Everyone has darkness
by Darthemius
Summary: A boy known to everyone... A hero everyone depended on, in reality... never existed. Naruto returns after his training trip different. But was it a sudden change? Or maybe he didn't change at all? Dark/Strong Naruto. NarutoXMany girls. Mega Crossover.
1. Return of the 'Hero'

**Chapter one: Return of the 'Hero'.**

**...**

"Crash" – talks.

'Crash' – thoughts.

**...**

Konohagakure no sato. The strongest village of Great Five Shinobi Nations. It has been three years since the dramatic events of Sound/Sand invasion and Uchiha Sasuke's betrayal. Those three years helped the village to take things under control and regain most of its power. Almost all damage has been taken care of. The days in Hidden Leaf returned to be as peaceful as they can be, yeah very peaceful.

And this day was not an exception.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Or was it?

The enraged roar of Godaime Hokage spread through the village. She was pissed… No, scratch that – she was EXTREMLY pissed. The reason of her bad mood was none other than her ex-teammate. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

Jiraya the toad sannin, one of the strongest Konoha shinobi in history gulped and started to sweat. He was afraid of this very moment for almost three years. "T-Tsunade um… I can explain…" His answer came in the form of chakra powered fist in the face that sent him flying in the nearby wall…

"Don't fucking play games with me Jiraya! You better tell me where Naruto is, and you better start right now!" Tsunade said in anger. "I entrusted him to you, and you fucked up again. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't tear you to pieces right now…" Slug sannin paused. "…and quit being Hokage?!" For all reasons, Naruto was the only thing that kept her in that cursed village.

"Tsunade-sama p-please calm down." Shizune for all her years spent with her master, has never seen the woman in such rage. "I'm sure that Jiraya-sama has a very good excuse…" She turned to Jiraya. "…Right?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "Well?"

"It was not my fault, I swear!" The hermit pleaded. "He surprised me."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "…Wait. You mean he ran off himself?" 'What the hell was this brat thinking?'

"Yes unfortunately he did." Jiraya said, releasing the breath. He thought her reaction will be much worse. "I do not know his reasons or where did he go, but I will find out."

"Hmm… So when exactly he went missing?"

"…About a month after our departure."

"?"

The rage has returned into Tsunade's eyes. In a blink of an eye her fist was in Jiraya's face… again.

"You mean you knew he ran away for two and a half years, and telling me this only now? No better yet answer this – if Naruto's gone what did YOU do this two and a half years, and I swear to god, Jiraya, if I hear just one word about your fucking book, then you're dead meat."

Gama-sennin had enough. She can hit him, cut him, even make a law to close all hot springs in Konoha. But insulting his book crossed the line.

"And tell me what exactly would you do in my place huh? I knew I screwed things up, but I had my entire spy network looking for him all this time and still received no word. I don't know how he pulled this up, but it's almost as if he disappeared from the face of the world." Said Jiraya desperately. Suddenly a really scary thought crossed Tsunades mind. The thought that make her tremble.

"J-Jiraya what if he's been…" Knowing exactly what she wanted to ask he cut her off trying to calm her down.

"No no, don't worry. Akatsuki haven't captured him yet." The Hokage looked up to this.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy, because they are still looking for him" Tsunade thought for a few seconds…

"YOU HAVE A CONTACT IN AKATSUKI?!"

Jiraya grinned. Yeah he was very proud of himself this moment.

"Yep! And he said that they still have no trace of Naruto" That really calmed Tsunade down. She sat in her chair and somewhat relaxed for the first time during the entire conversation.

"Sigh… Well at least it could be worse…" She looked into Jiraya's eyes with an evil smile. "Sill, you're a freakin' sannin. How in the hell was he able to escape?"

Jiraya turned a little red. Being beaten by a genin was not something he would like to discuss.

"Well… um… you see… he kinda…" Next words came out like a whisper. "…knocked me out."

"What, I can't hear you dammit. Speak louder." Godaime shouted.

"He…"

"WHAT?"

"HE KNOCKED ME OUT!" The self-proclaimed super pervert screamed.

"…"

"What?"

"….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't fucking believe this! He kicked your ass? Hahaha, by his perverted ninjutsu I guess?" To Tsunade's shock the insults didn't work. Quite the opposite, Jiraya lost the shamed look and turned to a thinking one.

"Actually no he did not. What he used was the strangest taijutsu move I've ever seen." Now that picked Tsunades attention. She sure as hell was not expecting this.

"Realy? Tell me about it." The slug sannin said and shifted in her chair getting more comfortable.

"Hm, okay. We were traveling in the forest near Fire country's border…"

_**Flashback :**_

_Jiraya was jumping from one branch to another at high speed. He was already three days in this stupid forest without the opportunity to release his perverted nature. It was eating him from the inside._

'_Why did I agree to take him with me? The world is so big, and there are so many girls within it kukuku…" Were his thoughts at that moment._

_Not far behind him was the reason of his frustrations. His soon to be student was trying to keep up with him. The keyword 'trying'. The sannin, deep in his thoughts, forgot that he wasn't traveling alone. But maybe he just didn't care…_

"_Huff… Huff… Ero-Sennin could you please slow down, we are already running for five hours straight." Naruto said in hopes, that his pleads__will reach hermits perverted mind._

"_Naruto! Stop talking and keep running. I want to be in the next town before the sunset." Jiraya made a perverted face and giggled. _

_Naruto only narrowed his eyes._

"_I see." Was all he said._

_Despite older man's hopes they still didn't make it before the sun was down, so he decided to set up a camp._

"_You tripped on purpose you little brat I know it." Naruto said nothing. "Alright, alright let's set up camp for the night. I'll set the tent and you go get some fire wood." Sandaime__'__s student turned around and unpacked the tent. Now Naruto did answer._

"_Very well… _Jiraya_, but before that…" Sannin's ears perked ''Jiraya'? Hm, something's wrong, he never calls me that. I'd better…' His line of thoughts stopped when he felt something pulled his hand. He turned around only to see Naruto already in mid air in horizontal position. _

_Without slightest hesitation Naruto grabbed older man's head and started descending onto the ground. Still Jiraya wasn't a sannin for nothing, he could use __**Kawarimi no jutsu **__in almost every situation. He gathered his chakra, and did one handed seal as usual. But what surprised him, was that nothing happened._

'_Why it didn't work?!' Was the last thought that ran through his head before his face met the ground…_

_(AN: If you are wondering about that move, well that's WWE move RKO – Randy Orton's finisher.)_

_**Flashback end…**_

"…And that's about it. I lost consciousness and when I woke up he was already gone. I tried to search, to trace his chakra signature, I even used toads' help and tried to summon him, but the brat somehow severed the connection." Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked.

Jiraya became unusually serious.

"That means he disrupted his blood connections with toads and he can summon them no longer."

The blond Hokage immediately understood the reason of his seriousness. Besides being a sannin her ex-teammate was also a man… an old man. After the Fourth's sacrifice the toad hermit said that he will take no more apprentices. Yet he did. Most likely he was going to make Naruto his successor – the holder of the summoning scroll. That was indeed the low blow from the blond boy.

"I-I'm sorry Jiraya, I didn't know;"

"It's okay, I already got over it." The old man looked down. He can say that, yes but deep inside… well you can not cheat yourself after all.

Tsunade wiped sweat from her forehead. That definitely concluded her work for today.

"Anyway, if you don't have anything else, I need a really big sake bottle right now…"

Gama-Sennin grinned and pulled out a sake bottle from his backpack.

"You won't have to worry about that hime, I still know you too well hehe."

"Shut up you perverted bastard and give me the bottle already!"

"Tsunade-sama you should not drink during your wo…" Words died in her throat when a dangerous glance and even some killing intent were sent her way.

"Not now Shizune. I'm in a really bad mood right now. Go and cancel all my activities for today. Also tell everybody not to disturb me."

"B-But Tsunade-sama…"

"GO!"

"H-Hai!" Shizune ran out of the office and the Hokage calmed down.

Two ex-teammates started devouring the alcohol.

"I swear when I see the little bastard, I will punch him into the next millennium!" Godaime exclaimed, gulping down another portion of sake. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

"Still, we should think what to do." Jiraya said, looking in the window. "Right now you I and Shizune are the only ones who know about Naruto's 'condition', but soon everyone will learn this." He paused. "Including the council." Tsunade's eyes widened. That somehow slipped from her mind.

"Oh god, you're right! Damn, those old fools will definitely put him in a bingo book with a kill on sight order! Shit, we've got to do something." Godaime shouted in panic.

"Yeah, but what can we do? He chose to leave himself and knew of consequences…" Jiraya answered deep in thoughts, but was cut of by Shizune, who burst through the door with a very worried look.

"Huff… Huff… Tsunade-sama! There's someone to see you!"

The Hokage narrowed her eyes.

"Shizune! I told you that I am not to be disturbed…"

"B-B-But i-it-it's N-Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama!" After a minute of silence large amounts of killer intent started flowing from blond woman, and the amount of it made even Jiraya finch.

"If this is some kind of bad joke then you'd better stop it right now." Tsunade spat in dangerous voice.

The Godaime's first apprentice tried to keep her breath under control. "N-No It's him, please…"

Tsunade stopped releasing her ki. "Fine. Enter!" She said hoping for better.

The door opened slowly and a single young man stepped into the office. Both sannins' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Jiraya understood immediately why no one of his spies could find any trace of Naruto. If that was him, then Jiraya totally missed all descriptions. Tsunade on her side had different thoughts. 'Oh my fucking g… Is this really Naruto?! Damn he's so ho- What the hell am I thinking?! He's forty years younger than me! But damn!'

Their surprise was understandable. This Naruto was completely different from the previous one. If the last one liked orange jumpsuits, this one was entirely in black. He was dressed in black pants and black leather sleeveless vest that was open, showing his bare brawny torso. Instead of standard sandals he had pair of light black shoes. His eyes were covered by a pair of classic sunglasses that made looking in said eyes impossible. Hair though still spiky, was no longer short and was even long enough to be tied in a ponytail, which went down to the middle of his spine. The most surprising part was the absence of the First Hokage's necklace. In its place was a strange amulet that looked like a skull. All in all this new Naruto was a sight to behold.

They were returned from the la-la land by young mans first words. "Um… yo!" Naruto smiled raising his right hand up in short greeting. After a quick recovery from her shock, Tsunade in a blink of an eye was in front of Naruto, trying to keep her promise.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" With a greeting of her own, Tsunade threw her chakra enhanced punch into Naruto's face. Keeping his smile on, the blonde boy just moved his already raised arm. The result shocked Tsunade to the core. This punch's purpose was to send poor boy to another side of the village, preferably to the women's side of hot springs so they can beat the shit out of him too. But Naruto simply caught her fist… with his open palm… and he didn't even move an inch.

'What the fuck?' Were Hokages thoughts. 'This punch could have destroyed a good part of Hokage Mountain, and he stopped it with just a FUCKING PALM?! What the heck is he?!'

"H-How did you stop it?"

Naruto's smile dropped a little. "Yeah, it's good to see you too… Hokage-sama." 'Hokage sama?! What the hell happened to baa-chan?' Tsunade thought still in shock. 'Well, at least I will have the small victory.' With that she bumped him on the head.

"You little bastard! Do you know how much I worried about you? What the hell were you thinking?!" Godaime's rage found her way from woman's throat.

The young man brushed cached hand away, his smile gone instantly. "Well, maybe I was thinking about gaining more power?! You know, it's a pretty hard subject to forget, when you have the world's strongest ninjas after your head."

Jiraya gasped. "How in the hell do you found out their goals?" The older man took straight to the point.

Naruto smirked. "Oh please… Itachi said Akatsuki is after me, you said they want the Kyuubi, and I don't think they want to recruit me in order to get its power. With that being said, I think we all understand what they will do. And that will definitely not be good for my health." The young man spat.

Both sannins and one apprentice were at the loss of words. This Naruto was completely different, not just clothes, but the character too. "Well that still doesn't explain why you ran away." Tsunade tried to change the subject.

Naruto made an innocent smile. "Ran away? Who? Me?"

The Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Don't play with me boy." Yeah it was time to show little runt who was in charge. "Now listen to me very carefully. Why. Did. You. Ran. Away?"

Naruto's smile was still on. "Ooohh… Please forgive me the mighty and powerful Hokage-sama, I wasn't even thinking of playing with you… well alright, that's a lie. I did actually… on money preferable. But as for running away… you are totally wrong. I was on a training trip after all."

That shocked everyone in the room. "B-But you ran…" Jiraya started, but was quickly cut off.

"From you, yes." Naruto made malicious smile. "Besides I never said I will be traveling with you." The blond boy said to older man's surprise.

Tsunade thought about what have been said for a while. 'Well he has a point, still…' The Hokage dropped the question and asked another one instead. "Hm… If what you said is true, than tell me where have you traveled." She asked a little arrogantly. "And what have you learned." Jiraya added mockingly in slight triumph. Of course, what can be better than training of a sannin.

To their slight anger Naruto was still smilimg. "Well… I traveled… somewhere… And about the training…" He took especially long pause for that. "…Nope, not telling, hehe."

Tsunade clenched her fist. Who does this brat think he is, but then an idea struck her. "But if you don't tell me, how can I evaluate your rank?" The village leader said with a stoic face, but she was very proud of herself. Yeah, a good idea indeed. For a boy dreaming to be the Hokage there was nothing more important than his rank. But to her… and everyone else's ultimate shock, she was wrong. Quite the opposite, for all his answers on that question they were sure as hell not expecting this. He laughed…

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHA… Nice try! I can even applaud you for that! But still… not telling.

Godaime had enough. "Fine! If you don't want to tell me, then I'll just have to make you show me. Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"Get me Kakashi and Sakura here immediately… Oh and tell Kakashi, that if he will be late for even a second, then I'm gonna burn his entire collection of Jiraya's books!" Said sannin gasped. He was looking at the true monster right now!

"At once master!" With that the black haired woman ran out of the office, leaving Sandaime Hokage's students and a young man behind. When the door closed Tsunade turned her eyes at Naruto.

"And you are to be at the training ground thirty six within an hour… But before that…" She paused. "You still haven't answered the question 'why'."

Naruto put his hands behind his head. "Why did I leave him…" He pointed at Jiraya "…You mean?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… A good question. I don't even know where to begin…" He took a thinking pose. "Well first there were those extremely important tree climbing exercises… So important that I started questioning myself of my decision to leave the village." Naruto made an evil smile "Then, there were countless amounts of these very interesting stories about the great toad sannin Jiraya, and how he saved your team all the time with that always crying and useless Orochimaru, and a very horny and… fangirlish Tsunade."

The Hokage glared at her ex-teammate. Jiraya started to panic. He knew all too well what that look meant. Meanwhile Naruto's smile turned into something that could put recently said Orochimaru to shame.

"Oh! And of course, with all my kind nature, I could not bring myself to forget about these top secret S-class missions to steal women's underwear from the hot springs! Hahaha, I think another two or three of these missions and I could as well change profession to a priest."

Silence.

After two seconds of this silence, Jiraya thought, that if all killing intent Tsunade emitted was directed at Kyuubi, then the poor fox would've ran away in fear at the sight of the true beast.

"Wait Tsunade-hime, I-I can explain…"

The Hokage cracked her knuckles, killer intent still present

"Uh, um… Naruto! A little help…" The toad hermit turned his head to where the boy was… only to find him gone, and in his place was a big stuffed frog. The exact one that he once left near Naruto himself in a ramen bar.

'Nooooo, I'm too young and beautiful to die!' Were Jiraya's last thoughts…


	2. Showing different skills

**Chapter two: Showing different skills.**

**...**

"Crash." – Talks.

'Crash.' – Thoughts.

"**Crash."** – Techniques.

'**Crash.' **– Inner Sakura.

**...**

Naruto spent an hour given to him to wander around his 'precious' home village. He didn't find it any different except for three things. The first was, of course, Godaime Hokage's head on the face of the mountain.

'…Looks ugly.' Was the first thought that came to his mind. 'Well certainly! They forgot to also put there her best part'.

The second discovery was not of such a large scale, but it still gave young man the creeps. The discovery itself was in the form of a small house, no scratch that, it was not even a house, a small hut perhaps. But there was something strange about this place.

'Hot blooded dojo?! What imbecile would name a place like this?'

Something inside Naruto told him to run away, and never look back. Still, jinchuuriki's curiosity was too much and he decided to come closer… that was until he heard crashing sounds of some punches, kicks, and something about the flames of youth. That same second the black clad shinobi decided to follow the advice of whoever was giving it.

The third and the most unsurprising discovery was his apartment building… or the ultimate lack of it.

'As to be expected from the good loving Konoha citizens.' He thought. "Well, it's not like I will be missing it, but… where the fuck am I gonna stay?!'

Good question and no answer… Hmm, actually that's a lie there was many answers. For example…

'I wonder… maybe ask my good Konoha friends? HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one! Fucking friends they are…'

There were other ideas.

'Hmm… kill someone and seize his apartment? A good idea actually, but not right now… maybe later.' He was still searching for an answer when he spotted a pair walking down the street. Suddenly an idea decided to visit his head. 'Hmm… catch a girl and crash in her place… Yes! That's it! Hmm, but who?' The alarm in his pocket interrupted his trail of thoughts. 'Oooh! It's time for me to show my skills! Haha, I bet she asked the cyclops to beat the shit out of me. Hmhmhm well, she's in for a big fucking surprise.' With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Naruto arrived, he found that twice in the same day his expectations were confirmed… the training ground thirty six was absolutely empty. 'Damn! They are so predictable, it's almost scary!' The blond boy ventured to a single tree and sat down. 'Well, it can't be helped. I guess, I'm just gonna wait for them to arrive.' Making himself comfortable, he put his hand behind his back and pulled out… a can of cola. 'There you are, my precious!' With a loud pshhhhht, Naruto opened the can and drank the contents in one go. "Ahhhhhh! The drink of gods!" But his enjoyment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. 'Well well, almost on time even… should be Sakura…' The jinchuriki turned his head, and yes, that was definitely Sakura. 'Of course there could be a slight chance that it was some other girl, that dyed her hair pink… yeah right! My chances of being Hokage are better than this.'

Haruno Sakura was walking to the training ground in a good mood. Sure, how could she be not?! Naruto was back from his training trip! That means soon they will receive the mission to get her oh-so-precious Sasuke-kun back! 'I wonder if that idiot learned something new, he was training under Jiraya-sama after all.'

Oh if only she knew.

**Training ground 36. Time: 15:00.**

'Now where is everybody?' The pink haired kunoichi thought. 'I was told to come here, but there is no one… wait, someone's there.' Sakura looked at the bottom of a single tree and saw said someone. 'Oh… Ooh… Oooooh! Is this Naruto?! Damn he's… he's…' **'Hot Shannaro!'** Was a sudden response from girl's counterpart. 'Yeah, he is… maybe even as hot as Sasuke-kun!' **'Sasuke-kun is better Shannaro!' **'Hmm… maybe, but still…' **SHANNARO!' **'Alright, alright! Calm down, geez…' Ending discussion with… well herself, she went to the boy's location.

"Um… Naruto? Is that you?" 'Damn! We haven't seen each other in three years. What should I say?' Said boy slowly turned his head in her direction.

"Huh? Well if it isn't Sakura! Took you long enough." Turning away from her again, Naruto pulled out another cola can and started drinking.

'Sakura? What happened to chan? Hm… I guess he has changed somewhat.' "Nice outfit by the way. Much better then those jumpsuits you were wearing…" She wasn't allowed to finish.

"Of course they are. One of the bonuses of leaving the village…" Naruto took a sip from his can.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm, pretty slow today, are you? What I mean is those jumpsuits were the only thing I was allowed to buy in this village."

That shocked young girl to the core. 'Why would people do this? Well yeah, Naruto did pull some pranks, but this is a bit extreme. Maybe if I ask him…'

"Care to explain?" asked Sakura in her usual bossy type.

Naruto only smirked. "Nope! Besides Kakashi is here… and he made it on time even." Above them on a tree branch said jounin appeared… with ever constant orange book in his hand.

"Yo!" was his short welcome.

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted her old mentor. Naruto said nothing. He just stood up and started to look around as if searching for something.

Kakashi jumped from the tree and landed on the ground. "Lost something Naruto?" He said making his usual eye smile.

No response.

"Oi Naruto!"

"Huh… what? You said something?"

Kakashi paled. 'Oh my god! He just… Damn! Did I start to look like Gai or something?'

The grey haired jonin tried not to show emotions. "Well I asked what you have been looking for."

Naruto thought for a second. "Oh yeah! Do you see a hell gate anywhere?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What? A hell gate? Why would it be here?"

Now Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? After making it on time that is."

Sakura's eyes widened 'Now that you mention it…'

Kakashi just face faulted. "Ha ha ha. Very funny Naruto. Now if the jokes are over…" The jounin put his hand in his weapon pouch and pulled out two bells. "You know what to do, right?" Sakura put her gloves on. Naruto just smirked. "Remember, you have to attack me with an intent to kill, or you…" He tried to advice, until was interrupted.

"Hmhmhm, still as arrogant as always…" Naruto said and chuckled.

'What was that? He tried to provoke me? Him provoking ME? Well I'll show him, how it's done.' Kakashi concluded. "Hmm? I see you're still barking as loud as before. Hmm, should have expected that. I think…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto responded.

Kakashi's face hardened.

"The fact of the matter is this, jabroni. You are telling an opponent with unknown skills to attack you with intent to kill. And they called me stupid." The jinchuuriki mocked.

Well that was it. The jounin closed his book and prepared to battle. "Okay you may do as you please; it is your test after all. Begin!" With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The test has begun.

"Why did you say that to sensei?" Sakura wanted to punch the blond boy right now, but they were in the middle of a test.

Said boy turned to her in surprise. "What stupid question is this? I said that because I wanted to. It's just that simple. Now why don't you make yourself useful and find the cyclops?"

A tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead. 'Who does this idiot think he is talking to me like that?! I'll make him pay for this… but after the test.'

Two ex-teammates were standing on the plain. One was deep in concentration and the other… wasn't. In that very moment their thoughts were exactly:

'My time has come. I will show my strength and the results of my hard training.' – Sakura.

'I wonder who I should hook up tonight...' – Naruto.

Tracking chakra signatures was hard even for Sakura. Especially, tracking down someone like Kakashi. 'Damn! Can't find him. Hmm, maybe if I use logic… Where could he be?' Sakura looked around. 'Of course!' Gathering chakra into her right fist she jumped high in the air and with a loud scream slammed said fist into the ground, creating a small earthquake.

Between cracked rocks Kakashi laid with a scared look on his face. 'Damn! So she learned not only medical ninjutsu? Better be careful.' He thought.

Standing a little behind Sakura, leaning on the training post, Naruto had different thoughts. 'Well well, maybe this useless bitch is good for something after all.'

"Kakashi-sensei, I found you." Godaime's student said smiling.

The jounin sighed and jumped from the ground. "Well done Sakura… however finding me is only half of the job. Your goal is to get the bell.

Girl's eyes burned with determination. "Hai!" She took a battle stance and prepared to attack, forgetting about Naruto, who was still leaning on the post.

Meanwhile in nearby bushes Tsunade and Jiraya were observing the events.

"You trained her well." Jiraya said after some time of observing Sakura and Kakashi's taijutsu fight.

"But of course!" Tsunade said proudly. "Still, what do you think their chances are?"

"Hmm, it's hard to tell, but… what the hell is he waiting for?"

The Hokage didn't need pointers. She knew exactly who Jiraya was talking about. "I don't know either, but why do you think he is waiting for something to happen?"

"Look at his stance." The hermit made a pause. "He's absolutely relaxed, but ready to jump in action any second. Then why doesn't he? There are actually two explanations. The first is… that he just doesn't give a fuck about this test."

Tsunade sweatdropped at this.

"The other is that he is waiting for something, but what can it be?"

Tsunade turned to the field again. "Hmm… interesting. Well, let's see and find out."

Back on the training field Sakura was throwing punches right and left, knowing that one landed hit will definitely end the test. 'Damn!' Kakashi thought. 'One mistake and I'm done for. Better be careful.' With that thought he pulled his headband up and revealed his precious sharingan eye.

Seeing this Naruto finally pushed himself off the post. 'Finally!' He sighed 'Took you long enough.' With that he started to slowly walk toward the fight.

With sharingan activated the jounin could easily predict Sakura's movements. One sloppy punch was enough for him to turn the tide. Kakashi just caught girl's arm by the wrist and threw her into a tree. 'Huff… huff, well that's one.' He turned left where Naruto stood with his hands in pockets. 'And one more to go.' "Do you think you can take me on by yourself?"

Naruto smirked. "Yep! I can, and I will." His smile grew. "And that's the bottom line, because Naruto said so!" With that he did one hand sign.

Sharingan could see it all. The blonde boy's chakra started to flow much faster. 'What the hell is he doing?' Trying to understand more he closed his normal eye and concentrated on the other one harder.

'NOW!' Thought Naruto, and flared his chakra in all directions.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Kakashi screamed and clutched his blinded eye.

In the bushes, the sannins could not believe, what they just saw.

"Jiraya! What was that? What has he done?"

"I… don't know." The old man could not believe that he was saying this. "I… really… don't know…"

Meanwhile on the training field, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared behind Kakashi in a crouched position. 'Come on… come on… COME ON!' The genin waited for his first mentor to turn around… and soon his patience was rewarded.

'Argh, little bastard what has he done to me?! Fuck it hurts! When I get him, I'll make him regret ever becoming a shinobi. Where is…?' To Naruto's great pleasure, that was the exact moment Kakashi decided to turn around…

"Heads up!" Naruto jumped high in the air and grabbed Kakashi's head.

"Hey Jiraya! Isn't this…?!"

"Yeah, that's the move that knocked me out." 'Gotta find some counter.' He thought.

In the meantime Kakashi was occupied with thoughts of his own. 'Shiiit! Quick kawarimi… what didn't work? Oh fuck!' End of thoughts.

Naruto kick-jumped up and smiled at his handy work. "Well, that should do it. Could have taunted him some more and perform a 'thousand years of pain', but sticking fingers into a guy's ass isn't exactly my thing." After making sure that jounin was unconscious the black clad shinobi crouched down and retrieved a pair of bells from Kakashi's belt. "Well, that wasn't so bad." He said, turning to Sakura who finally succeeded in regaining her posture. "Here, catch!" with that Naruto threw one bell to the girl… hitting her right on the forehead.

"Wha… Ow! That hurt! What is…?" The Hokage student's eyes widened, when she saw what hit her. "This is… this is…"

"A bell, yes." Said Naruto, pulling out another can of cola.

The pink haired girl finally understood what happened. "Naruto, you…"

The boy finished her question. "Knocked him out, yes." He said taking a sip from his can. He looked absolutely calm and collected.

'Damn! He's not even winded!' Sakura thought.

"Congratulations. You did better than I expected." Someone said from behind them. Both teenagers turned around to face two sannins. "Still, I wonder about those techniques you used Naruto." The Hokage said.

Naruto tried to look innocent. "What techniques? I don't understand what you're talking about." Tsunade's look hardened.

"Stop playing games Naruto! You know what techniques I'm talking about!"

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine. What do you want to know?"

Godaime smirked in triumph. "First, tell me what you did to Kakashi?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Well, I knocked him out obviously."

A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "Grrr. I meant his eyes!"

"What about them?"

"What have you done to them dammit!"

Naruto smiled. "Oh… that?" He took a sip of cola; "Just a little technique I created against eye doujutsu users, like Uchiha, and Hyuga."

"What? Naruto, you…" Sakura said trying not to stutter, but was interrupted again.

"Created a technique, yes…" She started to really annoy him.

"Why create such a technique?" That was already Jiraya.

"Why do you ask such a stupid question? Have you already forgotten who they sent for me?"

"I see. Good point." Jiraya made a pause "But tell me about the other move."

Naruto smirked. "Oh! Why would you ask about that? You were my first test subject for that move after all." Naruto chuckled.

The Hokage sweatdopped. "Stop joking Naruto and tell us about the move already!"

Genin's smirk faded. "Well, it's called RKO, and it was created especially for people who can't keep themselves out of Kawarimi no jutsu. That's all I will say."

Tsuinade narrowed her eyes. "Allright, fair enough. Now for your appointment." Godaime made a stoic face. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"What?"

"Answer me!"

"Yeah, yeah." The genin took another drink from his can.

Tsunade just shook her head negative. Then she made a stoic face again. "Haruna Sakura!"

"Hai!"

"You two together with Hatake Kakashi will make team Kakashi."

Naruto looked behind his back and saw a still unconscious Kakashi, and then looked back at the Hokage. "Why team Kakashi?"

"Want to be a leader Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Said boy thought for a second. "Nope, I don't."

"Then it's settled. Team Kakashi is to be in my office tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock."

"Yeah that's good and all, but what should we do about him?" Naruto pointed behind himself.

Tsunade looked at unconscious jounin. "Well by the looks of it he has a minor concussion. He will be as good as new after a night's sleep. Jiraya, take him to hospital." With that said she turned and walked away.

"Fine." The toad sannin said. He walked to Kakashi and pulled him up. "Naruto, can you come here for a minute?" Naruto shrugged, but still walked to the sannin. "Tell me just one thing Naruto, were my teachings not good enough for you?"

The boy sighed. "And tell me what exactly were you going to teach me?" Jiraya started to sweat. Well, that was an unexpected question.

"Well… um… you see… there was that jutsu and…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right, right. You may stop now. Let's face it – you weren't going to teach me anything. You just wanted to take me out of the village for a while, then discard me at Konoha and leave again like nothing happened. And there is Itachi, who will sooner or later come for my furry little friend and say his favorite…" Naruto tried to make his voice sound like Itachi's. "Ahem… It's time for you to come with me Naruto-kun." He coughed a few times to normalize his voice. "And what do you think I should say to him? Maybe… "Sure Itachi-chan! Your place, or mine?" huh? So you know what you can do? You can take your teachings, shine them up real nice, dust them off, and then, in front of the millions… AND MILLIONS of Naruto fans, you can take your teachings, turn them sideways and stick them straight up your candy ass!"

"I see." Jiraya said and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two teenagers behind.

'Hmm… we're alone… maybe I should?' **'Yeah, go for it, Shannaro!'** 'You're right!' Sakura walked closer to the blonde haired boy. "Hey Naruto! How about we go and celebrate your return?" After two seconds of thinking she added "My treat!"

Naruto just looked at her, then, without saying a word he turned around, and started to walk with his back to her. 'I don't understand, is it yes or no?' **'Of course yes, Shannaro!'**

"No." He said and then looked at her over his shoulder. "You're annoying." And after that he disappeared into thin air.

Sakura's world broke into glass.


	3. It's all about faith and bets

**Darthemius: S'up! It's me again and yes, this **_**is**_** a new chapter. Now before we start, I would like some notes.**

**1. I will not, I repeat, I **_**will not**_** be writing a disclaimer in each chapter… And if you're not down with that, then I've got two words for ya!**

**2. Yes, as you already guessed from the summary, or two previous chapters, this will be a Dark Naruto fanfic, and there will be a couple of girls for him… by the way, all suggestions will be taken into an account.**

**3. Now, for someone's question, if Naruto's doujutsu blinding technique (Chakra flare) will be affecting Rinnegan. The answer is… well, let's just say, when Naruto will be fighting Pain, he won't need it anymore.**

**Okay, that's about… wait, I would actually like to ask a few questions myself. **

**1. Is there a possibility of someone telling me a new Mizukage's name? Would be really appreciated.**

**2. Can someone tell me, why in every lemon scene I read, people always scream each other names in the end? Cus' you know, I'm actually quite familiar with the process and never even thought about screaming my girlfriend's name, especially in that moment. Also will be appreciated.**

**Now on with the story…**

**...**

**Chapter three: It's all about faith and bets.**

"Crash" – talks

'Crash' – thoughts

**...**

**Twenty minutes after the test. Konohagakure's downtown…**

Our favorite blond hero was walking on some random street, and also was deep in thoughts. His exact thoughts were…

'What the fuck should I do now?'

Of course by that he meant his apartment… or what's left of it.

'Damn! Where should I… wait, I already thought about this. And decided… oh yeah, hook up someone. Woman of course. Now to find one…'

Next thirty minutes he spend in search for his soon to be roommate, and found none. Certainly, he didn't need just a roommate, that's because it has to be a woman. And not just any woman, but a one with big… well, you know the drill.

"Fucking shit! Where are all the girls!" He almost screamed in frustration, stopping in front of a small building. Then he looked a little up and saw large letters above the entrance. 'Hmm, a restaurant. Come to think of it, I haven't had a breakfast today. Well, as good place as any. Here goes.' With that he opened the door and stepped inside.

**Inside the restaurant. 17:30 o'clock…**

After witnessing the interior decorations, and thinking for about seven seconds, Naruto realized that he has never been here before. 'That means they might not know who I am… good.' Yeah, being incognito is good. Especially for someone as _popular _as him. 'Actually, I can't remember this place at all. Hmm… even better.'

He walked to the counter and was greeted by a guy in glasses, which looked mysteriously similar to Kabuto. "Welcome to the Fried Dragon! My name is Kazuto! How can I help you sir?" Said the guy.

'…..HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Even their voices are the same! And _sir_… means he definitely doesn't know me.' Naruto desperately tried to keep strait face… and was failing miserably.

"Good day to you Kazuto-san!" He said trying not to laugh. "I would like to have a humble dinner in your elegant place." Naruto smiled.

"Of course sir. Please this way." Kazuto turned around and started to walk. Being the man who doesn't need to be told twice Naruto followed the guy, still chuckling a little.

Walking through the dining hall the blond boy noticed that many tables were empty. 'I wonder why?' Our hero thought, just before his eyes fell on one of the tables that _were_ occupied. 'Well well, another set of familiar faces.'

Indeed familiar faces they were. Said table was occupied by three jounins. The first one was silently eating; the second was smoking and annoying the first one. Finally the third was annoying the first _and_ the second by his constant speeches of youth. As you probably already guessed, they were Kurenai, Asuma and Gai. Suddenly, when his eyes locked on Kurenai, Naruto remembered his apartment problem. 'Hmm… straight legs, developed breasts, silk hair, pretty face… yep she'll do.' He put his hand on Kazuto's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

The boy in glasses turned around. "Something wrong sir?" He asked, looking concerned.

Naruto made a fake smile. "Nope, It's alright, I'll find my way from here."

Kazuto released the breath he was holding. "O-Of course sir! Please make yourself comfortable."

"Don't worry I will." Naruto said already walking toward jonins' table.

On his way Naruto noticed Asuma's attempt to impress Kurenai with some jokes. "…And then I punched him in the face hahahaha…" Naruto hadn't heard the entire joke, but for Gai not to laugh, it must be EXTREMLY bad. 'And here I thought Gai will laugh, even if you show him a finger… middle one. Damn Asuma is hopeless. I wonder if he's a virgin…' Finding this moment as special as any other he finally decided to show his presence.

"Good afternoon Gai-san, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san. Would you mind me joining your group?" The blond boy said looking at their confused faces. Strangely, the first to recognize him was Gai.

"Oooh! It's Naruto-kun! Your flames of youth burn as brightly as ever!"

The jinchuriki raised an eyebrow. 'Nope, this guy will never change."

"N-Naruto? Is that you?" That was already from Kurenai. 'Wow… Now I understand what Hinata saw in him.'

Seeing her face, Naruto had a thought of his own. 'Wonderful! The exact reaction I was hoping for. Now to get rid of those two…' The blond boy noticed Asuma's face that promised something bad. '…Hmm, could be difficult… Great! I like challenges.'

Finally Asuma decided to make himself noticeable. "Good day Naruto-kun." Still Kurenai was near, and politeness was in order. "When have you returned?"

"Just today Asuma-san, and I still haven't got an answer for my question." It took few seconds for Asuma to remember the question.

"Oh, sure you can join us." Asuma said smiling. Naruto looked for possibilities.

The place near Kurenai was empty, but after thinking a little, he decided to sit next to Asuma.

"I thank you for the invitation." He said and sat down.

'Since when has he become so polite?' Asuma thought.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, it's good that you joined our youthful meal this beautiful day!" Gai almost screamed.

'Haha! I like this guy.' Naruto smiled, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kazuto.

"Can I have your order sir?" He asked. The blonde boy turned his head.

"Sure, I'll have…"

After making his order, Naruto decided it was time to start cooking. "Before I can have my meal, I must take something off my shoulders." He turned his head toward the red eyed woman. "Kurenai-san, will you please forgive me?" The jinchuriki said slightly bowing.

The female jounin was deeply confused. "Naruto, why are you apologizing?" She asked. What could he do to apologize for? Especially to her?

'Now's the chance!' Naruto looked at the woman deadly serious. "I want to apologize for not noticing before, that you are an embodiment of perfection." 'Damn I'm good!'

His last phrase had three different reactions. First was Asuma. He actually said nothing, but inside he was fuming. 'Little bastard! What the hell is he doing!?'

Next was Gai. He, however, made it vocal. "Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burn even brighter than before!" He screamed in a sitting nice guy pose. 'What you're attempting is not so youthful though.' But he decided not to announce that.

And Kurenai… she just blushed. 'What the HELL?! I'm the fucking Ice Queen of Konoha! And this… this… boy, made me blush with just few words! Stop blushing dammit!' The red eyed woman with all her power of will tried to suppress her blush, and did it… after two minutes.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto's order finally arrived. 'Now to wait for something to happen.' He thought, enjoying his five hour late breakfast.

Nine minutes later something did happen. "Where is my eternal rival? He is too late, even for his habits. Maybe something happened?" Naruto knew exactly who Gai was talking about… and also his fate.

"Um, Gai-san. If you're waiting for Kakashi, then I have bad news for you." Gai looked concerned.

"What happened?" He struggled to not stand up.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. He just had a… little trauma during our training. Will be as good as a new tomorrow, but today he's… unavailable." Naruto smirked.

Gai calmed down a little. "Well, that is unfortunate. We were going to break the tie today. Can you believe it? It's 580-580 already!"

The blond boy sweatdropped. 'Damn! This guy is a maniac!' But then a sudden crazy idea found her way to his head. 'Yes! That's it! Idiotic idea… EXCELLENT! Just what I need!' He decided to act now.

He made an apologizing smile. "Well, it seems like you were waiting for this Gai-san. And it will be very… _unyouthful_ of me to deny you your pleasure." Everyone made a confused face.

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" The green clad jounin asked.

"What I mean, is because I knocked Kakashi out, he could not compete with you. So it will be only polite of me if I will take his place. A substitution if you will." All jounins, even Gai himself, looked at him as if he was an alien.

"N-Naruto, you must be jo…" Kurenai tried to reason with the genin, but a loud scream interrupted her.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of youth burns even brighter than my own! I will defeat you today, or I will walk one hundred laps around Konoha on my hands!" He stood up and made a nice guy pose. "That's a promise!" His teeth sparkled.

The blond boy smiled. 'That's a promise, huh? Heard that somewhere… but don't remember where.'

"Gai! You can't be serious! He's just a boy!" The female jounin tried to reason them once again.

That phrase made said _boy_ a little angry. 'A _boy_ huh? Well, wait until tonight. I will show you how much of a boy I am.' Of course he didn't say it out loud.

"No need to worry about me Kurenai-san." He turned to Gai. "Now if I remember correctly, you're choosing the type of competition on turns, so… which turn is it?" That shocked taijutsu specialist a little.

"Umm… It's mine actually…"

"Fine with me, so… what will it be?" To Kurenai's awe Naruto looked absolutely calm.

"Well, I was going to challenge Kakashi to a taijutsu only match, but since…"

"No! It's okay. Taijutsu match it is then." Naruto exclaimed, still perfectly calm.

Asuma looked at the jinchuriki skeptically. "Pretty confident are you?" The smoking jounin laughed. "What makes you think that you can beat Konoha's best taijutsu expert in a hand to hand combat?!"

That made Kurenai angry and even Gai a little uneasy. But Naruto only smiled.

"Please, have more _faith _in me Asuma-san, or you forgot that I have been training for three years under a sannin." Asuma's eyes widened. He surely didn't remember. 'Well, I didn't actually, but they need not to know that.'

"Well, that does not make you a sannin." Beardy man said, trying not to lose the leftovers of his cool.

'Thank God it doesn't!' Naruto thought. 'A perverted looser, an old drunk with a gambling addict, and, I'm afraid to even say, a mixed sex… creature, that likes to sleep with snakes… and little boys. Sure! Every wants to be like them.' The black clad shinobi made a pause in his thoughts. 'I don't even understand, is the 'sannin' name supposed to mean something? If my memory is correct, they received that title for pathetically loosing a three on one battle. For all rights and wrongs, I would be ashamed of such title.' Then he made an evil smile. 'But that just gave me an idea how to get rid of this walking lung cancer factory.'

"How rude Asuma-san. Well, then how about we make a bet. If I win this match, then you're gonna do what I say… And, if I lose, then, well…" He thought for a moment. '…No, I won't do what you say, you piece of trash!' "…I'll give you a thousand ryo."

"Deal!" Asuma smiled. Of course! There is no way he could lose.

"Well, let's do this then" Naruto said getting up.

"This won't end well." Kurenai muttered, getting up as well.

**Ten minutes later. Random training ground…**

"Yosh! Let's give it our best Naruto-kun! I wish you luck!" Gai took the Gouken stance.

"Same to you Gai-san." The blond boy answered, taking his own stance… which looked almost exactly like Gai's own. The only two things that were different is that Naruto took a left stance instead of right, and his front arm was not pointed up, like Gai's, but was straight, and pointed down.

'Hmm… Now that's strange! I've never seen such stance, and that tells something.' Taijutsu master thought. "I wonder what style you're going to use Naruto-kun."

'Of course you are, but…' Naruto smirked. "Nope, not telling." Jounin's look saddened a little.

"Well, then let us begin." He said quietly and rushed forward.

Nearby, two other jounins had their own conversation.

"Hahaha…" Seeing how Naruto tried to block Gai's strikes put a mocking smile on Asuma's face. "That'll teach the little runt not to show off in adult's world, right Kurenai-chan?"

Because of his really sensitive hearing, Naruto actually managed to hear this even in the middle of the fight. 'Damn this guy is stupid! Well, if I understand women, and if he wants to do what I'm gonna do… that was a wrong thing to say.'

True to his words, the raven haired woman turned to her colleague with a challenging look. "Is that so Asuma?! Then I would like a bet too."

That shocked him a little, but then shock was replaced by eagerness. "Allright, what's on stake?" Yep Asuma was really excited. He was waiting so long for this chance.

"Hmm…" Kurenai made a thinking pose. "If I win, then… you won't bother me for a month." The woman exclaimed, smiling evilly.

Beardy man gulped. But he's going to win this for sure. "Alright, but…" His smile became almost sinister. "…But if I win, you owe me a week of dates." Chibi Asuma was jumping up and down inside of his head, smelling victory already.

'Damn persistent bastard!' But Kurenai was not a backing down type of woman. "Okay. Deal." With this she turned her attention back to the fight.

The fight itself progressed slowly, but surely. It went for twelve minutes already, but still nothing really happened. Naruto continued to block almost all of youth follower's strikes, missing only real minor ones.

'Why is he not striking back? I made several mistakes for sure. Why didn't he use them? Couldn't? No, that's not it. I know he could. Judging by his movement, he could use every single one of them… then why didn't he? Is he waiting for something?' He stopped his assault, and took his stance again, panting a little. Naruto stood before him, exactly like he was standing in the beginning of the fight. 'Is he trying to wear me out? No, that's stupid, and he knows that. And what's with this style? I just can't break through. Damn! That's it!' Gai's curiosity finally took the upper hand.

"What an interesting fighting method you're using Naruto-kun. Care to explain how it works?" Gai heard all kinds of stories from Kakashi about a talentless boy named Naruto, and about his short temper. A temper Gai hoped to witness right now.

But Naruto's answer left him with his jaw on the floor.

"Wait a minute Gai-san, let me get this straight. You want a shinobi, in the middle of the fight to explain to his opponent how his style works? Sorry Gai-san, but are you stupid, or what?"

The jounin could not make a straight word. 'And that's a loudmouth looser I kept hearing about?! If that was true then he would've told me everything right away. And now he thinks I'm an idiot…' Then he came to a logical conclusion. 'I'll fucking kill Kakashi!' Suddenly he remembered that he was still in the middle of the fight. 'Okay, let's take it up a notch.'

"Yosh! Very good Naruto-kun! Let's see how you handle this!" With that he took off his weights and threw them away. "Ahhh, that's better! Now shall we continue?" Gai rushed forward again.

Chibi Asuma started a victory dance. There is no way Naruto could win this now. The man turned his attention to the raven haired woman. "You should get ready for our date Kurenai-chan." He stated with a smile.

Kurenai haven't even turned his way. She just smirked and continued to watch the strength display.

Asuma turned his head to the competitors. "What's so intere…" He could not finish his speech after what he saw. Gai was almost invisible with the speed he was using. But that itself wasn't unusual. The green clad jounin was famous for his incredible speed in almost all major countries. The _unusual_ part was that he still couldn't land a good hit on Naruto. The blond boy even almost stopped blocking. He dodged all kicks and nearly all punches.

Gai could not believe it. 'This is crazy!' Yeah under some circumstances even he is allowed to say such lines. 'I don't understand; he can not be faster than me. It must be his style that…' His line of thoughts was interrupted by Naruto, who finally decided to take offense. A quick low kick to his left knee, a swift roundhouse kick to the back of his head and Gai's body was lying on the grass.

'I haven't even seen it… but that was just a single mistake.' He jumped to his feet, and charged at his opponent again… but was stopped with a peerless kick to the stomach. 'What the hell was that?'

He tried again, and again, but newer succeeded. Instead of blocking or dodging, Naruto started to counter every one of his strikes. Now Gai wasn't really a complaining person… but everyone has their deadlines though.

"Very good Naruto-kun! You are a worthy opponent indeed. I think I can fight you with all my strength!" With that he crossed arms in front of his face and started gathering chakra.

Naruto's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. 'Shit! He's opening the fucking Celestial Gates. Probably for his **Renge**.' He tried to analyze the situation. 'Can't block, can't dodge, have to counter… now how to counter such a move? Hmm, got to think fast, don't have much time. RKO maybe… no don't want to show this to everyone… then what else?' The jinchuriki made a deep breath. 'Relax. Think straight. Gotta be unpredictable… Must counter before the kick… Now what will he definitely won't expect me to do while making a mad rush at me…?' Then it came to him. 'Of course! Another idiotic idea… exactly what you need against someone like Gai. Even if this won't work, I must totally try it!'

Meanwhile Gai ended the process of releasing first gates and prepared to act. "Ready Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" He replied.

"Then let's give our all to the Springtime of Youth!" Gai ran forward with maximum speed. And then something truly unpredictable happened… Naruto also rushed forward. Gai tried to stop the attack. It shouldn't be used against a running opponent. But he did not make it, as Naruto came really close with his right hand glowing slightly yellow. 'Shit! Can't block!' Were his last thoughts before the strike came.

"**Kuxo-ta-oni Tsupari! (Quarter Demonic Thrust.) **As you can guess Naruto threw his glowing palm right in the middle of Gai's stomach. The result was incredible. The jounin went flying, and what a fly it was. He might've even flown through the entire training ground… if a tree didn't stop him.

Naruto and two other jounins immediately rushed toward their downed comrade. When they made it, he was still lying where he fell, seemingly unconscious.

"Damn, looks like I overdid a little." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. Two jounins looked at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto, what the hell was that?" Kurenai asked.

"Was that a ninjutsu?" Asuma added, not forgetting about the bets he made.

The blond boy smirked. "Nope, it was just a _slightly_ powered palm thrust."

"What, slightly powered?! Are you nuts!? You could have killed him with that, and I think…" Naruto interrupted Asuma's rant.

"It doesn't matter what you think!" He said in slightly commanding tone. Asuma scowled, and Kurenai giggled. "The fact of the matter is this – that was a taijutsu and Gai-san needs help."

"Right, we have to bring him to the hospital." Asuma said trying to look concerned.

Naruto smirked. "This brings me to remember that you lost our bet."

'Damn little bastard!' "Alright Naruto. What do you want me to do? And don't ask something humiliating!"

The jinchuriki took a glance at the only woman nearby. 'Now to look generous.' "No, no Asuma-san. I just wanted to ask you to bring Gai-san to the hospital and say that he was fighting you instead of me, and we're good."

That confused Asuma. "Why do you want me to do that...? I mean about the fight?"

"Well, what do you think they will assume if I tell them it was me?"

"Good point. Alright, I'll do it." Beardy jounin said and picked Gai up.

Naruto turned and started walking toward the village. "Thank you, Asuma-san. Ja ne!"

"Sure, see ya! Well off I go…" But before he could jump away, a red eyed woman stepped in his way with an evil smile.

"Before you leave Asuma, don't forget, that you lost to me too." With that she turned around, and walked after Naruto.

"Darn! … Double Darn!" Asuma muttered and jumped off.

**Fifteen minutes later. Konoha village…**

"Well, see you around Naruto." Kurenai waved to him and started walking away.

"Um, Kurenai-san, actually I have yet to celebrate my return. And it will be to my extreme pleasure if you will accompany me to… well, wherever place you wish. My treat." The boy said smiling and even bowing slightly.

She took a thinking pose. 'So polite, is this Naruto? Well, it's not like I have something better to do.' "Sure why not, hmm… where should we go?" Naruto smirked.

"May I suggest something?" He asked.

"Of course, lead the way." 'Hope he doesn't bring me to that ramen stand he oh so liked…'

**Center of Konoha village. Ten minutes later…**

When they finally arrived, Kurenai felt two things – relief and awe. Relief was because it wasn't a ramen stand. And awe, because it was the Falling Leaf, the most expensive restaurant in the entire village. Only council members and rich villagers could allow themselves to have a meal there. Of course, she has never been there.

"N-Naruto, you can't be serious! Even all our money won't be enough to even walk in there!" She explained. If that was some kind of joke, than it was a bad one.

The blond genin only smirked and grabbed her hand. "No worries! Let's go."

When they walked inside, Naruto noticed rich interior, few candles, and a man behind the counter with the stupidest mustaches he has ever seen. 'Damn, what's with these restaurants? First Kabuto look-alike and now this.' "Come on Kurenai-san, let's go." He pulled the woman to the counter.

The man behind the counter decided to speak first. "Do you have an appointment sir?" He said, trying to look like some aristocrat.

Naruto smirked. "Of course not dear sir!"

Now the man even tried to add some accent. "Then I must ask you to leave. We serve only for appointed people."

Genin's smirk turned into an evil smile. "Of course we'll leave sir…" Kurenai looked down at this. For some moment Naruto even made her believe… Sure, like any other girl she had her dreams. And one of them was to get inside of this restaurant. "…But first, can I ask you a question?" The woman looked up again. What was he going to ask? 'I hope he won't make us look stupid.'

"You may ask." The man said still loyal to his attitude.

"How long do you work here?" Naruto asked with the same smile on his face.

"If that will satisfy you, I'm working here for over thirteen years."

"That sure did satisfy me." Naruto said and walked closer to the counter.

"Then…" He pushed his sunglasses a little down. "You know that I'm the Kyuubi, right?" And with that he leaked some killing intent.

Kurenai had to admit, that even she was a little scared now… That man must be pissing himself right now.

"Well? Am I appointed person now?" Then he realized that the poor idiot probably even forgot his own name right now, so he readjusted his sunglasses, and stopped the killing intent. Man's legs could not hold him any longer, and he fell on his lower back.

Naruto looked at him over the counter. "Well?"

Restaurant worker's face showed nothing but fear. "Y-Y-Yes, of-f c-cours-se s-s-s-sir. You m-may ent-ter."

The genin stood straight. "Thank you." Then he turned to his companion. "Well, off we go!"

'I can't believe it! He just… that simple…' Kurenai thought in awe.

"Hmm… where should we… oh, there we go." He took her arm and pulled her to a single unoccupied table. "Well, can I?" He pushed her chair for her.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." Kurenai sat down slowly. "Still, what you did wasn't right."

Naruto smirked. "Maybe, but it always works." They both laughed at this, and then a waiter came.

"May I have your order?" By the look he gave Naruto, the man definitely knew him.

"Of course you may. I'll have fried chicken with mushrooms and a bottle of the most expensive wine you have. Oh almost forgot, and everything what this beautiful lady wants."

Kurenai's eyes widened. 'Everything I want? Is he crazy? Even a glass of water here costs like an A-ranked mission.'

Waiter turned to her. "Well, I… uh… a diet salad."

"Right away." Said restaurant worker and turned around… but before he could walk away, Naruto's hand caught his wrist.

"Oh, I forgot the most important part." The jinchuriki pulled his sunglasses down again. "If something will happen to our food, then I will kill your entire family in front of you." With that he released his grip, and waiter ran away in fear.

"Was this really necessarily Naruto?" The red eyed woman asked.

Naruto's look darkened. "Have you seen the way he looked at me?" He made a pause. "Right, he knew." Then he turned to happy mode again. "And that way nothing will happen with our food."

"I see." She smiled. "Well, then tell me about your journey with Jiraya-sama."

Naruto made a sheepish smile. "Well, it's not exactly…"

**Two hours later.**

"…And after beating this jabroni, I decided it was time to come back… _home_." Naruto exclaimed, finishing fourth bottle of wine.

Kurenai, despite her drunken state, haven't missed how Naruto said home. "Well, is this it?"

"Yep, pretty much." 'Not, but I think I'll skip a few details.'

"Then tell me, were you serious, about what you said back in the Fried Dragon?" The woman asked teasingly.

Naruto tried to remember what he said. "Oh, you mean about you... yep, every word."

The female jounin laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you Na-ru-to-kun, but am I not too old for ya?" She tried to tease again.

Naruto smirked. "Well, I'm actually into older women…"

"You're so sweet…"

**Time 22:00. Entrance of Suna village…**

"Deidara. Have you finally captured the jinchuriki?"

"Yes Sasori no danna, here he is, un." He pointed at the clay bird, floating nearby.

"Took you long enough. You know I hate waiting."

"Yeah, yeah… have you prepared your traps?"

"Of course! My preparations are always great."

"Well, let's go then."

Two men in cloaks with red clouds left the village of Hidden Sand. What they did not notice was a small silhouette that appeared near the place of their conversation.

"I must tell Naruto-sama about this." With that the silhouette disappeared in shadows once again.

**Time 22:30. Kurenai's apartment…**

"You know, we shouldn't do this Naruto-kun…" The jounin said, closing the door.

"Says who?" He asked back, already massaging her private areas.

"Well… I'm seven years older, then you…"

"That won't stop me, will you?" He said without interrupting his actions.

"N-No, I… Oh damn!"

"No worries." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bed. "Nice place by the way."

"Thank you."

Naruto put her on the bed, and threw away his vest. "Now, relax, and let me show you what else I learned on my trip." With that he reached down to her body and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Well, that destroyed all of Kurenai's hesitations. She threw her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Without breaking the kiss Naruto started to work on her breasts. That ended her willpower.

"A-Ahh!"

"Nice moan…" He got up to his knees, and looked her over. "Now let's dispose of this, shall we." Naruto said and tried to undo her dress… tried the keyword, because no matter how hard he searched, he could not find the way, how to do it. A minute later he decided to take extreme measures.

"Fuck this!" He grabbed the dress and tore it apart.

"Kyaaa! You're an animal!" Kurenai squeaked. "I like it!"

Naruto chuckled. "My dear Kurenai-chan, it's far too early to say things like these."

"Kurenai-chan? Where did that come from?"

"I guess from the same place Naruto-kun came."

"Point taken."

Without wasting any more time, he lowered to her body again, but this time, to her lower part.

"What are you… Ahhh!" She couldn't help but scream, once he started to fiercely lick and caress her lower lips. "Not wasting any time, are you?" 'Damn, he's good.' "Ahhh!"

Naruto smirked and pushed two fingers inside of her, while continuing to lick at the same time. Kurenai's back arched at the spike of the pleasure. Quickly wrapping her arms around his head, she pulled him closer. Never in her life had she desired a release so badly. 'Fuck, if he keeps going like this I'll… No! Can't lose to him! My reputation will…' And then she felt it.

"Oh my GOD! Naruto! I'm… Kyaaaaaaa!" Her world exploded into pleasure as she came.

Naruto stopped licking. "Mmm… you taste good, just as I expected." Then he looked at her face. It showed strong blush and slight exhaustion. "Hey, don't give me that look, it makes me real hard."

"Huff… huff… Oh, so you want to play like that?! Very well!" She quickly sat up, grabbed him around the torso and turned them both around, so she was on top of him.

"Mmm… rough, I like that!"

"Not as much, as you're gonna like this!" Kurenai quickly undid his pants, and then… her jaw hit the floor. 'Holy… It's nine or even ten inches! Now I know why Hinata likes him so much, she sure as hell must have seen this.'

"Are you okay?"

"Wha… Yeah, it's just… Wow!"

Naruto smirked. "What? Too small?"

"Too small? TOO SMALL?! I'm not even sure if it will fit inside me!" She screamed in frustration.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He made an evil smile.

"Sure… but later. Now _I _want to taste _you_!" The red eyed woman started stroking Naruto's dick with her soft gentle arms. "Like that?"

He looked down at her, and smiled. "You need to ask?"

"No, I guess, and now…You'd better brace yourself. This is gonna be Kurenai's special!" She lowered her head and took him in her mouth. 'Damn, too big. Can't take it all… No matter, I will make him cum even faster than he made me! He may be good, but I was the best in sex training class!' Gaining new confidence after cumming so fast, she took him out of her mouth, and placed between her soft round breasts.

Naruto looked down. "Ooh! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Kurenai made an evil smile. "Heh, you think this is all? Take this!" She started moving her breasts up and down, while licking the tip of his hard cock with her tongue.

Naruto was a little disappointed. 'Hmm… well, that's good and all, but nothing too… GAH!' His mind almost blew up. 'What the hell is… Uhh! Damn!' He looked down again to see her still doing the same thing. He decided to watch a little harder and in some moment saw a small chakra spike on the tip of her tongue. The next moment he arched his head back in pleasure. 'Ahh, so that's what she has been doing. She uses chakra impulses to multiply the pleasure. Pretty good. Even I won't be able to hold for much longer…'

Meanwhile Kurenai had her own thoughts. 'Fuck! What is he! An average man can't withstand even one of my chakra impulses… and he already withstood SEVEN! But I won't give up! I will make you cum!' She concentrated real hard and made another impulse through his hard dick.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

Knowing what was about to happen Kurenai smirked. 'Finally! I wonder if it tastes good…' Not wanting to skip the moment she put him in her mouth again.

"Fuuuck!" He grabbed her head and emptied himself into her mouth. The load was too large for her to swallow right away, and after she couldn't take it anymore, she backed down, allowing few drops to land on her breasts. After a quick glance at his face, a satisfying smirk found its way to Kurenai's face. Now not a single woman will admit, but they take great pleasure seeing a man cum because of their efforts. And she was not an exception.

Naruto sighed. "Damn you're good!"

Kurenai smirked again. "Had you any doubts?" She licked some of his sperm from her fingers. 'Mmm… tastes good.'

The sight of that made Naruto hard again very quickly. He took her up and threw on the bed. "Now for the real deal!" The jinchuriki placed himself between her legs and slowly rubbed his cock against her entrance.

"Give it to me…" She muttered, hard blush on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"I said take me!" She said more loudly.

"I can't hear you." He continued his mocking.

That was it. "Take me! Enter me! Fuck me! Ravish me! Please hurry!" Kurenai could not take it anymore.

But Naruto wasn't done. "And what about our age difference?"

"Fuck it! Now shut up and nail me!"

Naruto's smile became sinister. "That's what I've been waiting for!" And he entered her with one quick thrust.

The female jounin's eyes shot wide open, but the only things she saw were stars. "Aaahhh! So big!"

"Damn, you're tight! Didn't have much practice?"

"S-Shut up! Don't stop now!"

"Sure thing." Said Naruto and started thrusting real fast.

Kurenai was on cloud nine. She could not believe, that a boy… no, young man her favorite student was in love with, was pounding into her right now. 'I wonder what Hinata would say if she knew about this… oh God! If he will keep going like this, I'll… alright, two can play this game.' With that thought she put her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer.

"Gaah!"

"Mouth is not the only place I'm good at." Now it was her teasing him.

"Oh? So that's how you wanna play? Alright!" Naruto stopped his short quick poundings, and started slowly thrusting deep instead, using almost his entire length.

After few moments of those thrust Kurenai felt it again. "Ooohhh Fuuuuuuccckkk! I'mm Cuummming!" She screamed as another orgasm took her.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "What, done already?"

"You wish!" She pushed him to the side and then got on top. "Now it's my turn!"

**One hour later…**

'I can't believe this! I came four times already, and he didn't even once! Screw the reputation! I must at least make him cum.' During last hour they did it in almost all positions known to them. And now she was bumping up and down on top of him again.

Kurenai panted heavily. 'Damn! If he won't cum soon, then I might even blackout…'

"Guh!" Naruto muttered in ecstasy. "Shit! I'm…"

"Yes! God yes!" Kurenai screamed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and started thrusting upwards as quickly as he could… Finally he felt it.

"Oh fuck! HERE IT COMES!"

"DO IT! Aaahhhhhhhh!"

With a loud roar, Naruto released large amount of his hot seed deep inside her. The feeling of his semen filling her up pushed raven haired woman over the edge once again. And that was it. She could not take it anymore. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell on top of him loosing conscious.

Naruto panted. The feeling of her body convulsing around him will not be something he would soon forget. "Huff… huff… Damn she's good. Only two more could withstand this." He put his hands behind his head. "Well goodnight." He closed his eyes… only to open them again next second. "Fuck! I totally forgot!"

He gently and slowly pushed naked and exhausted woman off of him, and got out of bed.

"Where are those pants...? There." He dressed quickly, and went to the bedside. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." With that he kissed her forehead and then disappeared in a flash of black.

**Time 2:00. Unknown location…**

Naruto reappeared in some cave. "Well, looks like I made it." Next moment two silhouettes appeared before him.

"Greetings, Naruto-dono!" Said one that seemed to be a large man.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" The second was definitely a woman.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nice to see you too." He muttered.

"How was your homecoming?" Asked the man.

Naruto stretched his neck. "Refreshing…" The woman looked slightly angry.

"I see… hooked up someone already." She said dangerously.

"Wha… how did you? Bah, no matter. Now for the…"

"Yeah, our current course…" The large man said.

"Right! Now, that I'm back, we only have to wait for…" He was interrupted by another silhouette that appeared in the cave.

"Naruto-sama! I have urgent news!" The figure kneeled.

"Well, let's hear it then."

"The Kazekage. He has been captured by the Akatsuki!" The messenger said.

Naruto turned back to the first two people, arching an eyebrow. "Well, what can I say… the waiting was short. You know what to do." He said to them.

"Hai!" They said in unison and disappeared from the cave.

"What about me, Naruto-sama?" The messenger asked.

The jinchuriki turned around. "Oh yes, you are to return to Suna and expect my arrival."

Mesenger's eyes widened. "You're going to visit Suna, Naruto-sama?"

"Yep! They will definitely send me on a mission to retrieve Kazekage for Suna." He answered.

"Sorry my lord, but why will they send you?"

"Well, they'll have to send someone, because of the alliance. Ao Tsunade will send me because she thinks only I can do these kinds of things. And the Council will approve, because they want me dead… Anyway you have your orders, now be a good girl, and return before the sunrise."

"Hai!" The messenger girl disappeared.

"Well, it's time for me to return as well." He said and disappeared in a flash of black.

**...**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Yours truly… If you're a pretty girl… or very rich.**

**Darthemius.**


	4. The action begins

**Darthemius: Greetings to anyone who reads this! Now, before we start I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews I've been given. Also, if you find that there are too many secrets in this story - don't worry. Everything will be explained in due time.**

**Well, that's about it.**

**Now on with the story…**

**...**

**Chapter Four: The action begins.**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts

**...**

**Time 8:41. Kurenai's apartment…**

Yuhi Kurenai was not a morning person. Yep, she did not like to wake up early… yet she did. Of course, beauty requires sacrifices. So every day the red eyed jounin woke up at seven o'clock, or even earlier, to do morning exercises, refreshing shower, make up, etc.…

But not today.

Damn right! She felt too damn good for it. There were something strange with her legs, and her head felt very light… light and cozily buried into something comfortable.

"Mmm… warm…" She said, still half asleep. Then it dawned on her. 'Wait a minute… too warm.' Sleepiness away, Kurenai slowly opened her eyes, and saw a chest… man's chest.

"I see you're awake." Familiar voice said.

The raven haired woman looked slightly up, only to meet face to face with one and only Uzumaki Naruto… Sunglasses and necklace on.

"Yo!" He said, bringing up his only free hand with a can of cola in it.

It took all her willpower not to scream. "N-Naruto? What are you d-doing in my bed?"

Naruto only smirked. "What? Forgot already? By the way, have I told you that you're sexy when you stutter?"

Her memories hit her like a ton of rocks. She clutched her head. "Ooh… yeah, sorry. It's not usual for me to wake up with a man in my bed."

Naruto's smirk widened. "Well, get used to it." He exclaimed, getting out of the bed.

Kurenai's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"You don't remember that either? Well, then I guess I'll have to refresh your memory a little." The jinchuriki stood up and turned to her. "You said I can stay with you."

After suppressing the will to nosebleed from witnessing Naruto's form dressed only in sunglasses and necklace in front of her, the female jounin was a little confused. "Well, it's okay with me if you want to stay…" 'Especially after last night.' "But don't you have your own… oh right, you don't." Indeed, everyone, or at least almost everyone, knew about sad fate of Naruto's ex apartment house. It was hard not to notice a burning house in the middle of the village, when people were screaming about horrible demons, and in which cruel ways their lives must end.

"Exactly, I don't… Where are my fucking pants?" Naruto looked around the room but could not find them.

"How should I… oh, there they are!"

"Where?"

"Look up." And look up he did… only to find his pants hanged down of the fan.

"How did they get there?" He asked, trying to get them down.

"How should I know? I only remember being on the fan myself…" She blushed a little.

Naruto smiled. "Yep, that was nice… wanna go another round?"

Kurenai smirked back. "Maybe…"

"Heh, well then…" He started to unzip his pants back… when knocking on the door interrupted him. "Fuck! And that promised to be a great morning."

Kurenai was a little angry herself, but it just couldn't be helped. "Hey, can you please open the door?" She asked.

"No worries." Naruto said with a smile and went to the door.

**Meanwhile outside Kurenai's apartment house...**

"Alright, we're here."

For team eight this morning has proven to be unusual already. Why you ask? Because their sensei – Yuhi Kurenai was an hour late to their team meeting… And she was NEVER late! Yep, the red eyed woman was very proud of herself always being the first to arrive… And now she was late for an hour! That was really strange… especially when she appointed the meeting herself.

"Still, what could hold her for so long." Asked a boy that was riding a dog. Large canines and face paint identified him as a member of the Inuzuka clan.

"Mission might she has." Answered his partner, who was covered in clothes from head to toe.

"No way. Then she would've told us."

"A-Ano M-Maybe Kurenai-sensei does n-not feel well." The only girl in group finally spoke.

"Maybe, let's find out."

They were already within reach of the door, when Kiba suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked with concern on her face.

She became even more concerned, when he… stuttered, for the first time in his life.

"T-That sc-cent… it can not be… but there is n-no mistaking it." With shaking hand, he reached for the door…

**With Naruto…**

"If that's not important, then I'm gonna smash heads." Our favorite jinchuriki stated, walking to the door. "Who the hell is it?!" With that he opened the door… only to see a dumbfounded team eight. "Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing here so early?"

Kurenai's subordinates stared at him wide eyed. Naruto was back!

Stupor chose to leave Kiba first. "Naruto! It's good to see ya, man! When did you come back!" Akamaru decided to also greet the blonde boy with excited "Arf!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, yesterday, if I remember correctly."

"Awsome! Man, you'll have to tell me all about your journey!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Good to see you it is, Naruto." Said someone in the hood.

"Who are… Shino? Is that you?"

"Yes, I am it is." He answered quietly.

"Damn! Call the fashion police! Besides, isn't it too hot in all this clothes?"

"It's… tolerable."

"Well, whatever you say… and…" He turned to the last member of team eight. "Well, if it isn't Hinata. How have you been?" Naruto asked, giving her a wink.

But Hinata could not answer. Oh no, that one moment her mind was occupied by problems of global scale.

'Oh My GOD! Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is back… Naruto-kun is shirtless… Naruto-kun is shirtless IN FRONT OF ME! And even winking at me! What should I do? Oh God! Time to show the results of my hard training!' She concentrated real hard, and even bit her lip a little. 'Don't faint… Don't faint… Don't faint… DON'T FAINT!'

It took all her will, but she indeed didn't faint… Actually that was mostly because of one fact that came already to the entire team eight. 'What a shirtless Naruto was doing at Kurenai-sensei's apartment?' Was their mutual thought.

"Who is it?" They heard a sound of still somewhat sleepy Kurenai's voice.

"Oi, it's your fucking team." Naruto answered to her.

"Who?" And then she came out… but unlike her new roommate, who had at least his pants on, she was dressed only in a blanket, which barely hid her body.

Of course, Kiba had an almost fatal nosebleed immediately, and even Shino tried to hide his face deeper under his hood. The only one, who had different reaction, was Hinata and after seeing her eyes Kurenai knew why.

"Oh no… Hinata, I-It's not what you think…" She tried to get out of this mess, but Naruto thought otherwise.

"Pu-ulease, don't give me that." Then he gave Hinata an evil look. "It's exactly what you think…!"

This time Kurenai interrupted him. "No, no! Me and Naruto… we're just… played… shogi! Yeah we just played shogi, and…"

Naruto interrupted her again. "And Damn, that was good… especially that set on the fan… by the way, should have seen your face, when you… _lost_. Made me very… _excited…_ about the game of course hahaha…"

Now if you consider Hyuga Hinata, she was many things: shy – yes, timid – of course, sweet – absolutely… but she sure as hell wasn't stupid.

"K-Kurenai-sensei, why did you do this…?" She said already in sobs. "W-hy di-d y-y-y… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" She finally snapped.

Now Kurenai felt extremely bad. Hinata was her favorite student. It should not have to be this way. She opened her mouth to say something apologizing… but Naruto was faster.

"Wait a minute… To you? Oh no, she did this to me… and I liked that." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"Naruto, what are you…?" Kurenai tried to ask, but he stopped her by raising his palm.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. You have nothing to apologize for." He turned to Hinata. "It was not Kurenai but me who initiated all this. And I don't remember promising you anything… To tell the truth… I barely even know you. Why are you so upset about?"

Hearing this from Naruto was too much for a timid girl. That resulted in her runaway in tears.

All remaining members of team eight stood with wide eyes.

And Naruto… he still had a blank face, as if nothing happened.

"Y-You! You heartless bastard!" Kiba spat at Naruto. "I will get you for this." With that he ran after Hinata.

"Pardon I beg of you." Shino said to Kurenai, and, without even sparing a glance at the blond boy, slowly walked behind his teammates, leaving a shocked Kurenai and Naruto, who still stood with emotionless look.

The jinchuriki was the first to break the silence. "Damn, gotta cook something." He turned and left for the kitchen.

When red eyed woman finally snapped out of her stupor, she quickly became angry.

"Why did you say that to her!" She screamed. "Do you know, that she was in love with you from the academy, and…" She could go for another hour about Hinata's affection, but Naruto thought otherwise.

"Of course I knew, and don't scream now. I can hear you pretty well." He opened the refrigerator and started to examine the food.

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Y-You knew? Then… why?"

"That's exactly why!" He answered.

"… I… I don't understand…"

Naruto sighed. "Alright, if you want an explanation, then I shall give it to you." He closed refrigerator's door, then walked to the table and sat down.

"Well, first of all let me ask you this… Do I look like an idiot?"

The temptation was too much. "You mean back there, or right now?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Ha, ha, very funny. Now, think about it. With her stealth skills following me everywhere I went… You thought I never noticed her? Oh please, I knew it was her, and I knew exactly why she was following me. Now, before I tell you why…" He pulled out another can of cola out of nowhere. "Tell me, do you remember my apartment problem?" He opened the jar and took a few gulps.

"Oh… right."

"Right it is… Now imagine this! I enter the Hyuga compound, come face to face with Hiashi, slap his shoulder, and say: "Hey, man! What's up! You know I'm gonna crash into your house! You don't mind right?" huh?"

The red eyed woman giggled. "Yeah, that would've been funny."

"Now, point number two. Even if the skies would have fallen, and Hiashi would've let me stay…" He looked at her questionably. "Say, did you feel good last night?"

Kurenai blushed. "Well yeah, but that would not explain…"

"Yeah, I felt good too… And what do you think Hinata would do, if I come and say: "Hey Hinata! Let's do this?" well?"

"Fainted… or screamed probably…"

"Exactly, and I don't wanna deal with this teenage girl crap…"

"Well, that just explains why you came onto me instead of Hinata, but it sure as hell doesn't explain why you had to be so rude to her?!"

Naruto sighed again. 'Damn! Why am I sighing so much?' He asked himself and drank cola again. "You… just don't get it, do you? Who is Hinata from my point of view?"

"W-Well I… uh… I don't know."

"Fuck, Kurenai, Hinata is a fangirl!"

Jounin's eyes widened. "No, Hinata, she… even in the academy…"

Naruto interrupted her. "Right, in the academy she was a fangirl, not Uchiha's but mine. Now believe me when I say that everything I said was for her own good." He took a drink again. "Even if she wasn't a fangirl! Sure, she is a sweet, caring, innocent girl… but did anyone ask me if I want a girl like that? Of course not. But still, let me tell you the answer… No!" He paused. "She doesn't know a shit about me, and I don't really give a damn about her feelings. It would be best for her to find someone who really cares for her and not chasing me for the rest of her life…"

Now it was Kurenai, who sighed. "Actually, you may be right. During the entire time of your absence the only things I heard from her were Naruto-kun this and Naruto-kun that and what she'll do when you return. Maybe… maybe, it _was_ for her own good…"

The genin smiled. "I'm glad you saw the 'light'." He emptied the cola can and stood up. "Now, if I remember correctly…" Moving towards her he threw an empty can over his shoulder, right into a garbage can. "We were somewhat interrupted."

"What are you…?" That moment he grabbed her and put over his shoulder. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

"Nice said."

**With Hinata…**

After just receiving a rejection, one Hyuga heiress could be spotted crying near the river.

"Oi! Hinata!" Kiba's voice echoed through the area. He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her. Of course, he had feelings for her for a long time. And now, with Naruto out of the line… maybe he can finally express them.

"There you are! How are you feeling?" Her answer was not promising.

"Sob… sob… why? Why her? Why not me? Sob…"

Kiba became a little angry after this. "That bastard! Who does he thinks he is?! I'm gonna kick his ass!" He shouted… but two seconds later realized that Hinata was not listening to him.

She was still sitting near the river, hugging her knees now. "I loved him… I really loved him. Why didn't he notice me? I tried so hard… I wanted it so hard…"

'Time to make a move, Kiba!' He thought. "Umm… Hinata… you know… Naruto is a blond asshole, yeah… but… I… uh… well, I'm…" But she gave him no chance to finish.

Hinata's eyes burned with fire. "I know!" She exclaimed, looking with confidence of a Kage. "It must be that bitch's fault! I wanted him for so long, and now he returns even more handsome and powerful, then she quickly comes around, seducing him, or… or maybe even…" The girl quickly jumped to her feet. "Of course! How could I not think of this earlier! She must've pulled a rank on him! Yes, that's it! That has to be it! No matter how strong he is, he's still a genin. He must obey higher rank's orders! Don't worry Naruto-kun! I'll save you from this!" And then reality cast its shadow down on the girl. "Damn! I'm still a chunin, I can't compete with her here… yet. But I won't give up! I will become strong, and I will save Naruto-kun no matter the cost… even if I have to become Hokage to do it!" With that she turned around and started to run away.

"O-Oi, Hinata, wait!" Kiba tried to stop her.

"Oh, sorry Kiba-kun. I'll have to train now. Bye!"

After that, Kiba just stood there with wide eyes… until the buzzing sound behind put him out of his stupor.

Kiba turned around. "S-Shino? Did you…"

"Yes. Everything I've heard… And a problem we have I believe."

Kiba stared at the place where Hinata just sat with a sad look. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more…"

**Time 10:45. Outside of Kurenai's apartment…**

"Oooh yeah! That was nice." Naruto stretched and started to walk in the direction of Hokage tower.

'Hmm… maybe I should use roofs?' He thought. 'Yeah, that would be much faster and with less possible encounters.' He then jumped high and landed on a random roof.

"Well, off I go!" Naruto started to jump from one roof to another, closing to the Hokage tower with high speed…

"Stop right there!"

"Yeow!" The jinchuriki almost fell off of the roof, trying to stop. "Who the hell is it?" He yelled and turned around to see… Asuma, who appeared before him. "Are you waiting for me, or you just like the view?"

Asuma said nothing.

"Well, if you don't need me, I'll be of." Naruto prepared to jump off, when the jounin finally made up his mind.

"What have you done to Kurenai?!" He yelled.

Naruto smirked. 'So that's what this all about.' "Oh, many things, you'd better ask her if you want more detailed explanation though…"

In an instant, Asuma appeared by his side and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "I said what have you done to her?!" He repeated in a little more commanding tone.

Naruto's smirk widened. "You don't know how it's called? Okay, I'll explain." He cleared his throat. "You see… when a man likes a woman, they…" But he was not allowed to finish, as Asuma pushed him into a wall.

"Don't play games with me Naruto! I know exactly what you did in her room!"

Naruto looked confused. "Then why are you asking?"

The jounin became even angrier. "Because she could NOT let you do this in her right mind!"

Naruto smiled evilly. "Oh ho ho! Asuma-chan is jealous!" He exclaimed. "You mean, why she chose me instead of you?"

"Damn right! I'm a jounin, stronger, smarter, more experienced, and…"

"Hahaha! Yeah, you just have to tell that yourself more often."

"What?"

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto said chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

The genin sighed. "Well, if you're asking this, then the 'smarter' part is out of the question already. Now in modern shinobi world rank means nothing… and for the 'stronger' part." He grabbed Asuma's hand, which was still holding onto his jacket, then twisted it and threw the jounin away. "I guess you give yourself too much credit."

"Bastard!"

Naruto readjusted his jacket. "Oh really? Then consider this. You – a thirty two year loser, who smoke on his every step and oblivious to a word 'shave'. And I! Young, strong, handsome, gallant… and with a good sense of fashion. I think the choice is obvious…"

Asuma got up. "You don't actually think that I'll let it slide?"

The black clad ninja sighed again. "Look, jabroni, I would love to taunt you some more, but I have an appointment with the Hokage."

"Well, I guess you will miss it." The jounin yelled and ran straight at Naruto. "Take this!" He threw a punch… that Naruto easily dodged by sidestepping.

"Stupid." The genin said and jumped, grabbing Asuma's head.

A quickly approaching roof floor was the last thing he saw before sweet unconsciousness took him.

Naruto towered above the fallen jounin. "How did he even manage to become a jounin?" Then he kneeled slowly before him and with a much more dark and sinister voice… "I know you're must be unconscious right now, but I'll say it anyway." He leaned closer. "I remember everything." And with that he disappeared.

**Time 10:58. Hokage office…**

Two sannins, one assistant and two members of team Kakashi occupied Hokage's office now. There was also an atmosphere of annoyance, slowly turning into anger.

"Where is this damn Naruto!" The world's greatest (and only) kunoichi with pink hair yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop screaming, Sakura." Tsunade said and of course Sakura was silent immediately. "It's actually a good thing he's late, because there is something that I wanted to say to both of you." She said with a serious face.

"W-What would that be master?" Sakura dared to ask.

Tsunade looked up. "It's about Naruto."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Please continue." He said.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that Naruto… have not trained under Jiraya these three years."

Kakashi and Sakura almost stopped breathing. "What do you mean he hasn't trained under you?!" Kakashi shouted at Jiraya.

The sannin looked down and closed his eyes. "Exactly what it sounds." He then looked straight at the jounin. "He escaped from me and was missing all this three years."

"H-How?"

"No matter." The Hokage answered. "What I'm about to ask… you might not like it very well…"

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going to ask you to report to me about all his actions." She said with a stoic face.

"Wha…?" Sakura tried to ask, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Understood."

Chunin kunoichi's jaw dropped to the floor. "Kakashi-sensei! You can't be serious! You're going to spy on Naruto!"

"Yes, and you're going to help me. Don't get me wrong Sakura. This is just an order from a superior officer. Who are you to question it?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts!" This was already Tsunade. "You will watch him carefully and report anything worth reporting. Understood?"

"H-Hai." The pink haired girl answered hesitantly.

That was the exact moment when the door opened, and Naruto entered the picture.

"Ow, what's with that serious look?" He paused. "Or have you decided to start without me?"

"Actually…" Tsunade started. "I was beginning to think about this, seeing that you're even later than Kakashi."

The jinchuriki sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah, settlement problems. Now, if I remember correctly, this is the time for our first mission as a team again! Cheer up!"

No one even smiled.

"Well, fuck you then." He walked closer to the desk. "So, about that mission…"

"Someone's impatient I see." Jiraya taunted.

"Nope, just want to get this over with so I don't have to witness your ugly painted loser face anymore." Naruto threw back.

"Why you little…"

"Enough Jiraya." Tsunade commanded. Needless to say Jiraya shut up immediately. "Your First mission will be… an escort mission."

Jiraya smirked, Shizune released the breath she was holding, Kakashi was stoic as usual, Sakura looked determined, and Naruto… narrowed his eyes.

'I see. So she doesn't know yet. Gotta stall for time.' He looked at the Hokage. "A C-Rank mission?" The genin asked.

The slug mistress almost dared him to argue with her. "Yes, it is. You have a problem with that?"

Naruto took a thinking pose. "Hmm, you know, I've been off this teamwork stuff. So I think it would be better to start off with some D-Rank missions maybe?"

Perhaps even meteorite, crashed into the center of the village could not put the occupants of Hokage's office out of their shock.

"D-D-Did he-e j-jussst say...?"

"Either this is the case, or I'm starting to hear things… and actually I think it's the later."

Their shock was completely understandable. The hell must be freezing over, Uzumaki Naruto asked for a D-Rank mission.

"What?" He asked.

"Should I start reporting already?" Said a still shocked Kakashi.

"W-Why do you want a D-D-D-Rank mission, Naruto?" The Hokage asked.

"Why you ask?" He smiled. "Well, think about it. One D-Rank mission takes no more than a few hours, and one C-Rank can last even a month. Now if you compare their payment, it's not such a big difference. So why should I spent an entire month when I can work for a few hours and be off with my business?"

The shock again. No one even thought of this. Still Tsunade came up with something.

"But C-Rank missions are more prestigious."

"Sure they are. Then let people who want prestige to complete them."

Slug sannin's eyes narrowed. "Don't you want to be a Hokage anymore?"

'NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!' "Well, yes… I do, but…" 'Damn, this is bad! Must think of something.' But to his happiness, destiny decided to relieve him of that burden.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Emergency message from Suna village!" A very disturbed descriptor ran into the room.

'Whew, saved by the bell.' Thought Naruto.

After reading the letter, Hokage's face became extremely concentrated.

"What does it say, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked with obvious concern in her voice.

Tsunade put the letter down and closed her eyes. "Suna's Kazekage has been kidnapped… by the Akatsuki."

"How horrible!" To everyone's surprise, that was from Naruto.

Tsunade's eyes opened. "Team Kakashi! The situation has changed! Your next mission will be to go to Suna village and report anything you will find. You're to leave immediately!"

"Hai!" They all said in unison and ran out of the Hokage office.

"What do you think, Jiraya?"

"He knew… even before he entered this room."

"I thought so… But when did he…? I mean the watching party said that he was in the village all day, and all night?"

Hermit's eyes narrowed. "Two options. First – he's working with the Akatsuki and knew all along. This version is almost impossible, seeing as they want him dead. But hey, when someone says that something couldn't happen, he's most definitely wrong."

"And second one?"

"Somebody told him obviously… but even if that's true, it does not change the fact that we still have nothing."

"You're right. I guess we'll have to wait a little more then…"

**With Naruto.**

Newly appointed team Kakashi was just leaving Konoha forest.

"Ahh! Mission involving Akatsuki! At last! Now we can gather information on Sasuke-kun's whereabouts!" Guess who said that. "We'll definitely bring Sasuke-kun back to Konoha this time, right Naruto?"

Said blond turned his head to her. "Who?" Sakura's eyes widened, and Kakashi's narrowed. "Oh!" Naruto smiled and turned forward again. "Sure! Of course we will…"

**Well, that's it for now. Reviews are always appreciative. **

**Sincerely yours… if you own "The Coca-Cola" company…**

**Darthemius.**


	5. Do you smell it?

**Darthemius: FINALLY! Darthemius has come back to fanfiction… not that I was absent for long anyway… **

**So, before we begin, I will answer some questions.**

**1) Firstly, it came to me that you, my good readers, have noticed good old Shino talking like Yoda. Well, let me ask you this… why the hell not? It's not like poor guy has much personality anyway…**

**2) Secondly, for those who don't really like Asuma… well I needed some punching bag within Konoha territory. Oh and don't worry, he will get everything that'll come to him.**

**3) Yeah, I like cola too…**

**Now, for the millions… AND MILLIONS of Naruto fans. Latest edition of "Everyone has darkness". Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter Five: Do you smell it?**

"Crash." – Talks

'Crash.' – Thoughts

**...**

**Time 17:43. Forest area…**

Many people think that Wind Country is just a plain desert. Maybe it's because forest area and desert area have a straight border. That means when you leave the forest, you enter the desert. And those who don't know exactly think that this is a country border as well.

That suspicion is wrong however.

Far from it, actually. The truth is… the Fire and Wind Country border lies in the forest… deep within it. But, they were in allegiance for such a long time that even small towns near the border started to count themselves as a part of Fire Country… which greatly pleased the fire Daimyo.

Also this very border was the one, that team Kakashi was closing to.

They recently received almost an impossible task – to save the current Kazekage from Akatsuki… Actually, they only needed to investigate the situation and report back… Bah, who am I kidding?! Perhaps the only member of the former team seven who gave even a slightest damn about the mission must be blowing off Orochimaru somewhere.

If you watch from the side, you'll see that the only excited person in a three man cell was Sakura, who was no doubt in hopes of receiving some information on her dear Orochimaru's blower… Sasuke-kun I mean!

Hatake Kakashi – the reinstated leader of his first genin team looked deep in thoughts for some reason. Of course you might think that he's dreaming about his Icha-Icha books… But this raises a question – why then he is giving Naruto these strange glances?

Speaking about Naruto. Sure, he wore a smile on his face. But if you look closer, you'll see that so far he found this oh-so-dangerous mission as boring as Iruka's academy lessons.

'Fuck! A long travel… And with such a nice company. Damn, I swear that if this goes on, then Akatsuki will find me dead, because I'll kill myself out of this boredom!' Then something caught his attention.

"Wait… Do you smell it?" He said looking in the distance.

"Smell what?" Sakura asked in frustration. 'Damn this fool! He interrupted my thoughts about mine and Sasuke-kun's wedding night!' She thought, drooling a little.

Naruto smirked. "Firstly, stop thinking about having sex with Uchiha. He's gay. Secondly…"

"Sasuke-kun is not gay Shannaro!" She interrupted him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Secondly, if I ever hear Shannaro again, then I'm gonna kill someone." He threw a glare at Sakura, and she gulped. "And thirdly, I smell a woman… up ahead."

"Hmm…" Was all Kakashi said.

Two minutes later they caught up with mentioned woman.

"There she is." Naruto exclaimed. "Told ya!"

"Oi, isn't it Temari-san?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi jumped ahead. "Maybe. Let's find out."

"Temari-saaaaan!"

Having heard a girlish scream behind her, Sabaku no Temari, a proud jounin of Sunagakure turned around. And when she did, she almost immediately came face to face with three Konoha shinobi. Two of them she recognized at the first sight. Haruno Sakura was her good friend, and Hatake Kakashi was well known throughout the world. Still, the third one gave her no clues about his identity.

'Who is… a man, blond hair, black clothes… hmm, maybe someone new? But one thing is clear… he sure is hot!'

The same girlish voice put her out of her wonderings. "Temari-san? Are you alright?"

"Oh? Y-Yeah, sorry… So where are you going, and who is your handsome teammate?" The Suna jounin almost slapped her mouth. 'I didn't say it out loud, did I?'

Kakashi suddenly became very serious. "We're going to…" But he was not allowed to finish the phrase.

"You wish to know who I am?! I'll tell you who I am!" Naruto shouted. "I am the world's one and only the jabroni beating, LALALALALAAAAAW, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, elbow dropping, jutsu stopping, AND, without a shadow of doubt, the best damn Konoha shinobi there ever was, great Uzumaki Naruto!"

If Kakashi had his book in his arm right now, he would've probably dropped it.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked

The jinchuriki smirked. "That, my dear, was the most electrifying introduction in ALL of Shinobi Nations!"

Living with Gaara for the most of her life gave Temari a few useful skills. One of them helped her greatly right now – to hear only the end of the speech.

'Uzu… Naruto? This is NARUTO?! No fucking way! He was a little shrimp in orange, and now he… he… Damn!' She blinked a few times. "U-Uzumak-ki Nar-ruto? Is this really you?"

"No, I'm Uchiha Itachi under a henge!"

Temari sighed. "Yeah, this is you." She looked up. "So, where are you heading?"

Naruto thought for a second. "Oh, yeah. We're going to rescue your youngest brother who has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!" He said smiling. "Cool ya?"

The fan wielder played a statue for some moment. "…What?! What do you mean he's been kidnapped?!"

"I meant every word I said."

Temari almost felt her world broken. "N-No, this can not be… Gaara, he's…"

"Captured. And if we won't hurry, he's also dead." Naruto said, becoming slightly serious.

"Naruto's right." Kakashi finally decided to show that he's still alive. "We have to hurry to Suna as fast as we can."

"R-Right!" Kazekage's sister agreed, and they took off without wasting any more time.

**Time 23:40. Near the border…**

After moving non stop for several hours, the four men cell was finally able to reach the border.

Then Kakashi stopped.

"We'll stop here for the night." He turned around. "Let's set up a camp."

"Wait, we still can run for at least a…" Temari tried to argue, but Konoha jounin stopped her.

"Yes, we can. But in the end, we'll still have to make a nightstand at least one more time. And it's better to spend one night in a desert instead of two." He said and walked off.

Well, she could not argue with that. Nights in the desert weren't the most pleasant experience. "Fine." She only mumbled.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

The camp was made pretty quickly, and now our heroes were sitting at the fireplace.

"Gaara…" Temari whispered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Actually, he was a very patient man in these kinds of things… but hearing Gaara's name every two minutes can break even the strongest. Something has to be done with that. He moved closer to her and forced her head to look at him.

"Look, Temari. I know that your family means a lot to you, but worrying about them will only make you feel worse… did I say that?!"

Temari looked at him almost on the verge of tears. "I…"

The jinchuriki sighed. "Listen, yes they captured him, yes they took him away. But they need him alive… at least for now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. We just have to hurry and catch up with them."

Now she was in tears. "Thank you!" The Suna jounin threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, thank me when we'll save your little brother."

Quickly releasing her hold on him, she mumbled a "sorry" and looked away.

"You don't have to apologize either." With that Naruto turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

Silence longed only for a few minutes.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, keeping her eyes on the fire.

"Yes?" The jounin answered.

"Do you think he'll do something?" She whispered, using the opportunity, that Naruto gave her when he went to scout the area.

"Who, Naruto?"

"No, Hiashi-san."

"Oh… Well, I don't know, he might…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what Hyuga-san might do?" Temari asked, and it was actually her first question that was _not_ about Gaara.

"Well…"

_Flashback…_

"_Where is this damn Naruto! This is not the time to be late!" One frustrated Sakura screamed. "Even Kakashi-sensei is already here."_

_True enough. Uzumaki Naruto was half of an hour late for his first mission after a long break._

_Nearby screaming girl, recently mentioned Hatake Kakashi… was reading his porn book… Of course that looked like it from the outside, but in his head he was deep in thoughts. 'If by anything strange she meant differences between the new and the old Naruto, then I already have a report… a report at the size of the Hokage mountain.'_

"_Oh? I see everyone's already here."_

_There was no need to guess who that voice belonged to. Both of them knew it too well… and they also were expecting only one person._

"_YOU'RE LATE!" Guess who yelled that._

_The blond jinchuriki, who appeared a moment ago, was now scratching his ear. "Oww… I'm deaf!"_

"_No, Naruto. You're not deaf. She wasn't using her special ultrasonic scream technique." Kakashi said, doing the same._

"_How do you know that?"_

"_First, I already experienced it and second… you heard me, right?"_

"_Oh…" He turned to the village entrance. "Well, anyways, off we go." And started to walk off._

_Now if you take Horuno Sakura, the one thing she did not like very much is to be ignored._

"_Stop right there Naruto! I'm not done with you!" She took a few steps towards him and prepared her __**Sakura's especially for Naruto Megaton Punch… **__but he stopped her with only a stare over his shoulder._

"_I already know what you're going to say, so save it." Then he turned and started to walk again._

_Kakashi also started to walk, but Hokage's apprentice hasn't moved a bit… or more like she was not able to…_

'_N-No… 'Yo're annoying…' i-it can't be '…save it…' he's… he's just like…' She could not finish that sentence. She could not because it was wrong. 'No, Sasuke never said it with such coldness. It was almost like if Naruto… hates me?'_

_Naruto smirked._

"_We're gonna leave you behind, Sakura." Kakashi said, looking back._

"_Ah! Coming." She finally moved… only to stop the next second._

"_Stop right there, Uzumaki Naruto." A low voice of a man ordered. _

"_Wha…?" Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow in surprise. Before him stood none other than Hyuga Hiashi… a very unpleased Hyuga Haishi._

"_Oh, my, my. Well if it isn't…" The jinchuriki cocked his head to the side. "Who in the blue hell, are YOU?!"_

_Hiashi grunted. "I am Hyuga Hiashi, the head of the strongest clan in Konoha, the Hyuga clan. And for you, maggot, it's Hiashi-sama. You will treat me with proper respect from now on." He exclaimed in his usual commanding tone… a tone that Naruto did not like very much._

_The blond shinobi crossed his arms. "And why exactly should I do that?"_

"_Because I'm a clan head of course!" Hiashi snapped._

_Naruto looked bored. "I don't give a fuck about this. I'm not a Hyuga."_

_The white eyed clan head became even angrier. "I'm also a member of the council."_

_No effect. _

"_Don't care either. I'm under jurisdiction of the Hokage, not the council."_

_Sakura and Kakashi were silently observing with wide eyes and Hiashi narrowed his._

"_I can use my political weight to demote you in rank." He proudly exclaimed… but he forgot one simple thing._

"_Aha ha ha! To what? I'm still a genin, you know."_

_Despite the sarcasm, the Hyuga smiled. "Then I can just strip you off of your shinobi rank. And, because of your situation, it won't be very hard."_

_Now Naruto was the one who smiled, but this smile was much more… sinister._

"_Of course you can, but you won't."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Think about it. What my social status will be then, huh?"_

_Hiashi thought for a moment. "A civilian…"_

"_Uh-huh. And what civilians have? Or better yet what they don't have?" _

"_Civilians don't have…" He narrowed his eyes even more. "I see."_

"_What? I don't get it?" Sakura asked in confusion._

"_Yes, I would like to know that too." Kakashi said in his strict and serious mode._

"_Tell them, why don't ya."_

_Hiashi grunted again. "Civilians don't have… a village allegiance." Sakura gasped, and Kakashi also narrowed his eyes just as the Hyuga clan head did. "You're pushing your luck Uzumaki."_

"_Maybe I am… Anyway, why are you telling me this shit. I'm in the middle of the mission right now, you know." Hiashi immediately straightened, anger gone. 'Hmm, a political training in action.' Naruto thought._

"_I came to make a warning. You are to stay away from my daughter Hinata."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kakashi and Sakura were confused as well._

"_Heh, heh. No problems here… but why is that? I mean, it's not like I was near her before."_

_Hiashi shifted into a lecture mode. "Today Hinata came home very determined. She never looked like this before. When I asked her about it, she told me that she needs to train and then asked for a key to the forbidden Hyuga libruary."_

"_What the fuck is the forbidden Hyuga library?" The blond shinobi asked._

_Hiashi seemingly ignored the remark. "It's the library where Hyuga's most secret and ancient techniques are stored. The key is to be given from one clan head to another. It's a tradition that was kept for many generations… And now it's broken."_

"_Why?"_

_Hiashi looked down. "Because when I refused to give it to her, she… she suddenly attacked me and took it herself."_

_Now that was a surprise._

"_No, she couldn't!" Sakura tried to defend her friend, but was interrupted by Naruto's laugh._

"_Ha, ha! I take it back! She might have something after all. But I still don't understand one thing. Where do I come in? And about the key, just take it back the same way."_

"_Firstly, I can't take it back. She closed herself inside." Naruto snorted, but Hiashi continued. "And secondly, when she hit me, she apologized and said that it was all in order to save her Naruto-kun."_

_Sakura was shocked. Kakashi was confused. And Naruto… laughed again._

"_And I thought Sakura was hopeless. Well, I guess there _is_ my fault in this…"_

"_What did you say to her?!" Hiashi screamed; politeness aside._

"_Actually, I said… that I have nothing to do with her."_

"_Wha…?" now Hiashi was confused. "Then why did she…?"_

"_How could you!" Everyone turned to the only girl that was around. "How could you do this to her?!" She almost went for the punch, but, remembering her last attempt, decided not to. "She… she loved you! She really did! And you… you…"_

"_And I didn't." The black clad ninja said coldly._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. She loved me, but I did not love her back. End of story."_

"_You… you knew?"_

"_Of course I knew! Do you think she can hide yourself so well? And her following me everywhere I go? Pu-ulease."_

"_Then, why didn't you tell her?" Sakura screamed._

"_Oh, because it was funny, of course! Having the Hyuga heiress running around you, but dare not to show herself was funny as hell, ha ha ha!"_

_Now Sakura was pissed. She wanted to punish him… well at least insult him somehow, but Hinata's father bested her here."_

"_You dare insult the Hyuga clan, boy?!"_

"_Hell Yeah, I am… jabroni."_

_Something exploded in Hiashi's head. "That's it." He went for a juuken strike, but Naruto stopped him._

"_Whow, whow, whow, hold it. Before you do that, allow me to say… thank you."_

"_What?!" Hiashi snapped. "You want to thank me now?!"_

_Naruto smiled. "Yep. You said something interesting to me, so allow me to thank you… right from the bottom of my heart!" In a flash of speed, he appeared in front of the Hyuga, and kicked him in the stomach. Not expecting this, Hiashi bend over. Naruto's eyes sparkled behind his sunglasses. 'Now!' With that thought he turned around, placed Hiashi's head on his right shoulder and jumped down on his lower back, finishing the combination.__** (AN: Another WWE move, called Stone Cold Stunner.)**_

_The result was… stunning. The clan head fell on his back and then even rolled several times on the ground._

_Nearby Kakashi was thinking. 'That looked like the move he used against me… yet it's different.' He shook his head a little to make it clear and then grabbed blond genin's hand._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_Naruto jerked his hand off. "Defending myself, or haven't you noticed? He attacked me first, you know."_

"_Grrr… fine. Let's take him to the hospital." The jounin started to walk towards the downed Hyuga, but was stopped by his subordinate._

"_No. We're leaving him where he is. Or have you forgotten? We're on a mission and do not have time for this."_

_Kakashi glared at Naruto… and even released some killing intent._

"_I-I think Kakashi-sensei is right, Naruto." Sakura was a medic after all… but her teammate knew better._

"_But then we may lose the link to Sasuke." He said, scratching his chin._

_Sakura's eyes burned with fire. "You're right, let's go."_

'_Soooo easy.' Naruto thought, and without saying anything more jumped off into the forest with Sakura closely behind._

'_This is gonna be a long report.' The masked jounin concluded and jumped also._

_End flashback…_

"Hmm, he has guts; that's for sure." Temari stated.

"No. He don't have guts, he's nuts!" Sakura screamed in response. "Hyuga Hiashi is one of the most respected people in Konoha. He may politically destroy Naruto."

"It seems like he doesn't give a damn about that. And if he does, then he hides it very well." The Suna kunoichi answered. "But, it looks kind of strange to me. Did he not want to become a Hokage?"

"Indeed, he did." Kakashi made himself noticeable.

"Then… I don't understand."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Oh, it's quite simple." Naruto said, appearing out of nowhere. "People change, dreams change."

Sakura's heart almost stopped. "I-It can't be! You must have wanted to be a Hokage from your birth!"

"Care to explain, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Temari just decided to silently observe.

Naruto sighed. "Tell me Kakashi, what are my chances of becoming a Hokage?"

The masked jounin thought for a moment. "Like snowball's chances to survive in hell."

"Exactly." Naruto said, sitting down near the campfire.

"I see." Kakashi mumbled and returned in his Icha Icha world, giggling a little.

"Well, I think we should call it a night." Sakura stood up. "I guess Temari-san and I will be staying in this tent, and…" She tried to make arrangements, but someone interrupted her.

"Nope." Everyone turned to the blond jinchuriki. "In that tent it will be Temari-san and I." He exclaimed with a smiling face. Everyone except him blushed, even Kakashi."

"N-Naruto! You pervert! How can you suggest that?!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled at him, even making him flinch a little.

He turned to the Suna jounin. "Do you object?" He looked extremely serious, and for a second Temari thought that she saw Gaara instead of Naruto.

"N-No, I…" She hesitated.

"Wait, Temari-san, you can't…"

"Then it is decided." And without saying anything else Naruto entered the tent he appointed for himself.

"W-Well… go-od night." Temari also stood up and slowly followed him, blushing furiously.

"I… I…" Sakura tried to say something… anything… but she just couldn't.

"Well, I'm off." Kakashi excused himself.

Sakura stood alone near the fireplace. 'This can't be Naruto. No one can change this much…'

Oh, if only she knew…

**Ten minutes later. Sakura's tent…**

"I just can't believe it!" Godaime's apprentice spat, trying to keep her voice down. "I don't understand, why she didn't object?!"

Her team leader Hatake Kakashi was trying hard to ignore her and fall asleep… but a pink haired non-stop talking machine can do that to you.

So he finally snapped. "Stop this, Sakura."

"But I don't…"

"So you would've refused if he said the same to you?"

"…"

"Exactly. Now be silent and go to sleep. We still have a long way." He turned around and hoped that sweet dream world will visit him at last.

Sakura pouted. 'Guh… maybe I would have refused…' She got into her sleeping bag. 'Yeah… maybe…'

'**Stop lying, Shannaro! You would've jumped there before him!"** Kunoichi's counterpart added her lepta.

'Who the hell asked you?'

'**Duh. Well it must be you I guess. No one else can do that, stupid.'**

'Oh, right… Still, I haven't asked you! Anyway, I don't like Naruto. Sasuke-kun is the only one for me!' Satisfied with herself, she closed her eyes and welcomed beautiful images of her, Sasuke and a dining table…

'**Yeah, you keep telling that to yourself...'**

**Same time. Naruto's tent…**

Temari was already in her sleeping bag, but not asleep yet. How could she? It will be her first night spent in any man's company, aside from her brothers and sensei… Add the fact, that she never had a boyfriend and you will get the picture.

"U-Umm… Na-Narut-to-san-n?"

"I'm not a san."

"S-Sorry, umm… Naruto-k-kun."

Sigh. "I'm not a kun either… no matter, what is it?"

Temari gulped. "Why you asked this… the tents I mean."

Naruto gave her his foxy grin. "Well, the reason is quite simple."

Temari's heart almost stopped. "W-What is it?"

He stood still for a second, then quickly got into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "Because the thought of spending the night in company of either one of them gives me the creeps." He turned around and passed out almost immediately.

"Oh…" To tell the truth Temari was more disappointed than relieved…

**One night and two days later. Suna village…**

"Damn!" Naruto exclaimed, staring at Temari's hometown. "Nice clean air, perfect terrain. How do you people live here, you must be insane?!"

Temari pouted. "Hey! It may not be good enough for you, but it's still our home!"

The genin just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever… Anyway, let's get this over with quickly. We have an Akatsuki to kill!" He said in excitement.

Kakashi did not agree. "You wanted to say, we have a Kazekage to rescue?"

"That too… But it raises a question."

"Which is?"

"Well, if we're gonna save Kazekage, then what Sunagakure is going to do?"

Silence.

Naruto sighed and pulled out a can of cola from behind. "Alright, enough talk. I want to know what happened from some witness." He opened his can and went for the gate… that was destroyed. "Oooh, someone had fun!" The jinchuriki tried to go through, but a random guard appeared on his way.

"Halt! Who are… oh, Temari-san!"

Naruto's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "What?" He grabbed an unfortunate gatekeeper and lifted him up by the throat with one arm. "Do I look like Temari-_san_ to you, huh?!" He then shook him a little. "Do I have breasts?! Or a huge ass fan?! Or the worst thing – Suna headband?! Huh?! Answer me!" But despite all his efforts, no answer came from the too shocked guard… instead it came from behind.

"Umm… Naruto? I think he was referring to me."

The blond genin turned around to see the fan wielding Suna kunoichi, behind whom stood a massively sweatdropping Kakashi and a very angry Sakura.

"Oops." He put the guard down. "Sorry, my mistake."

Recently promoted Suna chunin also wanted to sweatdrop at first, but then remembered what he wanted to say before this short incident.

"Ah! Temari-sama, we have an emergency!"

"Yes, I know. Gaara has been kidnapped, and…" He interrupted her.

"No, it's Kankurou-dono!"

Temari gasped, fearing the worst. "W-What happened!" She almost screamed.

"Quick! Follow me!"

**Eight minutes later. Suna hospital. Operational room…**

"Kankurou!" Kicking the door open, Temari flew into the room. On the operational table laid her brother, who seemed like he has no visual damage, but for some reason was in extreme pain. Several medics stood over him, looking at her.

She ran over to him. "What happened?"

"Poison." One of the medics answered.

"And? You don't have the antidote?"

"S-Sorry Temari-sama! But this is the first time we witness this kind of poison." Medics tried to make an excuse.

By that time team Kakashi entered the room as well. "Oh, hi man!" Naruto appeared near the table. "Damn, you look like shit!" He then looked at the med card. "A poison, huh… Sasori's work for sure."

"Do you know the cure?" Temari looked with pleading eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who… me? Well… yeah, I know one…" He said, scratching his chin.

"Really?" Now her eyes were full of hope.

"Yeah, but you won't like it…"

"ANYTHING!"

"Anything you say… well, okay. But don't say I didn't warn ya." With that Naruto outstretched his right arm and made a perfect Rasengan.

Temari's and all medics eyes widened in fear before the infamous jutsu. Still neither she, nor them could make a move to stop him… but Kakashi could.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed, grabbing his subordinate's arm.

"Well, she asked me for a cure, and this is the only one I know."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "But you tried to kill him."

The jinchuriki sighed. "Believe me, in fifteen more minutes he's gonna beg for death." He jerked his arm away and cancelled Rasengan.

"Still, this is not the way!"

Naruto sat on the bench. "Well, I wash my hands then."

Kakashi turned back to the table and saw Sakura, looking at the med card. 'At least she won't kill him on purpose.' He thought and then came to join Naruto on the bench.

**Thirty five minutes later…**

Sakura sighed. "His life is not in danger anymore." She said with a smile.

Temari released the breath she was holding and slowly slid down the wall. "Thank God!"

'Well, I guess she's not entirely useless after all.' Naruto thought, sitting on the bench in his boredom. "Anyway, this is what we have. Gaara has been kidnapped by two Akatsuki members. From the description we know it was Sasori and Deidara. And they have a few days advantage… Oh did I forget to mention that we don't know their location?" He made a thinking pose. "After counting all rights and wrongs… I think Gaara is fucked." The jinchuriki gave his verdict.

Kakashi stood up and approached one of the medics. "Can you tell me where you found him?" And then he added. "It may not look like it, but I'm a professional tracker." The medic was going to open his mouth, when…

"You don't have to." It was Kankurou, who started to show signs of life.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

Kankurou turned to medics. "Have you brought back all my puppets?"

"Yes, Kankurou-dono."

The puppeteer smiled. "Good, search Karasu's left arm."

Kakashi went down and opened said arm, receiving a piece of clothing. "I see. You gained something even from a lost battle."

Kankurou smiled. "I'm a shinobi after all."

"You so sure about that?" Kazekage's brother turned his head, to see approaching Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. What did you mean by that?" He hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Right, but first tell me, how was your fight with Sasori?" Naruto said smirking.

"Well, I…"

"It doesn't matter, how your fight was!" Naruto interrupted, making Kazekage's brother scowl. "I mean, look at the facts. You fought a master puppeteer, your own puppets are trashed and you were laying half-dead for the last two days. I think everyone with brains would get the picture about how your fight was."

"Naruto! You should not speak like that to him!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto turned to her. "And why shouldn't I?"

"Well… because his brother is a Kazekage!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "…And?"

"A-And he's…"

"Oh shut your mouth!"

"Enough!" Kakashi joined the conversation. "I'm gonna track down Akatsuki." He made a few handseals. **"Kuchiouse no jutsu!"** The masked jounin slammed his hands into the ground and eight dogs appeared.

"Yo, Kakashi!" The smallest one greeted. "What do you ne…?" He interrupted his speech, when his eyes fell on Naruto. "YOU!" Pakkun pointed at the jinchuriki. "You heathen! You dare to show your face after what you've done?!"

Naruto smirked. "Ouch, that was pretty harsh… And by the way, I was here from the beginning. It was you, who showed up."

Pakkun turned to his summoner. "Kakashi. If you have summoned us to help _him_, then we have to deny."

Everyone was shocked at what has happened. A summon for some reason insulted a human.

"What are you talking about, Pakkun?" Kakashi asked. By this time every dog was already barking and growling at Naruto.

"I dare not speak of this. It's forbidden." The pack leader answered. "But what I can say is… he committed the worst possible sin against us summons." He narrowed his eyes. "So, what have you summoned us for?" Every dog immediately became silent.

The jounin cleared his throat. "Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki. I need you to take the trail."

All dogs seemed somehow relieved. "Alright, we'll do that." Then they smelled the piece of clothing.

"Got the scent? Alright, disperse!" Pakkun commanded, and all pack ran off in random directions… all except for Pakkun himself. "Word of advice, Kakashi. Do not trust him." He said and also ran away.

"Care to elaborate, Naruto?" The jounin asked.

Naruto scratched his chin. "Hmm… Nope." He said and walked out of the room.

Sakura approached Kakashi. "Sensei, what was that?"

Ex-ANBU looked distant. "If only I knew, Sakura."

**Random part of the village…**

Naruto walked in some narrow alley. "You can come out now." He commanded.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Someone from the shadows replied. One moment later a small figure appeared. "Welcome to Suna village, Naruto-sama. It is an honor."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Stop this sama crap, I'm not that old. And it's good to see you to by the way… Matsuri."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

"Guh, well, no matter. I came here personally to thank you for your good work during these three years. You certainly deserved this." He put his arm in his pocket and drew a small ring, which had a skull on it. A skull that looked very similar to the one he had on his necklace.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto threw the ring to her, and she quickly caught it and almost immediately put it on her finger with shaking hands.

"Now listen here." She stood straight. "On this mission to retrieve Kazekage I don't need any Suna ninja escort."

"This will be hard to achieve, my lord."

"No, it won't… Tell me, Matsuri, what council members in every village fear the most?" He asked with a confident smirk.

"What, Naruto-sama?"

"They fear for their own skin of course. So, all we have to do is to make sure that some council member will find this early in the morning." With that a parcel appeared in his hand.

"It shall be done, my lord." She took the parcel.

"Good. We'll speak again after the mission." He disappeared in a flash of black.

"Hai!." Matsuri said and also disappeared.

**The next morning…**

"What do you mean we can't go?!" Temari yelled in anger.

Her ex-sensei Baki crossed his arms. "I meant exactly what I said. You are to perform a guard duty."

"B-But why? I mean they will need someone from Suna to escort them".

Suddenly Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, do you smell it?" He asked.

Sakura turned to him. "Smell what?"

"I smell a woman."

"What, again?"

"Yeah, but it's much worse… it's an OLD woman!" Immediately after he finished his sentence, everyone heard…

"Wait a minute." Someone's voice echoed through the area.

All shinobis turned to the voice's source to see probably the oldest woman living on the planet. What no one expected is that she jumped from the wall she was standing on and landed very swiftly.

"Not bad for such an age." Naruto commented.

"If they need a Suna shinobi, then I will be more then enough." She exclaimed.

"C-Chiyo-baasama? But you have retired!" Temari shouted.

Ignoring her, the old woman turned to Konoha team. "I know that you're White Fang's son, and I hate you very much. Still, I will help your team on two conditions."

"They are?" Kakashi asked.

"First, I want to see my grandson."

"And second?"

Chiyo turned to Naruto. "You will let me talk to him, eye to eye."

"…Alright. I accept."

"Good. Then I suggest we leave now." The masked jounin nodded and they jumped off.

"I don't like this, Baki-sensei." Temari looked at the ground.

"Yes, me neither…"

**Akatsuki hideout…**

Nine men stood on a giant statue, performing the bijuu extraction.

"Someone's approaching." Said a man that looked like a plant.

"Who is it?" Asked a low voice of the leader.

"It's some Konoha team."

Leader's eyes narrowed. "Is there Kyuubi jinchuriki among them?"

"…No, but there is someone called Maito Gai."

"I see." The leader said. "Then I guess we'll use that jutsu… any volunteers?"

"Can I have this one?" Asked a man with a large sword.

"Very well."

**With team Gai…**

"We should hurry." Said the dog who was leading the way. "I sense someone approaching."

Then a blue skinned man with a large sword burst from the ground. "It has been nearly three years… missed me?!"

**Akatsuki hideout…**

"I sense another team approaching."

"Alright, another volunteer…"

"Sorry my lord, but… this time it _is _Kyuubi jinchuriki."

The room became silent for some seconds.

"Then it's decided." The leader turned to the only present Sharingan user. "Word of advice, Itachi. If he will make it in time and interrupt the ritual, then it's your head."

No answer came.

**With Naruto…**

Team Kakashi… and one old woman were passing through the forest at high speed.

Suddenly Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wait, do you smell it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What, another woman?"

Naruto made an evil smile. "Oh no, now I smell trash." He twisted in midair and descended to the ground. "Look what we have here?! The biggest piece of Konoha trailer park trash, walking God's green Earth!"

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun…"

**AN: Well, that's all for today. Hope you liked that.**

**See ya next week.**

**Darthemius.**


	6. The most electrifying

**Darthemius: Yo! Missed me? Yep, It's the newest edition of Everyone has darkness!**

**I want to say thanks for every review I received… oh and to my good friend Omnius.**

**As for the question about summons… I knew you would like it. But don't expect me to spill everything right away. Where is the fun in that?**

**Now on with the story…**

**...**

**Chapter six: The most electrifying.**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

**...**

**In the previous chapter…**

Naruto made an evil smile. "Oh no, now I smell trash." He twisted in midair and descended to the ground. "Look what we have here! Biggest piece of Konoha trash walking God's green Earth!"

"Long time no see, Naruto-kun…"

**Now on with the story…**

Kakashi threw a glare at the newcomer. "Uchiha… Itachi."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'That's Uchiha Itachi! The one who hurt Sasuke-kun the most! And now he wants to take Naruto away!' She clenched her fists. 'I WILL stop him and save everyone!'

"An Uchiha… It's been a long time since I fought against a Sharingan user…" Chiyo exclaimed.

"You fought against a Sharingan user?!" The pink haired kunoichi asked in disbelief.

"Yes and not one by the way."

Naruto smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?! And how exactly have you fought against a Sharingan?"

""Well, if you're alone…" The old woman went into a lecture mode… but not for long.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW YOU FOUGHT!" Naruto shouted. "The fact of the matter is this." The jinchuriki turned to the Akatsuki member. "Itachi! You motherfuckin' piece of shit! I don't know what they told you…" A black substance erupted around Naruto's hand, and a sheathed katana appeared out of it. "But challenging me to an open fight was not a very smart ide… a…" He cocked his head to the side. "Wait, something's wrong…" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, he and I… let's just say, we have a history."

"And?"

"And for him to attack me head on?! Nu-uh, impossible." Naruto said smiling at the Uchiha.

"Why is that?" Kakashi was starting to lose patience.

Naruto turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Why else genius… He's afraid."

"Afraid of the 'you know what'?" Yondaime's student asked.

Naruto smirked again… but instead of him Itachi answered. "No, I'm not afraid of the Kyuubi."

"Then what?!" Kakashi shouted, but was completely ignored by both of them.

"Is it that jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Was Itachi's answer.

The jinchuriki laughed. "Aha ha ha! And you think that it will stop me?!"

Itachi was still stoic. "You're wrong. My mission is not to defeat you…"

"Then wha… oh, I see."

"What is it?" now it was Chiyo who asked.

"Have you forgotten where we are going?" Kakashi and the old woman understood immediately, but Sakura… well, she was herself.

"What's going on?" Was her very Sakura-like question.

Naruto sighed. "His mission is to make sure, that we won't make it in time to save Gaara."

"Oh!" She finally got it. "You bastard!" Good old Sakura…

"…Maybe." Itachi said. "But I'm not the biggest bastard here."

'Hmm…' Kakashi thought. 'He sure as hell is talking about Naruto… But why? Does he know something that we don't?'

"Oooh! Where did you get so smart-mouthed? No matter. I've had enough. Conversation ends here." Naruto took a battle stance.

With a puff of smoke, a sword appeared in Itachi's hand as well.

"Naruto! Don't rush into things! This time I will need your help. I'll attack and you…" Kakashi gave his orders, but someone did not agree with them.

"No."

"What do you mean by "no", Naruto?"

The jinchuriki turned to him. "You won't do a shit. It's my fight and mine alone."

"What? You can't be serious! He's a…"

"Spineless coward." Naruto shouted.

Itachi clenched his teeth, but said nothing.

"Naruto, I'm ordering you!"

"Oh, really?! You know, Kakashi-_sensei_, the only thing you taught me in my life was tree walking. So guess what, you can take your orders, turn them sideways AND STICK 'EM STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!"

Not a second after two swords met with a ferocious clash. Both opponents pushed back, trying to get the upper hand.

"Heh, last time it was you AND your partner… and at full strength I may add." Naruto smirked pushing Itachi back. "What do you think your chances are… and where is he by the way?" He withdrew his left hand from the sword hilt and scratched the back of his head… still pushing Itachi back. "You see, there's that girl from Kirigakure, to whom I promised a candlelight dinner… with your friend Kisame being the main dish."

Itachi furrowed his brows. "You talk too much today. You'd better not underestimate me…"

"Nah." Naruto said and withdrew his sword, making his opponent to stumble slightly forward. "Oops." He added, and without wasting any second, kicked Itachi straight in the face, sending him into a flight.

"Uhh." Escaped Itachi's throat as he received a fierce kick. He tried to twist in midair, but was not fast enough, as he collided with a nearby tree. "Gah." He spat some blood because of the impact.

"Ha, ha! Thirty percents… It's not even a good workout!" Naruto yelled and swung his sword diagonally upwards, creating a wave of silver. Itachi's eyes widened. He knew he couldn't block it; all that was left is to evade. Using all of his speed he pushed himself up and jumped away just a moment before the wave hit the tree… but nothing happened.

All Naruto's teammates were curious as to what has just happened. Naruto seeing this swung his sword a few times, then put it back into it's sheathe, and with a click the tree was cut in half exactly where the silver wave struck it.

All except Itachi could not believe their eyes. Their thoughts were:

'Impossible! From such distance…' – Kakashi.

'Amazing! Is this Naruto's new power?' – Sakura.

'Stupid show off! The rumors were true it seems…' – Chiyo.

Naruto relaxed. "Are you going to attack today, or I should do everything myself?!"

Itachi clenched his free fist as tight as he could and without any words rushed at his enemy… But just when he was about to strike his opponent, he heard a screeching sound and caught a blue spark out of the corner of his eye. Wasting no time, he performed a swift back flip and after landing took a swordplay stance, pointing his weapon at already two opponents.

A second after Itachi jumped back, Kakashi appeared on the same spot, **Raikiri** quickly dying in his hand. "You're also facing me." He stated facing Itachi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his 'leader', who now had his back turned to him. "I told you not to interfere." He exclaimed in a cold voice. "This is my fight and…"

The jounin cut him off. "No! We fight as a team!" He commanded… big mistake. "And you…" He was not allowed to finish, because during his, what supposed to be 'teamwork', speech he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'What can I say, I warned him.' With that thought Naruto grabbed Kakashi's shoulder, turned him around roughly, making him lose his balance and then, without hesitation, executed a perfect RKO on him.

Chiyo and Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto just knocked out his own teammate for Christ's sake!

The jinchuriki smirked turning to Itachi. "Now… where were we?!" He prepared to rush toward at his nemesis… but next moment it was he who had to dodge… dodge a chakra enchanted fist!

He landed gracefully and turned around in rage, facing one fuming pink haired kunoichi. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tighter. "It should be me asking that! Why did you attack Kakashi-sensei?! Whose side you're on anyway?! Ever since you've returned, you're not being yourself! What happened to you, Naruto?!"

Naruto wanted nothing more, then just throw his stupid pretending away and laugh in her face. 'Oh, stupid BITCH! If only you knew! But… now's not the time.' He opened his mouth to try and get out of this without the need to explain something… or to kill someone… someone unnecessary… for now… but fate played into his hand.

Sakura gasped as she felt someone put her in a headlock from behind and press a kunai against her neck. And then… then she heard that voice, that cold inhuman voice, which made chills run down her spine. "You should be aware of your surroundings."

Naruto slapped his forehead hard. 'Here we go again. Should have guessed, this is Sakura after all…'

"Naruto!" Sakura kunoichi pleaded. "Help!"

"Itachi! You motherfuckin' piece of shit! Release her now!" Naruto hissed in rage… then he hesitated for a moment. "On second thought…" An evil smirk appeared on his face… "Go ahead."

That shocked everyone, even Itachi.

"What?" Naruto replied. "I said its okay. You may finish her off now." But the Uchiha was not in a hurry.

"Naruto! How can you say this?!" Sakura screamed. "The ones that leave their friends are worse than scum!"

The jinchuriki made a pitiful face. "Boo hoo, how sad… Well, I guess I'm worse than scum then." The smirk was back again. "And if you're so smart, then go ahead and save yourself!"

Chiyo, the elder of Sunagakure watched the events with great interest. 'He fits the description more and more with every second.'

Meanwhile…

"But why, Naruto? Why don't you…"

Naruto's smirk turned into a scowl almost immediately. "You want to know why I don't want to save beautiful Sacura-_chan_?!" He spat… literally… "I'll tell you why!" And pointed at his pink haired teammate. "Every time since our team was organized, every time we entered a battle, took up a mission, hell in ANYTHING we did you have never… AND NARUTO MEANS NEVER done something except falling into a trap or getting caught by the enemy! Every time we fought: Zabuza, Orochimaru, Gaara, Aoi… all you ever did was standing on the sideline and cheering for your dear Sasuke-kun… before getting caught of course. And who was the one always saving you?! Right, good old Naruto. I'm not saying that I want gratitude or something like that. I mean, you trained under a _sannin_, and I thought that at least this time something will be different… Yet here we are. You're captured again, and I have to save you… again. That's it! I've had enough! Finish her, Uchiha!"

Sakura's tears were now flowing freely. She almost wished that Sasuke's brother killed her right then and there, but Itachi… did nothing. He stood with a calm expression still.

Then, just as about he was going to say something, Naruto spoke again. "But that brings me to what we have now." He turned to Itachi. "I know that you won't kill her…"

"And why is that?" The Uchiha countered.

"Because I know you even better then anyone… including yourself." The jinchuriki told him.

Sakura blinked surprised. 'Now it's me, who should be asking: "And why is that?!"'

Naruto continued. "No, you will stall for as much time as you can, then you will let any of us kill you and be done with this." Then his look hardened. "But that will leave me with a failed mission, and if there is something that I really hate it's to fail at anything." He sighed. "I guess, I have to use it after all…" The air around him suddenly became tenser. "…**Mai.**" And with that he instantly disappeared in a flash of black.

Having already seen this technique before, Itachi could only curse his luck. 'Shit!' He quickly hit Sakura on the back of her head, making her unconscious, and jumped out of the harm's way… but was not fast enough as Naruto's sword left a deep cut across his left hand. "Damn!" He muttered.

Old woman's jaw dropped to the ground. 'T-That's Fourth Hokage's technique!'

"Bravo!" Naruto flattered. "That's Uchiha Itachi for you! You know I went for the kill, so if it were anyone else they would be lying dead by now. Very impressive… but I'm afraid that I have wasted a little more time than I intended. Time to end this."

Right then in the same flash of black nine more Narutos appeared around Itachi, creating a perfect circle of ten Narutos around him. The Akatsuki agent looked somewhat in panic for a moment, but then relaxed, closed his eyes and even smiled a little.

"You know, Itachi… one of these days one of us will kill another… but not today." Naruto smiled.

Itachi opened his eyes and gave the black clad shinobi a glare with as much hatred as he could. "You will not win this fight, Uzumaki." He stated.

Naruto's smile turned into his most malicious one. "Maybe… But I want to be sure as hell that you won't either!"

Next moment all ten Narutos rushed at the Uchiha with an insane speed. Few flashes of silver and only two were left standing. One of them swung his beautiful sword a few times and then sheathed it with a loud click. That instant the other burst into a fountain of blood. His head and all of his limbs were severed, but that was not all. Every limb, as well as torso, were also cut in half… ten slashes total.

Naruto sighed again and stood straight. "Well, that should do it." He turned to his only conscious teammate. "You wanted to talk, now's your chance."

**With team Gai…**

"Huff… Huff…" Maito Gai stood over the body of a man in Akatsuki cloak. A man he just defeated by using his six gate combination.

"Gai-sensei! Are you alright?" Rock Lee approached his idol with a worried look.

"Huff… Yes Lee, I am okay. The thing is…" He looked down at the body. "Who we had just defeated?" The body was of another person…

**With team Kakashi…**

Naruto picked up a severed head and showed it to the old woman. "Hey, do you know this guy?" Chiyo recognized him immediately.

"Capitan Yuura… So he was the traitor. Interesting…" She replied.

Naruto threw the head back to other remains. "Well, Capitan Yuura… Rest! In! Peace... Damn, that's not it! What is it? Oh! You are dead, Capitan Yuura, and that's the Truth! The whole truth… No, that's not it! What is it? Oh! You can't see me… No, that's not it for sure! What is it? Oh! I am the best there is, the best there was… No, that's not it either! What is it? Oh! What you gonna do when!... No, that's not it! What is it? Oh! I have voices in my head, they… Fuck!"

'They fuck? Now that's a strange thing for the voices to do…' "What are you doing?" The old woman finally interrupted his rant.

Naruto turned to her with an angry scowl. "The fucking finishing phrase! I have phrases for all situations, but I still don't have the finishing one! It annoys me to no end!"

Now that was the stupidest thing that she heard in her long life, but the funny thing was that deep inside she thought that it's kind of cool…

"Anyway…" He interrupted her train of thoughts. "What did you want to speak about?"

Chiyo gave him a hard look. "Okay. First question… Was that your Yondaime's technique?"

Naruto stiffened when he heard the word Yondaime. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, don't play games with me, boy. I've lived for a long time. Surely I've seen it a few times."

Naruto smirked. "Don't like games? Too bad. I thought all old women like them. But seriously, have I used his stupid kunais, or disappeared in a yellow flash, or maybe said that technique's name, huh?"

"No."

"Exactly. If you really want to know, it's **Mai Tsubasa-no Tenshi no jutsu** that I created especially for myself."

Chiyo looked impressed. "Creating your own technique at an early age… Impressive, boy."

"Thank you… Now, was there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, there is only one. Are you…" She was already opening her mouth to ask the most important thing, when their teammates started to show the signs of life.

"What the…" Kakashi said, trying to recall the events which lead to his knockout. "Where… NARUTO!" He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the genin by the collar of his jacket. "Why did you do this, and where is Itachi!"

Naruto made an apologizing smile. "Easy, sensei. Itachi is gone and everyone's alright."

Kakashi didn't let go. "Why did you hit me?"

The genin sighed. "Let's leave this for after the mission, okay? I will explain everything... I promise."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "How do I know that you won't do this again?"

"Because we won't meet Itachi again… Today at least."

"How do you know that?"

"Just believe me on this, okay."

Kakashi hesitated for a second and let go of Naruto's vest. "Alright, but no more tricks."

"Sure." Naruto gave a cheeky smile.

"Ugh… what happened." Sakura shook her head and tried to sit up.

Naruto sighed. "Please don't make me say this again."

**Akatsuki's hideout…**

"I suppose it is over." Leader's low voice stated.

Two silhouettes shifted. "It is." Said the smaller of two.

"Have you succeeded?" The leader asked, daring them to report of a failure.

"Yep." Responded one with a large sword. "Took a toll on them. Won't be as jumpy as before."

"Good." The leader shifted his glance. "Itachi?"

The Uchiha remained silent for a few moments. "I could not stop Uzumaki. He was too strong, and I had limitations…" The leader cut him off.

"I've had enough of your excuses, Itachi! If he will interrupt the ritual…" This time he was the one who was cut off.

"No, I think he won't disturb our plans today…"

Leader's brows furrowed. "And what makes you so sure?!"

Itachi held a little pause. "When I fought him, he seemed like toying with me, knowing full well that every second counts. He knocked out his own teammate. And if he really wanted to disrupt the ritual, then he would've already been here right now."

The leader thought for a little. "So your point?"

"He was stalling for time."

"And?"

"…He wants Kazekage dead."

**With team Kakashi…**

"So, that's the Akatsuki base." Kakashi muttered.

Naruto glanced at it skeptically. "A cave… Why is it always a cave?! It's cold and dirty! Why not make a base in a first class hotel with an enormous jacuzzi and hot naked girls?!"

Chiyo shook her head. "You're impossible."

Naruto turned to her. "No, you're age is impossible. So anyway, what are we waiting for?"

Kakashi answered without turning to him. "We're still waiting for team Gai."

"…Rriiiight… might as well take a nap." He went to lie down to a nearby tree… but could not make it.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" The pink haired kunoichi shrieked. "This is Akatsuki we're talking about! We have to be on full time guard!"

The jinchuriki raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're yelling so loud?"

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands. "S-Sorry."

Naruto sighed and finally sat down. "Look, Sakura. Back then, with Itachi, I wasn't joking. Three years have passed, and you're still as useless as before." Now that hurt. "You're right; this is Akatsuki, the most dangerous criminal organization in the world… And you're going against them. YOU! What do you think your chances are?!" Sakura's look was directed down at her feet. "Tell me, why _exactly_ you are going to fight against them?!"

She hesitated for a moment, but then a wave of determination took her, tears already forgotten. "I'm going to fight them, because they are a threat to all shinobi nations. And it matters not if I'm strong enough for that or not. I will fight them and win… or die trying!"

Naruto smiled and gave her thumbs up. "Now that's the spirit!" Suddenly his expression changed to a bored one. "It's a shame really that everything you just said is a big pile of monkey crap."

"W-What do you mean?" Sakura mouthed shocked.

"Everything I just said." He drew a can of cola out of… nowhere. "Want me to tell you the real reason _why_ you're in on this? It's because you think that they will give you pointers to your dear Sasuke-_kun_."

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes. "And what if I am? Jealous?" She said with a smirk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'She's trying to mock me?! Alright!' "If you are, then you're just wasting your time."

She crossed her arms. "And why is that?!"

Naruto sighed. "…I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Troublesome…" 'Fuck I must be sounding just like that Nara imbecile.' "Alright, to keep it short: Sasuke went to Orochimaru, Orochimaru once was in Akatsuki, and Akatsuki do not believe in… how should I put it… _retiring_ from their organization."

"…So?"

The jinchuriki sighed again. "For someone who had the highest grade in the academy, you're quite stupid." Sakura fumed, but Naruto paid her no mind. "It's like this – Akatsuki wants to kill Orochimaru, and if they knew where he is, then they would've killed him themselves already. And as far as I'm concerned, I haven't heard any reports of Orochimaru's death as of yet."

Sakura made a silent "Oh".

"Exactly." Naruto said, took a drink of cola… and turned to the cave entrance. 'These fools are better hurry, or I might really have no choice but to disrupt their extraction…'

Suddenly Kakashi entered their conversation. "And how do you know about Orochimaru so much?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Of all stupid things…' "What kind of question is that? Gathering intelligence on your enemy is among the basics of warfare. I'm surprised you even asking this."

Jounin's look hardened, but he remained silent.

**Forty minutes later…**

"If they won't show up in the next two minutes, then I'll take Gai's spandex, compress it as tight as I can, turn it sideways and stick it straight up his candy ass!" Naruto's patience was running low, considering Akatsuki have finished their ritual twenty minutes ago.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree. "Enough, they're here." Few moments after team Gai showed up.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! GOOD TO SEE YOU THIS YOUTHFUL DAY!" Guess who said that…

'Fuck! I'm deaf! Wait, that reminds me…' Naruto turned to Sakura. "Hey, aren't you two relatives?"

Sakura titled her head. "What makes you think that?"

Naruto smirked. "Your love for screaming."

"FUCK YOU, NARUTO!"

"See?!"

The kunoichi went for a punch… but stopped because of Rock Lee's muscled frame that appeared right between herself and her target.

"Hello beautiful Sakura-san! You look very lovely this youthful day!" He shouted a little less loudly than his mentor.

Sakura stopped her advance. "Oh, hi Lee-san."

"Damn, what took you?!" Lee turned around.

"Oooh! Naruto-kun! Is that you?"

Naruto sweatdropped. "No, I'm Orochimaru, the snake sannin. Can't you tell?" The jinchuriki said as he walked past Gai's favorite apprentice and toward Lee's teammates… then stopped right in front of Neji with a smirk on his face. One second later Neji's smirk matched his. "Nice to see you…" He said, looking him straight in the eyes through his sunglasses… but a moment later turned his head to look at… "…Tenten." Naruto said and walked toward already blushing girl.

Neji tried hard not to laugh. 'Horny bastard…'

"Welcome back, Naruto." Tenten welcomed him with a smile.

"Back where? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere." Naruto answered.

Girl's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry." She looked down in embarrassment.

"No need to worry." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she would look at him. "How about after the mission I'll show you what I learned on my training trip?"

Tenten became red as a tomato. "I-I…" She gulped, trying to pull herself together. "Y-Yes, I w-would-d like t-that…"

"Ahem." Naruto turned around to see Kakashi… and everyone else looking at him. "Can't you leave this for after the mission?!"

The jinchuriki sighed, then turned back to Tenten, pulled his sunglasses down a little and gave her a wink. The bun haired girl melted on the spot.

"Stop this, Naruto!" Sakura shrieked.

Said blond turned around. "What's the matter, jealous?"

"You wish!"

"Enough!" Kakashi screamed and everyone seemed to calm down. "We need to stop Akatsuki before they kill Gaara." Naruto bit his lip very hard, trying not to laugh. "Now, Neji, I need you to scan the area with your Byakugan. This is Akatsuki we're talking about. They definitely have some traps to protect this palce."

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!" Concentrating hard he saw what he was looking for. "There are a few seals that protect the barrier. Seals must be removed simultaneously. After that, the barrier must be destroyed within five seconds." The Hyuga prodigy gave his conclusion.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Alright. Naruto, you go with Neji, Lee and Tenten and wait for our signal."

Neji spared a glance at Naruto without turning his head. Naruto looked back, also without turning, and shook his head a little, so only Neji could see this. The Hyuga nodded.

"Kakashi-san, if I may." Neji asked. "I think we should go as the entire team Gai, with Gai-sensei by our side. We have a good teamwork, and can help each other if something goes wrong." Neji knew that if you want to push Kakashi's buttons, you just have to mention 'teamwork'.

Hatake lowered his head. "Alright, Gai, if you…"

Maito Gai never waited for someone to finish their speech. "Ha, Ha! No need to worry, my rival! I will end this simple task and be back in no time!"

"Alright, I'm counting on you." After some stupid moral building in Gai's style, his team was of to their designated spots.

"Now, on the count of three, remove the seals. One… two… three!" Kakashi commanded through radio. "Sakura!"

"Hai!" The kunoichi rushed to the large boulder, and with one single punch said boulder was reduced to a pile of little rocks.

Naruto whistled. 'Nice… At least if she will quit shinobi career, she can always go to the building department…'

"Inside. Quick!" Kakashi yelled, and four people rushed into the cave.

"Took them long enough, un." Someone's voice echoed through the area.

"It seems so…" Another one grunted. "I hate waiting. It takes precious time from my art."

"Art is not about time, Sasori-no-danna. Art must be quick and flashy!"

"Where is Kazekage!" Kakashi demanded… but they paid him no need.

"How many times must I say this? Art is eternal beauty, Deidara!"

"For you, maybe." Deidara answered. "But for me… Art is a blast! KATSU!" He threw something up, and in a puff of smoke a large white bird appeared… and grabbed the still body of Gaara, that was lying on the ground. "I'm sorry, Sasori-no-danna, but I'm gonna fight the jinchuriki." Sasori wanted to argue, but…

"Katsu?" Naruto thought out loud. "Yes! This is it! The most electrifying phrase in shinobi nations! Finally!" Everyone sweatdropped… except for Deidara.

"Oh? You appreciate my art? How nice! Follow me then, and I will show you much more of it!" The blond Akatsuki jumped onto the bird and flew away.

"Stupid Deidara." Sasori grunted.

Kakashi weighted the situation. "Okay, Naruto and myself are going after this Deidara…"

"I think you should take Sakura…" The jinchuriki interrupted.

"Why?"

"I have studied their abilities during my trip. That one, Deidara, is the most… Troublesome…" 'Fuck! Why did I use that word again!' "…opponent."

"Fine, have it your way, let's go Sakura." Kakashi jumped after Deidara. Kunoichi spared a last glance at Naruto and followed her team leader.

"Ahh, we're finally alone, Sasori-kun!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Chiyo raised an eyebrow. "You're not counting me I suppose…"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're an old woman…"

"…And?"

"…Nope, that's it."

"You're a fool."

"And you're ugly…"

"Enough!" Sasori snapped. "Why did you choose to fight me?" He grunted.

Naruto smirked. "Who said I wanted to fight you?!"

The puppeteer looked confused. "What is it then?"

Jinchuriki's smirk turned into an evil smile, and he took a few steps forward. "Tell me, Sasori-kun, how much do you know about me?"

Sasori gave a dark chuckle. "I know that you're not very loyal to your current official employers."

Now Naruto gave a chuckle. "Hmhmhm... I see you're well informed." Naruto drew a can of cola from behind his back and in one swift movement opened it. "The thing is…" He drew another can and opened it with the same motion. "We don't have to be enemies."

"What?" Sasori grunted.

Naruto extended his left arm with an opened can to the puppeteer. "I want you to play on my side."

Chiyo, who silently and carefully listened to the conversation, arched both eyebrows. 'I see… so the rumors were true, he really is a traitor.'

"Why would I want to do that… and more importantly, why do _you_ want me to do that?" Sasori wondered.

Naruto sighed. "Well, first off all, Akatsuki are going down. I know where the headquarters is and going to wipe it out from the face of the Earth… along with the entire village."

Sasori snorted. "You really believe you can do that?!" He asked sarcastically.

Naruto turned serious. "I do not believe, I know and will do it. It's only a matter of time."

The puppeteer looked skeptically. "And what stops me from telling that to my co-workers?!"

Naruto's smirk returned. "Well me of course. Because the second option is – refuse my offer, and I will kill you on the spot."

Sasori thought for a moment. "First tell me what you have to offer."

"Now we're talking! Okay. Firstly, I know that you don't like fighting, you're a crafter. So first thing I'm offering you unlimited resource access."

"And how do you know I don't like to fight?!" Sasori asked sarcastically.

"Because I know how people like you think." Sasori grunted at this. "During your shinobi career you created dozens of techniques, weapons, puppets, the list may continue on and on. You never stole something from other people. You created everything yourself. That's why I respect people like you and despise people like Kakashi, who copied a thousand jutsu and created only one… Pathetic, isn't it?"

Sasori chuckled. "Indeed, it is. You have a way with words, Uzumaki…" He sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't take your offer."

Naruto's smile disappeared. "Can I ask why?"

"Yes, you can… but I won't tell you."

Naruto lowered his extended hand. "That's too bad." In a swift motion he smacked two cans together above his head and then quickly emptied the contents in his mouth. "Then I guess conversation is over." He threw two empty cans away.

"So it seems." Sasori agreed and without wasting any more time fired his arsenal of poisoned needles at the black clad shinobi.

Naruto smiled. "You have to do better then that." He said and started dodging flying needles… still standing at the same spot during the entire assault.

Chiyo, who managed to get out of fire's way, was staring at the scene with wide eyes. 'I heard about him being good, but this is getting ridiculous!'

Naruto's limbs and body were blurring out of vision because of the speed he was moving at… but he was still on the damn spot!

Seeing as his tactics wasn't bringing him any success, Sasori decided to cease fire.

Naruto faked a hurt expression. "What? Is that it? How sad…"

Sasori made an angry growl, but said nothing.

Then a voice came from behind of Naruto's back. "Allow me to help! I have the experience and…"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "No. You stay exactly where you are. I will need your skills after dealing with your _dear_ grandson."

Chiyo narrowed her eyes. 'What did he mean by that? He couldn't have…' Her thoughts were interrupted by Sasori.

"You put your guard down, Uzumaki!" He screamed, now assaulting the blond jinchuriki from all sides.

"Fuck!" Naruto said. 'That's why I hate old women!' He started dodging again, but this time he had to leave his ground and move around. Suddenly Sasori stopped.

Naruto smirked. "Still not enough, Sasori."

The puppeteer chuckled. "Think again. You overestimated yourself, Uzumaki." He stated.

"What are you…?" Naruto looked down, and his eyes widened in horror. "No… please no…" A single needle was sticking right out of his leg.

Sasori laughed hard. "So much arrogance, but in the end you're still a small child walking in the world of adults."

As if by the snap of someone's fingers, Naruto's face turned from horrified to extremely angry. "Now you've done it, you piece of trash! I was going to force you into working for me, but now you're going down!"

Sasori shook his head. "Stupid child. All my needles are poisoned with…" A loud insane laughter interrupted his explanation.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think your poison will do you any good against me?! Did you forget who I am already?!"

Sasori tensed. 'That's right! He's a jinchuriki, so his demon will expel the poison. But the question is… if that's true, why did he become so angry?'

"Oh?!" Naruto mocked. "You probably thinking why I'm so angry with you?" Sasori tensed again. "Well, then take a look at this!" He yelled pointing at his leg. Sasori made no reply. He surely didn't understand. Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration. "My pants, you fool! My beautiful shiny perfect pants! And you ruined them! Do you have any idea how much this pants cost!"

Sasori was shocked to the core. "Y-You're insane!"

Naruto smiled as evilly as he could. "And I'm hearing that from a man, who's turning humans into puppets." He laughed… but then stopped. "I've had enough of you. You do realize that I've been playing with you all along, right?" The jinchuriki snorted. "Yes sir! I know everything about you. Your parents, the Third Kazekage marionette, even yourself being a marionette!"

Sasori shivered; his eyes wide open. "How do you know that?!"

If it was possible, Naruto's smile became even more sinister. "What point in telling you this when you're about to die!" He raised his arms above his head. **"Overlord's Wrath!"** He shouted technique's name and enormous amount of fireballs appeared in the air at random locations of the cave.

Sasori panicked. "What the hell is this?!" No answer. "Answer me!"

"Hmhmhm. Sorry about this, but I think I will take your partner's side."

"What do you mean?" The tension became too much for the puppeteer to handle. His body started to refuse his commands.

Naruto gave an insane laughter. "Art is a BLAST! KATSU!" With that he quickly pointed both hands toward Sasori and every fireball rushed at the poor Akatsuki member with impossible speed. And all he could do is what every man would've done when they looked in the face of inevitable death – scream at the top of his lungs… And in a bright flash of light the entire mountain was obliterated.

**Near mountain's remains…**

Chiyo, the proud member of Sunagakure, who wisely decided to leave the cave the second she witnessed young boy's technique, for the first time in many, many years… was shaking in fear. 'T-This jutsu can destroy th-he entire village! What the hell is he?!' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something appearing. She turned around to see said young boy appearing in a flash of black.

The old woman stumbled backwards. "W-Who are you?!"

Naruto chuckled. "You don't need to know that."

She wanted to scream at first, but then calmed down a little and even made a knowing smile. "I finally understood why you chose me as your partner."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because if I hear too much, you won't have any problems of killing me later… which is now." She stated.

The genin clapped. "Very good, you have to be commended! But you forgot something…."

"What?"

"There was another reason to keep you with me."

She tensed. "And that is?"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "To keep you alive."

The old woman gaped. "But… why?"

The jinchuriki looked down at her. "I need your technique to revive Gaara…"

All immediately stood in places for Chiyo. "Hehe. I see. So my options are to revive the Kazekage boy, or die by your hand here... The only question is why do you want him alive?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "That is of no concern to you. So what will it be, old woman?"

She sighed. "Well, it's not like I've expected myself to return to that village again." The elder looked at the blond genin. "Alright I'll help you… and I won't say anything to the other Konoha ninja as well."

Naruto relaxed. "Good… but why, if you don't mind me asking?"

Chiyo chuckled. "Ha, it's because I like that village even less than you do." She laughed and started to walk away.

Naruto threw a glare at her retreating back. 'Silly old cow. You have no idea what true hatred is.' He thought and put his hand in the pocket, where the ring with kanji 'orb' was lying.

**With teams Kakashi and** **Gai…**

Naruto and Chiyo arrived when the curtains were already down.

"Someone had fun." The old woman stated.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Naruto! Chiyo-sama!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto nodded at Chiyo and walked past Sakura toward Neji, Gai and Kakashi, who was lying on the ground.

"What was that?" Sakura asked the old woman.

Chiyo smiled sadly. "Nothing my dear. How's Kazekage?"

Sakura lowered her head. "I'm terribly sorry, but he's…"

"Can I look at him?"

"Umm… yeah, of course." Sakura escorted the old woman to Gaara's unmoving body.

"So, what happened?" Neji asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much… Sasori's dead."

"What?!" Kakashi and Gai screamed in unison.

"Oh, don't worry, Chiyo-sama did all the work." He lied, but Kakashi looked like he bought it.

"I see." He said.

"So." Naruto started. "What's with you guys and that exploding freak?!"

"Nothing much. He tried to blow himself up, but Kakashi-san used some technique to send him… somewhere else." Neji answered.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And what the technique looked like?"

Neji wanted to answer, but was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. Everybody looked at the source and could not believe their eyes. Gaara's body started to twitch a little, and then he regained consciousness and even succeeded in sitting up.

Lee gasped. "I-Impossible! I checked the pulse! He… he… he was dead!" He screamed.

Kakashi noticed Chiyo's unmoving body and sighed. "Calm down, Lee. I've heard of Chiyo-sama's technique. She probably used it to revive Gaara at the cost of her own life."

Ten minutes later everyone come around. "So, what do we have as a result?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura decided that he was talking to her. "We have Kazekage saved and one or probably two Akatsuki members killed." She took a pause. "But we still have nothing on Orochimaru or Sasuke-kun's whereabouts."

Naruto smirked. 'Now's the time!' "Well… We might have something…"

**Aaaaand cut! Thanks everyone.**

**Yours truly…**

**Darthemius.**


	7. Oh! How I 'love' this village!

**Darthemius: Dattebayo! … Yeah, I know it's stupid. Just wanted to try it… Well, no screwing around. Another addition to my very 'Konoha loving' story "Everyone has darkness"! I hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks again for all reviews I received and of course to answer some questions…**

**1. About more traitors in Konoha… Well, just read this chapter…**

**2. If I should've used Choji as punching bag instead of Asuma… Guys! How can you say that?! He's one of the nicest persons in the whole story! I'd rather made a punching bag out of Shikamaru than him!**

**Well enough of my shitty talks! Let's get this started!**

**...**

**Chapter seven: "Oh! How I 'love' this village!"**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

**...**

**Next morning. Suna village…**

Naruto woke up… only to feel something warm beside him. He glanced to his left… and saw a very smiling girl, still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Well obviously, his first thought was…

'Who in the b…blonde hell, are you… wait, blonde?' He looked up, trying to remember the events of last night.

_Flashback…_

_After saving Gaara all celebration time went quickly and it was already bedtime._

_Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no yoko… was taking his boxers off… yes he sleeps without clothes!_

"_Damn!" He exclaimed. "Oh! How I 'love' this village! Fucking sand! How did it even manage to get inside of my boxers?!" Of course our hero didn't expect to hear a knock on his door right now. 'Shit!' He thought, quickly putting boxers back on. "Who is it?" _

"_Um… Naruto-san, it's Temari… can I come in?" A stuttering voice came from behind the door._

"_Sure, come in!" Naruto answered._

_Kazekage's sister walked into the room… and immediately got a nosebleed from the sight of the almost naked Konoha genin._

"_So…" Naruto started, because by the look of it she could stare all night. "…What is it?" He asked, finally taking into account that she was in her bedclothes as well…_

_The girl blushed. "I… uh… I just… wanted to… ask you a favor, Naruto-san. Can you help me with a problem?"_

_Naruto smiled. "Sure, I'll help if I can. What's the problem?"_

_Temari hesitated for a few seconds, but then finally gathered her resolve and in one quick motion undid her robe's strings, letting it fall freely on the floor._

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Woah!" He then sized up and down Temari's naked features and finally exclaimed. "That's good and all, but…" He sized her up again. "I sure as hell don't see any problems here."_

_Temari bit her lower lip. "T-The p…problem is…s tha…at…" She gulped. "I'm a v…virgin, Naruto-san." She squeezed out of herself._

_Naruto raised second eyebrow. "How can this be? I thought all kunoichis are receiving… special training in this field."_

_The blonde girl frowned. "Yes, that's true… but the thing is… I didn't receive it…"_

"_Why?"_

"…_Gaara…"_

"_Oh, I see…"_

_Now frown turned into a pleading face. "Please, Naruto-san! Can you help me? You're the only one!"_

_Naruto made an evil smile. "If you want to see Naruto fuck that blonde girl senseless, give me a HELL YEAH!" He said somewhere to the side, walking towards Temari's shivering form._

_End flashback…_

Naruto glanced at the sleeping girl again. 'How could I not… Oh, her hair undone.'

Feeling of his shift woke her up.

"Good morning." Naruto said.

"Mmm… morning…" She moaned back.

"So, how do you feel?" The jinchuriki asked.

Temari blushed. "Alive…"

Naruto smiled. "That's good."

"What time is it?" The girl asked.

Naruto looked at the watch, then back to her. "8:32. it's quite early actually…"

Temari bit her lip. "Then… can we… well… again?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

Naruto snorted. "You didn't have enough yet? I fucked you all night until you lost your consciousness… right under me if I remember."

The blonde girl became red as a tomato. "Did I… did I make you feel good?" She asked worriedly.

The genin smiled. "Yeah, you did… for a second I almost did not believe that you were a virgin…"

"Really?" She sat up.

"Yep!" He smiled brightly at her.

She threw herself at him, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Naruto. You made me so happy… so happy that I want to make you feel good again." She added with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Who am I to deny you anything?!" He asked sarcastically. Without saying anything else she slowly crawled backwards, smiling evilly at him the entire time… until she reached her desired destination.

"Mmm… Someone's happy to see me first time in the morning." Temari said playfully, licking her lips. Then, without wasting any more time, she quickly took him in her mouth.

"Hooo!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're not going to stop, are you?"

Temari stopped for a second. "No way!"

"I thought so." He said, grabbing her hair with his hand and pulling her down on his hard member.

"Mmm…" Temari moaned, her head moving up and down.

Naruto threw his head back in pleasure. 'What a nice way to meet a new day! But… something's amiss… Ah! Of course!' He carefully chose moment when she wasn't looking at him, then quickly put his free hand behind his back and pulled out a can of cola. 'Life is good!'

Temari on the other hand had different thoughts. '…So big! And the smell… intoxicating!' She thought fingering herself. 'I want it to enter me so badly… Damn! Can't wait any longer.' She sat up and crawled on top of Naruto. "I can't wait any more, Naruto-kun! I want you inside!"

Naruto smirked. "In that case, feel free to help yourself."

She didn't need to be told twice.

"Mmmhh!" Temari slid down, taking in all his length. Without any hesitations she started her female doings, bumping up and down on him as fast as she could. Naruto decided not to be a log and reached for her breasts with both of his arms. Yes, he drank the cola up already.

"Ahh! Yes!" She screamed in ecstasy. "Does it feel good, Naruto-kun?"

"Hell yeah!" He answered still massaging her breasts, while she moved her hips back and forth.

'Oh my God!' Temari thought. 'This feeling… is something out of this world. I tasted it only last night, but… I think I won't be able to live without it anymore!' Then she felt even more wonderful sensation coming.

"Naruto-kun! I'm…"

"Yes! Cum for me, Temari!"

And she did… "KYAAAAAAAA!" The girl screamed as her body arched backwards and her hands squeezing Naruto's wrists hard.

"Hah…hah… Oh my God… oh God! Please, Naruto-kun… Please don't stop… Please I want more!" She fell on top of him and started to desperately lick his cheeks and lips. "Please make me cum again! Please I want to feel your hot white beautiful seed inside of me again!"

Naruto smirked. "Really?" A sudden idea came to his mind. "What will you do to have it?"

"Anything!"

His smirk widened. "Then from now on you'll do exactly as I say."

"Yes! Yes, I will!"

"Good." With that he turned her around and pinned her to bed. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and also grabbed his ass with both her arms, pulling him closer.

"Please, Naruto-kun! It can be our last time together in a while. So I want you to mess me up! I beg you, Naruto-kun! Ravish me!"

Naruto gave a dark chuckle… "Now you said it!" And started to pump in and out of her, like there was no tomorrow… It didn't take her too long to cum again.

"AAAAAHH!" She screamed, releasing large portions of her life juice… But Naruto didn't even thought of stopping. He became obsessed. The world has disappeared. There were only he, a screaming girl below him, and a large load of cum, desperately waiting to be released into this girl's warm dark soft embrace. He haven't noticed as she came again and again, screaming more loudly with every time and loosing the remains of her mind… Then he felt something strange…

'Oh!' He looked down at her almost exhausted form. 'Is she… milking me?' He asked himself unbelievingly. 'For a yesterday's virgin to be able to use this technique… Does she wants my cum so much?' The jinchuriki smiled. 'Then it's what she'll receive!' He fastened his pace, until he finally felt it.

"Oh yes…" He pressed himself closer to her. "O-O-O-O… Aaahhh!" He shouted loudly as he came full force inside of her, releasing an extremely large amount of his sperm deep inside Temari's welcoming pussy.

Suna kunoichi's eyes opened wide. "Oh God! Naruto-kun! You're filling me! There's so much!" She pulled him closer inside with her hands. "More… give me more… I'll take all of it!"

"GrrrrAH!" Naruto growled as he did another deep thrust and released the remains of his seed in one single burst… pushing Temari over the edge once again.

"HYAAAA!" She screamed, as he finally emptied himself completely and fell on top of her.

"Damn, that was good!" Naruto said as he pulled out of her and turned on his back.

Temari smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

The jinchuriki smiled. "My pleasure. You were…" He started to answer, only to notice that she was already asleep. "Aww, how cute… too bad I can't sleep along." He said, getting out of bed.

**Time 10:40. Suna village's entrance…**

"Well, thank you guys and everything." Kankurou said. "Sorry Temari couldn't come to say farewell…"

A knowing smirk appeared on Naruto's face. 'I'd be amazed if she did…'

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara stated as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Hey, anytime, man. Just whistle!" Naruto answered, smiling cheerfully.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "You will come then?"

"Well… no, I won't… but it sounds cool, doesn't it?" Then unpredictable happened… Gaara smiled. It was not an insane smirk, but a true smile.

"Sure. See you around." Kazekage said.

"Naturally." Naruto answered and started walking away.

**Three days later. Time 15:45. Hokage's office…**

"So let me summarize it… The Kazekage is rescued, one or hopefully two Akatsuki members dead, no Konoha shinobi casualties, except for Kakashi's major chakra exhaustion, and you even managed to receive the information about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts. I must admit you have impressed me. I didn't expect half of it." Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha praised two teams of shinobi, standing before her. "So, what is the information about?"

Naruto knew that the question was to him. "Apparently, Sasori had a spy among Orochimaru's men. He was supposed to meet said spy in five days at the Heaven and Earth Bridge."

Tsunade started to analyze the situation. 'Certainly, a team should be send… but who?' Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her very excited apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama. I request to be a part of the ambush team!" Sakura replied in a formal way.

'Hmm…' The Hokage thought. 'I haven't even said that I will send anyone… Still there should be at least one medic and she is an excellent choice. Then again, she has motivation.' She straightened. "Alright. Haruno Sakura. You will be the first member of the ambush team. Later I will inform you about your teammates, whom I will approve…"

"Actually…" Tsunade turned to the source of the voice, which just happened to be one Uzumaki Naruto. "I would like to be a part of this team also."

The Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Why?" She only asked.

"Well…" Naruto began. "To cut it short, I still haven't kept my promise to Sakura here." He pointed at his pink haired teammate. "And I really don't like to break my promise." 'Even if it was a fake one…'

Tsunade crossed her fingers in front of her face and glared intensively at Naruto. He didn't even flinch. Godaime closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Uzumaki Naruto. You will be the second member of the ambush team. You will also be informed about the identities of your two remaining teammates. Your team will leave the village tomorrow at 14:00. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Dismissed!"

**Eight minutes later. Random street of Konoha…**

Naruto and team Gai were passing through Konoha's marked district. Sakura already left them, to Lee's great disappointment, saying that she will be "busy preparing for one of the most important mission in her life". Naruto tried hard not to laugh. 'Sure, you stupid bitch. You had the entire childhood of these most important missions. I wonder what she will do when she meets little Uchiha shit… Probably try and stare him into submission.' Naruto snorted.

A picture appeared in his mind. Sakura and Sasuke were standing at some grassy field very close to each other.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with stars in her eyes. "Let's go back to Konoha, so we can get marry and live happily ever after!"

Naruto tried to imagine Sasuke with the same expression… and when he did, he bit his lip very hard, trying not to laugh like a fool in the middle of the street full of people. "Of course, Sakura!" Naruto slapped himself hard. "Let's hurry up and fuck each other like rabbits, so I can resurrect my clan!"

Naruto was on the verge of tears, a small giggles already escaping his throat.

"No, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged the youngest Uchiha. "Konoha is too far! I will revive your clan right here!" That was it… or could have been if Neji haven't pulled Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright, man? You looked like you saw the end of the world." Hyuga prodigy pointed.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah… I probably did…"

Neji was going to add something, but…

"Yosh! Naruto-kun! I want to test your flames of youth!" Lee stated, taking a nice guy pose.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. 'Is it just me, or it sounded like he wants to rape me?!' Naruto asked himself… Unknown to him, Neji and Tenten were thinking the same thing.

Gai on the other hand had a completely different thought. 'I don't really think that it will be a very good idea…' Of course. He already had a taste of Naruto's _flames of youth_.

Naruto thought for a moment. 'I can just tell him to fuck off… but where is the fun in that?!' He smiled. "Sure thing, Lee!" Neji and Tenten's jaws hit the floor. "How about we run from…" He looked around. "…What the hell, from right HERE and climb the Hokage mountain with just one hand. The first who reaches the top is the winner!"

If Neji strained his eyes a little more, they would probably turn into a Sharingan. 'That's it! I confess. Naruto is crazy!'

"Ooooh! Naruto-kun! Your flames of youth burns even brightly than mine!" Lee shouted.

Naruto snorted. 'Now where have I heard that?!' "Will you join us, Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked innocently.

Gai's teeth shined. "Yosh! I will join your competition this youthful day!" 'At least it's not a taijutsu spar…'

Naruto turned to Tenten and winked, making the girl blush. "Will you do the honors, Tenten?"

"Umm… Sure." Contestants stood in line. "Okay. Ready, set… go!" She swung her arm and instead of three men a cloud of smoke appeared.

"I can't believe he suggested that!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, me neither." Neji added.

"Yeah, me neither." Naruto added, wrapping his arm around Tenten from behind, making her squeak.

"Naruto? What are you…?" Neji began to ask, but then a realization hit him and he slapped his forehead, smiling. "Only you could do this."

"What?" Tenten asked, still blushing because of Naruto's closeness.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The jinchuriki said. "They might not even notice, and even if they do, they won't stop."

Tenten's eyes widened, but then she smiled also. "You know, Lee will tell the entire village that he's stronger than you."

Naruto hmphed. "Doesn't matter. Besides in their eyes, a newborn baby is stronger than me… pieces of trash."

Tenten hit him playfully in the shoulder. "Why do you say this?"

Naruto winked at her. "Oh, because I just _looove_ them too much." Tenten became even redder. 'It's so fun to tease girls like her, but alas I have a limited time. "Anyway…" He let go of the tomato that was kunoichi named Tenten and turned to Neji. "A few words, Neji."

Neji understood the hint immediately. The fun was over. "Sure." He said, smile disappearing. "Follow me." The Hyuga prodigy turned and started to walk away.

"Right. I'll see you later, Tenten." Naruto walked behind Neji.

Tenten was blushing still. 'I… I hope he meant that…'

**Nearly the same time. Kakashi's hospital room…**

"So you finally used Mangekyo in battle." The Hokage looked at the unmoving figure of one Hatake Kakashi. "Excellent job!" She added sarcastically.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her… It was just about the only thing he could do in his current state.

"Anyway…" Her face became straight. "Do you have something else to add _outside_ of the official report?" Jiraiya stood by the window, listening carefully.

Kakashi sighed. "There is actually…" He closed his eyes. "It looks like he has something against Itachi…"

Tsunade scratched her chin. "What makes you think that?"

"Maybe it's because they originally sent Itachi after him in the first place?" Jiraiya suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Kakashi responded. "But he knocked me out just for a chance to kill his copy…"

The Hokage looked at him in confusion. "Wait, so what you're saying is that he knew it was a copy?!" She turned to her ex-teammate. "He didn't mention that in his report."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "I'd be amazed if he did, but he definitely knew."

"Sakura said nothing either." Jiraiya pointed.

Tsunade turned back to the injured jounin. "How did you guess?"

"Well…" Copy ninja started. "Firstly, they started that strange talk about Itachi having only thirty percents of his chakra and something about some kind of jutsu. Secondly, even if Itachi was fighting without his Sharingan…" Here he was cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jiraiya intervened. "What do you mean Itachi was not using his Sharingan?!"

Kakashi sighed. "I knew you will ask that… Remember that time when Naruto blinded me during the bell test?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems like Itachi had a taste of it too. Naruto also mentioned that they already fought each other, Naruto against Itachi and Kisame I mean. And he said, that they barely escaped, with Kisame being almost dead… Also he mentioned about some girl in Kiri… but I can't remember what…"

Jiraiya grinned and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Alright, stop right there!" She interrupted. Kakashi was a fan of Icha Icha after all. "So, about Naruto and guesses…"

"Right! As I was saying, even if Itachi was fighting without his Sharingan, he looked a bit too sloppy. But the most important thing is that Itachi admitted that he couldn't stop Naruto."

"Strange." Jiraiya muttered. "For Itachi to admit something like that?"

"Exactly my thoughts." Kakashi answered.

"Maybe he knows something we don't?" Godaime asked.

"I don't know…" Jiraiya said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

**With Neji and Naruto. Somewhere under Konoha…**

"You so owe me for saving your ass back there…" Neji turned to see Naruto paying no attention to his words.

"Excellent, Neji!" Naruto exclaimed. "I have to give you more credit. How did you find this place? I didn't even know it existed!"

The Hyuga prodigy smirked. "When you told me to find a proper place for a hideout I first considered my options. We needed a place that could contain many people, isolated from the outside world and easy accessible. My first guess was the Hokage Mountain…"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Not a bad idea actually, but it has some flaws…"

"Exactly my thoughts. The last thing we need is to be discovered at this moment."

Naruto clenched his fists. "You can't be more right."

"Anyway, after excluding the Hokage Mountain from the list… Actually nothing remained."

Naruto sweatdropped. "So much for the great Hyuga strategy!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up!" He cursed and continued. "So I decided to look somewhere else." Then he began to chuckle. "You will probably be laughing, but the answer to our problem came from none other than future _miss Uchiha Sasuke_."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, knowing too well who that was. "Sakura? Do I even want to know?" He said sarcastically.

Neji chuckled again. "Yeah, you probably do. Her obsession with finding _the great Uchiha heir_ played right into our hands."

Naruto analyzed given information for a moment and then arched an eyebrow in realization. "Orochimaru?"

"Yes." The Hyuga smirked. "Apparently, Orochimaru had a few hideouts like this one. It looks like the Third Hokage was the only one who survived the attempt to capture the snake, and in the heat of the moment he must have totally forgotten about this place. And now, with the Third dead, we are the only ones informed about its existence." Neji noticed how Naruto flinched every time he said the word _Third_. "Hey, he's dead already. There isn't anything we can do…"

Naruto cut him off. "I know dammit!" He snapped. "You know that it won't change my desire to…"

"Yeah, I know… I was the same… only another person." Neji paused. "So anyway, what are we gonna do about…?"

**Same time. Hokage's office…**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, doing the worst part of being a Hokage… paperwork. 'Useless ungrateful job! Sigh. Still, someone have to do it… Just why me of all people?!' A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in." Two elders entered the office. 'Oh, fuck! Can't be good.

"Good afternoon, Tsunade." Said the female elder named Utatane Koharu.

"Yeah, yeah nice day." 'At least it was until you came.' "So what do I owe the honors?" The Hokage asked.

"We heard that you allowed the Kyuubi boy to join the ambush team…" This time it was Mitokado Homura, the second elder and Third Hokage's ex-teammate.

'Straight to the point I see… Still…' Tsunade thought. "So what if I did?"

Both elders showed no emotions. "We of the council are hereby forbid you of sending him on that mission." Koharu stated.

Tsunade was outraged. "You _of the council_ can't forbid me of anything!" She hissed.

"Hmm… very well." Homura said stoically.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 'Eh? Am I hearing things, or they had just given up…'

"However, as we also know, the team is still lacking two members." Koharu added. "So if you go against our decision, you should at least allow us to choose at least one of them."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. 'Well, I'll still have to approve them…' "Alright. You may choose."

"Good." Homura muttered. "Danzou!" He said a little louder, and a man with bandages on his face and arm entered the office.

Tsunade's eyes widened to their limits… but then narrowed in anger. "You old bastards! So that's what you were planning from the beginning!'

"Good day, Hokage-sama." Danzou greeted politely. "I believe you already guessed why I'm here?"

"It's not very hard. You want two remaining members to be from your ROOT squad, don't you?"

"No." Danzou answered with a smirk. "One is all I ask."

Tsunade glared at Danzou, the Elders glared at Tsunade and Danzou was still smirking… but no one of them noticed a small boy, no older than twelve, who was listening through the entire conversation.

'Gotta warn the boss!' Said boy thought, already disappearing.

**Naruto's new hideout…**

"So anyway, what are we gonna do about…?"

"BOSS!" Naruto and Neji heard a sudden voice. "Major info!" A little pause. "Naruto-niisan?"

"Oh! Well if it isn't Konohamaru! Long time no see! Look at you, all grown up…" Naruto greeted his old friend happily… Then it dawned on him. "Did you tell him?" He asked Neji.

"That I did." The Hyuga answered. "You told me also to gather more recruits… Well, he was my first choice."

"I see." Naruto said. "Well then, Konohamaru, I guess then you heard the whole story about me?"

"Yes." Sandaime's grandson answered.

"And? You want to join my side anyway?" The jinchuriki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I already did."

Naruto looked confused. "Why?"

Konohamaru scowled. "Because I also heard the whole story about Konoha, the council, the clans, the _legendary_ sannins…" Naruto snorted, hearing how Konohamaru said the word _legendary_. "…and even my own grandfather's deeds."

Naruto smirked. "And what do you think?"

"This village is rotten to its core! They betray their own beliefs! And they deserve everything that will come to them! I'm with you to the end… boss."

Naruto's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "I'm glad you've seen it my way, catch."

Konohamaru catch the small object Naruto threw his way, and his eyes widened when he saw what it was. "This… this is…" He muttered unbelievingly.

"Yep, this is. Wear it always."

"Hai, boss!" Konohamaru quickly put on a small ring with a skull on it. "I won't let you down!"

"I know." The blond jinchuriki answered. "By the way… is there anyone else?" He asked Neji… But instead it was Konohamaru, who answered.

"Yes, we also have Moegi on our side."

"Good… what about Udon?"

Little boy hesitated. "He's my friend, yes, but… I don't think he has it in him to fight the system. I think it's better not to tell him."

"Rational thinking my friend!" Naruto exclaimed. "Anyway, I remember you said something about information."

Konohamaru's eyes widened. He totally forgot about it. "Yeah, right! I have information about your next mission!"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Third's grandson straightened. "I was just on my way out of the Hokage tower when I saw both elders entering Hokage's office. I thought it could be important and decided to hide myself with a technique Neji-niisan taught me to listen their conversation." Naruto threw approving glance towards Neji. "What I heard…" Konohamaru continued. "…definitely proved to be interesting. First thing the old fools said…" Naruto chuckled. "…is that they forbid the Hokage to send you, boss, on that mission."

Naruto thought for a moment. "A lie."

"What?" Neji asked.

Naruto sighed. "No, it's a lie. They wanted something else."

Konohamaru looked surprised. "How did you know?"

The jinchuriki smirked. "Nah, why not send me on a mission where I can potentially die?!"

Konohamaru chuckled. "Right. Anyway then elders said that they want to pick another teammates for the team."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "And she agreed? Damn! She has no backbone. So, what happened next?"

"Right." Konohamaru continued. "Well, then some guy named Danzou came…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha… You may stop."

Young genin's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Naruto laughed again. "Because I can already guess, what happened next. Danzou said that one of my future teammates will be from his ROOT squad, right?"

"How did you know?"

Naruto walked to the little boy and patted his head. "Because, my little friend, Danzou played in my hands way too many times for me not to know him."

"But-but how did you know it was only one…?" Konohamaru mumbled.

The jinchuriki smirked. "Oh, it's just Danzou's style. He's too overconfident in his own people… will be his downfall one time."

Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "Who do you think will be the other one?" He asked.

Naruto thought for a few seconds. "Well, if Danzou wants only one of his men in this, that means Tsunade will choose the second… and since Kakashi is out of the picture and we will be dealing with Orochimaru, it has to be an elite ANBU…" It dawned on him right then. "Oh! Of course. I know who it will be." He looked straight at Neji. "Have you ever heard of an ANBU, who rumored to have Mokuton techniques?"

"Yeah… you think it will be him?"

"Absolutely!" Naruto stated grinning.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Naruto chuckled. "The thing that he must have if he really is a Mokuton user."

"And that is?"

Naruto paused. "A way to control biju…"

Konohamaru's and Neji's eyes widened. "Boss! Do you think…?"

"No, I know. She wants to know that I'm under constant control." Naruto said with a hint of anger. A killing intent started to flow in waves from him.

"B-Boss-s!"

"N-Narut-to! Stop this!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Sorry, I kinda lost control for a moment."

"Don't worry about it." Neji waved his hand. "Anyway, what do you think about all of this?"

Naruto's reaction was not what Neji has expected… he laughed. "Ha, ha! I think Tsunade can go fuck herself!"

"What do you mean, Boss?"

Naruto continued to laugh. "What I mean is that in order to control biju's powers, jinchuriki must wear Shodaime's necklace!"

A few seconds of silence, and a loud laughter of already three men echoed throughout the area.

"A-ha, ha… That was funny. Hokage-_sama_ is really up for a surprise here!"

"Good one, Boss!"

"Yep, don't you think?!" Naruto said and patted a skull like necklace on his chest.

When the laughter finally died, Neji asked. "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto scratched his chin. "I haven't thought about that yet." Then it came to him. "Hey Neji, answer a question, will ya?"

The Hyuga narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Say, have you shagged Tenten?"

Konohamaru blushed crimson and even Neji's cheeks turned a slight pink. "What if I have?"

Naruto made an evil smile, and Neji's cheeks turned from slightly pink to very pale.

"Oh no you DON'T!" The Hyuga shouted. "I don't want you…" But he wasn't allowed to finish, because Naruto already disappeared in a flash of black. "Damn him!"

"What was this all about?" Konohamaru asked.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Nothing… Just stupid Naruto with his stupid…"

"Hey! What is this?" The jounin turned around and saw Konohamaru with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Is something there?" Neji asked.

His answer came in the form of a loud laughter. "I think this is for you!" Konohamaru extended his arm with a note towards Neji.

Neji looked at the note, and his eyes widened. There was: _'It Doesn't MATTER what you want!'_ written on it.

"HORNY BASTARD!"

**Time 17:22. Dango shop…**

"Ha, ha, ha!" A loud laughter flew through the busy streets of Konoha. "The Ice Queen has finally got laid! Hell must be freezing over right about now!" Mitarashi Anko was having a time of her life.

Her best friend, none other than Yuhi Kurenai… was right now blushing crimson. "Keep it down, Anko!" She hissed lowering her voice. "Or do you want the entire village to know about it?!"

"Of course I do!" Anko answered, grinning happily.

Kurenai sighed. 'Why am I not surprised?!'

"Anyway…" Anko finished another stick of dango. "Who is the prince charming?" She turned to look at her friend. "Did Asuma finally annoy you into submission?"

"What?! No, it wasn't him." Kurenai pouted. "Who do you take me for?"

Anko smirked. "What does that supposed to mean? He's not that bad… is he?"

The genjutsu mistress rolled her exotic red eyes. "Sure he's not!" She replied sarcastically. "He only smokes like a locomotive, doesn't know the word 'shave', and I also think that he stopped washing… at all… but it's not a big deal, right?"

They both laughed at that.

"Yeah, that's fun and all, but you still haven't answered. Who? Is? He?" Anko asked, winking at her friend.

Kurenai blushed hard and looked around to see if someone's listening. She found none. "You promise not to laugh, or to tell anyone?"

Anko smirked. "Nope!"

"Anko!"

"Alright, alright! I promise. So? Who was it?"

Kurenai hesitated. "I-It was-was…"

Anko rolled her eyes. "Out with it already!"

Kurenai gulped. "Okay… It was… um… U-Uz-zumak-ki Narut-to…" There. Now she's done it.

The look on Anko's face was like someone told her that she has just won a dango shop in lottery. "Uzumaki? The Kyuubi kid? That's rich!" Anko shouted, paying of course no attention as to where she was right now. "Oh, you're a naughty girl, Kurenai-chan! He's what… seven years younger than you?"

"Yeah, don't remind me…" The genjutsu mistress said looking at the ground.

"By the way… Isn't he your favorite student's crush?"

Kurenai became still. "Y-Yeah… well, it's kind of complicated…"

"What is?"

"Sigh. She, um… found out not the most pleasant way…"

Anko laughed. "Ha, ha! She busted you two?! Is this why she closed herself in that dungeon?"

"Yeah, probably…"

"So, how was he?" Anko DEFINITELY needed to know this. 'I will get the answer out of her even by force.' But she didn't need to do that.

Kurenai looked around again, and then moved closer to Anko, so she could hear her whisper. "It was, actually, the best time in my entire life!" She tried to suppress her own excitement, but was failing miserably.

Anko raised her eyebrows. "That good?"

"You won't believe it! I-I gave him Kurenai's special…" Anko made an evil smile. "…And he withstood EIGHT!"

Anko's smile disappeared immediately. "Y-You're joking… Right?"

But Kurenai was completely serious. "I couldn't believe myself! It's all true. I swear to you, I felt myself being back again in a kunoichi training class."

"Wow…" Was all Anko said.

"Wow is not the correct word, Anko." Kurenai leaned closer. "He made me cum five times, before cumming himself."

Now hell must be really freezing over, because for the first time in her life Mitarashi Anko chocked on her favorite dango. "Cough…Cough… You didn't mean that, right?"

No answer.

"Damn, Kurenai-chan! It's a little shameful to admit, but you're even better than me, and… Damn!"

"Yeah… Exactly my thoughts." Kurenai's look became dreamy. "I hope he returns soon. I want a rematch…"

"Go for it, Kurenai-chan!" Anko shouted happily. But then… "Can I join in?"

Kurenai turned to her friend quickly with fire in her eyes. "Hell no! This time I'm going to win, and I'm going to do that alone!"

Anko smirked. "Greedy…"

**Near Higurashi weapon shop…**

This was a lazy day in Konoha village, and Naruto was not surprised, when he found himself on almost completely deserted street.

'Empty… I like it!' He looked around. 'Now where is this place?! If I remember correctly, it's a shop… a weapon shop. What was the name again? Higu… Higa… Hig… Bah! Doesn't matter! Something on 'H'.' He searched a little more. 'Ah! There it is!'

Naruto opened the door and the door bell rang, signalizing the owner of a new arrival… But Naruto received no answer.

"Hello?"

Still no answer.

The jinchuriki walked inside. "Tenten? Are you…" He stopped his speech because he finally found his target… sleeping peacefully on the counter.

'Aww, how cute! Need a good wake up call…' A malicious smirk appeared on his face. 'I know just the way!' Slowly and quietly he walked around the counter and stood right behind her. 'Mmm, nice view.' The blond thought. 'Training with Gai surely pays up.' He pressed himself against her and slid his right arm inside her kimono shirt, cupping her soft breasts. 'Hmm, they are bigger, than they look like.' He thought in amusements, trying to stimulate the girl in front of him.

"Mmm…" Tenten gave a slight moan, but was still asleep.

"Hmm, not enough stimulation I see.' With that thought he slowly slid his free hand down into her tight shinobi pants towards her most sensitive spot. 'Let's see how you'll sleep through this!'

Tenten moaned again and again, her breath fastened and she started to shift uncomfortably. Finally her eyes slowly opened and consciousness found its way back into kunoichi's head.

"Ehh? What's going on?" She asked still half asleep… but then noticed strange sensations in her body. "What?" Tenten turned her head and saw a blonde sun glassed smiling face. "Naruto?! What the hell are you doing?!"

The jinchuriki chuckled. "Can't you tell?! I promised to tell you what I learned during my journey!"

"And that's your way of telling things?"

Naruto smirked, continuing to massage her private parts. "Do you want me to stop?"

Tenten bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"Well?"

"…No, don't stop…"

The smirk widened. "I knew you would say that." He quickly turned her around, and next thing Tenten knew – her pants were lying on the floor.

Girl's eyes widened. "Wait, Naruto! Don't be so hasty…" But she wasn't allowed to finish because Naruto lifted her onto the counter and sat down, burying his head between her legs.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed because of the new sensation. The heat started to build up in her body. More and more thoughts were gone from her brain, being replaced by the most important one at the moment – to find a release by any means necessary.

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked up at her flushed face with a confident smirk. "Mmm… tasty! And you're so wet already… Do you like it this much?!" He pocked her clitoris with his finger, making shivers run down her spine.

Naruto stopped his pleasuring of her for just a few seconds, but it was enough for her primal instincts to demand the sensation back. "Shut up!" She grabbed his head by the hair with her right hand, and slammed it right where it should have been at the moment.

"Mhmmmhm…" Naruto tried to say something, but Tenten didn't care. Her head arched back in ecstasy. Trying to prevent the beautiful sensation from ever stopping again, she wrapped her straight toned legs around his neck.

Naruto chuckled inside of his head. 'Hmhmhm… This girl knows what she wants.'

Meanwhile Tenten had a thought of her own. 'So good!' She put her middle finger into her mouth and bit on it hard. 'Oh my God! Oh God! I'm almost… ALMOST…!'

She indeed almost felt it… when…

"TENTEN! How are you doing this youthful day?!" Someone said from the door.

Tenten's eyes widened. 'Oh, please no… not now!'

The beautiful green beast of Konoha Rock Lee walked down into the shop to see Tenten… peacefully standing behind the counter.

"Hello, Tenten! You look a little… red, are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine… really, perfect." She answered nervously. "So anyway, what do you want?"

Lee did a nice guy pose. "I'm here because Gai-sensei decided to do a team practice today, and he needs to know if you'll be able to attend!"

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto – the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no yoko, who was sitting quietly under the counter… and tried hard not to laugh. Indeed, if Lee would've made just one step left, he would've noticed Tenten's pants that were still lying on the floor. When he overcame the urge to laugh, the blond genin turned his attention back to the view in front of him… Tenten's naked lower parts to be precise. 'Mmmm…' He licked his lips. Nice long legs, soft firm ass, a pussy drenching with its juice. 'And the aroma…' The temptation was too much. Naruto quietly moved closer, and then in one quick motion he grabbed her ass and pushed his tongue deep inside her…

"Sure, Lee. I'll come to- Hyiii!" Tenten quickly slapped her mouth with both her hands.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked in concern.

The kunoichi closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "N-Nothing…"

"O-Okay… But you're still red. I think you should visit a doctor…"

It took all of Naruto's will to not break from his doings and shout at the self proclaimed green beast. Instead he grabbed girl's butt and pulled her closer… still he yelled in his head. 'It DOESN'T MATTER what you think!'

"F-Fine… I'll do that, happy?" The girl said, trying to regain her composure.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee started to walk towards the door… Then he remembered. "So, will you come to the training?" He asked, preparing to leave the shop.

"I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Tenten shouted from behind the counter… She wasn't sure who she was addressing to though…

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed and walked off.

That was actually the exact moment she felt _it_. She could not scream, Lee was still nearby, so the bun haired kunoichi blocked her mouth with her palm and…

"MYIFHH!" Broke through her hard pressed lips and blocking arm. Her body started to shake and her knees almost gave off as an orgasm hit her.

A few seconds later, after she stopped to shake, a very smiling Naruto appeared from under the counter… only to receive a punch to the stomach.

"Ouch!"

Tenten panted hard. "Huff… Huff… Why did you do that for?!"

Naruto smirked. "Why, for fun of course!" He said, licking the remains of her juices from his lips… the action took effect. Now she was angry and horny… a terrible mixture…

A mischievous look appeared in girl's eyes. "Huff… You're gonna pay for that!" She stated.

The jinchuriki chuckled and leaned on the counter, placing his hands behind his head. "Oh, by any means make me!"

'That does it!' With a quick motion Tenten ripped her kimono skirt open.

The only thing Naruto had time to do before his pants were down is to raise an eyebrow. 'Hmm… Not bad.' He thought.

She quickly undid his pants, then sent his boxers the same way, and then… came to a complete stop. 'WOW!' She didn't said it out loud only because her jaw was unable to move.

'Oh, how I like those moments!' Naruto thought. "What's the matter, disappointed?" Tenten now remained him of a fish, opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. Naruto tried hard not to laugh.

"… You… I… Umm… It might be too big to… Fuck it!" Fire in her eyes. All hesitations are gone. The only things in her mind: she, Naruto and that enormous dick of his. Wasting no more time, she grabbed said dick with her right arm and took him in her mouth as deep as she could.

'I'll show you how to screw me in public!' Bun haired kunoichi started to quickly move her head back and forth while stroking him with her right hand at the same time. 'I know what will put you over the edge!' With that thought she stopped moving her head and instead started stroking him real fast. She felt Naruto slightly twitch at this. 'Good. Now for the finisher.' She glanced up at him and gave a "Hurry and give me your cum!" look… But when she looked at his face, her confidence in her skills started to vanish. He stood with his hands behind his head, sunglasses and that irritating smirk of his were still on. 'Am I doing something wrong?' She asked herself.

"Nope." Tenten's eyes widened. "It's just takes more than that to satisfy me…"

"How did you…? C-Can you read thoughts?"

"Nah, I just took a guess."

Tenten smirked, still stroking him. "Then what does it take?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?!"

Faster than she could react, he grabbed Tenten by the hips, lifted her up and slammed into the wall, positioning himself before her entrance.

"Wait, Naruto! You're gonna fuck me like this?!"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Of course not!" He pressed himself to her, so she wouldn't fall, then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "There!" And then he entered her…

"KYAAAAA!" Tenten screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naruto put one hand under her chin and lifted her head up for her to look at him. "Okay?" She smiled and nodded. "Good." He started slowly thrusting into girl's womb, drawing a moan from her each time he did that. The cute look of her panting face made him want to kiss her… which he did, quickly capturing her lips with his and forcing his tongue down her throat. For a few minutes they had a tongue duel for dominance… and then he noticed that her breath became ragged.

'Not too experienced yet.' He thought. 'Well, let's fix it.' That was the moment when Tenten's back arched and her mouth froze in a silent scream as she reached the point of no return.

The feeling of her inner walls tightening around him was great even for Naruto's standards. 'Mmm… how nice… A little more and I would've joined her…'

"Huff… huff… Naruto… That was amazing!" A very satisfied kunoichi said in his shoulder.

"Yeah, baby. It was… However it's not over yet."

Tenten looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed his palm against her chin. "I want you to taste the Heaven." He didn't need to enter her again, because he never 'left'. He then did a few short thrust, and when she slightly convulsed after the last one… 'There.'

"Naruto, what are you…"

He put his head on her shoulder and took her hips in his arms. "Brace yourself."

"Wha…?" The word died in her throat, as Naruto started to thrust into her with speed she did not think was possible… and every time attacking her G-spot as well. Her eyes widened to their limits, and then started rolling backwards. 'Wh… What are…' She stopped thinking. She just could not anymore… But not just thinking, hearing, smelling and even breathing!

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Guh! Too good…" His head finally arched backwards, and with one last deep thrust he released a large load of his hot life-giving juice into her soft depths.

That's when she felt it. She stopped to feel her body completely and her mind went blank… absolutely clear, like the day she was born. White. Pure beautiful whiteness surrounded her… Until it stopped as quickly as began. White changed to black and she fell back to the 'real world'. In other words, collapsed limply onto her recent sex partner A.K.A. Naruto.

The jinchuriki sighed, observing the unconscious kunoichi in his hands. He then lifted her head up a little and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Yeah." He chuckled. "I'm just that damn good!"

**ROOT headquarters…**

A large room was very dim lighted. Two persons were there. One was sitting, and another – kneeling before the first one… No! Not that way, you perverts!

"You are to act as a member of team Kakashi. That is until you encounter Orochimaru. After that you are to infiltrate his base and eliminate Uchiha Sasuke. Your codename will be Sai. Failure is not an option. Do you understand your mission?"

"Hai, Danzou-sama."

**Same time. Hokage's office…**

"You can take off your mask now." The Hokage stated. "You are to act as Kakashi's replacement on the upcoming mission. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Your codename will be Yamato… and… keep your eyes on Naruto…"

"Hai."

**Forty minutes later. Random Konoha street…**

Uzumaki Naruto, the newest addiction to Konoha's ranks… felt himself on the top of the world. Yep, he had every reason to.

'Ahh, beautiful sunset!' He thought. 'And a bird… two birds… three… What the fuck?!' Three black birds dived onto him. 'Shit.' Naruto quickly evaded them, jumping onto one of the roofs. 'What the hell was that?'

He turned back to the birds and now, without sun blocking his eyesight, finally noticed their _features_. 'Looks like some two year old kid's drawing… not that I could do any better.' He evaded them for some more. 'Hmm… Definitely a jutsu, but who is casting it? There!' Naruto noticed a guy in black with a brush. The next second he disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared in front of said guy already drawing his sword.

His attacker, who was caught by surprise in a desperate effort managed to stop Naruto's sword with his own.

"Who in the blue hell are you?!" The jinchuriki asked with a hint of boredom, being not very impressed by his attacker's efforts.

Said attacker only smiled back. "You're good… Must have something between your legs."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and then… laughed hard. "Ahahaha! A guy with one sleeve and a stump of a sword telling me about my dick, ha, ha! I, actually, could have shown you, but I completely don't want to." He paused. "Besides, you don't even have the class to introduce yourself. What is your name?" The guy started to open his mouth. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"

"Why?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. That must be the stupidest question he has ever heard in his entire life. "Because you're about to die." With that he quickly did a 360 slash, and this time the attacker had no chance to evade or block, so his head flew high from his shoulders… only to burst with the rest of his body into a pile of ink.

'Hmm…' Naruto thought. 'He's gone… **Kawarimi? **Nah, no way. Must have replaced himself before the attack… Yeah, most likely.' He paused for a moment. 'Maybe that's for the best. He _was_ wearing a Konoha headband after all. And the last thing I need is a corpse of a _good _Konoha shinobi on my hands right now… But who sent him, Tsunade? Nah, council? Nah, it's better to send me on a suicide mission, rather than to kill me themselves… Danzou? Yeah, most likely. But why in a broad daylight? Bah! Why am I thinking this shit?! Better think of something good… like where the hell am I gonna stay for tonight… Oh! I almost forgot!'

**A hour and a half later. In front of Kurenai's apartment…**

"Took me a while to remember where it is." Naruto started to walk the stairs. "Still, this day was nice." He stood in front of the door and knocked a few times. 'I wonder if she's home because I don't have the fucking keys… Who am I kidding?! I can simply teleport in there.' That moment the door opened.

"Hi, Kurenai-cha…" His greetings were interrupted by woman's soft lips that crushed onto his in a fierce kiss… and her arms wrapping around his neck, already dragging him inside.

Naruto chuckled in his head. 'Someone's telling me that this night will be just as good…'

**Higurashi weapon shop…**

A very panting Neji burst into the shop. "Hey, Tenten. Was Naruto her…e…?" He said noticing the look on kunoichi's face. "You may not answer." He stated, walking away…

**...**

**Now you have it! As always, reviews are welcome!**

…**Cola would be welcome too…**

**Anyways, much love people. See you next week!**

**By yours truly…**

**Darthemius.**


	8. Tell me what you cherish most

**Darthemius: Rejoice people! For I haven't forgotten my promise to update this week! Say hello to the newest edition of "Everyone has darkness"! Much appreciation for every review I received.**

**Now on with the story…**

**...**

**Chapter Eight: Tell me what you cherish most...**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"**Crash." **– summon talks.

**...**

Naruto woke up due to warm feeling of a beautiful woman snuggling to him… and morning sunlight hitting his eyes. He turned his head to the window and saw a small hole between the curtains.

'Mornings. How I hate them… Destroying darkness… Nothing's uglier than mornings and more beautiful than sunsets.'

"Mmm, warm." Kurenai said, snuggling closer to him.

Naruto smiled. 'How cute.' Then, right in this very moment, he just had to remember that soon he has to be in Hokage's office. It brought him back to the fact that Kurenai was almost lying on top of him. 'Damn. How in the hell am I gonna to get up from here…?! Not that I want to, but still…' He made a few attempts to get out unnoticed, but failed. 'No choice then…' He removed a few locks from her face, leaned closer and kissed her on the lips.

Yuhi Kurenai woke up that day to the beautiful feeling of someone kissing her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Hey you. Good morning."

"Mornin'. How your sleep was?"

"Better than ever."

He kissed her again. "Good to hear that." Then… "As good as it is I have places to be…"

Kurenai sighed. "How sad." She moved herself from him, giving him a room to get out of bed.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'll be back…" 'I probably won't, but you don't need to know that…' With that he sat up.

"Sure… Hey, what's on your back?" She asked, noticing a large seal engrafted into his back.

Naruto looked behind his shoulder. "Oh that? Just a little seal for some technique. Ask me later about it okay?"

"Okay."

He quickly dressed and was already on his way to the door, when suddenly stopped.

"Kurenai?"

"Yes?"

He took a pause. "Tell me what you cherish most."

Woman's eyes widened. "W-What I ch-cherish most?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know…"

"Just think about it. Is it this village, your home, your friends, or something else?" And with that he was gone.

**Time 13:00. Hokage's office…**

Naruto arrived in Hokage's office, to see all of his teammates already there. "Oh, I'm the last one again? I like that."

Tsunade glared at him. "If you're late one more time, then you will be doing D-rank missions for three month!"

Naruto seemed unaffected by the threat. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama…" Tsunade flinched. "I don't think I will be late ever again." He smirked.

"Good for you. Now Naruto, Sakura, meet your new teammate Sai." Naruto finally noticed other presences in the room… and then laughed hard.

"Ahaha! Well if it isn't the dickman!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at him… except for Sai of course, who was still smiling.

"You know each other, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you can say that…"

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to the Hokage. "Good to have your attention again. Now Sai here will be a temporary replacement for Sasuke." She expected an outburst from Naruto, but instead it came from Sakura.

"Are you joking, master? There is no way this guy could be even placed in the same category as Sasuke-kun!" To her surprise, Sai's face showed nothing.

"Well…" He started. "I'm glad that you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be linked to a weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru clone that only cared for power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha." He paused. "Especially by ugly bitches like yourself."

The next instant, Sakura's fist was in front of his face and showed no intentions of stopping… only to be caught next second by Naruto. "Uh, uh, uh! You don't want to hurt our new teammate, don't you, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Damn right I do!" She shouted and added. "Shannaro!"

Wrong idea. Next moment her caught fist was pressured on so hard that it actually made her fall on her knees.

"You look unwell, Sakura-_chan_, maybe it will be best for you're withdrawn from this mission after all." Naruto stated and added a little more pressure.

"Ahhh!"

"Enough, Naruto!" Of course, Tsunade just had to ruin all his fun.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Naruto said and let go of Sakura's fist… and then turned to Sai. "Hey, man! Nice to meet you! Let's be friends!" The jinchuriki extended his arm.

Sai's eyes widened and shivers ran down his spine. He… He just now… felt something. He wasn't sure what that was, but it was something at least. Cautiously he took Naruto's hand and shook it a little.

"Uh… okay…"

"Great!" Naruto withdrew his hand smiling.

"Alright." Tsunade drew attention again. "As you know, Kakashi is not medically cleared to go on missions right now, so his replacement will be Capitan Yamato." She pointed to a man in a jounin vest, standing to the left of Sai.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and tried not to snort. 'Of all possible names…'

"Nice to meet you." Yamato greeted.

"Yamato here…" The Hokage continued. "…Will be in charge of this mission. You three are to follow his every order. Understood?"

Three "Hai"s was her answer.

"Good. Now your mission is to capture Sasori's spy by any means necessary. Do not in any circumstances allow him to escape. Secondary objective is to find any information about Uchiha Sasuke, Orocimaru or Akatsuki from any sources. If not possible, just deliver the spy to Konoha gates, where he or she will be taken into custody by a team of ANBU. That is all. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Then…" She was going to dismiss them already, but then her eyes fell onto Naruto… onto his chest to be precise. "Oh, one more thing. Naruto? Where is the necklace I gave you?"

Naruto tried hard not to laugh. 'I knew she would ask that.' He tried to make innocent face… It was hard. "Well… you see…" He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I kinda… well… sold it…"

Now if you say that Tsunade was shocked, it will be an understatement of the millennium.

"You what?!" In a blink of an eye she was in front of Naruto, right hand already outstretched and ready to strike.

The blond genin didn't even try to block the incoming attack… But instead of a punch, a slap came.

"How could you!" Another slap. " You stupid little brat!" And another slap. "That was my heirloom! I entrusted it to you! And you…" She went for yet another slap, but this time her wrist was caught.

"Oh? Is that so?" Unlike her, the jinchuriki sounded absolutely calm. "Then let me tell you this." He threw her arm aside. "First of all, if it was so precious to you, then you should've never… AND NARUTO MEANS NEVER EVERentrusted it to someone else. Secondly, you didn't _entrust_ it to me. I won it in a bet, so don't tell me shit like you couldn't do this, because I could do whatever the hell I wanted with it. Now if I remember correctly, I didn't even want it at first. It was only because your imbecile of a teammate said that it costs so much I agreed."

Tsunade scowled. "Don't you dare speak like this about Jiraiya, _boy_. He is much more of a man, than you will ever be."

Naruto smirked. "Is that why you told him to piss off…" He was interrupted by another slap… Chakra enchanted this time. But if he was really hurt, he was damn good at hiding it.

"Out!" The Hokage screamed. "All of you!" She pointed at the door… but then added. "Yamato, wait. You stay for a moment." With that three members of a new team left and one stayed.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Yamato asked when the rest of the team was gone.

"I have a new addiction for the mission." Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes?"

Hokage paused. "If during this mission you receive any proof that Uzumaki Naruto turned traitor… eliminate him.

Yamato's eyes widened. "Hokage-sama please, I understand you're upset, but isn't it a little extreme?"

"Are you questioning my orders, _jounin_?"

Yamato flinched. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I will do as you say… But why do you think he might turn traitor?"

Tsunade looked down. "You wouldn't understand… Dissmised."

"Hai." Yamato took off.

Tsunade sighed. 'Naruto… Why did you do this…?'

"_Because Hokage is my dream!"_

'What on Earth could make you_ sell _your dream?'

"_Don't worry. I won't die until I become Hokage."_

'You idiot… That necklace was an embodiment of my faith in it…'

"_Become a good person." 'And also become a great Hokage.'_

**Meanwhile with Naruto…**

The newly appointed team 'Kakashi', with the exception of their leader, was walking towards the main gates.

Naruto pulled out a can of cola from behind his back. He was going to open it at first, but then turned to Sai.

"Want some?" He asked, pointing at the can.

"No, thank you." Sai answered with his usual smiling face.

Naruto shrugged. "Your loss." He quickly opened it and drank in one try. "Ahh! A drink of gods!"

Sai said nothing… Sakura on the other hand…

"Um… Naruto?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we talk…? In private I mean?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sakura growled. "Yes or no."

"Alright, alright… geez. No need to be angry." Naruto said, walking into some dark alleyway. "Wait at the main gates, Sai."

Sai answered nothing but walked away still.

After walking almost to the middle of the alley, Naruto suddenly stopped and leaned onto the nearby wall.

"So, what do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Naruto… Why are you so cold towards me?"

Naruto readjusted his sunglasses, which almost fell off just now. 'So this is what it's all about… Try to be gentle? No, there is no need anymore…' He turned to the pink haired kunoichi with a cold stare. "And what _exactly_ did you expect?"

Sakura looked down. "Well… I…"

"Oh, no! Don't say! Let me guess…" With that he did one handseal, and with a puff of smoke there stood still the same Naruto… only he was wearing his old orange jumpsuit and a wide goofy grin.

"Da…" He wanted to shout Dattebayo at first, but then remembered… 'Whew. That was close. Of course he could not appear here, but you can never be too careful.' Then he remembered about his conversation with Sakura. 'Think quickly. If not that, then… of course…' "Sakura-chan! Please go out with me!"

Kunoichi's eyes widened. But before she could reply, his smile disappeared, and the cold appearance returned.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"I…"

"It doesn't matter what you wanted!" He screamed at her, making tears burst through her eyes. "Old Naruto is gone." He walked closer, to the point when his face was inches away from hers. "And he won't be coming back any time soon." With that he walked past her and exited the alley.

**Time 13:56. Konohagakure main gates…**

Yamato arrived at the main gates… to find that he was actually the last one to arrive.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked.

Three "Hai's".

"Good. Let's move."

Four shinobis ran off. New team Kakashi just received their first mission.

'And probably the last one…' Naruto thought.

_Flashback._

_After leaving the alley, where he talked to Sakura, Naruto quickly looked around and then entered another one. This time he walked almost to the end._

_A pair of white eyes stared at him from the shadow. "Were you followed?"_

_Naruto smirked. "Who knows, maybe."_

_Neji sighed. "Stop fooling around, Naruto! This mission is crucial! Are you finally going to try that?"_

_Naruto's smirk disappeared instantly. Instead of it the most serious look appeared. "You know I don't have a choice. I have to try that now… Because if he meets Itachi, then everything will be gone to hell, and I will have to find another way…" He gritted his teeth. "And I might not make it in time…"_

_Neji looked down. "Yeah, I know… So, is this it?"_

"_Probably… Lay low for now, even stop recruiting people. The last thing we need now is unwanted attention. I'll contact you, if I succeed… and I'll return if I fail. Until then…" The jinchuriki turned around and started to walk away._

"_Good luck… my friend…" Neji whispered, disappearing into the shadow._

_End Flashback…_

**At some hotel's hotsprings…**

"Aaah! That's a nice relaxing!" Naruto stated, getting out of water.

"Yeah, sitting in a hot springs naked really builds a companionship spirit." Yamato turned to Naruto and Sai and gave them his scary look. "Right?"

Naruto faked fear. "S-Sure." 'If this jabroni ever looks at me like that again, he's dead.'

"Oh…" Sai exclaimed. "I see that I wasn't wrong about your penis."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'What is this guy's prob…' Then a devilish smile crept to his face. 'You asked for this.'

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint! Wanna have a closer look?" He said loud enough for both sides to hear.

People around laughed… all except Sai, whose eyes were wide open. 'Just now… I felt something again.'

**Next morning…**

"Waaahh!" Morning sunlight woke Sakura up. "What a beautiful morning." She walked to the window and saw Sai, sitting lonely near the river. 'Sai? What is he up to?' She dressed quickly and made her way towards place, where Sai was.

At first, when she came near him, it seemed like he was writing something, but after a further look, it was clear that he was actually painting.

"You're painting I see." She said, slowly approaching him.

Sai looked over his shoulder. "Oh? You came to hit me again?"

Sakura smirked. "Actually I was going to."

"…I see…"

"Don't worry, I won't do that. Just don't say disrespectful things about Sasuke-kun again."

Sai narrowed his eyes. "I heard he hurt you and Naruto when he left the village. And you are going to risk your life for him?"

Sakura stood silent for a few seconds. "I will do whatever it takes to save him… even work with you."

"Do you like him?"

Sakura was shocked from sudden question. "I…" She closed her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Silence.

"Alright, I won't say anything bad about him from now on."

Sakura was about to thank him, when…

"Sai, Sakura!" Yamato shouted from behind them. "Get your things, we're leaving."

"Hai!"

**Next day. Forest area…**

Morning came quickly, and now Naruto was facing Yamato with unsheathed sword in his hand.

"Do you think you can take me on by yourself?" ANBU member taunted.

Naruto looked left and right. "Who? Me? Of course not." He answered and made a dash towards Yamato.

'Rushing head on?' The jounin thought, preparing to counter. 'Maybe Kakashi-sempai was wrong?'

_Flashback…_

_Hatake Kakashi was still recovering from his previous fight, but he could at least speak. Suddenly, the door in his room opened and his old protégé stepped in. _

"_You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sempai?"_

"_Yes I did, Tenzou."_

"_Please, Kakashi-sempai. It's Yamato now."_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Alright, Yamato. I wanted to talk with you about Naruto…"_

_Yamato raised an eyebrow. "What about him? From what I heard, he's a loudmouth loser and…" Kakashi interrupted him._

"_Yeah, that is what I also thought… And it has gotten me into a hospital bed."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Word of advice, always keep your eyes on him and never underestimate him…"_

_End flashback…_

Yamato snapped out of his daydream, when Naruto appeared inches before him, sword in left hand in a reverse grip, preparing to strike. 'Let's see what he got!' The jounin thought, preparing to counter the strike… only it never came. Instead the blond boy turned around, lowered onto one knee and thrust the sword hilt into the ground, blade facing up.

Yamato stood still, confused. "What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Naruto said, making jounin's eyes widen… because his voice was coming from behind!

Yamato had no time to react, as second Naruto rushed past him, grabbed his head and RKOed him onto the sword.

First Naruto stood up and dusted himself. "Damn I'm good!"

Second Naruto also got up. "What do you mean _you're good_? I did all the work!"

First Naruto raised his arms in defense. "Okay, okay, chill man. You're cool, okay?"

A satisfying smirk appeared on the second Naruto's face. "Damn right I am!" Then… "You're cool too by the way…"

First Nruuto smiled. "Really? Thanks, man! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Second raised an eyebrow. "No shit?! I am also Uzumaki Naruto."

"Fucking cool, man! We're Uzumaki Naruto!" First shouted.

"Yeah! And we're…" Second shouted back.

First and second turned back to back, one with raised arms, and the other with crossed. "AWSOME!" They both shouted together before erupting in mad laughter, rolling on the ground.

"I thought I asked what are you doing, Naruto." Yamato said, walking out of the bushes.

First Naruto raised an eyebrow and straightened up. The second one dissolved into darkness. "Yamato-taicho? Nice to see you!" 'Shocking only…'

"I see you took out my clone." Yamato said sarcastically. "Great job! How did you know it was a clone?"

An annoyed expression appeared on Naruto's face. 'I didn't, you imbecile.' He walked back to the body that was still hanging on the sword. 'What the… a clone? A wooden clone… No wonder I didn't knew, never had experience with them before… Won't happen again.'

That was the moment when Sai and Sakura rushed into the scene.

"Naruto!" Sakura started. "Why did you run off alone? Why not work as a team?!"

Naruto's look hardened. "Listen carefully, Sakura, because I will not say it again. Firstly, I don't want this guy's…" He pointed at Sai. "…help. And secondly, I don't want to see you anywhere near battlefield."

Sakura's eyes widened… Sai's showed nothing.

"How can you say this!" The kunoichi began. "I'm a shinobi like you, and…"

"No." Naruto interrupted her. "You're a healer, the only one we have at the time. That means you're our only chance to recover from injuries we might receive. So you would do well to shut up, stay put and wait for a battle to end."

Hearing this, Yamato narrowed his eyes. "You may be right in some way, Naruto… But Konoha's way is to work as a team."

Sakura smiled at this. 'Thank you, Yamato-taicho." Sai still stood silently.

Naruto sighed. 'As to be expected from Kakashi's subordinate.' Then he turned to his team leader. "Really? Tell me then, Yamato-san, doesn't _work as a team_ means that you are overwhelming enemy at least two to one?"

Jounin thought for a moment. "Well… yes, probably."

Naruto smirked. "Then question two, how often in your practice have you overwhelmed your enemy, huh?"

Yamato's eyes widened. But before he could reply, Naruto continued.

"By the look on your face I guess it was not very often. Even quite the opposite I think." The jinchuriki paused. "You see, every other ninja villages are using the exact four men pattern for their teams also. So in reality when two such teams are engaged in a fight it all comes down to one on one fights. And usually, if one of team members falls, it immediately gives another team the advantage of numbers… Which usually preludes victory." Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "You know, it's kind of mystery to me why Konoha is so stuck up on teamwork. On my journey I visited some of the other villages…" Yamato interrupted him.

"Which one?"

Naruto smirked. "Some. Now where was I…? Oh yes. You see, I saw their genins in training, and they actually teach their children to fight against a handicap." Then he sighed. "Which brings me to sadly remember my time in the academy…"

"When you failed again and again?" Sakura taunted.

Naruto ignored her pathetic attempt to angry him. "No… When Iruka-sensei said _only together you can accomplish anything_. Watching these children made me understand… It's because we are inferior." He said, looking down.

Sakura, Yamato… What the hell even Sai was speechless… Not that he talked before, but still.

"Anyways…" Naruto's voice interrupted silence once again. "Let's head towards the bridge. And please don't screw up. This mission is too important." He said, walking away.

Sakura's face softened. 'He still wants to save Sasuke-kun.'

"Why he wants to help the Uchiha so badly?" Sai finally asked.

Sakura looked at him for a second and then turned back to Naruto's retreating back. "Naruto sees Sasuke-kun as his brother…"

"I see…" Sai answered.

Sakura smiled. 'Don't worry, Naruto. We will save him. Surely.'

Yamato on the other hand… 'Maybe Kakashi-sempai was right after all…'

**Near Heaven and Earth Bridge. Twenty minutes till the deadline…**

"Alright." Yamato said. "The mission is to capture Sasori's spy by any means necessary. Here is the plan. I'll disguise myself as Sasori to get closer to the spy. You three wait here. Come out only when I give my signal. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Now…" Yamato made a handseal. **"Mokuton-henge no jutsu."** He spelled and wood around him shifted into an exact copy of Sasori. "Does it look similar?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hard to tell… You forgot bunny ears and lipstick…"

Yamato growled. "I thought it was you, Naruto, who said not to screw up."

"Hai, hai. Sorry."

"Alright. Now the voice. I'll try to change it and you will tell me when to stop."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

Yamato looked at him skeptically. "Because you were the one who fought him."

Naruto shrugged. 'I'm sure Sakura heard it too, but…' "Okay, go on."

Yamato started to shift his voice… until it became like that of a little girl.

The temptation was too much. "That one!" Naruto screamed and erupted with laughter.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Be more serious, Naruto!" Sakura stated.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright. Continue." He said with a straight face.

And continue Yamato did, until his voice was a perfect copy of Sasori.

"Stop." Naruto interrupted. "This is it."

"Good. Well, here I go." Yamato straightened and started to move to the center of the bridge, where Sasori's spy was already standing.

**On the bridge…**

"…It has been five years, Sasori-sama." The spy has finally removed his hood to reveal… Yakushi Kabuto.

**In the nearby bushes…**

Naruto smirked, seeing the spy's identity.

"It's Kabuto!" Sakura exclaimed. "No way. He was Akatsuki's spy all along…"

**On the bridge…**

"Were you followed?" Yamato imitated Sasori.

"No, it's safe."

"How are you?"

"When your jutsu was lifted, and I remembered who I really was, it left me somewhat disoriented… I still somewhat heavy headed."

"I have some questions for you…"

"I have little time, so make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here."

Yamato narrowed his fake eyes. "Tell me about the location of your base and about Uchiha Sasuke."

Kabuto made a small smile. 'Those Konoha people are degrading. What a bad choice of an impostor. The real Sasori would've never cared about Uchiha Sasuke. Still, he said play to the end…' "We have many bases to keep ourselves from being discovered, we change bases on a weekly basis. But we have some various methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome… Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days. Uchiha Sasuke is also there."

**In the nearby bushes…**

Sakura tried her hardest to hear the conversation. "Damn, I can't hear to well because of this wind. How about you, Naruto?"

No answer.

"Naruto?" She turned to her left to see no Naruto there. "Where is he?" She then turned to Sai, only to see the same confused expression that was on her own face right now.

**On the bridge…**

Kabuto suddenly shifted and threw a kunai backwards… A small rabbit appeared.

"Just a rabbit…" Of course Kabuto knew it was not just a rabbit. 'You'd better hide yourself more carefully, Orochimaru-sama…' He turned back to _Sasori._ "We probably won't have any more time, Sasori-sama. Please give me the item we were talking about."

"…Very well." 'It's now or never!' Yamato thought, drawing a kunai… only to stop the next moment.

"Your conversation seems quite amusing. You wouldn't mind if I join you, would you?" A smooth hissing voice said from behind Kabuto.

**In the bushes…**

"Orochimaru!" Sakura gasped.

'So that's him…' Sai thought.

Naruto was still missing.

**On the bridge…**

'He has been followed!' Yamato's eyes widened in shock… But all was not lost.

Kabuto successfully escaped from Orochimaru's grasp and landed beside Yamato. "I almost wasn't able to step back in time, but thanks to you taking out your kunai, Sasori-sama, I was."

"Kukuku… Hello, Sasori. I want to thank you for that boy you have given me. I was able to make quite good use of him." Orochimaru said smiling.

'Damn, what to do!' Yamato thought to panic. 'I can't take Orochimaru on by myself. If I call my team, then Kabuto will learn about my identity and capturing him will be difficult. Even if I team up with Kabuto, then my fighting style will still give me out. What to…' But he wasn't able to finish the last thought, because he was suddenly attacked… by Kabuto. 'What the…?'

"**Senei ta Jashu!" **Next moment Yamato was captured by Orochimaru's snakes… Only to turn into a wooden statue.

The snake sannin raised as eyebrow. "A Mokuton Kawarimi? So you're still alive I see."

"Orochimaru-sama? Is this the real Sasori?" Kabuto asked.

"Of course not… Kabuto, you were Sasori's subordinate and haven't even seen his real face?"

"Well, he was always in that puppet of his…" Kabuto turned to Yamato. "So, who is this? We came here to kill Sasori, so this is quite the mishap."

"I'll tell you later who this little boy is…" Orochimaru answered. "…But first things first. Why don't you call out those two little mice hiding in the bush?" He said, smiling widely.

Yamato furrowed his eyebrows. 'Two?' Then he gave a signal. Only to witness with wide eyes how Sai and Sakura came out of hiding. "What's the matter? Why are there only two of you?"

"Well… Yamato-taicho, you see… um…" Sakura tried to find words… Only to be interrupted by Orochimaru.

"Oh? I missed someone?" His smile widened. "Come out, come out. Where are you?" He singed.

"Right behind you." A new person singed back right above Orochimaru's shoulder.

Snake sannin's eyes widened as hard as they could, and next thing he knew, he was somersaulting backwards.

"Uzumaki…" He hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Naruto made a mocking pout. "Sob… Sob… I'm hurt, Orochimaru-chan. Where is "Kukuku, hello, Naruto-kun?"

Everyone present… except Orochimaru and Naruto himself of course… had a 'What the fuck?' expression on their faces.

The snake sannin scowled. "I said, what are you doing here?!"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Oh, don't be like that, give me a welcoming hug!" He said, extending his arms.

Rage started to grow inside of the third Hokage's apprentice. "Why are you here with them?!" He pointed at the rest of team Kakashi.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and then turned back, smirking. "Oh, Orochi-chan, are you jealous? I thought you dumped me for that Uchiha prick?" Then smirk turned into a reassuring smile. "But don't worry. For the sake of old times I'm all yours today!" He paused. "At least tell me how's he in bed…"

"Good…" Orochimaru's eyes widened in realization of what he just said. "NO! I'M NOT GAY!"

Naruto pouted again. "Sob… How… Sob… How could you say this?! And this after everything we had together…"

"Enough!" Orochimaru screamed in rage. "Why are you here with Konoha shinobi?!"

"Oh, that's because I am a good Konoha shinobi and have a mission to bring your new boyfriend back to Konoha."

The last statement caused a different reaction out of the snake sannin… He laughed hard. "HAHAHA! You… HAHA… You're as much of a Konoha shinobi as I am!"

Yamato narrowed his eyes at this.

"Don't laugh! You meanie! I will rescue Sasuke-chan, and then we will resurrect his clan!" Naruto said cheerfully. "You actually can join. We could have a threesome!"

"Stop this, Uzumaki! You know, I won't give him back!" Orochimaru drew his Kusanagi sword from his mouth.

"Oh, don't be like that, Orochi-chan…" Naruto put his hand behind his back, making Orochimaru to stiffen. But he took out a cola can. "Come on!" He pulled another one with his left hand. "We can still kiss and make up…" He pushed down his sunglasses, showing his red eyes, and extended one arm towards Orochimaru. "Just give me what I want."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Naruto was talking about… And he didn't mean Sasuke this time. "Never!" He stated and took a battle stance.

All playfulness disappeared from Naruto's face, leaving in its place only a small confident smile. "Well, that's too bad…" He smacked both cans over his head and emptied the insides into his mouth. Then he threw empty cans away and outstretched his left arm. "Because I'm taking it anyway." Dark substance started to swirl around his outstretched arm, and in a few seconds a sword appeared. "I like it more like that anyway! HAHAHA!"

The snake sannin prepared for battle. "Kabuto!"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?"

"You take care of the nuisances. I'll stall Uzumaki. Be quick. I'm not sure if I can hold him off for long, especially in my current state."

"Understood." With that Kabuto attacked.

Naruto smiled at Orochimaru. "Orochi, darling! Why don't we find a more comfortable place?"

With a scowl Orochimaru jumped away, and Naruto followed.

'He's going to take on Orochimaru alone?! Is he nuts…? But what with this 'I can't hold him off for long' thing?' Yamato thought. 'Still, I can't leave him on his own…' He finally made up his mind. "Sai! Go help Naruto!"

"Uderstood." Sai jumped off. 'Excellent. Time for my real mission to start.'

**Nearby plain…**

Naruto and Orochimaru stood again facing each other… swords in hands of course.

The jinchuriki made a deep breath. "Aaahh! Nice clean air! I like it!"

"Enough talk, Uzumaki!" Orochimaru screamed in rage.

Naruto smirked. "Why so impatient? I thought you were a talkative type."

The snake sannin narrowed his eyes. 'The bastard! He knows I'm becoming weaker by the second, so he stalls for time. I have to act quickly.' With that Orochimaru lunged at Naruto, using all of his incredible speed… but when his sword was mere inches away from Naruto's neck, the blond jinchuriki just disappeared in a flash of black, leaving Orochimaru to stand alone on the large plain.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. 'Damn that bastard and that jutsu of his!' He shifted a battle stance. 'Concentrate. Where he would appear…' He thought, until he felt someone's elbow on his shoulder.

"Hey, whacha looking at?" Naruto asked, resting his left elbow on sannin's right shoulder.

Without even turning his head, Orochimaru did a horizontal slash… but hit nothing again.

Naruto appeared right before his opponent. "Come on! You can do better than that." He taunted.

Orochimaru struck again, and this time Naruto didn't disappear… he just sidestepped. Quickly overcame by fury, Orochimaru struck again and again, missing every time.

'This is insane! I may not be one hundred percent, but to evade my strikes like that?! What is he?!' With that he stopped his intense… and useless onslaught. "How are you doing this!" Orochimaru demanded.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Orochimaru growled. "I'm talking about you dodging my attacks like that!"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, that's quite simple. I already analyzed your fighting style."

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"You see, you actually are a poor swordsman. Yes, your sword is good and all, but it's actually not even that good either. And all you do is just lunging at me as fast as you can, hoping I wouldn't be able to block or dodge. Well, I've got a newsflash for you, you're not that fast. HAHAHA!" With this Naruto lunged at Orochimaru himself, zigzagging on his way. The sannin tried to counter with downward diagonal slash, but Naruto in one swift motion drew his own sword from its sheathe and did upward slash to batter the Kusanagi sword away.

"Pathetic." Naruto stated, fully intending to use the opening. "**Streak!"** Calling technique name, he slid towards his opponent executing hard horizontal slash.

Next thing Orochimaru knew, his body was cut in half, clearly separating its higher and lower parts.

"Challenging me to a sword fight was not your greatest idea." Naruto said, sheathing his sword again. "Too bad really. I was going to…" Words died in his throat, when he turned around… Orochimaru opened his mouth wide with the help of his hands, and out of it… another Orochimaru came.

Now the blond jinchuriki had a strong wish to vomit. He really had to admit… "_That _was, without the shadow of doubt, the most disgusting thing I have ever… AND NARUTO MEANS EVER, had the displeasure of witnessing!" Naruto coughed few times. "Hmm, interesting…"

Orochimaru grabbed his sword and prepared to fight again. "It's not over yet!"

Naruto smirked. "Of course it isn't." He disappeared in a flash of black… appearing on Orochimaru's left side, strike already in motion.

Only sannin's years of experience allowed him to escape critical damage, putting his arm in the way of Naruto's sword and quickly somersaulting backwards… The thing he did not expect was for Naruto to disappear again, and reappear near sannin's soon to be landing zone.

"Shit!" Orochimaru said, still in midair.

"Nice said." Naruto answered, and with a quick three 360 slash, Orochimaru's head was separated from his body.

This time the jinchuriki did not look away. "I wonder if he'll come out of his ass this time…" Naruto stared in expectation… but no. Instead of what Naruto predicted, out of Orochimaru's severed neck came several snakes and formed a new head.

Naruto made a sad face. "Now that's disappointing."

Orochimaru picked up his sword again… But this time he didn't lunge at Naruto. Instead he lowered himself to the ground and opened his mouth.

Naruto shook his head. 'Let me guess… Snakes will come out.'

This time, true to his predicament, many snakes came out of Orochimaru's mouth.

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'I told you so… Enough.'

Naruto disappeared in another flash of black and reappeared slightly behind Orochimaru in a crouched position. **"Rapid Slash!"** With speed impossible for a human eye to follow, he rushed past Orochimaru… many slash trails followed him.

"It was nice and all, Orochimaru, but I have a mission to accomplish. And if you will be this boring, then I have no desire to waste any more time on you." He sheathed his sword and with a loud "Click" Orochimaru's body burst into a fountain of blood.

"If you smell what Naruto's cook-i-n-g… What the hell?" He turned around again, to see few severed snakes instead of Orochimaru's dead body. "Now I really want to bang my head on something hard."

**At the edge of the plain…**

Sai stood, hiding behind a tree, waiting for the right time to act.

'So this is Uzumaki Naruto's strength… Danzou-sama will be most pleased to learn about this…'

**Heaven and earth bridge…**

Kabuto and Yamato were engaged in close combat. Sakura waited for the right time to act.

"You were supposed to be Sasori's spy! Why are you not affected by his jutsu?" Yamato asked, dodging chakra scalpel.

"Oh, that one. Orochimaru-sama freed me of it a long time ago." Kabuto answered.

Yamato narrowed his eyes. "Okay, then what about Orochimaru can't hold down Naruto? I thought the gap between their powers was at the size of this bridge?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow at this. "So you really don't know?"

"Know what?"

Kabuto smirked. "I can tell you this, but I completely don't feel like it." With that he lunged at Yamato, and Konoha jounin lunged back. But they were stopped in their tracks, when a large cloud of smoke appeared at the site of Naruto and Orochimaru's fight.

'Oh, this is bad! I have to finish this quickly…'

**The middle of the plain…**

"**Orochimaru. Why have you summoned me here? I don't see the required amount of sacrifices for me we agreed on… Do you know the punishment for that?!"** Manda's booming hiss echoed through the area.

Orochimaru panted hard on the top of Manda's head. 'I really didn't have a choice this time. Have to cast a genjutsu on him…'

Down on the ground, Naruto's face lit up. "Yay! It's Manda-chan! Let's have a threesome!"

Manda narrowed his eyes. **'That voice…'** He looked down. **"YYOOOUUUU!"** The giant snake roared loud, which confused even Orochimaru… but not confused Naruto at all. **"Orochimaru, I don't require sacrifices from you for this one."**

Sannin's eyes widened, but he was not actually the man to look gift horse in the mouth. "Alright."

With that Manda lunged at Naruto, only for him to disappear again.

"**Grrr! Stop running! Stand and fight!"**

"If you say so…" Said someone below his jaw.

"**Shit!" **The snake boss tried to jump backwards, but was not fast enough. A silver shockwave came out from the ground and cut the great snake's head off.

Naruto erupted from the ground himself… only to witness that instead of Manda's body it was just his skin. "This skin thing really starting to annoy me, and…" He wasn't allowed to finish, because…

"**I've got you now!" **The great snake lashed out at him from behind.

"Ops." Was all Naruto had time to say, before Manda's jaws clenched around him.

"Did you get him, Manda?" Asked a very tensed Orochimaru, standing on one knee.

"Get who?" Asked Naruto and rested his elbow again on sannin's shoulder, making his eyes widen.

"**YOU HEATHEN! GET OFF FROM MY HEAD!"** Manda roared and shook his head, trying to shake away the unwanted rider.

'Heathen?' Orochimaru thought.

"Sure thing!" Naruto answered and jumped high into the air and turned to face his already two opponents. 'I know that this Sai is watching me right now, but who cares!'

"Hey, you overgrown purple piece of trash! What do you say we finish this?" The jinchuriki answered and raised his already unsheathed sword above his head. Immediately dark energy started to swirl around the sword.

Manda's eyes narrowed. **"Orochimaru!"**

"Yeah, I know!" Snake sannin did a set of handseals. **"Sanjuu Rashoumon!" **Instantly three weird gates appeared.

Naruto smirked. "Oh? Is that how you're blocking my attack? Well then…Art is a blast!" He swung his overcharged sword down hard. **"Dimension Slash!"**

An extremely large shockwave appeared out of the sword and flew straight towards the gates and snake boss… then…

"KATSU!"

Two techniques collided, creating a bright flash of light.

**At the edge of the plain…**

Sai's eyes widened. 'Damn! I have to find cover!' He jumped off.

**Heaven and earth bridge…**

'What the hell was that?!" Yamato replied.

Having already known what had just happen, Kabuto decided to use this little confusing moment and managed to hit jounin's leg with his chakra scalpel.

"Damn!" Yamato hissed.

"That was fun and all, but I have to run. Ja ne!" Kabuto jumped off. 'Still, that was Orochimaru-sama's Sanjuu Rashoumon. And in one second… I never imagined that his power would be so great. Just yet another reason for me to…'

**Middle of the plain… or what's left of it…**

Naruto swiftly landed on the ground and witnessed his handy work. The gates were gone. Orochimaru was lying face down on the ground… And Manda had a large gash in his side.

"Damn, I'm good!" The jinchuriki stated and started to slowly close distance between Orochimaru and himself.

"**You will pay for this… traitor…" **The snake boss threw him one last glance and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, yeah… Man, if every time I heard that they'd give me… anything, I would've been a millionaire… Wait, I already am, hahaha!" He finally towered over the rogue sannin's body. "Stop playing dead, you piece of trash!" He kicked Orochimaru in the ribs. "I know you're not dead." Naruto pointed the tip of his sword at Orochimaru's throat. "Tell me what you cherish most… Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Orochimaru opened his eyes and coughed some blood. "And what are you going to do now… cough? You, cough, know you can't kill me now, cough…"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, you know me all to well." He dismissed his sword. "But know this… It was the last time I _had _to let you go." With that the blond jinchuriki disappeared in another flash of black.

'Damn!' Orochimaru thought. 'I have to take Sasuke-kun's body as soon as possible…'

"Orochimaru-sama! Are you alright?" Kabuto landed near him.

"No, Kabuto. I was just literally crushed… and this body is rejecting me. So you see, I'm not alright."

"Let me treat your wounds, Orochimaru-sama…" The sannin interrupted him.

"No, you can do that later." He stated, sitting up. "We have to greet our guest right now."

Kabuto turned around to see Sai staring at them. "Ah…" He smiled.

**Heaven and Earth bridge…**

Naruto landed near Sakura, who was right now healing Yamato's leg.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kabuto got away…" Sakura answered.

"Yeah, I can see that much…"

Yamato glared at him. "Better yet what happened with you?"

Naruto smirked. "Oh, the same. Orochimaru got away."

Yamato scowled. "This is not the answer!"

The black clad genin raised an eyebrow. "It's just the exact thing you've told me…"

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "Alright, then what was that jutsu?"

"Which one?"

"Before that flash of light."

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Damn… what to do?' Then a sudden idea hit him. 'Another idiotic idea… Brilliant! Just what I need. Let's hope they were not watching close enough.' He smiled. "Oh, that one? That was Orochimaru's." Yamato's face shifted. 'Great, he bought it.'

Yamato decided to change the theme. "Then where is Sai, and what happened after the light died."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, when the light died… there was nothing, no Orochimaru, no Sai, just nothing."

"Damn!" Yamato hissed. "Sai must have betrayed us… Well at least we know about Orochimaru's base locations."

"That's good." Naruto stated and sat down on some rock to rest until Yamato is healed.

"Alright." The jounin exclaimed. "Once I'm healed we're going straight towards Orochimaru's base… and Naruto."

"Mmm?"

"Next time don't try to fight Orochimaru alone."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, don't worry, I won't…" He answered to ANBU member's relieve… that until he continued. "…because next time you will fight him."

Yamato's eyes almost flew out of his head…

**...**

**There you have it! Took a while to write it all…**

**Hope you enjoyed. Till next update…**

**Darthemius.**


	9. The Greatest Twist

**Darthemius: Hello my favorite readers! I want to apologize for the lack of update last week, but I passed all exams and… overcelebrated… But I will redeem myself!**

**Now major warning! Naruto finally blows his cover in this chapter! Which means the end of Naruto's Konoha servitude! **

**Also, I told it would be MEGACROSSOVER… Well, it wasn't so far, there were only some of Disgaea techniques. But the next one starts now… Well in the end actually, but it's still a start!**

**Now about summons… Uh uh uh-uh… Don't spoil the fun. If you're really wondering, think about this: How many ways are there to break the summoning contract?**

**Okay, enough chat! Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter Nine: The Greatest Twist.**

"Crash." – Talks.

'Crash.' – Thoughts.

**...**

**Orochimaru's hideout…**

Yakushi Kabuto, the snake sannin's right hand man… was beginning to tense. Why you ask? Because his master, the snake sannin himself, was even more tense, and that is not a very common thing.

"Orochimaru-sama, why are you so tense…? And why was that stop really necessary?"

_Flashback…_

_Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sai were currently passing towards sannin's base, when he suddenly stopped._

"_What's wrong, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked._

_The sannin waited a few seconds. "You both… Take all your clothes off, now."_

_Sai raised both eyebrows and Kabuto… blushed. "Right here, Orochimaru-sama?! We could at least wait for until we return to base!" The medic stated._

_Orochimaru growled. "Not that, you fool!" He paused. "I need to check on something…"_

_End flashback…_

"So, as I was asking, what have you checked on?"

Orochimaru twitched… due to some unpleasant memory no doubt. "I was checking if you have any… _unusual_ seals on."

Kabuto furrowed his brows. "What seals if I may ask?"

"Tch…" Orochimaru scowled. "Tell me, Kabuto, do you know why Uzumaki is still not here?"

Kabuto tried to look smart. "It's because we lost him." The sannin cut him off.

"No, you idiot!" He yelled in rage. "First, he let us go. Second, you're wrong. He will be here any moment… That's why we must evacuate this base immediately."

Kabuto rubbed his chin. "That still doesn't explain why the sudden stop…" Orochimaru interrupted him again.

"You're really stupid, are you Kabuto? If you had his seal on you, then he would've already been here, the three of us would've been dead right now, and he would have my…" He stopped in mid sentence after taking a quick glance at Sai. "He is not here right now because of only two reasons. He had to follow us to our base and at the same time keep at least some appearance in front of his Konoha…_ friends_." He said, this time receiving a quick glance from Sai. Then the three of them entered a large room with a huge snake statue in it.

"You're late…" Someone said in a calm manner. Three newcomers turned their look at the bottom of the statue, where a young man's silhouette was sitting.

'Uchiha Sasuke…' Sai thought.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "We're evacuating the base."

Sasuke opened his already Sharingan activated eyes. "Why?"

This time Kabuto spoke. "Apparently your Konoha friends are coming for you…"

Sasuke's look hardened, eyes starting to spin. "Then let them come." He said. His voice still calm with only a hint of rage. "I'll show them the futility of their attempts." With that he left the room.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. "Stupid arrogant fool!" He hissed.

Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "Maybe we should tell him…"

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, Kabuto. I want him to confront Uzumaki and see for himself…"

Kabuto's eyes widened. "B-But what if Uzumaki kills him?"

The snake sannin chuckled. "No, he won't…"

"Why?"

"Because of Itachi…"

Now Kabuto was completely confused. "What does Itachi have to do with this?!"

"It's a long story and we don't have time. Come…" Orochimaru turned around and started to walk away.

Meanwhile, Sai's head was in complete disarray. 'What they were talking about just now?!'

**With Naruto…**

Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the great Kyuubi no yoko… was extremely frustrated. It wasn't enough that his so-called team leader got himself injured. Oh no. He also took longer time to heal due to his… abilities. Now Naruto was not the impatient type, but healing one leg for two hours? Everyone has their breakdown.

'Damn! Is she really Tsunade's apprentice?!' He thought. 'I must not let him get away…' The black clad shinobi clenched his fist hard. 'No, not this time!'

"There." Sakura exclaimed happily. "It's done!"

"Thank you, Sakura." Yamato said.

"Finally!" Naruto raised his arms sarcastically.

The jounin got up and stretched his just healed legs. "Alright. My moku-bushin was able to locate Orochimaru's hideout. Let's not waste any more time." With that he ran off with Sakura and Naruto following. "And Naruto."

"What?"

"Don't rush into things again."

The jinchuriki narrowed his eyes. 'No!' He tried to calm himself down. 'I can kill him after I do what I need.'

**Thirty five minutes later…**

Our hero's team was nearing Orochimaru's hideout. Let's see what thoughts they had in that moment…

Sakura – 'Somewhere out there… Sasuke-kun is!'

Yamato – 'Orochimaru… I wonder if we have to fight him again…'

Naruto – '…Hm hm hm hm… hm hm… hm hm, can't touch this… hm hm hm hm… hm hm… hm hm, can't touch this…'

Suddenly, Yamato stopped. "Okay. Here is the plan… We separate and go in…"

Naruto had to resist the urge to slap his forehead. 'Yeah! A GREAT plan! Definitely ANBU caliber!'

Yamato continued. "Do not, I repeat, do not under any circumstances engage Orochimaru in combat if you meet him. Do I make myself clear, Naruto?"

The jinchuriki made a serious face. "Yeah." He really didn't feel like arguing right now.

"Good. Everyone has their orders… Oh and if you encounter Sai, try to capture him. Alive if possible."

"And if not?" Sakura asked.

ANBU member narrowed his eyes. "Then you know what to do. Disperse!"

Three teammates ran away in different directions.

**With Sakura…**

"…Not here!"

World's only pink haired kunoichi slammed the door of an empty room shut.

"Where are you, Sasuke-kun!" She ran in desperation through the narrow tunnel of Orochimaru's hideout, seeking for her _true love_!

"Not here either!" Sakura said, running away from another empty room. "Wait just a little more. I will definitely find you!" She continued to run through the tunnel until…

A loud explosion echoed through the area.

"That way!" The kunoichi screamed and without hesitation ran towards the explosion area.

**With Yamato …**

Hatake Kakashi's replacement silently appeared from the wall with the help of his mokuton abilities.

'Silence is the key.' Yeah, unlike our favorite excuse of a kunoichi, Yamato knew better to keep silent on the enemy territory… and he also never liked to talk to himself.

'I have to try and end this mission without encountering Orochimaru. I know the chances are slim, but I will try at least…' The jounin encouraged himself, until…

"Kukuku… Hello my dear experiment. How are you feeling today?" A low voice hissed behind the jounin, madking him want to slap himself.

'Perfect! Just my luck!' Yamato thought. "Orochimaru…" He wanted to attack without warning, like a real shinobi should have, but, being in ANBU, a protocol was in order. "In the name of Hokage, you're under arrest! Surrender immediately and you'll live!" Well, the answer on that was exactly what he had expected…

"Hahaha!" Orochimaru laughed hard.

'Damn!' Yamato cursed. 'He must be thinking I'm a total idiot right now…'

"Did you actually think I would surrender?!"

"No…"

"Then why did you ask?"

Yamato hesitated. "Be-Because…"

"Of protocol." The snake sannin finished for him, making his eyes widen. "Oh, don't look so surprised." Orochimaru smirked. "I'm from the same village after all."

'He's right. Well then…' "Tell me, where Uchiha Sasuke is!" The ANBU member demanded.

Orochimaru tensed. His face changed, smile dropped. He visually prepared for battle.

'What's on his mind right now?' Yamato thought.

"I have a better question…" The sannin countered suddenly. "Where is Uzumaki?" He asked, preparing to attack any second.

"Uzumaki? You mean Naruto?"

Orochimaru growled. "There is only one… Or at least I hope so."

Yamato took a battle stance. "We separated…"

Although Yamato hasn't finished, Orochimaru didn't need to hear anything else. 'They separated… And I encountered the experiment. That means…' His eyes widened. 'I have Uzumaki alone inside my base! Even though I retrieved _that_ just after I returned here, there is still Sasuke-kun… I have to finish this quick!' Without any warnings, he set on the attack…

"**Senei ta Jashu!"** A few snakes flew from sannin's right arm towards his surprised opponent.

"Shit!" Yamato cursed as snakes took a hold of him.

A smirk appeared on Orochimaru's face… only to disappear next second, seeing as his snakes crushed a wooden dummy.

"Mokuton techniques again, eh?" The sannin asked.

'Techniques?' A sudden question appeared inside Yamato's head. "What were the blast and the flash of light for? You could've escape by much easier means."

Orochimaru actually looked confused. "I beg you pardon?"

"I'm talking about that explosion back at Heaven and Earth Bridge." Yamato continued. "What was that?"

The sannin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? That was Uzumaki." He answered casually.

"What? B-But he said…"

"He said it was me?" Orochimaru interrupted. "Clever… very clever."

"But… If it was him, then why didn't he say so?"

The snake master chuckled. "You, on the other hand, don't seem too clever. It was to escape unnecessary questions…" But just after he finished the last word a loud explosion echoed through the area.

"What was that?" Yamato asked.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru answered. 'I wonder who he encountered. Hope it's not… him.' "I'm sorry my dear experiment, but we'll have to cut this up short." He said and attacked instantly.

**With Naruto…**

"…A base… an underground base…" The black clad shinobi sighed. "You know, when I said about hating caves, that's not what I meant…"

Our hero slowly walked down some random tunnel, looking for…

"Now where is this stupid thing?! And why am I talking to myself?!" He said in frustration and opened some door. "I wonder where this leads."

To his disappointment it was only an empty room.

"Oh, how sad…" Then he gave a room some closer inspection. "Stone… how much stone… stone floor, stone walls and… STONE BED?! What imbecile actually lived here?!" The jinchuriki closed the door and continued to walk down the same tunnel. "Damn! No wonder Orochimaru got nuts, living in a place like this…" He opened another door… only to come face to face with another empty room… the absolutely same looking empty room. "Show me the man who decorated this place, and I will hit a nail into his head." Naruto exclaimed, slamming the door shut. "I guess I'll just head directly to the end of the corridor…" He said and did just that.

"Damn this place is long!" Naruto stated, finally arriving at his destination. "Well, let's see what's in there…" He opened the door to see… something akin to a laboratory. His face immediately lit up. "Now we're talking!"

The blond genin started to explore the room… until he found a large journal. "Hmm, a journal…" After opening it, a wicked grin appeared on jinchuriki's face. "Jackpot! Must be Orochimaru's personal journal!" A black substance erupted around said journal and soon it disappeared along with the substance. "I'll explore it later, now I need to…" Naruto looked around and didn't found what he was looking for. What he did find however, was a large computer with a shining display.

"Oooh! Shiny!" Naruto pushed a few buttons. "Now tell me your secrets…" What he didn't expect was…

"Error! Unable to proceed with the request. All data have been deleted."

Naruto didn't need to hear more. "Son of a bitch! Oh no, you won't get away this time!"

Suddenly a large explosion echoed through the area.

Naruto smirked. "I guess it's my wake up call!"

**With Sakura …**

"…That's Sai's chakra!" The pink haired kunoichi fastened her pace. "There you are!" She added, when she saw light in the end of the tunnel… along with Sai.

Sai was standing in the opening, silently staring somewhere upwards, when…

"I've found you! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed as Sai watched her in surprise.

"Is that Sakura?" Someone said from above.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. 'That voice!' She slowly turned her head towards the source of said voice and then noticed…

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Her body suddenly stopped to response. She could not think of anything else. "I-Is that really you?"

Sasuke said nothing and Sai drew his sword.

"Sai?" Sakura exclaimed… and then narrowed her eyes. "So that is your true mission! To kill Sasuke-kun?!"

Sai kept emotionless face. "Yes… it was…"

"Was?" The kunoichi sounded confused.

"The order doesn't matter anymore. For the first thing in my life I want to think and act for myself. Naruto-kun and Sakura-san have reminded me what it's like to feel. That's why I want to know the reason they chase after you with such passion. In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking… In order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself… But you, Sasuke-kun should know why…"

Sasuke finally had enough. "Sure I did know… and that's why I severed them." He said, looking absolutely impassive. "I have other bonds I carry… fraternal bonds, forged through hate… Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish… their greatest desire."

Sakura's eyes started to water. "You… you can't mean that, Sasuke-kun. I…" But she wasn't allowed to finish, as Sasuke in a blink of an eye already stood right beside her.

Sasuke smirked and decided to mock his ex-teammate a little… but before he could open his mouth, a very familiar voice sounded from behind…

"Oooh! I see you're already at it… Do you want some privacy?" It said.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and came face to face with another ex-teammate of his… hands in pockets, smirk on face…

"Naruto…" The Uchiha heir let go of Sakura. "You're here too I see…"

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm… it only took your Sharingan to notice me, haha… or not."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'He's right, I didn't even sense him… still.' In another blink of an eye, he had a hold on Naruto, similar to what he just had on Sakura.

Naruto's face lit up. "Oh! I knew you liked me better!"

Sasuke scowled. "How much have you heard?"

Naruto chuckled again… this time however it was more dark… more hollow. "I've heard enough. One question though…" He still stood absolutely relaxed. "Why didn't you kill me back then?"

Sakura gasped and Sasuke smirked. "I didn't kill you…" He began. "Because I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."

Naruto bit his lip very hard. The desire to laugh Sasuke right in his face was just too much. 'His plans?! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Haven't heard anything more funny in years! But, calm now. I can laugh all I want later…' "What do you mean?" 'That's right. Keep a low profile…'

"There's no need for me to tell you… Still the one thing I can say to you… is that back then… I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine…" Now that made Naruto's smile flatten a little. "Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours…?" Naruto answered nothing, so Sasuke decided to push harder. "If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better off training… Don't you think, Naruto?"

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura didn't know what to think right now.

Then Sasuke continued. "That's why this time…" He drew his sword. "You're going to end up loosing your life, all at a whim of mine." Sasuke finished impassively.

A sudden smile appeared on Naruto's face, but he still said nothing.

Sasuke had enough. He went for a sword strike… but Sai got in his way, grabbing his striking arm.

"Your choice of defense… quite correct." Uchiha concentrated for a second. **"Chidori Nagashi!"**

"Guh!" Sai and Naruto flew backwards, each to his side.

'Ahh… that hurt.' Sai thought.

'Pathetic!' Ran through Naruto's mind as he managed to shake his sunglasses off his face during his short flight. 'If that's all he got, then his plan of killing Itachi is as good as my day without cola… mmm, cola…'

Meanwhile, Sakura stood nearby with wide eyes. Then a memory flashed through her brain. 'Next time I'm going to help too!' Her eyebrows furrowed, resolve gathered… "Sasuke-kun… I'm going to stop you with my own power!" She lunged at her crush.

Naruto, who was silently witnessing the events lying on the ground, raised an eyebrow. 'Chakra through a sword? Going to kill the poor girl, aren't you Sasuke? No matter. Time to act!' A kunai appeared in his hand, and he threw it right in front of Uchiha's face… missing by a few inches. 'Look into my eyes, you piece of trash!'

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards his ex-rival. "Lost your target, eh dobe?" He said, superiorly looking down on the blond jinchuriki… and then noticed his red eyes. "Hmph." He said and concentrated a little.

'Yyeesss…' Naruto tried his hardest to scowl instead of smirk…

**Inside of Naruto's mind…**

Naruto stood relaxed in front of the great demon's cage, hands in pockets.

"**Naruto?" **Kyuubi exclaimed noticing his host's presence. **"Well what a surprise…" **The demon smiled. **"You haven't been down here for a while. You want my power, don't you?"**

Naruto said nothing…

"**So…" **His chakra started to materialize outside of the cage. **"Tell me…" **Now the chakra took the form of demon himself. **"Who do you want to kill…?"**

Still nothing…

"**What's wrong?" **The demon asked. **"Why hesitating?"**

Again nothing…

Kyuubi growled. **"What's the matter?! What are you waiting for?!" **The great fox already started to lose patience, when… **"You're…" **A hand appeared in front of chakra-Kyuubi's face.

Naruto tried hard not to smirk. 'This is what I've been waiting for, you jabroni… now only one thing remains…' He glanced at just 'arrived' Uchiha. 'Be my guest, Sasuke-kun…'

Meanwhile, Sasuke started conversation with Kyuubi…

"**Ahh… so you're an Uchiha… Allow me to congratulate you for making it this far…"** The great demon stated in a booming voice.

"Now I'm able to see. So this is the source of your power. I knew you can't be this strong by yourself." The Uchiha exclaimed.

Now Naruto couldn't suppress his smirk. 'Oh! You have no idea… but you will have soon enough. Now stop talking and do what I want!'

"**Impressive that you're able to see me, here inside Naruto… Such is the power of that accursed Sharingan… and your forsaken ancestry…"**

"Well, it would appear… this isn't the first time you gazed into the eyes such as these… which would make you… Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, no doubt…"

Now Naruto wanted to slap his forehead. 'This isn't the first time you gazed into the eyes such as these… Imbecile! Anyone with the eyes could say it's the Kyuubi!'

"**Eyes with such power and chakra even more sinister than my own… not at all unlike what I once saw in a certain Uchiha Madara…"**

Sasuke smirked. Naruto also smirked… but in a much more sinister way. 'Good, good boy… Show me you're a real Uchiha… Come on… come on… COME ON!'

Next thing everyone knew, Sasuke took a hold of Kyuubi's chakra and in one quick motion tore it apart. "And you expect me… to know this person?"

Naruto sighed smiling and closed his eyes. 'Finally…'

"**Unbelievable… to think you'd even be able to suppress my power… I may not see you again… but… I… warn… you… don't… kill… Na…ruto… you'll… end… up… regretting…"**

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, you definitely won't see him again. And as for him killing me… don't worry either… he can't already…"

Sasuke turned his head… only to receive a shattering kick to the side, which sent him flying into a wall.

"Guh!" The Uchiha heir spat some blood from the impact. 'Damn…' He thought and looked up… only to see Naruto… running as quick as he could inside demon's cage.

'What is he doing?' Sasuke wondered.

A bright green flash later his wonders came to a complete stop… due to a piercing scream that erupted from the cage. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

"Aaahh!" Sahuke clutched his ears in pain, and next moment…

**Outside world…**

…Sasuke was already out of Naruto's mind with wide eyes. "What the hell just happened?!"

Sakura, who stood nearby, raised both eyebrows. 'It should be me asking this!' She thought… but her train of thoughts was interrupted by a black energy that suddenly erupted from Naruto's body. "What is happening?!"

Sasuke answered with still wide eyes. "You tell me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Now it was Naruto's scream echoing through the area… but soon it died down, as black energy covered his body completely and started to create a large dome around him.

"We need to get out of here!" Stated recently recovered Sai, jumping off the crater. Not being stupid… or better yet, having no time to complain, Sasuke and Sakura followed his example.

**With Yamato and Orochimaru…**

"Kukuku… You disappoint me my dear experiment. I expected more… more." Orochimaru mocked heavy panting Yamato, when suddenly…

"What is this?!" The jounin asked in slight fear at the amount of power that was being released.

Sannin's eyes widened and he stormed off. 'Please let it not be what I think!'

"Wait!" Yamato shouted, following suit…

**Outside of the crater…**

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai wordlessly watched the dome getting bigger and bigger. This was where Orochimaru came in…

"What is this?!" He shouted, pointing at the dome.

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke finally found a tongue in his mouth. "I-I don't know! I used my sharingan to… to get inside of his mind and suppress Kyuubi's power, and then… this happened. What is this, Orochimaru?!"

"Oh no…" The sannin began, but was interrupted, with the dome disappearing just as suddenly as it appeared. Without any words, he jumped towards the enlarged crater…

**At crater's edge…**

Orochimaru, the famous snake sannin, was the first to arrive. He looked down… only to see… Naruto… exactly how he looked when they met several hours ago.

"What is this?" The snake sannin asked. "I don't understand."

Naruto, who was on his knees at crater's bottom, tried hard to stood up. His legs shook, and his eyes were closed… but he was still smiling.

"What happened?" Sasuke and everyone else, including recently appeared Kabuto, arrived at the scene.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto gave a dark chuckle. "Hmhmhmhmhm…" Another dark chuckle. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCCESS! TOTAL SUCCESS!"

Everyone looked confused.

"What is he talking about?" Sakura asked, but no one answered.

"FINALLY! WHAT A FABULOUS FEELING! All those plannings, all these humiliations, all those drawbacks… But in the end… finally…" Naruto continued. "Could be less painful though… but that was a small price to pay…"

"Pay for what?!" Orochimaru interrupted, but Naruto paid him no mind…

"Hmhmhm… I wonder what my new powers are…"

Now that really scared everyone… even Orochimaru… Still, the one who took action first was Yamato, who jumped down and landed near Naruto.

"Naruto! What have you done!" Yamato demanded.

Naruto only chuckled in response.

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "Naruto, this is an order. An order from your superior. Now you will tell me what you did just now!"

Naruto turned to his 'superior' with a smirk on his face and still closed eyes. "Sorry, _taicho_,but it seems like your orders have just lost all their… priority, haha…"

Yamato gritted his teeth. "Uzumaki Naruto! By the order of Godaime Hokage, you are to be executed for treason!"

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked shocked. Sai was just surprised. And Kabuto… smirked. But no one saw that.

"Oooh? Found me out at last, didn't they? But you see… it's already too late." He finally opened his eyes, only for them to be… completely black. No pupil, nothing!

Shocked by the sight of Naruto's eyes, Yamato spaced out only for a moment… which proved to be the moment of his life.

Fire flashed in Naruto's black eyes, and next second he disappeared in a burst of flames, reappearing behind the unfortunate jounin.

"**Han-oni tsupari!" **Theblond man shouted as he tore right through Yamato's ribcage with his right hand.

"Gah!" Yamato gasped shocked, stumbling to his knees.

"Amateur…" Naruto stated. "How could Tsunade send such an amateur to eliminate me? This is quite insulting you know…"

Naruto's recent actions had different reactions from the observers. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, Sakura squeaked, Sai looked surprised, Kabuto still showed nothing and Sasuke…

"Why does this guy have a hole in his chest, and where the hell is Naruto?!" He asked… Needless to say, everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Sasuke-kun…" Kabuto said. "Naruto-kun is down there."

"What? But why I can't see him then?!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened immediately and he quickly turned to his late apprentice… His guesses were right.

"Sasuke, turn off your Sharingan! Now!" Sasuke quickly did as he was told, and surely, Naruto WAS down there… his hand inside of his own team member's chest.

"What the…?" He immediately turned Sharingan back on, and Naruto disappeared again. "I can't see him with my Sharingan!" The Uchiha heir screamed unbelievably.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. 'Damn!' He thought.

"I've had enough of you." Naruto suddenly said, tearing his arm out of Yamato's ribcage, making jounin's already lifeless body fall on the ground with a thump.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "What are you doing?!"

Naruto chuckled darkly. "I'm doing what I intended a looong time ago."

"What are you talking about?!" The kunoichi asked.

"Ahahaha…! For such a smart girl you actually are quite stupid, you know…"

"He meant that he was never on your side to begin with." To Sakura's complete shock, the statement came from Orochimaru. "And it looks like we all have just played into his hands…"

Now Naruto didn't chuckle… he laughed hard. "Bravo!" The blond clapped. "Very true! The third was right about you, Orochimaru. You're really are too smart for your own good, haha…"

"What?!" Sannin's eyebrows furrowed.

Naruto gave him an evil smirk. "Oh? You never wondered why he didn't make you the Hokage? Daddy was not the only war hero, wasn't he? Your accomplishment wasn't so openly showed though…"

Orochimaru scowled. "He thought the brat would be…"

"…Easier to control, yes." Naruto finished for him. "Well, it's not actually all. That's only the top of an iceberg. The lies he surrounded himself with is kilometers deep below the water!"

Sannin's fist clenched. "How do you know that…?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Oh, you have to know your enemy, right?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "I knew it… even there, in the forest of death… it wasn't you, was it?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe… Guilty…"

'I'm stronger than him!' Sasuke took action. He jumped down and drew his sword. "That's bull shit, dobe! You wanted to be Hokage all your life! You're worthless loser who can't compare to an Uchiha! I said that I'll kill you, and I'm going to keep my word! DIE!"

"Of course you are, hehe…" Naruto's smirk disappeared. "I've had enough." He stated emotionlessly.

"Sasuke, no!" Orochimaru screamed, but it was already too late. Sasuke ran at Naruto at the top of his speed and swung his sword down at him… only for it to be blocked by a strange black metallic clawed gauntlet that suddenly appeared around Naruto's right hand from his fingertips right down to his elbow.

"Oh! A part of my new power. Want to have a closer look, Sasuke?!" With that Naruto grabbed the last Uchiha by the throat with his left hand.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed, jumping down. Everyone else followed suit.

"I'm tired of playing with you, Konoha trash!" Naruto said, all playfulness gone. "Orochimaru! Give it to me, or I'll kill this pathetic fool!"

Sasuke felt Naruto's grip on his throat tighten. 'Damn! He's not joking! A little harder and…' He thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "What are you doing?! Let Sasuke-kun go…"

"Shut your mouth, Sakura. Now, I won't repeat again. Give me what I want, or Uchiha dies!" Naruto answered.

Orochimaru scowled. "You can't kill him right now, or you will never find Itachi."

As Naruto gave a low growl, Sasuke had a sudden thought. 'What does he have to do with Itachi?'

"Grrr…" A growl escaped Naruto's throat… but then he relaxed again and smiled. "Yeah, I might need him alive for now… but I sure as hell don't need his little red eyes anymore, so…" He placed his gauntlet hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Give it to me… or I'll cripple your next body…" With that the black clad man started to slowly shorten distance between his metallic fingertips and Sasuke's terrified eyes.

The Uchiha heir tried to struggle against Naruto's grip, but it was seemingly unbreakable. 'Shit! Just how much power did he hold back?!'

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura screamed again.

'Fuck!' The snake sannin thought. 'If I don't give it to him, then Sasuke's Sharingan will be lost not only to me, but to everyone! But if I do… then only God knows what he'll do with it…' Then he noticed Naruto's hand almost millimeters away from Sasuke's terrified eyes. 'Shit! No choice…' Orochimaru already placed his hand in his pocket to retrieve what Naruto 'oh-so-desired', when…

"Gah!" Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground and clutched his own head instead. "What the hell is…?! AAAH!" The gauntlet disappeared and he grabbed his head with both hands, shaking violently. "What is this?! I haven't predicted… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He gave a piercing scream and disappeared in a burst of flames.

No one moved for over two minutes after Naruto disappeared. Then…

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke said, still lying on the ground and staring at the place his former best friend was in. "What just happened?"

The snake sannin held a pause. "I don't know, Sasuke… But I think, this was just the beginning…"

Sakura stood motionlessly, replaying resent events in her head… One of her teammates was dead. The other escaped, but then she noticed…

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran towards her love interest.

Sai said only. "I… I don't understand…"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said again. "Are you hurt? Don't worry, I'm here!"

Sasuke paid her no mind. "Three years…what have I accomplished…?! What was the point of my escape, of my training…?!" He clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood. "KUSO!" He said as he hit the ground with said fist.

Sakura's eyes saddened… but only until…

"Girl…" A low voice hissed behind her. The kunoichi turned around and, to her greatest terror, came face to face with the snake sannin himself. "We need to talk." He said.

Unable to squeeze words out of herself, Sakura nodded her head.

**Unknown location…**

Naruto appeared in some cave in the same fashion as disappeared, in a burst of flames… and still screaming the life out of himself.

"AARRRRGGGHHHHHH! FUCK!" He shook violently left and right… until it became too much, and he fell on the ground with a thump, loosing consciousness.

**Four hours later. Same location…**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings. "A cave again?" He told himself. "Well, at least it's not my base." With that he put his right pointing and middle finger on his necklace. A few seconds later two silhouettes appeared before him… A large man and a woman again.

"Naruto-sama!" The man greeted. "You're contacting us early…"

"Does that mean?" The woman asked excitedly.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah… I did it.** Soul Drain** was a complete success. Kyuubi is no more."

"YEEES!" The woman squealed.

"Congratulations, Naruto-sama!" The man added.

Naruto sighed. "Don't be too hasty on your congratulations. That cost me much."

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

"Well, for starters, it wasn't a very enjoyable sensation. Every cell in my body died and was reborn anew in a matter of seconds."

"Ouch!" The man said.

"Exactly… then something happened… something I haven't foreseen…"

"What was that, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Apparently, along with the power I also received Kyuubi's memories… all of them…"

"But that's great, right?" The woman asked.

"Well, not exactly… The thing is, I also received them in a matter of seconds… and there were hundreds of years of knowledge…"

"Ouch!" The man said again.

"Exactly. I couldn't remember it all, but it's returning to me rapidly. Almost every second I receive a piece of information. What I already received is priceless knowledge… Do you know that the Kyuubi sealed in me was not the original one?"

"Original one?" The woman asked. "I thought there was only one…"

Naruto smirked. "Nope. Hell, it wasn't even a fox in the beginning!"

"Really?"

"Yep… Then again I don't have chakra anymore. So I have lost all my ninjutsu and genjutsu skills… I wonder." He quickly disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared a second after. Then he looked at his shadow, and shifted it without moving himself.

"Hmm…" He exclaimed. "It looks like my control over darkness still remains… as my taijutsu and kenjutsu skills. Speaking of which…" In a flash of black, a sheathed sword appeared in his left hand. "Let's see if my guesses were right." He drew the sword with his right hand and channeled his newly obtained black energy through it. Needless to say, the sword melted in a matter of seconds. Naruto sighed. "Just as I expected…"

"Impossible!" The woman stated. "That sword was crafted by Kirigakure's best masters! It can channel any type of chakra!"

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm… Indeed, any type of chakra… But as I said, I don't have chakra anymore." He extended his right arm, and the same black energy swirled around it. "I'm not a human anymore. I became, what I was destined to become… a demon! And demons have no chakra, they have yoki!" He lowered his arm and continued. "To compare chakra and yoki, is to compare water and lava. What you saw just now with my… ex-sword… was almost as if I tried to contain lava in a simple glass."

"Oh, sorry…" The woman said.

Naruto waved her off. "Nah, don't worry about it."

"So…" The man started. "Are you going to proceed with the Akatsuki destruction plan now, Naruto-sama?"

"Hmm… no?" Ex-jinchuriki answered.

"Why?"

Naruto smirked. "Because I need a new sword obviously…"

"But even if Kiri's best blade can't contain your yoki, then what can?!" The woman asked.

The blond demon chuckled. "I just simply need a demon sword…"

"That's good, Naruto-sama, but where can we find one?" The man exclaimed.

Naruto's smirk widened. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the legendary sword named… hmhmhm… Yamato?"

**...**

**Aaaand cut! Sorry to disappoint, but that's all for now.**

**See you next week…**

**Darthemius.**


	10. Why do you fight?

**Darthemius: Hello and welcome! As I promised, newest addition of "Everyone has darkness" is up this week!**

**Now for some notes…**

**Firstly, who said Naruto has no ninjutsu and genjutsu…? He just don't have human ones!**

**Then I received some requests about adding Anko to harem… Don't know about harem, but if you really want, I could swing her to his side.**

**Also don't hesitate to bring any suggestions. I'll consider all of them…**

**Alright! Enough of this shit! Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter ten: "Why do you fight?"**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"**Crash." **– Demonic/Inner Sakura.

**...**

"Yamato?" The woman asked unbelievingly. "The legendary sword that rumored to be able to cut through anything?"

"And allow the wielder a free access to hell…" The man added.

"Yep." Naruto answered. "That's the one."

"B-But Naruto-sama!" The man started. "This sword is long since lost! It could take years to find its location!"

The demon smirked. "Hmhmhm… It could… and did…"

"What do you mean?" The woman asked.

Naruto sighed. "I meant that it could, if I started right now… And by 'did' I meant that I was already searching for it for years…"

The man raised an eyebrow. "But when?!"

The smirk widened. "You didn't actually think that I searched for it by myself?"

"Oh…" Both of them said.

"Exactly. Now I have a very good link to the sword's whereabouts." He ran a hand through his hair. "You see, the sword was once possessed by a great demon. Then he gave it to his own son as a gift. So it belonged to him… until he lost a fight and died… but the sword remained. Soon it was found by a human. Said human used its power to fight against demons… and fought well actually. But he wasn't immortal, so he grew old and died. But before he did that, he passed the sword to someone for safe keeping. And for over three years, I'm trying to find the one… or ones… who possess the sword right now." The demon sighed. "They are hiding pretty well, and I don't know how much more time this search could last… but lady luck was on my side this time."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto continued. "Apparently, there was one man who also sought the sword… and found it!"

"Really?" The woman asked excitedly. "Who was it?"

Ex-genin of Konoha gave an evil smile. "That's what I'm about to find out." He exclaimed and put two fingers onto his necklace again… A few seconds later another female silhouette appeared in the cave.

"Oh! Naruto-sama!" The newly appeared woman bowed down.

Naruto chuckled. "Please… A princesses should not bow down, right… Koyuki-chan?" The Snow country princess straightened. "That's better…"

"Naruto-sama! Tell me please!" Koyuki started. "Have you finally accomplished your goal?" She asked pleadingly.

Naruto smirked. "Yep, I did."

Koyuki's face lit up. "That's wonderful news! Are you going to proceed with your plan?"

"Yeah… Now tell me, have you managed to discover his hideout?"

The princess giggled. "Yes, I have."

"Who was it then?"

Koyuki giggled again. "You should probably come and see for yourself. You will be most amused… Besides, I have a… congratulation present for you."

"Oh no you don't!" Another woman in the room exclaimed. "I am going to be the first to congratulate him, not some cheap actress!"

The Snow Country's ruler scowled. "Shut up, you ugly bitch! He's going to visit me first, Right, Naruto-sama?"

"CHEAP SLUT!"

"UGLY BITCH!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto slapped his forehead. "I will gladly visit you both… but my sword comes first."

Koyuki gave a victory smile. "Of course, Naruto-sama! Should I expect your arrival?"

"Yes, you should."

Koyuki beamed. "I'll prepare everything for you!" She replied happily and disappeared.

"Bitch…" Now the only woman in the cave exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. "Stop that! You of all people should not be jealous of anyone…"

"Who said I'm jealous?"

"I did." The demon stated, leaving no room for argument. "Now proceed with your tasks. I will see you again when the sword will be already in my possession."

"Hai!" They both said and disappeared.

"Hmm… Let's try for a long distance…" He said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Konohagakure no sato gates…**

"Damn! Why it has to be me, who has to watch the village entrance on a weekend?! I did it three weeks in a row! And this one just has to be the most boring of them all!" A chuunin gatekeeper yelled in frustration.

"Stop complaining, Kotetsu…" His partner said. "If you haven't noticed, I was here all this time as well, and haven't said a word. It's your job. Accept it."

Kotetsu sighed. "I know, Izumo… But it's just so damn boring today! No one even came through these gates today!"

Izumo looked to his right. "You may just be proved wrong…"

"What?" Kotetsu asked turning the same way Izumo has. "Man, you're right!" Four hooded people were approaching their gates.

Kotetsu quickly jumped in front of them. "State your business in Konoha!"

Two of them removed their hoods. "Team Kakashi returns from a mission." Replied a girl with pink hair.

"Oh, Sakura-dono!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "Glad to have you back! Was your mission successful?"

Sakura looked down. "No… no it wasn't."

Kotetsu frowned. "Sorry to hear that." Then Izumo joined the conversation.

"I'm afraid…" He started. "…I have to ask all of you to remove your hoods and state your names."

Sakura paled. "I-I think it's not a very good idea…"

"Sorry, protocol." Izumo answered.

"I…" She wanted to argue again at first, but then… **'To Hell with it, Shannaro!'** "Haruno Sakura." Two still hooded people looked at her oddly, but then shrugged.

"Sai." Said… Sai.

"Yakushi Kabuto." Said the third team member, removing his hood.

Finally, the last one also removed his hood. "Orochimaru, the snake sannin."

Izumo, who was writing their names in the book suddenly stopped. "Very funny." He looked up. "Who are…?" Words died in his throat, when he came face to face with two yellow eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. **'You asked for this, Shannaro!'** "Come on!" She stated. "Let's go straight to the tower… And put your hoods back on!" Orochimaru and Kabuto chuckled darkly, but still obeyed.

Five minutes later, Izumo finally managed to pull his jaw up from the ground. "…You said something about excitement…?"

A minute later Kotetsu finally answered. "…Hey, Izumo…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you want to go to bathroom?"

"…Yeah…"

"And I already don't…"

**Fifteen minutes later. Hokage's office…**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in…" Said Tsunade's frustrated voice. 'Damn that paperwork! How in the hell… I got it! It must be multiplying itself!"

Then Sakura came in…

"Mornin' Shishou!" The pink haired kunoichi greeted somewhat nervously.

"Oh, Sakura! Good to have you back…"

Then Sai came in…

"You too… Sai, right?" Tsunade asked.

Sai only nodded and walked in.

Then two hooded men walked in…

Tsunade looked confused. "Sakura? Who those two are…? And where are Naruto and Yamato?"

Sakura frowned. "Tsunade-sama… I'm sorry, but…"

Godaime Hokage's heart sank down. "What? What happened?!"

"I guess you've lost another one… Tsunade…" One of the hooded men hissed.

Slug sannin's eyes immediately widened in realization, fear and anger. "That voice…"

Both men removed their hoods, revealing smirking Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Long time no see…" Orochimaru tried to greet his old acquaintance, but before he could finish said greeting, Tsunade was already in front of him, shoving her fist in his face… but what shocked them both, is that the punch was blocked by none other, than Sakura.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked unbelievingly. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The pink haired kunoichi tried to retaliate. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I believe you should hear what he has to say…"

The Hokage growled. "Why should I listen to him?!" She yelled. "He's the enemy!"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but instead…

"Because I believe that I'm not your worst enemy right now." Orochimaru answered for her.

That actually picked Tsunade's interest. "What are you saying?"

"Sit down and listen, Tsunade. I think you could use the information I will provide."

Tsunade gritted her teeth… but still…

"Alright." She sat down in her chair. "Sit down and start talking… And if you even think of trying anything stupid…"

Orochimaru made a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm not that stupid."

Hokage's eyes narrowed. "Suuure… First tell me, what did you mean by "You've lost another one", and where are Yamato and Naruto."

Orochimaru's smirk faded a little. "I don't think it's really my place to tell that…" He pointedly turned to Sakura, who already started to sob.

"T-Tsunade-sama…" Kunoichi started. "Ya-Yamato-taicho is… is dead…"

"What?!" Tsunade screamed. "Who was it?! Akatsuki?! Or maybe…" She turned to Orochimaru.

"N-no, Tsunade-sama…" Sakura continued. "…It… It was… It was Na-Naruto, Tsunade-sama…"

Hokage's eyes widened in horror. "Is this true?" She asked everyone else. Sai, Kabuto and Orochimaru nodded their heads… and then happened something the snake sannin haven't expected. His old teammate hasn't screamed to heavens, she didn't start to cry either. She just frowned deeply and put her head in her hands, covering her face. "So it is as we expected…"

Orochimaru unconsciously raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? You expected this?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, me and Jiraiya both."

Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "Then why didn't you act?"

Tsunade sighed. "We didn't have any proof…"

Orochimaru smirked. "You're a poor liar… You just believed in him too much."

Tsunade looked down. "I wanted to believe in him…"

They all held a pause.

"Well, enough of this!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Tell me what happened. Every detail!"

"Okay" Sakura started. "We were…"

**Two hours later…**

"…Then something happened…" That was already Orochimaru. "He suddenly released Sasuke and clutched his own head in obvious pain. I don't know what have caused it… and not even sure if I want to know… But at least it gave us a chance…"

Tsunade interrupted him at this point. "Wait a minute, what chance?"

Orochimaru sighed and put his hand in his pocket. Everyone except Kabuto tensed at that, but the sannin took out only a small ring with the kanji for **Kuchin **(The Void) and showed it to his old teammate. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

"A ring…" Tsunade answered.

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed. "But do you know what it does?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why indeed…" Orochimaru answered. "Well, first of all, it's not…" But he wasn't able to finish that sentence, because of one person who burst into the office through the window… and also happened to be none other than Jiraiya.

"Tsunade! We have a…" He shouted, but then noticed a familiar face. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yondaime's sensei started creating **Rasengan**.

"Calm down, Jiraiya." Tsunade said, visibly annoyed.

Jiraiya looked at her like she was crazy. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! If you haven't noticed, Tsunade, you have fucking Orochimaru in your office!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know I have fucking Orochimaru in my office…"

Orochimaru sweatdropped. "You two do know I'm still here, right?"

"Sure I know!" Jiraiya stated still maintaining his **Rasengan. **"What the hell are you doing here by the way?" He asked with obvious menace in his voice.

Orochimaru smirked. "Oh, I'm just enjoying the view…"

"What, inside a room?"

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled, shaking her head. 'Damn! They have just met, and I already feel like we're back to genin days…' "Orochimaru here brought some valuable information, and was already in process of spilling it, when you…" She stared at her broken window. "…arrived…"

"Really?" Jiraiya finally canceled his **Rasengan**. "Let's hear it out then…"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Thank you!" Then he turned serious again. "Well, as I was saying…" He brought up the ring again. "…It's not just any ring. It's…"

"The Akatsuki ring!" Jiraiya interrupted.

"Yes, it is. You seem familiar with it. Do you know what they are for?" The snake charmer asked.

"I know that they are the symbol of Akatsuki membership… but nothing else…"

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "I see. Well, it's true. You never wandered why there are so few Akatsuki members?"

"We did actually…" Tsunade said.

"And?"

"No idea…"

The snake sannin chuckled. "I'm not surprised. You see, there are only ten rings total…"

"Hmm… that explains it…" Jiraiya replied.

"Wait…" Orochimaru continued. "That's not all. Their main purpose is… biju extraction conductor."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura screamed.

"Duh, not so loud…" Kabuto said, scratching his ear.

"You know…" Orochimaru continued. "That Akatsuki are after bijuu. Well, they already found a few…"

"Who exactly?"

"I know exactly only about seven tails…"

"I see…" Tsunade said. "But what is your reason for coming here?" She asked, glaring.

Orochimaru knew it will come to this… "I'm here to create the alliance…" 'Here we go…' He thought. 'Three… two… one…'

"WHAT THE HELL!" This time it was only Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"How can you even think we'll agree?!" The toad hermit asked.

Orochimaru smirked. 'Of course! He doesn't know yet…' "Because I know that your former student will come for this…" He showed the ring again.

Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What student…? You mean Naruto? Why would he want that…? And where is he by the way?!" At that Tsunade and Sakura frowned. The rest did nothing.

"We…" Tsunade started. "We were correct, Jiraiya. Naruto has betrayed us… and he killed Tenzou…"

Jiraiya scowled. "Damn!" He hit the table. "Should've kept a closer look at him!" He then turned back to Orochimaru in anger. "But even if it's true, it sure as hell doesn't mean that I will ally myself with you!"

"You should…"

"And why is that?!"

Orochimaru sighed. "Because I believe that Uzumaki Naruto wants to gather all ten rings… and if he does…"

"Then what?!"

The snake charmer took a pause. "Then I believe the world is doomed…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"What I mean, is that I have a theory of what he had done… and it's not a very pleasant one to think about."

"What is it?"

"Well, from Sasuke's words I believe that Uzumaki Naruto somehow… absorbed Kyuubi's power…"

No one said a word.

"And I think I also know why he's so obsessed with those rings…"

Tsunade just stared in a broken window. "Do I even want to know?"

"Maybe… Because I think he wants to also absorb all biju Akatsuki have gathered…"

Tsunade closed her eyes and Jiraiya gritted his teeth.

"Naruto…" Sakura murmured quietly.

"How many have they gathered?" The Hokage asked, eyes still closed.

Orochimaru frowned. "Three at least…"

"Damn!" Jiraiya spat… But then a sudden thought came to him. "Wait, if you're here, then where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura frowned deeply at the name. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Yeah. I would like to know that too…" Tsunade said.

Orochimaru snorted. "Well, Sasuke was too shocked at what happened, and…"

_Flashback…_

"_Girl…" The snake sannin drew Sakura's attention. "…we need to talk."_

_Sakura nodded._

"_I would like to speak with Tsunade…" Sakura's, Sai's and even Kabuto's eyes widened at that._

"_Do you really think I will help you?!" The kunoichi spat in anger. "I would rather die!"_

_Orochimaru sighed. 'This would be hard…' "Look, girl. You can help me talk to Tsunade, or I can just kill you and your partner, and still talk to Tsunade. But that way will take much more time…"_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to talk to her anyway?!"_

"_Because I believe that what has just happened will happen again, and maybe we could help each other…" Orochimaru said._

_Sakura glared at the sannin. "Tsunade-sama will never accept your help!"_

_Orochimaru paused. "Maybe… But I want to try anyway."_

"_What the hell are you saying?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You want to go to Konoha?! You?!"_

"_Yes." Orochimaru said calmly._

"_Your mind's completely fucked up, Orochimaru! I'm not going there!"_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "B-But Sasuke-kun…!"_

"_Shut up!" The Uchiha snapped at his ex-teammate. "That village will only slow me down!"_

_Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Looks like you don't completely understand what has just happened…"_

"_I don't care what just happened!" Sasuke screamed. "Naruto is nothing but a dropout, a failure, a loser! He will never be able to compare to an Uchiha!"_

_Kabuto snorted. "That dropout just almost destroyed your precious eyes."_

_Sasuke growled. "That was just luck! And even if it wasn't! My target is not Naruto, its Itachi! I will find him and kill him!"_

_Orochimaru made an evil smile. 'Hahaha… Arrogant bastard! Have it your way! Let's see how you will bypass Uzumaki to kill your 'target'!' "Fine, you want to go? Then go, get out of here!"_

"_Hn." Sasuke only said and blurred out of vision._

"_SASUKE-KUN! WAIT!" Sakura screamed, running after her crush, but…_

"_Stop!" Someone grabbed her shoulder._ _The kunoichi turned around to see that it was none other than Orochimaru himself. "Let him go…"_

"_B-But he's all alone now!" Sakura stuttered. "W-What if he d-dies?"_

_Orochimaru suddenly had a far away look in his face. "No, he won't die… As long as Itachi is alive at least…"_

_Sakura looked at snake sannin in confusion. 'What… Itachi…?'_

"_But was that wise to just let him go, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked. "His body…"_

"…_Is useless now." Orochimaru finished for him._

_Now Kabuto looked at his master in confusion. "But why? The Sharingan…?"_

_The sannin sighed. "Have you ever wondered why I wanted to possess the Sharingan so much…?"_

_**End flashback…**_

"And?" Jiraiya asked. "Wasn't it for obtaining all jutsu in the world?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Tell me, Jiraiya, what do you know about my reincarnation technique?"

The toad hermit gritted his teeth. "You… You somehow managed to find a way into another person's mind, enslaving it in the process. I also know that you must wait for three years in order to perform your technique again."

"Very good!" Orochimaru nodded. "The only thing you missed is that I _must_ perform this technique every three years in order to survive…"

"What?" Jiraiya asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Because the body starts to reject me…"

Tsunade smirked at this. "Oh?! Poor Orochimaru! Can't take a rejection…"

The snake charmer frowned. "Not funny, Tsunade. The pain is actually very… difficult to endure…"

"Then you should've known better than to invade another person's body."

The frown deepened. "Yeah, maybe…"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Wait… That means if you capture Sasuke's body…"

"Yeah…" Orochimaru answered the silent question. "It would've been only for three years…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Tsunade stood up from her seat. "If it wasn't for acquiring jutsus, then what?!"

Orochimaru slowly looked up. "To defeat Uzumaki Naruto…"

The room became silent again.

Two minutes later, Tsunade finally managed to get out of her stupor. "Did I just hear that you wanted the power of Sharingan only to defeat Naruto?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Yes. You did."

Surprisingly Sakura was next. "B-But you're one of the most powerful shinobi in the world! Why would you need Sharingan to defeat _him_?!" No one missed how Sakura said him.

"First tell me…" Orochimaru started. "What do you know about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked down. "I don't know what to think anymore…"

Orochimaru furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright. Then tell me, what do you know about Uzumaki Naruto _before _he left the village for three years?"

Of course Sakura instantly jumped at the chance to further insult her ex-teammate. "He was a loudmouth loser who couldn't do anything right! He was a dead last in the academy, and I don't even know how he graduated! Ever since we became a team he was always jealous of Sasuke-kun and always just got in our way…" She could perhaps go for another hour or so, but Orochimaru thought otherwise…

"Oh really?!" The snake sannin chuckled. "And from his words, it was you who always stood in a way, got into traps, got captured by enemy, got screwed by Kakashi…"

"Well I…" Then she processed the last phrase… "WHAT! I WAS NEVER…!"

Chuckle turned into full blown laughter. "Hey, don't tell me this. I only repeat Uzumaki's words…"

Another ten minutes of fuming Sakura.

"Enough!" Orochimaru said. "Is everyone agrees with her?" He pointed at Sakura.

"Well, he kinda was…" Jiraiya replied.

"Maybe…" Tsunade stated.

Orochimaru sighed. "What do you think, Kabuto?"

Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "Yep. He got them hard…"

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

Orochimaru turned very serious. "What I'm about to tell you now, is the most valuable information I had on him, and it must be used with extreme caution… In fact, there are only three people in the world, who know that about him and also are his enemy. Kabuto and myself being the two of them…

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"It's two things. First, is that he's quite a good actor…"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "We could guess that one…"

"And the other?" The Hokage asked.

"…That Uzumaki Naruto… is… the greatest genjutsu user there ever was…"

**Snow country palace…**

Naruto arrived of course via his favorite flash of black.

'Nothing changed I see…' He thought… Just when two arms wrapped around him.

"Missed me?" A soft voice said.

Naruto smirked and quickly turned around, pressing the woman closer to him. "Maybe. But the question is… did you miss _me_, Koyuki-chan?"

She smiled at him, obvious lust in her eyes. "Take a guess…" She licked her lips.

Well, that moment Naruto had to admit that her action had indeed raised his… mood… but alas, there were still matters to attend.

"Later, babe." He stopped her. "We'll do this tonight, okay?"

Koyuki pouted a little. "Fine…"

"Oh, don't give me that look!" He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Because tonight I'm gonna fuck you until you can not stand straight." Naruto said seductively.

Princess's eyes widened. 'Oh my God! He just said a few words… and I already need a change of underwear…'

"Sorry my sweet…" Naruto continued. "But I really need that sword right now…"

"H-Hai…" She answered. "Follow me."

**Some isolated room…**

"Well…" The princess started. "That's all we have found…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow… There were only a few journals.

"What, that's it?"

"Yes, but there's everything you might have needed."

"Hmm…" Naruto walked to the table with journals. "Let's see…" But he stopped once his eyes landed on the cover. "What the… Momochi Zabuza's personal journal?!" He looked back at Koyuki, who nodded smiling. "Haha… You were right. It is funny. So it was good old Zabuza-chan who sought Yamato… Fate sure is having her way with us simple mortals…" With that, the blond demon opened the first page…

_March 12__th__…_

_Blast it all! Why couldn't he just die?! Damn, my rebellion failed. I need more power to succeed. I guess that sword is my only hope…_

Naruto shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk… Poor Zabuza-chan…" Koyuki snorted, and the demon turned another page…

_May 25__th__…_

_Yes! The first success! I was able to find the last sword wielder's descendant! Fortunately for me, he has a very long tongue… _

_So that Nero entrusted his sword to the Fire temple… well, a long walk, but it sure is worth it…_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Fire temple?' He turned over the next page…

_July 2__nd__…_

_Who does that monk think he is?! I need that sword! It will be mine! If he won't give it to me willingly, then I'll have to take it by force!_

…_I still don't fully understand what happened… I sneaked into the temple, I grabbed the sword… It was already in my very hand! And then… something happened… that sword… looks like it's some kind of… living creature… and I think he just found me unworthy… all this was in vain…_

Naruto closed the journal. "Hmmm… Most intriguing…" He turned to the princess. "So, the Fire temple…"

"Yes, it would seem so." Koyuki answered.

"Alright, I guess I'll leave immediately…" Koyuki pouted. "But, if I succeed today…" He walked near her and stroked her chin. "Then someone will have a bonus reward tonight…" With that he disappeared in a flash of black.

'Damn!' The princess thought. 'Another pair of underwear!'

**Hokage's office…**

"That's bull shit, Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted. "He couldn't even dispel a simple genjutsu, there's no way he could cast one!"

Orochimaru sighed. "And who told you that?"

That actually put the Godaime Hokage in a stupor. "Well… it was… he just had so bad chakra control…"

"And who said he had bad chakra control?!"

"Well… he just really sucked at performing jutsu…" Then Tsunade's eyes widened in realization. "You mean that he lied all along? But why?"

Orochimaru smirked. "It's actually a very pleasant thing… to be underestimated…" He then turned to Jiraiya. "You of all people should've known better."

"What do you mean?" The toad hermit asked.

"How much time it took you to master **Rasengan**?"

"About a year… oh…"

"Exactly…"

Tsunade massaged her temples. "Alright, that just proves that he lied to us, but I've never seen him cast a genjutsu!"

The snake charmer smiled evilly. "Of course you haven't. I actually would've been amazed if you did…"

Hokage's eyes narrowed. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Say, what clothes was he wearing every time you saw him?"

A confident smirk appeared on Tsunade's face. "His hideous orange jumpsuit of course!"

Orochimaru's smile widened. "Just as I thought."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "What about this jumpsuit?"

"You see…" That was already Kabuto. "That jumpsuit has never even existed…"

Everyone's eyes widened at this. "Wait, that cannot be!" Jiraiya shouted. "He was wearing that jumpsuit… you're not saying…?"

"Yes. He had a genjutsu around him the entire time…"

"B-But how could we not spot it?!"

"I don't know…" Orochimaru answered. "But he even got me with it…" He stopped. "Yeah… in the forest of death…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You…"

"It's not important now!" Orochimaru snapped back. "I don't really want to speak about this, and the facts are, I wanted to possess the Sharingan to have a chance against his illusions… but it's useless to me now…"

"Why?" Jiraiya asked.

Orochimaru sighed. "Because Sasuke said that he could not see him with his Sharingan. It must be due to whatever he did to himself…"

"So you're saying…" Tsunade replied.

"Yeah, Sharingan is useless against him now."

Jiraiya rubbed his forehead. "Wait a moment! Wasn't Sharingan supposed to be able to control the Kyuubi?"

"No, it was Mangekyou…"

"Oh…"

"By the way…" The Hokage remembered. "What was so important you wanted to tell me, when you…" She turned to a broken window. "…entered, Jiraya?"

It took a few seconds for Jiraya to remember. "Oh, yeah! There's an uproar in the summons realm. Something really fishy is going out there… So fishy that they even stopped to respond the call. Look…" He made a few handseals. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"** A puff of smoke and… nothing. "See?!"

"Hmm…" Tsunade said. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"** She slammed her hand into her desk and… same result.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "I wonder." He tried the same thing. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!" **And… nothing again. "Strange…"

"Exactly." Jiraiya said. "The last time I successfully summoned toads, they mentioned something about increased amount of attacks on the clans, whatever that meant…"

"Hmmm… That's disturbing…" Orochimaru said.

"You don't say…" Tsunade added… then, through the same window Jiraya came…

"Good day, Tsunade-sama. I was just released from the hospital and heard my team has returned, so I wanted to… WHAT THE HELL!" The newcomer screamed. **"Raikiri!"**

Jiraiya grabbed Kakashi's shoulder. "Calm down, Kakashi…"

The jounin looked over his shoulder. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Do you realize, you have a FUCKING OROCHIMARU IN YOUR OFFICE?!"

Tsunade laughed hard, and Orochimaru slapped his forehead.

"You know, I said just the same thing when I first came here." Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Really?" Kakashi canceled his jutsu.

"Yeah…"

The Fourth Hokage's student straightened. "Will someone tell me what an S-ranked criminal is doing in Hokage's office?"

Tsunade became serious. "Kakashi, we have bad news. Naruto has betrayed us… and he killed Tenzou…"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "No… that could not…" Orochimaru interrupted him.

"He could and he did. You can only accept it now."

Kakashi clenched his fist. "Another tragedy… It's all my fault…" Surprisingly, it was Orochimaru again who tried to calm him down.

"No, it wasn't your fault." He replied. "I believe Uzumaki has planned this before you even met…"

"Enough!" Tsunade commanded. "Now is not the time! First of all we must…" But before she could say what they must… This time through the door…

"Tsunade-sama! We have a… WHAT THE HELL?!" The second newcomer took a juuken stance. "Do you…"

"Yes, Neji!" Tsunade interrupted. "I know I have a FUCKING OROCHIMARU in my office hahahahahaha!"

Neji released his stance, and Orochimaru slapped his forehead again. "Please not the explanation again…" He said.

The thing he didn't know, is that Neji required no explanation… he actually bit his lip, trying not to smile. 'So, you finally succeed… Naruto…' "No, I don't even want to know what's going on here…" The Hyuga prodigy said. "I came here with major news."

Tsunade sighed. "What is it this time?" She asked, visibly annoyed by the abundance of news already.

"Tsunade-sama, we have a new Hyuga clan head." Neji stated.

A pause.

"What?" Tsunade shouted. "Who?"

"Hinata-sama…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and Sakura's eyes widened. "That can't be!" The pink haired kunoichi exclaimed.

"It can and it did." Neji said.

"How did it happen?" Jiraya asked.

"Pretty simple." Neji answered. "She just exited the secret library and immediately challenged Hiashi-sa…n to a battle for clan's leadership. Then she used some unknown technique and… that was it… Actually that wasn't. Right after that she instantly branded Hiashi-san and Hanabi-san as branch family members and placed a caged bird seal on both of them.

Orochimaru smirked. "That girl sounds like an interesting fellow…"

"That's it!" Tsunade snapped. "I'm gathering the council right now! Shizune!"

A few seconds later, Tsunade's first apprentice showed into a doorframe. "Hai, Tsunade-sa… WHAT THE HELL?!"

Orochimaru slapped his forehead again. 'Damn! This is gonna be a long day…'

**Near Fire temple…**

Naruto made a long whistle. "Damn! The man, who built all those stairs must be completely fucked up…" He said to himself and disappeared in a burst of flames, reappearing already on the top. "Ahh… much better." Then he noticed… "A gate… Hmm, nice work." The blond demon said and outstretched his right arm. Immediately a fireball appeared in it. "Well, art is a blast…" He looked down at the fireball. "…right?"

**Inside the temple…**

This was another peaceful day inside the walls of fire temple. The monks were doing their usual training routine, sun shone brightly; children were running around, playing. Nothing new happened. The day promised to be great.

Until…

"KATSU!"

A large explosion echoed through the area.

"Someone broke the sealgates! Inform Chiriku-sama at once!" Monks were shouting.

When all dust finally cleared, instead of gates there stood one man. His open black leather cloak and his long blond hair flew freely in the wind. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. And in his hand he had… a speaker. The monks watched in expectation as this man slowly put the speaker in front of his mouth…

"May I have your attention please?" His voice boomed. "May I have your attention please? Will the real Slim Shady please stand up? I repeat. Will the real Slim Shady please stand up?" Then he looked around. "Damn! You're all are standing up…" He scratched his head. "Well then… will the real Slim Shady please sit down? Will the real Slim Shady please sit…" No reaction. They just stared at him in confusion. "Oh fuck you then!" Naruto finally said and threw the speaker away.

"Who are you, and what purpose do you have here?" Unknown voice said, and the crowd of monks parted to give a way… to another monk…

"Hey… you look…" The blond demon seized him up and down. "No, actually you look just like the rest of you, bald and ugly."

Chiriku narrowed his eyes. "I will ask again. Who are you, and what your business is here?"

Naruto snorted at that. "Well, actually I just wanted to climb all those stairs, blow up your gates and then… say I'm sorry and walk out."

Chiriku raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No."

The head monk started to look angry. "Enough! State your business. Now!"

Naruto looked skeptically. "Why should I say anything to you, if you don't even have enough class to introduce yourself? What is your name?"

Chiriku straightened. "I am…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" The demon screamed. "As for my purpose…" He continued. "I have come for the sword…"

The head monk looked confused for a moment. "What sword are you…?" Then it dawned on him. "No! This sword must not be used by another human!"

Naruto smirked at this. "Then the fact that I'm not a human is a great relief."

Chiriku's eyes widened. "Y-You're not a human?"

The smirk widened. "Nope."

"Then you definitely won't pass!" The head monk shouted. "This sword will not fall into demon's hands again! I won't allow it!"

Naruto gave a chuckle… that grew into a full blown laughter. "I never said I need you permission!"

"You will have that sword only over my dead body!"

The demon smiled evilly… "If you say so." …and started walking towards the monk.

Chiriku tensed and started to prepare his best technique.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, seeing as the monk took some strange stance. 'What the hell is he doing?' A second after, he was hit by a barrage of flying fists. "Ow!" Hit. "Damn!" Hit. "Stop that!" Hit. "I'm serious!" Hit. The barrage finally ended.

"Had enough yet?" The head monk asked, releasing his stance.

Naruto stood up. "Damn that hurt! So you want to play that way… fine!" He slowly raised his left hand and… showed Chiriku the middle finger. "Go fuck yourself no jutsu!"

Everybody looked at him like he was a moron… that is until he disappeared in a flash of black.

"What?" Chiriku said just as he was kicked from behind… right between his legs. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees… unfortunately… or perhaps fortunately for him, he didn't have much time to endure the pain…

"Heads up!" Naruto said still from behind, as he snapped head monk's neck and pushed him forward, making the poor guy to finally fall down on the ground with a thud.

Pleased with his work the blond demon looked around. The crowd of monks was dumbfounded at what just happened. Their leader has just been killed… Naruto however thought for a different reason of their awestruck…

"Hey, you're wandering what was the jutsu part?" He looked down and then kicked already lifeless Chiriku in the ribs, saying: "Go fuck yourself!" Then he turned to the crowd again. "There!"

The monks were still in deep shock. Naruto only chuckled and turned to walk into the depths of the temple… when a kunai flew past him, inches away from his head. He then rolled his eyes annoyed. "You asked for this!"

**Konoha council chambers…**

Tsunade and the others were nearing the council chamber when they heard a voice…

"…So as you can see, I am now the rightful head of the council." A sweet female voice stated.

Having already good suspicions about who this voice belongs to, the Godaime Hokage opened the door to see… that her suspicions were correct. In the middle of the room stood none other than Hyuga Hinata…

"What is going on here?!" Tsunade asked.

Hinata turned around. "Oh, nothing really, Tsunade-sama. I'm just taking my rightful place in these chambers." She said and bowed, smiling sweetly.

'Well…' Tsunade thought. 'It's a clan business. There's nothing I can do about it…' "Then by all means, take it and sit down." The Hokage replied.

Hinata nodded and obliged.

"Now…" Tsunade started. "I have brought you a matter of outmost importance." She took a pause. "Uzumaki Naruto has betrayed us. He killed one of our jounins and fled in an unknown direction."

That statement caused an immediate uproar. The screams of "Cursed demon!" and "Kill the beast!" were appearing throughout the room. The newly appointed Hyuga clan head gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as hard as she could.

"Silence!" Tsunade screamed. "Because of this discovery I 'm going to label Uzumaki Naruto a nukenin… But I don't know what rank we should give him. He's a genin after all. Therefore…" She looked around the room and spotted just the person she wanted to see. "I want you, Danzou, to tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto."

Danzou's face betrayed no emotions. "What made you think that I know more than you?"

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "Enough of this bullshit, Danzou. Let's make a deal, you will tell me everything you know, and I'm gonna reinstate your ROOT division."

A smirk immediately crossed Old War Hawk's face. "We have a deal then."

Tsunade nodded. "Start talking."

Danzou cleared his throat. "Very well. Uzumaki Naruto is well known throughout the world." The statement caused everyone's eyes to widen. "He's placed in three of five Great Shinobi country's bingo books. There he goes by the name of Dark Flash. It is said that he can disappear and reappear wherever he wishes similar… to the way Yondaime Hokage could." The room became silent, and Danzou continued. "In Iwa's bingo book, he's wanted for slaying 187 shinobi of jounin and ANBU class. The reward for his head is… 95 billion ryo…" The whole elder population of the room gasped. The largest bounty till now was for the head of the Yondaime Hokage himself… But it was only 63 billions. Then Danzou's face became somewhat… uncertain. "But it's actually now that things are starting to become interesting."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"What I mean is that unlike Iwa, who has a 'Flee on sight' order on him, Kumo and Kiri's order is 'Do not attack under any circumstances'… and they also have no reward for his head."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Strange indeed." He looked at Danzou. "Your version?"

"My version is… he's actually working with Kumo and Kiri."

"Damn!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually that was only shinobi's side of his case…"

"What?" Sakura shouted. "There is another one?"

"Yes, there is." Danzou answered. "Actually, Uzumaki Naruto is one of the richest people in the world."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Yeah, because of my necklace…"

Danzou laughed hard on this. "Haha… your necklace has nothing on his actual account!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that by the time he met you, he could already buy ten of those necklaces!"

"Impossible!" Kakashi screamed this time. "Where could he get so much money?!"

Danzou smirked. "Well, first of all, Uzumaki Naruto is the only owner of Gato's shipment company…" Kakashi interrupted him.

"You're lying! Gatou is dead, I saw his body!"

Danzou snorted. "Yeah, Gato died… but his company remained. Uzumaki just went and claimed it. It's just that simple."

If it wasn't for his mask, Kakashi's jaw would be hitting the floor right about now.

"Oh!" Danzou continued. "But that's just the beginning!" He stated excitedly. "Since Wave country was unable to satisfy the needs of his new company, he just transferred all his business to Sea country. And he organized everything so smoothly that it doesn't even require his presence! And the company is still working there… Actually, Uzumaki Naruto proved to be a better businessman than even Gato himself! Under his banner the Sea country only prospered." Everyone already got the picture, but Danzou wasn't done. "Oh! That's not all! The company is just one of the many. For example, Uzumaki Naruto is also a famous producer. Have you ever heard of the actress Fujikaze Yukie?"

"Yes." Kakashi said. "She is also the princess of Snow country. She once came to us for hel…p… Oh, Damn!"

"Yes, damn." Danzou repeated. "Also he gave financial support to many countries. The Snow country, the Bird country, the Nano country. The list is actually pretty long…"

"Alright Danzou." Tsunade interrupted. "I got it. The only thing that you haven't said is what rank Uzumaki Naruto has in the bingo book." Tsunade knew the answer before it even came.

"Why, SSS-rank of course." Danzou said.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So it is decided. Uzumaki Naruto will be labeled as an SSS-ranked nukenin, and the order will be… 'Kill on sight'." She exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'I can't let this happen!' She thought and stood up. "Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but I think the order should be 'Capture on sight'."

"Why do you think that, Hinata-san?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, first of all his financial status. If we were to force him into transferring all of his valuables to us, it would benefit the village greatly. The second is that Uzumaki Naruto has a great potential. So making him our weapon could actually prove to be even more valuable than receiving his money."

Almost the entire room agreed with her. Even Tsunade herself has found Hinata's reasons somewhat convincing… well for money at least. Danzou and Orochimaru, who was still under the hood, thought the same thing. 'Kukuku… I like this girl!'

"Alright." The Hokage said. "The order will be 'Capture on sight'... For now."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said and sat down.

"Now, for another reason we're gathered here." The slug sannin started. "The dire times require tough decisions. You have to fight your friends… and also you have to sometimes ally with your enemy…"

Two hooded men walked past Tsunade into the spotlight and removed their hoods…

**The Fire temple…**

Fifteen minutes… and one dead crowd of monks later, Naruto stood in the middle of the said crowd. Without a single scratch and… dancing…

"…Mambo number five! Woah!" He said swirling around.

In front of him stood the only alive monk of all that were present right now…

"Oh?" Naruto exclaimed. "Looks like I missed one…" Said monk was actually Naruto's age and wasn't even bald. "You know…" The blond demon said. "There's something strange about you…"

Boy's face showed pure malice. "You destroyed everything I knew!" He shouted as he raised his deformed left arm and started to emit large amounts of red chakra.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Demon essence? Who are you?"

"I'm Sora!" The boy roared. "And I'm…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Naruto yelled back. "I didn't ask for your name. All I wanted to know is where you got this demonic essence! But… it's actually a good opportunity…" He stated. A quick burst of speed, and Sora's throat was already in Naruto's left hand. The blond demon couldn't help but smirk at boy's attempts to break free. "Oh! You poor thing!" Naruto said and extended his right hand backwards. "You see, I haven't tried this in my new body yet…" Naruto's right palm started to glow green. **"Soul Drain!"**

A piercing scream echoed through the courtyard, as Sora's soul was forcibly pulled out from his body into Naruto's hand.

"Ahh! Refreshing!" Naruto stated as he threw Sora's lifeless body to the ground. Then he looked around… "And I could just take the sword and leave!" He exclaimed, already disappearing inside the temple.

**Some temple room…**

"Damn! Where on the Earth is… Oh! There you are!" Naruto said, as he finally found the reason of his obsession. "Come to papa!" He grabbed the sword… and the world went black.

**Inside… something…**

Naruto found himself… somewhere. There was only darkness here, but what he definitely could say… is that the sword in his hand was missing.

"What the hell?!" He shouted.

"_A rhetorical question indeed…" _Someone answered.

"Hey!" Naruto looked around. "Who are you, where am I?!"

"_I am Yamato."_ The voice answered. _"And you're in my dimension."_

The demon turned left and right. "Not very bright are you?"

"_I am the sword of darkness, what did you expect, butterflies?!"_

Naruto sighed. "So, what is this, some kind of test?" He asked.

"_Indeed it is!" _Yamato answered.

Ex-Konoha shinobi waited for a few seconds. "Well?"

"_Oh, yeah, the test… tell me…" _Naruto tensed. _"Do you like bondage?"_

Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

"_Hahahahahahaha! You should've seen your face right now!"_

Naruto was, probably for the first time in his life, at the loss of words. The ancient sword… was making fun of him. But he was himself after all.

"If I say yes, will it be enough to pass your test?"

Yamato chuckled. _"Sorry, but no…"_

The blond demon raised an eyebrow. "Then what was this all about?"

Sword spirit sighed. _"It's quite boring here you know…"_

"Oh…"

"_Exactly…"_

"So, the test?" Naruto asked expectantly.

"_Oh yes, the test… Tell me…" _Naruto prepared for another stupid question, when… _"Why do you desire my power?"_

'Now we're talking!' The demon thought. "Well, that's easy. I want your power to help me defeat my enemies."

"_And why do you have enemies?"_

Naruto chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. Everyone has them… Because… Everyone has darkness."

"_Indeed… Last question… Why do you fight?"_

Naruto was about to make another smart ass commentary, but was stopped dead in his tracks by the realization of what has just been asked…

'Really…' He thought. 'A million dollar question… and I've got no answer. Why do I fight? For love? Definitely no… For hate? Maybe… but no, I don't think so… Do I want to protect something? Wrong again. The only things I deem worthy of protection are the ones that can protect themselves very well… Then why? Maybe…' Then it dawned on him.

"_Well?"_

"There is no real reason…"

"_What?"_ Thespirit sounded confused.

"…Perhaps it's my nature…" Naruto continued. "Maybe I was born only to fight…"

Two minutes of silence.

"_I see… Interesting. Very well. I will grant you my full power…" _Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Won't you only grant your power to someone who wish to protect the entire world… and probably die in the process, or to the one who wants to destroy the same world?"

The spirit was silent for a second. _"You read too many commix books… Anyway, the only thing that remains… I want to know the name of my new master."_

The blond demon smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

**Back in the real world…**

Naruto reappeared back in the very room he was before… a shining katana was in his hand.

"Yes! Finally!" He exclaimed.

_Ahh! It's good to be back!"_

"What? Yamato? You can talk with me?"

"_Of course I can! Don't you know? Its anime rules! Part three, paragraph eight: every good anime must have at least one talking sword!"_

"Oh… I didn't know…"

"_No worries!" _Yamato said. _"That's what I'm here for!"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I thought you're here to help me fight my enemies?"

"_Yeah, that too… Anyway, enough chat! Let's get to the girls and drinks!"_

Naruto raised the second eyebrow. "Girls and drinks?"

"_Of course! Damn it, do you know how long I didn't have a master?!"_

"Haha… point taken. And I know just the place!"

"_Great! Lead on… I mean carry on, haha! The only advantage of being the sword…"_

**Back in the courtyard…**

"Do you even realize, how much time it took for me to find you?!" Naruto said to his new sword… when he was suddenly interrupted.

"You have the sword I see…" An elderly voice said.

Naruto looked forward, to see an old man in red cloak… and with a sword strapped to his back. Of course he had no idea who that was…

Yamato on the other hand…

"_That sword… Rebellion…"_

Naruto looked down at his left hand, which was holding Yamato at the moment. "Do you know this guy?"

"_Sadly, yes… this is my former master's brother…"_

**...**

**Done. Hope you liked that.**

**Until next update.**

**Darthemius.**


	11. That's it!

**Darthemius: Hello again! Sorry for the delay. Here's your next update, hope you'll like it.**

**I also want to thank everyone for nice comments. **

**Now if you were wondering about the identity of mysterious man and woman, who sometimes appears via silhouettes, you have this last chapter to take your guess. It will be told in the end… well a man at least. But it doesn't take a wise man to figure out who the woman is. Happy reading!)))**

**Well, no more delay! Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter eleven: "That's it!"**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"**Crash." **– demonic/jutsu.

"_Crash."_ – Yamato.

**...**

"What do you mean your former master's brother…?" Naruto asked. "You mean that Nero's…"

"_No." _Yamato interrupted him. _"Nero was never my master… and stop talking out loud! It looks weird…"_

'Sorry… Will this do?'

"_Yeah…"_

'So anyway, what do you mean he wasn't your master?! He fought with you against demons!'

"_Yes. But he was never allowed to use my special powers… and he couldn't talk with me either."_

'T-Then this guy is…'

"_My former master's twin brother… Dante…" _Yamato finally stated and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ahh, I see that Yamato told you who I am… which means, you're its master now…" Dante said. "Unfortunately I must take it from you…"

"_Damn!" _Yamato cursed. _"I thought we'll at least have some time to prepare for this…"_

'You knew we'll have to fight him?'

"_Yes."_

"It's… it's… EXCELLENT! I was eager to test my new power anyway, and who is a better test subject if not the legendary demon slayer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see you ready to go…" Dante started. "Yeah, let's not waste any time… I wasted long enough." The old demon slayer drew his sword. "One last battle, eh Rebellion?"

A pause…

"Yeah, me too…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Last battle? Something's wrong. His eyes, they look… Doesn't matter!' "I don't know what you were just talking about…" He unsheathed Yamato in one quick motion. "But there are girls waiting for me!"

One of the temple's towers slid from its bottom and landed on the ground, making a large impact.

"_You know…" _Yamato replied._ "I like you! Now let's beat this piece of trash and get the girls! I never liked him anyway…"_

"You know…" Naruto said back. "I think I'm starting to like you too!" And with that, the blond demon made a dash towards his sudden enemy at an impossible speed.

"Young ones of these days have no patience…" Dante said as he put Rebellion in Yamato's way.

Impact. Two swords collided with each other, creating a large shockwave.

"You have the strength, young one… but you lack technique." The demon slayer stated.

Naruto smirked. "Oh, you're disappointed?! Wait for a few minutes!" The blond demon shouted and the dance of death began.

Dante somersaulted backwards… and it proved to be just the thing Naruto wanted.

"**Rapid Slash!" **Naruto unleashed his new sword in a barrage of slashes… only it proved to be useless, because Dante jumped again. "Hmm… You're fast…" Naruto stated. "But not fast enough! **Mai Tsubasa-no Tenshi!"** The demon yelled the technique's name and disappeared in a flash of black… reappearing in front of descending Dante. "Take this!" Naruto unsheathed his sword again in a powerful upward slash.

"Guh!" Dante spat as Naruto's sword made a large diagonal gash across his entire torso.

"Hmhmhm… I'm disappointed, you know." Naruto stated. "Is that all a legendary demon slayer got?"

Dante straightened. "Don't be silly…" The wound healed almost immediately. "We have just begun." Now it was the old hunter who made a dash.

'That's right!' Naruto thought, dodging another strike. 'He's a half demon, and he also has much more experience than I. I should not underestimate him…"

"_Yes, you shouldn't."_ Yamato added. _"After all, he defeated my former master."_

'Point taken…'

In the meantime, Dante had thoughts of his own. 'What's with this kid? I just can't hit him… He even stopped blocking!'

"_Maybe he wants to fight on counterattacks…" _Rebellion voiced his opinion.

'Then why he did not attack?! He had more than one chance to do so!'

"_Perhaps he's waiting for an opportunity to apply critical damage…"_

'Well, let's hope it's not critical enough…' Dante thought as he lowered his sword down on Naruto's head, but managed only to cut off some of his hair…

The blond demon calculated his actions. 'No… not enough, more…' He took a defensive stance again.

"_Why are you not attacking?!" _Yamato shouted in his head.

'Silence! Not now!' Naruto shouted back as he dodged Rebellion again.

Finally Dante had enough. **"Stinger!"**

Naruto's eyes widened, as the demon hunter slid quickly towards him and thrusted his sword forward. Now Naruto had to block. "Oh! Nice move, old man! I would've clapped, if I didn't have a sword in my arms."

Dante smirked. "Then let it go."

"Haha! Very funny! You know what…? That's it!" The blond demon suddenly shifted his stance. "Come." He said. All playfulness gone from his voice.

Not being the one to disappoint, Dante did just that… only to receive a cut on the arm.

"What?"

"Surprised, are you?" Naruto asked mockingly. "You won't be able to land a single hit on me now!" He stated and rushed towards Dante.

'Head on?' The demon hunter thought. 'Looks like someone became too cocky!' Dante unleashed Rebellion in a powerful upward slash… but Naruto just jumped over him and made a large gash on Dante's back, also cutting his red coat in two.

"Ahh!" Dante gasped and fell to his knees.

"Tsk tsk tsk… Looks like the big bad demon slayer got his ass kicked!" Naruto mocked. "And by an ex-human no less! What an irony?!"

Dante spat some blood. "So… you're not human…" He slowly stood up. "Then I won't feel remorse about this…"

Naruto snorted. "What are you…?" But he wasn't allowed to finish, as the world went white. His smile disappeared immediately.

"_Oh no…" _Yamato said. Suddenly, a deep cut appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Another cut appeared on his stomach, and another on his back. All this time Dante was nowhere to be seen. "Fuck! What is happening?!" Naruto screamed as more cuts appeared on his body.

"_Naruto! This is a time technique!"_

'Damn!' The blond demon thought. 'Didn't know he had something like this in his arsenal… AAHHH!'

Suddenly the world returned to normal.

"What?" Naruto said.

"**Million Stab!" **Dante said from behind.

"Shit!" Naruto only had the time to turn around, and then received a barrage of sword stabs. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" When the onslaught finally stopped, all Naruto could do was fall to his knees… releasing his hold on Yamato.

Dante stood over him. "You've been defeated, demon. Any last words?"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Is… Is this the end? Am I going to die here? After just receiving this power? Accomplished nothing, and failed everyone?' He then furrowed his eyebrows. 'No! Screw this! The power! I have the power! I only need to…' Suddenly a memory flashed in his mind. Immediately he started to raise his shaking left hand…

"Ha…"

Dante's eyes narrowed.

"Ha… **Hadou no kyuujyu…" **

The demon hunter gasped in sudden realization, but was not fast enough to dodge.

"…**Kurohitsugi!" **Naruto finished the technique's name and Dante instantly was locked inside a cube of darkness. A few seconds later the cube disappeared… and the demon hunter had deep cuts everywhere on his body. Too shocked, he also fell on his knees.

'Now's my chance!' Naruto thought and Yamato flew into his hand. "Take this!" The demon shouted, as he impaled the old demon hunter right through the heart.

Dante's eyes widened in realization of what just happened. He looked down only to see a shining blade piercing his chest.

"Last words?" Naruto said. "Yeah, I've got some. You got careless!" He shouted and in one motion withdrew Yamato from Dante's chest and cut off old hunter's head.

A fountain of blood erupted from Dante's severed neck and his body finally fell to the ground, not moving.

Naruto stood there, panting. "Huff… huff… Fuck! That proved to be harder than I thought…"

"_Harder than you thought?! You almost fucking died!"_

"Well, almost doesn't count…"

"_By the way, where did you learn demon magic?"_

"From Kyuubi's memories…"

"_What?"_

"Long story, and I need to get out of here." Naruto said and threw a fireball at Dante's body, completely incinerating it.

"_A worthy foe…" _Yamato stated.

Naruto paused. "Maybe… But his 'almost' victory is not his accomplishment. It's my mistake. I underestimated him…"

"_And almost paid the ultimate price for it…"_

"Yeah… Anyway, what should I do with this sword?" Naruto picked Rebellion up.

"_You already have one bounded sword; another one won't accept you… But you still can give it to someone else…"_

"Great idea." Naruto exclaimed as darkness surrounded both swords, and then disappeared with them. "Now where was I…? Oh yes!" He said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Konohagakure. Shinobi meeting room…**

The room was filled with chuunins and jounins of every age, gender and status. Everybody wondered what the meeting was about…

Then Tsunade entered… Along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura, Neji, two hooded men and… Danzou?! 'What the Hell?!' Was on everyone's mind.

Tsunade sat in her chair. "Straight to the point." She said, sounding extremely serious. "I gathered all of you today, because we were betrayed."

"By whom, Tsunade-sama?" Some random chuunin asked.

"We were betrayed by Uzumaki Naruto…" The Hokage answered.

The entire room gasped.

One Yuhi Kurenai covered her mouth with her hands. 'No! Please, tell me it's a lie!'

Mitarashi Anko, who stood nearby, glanced at her red eyed friend and frowned. 'I'm gonna gut the bastard alive!'

"Wait!" That was Rock Lee. "Naruto-kun is one of the most youthful people I know! This cannot be true!"

Tsunade was about to answer that, but was upstaged.

"I'm sorry, Lee…" Sakura said. "I was there and I saw everything with my own eyes."

"And what exactly you saw?" Shikamaru asked.

"We…" Sakura still had a hard time telling this. "We were tracing Sasuke, and have already found him, when… Naruto did something to himself. Or better yet he tricked Sasuke into doing it. And then… he killed our team leader Yamato-taicho…"

That caused a mixed reaction. Somebody, who didn't like Naruto very much from the beginning, was in pure malice. A familiar shouts of "Death to the demon!" started spreading throughout the room. There were also a few people like Lee and Chouji, who were in state of pure shock and disbelief. There were also Kurenai and Iruka…

"Silence!" Tsunade commanded, and immediately the room became silent. "Uzumaki Naruto will be placed in a bingo book…"

Many shouts of approval…

"…However, no one is allowed to come after him."

Many shouts of disapproval…

"Care to explain, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked. "Why place a man in a bingo book and forbid people to come after him?"

Tsunade sighed. 'As expected.' "You are not allowed to come after him, because as we had recently discovered, we had absolutely no information about his skills… And they had overcome any of our expectations… No one of you will be able to handle him…"

"And where you got the information if I may ask, Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked again.

Tsunade glared at the young chuunin. 'Cunning little bastard.' "From another witness, Shikamaru…"

"And who is that witness?"

Tsunade turned to two hooded men and nodded. One of them stepped forward and removed his hood.

Everyone looked at man's face for about ten seconds, and then…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Anko drew a kunai. "Orochimaru! You're dead!" She lunged at her former master, but was suddenly stopped… by Kakashi. "Kakashi?! What the hell are you doing?! That's a fucking Orochimaru!"

The snake sannin slapped his forehead and Tsunade snickered… again.

"Enough!" Strangely it came from Sakura. "He's not here to fight!"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

Sakura hesitated. "I-It was I, who brought him here…"

Silence.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much!" Orochimaru hissed.

"The last thing we need is to hear your speech!" Anko screamed, still struggling against Kakashi.

"I think…" Maito Gai said. "That I'll voice everyone's opinion, when I ask for an explanation, Hokage-sama…" Everyone looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"Tell them." Tsunade said, glancing at Orochimaru, who nodded.

"I'm here…" He started. "Because I believe we could help each other."

"We don't need your help!" Someone shouted.

Orochimaru snorted. "Oh! I beg to differ! Tell me, how many of you think that you can take me down by yourself?"

No one said anything.

"That's what I thought." The snake charmer stated. "Now the next question. How many of you think that you can take down Uzumaki Naruto by yourself?"

Almost the entire room raised their hands.

"Again just as I thought." He chuckled. "Now it's really shameful for me to say, but I have fought Uzumaki Naruto twice…" He paused. "…And I lost both times."

Complete and utter shock.

"Now, I am here, because Uzumaki Naruto will come and burn this village… And then he will come for me. Now don't get me wrong, I don't really care about this village… But I want to stop Uzumaki from achieving his goal… whatever it is." He said and walked off.

"You still have it in you…" Jiraiya's voice stopped him already in corridor.

Orochimaru smirked. "I learned from the best…"

**Some random town…**

"I have voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me…" Naruto sang to himself, walking down the street. "The funny thing, it's not a joke anymore…"

"_Indeed it's not…"_

'Yamato?! I have fucking sealed you! How are you able to talk to me?!' Naruto said surprised.

"_Yeah, you sealed me, but our connection is limitless. I can talk to you even from another dimension."_

'Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I need to rest somewhere…' Naruto walked to a small hotel… but stopped when he heard a few voices from the bar on the other side…

"Please, sir! Don't be so cruel… You have to pay like everyone else…" A young waitress pleaded.

Naruto chuckled. "Some people have no decency… Well, that's not my problem anyway…" He was about to walk into the hotel, when…

"Me?! Pay?! Do you know who I am, girl?!" Someone said with pride. "I am the Dark Flash! The only SSS-ranked criminal in the world!"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "Eh?" He turned on the spot and walked straight into the bar. There stood one small waitress, who covered her face in fear. Around her stood some gangsters and one of them was pointing his… some kind of machete… high into the air… the ceiling actually…

'Ah! So that's the infamous Dark Flash!' Naruto thought mockingly.

"_Yeah, and that's his mighty demon blade!" _Yamato added.

Naruto snorted. 'Indeed…'

Apparently, the snort wasn't left unnoticed by… the 'Dark Flash'.

"You!" He shouted. "Are you making fun of me?! The great Dark Flash?!"

Naruto smiled. 'Okay, I'll play.' "Of course not, sir!" He even bowed. "I'm actually a great fan of yours!"

The gangster hesitated. "Really?"

"Of course, sir!" Naruto faked an excited smile. "I know you can transport yourself almost immediately to any spot you desire! Can you please demonstrate it?"

The gangster started to look somewhat in panic. "I… Of course I c-can!" He stuttered. "I-I'm just not in the m-mood…"

Naruto smirked. 'Not in the mood, sure… Then how about this…' "Then please, sir, can you at least tell me how is that great technique called?"

The gangster relaxed and a confident smirk appeared on his face. "Of course I know!" He said. "It's called **Hiraishin**!"

Smile disappeared from Naruto's face immediately. "No it isn't, you imbecile." Naruto said calmly, and next thing gangster knew, he was pierced by a katana through the stomach. "Here's some advice for your next life…" The blond demon twisted the blade and pushed it forward. "Next time when you try and impersonate someone else, at least make sure they're not around." With that he withdrew Yamato from gangster's body and sheathed it with a click. As he did that, a fountain of blood erupted from gangster's stomach and he fell down without any signs of life.

The remaining gangsters immediately ran away in fear.

"Tch…" Naruto spat as Yamato disappeared back into darkness.

"A-Ano…" Someone addressed him.

"Hm?" He turned around to come face to face with the young waitress. "What?"

"Um… Thank you, sir." She bowed.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?! For what?! If you haven't noticed, because of me you now have a corpse in your bar."

The girl frowned. "No, no, it's nothing. Actually these kinds of things are quite usual in this town…"

Naruto looked in her eyes… They showed only pain and fear. He sighed.

"Well, it's not so bad actually…" He threw a fireball at gangster's body and it instantly turned into dust.

The waitress stared with wide eyes and then bowed low again. "Thank you again sir! If there is anything I can do for you…"

"_Of course you can!"_ Yamato said.

'Hey, you perverted sword! She's barely fifteen!'

"_Don't hey me! You promised! Here are the drinks, and here's a girl!"_

Naruto rubbed his chin. 'You know what…? You're right!'

"_Now that's my master!"_

"You know, there is one thing…" Naruto said to the girl. "…or a couple of things…" He added as he already wrapped his arms around her.

**Konohagakure. Jounins lounge…**

"What do you think about all of this?" Asuma asked his colleagues. The colleagues themselves being Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Anko and Genma.

"I think its all bullshit!" Anko yelled. "Next chance I get, I'm gonna skin Orochimaru!"

"But…" Gai started, looking surprisingly serious. "Now that I think about it… What he said was true." He turned to Kurenai and Asuma, who were strangely sitting together. "You saw it, haven't you?" Asuma looked down, and Kurenai… looked absent…

"What?" Genma asked.

"Naruto…" Kurenai flinched at the name. "He has defeated me…" Gai responded.

"Oh…"

"In a straight taijutsu match…"

Genma spat his sake in Gai's face in shock. "What? Th-That's impossible! I don't think even Hokage-sama could do that!"

Gai frowned. "And yet Naruto did. I wonder why he betrayed us..."

"Have you ever seen how the villagers are treating him?" Anko suggested. "He got it twenty times worse than me!"

"The sannins, they think that this is not the first time he committed an act of betrayal." Kakashi said. "It was just the first time he did it openly."

Asuma glanced at Kurenai, who still looked depressed. 'Damn little bastard! When I find you, you're gonna regret becoming a shinobi!'

**Fire temple…**

"I hate these fucking stairs!"

"Shut up, Hidan!"

"Go fuck yourself, Kakuzu! I'm gonna kill the man who build all those stairs!"

"The temple was built hundreds of years ago, you imbecile! That man died before you were even born!"

"Fuck! Then I'll kill whoever I find on the top!"

'I'm fucking gonna kill him!' Kakuzu thought. 'I swear I'll find a way!'

"Anyway, why are we even here?" Hidan asked. "I mean, we got the jinchuriki…" He pointed at the blond woman on Kakuzu's shoulder. "What's in that temple?"

"There's a man…" Kakuzu said… Immediately Hidan interrupted him.

"Haha! I knew you're gay!"

Kakuzu growled. "Idiot! He has a large bounty on his head!"

Hidan sighed. "You and your money…"

"Yeah, me and my money. Now shut up and let's go!"

But when Kakuzu reached the top, the view made even him stop dead in his tracks…

"What the…" The bounty hunter replied.

"Wow!" Hidan exclaimed in awe. "Was Jashin-sama here?"

"No, I'm afraid it was something far worse…" Kakuzu searched dead bodies and actually found what he was looking for. 'Hmm… Whoever did that did not come here for the money.' He silently took Chiriku's dead body and placed it on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kakuzu…" Hidan called.

"What?"

"Check out this one…"

Kakuzu slowly walked towards his partner.

"Look…" Hidan said. There laid a boy… A dead boy… But there was definitely something strange about it… At least to Hidan it was…

"I don't see anything different…" Kakuzu stated.

"Now it is you who are a fool." Hidan touched the body with his scythe, and it immediately crumbled into dust.

"What the hell is this?" Kakuzu asked.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here. Jashin-sama says he does not want to meet the one who did this…"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "You know… For the first time in my life I agree with your Jashin-sama…"

**With Naruto. Next morning…**

Naruto met this day watching in the small hotel room's window at the incoming sunrise.

"Damn… How I hate morning sun…" He whispered to himself.

"_Something troubles you… I can feel it…"_

'Yeah, you know… I've been thinking about this Dante… Tell me, you fought him before, was it different this time?'

"_Yes, actually I noticed one thing… He didn't use his Devil transformation."_

Naruto sighed. 'Well, that just approves my theory…'

"_Your theory?"_

'Yeah… During our fight I noticed something…' Naruto looked down. 'His eyes… Those were the eyes of a dead man… a man who lost everything. And my theory is… he just wanted to die… To die a warrior's death…'

"_Hmm… Interesting theory. To tell you the truth, he looked entirely different, and I don't mean his age. Dante used to be a brash loudmouthed guy, always happy with his life. What could change him so much…?"_

A sudden idea appeared in Naruto's mind. 'Say, Yamato… Can you ask Rebellion?"

Yamato held a pause. _"Sorry, Naruto. I can talk to my master and no one else."_

Naruto smiled. 'Nah, don't worry. I'll ask its next master…' He went to bed and grabbed his jacket and coat. 'Now tell me, do you like snow?'

"_Umm… not exactly… why?"_

'Well, there is one girl I have to thank, for searching you by the way… But there is a lot of snow there…'

"_Thank in what way?"_

'That way…'

"_Then what are we waiting for?! Move!" _Yamato said.

'Did I say that I like you?'

"_Yes, yes. I like you too! Now move!"_

Naruto chuckled and disappeared in a flash of black…

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"So, where are you going, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"Where else?" The toad hermit answered. "To gather information of course!"

"Alright, take care."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You sound worried? About me? I'm honored!" He joked… Apparently, Tsunade was not in the mood for jokes.

"I…" She went closer and hugged her ex-teammate. "I don't know what to believe anymore…"

Jiraiya smiled and removed a lock of hair from her face. "Hey, you know, you can always trust me." He tried to back down, but Tsunade just held him closer.

"That's why if I ever lose you…"

They stood like that for a few minutes. Then…

"It's time for me to go, Tsunade…"

"Yeah, I know…" She released her grip. "Please be safe."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that he was gone… never noticing Tsunade's shocked expression.

_Don't worry, I'll be fine, nee-chan!_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine, Tsunade…_

Her eyes widened. "Please don't let it be repeated… again."

"You shouldn't let him go, you know…" She didn't even need to turn around. Tsunade knew this voice all too well.

"Yeah. What information did he go for? I am here, other villages are silent, for now at least… Akatsuki? No… He came after him, and you know that."

Tsunade closed her eyes and nodded her head. "What do you think his chances are, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Do you want the true answer?"

"…Yes."

"Not very high…"

Tsunade left the office through the window and sat on a roof. "Why? Why did he betray us…? Why he betrayed me…?" The last phrase was a tiny whisper.

Orochimaru frowned, then walked closer and sat beside her. "You know, there is something I didn't say back then…"

Tsunade turned to him.

"When I was still a part of Akatsuki, I tried to possess Uchiha Itachi's body…"

"And?"

"And I almost succeeded…"

"So what went wrong?"

Orochimaru paused. "When the process was almost over, I received some of Itachi's memories…"

Tsunade looked at her second ex-teammate and listened closely.

"I expected them to be memories about his accomplishments, his desires, or at least his relatives… though I got a few of later, just not in the way I expected." He took another pause. "Instead there were a lot of memories about the Kyuubi container…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, the Kyuubi container. I didn't know the name at that time." The snake sannin stated. "And when I saw them… I couldn't believe my eyes. Apparently, Itachi was appointed as Naruto's guardian… And one day he witnessed Naruto's training…" Seeing Tsunade's confused look he corrected himself. "No, not that pathetic excuse of a training he showed everyone. I meant his REAL training. The one that only he knew about. It amazed him. A child, seven years younger than him, could do things not every jounin can…"

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait a moment! Sakura and I talked about that incident in the forest of death, and she said that you didn't know who he was."

"Yes, of course!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "The thing is… In Itachi's memories, Naruto was taller, always wearing black and… had no whisker marks…"

"Wait… you mean?"

"Yeah, Itachi could see through his genjutsu." The snake sannin frowned. "But still, it wasn't enough to defeat him."

Tsunade looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru sighed. "I couldn't recover more clear memories, but I know that Naruto beat Itachi at least once BEFORE the later left the village… And I also know that Naruto is somehow connected with Uchiha clan's demise."

Tsunade put her head in her arms. "It's just one after another…"

Then suddenly someone rushed through the door. That someone happened to be Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama! We have major news! You are needed at the hospital right away!"

"Tch…" Tsunade spat.

**Twenty minutes later. Konoha hospital…**

"Right this way, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune quickly led her master… and her master's ex-teammate through the corridors of the hospital. "Here it is." She entered one of the rooms.

As Tsunade entered, she saw a bald man, lying on a bed… The first unique thing about him is that he was missing his left arm.

"Tsunade-sama…" Said man noticed the Hokage. "I have news for you…"

The slug mistress sighed. "Let me guess… bad news."

The man closed his eyes. "I'm afraid so…"

"So, what is it?"

He waited a pause. "T-The Fire temple… It's been attacked… many were killed…"

Tsunade paled. "How many attackers? Did they have unique features? What did they want?"

"No, Tsunade-sama… there was only one… and he was dressed only in black… and… oh my god! That was insane! He ri-ripped them apart with his bare arms!" The man stated.

Orochimaru, who stood behind Tsunade, frowned. "I don't like the look of this… Was he blond haired?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, he was…" The man stuttered. Obviously it was difficult for him to remember. "He also wore sunglasses…"

Orochimaru sighed. "Yeah, that was him…"

"But what could he possibly gain from the attack on the Fire temple?" Tsunade asked.

"H-He said something a-about some sword…" The man stuttered.

"Whatever it was, he might still be nearby! Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"Gather every available chuunin and jounin, NOW!"

"Understood!"

**Half of an hour later. The rooftop of Hokage tower…**

"That's everyone I could find."

"Thank you, Shizune. It's quite enough." Tsunade said.

"It's not… but still…" Orochimaru added

Tsunade glared at him and then turned to gathered ninjas. "I gathered you all here, because the Fire temple has been attacked."

Everyone paled, but Asuma had it worse of them all.

"What's the damage?" He asked immediately.

"Many monks were killed… along with monastery's head."

'Chiriku…' Asuma gritted his teeth. "Who was it?!"

Tsunade took a pause. "The temple was attacked by Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone stood silent.

One Yuhi Kurenai's heart ached. 'No! It can't be him!'

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared nearby. Everybody tensed, but when the smoke cleared, there stood only… Jiraiya, the toad sannin.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked confused. "Weren't you off, gathering information?"

Jiraya panted. "Huff… huff… Yes, I was… And then I received a message. The Akatsuki have been spotted in the vicinity!"

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "Damn! It's just one after another!"

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto has destroyed the Fire temple." Orochimaru answered.

"Fuck!"

"Indeed…"

"Anyway…" Tsunade turned to ninjas. "Your mission is to spread through the country and search for any traces of Uzumaki Naruto AND Akatsuki!"

Kakashi raised his arm. "Tsunade-sama, I'm not sure it is a good idea to send all of us out, with him…" He pointed at Orochimaru. "…still in the village…"

Tsunade was about to answer, but Orochimaru already beat her to it. "No… Because I'm coming also…"

Hokage's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Orochimaru glanced at her. "That's exactly what I mean! It's Uzumaki _along_ with Akatsuki. With me there's at least a chance…"

"Then I'm coming too…" Jiraiya stated.

"What?"

"Come on, Tsunade. Someone has to keep an eye on him…" He reasoned.

Tsunade massaged her temples. "Okay… Be careful… All of you…" She glanced at Orochimaru. "Dismissed!"

Next moment she was already alone…

**Snow country palace…**

Naruto appeared just as he disappeared. In a flash of black.

"Brrr… not warm…"

"Naruto-sama!" Koyuki immediately threw herself at him. "I have waited the entire night! Did something happen?"

Naruto frowned a little. "Yeah… got into a tough fight…"

"So… did you have it?" The princess asked.

A sheathed katana appeared in Naruto's hand. "That's one sword."

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

"True…" Yamato disappeared. "…not as beautiful as you though. Oh! And I have something for you!"

"What?"

"Your reward of course!" Naruto shouted as he picked her up bridal style.

"SQUEAL!"

"Nice said!" Naruto commented as he kicked the bedroom door open and placed Koyuki on her king sized bed. "Were you waiting for this?" He asked seductively as he removed his coat and vest.

"Oh yes!" The princess shouted.

Naruto was already undoing his belt, when a large silhouette appeared behind him.

"Naruto-sama!" Then the silhouette noticed… circumstances… "Oh, sorry to interrupt, but we have major problems!"

Naruto growled. "This is better be important, Raikage…"

"Naruto-sama, It's Yugito!" The Raikage said. "She's been captured by the Akatsuki!"

Naruto stood still for a few seconds… Then he turned to Kouyki… then to Raikage… then to Koyuki… then to Raikage… then to the ceiling. "That's it! Somebody's gonna get it!"

**...**

**Yep, that's it. Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Until next time. Don't forget to bring cola!**

**Sincerely yours…**

**Darthemius.**


	12. Everything you have acomplished

**Darthemius: Are you ready? Heh heh… I hope you've been waiting for this! That's right! Here's your new edition of "Everyone has Darkness!"**

**Now for some questions.**

**I noticed, that you ask me about Kurenai's fate… Well, guys, I'm not sure… So I'll tell you what! I will give you the choice! So, give me a…**

**1) HELL YEAH! – if you want Kurenai to stay at Naruto's side.**

**2) HELL NO! – if you want Kurenai to stay with Konoha.**

**As always I thank you for all reviews and…**

**HERE WE GO…**

**...**

**Chapter twelve: Everything you have accomplished.**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"_Crash." – _Yamato.

**...**

"How in the blue hell did that happen?!" Naruto's yell echoed throughout Snow country's palace. "Fucking tell me!" He shouted in Raikage's face.

"The…" The Raikage hesitated. "T-The council, Naruto-sama… They sent her on a mission, which happened to be Akatsuki's ambush…" The Kumo leader held a pause. "It must be some kind of mistake!"

"Fucking hell it's a mistake!" Naruto yelled back. "They fucking sold her out!" He started releasing dark energy. "That's it! I've had enough of them!"

Raikage's eyes widened. "No! Naruto-sama, please! You have to give them another…" He was interrupted.

"Another chance?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Naruto asked in disbelief. "I gave them too many chances already!" He clenched his fist in front of his face. "Once I save Yugito, the council is going down!"

"B-But Naruto-sama! You can't! There are many people in the council! Some of them are loyal!" The Raikage pleaded.

"And some are not enough!" Naruto snapped at him… but then looked curiously. "You know what, Ay? I'm kinda surprised you're defending them. If anything, they're usurping your power, not mine." He cocked his head to the side. "I wonder whose side you're on."

Raikage's eyes widened even more. "How can you say that, Naruto-sama! I'm your most loyal follower and I…"

"Then stop fucking questioning my orders!" Naruto shouted.

Ay looked down, defeated. "Hai, Naruto-sama."

The blond demon smirked. "Still, I understand your feelings. They're your villagers after all…" The Raikage raised his eyes at him. "And good people are hard to find these days. So I'll tell you what… You, my friend, have the permission to tell your so-called loyal people to… let's just say… retire quietly."

Ay's eyes lit up immediately. "Thank you, Naruto-sama! You won't regret this!"

"I'd better not, Ay. So don't fuck this up."

"Of course!" The hidden village leader bowed.

Naruto sighed. "Anyway, where did they send her?"

The Raikage straightened. "The border of Fire country."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Again Fire country! Man I hate that place! So much trees…" He turned to Raikage. "And who might be Akatsuki members?"

"Itachi and Kisame are laying low for the moment. Deidara hasn't been heard of since Ichibi's kidnapping. So my guess they are Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin. "Alright. I got it. Once I'm done with them, tell Killer Bee that Akatsuki's going down."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." The Raikage bowed.

"Also…" Naruto continued. "Contact Mizukage-chan… Tell her… Operation "Stormbringer" commence."

The Kumo leader smiled evilly. "Finally…" He said and disappeared.

"Damn… So many shit on my head in such a beautiful day…" Naruto mumbled.

"Ahem…" Someone said from behind.

Naruto turned around. "Oh, hell! Sorry, Koyuki-chan, it just can't be helped…"

The Snow princess pouted. "Damn! It's always like that!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Naruto smiled and walked closer. "Now, now… Don't be mad at me." He said gently, wrapping his arms around her. "You know how it goes. But very soon we'll be able to do whatever the hell we want."

Koyuki giggled. "Sounds promising."

"Yeah, it is…" He said as he caressed her neck. "Prepare yourself, because when I return, I'm gonna show you why exactly I think Icha-Icha is a piece of monkey crap…" Naruto removed himself from her and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Koyuki sat still for a few moments, and then… "Damn!" She cursed. "Another pair of underwear…"

**With Jiraiya and Orochimaru…**

"You know…" Jiraiya started as two sannins were jumping from tree to tree side by side. "I'm still curious, why _you_ of all people proposed that we come together…"

Orochimaru glanced his way. "Nothing to wonder about." He said. "If we run into Uzumaki, there's no way we could take him on in one on one fight… But together we might have a chance…"

"Hmm… good point…" Jiraiya had to admit. "But then again… Our chances of running onto him are very slim…"

"Yeah…" Orochimaru agreed. "Slim indeed…"

**With Hidan…**

"Fuck! Where is that fucking Kakuzu!" Hidan thought as he sat on the stone steps. "Fuck him and his money!" He stated… and then turned to the unconscious blond girl, who just happened to be the jinchuriki of Nibi. "And this bitch… It's against my beliefs to not kill my opponent!"

Looking up at the sun, the Jashin follower ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Damn! I wonder what that was…" He said to himself, remembering the Fire temple. "He wasn't just dead… he looked… empty. Who could possibly do that?" He wondered… but then heard some movement from behind.

"About fucking time, Kakuzu! What were you doing with that fuck…?" He stopped asking the question due to him being impaled with two swords from both sides by two men with leaf headbands. "Ouch! That hurt, damn it!" He said and both men's jaws hit the floor.

"H-H-How?!" One of them asked.

"Hey! You two motherfuckers! Get this shit out of me!" Hidan yelled and started to struggle.

"Izumo, Kotetsu! Hold him still until I get him with my shadow!" Someone shouted from the roof.

"E-Easy for you to say!" Izumo said.

"Hurry, Shikamaru!" Kotetsu added.

Without saying anything else, Shikamaru extended his own shadow towards Hidan… but had to jump off the roof, when someone attacked him from behind.

"About damn time, Kakuzu!" Hidan said finally shrugging Izumo and Kotetsu off. "Took your fucking time!" He said pulling swords out of himself.

"I had to count the money." Kakuzu stated emotionlessly.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, now I have necessary sacrifices for Jashin-sama!"

Kakuzu slapped his forehead. 'Not this again…'

"Stay out of this, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted.

His partner narrowed his eyes. "We don't have the time. We must transport the jinchuriki."

"She can wait! I want my sacrifices!"

Kakuzu sighed. "Don't say I haven't warned you."

Instantly, with insane laughter, Hidan lunged at three Konoha shinobi… only to be knocked aside by the fourth one.

"Perfect timing, Asuma." Shikamaru said.

"Not perfect enough." The jounin answered. "So I take it those are Akatsuki…"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "How did you guess?!" He asked sarcastically.

Asuma's eyes narrowed. "You both are under arrest!"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other and then burst into mad laughter.

"A funny one…" Kakuzu said when he stopped laughing.

"Arrested, are we?!" Hidan asked laughing still. "Pretty confident… for a sacrifice!" He lunged at Konoha shinobi again.

"Damn, dodge!" Asuma shouted evading Hidan's large scythe.

"You're not getting away!" Hidan screamed swinging his scythe with attached cable.

"Damn!" Asuma swore. "Shikamaru! We'll distract him. Try to get him with your shadow!"

"Hai!" The chunin answered as his three teammates engaged Akatsuki member in a close fight.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu silently stood with unconscious Yuigito on his shoulder. 'This fool's gonna get it…' He thought, but then noticed his partner managed to injure the one with the beard. 'Good… one down.' He counted in his head as Hidan started to draw his symbol on the ground.

'Not good!' Asuma thought and threw a fire jutsu at Hidan… only to receive the same injuries. "W-What was… that…?" He said in shock from sudden pain.

"Hahaha! Now you will know pain!" Hidan shouted… only to stop doing everything… "What the hell?!" He looked down to see shadow connection between him and one of Konoha ninja. "Kuso! Let me go, you motherfucker!"

"I don't think so." Shikamaru answered struggling to keep his enemy still. 'How did he damage Asuma?' He thought quickly. 'The symbol! I must get him out from it!' He started to slowly move backwards.

"I said let me go, you piece of shit!" The Jashin follower screamed as his body unwillingly left the circle.

"Now, Asuma, attack!" Shikamaru shouted.

Ignoring the pain, Asuma stood up and made a run towards the Akatsuki member.

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed. "Kakuzu, help!"

But Kakuzu stood still.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan screamed as Asuma cut off his head.

"One." Now it was Shikamaru who counted.

"And one to go." Asuma added.

"Kakuzu!" All Konoha ninja's eyes widened. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts, you fucker!"

"Im-Impossible…" Shikamaru mumbled. Everyone else just stood dumbfounded.

"You brought this on yourself, Hidan." Kakuzu said, walking towards the severed head and picking it up.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Hidan yelled. "Bring my body, not my head!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu stated stoically. "It's much easier that way." Hidan was about to say anything else, but Kakuzu thought otherwise. "And if you say anything else, I will leave you as you are." Surprisingly it was enough to shut Hidan up… at least until Kakuzu reattached back his head.

"Ahhh… That's better!" Hidan said cocking his head from side to side.

"What has just happened?" Kotetsu asked.

"Looks like we're fucked." Izumo answered.

'Damn!' Shikamaru thought. 'This guys are strong… And I have absolutely no idea what the other guy's fighting skills are!' Then he summarized. 'If we don't have reinforcements, then we're in deep shit…'

"Enough of your shit, Hidan. Let's kill them." Kakuzu replied.

"Alright, alright. You're so annoying…" Hidan answered… but then.

"_Withdraw."_ Echoed in Hidan and Kakuzu's heads.

"What? Leader?" Hidan asked.

"_Withdraw now! We must seal two tails immediately!"_

"Hai, hai… fun spoiler…" Hiadn muttered. Kakuzu said nothing. "Hey you! Konoha fuckers we'll return, ya hear!" The Jashin follower said pointing at Shikamaru and his company.

"Let's go, Hidan." Kakuzu stated… but suddenly nearby area exploded in flames.

"What the hell is that?!" Hidan screamed.

"Everybody stay alert!" Asuma commanded.

Slowly the flames died down, and there stood one young man, dressed in all black.

"Finally! Naruto has come back to Fire country!" He said.

Everybody's eyes widened.

"U-Uzumaki? Is that you?" Kakuzu asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No! I'm Harry Potter!"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other, then back to Naruto. "Who the hell is Harry Potter?!" Hidan shouted.

The blond demon shrugged. "Fuck me if I know…"

"Naruto!" Ex-jinchuriki turned to face… Asuma. "Was it you, who attacked the Fire temple?!"

"Yep." Naruto answered and turned back to Akatsuki members, whose eyes widened even more.

"Yep? YEP?! What the hell, Naruto! What happened to you?! Why did you do this?!" The burned jounin screamed.

Naruto turned back to him, smiling. "Why? To get my new sword of course!" Sheathed Yamato appeared in his hand.

Amusingly, the most shocked out of everyone who saw the sword was Hidan. He gasped loudly. "Kakuzu! We must retreat NOW!"

Kakuzu stood there shocked. For the first time he saw his undying partner scared. "What?"

Hidan pointed with a shaking hand at Naruto's katana. "T-That sword! Jashin-sama says "Run from it! Run as fast as you can!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know, the sword itself is not gonna hurt you…" Then his smile widened. "I on the other hand…"

"_What's the delay?!"_ Echoed in Akatsuki member's head.

"It's Uzumaki, leader-sama." Kakuzu replied.

"Oh!" Naruto said. "Is this Pain? If it is, then tell him exactly this… Ahem… Naruto says go FUCK yourself!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "Hidan! Withdraw!" Kakuzu stated jumping off, with Hidan shortly on his tail.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Hmhmhm… Oh no, you don't!" He said and disappeared in a flash of black.

Four Konoha shinobi stood dumbfounded. "Well, what should we do?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma gritted his teeth. "I'm not letting either of those bastards to go away!" He shouted following Hidan and Kakuzu's trail.

"Asuma, wait!" Shikamaru screamed. "Damn him!"

"What are we gonna do, Shikamaru?" Kotetsu asked.

Shikamaru hit the ground with his fist. "Stupid idiot! He's just gonna kill himself!" He looked down. "What can he do against both of them?! You saw Akatsuki's reaction on Naruto?! They were freaking afraid of him!" His head shot up, determination in his eyes. "I'm not gonna let him die! Come!"

**Back with Hidan and Kakuzu…**

"Have we lost him?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu held a pause. "I don't sense his presence behind…"

"Maybe because I'm ahead?" A smug voice said.

Hidan and Kakuzu stopped dead in their tracks. Uzumaki Naruto stood right in front of them.

"You look surprised." He said.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Uzumaki? We said we don't need you already. Why do you stand in our way?"

Naruto smirked. "Well, that's obvious!" He pointed at the unconscious girl on Kakuzu's shoulder. "You see, this girl is mine… And I don't like very much when people take what's mine."

Kakuzu put Yugito on the ground and took a battle stance. "Get out of our way, or I will use force." He stated emotionlessly.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto raised his right hand in front of his face, and then quickly lowered it down to its side. Immediately a large ring of fire surrounded them all. "Go ahead!" The blond demon said, crossing his arms.

Kakuzu tensed, quickly calculating his next actions… but then…

"Hahaha!" Hidan's head shot up with insane look. "Jashin-sama says run… but I won't!" He drew his scythe. "I will show him my strength! I won't back down! Haaaaaaa!" He lunged at Naruto.

"No, Hidan! Stop!" Kakuzu screamed, as Naruto lowered his arms.

"Shin-ne, Uzumaki!" Hidan yelled swinging his scythe at the blond demon. What no one expected though was that he actually hit him, impaling the ex-jinchuriki right through the chest.

Kakuzu's… what the hell, even Hidan's eyes widened, as Naruto fell on his knees coughing blood… But then, insane look returned into Hidan's eyes.

"Hmhmhm… Ahahaha! That was just too easy!" Hidan raised his weapon to his own mouth. "Prepare to be sacrificed, Uzumaki!" He shouted licking the bloodied blade of his scythe… what he missed though, was an evil smile on Naruto's face.

"This is the end of you, Uzumaki! I'm gonna… gonna… guh!" Hidan clutched his own chest.

Kakuzu's eyes widened again. "What happened, Hidan?!"

But Hidan couldn't hear him. He dropped his weapon and fell on his knees, coughing blood madly.

Kakuzu glared at Naruto. "What have you done to him?!" He shouted.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Hmhmhm… What I did? Absolutely nothing!" He said, getting up… the wound gone already. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Didn't your mother tell you that drinking demon's blood isn't healthy?" He said giving Hidan a pitiful look.

"Demon?" Kakuzu asked. "You're not a demon. Just a jinchuriki!"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you read news? I am demon now." He said, releasing a small portion of dark energy.

Kakuzu gasped. 'What power!'

Meanwhile, Hidan was still on the ground, coughing his guts out.

Naruto shook his head. "Oh, you poor thing… I think it's time I put you out of your misery." He raised his left arm. **"Hadou #54 Haien!"** A portion of strange purple fire escaped from his arm and hit Hidan right in the chest… incinerating his body completely.

Kakuzu's eyes widened to their limits, as he immediately separated himself in five parts.

Naruto smirked. "Smart. Nothing more to be said…" He said, slowly walking towards Hidan's remains… meaning a pile of ashes and a scythe… oh, and a ring of course, which he picked up. "Well, it was not like he was something more than a pile of crap anyway…" Then he turned to Kakuzu… well, his body anyway… "You know, Kakuzu…" He said, putting his arm inside of his coat. Kakuzu tensed, but Naruto pulled out… a can of cola. "We don't have to be enemies." He pulled up another one and extended it towards Kakuzu. "You're not like this piece of trash. You're smart. You also like money… and I have a lot. What do you say?" The blond demon asked, smiling.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "I already have an employer." He said stoically.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"Jiraiya of the sannin…"

Naruto's smile immediately faded. "So, you're working for Konoha… That's too bad…" He hit two cans against each other over his head and emptied them into his mouth. "Ahhh… well… Then I guess I'll have to kill you." He threw empty cans away and pointed his left hand towards one of Kakuzu's separate hearts. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!" **Instantly, a beam of white light pierced creature's mask, efficiently destroying it.

"Kuso." Kakuzu stated and started to run around, along with his remaining hearts.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… do you think your running around will help you?" Naruto replied, still standing in the same place. He raised his arm again… this time towards Kakuzu's body directly. **"Bakudo #61 Rikujoukourou!" **

"What the…!" Kakuzu stopped dead in his tracks, due to him being restrained by what looked like six pillars of light."What is this?!" The old bounty hunter screamed.

Naruto smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I won't forget you… only play a little with your ugly friends." He said as Yamato appeared in his hand.

There was nothing Kakuzu could do. The only thing that's left was to watch as Naruto efficiently destroying his remaining hearts. Of course they tried to resist, throwing some powerful ninjutsu at him, like **Raiton: Gian**, or **Katon: Zukkoku**… But he tossed them aside like it was nothing. In the end, only two of them remained… one blond demon and one soon to be dead bounty hunter.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Little pests, are they?" Naruto asked as Yamato disappeared in his hand. "Don't look so surprised! I knew your every skill!"

"What now, Uzumaki… Going to kill me?" Kakuzu asked.

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, let me think… Yep!"

"Then finish it and get this over with." Kakuzu replied, closing his eyes.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Pathetic! Look at you, standing here waiting for your own death… You could've been so much more…" He was about to finish him, when a sudden question appeared in his mind. "Before you die, answer just one question… Why work for Jiraiya?"

"Because I know Akatsuki's plan…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is it?"

Kakuzu smirked. "You asked for only one question."

Naruto smirked back. "Fair enough…" He started to raise his arm, but then…

"A question in return, if you will…" Kakuzu said.

"Hmm…" The demon lowered his hand. "Also fair enough."

"What happened to Hidan?"

Naruto made an evil smile. "Oh! A good question indeed!" He crossed his arms. "You see, when I first heard of Hidan's immortality, it kinda shocked me. No human can be truly immortal." He took a pause. "But then I heard about his Jashinism religion. You see, to become a follower of Jashin, who just happened to be a demon and not a God…" Kakuzu's eyes widened. "…Right. All you need to do is drink his blood." Naruto put his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder. "I didn't actually expect this Jashin to be this weak… It just took a lick of my blood to destroy his… 'blessing' hahaha!"

Kakuzu closed his eyes. "I see… Is that all?"

"Yep… **Hadou #54 Haien!**" And with that Kakuzu joined Hidan in the afterlife.

"Another one down…" Naruto said, picking up Kakuzu's ring. He then brought up recently salvaged Hidan's ring, and brought them close to the one that was on his left hand. **"Yunifai!"** Suddenly in a bright flash of light, two Akatsuki rings were absorbed into the third one. Instead of previous imprint, a kanji for 'three' appeared on it.

"Nice!" Naruto said, smiling… Then went to an unconscious Yugito. "Oh! So that's why she hasn't awakened yet…" He replied, removing a suppressor seal from girl's forehead.

Yugito immediately started to show signs of life. "W-What? Where am… Naruto?" Was the only thing she could say, before receiving a hard slap across her face. "N-Naruto? Why?"

Naruto grabbed her by the hair. "Do you have any fucking idea how you scared me?!"

"Wha…" She was not allowed to say anything, because he pulled her closer and crashed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened, but then she melted and leaned into the kiss.

Finally, after few minutes, Naruto broke the contact.

"You stupid bitch…" He whispered into her ear. "For a moment I almost thought that I lost you…" He pulled her closer. "Why haven't you activated the fucking ring?!"

"Oh, Naruto! I-I'm sorry… I thought I could take them by myself, and then… then…" She sobbed.

"Shhh…" He rubbed her head. "Don't cry. They both are dead. You're safe."

"H-Hai…"

"Alright…" He picked her up bridal style. "Let's go back to Kumo…" He canceled the ring of flames and was about to depart… when he noticed that he could not move.

"You haven't forgotten about us already, have you… Naruto?" Shikamaru's voice sounded from behind.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Can you run?" He asked the girl in his arms.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" Yugito answered.

"Good. Then go back to Kumo. Signal me when you reach it. I'll meet you there…"

"But they…!"

"Go!" Naruto commanded. "And remind Kirabi that 'Red dawn is going down'."

Yugito smiled. "Alright, I will." She jumped off of Naruto and ran away.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru. "Everything you have accomplished by pursuing me is made me fight. You should've let me leave!"

Shikamaru tensed. "And you should not threat me, while I hold you captive. We're taking you back to Konoha."

The blond demon smirked. "Oh really?!" Then something shocking happened… He turned around.

Shikamaru's jaw hit the ground. 'H-How?! I'm still holding him!'

"Surprised, are you?" Naruto ran his right hand through his hair. "Before anything, let me tell you this… For such a smart person to attack me with darkness was probably the dumbest idea in your entire life!"

'Shit!' Shikamaru thought and tried to undo the jutsu… only to find that he could not move himself. 'What the…?'

"Oh, can't move, can you? You poor thing…" Naruto mocked. "Though I shouldn't probably blame you for the mistakes of your elders."

"What? What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. "Do you have any idea how this jutsu of yours work? Don't answer, I know you don't. So let me explain it to you… The short version of course." He pulled out a can of cola… Shikamaru remained still. "You see, your clansmen can control people's movements by controlling their shadows… But that's only because these people have absolutely no control over darkness." He drank the can down. "Now you see, when the shadows are connected, the one with the better control dominates… in our case, that's me…"

Naruto's speech was interrupted, when Izumo and Kotetsu landed near Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?" Only instead of Shikamaru, the answer came from another person.

"Seeing as Naruto has not done speaking, you two jabronis should know your role and SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He cleared his throat. "Now where was I…? Oh yes! You see, Shikamaru, my control over darkness is so great that even without making a single move I can make you do this!"

Suddenly Shikamaru jumped right from his position, grabbed Kotetsu's head and gave him an RKO.

"What the hell are you doing, Shikamaru!" Izumo screamed.

"It's not me!"

"…Or this…" Naruto continued.

Next thing Shikamaru knew, he was kicking Izumo in the stomach and giving him the stunner.

"Or even this!" Naruto snapped his fingers.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he raised his hands over his head… and then started to cross them repeatedly in front of his crouch.

"Yeah! That's a new member of DX for ya!" Naruto clapped… just when he was attacked from behind by Asuma. With a frown, Naruto disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared a few meters away.

"Awww!" Naruto pouted. "Look what you've done, you overgrown unshaved bag of monkey crap! Because of you I had to release him!" He pointed at his ex-captive.

"Are you alright, Shikamaru?" Asuma asked readying his trench knives.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" The chuunin looked around. "What are we gonna do, Asuma? My shadows are useless against him…"

The jounin suddenly remembered Kurenai's sad face… "Naruto! Why did you betray us?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? I never betrayed anyone in my life!"

Asuma growled. "How dare you say something like that after turning your back on Konoha?!"

Naruto raised second eyebrow. "Oh, that's what this all about… Well, let me tell you this, I have never betrayed Konoha…"

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I never betrayed Konoha, because Konoha never had my loyalty to begin with!"

Asuma's eyes widened. "T-Then you… all those years…"

"Yeah, lil' old me, all those years tried to find a better way to fuck up your precious Konoha!"

"B-But why?"

"Enough talk! I have business to attend." He turned around and started to walk away… only to find Asuma in his way again.

"You're not going anywhere!" He shouted.

"Asuma, wait!" Shikamaru said.

Naruto crossed his arms. "You know, I don't understand you. With me gone, you can have Kurenai-chan all to yourself… Why bring me back?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. 'Kurenai-chan?'

Asuma on the other hand gritted his teeth. "I will do anything for her… even this… to see a smile on her face…" He took a battle stance.

Naruto snorted. "Oh how romantic!" Then he sighed. "You know, Asuma… I'm gonna miss you…"

Asuma's grip on his knives tightened. "I haven't lost yet!" He yelled as he lunged at our favorite demon.

"No, Asuma don't!" Shikamaru pleaded.

"You're wrong, you already have…" Naruto said, and extended his arm… with already appearing Yamato in it, towards running jounin.

Asuma only had the time to widen his eyes, when the demon blade pierced his chest.

"Guh!"

Naruto sheathed his sword with a click, and a fountain of blood erupted from jounin's chest. With a pure shock on his face Asuma fell on the ground limply.

"ASUMA!" Shikamaru screamed, running towards his fallen sensei. "No, Asuma, don't die!" He pleaded.

Meanwhile, Naruto stood nearby with a raised eyebrow. 'Well, I guess I'll just cut off his head and be on my way…'

"_No! You can't!"_ A voice in his head stated.

'What?! Why?'

"_Anime rules! When a positive character cries over his fallen comrade, a villain should stay in one place and do nothing!" _Yamato answered.

Naruto took a sudden offence. 'Hey! I'm not a villain! I just had a hard childhood, okay?!'

"_Doesn't matter!"_

The demon growled. 'You know what doesn't matter? Your anime rules! If I'm a fucking villain, then I shouldn't give a damn about how I kill!'

"_Good point…"_

Haven't seen the need for further discussion, Naruto clicked his sword open and was about to cut off crying Shikamaru's head… when suddenly he somersaulted backwards.

"You know…" He started. "Attacking from behind is a villain's prerogative…" Naruto turned around to face… Jiraiya and Orochimaru…

'Wait a minute…' He thought. 'Jiraiya and Orochimaru? Jiraiya _and_ Orochimaru?! TOGETHER?! That's it!'

"Orochimaru!" Naruto screamed.

The snake charmer smirked. "What, happy to see me?"

Naruto growled. "First you cheat on me with Sasuke, and now this! That's it! I want a divorce!"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Are you two married?"

Orochimaru slapped his forehead. "Of course not!" Then he noticed Shikamaru. "Hey, boy? Are you okay?"

"I am… but Asuma…" Shikamaru answered… probably because he hasn't seen who asked him.

"Why did you do that, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked. "You wanted to be a Hokage!"

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Hokage's job is shit…" He turned to Orochimaru. "Only a fool would want it."

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "We're going to bring you back."

"Haha! Oh, don't worry, I'll definitely be back… back to that dump you call a village… And I'll do exactly what I do best, and that's layeth the smacketh down ON ALL YOUR CANDY ASSES!" Then he sighed. "I could stay and chat a little more, but I wasted enough time already…" The dark energy swirled around him.

"Get ready!" Orochimaru screamed.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Jiraiya screamed back.

"What should I do with you…?" He smirked. "How about this…" The demon raised his arm. **"Genjutsu Oni: Hateshiganai Kuragari! (Eternal Darkness)"**

Immediately the world around Jiraya and Orochimaru became black.

'What the hell?!' Jiraiya thought.

'I can't see, I can't hear… Shit, I can't even smell!' Orochimaru thought.

'Hmmm… overkill…' Naruto thought… Then a sudden idea came to his mind. 'How about this?'

Suddenly, the sannins' surroundings turned from just black to… red and black…

Orochimaru's jaw hit the ground. "No… That cannot be!"

Jiraiya turned to him. "What?" But Orochimaru ignored him.

"How are you able to cast this genjutsu?!"

Naruto chuckled and took off his sunglasses. "Take a fucking guess!" He opened his eyes to demonstrate… two Mangekyo Sharingans.

Jiraiya took a step back and Orochimaru's heart almost stopped. But then…

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your faces!" His eyes turned from ultimate Sharingans to their original blackness. "No, I don't have a Sharingan… not that I need one anyway…" He put his sunglasses back on.

"Then how!"

Naruto spread his arms and smiled brightly. "Welcome in my version of Tsukiyomi!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. 'The Tsukiyomi… the one Kakashi told me about…"

Orochimaru on the other hand… "What do you mean _your _version?! I see no differences?!"

"Well, before I tell you that, let's thank Itachi-kun first for using the original on me back in…" Naruto smiled evilly. "…Now that is a story for another time." He pulled out a can of cola. "You see, Itachi's version of this genjutsu… well, let's just say I found it not too effective…"

Orochimaru snorted. "Not effective?! That's probably the most powerful genjutsu in the world!"

Naruto choked on his cola. "God may be with you, Orochi-chan! If it was, I would've been dead many times already!" He took a sip again. "It just has too many flaws… eye strain, chakra usage, blindness… there's more actually. As a matter of fact, the one I used before was far more powerful." He smirked again. "I think that even my own version is more powerful…"

"You still haven't mentioned the differences…" Jiraiya interrupted.

"Oh yes, almost forgot. Now how Itachi said it… that's right! In this world I control time, space and even the mass of objects…" He scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's actually a lie… I do not control time."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Which means…"

"Yep. As we're speaking, the time is the same in the real world…" He drank cola again. "You see, I had to sacrifice something in order to perform this technique more effectively. I choose time…"

"But that's a major flaw!" Jiraiya stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh thank you, the great toad sennin, for this very obvious observation… Don't you think I know that?!" Then he smiled evilly. "But there are also advantages…"

"And they are?"

The demon rubbed his chin. "Well, no harm in telling you… The advantages are: firstly, it doesn't strain my eyes. Secondly I, as you can see, can cast it on more than one person at the same time. Third and the most important… I don't need to look directly into opponent eyes to cast it… There are actually a few more, but they're not so major…"

"Well then…" Orochimaru started. "Let me tell you another major flaw of your… _version_." He put his arm on Jiraiya's shoulder. Suddenly realizing his partner's plan, Jiraiya did the same. "Putting multiple persons into a genjutsu raises their chances of breaking out!" Both sannins closed their eyes and started injecting chakra into each other.

A few seconds later, they reopened their eyes to see… the same black and red world.

"H-How?!" Orochimaru stuttered.

Naruto's smile widened. "Please, let me be the first one to break the bad news to you two ROODY POO CANDY ASSES!" The demon shouted. "Firstly, let me tell you this, I could've killed you twenty times, when you both closed your eyes… Elite ninjas my ass…" He drank his cola again. "Secondly, you should've seen your faces… priceless!" He chuckled darkly. "And the third…" The blond demon raised his eyebrows a few times playfully. "After I drained Kyuubi's power, I became a demon myself… meaning that I have no chakra, only yoki."

"But you shouldn't be able to cast a genjutsu then!" Jiraiya screamed.

"Hmph… That's what I thought, before realizing something. A genjutsu is used by injecting some of caster's chakra into victim's body, and further controlling it by manipulating chakra in its body… But I had an even better idea! Usually a yoki is lethal to any human… but in very small doses, it can be used just as well as chakra." His smile widened even more. "But there is a twist! You see, small doses, but it's still a yoki… and how do you break the genjutsu?"

Jiraiya immediately answered. "By disrupting the chakra flo..w…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Haha! I see you both got it. You CAN'T break my genjutsu without having your own yoki! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He could laugh all day at the look on their faces, but then…

"Jiraiya-sama!" Suddenly two more persons appeared in genjutsu world, Ino and Chouji…

"What the…?" The young Akimichi asked.

Ino said nothing…

The ex-Konoha genin narrowed his eyes. 'Perfect timing. Yugito already made it… good…' "Well, as fun as it was, I have to go…" Naruto dispelled the genjutsu. "Don't miss me too much!" He said, disappearing in a burst of flames.

Two sannins stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes…

"Saved by the bell…" Jiraiya stated.

"No." Orochimaru replied. "He couldn't kill us…"

Jiraya raised an eyebrow. "Why not?!"

"I still have one ring."

"Oh… Yeah, right. At least we have one advantage over him."

"Yes, but how long will it last…?"

**Kumogakure. Raikage's office…**

Naruto appeared in Raikage's office. Yugito and Kirabi were already there.

"Ahhh, you're all here, good." The demon turned to the village leader. "Have you done what I said?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama."

"Excellent! Now…" He was about to make his announce, when…

"Naruto-sama yo!" Guess who said that… "Hear my new rhymes yo! You're gonna love them for sure!"

Naruto wanted to slap his forehead. "Later, Kirabi. Now I have a present for you two…" He said to Kirabi and Yugito. "Follow me."

**Kumogakure. Council chamber…**

Naruto announced himself by kicking the doors open.

"It's so nice to see you, my friends!" He stated.

"Who are you?" One of the councilmen spoke. "And how dare you to break into this room like that?!"

Naruto smirked. "Why should I introduce myself to someone who doesn't even have enough class to introduce himself first? What is your name?"

"I'm the noble…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Naruto shouted back.

The council member fumed. "How dare you speak with me like that?! I'm…" But he wasn't allowed to finish.

"**Hadou #4 Byakurai!" **Naruto pointed two fingers at the imbecile, and a beam of light made another hole in his head… right in the middle of his forehead.

Other council members panicked. "Guards! Send for the guards!" Someone screamed… but no one came.

"No, no my friends you ain't going nowhere…" He wagged his finger at them. "And for who I am… I, my good people, am the jabroni beating, LALALALALAAAW pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, stronger than a bear, faster than a bug, the greatest thing that came to this world, which I'm gonna fuck! I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Y-Y-You're…"

"Y-yeah, I-I-I'm. SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Naruto yelled. "Now for why am I here? You people have a lot of nerve to interfere with my plans!"

"No, Naruto-sama, please!" Someone said. "All we wanted is to get rid of that demon who…" He wasn't allowed to finish because…

"**Hadou #54 Haien!"**

…A sudden wave of purple flames completely obliterated him.

"No." Naruto said. "Everything you have accomplished by doing what you _want_ is made me reconsider your value!"

The council men panicked even more.

"You have no right to do that!" Someone shouted.

Naruto chuckled. "Who said I'm going to kill you?" That caused immediate relief…

Until…

"Oh no, I have found far more suited persons to do that." Yugito and Kirabi appeared behind him. "You know them real well." He turned around and went for the exit. "Have fun…" The demon said, grabbing the door handle. "IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLALALALALAW WW, WHAT NARUTO. IS. COOKING!" And with that he slammed the door shut.

The screams didn't stop for the whole night…

**...**

**Aaaaand that's it. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't miss the next week's update! Naruto's finally going at it with Akatsuki!**

**Don't forget to bring cola!**

**Truly yours.**

**Darthemius.**


	13. You want peace?

**Darthemius: Holla! As promised, the newest addition of "Everyone has darkness" is out! Finally, Demon Naruto's vs Akatsuki! I really hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Now, for the vote… guess what?! It's NOT OVER! You can still vote for Kurenai to stay with Naruto or with Konoha! And you know what… you can now vote for Anko as well!**

**Rules are the same… **

**If you want any girl to stay on Naruto's side, give me a HELL YEAH!**

**If you want them to stay with Konoha, give me a HELL NO!**

**You can also vote several times.**

**Alright, enough of my useless ramblings! Let's get it on!**

**...**

**Chapter thirteen: "You want peace?!"**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"**Crash."** – Demonic.

"_Crash."_ – Yamato.

**...**

**Time 22:48. Hokage's office…**

"So, we have two more Akatsuki dead, but got Asuma killed in the process…" Tsunade calculated. "Well, that's actually better than I expected…"

"Yeah…" Orochimaru countered. "If you don't count that all three of them were killed by Uzumaki."

Tsunade scowled. "Damn him!"

Jiraiya nodded. "The things are actually even worse than you think…"

The Hokage rolled her eyes. "Could it be worse?!"

"Yeah, it could!" The hermit stated. "One of the killed Akatsuki, Kakuzu, he was actually my agent…"

Tsunade slapped her forehead. "Perfect!" She said with sarcasm.

Orochimaru waged his finger at them. "Yes, Tsunade, maybe you're right."

"What do you mean?" The blond woman furrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean that we probably won't have to deal with Akatsuki in the future at all."

"How so?" Jiraiya sounded confused.

The snake charmer glanced at him. "Do you remember that Shikamaru boy?" Jiraiya nodded. "He said, Naruto mentioned something like 'Red dawn's going down'."

Toad sannin's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it!" Tsunade interrupted him.

"So let me get this straight… Naruto's going to take the Akatsuki out for us?!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, no… not for us. For himself." He exclaimed. "They are a force to be reckoned with, and he doesn't need one around if it's not under his command."

Tsunade norrowed her eyes. "How do you know so much about him?"

The snake sannin shrugged. "You have to know your enemy…"

The Hokage nodded. "Very true…" She then crossed her arms over her chest. "So, that leaves us with… what?! We just sit and wait until Naruto destroys Akatsuki and come for us?!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "No, we don't have time. We're going to do research…" Jiraiya's eyes lit up. "Not that research, you fool!" He turned back to Tsunade. "We have to find some way to counter Uzumaki's genjutsu. Because if we cannot… then we might as well just surrender right now."

"Wait, wait…" Jiraiya waved his hands. "Didn't he say that we must have yoki to do that?!"

The snake charmer nodded. "Yes. That's exactly the type of research we're going to have…"

**Same time. Kumogakure…**

Naruto sat alone in Raikage's office like a lone wolf…'Well, Yugito's busy for the night and… wait a minute… if she's busy then what am I supposed to do?!' But his solitude did not last long…

"Raikage-sama!" The door busted open and one blond woman came in. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, especially this late at night, but I heard Yugito's back. Is this true?!"

No answer…

"Raikage-sama? Are you here?"

"Nope, he's out. I'm in his place…" Said a much younger voice from behind the armchair… which slowly turned around. "Can I help you, captain Samui?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Samui's eyes widened. "Naruto-sama! You're back! B-But what about…" He interrupted her by raising his hand.

"Don't worry, Yugito's just fine. She's in the council chamber right now…"

She sighed. "I see. Thank God…" But then her mouth hung open. "Wait, if Yugito's busy for the night…?" An evil smile appeared on her face. "Does that mean you're free for the night, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto leaned on armchair's back. "Yep… In fact I feel really lonely right now…"

Samui licked her lips. "Well, maybe I can do something about it?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Really? What?"

She gripped her skirt and tore it away form her body in a single move.

"Well, well…" Naruto said, looking at her almost naked form. "Maybe you really can!"

Samui walked closer and positioned herself on top of him. "Had you any doubts?"

"You need to ask?!" He said, grabbing her by the hair and pulled into a fierce kiss. She immediately wrapped her arm around his head, pulling him even closer.

After few minutes of tongue wrestling, she felt something beneath her.

"Mmm… I see someone's happy to see me!" She said smirking.

Naruto smirked back. "Not as happy as is horny."

Samui's smile widened. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" She then got off him and lowered herself down to her knees.

The demon rested his head in his hand and chuckled. "Impatient, are we?"

Having already removed his pants, she slapped him on the knee. "You know damn well, you asshole!" The Kumo jounin said. "No woman can be satisfied by another man after she has been with you." She undid his boxers and moved closer to her target. "And you haven't been here for a quite a while mmm…"

"Hmhmhm… true." He said as she took him in her mouth and started to move her head up and down. Then he pulled out a can of cola, opened it and made a few gulps. "Ahhh! I love this village! Best girls are here!"

Samui stopped her doings for a moment. "You really think so?"

Naruto put his hand on her head, and pulled her back onto him. "Yeah, for sure! I mean, I've been in Konoha recently, and it took me a few hours to even find a decent one!" He then flinched. "Oh, how I love when you do that!"

"Thanks!" She said, wrapping her breasts around his dick. "Was it really that bad?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that question. "In Konoha I mean…"

"Oh… Well, yeah. The only one with fine breasts is Tsunade herself…" He chuckled. "I once even thought about going for her…"

"And?"

"Nope, couldn't handle it…"

Samui's eyes widened. "YOU?! COULDN'T HANDLE _HER_?! I thought you could handle any woman!"

"Ugh, don't stop!"

"Sorry…"

Naruto then chuckled again. "You misunderstood. I couldn't handle _it_, as in actually going for her…"

"Why?" The female jounin asked. "I saw her. She looks pretty."

The demon shook his head. "No, she does not. You forgot that I can't be affected by genjutsu…"

"Oh, that means…"

"Right. I saw her true form the entire time…" He laughed at that. "Hahaha! She never could take my hint of me calling her baa-chan!"

Samui smirked. "Well, rejoice! Now you don't have to look at her old ugly face…" She stood up and made a sexy pose. "Better take a look at this!"

Naruto's eyes flashed with flames… though Samui couldn't see this because of his sunglasses.

"I don't want to _look_ at this!" He exclaimed, standing up himself and tearing the rest of her clothes off.

"Ahh! You animal!" She stated. "How I missed this!"

Naruto picked her up and slammed her into a wall. "Not as much as this!" He shouted as he entered her roughly.

"AAAAHH! Yes! This is the best! It's all the way inside!" She screamed, when he started to pound her pussy repeatedly.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He said and pressed his lips onto hers.

She wrapped her arms and legs around his back, pulling him closer. Unable to scream, she just moaned loudly into his mouth.

Suddenly Naruto felt her nails digging into his skin. He pulled his head back. "Already through, captain?" The demon said with evil smile on his face.

Samui panted. "Ah, Naruto-sama! Please, don't stop! I'm about to…"He interrupted her.

"I wasn't going to! Now scream!" He said entering her with all his length.

She did just that…

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed into his shoulder as her juices flew madly out of her.

"Hmhmhm… Was that good, Samui?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Yes, Naruto-sama… That was incredible…"

"No, it wasn't!" He shouted, and her eyebrows shoot up. "But this now will be!" The blond demon roughly picked her up from the wall and placed onto Raikage's desk.

Female jounin's eyes widened. "N-Naruto-sama! B-But that's Raikage-sama's desk!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, and that's his office!" He said with sarcasm and pointed behind him. "And that's his chair. And that's his wall as well!"

"B-But he might get angry!"

"Good…"

"What?!"

"It looks like he forgot how to do that with me around. Time for him to remember who he is, not just who I am." Then Naruto shook his head. "I'm missing the point. And the point is this!" He entered her again.

Samui screamed again as his dick massaged her inner walls. "Naruto-sama! Oh, more! God more!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want more, huh?! Well take this!" He said, putting her legs onto his shoulders, and started to pound into her twice as fast.

"Ah! Oh my God! Naruto-sama, this is the best! I'm feeling it again!" Her eyes started to roll upwards.

"Ugh!" He grunted. "Samui, it's no use, I can't hold it anymore!"

"Don't hold back, Naruto-sama! I'll take it all!" She screamed as her second orgasm hit her.

"Guh!" He felt her walls tightening around his dick again, and that was enough for him.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" Samui's body convulsed intensively, when she felt Naruto releasing a large load of his hot cum deep inside her.

After a few minutes, she pulled herself up and kissed him on the lips. "It's good to see you're back, Naruto-sama." The female jounin said, hugging him.

"It's good to be back, Samui…" He was about to offer to move somewhere more appropriate, when…

"What the… Naruto-sama?!"

Samui looked back over her shoulder, and her eyes widened. There stood Raikage in all of his glory.

"R-Raikage-sama?!"

"Samui?!"

"Hey, Ay!" Naruto waved. "What's with your face? Wanna in?!"

Both Raikage and Samui's eyes widened at the sudden offer.

Ay looked around sheepishly. "Well, I… I um…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You do?! How about a threesome, captain?"

"Um… I uh…"

"Perfect! Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed, and all three of them disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Unknown location…**

"Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?!" Pain asked.

"They won't come." Zetsu stated. "They were killed by the Kyuubi jinchuriki."

Akatsuki leader's eyes narrowed. "And Nibi jinchuriki?"

"Released…"

Pain growled. "That's it! I've had enough of him! What is his location?!"

Zetsu shook his head. "I don't believe it would be a good idea to come for him…"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Said a voice from behind. "It's because he will soon come here himself." A man in orange mask appeared from shadows.

The leader clenched his fist. "Madara… how do you know that?"

The Uchiha crossed his arms. "Because." He simply said. "I told you not to go after the Nibi jinchuriki, and you did just the opposite, bringing his attention not only to you, but to all of us as well."

Pain growled again. "Then let him come!" He snapped. "I will show him the wrath of a God!" He then turned around and left.

"What shall we do, master?" Zetsu asked.

The masked man sighed. "There's nothing we actually can do right now. We can only hope that this idiot will weaken Uzumaki enough for me to kill him… If not, well, do I need to explain you that?!"

"No."

"Good…"

**Next morning…**

"Kurenai!" One Mitarashi Anko knocked madly on her best friend's door. "Kurenai, I know you're there! Open up!" She knocked a few more times… then got fed up with it and just kicked the door open.

"Kurenai!" Anko entered the bedroom. "There you are!" She finally found her friend, sitting on her bed and holding her knees close to her chest. "Come on, girl…" Orochimaru's pupil hugged Kurenai and held her close. "Come on, snap out of this…"

"W-Why did he do that, Anko…?"

Of course Anko knew what Kurenai was talking about. News of Asuma's death spread with the speed of sound.

"I don't know, Kurenai… But I will find him, and I'm gonna skin that little bastard alive!"

Two red eyes suddenly widened. "No! You must not do this!" Kurenai yelled. "He… He must have a good reason for this!"

Anko raised an eyebrow. 'He probably does… Not the one you're hoping to hear though.'

"He will come back… you'll see…" She hugged her knees again. "You'll see…"

The snake mistress sighed. 'Something must be done about this…'

**ROOT headquarters…**

"So, do we have a deal?" A female voice asked.

One bandaged man… namely Danzou gave a dark chuckle.

"Since when have you become so manipulative, Hinata-san?!"

The new Hyuga clan head smirked. "I had a lot of hidden potential… So, do we have a deal?!" She asked more persistently.

Danzou nodded. "Very well. Make sure that I become the next Hokage, and I will give Uzumaki to you… unharmed."

Hinata nodded back. "Good. Make it stay this way." She turned to leave.

"One question though…" Danzou's voice stopped her advance. "Why do you think he will return here?"

An evil smile appeared on her face. "Call it a female intuition."

**One of Orochimaru's abandoned Konoha hideouts…**

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Tsunade said, shaking her head.

"Neither do I…" Jiraiya added.

"Quit complaining! We're already…" Orochimaru turned the light switch on and his eyes went wide. "…here… What the Hell?!"

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked with sudden worry.

"Look around dammit!" Orochimaru snapped.

They did just that…

"It looks… clean…" Jiraiya noted.

The snake sannin clapped. "Well done, Sherlock! Counting the fact that I haven't been here for more than twenty years, it of course should be that way!" He examined one of the tables. "But not just that, look at this test tube…"

Tsunade took it in her arms. "Fresh water…" She stated.

"Yes." Orochimaru nodded. "This means, we have more trouble than we thought…"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Now Orochimaru shook his head. "Damn, Jiraiya, almost fifty years have passed, and you're still that slow…" The toad hermit glared at him, and he sighed. "Was Naruto here today?"

"No…"

"Then who used this laboratory?!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "He wasn't working alone!" He exclaimed.

The snake sannin rolled his eyes. "Finally! Now, any guess who that might be?" He said, turning to Tsunade.

"Why are you looking at me?!"

"You're the Hokage, dammit! Who was in close contact with him?"

Jiraiya snickered. "What's the matter?! Jealous?!"

Orochimaru glared at his ex-teammate. He started pestering him right after their encounter with Naruto. "Shut up, will you!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Don't even ask…" The snake summonner rolled his eyes again. "So, about Naruto's co-worker…?"

"Hmmm…" Tsunade thought. "Well, he was somewhat close with his graduation class… Could be any of them…"

Jiraiya nodded. "This is something. We need to check all of them."

"Good idea." Orochimaru nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Well, there's this one ramen stand… but I highly doubt he could use them in some way… except for free ramen…"

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. "Not much, but it'll do. This one's mine. You two concentrate on this…" He pointed around the laboratory. "I don't think I could be much of a use here anyway…"

"Okay." Tsunade nodded. "If you find something, report immediately."

"Hai!" The toad hermit said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Kumogakure…**

"Naruto-kun…" A sweet female voice said.

"Mmmhhhmmmhhh… Go away…"

"Naruto-kun!" The same voice said again.

"Mnmnnhhh…! I said go away!"

"Naruto-sama, Yo!"

Naruto immediately shot up with wide eyes. "Kirabi?! What in the blue hell are you doing in my bedroom?!"

"Ahem…"

Naruto turned and noticed Yugito. "Ahh… I see you two had fun?" 'Good thing that Ay and Samui are already gone… or I would've been gone instead of them…'

"Naruto-sama, Yo!" Kirabi started, but Naruto interrupted him.

"How many times have I told you not to say "Yo!" after my name?!"

"But Naruto-sama, Y…" The word died in his throat. "It is the sign of my great respect to you!"

Naruto rolled hi eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know you respect me, so you can drop it already."

"Hai!"

The blond demon sighed. "Now, is there any reason why the two of you are in my bedroom, and even doing something as terrible as waking me up?!"

"Sorry, Naruto-sama, that's my fault." Kirabi said. "Yugito have told me that we're going to crush the Akatsuki, I just wanted to verify…"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered, rubbing his eyes. "Let's crush them…" He said without any enthusiasm.

"Woo Hoo!" Yugito threw her fist into the air. "When do we head out?"

Naruto glared at her. "_We_ are going nowhere." He stated. "Only I and Kirabi will go."

Girl's eyes widened. "Not fair! You can't just…" She was interrupted by his raised arm.

"I can, and I will. You had me worried enough yesterday already." Naruto stood up and started to dress.

"Please, Naruto, I want to go with you…"

"I know you do!" He snapped at her. "That's exactly why you are _not_ allowed to come. You will worry for me, and that will only get you killed." The demon walked closer and placed his hand under her chin. "And that's exactly what I don't want you to do. I almost lost you once already; I won't let this happen again."

She leaned into his touch. "O-Okay… I understand. I'll wait here, please come back soon."

"I will." He said and she walked off.

"You sure have a way with words…" Kirabi replied.

Naruto smirked. "Of course! After all, I lost my virginity at the age of nine!"

"WHAT?!"

"Never mind. Now look here. I want you to be in the C-17 point exactly at 17:00. Got it?!"

Kirabi scratched his head. "But Naruto-sama, it's only ten now! What shall I do all this time… or better yet, what will you do all this time, since we both can just teleport there?!"

Naruto looked away. "I need to meet one person first."

Kirabi nodded. "I see… well, 17:00 it is then!"

"Yeah…" Naruto confirmed and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Small house near the outskirts of the Hidden Rain village…**

Flames have died down, and one blond demon came out.

"So, you've come…" A sudden voice said.

"As you can see…" Naruto answered. "Well, what is it… Konan…?"

One blue haired woman appeared from shadows.

"Are you going to do this today?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Straight to the point, eh?" He walked to a small sofa and sat down. She placed herself in a nearby chair. "Well, I won't lie to you. Yes, I am."

Konan nodded. "Good."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Good?!'

"_Something's strange with this girl…"_

'No, no. She had it hard as well… but…'

"Tell me, Konan…"

"Yes?"

"Why?" He asked. "I actually never asked you why you are doing this." Then he waved his hand. "Actually, when you made your offer, I thought it was just another trick. But I was genuinely surprised when all your information appeared to be true. Now to think of it, I never even bothered why you are doing this. Tell me."

She frowned. "Nagato…"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "That's Pain's real name, right?" Konan nodded. "Good, go on…"

She nodded again. "Ever since our friend Yahiko died, he… he just couldn't get over it."

"So?"

"He just trapped himself inside Yahiko's dream… to become a god…"

'Idiotic dream…' Naruto thought.

"_You tell me?!"_

"But…" She sobbed. "But he just doesn't get it. He's not a god, nor will he ever will be… And his idea of peace…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow again. "Peace?!"

Konan nodded. "Yes. He wants to achieve peace through destruction. With the help of extracted bijuu, he wants to…" She stopped when he started to chuckle.

"Hahaha… It's just too funny. A peace through destruction. So, good old Pain thinks that wars will end if all good guys will kill all bad guys… Useless. If you want a peace for yourself, then go somewhere far away, where no one will find you. But if you want peace for everyone else, ask them first!"

"Very true…"

"But…" Naruto started. "That still doesn't explain the reason why…"

Konan frowned deeper. "I want you to kill him…"

Naruto's mouth opened. "Oh? So you want out?"

She nodded. "Yes, I don't know what to believe anymore." Konan took her Akatsuki cloak off. "I stayed in Akatsuki just because of Nagato. I tried to talk the sense into him all this time…" She sighed. "And to no avail… He only believes what he wants to believe."

"A sad mistake brought by confusion… You sure about this?"

"Yes." She took off her Akatsuki ring and gave it to Naruto. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

The blond demon nodded. "Good."

"Naruto?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

Konan hesitated. "Can we… Can we do this… one last time…?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Why last time?"

She frowned again. "I… I just have a feeling that I won't survive this day…"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, it's just…" Words died in his throat, when she lowered on her knees in front of him with a desperate look on her face.

"Please, Naruto… consider this the last request."

He didn't say anything else, nor did he need to. There was no way he could deny such a request…

**Time 16:55. Near Amegakure's entrance…**

"So, is your guy here?!" Konan asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Let's see…" He cleared his throat. "Ahem… ahem… ahem… DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto-sama! There you are!" Kirabi suddenly jumped out of the bushes.

"Yes, here I am. Now, are you ready?" Kirabi wanted to say something, when…

"NO, I said ARE YOU READY?!" Both Kirabi and Konan reluctantly nodded. "Then, for the thousands of Amegakure villagers, for Pain and his goons and for guys who read this piece of crap…" Naruto turned to camera. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO FUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"Um… maybe suck it?" Kirabi asked.

Naruto waved him off. "Fuck it…"

With that the three of them stormed off… or could have…

"So, you have betrayed us, Konan…" Someone said suddenly.

Konan's eyes widened. "That voice… Zetsu!"

A strange figure in Akatsuki cloak appeared right from the ground. "I will not let you live!" Zetsu stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Another one… Why does everyone think they're invincible?!'

"_Simple, they never fought someone stronger than themselves."_

'Well, let's talk about this later…'

"_Agreed."_

"Kirabi! That one's yours. Catch up as soon as you dispose of him."

"Hai, Naruto-sama, Yo!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again. 'I will get you later for this!' He thought. "Let's go, Konan."

"Not so fast!" Zetsu tried to stop their advance, but Kirabi got in the way.

"Let's do this, plant man!" Kirabi drew his swords. "I'm gonna make a salad out of ya!"

**Amegakure…**

When Naruto and Konan finally got to the village, there was a fine welcoming committee waiting for them.

"Ah, I see your friend has sent few of _his_ friends to greet us!"

"More like a few hundreds…" Konan corrected.

Naruto waved her off. "Doesn't matter." Then he turned to the shinobi crowd. "Good people of Amegakure! I have absolutely nothing to do with you, so why don't you just step aside and let me deal with my friend Pain?"

The shinobi leader glared at Naruto. "We will never betray Pain-sama! We would rather die!"

Naruto's look hardened… despite him being in sunglasses…

"I gave you one opportunity, and I don't believe in second chances." He started gathering his energy. "Stand behind me." He whispered to Konan.

She did just that.

"You said you would rather die?" Naruto continued. "Then do it! **Fatal Eclipse!**"

A sudden spark of light, and then a huge shining sphere appeared in the air above the buildings. All Ame ninjas just stood there dumbfounded.

'Oh, I just can't help it, the temptation is too much!'

Yamato chuckled. _"You know, if I had eyes, I would've been rolling them right now…"_

Naruto smiled evilly and addressed to Ame shinobi. "But before you die, remember just one thing… Art is a blast! KATSU!"

Instantly, the sphere exploded, completely obliterating everything on its path. When the light finally died down, Naruto was… displeased.

"Hmm… a little less than a half…" He said, evaluating the damage. "Strange. I charged it enough to blow up the entire village…"

Konan shook her head. "That's probably Nagato's technique…" Then it came to her. "But if he stopped that kind of damage, he should be extremely weakened now."

Naruto nodded. "Good, let's go."

"You have to get through me first."

The blond smirked. "Why if it isn't Kisame-chan?!" He said without even turning. "I've been waiting for this, you know… I told Mitsukage-chan that I will make a sushi out of you." He then summoned Yamato to his left hand. "And I intend to do just that!"

**With Kirabi and Zetsu… well, remains of Zetsu…**

"Feh…" Kirabi mumbled as he cleared his swords from Zetsu's blood. "Not even a challenge." He turned to the village. "I bet Naruto-sama knew this. He sure is having his fun right now…" The Hachibi container was about to jump after Naruto and Konan, when…

"Hello, Hachibi no jinchuriki! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Wha…?" Kirabi turned around to face newcomer. "Who are you?"

"Duh, I already said. I'm Tobi, and Tobi is a good boy!"

Kirabi raised an eyebrow. 'This guy is an idiot…'

Newcomer's eyes narrowed. 'Good, underestimate me. I should save my strength for Uzumaki…'

**With Naruto and Kisame…**

"Sushi you say…" Kisame said, removing all bandages from his Samehada. "Let's see if you are capable of doing it…"

Naruto sweatdropped. 'Why you didn't let me attack when he was removing his bandages?!'

"_Anime rules…" _Yamato exclaimed. _"A hero should always wait until the villain unleashes all of his power."_

The blond demon raised an eyebrow at this. 'What?! I thought_ I'm_ the villain?!'

"_Well yes, but…"_

'But what?!'

"_You're a hero in this situation!" _Yamato found the correct answer.

Naruto sighed. 'You know what, let's clear this once and for all. Am I a hero, or a villain?'

"_Um… a villain I guess…"_

'Then stick with it! No more "Hero of the situation" shit!'

"_Okay, okay. Calm down, geez…"_

"Are you going to fight, or what?!" Kisame brought Naruto out of his bickering with his sword. "Samehada's hungry!"

Naruto smirked. "Well, then I've got a nasty surprise for your dear Samehada." He glanced over his shoulder. "Konan, stay out of this."

"Hai."

"Let's go, fishhead!"

They swung their swords at each other, creating a huge impact.

"Gi gi gi."

"Oh? What now?" Naruto asked, trying to push Kisame back. "Is Samehada horny now?!"

Kisame bared his teeth. "No, she just anxious to taste your chakra again! Now, Samehada!" He commanded, as his sword started to drain Naruto's energy.

"Oh, go ahead, bon apeti!" Naruto even started to release more energy so it became visible.

Kisame chuckled. "The more you release, the more I will absorb!" But then he noticed something… Samehada wasn't doing anything. "What? What have you done with my sword?!" Kisame pushed Naruto off and took a few steps back.

"What I have done?" Naruto asked. "Absolutely nothing! The only thing your sword can absorb is chakra, and I don't have any…"

Kisame's eyes widened. "Bull shit! I already drained your chakra twice!"

Naruto nodded. "Yep, but that was before I became a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yeah. I could explain, but I completely don't want to…" He said sheathing Yamato.

"Grrr…" Kisame growled. 'I guess I'll have to take him down without any help. Well, what the hell!' He made a few handseals. **"Suiton: Suishoha!" **Immediately, a massive wave of water flowed out of Kisame's mouth.

Naruto jumped high into the air. "Man! How could you drink so much?!"

Kisame gritted his teeth. 'I have to somehow push him underwater…' He thought.

"Sorry I don't like swimming." Naruto confessed, landing on top of the water. "Is that all you have?!"

"Of course not!" Another set of handseals. **"Suikoodan no jutsu!" **

Naruto immediately somersaulted backwards to escape an attack a from shark made out of water… many sharks made of water… _very_ many sharks made of water. In fact, every time he landed, he had to jump once more to escape another attack.

"I wonder how long you can keep it up…" Naruto said in the air.

"No…" Kisame said back. "I wonder how long _you _can keep up!" He concentrated harder, and an extreme amount of sharks flew out of the water straight at Naruto. "Shin-ne, Uzumaki!"

"Tsk…"

Impact! A big splash, and a massive amount of water fell down.

Kisame panted. "Huff… huff… keeping that jutsu is hard… Especially without chakra absorption."

"Sure is…"

Kisame's eyes widened as he turned around quickly. Naruto stood before him absolutely unharmed.

"H-How?! No one could take this jutsu head on and remain unharmed!"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I just didn't take it head on, I did…" He disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared five feet to the left. "…this."

Kisame clenched his fist. 'Damn!'

"You know what?" Naruto said, visibly annoyed. "I'm disappointed. Yeah… I mean, water techniques and chakra absorbing sword?! Is that all you have?!" He sighed. "Well, I guess it's my mistake as well. I just expected too much. But still…" He drew Yamato and dropped the sheath on the wet ground. "You are a famous swordsman…" Yamato started to glow blue. "So, you deserve to die by the ultimate kenjutsu technique!"

Kisame placed Samehada in front of him.

Naruto pointed his katana blade down and concentrated for a few seconds. Suddenly his eyes flashed open, and he ran at Kisame as fast as he could.

The blue skinned man only had a time for one thought. 'How… fast…'

"**ZANTETSUKEN!"**

A flash of silver and both men stood unmoving. Seven seconds later, Samehada's upper half slid from lower one and fell on the ground… three more seconds, and Kisame did the same.

Naruto summoned sheathe to his hand. "Let's go, Konan. Your friend is waiting."

"Hai."

**Near Amegakure tower…**

"So, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He should be…" Konan started.

"…Right here." Pain finished for her.

Naruto turned to the voice. "Ah, there you are!" Before him stood six Pain's bodies.

"You have betrayed me, Konan. Why?" Pain asked.

No answer.

"I see…" He turned to Naruto. "So, we have finally met, Uzumaki."

Naruto smirked. "Well, aren't you happy to see me?!"

Pain remained stoic. "I am actually."

"Really?"

"Yes. With your death I will be one step closer to establishing peace."

Naruto started to snicker, and then burst into a full blown laughter. "Ahaha! You really think my death will bring peace?! Imbecile! With me gone, others will appear!"

"You're right. That's why I'm going to show them pain. So they could understand what I feel."

The demon shook his head. "You won't show anything to anyone after today." He summoned Yamato. "Which is the resurrecting one?" He asked Konan.

"That one." Woman said as Pain glared at her.

"I see. **Hadou #54 Haien!**" Naruto send a wave of purple flames towards Naraka Path… only for another body to get in the way. The blond demon watched with amusement, as one of Pains was reduced to ash in one instant. But what was the most amusing, is that Pain himself was surprised.

Naruto turned to Konan. "I don't get it."

"That was Preta Path. He can absorb chakra techniques." Konan explained.

'What was that?!' Pain thought. 'I've never seen a jutsu like that.'

"Sorry to disappoint, Pain-chan, but that wasn't a chakra technique…" He took a battle stance. "And that wasn't my target. **Rapid slash!**"

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

Naruto was blown away by an invisible force. "Ah, that's the one with the gravity!" He said getting back to his feet. "So you don't want for me to go close to that one, huh? Well then…" He cracked his neck. "I'll just teleport then! **Mai Tsubasa-no Tenshi!"**

As Pain was expecting, Naruto teleported near Naraka Path. So it jumped high into the air… big mistake…

"**Lightning prison!" **Suddenly Naraka Path was surrounded by some cube made of lightning.

Naruto smirked. "Abayo. **Lightning execution!" **A bright flash of light escaped from the cube, making everyone except Naruto cover their eyes. When it died down, there was no cube, and no Naraka Path. "Two down, four to go." The demon smirked.

But the next moment, the smirk was gone from his face as he was captured in a full nelson grab from behind.

'Shit! I never even felt him!' Naruto thought.

"Game over, Uzumaki." Pain stated now completely sure in his victory.

'He sounds so sure. What this one will do?'

"_Maybe he's gonna rape you?!"_

'God no!' Naruto's eyes widened.

But Yamato's prognosis was incorrect. Pain who grabbed him started to drain his energy…

'What? Is he stupid?!'

"Soon all your energy will be gone." Deva Path said. "And then… What?!" His eyes widened, when the body that grabbed Naruto started to literally melt.

He released Naruto. "What is happening?!" The Human Path shouted, watching his arms melt as if strong acid was sprayed all over them.

"Nothing really…" Naruto said. "Just having yoki in your body isn't healthy."

Deva Path's eyes narrowed. "Yoki… So you somehow became a demon."

"Ding ding ding ding ding! Right answer man!" Naruto smirked. "Only a little too late…"

"Don't get your hopes up." Pain stated. "You'll still lose."

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'Why my every enemy has this attitude?! Like they're somewhat unbeatable or something…'

"_Beats me…"_

'No, I mean, I come right here in his village, destroy it, kill his people, destroy the remains of Akatsuki, hell even destroy half of his bodies! And he still thinks I cannot win! What logic is that?!'

"…"

'Right.' Naruto looked at the three remaining bodies. "Okay, tough guy, bring out the next one."

The large one came forward and removed his cloak.

Naruto whistled. "Damn! I wonder who his parents were…" But then something happened… something he never expected… This Pain attacked him head on.

The demon raised an eyebrow. 'Is he stupid?' He quickly unsheathed Yamato and cut the approaching body in half. Strangely enough, the body did what it should… died.

Naruto turned to Konan. "Is this some kind of genjutsu user?"

"No."

"Okay, then what he could do?"

"Fight with weapons."

Naruto waited for a few seconds and then asked. "And?"

"No, that's it."

"Oh…" He turned back to Pain. "Okay, next."

Another Pain jumped near Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto suddenly said. "Can I ask one question?"

No answer.

"How come you all have orange hair? You dye them?!"

"No."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. Go on…"

Pain in front of him suddenly did a number of handseals. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"** A puff of smoke and… nothing. Both remaining Pains could not believe their eyes.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **He shouted again.

Same result…

Naruto snorted. "Don't give up! You can do it! Keep trying!" He cheered walking slowly towards the unfortunate summoner, who indeed kept trying, until he saw Naruto's feet in front of him.

The Animal Path slowly looked up. Naruto stood there smiling at him.

"Too bad…" He pocked his forehead with two fingers. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!"**

Pain's eyes widened, as a beam of white light made a clean round hole in his head.

"Oh! That expression is priceless!" Naruto turned to Deva path. "So, you're the last one. Still think that I can not win?!"

Instead of answer, Pain did a few handseals. **"Chibaku Tensei!"**

"Woah!" Naruto shouted, as he flew into the air, surrounded by stones.

"You lost, Uzumaki." Pain stated… and fell to one knee. 'Dammit! The strain is too much…' He thought, looking at the moon he just created.

Suddenly…

"**MEGA GRAVITON!"**

Pain's eyes widened, as his creation was blown to small pieces, and Naruto descended to the ground.

The demon started chuckling darkly. "Hmhmhm… I thank you, oh pathetic imitation of a god! Because of your useless attempt of my destruction, you triggered a new activation of my memory." He stretched his hands. "Now I know what to do with you. I'll dispose of you with your own methods!" Naruto extended his arm towards Deva Path, making it fly high into the air.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked watching Pain struggle. "Good." The demon added smirking. **"Four Way Disentegration!"**

Instantly, four small black holes appeared around Deva Path.

Pain's eyes widened. "Im-Impossible!"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Is it?!"

Pain's body started to stretch. "U-Ugh… Shin…ra-T…Tensei…" He mumbled, but nothing happened.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed. "Trying to disrupt a black hole with gravitation?!"

"Guh… That cannot be! I… I'm a god! I can not lose!"

Naruto's smirk turned into an evil smile. "Even gods can be killed."

And then it happened. Deva's body was torn in four pieces, and got sucked into black holes… which disappeared afterwards.

The blond demon sighed. "You can come out, Konan. It's over."

"No, it's not." Konan said, but still appeared near Naruto. "There's still the real one."

"Yeah…" Naruto said looking up at the tower. "You wait here."

"Hai."

He was about to disappear behind the door, when…

"Naruto!"

The demon glanced at Konan over his shoulder.

"Please… Set him free…"

Naruto smirked and entered.

**Tower's top floor…**

"So, you have finally come…" Pain exclaimed.

"Yep." Naruto took a good look at Pain's real body. "Man! If that's what you call a god, then I feel pity for the real ones…"

"My body is not important!" Pain shouted. "What's important is my spirit! A spirit that seeks peace!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw a fireball towards Pain.

The Akatsuki leader prepared to meet his end… But the fireball hit the nearby wall, creating a huge hole.

"What?" Pain asked in confusion.

"Look down there." Naruto pointed into the hole.

Pain turned his head.

"What do you see?"

"Many dead bodies on the ground."

Naruto shook his head. "No, man. _That_ is your peace."

Pain's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

The demon sighed. "Look, Nagato…" Pain's eyes widened even more. "You want to enforce your idea of peace on the entire world. Now believe me when I tell you that every human in this world will oppose your idea of peace. _That_ will lead to a _war_." Nagato flinched at how Naruto said war. "But even if you win this war, your peace…" He pointed down to the ground. "Will be like this. There will be no more people to live in this peace."

Nagato looked down and didn't say anything for a few moments. Then…

"So, you say that peace is impossible?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, peace is an utopia, utopia is an ideal world, ideal world is not possible. So, in other words, peace is not possible."

Nagato frowned. "Then… Then I don't want to live in a world like this…" He gritted his teeth. "A world where Yahiko's dream is not possible. Kill me… Naruto."

"…Okay…" The Demon raised his hand. **"Hadou #54 Haien!"**

Nagato didn't even finch, as his body was reduced to ashes.

Naruto frowned. 'For some reason I don't feel very happy… Meh, doesn't matter.' He thought walking away.

**Near the tower…**

"Naruto?" Konan asked worriedly.

"It is done. He's no more." The blond demon left the tower and was walking towards her. "Strange, but he did understand in the end…"

"I see…" A sad smile appeared on her face… only to turn into the look of horror, as she felt sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, she found a sword's blade sticking out of her.

"Konan!" Naruto screamed.

"I knew you were useless to begin with!" The attacker removed the sword and the woman fell on the ground.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. There stood a man in Akatsuki cloak… and orange mask.

Suddenly, the newcomer teleported closer. "So, I guess you know who I am." He said.

Even now Naruto couldn't help himself. "Who you are?! Of course I do! Black and red colors, teleport in a flash… Why, you're Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The Akatsuki sweatdropped and was about to say something, but Naruto cut him off.

"No, no. Don't say. I know exactly who you are." The demon said. "You're the real leader of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara. Or at least that's what you call yourself. You've been a thorn in my side for waaaay too long, how could I not to know you. But that…" He pointed at Konan's unmoving body. "…Was probably the biggest mistake you've ever made in your useless life."

Madara cocked his head to the side. "Oh really?!" He asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you see, I don't really like when someone takes what's mine." Naruto stated.

"That's what I was hoping for." Madara pointed his katana at Naruto.

"A swordfight?" He summoned Yamato again. "Well, bring it on!"

Madara was about to did just that when Naruto suddenly continued.

"But before we start, tell me just one thing… why? Akatsuki, bijuus, jinchurikis, all this. What is your goal?"

Uchiha straightened. "My goal is to become Juubi's host, like Rikudo Sennin did."

Naruto nodded. "Not a bad plan actually… and?"

"And then I will project my eyes on Moon's surface, casting the ultimate genjutsu over the entire world! Everything will become one with me! That will be a true peace…"

Naruto was nodding the entire time Madara was talking… That is until he heard the last sentence…

The demon waved his hand. "Wait, wait, wait, wait… Did you just say that you want to create peace?!"

"Yes."

"Hmhmhm… Hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA!" He burst into an insane laughter. "Sorry, but it just too funny! A man, whose evil deeds surpass even my own! A man, who did things even the Devil himself would think twice before doing… Actually wants peace?! AHAHA!"

"And you don't?!"

"Of course not!" Naruto snapped. "Peace is boring! Every day like any other! You…" He pointed at Madara. "You're a shinobi, an instrument of war! What uses will every shinobi have when you create peace?!"

"There won't be any needs for shinobi when I execute my Moon's eye plan!" Madara shouted.

"Sure!" Naruto took a battle stance. "Good luck with that in your next life!"

No more words needed to be said. Both men just rushed at each other and clashed their swords against one another.

"I've been waiting for this, Uzumaki!" Madara shouted.

"I'll try not do disappoint!" Naruto shouted back and pushed Madara off.

Both men started to disappear and reappear repeatedly… until Naruto saw an opening.

'Now!' He outstretched his sword hand. **"Streak!"** Naruto slid towards Madara and attempted to cut him clearly in half… Attempted the keyword, because the sword went right through his opponent.

"_What the?!" _Yamato shouted, but Naruto had no chance to answer, because Madara used Naruto's confusion to kick him in the chin and send him flying high into the air.

"Muff…" Naruto mouthed. "What the hell was that?!"

"You like it?" Madara asked. "That's one of my abilities!" He jumped after Naruto.

"Oh? Let's see if you can use it very often!" He quickly teleported higher and dove down at Madara. "Take this!" He made a vertical slash… only for Yamato to go through Madara's body without harming him again.

Madara wasn't going to miss such an opportunity. He turned in the air and slashed at Naruto's back, creating a large gash.

"Fuck!" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Madara's eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto's wound disappear almost immediately.

'Hmm… So Itachi was right. He did become a demon… That complicates things…'

Meanwhile, Naruto reached the ground. He looked up at still descending Madara and a thought come into his mind. 'How about this!' He pointed two fingers at his enemy. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!"** A beam of white light escaped from his fingers and flew at Madara… and through him.

"Damn!"

"You can't touch me, Uzumaki!" Madara screamed and lunged at the blond demon, thrusting his sword forward.

Naruto did the same…

A second later they stood face to face, swords in each other's chests. But the thing is, Naruto's didn't harm Madara, and Madara's did not really harm Naruto.

"Hmmm…" The Uchiha said. "It looks like you can't kill me, and I don't have the power to destroy you." He narrowed his eyes. "So, what are we gonna do about it, demon?"

Naruto chuckled. "I dunno…" Madara was about to speak again, but Naruto cut him off. "But the thing is… You know what I am; but you forgot who I am."

Madara cocked his head to the side. "And who are you?!" He said with sarcasm.

Naruto made an evil smile. "I am the jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, not afraid to sweat, not afraid to bleed, gonna beat your ugly monkey ass guaran-damn-teed!"

Madara was about to make another sarcastic comment, when Naruto suddenly placed his hand in front of Madara's face.

"And if you're not down with that, then I've got two words for ya! **Soul Drain!"**

Madara's only wisible eye widened and his scream was probably heard even in Konoha. A few seconds later, his body was completely absorbed in Naruto's palm. The only things that left were his mask and sword, which was still inside Naruto's chest.

'I wonder what that meant…' The demon thought.

"_Who knows… perhaps he didn't even have a body…"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'You mean he was just a soul?'

"_Why ask me? You're the one who received his memories!"_

Naruto made a silent "Oh". 'Right…'

"_By the way, how long are you gonna keep that blade inside of your chest?"_

The demon looked down. "Ops…" Then he grabbed the handle and removed the sword with a grunt.

"_What about that Konan girl?"_

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh!" He made a mad rush towards her still unmoving body. "Konan?" He asked kneeling beside her.

Girl's eyes slowly opened. "Na-Naruto?"

"You're alive! Hold on, I'll teleport us to Kumo!" He was about to do just that, when she grabbed his arm.

"No, don't do that…"

Naruto looked at her confused. "Why?"

"B-Because they are… waiting for me…" She looked somewhere behind him.

The demon turned around, where a lone tree stood, a lone tree with no leaves… a lone tree with two red birds on it…"

He smiled sadly. "You want to go with them." That was more of a statement than a question.

She smiled back. "This had to happen. I'm just glad I could talk to you one last time."

Naruto frowned.

"Please, can you promise me one thing?"

He nodded.

"P-Please… don't die, Naruto… it's somewhat s-scary…"

Naruto frowned even deeper. "Are you afraid?"

She shook her head lightly. "No… not with you here… Can you promise?"

"…Okay, I promise…"

"Good…" Her smile widened. "I… I can't see y-your face…"

Naruto put his hand on her chin. "Go to them…" He whispered.

As if following his order, she slowly closed her eyes, but her smile still remained.

Naruto sighed and turned around. Two birds flew away from the tree and towards the setting sun… when they were suddenly joined by a third one.

The demon smiled sadly again. "I hope that in the place you're going to, you'll find what you missed in this sinful world… all three of you…" With that he stood up and started to walk away.

"_Where did you get so sentimental?" _Yamato asked.

Naruto looked at the skies, still smiling. 'Can you meet death with a smiling face?'

"_I don't know, I'm a sword…"_

The blond demon sighed. 'Believe me, it's hard…' He frowned. 'That's the second time I'm seeing this, and I feel like I want to cry… but I forgot how…'

"_Second? When was the first?"_

Naruto flinched. 'Another time, Yamato…' He said. 'Now shut up and let's find Kirabi.'

**Amegakure's entrance…**

Naruto found Kirabi exactly where he left him, only unconscious.

"Wake up, dammit!" Naruto slapped dark skinned man across his face.

"What?! Naruto-sama, what happened?!" Kirabi shot up.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You fucking tell me?! Why were you unconscious?!"

Kirabi massaged his temples. "I… I have just beaten that Zetsu guy, when some dude in orange mask appeared and said that he was a good boy…"

Naruto snorted. 'Yeah, good and already dead boy…'

"_Amen to that!"_

"I got careless…" Kirabi continued. "And he knocked me out, saying something about my usefulness."

"Right…" Naruto said. "What about the ring?"

Raikage's brother nodded. "Here, I got it!" He gave Naruto Zetsu's ring.

"Excellent." Naruto brought his left hand up. **"Ynifai!" **Immediately two rings became one with a kanji of… seven.

Demon furrowed his eyebrows. 'Seven… Orochimaru's in Konoha, Itachi is a piece of trash and probably on his way there as well… who did I miss?!' He thought. Then it came to him. 'Deidara! Where is this jabroni!'

"Something's wrong, Naruto-sama?" Kirabi asked.

"What? Oh, no, no Kirabi. Return to Kumo now."

"What about you, Naruto-sama?"

"There's one more place I need to visit…"

Kirabi nodded. "Hai!" He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_What is this place?"_

"You'll see…" Naruto replied, disappearing in a burst of flames.

**Beneath Konoha…**

"Hmm… Such a clear memory…" Naruto said, appearing in some dungeon.

"_What are we doing here?" _Yamato asked.

'I want to see it with my own eyes…'

"_See what?!"_

'This…' Naruto pointed at the large stone tablet.

"_What's in there?"_

'A history… between Rikudo Sennin and Juubi…' He snorted. 'Heh, the funny part is that I can read it freely without any doujutsu.'

"_So? What does it say?"_

'Meh, I already know the history itself from 'Madara's' memory. The thing is, ah, here it is!'

"_What?"_

'The last line. It's somewhat confusing. Even the _real_ Madara couldn't understand. Check it out: "I am Rikudo Sennin, and these are my final words. If you're reading these, then you are worthy already… but if you want the ultimate proof, then uncover my last message to the world."

"_And?"_

'That's the thing, it's all! Where is that message?'

"_Hmm… maybe a genjutsu?"_

'No genjutsu can affect me… but, what the hell, it won't hurt to try.' He made one handed seal. "Kai!"

The tablet started to blur…

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Yoki… a genjutsu created with yoki! That's why no one could dispel it!'

A few seconds later the tablet stopped to shift, and Naruto started to laugh hysterically.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! There is no way, AND NARUTO MEANS NO WAY! He'll ever forget this!" The demon said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

The tablet stood in its place as it did for years. But the entire story about the sennin and the demon was gone. Instead the tablet contained only three words…

Everyone has darkness.

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Be sure not to miss the next update. Naruto's final confrontation with Itachi. What will happen when two archenemies finally collide?! **

**Only one can survive!**

**Until then, yours truly…**

**Darthemius.**


	14. Never say I promise!

**Darthemius: Yo! I'm back again! The newest edition of "Everyone has darkness" is up!**

**Now for some notes…**

**Firstly about the vote. Yeah, I got it. You people like Kurenai… in fact, if I remember correctly, I received only 2 "HELL NO" answers. Well, to tell the truth, I like her too, but why in the blue hell are there so few Naruto/Kurenai fanfics?! That's probably my most favorite pairing in the entire fandome!**

**Next, for me saying that Konan has black hair… Guys, I just slipped! Don't be too hard, that's my first work after all…**

**Then I would like to ask something. I recently had an inspiration, and tried to create another story. (Don't worry, it won't hinder this one.) It's about Naruto being placed in ANBU at early age… Typical, I know. But hey, at least I'm asking your opinion.**

**Okay, enough of this! Let's get it on!**

**...**

**Chapter fourteen: Never say "I promise".**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"_Crash." _– Yamato.

"**Crash." **– demonic.

**...**

"Where is that blond asshole?!"

Naruto was obviously not in a good mood…

"_You know, you're also a blond… and not very nice one as well…"_

'Shut up! You know who I was talking about!' The demon snapped.

"_Why so tipsy…" _Yamato paused. _"Is this because of that blue haired girl?"_

'More because of how she died…' Naruto thought pacing through the forest at high speed. 'Screw Deidara! I have to intercept Itachi before he reaches Konoha!"

"_Why?"_

'He knows something he shouldn't.'

"_Right… And what exactly… wait, did you hear that?"_

'Hear what?!'

"_A fucking explosion!"_

'No, I…' Naruto looked up just in time to see enormous Deidara. 'No way… Is this some kind of joke?!'

"_Doesn't look like…"_

'Is it just dumb luck?!'

"_Maybe. Anyway, it won't hurt to investigate…"_

'Right! Let's go!'

**With Deidara and Sasuke…**

"Where is Itachi?" The youngest Uchiha asked standing in front of sitting Deidara.

Instead of responding, the self-proclaimed artist sent two clay snakes at Sasuke. The Uchiha just conducted electricity through his body, leaving two snakes lie useless… but then he fell on his knees as well.

"Heh…Aren't you at your limit as well? At last you are out of chakra." Deidara exclaimed. "Kuku… I'll win no matter what! Even if I'm unable to move, my bombs can for me…"

Then he noticed Sasuke's fearless look…

"Considering the situation at hand… You could show some fear, don't you think? Hmm." The clay user asked. "This time my art will win, and you'll die."

Still no fear…

"He… he he… ku ku ku… That really pissed me off! It's exactly like your brother!" The blond Akatsuki snapped. "Stop acting so damn cool! Those eyes! Those damn eyes make me mad! I can't stand them anymore, always looking down on my art! Those eyes that see my art without showing any amazement… I can't stand them criticizing my art!"

"I don't give a damn about all of this!" The Uchiha replied back. "Just tell me where Itachi is!" He then deactivated his Sharingan.

That was a breaking point for Deidara.

"You're not using your Sharingan anymore…? You keep underestimating me…" He said and ripped his shirt away, exposing his stitched chest. Then he quickly undid the stitches, and another mouth appeared… just where the heart should have been.

"Hehe…" Deidara chuckled, putting a large piece of clay into said mouth. "This is my ultimate art! I'm going to blow myself up!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'This guy is…'

Meanwhile Deidara continued. "With this I will become art itself! An unbelievable explosion that makes indelible scars on Earth… And finally…"

But he was unable to finish that sentence, because of flames that started spinning madly between the two exhausted shinobis.

"Phew! Made it!" Said a blond man in a black cloak and sunglasses.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Na-Naruto?"

The blond demon looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Sasuke-chan?! Well, well… What a surprise…" Then he turned to Deidara. "Hey, artist-man! What's cracking?!" He mocked… but then noticed veins, appearing on Deidara's body. "Ahh, I see, you are!"

Naruto walked closer and patted fellow blonde's shoulder. "I knew you'll end this way." Then he grabbed clay user's arm and removed his ring. "Ahh, come to papa!"

Deidara fumed. "Uzumaki! You will die today! The explosion will cover a radius of ten kilometers! You can not escape!"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not… Either way you won't be able to see that." He walked closer to Sasuke and put his arm on Uchiha's shoulder. "Well, Dei-chan…" The demon pushed his sunglasses down and winked at the clay user. "Show me katsu!"

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in a burst of flames…

"UZUMAKI!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs in his final moments.

**Ten kilometers away…**

Naruto landed gracefully on his feet, and Sasuke… fell face first on the ground.

"Ouch!" Naruto said. "That's gotta hurt…"

Suddenly Sasuke heard some chewing sounds and turned his head to observe his unexpected savior. He was… eating meat from a stick.

"Mmm… Deidara certainly had his uses…" The demon threw empty stick away.

"Why did you save me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "If I tell you now, you will never believe!"

Suddenly…

"Sasuke!" A female voice screamed.

"Ne?" Naruto turned his head. Three people stood before him. "Your friends?" He glanced at Sasuke's unmoving body.

Sasuke just "hmph"ed in response.

"Sasuke! We'll help you now!" The girl screamed again.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "The only thing that can help Sasuke now is a trepanation of his skull!" He paused. "Or probably Kakashi's **Sennen Goroshi**…"

"Sasuke!" The one with white hair and a large sword on his back shouted. "Hold on, we'll dispose of him!"

Naruto's look darkened. "Dispose of me?" He shook his head. "Now listen very carefully, because I won't say this again. You have five seconds… AND NARUTO MEANS FIVE SECONDS! To turn around and run as fast as you can in random direction."

No one moved…

"You don't look so tough!" The one with the sword said again.

Naruto pointed at him with two fingers. "What is your name?"

The guy smirked. "My name is Sui…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Two flashes of black and Naruto was already behind Suigetsu with a drawn sword… But then something unexpected happened. Instead of just dying, Suigetsu burst into water and reformed again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Suigetsu smirked again. "Surprised?! I won't go down that easy!" He turned over his shoulder. "Go, Karin! Jugo and I will keep him busy!"

"Right!" The girl said and rushed towards Sasuke.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "You know… I just destroyed a whole village. You think you have a chance against me?!"

"We'll see…" Suigetsu said and drew his sword.

Naruto raised second eyebrow. "Isn't that Zabuza's sword?"

"It is. Scared?!" Suigetsu asked cockily.

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Well, I have just cut Samehada in half. How scared do you think I am?"

Suigetsu's eyes widened. "You did what?! That's impossible!"

"Haha! Say that again in front of Kisame's dead body!"

Suigetsu gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for that!"

"Make me."

"With pleasure!" Suigetsu immediately charged at Naruto, slashing with his massive sword.

Naruto easily sidestepped the attack. "You're too slow…" He stated.

"Heh, my attack was not intended to kill you. Now, Jugo!"

Naruto turned around to see the other guy rushing madly at him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed already in his cursed form.

Naruto didn't know what it was, maybe his strange appearance, but he just took the blast head on.

"SHIN-NE!" Jugo screamed throwing his punch into Naruto's midsection and sending him flying through several trees.

"I killed him! I killed him! Hahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suddenly, something hit him behind his right knee, forcing him to kneel.

"You yell too much." Naruto said from behind the kneeled maniac. Then he grabbed his upper and lower jaw with both hands and tore his head apart.

"Jugo!" Suigetsu screamed.

"You're next." The blond demon stated.

"It won't be that easy!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. **"Haien!"** Despite having body made out of water, Suigetsu burned to ashes like everything else… along with Zabuza's sword.

'Never liked it anyway…' The demon thought.

"Where is Itachi, Naruto?" Was heard from behind.

Naruto slowly turned around to come face to face with none other than Sasuke himself.

'Is this girl a healer?' He thought.

"I said tell me where Itachi is!" Sasuke said, drawing his sword.

"Oh! I definitely want to know the answer to that question…" Naruto made an evil smile. "And I think that you will help me find out!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Naruto's look turned to deadly serious. "There's no reason for me to explain anything to you. Now sit down and stay put like a good boy.

Sasuke closed his eyes and chuckled. "Have you forgotten who I am?! I'm…" He opened his eyes… and they immediately widened, because Naruto now stood mere inches away.

Deciding not to waste such an opening, Naruto delivered a barrage of punches to Sasuke's head and ribs and finished his combination with a crushing spinning kick to Uchiha's abdomen, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Gah!" Sasuke spat some blood because of an impact and dropped his sword.

Naruto smirked. "Hmph… You're an absolute failure as a shinobi." He stated. "What shinobi closes his eyes facing an enemy?!"

Immediately Karin was at Sasuke's side. "Sasuke! Here, bite my… Ah!" Her eyes suddenly widened as she noticed a sword blade that pierced her from behind.

"As I probably said, I'm not interested in games." Naruto said, sword in hand.

"_You didn't…"_

'No matter…' Without pulling Yamato out, the demon threw aside Karin's body with a flick of his wrist.

Sasuke's face was now covered with her blood. 'Is… Is this Naruto?! What happened to him?'

Said demon turned to the youngest Uchiha. "Now that no one will disturb us…" He pointed two fingers at Sasuke. **Bakudo #61 Rikujoukourou!**"

Immediately Sasuke was fixated with six light beams…

"What? What is this?!" He screamed.

"Shut up!" Naruto backhanded him across his face. "I'm actually gonna grant you your wish. You'll finally see your trash of a brother again!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? But… why are you doing this?! Killing my team, then helping me?!"

An amused smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Helping you?! No, no, you misunderstand. I don't do this for you."

"What?" Sasuke screamed again… only for Naruto to backhand him again.

"I think I told you to shut up!" The demon shook his head. "Geez, I liked you more when you were brooding the entire day, saying only "Hmph." to everything!" He then concentrated hard, closing his eyes. "I hope it's not too late…"

"_Wait! You're going to use that without incantation?!"_

'I have no choice… okay, let's try!' Demon's eyes shot open. **"Bakudo #77 Tentei Kuura!"**

**With Itachi…**

Sasuke's older brother was, just as Naruto predicted, right now on his way to the Hidden Leaf village… when he suddenly coughed blood.

'Damn! I don't have much time. I must reach the village!' He somewhat sped up his pace, when suddenly…

"_Hey, Uchiha! Piece of trash!" _A vision suddenly appeared in Itachi's mind… a vision of bloodied and battered Sasuke, and smiling Naruto.

"_Heard that?! Exactly, it's the Great One!" _Naruto said. _"See what I've got here?!" _He picked Sasuke up by the hair. _"Is this familiar to you, Itachi?! That's right, it's your piece of trash brother! Here's his neck, here's my sword and there's a short way down!" He dropped Sasuke down. "But I won't slaughter him like the rest of your Akatsuki friends, no, no, no! I'm an opportunist… To tell you the truth, I'm such an opportunist that I want you to find me."_ Thedemon waged his finger._ "I won't tell you where I am though… But here's a hint! I'm in a ROODY POO forest! It's between Jabroni village and Candy Ass Lake!" He then kicked Sasuke, making him fall. "You want this piece of trash? Come and get this piece of trash!"_

Itachi clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. "BASTARD!"

He instantly turned around and started to run in a different direction.

**Back with Naruto and Sasuke…**

"What did you do just now?" The Uchiha asked.

"Oh that?" Naruto looked at his palm. "I just sent a message to your dear brother. I hope he'll be here soon…" He walked to a nearby tree, sat down and drew a can of cola. "I really don't like waiting…"

**Two and a half hours later…**

"Well, according to Naruto's Rolex it takes too long for this piece of trash to come…" The blond demon pushed himself up. "So you know what I'm gonna do?! I'm gonna cut that…" He sniffed some air. "Well Naruto smells trash!" Then he turned around. "Look what we have here! Biggest piece of Konoha trailer park trash, walking god's green earth!"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed.

Said Uchiha glanced at his brother. "Release him, Uzumaki. He has nothing to do with this."

Naruto waged his finger. "Oh, but he has!" He then crossed his arms. "You see, when I made that promise, I meant all Uchihas… and guess what?! After you're gone, he's next." The demon said with insane smile. "By the way, how's Kyuubi's chakra?!"

Itachu coughed some blood…

"Yeah, you're welcome…"

"Bastard." Itachi hissed.

Naruto's look suddenly changed to a more serious one.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." He summoned Yamato. "At last Uchihas will be no more."

Itachi coughed blood again. "Not if I can help it…" In a puff of smoke a katana appeared in his hand.

"You can't!" Naruto shouted. "Or haven't you heard the newsflash?! Sharingan can't see me anymore!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Simple Sharingan, maybe…" He activated his family's doujutsu, and Naruto disappeared from his vision. "But with my Mangekyo Sharingan…" Three Sharingan commas joined together. "I can see you!" The older Uchiha yelled, taking battle stance.

Naruto laughed. "Ahaha! The ultimate version of your doujutsu is needed just to see me! Do you think you have any chances to win?!"

Itachi smirked. "To win?! No, I know I'm gonna die anyway… But if I have no intentions of doing it alone, so I'm gonna take you to hell WITH ME!" He said and charged at Naruto.

The blond demon sidestepped his enemy's attack and countered with an upward slash. Itachi jumped over the demon blade and tried to get Naruto with a roundhouse kick to the head.

Naruto crouched to evade a kick and made a slash at Itachi's legs. Because of being still in the air, the Uchiha had no choice but to block.

"Nice blade, Itachi." Naruto said. "Just not good enough!" He shouted, delivering a hard spinning kick to Uchiha's ribs. But what surprised him the most was that his kick was blocked with Itachi's elbow.

"I can see your moves, Uzumaki!"

"Oh really?!" Naruto asked with sarcasm and put two fingers at Itachi's left shoulder. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai."**

Itachi's eyes widened, as a beam of light pierced his shoulder. But Naruto didn't give him enough time to endure pain, delivering another spinning kick to his midsection. This time it connected, sending Itachi flying into a tree.

Despite sharp pain in his shoulder, Itachi actually managed to recover in mid air and made a few handseals.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **He shouted, sending a large fireball Naruto's way.

Naruto jumped over the fire technique and scowled. "I hate that jutsu!"

Itachi smirked. "Then have another run with it! **Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!**"

The demon furrowed his eyebrows. "You never learn, do you?" He unleashed Yamato again, sending a silver shockwave into the fireball, which cut it straight in half.

Uchiha's eyes widened, because the shockwave didn't stop after cutting the fireball and flew straight at him.

'Dammit!' He thought jumping to the side.

"Stupid, Uchiha!" Naruto shouted, sending wave after wave with his weapon. "You were never a swordsman! Well, not a good one anyway… Why fight me in close combat?!" He teleported close to Itachi, kicked his sword away and sent him sprawling into another tree.

"Gah!"

"Why fight me at all?!"

Itachi looked up to see Naruto's evil smirk. "W-What… cough… do you mean by that?"

The smirk widened. "The offer still stands…"

The Uchiha spat more blood. "N… Never…"

Naruto spoke as Sasuke's brother tried to push himself up. "You know, you're a fucking idiot! You could have everything… and decided to lose everything…" He sighed. "Even now I don't understand. Why?! I offered my friendship! I extended my hand to you! Even now! I can save your life! I can draw Kyuubi's chakra away from your body! And what do I receive?! A spit in the face!"

"You're… evil…" Itachi muttered.

Naruto snorted. "And you're good?! You! The man who killed his own mother, because she was…"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Itachi snapped.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Sure I don't… But I know one thing." His smile was not even insane… it was a smirk of a… winner. "I know… that Madara has never… AND NARUTO MEANS NEVER… visited your father…"

Itachi's eyes widened. "How do you know about… no, you can't… IT CAN NOT BE!"

The demon chuckled darkly. "Well, I said that I will destroy everything you hold dear…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Itachi screamed.

Meanwhile Sasuke, who was still incapacitated but conscious, watched the dialog with confusion. 'What are they talking about…? And why is Itachi screaming?!'

Itachi's eyes now showed pure malice. "I'll kill you. Whatever it takes, I won't let you live!" He concentrated hard. **"AMATERASU!"**

Immediately, Naruto was engulfed in black flames…

"FUUUUUCK!" He screamed.

"Burn… Burn… BURN!" Itachi said, becoming more insane by the second. "Hahahahahahaha! There's no escaping it, Uzumaki! You're gonna DIE!"

Suddenly…

"**Mega Graviton!"**

The space around flames shifted and they were extinguished almost instantly.

"Whew…" Naruto said, getting to his feet. "Thought I was a goner for sure…"

"What have you done?!" The Uchiha screamed. "No one could survive that!"

"Well, unlike that no one…" Naruto started. "I learned physics. You see, fire, even that one, needs oxygen to burn. So, I just eliminated air and… here I am!" He raised his arms. (Randy Orton's taunt)

Itachi growled. "I'm not finished!"

"Yes, you are. **Mai**…" In a flash of black, Naruto teleported closer to Itachi and kicked him high into the air. "I've saved this just for you!" He jumped after his enemy.

Suddenly ten more Narutos appeared…

"I miss you already, Itachi!" Naruto yelled. **"Omnislash!"**

Immediately all Narutos started to fly at Itachi, leaving black trails behind them.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes from the ground. 'Such… power…'

"Take this!" Naruto delivered the last strike and landed on the ground. "Stay where you belong… in my memory." He said as Itachi's body hit the ground, creating a large cloud of dust.

The demon turned to Sasuke. "Well, it seems like it's your turn now… Uke-chan…" He started walking towards his next victim… but then stopped in his tracks. "No… That's impossible!"

Itachi was slowly standing up. "Nothing's impossible, when a man fights for what he holds dear…"

Naruto snorted. "Bullshit! If a man has something dear, then he should not fight at all!"

"It is very sad that you think that way…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What is this?"

Itachi breathed slowly. "This is Mangekyo's final technique, Susanno'o." He then coughed more blood. 'Damn… don't have much time… Need to finish this.' "Let's end this, Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled. "If you say so…" He dismissed Yamato.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Not gonna use your sword? You couldn't touch me even with it!"

The demon shook his head. "Again that arrogance… You know, if your father wouldn't be so arrogant, your clan would've been alive right now…" Then he smirked. "And by the way… I withdrew my sword, because it will only be in the way of my next attack!"

"Nothing can hurt me as long as this technique protects me!" Itachi stated.

Naruto's smirk widened. "Good. Exactly what I was looking for to test my new abilities!"

The demon raised his hands and a large sphere appeared around Itachi _and_ his jutsu.

"What is this?!" He asked as he was sent flying very high in the skies. Suddenly, a huge beam of light appeared with something round shaped in the center.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" The Uchiha asked again. "ANSWER ME!"

Naruto's chuckle was going from everywhere. "If that technique is protecting you… then I just need to destroy it along with you!" He yelled. **"SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!"**

A beam stopped and the round object exploded right into Itachi's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH H!"

"W… What's happening?" Sasuke asked, watching the skies. A bright flash of light, and something was falling… someone… Itachi!

Surprisingly enough, Itachi landed right in front of his brother.

Sasuke looked down at Itachi's body… blood was flowing from it like a river. But what surprised him most… is that he was still alive.

Sasuke's heart started beating faster and faster. Itachi was right here in front of him. And, because of this light… thing, he was absolutely helpless… again.

Suddenly, Itachi slowly opened his eyes and crawled towards his brother. "S… Sorry, Sasuke… I ha-have failed…" He then pocked his brother in the forehead with two fingers. "P-Please survive… don't… let… him… win…" His hand fell limply.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ah, there you are!" Naruto landed nearby.

"Naruto, you bastard!" Sasuke screamed. "He was supposed to die by my hand!"

Naruto removed the ring form Itachi's finger and chuckled. **"Yunifai!"** His ring was now showing the kanji of Kyuu. "Fitting. Now…" Next words died in his throat, when he noticed something… Itachi was smiling.

Immediately, blind rage consumed his mind. "You garbage! You do not deserve to die such a way!" He took Itachi's body and threw it in the air.

"**Hadou #54 Haien!" **A wave of purple flames reduced Itachi's body to ashes.

"Do you like your piece of trash brother?! Then take him to hell with you!" He was about to launch another wave already at Sasuke, when a wave of electricity ran through his own body.

"Yeow! What in the blue hell was that?!" He asked, looking up.

Just as he asked, a memory appeared in his mind…

_Flashback…_

_Konoha gates… Sasuke retrieval team… Sakura's crying face…_

"_Please, Naruto, I beg of you… Bring Sasuke-kun back…"_

_Naruto smiled brightly, giving her thumbs up. "Don't worry, Salura-chan! I'll definitely bring Sasuke back. That's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_End flashback…_

'Oh no… nonononono…'

"_Yep…"_

He quickly looked up. "You can't do that! It was a fake promise!"

"_Well, you said it out loud…"_

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted, hitting his own forehead with his fist. "Never… say… I… promise!" He said, hitting himself again with every word.

**Konoha village…**

"So, how's work?" Jiraiya asked, appearing behind his two working teammates.

The two remaining sannins turned around.

"Jiraya, you're back!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Oh, you missed me?!" He asked with a lecherous smile.

"Keep dreaming!" She said back, but turned a bit red.

"Any news?" Orochimaru asked.

Smile disappeared from Jiraiya's face. "Apparently yes…"

'I don't like the sound of it already…' The snake charmer thought.

"I have just received a message from one of my contacts. It looks like Hidden Rain was completely destroyed…"

Orochimaru sighed. "Then it is done… Akatsuki is no more, and Uzumaki will soon come for my ring…"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?!"

"Well, we already did something…"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what exactly you did?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Well, it's not much, but we were able to put a restriction seal on the village…"

"What kind of restriction?"

"Transportation one… It forbids anyone to use something more advanced than **Shunshin** in village's limits, so Uzumaki won't be able to use his teleportation techniques to get straight here. It's not much, but it's something…"

Jiraya nodded. "Good…"

**Back with Naruto…**

"What the fuck?!" Naruto was not happy again. He stood still in the same place he fought Itachi with unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with my technique?!" He quickly disappeared and reappeared in the same place.

"_Nothing it would seems… Maybe they did something to their village?"_

'What could those idiots…' Demon's eyes widened. "Fucking Orochimaru! I'm gonna fuck him up with my sword!"

"_No, please! Don't do that! Everything but that!" _Yamato pleaded.

'Oh, sorry, I forgot you have consciousness…'

"_Yeah, well, don't forget that in the future… Anyway, what are you gonna do now?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What do you think?! I'm gonna do this the old fashioned way." He said and jumped away.

**With Kakashi…**

Konoha White Fang's son… and his team were passing at high speed through the forest.

'This mission is a fucking waste of time!' He thought, glancing at his team, which consisted of Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai and Anko. 'We don't even have a clue on where to start!'

Yep, the main purpose of their mission was to track down Uchiha Sasuke…

'I wonder why he requested this mission…' Kakashi thought.

His confusion was natural, for the mission was requested by none other than Orochimaru. Actually there was not a single volunteer, not even Sakura or Ino… That until sannin said, that Sasuke is needed to bring down Naruto… As soon as Naruto's name was said, the team gathered almost immediately. Needless to say, all team members wanted Naruto to die… except Sai and probably Sakura. Team ten wanted revenge on their sensei, Kiba and Shino wanted to punish him for changing Hinata, Lee wanted the same thing, but only for hurting Sakura, and Anko… never said her reason. Though no one even dared to ask…

Kakashi concentrated harder. 'He himself said that Sharingan is useless against him now. Why does he need Sasuke?'

Suddenly, Sai was at his side. "Kakashi-san?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you about Sasuke and Naruto…"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What exactly?" He knew Sai was from ROOT.

Sai had a thoughtful look on his face. "I heard that Sasuke left Konoha to gain power." He started. "Orochimaru made him a better offer and he accepted."

"So?"

"But Naruto…" Sai started to look confused. "He… He has such power… What was his reason?"

Kakashi sighed. "You know, Sai… Perhaps _that_ was his reason…"

Sai turned his head to Kakashi. "I… don't understand…"

"Okay, how should I put it…? Imagine that you have the same power as the Hokage. You challenge him for the title, and he refuses, saying that you're unworthy, or too inexperienced, or too young, something like that. Would you be upset with such a response?"

Sai thought for a moment. "From what I have read from the book about emotions, yes, I think I would."

"Exactly. And Naruto was looked down upon his entire life. Maybe that's the reason… maybe not. Only Naruto himself knows the answer."

"I see… But there's something else I would like to ask." Sai said. "If Orochimaru is in Konoha, then why Sasuke isn't?"

Kakashi sighed again. "Sasuke wants to kill his brother Itachi… In fact, he wants to kill him so much, that he could sacrifice everything, even his own life, to achieve that goal."

Sai said nothing, only nodded.

Meanwhile team ten had their own conversation…

"Please, calm down, Shikamaru!" Ino pleaded. "I miss Asuma too, but killing Naruto won't bring him back."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "No, Ino, it won't… But I will never forgive Naruto for what he has done." He turned to his teammate. "Do you know what I saw on Naruto's face when he stabbed Asuma with his sword?"

Ino shook her head.

"A smile. He was fucking smiling!" Shikamaru snapped. "That smile will haunt me for life now. Along with Asuma's face…"

"I see." The blond girl said. "But please, don't let it consume you…"

With Lee and Sakura…

"I don't like to see a frown on your beautiful face, Sakura-san! Can I do something to make it disappear?!" Lee shouted in his usual manner.

If anything, Sakura's frown only deepened. "Bring back Naruto…" She mumbled. "And Sasuke… make our team whole again." Saying that, Sakura realized that she forgot to add _kun _after Sasuke's name… but felt absolutely nothing.

Lee gave her thumbs up. "Yosh! I'll definitely bring both of them back! That's a promise!"

Suddenly, Kakashi heard cussing, coming from ahead. "Everybody stop!" He commanded.

Sakura was at his side in an instant. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked expectantly.

"I heard something…" Just as he said that, two men jumped onto the nearby tree… or more like one man with another on his shoulder.

"…And when I find that motherfucker who created these rules, I'm gonna…" He suddenly stopped. "Well, well… What do we have here?!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Na-Naruto?!" Sakura stuttered.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No! I'm Darth Vader!" He shouted. "Anyway, don't let me stand in your way…" He tried to jump away, but Kakashi got in his way.

"You're not going anywhere, Naruto!" The jounin stated. "Especially with Sasuke." All his team took a battle stance. "We're going to take you both back to Konoha!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want to take me back to Konoha?!" He said smirking.

Kakashi expected every answer…

Naruto shrugged. "Okay, let's go."

…Exceptthis one…

"What?!"

"You heard me, let's go."

"Bull shit!" Anko screamed, drawing a kunai. "The only way he's ever going back, is in the BAG!" Her eyes suddenly widened, when a kunai flew out of her hand into Naruto's.

"Are you sure about that?" The blond demon asked.

With a low growl, Shikamaru drew out a pair of trench knives. "Naruto, Asuma's vengeance is…"

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto shouted. "That jabroni received just what he deserved!"

Shikamaru was about to charge, when Kakashi spoke.

"Alright, Naruto. Surrender Sasuke, then we put some restrictions on you and…"

"No." Naruto simply said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Look, Naruto, we must…"

The demon waged his finger. "No, you…" He pointed at Kakashi. "Make a choice, options A and B. Option A: I carry this piece of trash unrestricted back to Konoha. Option B: I kill all of you, and still carry this piece of trash unrestricted back to Konoha."

The masked jounin glared at him. "What makes you think that you can do that? If you can count, we outnumber you ten to one."

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno… Maybe that I have just destroyed the Hidden Rain village?" Everyone's eyes widened, but Naruto was not finished. "Along with Akatsuki…"

"That's impossible!" Kiba shouted.

"No, Kiba… I'm afraid it is. I don't think he lied to us…"

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"He has no reason to…" Kakashi exclaimed. "Alright, Naruto. Have it your way. But you're going first."

The demon shrugged. "I have no problem with that."

"Are you nuts, Kakashi!" Anko screamed.

"Shut up, Anko!" Kakashi snapped. "I'm in charge of this mission and that's my decision. Is that clear?!"

Anko gritted her teeth. "Hai…"

"Good. Let's go."

**Forty five minutes later…**

Forty five minutes of running, and no one said a single word. Finally, Sai moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-san, can I ask you a question?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

The blond ex-jinchuriki glanced his way. "Stupid question, because I wanted of course."

Sai was confused. "But, you didn't have their permission to leave."

Naruto laughed. "I'd be amazed if I did… But I ask you this, why in the blue hell do I need one?!"

"B-But they will punish you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?! And how will they do that if I leave?!"

Sai's eyes widened, and he slowly backed down… But suddenly, Sakura took his place.

"Naruto, I…"

"What?"

"I wanted to…"

"What?"

"I just wanted…"

"What?"

"To talk to you dammit!"

Naruto shrugged. "Why didn't you say so?"

His attempt to anger her surprisingly failed. "Why, Naruto?"

The blond demon rolled his eyes. "I already told Sai, because I wanted to!"

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, please, it's not too late! Come back, I'll do anything!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Wow… never thought to hear that from you… You want something?"

She shook her head. "No, I… I just wanted everything to be like before…"

Naruto chuckled darkly. "Believe me, you don't want that."

"Naruto, I…"

"This conversation is over, Sakura." With a frown, the pink haired kunoichi slowed her pace.

No one tried to speak with him again…

**Konoha entrance…**

Naruto and team Kakashi passed through village gates… when Naruto suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Is this enough?" He asked.

'Who is he talking to?' Kakashi thought.

"Finally!" Naruto said and dropped Sasuke down. "Time to join your family, Uke-chan!" He pointed two fingers at the last Uchiha.

Everyone immediately prepared for battle, and Kakashi was even able to get between two ex-teammates.

'No matter.' Naruto thought. 'It'll pierce through both of them.' **"Hadou #4 Byakura…"** But before he could finish technique's name, his body was shocked again. "Yeow! What the hell?!" The demon looked up again. "What is it now?!"

Instantly, a vision appeared in his mind again…

_Flashback…_

_A fine picture. Unconscious Sakura, dead fake Itachi, alive Chiyo and Kakashi, who held him by the throat._

_Naruto sighed. "Let's leave this for after the mission, okay? I will explain everything… I promise."_

_End flashback…_

Naruto's eyes widened to their limits. 'Oh no… nonononono…'

"_Yep…"_

"FUCK!" He shouted. "Excuse me one second…" He walked closer to massive gates and, despite amused glances of Kakashi and his team, started banging his head on them. "Never… say… I… promise!" He said with each bang.

Next moment they all were surrounded by many ANBU members… along with three sannins.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed. "In the name of Konoha, you're under arrest! Surrender yourself immediately, or we will use force!"

Naruto's ears immediately perked up. "Say…" He looked at the Hokage. "Will I receive a trial?"

A little shocked by his question, Tsunade hesitated a little. "W-Well, yes, as every Konoha shinobi, you will face trial."

Naruto nodded. "Excellent. I will surrender, but on one condition…"

Tsunade knew better not to bluff with him. "What is that condition?"

The blond demon smirked. "You will make my trial public."

**...**

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time, and don't forget cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	15. The Ultimate Confession Part One

**Darthemius: Are you ready?!**

**You better! Here it is! The latest chapter! Were you waiting for this?! Well, you have to wait no more!**

**Also I have to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Thank you very much guys! I've never heard so many praises in my life! I never even thought my story will have any success at all! It just started as an idea, when I got frustrated, reading Naruto fanfics myself. I also like dark Naruto stories, simply because they are more difficult to create. You have to change character's personality entirely. **

**But what really got to me is some authors' love to ruin the idea… no, not ruin, but make it less pleasant.**

**Well, for example. There was one author… don't remember the name, but I remember the story. It's a nice dark Naruto story about how Konoha betrayed Naruto, and he became… well, dark. No, not just dark, he was made after Zaraki Kenpachi. Zaraki fucking Kenpachi! A man, who killed with a smile on his face! I really enjoyed the reading…**

**Until one point… Take a guess what that was?! No, don't guess, I'll tell you. It was Naru/Hina pairing. How in the blue hell can you write a dark Naruto story with a Naru/Hina pairing?! As a result, it was like this: Naruto killed people, smiling and laughing. And then: "Oh, my Hinata-Hime! How I love you!" Now what the … is that?!**

**Now, don't get me wrong. I say it again, it was a great story, and I enjoyed it very much. My compliments to the author. But I simply think that dark Naruto story and Naru/Hina pairing don't mix.**

**Well, there are also people, who are making dark Naruto defend Konoha… That itself gives me the shivers…**

**Oh! And I probably said it before, but I'll say it again. Please, don't scold me about grammatical errors. I'm just an amateur!**

**Alright, enough of my useless ramblings! Let's get it on!**

**...**

**Chapter fifteen: The ultimate confession. Part one.**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"_Crash." _– Yamato.

"**Crash." **– Demonic.

**...**

**Konoha interrogation chamber…**

Naruto was tied to a chair and felt pretty comfortable…

SLAP.

Or not…

"Ouch!" Naruto spat some blood. "That's what they call Konoha hospitality…"

SLAP.

"You little shit!" Tsunade screamed. "Did you really think you could get away with this?!"

"I already did…"

SLAP.

"Ouch!"

"How could you!" The Hokage said through gritted teeth. "How could you betray Nawaki and Dan's dream?!"

"Never knew motherfuckers…"

SLAP.

"Ouch! Stop that, it's annoying…"

"Shut up! You will tell me everything right now!" She screamed.

Naruto smirked. "I won't tell you shit! Wait until the trial like every good citizen of Konoha."

SLAP.

"I said stop this." He said in a more serious tone. "I'm not going to repeat my speech twice, so you're gonna have to wait."

"Why did you betray Konoha?" Jiraiya asked from a corner.

Naruto snorted. "Don't give me that! I have never betrayed Konoha…"

"Oh really?! Then how do you explain your recent actions?!" Gama sennin shouted.

"On the trial." The demon said simply.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine, just one last question. Why do you insist on the public trial?"

Naruto smiled evilly. "Oh, a good question. I have a very good reason… yeah, a very good one. Make sure that every good Konoha citizen is there, especially civilians, or I'll fuck this village up in a way you're not even imagining."

Tsunade glared at him, but said nothing and left the room. Jiraiya did the same.

"So?" Orochimaru was waiting for them outside.

"Nothing." Tsunade said. "He keeps saying about his public trial and nothing more.

"Hmm… Something's not right…" Orochimaru exclaimed.

"You freaking tell me!" Jiraiya snapped.

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted. "What goal could he possibly achieve by surrendering to us?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Maybe he wants to blow himself up along with the village?!"

Tsunade and Orochimaru turned to him with wide eyes.

"What?! It was a joke!"

"Yeah… and a pretty bad one…" Orochimaru added.

**Back with Naruto…**

"_Why are you letting them do that?!"_

'It's easier that way…'

Suddenly, the door opened again…

'Oh, they came back!'

But instead of sannins, one Mitarashi Anko entered.

"_That can turn out ugly…"_

'You don't say…'

SLAP.

"Ouch! What's with this village's women?!"

SLAP.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

Anko drew a kunai. "That's the most pleasant thing I'm gonna do to you now!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Anko gritted her teeth. "What have you done to Kurenai?!"

Naruto made a silent 'Oh'. "So that's what… wait a minute, what about Kurenai?"

SLAP.

"Ouch!"

"You should fucking know!" She placed kunai's edge on Naruto's neck. "Tell me, or the last thing you'll see is your own blood flowing from your neck onto my face!" Naruto's reaction surprised her. He laughed.

"Ahaha! No, that will be your last thing to see, because my blood is not really healthy for humans, and a simple blood loss won't be enough to kill me!"

Anko growled. "I'll take my chance!" She tried to press kunai further, but her hand was caught… by Naruto's!

Her eyes widened. "What?! How?!" She said, only for Naruto to grab her by the throat with another arm and slam her into a wall.

"Hmhmhm… not so tough now, eh?!" He took kunai out of her hand and threw it away.

"How did you escape?!" She asked with wide eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "Jiraiya probably didn't hear me right, when I said that I don't have chakra anymore. If he did, then he wouldn't put chakra suppression seals on me…" He then took his sunglasses off, showing the blackness of his eyes. "I can't blame him though. He doesn't know anything else, haha…"

Anko stopped struggling. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You don't look much of a captive. Why are you still here?"

Naruto smirked. "Good sandwiches."

Anko raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just playing. I'm here because I have to be…" He sighed. "One of the downfalls…"

"Downfalls of what?!"

A fire flickered in his eyes. "Becoming a demon of course!"

The look of pure fear appeared on her face…

"Oh, don't give me that look!" Naruto moved his head closer, for their noses almost to touch. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-Why are you t-telling me this…?" Anko stuttered.

The demon chuckled again. "Because I believe that you will feel much more comfortable on my side…"

Anko's eyes widened. "You're crazy! What makes you think I'll accept this?!"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Because I'm not blind… snake whore…" He whispered, making her eyes widen even more. "Oh, I hit the nail, right?" The demon asked, looking her straight in the eye. Suddenly, his tone changed to a darker one. "The best genin graduate of the decade, the golden girl, the sole apprentice of a sannin… did I miss something?"

"H-How do you know that?!" She mumbled.

"It was not so hard. Where was I… oh yes! Everyone predicted a bright future for you… and then Orochimaru went and left the village, leaving you behind." She gasped. "What happened next?! The golden girl immediately lost all her shine and became a pariah of the entire village! Of course they couldn't take it on Orochimaru, so you were their next best choice." His smile faded. "And that continued until…? Exactly, Kyuubi's attack. That day village has found a new pariah… in my face!" He moved closer, so he could whisper directly in her ear. "You think you had it bad!? Well, guess what, I had it much, much worse! They took from me what can never be replaced!" The demon hissed through gritted teeth. "And I will make them pay… all of them…"

"W-Why tell me this?!" She stuttered.

Naruto smiled again. "Hmhmhm… You know what it's like, to have no one… Have you ever dreamt of hurting back the ones who hurt you?"

"I…"

"But you know what…? There's another reason I believe you will join me…"

"And that is?"

The demon chuckled. "Why, your sensei again, of course! The prodigal son has returned, and with a promise to finally 'kill the demon' none the less! Orochi-chan became good again!" He paused. "And you're still a snake whore…"

Anko frowned. "Stop it…"

"They will never change, Anko. Think about my offer… and think of this as a gift…" He suddenly placed two fingers on her neck and then quickly withdrew them, letting his grip lose.

"What are you…?" She looked on her shoulder to see… no cursed seal. 'I… He… How?!'

As if having read her mind, he spoke. "If you want answers, come and find me after the trial…" His smirk widened. "Now, if I remember correctly, you asked what I have done to Kurenai… Well, here's a slight demonstration." Naruto exclaimed, placing his hand between her legs.

"Wait, what are you…?" He interrupted her, by covering her mouth with another hand.

"What are you talking about?! I'm just giving you the answer!" He stated, rubbing her clit with his fingers. Anko tried to say something again, but he held his hand firmly. "Uh, uh, uh-uh… Kurenai said only something like 'Yes, more!', or 'Please faster!'" The demon said, slowly, removing his hand.

"A-Ahh…" She moaned.

"Yep… she said that too…"

Anko's face started to become red, and Naruto's smile widened.

"Hey, you look unwell, want me to stop?" He tried to move his 'working' hand away, but she instantly grabbed it with both of her own and 'put it back to work'.

"No, don't!" She almost shouted.

"Ah, I see… despite your attitude and fashion style, you actually didn't have much experience with male gender… because of your past that is…"

She said nothing…

"I guessed again?"

"S-Shut up and do it faster!" Anko said with closed eyes.

Naruto laughed. "Haha! That's the answer I was looking for!" He said, as his arm found its way inside her panties.

"Hey, stop! That's…" He silenced her again.

"Don't hey me!" He exclaimed. "Besides, you will feel much better soon…" The demon added, putting two fingers inside of her, making her legs twitch.

"Ahhh!"

"Mmm… That sounded sexy!" Naruto moved his fingers faster. "I want to hear that more!"

Anko's knees started to shake, so she did the only thing she could… wrapped her arms around blond demon's neck.

"Ahh! Oh my… Ahh! Oh my God! Ahh! P-Please… more!"

"Heh, no problem!" He did what he was asked to do… but then noticed that her eyes started to roll backwards. "Oh, we can't have that, can we?" Naruto added, covering her mouth with his other hand again.

"MMYYYYYYFFFFFFFHHHHH!"

Naruto chuckled and let go, making her fall on her knees.

She slowly raised her eyes up at him. "Please, Naruto… Give it to me… I want yours…"

The demon laughed hard. "Ahahaha! That's exactly what I did to Kurenai!"

Anko's eyes widened.

"Now go, get out of here…"

"Naruto, I…"

"Go!"

She quickly picked herself up and ran out of the interrogation room.

Naruto sat down on the chair again. 'Well, that went better than with Tsunade…'

"_You didn't do her though…"_

'Nah, she was here long enough… besides, I think that I have her now. She'll make a fine addition to my ranks…'

"_Why do you think that?"_

Naruto shrugged. 'Simple. I did for her more in few minutes, than this village did for years.'

"_I see… So, what now?"_

The demon rolled his eyes. 'What do you think?! We wait for the trial! I hope they'll manage to organize everything quick. I hate waiting…'

**Konoha hospital…**

Uchiha Sasuke, the last of his clan, slowly opened his eyes.

"Tsunade-sama! He's waking up!" He heard Sakura's shout…

'Wait… Sakura's shout…? TSUNADE-SAMA?!' He tried to sit up, but found himself strapped to his bed. "Where am I?! Untie me!" Sasuke yelled, ignoring sharp pain in his ribs.

"Quiet!" The Hokage commanded. "You're in Konoha hospital, and you're going nowhere."

Sasuke huffed… but suddenly remembered the last events of his life.

"Naruto! Where is Naruto!" He shouted.

"Calm down." Jiraiya said. "Naruto is here. Surprisingly, he has surrendered… We still don't know why though…"

"Naruto's here?!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Let me go!" He started to struggle. "I must kill him!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Why do _you_ want to kill him?!" Sakura asked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "He stole my purpose…"

"Oh no…" Said Orochimaru from the farthest corner. "This is bad…"

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

The snake charmer sighed. "What was Sasuke's purpose?"

"That's easy!" Jiraiya stated. "To kill… oh shit…"

"Yeah, shit indeed." Orochimaru walked closer and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "Did Naruto take Itachi's ring?!"

"Let me go!" Sasuke replied. "I want…"

"Shut up!" Orochimaru shouted. "Now's not the time for your petty grudge! Tell me, did Naruto take Itachi's ring?!"

The Uchiha visibly calmed down and even sighed. "Yes… Yes, he did. Then he said something like… **"Yunifai!"**… and Itachi's ring melded with his own."

"Have you seen the kanji?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I think it changed from Hachi(Eight) to Kyuu(Nine)."

Orochimaru released his grip. "Damn! That's not good at all!"

Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you check the ring when we were in the interrogation room?"

"I did!" The snake sannin snapped. "You think I'm as stupid as you?! He didn't have it!"

"There's something else…" Sakura started and everyone, even Sasuke, turned to her. "When we met Naruto back in the forest, first he said something about some rules. Then he insisted on bringing Sasuke back to Konoha himself… even if he has to kill all our team. But when we finally reached Konoha, he attempted to kill Sasuke…"

"So?" Orochimaru asked.

"W-Well, if he wanted to kill Sasuke in the first place, why bring him in Konoha?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Hmm… interesting…" Jiraiya replied.

"Wait!" Sasuke suddenly said. "I remember something…" Everyone listened carefully. "When Itachi died, Naruto was looking extremely happy…"

"I even know why…" Orochimaru added.

"But then…" Sasuke continued, his face becoming somewhat scared. "He saw Itachi's face. He… died smiling. Immediately, Naruto became very angry, saying something like… _"You're not worthy to die in such way!" _Then he threw body high into the air and did some technique… I can't remember… some numbers. Itachi's body became ashes almost instantly." The Uchiha looked down. "Then he actually tried to kill me, and already called the technique… I held my breath, preparing to meet my end… But then something happened… something strange. He suddenly shivered, as if something caused pain in his body. A few seconds after he started cursing and hitting random objects. Then, looking me in the eyes, he stated that my family reunion is gonna have to wait… and then everything went black…"

"Hmm… and in Konoha he tried to kill Sasuke again…" Orochimaru summarized. "Something doesn't mix… why wait until Konoha?"

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe he was trying to fulfill his promise?"

Everyone turned to her.

"What promise?" The Hokage asked.

Sakura hesitated. "W-Well… When Sasuke left the village, I made Naruto promise to bring him back…"

Jiraiya laughed. "Couldn't he just shrug it off?!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Maybe he couldn't! But why didn't he kill Sasuke at the gates? The promise was fulfilled…"

"Wait!" Sakura shouted. "When he tried to kill Sasuke at the gates, I think he shivered again, just like Sasuke said… something stopped him again…"

"But what?!" Tsunade asked. "He already brought Sasuke to the village. Is there any other promise he made to either of you?"

Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads…

"Maybe it's Kakashi sensei?" The pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Kakashi?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Well, when Naruto tried to kill Sasuke at the gates, Kakashi jumped in his way, and _then_ Naruto shivered…"

"Kakashi…" Orochimaru muttered. "Let's find him."

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Your injuries are not severe… not now at least, so you will be coming with us. I want you in my line of sight constantly…" She undid the straps. "Just don't try anything stupid. I don't think Naruto will just sit and wait for us to discover his weakness."

**Back with Naruto…**

'You know, I'm getting sick of this room…'

"_Rrreally… I could never guess…"_

'Yeah, no drinks, no food, no windows… no DOS, no BIOS…'

"_What is that?"_

'Never mind…'

Suddenly the door opened…

"Well, well? What do we have here?!" The demon said, smirking.

Two pairs of pale eyes looked at him from darkness. "Long time no see, Naruto-kun."

**Hokage's office…**

"Where the hell is he?!"

Kakashi was obviously still not there…

"Calm down, Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "I don't think he'll leave until he has that trial…"

"How can you be sure?!" The snake charmer shouted.

The Hokage shrugged. "He still hasn't escaped…"

"Hmm… good point."

Then the office door opened…

"Sorry, I'm la…" The masked jounin was not allowed to finish his sentence, because of Tsunade's fist, which hit the wall inches away from his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled. "The village is in state of emergency, and you allow yourself to be late!"

"W-What?"

"Have you forgotten, that we have Naruto in interrogation room?!" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, no but… What can I do about it?" Kakashi questioned back.

"He raises a good point…" Sasuke added.

"Quiet!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "What do you think Naruto will do at this trial?! He could very well kill everyone present!"

"Well, I…"

"Look here, Kakashi…" Tsunade said. "We need to know, has Naruto promised anything to you?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well… no, at least none that I can remember…"

All present sighed.

"Damn, we lost it…" Jiraiya stated.

"Well, we still have one guess…" Sakura suddenly said. "It seems like Naruto must fulfill all his promises…"

**Konoha interrogation room…**

"Is that you, Hinata?" The blond 'prisoner' asked.

"Hmhmhm… see for youself." She said, stepping into the light… along with her guardian Neji… "Leave us!"

"Hai, Hinata-sama." Neji bowed politely and left, closing the door behind him.

"Well, what do you think?" Hinata asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Can this girl be more bold?!' "I don't know what you're talking about…"

She smirked confidently and walked closer to him… Of course she didn't realize he was not tied anymore…

"I'm talking about my dress…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Hinata chuckled. "Okay, I'll say it straight. I have succeeded my father as the Hyuga clan head, meaning this village is almost completely in my hands. For you see, the Hyuga clan head is also the head of the council…"

The demon snorted. "Great! I don't really understand why you're telling me this though…"

She rubbed his cheek with her palm. "Because I don't need it… The clan, the council, the village… The only thing I want is you…"

Naruto shivered at her touch. 'Fucking shit! Her skin is just like Orochimaru's!'

"_And how do you know that?!"_

'We had a passionate sweaty sex of course!'

"_Eww…"_

'Exactly. Don't ask such questions anymore…'

"_You got it!"_

Naruto raised his eyes at the new Hyuga clan head. "You want me… the village pariah, the Kyuubi… by the way…"

"Yes, I know that."

"Hm… well, let me tell you this… What in the blue hell are you thinking?! You have everything now! You can have every man from this village and beyond! Why me?!" He asked, which sounded more like pitying…

She chuckled. "You can cut the act now…" Hinata said as he tilted his head in confusion. Her smile widened, and she moved closer, almost touching his face with her own. "I know you were there… I saw you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You know?! Then why?!"

"Isn't it obvious?! A girl never forgets a guy, who saved her life."

Naruto's eyes widened even more… just as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! She thinks I was there to save her!'

"_Weren't you?!"_

'Of course not! Wait until the trial, I'll tell the full version.'

"I know it was you, not my father, who saved me from Kumo that day." Hinata continued. "I loved you since that day! No one will ever take your place in my heart!"

Naruto couldn't help it anymore. He started chuckling lightly.

"I admired you, I worshiped you, your ideals…"

'What do you know about my ideals!?'

"But that day, when I saw you and that red eyed bitch, I realized that it was not enough! I have to become something far more than a pathetic shy fangirl!"

Naruto shrugged. 'Well, at least she knows her price…'

She stood up and raised her hands. "Now I have everything!" Then she looked down at him. "And I'm offering this, all of it, to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh?!"

"Yes, you heard me. Everything I have right now will be meaningless without you by my side."

"Hmm…" Naruto made a thoughtful face. "Tempting, very tempting… But you know what?!"

"What?"

"Before I give you my answer, I just want to thank you… for all the trouble you went through…" He nodded for her to come closer, which she complied. "…for all the time you tried to catch my attention…" He motioned for her to come closer again. "…for all the feelings you showed me today…" Hinata's lips were almost on his own, when he finally said. "…allow me to thank you… in a similar way I thanked your father. Right from the bottom of my heart!" With that, he jumped right from the chair, grabbed her shocked little head and slammed it right down into the ground.

"Haha! Always wanted to do that!"

Suddenly Neji burst into the room.

"Hinata-sama, what ha… Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…"

"And how am I going to explain that, Naruto?!" Neji pointed at Hinata's unconscious body.

"Naruto shrugged. "Tell them she fainted… She always did that around me…"

Hyuga nodded. "Hmm… That might work." He picked Hinata up bridal style. "Did she really faint?"

"No."

"I thought so… One question if you don't mind…"

"Go ahead… I don't have anything better to do anyway…" Naruto said, sitting in his chair again.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

"Here in this room?"

"No, here in Konoha!"

Naruto chuckled. "One of the downfalls of becoming a demon… come to the trial, I'll explain the full story…"

"Wait… You'll explain it to them as well?!"

Naruto sighed. "Yep… I have no choice in this."

Neji sighed back. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said and disappeared behind the door.

"Yeah… me too…"

**Hokage's office…**

"Gaara!" Tsunade exclaimed. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

The Kazekage nodded. "Hokage-sama. I departed immediately after receiving your letter. Is this true?"

Tsunade sighed. "I'm afraid it is, Gaara."

Temari, who stood between her brothers, gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"N-No! That's impossible… he… he couldn't...!" She stuttered.

"He could and he did. Accept it." Said a sudden voice from behind her.

Sand trio turned around to meet face to face with none other than Orochimaru.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro shouted.

"Stop it, Kankuro. He was mentioned in the letter…"

"Oh…"

"Well, have you found anything?" The Hokage asked.

"Nothing…" Orochimaru said, as he, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura entered the office. "They are hiding pretty well, meaning it's not some genins…"

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"We have found out that Naruto wasn't working alone. He had… and still has allies in our ranks. We must know who."

Gaara nodded. "This does not surprise me. Now tell me where he is. I think we should have a little chat…"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Gaara-san…"

The Kazekage furrowed his eyebrows. "Why is that?!"

Instead of her, Jiraiya answered. "Because Naruto surrendered himself only in exchange for a public trial… We delayed it too much already."

"I see…"

"I say we wait." Orochimaru suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "You think Naruto will just sit and wait?! I saw his power firsthand, and I'm telling you… he can escape any second… In fact, I wonder why he didn't…"

"Hmm… let's start then…" Gaara stated.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded and turned to Sakura. "Tell Ibiki to escort him personally."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" The pink haired kunoichi said and ran off.

Jiraiya sighed. "Something tells me, that this will not end well…"

"I think everyone in this room thinks the same…" Sasuke added.

**Somewhere beneath Konoha…**

"So, you have finally decided to join us completely…" Neji said, looking over the only other person in the room.

"Well, it's not like I have ever denied his offer to begin with." The person said. "I was just working undercover…"

"We're all working undercover!" Neji shouted back.

"True…" The person readjusted his glasses. "But not with Orochimaru."

"Hmm… Good point, I must admit." The Hyuga genius crossed his arms over his chest. "What did he promise you…Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked. "I won't tell everything, but in short… my own laboratory, unlimited resources, permission to do my own research projects, a team of scientists… many more… What about you?"

Neji smirked. "Nothing actually. He just told me the truth… all of it." He chuckled. "But if you're wondering what he _did _for me…" The Hyuga undid his headband.

Kabuto chuckled back. "Haha! I see… His knowledge is indeed great."

Neji nodded. "True. That's your laboratory by the way…" He pointed behind his back.

Kabuto's eyes sparkled. "Fascinating!"

"Good. Well, do… whatever you should do." The Hyuga turned to walk away, but Kabuto's voice suddenly stopped him.

"Wait a second!" He said, as Neji glanced at him over his shoulder. "Aren't we supposed to do something?"

"About what?"

"About our fearless leader of course!"

Neji laughed hard. "Oh yeah… Be sure to visit his trial, Hahaha!"

**Konoha village. Interrogation room…**

'I have voices in my head…'

"_Fucking stop that!"_

'What?!'

"_You're singing that for the last two hours!" Yamato snapped. "And, because of someone's bad joke, I'm the only one, who can hear you!"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'It's a nice song, but okay… You like something else?!'

"…_Shakira…"_

'Eh?! You like her songs?'

"_Who said something about songs?!"_

'Haha! That's my sword!'

"_Thank you, thank you. I'm here till Wednesday."_

Naruto shook his head. 'No, man. You're here for life…'

That was the moment the door opened…

"Time to go, Uzumaki." Man's voice stated.

"My! Morino Ibiki himself! What, wanna play?!"

Ibiki… along with some ANBU… walked into the room.

"If you want my opinion, I would rather torture you right here, until you beg me for death."

Naruto chuckled and stood up from his chair, making everyone's eyes widen.

"And if you want my opinion…" He walked closer to a shocked shinobi. "Then you can take your bandana, shine it up real nice… and then, in front of the millions… AND MILLIONS of Naruto's fans, you can take your bandana, wrap it around your opinion, TURN THEM SIDEWAYS, AND STICK THEM STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" The demon shouted, summoning his blade…

**Konoha central square…**

"What's the situation?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything's ready." Kakashi answered. "The area is completely surrounded by our forces. He has no chance of escaping."

"If he wants to escape, that is…" Orochimaru added.

Jiraiya turned to him. "Do you think he will attack head on?!"

The snake charmer shrugged. "Why not?! He has nine rings. I have the last one, and also have nowhere to run…"

Suddenly Kabuto appeared…

"Did I miss something?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Where have you been, Kabuto?"

Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "I checked the hospital… Why? Something's wrong?"

Tsunade sighed. "Nothing… except our village might soon be destroyed…"

"Oh…"

"Exactly."

"Well, where is Ibiki?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm… That's strange." Kakashi said. "He should already be here…"

"I don't like this…" Tsunade said. She was about to send someone after them, but next moment the door opened, and Naruto walked up onto a podium… without any escort.

The ex-jinchuriki turned to the crowd. Yells of "Demon!", "Murder" and "Traitor" started to appear.

"I don't like this at all…"

**...**

**And that's it. Till next time.**

**Drink cola or die!**

**Darthemius.**


	16. The Ultimate Confession Part Two

**Darthemius: Hello my cola fans!**

…

**And if you're not a cola fan, then I've got two words for ya!**

**Anyway, here's another chapter and… I like to ask something.**

**I checked my reviews recently… Well, I'm not the exact person you'll hear complaints from, but I noticed the story that went after mine (Don't remember the name). It has over 1500 reviews. What do you think it was?! Don't bother, it was Naru/Hina fluff… badly written I may add. Then I checked next one. It got over a thousand. That was not Naru/Hina fluff… It was yaoi fluff!**

**Now I'm not really complaining, but it was a real motivation killer. Is my story really worse, than Naru/Hina or yaoi fluff?**

**You know, I'm actually a fan of dark stories. Well, the ones where main character turned bad. But there are some people who I call mood killers. They write a nice summary, saying that Naruto turns bad, because everyone betrayed him. But instead it goes like this, Naruto REMAINS good, it's everyone else who turns bad. You know, it's not a dark Naruto fanfic, it's dark Konoha at best…**

**Damn, someone shut me up already! Let's roll!**

**...**

**Chapter sixteen: The ultimate confession. Part two.**

"FINALLY!" – talks.

'Cola is the best!' – thoughts.

"_Yo! I can talk!"_ – Yamato.

"**Sasuke-kun!/Shut your mouth!" **– Demonic/Jutsu.

"_Everything that has the beginning has an end, Neo." _– If you see something like that down below, then you have finally lost it…

**...**

"Where is Ibiki, Naruto?!" Tsunade asked.

The blond demon shrugged. "Hell if I know… Probably got fucked somewhere on the road of life…"

"_Yeah, and very deeply I might add…"_

The Hokage was about to snap, but Jiraiya calmed her down, by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Later." He whispered.

"Fine." Tsunade said quietly. 'Let's see what you got… Naruto.' "Honorable council members, you may begin."

The Hyuga clan head stood up. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a smirk. 'You will regret this, Naruto! No one refuses me!' She walked onto a podium as well. "Uzumaki Naruto. You are charged for murdering of fellow Konoha shinobi and betraying your village. What can you say in your defense?"

For no visible reason, Naruto turned his head to the left and then upwards.

"FINALLY! NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO KONOHA!" He gave a small chuckle. "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Welcome on the first ever evening with Naruto! Naruto's trial! Naruto feels so good, he feels so nice! Why?! Because he's right here in Konoha!" The ex-jinchuriki exclaimed. "I'll tell you what… The absolute best part of Naruto being right here in Konoha, is that in about an hour and a half, Naruto's gonna LEAVE Konoha!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow…

"Uzumaki-san…" Hinata started. "Please, speak only…"

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto shouted. "Don't you ever… AND NARUTO MEANS EVER! Blame me for betraying this village!" He turned to Hokage's lounge. "Or have you forgotten what I told you, Jiraiya?! This village never had my loyalty to begin with!"

Tsunade's… and many other's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't give me that look! What's so surprising! You treated me like trash… Oh, don't give me that, fatty, yes you did! And then, then you just go and say something like… 'Shut up and be grateful!' You… You really thought I would let it slide?!" He changed his voice. "Naruto! He's so nice! Of course he'll forgive us!" The voice returned to normal. "Is that what you think?!"

Murmurs…

"IT DOESN"T MATTER WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK!"

Tsunade glared. "Then why you have worked for this village for so much time?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please! How old do you think I am?!"

"Fifteen." Sakura said.

Naruto chuckled. "Uh-uh, wro-ong! I'm seventeen!"

"What?! But that's not possible!" Jiraiya screamed. "You were born on the day of Kyuubi's attack!"

The demon waged his finger. "Wrong again! I was already two years old, when Kyuubi attacked!"

"B-But only a newborn could withstand the sealing!"

"And wrong again! The newborn would have died! It requires a child, but at least two years old… do you get what I'm saying?!"

"That's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, you fool! And I'm the living proof of that!" Naruto snapped. "Do you know, that I spent two months in coma after the sealing was complete?! Of course not! You were too busy writing your porn!" Jiraiya looked down. "Nah, can't blame daddy though… he was only a useless fool after all…"

"How dare you speak of Yondaime-sama that way?!" Kakashi shouted. "He was Konoha's greatest hero!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?! And what was so heroic that he did?!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "How about decimating Iwa's entire army with his **Hiraishin no jutsu**?!"

Naruto shook his head. "Bzzt. Wrong. **Hiraishin no jutsu **was not created by him…" He smirked. "Isn't it right, Jiraiya?!"

The toad hermit frowned, as Tsunade turned to him with wide eyes.

"Is this true, Jiraiya?!"

The sennin closed his eyes. "It was an accident. I… I tried to create a timeless storage seal, but one time we got attacked and Minato grabbed a kunai from my backpack, which was lying on the ground. Apparently, a seal paper wrapped around this kunai, and when Minato threw it… well, you can guess…"

"But why you never tried to recreate this?!" Orochimaru yelled… only for Naruto to answer.

"Because he was always afraid of time/space techniques! And also because he couldn't understand how it worked himself, haha!"

"You sound like you could!"

The demon smirked. "Of course I could! I'm not as dumb as you! Or haven't you heard my nickname?!"

Kakashi decided to prove his point farther. "Then what can you say about him defeating Kyuubi, huh?!" Many nodded at that… until Naruto started laughing.

"Another wrong answer! He?! Defeated Kyuubi?! Don't make me laugh so much, I'll burst!" He somewhat calmed himself. "You know what? I always wondered why they say that he defeated Kyuubi?!"

Kakashi decided to look smart. "Maybe because he was able to seal such a powerful demon?!"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't shit me, he never did that!"

"What?!"

"I was actually laughing when someone said it was Yondaime's seal… People, it's Shinigami's seal!" The demon shouted. "And he didn't create that technique either…"

"Then who did?!" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know… but it surly wasn't human…"

"What?!"

Naruto tilted his head. "What's so surprising?! Think about it… If a human actually created it, then how in the blue hell did he check if it's working?!"

Everyone's mouth fell agape…

"Exactly. Now, enough about this jabroni. Let's talk about me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Oh, I have much to tell, hmhmhm… believe it!"

"We're not here to hear your story…" Tsunade said.

"That's exactly why you're here!" Naruto shouted back. "Why do you think I insisted on a public trial?!"

Tsunade glared. "No, you won't…"

"Let him speak." Orochimaru interrupted.

The Hokage turned to him with wide eyes. "What are you…?"

"I said, let him speak. I have the feeling, that it will answer all our questions."

"Tch, fine."

"Oh, I thank you, Orochimaru-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yes, I must tell you everything. Not because I want, but because of someone's bad joke… and when I find that someone…"

"_Don't get distracted."_

'Thank you.' "Now, where should I begin…? Oh yes! How about that time fifteen years ago, when my father, your great Yondaime Hokage, knocked me out with a hard punch to the back of my head…" Everyone's eyes widened. "Yes, he did everything old motherfucker told him…"

"A lie!" Jiraiya screamed. "Sarutobi-sensei would've never…!"

"He did! But later about that. Now where was I? Oh yes! I woke up in a hospital few months later… I don't know how many, it doesn't matter." The demon waved his hand. "Next thing I discover is that daddy's dead, and I'm going to the orphanage. Well, what could I say to that, I went to the orphanage… but never made it! Because as soon as I left Hokage tower my escorting shinobi suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, and instead of him a mob of good Konoha citizens appeared. That day I received my first beating of a lifetime…"

"Naruto, don't let it get to you!" Sakura screamed. "You're better, than that!"

"I'm worse!" He shouted back. "And you'll learn it soon enough!"

"Please, Naruto…"

"Shut your mouth! Fawn over the last Uchiha or something!" He took a pause. "Now, next year and a half nothing interesting really happened… except me receiving the same kind of beating everyday. I actually tried to end it one time…"

Many people's eyes widened.

"But then something happened… something I never expected. I have found a friend… A first real friend." He frowned. "Misako… she was an orphan like me… that's her necklace..." The demon showed his skull-like necklace. "This also became my first and only birthday gift." He chuckled. "She actually became my world… a person I would give my life for… Hell, I never even wanted to become a shinobi! We both wanted to become florists and grow flowers!"

Everyone listened silently, when Naruto chuckled.

"Ha, ha… no, I'm shitting you. I never wanted that." Then his face became darker. "But I also never thought about killing people either… that is until dear life decided to fuck me up again…" He scowled. "On my fourth birthday, when we were walking, another mob attacked us… I thought they came for me again… How wrong I was…"

_Flashback…_

"_You wanted to show me something, Misako-chan?" Four year old Naruto asked._

"_Yep! Look here!" Girl's black eyes suddenly turned to red ones with some commas in them._

"_Wow, that's so cool!"_

"_You bet!" She smiled proudly._

"_But what is this?" Naruto asked._

_Misako shrugged. "I don't know… Only I see more clearly with it."_

_Just as she said that, Naruto noticed a group of people…_

'_Oh no… Please not again!'_

"_Something's wrong, Naruto-kun?"_

_Blond boy's eyes showed fear. "Run away, hurry!"_

"_Wha…"_

"_Now! Before they…" He shouted, but it was already too late._

"_There she is! Get that traitor's daughter!"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'She? Aren't they here for me?'_

"_Well, well… Looks like she befriended a demon boy! What a great opportunity!" One of them said. "What do you say, guys? Shall we send that filthy demon after her?"_

'_Send?' Naruto thought. 'Send where?'_

"_No…" Another one said. "Not after, but before!" He grabbed a kunai in one hand, and Naruto's head in the other. "Father fears him, but I don't! I'll make him proud!" With that, the man placed a kunai on Naruto's throat and slit it open in one swift motion._

"_Naruto!" Misako screamed, but the boy couldn't answer. The last thing he saw was his first friend's teary red eyes with commas… which slowly turned into some shaped figure…_

_End flashback…_

"Oh my God…" Sakura mumbled.

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm… you think that was the end?!" He shook his finger. "Oh no, that was just the beginning!"

_Flashback…_

_Naruto slowly regained consciousness. "What? Where am I? Misako-chan?!" He shouted, but no one answered… at first._

"_**Come here, boy." **__Deep voice boomed somewhere._

_Without any other idea Naruto came to that voice._

"_**Yes, come closer."**_

_After some search, Naruto found himself in front of large gates._

"_What is this?" He asked._

"_**Hmhmhm… Such a puny creature…"**_

"_W-Who said that?!"_

_Suddenly two burning red eyes appeared._

"_**I did."**_

"_Who are you?"_

"_**Pathetic child! I am the Great Kyuubi!"**_ _The____voice stated._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! B-But they always say that… that…"_

"_**That your Yondaime killed me, right?" **__Naruto nodded. __**"Fools! I cannot die! I'm a greater demon! Your useless father just summoned Shinigami-sama to seal me inside you!"**_

"_What? You're in me?!"_

"_**Yes, and soon I'll be free again!"**_

"_Well, I don't mind…"_

"_**Hmhmhm… maybe you will mind when I say, that my freedom means your death…"**_

"_What?! My death!?"_

"_**Yes. When you turn twenty two the seal will disappear, and I'll be free. The only thing that will still be in my way is you. I'll just consume your puny mind and be free! Mmm… you'll make a fine sandwich, hahaha! Farwell, boy! Have a nice life! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

_**Outside of Naruto's mind…**_

_Naruto woke up in a puddle of his own blood…_

"_What… whe…" The words died in his throat, when he noticed another body lying nearby._

"_M-Misako-c-chan?" He still couldn't talk well, because of recently wounded throat.____"Misako-chan… wake up…" He slowly crawled towards his still friend and touched her arm… _

_It was cold…_

"_Oh no… please, Misako-chan!" He started to panic. "Please, open your eyes! Say something!" Naruto shouted, slowly pushing himself off the ground._

_Then he turned her on her back… her eyes were wide open, and… she wasn't breathing… only smiling slightly…_

_Naruto stopped breathing as well… "Gh… gh… AAAAAAAAAA__**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**__" He screamed as red energy erupted from his body._

_Many ninjas appeared immediately, along with the_ _Hokage._

"_Oh, shit!" Naruto heard the_ _Hokage say, already losing consciousness again. "Get him to hospital and put some restrains on!"_

_**Konoha hospital…**_

_The blond boy woke up, hearing some voices._

"_They actually killed her…" _

_His eyes widened when he heard that. 'No… NO!'_

"_But that's not what worries me." Naruto recognized Hokage's voice. "She was Naruto's close friend. He even released some of its chakra!"_

'_So it's true! Kyuubi really is inside of me!'_

"_And what do you want me to do?" Unknown voice asked._

_Sarutobi sighed. "I want you to completely erase her from his memory."_

_Naruto's eyes widened even more. 'Erase?! They want to erase her from my life! The old man as well! I WON'T HAVE IT!"_

"_**Shintenshin no jutsu!" **__He suddenly heard and found himself back in the sewer of his mind…_

"_There you are!" A blond man said, appearing from shadows. "Come here, I won't hurt you."_

'_Sure you won't!' Naruto thought and started running in the opposite direction._

"_Hey, come back here!" The_ _man shouted, and ran after him._

'_Please, let it be the way…' _

_A few seconds later, Naruto found himself in front of huge gates again._

'_Yes, made it!' He turned around. 'I have only one chance at this…'_

"_End of the line, demon!" The blond man entered the large room. "You have nowhere to run now!"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'I don't need to run anymore, you fool!'_

"_Hmhmhm…" The man chuckled. "Stupid demon. Hokage-sama said only to erase that Uchiha bitch from your memory, but I think I'll just burn your entire mind! You took my beloved wife from me, now it's time to pay!" He shouted, lunging at the four year old boy._

_Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Please work!' When his attacker was going for the strike, Naruto quickly sidestepped and pushed him forward as hard as he could._

"_What are you…?" The blond man was not allowed to finish his question, because an enormous claw appeared from behind the bars and pulled him inside. The only thing he said from there, were screams. _

"_Join your wife, you piece of trash!" Naruto shouted._

"_**Hmhmhm… I'm starting to like you, boy. This was my first meal in four years, and I thank you for it. In return, you may call for my power anytime you want…"**_

_Naruto's eyes widened._

"_**Haha, but don't get any ideas! When the time comes, I'll still devour you!"**_

_The boy glared. "Point taken…"_

_**Outside world…**_

_Naruto woke up again from sudden screams of "Inobi-san!"_

"_Naruto! You're awake!" The Hokage exclaimed._

"_Hello, old man, something happened?" Naruto asked innocently._

"_Yes, we had an… accident. Yamanaka Inobi passed away…"_

"_Oh my…" Naruto said, trying hard not to smile._

"_This does not concern you." The Hokage reassured. "Better tell me, do you know someone named Misako?"_

_Below the cover, Naruto clenched his fist so hard that some of his muscles actually ripped._

"_No, old man, I don't…"_

_The Hokage sighed. "Good, good… What do you say we go and eat some ramen after the doctor checks you?"_

_Naruto smiled brightly. "Yay, ramen! Of course, old man!"_

_Sarutobi smiled and left the room._

'_Insolent old fool!' Naruto thought. 'From this day forward, happy smiling face will be my mask. And I will wear it until I'm strong enough to do whatever I want!' He chuckled. 'Now I know the truth. You think you're so smart, demon?! I'll show you smart! I will take your power for myself… and then…' He scowled. 'They have found Misako-chan unworthy… Then I have found all of them unworthy! I'm gonna send all Uchihas after her! Every single one of them! And that's the bottom line, because Naruto said so!'_

_End flashback…_

"What?! You wanted to kill all Uchihas?!" Sasuke shouted. "But this makes no sense! You had plenty of time to kill me!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yep, I had… but there was still your brother, who would've gone into hiding as soon as you're dead. And I wanted to end him among everyone else."

"Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"The thing I hate most! He betrayed me…"

"What?!"

"Later about that… Now let's continue. When I was released from hospital, I knew I must find a way to acquire power as soon as I can."

Sasuke shivered at this.

"Of course, no one allowed demon boy to the library, so I used the only shinobi skill I had on that moment… stealth. Sneaking into the library wasn't so hard… It became hard when I opened my first book though. At first, I couldn't understand a single word, but then it started to become more clearly… that is until I stumbled onto a phrase about three shinobi skills. I knew I had to choose one." The demon shrugged. "The choice, actually, wasn't so hard. My body was too small for taijutsu, and ninjtsu was too flashy. I needed something more silent and effective… like genjutsu…"

"Bullshit!" Kiba screamed. "You never knew one in your entire life!"

Naruto smirked. "Remember my orange jumpsuit?!"

"What about it?!" Kiba spat.

"Fool!" Orochimaru yelled. "That _was_ a genjutsu!"

"W-What?! B-But then…"

"Yep, I had it on me the entire time…" His smirk turned into an evil smile. "I actually should thank you for the idea, Tsunade…"

Hokage's eyes widened. "What? I didn't even know you!"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, but_ I_ did know _you_. One time I found a mention about the legendary sannins…" He chuckled. "To tell the truth, the first phrase about you three pathetic imbeciles made me laugh for hours. It said, I quote: three sannins received that honorable title for losing a three on one battle against Salamander Hanzo… Yeah, a really 'honorable' title. But that's irrelevant. The point is the book contained some information about your skills. You two jabronis…" The demon pointed at Orochimaru and Jiraiya. "…were not so impressive. But you, Tsunade… The world's greatest medic, who can cover her entire appearance through genjutsu… I knew immediately what I had to do. I taught myself a genjutsu technique and walked everyday in the Uchiha district. One year later, when no one noticed me, I knew it was time for action…"

"That's impossible!" Kakashi shouted. "No one could…" He suddenly stopped when Orochimaru raised his hand.

"Stop interrupting him. He has absolutely no reason to lie."

"Oh, don't worry, I can answer that. You see, Kyuubi's chakra could be quite useful…"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "But no one sensed you using it!"

"Oh, that one was not so easy. To draw Kyuubi's energy in such small doses that no one could notice… Actually, that was the only part, which required training. Genjutsu itself was pretty easy to create. I might even go as far as to say that I had a natural talent in that area. But before I could act, I needed an ally… and ally and a place I can escape if I screw up. Using my stealth and genjutsu skills, I found out that Konoha was currently in war with Kumo. 'Excellent' I thought. The problem was, I had no opportunity to contact them. But to my luck, Konoha had a portion of Kumo prisoners in its dungeon. So I just sneak into it, released Kumo prisoners and asked for alliance. Of course they laughed at first, but then I said that I'll deliver anything the Raikage wants from Konoha… guess what that was?!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Kumo always wanted…"

"A Hyuga…" Hinata finished for him with fear in her eyes.

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed. "Do you think a simple Kumo jounin could sneak into a mansion full of byakugan users?! Fortunately, my genjutsu could fool Byakugan as well as Sharingan…" He turned to Hinata. "You're right, sunshine; I really was there… not for saving you though…"

"N-No… That c-can not b-be…"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted. "I was the one who wanted to sell you to Kumo!"

Hinata burst into tears.

"You failed though…" Orochimaru added.

The blond demon sighed. "Well, it was not I who failed. I completed my part of the bargain. I kidnapped the Hyuga heiress from their mansion and delivered it to their shinobi… who of course fucked everything up."

Tsunade glared. "You sure have guts to say that!"

Naruto's smile widened. "Oh, but that's not all!" He continued. "The plan failed, but I still needed Kumo's support, so I just went and said: The Hokage is a useless coward, who'll never risk war over one person. So, ask Hiashi's head for retribution."

A few seconds of silence…

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Neji screamed, trying to break Tenten's hold on him.

Yakushi Kabuto, who stood not too far away, raised an eyebrow. 'Is he acting?' He readjusted his glasses. 'I wonder if he knew that…'

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Neji screamed again. "My father died because of you!"

Naruto smirked. "Hey, don't blame me! I never even knew he had a brother. It was old bastard and your useless clan's affair, so my hands are clean… well, almost, haha!"

"I'll kill you for this!" Neji hissed.

"Stand in line!" Naruto shouted back. "I think you'll be 1237th… Anyway, as you know, that plan failed as well, but I said that it were they who fucked up. I did everything right, so now I had their support. It was time to act… but I waited. Because the old bastard decided to fuck my plans this time. Yes, he assigned a… what he called a 'guardian' for me. In reality, the only thing those guardians did was spying on me… Well, of course some of them tragically died, but that fucking assignment caused a two year drawback in my plan. That actually was a good thing. I had an opportunity to test my battle skills against living opponents… that is until Uchiha Itachi was appointed as my 'guardian'…"

Sasuke gasped. "Itachi was…"

"That's where those memories are from…" Orochimaru added.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. My genjutsu could fool Sharingan… but Itachi was a true genius of your clan. One of the only two persons I deemed worthy. It didn't surprise me, when he confronted me. Of course, all previous 'guardians' said that I was just a dumb boy who did nothing but scream about being a Hokage…" He spread his arms. "No one will suspect a stupid child who wants to be a Hokage… But Itachi saw the truth…"

_Flashback…_

_Seven year old Naruto narrowed his eyes…_

"_I know you're here. Show yourself." He exclaimed._

"_You sensed my presence." Itachi appeared out of nothing. "Not bad."_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked emotionlessly._

"_My name is Uchiha Itachi, and I'm assigned to spy on you."_

_Naruto smirked and nodded. "Hmhmhm… At least you're honest. I thought you'll call yourself a 'guardian'."_

_Itachi shook his head. "The orders were clear."_

_The blond boy tilted his head. "Well, if that's true, then why did you actually show yourself to me?"_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Because I can see through your disguise."_

"_Hmm… then why you're not in Hokage's office reporting this?"_

"_Because I want to know your motives." The Uchiha stated stoically._

"_Eh?"_

"_Your technique is hard to see through, even with my eyes… I think that no one else from my clan will be able to do it."_

_Naruto smiled. "Thank you… You know what?! You interest me, Uchiha Itachi… interest me enough not to kill you…"_

"_I see… so it was you after all…"_

"_Yes, it was. Tell me, what do you think of your clan?"_

"_They're a bunch of fools, who think too much of themselves because of Sharingan's power…"_

_Naruto actually clapped at this. "Nice said! Even I couldn't do it better! So I'll tell you what… my goal is to destroy the Uchiha clan."_

_Itachi's eyes narrowed even more. "Silly thought…" He said, but suddenly the world around him started to shift. "A genjutsu? Not wise…" He made a handseal. "Kai!"_

_Nothing happened…_

"_Oh? You think so?" Naruto mocked. "I trained myself hard… especially against your fucking Sharingan. You didn't really think that breaking my genjutsu will be so easy?"_

_Itachi wanted to lower his arms, but found himself unable to. "You haven't killed me yet though…"_

_Naruto smirked. "Indeed. I already said that you interest me enough. So I want to make you an offer…"_

"_I'm listening."_

"_I want you to join me." Naruto stated._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Join my cause and you will be spared."_

"_What are your intents about the village?"_

"_Hostile."_

"_I see… can I think about it?"_

_The world returned to normal…_

"_Very well. Don't make me wait for too long…" Naruto said and turned to walk away. "But remember one thing… If you choose to betray me, I will destroy everything you hold dear…"_

_End flashback…_

"Take a guess what he chose?!"

"But I don't understand!" Sasuke exclaimed. "If he hated the clan, why he refused?!"

Naruto smirked. "Simple, Uke-chan, he never had the guts to kill his precious little brother!"

Uchiha's eyes widened.

"Yes, do you want to know the real truth behind the Uchiha massacre?" The demon asked.

"Enough!" Utatane Koharu yelled. "Kill the demon!"

Several ANBU appeared…

"Stand down!" Tsunade commanded.

"What?!" Koharu could not believe her eyes.

"We have the authority to execute him, Tsunade." Homura stated.

"Yes, and I can overrule it, which I did… because I also want to hear this." She said.

"Yeah, me too…" Orochimaru added.

"You finished?!" Naruto asked.

Silence…

"Finally. Your useless ramblings annoy me…"

"Shut up, you demon!" Koharu screamed.

Naruto responded strangely. He laughed. "Stupid old cow! Because I'm a demon I can't shut up! Do you think I'm telling you all of this out of boredom?!"

"Tell me the truth!" Sasuke finally snapped.

Naruto raised his hands apologetically. "Okay, okay geez… Where was I…? Oh yes! Itachi's choice. Well, as you can guess, he went to the Hokage and told him everything. To tell the truth, I was extremely lucky that the old fool was also a coward…"

"Don't you dare saying this about Sarutobi-sensei!" Jiraiya screamed. "He was a great man!"

Naruto nodded. "Sure! He was great… Great liar that is! I can even say one of the greatest in history… Perhaps second only to me…" He chuckled. "Have you ever wondered how he survived for such a long time?! I'll tell you how! He never participated in any major battle!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Why so surprised?! You of all people should know that." The demon shifted to a mocking tone. "A genius, who knows all skills and jutsus in Konoha! A man, who was called the professor!" The voice turned to normal. "All lies! He knew only Fire and Earth techniques! And the only one who called him 'the professor' was himself! You know why he loved peace so much?! Because he was fucking afraid of dying! He was afraid, that one day he will have no choice but to fight himself!"

"You have no proof!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?! How about this? Why didn't he seal Kyuubi himself, huh?!"

"H-He must have some reason!" Jiraiya said.

"Sure he had! And I already told it to you! He was a spineless coward… but that actually was a good thing, because he didn't believe Itachi's words. Of course, he didn't want to believe that I can control Kyuubi's power… but it made him even more careful on my account. And so, because of Itachi's fucking betrayal, I spent next two years evading his fucking crystal ball!" The demon spat. "I was unable to trick it, only to detect. But that was enough. It was time to fulfill my promise…"

"Wait!" Sasuke said. "Itachi was the one who killed the clan!"

"Hmhmhm… Really?! And what were his motives?!"

"To test himself…"

Naruto laughed. "Oh, it's just too much! Wait, let's start from the beginning… Oh hell, there's not very much to tell, except I disguised myself as Madara, paid a visit to your imbecile of a father, said something about restoring Uchiha greatness and… well, that's it. He did the rest himself."

Now Sasuke was confused. "What my father did?"

"Hmhmhm… he wanted to take over Konoha."

Uchiha's eyes widened. "No! He couldn't have!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Your father was a power hungry simple minded fool… pretty much like yourself."

"My father was never like that! And neither am I!"

The demon laughed. "Haha! Really?! You say you're not what I said, but wasn't it you who wanted to kill your brother for the bigger part of your life, when he was practically innocent?!"

"What?!" Orochimaru shouted. "Everyone knows it was Itachi who destroyed the Uchiha clan!"

"Ahaha! No, no, no! These three old fools…" Naruto pointed at the advisors and Danzou. "…Gave Itachi an order… To kill every Uchiha who participated in their little revolution." He ran a hand through his hair. "What these jabronis didn't know, is that the number of participants was somewhat twenty percents of the entire Uchiha population…"

"WHAT?!" Now even Danzou was surprised. "Then who killed the rest?!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll give you a hint!" Naruto raised his arms. (Randy Orton like)

"What the hell?!" Tsunade shouted. "You could not destroy the Uchiha clan on your own!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but I have the ultimate proof!" He coughed a few times. "Foolish little brother… If you want to kill me, hate me, despise me and survive in an unsightly way… Run, run and cling to life…" Then he pulled sunglasses down. "And when you have these eyes, find and kill me."

Sasuke even took a few steps back. "N-No… that cannot be…"

"Haha!" Naruto pulled sunglasses back up. "Your brother was not even there when you arrived!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The blond demon clapped. "Great! You're after Hyuga!"

Sasuke made handseals for **Chidori**… but Tsunade stopped him.

"So you're telling me, that you're the one responsible for the Hyuga incident _and _the Uchiha massacre?!"

Naruto shrugged. "Pretty much…" He suddenly looked up. "Is that enough?!"

Silence…

"Finally!" The demon released his breath. 'Should I also tell them about _that_?! Oh, this is gonna blow his fucking mind!' "I believe I'm done here…"

"Sure you are!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Uzumaki Naruto! I have found you guilty! The sentence is death!"

Everyone cheered… except for three women, who gasped. But no one heard that…

The Hokage snapped her fingers, and a dozen of ANBU appeared around amused Naruto.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Yeah, does someone have a cola can?" No one answered. "Oh well…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Kill him!" She commanded and ANBU squad leaped at the smiling demon…

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… not smart." Yamato appeared in Naruto's hand. **"Judgement cut!"**

Next second, all attackers were cut to small pieces, and Naruto was from head to toe covered in blood.

"You didn't really think I would go down that easy?!" The ex-jinchuriki asked with a smirk.

Tsunade sighed. "You know, for some tiny moment… yeah, I did…"

The smirk widened. "Too bad, because this is just the beginning!"

**...**

**Aaaand cut! Another cliffhanger… but well, deal with it.**

**Sincerely yours… If you have an E-cup.**

**Darthemius.**


	17. You can't stop me!

**Darthemius: Well, I hope you were not too tired of waiting.**

**Oh, and if you wanted to beat my ass because of cliffhanger in the previous chapter, you will probably want to skin me alive in the end of this one.**

**Now for some review comments…**

**Firstly about those grammar errors. I told you before and I'll say it again. Yes, I'm a useless jabroni when it comes to grammar. **

**Then onto the next topic. Stop fucking asking me about sex with Orochimaru! Can't you acknowledge sarcasm when you see one?! And for those in tank, that was sarcasm! Here, I said it! **

**Then about threesome with Raikage. People! That was two guys fucking one girl type of threesome! Not the other way around! And if you never did something like that, then you missed everything good in life!**

**Now about Naru/Hina pairing. Someone misunderstood me it seems. I don't hate that pairing… in fact, I think they might look good together. (Yeah, a shocking revelation of millennium.) But only in original plot. To write a fanfic with this pairing? I don't know… it's just too simple. She already loves him, and he just needs to be told that she does. Now where is the fun in that?! I myself enjoy some non-standard pairings, like Naruto/Kurenai, or Naruto/some evil girl. Too bad there are so few of them. **

**Anyway, here we go… **

**...**

**Chapter seventeen: "You can't stop me!"**

"Fuck Kishimoto!" – talks.

'Agree!' – thoughts.

"_Fucking gut him alive"_ – Yamato.

"**And eat the contents!" **– demonic.

"_**No! Don't kill Kishimoto!" **_– Massasi Kishimoto.

**...**

_In previous chapter…_

_Naruto stood covered in blood… about a dozen of dead Konoha ANBU lay around him._

"_You didn't really think I would go down that easily?!" Ex-jinchuriki asked with a smirk._

_Tsunade sighed. "You know, for some tiny moment… yeah, I did…"_

...

"SHIN-NE, NARUTO!" Neji screamed, jumping at Naruto with a juuken strike.

"You're too stressed, Neji…" Naruto replied, delivering a hard roundhouse kick to enraged Hyuga's midsection, which sent him flying through some building. "Take a chill pill, haha!"

No one noticed how Kabuto released the breath he was holding… But everyone noticed how people started to run away in fear.

"ROOT!" Danzou yelled.

"No, Danzou!" Tsunade commanded. "Don't waste your men! They'll just lose their life. Better help evacuate civilians."

Danzou nodded. "Very well."

Someone refused to wait…

"I will avenge Asuma now!" Shikamaru screamed, trenching knives in hands.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?!" He asked. "You know, I actually regret killing him that time…"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "If you think your excuses…"

"I wasn't apologizing!" The demon interrupted. "I killed him only because I had no time. I wish he was alive right now… so I could've killed him much more slowly and painfully! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Naruto! You bastard!" Shikamaru shouted, already lunging at his sworn enemy… when…

"Everyone stand down!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, which happened to be… Hinata, with clenched fists and angry look on her face.

"H-Hinata…" Kiba stuttered. In all his life he never saw his teammate so angry.

"Naruto…" The demon raised an eyebrow at the lack of 'kun'. "I… I loved you, admired you, looked up to you." The Hyuga clan head muttered. "You were like a ray of light in my dark life…"

Naruto snorted. 'Me?! The master of darkness as ray of light?!'

"_This girl is hopeless…"_

Meanwhile Hinata continued. "But what you're doing now is wrong!" Tears appeared in her eyes. "You're going to destroy everything just for your revenge, and I Hyuga Hinata can't allow you to do that!" She yelled, hesitantly shifting in a juuken battle stance.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. 'If right now she'll say, that she brings justice in the name of Moon, then I'm gonna make mincemeat out of her!'

Hinata opened her mouth again…

'Just do it!' The demon clicked his sword open.

"You're not the man you once were!"

'Oh… what a turn off…' Naruto sighed. "Hahaha… stupid useless bitch! I'm not the man I once was?! That man never even existed!"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Then I will have no regrets." She said quietly and then her eyelids shot open. **"Amatsu juuken!" **The Hyuga clan head shouted as a beam of white light flew out of her palm and hit Naruto straight in the chest.

The demon looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Was that an attack?!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Why didn't it work?!" She shot some more beams, but all ended with the same result.

"Oh, the answer is simple." Naruto said calmly. "Yes, that's an advanced juuken, but juuken still. And juuken attacks a chakra circularity system… which I don't have anymore. See, simple. Now try some of mine's. **Hadou #33 Soukatsui!**"

A wave of blue flames flew out of Naruto's hand and was about to hit Hinata, when it was suddenly stopped by a wall of sand.

"What the… Gaara? You're here as well?!" Naruto asked.

"Indeed I am." Another ex-jinchuriki stated emotionlessly and turned to Hinata. "Your technique won't work on him. Leave this to me."

Hinata nodded reluctantly and Naruto smirked. "Pretty confident. Let's see how you do…"

"Before that…" Gaara said. "Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, what you told me back then… was it a lie as well?"

The demon smirked and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course it was! Had you any doubts?!" He chuckled. "Oh, you were sooooo easy! A few words, and WHAM, you turned from a killing psychopath to a peace loving family guy!" Naruto exclaimed. "If only you had any brains, you could've guessed it. Never wondered why I let you die?!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto's smile widened. "I could've stopped Akatsuki from extracting biju from you. You know why I didn't?! Because of this very moment!" He shouted. "I knew you would turn on me one day, and without your demon you're a little less than nothing."

"We'll see about that." Sand started to swirl around Kazekage, when…

"Don't!"

Gaara turned his head. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Do not attack him head on. You'll just end up like Neji…"

"B-But Tsunade-sama…"

"Look at his face, Gaara. What do you see?"

"Oh wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll give you one better!" He took his sunglasses off and threw them away. "Look in my eyes, what do you see?" The demon opened his black eyes and fire appeared in them.

"_The cult of personaaaaaaaaaality!"_

'Shut up!'

Gaara took a pause. "Confidence… extreme confidence. He thinks we're not a threat."

"That's why you shouldn't attack like this." The Hokage said.

"You shouldn't attack me at all." Naruto suddenly said.

"What?!" Jiraiya asked.

"Just give me the ring and Uchiha's head, and I'll be on my way…"

Tsunade smirked. "Do you take me for a fool, Naruto?!"

The demon tilted his head to the left. "You want the honest answer?"

The smirk faded. "We have four thousand ninjas at our command. You can't escape!"

Naruto chuckled. "Escape?! You don't understand; I don't need to escape! I have two goals right now, and both of them are right here!"

"If you think you can take my head, you're terribly wrong!" Sasuke screamed, making a chidori… but then suddenly released it. "Damn…"

"What?" Sakura asked. "Why's Sasuke releasing his jutsu?!"

"It can't be used without Sharingan…" Kakashi answered. "And Sharingan is useless against him."

"Naruto, you motherfucker!" Sasuke went for his sword. "I'll kill you and finally obtain Mangekyo!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "You?! Obtain Mangekyo?! Do you know the conditions?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "To kill your best friend."

"Exactly! You really think my death will make you regret?! And the truth is; I was never your friend! You think Itachi used you?! You think Orochimaru used you?! You think Konoha used you?! ALL WRONG! You were my pawn from the very beginning!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you already know about setting Itachi up, but that's not all!" He chuckled. "You have the same looks… but that's it. He was his mother's son, and you are the exact copy of your father…"

Sasuke tensed. "You sound like you know them."

Naruto snorted. "Of course I do! But do you?!"

The Uchiha straightened. "My father was the Uchiha clan head, a great shinobi and…"

"Wrong!" Naruto interrupted. "Your father was a useless imbecile! He never completed a single mission without screwing something up. That's why he retired from being a shinobi still being a genin." The demon said, making Sasuke's eyes widen. "Your mother on the other hand… She was indeed a great shinobi. ANBU captain at sixteen, great ninjutsu and kenjutsu specialist. As a matter of fact, she married your father only because he was a clan head and it was an arranged marriage… she was also the one who trained your brother…"

"How do you know that?!"

An evil smile crossed Naruto's face. "Why, she told me herself of course! You see, unlike her imbecile of a son, she didn't have your father's genes in her, meaning she was really smart… joining me and all…"

"No! You're lying! Mother would've never…"

"Oh yes she would! And not only that, but she believed the Uchiha clan needed a purge as well…"

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, you see…"

_Flashback…_

_Naruto and Mikoto were sitting on the roof of some building of Uchiha district._

"_Tell me, Mikoto…" Naruto suddenly said._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why? I already said that I won't hurt you. Why destroy your own clan?!"_

_Mikoto looked down at the busy street…_

"_Look at them…" Naruto looked down as well. "Pathetic! One of the greatest shinobi clans… degraded to this. Back in the old days, there was not a single Uchiha, who even thought about leading a civilian life! And look at them right now! Useless pieces of trash!"_

_Naruto grinned. "Hmhmhm… I see. And what about your family?!"_

_Mikoto gritted her teeth. "What about them?! Fugaku is the most useless of them all, and Sasuke is his exact copy… even the name was his idea…"_

"_And Itachi?"_

_She frowned at the name. "Well, he's my only pride… but he's also too loyal to this village. We have no choice…"_

_Naruto nodded. "I see… by the way, you wanted to ask something. What is it?"_

_Mikoto closed her eyes. "Allow me to kill my family by myself."_

_The blond jinchuriki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you'll ask me to kill them."_

"_Nonsense!" She said. "I hate Fugaku with passion, and Sasuke is his spitting image. It's time for him to disappear, and for someone more… dignified to take his place." She said, glancing at Naruto with a smirk._

"_Hmhmhm… I see." He chuckled. "And Itachi?"_

_Her smirk widened. "Have you ever heard about Mangekyo Sharingan?"_

_End flashback…_

"No… It can't be true… YOU'RE LYING!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered.

"Oh, but it is!" Naruto replied. "And you were also right by calling me motherfucker, for you see… well… she was also my first sexual experience."

That was too much. The last Uchiha drew his sword and ran at his ex-teammate… only to be caught by Jiraiya.

"Don't! That's what he's trying to do!"

"Let me go!" Sasuke screamed. "I'll kill him!"

Suddenly Naruto spoke again. "That's the second thing I will never forgive your brother for…"

"W-What?" Sasuke said in slight shock.

"For killing your mother." His smile disappeared immediately. "She already disposed of your trash of a father when he came. In reality, he never stood a chance against her, but… unpredictable happened… Your brother somehow obtained Mangekyo Sharingan…"

"Not somehow! The same way everyone did!" The Uchiha shouted.

Naruto glared at him with his black eyes. "That's the thing, he couldn't…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-Why?"

"Simple, because it was I who killed his best friend Shisui!"

"But that's impossible!" Orochimaru yelled. "You have to kill your best friend and…"

"Wrong! You have to _think_ you killed your best friend. You have to feel regret… that's what happened to Itachi." He took a pause. "You see, when I killed Shisui, I left a note, which was written with Shisui's own blood on the wall. It said: You shouldn't have done this." The demon shook his head. "I never wanted for Itachi to find the body. Of course he thought that the message was addressed to him, for betraying me. But the truth is the message was for Shisui himself… because he was the one, who slit Misako's throat that night!" He shouted and turned to Shikamaru. "By the way, the one who slit mine was none other than your beloved Asuma!"

Chuunin's eyes widened. "I-Impossible…"

"Impossible my ass!" Naruto replied. "Oh, it took me a while to learn about every member of their little group! Do you understand now?! She not only died that night…" He remembered his friend's dying face… and her Mangekyo eyes. "She thought I died because of her! And that piece of trash Itachi managed to acquire those eyes by a fucking mistake!" The demon gritted his teeth. "A mistake which cost me another friend…" His look changed to a darker one. "I was not even able to say goodbye… oh no, I had to play a useless idiot and get attention away from myself… You have no idea how hard it was, to be called a loser, a deadlast, a failure and in the same time be unable to do anything about it!" Then he sighed. "But there were also advantages. Uke-chan could've jump out of his skin to gain power, or to prove himself superior… Of course he was not all that great, so I had to use genjutsu on teachers to raise his marks a little…"

"That cannot be!" Ino yelled. "Sasuke-kun did everything by himself!"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure he did. And…"

"How could you…?" Said someone from the crowd.

"Eh?" Naruto said.

"How could you do this, Naruto?!" Iruka stepped out. "I thought you were…"

"There you are!" Naruto suddenly interrupted him. **"Byakurai!" **He said, and a beam of light pierced Iruka's forehead. "Ahh, that's better." A smile returned to his face. "I've been waiting too long for this."

Chuunin's body twitched few times and fell on the ground lifelessly. Everyone immediately took a battle stance.

"What have you done, Naruto?!" Sakura screamed. "Iruka-sensei viewed you as his brother! He…"

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto snapped at her. "This piece of trash is responsible for ruining one of my most cleverly constructed plans!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "The forbidden scroll…"

"Oh, you guessed it?!" The demon asked with raised eyebrow.

"I knew something doesn't mix." The masked jounin said. "Mizuki was power hungry, yes. But he never had the guts to betray Konoha. We actually thought…"

"That it was my plan?" Orochimaru interrupted.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. The only one suspecting Naruto was Ibiki, because his men, who guarded the scroll, stated that they were attacked by a genjutsu. And according to Konoha's archives, neither Naruto, nor Mizuki knew genjutsu enough to knock out three ANBU members…"

"But between the two of them, Naruto was the one to steal the scroll." Jiraiya said.

"Exactly."

"Oh, bravo!" Naruto clapped. "All praise Ibiki… or his remains anyway…"

Tsunade scowled at that. 'So he killed them after all…'

"Yes, that was me." The demon continued. "You think I pretended to be a useless fool just for fun?!" He waged his finger. "Oh no! There were two purposes. First one being that plan with the forbidden scroll. It was perfect! I failed exams, placed genjutsu on Mizuki, stole the scroll, there was only three parts left! I just had to copy the fucking scroll, then kill arrived Mizuki and blame everything on him…" Then he made a low growl. "But that piece of garbage had to find me…"

"I don't understand…" Sasuke said. "Why not just kill him as well?"

Sakura turned to him in shock as he said that.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, good one, Uke-chan! That's what I thought as well, kill them both and say that they killed each other. It was actually even better!" He sighed. "But then I felt it…"

"What?"

"Apparently, the old fool was monitoring Iruka with his crystal ball. There was no way I could turn that in my favor anymore, so I created the story you all know…"

"Wait!" Gaara suddenly said. "You said there were two purposes for you to pretend to be weak. What was the second one?" He asked with his usual stoic attitude.

"Oh yeah, well, that's simple! I did that to be placed in the same team as the rookie of the year…" The demon glanced at Uchiha, grinning like the devil he actually became.

"Why?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "How many questions… According to Naruto's Rolex we should already fight for twenty minutes!" He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. I needed you…" The demon pointed at Sasuke. "Out of the village."

Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed. "Why did you want that?!"

"Oh, why don't you ask that busty blond woman over there?!" Naruto pointed at Tsunade.

"What?" Sasuke turned to the Hokage, who was glaring madly at Naruto.

"How do you know that?!" She hissed. "Only I and Jiraiya knew."

The demon chuckled. "I have my sources."

"What are you talking about?!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want me to fuck your mind up even more?! Okay. She…" He pointed at Tsunade again. "Just like the old fool before her, gave your fucking brother weekly updates on your well-being."

"But why?"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "You still don't get it?! Itachi didn't slaughter your clan, it was me! Itachi never scarred you for life, it was also me! In fact, Itachi saved your useless life twice!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh yes, the day of massacre… and at Valley of the End…"

"Valley of the end?!" The Uchiha shouted. "You're delusional! I beat you there!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "You still think you could beat me?!" He shook his head. "Useless fool! The battle itself was planned by me!" The demon took a pause. "Actually, at one point, things went out of hand…"

"When I released my cursed seal?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"No, no…" Naruto looked down. "When you said, that I don't know what it is to lose…"

Sasuke's eyes widened…

"Yes, actually I needed you also for a backup option to drain Kyuubi's power… and was right in the end…" He paused again. "But when you said that…" A scowl appeared on his face. "I thought, to hell with it! I decided to break your useless existence then and there!" The demon looked down at his palm…

_Flashback…_

"_Let's finish this, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed in his transformed state. __**"Chidori!"**_

'_As you wish, useless imbecile!' Thought Naruto, creating __**Rasengan**__ in his right hand… what Sasuke didn't see, is that second chakra tail appeared behind the blond jinchuriki._

'_Hmhmhmhmhm… I charged __**Rasengan**__ enough to blow the entire fucking mountain! Haha, can't wait to see Sakura crawling all over the valley, trying to recover your remains!' _

_They both jumped at each other._

'_SHIN-NE, UCHIHA!' Naruto screamed in his mind with insane smile on his face… but then he suddenly noticed two small red dots behind the place Sasuke was just occupying._

'_What the…' Two dots shifted. 'SHIIIIIT!' Immediately the world turned black and red, and Naruto was tied to a large cross._

"_You won't harm him." Itachi said, appearing in front of the blond jinchuriki out of nowhere… and with a katana in his right hand. "You won't harm him ever!" The Uchiha exclaimed, piercing Naruto through the stomach._

"_Guah!" Naruto spat._

"_You will not win…" Another Itachi appeared and did the same._

"_Gah!"_

"_For the next 72 hours I will stab you with a sword…"_

_Stab._

"_Ah!"_

_Enormous amount of Itachi's images appeared around pained Konoha genin._

"_Your evil will be stopped…"_

_First Itachi went for another stab… when Naruto's hand suddenly grabbed the sword by the blade._

_Immediately, all Itachis's images disappeared, except the one who held the sword._

"_Hmhmhm… my evil will be stopped you say?!" Naruto raised his grinning head, while the Uchiha tried to recover the sword, but to no avail._

"_Remember this, you piece of trash! Evil cannot be stopped, because everyone has darkness!" With that, he kicked the katana, sending it high in the air. Taken by surprise, Itachi stumbled backwards, giving Naruto an opening, which he used by delivering a swift RKO to his nemesis._

"_And if you're not dawn with that…" The blond quickly got to his feet and caught descending sword. "Then I've got two words for ya!" He shouted stabbing the sword through Itachi's back._

_Immediately, the world returned to normal…_

'_Oh, shit!' Naruto thought. 'My control's slipping. Fuck!' With the last ditch effort, Naruto transferred all his remaining power into already disappearing __**Rasengan**__…_

'_I will not lose!'_

_End flashback…_

"Well, you know the rest…" The demon shrugged.

"Itachi… saved me…" Sasuke muttered.

"Yep…" Naruto said. "He protected you almost his entire life, from the moment I approached him with my offer…" Insane smile appeared on his face. "Until the moment I disintegrated his body!"

Uchiha's face showed pure malice. He started conducting **chidori** through his already drawn sword.

"Die, Naruto!"

"Wait!" Tsunade shouted. "Don't; he's trying to provoke you!"

"Oh? You think _you_ can withstand my provocation?!" The demon addressed the Hokage.

Tsunade just glared at him.

"Fiesty… okay, what if I tell you this? You were also a part of my plan…"

"What?"

"Oh yes!" He said with a grin. "I planned old fool's death for a long time… By the way, I have to salute you, Orochimaru! What I planned could never compare to what he actually received!" The demon said, clapping a few times. "Anyway, I knew this jabroni…" He pointed at Jiraiya. "Will definitely refuse. That leaves only two choices… You, or our favorite Danzou-chan."

"How did you know that?!" Danzou shouted. "You hadn't supposed to know about my existence!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How could I not know you?! Of all good Konoha people, you played into my hands far too many times…"

"That's impossible!" The old war hawk yelled. "I've never…"

"Oh yes you are!" Naruto interrupted him. "And stop denying it. You know it, I know it, and everyone here knows it. You thought your little 'Saving Konoha' operations will go unnoticed by anyone?! Please…"

"Then why didn't you stop it?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "A stupid question. I have one much better. Why should I?! You're the second worst thing that happened to your beloved village!"

"What's the first one?"

"Why, me of course, hehe…" Naruto said, sighing afterwards. "Still, I couldn't allow you to become Hokage. You would start a war far too early for my plans…"

"What does it have to do with me?!" Tsunade asked.

"I'm getting to it… Where was I? Oh yes! I knew Jiraiya will search for you himself, so I had to gain his trust in order to go with him…"

Jiraiya glared at him.

"Oh, don't give me that look, you piece of shit! Yes, I just used you, you happy?!" The demon said, mocking innocent look. "I needed this mission to succeed, so I sneaked into the archive and took a pick in your file…" He then chuckled. "Okay, I lied to you, I knew motherfuckers."

Tsunade's fists clenched. "Don't you dare…!"

"Oh, I do dare! Two useless imbeciles who wanted to be a Hokage! Haha! I laughed for hours! Your brother was the exact copy of my cover! You know, when I created it, I tried the image that definitely could NOT exist… how wrong I was! And a boyfriend, who was as useful as Sakura… and with the same dream. 'Oh, I want to be a Hokage to protect everyone!' Haha, yeah… You know what they also had in common?!" The demon grinned at her. "They _died_ like a true Hokage, hahahaha!"

"Tsunade, don't!" Jiraiya screamed, but it was already too late. In her blind rage, she jumped high into the air and went for her signature heel drop.

Naruto chuckled. "Talking about patience…" He said, grabbing Yamato's hilt. "Abayo!" With that, the demon unsheathed his blade, and a wide silver shockwave flew straight at descending Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes widened. 'Shit, can't dodge! Nawaki… Dan!'

Suddenly, unexpected happened. She was suddenly pushed away by none other than Orochimaru, who wasn't so lucky and got both his legs severed in the process.

"Foolishness, Orochimaru, you…" Naruto's words died in his throat, when another Orochimaru crawled out of the first one's mouth… and he had legs…

"Bweaaahh…" Naruto stuck his tongue out, showing his disgust. "Yuck! Every time I see that, my erection is gone for a whole day! You'll pay for that!"

Tsunade looked at her ex-teammate in awe. "Orochi, you…"

Suddenly…

"This is your end, Uzumaki Naruto!" This was Hinata, who has found a katana somewhere and now tried to stab Naruto with it.

"Finally!" The blond demon exclaimed. "I thought we will never start!" With that he kicked the approaching Hyuga clan head in the stomach and grabbed Yamato's hilt again. "Was happy to know you." He said, unleashing another shockwave.

Hinata could only widen her eyes as death approached her… until something… or rather someone blocked her view.

"I told you to escape." Gaara stated, as he protected himself and Hinata with his sand shield. 'Still, this attack is astonishing. I was barley able to stop it…'

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know, this get-in-Naruto's-way thing is somewhat annoying. Enough already, I have cola to drink and girls to fuck…" He was about to attack the Kazekage, when…

"Everyone, stand down!" Naruto turned his head in Tsunade's direction. Her two ex-teammates stood beside her. "He's too dangerous. The three of us will fight him."

"No." Sasuke said stoically.

"That's an order!" The Hokage commanded.

"I have to agree with him, Tsunade-sama." Gaara added. "If he's as strong as you say, then you will need help."

"I won't run either!" Shikamaru stated, drawing two trench knives. "He will pay for Asuma's death!"

"Tsunade-sama! I as well…" Shizune stepped forward.

"You still don't get it?!" Naruto interrupted her. "You do not fight me." Then in a quick burst of speed, he appeared right in front of Hokage's first apprentice and stabbed Yamato right into her chest. "I fight you."

"Shizune!" The Hokage screamed.

"T-Tsunade-s-sama…" Shizune muttered as her knees started to weaken.

"Useless." Naruto said, withdrawing his sword and sheathing it in one swift move. Without any form of support, the girl fell down on the ground, as blood flowed out of her like a river.

"Aaaaaaah!" Tsunade rushed straight at Naruto with her right arm outstretched. "I'll kill you!"

"Hmm…" Naruto smirked, evading Hokage's right hook by sidestepping.

"I'm not finished!" She screamed, throwing another punch… and another, and another.

"How someone as slow as you could become a legendary ninja?!" Naruto wondered aloud, sidestepping her every strike.

"I'm not that slow." The demon heard from behind him.

"Wha…?" Naruto looked over his shoulder, to see his old teammate Sasuke… already slashing at him with his Kusanagi sword.

"Tch." Naruto spat, blocking the slash with Yamato.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-How?! My **Chidori **sword?!"

Naruto grinned and already opened his mouth for another smart mouth comment, when…

"Don't look around!" The demon turned his head again, only to come face to face with Tsunade's fist.

"Hm." Not trying to evade this time, he just grabbed Tsunade's fist with his palm, creating a splash of chakra on the impact.

"I-Impossible…" Tsunade said with wide eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! I don't remember if I told you or not, but you're pathetic! As a shinobi you might be a worthy adversary, but without chakra you don't even worth the efforts that needed to strike you down!" Suddenly as he said that, a black clawed gauntlet appeared on his left arm, from fingertips, right down to the elbow.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. "What is… AHH!" She screamed and fell to her knees, trying to free her right fist from Naruto's claws.

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm… you're just…"

"You let your guard down!" Naruto looked over his shoulder again. This time to see Orochimaru running at him with _his_ Kusanagi.

Naruto turned left and right. "Well, it couldn't be helped." He said, looking down, and watched how Orochimaru's blade pierced his chest.

"You have lost, Uzumaki." The snake charmer stated with a smile.

Naruto turned his head towards him again. "Oh really?!" With that he released Tsunade's fist and grabbed the blade that stuck out of his chest. "But you forgot something! I'm not a human, and can't die by human means…" Just as he said that, sand started to swirl around him.

"Tch." The demon spat, somersaulting out of danger. "Fighting so many of you is annoying…"

"There's more than you think!" Kakashi's voice sounded from behind.

"You can't escape, Naruto!" Sakura appeared next to her first sensei.

"You will pay, for trying to kill Hinata-chan!" Kiba arrived on the scene.

"You will die for killing Asuma!" Shikamaru shouted.

"I will put an end to your unyouthfulness!" Lee took a gouken stance.

"As my youthful student said…" Gai started.

"Don't." Naruto suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Gai asked.

"I said don't do this. Don't attack me. I don't want to kill you…"

Jounin's eyes narrowed. "Why is that?!"

Naruto turned fully to him. "Because out of this useless bunch, you're the only one who have my respect."

"Huh?!" Tsunade said. "What did you do?!"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You mean… you didn't tell them?!" He asked Gai.

"What is he talking about?!"

Naruto sighed. "I'm talking about your subordinate, who managed to open all eight Celestial gates and remained alive…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is that true, Gai?!" Kakashi asked.

Gai closed his eyes. "Yes, it is… and it looks like I will have to do this again after all…"

The blond demon shook his head. "Don't." He said. "Then again… why use it against me?! Screw these fools! Join me!"

Now Gai shook his head. "No… your path is evil… You are evil. Which means you must be stopped…"

"I don't wanna stop!" Naruto snapped. "And I also see you're a too much of a good Konoha citizen." He drew Yamato again. "Which means…"

"Everyone please stand back!" Gai commanded.

"What?!" Jiraiya asked. "Gai, you can't…"

"No." Gai stated fearlessly. "This is the exact situation, when sacrifices should be made… Allow me to sacrifice my life to save many others…"

"Gai…"

"No, Kakashi, I have to do this. It's for the sake of Konoha." Naruto rolled his eyes at this. "By the way the count is a draw if I remember… What a great end for a rivalry…"

Kakashi frowned. "Yes… yes indeed…"

"Are you done with your useless bullshit?!" Naruto snapped. "I don't have all day, you know…"

Gai's eyes shot open. "I'm ready. Please clear the area." Everyone jumped away.

Except Lee…

"No, Gai-sensei! I won't leave you!"

Teacher turned to his student. "Please, Lee, continue to spread the flames of youth. Now you're the only one…" He then turned back to Naruto. "**Hachimontonkou! Kaimon… Kai!"**

A massive surge of energy erupted from jounin's body…

"**Kyuumon… Kai!"**

'What power!' Orochimaru thought. 'And it's only a second gate!'

"**Seimon… Kai!"**

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! Run!" Tsunade shouted.

"But I…"

"That's an order, Lee!"

The chuunin gritted his teeth, but jumped away still.

Meanwhile…

"**Tomon… Kai!"**

Naruto had the urge to slap his forehead. 'Hey, Yamato?'

"_Hmm?" _

'Am I a bad guy?'

"_Yep."_

The blond demon smiled.

"**Kyomuon… Kai!" **Gai shouted. "This is the end of you, Naruto! **Shimon…**"

"If only I received a coin every time I heard that…"

Gai's eyes widened immediately. Not because of the sound of Naruto's voice, but because it came from behind.

"A pity… **Hadou #90**..."

Gai turned around just in time to see demon's evil smirk.

"**Kurohitsugi!" **Naruto said and Gai instantly disappeared inside the cube of darkness.

"_You should've at least waited until he unleashes his power…"_

'I'm a bad guy.'

"_No arguments here…"_

Suddenly, darkness around the jounin disappeared, but unlike last time, it didn't have many cuts on it… it just fell into many small pieces, unleashing blood everywhere.

"_Is this its full power?"_

'I think so…'

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee ran to his fallen sensei's body and fell on his knees in front of it. "No! It can't be ha…" Words died in his throat… when a deep wound appeared on his chest, making him fall back.

"Looks like flames of youth have met their end…" Naruto stated, cleaning Lee's blood from his sword. "_An elite shinobi_, my ass! To kneel in front of his enemy… Do you think it's some kind of stupid commix, wrote by some imbecile?!" The demon slowly turned his head to camera.

"_You're cruel…"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'You don't like it?!'

"_Hell yeah, I do!" _Yamato said and Naruto chuckled… and somersaulted backwards in order to evade another one of Hokage's heel drops.

"Sakura! Help Lee!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Damn… We can't fight him like this…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Finally you got it! And what are you gonna do?!"

"There is something…" Sasuke suddenly said.

"Wait!" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

"Do we have another choice?"

Orochimaru lowered his head. "I guess not…"

"What are you two talking about?!" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, there's a technique in Sasuke's arsenal… It's unavoidable, but it will damage Konoha greatly…"

"Well, everyone except for us ran into the shelter…" Kakashi said.

"Yes." Tsunade agreed. "Buildings can be rebuilt… But if we don't stop him, there will be no one to actually do that!"

"Very well…" Sasuke said. "Don't be surprised at what you'll see right now…" With that he activated his cursed seal.

"Oh ho! It's Uke-chan's turn!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"You know…" Sasuke started, activating second level of his seal. "This technique was created to defeat Itachi, but I think you're much more suited for this!" He put a hand to his mouth. **"Katon: Gouryuuka no jutsu!" **The last Uchiha shouted technique's name and released some monster-shaped fireballs… up into the sky.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Looks like that piece of trash was right… It sure is unavoidable…"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't think this is over!"

Suddenly clouds started to darken…

"Eh?" The demon raised second eyebrow. "What the…" He exclaimed, noticing how he couldn't move.

"I see you noticed that." Gaara stated as Temari and Kankurou appeared by his side. "I knew this will happen, so I ordered my siblings to place demon restriction seals around the village during your trial. Suna used it to subdue Shukaku, so it should work with you. Go Sasuke! You have only one chance at this!"

The Uchiha nodded his head. "Feel the wrath of the Heavens! **Kirin!**"

Immediately as Sasuke said this, an enormous thunder-made beast appeared in the skies and almost instantly crashed right into Naruto.

'W-What was that?" Tsunade stuttered.

"A technique that strikes with the speed of lightning." Orochimaru answered. "There's no way he could dodge… the only question is…"

"Am I finally dead… right?!" A silhouette started to rise from the cloud of dust and smoke. "I will even go as far as to say that I underestimated your… abilities."

Everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, when the smoke finally cleared. There stood Naruto, almost completely uninjured. The vest was gone. Instead, two black wings stuck out of his back, black gauntlets now covered both hands, two crossed chains were around his beltline and two horns appeared on his head.

"What have you done to yourself?!" Jiraiya yelled.

Naruto chuckled. **"Call it Sasuke inspiration, hmhmhm…" **Even his voice was now different… more demonic.

"Dammit!" Sasuke spat and fell to one knee.

"Sasuke!" Sakura immediately ran over to him for support.

"**Oh, how sweet! Bitch and the beast, haha!" **Naruto mocked Sasuke, who was still in cursed seal level two mode.

"Great, what now?!" Orochimaru asked.

"Tsunade-sama!" Despite that only Tsunade's name was called, all three sannins turned around. There stood Shikamaru… without trench knives, but with a calculating look on his face. "He's not a human anymore, so we need inhuman power to stop him. Try to summon."

'**Hmm, at least he knows his price… but anyway…**' Naruto thought. **"You still don't get it?! You can't stop me! I thought the demonstration of my power will activate some of your brain cells… I guess I was wrong."**

"Should we?" Jiraiya asked.

"In the center of the village?" Orochimaru asked back.

"You have another idea?" Tsunade questioned as well.

The three of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **They yelled in unison. A large cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared… three boss summons stood in the center of Konoha village.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **'They came?! What are those fools doing?!'**

"**Jiraiya!" **Gamabunta shouted. **"How dare you summon me in a time like this?!"**

The blond demon narrowed his eyes at this. **'So they haven't stopped attacking… So why these did jabronis came?!'** He then shook his head lightly. **'Nah, it doesn't really matter…'**

"**Orochimaru! Do you know the penalty for…?" **Manda was about to voice Orochimaru's punishment, when…

"**Wait!" **Katsuyu suddenly interrupted. **"Look down!"**

Toad and snake did just that…

"**Wait that'sssss…" **Manda hissed.

"**UZUMAKI!" **Gamabunta screamed, drawing his dagger.

"**Wait, don't rush!" **Surprisingly it came from Manda. **"You know what will happen if we…"**

"**Yeah…" **Gamabunta said, calming down a little.

"**We have only one chance at this." **Katsuyu added. **"I hope our combined strength will be enough…"**

"What?!" Tsunade asked. "The three of you can't defeat him?!"

"**Sorry, Tsunade-sama…" **The giant slug apologized. **"We don't have time to explain. Please aid us in this battle!"**

"O-Okay…"

Meanwhile, one red eyed Konoha jounin watched the scene from behind her cover.

'He… he's alone against all of them…'

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk… How's your son, Gamabunta?!" **Naruto asked, chuckling.

"**You dare mention him?! I will…"**

"**What?! What exactly will you do, you useless shit?!"**

"**Don't forget you're alone, Uzumaki!" **Katsuyu stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"Oh really?" **He placed his right hand in front of his face. **"Let me prove your wrong then!" **With that he quickly threw his hand back to its side.

Immediately, a massive black stone wall appeared behind him…

"**In human world?!" **Gamabunta asked with wide eyes.

"**Yep!" **Naruto said and snapped his clawed fingers.

Suddenly a large amount of flames erupted from the wall and took a form of enormous flaming creature with blazing sword in his hand.

Said creature took a deep breath. **"A human world… It's been a while…"**

**...**

**Aaand cut!**

**I hope you enjoyed… and if you want to kill me, then I've got two words for ya!**

**Sincerely yours and drink cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	18. The final truth

**Darthemius: Do you smell what Darthemius is cooking?!** **I hope you do… because I don't. To tell the truth, I can't cook for shit!**

**Anyway, enough of that. I'd like to say something… and don't boo me just yet, or I'll cry and run away!**

**Okay, first of all, congratulations to people, who actually guessed it. I made the form Naruto took after Devil Jin from Tekken series. Also congratulations for those who guessed about Naruto's recent helper. I won't introduce him now. Just read below. **

**Enough of this shit! Let's get it on! **

**...**

**Chapter eighteen: The final truth.**

"Crash." – talks.

'Crash.' – thoughts.

"_Crash." _– Yamato.

"**Crash." **– demonic.

**...**

"**A Human World… It's been a while…"**

"**Nice to see you again, Berial." **Naruto said, grinning like a… well, a devil…

"**Likewise, Naruto."**

"This doesn't look well…" Jiraiya stated.

"Definitely." Orochimaru added. "Still, what kind of summon is that?! I never heard of such an animal!"

"**Because he's not a summon, you fool!" **Manda yelled at his summoner.

"**A Noble One…" **Katsuyu said. **"But how?!"**

"**And the size…" **Manda added.

"**I think that's our answer." **Gamabunta exclaimed, taking his smoking pipe out of his mouth and pointing it at Naruto, who now stood on top of Berial's flaming head. **"Take a look at his sword."**

Manda's eyes widened. **"Yamato! This isn't good…"**

"**Let me correct you…" **Toad boss replied. **"This is bad! This means he can move between our worlds freely."**

"**As well as summon Noble Ones into this world…" **Katsuyu added.

"What are those Noble Ones you speak of?" Shikamaru asked, and summons surprisingly heard him, despite him still being on the ground.

"**Noble Ones are demons like us…" **Manda started, but wasn't able to finish…

"**I'm nothing like you, pathetic worm!"** Blazing demon shouted. **"You will feel the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"**

Summons already prepared for evasive actions, when…

"**Oh, shut up!" **Surprisingly that came from Naruto. **"Damn, man. You speak this shit every time! Try something different for once!"**

Berial's flames somewhat subsided. **"N-Naruto… p-please, don't ruin my intimidation speech."**

"**Oh, shut your mouth…"**

Meanwhile, while two demons were at… 'disagreement', the three bosses glanced at each other.

"**So, what's our action?" **Katsuyu asked.

"**The situation is bad…"** Manda started. **"We're against this Berial **_**and **_**Uzumaki in his released form. I suggest retreat."**

"**No!" **The toad boss exclaimed. **"We have a good chance to destroy one of his allies! We have to give it a go!"**

"**But how do we separate them?!" **The giant snake asked.

"**We have to ask humans…"**

Silence.

"**Tsunade-sama, I must ask you to draw Uzumaki's attention from the three of us…" **Katsuyu said.

"**Same goes for you, Orochimaru." **Manda added.

"Now wait a minute!" Jiraiya wanted to interrupt, when suddenly Sasuke landed on Manda's head, still in his level two cursed seal mode.

"I'll help you." The last Uchiha replied, glaring daggers at Naruto, who was still arguing with his… 'summon'. "I will do anything just to see him dead."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at this. He never heard so much hatred in Sasuke's voice even when he talked about his brother.

"We all will help." Shikamaru stated, as he and everyone else jumped onto giant animal's head. "Just tell us what we're dealing with."

"**Very well…" **Gamabunta said. **"I'll try to cut it short." **The great toad started. **"You see, there are two types of demons. The summons, or Clans, as we call ourselves, and devils, or Noble Ones, as **_**they**_** call **_**themselves**_**."**

"Wait, so you're demons?!" Kiba asked.

"**What did you expect, boy?!" **Manda asked back. **"Simple animals cannot talk."**

"**Can I continue?!" **Gamabunta asked skeptically.

"**Please do…" **The slug boss said.

**Meanwhile with Naruto and Berial…**

"**Maybe we should attack at last?!" **The blazing demon asked.

"**Nah, let's wait…" **Naruto answered.

Berial raised an eyebrow. **"But why? They've completely let their guard down!"**

Naruto shrugged apologetically. **"Well, there are actually two reasons…"**

"**And what are they, if I may ask?!"**

The blond demon sighed. **"Well, the first one is some anime rule, which says, I quote: When heroes are explaining something to one another, villains should stand still and do nothing."**

"**Stupid rule…" **Berial stated.

Naruto rolled his eyes. **"You fucking tell me!"**

"**So, what's the other one?" **The blazing demon asked, making Naruto to raise an eyebrow. **"Our reason to not attack…"**

"**Oh, I'll tell you that later…" **Naruto said, scratching his head. **"Now where were we…? Oh yeah! About your mother…"**

**Back with good guys…**

"**When human's life comes to an end…" **The large toad continued. **"That human's soul is sent to the Netherworld, where it has to face a choice."**

"A choice?" Jiraiya asked. "What choice?!"

Gamabunta paused. **"A choice of which side to take. Each human soul has exactly one hundred years to choose, if it wants to be accepted into a Clan, or become a Noble One."**

"So, we'll have to face this choice as well?" Sakura asked.

"**Yes, you do. Anyway, after finally choosing a side, the soul starts to change into its true demon form. If it was accepted by a clan, then it will acquire that clan's features. In simple words, become a toad, a snake, a dog or whatever. But if it wasn't, then instead of acquiring some clan's features, the soul acquires it's own." **Gamabunta paused. **"For example, see this large devil in front of us? You will never see another demon with the same features. When Noble Ones are old enough, they acquire unique qualities. Then again… look at his size…"**

"B-But he's just the same size as you! Even smaller perhaps!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The large toad sighed. **"Looks like that has to be explained as well. You see, we summons have several classes. Firstly, there are Rookie summons. If you take toads for example, then this one will be able to fit into the palm of your hand. Next, there are Minor summons. These toads are at the size of a grownup human. Then, there are Major summons, which size is unrestricted. They can grow even taller than me. After them is a Boss summon. It can be only one in each clan. I myself am a boss summon. The next and the last class are Elders. Elders are usually the oldest and the most powerful of us. But no human can summon them…**

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked.

"**Because without them the Clan's land is vulnerable." **Manda said. **"In other words, they're just like your Kages."**

"Hmm… I see." Nara Shikaku muttered.

"Dad." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You didn't really believe we would let our children fight by themselves?!" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

The younger Nara frowned a little. "I'm sorry, dad, but we won't be much of a help. I attacked him once with our shadow techniques… and almost got killed."

"Leave the fighting to us!" Tsunade replied. "Tell us more." She told Gamabunta.

"**Yes. Now Noble Ones have classes as well. Firstly, there are Lesser devils. These are souls who weren't accepted by any clan, or just chosen the other side. Most of the Noble Ones die at that stage. Then, there are Adept devils. That ones had already survive through a few years of constant fighting and obtained some power. After that goes a Grand devils class. See that one?" **Gamabunta pointed at Berial. **"I thought he's a Grand devil… until he introduced himself. Remember what he said?"**

Jiraiya scratched his beard. "Something about some Hell…"

"**Berial, The Conqueror of the Fire Hell." **Katsuyu corrected. **"A devil calling a place along with his name means that this place is his domain.** **Meaning he himself is…"**

"**Greater devil." **Manda finished. **"The only way for a devil to reach this class is to obtain his own land… which is not easy. And that is also brings much more trouble…"**

"Why?" Orochimaru asked. "He is fourth class, which should be equivalent to a Boss summon, right?"

The toad boss sighed. **"I wish it was like you said…" **

**Back with Naruto and Berial…**

"**I wonder what they are talking about…" **Berial replied. **"Got any eights?"**

"**Go fish." **The blond demon answered, taking a sip of cola. **"I don't know, but they better fucking hurry… Good old Konoha… Do they think I have a whole day?! Got any Queens?"**

"**Go fish. Yeah, absolutely no sense of tact… Got any tens?"**

"**Son of a bitch…"**

"**Hehe…"**

**With good guys…**

"**You see, we gathered into clans not because of our wish to lead a more peaceful life, but because of fear of being destroyed. In netherworld demons fight constantly to gain more power… And look at our forms… A toad, a snake, A SLUG! What chances of survival do we have?! Look at that demon over there… he has everything: strong limbs, fangs, claws, elemental protection. In open battle he will crush any of us in less than a minute." **Gamabunta stated.

"**That's why we joined into clans to ensure our survival." **Katsuyu continued. **"But that also has disadvantages. Firstly, all Noble Ones consider us trash, because we sheltered ourselves in fear while they still fight out there."**

"**Yes." **Manda added. **"We also have a rule… A rule never to fight among ourselves in the Netherworld. We can only fight when summoned by humans… But that leaves us with much less battle experience. We probably hundred times older than this Berial, but he was fighting his entire life, while we enjoyed somewhat peaceful life." **The giant snake paused. **"In other words, he's much more powerful, than we are."**

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Just great! So what now?!"

"I sugest…" Gaara started. "We try to distract Naruto, while Summons deal with Berial…"

Everyone nodded at that… except for summons, whose eyes widened.

"**Do you even understand what you're suggesting, boy?!" **Manda asked in disbelieving tone.

Gaara furrowed his eyebrows. "The three of you can't take him on?"

"**You don't understand, Gaara-san." **Katsuyu said. **"We do not think you will be able to take Naruto on…"**

Silence.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru decided to ask.

"If Berial is a Greater devil… What class Naruto belongs to?"

Again silence.

"**We fear…" **The slug boss started. **"That his powers might be bordering the last and the most powerful devil class… The Overlord."**

"**The Overlords have the unspoken authority to command any devil of lower class than their own…" **Manda explained.

"**Still, he can't become one…" **Gamabunta added.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"**There is the ultimate rule for anyone who wishes to become The Overlord…" **The toad Boss continued. **"To become The Overlord one must slay the previous one. There are only two still alive and I doubt Uzumaki has THAT kind of strength…"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened as soon as he heard this. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "That's why he wants the ring! He wishes to become The Overlord! If he succeeds, then he'll have the entire Netherworld under his command! Tsunade, Jiraiya, we must drive him out of here no matter the cost!" Both of his teammates nodded.

"**Drive out…?" **Katsuyu muttered. **"Maybe we should…?"**

"**No!" **Manda hissed. **"We should at least try our luck. **_**That**_** can put all of our clans in danger!"**

"**I agree with Manda on this one." **Toad boss stated. **"We should not give up without the fight!"**

"Then what are we waiting for, old guys?!" Kiba shouted. "Let's kick his winged blond ass!"

**Back with Naruto and Berial…**

"**Truth or dare?"**

"**Truth."**

"**Ok… Is there something you like more than women?"**

"**Of course! COLA!" **Naruto shouted. **"Ok, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"Oh really?! Then I dare you to fuck yourself with your sword!"**

"**Hey! Leave my sword away from… SHIT!"**

Naruto raised second eyebrow. **"What?! Why would I want burning shit?"**

"**We're under attack!"**

Ex-Konoha's ninja looked over his shoulder, to see three summons… and god knows how many humans, rapidly approaching the two of them. He then rolled his eyes.

"**Finally!" **Naruto exclaimed, swinging his wings and floating high into the sky. **"I believe these three jabronis are yours?"**

"**Yep!" **Berial answered. **"I just happen to know a fine receipt of snake ragout with fried frog legs!"**

Naruto's face lit up. **"Mmm… sounds great! I'll take care of girls and drinks! Oh, and please fry the legs better. I like it when they crackle…"**

"**Hmhmhm… Sure thing. Now who shall I do first…? Oh, whatever!" **Berial replied, thrusting his fist into the ground. Three bosses barely had time to dodge, before a column of fire engulfed them. **"How nice… a running food…" **The greater devil exclaimed, jumping after three Boss summons.

"Get down here, coward, and fight like a man!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto laughed at that. **"Ahaha! I have a better offer, why don't you get up here and fight like a demon?!"**

Everyone ignored the provocation… everyone but one man.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura screamed, but it was already too late. In his cursed form the last Uchiha jumped high into the air and used his wings to somehow level himself with Naruto.

"**Oh, Uke-chan!"** Naruto said. **"You really managed to get up here with these pathetic excuses of wings! You see, mine are better! They have feathers, and look like real wings… unlike those arm-like things on **_**your **_**back, hehe…"**

Sasuke just glared. "Say what you want, I will still kill you." He said, flaring his Sharingan.

Naruto rolled his eyes. **"How much hate!"** He chuckled. **"Useless fool, you can't even see me right now!" **Suddenly as he said that, Sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, knocking his air out. **"What the fuck?!"**

"Think again, DOBE!"

Naruto stared hard into Sasuke's eyes. For some reason, in this form his eyes were _black_ and red, unlike original _white _and red, which probably allowed him to see Naruto.

"**Hm… Hmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You think it will be enough to defeat me?! Foolish little Uchiha!" **Naruto shouted, sending a shockwave at Sasuke, who just blocked it with his **Chidori **sword.

"I can see your movements, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and used his speed to appear in front of Naruto again… apparently, he has been waiting for this.

"**Foolish." **The demon simply said, blocking Sasuke's slash with his metallic gauntlet hard enough for Uchiha to lose grip on his sword. The avenger had no time to regroup, because Naruto's other hand surrounded his throat.

"**You are weak…" **Naruto stated, making Sasuke's eyes widen. **"Why you are weak? Because you have nothing but hatred." **

That moment proved to be very touching… until Naruto suddenly looked over his shoulder.

"**What the…?!"** Naruto said, using his wings to escape Orochimaru's slash. **"How did you…?! Ah, I see…" **Apparently, when Sasuke kicked him, the blond demon stopped his advance near the Hokage tower. **'I wonder if he planned this…'**

Out of his wonderings, he was brought by another slash… this time from Jiraiya,who attacked with something that looked like a sword.

'**What kind of sword is that?!' **Naruto thought, bringing Yamato in front of him to block the slash… only to curse the next second.

"**Chidori Eiso!" **Sasuke yelled from behind, bringing forth his extended version of Kakashi's only original technique.

'**Damn! No choice!' **Naruto thought, putting his left hand behind his head. Next moment Rebellion appeared in it and efficiently blocked lightning jutsu. But then something happened. Ancient sword actually conducted electricity, shocking Naruto in the process.

"**Fuck!" **Naruto cursed, loosing his grip on Rebellion and watching it fall down on the ground. **'What the Hell?! My gauntlets do not conduct electricity!' **

Too bad he didn't have much time to wonder about what happened, because a single hawk appeared in the skies and made a loud screech…

"Finally!" Tsunade exclaimed. "All forces, attack!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **'All forces?!'**

Suddenly an enormous amount of ninjas appeared out of nowhere.

"**Oh…" **Naruto mouthed.

"Fire!" The Hokage yelled. Immediately all types of ninjutsu was thrown blond demon's way. There were katon, fuuton, suiton, and even some ration techniques.

"**Tch…" **The demon said just before techniques hit him, creating a large explosion.

Everyone stood unmoving, holding their breath.

"Did we get him?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't think we did…"

"**Damn right!" **Demonic voice stated. **"Now it's my turn! Art is a blast!"** As soon as he said that, a fireball escaped from the cloud of smoke, and crashed straight into the Hokage tower.

"**Katsu!"** With a loud boom, the large building exploded.

"Oh no, run!" Tsunade yelled to her forces nearby the tower, but it was already too late. Massive roof slid from the rest of the building and fell down onto several shinobi squads.

The Hokage gritted her teeth and was about to curse her ex-subordinate… but surprisingly, he was the first one.

"**You don't have time to look around!" **The cloud of smoke has finally cleared, revealing Naruto in all his glory, with no visible injuries and annoyed scowl on his face. **"Enough of these charades. Medigo Flame!" **With that he slashed with his sword a few times in the air and some imprint appeared on the ground… just below more Konoha squads.

"**Katsu!" **Another explosion.

"Damn you, Naruto!" The slug mistress cursed at Naruto, who was in the sky… no longer.

"**Don't yell, I'm here." **Tsunade heard from behind and managed to turn around… just in time to receive a sword blade in the stomach. **"Next." **Naruto exclaimed, withdrawing his sword.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya yelled, throwing himself at blonde demon in a desperate attempt to stab him with a… 'sword'.

Without even lifting an eyebrow, Naruto simply sidestepped and slashed at Jiraiya's back, creating a deep gash.

"Ah!" The grey haired sannin yelled in pain.

"**Next." **Naruto muttered annoyingly, as if he was answering some old lady's useless questions.

"Don't attack!" Orochimaru shouted. "We need to attack with a strategy!"

Ex-human rolled his eyes and sent a silver shockwave with his sword towards the last standing sannin. **"I told you already, useless fool, you're not attacking, you're defending!"**

"_You didn't…"_

'**What?!'**

"_You didn't tell them that…"_

Naruto rolled his eyes again. **'Oh, fuck you too!'**

Suddenly…

"Everybody, clear the area!"

The demon turned to the source of the voice. **'Temari?'**

"I'm sorry, Naruto…" Gaara's sister said. **"Kuchiose, Kiri Kiri Mai!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes yet again. **'I'm rolling my eyes too much… they probably look like roulettes now…'**

Meanwhile, the slashing hurricane approached our hero at an alarming rate, cutting to pieces everything in its path.

"Such power…" Chouji muttered.

"Yeah, she's scary…" Shikamaru added.

But Naruto just stood in his place as if nothing was happening… He was even smirking.

"Is he stupid?!" Kiba asked.

"No, I don't think so." Nara Shikaku answered. "People with arrogance such as his always like to show their opponents, that their efforts are meaningless."

"Yeah, right!" Kiba snorted. "I like to see how he escapes this unscathed!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. 'What will you do now?' He thought. 'Something unpredictable, that's for sure…'

And unpredictable he did, for when a flying weasel neared his personal space; Naruto just extended his free clawed hand and grabbed animal's body, stopping the hurricane instantly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I-Impossible…" Temari muttered.

Naruto sighed. **"I might sound like a broken record, but… art is a blast. Katsu!" **He shouted, making the unfortunate creature to explode right in his hand. When the smoke cleared, the only thing left was some bloodstains on Naruto's gauntlet.

"**Oh my…" **The demon replied. **"Greenpeace is so gonna sue me…"**

"**Suna Shigure." **

"**What?!" **Naruto asked, glancing upwards to see sand falling from the skies. **"Now that's not a very usual sight to see…" **He muttered, raising an eyebrow… only to feel something twist around his legs. **"What the…?" **The demon looked down and noticed that this was sand as well. **"Motherfucker!" **He exclaimed, noticing Gaara in his usual crossed arms pose.

"I got him now." The Kazekage exclaimed. "Finish him!"

"I got this!" Sasuke, Kakashi and Orochimaru stated simultaneously. Immediately they were at his sides and stabbed him. Orochimaru and Sasuke with their swords from both sides, and Kakashi with **Raikiri** from the front managed to nail Naruto right in his chest.

"Take that, DOBE!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Naruto…" Kakashi added.

Suddenly…

"**Hmhmhm… well, too bad, because I'm not!" **Naruto said to everyone's surprise, then raised his free hand and in one quick motion tore through Kakashi's headband and pulled out copy ninja's prized possession.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Kakashi yelled in pain, canceling his technique and clutching his face instead.

"**Oh, sorry, did that hurt?!" **Naruto mocked. **"Let me redeem myself!" **With that he clenched his fist, efficiently crushing the last living memory of Uchiha Obito. **"Now for you…"** The demon pointed two clawed fingers at Gaara. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!"**

Of course, Kazekage raised his sand shield, but a beam of white light just tore through it, along with redhead's… shoulder.

"Ah!" Gaara screamed in pain, releasing Naruto's bindings.

"**Damn, missed…"**

"_By the way, are you going to do something with those swords inside you?!"_

Naruto looked down. **'Ops, my bad…' **He was about to grab one of the swords, when Orochimaru yelled.

"Sasuke, withdraw!" Immediately both of them jumped away from the winged demon.

"Damn!" The Uchiha cursed. "He just won't stay down…"

"My turn!" Someone screamed at the side. Everyone, even Naruto turned to see Kiba… two Kibas preparing their clan's most famous attack. "This is for Hinata-chan!"

"Kiba, no!" Sasuke yelled, but it was already too late.

"**Gatsuga!" **Two Kibas flew at Naruto with high speed, spinning horizontally.

The demon wanted to slap his forehead, but remembered just in time that he had metallic gauntlets on both hands.

'**Three years… Three fucking years, and he still uses the same trick!'**

"_Talking about uselessness…"_

'**Let's put him out of his misery…'**

"_Which one?"_

'**Hmm… Let's go… right!' **With that thought, the blond demon thrusted his sword right into the middle of the swirl, letting second one to just fly by.

The scene everyone witnessed now was even somewhat horrifying. Kiba was impaled through his mouth and now was hanging on Naruto's blade like a fish on a stick.

'**Fitting…' **Naruto thought… when suddenly…

"AKAMARU!" A loud scream echoed from behind.

"**Wha…?" **Naruto glanced back over his shoulder to see Kiba completely unharmed. **"Then…" **The demon turned back. Indeed, it was Kiba's dog that was impaled the same way.

"_Eww! Pull me out!"_

'**Sorry…' **Naruto apologized, withdrawing his sword. **"I won't miss a second time." **He stated… Only to be squashed by two giant arms.

"Press harder, Choji! I don't think he's down yet!"

"Hai, father!"

"Please, let SOMETHING work!" Orochimaru pleaded.

"Did you feel that?" Choza asked, and moved his head so it was above his palm… big mistake. Next thing everyone knew is that Naruto in almost Gatsuga-like spin tore through both Akimichi Choza's hand and head, leaving a large hole.

"Father!" Choji screamed.

"**Shut your mouth!" **Naruto replied, sending another shockwave with his sword towards younger Akimichi.

Choji was too shocked about what just happened, so the only thing he managed to do was to cover himself with his left arm. The result – he got his left arm cut off.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain, returning to his normal size.

"**Oh, fucking look at this! I'm covered in blood again." **Naruto exclaimed. **"Do you have any idea how much time it takes to clean all this shit from my wings?!" **He gracefully descended to the ground. **"Alright, I've had enough. You don't want to do this the easy way, then have it your way!" **The demon raised his free hand above his head, and the sky started to turn red. **"It will take me more time to find the ring, but at least no one will stand in my way."** Now everyone started to cover their faces, because of the emanating heat. **"Good riddance. Crimson Flare!" **Naruto gathered all energy in one spot.

"**Art is a blast! Ka…" **That moment he heard some disgusting sound. **"What the fuck is…" **He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. There stood Tsunade with a smug look on her face and no visible wounds on her. But that wasn't what surprised him. No, no, he immediately noticed the lack of the seal on her forehead. What really surprised him, is that beside her stood Jiraiya, seemingly unharmed as well, looking a little… off, with two small frogs on his shoulders and in deep concentration.

'**What is that ugly noise?!'**

"_Cover your ears, now!"_

'**Wha…?' **He never finished his question… nor did he need to. The answer came to him the next moment. He was in some cube of water, surrounded by four toad statues.

'**Are you telling me…?'**

"_Yes. This is a genjutsu…"_

Naruto shook his head. **"Attacking me with genjutsu… the nerve…"**

"Naruto…" Jiraiya's voice echoed. "You have failed me. I didn't teach you to be like this…"

The demon snorted at that. **"You didn't teach me at all!"**

Jiraiya decided to ignore Naruto's comment and continued. "You were supposed to become my successor, to lead this world towards peace!"

Naruto laughed. **"Ahaha! Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it more like… oh yes, he'll lead the world towards peace or towards its destruction. And if I remember correctly, you're supposed to chose, stop me or not." **He stated with an evil grin.

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know that?"

Now Naruto laughed even harder. **"Aha… You… You're telling me… You still don't know?!" **The demon managed to say between laughs. **"Too bad… Fukasaku, right? Why don't you tell him?"**

Two toads only stared at him with malice.

"Tell me what?!" Jiraiya yelled, and Naruto's grin widened.

"**Have you ever wondered how I managed to break the summoning pact?!"**

"I did." The hermit stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"Oh?! And?"**

"I don't know. I never figured it out."

"**Hmhmhm… Why am I not surprised?!" **Naruto said. **"So, are you going to tell him, or should I?"**

"**Silence, traitor!" **Fukasaku spat.

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk… Nonononono, it does matter what Naruto says." **The blond demon replied. **"Tell me, Jiraiya, how many ways are there to break a summoning pact?"**

The hermit narrowed his eyes. "Three. Due to agreement on both sides, destruction of the contract, or summoner's death."

"**Well done, bravo!" **Naruto clapped. **"But… there's actually the fourth one. You see, neither of the last three suited me, so I needed something else. Luckily enough, there was just the thing…"**

"**Stop, no!" **The female toad screamed.

Naruto only smiled. **"The fourth way is… to commit the greatest crime against summoner's Clan… Guess what that was?!"**

Jiraiya only stared silently.

Seeing this, Naruto sighed. **"Don't bother. The greatest crime… is to kill a clan's Grand Elder."**

Hermit's eyes widened. "What?! That's impossible! You couldn't kill the Elder Toad Sage!"

"**Jiraiya…" **Fukasaku said calmly. **"He could… and he did. He broke into Toad Sage's private chambers, killing many in the process."**

"What?! But how?!"

The demon chuckled. **"Oh, pretty simple! I told you already, that I discovered the secret of Hiraishin. So I simply summoned some toad, placed a seal on it, dismissed and voila! I had my own passage to their mountain with stupid name… never could remember it…"**

"**Poor Gamakichi thought it was his fault and couldn't handle the pressure. He took his own life." **Fukasaku added.

Jiraiya just stood dumbfounded, while Naruto continued. **"Haha! You should've seen this! The old fool didn't even understand why I was there! Some fucking sage! He even actually started to explain me that useless prophesy! I was somewhat intrigued at first, but after the third time he asked who I was, I kind of snapped… his neck… and his head… and limbs… and spine… and cut him to pieces… and set his head on a spike… and pissed in his hat…"**

"_Really?!"_

'**No… but they don't need to know that…'**

Jiraiya was silent for almost a minute. Then…

"Naruto, I have decided your fate…" He stated.

The demon rolled his eyes. **'Let me guess…'**

"Your fate is death." The hermit stated, giving Naruto his coldest stare.

"_And we have a winner! Five million dollars, a new sports car and a blowjob by a porn star with H-cup breasts go to Uzumaki Naruto!" _

'**Oh! OH! Yes! I won, I won! I want to thank my balls, my sword and the man who created cola!'**

"I'm sorry…"

"**Oh, Jiraiya!" **Naruto suddenly said. **"Before you do what you intend to do, let me give you a prophesy of my own."**

The hermit stared silently.

"**After you deliver the killing blow, you will regret it very much, but not for long…" **The demon stated, smirk still in place.

"Sayonara…" Jiraiya said and impaled Naruto with his 'sword', twisting the blade a few times.

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened when this happened.

"I'm sorry, Minato, but your son left me no choice…" Jiraiya replied with sadness on his face… only for that sadness turn into horror, when Naruto's shocked face… turned into Tsunade's shocked face. "What, Tsunade?!" Jiraiya looked at what just happened. "No, NO!" He was about to pull his sword out, when another Tsunade stabbed him from behind with katana.

"Tell me what you cherish most..**." **Second Tsunade said, as her figure slowly shifted into Naruto's. **"Give me the pleasure of taking it away." **He then withdrew his blade, swung it few times and sheathed with a click.

Immediately, a fountain of blood erupted from Jiraiya's chest, spraying all over Tsunade, who still had a sword in her own chest.

"**I said he won't regret it for long." **Naruto said.

Suddenly…

CRASH! Manda's body crashed into a background with some deep gashes in his body and Katsuyu followed.

"**How's your fun, Berial?" **The blond demon asked.

"**Very good!" **Berial answered, holding his sword in one hand and Gamabunta's throat in the other.

Meanwhile, the large toad tried to struggle.

"**Keh… Manda… Katsuyu… no choice… summon…" **Gamabunta muttered and both Bosses nodded.

"**What are they talking about?" **Berial asked.

Suddenly, Naruto's burning eyes widened. **"No! Don't let that happen!" **He shouted, but it was already too late.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **Two summons shouted simultaneously, and a cloud of smoke appeared.

"**Damn!" **Naruto spat and flew high into the air, landing on Berial's head. **"Drop that piece of trash!" **He commanded. **"I think we've got problems…"**

Indeed, his thoughts appeared to be true. When the cloud of smoke cleared, there stood an even bigger slug, which looked more royal as well, along with a giant eight-headed snake.

"**Ymamta no Orochi and Katsuyima the patient…" **Berial replied, throwing Gamabunta away. **"Grand elders of their clans…"**

"**I see…" **Katsuyima began. **"Uzumaki Naruto himself… most surprising…"**

"**No surprises here." **Orochi stated. **"What I want to know is what did you summon me for, Manda? The two of us won't be enough to defeat the two of them."**

Suddenly, Fukasaku appeared on Katsuyima's head.

"**Lord Orochi, Lady Katsuyima, allow me to give you an explanation…"**

"**Who are you?" **Orochi asked.

"**I am Fukasaku, and I have been appointed as the new Toad Clan's Grand Elder."**

"**I see. Then please do, Fukasaku-san." **The slug Elder said.

The old frog nodded. **"We have an emergency. This village has something that can increase Uzumaki Naruto's power and he wants that desperately. All attempts to drive him off have failed."**

"**And you need our help to Banish him…" **Orochi finished.

"**Yes."**

"**Very well…"**

"**Fuck!" **Naruto shouted.

"**They're going to use Banishment!" **Berial exclaimed.

"**Don't you think I know that?!" **Naruto snapped. **"Damn it to hell!"**

"**Naruto!" **The blazing demon started. **"There are just three of them. I think we can withstand that!"**

Naruto gritted his teeth. **"I know we can! But we will be severely weakened in the process…" **He growled.

Meanwhile, Sasuke appeared on Manda's head. "What are they doing?" He asked.

"**They are going to use Banishment. This technique is a privilege of Clan's Grand Elder."** Manda answered.

"And what does that Banishment do?" The Uchiha asked again.

"**It causes severe pain to any Noble One in the vicinity. That way they can be driven away from the Clan lands."**

"Interesting…" Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly, Naruto smiled and sighed. His horns grew back and wings disappeared back into his spine. Chains around belt line and gauntlets disappeared as well.

"Fine, have it your way…" He said already with his normal voice. Then he took sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on. "But for denying me my prize you only managed to do one thing… and that is to check yourself directly into THE SMACKDOWN HOTEL!" The blond demon shouted. "Oh yeah, you're checked in, you're checked out… but you won't checkout without a little departing gift from Naruto, which is his fist in your mouth and his foot in your ass!" With that, he outstretched his arm, created a fireball in it and threw it right into… the Hokage monument.

"NO!" Kakashi yelled. "The shelter!"

"**KATSU!" **With a loud BOOM, the monument exploded, making heads roll into the village, adding even more destruction.

"You bastard!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too. Don't miss me too much, 'cuz I'll return and have all your candy asses, smiling like an imbecile! And that's the bottom line, 'cus Naruto said so!" With that he snapped his fingers and both Berial and Naruto turned into flames and disappeared into the sky.

Orochimaru sighed. 'Damn it all…' He thought. Then…

"Jiraiya! JIRAIYA!"

The snake sannin turned his head, only to frown deeper. Tsunade, who was entirely covered in blood, Jiraiya's and her own, tried her hardest to revive her fallen friend.

'Not again…' Orochimaru thought. 'At least she managed to withdraw that sword from her chest…' He walked closer.

"Jiraiya, please, please don't die!" The Hokage screamed as tears flew freely from her eyes.

"It… It's o-okay… Tsunade…" The hermit somehow managed to say.

"Don't speak, you fool!" She yelled.

"You're crying for me… I'm honored." He smiled. "Orochimaru…"

"Yeah?"

"In… cough… in my pocket…"

The snake charmer put his hand in his ex-teammate's pocket and withdrew a single scroll. Immediately his eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?!" He asked.

"Do… cough… do what I could not. Cough… that will help bring him down… And look out for Tsunade… cough… or I will kick your ass…"

Orochimaru's frown deepened even more. "Of course…"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade muttered between sobs.

"Tsunade… Know that I always love…" Jiraiya exclaimed and the final breath left him.

"No, NO!" Tsunade yelled.

Sakura kneeled beside her master. "T-Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade's head suddenly shot up, making Sakura jump backwards in fear because of the look in Hokage's eyes.

"Gather intelligence! Anything we have on demons! Orochimaru! Come with me. Our summons has a lot to explain. Everyone else, search the village for survivors and bury the dead. After that, rebuild the village for it to function properly and prepare for war! I want Uzumaki Naruto to become a memory!"

**...**

**Omake: Naruto's real reason.**

Berial: **"So, will you finally explain why we had to wait all their useless explanation about classes?!"**

Naruto: "Sure. Well, the reason why is… the readers would've killed Darthemius if we interrupted that… And I really, REALLY don't want to return to the place where I came from… Can you believe?! There I ran around in orange fucking jumpsuit, screaming dattebayo and was in love with absolutely useless pink haired bitch named Sakura… which was slowly turning into love towards another bitch, named Sasuke…"

Yamato: "Yeah, I don'twanna return as well! I used to be a dumb sword!"

Naruto: "Aren't you still?!"

Yamato: "Well, at least I can talk here…"

Berial: **"I know what you're talking about guys… Originally I got killed, and here I kick ass!"**

Naruto: "Yep! Here I also have nice outfit, fucked Kurenai, killed Akatsuki and Jiraiya, RKO'ed Hinata, and cola is far better than ramen!"

Silence…

Naruto: "What?!"

Yamato and Berial: Envy, envy…

Naruto: "Don't worry, you'll have your time…"

**...**

**Aaaaand that concludes it!**

**Until next time…**

**Don't be nice and drink cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	19. A new start

**Darthemius: I apologive for the lack of update last week… It was… a hard date last weekend… May 29****th**** to be specific… But don't let me bore you with my problems.**

**Here it is, freshly written… Well actually it was written over a month ago, I just forgot to add it, hehe… And tell me first if you'll try to shoot me.**

**On some notes. Well, this chapter contains some… uncharacteristic parts for this story, but well hell it must be done sooner or later for the plot to continue.**

**Not much action in this chapter, but you can't have a colossal destruction in every chapter, for as one very smart man said: "To destroy something, you must create something first… or wait for someone to create it for you."**

**Well, enough of my shit. I delayed you long enough.**

**Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter nineteen: "A new start."**

"I'm in a fanfic?!" – talks.

'Cola is the best!' – thoughts.

"_Yay! I can talk!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **– demonic.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _– Voldemort.

_** %#$***_ - guess who said that and you will get a candy!

**...**

**Kirigakure no sato. Mizukage's private chambers…**

"Hmm… Did I make the right choice?" Naruto asked, sitting in a comfortable armchair with his head resting in his hand. "I could've ended it then and there…"

"_That's probably for the best…" _Yamato said.

"You think?"

"_Yes." _The demon blade stated. _"It was a fight against three Grand Elders, three bosses and countless humans, and you're not all that strong… not until you drain the remaining power from that statue at least…"_

Now Naruto got slightly offended. "Hey! I almost destroyed that village with my **Crimson Flare! **It's that toad jabroni, who…"

"_Oh, give me a break!" _Yamato interrupted him. _"Yeah, you probably could, but what would that accomplish?! Destroying a human village?! You know that in the Netherworld it's not such big of a deal."_

Naruto snorted at that. "And still, Kyuubi failed…"

"_Yeah…"_

The demon sighed. "So you think I was right?"

"_Pretty much… Besides, if you've stayed, you could probably lose your ally."_

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, Berial is a bad cat… And he has a nice attitude as well. It's a rare thing among demons, especially Greater ones."

Yamato chuckled. _"And what do you mean by 'nice attitude'?!"_

"Well…" Naruto started. "He's actually a funny guy, if you know him close enough." He then shrugged. "You know how most demons go. 'I will destroy this and kill that…', and all that stupid crap…"

"_Isn't that what demons consider… noble?!" _The demon blade asked with obvious amusement in his voice.

The blond shrugged. "Yeah, well Berial's not really like that, despite that 'Conqueror of the Fire Hell' shit. He had his dose of useless destruction."

"_By the way…" _The sword said. _"You two seemed pretty much like old pals, but I didn't know him. So that means you met him before becoming my master." _He paused. _"So the question is… how did you summon him without my ability to open the Hell gates?!"_

Naruto chuckled. "Now _that _is a good question indeed." He stopped laughing. "To tell you the truth… I didn't actually 'summon' Berial into this world… someone did that for me…"

"_What do you mean?" _Yamato asked.

"Sigh… Say, would you believe if I just say I accidentally stumbled upon a hell's gate?"

A pause…

"…_Nah…"_

"That's what I thought… but it's actually the truth."

Another pause…

"_You know… If you didn't want to answer, you could just say so…"_

Naruto sighed again. "I knew you wouldn't believe…"

"_And for a good reason!" _Yamato almost shouted._ "You can't just 'stumble' upon a hell's gate!"_

"You're right." Naruto stated. "I too thought it over in my head many times…"

"_And?"_

"Someone summoned it on purpose." The demon paused. "That someone wanted me to find it."

"_Hmm… can't be a coincidence, that's for sure."_

"Precisely." Naruto said. "Because the gate opened the moment I stood in front of them."

"_And Berial came out?"_

"Yes." Naruto nodded his head. "And to my great surprise, he didn't attack me on the spot."

"_Oh? And what did he do?"_

"You probably won't believe it, but he introduced himself and asked for my name."

"_And then?"_

"We spoke and he told me his story… and I explained my plan to him." Naruto said and laughed. "He actually became very excited, for as he said 'He never met someone with so much guts'."

"_I can believe that…"_

"Yeah, well he said he will be happy to join my cause, but there was one tiny problem… two in fact…"

"_Wait, let me guess…" _Yamato said. _"In order to summon him, you had to defeat him in battle, right?"_

Naruto sighed. "How did you guess?!" He said with sarcasm. "Yes, I had to beat him for him to call me 'master'.

"_Didn't hear him call you that…"_

"Of course, because I told him not to…"

"_So…" _The sword started. _"How did you manage to beat him?! It's no small feat."_

The demon snorted. "You fucking tell me!" He then sighed. "Actually that I won't say, or Berial will probably be upset…"

"_Oh, come on! He'll never know!" _Yamato pleaded.

"Man, I promised!"

"_Now don't be like that! You're the only one, who can talk to me, so I won't snitch on you!"_

'Sigh… alright. Long story short, I put him in a genjutsu and finished it with a sword.'

"_You got a Greater devil with a genjutsu?!" _Yamato asked in disbelief.

Naruto shrugged. "Used Kyuubi's unpurified energy for that… no matter. The fact of the matter is I got myself an ally, a very useful ally… Which actually was perfect because of the moment."

"_Why?"_

"Because it was a few weeks after my Konoha escape, and I desperately needed to break that summoning contract."

"_Ah, I see…" _The demon blade exclaimed. _"But I thought you did that by yourself?"_

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, I already knew **Hiraishin** at the moment… Hell, I even almost mastered **Mai Tsubasa-no Tenshi**…" Then he sighed. "But that was still not enough."

"_I don't understand."_

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Strange. You, better than anyone, should know that no mortal can enter the Netherworld without Grand demon's approval."

"_Oh, right…"_

"Why do I have the feeling that you hear this for the first time?!"

"_Whatever! So anyway, Berial was the one, who gave you permission, right?"_

"Wrong." Naruto answered. "Unfortunately he didn't possess such power."

"_What?! I thought he was a Greater devil?!"_

"He is. I couldn't understand that very well either, but in short, that power can not be simply acquired… It must be granted by someone who already possesses it."

"_So, what did you do?"_

"Well, I asked him if he knew anyone with that power. He somewhat hesitated, but then finally revealed the name of his acquaintance…"

"_Really? Do I know him?" _The sword asked.

"Hmm, you probably do know… _her_."

"_Her?"_

"Uh-huh, Nevan."

"_Holy shit!" _Yamato said. _"She's one of the strongest and oldest of Remnants!"_

Now that got Naruto's attention. "Remnants? What the fuck is that?!"

"_You don't know?!" _The sword waited for response, and when it didn't come continued. _"Well, Remnants are ex-Greater devils."_

"What?"

"_Sigh… the ones, whose lands were taken away from them."_

The demon nodded. "That makes sense. No wonder she never told me her class status…"

"_So what happened between the two of you?"_

Naruto chuckled. "Well, it started with a pleasant conversation… and turned into one of the most difficult battles in my life…"

"_That hard, huh?"_

"You don't say. She was almost completely immune to my genjutsu, and fought in her released form, teleporting around and throwing lightning based attacks at me."

"_And how did you get her?"_

Naruto grinned. "She went for her finisher, **The Kiss of Life**… The thing is, Berial warned me about that one. So I waited for her to come closer, and when she was about to kiss me, I grabbed her head, and gave her an RKO. The element of surprise, strike your opponent when he's absolutely sure he'll win."

"_Hmhmhm… good point. So, what happened next?"_

"What do you think?" The demon asked back. "I told her I was not after her life and explained my plan. She was just as excited as Berial, if not more, and said that she'll gladly help me… If I accept her challenge to another battle… The other kind of battle…"

"_Oh, you mean 'mom and dad' kind of battle?"_

"Yeah… and to tell the truth, I lost that one completely…"

"_Hahaha! And you call yourself a demon?!"_

Naruto pouted. "Hey! I wasn't a demon then!"

"_Right. So, you got the approval and… well, I heard the rest."_

"Yeah… By the way, tell me, who was strong enough to defeat her and make her a Remnant?"

"_Sparda…"_

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I see…"

"_Hey, don't worry, you'll…"_

"No." Naruto interrupted. "He was probably right. The world was not ready for that yet."

"_Which world?"_

"Both of them."

"_Do you think they are now?!"_

The demon smirked. "Hmm… maybe." Then he looked down. "What do you think?" He asked the owner of head with long red hair, which was moving up and down repeatedly between his legs.

Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage of proud Hidden Mist village… stopped her 'doings' for a moment. "Huh? You said something?"

Naruto sighed. "I was talking out loud the entire time. Have you heard anything I said?!"

The Mizukage raised an eyebrow. "Uh… no."

"Excellent!" The Demon said, picking her up. 'Man, I like this woman! Sorry, Yamato, duty calls.'

"_Sure, have fun…"_

'Oh, don't worry, I will!' He thought, slamming Mei into the wall.

"Oh, how I missed this!" She exclaimed.

Naruto smiled evilly. "Not as much as this!" He almost shouted, entering her roughly in one quick motion.

"Ah! Yes!"

"Hmhmhm… I see your tightness hasn't changed."

She smiled at him seductively and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. "Of course…" She said, after their lips finally parted. "I'm the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Now where did that came form?!'

"Hey! Don't space on me!"

"Sorry…" The demon muttered and started to thrust into her repeatedly.

"Ah! Ah yes! Oh my God!" She screamed in pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm right here!" He said, fastening his pace, making the woman bit on her lower lip and wrap her legs around him.

"You're losing it… Mizukage-chan!" Naruto replied, teasing.

"Don't… Ah! Don't call me… that!" Mei spelled out.

The demon grinned. "Make me!" With that, he picked her up, turned her around and almost slammed into the wall again, if not for her hands, which she slammed into it first.

"You're too rough!" Mei shouted, as Naruto nailed her again.

"Yeah, and you're too soft…" He answered and grasped her breasts. "Especially here."

"Ah! Yes, more! Give me more!" She screamed, and give her more he did, moving in and out of her as fast as he could. Mei's hands were barely able to withhold Naruto's onslaught, when she finally felt it.

"Oh, God! Naruto… I think… I think I'm about to…"

Demon's grin widened. "Oh really?!" He replied, picking her up from the wall and hugging tight to himself. "Then cum for me." He whispered in her ear.

"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed as an orgasm hit her, almost making her knees to give out.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her neck. "Don't you think it was too soon?!" He teased her again.

"Huff… Huff…" Mei panted hard. "We're just getting started!" She said with a hint of anger in her voice, then raised one leg and pushed both of them from the wall, making them fall on the bed with her on top of him.

"Let's see how you fair now!" The Mizukage said, quickly lowering herself on his throbbing cock.

"Oh yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "My favorite position! I think…"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Mei shouted, pointing her finger at him.

Naruto's mouth fell agape. "A-a-a… ama… a…"

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Shut your mouth!" She added and pressed her lips on his.

"_Ha! You know, if she could somehow give you an RKO, it will be a complete set! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!" _

When their lips parted, Naruto finally recovered from his shock. "The nerve!" He exclaimed. "Don't you ever… AND NARUTO MEANS EVER! Steal my catchphrases again!"

Mei smiled. "Oh, don't be like that!" She said, moving her hips back and forth.

"I said no!" He stated. "Catchphrases are saint… next only to sex and cola…"

"Fine, fine. Now stop pretending to be a log and start working!"

Naruto chuckled. "As you wish… Mizukage-sama." With that he sat up and pressed his body close to her.

"Ah! Yes! This is the best!" She screamed. "Please, Naruto! Claim my body once again!"

'Damn! I can't hold on when she speaks like that…' He thought. "Fuck, I'm about to burst!"

Mei hugged him closer. "Do it! Don't hold back and fill me up with your semen!"

"Shit!" With a loud grunt, Naruto's body tensed and he pressed his head into her chest as he shot his seed inside her.

"Oh my God! So hot! AH!" Mei screamed, arching her head back.

A minute later, Naruto allowed himself to fall on the bed, and Mei instantly collapsed on top of him.

"Huff… huff… You son of a bitch." She said, hitting him on the shoulder playfully. "How could you deny me that for about two months?!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, I've been busy, you know…"

Mei looked at him, smirking. "Was that really more important, than fucking me with that huge cock of yours?!"

"Tell that to Yamato…" Naruto answered.

The Mizukage raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck is Yamato?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "My sword…"

"Why would I want to explain something to a sword?!"

"_Hey!"_

Naruto snorted. "Oh, now you hurt his feelings."

Mei's eyes widened. "What?! It can talk?!"

"Yep." He nodded. "Only to me though…"

"Oh… Well, then tell him, that I'm sorry…"

Naruto chuckled again. "No need. He can hear you pretty well, he just can't answer."

"I see." She said, and they spent some time in silence… until…

"Fucking Konoha!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Mei asked.

"I could end it!" He stated. "I could end it right there!"

"Don't worry." She rubbed his chest with her hand. "It's probably better that way…"

Naruto looked at her skeptically. "You too, Brutus?!"

She looked back in confusion. "No, I'm Mei. And who the fuck is Brutus?! I didn't know you swing that way."

Naruto sighed. "No, I DON'T swing that way. And Brutus is…" He paused. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO HE IS!"

"True." She said. "Now stop saying shit and let's fuck! I'll make your sperm run dry!"

"_Damn, I like that woman!"_

'Hey! That's my line!'

"_Hehe, go fuck yourself!"_

Naruto smirked and looked at Mei's naked body. 'Nah, I think I have a better idea!'

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

A peaceful night in Konoha…

"Damn it to hell!"

Or not…

"Fuck… FUCK!" Godaime Hokage screamed, banging her fist on her desk. "Curse you, Naruto!"

"Tsunade…"

"Don't fucking try to cheer me up, Orochimaru!" She shouted. "If you value your health that is… Jiraiya is dead, the bigger half of village is destroyed, people's moral is below the bottom line, hundreds of civilians are killed, and you want me to stay calm?!"

"**He's right." **Fukasaku said. **"It's not the time for grief. We must act."**

"Who're we?!" Tsunade shot back. "If I remember correctly, you don't have a summoner anymore."

"**Yes." **The small toad nodded. **"That's why I'm still here, to choose another summoner and to explain a few things about demons."**

"We don't need to know about that!" Tsunade stated.

"**Oh, I think you do, because when he returns, you all must be ready… Or this story won't have a happy ending."**

Orochimaru nodded. "I agree. We'll help about the summoner, but I think the information must come first."

Tsunade said nothing.

"**Very well." **Fukasaku nodded. **"Do you have any questions specifically, or I should just tell you everything I know?"**

"Tell us all." The snake charmer said.

"Wait…" Tsunade suddenly interrupted. "I want to know something first." She gathered her thoughts for a correct question. "Naruto claimed to be a demon, but when he transformed, he stayed the same size as we are. Why? And what is released form?"

The old toad nodded again. **"Yes. A good question indeed." **He paused. **"You see that form you all saw, that actually **_**was**_** his released form."**

"So what is that released form exactly?" Orochimaru asked.

Fukasaku sighed. **"I will start from the beginning. Every demon has three forms. First, there is the demon form. That is the one you always see when you summon. In other words, you could call it an animal form. Every human soul after its death has this form. The next one is the human form. It has no particular meaning, except obtaining the form a demon used to have before death. Oh, and turning into this form instantly change demon's class to Major summon, or Grand devil."**

"Third class, right?" The snake charmer asked again.

"**Yes. Now the last and final form is the released form. This is actually a combination of the first two, and can only be achieved by the strongest. Usually in this form a demon has average human size and some demon features…"**

"Wait, wait, wait…" Tsunade interrupted. "If I understood you correctly, then this form is the strongest, right?"

"**Correct."**

"Then why don't you use it?!"

"**Well…" **Fukasaku started. **"We are capable of using it, yes. But there is a slight problem. Being in the released form consumes energy. In order to restore it, demons must shift back to the demon form."**

"So? Where is the problem?"

"**The problem is in size!" **Fukasaku snapped. **"The size difference is too great and almost every demon has to adjust to it. That's the main problem when fighting someone in the released form, because unlike you they don't need to adjust."**

"And why is that?!"

"**I have no answer for that question."** Thetoad stated. **"Just some theories. Perhaps their size difference is not too great, or they spend more time in their human form. There are too many variations…"**

"Okay, I got what you said…" Orochimaru interrupted. "So that was Naruto's released form?"

"**Yes."**

"Then what is his demon form?"

A pause…

"**No one knows… only himself I guess." **The Elder said. **"But if we somehow obtain this information, then we'll be able to analyze his strength."**

"What? How?"

"**Sigh… You see, the strength of a demon is judged by its demon form. The higher place this form have in evolution, the stronger the demon."**

"So you in other words…"

"**That's right… we're pretty weak. Actually, the three of our clans… I meant toads, snakes and slugs, are ones of the weakest."**

"Just perfect!" Tsunade stated, throwing her hands up. "Then who are the strongest?"

"**If you mean clans, then dragons and phoenixes are the most powerful." **Fukasaku paused. **"Actually, the dragons are even considered as nobles among the clans."**

"Why?"

"**They never had a summoner…"**

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it, they don't have a contract?!"

"**They do…" **The toad stated. **"But no one has survived their test to actually become a summoner…"**

"Peachy…" Tsunade said. "And what kind of test is that?!"

"**I… can't say. And you better not to know anyway…"**

"Fine." The Hokage said. "What about phoenixes?"

Fukasaku nodded. **"Yes, they do have a summoner, even right now… finding him will be next to impossible though…"**

"Great, more good news."

"Wait…" Orochimaru suddenly said. "When Jiraiya cast that genjutsu, he looked somewhat strange. What was that?"

"**A good question. That was a sage mode; it is somewhat similar to toad's released form…"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Humans can have a released form?!"

"**Yes, every clan has its own variations."**

"This is something!" The snake charmer exclaimed. "We must use this."

"**Hm… yes, perhaps. But it takes a great deal of training…"**

"We'll see when we get there." Tsunade interrupted. "Now I have another question… What the Overlords are?"

Fukasaku frowned. **"Sorry, I just feel uneasy when I think about them… In fact, I think every summon does…"**

"Why?"

The frown deepened. **"Because each of them can come and destroy any clan without slight problems… and there's nothing we can do about it."**

"Are they that strong?"

"**Yes."**

"Hmm… that's not good." The snake charmer said. "You said there are two of them?"

"**Indeed. Overlord Mundus… and Overlord Baal."**

"I see." Tsunade said. "Do you know something about them?"

Fukasaku nodded. **"I think every Elder do…" **He said. **"You see, a long time ago, even before the Clans were created, there were three Overlords…"**

"Three? Who was the third one?"

"**A demon named Sparda…"**

"So, what happened?"

"**Sigh… What happened is Mundus tried to invade the human world, kill all humans and turn it into another Netherworld… Sparda disagreed."**

"I don't understand…" Tsunade stated.

"**Sparda valued life and went against Mundus. The two fought… and Mundus won."**

"What?" Tsunade almost shouted. "But I don't get it…"

"**Let me finish…" **Elder said. **"Mundus was stronger… far stronger in fact. But in a last ditch effort Sparda managed to seal Mundus away, with only one chance to escape…" **He then noticed human's questioning faces. **"Don't ask I don't know what can release him… if there is anything at all. So after sealing his enemy away, Sparda closed Netherworld gates and fled into the human realm."**

"So Mundus was the strongest then?"

"**No…"**

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean no?!"

"**The strongest was… and still is… Overlord Baal. No one in history was able to defeat him, that's why he was called the Supreme Overlord."**

"It's just keeps getting better and better!" Tsunade replied. "So when did he enter the scene?!"

"**He didn't…"**

"What?"

"**Baal never interfered in Sparda-Mundus conflict, simply because he didn't care… Because in reality, he was stronger than both of them put together."**

"Damn, that's definitely not good…" Orochimaru said.

"**Yes, but I don't think it's bad either…"**

"Explain."

"**Very well. For thousands of years, Baal never met his match, so he just retreated into his tower, and rumored to be sleeping there until someone worthy enough will appear to awaken him. Every strong demon, including both Mundus and Sparda, tried to seal the entrance to the tower in hopes that the Supreme Overlord will never be able to leave… however nobody knows if those seals really work…"**

"Why?"

"**Because Baal never tried to leave his tower… and every demon prays that he never will."**

"Hmm… not a pleasant thought…" Orochimaru stated… just as the office door opened.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama…" Nara Shikamaru said as he entered. "Can I bother you for a minute?"

"What is it?" The Hokage asked.

"Well, I…" He started. "I actually wanted to ask Jiraiya-sama, but…"

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Out with it, Shikamaru."

The boy nodded. "I want to sign the toad contract."

Both sannins raised an eyebrow at this, but neither answered. Instead…

"**And what is your motivation?" **Fukasaku asked.

Shikamaru looked around and finally noticed the Elder. "I… I feel helpless. My clan uses shadow as a weapon, but… when I used it on Naruto, he actually turned my technique against me, saying that he has far greater control of darkness…"

The small toad nodded. **"Indeed, he's a darkness incarnation."**

"So…" Shikamaru continued. "Without shadows I'm next to useless. I want to help in a fight against him!"

"**A worthy reason… in fact, there's something I want to propose…" **

**Konoha hospital…**

"You're will be fine soon, sensei." Haruno Sakura stated over to the bandaged form of Hatake Kakashi.

"I wasn't very hurt physically… just emotionally." The jounin replied.

Sakura frowned. "Oh… I'm sorry about your friend…"

Kakashi shook his head lightly. "No, no. It's not about Obito's lost eye… I was talking about Naruto." He said, making her frown even deeper. "I always had my eyes on Sasuke, when I should've given more attention to Naruto… and to you."

"To me?"

"Yes. From the three of you, you are the only one, who I can proudly call my student."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, sensei."

Kakashi smiled back. "You're welcome. Now go, get out of here. You have someone to talk to, right?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Intuition. Now go… he's probably on the training grounds." He added with a smirk.

**Unknown area…**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself floating in darkness. He could see nothing, he could hear nothing, and he couldn't even smell anything.

"Wha…?" He tried to speak, but didn't hear his own voice. 'Where am I?!' He almost started to panic, when a golden light appeared in front of him.

"What the hell?!" He said, surprisingly hearing himself this time.

"**Come, Uzumaki Naruto."** A beautiful female, but also inhuman voice said. **"Your mission has not even started."**

"W-Who are you?" He was able to say before golden light blinded his vision. And then he awoke in his bed with cold sweat all over his body.

**Mizukage's private chambers…**

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Mei asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Wha…? No, nothing's wrong, Mei."

Now something was definitely not right. "Tell me. I know, because you only call me by my name when something's not right."

The demon sighed. "That was only a dream… but it looked so real…"

She hugged him. "Come here. You have nothing to worry about while I'm here."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. You'll protect me, right?"

**Konohagakure's training grounds…**

When Sakura arrived on the training grounds, she expected to see the one she was looking for to train like crazy… Instead she found him simply staring at three training posts.

"Do you remember that day… Sakura?" Uchiha Sasuke asked. "The day, when the three of us became a team…"

The kunoichi looked down and frowned. "Yes. I remember…"

A slight pause.

"Even then… He was already…" The Uchiha murmured. "What fool I was…"

Sakura walked closer. "Sasuke, you didn't know. We were all fooled by him…"

"Well, I think we deserve that…" He said, making her eyes widen.

"How can you say that?! He…"

"He did everything I would've done in his place."

"What?!"

Sasuke sat down, leaning his back on the post. "You know… I wanted to kill Itachi so badly… I would've sacrificed my own life, if it meant his death." He gave a chuckle, which sounded somewhat sad. "And then I find out that he was set up by my closest friend, that my own mother hated me and that my entire life was nothing but a lie, created by the same friend, who's seemingly immortal now…" Now he sounded almost desperate.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, kneeling in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes were closed. "I… I don't know what to do, Sakura…" He said as raindrops started to fall from the sky. "I don't know what to believe in anymore…"

"Shh… It's okay." She said, rubbing his cheek with her palm. "You're not alone."

The youngest Uchiha raised his eyes at her and saw moon's reflection in hers, which made him smile.

"You know… When we talked, just before I left… Do you know why I turned my back to you when we talked?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Because I had tears in my eyes…"

Now that was one thing Sakura never expected to hear. "You… had tears in your eyes? Why?"

He looked down, smiling still. "I guess I couldn't kill a human in myself after all…"

"You… but…"

"I liked you, Sakura… I still do." Sasuke stated.

Kunoichi's eyes widened even more. "You… like me?"

He nodded. "Ever since you jumped between me and Gaara on the invasion day… You saved me that day… I never thought this could happen."

"But you always…"

"Denied you, yes. I tried not to attach myself to anything… in fear that it will be taken away. But the truth I heard yesterday taught me a good lesson… never to make prejudices." Sasuke replied. "I realize that now. It was neither Itachi, nor Naruto, who wanted to ruin my life… it was my own hatred." Now tears started to fall from his eyes. "I hated Itachi… now I hate Naruto… I… I don't want to hate anymore!" He almost shouted. "For once I want to feel something else!" Suddenly his head was raised by Sakura's hand, and before he could do something else her lips pressed onto his own, making his eyes widen.

"Now this doesn't felt like hatred, right?" She asked cheerfully as their lips parted.

When Sasuke finally got out of his shock, he did the only thing that came to his mind that moment… He wrapped his arms around pink haired girl and pulled her into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as well, deepening the kiss.

They both didn't know how long that kiss lasted, but what they knew, is that they needed air to keep living, so they parted again, panting hard this time.

"Huff… huff… No, this doesn't felt like hatred at all." Sasuke stated, smiling.

"Hmhmhm…" Sakura chuckled. "You know, when I came here, I never thought we'll have this type of conversation. I mean I never expected _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, the most arrogant ass in the Universe, to cry his soul out to me right here under the night rain…" Indeed, for both of them were already drenched wet. "Strange, don't you think?!"

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, sure is…" He hugged her closer.

"What will happen to us, Sasuke?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know…" The Uchiha replied. "The one thing I know is that Naruto was right in one thing… I wanted power, he needed it. But now I need it, and I swear to god I will obtain it, everything to…" Then he noticed Sakura's expecting look. "Please, don't make me say this. I still have that 'most arrogant in the Universe' side." He said smiling.

Sakura giggled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "You ass…"

**Konohagakure. Some undestroyed district…**

Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage sat on a roof as he often did at night. Surprisingly he didn't have his sand gourd behind his back.

'Rain…' He thought. 'Such a rare occasion in the desert…' Then a memory flashed before his eyes…

_Flashback…_

"_Was that also a lie?" Gaara asked._

"_Of course it was!" Naruto answered. "A few words, and WHAM, you turned from a killing psychopath to a peace loving family guy!"_

_End flashback…_

'If it's really as bad as he says, then why don't I feel regret?' The Kazekage asked himself… when he heard soft whimpers. Curious he jumped down and walked to the source of the whimpers… which happened to be a girl crying at the river. Hinata, if he remembered correctly.

"Why are you crying?" He suddenly asked.

Hyuga Hinata, the latest head of the Hyuga clan, probably for the first time in her life was not afraid when someone approached her from behind. Instead she slowly turned her head to see who have spoken to her.

"Gaara-san?" She slowly stood up and turned to him completely. "I must thank you for saving my life twice." She said with a polite bow.

Gaara waved his hand. "No thanks are necessary." He replied. "But I would like to hear an answer for my question."

Hinata frowned and sat back down. "Why do you want to know?"

Gaara tried to find the correct answer. "I… I don't understand why people cry…"

Hinata sighed. "People cry when they lose something they love or hold dear."

"I see." The Kazekage nodded. "What have you lost, if I may ask?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I lost the one I held dear… very dear…"

"Naruto?"

"Yes." Hinata said as tears flew freely from her eyes. "The best part of my life, I was told that I'm a failure, that I'm a disgrace of the Hyuga clan."

Gaara watched stoically as she cried.

"Never in my life had I questioned their opinion… Because in truth I felt myself as such… a failure." She then looked up. "And then I met Uzumaki Naruto. People said that he was much more of a failure than I will ever be… But the thing is, when I got used to that thought, when I accepted it… He defied it. He tried his hardest to prove all of them wrong, and when he failed, he tried again. He never gave up."

Now ex-jinchuriki somewhat understood where her pain was coming from.

"I…" Hinata continued. "I found courage by simply looking at him, I admired him, I… I wanted to be with him… more than anything else." She cried. "And now, when this just happens to be nothing but lies… I… What's left for me now?" Suddenly she felt Gaara's hand on her shoulder.

"Now I understand." He said. "I understand your reason… In fact, I asked myself a similar question just before we met here."

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. 'He… understands?'

"Naruto said, that I turned from maniac to a defender…" Gaara replied. "But I ask you now, is it really such a bad thing?"

"I… I don't think it is…" Hinata answered.

He nodded. "Yes. I think so myself… Because I turned into a maniac for this very reason… because I had no one…" The Kazekage stated. "But now… now I'm not alone." He looked down at her and smiled. "And as long as it remains that way, the world is beautiful."

Hinata's eyes widened. 'He's just like me…' Suddenly she stood up and to Gaara's great surprise hugged him.

"Please, Gaara-san, can you help me?" She asked. "I… I don't want to be alone as well…"

Unable to say anything else, he just hugged her back.

**Hokage's office…**

"So, get to the point." Tsunade said.

Fukasaku sighed. **"The point is, no simple human can counter Uzumaki's illusions. But if you have summons at your side, then this problem is solved immediately."**

Shikamaru nodded. "True, summons can negate illusion by injecting their yoki into our bodies… The question is, if they will be able to dispel them themselves?"

The Elder toad nodded. **"True, they probably won't be able to dispel such powerful techniques, but what if they don't need to?!"**

"Explain." Orochimaru said.

"**What if your every soldier had at least one rooky summon somewhere on their body… in their backpack for example. Then summons will be able to negate the effects for their carriers, without any real need to dispel them for themselves!"**

"Hmm… that could work." Shikamaru said.

"Excellent, one problem solved." Tsunade said. "Now there are another 99 of them…"

**Somewhere beneath Konoha…**

"You're a very good actor." Yakushi Kabuto said, clapping. "For some moments I even believed in your anger."

"Why, thank you." Neji answered with a smirk. "I told you before; I already knew all of that crap." He then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kabuto said and Neji stopped his advance. "What is your real reason for following him?"

Neji glanced over his shoulder, smiling evilly. "Who knows…"

**Next morning. Mizukage's private chambers…**

Naruto woke up to a pleasant feeling of something soft rubbing against his body.

"Stop that…" He mumbled.

Mei simply giggled and continued her doings.

"I said stop that… or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Blow me." She said.

Now that was breaking point. Naruto quickly shot up from bed, turned Mei on her back and was about to nail her again to her great pleasure, when…

"Naruto-sama!… oh, sorry…"

The demon gave exasperated sigh. "Its better be important, Ay!" He said, turning to said man's silhouette.

"He's gonna get it from me even if it is!" The Mizukage stated.

The Raikage gulped. "I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, but I wanted to say, that Operation Stormbringer has reached its final stage. Now all we need is your presence."

Naruto smiled. "Perfect! Good news at last!"

**Konohagakure. Random street…**

"So, when are the funerals?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura frowned. "Later today… such a great lost."

"Yeah…" The Uchiha added.

Suddenly…

"Sasuke, Sakura!" Ino shouted, running towards them. "Come, quickly, you have to see that!" She started running away.

Two team seven members glanced at each other and rushed after her.

When they arrived, they saw a large crowd gathered around something.

"What are they looking at?" Sasuke asked.

"Right here!" Ino said, leading them through the crowd.

"A sword?" Sakura said.

"Hey!" Sasuke said. "That's the sword Naruto dropped!" He approached the weapon.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Ino said. "That sword is shocking everyone who's touching it!"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Well, someone has to do it." He said and touched the hilt.

Immediately the world around him became black.

"_Greetings, boy…" _A sudden voice said. _"I am Rebellion…"_

**Omake. Naruto versus Voldemort…**

Naruto: "Oh my God!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well now I've seen everything!"

Voldemort: _"How dare you, pathetic boy! I'm the great dark Lord Voldemort!" _

Naruto (raising an eyebrow): "Uh-huh… And?"

Voldemort (in anger): _"And what?! Even the mention of my name strike fear in people's hearts!"_

Naruto: "Uh-huh… And my name makes girls wet between their legs. What was your name again?"

Voldemort: _"Ignorant boy! I said my name is…"_

Naruto: "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"

Voldemort: _"What?!"_

Naruto: "Look at yourself! Man, someone call the fashion police!"

Voldemort (smirking): _"Well, at least I'm a villain in the original story."_

Naruto (smirking back): "Well, at least I don't need a small wooden stick to beat my enemies."

Voldemort: _"I'm scary!"_

Naruto: "And I'm sexy!"

Voldemort: _"I never felt in love!"_

Naruto: "And I never fucked a guy!"

Voldemort (with a huge grin): _"Well, at least I never wore an orange jumpsuit!"_

Naruto's thoughts (with mouth agape): 'Now that's a low blow! Okay, two can play this game!'

Naruto: "Well, at least I have a nose!"

Voldemort (seething): _"That does it!" (Taking out his wand) "Avada Kedavra!"_

Naruto watched with amusement as green light hit him straight in the chest… and did absolutely nothing.

Naruto: "Was that an attack?"

Voldemort (panicing): _"W-Why didn't it work?!" _(Aiming again) _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Naruto (shaking his head): "Sorry son…" (Teleporting near his enemy and summoning Yamato) "…but I don't believe in fairy tales. **Rapid Slash!**"

Voldemort (falling to pieces): _"I will return in sequel!"_

**KO!**

**Winner – Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto: "Dattebayo!" (pause) "Did I just say that?!"

**And there you have it!**

**Till next update. Drink cola or die!**

**Darthemius.**


	20. A slight change of plans

**Darthemius: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! As always my every two week release of "Everyone has darkness" is up!**

**Now, to answer some questions.**

**Firstly, stop giving me that Hinata crap! I thought you got that already; but for those who's in tank: THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC! It's fucking action adventure! Maybe there will be some romance, but it's not a main course. I don't even understand why you people like her… well, I told it before and yes I did too. But then I realized something.** **Try to remember scenes with her, oh and I don't count fillers. In manga the only things she did is almost died at the hands of Neji, and almost died at the hands of Pain. Not very impressive…**

**Next I couldn't help but notice how you people reacted about me giving Sasuke Rebellion. Guys, It's just a sword! And sword is only as good as its wielder is.**

**To another question, Sasuke won't be super powered, and of course nowhere near Naruto's level. You will witness it in this and later chapters. **

**Now the reason why. There are two. Firstly I wanted to give good guys at least **_**some**_** power. I don't think you would really enjoy if Naruto just snaps his fingers and everyone dies. Secondly, someone actually very thoughtfully noticed that Sasuke has favoritism… but not mine, Kishimoto's! It sickens me how he just powerful because of two fucking eyes. So I decided to make an ultimate humiliation out of him! I will not kill him… I will make him GOOD AND THEN KILL HIM! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!**

**Next for SasuXSaku and GaaraXHina. Why did I do that? First was made for a reason. Second… simply, because my left ball said so. **

**Okay, enough! Let's get this show on the road!**

**...**

**Chapter twenty: A slight change of plans.**

"I have voices in my head…" – talks.

'Wait, let me check…' – thoughts.

"_Don't bother. You do, and I think…" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**It doesn't matter what you think!" – **Demonic.

**...**

"_Greetings, boy. I am rebellion." _Sudden voice said.

"A what?!" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"_I am the sword you just touched." _The voice explained.

"Oh, I see…" The Uchiha nodded. "So, why am I here?"

"_Because you want to stop Uzumaki Naruto."_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You know how to do that?!"

"_Of course…" _Rebellion said. _"Do you want to know?"_

"Yes!" Sasuke shouted. "Please tell me!"

"_Very well… To stop Uzumaki Naruto you must… kill him."_

Sasuke stood with a what-the-fuck look on his face for a few seconds and then sweatdropped.

"Sure! I just have to kill him…"

"_Exactly."_

"What do you mean exactly?!" Sasuke screamed. "He's all but fucking immortal now! The entire village couldn't even slow him down! He just played with us the entire time!"

"_Yes, he did."_

"This is useless." Sasuke stated. "How do I get out of here?"

"_Oh, that's simple." _Rebellion answered. _"Answer one question…"_

"What question?!"

"How in the blue hell are you going to stop me?" A very familiar voice said from behind.

Sasuke turned around in rage.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed and did the handseals for **Chidori**… but nothing happened.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Naruto said, readjusting his sunglasses. "You truly are pathetic, Uke-chan."

"DIE!" The Uchiha screamed again and lashed out at his nemesis, drawing his Kusanagi sword.

"Nope." Naruto exclaimed, then summoned his sword and slashed at Sasuke's chest, making a deep gash.

"Ah!"

"Ops!" Naruto said, putting his hand to his mouth mockingly. "Sorry about that. I never wanted to…" Sasuke glared at this. "Sigh… Alright I lied. I wanted it, all of it, are you happy now?!" The blond asked and chuckled. "To tell the truth, I really never planned to destroy your life and fuck up your mind…"

"Oh really?!" Sasuke asked, struggling to his feet.

Naruto shrugged. "Yup. You were supposed to die with the rest of your useless family, HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Motherfucker!" Sasuke screamed and tried to attack Naruto again… only to receive a mighty kick in the ribs.

"Guh!" Sasuke spat some blood.

"Of course! I fucked your mom, haven't you heard?!" Naruto laughed. "Actually it was some of the greatest times I've ever had! Mikoto sure was great! Eeeeeasy, big fella!" He said, smacking himself on his left hip.

"Bastard!" Sasuke spat.

"Oh yeah, that too. Don't remind me." Naruto waved his hand. "Poor fool couldn't even fuck without getting into trouble… I wonder if he was called Yellow Flash because he was done after two seconds…"

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke screamed again, desperately trying to stand up again. "Fight me, Naruto!"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Why?!" He asked and took out a cola can from behind his back. "Let's drink!"

"I-I'll… s-stop you…" Sasuke stuttered, clutching his broken ribs.

Naruto sighed. "Oh please! You couldn't even kill Itachi!" With that he teleported right in front of the Uchiha and raised him by the throat with one hand. "Do you really believe you can stop me?!"

"Gah!" Sasuke gasped as he was thrown hard into the ground.

"I told you already…" The demon continued. "You are weak. Why you are weak?! Because you have nothing but hatred!" Naruto yelled, summoning his sword again and pressing its tip into Sasuke's throat. "Tell me what you cherish most… Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened as a recent memory flashed in his mind.

_Flashback…_

"_I… I don't want to hate anymore…" Sasuke muttered._

"_Does that felt like hatred?" Sakura asked cheerfully._

"_It certainly didn't feel like hatred…"_

_End flashback…_

Sasuke smiled and even chuckled slightly.

"What's so fucking funny?!" Naruto asked, losing his mocking attitude. "Gave up already?!"

"Nope." Sasuke said back. "I just realized that you're wrong. Hatred is not the only thing I have…"

Naruto pulled his sword away, giving Sasuke the opportunity to rise up to his knees.

"Big deal!" The demon commented. "I can take it away as well!" He stated.

"No, you can't." Uchiha replied, shaking his head with a smile. "This is not something that can be taken, it can only be granted."

"So?!"

"I don't know how, but I will stop you, Naruto. Because in the end you will remain alone, and I will not!" The Uchiha shouted.

Suddenly Naruto started laughing. "HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, good luck with that!" He said and started to disappear. "Just remember one thing, never forget it… Everyone has darkness… Everyone." And then he disappeared completely.

"_Well done." _Rebellion commented.

"What?!" Sasuke asked in confusion, but then noticed that all of his injuries were gone. "How?!"

"_You have passed the test… Uchiha Sasuke."_

"You make no sense!" Sasuke screamed. "What was this all about?!"

"_You still don't get it?!" _Rebellion asked back. _"What have I asked just before Naruto appeared?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-How am I going to s-stop Naruto…"

"_Precisely. This test held two purposes. The first was to see if you're able to overcome your hatred…"_

"And second?"

"…_To show you that as you are, you can not hope to stop him… let alone defeat him." _Rebellion stated.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I must find a way…"

"_And you will… at least I believe you will, or I wouldn't show myself to you… And if you don't, then everything you know will be destroyed."_

The Uchiha nodded. "What happens now?"

"_Now…" _Rebellion started. _"You must make a choice. You already passed my test, so I will gladly call you my master. But I can't bind myself to you without your own agreement."_

"Are you asking me if I want to become your master?!"

"_Yes."_

"Do you?"

"_What?"_

"Do you want me to bind you?"

That question actually startled Rebellion for a moment.

"_Hmhmhm… how curious…" _The sword replied. _"No one in my entire existence has asked me such a question. That alone makes you worthy. As for your question… yes, I do wish for you to bind me. Having no master is… unpleasant."_

"Before I answer… tell me what you are… really?"

"_Really?!" _Rebellion asked back. _"If you're wondering where I came from, I have to disappoint you here, for I don't know the answer myself. But if you want to know the answer in general… I am what they called a 'Devil's arm'…"_

"A devil's arm?!"

"_Yes. A weapon made from defeated demon's soul… and before you ask, Uzumaki Naruto's weapon is one as well… and probably the strongest there is…"_

Sasuke nodded. "Very well, Rebellion. I accept your offer!" The Uchiha shouted and the world returned to normal.

**Back in the real World…**

"Wow…" The Uchiha muttered as he was forcibly pushed back into his body.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened?!" Sakura screamed, running towards him.

"Nothing." Sasuke simply said, then grabbed Rebellion's handle and pulled the sword out of the ground. "I simply have a new sword."

**The Land of Lightning. Daimyo palace…**

"A pretty place I must admit…" Naruto commented, walking down the large hall.

"Yes, it is." The Raikage said. "It was built…"

"Shut up." Naruto interrupted. "I don't care when, how, by whom, or even why it was built. These things hold no meaning for me…" He replied and glanced at the dark skinned man. "…And they shouldn't for you as well."

"O-Of course, Naruto-sama… whatever you say." Ay said, nodding his head.

Naruto immediately rolled his eyes and turned around. "What in the blue hell are you talking about?!" He said in disbelief. "This is your fucking country! Of course it should have meaning for you!"

Raikage's eyes widened. "B-But you j-just said…!"

Naruto sighed and turned to walk forward again. "Well, while it does matter what Naruto says, you should have at least some pride, don't you think?!"

"O-Of course, Naruto-sama…!"

The demon sighed again. 'Damn… He's losing it completely. Perhaps doing that to him wasn't a wise idea after all…' He thought… when suddenly…

"_We've got a problem…" _Yamato stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'What's wrong?'

"_Rebellion… it has a new master."_

Demon's eyes widened. 'Fucking shit! I totally forgot about it!'

"_And now it has a new master." _

'Well, while it's not the most wonderful thing in the world… I don't really see how it's bad either.'

"_It's bad because Rebellion will be able to speak with its master just like I'm talking to you!" _Yamato snapped.

'Oh… and?!'

"_Sigh… don't you understand?! It was used to slay demons for generations! It holds enormous amount of knowledge and power!"_

Naruto's eyes narrowed again. 'I could say something like 'don't worry about it!', or 'No one can match my power!', but after that Konoha incident, I know better not to underestimate my opponents.' He stated. 'Is it troublesome?'

"_I don't know yet…" _Yamato stated. _"Firstly we must find out who this new master is, and then we have to meet him in battle…"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, thanks a lot! If I meet him in battle, I will be able to realize his strength without your help.'

"_Hey, don't snap at me! I'm just a sword!" _Yamato commented. _"Besides I just wanted to sound cool like those swords from anime…"_

'Did it make you feel better?!'

"_Yeah… somewhat… probably…"_

Naruto sighed. 'By the way, why do you refer to Rebellion as 'it'? Doesn't it have a gender?'

"_It does… I have no idea _what_it is though…" _Yamato stated. _"That sword has not a simple stick, but an entire pike up its ass!"_

Naruto tried to imagine Rebellion with a pike in its…

'Where in the blue hell is its ass?!'

"…_A million dollar question." _Yamato said, just as his master entered a large room with a huge table in the middle.

There were two people at the table - Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage, and some other guy.

"So, have you finally decided?!" Naruto asked, sitting down at the table as well and placing his legs on it.

"U… y-yes…" The unnamed man said. "I yield."

Naruto sighed. "Took you long enough!"

"At last the storm will begin!" The Raikage stated.

"Hey! Don't say something so dramatic!" Naruto replied. "I'm the main character, don't steal my thunder."

"Sorry…"

"Enough, boys." The Mizukage said. "What to do with this guy?" She pointed at… the guy.

"A good question…" Naruto stated. "What do you think we should do with you, Daimyo-chan?" He asked with his devil grin.

"Uh… you have what you want…" The Lightning Daimyo replied. "You have no use for me, just let me go."

Naruto nodded. "You're right in one thing; I have ABSOLUTELY no further use for you." He said, raising his hand.

"P-Please!" The Daimyo begged, covering himself with his hands. "You allowed the Water Daimyo live!"

Naruto snorted. "The Water Daimyo is my pal and he also surrendered his lands two years ago… and he drinks cola as well. You however kept me waiting all this time… and I really hate waiting."

"B-But you said you would let me go!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did I say 'I promise'?"

"N-no…"

The demon pointed two fingers at the trembling ex-ruler. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!" **

Daimyo didn't even had the time to scream as a beam of white light pierced his forehead, ending his life instantly.

"Should we kill his family as well?" Mei asked with a smirk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Stop thinking things like that, you bloodthirsty… woman."

Mei's smirk widened. "It excites me when I hear such things from your mouth."

"Shut up, or I'll fuck you." The demon stated.

"I'm counting on it…"

"Later." Naruto said, crushing Mei's hopes. "Do we have something more?"

"Yes." Ay stated. "The number of the places that refused our offer."

Naruto grinned. "Oh? Let's hear it, shall we?" He glanced at Mizukage, who was already licking her lips, looking at him. "Continue, Raikage."

"Right." The dark skinned man replied. "Firstly there is the Wave Country…"

That made Naruto to raise his eyebrow again. "Most surprising… I thought these cowards will surly jump at the chance."

"Oh, you have to hear this!" The Raikage said, smirking. "They actually said that Wave Country will bow to no one!"

Three seconds of silence…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!" The three of them laughed.

"That's a nice laugh!" Naruto commented. "Was there something else?! I haven't laughed like that for a long time!"

"There was, actually." Ay continued. "They renamed their bridge into 'The Great Bridge of Hope' and said that as long as it stands, their hope will remain."

Naruto shook his head. "Couldn't you just destroy the fucking bridge right in front of them?!"

Raikage's eyes widened. "I… I haven't thought about it…"

The demon waved his hand. "No matter, next…"

"Degarashi village." Ay said.

"Stupid name…" Mei commented. "Where on Earth is this shithole?!"

"I don't remember…" Naruto said.

"Remember Morino Ibiki's brother?" The Raikage asked.

"That coward?! Yeah, I do… oh, _that_ village. Well, I understand their motives completely. Next…"

"Hidden Waterfall village." The Raikage stated.

"Oh really?!" Naruto asked.

"Yep." The Raikage answered. "Their leader was pretty clear with his statement."

"Let me guess…" Mei started. "They will never give up, right?"

"You guessed it!" Ay said, grinning.

"Alright! What did I win?!" She asked excitedly.

"A load of cum in the ass." Naruto stated.

"Mmm… sounds nice…"

"From him." Naruto interrupted, pointing at Raikage.

"Uh… I'd rather pass." The Mizukage stated.

"Aww…" Ay pouted.

"Enough." Naruto said. "What's next?"

"Hidden Star village." The Raikage stated.

"Oh, those power hungry fools?!" Naruto asked. "I actually expected them to accept…"

"Yet they declined… and pretty harshly I might add." Ay commented.

"Hmhmhm… Useless fools always try to sound all high and mighty… until you point your sword right into their eye." The Mizukage commented.

"Idiots…" Naruto added. "Anything else?"

"Moon Country." The Raikage said, with his smirk gone.

Naruto's smile disappeared as well. "That's a major setback…"

"Not really." Mei replied. "We just have to attack it first."

Naruto nodded. "Good idea. Their money will be a valuable asset. Anything else?"

"No… at least not right now." Ay said.

"Good, then this meeting is concluded." Naruto stated and stood up.

"Not so fast!" The Mizukage yelled. "You have something else to do with me and this table…"

The demon just smirked and removed his vest…

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"I believe congratulations are in order, eh Shikamaru?" Godaime Hokage asked.

"Yes." Said boy answered.

"You know, you don't have to wear this thing at all time…" Orochimaru said, pointing at the large scroll behind Shikamaru's back.

"I know." The chuunin nodded. "But I'd rather do."

"Suit yourself." Tsunade said, shrugging. "Now, to what conclusion the Elders came?"

"The solution is quite simple." Shikamaru said. "To have many summons we must have many summoners. So they agreed to let every man you find worthy to sign at least one contract. And I'm talking about your contracts as well."

"Hmm… very well." Orochimaru replied. "Meanwhile, I have more information on Naruto…"

Tsunade nodded. "Report."

"Our spy said that Naruto is trying to create some… alliance." The snake charmer said. "He sent his orders of surrendering to every place he had business with. Places like Wave Country, Snow country, or small Hidden villages. We don't know the exact amount of such places, or how much complied. But we have the exact amount of places which refused."

"Go on." Tsunade nodded again.

"Those places are Wave country, Degarashi village, Hidden Waterfall village, Hidden Star village and Moon Country."

Tsunade smiled at this. "Now that can turn out very fortunate!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed." Orochimaru added.

"What about Moon Country?" Shikamaru asked.

"Moon Country…" Tsunade started her explanation. "…Is a very rich place, with not so many military force resources. So it usually hires mercenaries. I think we must take advantage of this."

"We probably should." Orochimaru said nodding his head. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think that if they refused Naruto's offer, they should also understand that mercenary army won't be enough to stop him, if he chooses to come for their heads. Knowing him, he will do just that." The Hokage stated. "They have no choice but to accept out protection."

Orochimaru grinned. "How very cunning of you."

Tsunade grinned back. "Thank you."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shikamaru suddenly said, removing the summoning scroll from his back. "I'd like to lead that operation."

Two sannins glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"Shikamaru…" Tsunade started. "You proved many times that you're a proud ninja of our village. So, in state of recent events I promote you to a jounin."

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Also, I approve your leadership for this mission." She added. "Go and make your village proud."

"Hai!" Shikamaru said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade sighed. "This job is getting to me…"

Orochimaru walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Try to relax a little. You know…"

"Are the funerals today?" She asked interrupting him.

"Yes…" The snake charmer said, closing his eyes. "He wouldn't want you to drown yourself in sorrow, you know."

She nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I know… doesn't make it less painful though."

"So, what's next?" Orochimaru asked, trying to change the subject.

"You know what's next." The Hokage muttered. "The next Great Shinobi War is about to start. I want to know our status. Shizune!"

Recently released from the hospital, Tsunade's secretary entered the office.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Send these four letters to the heads of four other Great Shinobi Villages. I want a five kage's meeting…"

**Secret room outside of the office…**

'Hmm… this is interesting!' One red haired girl thought. Then she took out a radio and pressed the button.

"Free Bird? This is Silent flame. Appoint the meeting; I have information for the Master…"

**Some Konoha street…**

"Damn that Naruto!" One Hyuga Neji cursed.

"Please calm down, Neji." Tenten begged, hugging his arm to her chest. "There is nothing you could do. The entire village couldn't stop him."

"Well too fucking bad!" Neji snapped. "He killed my father, destroyed my life, I'm alone because of him!"

Tenten looked up at him. "You're not alone, Neji. You still have… me." She said with her cheeks turning pink.

Neji smiled kindly back at her. "Thank you, Tenten." He said, making her blush even more… but in reality…

'Hmhmhm… worked like a clock! I should listen to Naruto more in this kind of shit.' The Hyuga genius thought, when suddenly an earphone in his left ear started to work.

"_Free Bird? This is Silent Flame. Appoint the meeting; I have information for the Master…"_

'Damn!' Neji thought. "Sorry, beautiful, I have to go. Duty calls."

"Okay…" Tenten said, releasing his hand. "Come back soon."

Neji silently stroke her cheek with his hand and jumped away.

'Damn!' He thought, remembering her face's expression when he touched her cheek. 'Where did he learn all that?!'

**Konohagakure. Yuhi Kurenai's apartment…**

One red eyed jounin was sitting in her already usual pose, hugging her knees to her chest. She was again lost in her thoughts.

"_It doesn't matter what you people think!" _Naruto's voice echoed in her head.

"…_Do you want me to fuck up your mind even more?!"_

"…_You can't stop me!"_

"…_Art is a blast! Katsu!"_

"…_And that's the bottom line, 'cus Naruto said so!"_

"…_Tell me what you cherish most… Give me the pleasure of taking it away…"_

Suddenly her eyes widened. Immediately she remembered the other day…

"_Tell me what you cherish most…"_

'What?'

"_Is it this village?"_

'This village means nothing to me.'

"_Is it your friends?"_

'I don't have many friends…'

'_Is it your home?'_

'Home is where your heart is… and mine is certainly not here.'

"_Then where is it?!" _Naruto's voice echoed again, surprising her._ "Are you going to sit like this for the rest of your life, or finally admit it?!"_

Her eyes widened when Naruto's image slowly appeared in front of her.

"N-Naruto?!" She asked hesitantly, standing up from her bed.

"_Tell me what you cherish most." _He exclaimed.

Kurenai extended her arms towards him. "Naruto, I… I… I love…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Kurenai, are you there?!" Anko's voice sounded from the outside.

"J-Just a minute, Anko!" Kurenai shouted, but when she turned around, Naruto's image was already gone.

'Was this real?' She thought, opening the door.

"Hello, Kurenai." Anko said, entering the house.

The red eyed jounin rolled her eyes. "Sure, make yourself at home."

"You look better." Anko commented.

"Yeah…" Kurenai said. 'Because I finally know the answer to that question.'

"I… I want to tell you something…" Orochimaru's pupil said. "But promise me you won't tell this to anyone."

Kurenai nodded. "Of course, Anko. After all you didn't tell anyone about my relationship with Naruto…"

"Actually this is the thing I wanted to talk to you about…" Anko replied.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "What, my relationships?!"

"No… Naruto." Anko said, making a pair of red eyes grow wide. "You see, when he was held captive… or not so captive in our prison, I went down there and wanted to punish him for what hi did to you."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

"But when I got there, he… he was not chained, not restrained, not anything! He remained there on his own free will! I thought he was going to kill me, but…"

"But what?!"

"He…" Anko removed her trench coat and Kurenai gasped. "He removed my cursed seal and offered me a place on his side." The special jounin stated, putting her coat back on. "I'm confused, Kurenai… he did more for me in five minutes than this village for the past 18 years!"

Kurenai hugged her friend. "Calm down, Anko." She whispered. "Whatever you choose, I will back you up and won't hold it against you." The red eyed jounin said. 'I probably will in both cases, but you need not to know that… not right now at least.'

"Thank you, Kurenai." Anko hugged her friend back.

Kurenai grinned evilly, but with her head on Anko's shoulder, the special jounin didn't see that.

"Anytime, Anko."

**Lightning country. Naruto's private chambers…**

"Again!" Mei screamed.

"Dammit, woman!" Naruto shouted. "How many times is enough for you?!"

"Did you just said enough?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Let me rest, I'm in for a trip."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "What fucking trip?!"

Naruto snorted. "A fucking trip to hell…"

She looked at him skeptically. "You're joking, right?!"

Naruto chuckled. "Not in the slightest. After that defeat in Konoha I've been rethinking my strategy. It would be absolutely perfect if I have finished Konoha then and there… but I didn't. So now they will be ready, and I need to be ready as well…"

"What do you mean?" Mei asked.

"What I mean is I don't have so many allies…" He noticed her look and added. "Non-human allies."

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh. For the moment I have only two, so I need to find more. Thankfully, because of Yamato here, I will be able to go there and probably even find them pretty quickly…" The demon paused. "The problem is to defeat them and not to run into something way too powerful."

"What about our campaign?" The Mizukage asked.

"I'll think about it. For now…" He was suddenly interrupted by Neji's image, which appeared right in the middle of the room.

"Naruto…! Oh…"

Naruto sighed. "Damn, what's wrong with you people always appearing in such moments?! What is it, Neji?"

"I have some information for you." The Konoha jounin said. "Come to the Omega 23 point when you're ready. You will be able to teleport there, I checked the seals."

"Very well." Naruto said and Neji disappeared.

"Damn, you're leaving me again!" Mei pouted.

"Calm down, babe." Naruto said, kissing her on the lips. "I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?!"

"Nope!"

"You ass!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Come in." Tsunade said, writing some orders on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said when she entered. "I sent all letters… except this one." She said, giving the last letter back to her master.

"Kazekage?" Tsunade asked, observing the letter in her hands. "What's the reason?"

"The reason is quite simple." Shizune replied. "It has come to my attention that Kazekage-sama is still here and currently staying at the Hyuga mansion."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Hyuga? Now that's a surprise…"

"I couldn't understand either." The apprentice said. "I mean, wasn't she a Naruto fangirl?!"

"Maybe she was…" Tsunade answered. "But what would you do, if you learned that your crush tried to kill you once?!"

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh. Maybe Gaara reminded her of the old Naruto…"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Anyway, as soon as all responses come, inform me immediately."

"Hai!"

**Just outside of Konoha walls. Underground hideout Omega 23…**

"Where is he?!" Hyuga Neji complained. "I don't have a whole day…"

Suddenly an explosion happened, followed by flame bursts.

Neji sighed. "At last…"

"Finally! Naruto has come back to… how this place is called again?!"

"Glad you have made it." Neji replied. "And this place is called…"

"It doesn't matter how it's called!" Naruto shouted. "Anyway, what do you have for me?"

"It's not me, it's them." Neji pointed and Naruto turned his head.

"Extremely sexy and deadly!" A female voice stated. "Silent Flame!"

"I enjoy swift killing!" Another not so female voice stated. "Instant Death!"

"The strongest ninja Konoha will ever go up against!" The third guy said. "Dark Leaf!"

"And together we are…" They said together. "The Shadow squad!"

Naruto chuckled. "Amateurs…" He said and straightened his face. "Rejoice! Because you are witnessing in the flesh, the one and only, the jabrini beating, LALALALALAAAAAW! Pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, quick thinking, cola drinking, Great Uzumaki Naruto!" The demon shouted, raising his hands.

The girl turned to her teammates. "I told you our introduction speech still sucks compared to Masters!"

"Calm down, Moegi." The one in glasses said. "Everyone sucks compared to Master."

"Nice to see you again, guys." Naruto said smiling. "So, what have you got?"

"Not we exactly." Konohamaru said. "But Moegi sure heard something interesting. Go ahead." He said to the girl.

"Right." Moegi nodded. "Today an interesting conversation took place in Hokage's office."

Naruto nodded back. "Go on."

"They found a way to cancel the effects of Master's genjutsu…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Eh?! Now that certainly is an interesting piece of information. Have you managed to find how exactly?"

The girl smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes I did. They are going to use rookie summons… whatever that is…"

The demon grinned evilly. "Ho, ho! Not bad for such imbeciles!" He actually clapped a few times. "Yes, a small summon placed somewhere… in the backpack perhaps is ideal for such a thing. You've done well, Silent Flame…"

"Oh, but that's not all information I've got, Master!" Moegi interrupted. "I must also inform you that Hokage requested a Five Kage meeting."

"A what Kage meeting?!" Naruto asked.

"The meeting of five Kages." Neji explained. "Usually they take place on some neutral grounds."

The demon sighed. "Looks like my trip is gonna have to wait…" He said.

"Are you going somewhere, Master?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "But first…"

"Oh!" Moegi interrupted again. "I also wanted to inform you that funerals of the ones who fell in battle with… you… will take place today. I thought you might want to know…"

Naruto's smile widened. "Looks like I will remain here for today!" He stated excitedly. "And for your hard work, Silent Flame, you can ask any reward you want."

Moegi blushed and hesitated. "I… uh… can I tell that to Master in private?"

"Okay." Naruto nodded. "But tomorrow. I have plans for today… As a matter of fact, were you practicing that genjutsu I taught you?"

Moegi nodded back. "Yes, Master!"

"Good, very good! Come with me…" The demon turned to exit.

"Oh, by the way…" Neji said, before they left. "Thanks for the pickup line hint."

Naruto's smile widened even more. "Anytime." He replied without turning around. "What did you use?"

Neji smirked. "The damsel in distress."

"Haha!" Naruto laughed. "I told you it'll work!"

**The Uchiha district…**

"Are you going to the funerals?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "I probably didn't know any of those guys… except Iruka-sensei perhaps… But I think they deserve at least some respect."

"Iruka-sensei…" Sakura muttered. "He didn't even know why Naruto killed him… I mean, he explained after he did that." Sakura frowned. "All those people… Do you think they died for something? With our entire village's forces we barely made him to go away for a time, and…"

She was interrupted, when Sasuke suddenly kissed her.

"I told you already, I won't let him take everything away again." He said when they parted.

"_But you'll have to work very hard to achieve that." _Rebellion said in his head.

The Uchiha sighed. 'Thank you, Mr. Mood Taker.' He thought. 'I wonder if Naruto's sword is just as annoying…'

**Some dark alleyway…**

"Oh, my god! Are you alright, child?" One man asked, kneeling in front of a lying red haired girl.

"I am…" She said, getting up. "You're not." She added with a smile, and with a simple handseal the man stumbled on the ground unconscious.

"Well done, Silent Flame." Naruto commented, appearing out of nowhere. "You've been practicing nicely I see…"

The girl beamed. "Thank you, Master!" She exclaimed happily. "Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why didn't you do this yourself?" She asked. "You could do this much better than I."

The demon chuckled. "Hmhmhm… go to the funerals and you will understand everything."

"Hai!" She said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Great, what should I do now…?' Naruto thought.

"_Let's go fuck someone!" _Yamato shouted.

'That's my sword!' Naruto commented. 'I actually even happen to know one very talented girl around here… besides her offer still stands…'

"_And how in the hell are you going to get there?!" _The sword asked. _"You can't teleport around here."_

Naruto rolled his eyes and with a quick burst of flames, instead of him there stood a guy with brown hair and in Konoha uniform.

'How about this way?' Naruto asked in his new image.

"_It'll do. Now let's get fucking!"_

'You meant going?!'

"_No, I meant what I said."_

**Kurenai's apartment…**

Knock, knock, knock…

"Coming." Yuhi Kurenai said. "Yes?" She asked, opening the door.

"Yuhi Kurenai-san?" Unknown guy asked back.

"Yes." She nodded.

"I have information for you…" He said. "It's about Uzumaki Naruto…"

Kurenai's eyes widened and she immediately grabbed the guy by his collar and pulled him inside.

"Tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto!" She demanded, pushing him into a chair.

The guy chuckled. "Everything?! That'll take a while… But I surely can tell you this…" He paused. "He has a very nice ass! And he's also extremely awesome in bed!"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?!"

The guy shrugged. "Girls say that to me all the time."

Kurenai gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"N-Naruto?" She asked reluctantly.

The demon grinned and shifted into his original form. "Long time no see, Kurenai."

She hesitantly extended her right arm towards him and touched his chest.

"Is… Is this really you?"

Naruto chuckled. "What do you think?!"

She hesitated for some more seconds, then wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into a deep demanding kiss, straddling him on the chair. Naruto's eyes even widened for a moment. He couldn't remember if he was ever kissed like that before. Suddenly her lips parted from his and next second he was hardly slapped across his face.

"Ouch!" He said, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't deserve that!"

"How dare you to leave me like this without any explanation?!" She demanded.

'Okay, maybe I did deserve that…'

"_Definitely… Nice catch by the way!"_

'Thanks…'

"Well?!" Kurenai continued to look at him.

The demon sighed. "What do you think I should've said?! Hey, I won't return from my next mission because I will turn a traitor?!"

Kurenai frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?!"

"Betrayed the village…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I never betrayed it, because I was never loyal to it! And you know it."

"Yes… Sorry, I just… I just didn't take your leaving too well…"

"Yeah, I heard that." The blond said, nodding.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

She hesitated again. "I… I know what I cherish most."

Naruto smiled. "And?"

She smiled back, then leaned and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?" She asked seductively.

Naruto suddenly frowned.

"Do you know that I'm not a human anymore?"

"I don't care." She said, smiling still.

"And I'm going to destroy this village…"

"Then I will watch it burn…"

"And I might end up as the world's enemy…"

"Then I already feel sorry for it…"

"And I can't hold myself back anymore…"

"Me neither…" She said and kissed him again.

**Konoha graveyard…**

"Today…" The monk started. "We came to say our final farewell to all those, who fought bravely and lost their life in battle with a much stronger enemy."

A large crowd stood in front of him with tears in their eyes. Tsunade, Orochimaru and Sasuke stood among them…

"And though they are not among us anymore…" The monk continued. "I want them to know that all of them will never be forgotten, especially Jiraiya-sama, who of course will be very missed…" He paused. "…by the girls in the hot springs, who will miss beating his ugly ass very much."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

"And though he died like a useless piece of shit that he is…" The monk went on as if he was still preaching. "I must admit that he could do that much sooner and…"

"What the hell are you saying?!" Tsunade screamed, but the monk went on again, as if he didn't hear her.

"…spare the world of his pathetic ideals. And I also very regret not killing him much more slowly and painfully…" Finally a smirk appeared on the monk's face.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Kill him!" Tsunade commanded.

"No, wait!" Sasuke yelled. "This is not Naruto! This monk is under some kind of genjutsu!"

"Quick, try to summon!" Orochimaru shouted.

Meanwhile the monk continued. "Yes, that's me… And I'm also very hurt that you didn't invite me on such a great occasion. I cried for hours, you know!" He mocked. "Now where was I…? Oh yes! Although I will also miss Jiraiya very much, I sincerely hope that a horde of demons is pissing in his face this very moment."

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **Tsunade yelled… but nothing happened.

"It doesn't work again!" Sasuke shouted, after attempting to summon with the same result.

"Keep trying!" Tsunade commanded. "I won't let Naruto ruin Jiraiya's funerals!"

"…And for a self-proclaimed super pervert he couldn't even get laid for free…" The possessed monk continued. "And all of these people I killed, they couldn't even harm me! Some of them got blown up; some squashed by rocks, some cut to pieces with my sword… who also wishes you all to fuck yourselves with a kunai…"

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **Tsunade roared and finally a small slug appeared. "Finally!" The Hokage exclaimed, picked a small summon up and ran towards possessed monk.

"…Don't worry, I will return soon to finish the rest of you off." That was the moment Tsunade placed her summon on the monk's shoulder.

"Quickly!" The Hokage shouted. "Cancel the genjutsu placed on that man!" She commanded.

"**Hai, Tsunade-sama!" **Toad said and glowed blue.

Suddenly the monk twitched and stood still.

"And if you're listening to this…" He suddenly said. "Then you foolishly believed that it was a demonic illusion. Sorry, but it wasn't." Then he raised his hand and showed the entire crowd his right middle finger.

"Art is a blast!" The monk screamed and Tsunade's eyes widened. "KATSU!"

And with that he exploded, throwing Tsunade backwards… and pieces of meat everywhere.

"Tsunade!" Orochimaru screamed, running towards his ex-teammate.

"Damn you… Naruto…" She muttered, losing consciousness.

"Someone's gotta pay for this!" Orochimaru screamed in rage as a medic team helped their wounded leader.

'How low can you fall, Naruto…?' Sasuke asked himself, looking at Jiraiya's picture. It had a message written with blood on it.

"_If you smell what Naruto's cooking!"_

**Omake. Naruto versus Sailor Moon…**

Naruto (Opening a Cola can): "Mmm… Cola!"

Suddenly…

Female voice: "Moon, give me strength!"

Naruto (Turning around): "What the fuck?!"

Bright flash of light…

Naruto (With 'What the fuck?!' expression on his face): "Well, now I've seen everything…"

Sailor Moon: "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Umm… nope." (Started to turn around)

Sailor Moon: "Yes you are!"

Naruto (Sighing): "And who in the blond hell are you?"

Sailor Moon (With a serious face): "You want to destroy people's dreams! I won't let you!"

Naruto (Rolling his eyes): "Look babe, you got the wrong guy. I don't give a fuck about people's dreams; I want to end their lives."

Sailor Moon (Even more serious): "Then I definitely cannot allow you to continue!"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Oh really?!"

Sailor Moon (Doing some stupid dance): "I'm the protector of…"

Naruto: "It doesn't matter who you are!"

Sailor Moon: "Looks like my words won't affect you…"

Naruto (Rrolling his eyes again): "Duh, you just realized it?! Damn you're slow…"

Sailor Moon (Drawing some staff): "I'm sorry it had to be this way…"

Naruto (To Yamato): "Oh, look! She's going to attack!"

Yamato: _"I have to see that!"_

Twenty minutes later…

Yamato: _"Stop banging your head on the wall!"_

Naruto (in anger): "How long is that bitch going to dance?! I wanted to see her attack, but now I want to see her in pieces!"

Yamato: _"Anime rules. Villains should wait until hero unleashes his full power… fuck it! Get this bitch!"_

Naruto (Walking towards his enemy): "That's what I'm talking about."

Sailor Moon (Without noticing Naruto in front of her): "Holy…" (Noticing Naruto) "Shit!"

Naruto (Kicking her in the stomach): "That's for my nerves!"

Crowd: "STUNNER!"

Sailor Moon (Losing consciousness): "I-I will s-stop you… I have 487 episodes left…"

Naruto: "Yeah, good luck with that…"

Yamato: _"I realized how she defeated her enemies!"_

Naruto (raising an eyebrow): "Really?"

Yamato: _"Yeah, they died from laughter!"_

Naruto: "I should've known."

Winner – Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto: "Dattebayo!"

Pause…

Naruto: "Stop making me say that!"

**Well, that's it. **

**Until next update and don't forget to kill a granny!**

**Darthemius.**


	21. They call me Mr Fixit!

**Darthemius: HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Baby I am back! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Now for a surprise, there will be a new chapter next week, not the week after as usual!**

**The last question is: Do you people like my "Naruto vs…" omakes? And if you do, how about some suggestions about whom he should fight next?**

**Okay, let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter twenty one: "They call me Mr. Fixit!"**

"Are you ready?" – Talks.

'You'd fucking better be!' – Thoughts.

"_And if you don't" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Then I've got two words for ya!" **– Demonic.

**...**

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Have you seen Tsunade's face when that priest said 'Art is a blast'?!" Naruto asked laughing.

"Yep, priceless." Kurenai answered, circling her finger on his bare chest.

"So, you're sure about this?"

"About what?" She asked in confusion.

"Switching sides."

Kurenai giggled and rubbed his thigh with her leg. "Didn't I make this clear to you last night?" She asked seductively.

Naruto grinned. "Well, you _clearly_ didn't have enough last night."

"Mmm… so what if I didn't?" She licked her lips.

"Then I just have to make sure you do right now!" With that he turned around spread her legs and…

"Naruto-sama! Oh…"

Demon's eyes widened. 'I'll fucking kill this guy!' He thought, turning around to face one black silhouette. "When will you fucking stop doing that, Raikage?!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama, but I had to inform you that I just received a letter. It seems that Hokage is calling for the Five Kage Meeting."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Already knew that!"

"Oh…" The Raikage muttered.

"But… it's actually a good thing that you appeared." The blond demon continued. "Inform Mizukage-chan that you're to follow the instructions in that letter."

"What?" Ay asked. "But Naruto-sama, aren't you…"

"No, my trip can wait." Ex-Konoha genin stated. "This however is better be done as soon as possible… Besides, I want an answer for one question."

"Um… I see… well, I'll be off now." The Raikage said as his silhouette disappeared.

Naruto sighed. "Now that was a mood killer…" He turned back to Kurenai. "I'd better be going…"

She pouted. "Oh, come on! Don't go."

The demon rolled his eyes. "You do know where we are, right?!"

"In Konoha, why?!"

A pause.

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah, besides I have one more thing to do in this village…"

**Random Konoha street…**

Hyuga Hanabi was having a really bad day… Well, she had to admit, that was not unusual. Ever since her sister made herself the Hyuga clan head all Hanabi was having were bad days.

'Fucking bitch! I was supposed to be the clan head!' Hanabi cursed in her head. 'I was better than her in every way! She didn't even receive clan head training, I did!' Then a deep frown appeared on her face. 'And then she just shut herself in that library, create that fucking technique, beat father and…' She glanced up, where her Konoha headband was wrapped around her forehead. 'And I'm a branch family now… a slave. Now I understand what Neji-niisan feels.'

Actually she felt even worse, for even though she was now a Konoha genin, she wasn't appointed to any team. Hinata's request of course.

'Bitch!' Hanabi cursed again. 'And slut!' She referred of course to the fact that the Kazekage was currently staying at their residence. 'Because of her I must catch that fucking cat everyday! But one day I will have my revenge… I will be free…'

**Beneath Konoha…**

"Ah, Moegi-chan! So what did you want?" Naruto asked.

"I uh…" She hesitated for some seconds, and then removed her clothes in one quick motion.

Naruto pulled his sunglasses down. "Haha! Well, I _did _say that you can ask anything you want. Come here!"

**Konoha hospital… **

"So, how's she?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the wall.

Sakura closed the door and sighed. "She has awakened…" The medic paused. "I don't recommend visiting her now though…"

"Why not?" Orochimaru asked from his nearby sitting place.

"She's… well, not in a good mood…" The pink haired kunoichi said with a frown.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice." The snake sannin said, standing up. "Soon Gaara will be here to speak about that Kage meeting." He opened the door… only to catch a vase that was thrown in his face.

"I do not want any visitors right now!" Tsunade stated angrily.

"Calm down, Tsunade." Orochimaru said, putting the vase down. "I know you're upset…"

"Upset? Upset?! I'm fucking pissed! That bastard didn't have enough with just killing all those people; he just HAD to humiliate them afterwards as well!" The Hokage continued her rant.

"Yes, and that's why _we_ must prevent that from happening again."

Tsunade frowned. "Damn, I can't even keep being angry with you… it's just like back then…"

Then Sasuke and Sakura entered.

"Tsunade-sama?" The Uchiha asked.

"Yes?"

"I…" He hesitated. "I would like to reacquire my status as Konoha shinobi…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Eh?!"

"I… I want to stop Naruto as well…" He said. "But that day, after his trial, I understood that this time it will be impossible to do this alone."

"So, you want your revenge again?" Tsunade asked as her eyes narrowed.

"N-No, it's not like that!" He glanced at Sakura. "I want to…"

"Oh, I see…" The Hokage exclaimed. "But what do you expect? For me to just forgive your defection and let you back with open arms?!"

"Well, you did so with me…" Orochimaru commented.

"Shut up!" Tsunade snapped, making her ex-teammate smirk.

"Actually it's good that he decided that himself." The snake master said. "I was going to ask him anyway."

"What? What for?" The Uchiha asked.

Without any word, Orochimaru took out a single scroll from his pocket.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

"Yes, it's **Hiraishin **Scroll."

"What, Yondaime-sama's technique?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed." Orochimaru stated. "And that's why we need him." He pointed at Sasuke, making the Uchiha startle.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I have found the mistake." He said, making everyone's eyes widen even more. "Apparently, Jiraiya's hand… slipped maybe, I don't know. You see, there are two very similar seals, but they have two entirely different purposes. One is 'storage' seal, and the other is 'lightning' seal. That's why Jiraiya never could understand it. He thought he wrote it correctly." Then his look turned elsewhere. "I remember always correcting him on it…"

"So what does your revelation means?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you know why it's called 'Flying Thunder God'?"

Silence.

"Okay, it can only be used by someone with a very strong lightning affinity." The snake sannin stated. "Anyone comes to mind?!"

"Hmm…" The Hokage thought.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, you're right!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Orochimaru shook his head. "Won't do."

"Why?"

"He already tried back then when Minato was alive."

"Oh…"

"So, anyone else?"

"Hmm…"

"You mean me?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly." Orochimaru stated. "I believe you are the only one who will actually be able to use it."

"Well, that speaks in your favor, Uchiha." Tsunade said. "Very well, you're reinstated… but you're still a genin!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I understand."

"What the…?" The Hokage looked in confusion. "Something's wrong with you… Where is your Uchiha arrogance?"

Sasuke's smile turned into a sad one. "I guess it's gone… along with Uchihas…"

**Naruto's Konoha hideout…**

"So you see…" Kabuto explained. "I have succeeded! That demon blood you presented was something else! At first, all mice I experimented on died almost instantly."

"So, what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I managed to find a way for a mouse to adjust demon blood!" Kabuto stated, making blond demon to raise an eyebrow. "Yes, you see, when they were on the verge of death from blood loss… inflicted violently of course, injected demon blood actually managed to adjust within the body!"

Naruto scratched his jaw as he watched over silver haired scientist's lab notes.

"No, that won't work." He then stated.

Kabuto's eyes widened. "But why?"

"You see…" Naruto stood up from his seat and walked towards Kabuto, pointing at something on the notes. "Firstly, the blood I presented you was of a very low class demon." He said, making silver haired young man's eyes to widen even more. "Secondly, humans have much more blood. You should've counted that too…"

"Yeah, I got sidetracked it seems…" Kabuto replied.

"Thirdly, not just the amount of blood, but human's body is much bigger. So when demon blood is injected… even properly, it begins to destroy the necessary organs and replace them with new ones." The demon paused. "But the thing is the process of destruction is very fast… the process of recreation however is not. So what we need is some kind of catalyst, which will slow the destruction process enough to keep the experimental alive through it… did I just said that?!"

"Hahaha!" Kabuto laughed. "You sure did!"

"Anyway, tell Neji to keep an eye on Hokage Mountain."

"Why?"

"The shelter."

"Oh, yeah. Will do."

"Well, I'm off."

"Where to now?"

Naruto hesitated.

"_Admit it; you want to fuck that red eyed hotty again!" _Yamato commented.

Naruto grinned. 'Damn right I do!' Then he turned back to Kabuto. "I'm not sure yet…"

**Hyuga estate…**

"Gaara-kun, it's time to go." The new Hyuga clan head exclaimed, pulling Kazekage out of his daydream.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out for a moment." The red head said from his seat, looking at the sky.

As smile appeared on her face, Hinata walked closer and hugged Gaara from behind.

"Were you thinking about him?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He paused. "And how great he truly is…"

"Great?"

Gaara nodded. "Terrible, but great still. Think about it, he managed to accomplish everything on his own. He destroyed one of the strongest Konoha clans when he was a kid. If that isn't great then what is?"

Hinata closed her eyes. "Do you think there is a chance for us?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to smile. "You know; the one think I should be definitely thanking him for, is that he taught me something… There is always a chance… and maybe for not taking advantage of you before."

**Kurenai's apartment…**

"Damn…! How can you even stand after this…?" The red eyed woman said panting hard.

"Advantages of being a demon." Naruto said with a smile, zipping his pants.

"Then I want to be one as well."

Ex-jinchuriki chuckled. "Maybe someday…"

"So, this time you're leaving for sure?" She asked pouting slightly.

"Yep, can't help it." He said, putting his jacket on.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kurenai asked again this time smiling slyly. "You said you can't teleport from here."

Naruto shrugged. "I'll just use disguise!" Flames instantly swirled around him and next moment he stood in front of her in full Akatsuki gear, straw hat and everything. "How about this one?"

"Hahahaha!" Kurenai laughed, rolling on the bed. "You know, something's amiss!"

Naruto thought for a second. "Wait, I know!" With that he removed his sunglasses and looked at her with two blazing sharingan eyes. "I have come for the Yondaime's legacy!"

"Haha! Don't make me laugh so much, I'll burst!"

"Yeah, that one's dead anyway… Wait, I got this!" Flames swirled around him again, and when they died he stood in the same place, wearing long black trench coat and black bandana on his head. "Silence, you lowly maggots! I'm your proctor for the first exam and also your worst nightmare!"

"Isn't this one dead as well?"

"Damn… that's not it either…" Naruto paused. "Wait, this is it!" Another swirl of flames and there stood Naruto… wearing green spandex. "Ha, ha, ha! Let's spread the flames of youth!"

"Hahahaha! That looks hideous on you!" Kurenai stated. "Even that orange jumpsuit looked better!"

Naruto shrugged. "Can be arranged!"

Swirl of flames.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Okay, stop that! My stomach hurts already!"

Naruto chuckled. "Fine, fine. I guess I'll use this." Another swirl of flames and there stood Naruto in his usual black leather clothes, only with trashy old cloak over it.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "You really think this will work?"

"Well, it's not like they will search for me right here… especially in these…" He pointed at the cloak.

The woman shrugged. "They still can ask you for your identity…"

"Please, babe!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Even if they do notice me, I'm still a genjutsu master!"

Kurenai mocked a pout. "By the way, how could you hide this from me?! You could even teach me some!"

Naruto was about to lie something, when…

"Kurenai, are you there?" Was heard from the door along with a few knocks.

"Shit! It's Yugao!" Kurenai muttered.

Naruto grinned evilly. "It's open!" He said in Kurenai's voice, making jounin's eyes to widen.

"What are you doing?!" She mouthed to him.

"Watch this." He mouthed back.

"Kurenai?" Yugao called entering bedroom.

And immediately as she did, Naruto snapped his fingers.

"There you are… Oh my god!" Purple haired ANBU exclaimed looking around the room.

Meanwhile, Naruto was waving his right palm in front of Yugao's face.

"This room reeks of sex!" Yugao continued absolutely ignoring the hand in front of her eyes. "You finally managed to find yourself someone!"

"Y-Yeah, you could say that…" Kurenai said in amazement as Naruto was now checking her friend up and down.

"Watch this!" He mouthed again, then outstretched his right hand and smacked Yugao's ass.

"What the…!" The ANBU jumped, looking around.

Kurenai decided to play along. "Something's wrong, Yugao?"

"Something just slapped my…" She did a handseal. "Kai!"

But nothing happened.

"Strange, I could swear…" She continued as Naruto now was trying to lick her cheek without her noticing.

"Enough already!" Kurenai mouthed.

Naruto chuckled silently, then waved and left.

'Impossible bastard…' The Red eyed jounin thought.

**Konoha street…**

Naruto was enjoying himself... Why? Ask him. Right now he walked down some random Konoha street, dancing slightly along the way.

'I'm too sexy for my shirt; too sexy for my shirt… that's probably why I don't wear a shirt…' He thought to himself.

Apparently, someone heard it.

"_Yeah, you're not the one with confidence problem…" _Yamato commented.

'Of course not!' Naruto stated. 'The lack of confidence is worse that death! You will always be somewhere on the sidelines and with no hope for the spot light. Remember that girl I RKOed back in Konoha dungeon?'

"_Yeah."_

'Well, she had this problem."

"_It certainly didn't seem that way…"_

Naruto thought for a moment. 'Well, I have to admit she changed a little…'

"_A little?!"_

'Okay, a lot… but why in the blue hell we're talking about her?!'

"_Beats me…"_

'Well, fuck her! Lets…' Then Naruto noticed someone ahead of him. It was a small raven haired girl dressed in all black, and she walked in the opposite direction. But that's not what got Naruto's attention. In her arms she carried a cat with a ribbon on his ear.

'I can't fucking believe it!' He exclaimed.

"_What, the girl?"_

'No, the fucking cat! How is it still alive?!'

"_What about that cat?"_

'You know, even I used to have missions to catch this cat. I would've skinned this shit alive if it wasn't for my situation…'

"_Hey, she's saying something!"_

'Who, the cat?'

'_No, the girl you moron!'_

'Oh, well let's hear it!' Naruto thought, ignoring Yamato's comment, and strained his advanced hearing.

"Fucking cat…" The girl muttered. "I would've skinned this shit alive if it wasn't for my situation."

'Eh?' Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Now where did I hear that before?'

"_I wonder…" _Yamato commented. _"Say, doesn't she remind you of someone?"_

Naruto looked closely. Long hair, wears black… only black…

'Haha, no way! But you have a point here. Let's confront her.' Naruto thought, then walked closer to her and stopped his advance.

"_What about the disguise?"_

'She doesn't know me… And even if she does, the cloak covers the bigger part of my face… Hey, I recognize her!'

"W-What?" Hanabi asked, somewhat intimidated by this unfamiliar man in a cloak.

"Say…" He started. "Aren't you Hinata's sister? Something similar to Cannabis…"

"It's Hanabi!" She replied somewhat in anger. "And yes, I'm Hinata-sama's sister… that bitch…"

The last word was said very quietly, but Naruto heard it nevertheless.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked. "Who's the bitch?"

"I… I didn't say that word…!" Hanabi stuttered.

Naruto lowered himself on one knee and leaned closer.

"Don't worry, I completely agree with you." He said quietly and smiled.

"You agree…? Wait a moment, are you from this village?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I used to be. Now I'm just a tourist." He lied.

"But how do you know my sister?" She pressed.

"Well, I used to attend the Konoha shinobi academy…" The demon started. "But I failed too many times and was kicked out."

"Oh…" Hanabi muttered. "Ouch!" She yelped when the cat scratched her arm. "Fucking cat! Why do I always have to catch it?!"

An evil grin appeared on Naruto's face. "You know, how about we do something about this useless piece of shit?" He asked, pointing at the cat.

"W-What?"

"Well, there's one trick a friend once taught me." The demon started. "If I do it, this cat will never bother you again."

"Really?" Her face lit up.

'Oh, I like that reaction!'

"_Pedophile…"_

'Shut up!' Naruto snapped at his sword. "Sure!"

"Then do it."

Naruto's grin widened as he raised his right arm and poked the cat in its forehead with index and middle finger.

Immediately the cat began to struggle harder.

"What are you doing?" Hanabi asked.

"Tss…" Naruto said and his fingers started to glow green.

Suddenly Tora the cat gave a long 'mmmeeeeeeooooooowwww' and stopped to struggle… stopped to move… and even stopped to blink.

Naruto chuckled. "There, it's done." He exclaimed happily.

"What did you do?" Hanabi asked again.

"Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

Naruto leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "I just killed it."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "What?! But… It's still breathing!"

Naruto chuckled again. 'This girl amuses me.' He thought. "Well, if it stops breathing, you'd fail your mission, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, its brain is dead. This cat won't escape anymore and die in two or three days." Naruto said, waiting for her reaction.

"_Three… Two… One…"_

"Serves you right, you piece of shit!"

'HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! This girl is something. She has potential.'

"_Cough… pedophile… cough…"_

'Shut up!'

"What are you doing here?" Came somewhere from the side.

Hanabi turned around to see none other than her own sister Hinata… holding arms with Kazekage.

"I… I was just talking to…" She turned back… only to see no one there.

"Talking to whom?" Hinata pressed.

Hanabi was at a loss.

"Come on, Hinata-chan." Gaara said. "We must go."

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Gaara-kun." She said and they walked away.

Hanbi sighed in relief. 'That was close… Thank god she didn't use her byakugan on the cat… wait a moment, Hinata-chan?!' Hanabi chuckled. 'She surely doesn't waste any time… still, who was that man in the cloak…?"

**Nearby in the shadow…**

'Never expected for these two to get together…' Naruto thought to himself.

"_Always expect the unexpected and look underneath the underneath."_

Pause.

'If you say that one more time, I'll put you in a pink scabbard."

"_God, please no!"_

'Then shut up!" He snapped. 'Still, I wonder about this Hyuga girl. Have you seen it?'

"_Seen what?!"_

'She had no team… or sensei.'

"_So? It was not such a difficult mission."_

'True, but we still did it as a team… I think there's something deeper here…' The demon thought. 'Well, not my problem. I'd better go.'

**Hokage's office…**

"Huyga Hanabi." Shizune exclaimed, sitting in Hokage's chair. "Mission 'Capture Tora the cat' comple… it looks somewhat strange."

'Damn, she's a medic.' Hanabi thought.

"Oh, Tora-chan, come to mommy!" The fat woman hugged her cat and for the first time in history it didn't struggle.

"Something's definitely wrong." Shizune stated.

"Oh, don't worry about it." The woman replied and walked away.

'Saved by the bell.'

"Very well then. We're out of D-rank missions, but I was instructed to give you this B-rank in this case." Hokage's apprentice said, making Hanabi's eyes widen.

'My first single B-rank mission.' The genin thought.

"Here." Shizune handed her a scroll. "Not very difficult, just out of the village. You will go to the Fang Country and deliver this message to the Daimyo. It's important, but there should be no difficulties. You have half of an hour to prepare. Dismissed!"

"Hai!"

**Near Ichiraku ramen stand…**

'Oh, it didn't get destroyed…' Naruto thought.

"_The ramen stand?"_

The demon shrugged. 'Yeah, well those guys were the only ones who treated me like a human back then… maybe I can do this one more time… it's not like there will be another one.'

"_So, what's stopping you?"_

'Really, what the hell?!' Naruto thought and entered… only to have a major urge to leave immediately. There in front of the counter sat two people he knew very well. Still, he was not the one to back down in front of trouble.

"A ramen stand?" The blond girl with four pigtails asked. "It's our first date and you bring me to a ramen stand?!"

"Troublesome woman…" Her black haired companion replied.

"What did you say?!" Now she had the urge to bump him on the head.

"Give me a break, Temari…" He said and sighed. "Twenty minutes ago I have found out that I'm going to some toad mountain for troublesome sage training."

Now that got Naruto's attention. 'Sage training?!'

"Oh right, you're now a toad summoner." Temari said, making Naruto almost choke on his ramen.

"_Now that's what I call fast!" _Yamato commented. _"You killed Jiraiya this week and they already appointed this guy as the next summoner."_

'That piece of trash as a summoner… Where does the world go?'

"Okay, let's go." Shikamaru said. "There's one more place I wish to show you." He added and the two of them left.

'Well, I should go too.' Naruto thought. 'I've got enough of this village.' He took out the money and placed them on the counter. Then he stood up and went for the exit.

"But sir!" Ayame called. "This is at least three times more you should pay!"

Naruto smirked. "Think of it as a bonus for good service… Ayame-neechan." And with that he left.

"Dad… could it be…?" The ramen girl asked her father.

"I don't know… I really don't know." He answered.

**Konoha hospital…**

"Harder than I thought…" Sasuke said after twenty useless attempts to use **Hiraishin no jutsu**.

"Damn, not good." Orochimaru commented, observing how the last Uchiha tried to teleport to the spot next to him and failed.

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I can't even teleport to the spot next to me, and Naruto can teleport to the next Country! And even to another world!"

"Please calm down, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "I think Naruto didn't manage it on the first try as well."

"By the way, Uchiha." Tsunade interrupted. "What's that sword on your back?"

"Oh that?" Sasuke pointed over his shoulder. "This is Rebellion. And I'm its new master."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Master?"

"Yeah well, this sword has a mind of its own. It's called a Devil's Arm."

"Devil's Arm?"

"Remember Naruto's katana?" Sasuke asked back.

Everyone nodded.

"It's the same. They are much more powerful than any other weapons, so…" Uchiha removed Kusanagi from his back. "I think I don't need this anymore."

Orochimaru took the sword. "Hmm… but I don't need it as well." He turned to Tsunade. "Do you have any sword masters around here?"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I do… And he can very well use a power boost."

Then the door opened and showed Kabuto's face.

"Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama is here to see you." He said.

"Very well." The Hokage stated. "Enter and close the door… all three of you."

"Good day, Tsunade-sama." Gaara said.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata added.

"Better, thank you." The slug sannin answered. "Now why have I asked for you presence. As you might be already informed, I'm calling for the Five Kage's meeting."

"So I've heard." Gaara replied. "What do you wish to achieve with that?"

"If you haven't realized it yet, there's a war coming up. First things first, are you on our side?"

Gaara nodded immediately. "Of course, Hokage-sama. Sunagakure has no intentions of joining Uzumaki Naruto."

"Excellent." Tsunade said. "Earlier today I received letters from Mizukage and Raikage, saying that they agree to our terms. My guess is they are working together. So in fact this meeting will serve two purposes: the declaration of war… and to discover which side Iwagakure is on…"

"They lost the last war to us…" Orochimaru commented.

"Let's wait and see." Tsunade said. "Shikamaru is leaving to Myobokuzan for his Sage training. When he returns, we start to act… I hope Naruto won't start sooner…"

**A couple of miles outside of Konoha…**

'Fucking meeting is in five days and I can teleport there instantly!' Naruto sulked. 'Now what the fuck should I do in the meantime?!'

"_How about what you always do?!" _Yamato asked.

'Sounds good… But for five days?! Nah, I need some adventure!' Naruto stated.

"_Well then walk around. Who knows, maybe you will find one on your blond ass…"_

'I'm counting on it!' The demon added. He walked through Fire Country, still wearing that trashy cloak over his usual clothes. 'Something tells me I will need it.' He thought.

CRASH!

'What in the blue hell was that?!' The demon asked.

"_Are you talking to me?!"_

'Whatever, let's check.' He said and disappeared in a flash of black.

**About two hundred meters ahead…**

"Ho, Ho! Now that's interesting!" The blond demon muttered quietly when he discovered what the commotion is.

"_Isn't it that girl with the cat from before?"_

'Yep, that's her.' Naruto nodded, observing how Hinata's little sister fought against six armed thugs. And although they were armed poorly, they all were at least twice her size… and numbers were on their side as well.

"Give up, little girl!" One of the thugs said. "And maybe we won't hurt you… much."

"In your dreams, losers!" Hanabi replied, shifting in her juuken stance.

'Well, let's see how she fairs.' Naruto thought, licking his lips.

"Take that, motherfuckers!" Hanabi shouted, burying her palm into one fat thug's stomach.

"Ah!" He cried in pain and fell on the ground.

'Haha! I like her style!' Naruto watched as little girl kicked second one in the face and third one in the 'jewels'. 'Ouch, I take it back…'

And then it happened. One of the remaining thugs threw a rope at her legs and bound them together, making Hanabi to fall over.

"Not so tough now, eh little bitch?!" Thug said, knocking her out with a club. "Pick her up. She will make a fine slave."

Naruto pouted. 'Aww… what a disappointment.' But then his face lit up. 'Hey! That's our adventure, Yamato!"

"_What?! You're kidding, right?" _The sword asked.

'Wrong! Let's move!'

**Another hundred meters ahead…**

"Damn those fools are slow…" Naruto commented, sitting under a tree. "Oh there they are!"

"_Less excitement." _Yamato said. _"Don't overplay it."_

"Now what do we have here?!" A thug with Hanabi on his shoulder asked.

"Oh, mighty warriors!" Naruto exclaimed, covering himself with his arms. 'Damn I should get an Oscar for this!' "Please don't kill me; I will do everything you say!"

"_Haha! You make even me believe!"_

"Well, well…" Another thug started. "Looks like we have a smart one here. Should we take him as well?"

"Yes, and let him carry this bitch!" The first one threw Hanabi at Naruto. "Move."

"_And the award goes to… well, what do you know! Uzumaki Naruto!"_

'Oh!' Naruto wiped imaginary tear from his eye. 'I accept this reward on behalf of my twisted mind and I will continue to spread the flames of youth!'

"_Fucking hypocrite…"_

'That's why you love me!'

**Bandits camp…**

"Finally!" One of the thugs exclaimed, making Naruto's eyes to narrow dangerously.

'I'll show this fat piece of shit how to steal Naruto's catchphrases!'

"So what are we gonna do about these two?" Another one asked, pointing at Naruto and still unconscious Hanabi.

"You." The bandit with an eye patch said, pointing at the fat one. "Throw them with the others."

"Okay. Come with me you two."

**Prison cell…**

Hyuga Hanabi slowly regained her consciousness.

"What…? Where am I?" She asked.

"Take a guess, sunshine!" She heard and turned around… only to see a cloaked man from before.

"Hey, you're… from before."

"Yep!" Naruto replied. "And you're Hinata's sister… Wasabi, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hanabi…" Then she looked around. "…Is this a prison?" The small girl asked.

"Bravo, you guessed it!"

Hanabi looked around again. They were not alone, at least ten people sat there, leaning on the wall.

"What's gonna happen to us?" The genin asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Duh… Well, they said something about selling us into slavery."

This statement made Hanabi smile sadly. "Slavery, huh?" She said. "Nothing new for me there…"

"_What's she talking about?" _Yamato asked.

'I think I know.' Naruto answered. "Say, are you a branch family?"

Hanabi was somewhat taken back by the question, but then…

'What the hell?!' She thought. "Yeah, I am."

"Do you hate it?"

"What?"

"I asked if you hate the fact that you're a branch family member." The demon pressed.

"I…" The girl hesitated. "Yes, I do." She said without stuttering. "I hate it with passion. That bitch stole everything from me."

Naruto grinned. "Hinata?"

"Yeah…"

Ex-jinchuriki rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that! Your life is not over yet!"

"_You know… I think that rapper's habits are starting to rub on you." _Yamato commented.

'Shut up!' Naruto thought and leaned closer to Hanabi. "Say…" He whispered. "If I could let us out of here, would you be able to get us out of this camp?"

Her eyes widened. "W-What… me?"

Naruto shrugged. "You're the one who's a shinobi here."

"But back then!" Hanabi started. "You killed that cat just by…"

"Don't let it get into your head." Naruto interrupted her. "It was just a cat. They…" He pointed behind his shoulder. "…Are armed people. And I'm no warrior; this will be entirely up to you."

"_You're a hopeless liar…"_

'I know.'

Hanabi hesitated. "I…" She frowned, but then Hinata's words replayed in her mind.

"_I never knew you were that weak."_

Girl's eyes snapped open in anger. "I will do it."

Naruto's grin widened and he even licked his lips. 'Eeeexcellent!'

"_Cough… Orochimaru… Cough…"_

'Cough… Pink scabbard… Cough…'

"_God, please no!"_

'Good.'

"How will you let us out though?" She asked.

Naruto stood up. "Didn't I tell you?! They call me Mr. Fixit!" He said and pointed two fingers at the cell door lock… causing it to melt.

"What the?!" Someone in the cell exclaimed.

"Quick, get out!" He said to Hanabi.

The girl nodded and immediately ran out of the cell and up the stairs from the dungeon.

"Finally, we're free!" One of the prisoners exclaimed happily.

Naruto turned his emotionless gaze towards them. "You're a hindrance." He said, raising his right hand.

"What did you say?!"

"**Hadou #54 Haien!" **The demon said and a wave of purple flame escaped from his fingers. "Useless trash." He added and left an absolutely empty prison cell.

**Outside…**

"So, what are you gonna do?" Naruto asked Hanabi as they hid in the shadows. It was already after midnight, so outside was pretty dark.

"They are having some celebration it seems…" The Hyuga girl replied. "Maybe it will be possible for us to leave without anyone to notice…"

"_That's no fun!"_

'Agreed.' Naruto thought. "Hmm, those guys are kidnapping people to sell them into slavery. Maybe you should eliminate them?"

Hanabi's eyes widened. "What, kill them?!"

The demon shrugged. "You're a ninja, that's what you do… right?"

Hanabi looked down. "Y-Yeah…"

"Never did this before?" Naruto asked.

"…No."

Ex-jinchuriki thought for a moment. "Think about it this way… How much more lives these people will ruin before someone stops them?"

Hanabi hesitated. "Y-You… You're right! I'm not doing this only for myself; I have to save you as well!" She stated, making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

'Save me, huh?' He thought. 'That's a good one…'

"Stay here." She commanded. "I'll try to raise as less commotion as possible."

As she disappeared into the shadows, a huge evil grin appeared on Naruto's face.

'Hmhmhm… Now that's more like it.'

"_Hey, let's find out what they are celebrating!" _Yamato suggested.

'…Why not?' Naruto answered, casting powerful genjutsu over himself.

**Middle of the camp…**

'What's with those guys?!' Naruto thought to himself. 'They are happy like they just won a war!'

"_I don't know about war… maybe some lottery?"_

'Oh, wait. Some fool got up on that stage. Must be the leader.'

"Today…" He started. "We celebrate my victory over the Hidden Leaf village!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Did I miss something?'

"_Maybe while we walked those guys came over and looted the place?"_

'Yeah right, and I'm the First Hokage!'

"_You look pretty well for such an old guy." _Yamato commented. _"What's your secret?"_

'Regular blowjobs.'

Meanwhile the leader continued. "I Uzumaki Naruto, the Dark Flash, attacked Konoha and with this very sword…" He raised a katana over his head. "…Had slain the great sannin Jiraiya!"

CHEER!

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Naruto thought.

"_Another one?! Popularity is harsh…"_

'What's wrong with those people?! Didn't they put a picture of me in that book?!'

"_Probably not…"_

Naruto didn't feel so much anger since his withdrawal from Konoha.

'I can't predict every outcome of this situation, but this fool is gonna die with interest!' The demon stated.

"_Oh, look there!" _Yamato said.

Naruto turned his head just in time to see Hanabi's swift killing of some jabroni.

'She's good. Quick, no blood…' Indeed, she killed him with a quick juuken hit in the heart from behind.

"_You were right, she does have potential…. And style…"_

And then it happened.

CRASH.

"Fuck!" Hanabi cursed out loud.

"…_Or maybe not…"_

"Now what do we have here?!" The leader asked.

"Hey, that's the girl we captured!" One of the thugs shouted.

"Yeah, seems like she managed to escape!" Another added. "And even kill someone!"

The leader shook his head as bandits surrounded Hanabi. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… we can't have that, can we?! Kill her!"

'Hmm… I wonder if she'll freak out…'

"Hmhmhm…"

'Eh?'

"Hahahahahaha!" Hanabi laughed madly. "Seems like this will be my last battle!" She took a juuken stance. "Well, then I just have to make sure you remember it for the rest of your life!" With that she quickly ran forward and slammed her palm into some random bandit's heart.

'Hoho!' Naruto thought, emptying a cola can into his mouth. 'Interesting, how long do you think she will last?'

"_Hard to tell…" _Yamato replied. _"There are around fifty pieces of trash here… I say twenty."_

'Hmm… this girl amuses me to no end…'

Meanwhile Hanabi managed to kill already her sixths guy with another palm thrust.

"You are like cockroaches!" She shouted, ending another one's life.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" The leader screamed. "She's alone, kill her already!"

"Eleven… twelve…" Hanabi counted her kills.

"_You know… I'm starting to like her too."_

Naruto said nothing… just licked his lips.

"Fuck!" Hanabi cursed as someone managed to cut her leg open. 'Shit… I'm at my limit… well, I'm going down with a fucking BANG!' She somehow got back on her feet. **"Hakkesho… KAITEN!" **

'Oh, my…!' Naruto watched in fascination how Hanabi's technique managed to kill at least five more bandits.

'Damn, this is it for me…' She thought falling on her knees. 'I hope he managed to escape…' She smiled sadly, watching how some guy approached her with his sword drawn.

"That's it, kill her!" The leader screamed.

"Now hold it right there!" A sudden voice halted the entire process.

"Who the hell are you?" Leader asked.

'I wonder if I should use my usual introduction speech…' The demon thought, but decided against it.

"_How about that stupid frog dance?"_

Eye rolling.

"Me? I'm actually a big fan of yours, Uzumaki Naruto-sama!" Naruto said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I always admired your skills, guts and diameter of your balls. But can I ask you one question… What do you, the Great Dark Flash, think art is?"

The leader smirked. "Art has no meaning! Only money does!"

"_How cliché…"_

'Ya don't say…' Naruto thought. "Oh, but that's not the correct answer!"

The leader looked at him in confusion. "How is that possible?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "You see, the _real _Uzumaki Naruto knows perfectly well… that art is a BLAST!" With that he flicked his wrist and threw a fireball at his impostor. "KATSU!"

BOOM! Pieces of bandit flying everywhere.

"Boss!" Bandits yelled.

"Uh-uuh, wro-ong!" Naruto replied, summoning his sword. "I'm the cult of personality! **Omnislash!**" He shouted as the group of bandits was surrounded by Naruto's copies. "Abayo!"

Sitting in the middle of it all, Hyuga Hanabi sat trembling at the horrible sight of people getting cut into many pieces with blood and brains flying everywhere.

"**HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Naruto laughed as his voice became demonic. **"I totally enjoy this!"**

'Oh… my god…' Hanabi thought, missing the fact that she was completely covered in blood right now.

"**Now that felt relaxing!" **Naruto said, dismissing his sword after slaying everyone except for Hanabi. "We should do this more often, ne?!" He said, winking at her.

"U-Uzumak-ki Na-Naruto…" Hanabi stuttered.

"The one and only!"

Hanabi gulped and slowly got to her feet. "In the name of Hokage you're under arrest. S-Surrender yourself and you shall not be harmed."

"Haha!" Naruto laughed and even clapped. "You have the guts, I give you that! But about your offer… Nah, I'll pass."

Hanabi sighed and lunged at Naruto… only for him to disappear in a flash of black.

"What's the matter?!" He said from behind her. "I'm right here!" Then he teleported to her left. "No here!" Then to her right. "No here!"

Hanabi smiled sadly, closed her eyes and fell back to her knees. "Please…" She said quietly. "Just end my life already…" Pause. "Just please, I beg you… make it quick and painless."

"_Now that was unexpected…"_

Naruto said nothing. He just walked in front of her and…

"Look at me."

No reaction.

"Look at me, when I'm talking to you!" He shouted and she finally raised her eyes at him. "Why are you giving up?"

Hanabi chuckled sadly. "I managed to see your fight against the village. I know I have no chance."

"Hmhmhm… Hahahaha! Very good!" He exclaimed, making her to stare at him in confusion.

"What is?"

"A good warrior knows when to give up." The demon said, extending his arm to her.

"W-What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna sit here all night?!"

"Huh? Aren't you gonna kill me?"

Naruto grinned at her. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done that a long time ago."

Hanabi took the offered hand reluctantly and with its help got back to her feet… only to fall on her knees again.

"Looks like I can't walk right now…" She stated.

"Hmm… Then how about we use this camp for the night?" Naruto offered.

"What?!" Hanabi asked. "With all these dead bodies around?!"

The demon laughed, picking her up. "Well, it's not like they are going to disturb us, ne?"

**...**

**Omake. Naruto vs Team Rocket…**

Naruto: "What the fuck is wrong with you, man?! Can't you ask someone normal to come out?"

Darthemius: "Sorry Mr. Big Shot, but we're running low on funds."

Naruto (Sighing): "Okay, fine… who's next?"

Darthemius: "Let me check… The next is… Team Rocket."

Pause.

Naruto: "Who the fuck is Team Rocket?!"

Sudden female voice: "To protect the world from devastation!"

Sudden male voice: "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Jessie (jumping into the open): "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James (jumping into the open): "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Naruto (With 'what the fuck' expression): "Is that who I think it is…?"

Darthemius (With the same expression): "Take a fucking guess…"

Jessie: "Jessie!"

James: "James!"

Naruto: "Shockwave Pulsar!"

Team Rocket (Turning to dust): "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Darthemius: "Thanks."

Naruto: "Don't mention it…"

Sudden child voice: "Hey, that guy took out Jessie and James!"

Naruto and Darthemius: "What the…?"

Some girl: "They are the bad guys!"

Kid: "My name is Ash and…"

Naruto and Darthemius: "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"

Ash (More serious): "I'm challenging you to a Pokémon duel!"

Naruto (Glancing at Darthemius): "He's challenging me to what?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "How the fuck should I know?! Maybe some blowjob competition…"

Ash: "What's a blowjob?"

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): "Forget it… But you know what, if you waste them too, maybe we'll get some bonus money and will be able to invite someone normal!"

Naruto (Nodding): "Okay, I'm in." (To Ash) "What have you challenged me to again?"

Ash: "Pokemon fight! And I choose Pikachu!"

Pikachu: "Pika Pika!"

Naruto (To Darthemius): "Psst, hey?"

Darthemius: "Yeah?"

Naruto: "Do I have to fight this rabbit?"

Darthemius: "Nah, you probably should choose someone to fight for you too…"

Naruto (Smirking): "How about you?"

Darthemius (In anger): "Fuck you! I'm not fighting any rabbits!"

Naruto (Rubbing his jaw): "Hmm… well then… Oh! Then I choose Berial!"

Berial (Appearing in a burst of flames): **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Pikachu: "P-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

Ash (With wide eyes): "What kind of Pokémon is that?!"

Naruto and Darthemius (Flinching): "Ouch…"

Berial (In anger): **"What did you call me?! I'm the conqueror of the fire hell!"**

BOOOOOM!

Naruto: "Do you know how to serve fried rabbits?"

Darthemius: "Nope."

Naruto: "What a waste…"

KO!

**Winner – Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto: "Da…" (Slapping his mouth) "Ha! Take that you asshole!"

**Well, that's it. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**And don't forget the cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	22. How easy it is to disappear

**Darthemius: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Another fucking chapter and one week earlier! Why you ask? Easy! Today is my fucking birthday! Yes sir, another July the 9****th**** and I'm finally fucking twenty two! And I got a million dollar mood right now! That's because I was fucking and drinking cola the entire day dattebayo!**

**Alright, no complaining today. Oh, and thanks for all reviews… good ones I mean.**

**Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty two: How easy it is… to disappear.**

"Do you smell it?" – talks.

'No, what?!' – thoughts.

"_It doesn't matter what!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

**...**

**Bandit camp. Two hours later…**

'Ahh, hot shower feels nice!' Naruto thought. 'Remind me to thank the remains of these jabronis in the morning.'

"_I wonder if those bandits have built this house…"_

'Probably not… But why the fuck do you care?!'

"_True, I don't…" _The demon blade replied. _"Anyways, looks like you're having your fun."_

'Oh, I AM having fun!' Naruto stated. 'In fact I didn't have this much fun since… well yesterday…'

"_A damn long time!" _Yamato said with sarcasm.

'Yeah, yeah fuck you too.'

"_So, what are you going to do about this girl?"_

Naruto grinned evilly. 'Let's see…' He answered leaving the bathroom. There sat Hanabi, wrapped in a towel… and blushed crimson. 'Hmm… no requests to cover myself?! I like that.' Indeed, unlike her he was wrapped in absolutely nothing.

"_Oh, by all means, Orochimaru-sama!"_

'Shut up, she's not a boy!'

"_Sure, sure… have fun."_

"Enjoying the view?" He asked slyly.

Hanabi looked away. "N-No I'm not!"

Demon's grin widened. "Come on, don't be so shy!" He exclaimed. "You had kunoichi training, right?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Then you shouldn't be so tense around men." Naruto said and walked closer, causing the poor girl to tense even more.

Hanabi hesitantly turned her head back… only for her eyes to widen again, because Naruto's 'tool' started to…

"W-Wow…"

Ex-jinchuriki chuckled. "Yeah, I hear that a lot." He replied. "So, what's on your mind? Wanna do something about this guy?"

Hanabi unconsciously licked her lips and Naruto had to suppress the urge to laugh.

'Kawai!'

"_Cough… pedophile… cough…" _Yamato commented.

'Shut up! Or you forgot the _golden _anime rule?!'

"_What rule?"_

'Never deny a blowjob!'

"_Haha! That's why I like you!"_

"Oh my…" Hanabi muttered, watching Naruto's twitching 'thing' in front of her face. 'So big… does he want me to…?' She looked up at his grinning face. 'Well, I almost fucking died twice today! No one will judge me for this.'

Naruto's smile widened even more. 'Thaaaaats it…'

'Wow!' The girl thought. 'It's big enough for me to grab it with both my hands! And it's…'

"Hot…"

"Yep, and you have soft hands by the way."

Her eyes widened yet again. 'Did I just say that out loud?'

"Yep, you did."

"Y-You can read minds?!" She asked in awe.

"Nah, I just guessed it." Naruto replied. "You had that look on your face."

"Well…" She smiled. "Let's see if I can make the same look to appear on _your_ face!" The Hyuga replied and started stroking him slowly.

"Mmm… Not bad…" Naruto commented. "Not good enough either."

Her smile widened. "Wait just a few more moments."

"Why are…" He started, but then noticed the strange sensations. "Ho! That IS good! What exactly are you doing?"

"Do you think juuken has only one purpose?!" Hanabi asked and licked his member.

"Hmm… Maybe I was wrong when I told Hinata to go fuck herself…?" The demon asked.

"Probably not." Hanabi stated. "Because she can't do that."

"What, why?"

"Well, I told you I was supposed to become a clan head." She said, giggling. "So Hinata never received this type of training… not that she could handle it anyway."

"Haha! I heard of it!" Naruto stated. "She was the only girl in Konoha history, who fainted when she saw a naked man."

"She was always a weakling." Hanabi exclaimed. "I on the other hand…" She added and took him in her mouth.

"Ooh yeah!" The demon moaned. "You sure know what you're doing."

Meanwhile the Hyuga girl had some thoughts running through her head.

'What the hell am I doing?!' She asked herself. 'This guy almost destroyed my home village… and here I am, sucking on his cock. But the most disturbing part… is that I'm actually starting to like it.'

"Holy shit! Never thought you will be this good with your mouth!" Naruto said, putting his hands on her head.

"Mmm…" Hanabi moaned. 'Crap… I'm getting all wet!' She thought. 'His hard and hot dick… I… I want it to rub inside of me. I want it to cum inside of me!'

"What, why did you stop?"

"C-Can I…?"

Naruto noticed the look on her face. "Oh, you want me to nail you with this guy?!"

She hesitated. "I… yes, I do."

"Okay." With that he picked her up and threw on the bed. "Now that's something they don't teach in school!" He said and entered her in one quick move, hitting her G-spot right away.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. "Wait, you're too… AAH!"

But Naruto was not going to stop. On the contrary, he started moving back and forth, hitting her spot with every thrust.

"Let me show you the real pleasure!" The demon stated and continued his doings… only twice as fast.

Hanabi's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "AH! Y-You're destroying me! I-AH! I'm… going to lose my mind!"

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed. 'I can't stand when girls talk like that… and looks like her blowjob took a toll on me as well…'

"Yes, fuck me! Fuck me more!" She screamed.

"If you say so!" With that he stood up and picked her up. "Take this!" He added and lowered her small form on his expecting cock.

"Ah, yes!" Hanabi screamed again, wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"Come on, milk me! Milk me!" He shouted and noticed how her head was thrown back and mouth started to open wide.

"I'm… I'm going to… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Damn!" Naruto cursed. 'She was tight before, now it's too much…' "SHIT!" He cursed again and with one final thrust started to unload his seed in her.

They stood like this for about a minute and when the blissful feeling ended both collapsed on the bed with her on top of him.

"Huff… huff… I… I never felt so good before in my life…" Hanabi panted.

The blond demon chuckled. "Just another day at work. Though I have to admit, I felt very good too… and kind off surprised that you're still in consciousness.

She giggled. "What, shouldn't I be?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, half of the girls I've been with fainted in the process."

"Hmhmhm… Hahaha!" The girl started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Naruto asked.

"No, it's not that." Hanabi said, burying her face in his chest. "It's just that you're so good, and Hinata couldn't get you…"

"Sibling hatred?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she did take everything from me. My position, my father, my purpose… All for the sake of getting you."

"Yeah, I heard that." Naruto stated.

Hanabi giggled. "Did you know that bitch had a small shrine of you, and she masturbated in front of it everyday?"

"Haha!" Naruto laughed. "What, for real?!"

"Yep. Good that she failed… At least in something I was able to surpass her…" She said frowning.

"Why the sad look?" The demon asked.

"What to be happy about?" She asked back. "I'm nothing but a slave now…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, about that!" With that he raised his hand and poked her in the forehead.

Hanabi's eyes widened immediately and she started to shiver, remembering just what happened to the unfortunate cat.

"Do not worry." Naruto exclaimed as his fingers started to glow… only blue instead of green this time. "There, it's done. Go look in the mirror."

Reluctantly Hanabi did so… and almost had a heart attack. "The seal… it's gone!"

"Yep!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head and flashing his wide grin. "Enjoy."

She turned back to him. "Oh, I will enjoy!" The girl stated. "Let me show you what the true Hyuga heiress is capable off!"

**Next morning. Konoha training grounds…**

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, panting on his knees. "Why is this jutsu so hard?! I can't beat Naruto without it!"

"_You most likely won't be able to even with it." _Rebellion commented.

"W-What?! But you said…"

"_I said I hope… And I never said anything about beating him, I said about stopping him."_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it the same thing?!"

"_No."_ The Ancient sword stated. _"Sometimes you don't have to kill your opponent in order to defeat him… Sometimes you don't even have to fight him… And I can only hope that it will be the case."_

"It won't." Sasuke stated, gritting his teeth.

"_What?"_

"I said it won't! I will not back down from him!" The Uchiha shouted in anger.

"_Then you will lose everything." _Rebellion said. _"He's a terrible opponent. I saw him fight… and he never before went all out."_

"Bull shit!" Sasuke yelled. "When he fought against the village…"

"_He was laughing!" _The Sword interrupted. _"You would've seen him to go all out if he _stayed _instead of backing down. __**Banishment **__wouldn't have____weakened him enough. He would've crushed this village, killed everyone and laughed while doing it."_

"You sound like you know him pretty well…"

"_He carried me for quite some time." _Rebellion stated. _"And though I was never able to hear his thoughts, I still witnessed his actions… And for the first time in my existence I became worried for this world's… no, for every world's fate."_

Sasuke had to admit he was startled a little. "W-Why?"

"_He… He's a terrifying enemy. I saw his power firsthand." _The sword paused. _"But that's not what worries me the most. He has a will of an Overlord, though his demon power is no match for his human cunningness. But what's the most terrifying is that Uzumaki Naruto is extremely unpredictable… I'll show you an example. Answer this question: What will you do, when you have an army of enemies in front of you and a deep hole in the ground behind you?"_

Sasuke answered without hesitation. "I'll attack the army of course!"

"_I expected that kind of answer from you, but would you like to hear what Naruto's answer would've most likely been?" _

The Uchiha shrugged. "Why not, let's hear it."

"_He would've convinced that army to jump into the hole… willingly."_

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, sure…"

"_It's not a joke, boy… Okay, how about another question?"_

"Alright."

"_There are two creatures with same strength. They battle each other, who will win?"_

The Uchiha thought again. "Umm… the one with more luck?"

"_No, each of them loses." _Rebellion stated.

"What, why?!"

"_Because when they are matched, there is always someone stronger or smarter, waiting in the shadows."_

A few seconds of silence.

"Shit, SHIT!" Sasuke screamed, hitting the ground with his fist. "So you say stopping him will be impossible?"

"_Not impossible…" _Rebellion corrected. _"But more likely improbable."_

"I will find a way!"

Pause. _"Yes… I believe you will."_

"What?! But you just…"

"_What I just did, was giving you some facts. Now it's your turn to change them."_

Sasuke smiled. "Thanks, Rebellion."

"_Thank me when it's over."_

"Yeah, I will… That's a promise…"

**Konoha Council Chamber…**

"As you probably know already, the damage to our village is 74 percents. The damage to our forces is not so bad, only 16 percents…" Senju Tsunade stated. "Of course I'm counting only shinobi population…" She paused. "Our spirit is yet to be broken… But still, we've lost many good soldiers: Morino Ibiki, Maito Gai… Jiraiya." She added.

"What do you think of the situation?" Utatane Koharu asked.

"It's no secret that the war is on horizon." The Hokage stated, making many people gasp. "And I believe our only chance of winning is to get Iwagakure on our side…"

"That is despicable!" Someone screamed. "They still have a grudge against us for winning the last war!"

"You really think so?!" Tsunade asked with a smirk. "Then let me tell you this, if Uzumaki Naruto returns again, we're all as good as dead! You really want that?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought." The Hokage stated. "Now I must inform you that I'm leaving for the Five Kage's meeting. I'm allowed to take only three guardians, so Orochimaru, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke are coming with me. In the meantime…" She turned her head. "Danzou, you're in charge!" Tsunade said, making almost everyone's eyes to widen. "Prepare this village for war as much as possible. I believe you should handle that well."

The old war hawk smiled evilly. "As you command… Hokage-sama."

"Excellent! We'll show that demon what humans are capable of!"

**Konoha. In front of the memorial stone…**

"What are you thinking?"

"I… I failed them… again." Hatake Kakashi stated.

"You didn't. It's not your fault that all this happened. He planned everything before he even met you."

"Yes, but I could've change him… like he changed you, Orochimaru."

The sannin chuckled. "Hmhmhm… You know how exactly he changed my mind about gaining immortality?!"

"No."

"He said he'll cut off my already immortal head and place it in a jar… forever."

"That's one way to change your dream…"

"Yeah… anyway, I have something for you." Orochimaru took out a Kusanagi sword. "Tsunade said you are quite familiar with this."

"I was…" Kakashi took the sword and did a few swings. "Perfectly balanced… still, it will take a while to reshape my skills with a blade."

"Looks like you will have a perfect opponent." Orochimaru said. "Sasuke became proficient with it as well, but he changed his weapon and will need to retrain too."

Suddenly both of them turned their heads, to see… a bandaged Rock Lee, walking towards them.

"Oh, sorry… I will come another time." The green clad chuunin said.

"No, don't. I was about to leave anyway." The snake sannin stated. "Later, Kakashi."

"Yeah…"

"I… I can't believe he's gone…" Lee said when he walked closer. "And I still can't believe that it was Naruto, who did this."

"Always expect the unexpected." Kakashi replied. "He played us all for fools, and we believed it."

"But why?! What is his goal?"

The masked jounin frowned. "I think even the gods don't know that…"

**Some town near Fire Country's border…**

"Shit, never thought corpses could stink like that!" Hanabi stated.

"Oh, don't give me that." Naruto replied. "You're a shinobi, deal with it."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Anyway, where are we going?"

"We?!" Hanabi asked in disbelief. "Why would you follow me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I still have four days to kill, and nothing to do in the meantime."

"Oh…" She replied. "Well, I have this letter for Fang Country's Daimyo."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "B-rank?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you alone?"

"I… was never appointed on a team… That bitch's doings."

Naruto nodded. After almost a day in her company he knew full well who the 'bitch' was.

"Fang Country you say… not too far, but… what in the blue hell is with this town?!"

"Looks like… a festival or something…" Hanabi replied.

"_Fuck it!" _Yamato suddenly said. _"Let's kill someone!"_

"Ha! That's my sword!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't worry; we'll do that soon enough."

"You know…" Hanabi started. "Talking with yourself is not healthy…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shut up…"

Suddenly…

"Hey, hey!" The demon heard and turned his head. There stood a man behind a table with three cups on it. "Can you guess where the ball is? If you do, I'll give you a hundred ryo!"

Naruto grinned. "Alright, I'll play with you." He said and walked closer.

"Great! Don't strain your eyes trying to keep up with me!" The man stated.

Meanwhile Hanabi activated her Byakugan.

'What the…?! There is no ball there at all! He took it in his hand!'

"So, which one?"

Naruto's smirk widened as he went for the left one.

"Wait, don't do… it…" Hanabi wanted to interrupt, but her eyes widened, as well as dealer's own.

The ball was there.

"What the…?" He said. "W-Well, I guess I owe you a hundred… ryo…"

Then dealer's eyes almost fell from his skull. Naruto turned over the middle cup… the ball was there as well.

"A-a-a… I uh…"

Third cup and third ball.

The dealer gulped. "P-Please, I don't know who you are, but just… just take the money and go! Here, take everything and leave!"

Naruto chuckled, counting the money. "Nice to have business with you." He said and walked away with Hanabi on his tail.

"How did you do that?!" She asked.

The demon rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! I can destroy the entire town in one move! This shit is nothing to me."

Hanabi hesitated. "Umm… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are… Are we enemies?"

He glanced at her, but then turned forward again. "I won't kill you if you meant that." He said, making her sigh in relief. "But if you stay with Konoha, then sooner or later I will attack it again and then you will have no choice."

"Do I have it now?"

The demon smirked. "Maybe… Never thought about switching sides?!"

"I… yes, I thought… especially after yesterday."

"Hmhmhm… well, at least you're honest." He said.

"C-Can I think about it?" She asked hesitantly.

Naruto shrugged. "I see no harm in this… But for now, how about we use Naruto transport?!"

"Naruto transport?"

The demon put his hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared in a flash of black.

**Fang country…**

"Wow that was fast!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm like that!"

"I know…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way!"

She giggled. "Yeah, I know that too…"

"Halt!" They heard. "Name yourself and state your business!" One of the gatekeepers said.

Hyuga took initiative. "I'm Hyuga Hanabi – a messenger from Godaime Hokage; and this is…"

"Who are you referring to?" The gatekeeper asked.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Wha…?"

Naruto smiled, then walked closer to the soldier and waved his hand in front of his face, mouthing "You can't see me".

Seeing that the girl rolled her eyes. "No one, sorry." She said. "Can I enter?"

"Yes, you may proceed." The guardian stated and moved out of her way.

"Geez…" Hanabi started. "Couldn't you teleport us behind the walls?"

Naruto shrugged. "Never been here before, just saw from the outside."

"Oh…" She sighed. "So, can you tell me something about this place while we walk?"

"Yeah, this country is extremely small… in fact there is only this one town in it."

"How so?"

"Well, you know how it goes…" Naruto started. "One daimyo has two sons, he divided his land equally between them. They did the same with their children and so on… until almost nothing was left there to divide."

"Damn, it's more like a fortress than a town!" The Hyuga replied.

"Yeah, well the Daimyo's a paranoiac, thinking that a war could break out any second."

Hanabi grinned. "He wasn't far from truth I guess…"

Naruto grinned back. "Yep… but right now. He was like that for about twenty years. That's why…"

"Please, outsiders!" Some woman ran over to them. "Join our noble revolution!"

"…This happened…"

"What happened?" Hanabi asked.

"Our lord made every citizen join militia or army!" The woman stated. "He severed most connections with outside world. We're running low on food and money, but he didn't seem to notice!"

"Umm…" Hanabi hesitated. "What should we do?"

Naruto laughed. "Haven't you heard?! They call me Mr. Fuck It!"

The girl giggled. "Wasn't it 'Mr. Fixit' before?"

"Nah, this sounds more appropriate!"

**Konoha training grounds…**

"_Now look carefully." _Rebellion said. _"This move is called __**Stinger**__ try it out."_

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Well, here goes!" He slid towards training post. **"Stinger!" **

"_Not bad, but your distance and speed are low. Don't worry, this will come with training." _The sword commented.

Suddenly…

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh, Sakura? What is it?" The Uchiha asked.

"I don't know." The pink haired kunoichi stated. "But Hokage-sama wants us in her office ASAP."

"Well then, let's go."

**Fang Country…**

"Fucking bastards, making us wait!" Hanabi cursed.

"Hey…!" Naruto suddenly said. "How about I'll teach you something?"

"You… want to teach me?"

"Sure, why not." The demon replied. "Let's find some clearing…"

**Some clearing…**

"Hmm… so you say, Hinata's juuken is long range, right?"

"Yeah, she can make each hit fast _and _long."

"Uh-huh…" Naruto summarized. "So you need some long range technique as well. Unfortunately, I lost all my chakra jutsus when I became a demon…"

"Aww…"

"But how about we make a jutsu for you?"

"M-Make a jutsu?!" Hanabi stuttered.

"Sure, there's one technique I like very much. It's called…" He raised his right arm. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!"**

Hanabi watched in awe how a beam of white light pierced a tree.

"This is demon magic, which means you won't be able to use it…" He said, making Hanabi frown. "But what if we replace demon's yoki with lightning chakra…"

"Can it be possibly done?" The girl asked.

"Hmm… try these handseals." Naruto showed her the sequence. "Now try to fire."

"**Hadou #4 Byakurai!" **And… nothing. "Kuso!"

"Try saying Raiton." Naruto suggested.

Hanabi nodded her head. **"Raiton: Byakurai!" **And she almost squealed in delight as small bolt of lightning pierced a tree just like Naruto's technique did. It was a lot smaller than Naruto's own, but still did the trick. "I did it!" She yelled.

"Well, now you have a long range offence. Congratulations!" Naruto replied.

"I guess thanking is in order?" She asked, unzipping his pants.

The demon shrugged. "I won't deny, if that's what you're asking."

"Sure you won't…" Hanabi added, lowering on her knees.

**Hokage's office…**

"Come in, you two." Tsunade said. "You're the last ones."

"Sorry." Sasuke said and leaned against the wall. The youngest Uchiha never saw so many people in Hokage's office at once. There were Kakashi, Orochimaru, Danzou, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Nara Shikaku, Shizune, Gaara, Hinata, Kabuto and Neji.

"Now, as everyone's here, we may finally begin." The Hokage stated. "As you probably already know, I'm leaving the village for the Five Kage's meeting."

Everyone nodded.

"Now first of all, I can only bring three guardians with me. Orochimaru, Kakashi and Sasuke, that's you."

"Acknowledged."

"Then, as I said before, Danzou is in charge while I'm gone." The Hokage continued.

"Understood." The old man replied.

"Shizune, Kabuto and Sakura." Tsunade addressed. "You are to train as many medics as you can, got it?"

"H-Hai!"

"Rock Lee!"

"Hai!"

"From now on, you're a jounin and the new taijutsu trainer. Congratulations!" Tsunade stated.

"I… yes, thank you."

"Hyuga Neji!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"As of today, you are the new head of the ANBU division."

Everyone gasped. Yes, Morino Ibiki was dead, but Neji was not even an ANBU member.

"Are you sure it's wise?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you doubt my decision?!" She glared.

"No, I apologize, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Yuhi Kurenai, you are now responsible for genjutsu training. Make sure that everyone knows how to at least cancel them."

"Understood." The red eyed jounin answered.

"Nara Shikaku, you… alongside Danzou if you wish, are to make the best possible strategies for upcoming battles. Take everything into account: landscape, population, financial outcome… possible casualties."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Well, that's about it for the plans… but I believe we have one more problem to discuss." Tsunade exclaimed.

"Which is?" Danzou asked.

Tsunade's look hardened. "How to take down Uzumaki Naruto himself."

Silence.

"You should come to realize that without taking him out we have absolutely no chance of victory in this war."

"Do you have something on your mind?" Kakashi asked.

"Numbers." Tsunade stated. "If we can't match his strength, we should overpower him with numbers."

"Won't do…" Sasuke muttered.

"What?!" Tsunade asked.

"I said it won't work." The Uchiha repeated. "My sword…" He pointed behind his back. "Said that Naruto won't be taken down like that."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Your sword can talk?"

"Yeah… only to me though…"

"And from where does it have this kind of information?" Shikaku asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto carried Rebellion with him everywhere… it saw how… Rain village was destroyed…"

"And?"

"It was destroyed with a single technique…" Sasuke stated.

"Say what?!" Orochimaru shouted.

"_Replay my words…" _Rebellion said.

Sasuke nodded and continued. "It's called **Fatal Eclipse**… Ancient Arcana magic."

"Arcana magic?" Sakura asked.

"One of the most powerful branches of demon magic."

"Just great…" Shikaku muttered.

"Actually…" Sasuke said. "Amegakure was only halfway destroyed because of Akatsuki leader Pain's interference. It should've been destroyed completely."

"Wait!" Tsunade suddenly exclaimed. "Can you ask your sword a question?"

"Yes."

"Then ask this: Before Jiraya caught Uzumaki in a genjutsu, he tried to do something called… **Crimson Flare**, if I remember correctly. Was that an Arcana magic as well?"

Sasuke nodded. "Rebellion said that it was even more powerful than **Fatal Eclipse**… forbidden even. And that the only leftovers of Konoha would be a pile of ashes…"

"Damn!" Tsunade said. "Then we need to attack him directly with low numbers… but that numbers must be fucking immortal!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened immediately. "You know, maybe there is a way…"

Danzou caught on instantly. "Are you speaking about your **Edo Tensei**?"

"Exactly."

Danzou thought for a moment. "Yes, you managed to take Sarutobi down with two summons… But Sarutobi was nowhere near Uzumaki's level."

"That's right…" Orochimaru continued. "But I had only two… Maybe if I had… let's say… twelve?"

"Twelve?! Are you insane?!" Tsunade yelled.

"No, he might be right." Shukaku replied. "You need sacrifices I presume?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"I can help with that." Danzou stated. "I believe you should make them before that Five Kage meeting… you know, just in case."

"Hmm… not a bad idea." Orochimaru said.

"Actually…" The old war hawk continued. "There might be one other way to take him down." He paused. **"Shiki Fujin."**

Silence.

"Let's leave this for the last resort." Tsunade said. "Right now, let's just prepare for war. After all, Uzumaki is not our only enemy, he has an army of his own… and probably some of them are right around the corner."

She didn't know how right she was…

**Fang Country Daimyo's residence…**

"Messenger from Konohagakure no sato – Hyuga Hanabi!" The announcer said as Hanabi made her appearance.

"How the hell no one can see you?!" She whispered.

"I don't know… maybe they are not eating healthy." Naruto replied, walking beside her.

"You have a message for me I see." The Daimyo said. "Let's hear it."

Hanabi took out the letter and handed it over to the country leader.

"Hmm… a proposal… to make an alliance IN THE UPCOMING WAR?!" He screamed. "See, I told you! The war is about to happen!"

"I see, my lord…" One of the advisors replied.

"Go, little girl, and tell your leader that I humbly accept the proposal and will aid Konohagakure in any way I can."

Hanabi hesitated for some moments, but then stood up with a mad smile on her face.

"Wrong choice!" She stated. **"Raiton: Byakurai!"**

The Daimyo only had the time to open his eyes wide in shock before a bolt of lightning pierced his heart.

"W-Why…?" He muttered and without waiting for an answer… died.

"I guess that is your answer?" Naruto asked, appearing for everyone to see.

"Damn right it is!" Hanabi answered.

"T-They killed our lord!" Someone screamed. "Kill them!"

Hanabi glanced at Naruto. "What should we do?"

Naruto grinned madly and summoned his katana. "Why do you ask such a question?! WE KILL!"

She licked her lips. "That's what I wanted to hear! **Byakurai!**"

"Hahaha! Let's roll! **Judgement Cut!**"

**Outside of the residence…**

"Weaklings." Hanabi stated.

"Sure they are…" He left the building and whistled. The streets were a battleground. People were hitting each other with everything: clubs, shovels… even someone's limbs.

"Wanna watch the show?" Naruto asked.

"No." She answered. "They are… useless. I think they all should… just disappear."

Naruto shrugged. "Can be arranged."

"Really?"

"Yep!" He said, smiling at her. "You really want them to disappear?"

"Certainly!"

"Hmhm… Hmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Then let's give it to them!" With that the demon took off his vest and threw it over his shoulder. Suddenly two wings started to grow from his back. "Hop on!" He said, kneeling down.

She nodded and sat on his left shoulder.

"Are you afraid of height?" Naruto asked.

"I don't kno… Aaaah!" She screamed as he steadied her with his left hand and jumped high into the air.

"Oh my fucking GOD!" The girl screamed again when they flew higher and higher.

"Now for the grand finale!" Naruto stated when people below became nothing but dots. Then he raised his right arm. "Shinra Tensei!"

Nothing.

"…" Hanabi said.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized, scratching his head. "Got sidetracked a little…"

"So?"

"Oh, yeah! Heard about Hidden Rain?"

"Yeah, it got destroyed… why?" Hanabi asked back.

"That's why!" Naruto shouted. **"Fatal Eclipse!"**

Enormous sphere appeared above the city.

Naruto turned to Hanabi and grinned. "What should you say?!"

She thought for a moment. "Um… Art is a blast?"

"Damn right!" He answered. "And now…"

"KATSU!" They screamed together and laughed as a massive explosion turned Fang Country in nothing but a memory.

'Oh my…' Hanabi thought in fascination. 'So many people, animals, buildings… all disappeared in a matter of seconds!' She glanced at Naruto. 'No, he made them disappear. Who is he if not a god?'

The demon met her glance. "See how easy it is… to disappear?"

**Some town near Konoha…**

"I guess we part our ways here…" Naruto exclaimed sadly.

She turned to him with tears almost falling from her eyes. "B-But I want to come with you!"

Naruto sighed. "You can't come with me right now." He stated. "Right now you should return to Konoha and act like nothing happened."

"But… what should I say?"

Naruto shrugged. "Say the truth, he accepted."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry." He said, rubbing her cheek. "I think we'll meet again very soon."

"You promise?"

"Yep!"

"Okay… then see ya?"

"Yeah…"

Hanabi nodded and turned to leave.

"Good girl." Naruto said.

"_Yeah, I'm sad she's leaving." _Yamato replied. _"I got attached to her…"_

'Who's the pedophile now, bitch?!' Naruto shouted in his head… until he saw an announcement.

'New adventures of Princess Fuun! In theaters now!'

"That reminds me…" The demon said and disappeared in a flash of black.

**Konohagakure. Hyuga estate…**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who's there?" Neji asked from his room.

"Neji-niisan, it's Hanabi."

"Come in, it's open."

Hanabi opened the door and entered. There sat Neji, tying his long hair.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked, turning to her.

"I, uh…" She hesitated some seconds, but then grabbed her headband and took it off.

"Hmhmhmhm…" Neji chuckled and removed his own. "Welcome to the club… Hanabi."

**Omake. Naruto versus Sonic the Hedgehog…**

Naruto: "So, who is it this time? Please tell me it's not some clown…"

Darthemius: "Well, I tried to invite someone normal…"

Naruto (Releasing a breath): "Thank god!"

Sudden voice: "Hi there, pal!"

Naruto (Turning around): "Wha…?"

Blue Hedgehog.

Sonic: "What's with that face?"

Blue talking hedgehog.

Naruto: "Excuse Naruto one second." (Turning around, taking off sunglasses and slapping himself a few times) "Nah… Hn, nah!" (Turning back)

Blue hedgehog.

Naruto (To Darthemius): "Is that your definition of normality?!"

Darthemius (apologizing): "Well, I said _I tried_ to invite someone normal…"

Naruto: "Yeah, thanks a lot, Darthemius!"

Sonic: "Hey! Do you have a problem?!"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Outside of talking to a hedgehog?"

Sonic: "That's discrimination! I'm gonna call Greenpeace!"

Darthemius (With wide eyes): "Holy shit! They will sue us and you'll have to fight useless freaks for the rest of your life!"

Naruto (Sighing): "Fine…" (To Sonic) "So then, who in the blue… literally… hell are you?"

Sonic (Smiling and poking himself in the chest.): "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Naruto (To Darthemius): "What can this guy do?"

Darthemius (Deep in thoughts): "If I remember correctly, he can… um… run."

Pause.

Naruto: "And?"

Darthemius: "Umm… nope, that's it."

Naruto (With 'what the fuck' expression): "Even little girls can run!"

Sonic: "Yeah, but can they run like this?!" (Starting to run at maximum speed around Naruto and Darthemius)

Darthemius: "I think I'm gonna get sick…"

Naruto (Grabbing Sonic and lifting him into the air): "Gotcha!"

Sonic (Struggling against Naruto's grip): "Hey let me go!"

Naruto (With raised eyebrow): "Why do they always scream to let them go? Do they really think someone will actually comply?"

Darthemius: "Fuck me if I know."

Naruto: "Anyway, what should I do with this guy?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "What we're paid to do I guess…"

Naruto: "Okay, where the hot springs are?"

Darthemius (Pointing): "That way, why?"

Naruto (Throwing Sonic in a pointed direction): "That's why!"

Sonic (In the air): "I'm calling my lawyer!"

SPLASH!

Sonic: "Help! I can't swim!"

Naked girls: "KAWAI!"

Sonic: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Darthemius: "Ouch! That should be branded as Stage Fatality!"

**KO!**

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto: "Dattebayo!"

Pause.

Darthemius (Pointing at Naruto): "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto: "FUCK YOU!"

**Well, that's it for today folks.**

**Next mega fight starts in the next chapter. Take a guess who will fight who and you will get a candy!**

**Be bad and drink cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	23. I don't have a whole day, you know

**Darthemius: Hello my favorite maniacs! Do you enjoy these hot summer days? Congratulations if you do… And I totally understand you if you don't. I also wanted to apologize for the delay… but I won't. Yeah, I'm a real son of a bitch.**

**Now I just want to say that I have an extremely good mood! Why you ask? Because Ichimaru Gin is my favorite anime character, that's why! And if you read Bleach this week, you know what I mean.**

**Kishimoto on the other hand really disappointed. I mean who gives a crap about how Naruto was born?! He didn't tell us anything new, just wasted our time. I won't speak for everyone here, but do you really want to see all this shit about his already dead mom?! I certainly don't. I want to see a fight, no… I want to see **_**the **_**fight! Something epic, not droll and tears!**

**Oh and about that thing… Stop telling me that I'm powering up Sasuke! You forgot that I powered him down in the first place! He never killed Itachi, so… he has no Mangekyo! Well, if you want him to die from a flicker… it's just won't cut it. I of course already know how he will die and I can say for sure that anti-Sasuke fans will be happy.**

**Now I want to thank everyone who sent me a positive review and especially everyone who congratulated me on my birthday.**

**One last thing. Don't forget to send me any ideas about omakes, if you like them and have any ideas, don't be shy. I will consider every single one of them.**

**Okay, enough of this shit! Let's roll…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty three: "I don't have a whole day, you know…"**

"Dattebayo!" – talks.

'…Did I just say that?!' – thoughts.

"_Yep, you did…" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Fuck…!" **– Demonic.

**...**

A quiet peaceful morning…

"Ah, yes! Fuck me more!"

…or not…

"Holy hell, Yuki! We've been doing it the whole night and you still haven't had enough?!"

"No, I haven't!" She screamed, moving her hips back and forth as fast as she could. "Now shut up and fuck me!"

"_Damn I like this girl!" _Familiar voice echoed in his head.

'Shut up, Yamato! I'm about to…!' One blond demon thought. "Shit! Y-Yuki, I'm about to cum!"

The princess leaned over to him. "Do it, baby! Hold nothing back!" She whispered in his ear.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted, grabbing her hips and thrusting as deep as he could.

"AHHHHHHH!" A very happy smile appeared on Koyuki's face and tears flew freely from her eyes as pleasure hit her wave after wave with every drop of sperm Naruto has released inside her.

Finally they both were done and she collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

"Huff… huff… Icha Icha sure is crap…"

A satisfied smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I told you so…"

"Anyways, where have you been all this time?!" She asked.

"Well, I was kind off busy you know… fighting against Konoha and everything…" The demon answered.

"I heard about that." The princess stated. "Poor Jiraiya…" She added mockingly.

"Yeah, I just couldn't help it." Naruto said. "So, I heard you released a new movie again…"

Koyuki giggled. "Oh come on! You heard me releasing all night, why do you care about some movie?" She replied. "Besides, unlike those poor fools who can only watch me on the screen…" The princess took his hand and placed it on her exposed breast. "You can touch all you want."

Naruto licked his lips. "I like the sound of that!"

"Still…" She continued. "How the hell did you manage to make me give myself to you when you were just thirteen?!"

The demon chuckled. "Natural magnetism."

"Don't bullshit me!"

Chuckle turned into a full blown laughter. "Okay, I killed your uncle, returned your country to you, gave you a new reason to live… in other words I took advantage of you."

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You ass…"

"No, no, no… You ass!" Naruto pointed at her. "And I'm going to take that ass right now!"

**With Konoha team…**

"Are you going to try _that_ on the meeting?" Tsunade asked her ex-teammate as they ran through some forest.

"Maybe… The battle is inevitable and you know it." Orochimaru answered. "Are you sure you're not upset with me doing it?"

The Hokage shook her head. "No… they threw their lives away for the sake of the village, and now we give them a chance to protect it once more… I think they will only thank us for that." She said with a frown.

Not far behind Sasuke and Kakashi followed.

"What are they talking about?" The last Uchiha asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "I thought you of all people would know…"

"Orochimaru never taught me the most powerful techniques in his arsenal." Sasuke replied. "He said I should have my own."

"And he was right." Jounin said. "No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to surpass the mastery of technique's creator."

Sasuke frowned. "…Naruto did…"

Kakashi matched Sasuke's frown. "Naruto… had help…"

"No." Uchiha shook his head. "The only thing he had was hatred…" He paused. "Just as I had, when Itachi… when Naruto destroyed my clan." Another pause. "But it was he who actually taught me the most important thing. You cannot obtain what you want with hatred as your only ally…"

Suddenly…

"What the…?" Tsunade asked, stopping.

"An eagle with a message." Kakashi said as the bird landed. "That's one of our fastest, something serious has happened."

Orochimaru recovered the letter and his eyes widened.

"Something serious has indeed happened." He stated. "Naruto did the first strike."

"What?!" Tsunade screamed.

"Fang country…" Orochimaru continued. "It was completely annihilated…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'Damn you, Naruto!' Then a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Wait a second, how do you know it was Naruto?"

"It says that Hyuga Hanabi completed her mission and delivered Tsunade's message to Daimyo." The snake sannin replied. "His answer was positive and she turned to leave… but when she was about a mile away from the city, enormous shining sphere appeared above it."

"And then?" Kakashi asked.

"It exploded… leaving nothing but a large crater."

"Fatal Eclipse…" Uchiha muttered through gritted teeth. "But how did that girl knew it was Naruto?"

"Good question." Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes.

Orochimaru looked at the letter again. "Oh, it says that she saw him in the air with two black wings on his back screaming something like 'If you smell what Naruto's cooking'."

The Hokage nodded. "Well, that explains it… but why Fang Country?" She asked. "It's not like we even really needed their support!"

"Who knows…" Orochimaru replied. "No use to wonder about that now."

"Yeah, you're right." Tsunade stated. "Let's move!"

**Kabuto's underground laboratory…**

"So, what did you want?" Neji asked.

Kabuto readjusted his glasses. "I want some humans to experiment on."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The medic smiled evilly. "Well, since you're the new ANBU head…"

"Oh no you don't!" Hyuga stated. "Naruto said not to blow my cover under any circumstances!"

Kabuto was still smiling. "And he also said that this experiment is my top priority… oh, and he added that you are to help me with it."

Neji sighed. "Very well… but on one condition."

"I'm all ears."

Hyuga paused. "What the experiments are?"

Kabuto's smile disappeared. "That's classified."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Either you tell me, or no help will come from me."

The grey haired medic hesitated for some moments.

"Demonification…"

"What?"

"An attempt to give demonic powers to a human."

Neji's eyes widened, but then a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I see…" ANBU head said. "You can expect two squads tomorrow at the west wall. How you take them out is your problem."

"That is not a problem at all." Kabuto stated. "Still… I was expecting you to freak out."

Neji laughed evilly. "Me, freak out?! Hahaha, I knew who he was when I allied myself with him years ago. And also…" He looked straight into medic's eye, which made the later to take a step backwards. "Unlike you, I know the real reason behind your experiments."

Now Kabuto's eyes widened. "Tell me!"

Neji smirked.

"Please, I need to know!"

"Do not forget your place!" Hyuga shouted. "And never push your luck more than needed… that's Naruto's words."

**With Tsuchikage…**

'Damn…' The old man also known as Tsuchikage thought. 'I have a feeling that I'm walking right into devil's den…'

"Umm… Tsuchikage-sama?" The girl beside him asked.

"What?"

"Sir… what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Hell if I know!" Tsuchikage snapped.

"B-But the next Great Shinobi War is about to happen!" A large man on the other side said. "And we might just be caught in the middle!"

"Don't you think I know that, Akazuchi?!" The old man snapped. "I know that all too well, you fool!"

"Then how about we ally with either side?" The girl asked.

"No fucking way!" Tsuchikage shouted. "Konoha had cost us way too much…"

"And the other side?" Akazuchi asked.

The old man paused. "Do you know who's in charge on the other side?" Tsuchikage asked back.

The big guy thought for a moment. "No, why?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?" The girl replied.

"Yes."

Akazuchi's eyes widened. "What?! The Dark Flash himself?!" He almost screamed. "Then we surly must ally ourselves with him!"

The Tsuchikage growled. "I'd rather send my men straight to hell!" He shouted back. "His father was bad enough… but he was a defender. He only wished to protect his people. Dark Flash wants to bring death to everyone who opposes him. I cannot ally myself with someone like that!"

Girl's eyes narrowed slightly, but no one noticed it.

"So, what's our course of actions?" Akazuchi asked.

The old man sighed. "It's difficult… like if you're trapped between two large boulders. No matter which one will strike another, either way you will end up in the middle."

"My lord…" The girl started. "We will protect you with our lives, but tell us at least if we're fighting for the right thing."

No answer…

**With Raikage and Mizukage…**

"You didn't have to come with us, Killer Bee…" The Raikage said.

"Of course I did!" His brother replied. "This meeting will be a hit!"

The Mizukage rolled her eyes. "Will you please stop doing that?!"

"Anyway…" The Raikage started. "Why did Naruto-sama tell us to follow the instructions? We could bring our army and kill those motherfuckers!"

Mizukage giggled. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Those fools were never a problem!" She stated. "Naruto-kun can waste them any second."

"But then why he…?"

"That is a question for him only." She glanced at him with a wink. "Try asking it."

The Raikage gulped. "No thanks…"

**Land of Iron…**

"Place your hats on the table…" A man on the other side of the table said. "You are here because the Hokage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your amoderator. This meeting will now begin."

Five Kages sat behind large half round table. Tsuchikage sat in the middle. Raikage and Mizukage sat at his left, when Hokage and Kazekage were at his right.

"Since I brought you all here, it is only appropriate for me to start." Tsunade stated.

"Nope." The Mizukage interrupted. "I believe I should."

"Why is that?" Gaara asked.

"Because I have an announcement to make." She glanced at Raikage. "I believe you do too."

The large man nodded and they both stood up, making everyone tense.

"We are to inform all of you that both our countries do not exist anymore." Mei continued.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"What she meant…" Ay replied. "Is that we combined our lands… and military strength." He said, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "The Land of Lightning and the Land of Water are gone, along with some minor nearby lands. Instead the Land of Storm is created!"

'Land of Storm…' Tsunade thought. 'Reports on Naruto mentioned something about Operation Stormbringer… Then that means…!'

"And the leader of this new Land…" Mei spoke again. "Is none other than this person!" With that she took out a three pronged kunai, making everyone's eyes to widen even more, and threw it on the ground beside her.

A quick flash of black and all guardians were beside their masters with their weapons drawn… only for their jaws to hit the floor a second after. Instead of whom all of them were expecting, there stood a small fat old man with a long white beard… dressed in red…

"Ho, ho, ho! Meeeeerry Christmas!" He exclaimed and took a seat.

Now everyone had the 'what the fuck?!' expression on their faces… except for Mei, who could barely hold her laughter.

"You surprised I see…" He continued. "Well you shouldn't be! I'm fed up with all these useless children and their fucking parents, who think I'm a big fat fucking joke! So now with Uchiha Madara's death, it's time for Santa Claus to conquer the world! HOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Dead silence… only Mizukage slapped her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Do you think it would be a bad world?" The old man continued. "Well, you don't have to guess. There is a man, who knows the answer… BECAUSE FINALLY!"

Swirl of flames.

"NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO… wait; I've never been here before…"

"Naruto!" Tsunade screamed in anger.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You just realized it?! What, you thought it was a real Santa Claus?!"

"O-Of course not!" The Hokage shouted.

"Real Santa lives in Lapland!" Ay added, making everyone to turn their heads to him. "What?!"

Naruto sighed. "Anyway, yes I'm the leader of the Land of Storm, and…" Suddenly he noticed something that made him stop his sentence. "Uke-chan? Am I seeing things, or you really have Rebellion on your back?"

Sasuke smirked. "You're not seeing things."

The demon lowered his head and started to shiver.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Mei asked cautiously.

"Hmhmhm… hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Uchiha asked back.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, it goes like this… When everything around you will collapse, and everyone you love begins to die left and right…" He said, making Sasuke's eyes to narrow dangerously. "All you will be able to do is fall to your knees and cry." Pause. "And then at this point, Uke-chan, your house starts to shake, the Heaven's opened up and god himself spoke to you and say this: **Sucke…**"

"_But my name is Sasuke…" _He said, imitating Sasuke's voice.

"**It doesn't matter what your name is! You're going to fight Uzumaki Naruto!"**

"_What?! Oh please anyone but Naruto!"_

"**Know your role and shut your mouth! You're going to fight Uzumaki Naruto, you little jabroni, and that's the bottom line, 'cus Kami said so!"**

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I knew I will have to fight you even before I bonded myself with Rebellion."

"No, no you don't understand." Naruto waved his hand. "I was going to kill you anyway… now you will simply be the last one to die, haha! But I don't really care about your Sharingan ass right now…" He turned his head. "What I do care right now, is this little old piece of shit."

Tsuchikage looked at him dangerously. "You have some guts talking to me like that."

The demon grinned. "I dare you to say otherwise."

"Enough of these games!" Tsunade shouted. "We all know there'll be a war. It's us…" She pointed at herself and Gaara. "Against them." She pointed at Naruto and co…

"Yep, enough of this shit." Naruto added. "Which side you're on, old jabroni?"

The Tsuchikage gritted his teeth. "Neither."

"Please, Tsuchikage-sama." Tsunade started. "I know your village still holds a grudge at us for losing the last war, but I beg you to reconsider!"

"I'll put it more simply." Naruto stated. "Neutrality is not an option. If you're not with me, then you're my enemy."

The old man held a pause. "Can I have some time to think?"

Tsunade nodded. "That is… acceptable."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't really think so, but if she agreed, then so will I."

"Very well." Tsuchikage nodded. "I will inform both of you in two weeks time about my decision."

"Well, if that's decided…" Naruto said. "Let's begin the fun part!"

Tsunade grinned. "I thought you will never say that!" She said and all of them prepared for battle.

**Outside…**

BOOM!

"Haha! This is gonna be so much fun!" Naruto said. "Sure you don't want in, Tsuchikage?"

"I'm sure." The old man replied. "You will have my answer in two weeks." And with that he and his guardians disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Excellent!" Naruto continued. "Now that this nuisance is out of the way…"

"Don't be so confident, Naruto." Tsunade stated. "We've come prepared this time! Now, Orochimaru!"

Snake sannin nodded and clasped his palms together, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

'Is he going to…?'

"**Kuchiose: Edo Tensei!" **Orochimaru yelled and coffins appeared from the ground… twelve coffins.

Naruto whistled. "Talking about preparations…"

"_I wonder who he summoned…" _Yamato said.

'I don't think it will take too long."

Indeed it didn't. All coffins opened simultaneously to reveal…

"We have been summoned again…" The Second Hokage stated.

"Looks like this world will never know peace…" His brother replied.

"Uzumaki…" Said a familiar voice of Uchiha Itachi. "Looks like we meet again…"

"Yeah! And this time you will be sacrificed!" Hidan screamed.

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu said emotionlessly. "Or have you forgotten what has happened the last time you tried to do that?"

"I don't care about his sacrifices! This time Uzumaki will appreciate my art, yeah!" Take a guess who that was.

"You won't escape death again!" Kisame shouted.

"Indeed this fight will turn out differently." Sasori stated.

"I don't want to fight you." This was Nagato. "But looks like this time I don't have a choice."

"What do you think, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know…" His student answered. "Being dead is still a new experience to me…"

Naruto however ignored each of previous statements, because he was currently staring right into the eyes of…

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Well hello there… father." The demon said with insane smile on his face.

"Naruto…?" Yondaime Hokage asked in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"No, I'm commander Sheppard!" His son replied.

"_And this is my favorite store on the Citadel!" _Yamato added.

'Shut up!'

"I heard them calling you Uzumaki… why aren't you wearing my surname?" Minato asked again.

"It doesn't matter why! But if you want the answer, why don't you ask your teacher… or his for that matter?"

"Jiraiya-sensei… Hokage-sama? You're both dead?" Minato stuttered. "How?"

"We were killed, Minato." Sarutobi stated. "I'm by Orochimaru…"

"And I'm by your son…" Jiraiya added.

"What? Why did you do that, Naruto?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "What a stupid question! Because I wanted to of course!"

"But why would you want to do that? Wasn't he taking care of you?"

"Haha! Why don't you ask him?"

"Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya looked down. "Sorry, Minato… I was…"

"…Busy writing his useless novels and getting laid for your money!" Naruto finished for him.

"No, Minato! I was…"

"Stop your excuses and admit it like a man… if there is something of a man left in you."

"Jiraiya-sensei…?"

Silence.

"I see…"

"Enough of this!" Naruto shouted. "But before we start, there is actually one thing I wanted to say… thank you."

"Who are you thanking?" Orochimaru asked.

The demon shrugged. "My father of course!" He stated. "For if he wasn't such a useless fool, I would've never gained the power I have now HAHAHA!"

"I believe the discussion is over." Itachi said.

"Indeed." Minato replied. "Let us finish this."

"Everyone, quick!" Orochimaru commanded.

"Right!"

With that Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, Temari and to Naruto's surprise Matsuri stepped behind summoned warriors with kunais in both hands.

"Now!" Orochimaru commanded again and everyone placed kunais into summons's head. Of course Matsuri only did so after seeing Naruto's very short nod at her.

"Mizukage-chan, Killer Bee, Raikage, Samui, and the rest…" Naruto started as his opponents came back to life. "All that background trash is yours. I'm gonna deal with Orochi-chan and his puppet theater."

"B-But Naruto-sama…!" Ay tried to protest, but Naruto quickly cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up! I say, you do, got it?!"

"H-Hai, Naruto-sama…"

"You sure?" Mei asked. "There are twelve of them…"

"I don't care how many of them are there!" The demon yelled. "Four on one, eight on one, twelve on one, call nine one one, GO!"

"You sure you won't need our help, Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you better take care of the rest."

"Understood." The masked jounin said and jumped away… as did the rest.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "It was a long time since I had a really good fight on my hands. I hope you won't disappoint."

Orochimaru's face twisted in anger. "I hate that superior attitude of yours! Don't you realize, Uzumaki? You're going down this time!"

The demon started to laugh. "Yeah, sure. Just keep telling that to yourself… But before we begin, let me remind you something. You summoned these guys, yes. But you didn't summon their weapons." He stated. "For example, Kisame is next to useless without his Samehada. Hidan is useless in any way. Pain has only one body, and Sasori have none of his puppets with him. Actually, the only ones who pose even slightest threat are Itachi… and probably the First Hokage."

"Don't underestimate them, Uzumaki!" Orochimaru shouted. "You're fighting against me as well!"

Naruto shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Such a pity. I guess I'll just have to kill you this time!"

"Enough! Kill this man!" The snake sannin commanded and Naruto smiled madly.

The fun has begun.

**With Kakashi and Raikage…**

"The infamous Hatake Kakashi…" Ay started. "It will be a pleasure to finally crush you in battle."

Kakashi's visible… and only eye narrowed. "You sure are confident."

The large man chuckled. "I'm not a Kage for nothing, you know… besides…" He pointed at his right eye. "I know you lost something recently."

The grey haired jounin gritted his teeth. 'Damn you, Naruto!'

The Raikage took off his haori and flickers of lightning started to appear around his hands. On the opposite side, Kakashi put his right hand behind his back and drew out…

"Kusanagi sword?" The Raikage asked. "This ought to be interesting!"

"Before we start…" Kakashi suddenly said. "Why do you let Naruto order you?"

Ay laughed hard. "You still don't get it?" He asked back. "Naruto-sama cannot be stopped! You'll see that soon enough when he will crush that snake motherfucker… if you survive long enough that is!" And with that large man attacked.

**With Tsunade and Mei…**

"My, my… looks like Naruto-kun was right after all…" Mei said.

Tsunade glared at her opponent dangerously. "Right about what?"

"We indeed have almost the same breast size…" Mei stated. "Though I'm much younger and hotter!"

Hokage's eyes narrowed. "This is a battlefield, not a beauty contest!"

Mei shrugged. "Too bad… I would've won without any efforts. And…" She was suddenly interrupted by Tsunade's heel drop.

"Stop talking." Tsunade said. "I want to end this quickly and see how Orochimaru kills Naruto!"

Mizukage laughed hard. "Orochimaru?! Kill Naruto?! Do you even believe what you're saying? Was his fight against your village not enough for you?"

"I said stop talking!" Tsunade screamed and attacked again.

**With Sasuke and Killer Bee…**

"Yo! Show me your skills little boy, and I will crush them like a toy!" Killer Bee exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed. "Why do I always end up against the strangest ones…?"

"_Be careful, Sasuke." _Rebellion warned. _"This guy is very strong and… I sense something strange within him." _Pause. _"Oh, this is not good. He's a jinchuriki."_

'Jinchuriki?'

"_Like Naruto was… He has a demon sealed inside of him."_

'Fuck!'

"Ready to die, little boy?" Kirabi asked.

"Too bad…" Sasuke said, drawing Rebellion. "I'm going to defeat Naruto. And since you're a jinchuriki, you will be a good practice." Uchiha added, activating his Sharingan.

"Oh, you must be Naruto-sama's ex-teammate! Susuke, right?"

"Sasuke!"

"Whatever… this is not good though…"

"What, scared?" Uchiha said with a smirk.

Killer Bee shook his head. "No, Naruto-sama said not to kill you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What, why?"

"Simple. He wants to end your life himself."

**Back with Naruto and… opponents…**

"**Vulcanic Viper!" **Naruto shouted, delivering his blazing fist right into Hidan's chest.

Orochimaru raised both eyebrows. 'Note to self: never attack him head on again.'

Naruto however furrowed his eyebrows, watching how large hole in Hidan's side started to regenerate.

'That's right, they are not alive; which means they cannot be killed… hmm… I need to…'

His train of thoughts was stopped by a massive tidal wave.

"**Suiton: Suishoha!" **Nidaime Hokage screamed technique's name.

"Fuck…" Naruto jumped high into the air… only to be attacked again.

"**Fuuton: Atsugai!" **Kakuzu shouted from behind.

"Double fuck!" Naruto cursed and disappeared in a flash of black. "It will take more than that to take me down."

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!" **Sarutobi attacked from the left.

"Like fucking cockroaches!" Naruto screamed and decided to take Third's attack head on. "Let's see who's better! **Tyrant Rave!**" With that flames covered Naruto's entire body and he flew straight through Sarutobi's attack… and through Sarutobi himself, incinerating old man's body completely.

"I wonder if it'll regenerate…" Naruto thought aloud after he stopped.

It didn't.

"Well, well, well…" The demon exclaimed as confident grin appeared on his face. "Looks like those guys are not so invincible after all, huh?"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. 'Damn it!'

"So in order to win, I just have to…" Naruto continued, but he was interrupted when Hidan jumped at him again. "…obliterate their bodies completely! **Napalm Death!**" Ex-jinchuriki said and jumped straight at descending Hidan with spears of flame around him.

Meaningless to say, former Akatsuki's body burned to a crisp.

"Keep pressing the attack!" Orochimaru commanded. "Do not even give him a chance to strike!"

"**Ninpo: Hari Jizo!" **Jiraiya tried to grab Naruto with his hair, but ex-jinchuriki teleported once again… only to…

"**Amaterasu!"**

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted jumping high into the air. "I remember how painful this shit is…"

That moment a three pronged kunai flew straight at him.

"What the…?" Naruto caught said kunai and, knowing exactly what it was, threw it right into Itachi's **Amaterasu**.

The Yellow Flash appeared right in the middle of black flames.

"Good riddance, insect!" Naruto commented… just as he started to feel something pulling him in. "What the…?" He turned around to see…

"**Bansho Tennin." **Pain said emotionlessly, holding his right hand up.

Naruto's eyes widened. But not because of Pain, oh no. In front of Pain stood a very expecting Itachi with blazing Mangekyo Sharingan.

'Shit! I can't dodge in midair!' He thought. 'Any advices, Yamato?'

"_Try to counter."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Hey, why the fuck not?' He raised his right arm as well. "Attract this, you piece of shit! **Hadou #54 Haien!**"

A wave of purple fire flew much faster than Naruto and crashed right into Pain's head, blowing it up in the process.

What happened next made Naruto to raise his second eyebrow. Instead of regenerating his head, Pain's body fell limply on the ground, and few seconds after instead of Pain there laid some headless shinobi.

"_Why didn't he regenerate?" _Yamato asked. _"I thought they were immortal?"_

'I wonder about that myself…' Naruto thought, but then it came to him. 'Of course! Those seals they placed in their heads! That must be what's keeping them in this world!'

'Shit!' Orochimaru thought. 'He realized it. Time to take extreme measures!' With that the sannin drew his Kusanagi sword.

"Going to fight me yourself, eh?" Naruto mocked.

Suddenly…

"**Raiton: Gian!" **Kakuzu attacked him again, but that was not all.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Itachi attacked from the right.

"**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu!" **Kisame joined from the left.

"**Suiton: Suishoha!" **TheSecond Hokage added from behind.

"**Mokuton: Jyukai Koudan!" **Naruto looked down to see trees starting to grow around his legs.

"**Ultimate Rasengan!" **Jiraiya shouted from above.

The demon sighed. 'This is gonna hurt, right Yamato?'

"_Yep…"_

"Well… fuck." He managed to say just before the…

IMAPCT!

The blast was so massive, that it actually got Jiraya in the process, since he was attacking form the air and had no chance to dodge.

Remaining warriors quickly gathered around Orochimaru.

"Please tell me it worked…" Orochimaru pleaded.

"**Since you asked so nicely…" **Was heard from the smoke. **"Sure thing, it worked! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!"**

Orochimaru's fists clenched. "Fuck you, Uzumaki! Why don't you just die?!" He screamed in anger.

Naruto stepped out in his released form. **"How can you say that, Orochi-chan?!" **The demon frowned mockingly. **"And that's after everything we had together!"**

"Kill him!" The sannin commanded.

"**Mokuton…" **Shodaime started, but was _gently_ cut off.

"**Shut up!" **Naruto shouted. **"Cero!" **

The First Hokage didn't even had the time to think before a beam of red light engulfed his body.

"Damn, spread out!" Orochimaru screamed.

"**Katon: Zu…" **Kakuzu was about to unleash another jutsu, when…

"**Too slow, jabroni." **Naruto stated, appearing in front of another former Akatsuki in a flash of black. **"Hadou #31 Shokkaho!"**

BOOM!

"**Another one down. Four to go!"**

"Attack!" Orochimaru screamed at the top of his lungs.

"**No, it's my turn." **Naruto said. **"Shockwave Pulsar!"**

Instantly two spheres appeared around Kisame and Niidaime Hokage accordingly; and started to ascend the next second.

"**It was good to know you." **

A bright flash of light and not even dust remained.

"**It has come down to this again, eh… Itachi-chan?" **Naruto asked as Uchiha watched him emotionlessly.

"**What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Say something."**

Pause.

"**Susanno!"**

"**Oh?" **Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"Your last trump card? Let's see how you do! Hadou #4 Byakurai!"**

A small beam of white light tried to penetrate Itachi's absolute defense… and failed.

"**Hmm… not bad. But how will you handle…" **Itachi interrupted him, by attacking with Susanno's sword.

"**Useless." **Naruto said, blocking the sword with his metallic gauntlet… and jumping backwards next second with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"_What happened?" _Yamato asked.

'**That sword… it's probably the Totsuka sword…'**

"_Holy shit!" _The demon blade stated. _"You mustn't let it hit you!"_

'**Don't you think I know that?!' **The blond demon snapped. **'That sword is something even I cannot ignore… I must destroy it.' **He decided and summoned Yamato to his side.

Itachi stood motionless, preparing to attack again.

'The sword of Totsuka… I can't believe Itachi had it all along…' Orochimaru thought.

"**You know, Itachi-chan…" **Naruto spoke again. **"I'm even glad you didn't choose to join me. Because killing you brings an extreme amount of joy to my dark heart!" **He shouted as his sword started to glow blue. **"Zantetsuken!"**

With that both enemies lunged at each other and…

SLASH!

"**Was nice knowing you." **Naruto said, sheathing Yamato as Totsuka sword snapped in half, Susanno disappeared and Itachi's head was removed from his shoulders. **"Hadou # 54 Haien!" **The demon added, destroying Uchiha's head and breaking his existence for good.

"**Well, well, well… looks like you have failed again, Orochimaru chan…" **Naruto stated, slowly walking to his last opponent.

Or so he thought…

"I know you probably won't listen to me, but I suggest you turn around…" Orochimaru exclaimed.

Naruto shrugged. **"Why not?!" **To Orochimaru's surprise he indeed turned around… and his eyes widened in shock.

In front of him stood enormous Deidara.

Naruto took a battle stance, but Deidara suddenly exploded… no, disappeared.

"**What in the blue hell is…"** He suddenly felt a sharp pain from his right hand. The demon raised it up to his face… only to watch how it disappeared… along with remaining parts of his body.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **He screamed at the top of his lungs as his body disappeared completely.

Orochimaru dropped to his knees. "I… I did it! I killed him!" He said as Deidara and Sasori landed on the ground in front of him… only to blow up to pieces the next second.

"Wha…?!" The snake sannin didn't even have the time to ask, before he felt something pierce his chest. He looked down in shock to see that it was actually a hand… a black gloved metallic hand.

"**What's with that face? Come on, smile! You're on candid camera! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" **Naruto laughed from behind and started to withdraw his hand… but then his eyes widened in surprise.

"**Well I'll be damned!" **He exclaimed, finally withdrawing his hand from Orochimaru's body…and in said hand was one little ring…

"NO!" Orochimaru screamed.

"**YES! YUNIFAI!" **Orochimaru's ring merged with Naruto's and kanji for 'ten' appeared on it.

"**Hmhmhmhahahahahaha… AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**...**

**Omake: Uzumaki Naruto vs Yagami Light…**

Naruto: "Yo… Hey, where are cola and girls?!"

Darthemius (With a sweatdrop): "You're losing it, man. That's for tomorrow. Today you have another fight."

Naruto (Frowning): "Aww… what a disappointment…"

Darthemius (Smiling): "Cheer up! Today I managed to get us someone normal!"

Naruto (Frowning deeper): "Sure… that's what you said about those poke-something freaks and that blue hedgehog…"

Darthemius (Smiling sheepishly): "Hehehe… Well, at least it's a human this time!"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Simple human? How the fuck he's going to fight me?"

Darthemius: "W-Well… ask him when he'll arrive."

Light: "Too late, I'm already here."

Naruto (Looking at Light): "Nothing too much…"

Light (In anger): "How dare you! I am a god!"

Naruto (Snorting): "Oh really?"

Ryuk: "Umm… I'm not really your friend, Light, but I will tell you this… you'd better not to mess with this guy."

Light: "Silence! No one can stand against me!"

Naruto: "You're not that handsome, you know…"

Light: "Fool! I only need your name in order to kill you!"

Naruto: "Haha! And how in the blue hell are you going to get it?!"

Light (Smiling triumphantly): "Unfortunately for you, I already know it, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Really? How?"

Light: "It was in the omake's title."

Naruto: "Oh…"

Light: "You know what; I'm going to make it entertaining…!"

Darthemius: "Great! More money!"

Light: "Can I continue?"

Darthemius: "Oh, by all means."

Light: "As I said, I'm going to make this entertaining… by giving you the option of how you want to die!"

Naruto (With burning eyes): "Really? Any way?"

Light: "Yes."

Naruto (Smiling from ear to ear): "Then I want to be fucked to death by six… no seven… no eight… yes, eight busty hot naked girls!"

Light (Raising an eyebrow): "Strange way… but, a promise is a promise." (Taking out death note) "Uzumaki Naruto dies by getting fucked to death by eight busty hot naked girls. There!"

Eight hot girls appear: "Naruto-sama!"

Naruto (In total joy): "HO! You are my hero, man!" (Jumping at the girls)

Darthemius (Reluctantly): "Umm… Hey, Naruto… You know I'm your friend and all… and it was I who actually brought this guy, so…"

Naruto: "Sure, take one."

Three hours and eight very satisfied and very unconscious girls later…

Naruto (Stretching): "Ahh! That felt nice!"

Darthemius: "You don't say."

Light: "…How…"

Naruto (Shrugging): "Maybe your book is broken?"

Light (In anger): "Nonsense! Choose another way to die!"

Naruto: "I want to drown in an enormous cola tank!"

Light: "Done! Now you die!"

Forty minutes and one empty cola tank later…

Naruto (To Darthemius): "Hiccup… You know… Hiccup… I love this guy. Invite him more often."

Darthemius: "I'll… Hiccup… I'll see what I can do…" Falling face first into the ground.

Light (In frustration): "Why won't you just die?!"

Ryuk: "I guess I should tell you… This guy is not human."

Light (With wide eyes): "W-What?!" (Pointing at Darthemius) "Then how about this guy?"

Ryuk (Shrugging): "He is… but you don't know his name."

Light (Clenching his fist): "Hey you!"

Darthemius: "Yup?"

Light: "What is your name?"

Darthemius: "My name?"

Naruto: "It doesn't matter what his name is!"

Darthemius (With wide eyes): "Wha…?!"

Naruto: "Ops, sorry. Old habbit."

Darthemius: "Hey, I got an idea. Henge me into this guy." (Showing some picture)

Naruto: "Sure thing." (Making transformation)

Light: "I don't care how you look like, as long as I know your name!"

Darthemius: "Sure, my name is Tsugumi Oba."

Light: "Haha! You're dead!"

Forty seconds later…

Some far, far away scream: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Light: "What?"

Darthemius: "Congratulations! You've just killed your mangator! Do you know what that means?"

Light (Starting to disappear): "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Disappearing completely)

Naruto: "Hey, why is this guy still here?"

Darthemius: "Fuck me if I know…"

Ryuk: "I'm a Shinigami."

Naruto: "For real? If so, do you mind delivering a message to the Shinigami who sealed Kyuubi in me?"

Ryuk: "No, what is it?"

Naruto (Kicking Ryuk in the balls): "That one."

Ryuk (Clutching his crouch): "Y-Yeah… he's definitely getting that." (Disappearing)

Naruto: "Well, that's that… by the way, thanks for getting rid of that guy. He started to annoy me."

Darthemius: "Don't mention it…"

**KO!**

**Winner: Darthemius!**

Naruto: "Wha…?"

Darthemius: "Dattebayo!"

Pause.

Naruto (Pointing at Darthemius): "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Darthemius: "FUCK YOU! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

**Well, that's that.**

**I wanted to say something smart in the end… but it's not like me to say something smart.**

**So be bad and drink the damn cola!**

**Darthemius!**


	24. Finally!

**Darthemius: "Holla! I still uploaded the next chapter despite weather's efforts to fuck me up. **

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! That was a real mood boost. I have but one request: find me and kick my lazy ass until I start to write the next chapter. It's fucking 35 degrees! (Celsius scale) I can't even fuck when it's so hot!**

**Just tell me if I should kill someone soon.**

**Oh, and I finally changed summary. The first one just won't cut it anymore.**

**Okay, enough of this. Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty four: "Finally!"**

"Cola!" – talks.

'Yeah, cola's the best!' – thoughts.

"_Go fuck yourself! Dr. Pepper's the best!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Milk!" – **Demonic.

"_Petrol!" _– Optimus Prime.

**...**

**Previously on Everyone has darkness…**

"**Well I'll be damned!" **Naruto exclaimed, finally withdrawing his hand from Orochimaru's body…and in said hand was one little ring…

"NO!" Orochimaru screamed.

"**YES! YUNIFAI!" **Orochimaru's ring merged with Naruto's and kanji for 'ten' appeared on it.

"**Hmhmhmhahahahahaha… AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Earlier with Kakashi and Ay…**

CLANG!

"Dammit!" Kakashi cursed when the Raikage blocked his sword slash with bare hand and kicked him in the ribs afterwards. 'Sasuke told the truth, this sword can conduct lightning… but this guy has much more control over this element than I do…'

"Haha! Your swordsmanship is impressive. However it won't be enough to defeat me!" The Raikage stated and lunged at Kakashi with his insane speed.

The Konoha jounin managed to block first three punches, but then his eyes widened when Ay simply grabbed Kusanagi sword by the blade with his bare hand.

"Too slow." Ex-Kumo leader stated and punched Kakashi in the stomach. The jounin gasped as air was knocked out of him and released his hold on the sword. "Hmm… not a bad weapon." Ay grabbed Kusanagi by the handle and channeled his chakra into it. "Yes, not bad indeed!"

Kakashi's teeth clenched while he struggled to his feet. 'Is that my limit…?' He asked himself. 'Was I able to achieve anything only because of that eye?'

"Great Hatake Kakashi…" The Raikage continued. "What a disappointment." He said, raising the sword over his head. "It is over."

'Is it…?' Kakashi asked himself again. 'Will I die here?' His eyes closed slowly and suddenly he remembered a moment from his past… the face of his dead best friend.

"_Never give up!"_

'I won't!' Kakashi thought just as sword made contact with his skin. **"Bushin Daibakuha!"**

Raikage's eyes widened as his already defeated enemy blew up right in front of him. "What the…?" He asked, regaining his composture.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" **Kakashi exclaimed, creating two copies of himself.

"You actually think that will help you against me?" The dark skinned man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do!" All three Kakashis stated and made different handseals. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu!" **The first one shouted.

"**Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu!" **The second added.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **The third screamed.

Ay just stood his ground while three jutsus approached him almost simultaneously.

"Don't underestimate me!" He stated. **"Ninpo: Raigeki no yoroi!" **The large man shouted as lightning enveloped his body completely… and then three techniques hit him.

BOOM!

A massive explosion echoed through the area… Kakashi however knew it was far from over. Immediately he uncovered a small scroll and cut his finger open.

'Please work!' He thought just when he slammed both of his hands into the ground. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

Meanwhile Ay stood in the middle of a large smoke cloud with no significant injuries on his body.

"Is that all you got, jounin?" He asked mockingly. "I thought you will be more of a…"

Words died in his throat, when a large dog lunged at him from below the ground.

"What the fuck?!" The Raikage asked in disbelief when one dog after another attacked him, seemingly believing he was a snack. "I've had it with you!" The large man punched one dog, then kicked another and went for the next punch… but smoke was still there and obstructed his vision. As a result he missed and mid size dog managed to bite hard on his right bicep.

"Shit!" he screamed in pain and tried to shake the annoying animal off, but before he managed to do that, another dog bit him on his left leg and another somehow grabbed him from behind. "Useless nuisances! I will have your…" The Raikage stopped in midsentence… as soon as he heard a screeching birds… 'Is that…?'

"**Raikiri!" **Kakashi shouted, appearing in front of his opponent with lightning blade around his right hand.

'Fuck!' Raikage thought. 'I have to…!' He tried to move, but dogs still got a good grip on him. **"Raiton no yoroi!" **The large man did the jutsu, efficiently throwing all dogs away… But he still didn't have enough time to dodge Kakashi's attack.

"AAAAH!" Ex-leader of Kumo screamed in pain as jounin's hand pierced his shoulder and released his hold on Kusanagi sword.

'Damn, he still managed to dodge at the last second…' Kakashi thought, withdrawing his arm.

"You will pay for that!" The Raikage stated and took a battle stance again… But then he felt a heat on his left hand. The dark skinned man looked down to see that the skull on his ring now had two shining eyes in it. "Pity. Looks like we'll have to continue this another time."

Konoha shinobi's eyes widened as his opponent's body turned into lightning and disappeared.

'What was that about…?' The jounin thought, but then it dawned on him. "Oh no!"

**Earlier with Tsunade and Mei…**

"Grr…." The Hokage growled as her enemy dodged yet another one of her deadly strikes. "You can't run from me forever!" She shouted in anger.

"Hahaha!" The Mizukage laughed in response. "Who said I was running?"

"I say!"

"Hn, foolish." Mei stated. "You should know better than to underestimate your opponent… But you know what, go ahead."

"What?"

"Go ahead, underestimate me." Mei stated with a smirk. "It will just be more delightful to see you crumble on the ground."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Pretty confident. But you seem to forgot who you're up against." She paused. "I am Senju Tsunade, one of Densetsu-no Sannins! You think you are a match for me?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The Mizukage giggled. "Of course I do! After all, I know all about your skills." She recovered one card from her dress and read it over. "Senju Tsunade, one of the legendary three. Currently the Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. Believed to be the greatest medical specialist in the world, for no one has managed to get a full grasp of her healing techniques… yet. Fighting skills are very slim though. Attacks with super powered punches and kicks… very slow though. Has no particular fighting skills except taijutsu…"

The Hokage gritted her teeth. "How do you know so much?"

Mei grinned evilly and continued to read. "P.S. And if you're hearing this, Tsunade, know that I wish you to kiss my ass. Truly yours… if you can get thirty years younger, Uzumaki Naruto."

Tsunade growled louder and punched the ground, creating a small earthquake.

"Ops!" Mei said and jumped high into the air in order to escape Tsunade's attack, but the sannin was already in the air.

"Take this!" The Hokage screamed and threw another super powered punch at Mizukage's face… only to have her wrist grabbed and air kicked out of her by Mei's foot.

"Too slow, honey!" The Mizukage stated, then twisted her body and threw her enemy hard into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Whosh!" Mei exclaimed, landing gracefully. "Look at you…" She started, watching how Tsunade struggled to her feet after a hard fall. "No woman traits. Brash, always bitching and screaming, oh and always punching men for being perverts. How stupid is that?! Punching a man for admiring your beauty, you should thank them!" Then she sighed. "You're more like a man to me… your breasts are the only give away…"

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouted. "You're nothing but slut! I will only give myself to a man I love!"

"Hmhmhm…" Mei chuckled. "How dumb… To restrain yourself with useless morals, which will only hurt you in the end." She paused. "I may be a slut from your point of view, but even so, I'm a happy slut and you're unsatisfied 'lady'. Now answer this… which is better?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tsunade lashed out again with as much anger as she could provide.

"How easy…" The Mizukage stated and caught Tsunade's fist again. "Naruto-kun was right… you were never suited to be a Kage. Too short tempered."

Hokage's eyes widened when her enemy brought her palm in front of blonde's face.

"Game over." Mei stated. "You were no challenge at all…" Then she concentrated her chakra and prepared to melt Tsunade's head, when suddenly…

"**Ninpo: Kamaitachi no jutsu!" **

Having extremely good reflexes allowed the Mizukage to narrowly dodge a deadly wave of cutting wind.

"Interfering in my fight was not the smartest idea, little girl." Mei stated with more annoyance than anger.

"Call me stupid then." Temari stated, helping the Hokage to her feet. "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?"

Tsunade gave her a small smile. "What do you think?"

"Not really…"

"Right. I have two broken ribs and a twisted shoulder." The Hokage said. "I could repair all that in no time, but I don't think she will allow me to." She added, pointing at Mizukage.

"Is she strong?" The Suna kunoichi asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I hate to admit it, but yes, she is. She managed to do all that to me… and didn't even use any ninjutsu in the process."

"I understand." Temari stood up with a serious look on her face.

"Oh? Youth taking over?" The Mizukage mocked.

Temari ignored the previous statement and spoke to Tsunade instead. "I will hold her off for a while. Try to heal yourself in the meantime, Hokage-sama."

"Understood."

"Hahaha!" Mei laughed. "You?! Hold me off?! Pu-lease! I'm second in speed only to Naruto-kun himself… and probably Raikage."

Temari's eyes narrowed. "Maybe… But answer this, are you faster than wind?"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"**Dai kamaitachi no jutsu!" **Temari shouted swinging her large fan.

Few seconds later…

"Hmhmhm… I guess I'm faster than wind, ne?" Mei asked mockingly from behind suna kunoichi.

"H-How?" Temari asked in disbelief.

Mei shrugged. "Well, you see…" But then words died in her throat when she noticed… "Ah! My dress!"

Indeed, there was a long cut on her dress, showing her perfect skin.

"Do you know what you've done, bitch?!" Mei screamed, releasing enormous amount of killing intent. "That dress was a gift from Naruto-kun! You'll die for that, and you'll die with interest!"

"I won't give up without a fight!" Temari shouted.

"And you won't fight alone!" Tsunade added, landing beside her ally.

"Great!" The Mizukage stated. "I'll just kill both of you in one shot!" She said and started to concentrate her acid mist again, when… "Oh?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed when Mei stopped her doings and looked surprisingly at her left hand.

"Looks like this one's over." The Mizukage suddenly stated. "Let's do this again, okay?" And without waiting for an answer… "Great, I'll be waiting. Ja ne!" Then her body turned into mist and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Temari asked.

"Good question." Tsunade answered… But then her eyes widened. "Could it be?" She tried to jump off, but her wounds did not allow her to.

"Tsunade-sama!" Temari yelled, catching her fellow blonde. "Are you alright?"

"It doesn't matter!" The Hokage shouted in anger. "We must get to Orochimaru, NOW!"

**Earlier with Sasuke, Kirabi and recently joined Gaara…**

"Sand boy?" Kirabi asked. "Fighting you will bring me joy!"

"What are you doing here, Gaara? I thought you were supposed to escape." Sasuke exclaimed, holding Rebellion in front of himself.

"I'm not the one to leave my friends." The Kazekage stated.

"Foolish." Raikage's brother stated. "You are not an opponent for me… too weak."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."

"We don't have to see anything." Killer Bee countered. "I know everything about you, ex-jinchuriki… and how Naruto-sama saved your life."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara asked in confusion.

"Hmhmhm…" Kirabi chuckled. "You think that old hag saved your life just for the sake of it?" He waged his finger at his opponent. "No, no my friend. Naruto-sama convinced her to do that."

'Something's not right…' Sasuke thought. "Wait a second, I thought Naruto _let_ Akatsuki to extract the biju from Gaara. Why would he save his life afterwards?"

A huge grin appeared on Kirabi's face. "That's your problem, you limited fools. You can't see past your nose." He stated. "Why Naruto-sama saved his life? Very simple. He knew that without your demon you're nothing." He said, pointing at Gaara. "Your automatic defense doesn't work anymore and your chakra level has greatly decreased. Add to that your poor leadership qualities and here you are - a useless leader for an enemy village. Great, isn't it?"

"Don't listen to him, Gaara!" Uchiha shouted. "All he's trying to do is to confuse you! You are strong!"

The Kazekage looked down. "No… he's right." He paused. "Weak… poor leader…"

"No!" Sasuke shouted again. "Don't give in to it! Even if he's right, your people are depending on you! Don't let them down… because if you do, _then _he's right!"

Gaara's head immediately shot up with great determination in its eyes.

"Oh bravo! You have a way with words, Uchiha." Killer Bee exclaimed. "You know… you sounded somewhat like Naruto-sama right now…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke screamed and lashed out. "I'm nothing like that bastard!"

"Hn." Kirabi blocked Rebellion easily with one of his swords, but raised an eyebrow still. "You are using lightning as well?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to overpower his enemy. "What are you talking about? I didn't use lightning right now."

Kirabi raised his second eyebrow. "Eh?"

"_I am devil's arm." _Rebellion said inside Sasuke's head. _"I cannot be broken."_

'Oh, that explains it.' Uchiha thought, but then…

"No matter." The dark skinned man stated. "Even if it _is_ indestructible, you only have one…"

Gaara's and Sasuke's eyes widened, when their enemy drew seven blades… simultaneously.

"I on the other hand have eight. Can you keep up with me?" And with that Raikage's brother attacked.

"Stay back, Gaara!" Sasuke shouted with his Sharingan activated. "He's too unpredictable. Even with my bloodline I can't predict his movements!" He added, trying to dodge another slash… trying the keyword.

"Ahh!" The Uchiha screamed, receiving three cuts. They were not deep, but still painful. One landed on chest, another on left arm and third on right leg.

"Weak." Kirabi stated. "If this is your limit, then you have no chance of defeating Naruto-sama."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "I WILL DEFEAT HIM!"

Raikage's brother rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you should know that Naruto-sama can crush me on his worst day."

"Then we just have to unite our strength." Was heard from behind.

"What?" Killer Bee turned around just in time to…

"**Ryuusa Bakuryuu!"**

Dark skinned man's eyes widened when he saw a massive wave of sand advancing on him.

"Crap!" He cursed out loud and started to evade.

"Get him, Gaara!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm trying, dammit!" Kazekage answered with sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

Finally he managed to get a hold of Kirabi's leg.

"Shit!"

"Got you!" Gaara yelled in triumph. **"Sabaku Taisou!"**

CRASH!

"Nice!" Sasuke appeared beside his ally and patted him on the shoulder. "You got the motherfucker!"

Gaara however showed less enthusiasm. "Get ready."

"What?"

BOOM!

"Hahaha!" Kirabi laughed, erupting from below the ground. "Is that all you got, kids, because if it is then I'll cut you down like weeds!"

"Gaara…" Sasuke said. "Can you keep him busy for a minute?"

"I'll try." Kazekage answered. "Why, something's on your mind?"

Uchiha nodded. "It's the strongest technique in my arsenal right now. It didn't work against Naruto… but maybe it will against this guy…"

"Okay, I'm on it." Gaara said and stood up from his knees. "Try this! **Sabaku Rou!**"

"Oh, big…" Raikage's brother said, watching red head's another attack advance at him. "Oh… OH!" Suddenly he took out a small notebook and started to write something totally ignoring the huge sand ball. "I've created a terrific rhyme! Naruto-sama's gonna love this!"

"You have no time to create rhymes!" Gaara screamed, concentrating harder.

Kirabi sighed, putting back his notebook. "Kids these days… have no respect for their elders."

"**What about your Naruto-sama?" **Echoed in his head. **"He's almost the same age as these two…"**

'Shgut up!' The jinchuriki snapped. 'Naruto-sama is the greatest!'

"**He still doesn't like your rhymes though…" **Hachibi said. **"I don't really either… Actually I don't even know who does…"**

'Oh, I'll show you! My next one is gonna be a real hit!'

"**Yep, like the last 243…"**

'I said shut up!' With that the dark skinned man drew two of his swords and crossed them above his head. **"Raikyuu!" **Instantly a ball of concentrated lightning chakra appeared at the sword's tips. "Take this!"

Gaara could only watch in astonishment as his sand prison got completely disintegrated in a matter of seconds.

"I-Impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible with the force…"

Pause.

"**Now where did that came from?!"**

'Fuck me if I know…' Kirabi thought. "Anyway, it's time for you to… what the…?"

"There will be no dodging this time!" Sasuke shouted. "Disappear within the thunder! **Kirin!**"

"Yooooo…" Killer Bee looked up in astonishment just before a massive lightning made beast descended right onto him.

Now it was Gaara who landed near his ally when the light died down. "Good job. You got him."

Sasuke smirked. "Heh, thanks…"

Suddenly.

"ALL RIGHT, TIME FOR NUMBER EIGHT!"

"Oh, shit! Is that…?"

"Yes, that's his bijuu." Gaara stated, watching at the Eight Tailed demon in his full glory.

"**Say good bye, kids! Because I'm Hachibi…!" **

Pause.

"**Oh, crap…"**

Then suddenly his body started to return to its normal state.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"He's suppressing demon's power…" Gaara replied. "But why…? He could kill both of us easily in that form. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, since you're not going to, I'll say it for you." Kirabi exclaimed. "Good bye, kids." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"UNLESS WHAT?!" Sasuke asked again.

"Unless someone told him to."

Uchiha's eyes widened. "Fucking shit! Let's hurry!"

**Back with Naruto…**

"See, I told you jabroni." Naruto said already back in his human form. "Everything was useless."

Orochimaru coughed some blood still standing on his knees. "We won't give up, Uzumaki!"

Naruto faked a pout. "Why?"

"Cough… you will destroy this world." The snake sannin stated, trying to cover large hole in his chest.

"Uh-huh, yep." The blond demon said, taking a few gulps from his cola can.

"Does your hatred have no limits?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and threw an empty can over his shoulder.

"Hatred?" Then he started to laugh. "You actually think I'm doing it because of hatred?"

"Cough… I…"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Naruto interrupted whatever the sannin wanted to say. "I'm not doing this because of hatred at all!"

"Then why?"

The demon shrugged. "What stupid question. Because I can of course!"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "You…"

Suddenly.

"Hya!" Two arms wrapped themselves around Naruto's neck. "I missed ya!" The Mizukage stated.

Naruto sighed. "We parted just about half of an hour ago…"

"Still too long!" Mei replied. "But you're in a good mood it seems…"

"Yep!" The blond said, showing her his left arm.

"Whoo Hoo! Finally!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that and he immediately turned around, grabbing her ass with both hands.

"I told you not to steal Naruto's catchphrases!" He shouted.

"What if I won't stop?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Then I'll fuck you!"

Instantly a huge grin appeared on Mizukage's face and she quickly pressed her index finger in his chest.

"It doesn't matter what you'll do!"

Naruto grabbed her ass harder. "That's it; you are so fucked… tonight."

"Fuck tonight!" She responded and started to take his vest off. "I want right now!"

There was so much confidence in her voice that Naruto even started to oblige…

That until…

"Orochimaru!"

Naruto turned his head to see the blond Hokage, kneeling in front of her ex-teammate.

Suddenly he flinched. "Damn, that's a mood killer…"

Mei looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Naruto flinched again. "No genjutsu…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…"

"Tsunade-sama, is he alright?" Temari asked, appearing on the scene.

But to her surprise the answer came from the place she last expected…

"Imbecille, he has a fucking _hole_ in his chest!" Naruto shouted. "Take a guess if he's alright."

"Naruto-sama yo!" Kirabi exclaimed, landing beside his allies.

The demon growled. "Stop fucking saying 'yo' after my name!"

"Sorry…"

"Now only one's missing." Mei said.

"Where in the blue hell is he?" Naruto asked.

Meanwhile…

"Don't worry, Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "I'll heal this in no time!" She reassured.

"No!" He shouted. "No time! You must stop Uzumaki!"

Tsunade leaned backwards in shock. "What happened?"

"He… He's got my ring…"

The Hokage covered her mouth in horror. "Oh no…"

"Hokage-sama!" Sasuke and Gaara landed nearby.

"Sasuke, Gaara, we have a critical situation!" Tsunade stated.

"He's got the ring." Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto clapped. "Very good, Uke-chan!"

"Still, why did you call us in the middle of the fight?" The Mizukage asked somewhat frustrated. "I was about to take out those bitches!"

"Yeah, me too yo!" Kirabi added.

Naruto glanced at Kirabi with a raised eyebrow. "You were about to take out those bitches too?"

"N-No! I was about to take those _motherfuckers_ out…"

The demon sighed. "Well, how the fuck should I know? You were supposed to be done with it already."

"I was just about to, yo!"

"Yeah, me too yo!"

Pause.

"I mean me too…" Mizukage corrected herself.

Suddenly…

"Sorry, I'm late." The Raikage said, landing nearby.

"I guess you weren't…" Naruto exclaimed. 'At least he didn't say yo…'

"_Amen for that!"_

"I wasn't what?" The Raikage asked.

"Almost done…"

"W-Well I…" Then someone interrupted him.

"Wait a moment, you're fucking wounded!" Mei yelled.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed. "And I know that wound. Raikiri! You got hit by a fucking lightning jutsu!"

"Really?" Kirabi asked. "Shame on you, brother yo!"

"Yeah, yeah… fuck you too, yo."

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Not you too…"

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…" The jounin stated, landing nearby.

"My, my… what a team!" Naruto said. "I'm proud to call you my enemies!"

Konoha and Suna shinobi's eyes widened.

"You actually meant it?" Mei asked.

Naruto glanced at her with a shocked expression. "What, are you insane? Of course I didn't!"

"Haha!" She slapped him on the shoulder playfully. "You asshole!"

"Alright, enough." The blond demon said with a serious expression. "We're leaving."

"Hai!" Ay, Killer Bee and Mei responded.

"Are you running away from me again, Naruto?"

The demon stopped dead in his tracks immediately. Quickly he turned around and stared right into jet black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

They glared at each other for a minute in silence, then Naruto finally exclaimed.

"Leave." He said to his allies.

"What, but…" Mie started, but was roughly interrupted.

"What in the word leave you doesn't understand?" He said with anger in his voice.

"S-Sorry, Naruto-sama…" The Mizukage replied. She rarely saw Naruto in such anger. "Let's leave guys."

"But…"

"No buts!" She yelled. "That was a direct order!"

Dark skinned brothers glanced at each other, then nodded and disappeared along with Mizukage.

"You leave as well…" Sasuke said as if he already knew what Naruto had in mind.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Oh no you don't, Uchiha!" The Hokage shouted in anger. "Who do you think you are?"

Sasuke turned to her with a totally serious look. "This is not the time for argument. Right now it's between me and Naruto."

"Why you…"

"No, let's do what he says." Gaara interrupted.

"What are you saying?" Kakashi asked. "He will surely kill him?"

"And what will you do by staying here?!" Sasuke snapped. "Stop him?! I don't think so."

"He's right." Orochimaru replied. "I think we are the only ones who will be killed if we stay…"

"I still don't like this…" Tsunade responded.

"Neither do I." Kakashi added.

"We all are tired from our battles. There is nothing we can do." The Kazekage stated.

"Damn."

"Leave." Sasuke asked again. "Please…"

"Very well…" Tsunade said and all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving two ex members of team seven alone.

"So, what will it be, Naruto?" Last Uchiha asked.

The demon simply summoned Yamato to in his left hand. Then took the hilt with his right, unsheathed the demon blade in one quick motion and threw the scabbard away.

"I should've known…" Sasuke replied and withdrew Rebellion from his back.

"You're quite right, Uchiha." Naruto said. "I probably was trying to run away… but not anymore." He said, making Sasuke's eyes narrow. "This is not a commix book. I'm not going to sit and wait until you grow up and become stronger. Enemies should be eliminated."

Sasuke silently shifted into a battle stance.

"You claimed that you're going to stop me… Show me how!"

"_Don't, Sasuke!" _ Rebellion warned. _"If you fight him now, you will lose your dream, your purpose and your life! You are not ready yet!"_

'Yes… and I never will be…'

"…_W-What?"_

'It just dawned on me…' Uchiha thought with a sad smile on his face. 'I will never surpass him… But if there's something I can do, I will…'

As if knowing what Sasuke just thought, a smile appeared on Naruto's face as well.

"Let's do this… Sasuke." He said.

"Let's… Naruto." Instantly in a burst of speed the last Uchiha was in front of his opponent, holding Rebellion in both hands, and did a downwards vertical slash.

Naruto effortlessly blocked it by raising his sword arm.

Clang.

"Not enough, Uchiha."

"We'll see about that, Uzumaki!"

Sasuke crouched and tried to cut down Naruto's legs. Foreseeing this, the demon did a quick somersault backwards… only for Sasuke to thrust his sword in his chest still in midair.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled when they landed. "Impressive speed."

"You've seen nothing yet!"

Naruto shook his head and tried to grab his opponent's blade. Sasuke's eyes widened at this and he quickly withdrew Rebellion from Naruto's chest.

"Yeah, maybe I didn't." Naruto said and delivered a mighty kick to Sasuke's ribs, sending him flying into a nearby tree. "Then again, maybe I did."

"Guh!" Uchiha coughed some blood. 'Crap, I probably broke a rib…'

"You don't have time to lie down!" The demon yelled. **"Streak!" **With that he slid quickly towards his enemy and did a quick horizontal slash, cutting a large tree down… and missing Sasuke by a hair's length.

"Fuck…" Uchiha cursed and started to release his level two cursed seal.

Naruto looked at him impassively. "You really think that will help you?"

Sasuke only growled and attacked again. Naruto didn't block this time, he quickly dodged by side stepping… then again, and again, and again…

"Stay still dammit!" Sasuke screamed in anger.

Suddenly Naruto summoned his scabbard and sheathed his sword… then dismissed it.

"What? Are you giving up?" Uchiha asked in confusion.

The blond demon shook his head. "Nu-uh, I just realized that I don't even need a sword to defeat someone like you…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't underestimate me!" He attacked again… Only for Naruto to catch Rebellion's blade with his bare hand.

"I expected more." With that Naruto punched Sasuke in the solar plexus with his other hand, then kneed him in the face and delivered a hard spinning kick to Uchiha's chest… making him to release his hold on his weapon.

"Ah… fuck!" Sasuke grunted, lying on the ground… then he suddenly felt something sharp against his throat. The raven haired teen opened his eyes to see that it was actually Naruto pinning him to the ground with Rebellion.

"Did you really think you can stop me like that?"

To his surprise Sasuke smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"It… cough… It doesn't matter what I think, right?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm… Indeed. I still want to hear your answer though."

"Why?"

"Hm… Call this curiosity."

Sasuke smirked. "Very well… No, I didn't think I could stop you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why then?"

"You want to destroy everything and…" Words died in his throat, when Naruto started to laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh really?! And what makes you so sure that I want that, huh?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "But…"

"There's nothing for me to gain in an empty world, ne? Why would I do something like that?"

"But Konoha!"

"Ha!" Naruto snorted. "And you equal Konoha to the world?! Tsk, tsk, tsk… such arrogance."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Enough! Finish it!"

"Hn." Naruto smirked. "Okay." He said and raised Rebellion over his head for a final blow.

Suddenly…

BANG!

Sasuke's eyes widened as his face was now covered in Naruto's blood.

"What the…?" Uchiha asked in confusion.

"Damn that hurt!" Naruto commented, examining a hole in his chest… only to receive a hard kick to the face, which sent him flying backwards.

"Looks like I'm just on time." Said one blonde girl, dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked again.

"I'm Trish, and I have a bone to pick up with that guy right there." She stated.

"I don't care who you are, you stupid bitch!" Naruto shouted, getting to his feet. "You're going to pay for that!"

Trish smirked. "That painful, huh?" She said, putting a smoking gun on her shoulder.

"Of course it's painful!" Ex-jinchuriki screamed and took off his leather vest, showing a hole in the middle. "Do you have any idea how much this vest costs?!"

Girl's smirk widened. "I guessed as much." She said and turned her head to still lying Sasuke. "You'd better get out of here, boy."

"No!" Uchiha responded. "He's too strong, you'll need my help!"

As a response for that, she disappeared in a burst of speed, kicked Naruto in the chest and picked up Rebellion, which he dropped along the way.

"The last thing I need is your help." She said and threw Rebellion at him. "This is not a human's job…"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. "Y-You mean…"

"I'm a demon." Trish stated.

"I still won't let you to fight alone!" The raven haired teen exclaimed.

The girl turned to him in frustration. "Look, hero boy!" She started. "He's about to go all out, and you're not in any condition to fight! You'll simply die!"

"_She's right." _Rebellion commented. _"Go get Tsunade and the others. Together with her you might have a chance."_

"Okay." He said. "But I will come back with help!" And with that the last Uchiha jumped away.

"I won't hold my breath." Trish stated, pointing her gun at Naruto.

**...**

**Well, as requested…**

**Omake. Naruto vs the Powerpuff girls…**

Announcer: "Sugar, spice and everything nice. All that shit… ahem, sorry but this scenario was written by Darthemius. Ahem… All that shit to create a perfect little girl, but Professor whatever the fuck his name is… I can't read this! I'm an announcer for children's cartoons!"

Darthemius: "Read you motherfucker!"

Announcer (sighing): "Very well… As I said, the professor fucked up…" (Slapping his face) "So the Powerpuff girls were created!"

Powerpuff girls creation scene takes place…

Darthemius: "Why are you all looking at me?"

Announcer: "Umm… you must do the same…"

Darthemius: "Hell no!"

Announcer: "You wrote the scenario…"

Darthemius (Sighing): "Well, shit. Here goes."

Announcer: "Cola, cum and everything bad! Add Chemical X and here we are! The perfect enemy for the Powerpuff girls is… OH MY GOD!"

Darthemius: "T-This can't be right!"

Powerpuff girls: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Michael Jackson: "What am I doing here?"

Naruto: "Sorry, I'm la… Holy shit!"

Darthemius: "Do something!"

Naruto: "CERO!"

Michael Jackson: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Darthemius: "Whew…"

Naruto: "Leave you for a second and look what's happened!"

Darthemius (Apologizing): "S-Sorry, man! I have no idea what went wrong!"

Naruto: "You idiot! That's not cola!"

Darthemius (In rage): "What?! Who switched my cola?!"

No answer.

Darthemius: "When I'll put my hands on that son of a…"

Naruto: "So, who am I fighting today?"

Darthemius (Pointing at the Powerpuff girls): "Umm… that way…"

Naruto (Rolling his eyes): "I'm out of here…"

Darthemius: "Oh, wait, wait, wait! You can't leave like that!"

Naruto: "Watch me."

Powerpuff girl: "Look girls, he's running away!"

Darthemius: "For real, what kind of villain are you?! Running from a challenge like that?"

Naruto (Slapping his face): "Fine, fine…" (Turning around) "There, are you happy?"

Powerpuff girl: "Alright! Let's show him girl power!"

Naruto (Smirking and raising an eyebrow): "Girl power, huh? You know what? Let me show you guy power! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**"

Dosens of Naruto appear.

Powerpuff girl: "Get ready, girls!"

Real Naruto: "Okay, guys, on three! One, two, three!"

All Narutos took off their pants.

Powerpuff girls: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Three unconscious Powerpuff girls and one very blushing professor later.

Darthemius: "That was certainly not expected."

Naruto: "That's the point!"

**KO!**

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Pause…

Naruto: "There's no way I'm saying this dreaded word!"

Darthemius: "Yeah, me neither!"

Announcer: "And once again all normal people's day is saved… thanks to the dattebayo!"

Another pause…

Naruto: "Get that son of a bitch!"

Darthemius: "I'm on it!"

Announcer: "Wait, please, that was an accident! No, not the face! Please… Oh my God! What are you going to do with that sledgehammer?!"

SMACK.

Announcer: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Drink the fucking cola and use condoms.**

**Darthemius.**


	25. A little misunderstanding

**Darthemius: Hello to my favorite readers! **

**Well, firstly I wanted to apologize for the lack of chapter last week. I'm kind off… well… forgot… Just don't hit me in the face… and if you will, warn me first, okay?**

**Now for some notes…**

**Firstly, I already told this, but I'll say it again. JABRONI IS AN INSULT! Clearly enough?**

**Next I want to say that I received some questions like: "What in the blue hell happened to Kushina?!" (Naruto's mother) Well Darthemius says… It doesn't matter what happened to the bitch!**

**Well, I lied, it actually does. But do you really expect me to ruin the surprise?! No way in hell!**

**And the last one is… Okay, I got it. After the last chapter even my most loyal readers said that Sasuke should just fucking die already. I got you, people. It's official now! Next time Sasuke fights Naruto it will end in death!**

**Okay, enough of this shit! Let's get it on…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty five: A little misunderstanding...**

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" – talks.

'What's so funny?' – thoughts.

"_Nothing." _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Do you really need a reason to laugh?" **– demonic.

**...**

**Earlier on "Everyone has darkness…**

"_Go get Tsunade and the others. Together with her you might have a chance."_

"Okay." He said. "But I will come back with help!" And with that the last Uchiha jumped away.

"I won't hold my breath." Trish stated, pointing her gun at Naruto.

**...**

"I hope you've got a lot of condoms…" Ex-jinchuriki replied. "Because I'm so going to fuck you up!"

The girl smiled at that. "Such arrogance… has someone told you not to underestimate your enemy?"

Naruto snorted at that. "Why are you telling me that? Isn't it better to be underestimated?"

"Nope…" She took out second gun and pointed it at Naruto as well. "If I want to have at least _some _fun!"

The demon chuckled. "Hmhmhm… talking about underestimating." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "So, are you going to just stand there, or we'll finally start?"

BANG!

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed, examining a new hole in his chest. "That's not what I meant…" He added. 'Still, this weapon is something! I can't wait to get my hands on it!'

"_Careful, she's strong…" _Yamato commented.

'Eh? You know her?' Demon asked.

"_Yes…" _The demon blade paused. _"She is Dante's sidekick."_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. 'You mean… that Dante?'

"_Yeah, the one you disposed off at the Fire temple."_

Suddenly a memory ran through Naruto's mind.

"_I'm Trish, and I have a bone to pick up with that guy right there."_

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "So that's why you're here!"

Trish looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You want to revenge your partner, right?" He asked with confident smirk… which quickly faded when she laughed.

"Hahaha! Who told you that?" The demoness replied with an evil grin. "No, I'm not here for that. Dante and I stopped working together a loooooong time ago."

Naruto scratched his head. "Not that I really interested, but why?"

Trish shrugged. "Simple, he was weak." She stated confidently.

The demon raised both eyebrows at that. "Excuse me?!"

"No, don't get me wrong." She corrected. "He was a powerful warrior… but he was all too human for my taste."

"Oh?"

"His 'always protect innocent people' lifestyle got me pissed off."

"So you don't care about innocent people?" Naruto asked.

"Not in the slightest." She answered. "Unlike Dante, I'm a pure blooded demoness."

Naruto grinned evilly. "Niiiiiice!"

"So…" She was still pointing her guns at him. "Wanna start already or there is anything else you want to know? I'm not in a hurry."

The demon shrugged. "Just one thing… what in the blue hell do you really want from me?"

"Oh, that one is simple as well…" She answered. "I need that sword you are holding in your left hand."

"_Huh?" _Yamato exclaimed surprisingly.

"You want my sword?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely."

"But why? Do you know what it is?"

She smirked confidently. "I know exactly what it is! And what it can do."

Naruto smirked back. "Then I guess you should also know that Yamato recognized me as his master."

Trish's smile only widened. "Big deal! Then I'll just have to kill you and take it afterwards."

Smile disappeared from Naruto's face. "What do you want with it?"

Her smile faded as well. "I need to open the gate to the Netherworld… and defeat Mundus…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You want to defeat Mundus?"

"Yes."

Suddenly he started to shake…

"What?" Trish asked.

"Kh…khh… KHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BANG! She shoots him again.

"What's so funny?!" The demoness asked in anger.

"You are!" Naruto stated.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll show you funny!" Trish shouted, crossing her guns.

"Just bring it, bitch!" Naruto responded, drawing his sword.

**With Konoha team…**

"Sasuke!" Temari shouted in relief. "You're alive!"

"Yeah…" Uchiha grunted. "Just barely though…"

"Alright, let me take care of you…" Tsunade stood up, but Sasuke interrupted her by raising his hand.

"Wait, there's no time!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"That! I…" Sasuke took a long breath. "Naruto was just about to finish me off…"

"Oh god…" Temari covered her mouth with her hands.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tsunade screamed at him.

"Damn women, let him finish!" Orochimaru scolded.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied. "As I said, he was just about to finish me, when this blond girl appeared…"

"What blond girl?" Gaara asked.

"She…" Uchiha hesitated. "She's a demon."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"A demon?" Orochimaru asked.

"Like Naruto?" Temari added.

"Yes." Sasuke stated. "And right now she's fighting him! We have to help her!"

"Now wait a damn minute now!" The Hokage interrupted. "We are going nowhere!" She exclaimed.

"I promised that I will return with help!" Uchiha persisted.

"You cannot even stand straight!" Tsunade shouted. "Everything you'll do is get yourself killed!"

"She's right, Sasuke…" Orochimaru replied.

"Damn!" Uchiha gritted his teeth.

"…But we also cannot let an opportunity like this pass by." The snake sannin finished his sentence.

"What?!" Tsunade asked in anger.

"Take care of his wounds… then we're going back there."

"You can't mean that, Orochimaru!"

"Don't worry, Tsunade-sama." Gaara said. "We all will accompany you."

"Tch, fine…" The Hokage finally gave in. "But this girl of yours is better be worth the trouble!"

**Back with Naruto…**

"FUCK!" Trish and Naruto screamed simultaneously. Trish had a nasty long gash on her chest, and Naruto has four new bullet holes in his.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

They lunged at each other again. Trish leaped high into the air and Naruto readied his sword.

"**Judgement Cut!" **

Slashing sphere appeared around Trish, but she blurred out of view before it could do any harm.

"Stay still, dammit!" Naruto screamed. **"Super Judgement Cut!" **With that he himself disappeared out of view and a countless amount of slashing spheres started to appear.

'Let's see how you dodge that, bitch!' He thought.

But to his great surprise, she did. She just ran so quickly that spheres weren't able to keep up with her.

"Grr…" The demon growled, reappearing again. "I will get you, bitch!"

"In your dreams, asshole!" Trish responded, firing at him again.

"Not this time, you slut!" Naruto shouted and started to spin Yamato in front of himself, blocking every bullet efficiently. "You take that back!" With that he swung his sword and bullets actually flew backwards.

"Shit!" Trish cursed, narrowly evading Naruto's counter.

"I'm not done!" The demon yelled jumping high into the air. **"Dimension Slash!"**

"Double shit!" Trish cursed again, running away from deadly black beam of energy.

"I said stay fucking still!" Naruto exclaimed still in midair.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, firing at him again.

"Not enough bitch!" He said from behind her, appearing in a flash of black.

Trish's eyes widened as she tried to block this time. She managed to stop sword's slash in time, but lost one of her guns in the process.

'Dammit…' The girl thought. 'He's stronger than I thought… I have to use this!'

"It's over!" Naruto stated, raising his blade once again.

"Yeah… it is." She responded and fired at him again… only this time yellow lightning surrounded the bullet.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled in pain and he fell to his knees. "W-What the…? I can't fucking move!"

"Sorry, but that's one of my powers…" She pointed her now only gun at his head. "Too bad for you."

"No!" He only managed to shout before another lightning-covered bullet got him straight in the eye.

"Sigh…" Trish released her breath, watching Naruto's body fall limply on the ground. "For a moment I thought he's gonna get me… Too bad, such a cutie…" She said picking Yamato from his hand. "Come to mama…"

The demoness waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?!" She asked in frustration. "I did it, I killed…"

Suddenly…

"Those were five hundred ryo sunglasses, bitch!"

Her eyes widened in shock and she managed to turn around sharply just in time to receive…

"**Chidori!" **Naruto yelled, slamming his lightning covered fist into demoness'es abdomen… and through it. 'I have to thank Sasuke for using this stupid jutsu on me often enough for me to remember it and adapt for my yoki…'

"_I thought you were a goner for sure…" _Yamato commented.

'Well, what can I say, thanks for the confidence!'

"Ah!" Trish screamed, falling to her knees as well.

"Like that, bitch?!" Naruto asked mockingly… only for her to raise his gun again and fire in _his _abdomen. "Fuck!" He cursed, releasing control on his technique.

"Dammit…" Trish cursed as well, loosing a hold on her gun.

Now they were both on their knees, completely covered in their own blood and sweat, and panted heavily.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Slut!"

"Bastard!"

"Ugly wench!"

"…Jabroni!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

Pause…

"Fine by me…"

"Yeah, me too."

With that they instantly wrapped their arms around each other's and joined their lips in a mix of saliva and blood.

**With Konoha team…**

"Come one, hurry up!" Sasuke shouted, getting ahead of everyone else.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Or you won't have any energy left for a battle."

"I know…" Uchiha gritted his teeth. "But still…"

"Answer this for now…" Orochimaru started. "Is she really that strong?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I… I don't know… But how she handled Naruto, you should've seen this."

"Hmm… Sounds like an interesting character." Gaara commented.

Tsunade sighed. "Let's hope our help will be enough…"

Uchgiha shrugged. "Well, she _did _say that she doesn't need our help. Maybe she took care of him already…"

**Back with Naruto…**

"Holy shit!" Naruto shouted in surprise when the girl on top of him tore her own jacket away.

Sasuke just didn't know how right he was…

"Shut up!" Trish commanded, covering his lips with her own again.

'What the fuck?!' Naruto thought with wide black eyes. 'I… I'm being dominated!'

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" _Yamato laughed. _"Never thought I would see the day! Now I can die in peace!"_

'Shut the fuck u-uuuuuuuup!' He thought as she threw his black leather pants away.

"Hey, that was my favorite pants!" He screamed in protest… only to receive a slap to the face.

"I thought I said shut up!"

Naruto massaged his chin and growled.

"You're soooo gonna pay for that!" He exclaimed and pushed her off himself. "Well, well… looks like we both love black leather." He stated, tearing _her_ pants apart.

"You talk too much!" Trish said, grabbing his exposed member and making him groan. "Just shut your trap and nail me with this thing!"

"You don't fucking need to tell me twice!" He said and tore into her with one quick thrust.

"Mmm…" She moaned, smiling and biting her lower lip. "Nice one."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Start moving dammit!"

"Sure thing!" Naruto answered and entered her hard once again.

"Ah!"

"Oh yeah! I like when they scream!" The demon stated, thrusting faster and faster, but…

"Not fast enough!" Trish shouted and pushed his chest hard enough for the two of them to find themselves in midair. "Hah!" She twisted their bodies, so when they landed the demoness was on top of him.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes. "How did you do that?!"

"Practice!" The girl answered, moving her hips back and forth with all her might.

Ex-jinchuriki's eyes widened even more, when she started to pick up her speed. 'Fucking Hell! What is she?'

"_I told you, she's Dante's ex-comrade." _Yamato responded.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pleasure. 'T-That's not what I meant…' He thought in response. 'Anyway, I'm not going to lose!'

"Ah!" Trish moaned again when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "Yes! Harder!"

Naruto grinned evilly. "You want harder, bitch?! Well, in that case…" With that he picked her up and slammed into a large tree. "I'm gonna give you the fucking hardest I got!"

"Oh, fuck!" The girl screamed, having her first orgasm.

**Naruto's hidden base…**

"Where the hell is he?!" The Mizukage asked in frustration.

"Dunno." Kirabi shrugged. "He was supposed to return a long time ago."

"I wonder what took him…" The Raikage muttered.

"It couldn't be that Uchiha kid, right?" His brother asked.

"Of course not!" Mei replied. "_You_ were able to beat him. Naruto-kun should be able to squash him by snapping his fingers!"

"Hmm… maybe someone interfered in their fight?" The Raikage suggested.

Pause.

"Well, that is a possibility…" The Mizukage said. "Still, that has to be someone really powerful to hold Naruto-kun off for so long…"

**Konoha. Hokage tower…**

"Danzou." Utatane Koharu said as she and her colleague entered Hokage's office.

"Yes, what can I do for you two?" The old war hawk replied, raising his eyes at them from some document.

"We wanted to ask you…" Mitokado Homura started. "Are you still planning your coup?"

Danzou held a pause. "No, I cancelled everything." He stated.

Both elders' eyes widened.

"But why?" Koharu asked. "You prepared it for so long… only to just discard in the end?"

The old war hawk sighed. "I planned my takeover simply because I believed Tsunade is not the kind of leader Konoha should have in order to survive… However she proved me wrong. I think with her in charge Hidden Leaf will be able to stand tall… or at least do everything in order to achieve that goal…"

"I see…" Homura said. "Sorry for interruption."

"Don't mention it."

**With Konoha team…**

"Come on, we're almost there!" Sasuke shouted.

"Everyone get ready!" Tsunade commanded.

"How does this girl of yours look?" Orochimaru asked, making the young Uchiha to blush a little.

"She's not my girl!" He exclaimed defensively.

"Sure, sure…" Kakashi replied with his usual eye smile.

"But still…" Gaara started. "She was alone with him for a long time… she might very well be dead already."

Sasuke grunted in response. "Yeah, but at the same time, Naruto might very well be losing right now!"

**Back with Naruto…**

Right now we find our favorite demon leaning on the same large tree with both his hands. The sky was beautiful and forest never looked lovelier… However our hero absolutely didn't care about any of that, because right now he had a naked blonde girl kneeling in front of him…

"Ooooooh fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Trish smiled, looking at his face… quickly stroking his dick with her soft hand at the same time. "You're losing it!" She stated and licked the bottom of his 'head' with the tip of her tongue.

Demon's upper head arched backwards when she did that. "SHIT!" He screamed, unable to hold back any longer.

"Mmmmm…" The demoness moaned in satisfaction and closed her eyes, receiving first drops of his cum.

"Guh!" Naruto gasped, because she hasn't stopped to stroke him off… if anything, she only started doing it faster… and even massaged his balls with her other hand. "Crap!" He groaned, shooting one thick rope of semen after another in her mouth and on her face.

"Hmhmhm…" Trish giggled, releasing his cock, wiping the globs of cum off her face with her fingers and sucking them clean. "That's four/_one _you motherfucker!"

Naruto's face twisted in anger. "And you're still losing, bitch!" With that the demon picked the girl up and turned her around, placing her in the same position he was just in… only he himself was not on his knees, but behind her.

"I'll show you how it's done!" Naruto shouted, inserting his pointing and middle fingers inside her pussy.

"Ah!" The demoness screamed with wide eyes. "W-Wait, stop! You're too… AH!" She bit on her lip to suppress the pleasure at least to some extent… but not for long.

"No way in hell, bitch!" Naruto stated. "You're gonna get it for ruining my favorite jacket!" And with that being said he moved his fingers with the speed of sound… and soon enough…

"Stop it, you idiot!" Trish screamed as her back arched. "No! Oh, fuck… I'M GONNA CUUUUAAAAAHHH!"

"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Excellent!" Naruto exclaimed, licking his now soaked fingers. "But still not enough!" With that he picked blonde girl up, turned her again, slamming her back against the tree once more, and really got on his knees this time. "I want more of this taste!" The demon stated with clearly insane look on his face, and second later placed said face right between girl's legs.

"What are you…?" Trish asked still dazed from recent orgasm… but then it dawned on her. "No, wait!" She tried to struggle. "I just came, I… AHH!" The demoness screamed again when Naruto attacked her most sensitive spot with his mouth and tongue.

Suddenly he stopped.

"W-What…?" Trish asked, already missing the feeling.

"Oh, I just wanted to say…" Naruto started. "THAT I WILL MAKE YOU CUM UNTIL YOU FUCKING FAINT!" He yelled and slammed his face between her legs once again.

Trish's eyes widened in shock. 'W-What the hell is he?!' She asked herself. 'I had sex with demons before, but nothing like this! I… I can't fucking resist him! He's making me cum as if I'm a virgin! I just can't stop myself… I… I need his cum… I need it inside!'

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned when he felt girl's legs wrapping around his neck. 'Looks like she finally gave in.'

"_Excuse me for a second, Naruto…" _Yamato interrupted. _"But I just have to say this…"_

'Say what?'

The demon blade paused. _"YOU'RE A FUCKING GOD! I'm so glad I accepted you as my master, you are my hero!"_

'Well, thanks… I guess… Alright, enough.' The demon thought and put one finger into Trish's ass.

Girl's eyes widened immediately and the trembling sensation returned.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" Naruto exclaimed and picked himself up. "Take this!" He added and pushed his cock inside her.

"AH!" Trish screamed once again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The demon raised an eyebrow at this. "What, came already again?" He then pushed deeper. "Well too fucking bad! I haven't had enough yet!"

"_Stop rhyming! It gives me the creeps!" _

'Sorry…'

"Motherfucker!" Trish yelled. "Are you trying to break me?"

Naruto smirked. "Break you? I don't know about you, but I call this extremely hard fucking! Oh, and speaking about hard…" He said and pushed in harder and harder, and…

"What the hell are you doing?!" The demoness screamed as her back was hardly slammed into a tree again and again. "Stop, you'll break…"

The tree started to crack…

"What the…?"

"I always wanted to try this!" Naruto exclaimed. "But I never got the chance! Any human girl would be dead by now!"

Trish realized he wasn't joking. The pressure was hard enough even for her.

"_Go for it, Naruto!" _Yamato cheered. _"Hold nothing back!"_

"Rrrrgah!" Naruto roared, thrusting as strong as he could and mighty tree finally cracked completely, falling on the ground with two naked demons atop.

"Yes!" Trish yelled, wrapping her arms _and legs _around Naruto's body. "Fuck me! Pound my pussy and cum inside!"

"You got it!" Naruto shouted back… but what both of them failed to realize in the heat of the moment, is that right about now…

**With Konoha team…**

CRASH!

"They are still fighting!" Sasuke pointed in just fallen tree's direction.

"Okay, everyone prepare for battle." Orochimaru commanded. "If she really is that strong then we might have a chance…" He paused. "But what we certainly don't have is the right to make a mistake."

Everyone nodded and prepared for battle… when they approached however…

**Back with Naruto and Trish…**

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm gonna…!"

"YES!" Trish pulled him closer, if it was even possible, with her arms and legs.

"FUCK!" The demon groaned, shooting twice as much cum as before.

"KYAAAA!" The girl screamed in total bliss, reaching her next orgasm when Naruto's pulsing cock filled her insides.

It took him quite a while to empty himself completely, but when he finally did, the demon just fell face first right between Trish's breasts.

"Huff… huff…" The demoness panted heavily. "Asshole…"

"Bitch…" He muttered into her chest.

They just stayed that way until…

"_Umm… sorry to interrupt…" _Yamato… interrupted. _"But I just have to say this…"_

That got the blond demon annoyed. 'Yeah, I know. I'm a fucking god and your hero. Now piss of!'

"_Uh… Well yeah, that too…" _The demon blade continued. _"But what I really have to say is… how do you say it…? Oh yeah! I think it sounded like… I've got two words for you."_

Naw Naruto was actually interested. 'Really? What words?'

"_Look up…"_

Naruto wanted to say 'fuck off', but then…

'What the hell…' He shrugged mentally and raised his head from its very comfortable place.

"What's so interesting the… re…" He muttered as his eyes widened at the size of dinner plates.

Sasuke was the one who landed first.

"There they a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a…" Uchiha froze in place still pointing his finger at… well; guess what he pointed at…

"Oh… my… god…" Tsunade muttered to herself in shock, observing… yeah, that.

Kakashi and Temari simply blushed. Kakashi was of course a pervert and the biggest Icha Icha fan, and Temari… she was in that position before…

The only ones who looked indifferent were Orochimaru and Gaara.

"Well fuck me sideways…" Trish exclaimed, matching Naruto's look. "I thought shit like this could only happen in shitty movies…"

The snake sannin rolled his eyes. "Well done, Sasuke!" He said in anger. "She sure needs help in handling Uzumaki's dick!"

"What the hell?!" The young Uchiha shouted. "You were supposed to fight him!"

Trish bit her lover lip. "Well I did… and I'm still doing that in a way…"

"Hah! And you're losing terribly!" Naruto stated.

"Fuck you!" She replied. "I'm still going to win in the end!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"**Rasengan!"**

"**Lightning Strike!"**

With that they both slammed their deadly techniques into each other's chest, sprawling blood everywhere… especially from Naruto's Rasengan. What surprised both demons however; is that a second after they disappeared from the area.

"W-What the hell was that about…?" Temari asked in confusion.

"Fuck me if I know…" Kakashi responded.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Shit… SHIT!"

"Calm down, Sasuke." Orochimaru said, patting his subordinate on the shoulder. "There's nothing we can do about it… and maybe it's for the best."

"Y-Yeah, you're right…" Uchiha replied, turning to leave… What he would never admit to anyone though, is that he got really aroused right now.

For Tsunade's part… What she would never admit even to herself, is that she was as well…

**Some cave…**

"What the…?" Naruto said, reappearing in an unknown place. "Where the fuck are we?!" He demanded, unsheathing his sword… and ignoring the fact that they were both still naked.

"I have no fucking idea!" Trish stated, pointing her gun against his blade. "It wasn't me!"

"Yeah, right…" The demon replied sarcastically.

"That does not however mean a single thing!" Trish continued. "I'm still going to kill you and get that sword!"

Naruto's smile disappeared. "Alright, enough." With that he teleported in front of her in a flash of black.

She tried to shot him in the head, but ex-jinchuriki blocked it with black metallic gauntlet, which suddenly appeared around his left forearm.

"Hn." Naruto slashed with his sword, but she managed to duck just in time… to find her throat gripped tightly by the same metallic gauntlet.

"Weak." Naruto stated, slamming her into the stone wall, and she had to admit the last time was much more pleasant. "No, not weak… but not strong enough to defeat Mundus, that's for sure. Even with Yamato by your side, you're nothing to him." With that he released her throat and demoness fell on the ground coughing. "Who are you… really?"

Trish stood up and sighed. "Nothing more than you already know." She replied.

The demon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You're Dante's ex-sidekick… but what do you have against Mundus?"

The girl closed her eyes. "He… He created me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Talking about ungrateful…"

"No, you don't understand." She stated. "Mundus can create servants like me on a whim… and he can also destroy them on a whim as well…"

"I see…" He nodded in understatement.

"How would you like if someone gave you life without asking your opinion, and then demands to take that life back from you?" Trish continued, frowning a little. "I… I failed him once, just once! And he said that I'm incompetent! He said that he'll do a better one next time!" She paused at this point. "What would you do in my place?"

Naruto shrugged. "Probably the same…"

"You had the same problem?" The demoness asked.

"Not quite…" Naruto replied. "They sealed a demon in my body without asking for my opinion… But in the end, it's going to be their downfall!" He stated, making Trish's eyes widen. "When fate spits in your face, don't spit back. Instead take off your right shoe, take off your left shoe… turn them sideways and stick 'em straight up fate's candy ass!"

"Hahaha…" The girl laughed sadly. "Well, what can I say, maybe I should be grateful. Because he cast me out, I was able to experience many things… things I would've never able to learn being Mundus's loyal lapdog."

Naruto smiled. "See, what did I tell you?! And if you want to see Mundus in pieces, then just bring some cola and cheer for me from the sidelines!"

Her eyes widened at that. "Y-You're going after Mundus as well?!" She asked in anger.

"W-Well yeah…" Naruto answered hesitantly… and was correct again. She punched him in the gut.

"You asshole!" Trish screamed.

"What? What did I do now?!"

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?!" She yelled, making him raise an eyebrow. "We wasted so much time we could spend on sex!"

"Oh…"

**Konohagakure no sato. ANBU headquaters…**

"Huh? What are you doing here, little girl?" The receptionist girl asked.

"I am here to enter ANBU program.

"Don't be ridiculous, no one that young…"

"There you are, Hanabi!" One Neji Hyuga exclaimed.

"Neji-sama!" The receptionist girl greeted with a bow.

"Sit." Neji ordered and the girl sat down… along with Hanabi. "Not you, Hanabi! Come." He said and turned around.

**ANBU training grounds…**

"So, do you know why you're here?" The older Hyuga asked.

She shook her head no.

"You are here because Naruto said so."

That got a strange reaction… she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked in slight anger.

"Hmhmhm…" Hanabi giggled. "Nothing much… but you really shouldn't steal his catchphrases. He's not taking it very well…"

Neji chuckled at this as well. "Yeah, I know… Anyway, you're here because Naruto said… that you have no team."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're not going to learn anything that way." ANBU commander stated. "So starting from today you will train with me every day you're free from missions." He added. 'Still… why would Naruto order something like that? Is she really that important? Or maybe he has some plans for her… Well, not my business….'

"Understood!" Hanabi quickly took 'attention' stance.

"Oh?" Neji said in surprise. "Very well, now… show me your best skill."

Hanabi nodded and made a few handseals, causing Neji's eyes to widen.

"**Raiton: Byakurai!" **She shouted and a bolt of lightning pierced a training post the girl was aiming at.

'HOLY SHIT!' Neji wanted to scream, but caught himself just in time. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Hanabi looked at him in confusion. "B-But you told me to show my best skill…"

The commander looked around, making sure that no one saw that. "Who the hell taught you that?!"

"Duh… Naruto-sama did…"

Neji slapped his face. "I should've known…" He muttered to himself. "Okay, listen here, Hanabi. This technique is one of Naruto's favorites. During his attack on Konoha he sent at least two dozens of ninjas to the afterlife with that move! I've seen the newest bingo book, they already created his profile, and this technique is present in it! So you are never… and I mean…" He slapped his face just in time.

"Hahaha!" Hanabi laughed. "Yeah, I got it. Never to use it near Konoha forces."

ANBU smiled. "Good girl. Now there's a technique I want to show you. I created it myself, it's called **Hakke Kushou!**"

**Back with Naruto…**

"Oh God! I'm cumming again!" Trish screamed, receiving another shot of sperm in her womb. "Ah…" Unable to hold any longer, she fell on top of him in a mess of blood, sweat and now semen.

"Damn that felt good!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good?!" She asked in frustration. "What the hell are you made of?!"

Naruto snorted. "What do you think?"

"Sperm and muscle." She answered.

The demon chuckled. "Almost. Its _Cola _sperm and muscle! Hahaha!" He stated. "By the way, it's 3/16 now." 'Hmm… 3/16… sounds nice.'

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto smiled evilly. "Simple! Naruto 3/16 says I just whopped your ass!"

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Naruto 3/16?"

"I don't know… I just felt like saying it."

"Whatever." The girl muttered, placing her head on his chest once again.

"By the way…" Naruto started. "What happened between you and Dante? If you don't mind me asking of course…"

"Nah." She replied. "He… He was actually the reason of my failure. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. He spared me as well and fought Mundus instead. But as you know he had no chance in hell to win. With my help Dante was only able to send him back to hell… It is then when it started…"

"Started?"

Trish sighed. "Yes… He insisted on simply protecting the innocent people…" Naruto snorted at that. "I however wanted to take offensive and bring the battle to our enemies. And that was our team's downfall."

"How so?"

"You see, unlike us demons, hanyos have no hunger for power… simply because they can't become stronger by winning a fight."

Naruto's eyebrows rose at that. "Hell, I didn't know that!"

"Yes, half demons are born with their power, and after unlocking it, they won't become any more powerful."

"Ho! Now that's an interesting piece of information." The demon stated. "Let me guess. You _could_. And wanted to increase your power in order to defeat Mundus."

Trish nodded. "Bingo. Total jackpot. But aside from that, I also do not possess the power to open the Hell Gate… so, here I am."

"Well…" Naruto started. "I guess we should go. I can really use a shower right now…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe, but…" She hesitated. "Naruto, I witnessed Mundus's power firsthand. He's unnaturally strong. I don't think you will be able…"

Already seeing where this was going, the demon interrupted her by raising his hand.

"Don't worry about that." He reassured. "I have… let's just say… ace in a hole."

**Naruto's hidden base…**

"Geez, what took you?" The Mizukage asked when Naruto finally arrived.

He waved her off. "Some more back up plans, nothing you should be concerned about."

"What now then?" The Raikage made his presence known.

"Right now…" Naruto started, inspecting single ring on his finger. "I have a date with destiny, my friends!"

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you so fascinated with those rings, Naruto-sama?" The Raikage asked again. "You said they were important, but you never explained why."

The blond chuckled darkly. "Hmhmhm… You want a history lesson? Very well. Answer this: What do you think bijus are?"

"Um… Demons?" The Mizukage said.

"Yep, and?"

"Uh… tailed beasts…" The Raikage responded.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, I'll start from the beginning." He stated. "You see, in the beginning there was a Greater Demon Juubi. And he made a deal with Mundus. I don't know what Mundus received as payment, but Juubi wanted a passage to the Human World… and it was granted to him."

"Why did he want that?" Kirabi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "The reason is unknown to me. But what happened next is."

"And?"

"Juubi stumbled upon Rikudo Sennin… The thing he didn't know is that Rikudo Sennin was actually a hanyo."

"A what?" The Mizukage interrupted.

"Half demon."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but they battled…"

Pause.

"So? Who won?"

"…In reality they both lost."

"Huh?" Three people exclaimed.

Naruto sighed. "There was no way… AND NARUTO MEANS NO WAY a simple half demon, no matter how strong he was, could defeat a greater demon… I even have a theory that someone must've helped him… perhaps even Mundus himself."

"Why?"

Another sigh. "Would you ask a madman why he's insane?"

"I guess not…"

"Exactly. So what happened is Rikudo Sennin somehow managed to seal Juubi inside of himself… becoming in fact the first jinchuriki."

"Now that is an interesting piece of information." The Raikage stated.

"Indeed." Naruto responded. "But the thing is, with Rikudo Sennin's death Juubi would've been released again. So when he was on his deathbed… I don't know how… and don't think I even want to know, but he somehow managed to divide Juubi's power into ten pieces…"

"The bijus!" Killer Bee said. "Wait… did you just say ten?"

"Yes, ten pieces." Naruto nodded.

"But there are only nine bijuus!" Mei replied.

"Yep… that's because ninth devoured tenth." The demon said, making everyone's eyes widen. "Surprised?"

"Kind of…" The Raikage responded.

"Strange, every smart person would've been deep in thoughts about it right now…"

"About what?"

Naruto chuckled. "If the ten tailed demon's power was divided into a ten pieces, why does each of them have different amount of tails and power?"

"And why?"

"Hmhmhm… they didn't."

"What?" Kirabi asked in confusion. "But they do…!"

"No!" Naruto shook his head. "They do now. When they were first separated, each ten of them had one tail… until one of them devoured the other. Guess who that was?"

"Kyuubi…"

"Yes. Kyuubi ate tenth and became two tailed instantly. But there was a drawback for that." Naruto explained. "You see, each demon have something that has no name, but I decided to brand it as progress limit."

"What?"

"Sigh… Do you know why demons are always looking for a fight?"

No answer.

"Because they grow stronger with every victory. But after many years and countless battles, demons are actually starting to calm down. They seek power no longer. In biju case, everyone reached that limit… except two. Wanna guess?"

"Kyuubi."

"And?"

No answer.

"Ichibi."

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, unlike everyone else, Ichibi got caught very quickly, so he never actually got the chance to evolve."

"And Kyuubi?"

"Well, in Kyuubi's case it's a little more different. You see, when he devoured another part of Juubi's power, not only his power, but his progress limit was doubled as well. That's why he was so aggressive even with all that power."

"That's interesting and all…" Mei interrupted. "But I don't actually see where those rings come in."

Naruto smiled. "They come right here!" He exclaimed. "There's that statue called Gedo Mazo… where the real Juubi's power is sealed."

"Ah ha!" Kirabi exclaimed. "And in order to obtain it, all biju must be sealed in it, right?"

"Yep, but there are only nine now. So normal way is impossible to achieve… for me however." Demon's smile widened. "Akatsuki were destined to fail, I just need two things: overall amount of sealed tails to be equal to ten, or more… and all ten rings. And since our dear Akatsuki friends actually managed to extract all bijuus except Hachibi, Niibi and Kyuubi, I have more than enough now!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Main Gate…**

"Tsunade-sama! You're safe!" One of the gatekeepers said happily.

"Please, come quickly!" Another one replied and uneasy feeling entered Hokage's stomach.

"Something bad happened?" She asked cautiously.

"No!" The First gatekeeper responded. "If anything it should be labeled as something good. Shikamaru-san has returned, and he has some very important news!"

Tsunade released her breath in relief. "Alright, to Hokage tower!"

**Dark cave…**

"Ah, Juubi darling! We meet at last!" Naruto exclaimed happily, standing in front of the large statue.

"**Kyuubi… Release me…" **Echoed in Naruto's head.

The blond tilted his head to the side. "Hmm… let me think. Umm… nope!"

"**Wait… you're not Kyuubi, are you?" **Juubi asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"**Who are you then?"**

"_Oh no… Here we go again…"_

"You want to know who I am? My friend, I am the jabroni beating, LALALALALAAAAW, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, girls gazing, simply amazing Uzumaki Naruto!"

Pause.

"**You're Uzumaki Naruto?" **The deemon asked.

"The one and only!"

"**Hmhm… hmhmhm… HAHAHAHAHA! At last! I've been waiting for you forever!"**

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"**Surprised?" **Juubi asked. **"Yes, I've been waiting for you!"**

Blond demon's eyes widened even more. For the first time since he drained Kyuubi's chakra he felt it… fear. Not for his life, oh no. He felt fear for his plans. In all his calculations he forgot to count one thing… that his plans might be a part of someone else's plan.

"But your deal with Mundus and…!"

"**My deal with Mundus?! What do you know about it except that it happened?"**

Naruto stood in silence.

"**I thought so. The deal was to break one of the seals holding him to get a one way safe passage into this World."**

"But why would you do that?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What is it for you here?!"

"**You are."**

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"**Hmhmhm… you expect some great secret, some prophecy, are you?" **Juubi mocked. **"There are none! I'm only here so you would drain my power."**

Naruto's world broke into glass.

'How… How is that possible?! Someone predicted my actions up to this moment!' He thought. 'How could this happen?! All plans I created until now, all goals… were they really needed?'

"**I see desperation on your face." **Juubi stated. **"You have everything you need, why stop now?"**

But Naruto never heard the question. Right now he was in battle against his mind.

'Not important… never mattered. I still ended right here… Was all I did until now irrelevant?' Suddenly a memory flashed in his head. Tsunade kissed his forehead…

"_Become a great person!"_

The demon shook his head. 'What about this stupid memory?! It was a fake… Wait, that's it! That's right!' His eyebrow shot up. 'This, only this moment was predicted! Not before, not after! I could be here a Konoha's lap dog! Or something like that anyway! It's personality that matters!'

"**So, are you ready yet?"**

"Hmhmhm… Sure I am!" Naruto responded with a smile. **"SOUL DRAIN!"**

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed absorbing the enormous amount of demonic power.

Few minutes later it was over…

"Holy cow… So much power…"

"_Well, it looks like congratulations are in order…"_ Yamato commented.

"I guess…" Naruto replied. "Not what I expected, but power is power."

"_Yeah, well it's all good, but aren't you forgetting something?"_

"Huh?"

"_Memories…"_

"Oh, fuck!" And with that his world became black…

…...

**Omake. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Yoh Asakura…**

Naruto (Appearing in a burst of flames): "Oi, Darthemius! You there?"

Darthemius (In anger): "Yes, and I still haven't found motherfucker who switched my cola!"

Naruto (Playfully): "Oh come on, man! It's not like you will find him…" (Turning to camera and raising eyebrows two times) 'Hint! Hint!'

Darthemius: "But what was that if not cola?"

Naruto: "Umm… did you drink it?"

Darthemius: "Well yeah…"

Naruto: "Then you really, _really _don't want to know…"

Darthemius: "Anyway, why the fuck are you here, man?"

Naruto (Sweatdropping): "Duh, have you forgotten? We've got another fight today!"

Darthemius (Rubbing his temples): "Oh fuck…"

Naruto: "What's the matter?"

Darthemius: "Hangover…"

Naruto: "Oh… Well, who will be our opponents for today?"

Darthemius: "Fuck, let's see…" (Taking some paper) "Today it's some… Yo-Yo…"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Why in the blue hell would I fight a yo-yo?! It's not even alive!"

Darthemius (Shaking his head… then clutching it in pain): "Oww fuck! No, wait. It's some Yo-Yo… Sa-Sak-kura…"

Naruto (Raising second eyebrow): "Sakura's yo-yo?! Well, I don't really give a damn whose yo-yo it is, but if you give me an opportunity to give that pink haired bitch an RKO, I will be more than grateful!"

Darthemius (Slapping his face): "No, wait! It's… fuck, I can't read this shit!"

Naruto: "Give me that!" (Grabbing piece of paper) "Yoh Asakura?

Darthemius: "Stupid name…"

Naruto: "What a shame, no RKO for Sakura today…"

Darthemius: "Oww…"

Naruto: "Damn man, you look like shit!" (Pulling out a cola can) "Here, it'll make you feel better!"

Darthemius (taking the can): "Is it real?"

Naruto: "Sure!"

Darthemius (Drinking the can down): "A-Ah! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto: "Now that's what I'm talking about!" (Giving Darthemius a high five)

Sudden female voice: "I heard voices over there!"

Sudden male voice: "Let's check it out!"

Darthemius: "What the fuck was that?"

Naruto: "Fuck me if I know…"

Darthemius (In shock): "What, are you nuts?! No way I'm doing that!"

Boy and girl appear…

Boy: "Are you the guys we're supposed to fight?"

Darthemius: "Who of you is Yo-Yoh As-sak-kura?"

Boy: "Umm… She is." (Pointing)

SLAP!

Boy: "Sorry, Anna…"

Anna: "Enough fooling around. Show those guys the results of your hard training."

Yoh: "Yes, Anna…"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Anna? Are you a girl?"

Anna (Narrowing her eyes): "Yes, something's wrong?"

Naruto: "Oh, nothing's wrong! It's just you're the most flat-chested girl I have _ever _seen!"

Darthemius: "That was mean, man…"

SLAP!

Naruto: "Ouch! How the hell did you move so fast?!"

Anna: "How can you call yourself a warrior when you're so relaxed?"

Naruto: "How can you call yourself a girl when you're so serious?"

Darthemius: "Yeah, I think you need to loosen yourself a little bit…"

SLAP!

Yoh: "You'd better stop guys. She never will…"

Naruto: "Damn! And you hang out with her? I fell sorry for you already… or maybe you're just a masochist?"

Yoh: "No, I'm not…"

Anna: "Too bad! Get them, Yoh!"

Yoh (sighing in defeat): "Yes, Anna… Amidamaru!"

Amidamaru: "Hai, Yoh-dono!"

Yoh: "Oversoul! Amidamaru in Harusame! In Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi!"

Giant sword appears…

Naruto: "Well I'll be fucked…"

Anna: "You will be soon enough!"

Yoh: "Daigo Koujin!"

Naruto (Narrowly dodging the attack): "Wow! This guy isn't joking! Alright, my turn! Darthemius!"

Darthemius: "What the fuck do you want?!"

Naruto: "Oversoul!"

Darthemius: "Wha…?"

Naruto: "In your pants! Special attack! Hold this son of a bitch down from behind!"

Darthemius (Grabbing Yoh in full Nelson): "What the fuck am I doing?!"

Yoh (Struggling): "Let me go!"

Anna: "Hey! That's not fair! This guy is no spirit!"

Naruto (Smiling from ear to ear): "Spirit or not, here comes the…!" (Jumping up)

Crowd: "RKO!"

Naruto (Standing over Yoh's unconscious body): "He's no Sakura, but he'll do for today."

Darthemius: "What the fuck was that?!"

Naruto (Scratching his head): "Umm, sorry man, but where do you think I could find a spirit?!"

Darthemius (In anger): "I don't give a fuck! You owe me!"

Naruto: "I owe you what?"

Darthemius: "Hmm… how about some girls?"

Naruto: "Okay, I'll look…"

Anna: "Wake up, Yoh! You can't lose; you're going to be a Shaman King!"

Naruto: "You know… why look somewhere else? We have one right here!"

Darthemius (Smirking): "Now that you mention it…"

Anna: "What do you think you're doing?!"

Darthemius (Undoing his belt): "What do you think?"

Naruto: "Besides, you said I will be fucked soon enough…"

Anna (Backing down in fear): "Umm… you know I was kidding… right? Guys?!"

**KO!**

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto and Darthemius (Nearing on Anna): "DATTEBAYO!"

Anna: "No, stop!"

Naruto and Darthemius's pants fall…

Anna (With wide eyes): "Oh my fucking GOD!"

Pause…

Anna: "Do you have contraceptive?"

**...**

**And that is it! Real massacre next time!**

**Be bad and drink cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	26. The price of freedom

**Darthemius: FINALLY! DARTHEMIUS HAS COME BACK… ow, my head…**

**Sorry for the delay, but** **there was that thing… I tried to do Kagebushin no jutsu… and succeeded! But decided not to drink any more vodka…**

**Now my head is killing me and all I want to say is… Matrix is everywhere, it surrounds us…**

**No, that's not it! What is it? Oh yes! Great strength means great responsibility…**

**No, wait, that's not it… What is it? Oh yes! Leave your doubts, vampires do exsist…**

**No, that's not it either!**

**This is it! Thanks for all revives and all your nice comments! Each one gives me a stimulus to write more! So, more good comments – more chapters!**

**Alright, enough of this shit! **

**Let's roll…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty six: The price of freedom.**

"Do you smell it?" – talks.

'No.' – thoughts.

"_Then go fuck yourself!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

**...**

"_May the force be with you…" – Master Yoda (jedi master)._

"_Yeah, yeah, fuck you too…" – Darthemius (son of a bitch)._

**...**

**Unknown area…**

'Darkness again…' Naruto thought. 'This feeling… what is it?'

"**Come, Uzumaki Naruto." **A beautiful female voice echoed again. **"Your mission has not even started…"**

**Real world…**

"Fuck!" Naruto sat up quickly and took a look at his surroundings. Same dark cave he drained Jubi's soul in… except one small detail.

"Took you long enough to wake up." He heard a familiar voice say. "Rise and shine, sleeping bastard!"

Naruto clutched his head in pain. "Oww… Stop fucking shouting. My head is killing me…"

One burst of speed later and blond haired demoness named Trish was kneeling in front of him.

"Aww, baby you're hurt!" She said mockingly. "Ah, you poor thing…"

"**Byakurai!" **

Trish managed to blur out of the view just in time to avoid being hit.

"Someone's pushy… What happened?" She asked.

"Mmm…" Naruto massaged his temples. "What do you think; I drained Jubi's power and became three times as powerful…"

The demoness raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a good thing?"

"It is!" He exclaimed angrily. "But there is s downside. You see, when I absorb demon's soul, I also absorb his memories… all of them."

Trish raised second eyebrow. "Isn't it a good thing as well?"

"It is not!" Naruto exclaimed. "Because I receive hundreds years of knowledge in a matter of a fucking second. So when it's all said and done, I can't remember for shit!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… such a tragedy!" Trish mocked.

"Oh, shut up…"

"So, what now?" She mocked. "Back to your headquarters? I can't wait to meet your group!"

"Really?"

"No."

"I thought so…"

"So?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I've had enough planning. I want to test my new power!"

Trish licked her lips. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed and shouldered… two guns…

'I thought I destroyed the second one…' The demon thought.

"_Maybe she got a new one?" _Yamato asked.

'Where from?!' Naruto asked back. 'I want one too!'

"_Then ask her, dammit!"_

'You know… you're right! But later…'

"So, where to, lover?" Trish asked.

Naruto grinned at this. "Oh, I have a perfect place to start!"

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"Shikamaru, you're back!" Temari exclaimed, launching herself at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I am." Pineapple haired jounin replied.

"You already finished your sage training?" Tsunade asked and after his nod continued. "Not a small feat, I'm impressed."

Shikamaru's look suddenly darkened. "I… had motivations…"

"Well, at least someone has…" Orochimaru commented.

"So…" The new toad sage started. "Tell me how it went?"

At this everyone looked down.

"Not too well it seems…" He finished.

"You got that right." Sasuke exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down, Uchiha." The Hokage commanded… and added. "That's an order, got it?"

"Tch, fine." Sasuke replied and sat down.

"What's up with him?"

Everyone shared a look.

"You'd better not to know…"Kakashi commented.

"Alright, then can someone summarize results of the Kage meeting for me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, I can." Orochimaru said. "We're in deep stinky shit." He stated.

"That bad?" The sage asked again.

"Uzumaki, he…" The sannin took a deep breath. "He took out twelve immortal summons without even breaking a sweat… and on top of that he's got my ring…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "That's bad news indeed… I however brought you good ones."

"Let's hear it then." Tsunade exclaimed.

The sage nodded. "I was told at the Toad Mountain that the Clans have agreed to help us in our battle against Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone's head shot up and Tsunade almost jumped in joy.

"That's excellent news!" She stated.

"Not very much…" Shikamaru replied.

"What do you mean?"

Sage sighed. "What I mean is it might not be enough. You forgot we're not dealing with Naruto only, and even if we ourselves could take out his human forces, he has demonic servants as well."

"And?"

"They're all high caliber…"

"Dammit!" Orochimaru cursed. "Are we allowed to summon elders?"

Shikamaru nodded. "We can make a request to the bosses and it might be granted only in case Naruto himself is present on the battlefield."

"I see…" Tsunade said. "Danzou!"

Said man appeared in the doorframe. "You called, Hokage-sama?"

"Have you made battle preparations?"

The old war hawk nodded. "Yes, me and Nara Shikaku took care of it and even sent some men as a sign of good will. Let me call for him, so we can explain…"

**Wave Country…**

'It has been some time…' Inuzuka Kiba thought, sitting at the river's shore. 'I miss having you around… Akamaru…'

"Umm… Kiba-san?"

The chuunin turned his head to see a small boy standing not far behind him.

"Huh, what is it, Inari?"

"Umm…" Inari hesitated. "I… I just wanted to ask… Was that true what you and your friend told us about Naruto-nii… Naruto?" The boy corrected himself.

Kiba sighed. "Yes, Inari. It's all truth…" He paused. "He betrayed everything he stood for… everything _we thought _he stood for. He killed many good people, Konoha people, our friends… my best friend."

Inari frowned. "I'm sorry, I never…"

"You know…" Kiba suddenly started again. "Maybe there is my fault in what happened. Me and Akamaru attacked him together and he struck _him_. Of course Naruto couldn't possibly know who was who… but I think he did." The dog boy stated. "I think he wanted to make me see my best friend die in front of my eyes."

"B-But what happened to him? Back then he was so…"

"Caring?!" Kiba finished and Inari nodded. "That he did. You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones… and there was no one louder than him. Naruto always ran around, saying how he will become the Hokage and we all just laughed. But now he's the one who is laughing… and we're helpless to stop him."

Inari's eyes widened. "Is he that strong?"

"He took on our entire village and won…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah, wow…"

"Kiba." The young Inuzuka suddenly heard his comrade's stoic voice. "Our troops I have gathered. Protect the city we must."

"Yeah, you're right." Kiba responded and stood up. "If not us, then who?"

**On the other side of the sity…**

"Damn, this place is so lively!" Trish exclaimed. "It makes me want to kill something."

"Don't worry, we will…" Naurto replied. "Why do you think we're here?!"

"To drink and fuck?"

The demon smirked. "Good idea… but later. Let's kill some fishermen first!"

"By the way…" The demoness started. "Why this shithole? Why not some smaller hidden village or maybe Moon country?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, no, no. Hidden villages are harder to find… and probably better protected. Also I need Moon country intact… this place however…"

"Riiiiight…" Trish stated. "And the real reason?"

The demon shrugged. "It was the closest."

"I thought so…"

**Konohagakure. ANBU training grounds…**

"**Hakke Kusho!" **Hanabi shouted, sending an invisible blast towards some training post… and demolishing it completely.

"Nicely done!" Neji commented. "You're a natural!"

"Sure I am!" She replied proudly. "What about you though?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Have you done that Tenten girl Naruto-sama sai-mhymh!" She couldn't say the last sentence, because Neji's hand covered her mouth.

"Tss! Quiet!" He commanded. "I had problems, but I will…!"

"Sure you will." Hanabi commented, uncovering her mouth, and Neji grunted. "So, what's next?"

"Well I was going to teach you some melee weapon skills, but after this display…" The ANBU commander spoke.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you have those skills."

"Hmhmhm…" Neji chuckled. "You also never knew I was a traitor of Konoha."

She giggled at this. "Yeah, I guess."

Suddenly…

"Oh hell…" Neji exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Hanabi asked.

"It's… well…"

"You have to meet somebody?" She asked.

"How did you guess?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I'm a natural."

"Right, so I will go and…" Neji stopped his sentence. "You know what, come with me. I'll feel safer with you around."

The girl made a face. "Aww, how sweet! But we can't, we're related!"

Neji rolled his eyes. 'What have you done to her, Naruto?'

**With Naruto…**

"Acho!" The demon sneezed. "Some piece of trash is gonna get an RKO for thinking about me!"

"What if it's a girl?" Trish inquired.

"Then some bitch will get an RKO for thinking about me!" He snapped.

"I see…" She stated. "By the way… what's an RKO?"

Naruto grabbed some by passer's head and slammed it into the ground.

"That's an RKO!"

"Nice!" Trish exclaimed. "Can you teach it to me?"

"Hey, that's my signature move! Get your own!"

She gave him puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

The demon sighed. "I'll think about it…"

"Thanks, you're the best!" She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know…"

"By the way…" She spoke again. "Are we going to start, or maybe you prefer to walk an entire day?!"

Naruto smirked. "I was only waiting for you to ask."

"So, how it's gonna be?"

"Hmm…"

Suddenly…

"Hey!"

Both demons turned around to see a mob of peasants.

"You're talking to me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you!" The mob leader stated. "You shouldn't have hurt one of our men!" He finished and they drew weapons… handmade clubs and kitchen knives.

Naruto sweatdropped and tried hard not to slap his face. 'Under control, out of control… a peasant is still a peasant.'

"_Maybe you should let them hit you with a club and watch their faces when it breaks?"_

'Hmm… not a bad idea… But I've had enough and want to kill something.' He thought and summoned his sword into his left hand.

"Look!" He told Trish. "It goes like this!"

With that he walked closer to the mob leader and moved Yamato's hilt in front of his face.

"Say, how you're doing?"

The leader started to open his mouth, but then…

"It doesn't matter how you're doing!" Naruto stated.

SLASH!

In one quick motion two things happened. Naruto's sword was quickly unsheathed and a peasant was vertically cut in half.

"AHHH! MURDERER!" Civilians screamed and started to run away in fear.

"You won't get away!" Naruto stated. **"Judgement Cut!" **The demon unsheathed his sword once again, creating not one but three slashing spheres. The result? Seven more people slashed to pieces.

"So, are you going to just stand there all day?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, sorry…" Trish muttered, getting out of her trance. "I just got fascinated."

BANG!

Some peasant's brains were on the wall.

"Where did you get those things?!" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Oh, I have some…" Trish responded slyly.

"I want one!"

Her grin widened. "I'll think about it."

"Bitch…"

"Yep!"

The demon rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's tear this place apart!"

**With Kiba and Shino…**

"Alright men!" Inuzuka started. "Our mission is to defend this city by any means necessary! And since this country is very close to Water Country, it will not be an easy task. But we will not back down! We prideful shinobi of Konoha will stand tall and laugh in the face of death!"

"Strong our enemies are… But stronger we also must be." Shino replied.

"Uh yeah, you summarized it quite nicely." Kiba stated. "So here are the assignments! Daisuke, you and your guys will…"

Suddenly…

"Kiba-san! Shino-san!" Everybody turned around to see some citizen running towards them.

"What happened?" Shino asked.

"We…! They…! Our…!"

"Calm down and take a breath." Kiba said.

The citizen did so. "They… huff… We're under attack! They are killing everyone!"

All Konoha shinobi's eyes widened.

"Who the attackers are?" Shino asked.

"We… we don't know!" The peasant stated. "They are two and they are killing everybody without any difference!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Just two?"

The citizen nodded. "Yes, a man and a woman. Please stop them!"

Kiba nodded. "You heard that boys! Let's do our job!"

**Konohagakure. Kabuto's underground laboratory…**

"It's pretty dark here…" Hanabi commented.

Neji shrugged. "What did you expect? We're underground after all."

"Ah, Neji-kun! Welcome!" Kabuto exclaimed, noticing the newcomer. "Who's she?"

"My cousin." The older Huyga stated.

The medic raised an eyebrow. "Hinata? I thought you were older…"

Neji chuckled at girl's growl.

"I'm Hanabi, you imbecile!" She replied.

"Ouch, sorry…" Kabuto apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well, don't do that again." Neji said. "Hanabi is really pushy about that subject…"

"Umm… sure thing. Who took her in by the way?"

"Naruto did."

The medic looked curious. "Naruto did? Why I wonder…"

Neji rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter…"

"Don't!" Kabuto's hand suddenly appeared in front of Neji's face. "Don't finish that sentence!"

Hyuga sighed.

"Don't sigh! Naruto has ears everywhere!"

Neji slapped his face. "You know, I'm starting to think that the only thing that guy has is a dick…"

"Not the only thing…" Hanabi suddenly said. "But he's got _that _for sure!"

Kabuto's eyes widened. "He did you too?!"

"You see what I mean?"

The medic shook his head. "He has no shame at all…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hanabi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Umm… nothing!" Kabuto stated defensively.

"So, why did you summon me?" The ANBU commander asked.

"Oh, sure…" Kabuto pointed. "Look at this."

"A corpse…" Hanabi said.

"No, not a corpse." Kabuto replied. "But very close to one."

Indeed there laid a man, attached to some machines.

"And why do you have a half-corpse in your lab?" The Hyuga girl inquired.

Kabuto glanced at Neji who nodded in response. "That's because I'm studying demonification."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Demonification." Kabuto repeated. "The process of turning humans into demons."

Girl's eyes widened. "Cool! So we can be like Naruto-sama?"

The medic chuckled. "No, not like Naruto-sama. But stronger than we are now."

"So how did you take them out?" Neji asked.

"Oh, no big deal. I just set up some traps and they fell for it." Kabuto stated. "How could they possibly be jounins?"

Hyuga waved his hand. "Nah, they were some of the arrogant ones. You know the kind who thinks if they don't see a trap there isn't one…"

The medic raised an eyebrow. "Amazing, you even knew who to send!"

Neji smirked. "They don't call me a genius for nothing, you know."

"Wait a second…" Hanabi started. "You supplied him with humans for experiments?"

"Yes. Something's wrong?"

"Hell no!" She responded. "You're cool, nii-san!"

"Thanks." Neji turned back to Kabuto. "So?"

"Oh yeah…" The medic started. "You see, I tried everything. The catalyst I found doesn't work with grand demon's blood. The process of decomposition is unstoppable…"

"You sure you tried everything?" Neji asked.

"Well I…"

Suddenly some machines went off.

"What the…!" Kabuto went to some computer and started to press random buttons. "One of the organs stopped to degenerate! How is that possible?!" He turned back to his test subject and… there stood Hanabi with innocent look on her face.

"What did you do?!" The medic shouted.

The girl shrugged. "Well, I activated my byakugan and saw that this guy's organs were dissolving rapidly." She stated. "It kind of occurred to me… what if I used juuken to imitate organ's death…"

An insane smile appeared on Kabuto's face…

**Wave Country. Naruto's location…**

SLASH!

"One hundred and twenty eight!" Naruto stated.

BANG! BANG!

"Hah, loser! One hundred and fifty two!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The next thing that happened is they raised their weapons… but not at each other this time.

Naruto threw some guy into the air and went for his sword once again.

"**Infernal Divider!" **The demon himself leaped up into the air and cut the unfortunate man in half.

"Nice one!" Trish commented. "Check on this! **Lightning Cross!**" She moved her arms and sent a cross made out of yellow lightning towards another guy… cutting him in four pieces effectively.

"Cool…" Naruto muttered. "I want to try something like that as well. Let's find ourselves more…"

That moment they entered some square… and there stood not just a mob, but an entire army of citizens, led by…

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed in anger. "Today you will pay for everything you've done!"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You know, yesterday I made myself some bacon and eggs for breakfast… Do I have to pay for that as well?"

Inuzuka growled dangerously. "You know exactly what I meant!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ex-jinchuriki heard an elderly voice and noticed Tazuna.

"Your rampage ends here!" He stated confidently.

"Umm… yeah, sure. Whatever you say." Naruto replied. "But first excuse me for a second, I have to say something. FINALLY!"

Trish slapped her forehead.

"NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO WAVE COUNTRY!" The demon shouted, looking at the sky.

"I hear it for the first time, and it annoys me already…" The demoness commented.

Ignoring her statement, Naruto spoke to Tazuna…

"How dare you, little jabroni!" He started. "After what I've done for your useless country you dare refuse my offer?!"

Tazuna glared at him. "You helped us, yes. But we learned our lesson too well." The old man stated. "We are prideful people, and never again will our lands be under…"

Naruto just rolled his eyes and raised his hand.

"**Hadou #4 Bya…"**

However he never got the chance to finish his technique, because…

BANG!

And just like that Tazuna's brains were splattered over… well, the ones who stood behind him.

"GRANDPA!" Inari screamed.

The demon quickly turned his head. There stood Trish with a smoking gun in her hand.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't hold myself from killing that idiot." She stated.

Naruto waved her off. "Bah, we have another thousand."

"How dare you…"

Naruto turned back to the crowd. "What?"

"HOW DARE YOU, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Inari screamed. "I admired you! I wanted to be like you!"

The demon slapped his forehead. "Oh my god! Another Hinata!"

"Don't speak her name!" Kiba screamed. "She's changed because of you!"

Naruto made a hurt face. "Oh, and I feel so bad about it!" He mocked.

"Who the fuck is Hinata?" Trish asked.

Ex-jinchuriki shrugged. "Ah, just some useless bitch that couldn't stop… you know, giving herself a little bit."

"Oh?"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Or you'll do what exactly, Inuzuka?" Naruto mocked.

"Grrr… Shino! I want you to run to the village as fast as you can."

"Kidding you must be, my friend." Shino answered. "Abandon you I will not."

"Yes you will. That's an order." Kiba said and Shino grunted. "Hokage-sama must learn about what happened here…"

"You mean what about to happen?" Naruto suggested.

Inuzuka glared. "There's no time to argue! You have the best chance to reach the village safe."

"But you're the fastest one between us." Shino countered. "You should go. Stall them for a while I'll do."

"No, Naruto is faster than both of us." Kiba stated. "He'll catch up to me eventually. You however have better stealth skills…"

Suddenly…

"No, no, no!" Both of them turned to exasperated Naruto. "It's 'I have voices in my head; they counsel me, they understand, they talk to me'! What's fucking hard in remembering that?!"

"Well excuse me for being such a dumbass!" Trish replied.

"Tch, fine…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" That was Inari again. "My vengeance is here!" The boy screamed and pulled his crossbow's trigger.

Five seconds later Naruto and Trish stood in their places with a 'what the fuck' expression on their faces, silently observing a crossbow bolt… which landed five feet in front of Naruto.

"Umm, it may be a stupid question, but…" The demoness started. "Is he an idiot?"

Ex-jinchuriki nodded. "You're absolutely right, it is a stupid question. And no, he's not an idiot… He's weak, good-for-nothing steaming, stinking, STEAMING STINKING PILE OF MONKEY CRAP!"

Trish quirked an eyebrow. "Quite the description…"

"Yeah well…" Naruto responded. "But his statement actually left me with only three options. My first option is I can go back to woods, drink some cola, raise some hell, fuck the daylights out of Trish…"

"I like the sound of that!" The demoness commented.

"…Then I can drink some more cola, and raise more hell…" Naruto continued. "Then return and start all over again. My second option is… You like that crossbow, jabroni?! Well I'm gonna take that crossbow of yours, put some icy-hot on it, turn that sum bitch sideways AND STICK IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!"

"And what's the third option?" Trish asked in amusement.

Naruto reached for his sword. "I'm gonna show that motherfuckers what the art is!"

**(Starting song: 'Boom' by POD)**

With that the demon jumped high into the air and unleashed some shockwaves.

"KATSU!"

BOOM!

Dead people flying away in pieces…

"Cool…" Trish commented. "Now my turn!"

"Run, take cover!" Kiba commanded and citizens did so with passion.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why in the blue hell have you gathered them here if the only thing they'll do is run away in fear?!"

Kiba scowled. "We had no idea it was you, you bastard! Surround him!" He commanded.

Meanwhile…

"**Lightning Blast!" **Trish shouted, sending overcharged bullet towards another mob.

BOOM!

Same result.

"Damn, I'll lose if it's going to continue like this…" Naruto muttered.

"You'll lose what?!" Raging Inuzuka asked.

"Why, 'who is the best killer' game!" The demon stated. "The winner gets on top tonight!"

"You perverted evil son of a bitch!" Some Konoha shinobi screamed.

"Why, thank you very much!" Naruto nodded. "And here…"

"Look out!" Kiba screamed.

"…is your reward! **Hadou #31 Shokkaho!"**

BOOM!

Poor guy is blown to pieces.

"Dammit! Attack him simultaneously!"

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Some random shinobi shouted, sending a large fireball Naruto's way… only for Naruto to catch it in mid air and compress to the size of his palm.

"Is that all you got?!" The demon asked in disappointment. "Come, I'll take your best shot!" He said and threw the fireball backwards.

BOOM!

"Dammit, press the attack!"

"Ops!" Naruto said as now three fireballs flew his way. "Well, I can do the same, but…" He disappeared in a flash of black and two Konoha shinobis actually managed to hit each other with their fireballs. "…I can do just that. Man, Konoha was never in for brains…"

"Watch out, here he comes!" Someone shouted… and another fireball blew that someone to pieces.

BOOM!

Naruto smiled deviously. "No, here comes the…"

BOOM!

"…Ready or not!"

"**Kage Shuriken no jutsu!" **Shouted someone from behind.

"Wha…?" Naruto turned his head just in time to…

BOOM!

"Did I miss something?" Trish asked innocently.

"Nah, nothing interesting…" Naruto stated, pulling a shuriken out of his chest. "Did you get those useless fools?"

She shook her head. "There were just too many. They ran away."

"You… You killed my entire squad!" Kiba spat in anger.

"Oh? Then why didn't you attack me yourself?" Naruto asked mockingly. "Afraid that you might end up just like your dear pet?"

Kiba glared. "What the hell happened to you, Naruto?"

The demon snorted. "Nothing, you imbecile! I was always like that, you just didn't know that!"

"That creepy freak escaped?" Trish asked.

"So it seems…" Naruto replied. "Hey Kiba! What you say, shall we finish it?"

"Yes, let's… **Shikakyu no jutsu!**"

Naruto did nothing…

"This is it, NARUTO!" Inuzuka shouted, raising his speed.

Naruto did nothing…

"Now you'll pay!" With that Kiba blurred out of view.

Naruto did nothing…

"Shin-ne, NARUTO!" The beast man screamed, appearing behind demon's back.

Naruto did nothing…

BANG!

Kiba's eyes widened. He reluctantly touched his chest… blood.

"Guh!" The boy fell to his knees and looked down… there was a hole in his chest where his heart should be.

"Idiot." Trish walked from behind and pointed her gun at Inuzuka's head.

BANG!

Kiba's brains were splattered on the ground.

Naruto still did nothing…

"Do something dammit!" Trish screamed.

For some seconds the demon still stood without any motion. Then he raised his hand and summoned… a cola can. Opened up and drank it.

"Flawless victory."

Trish sweatdropped.

"Hey, you wanted me to do something…"

"You son of a bitch!" She exclaimed. "Flawless victory my ass! You didn't even lift a finger!"

Naruto shrugged. "That's what I call a flawless victory…"

Suddenly…

"I won't cry anymore!"

"Eh?" Naruto turned his head. There stood Inari with determined look on his face.

"I am not a coward!" The small boy shouted and ran forward. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The demon rolled his eyes and raised his right hand.

"**Hadou # 4 Byakurai!" **He said and a beam of white light pierced Inari right through the forehead.

"Idiot…" Naruto muttered, watching lifeless body fall on the ground.

"Ah ha!" Trish exclaimed, pointing at him. "So you admit he was an idiot!"

"Well I…"

"INARI!" Some black haired woman ran over to boy's body and started to cry over it.

"Who the fuck is it?" Trish asked.

"His mother…"

"INA-ARI-I!" The woman cried.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Trish stated. "Look what you did! You made a woman cry!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And what do you propose?"

"Take a guess!"

BANG!

Tsunami's lifeless body fell over Inari's.

"There!"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, you're a life saver!"

"Well not quite, but… KYAAAAA!"

"What?!" Naruto asked, his expression changed.

Trish pointed behind his back.

"Wha… oh my god…" The demon replied. Thousands of bugs swarmed behind.

"I hate bugs!" Trish stated. "EWWWW!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "I don't like them very much too… but not to this extent."

"Killed my friend you did." Shino's stoic voice echoed. "Pay for that you will."

"AAAH! Send them away!" Trish screamed.

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Fearless demon warrior…' He thought with sarcasm.

"_Well, she has bugophobia." _Yamato commented. _"Everyone has their fears… you, for example, are afraid that cola will stop being produced…"_

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

"_Stop, stop! It didn't happen."_

Naruto sighed. "Don't scare me like that!" He said, then dismissed his sword and wrapped his left arm around Trish's waist. "Well, I was stopped last time, but not this one! **Crimson Flare!"**

Immediately the sky turned red.

Shino's eyes widened behind his shades. "Oh no…"

"YES!" Trish screamed. "Waste this motherfucker!"

"You heard the lady, Shino. Art is a blast!" The small sun started to expand.

"Ready or not…" Naruto said with an insane smile. "Here comes the…"

BOOM!

"KATSU!"

Enormous fire explosion followed, burning houses, trees and people in a matter of seconds. When it finally died down, Naruto and Trish stood in the middle of an absolutely empty plane.

"Well, well… Looks like I will be on top today!" Ex-jinchuriki stated with a wink.

**Konohagakure. Kabuto's underground laboratory…**

"You are a genious!" Kabuto shouted, hugging Hanabi tightly.

"Yeah, whatever you say." She replied. "Just let me go before you broke my ribs…"

"What did she do?" Neji asked.

"She did exactly what I needed!" Medic exclaimed. "By using her juuken she turned off one of his organs and the destruction stopped! Apparently demonic blood does not affect already dead materials! So what we need…" He continued, writing everything on some paper. "…is to keep his organs 'dead' until they completely change!"

Hanabi and Neji shared a glance. "Umm…" They said together.

"I need to tell Naruto about it!"

**Konohagakure. Uchiha district…**

'Damn it to Hell!' One Uchiha Sasuke thought, punching a training post. 'I thought she was on our side!'

"_I never said that…" _Rebellion responded._ "I said that with her help you might have a chance against Naruto."_

Sasuke snorted at that. 'Sure! And she ended up beneath him, screaming in orgasm!'

"_Well, Naruto has that in him… Actually he thinks you are an imbecile…"_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

"_Many things…" _Rebellion replied. _"But what I meant is he saw like every girl threw herself at you, and you pushed them away."_

'Umm…' Suddenly a memory flashed in Sasuke's mind. Land of Iron… fallen tree… two people… demons… on top of each other… inside each other…

"Damn!" He said out loud. "I can't take it anymore!"

**Konohagakure. Sakura's apartment…**

"Coming!" Haruno Sakura said from behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sakura, it's me…"

Kunoichi opened the door. "Oh, hi Sasuke! Wha- mmm…"

…...

**Omake: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Massasi Kishimoto…**

Naruto (Slashing everything around): "Where is this motherfucker?! I'll cut his balls off and feed them to Gaara from earlier series!"

Darthemius (Ducking under one of the slashes): "Stop…" (Ducking again) "Stop that dammit!"

Naruto (Calming down a little): "Sorry man… But I waited soooooo long for this! Now is my chance to repay for his… _kindness_."

Darthemius: "Don't worry, he'll come..."

Kishimoto: "Umm… hello?"

Darthemius: "Oh look, there he is!"

Naruto (Lashing out at Kishimoto): "Let me at him!"

Darthemius (Holding Naruto down): "Now wait a minute! I didn't pay so much for you just to disintegrate him in instant! I want to hear what he has to say first."

Kishimoto: "N-Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto: "In the fucking flesh! Why, you seem surprised!"

Kishimoto: "What happened to you? You weren't supposed to be like that…"

Naruto (In frustration): "So you say I was supposed to run around in hideous orange jumpsuit, scream 'dattebayo' every second, do so-called good deeds and confess my love for Sasuke in the end?"

Kishimoto (Reluctantly): "Well… sort of. You were supposed to be the avatar of absolute good; believe in love, friendship and…"

Naruto (Struggling against Darthemius's hold): "That's it! Let me at him!"

Kishimoto: "Um… you know I'm a writer, not a fighter…"

Naruto: "It doesn't matter who you are! Tonight Naruto will make your monkey ass famous!"

Kishimoto (Paling): "Oh dear… I'm fucked…"

Darthemius: "No! Not yet!" (Releasing his hold and standing protectively in front of Kishimoto)

Kishimoto: "What?"

Darthemius (Whispering in Kishimoto's ear): "Say that he was supposed to be small children's hero and the prototype model for homosexual relationship."

Kishimoto: "Umm… y-you were also supposed to be a small children's hero and… the prototype model for h-h-homos-sexual relationship…"

Naruto: "…" (Silently changing into released form)

Kishimoto: "Shit! Now I'm definitely fucked!"

Darthemius: "No! Not yet!" (Getting behind Kishimoto and whispering in his ear again) "Now spit in his face and say that right now he's nothing but a lowly demon and a disgrace for every anime character!"

Kishimoto: "You're… You're nothing but a lowly demon and a disgrace for every anime character!" (Spitting in Naruto's face)

Darthemius (Patting Kishimoto on the back with a totally happy and satisfied look): "_Now _you're fucked!"

Kishimoto (In fear): "B-But you said…" (Turning to Naruto) "Wh-What do you need those scissors for?!"

Pause…

Kishimoto: "HIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Darthemius: "Ouch…"

**KO!**

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Kishimoto: "Please stop!"

Naruto (Pushing a piece of rail into Kishimoto's ass): "That's where I had your dattebayo!"

**...**

**Well, that's it for today.**

**And may the cola be with you…**

**Darthemius.**


	27. The point of view

**Darthemius: Hello to you, my favorite dark Naruto fan! And if you're not a dark Naruto fan… then I hope you'll reconsider your views after reading my story!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and answering questions about betting… Be my guest, people! If someone really wants to bet this shit, then just contact me somehow.**

**By the way, I would really appreciate some omake ideas, simply because I'm running out of characters to fight.**

**Okay, enough. Read the fucking story and may the cola be with you…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty seven: The point of view.**

"Have you ever wanted to fuck a hedgehog?" – talks.

'Wha…?' – thoughts.

"_Nothing, just felt like asking it…" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**But I still won't mind your answer though…" **– demonic/jutsu.

"_I… I have…" _– Masashi Kishimoto.

**...**

**Next morning. Konohagakure no sato. Sakura's apartment…**

Haruno Sakura woke up that day, clinging to something very warm and pleasant. Slowly she opened her eyes…

"Morning, sunshine." Sasuke said smiling and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm… Sasuke… Am I still dreaming?" She asked, still sleepy.

Uchiha chuckled. "Nope." He stated. "We didn't go all the way, but everything else was real."

Now she giggled as well. "You know, for so many years I imagined this moment…" Then her smile suddenly faded.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura frowned. "It's just… I always thought Naruto will always be around to smile for me like he always did…"

The mention of their ex-teammate hit the target.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered. "While I was on the run with Orochimaru there were so many things I wanted to say to him…" Sakura looked in his eyes, which were staring somewhere in the ceiling. "You will be laughing…" Uchiha snorted. "But sometimes I even wanted to apologize… apologize for almost killing him back then; when the only thing he wanted was to help me, and the only thing I wanted was to kill my brother and have my revenge…" He stopped.

"But back then, when Naruto did… whatever he did to himself…" Sakura started. "You actually tried to kill him, and… to kill me."

"Years as Orochimaru's student made me colder." Sasuke stated. "I forgot that warm feeling of having someone dear. I thought I must be as heartless as Itachi is… was…" He paused. "But then I learned that back then, at the Valley of the End, Naruto was the one who tried to kill me… and Itachi was the one who saved me… It was… hard to believe."

Sakura leaned on his shoulder. "I understand you." She stated. "Ever since he returned from his so-called training trip, I noticed changes immediately. His stance, speech, confidence, everything… Do you think there is a chance to save him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Save him?"

The kunoichi hugged him closer. "He… He did horrible things, unforgivable things. But somewhere deep inside I think that mindless destruction and useless killings are not his true goals. So I think maybe… maybe he can be…"

"Saved like I was?" Uchiha asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I don't know, Sakura…" He replied. "Back then I did not want to be… 'saved' as you call it. But I knew what I did was wrong. Naruto? I don't think he believes that what _he's _doing now is wrong…"

"Yes, but maybe he…" Sakura said, but then she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. "I'll get it." And with that she got out of bed and did just that.

"Hi, Sak… Oh my god!" Yamanaka Ino shouted. "You could at least put your underwear on!"

Sakura looked down on herself. "Oh dear…"

"Good morning, Ino." Sasuke walked from behind Sakura… wearing boxers to Ino's displeasure, and wrapped a blanket around the pink haired girl.

"Hi, Sasuke… Did I interrupt something?" Ino asked.

"No, you did not." Sasuke stated. "Well, what is it?"

"Oh, right! Get dressed quickly and get into Hokage's office as soon as you can." The blond girl said. "Something terrible has happened…"

Both Sasuke's and Sakura's faces paled.

"What happened?" Uchiha asked.

"I don't know what exactly…" Ino started. "But it somehow linked with Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Understood, we'll be there shortly!"

**Kumogakure. Naruto's headquaters. Meeting room…**

"Naruto-sama is absent for too long…" Killer Bee muttered. "I so wanted to show my new rhymes to him…"

"Stop it, dammit!" The Mizukage replied. "You're saying this for the fifteenth time this morning!"

"She's right, brother." The Raikage added. "We're all waiting for him, and…"

"How touching!" Sudden oh-so-familiar voice stated. "But unfortunately I don't swing that way, sorry Ay-chan."

Three people turned around and there was Naruto, standing right in the door frame.

"Naruto-sama!" Kirabi exclaimed happily.

"Where have you been?!" Mei asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And… who's she?" The woman pointed at Trish, who walked casually from behind Naruto.

"It's Trish."

"Oh? And what is she doing here?" Mei pressed.

Naruto glanced at the blond girl. "Uh… looks like she's observing some vase…"

"That's not what I meant!" The Mizukage shouted.

"Oh my…" Ay muttered, knowing where exactly this is going.

"Yugito incident?" Kirabi asked.

"Yugito incident." The Raikage confirmed and both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well?" Mei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well what?!" Naruto asked back.

"Who the fuck is she!"

"Oh, I hear jealousy in her voice!" Trish stated, turning to Mizukage.

Mei was furious. "What did you say, bitch?!"

"Oh, looks like you're deaf as well, bitch!" Trish responded.

"No bitch is calling me bitch, bitch!" Mei stated, drawing a sword out of nowhere.

"There is a first time for everything, bitch!" Trish drew her gun.

"**Enough!" **Naruto's demonic voice boomed. **"Trish is here because I said so. Any other arguments should be irrelevant. Her presence is important for my next goal." **He then turned to Trish. **"Do not raise your gun at any of my allies, or we'll have some problems. And so you know, only I am allowed to call this woman 'bitch'. Got it?"**

Both of them nodded.

The demon sighed. 'That went better than I thought…'

"_What the fuck is Yugito incident?" _Yamato asked.

'Er… well, there was similar situation once, only with Yugito instead of Trish…' Naruto responded. '…And I wasn't around…'

"_Ouch…"_

'Yeah, ouch.' Naruto thought, sitting down in his chair. "Omoi!"

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" The young shinobi appeared.

"Call these two morons back." The demon commanded.

Omoi was still kneeling in confusion. "I… I'm s-sorry, Naruto-sama… call who back?"

"Raikage and his brother."

Omoi silently raised an eyebrow at Naruto's reference to Kumo's two strongest ninjas. But still…

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" He replied and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good kid." Naruto stated, leaning on the back of his chair.

What he missed however was Mei mouthing "This isn't over, bitch!" to Trish. He also missed Trish mouthing back "Just bring it, bitch!"

Then Ay and his brother entered.

"Is it over, yo?" Kirabi asked.

"Don't ask…" Naruto answered. "I think it didn't even begin…"

"Damn right it didn't!" Mei stated.

"Calm down." The demon said. "We have business to discuss… Are preparations ready by the way?"

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Ay replied, sitting down beside him. "All battle plans are ready, now we only need to decide the place for our first attack."

"Too late for that." Naruto stated and tore apart Wave Country battle map.

"No!" The Raikage screamed. "Do you have any idea how much time it took to draw this piece of crap?!"

Naruto waved him off. "It has no value now. This shithole does not exist anymore."

Everybody's eyes widened at that… except Trish's and Naruto's own of course.

"Y-You mean you…"

"Thrashed it, yes." The demon said. "I am tired of waiting and simply wanted to kill something. Gladly that place was nearby, and it came to me. What better place to start than that?"

They looked at him in confusion.

"Oh yeah, you don't know…" He rubbed his forehead. "This place was actually my first 'legal' mission out of the village… besides; Tsunade wasn't there at the time. She could never guess I'll start from a place like that. It doesn't hold any geographical or financial value after all."

"I see…" Ay said quietly. "So, what did you do to that Country?"

Naruto smirked. "Crimson Flare."

Even Mei's eyes widened at that.

'Damn… He's beyond cruel…' The Raikage thought. "Don't you think it's a little too much?"

"What?"

"Don't you think it's a little…?"

"What?"

"Don't you think…?"

"What?"

"Don't you…?"

"What, what, what, what, what, what, what?!"

Raikage sighed in frustration. "I said…"

"**It doesn't matter what you said!" **Naruto said, using demonic voice again. **"The fact of the matter is this, jabroni… it does matter what Naruto says. And I don't recall your name being like that. Actually, by the sound of that… it seemed to me like… you were disagreeing with my decision."**

The Raikage gasped in horror. "No! Forgive me, Naruto-sama! I never intended for it to sound like that!"

The demon grinned evilly. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Hmhmhm…Very well. Don't make it sound like that again, or we'll have some problems." Naruto said and Ay nodded in response. "Good. Now the fact of the matter is this… You guys are my allies, maybe even friends… **But no one disagrees with my fucking decision! Is that clear?"**

Everyone nodded, even Trish.

"Excellent." Naruto said, calming down a little. "Now let's make this war happen. As planned, we'll attack Moon Country first."

"Maybe it will be better to attack something else first?" Mei asked. "Not like I disagree with you, but they have probably thrown every possible unit for this Country's protection. If we'll strike something else first, they'll probably spread at least some of their forces across the nations, which will give us more freedom."

Naruto actually clapped at this. "Very good, Mei-chan!" He commented. "But you have forgotten something. I already did that." He stated and her eyes widened in realization. "Exactly. Wave Country served as an example to our 'still unclear' intentions. And I destroyed it for the exact same reason. If they'll think I want not just to conquer, but also to destroy every opposing Land, those peace-loving fools will send more forces for protection."

"Hmhmhm…" Trish chuckled. "You're more brilliant than I thought."

"Thanks, now…" The demon wanted to continue, but the door suddenly opened.

"Is this right, Naruto-kun's back?" A very flushed Yugito entered the room… and her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Oh boy…" The Raikage muttered and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Yeah, I'll be somewhere safer, yo…" Kirabi added and did the same.

Naruto slapped his forehead. 'Fucking traitors…' He thought.

"_Hey, don't blame them." _Yamato commented. _"Even I would've made a run for it… if I could that is…"_

The demon rolled his eyes. 'Thanks, I knew I could count on you…' He glanced at three girls, who were already face to face, glaring at each other.

"_I don't know about you, but I definitely don't want to see that!"_

'Me neither…' Naruto replied. 'The first was bad enough, and now there are three of them! Someone save me!'

Suddenly his amulet started to heat up…

"Thank god!" He stated and stood up, putting his black leather trench coat on. "I'm going out." The demon said, but they didn't even pay attention to him.

"_They're about to hit it! RUN!" _

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a burst of flames. The last thought in his mind before he did that was 'I owe Kabuto for this one…'

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"We're almost there!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Sasuke neared Hokage's office.

"Let's hurry!" Uchiha replied. They could already hear Tsunade's enraged voice form behind the door.

"How the hell could this happen?!" The Hokage screamed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura greeted, entering the office. There was everyone: Shikamaru, Danzou, Neji, Kabuto, Shizune, Kakashi and of course Orochimaru.

"You called?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, come in." The Hokage said sighing and took out a bottle of sake.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune protested. "You can't…"

"Shut up!" The Hokage responded with a glare, causing her assistant's eyes grow wide. "You should know your damn place, Shizune. Being my apprentice gives you no right to question my actions."

"H-Hai… I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama…" Shizune muttered, looking down.

"Umm… That's good and all." Sasuke interrupted. "But maybe someone finally tell me what's this about?"

"And what about Naruto?" Sakura added.

"Naruto…" Tsunade hissed, taking a sip of her sake. "He… He did the first strike."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He did what?!"

"What's so surprising?" Orochimaru asked back. "You should've foreseen that course of events."

"Yes, but…" A sudden thought entered Sasuke's mind. "What exactly he struck?"

"A place we less expected…" Danzou stated. "Wave Country."

Now Sakura's eyes widened like Sasuke's. "O-Of course!"

"Of course what?" Orochimaru asked.

"Wave Country!" Sakura stated. "That's where our… team seven's first real mission happened! No wonder he attacked there first!"

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "How could I miss that?"

"Doesn't matter how you missed it!" The last Uchiha shouted. "We have an army, and we have numbers as well! Let's take it back!"

Everyone in the room frowned… except for two people of course.

"You don't get it, Uchiha." Neji started. "Tsunade-sama misspoke before, Naruto did not _seize _Wave Country… he completely annihilated it."

"N-No… It can't be!" Sakura stuttered.

"We have a witness." Danzou stated. "One of our shinobi stationed there, a chuunin named Narata. He was under your friends Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino's command. Kiba sent him away to deliver a message to us, while Kiba himself delayed Naruto and his girl."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What girl?"

"The blond demoness named Trish." The old war hawk replied. "The two of them did all that."

'Damn it! She'll pay for that!' The last Uchiha thought.

"_Don't be reckless."_ Rebellion advised. _"You are no match for her now. Wait for the right moment…"_

'I'm tired of waiting!' Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth in anger. 'I'll take them both down!'

Rebellion decided not to comment that.

"But how could he do that?" Sakura asked, still not quite believing.

"It was his Crimson Flare, the same he almost destroyed this village with." Orochimaru responded.

Suddenly it occurred to Sasuke…

"And what about Kiba and Shino?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Tsunade responded, taking another gulp of her drink. "They burned to a crisp along with THE ENTIRE COUNTRY!" She shouted. "How the fuck can we stop something like that?!"

The entire room grew silent.

"What about **Shiki Fuujin**?" Danzou finally broke the silence.

"I don't know…" Tsunade replied. "It worked with Kyuubi, but Kyuubi knew nothing about what it did. Naruto on the other hand knows better than we do…"

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed.

"I beg you pardon, Uchiha?" Tsunade replied.

"What the fuck is this shit!" He said once again. "Are you going to give up?! Is that how big your fucking Will of Fire?!"

Tsunade's bottle of sake broke when she added more pressure on it.

"How dare you speak to me about the Will of Fire?!" She spat. "All my dear people died protecting this village!"

"That's exactly why you shouldn't think like that!" Sasuke shouted back. "All you have is an enemy before you! All you have to do is defeat him! And even if he's invincible…"

"_He's not." _Rebellion corrected. _"Even gods can be killed, and Uzumaki Naruto is far from them."_

"Great! Rebellion said that no matter how strong he is; every enemy can be killed!" The teenager stated. "We'll go until the end, die if we must… but we'll never give up!"

Mood in the room changed immediately.

Kabuto took a quick glance at Neji, who had the look on his face, saying "I'd like to see you try".

"Fucking shit…" Tsunade chuckled. "I must be really depressed if I got yelled at by a teenager…"

"Sometimes elders become too reasonable…" Danzou said. "So they sometimes need a child to show them the way."

"True…" The Hokage replied. "Okay, no more of this shit! Let's do this and shove a kunai straight up Uzumaki's ass!"

"Well said!" Kabuto commented, causing Neji's eyebrow rise.

"Very well, I think that Uzumaki can possibly attack some other Country first, so we must withdraw some of our troops from Moon Country and…" Shikaku began, but was interrupted.

"No!" Sakura suddenly said. "He probably destroyed Wave Country so you could think that!"

Kakashi nodded. "That's logical. So, what do you propose?"

"Hmm…" Orochimaru exclaimed. "How about this, we make a maneuver with our troops in Moon Country by sending them away. In reality they will be still there, stationed as ambush troops, which will strike from behind…"

"Great idea!" Tsunade commented. "And I will offer an evacuation of smaller hidden villages and allied cities. We bring them here and they'll help our cause until this crisis is over. With Shikamaru and the combined help of the Summons's clans we might do just that!"

'Yeah, you just have to repeat that to yourself more often…' Neji thought quietly.

**Same time. Konohagakure park…**

"What the fuck?!" Naruto asked, appearing in a burst of flames. "How could I end up here? I sure as hell went for Kabuto's laboratory…"

"_Stop ranting dammit and put some genjutsu on!" _Yamato replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry…" Naruto did one handed ram seal in front of his face and then quickly returned it back to the side. "There, it's done… still, what could cause that? Besides, Konoha has their teleportation barriers on, so there is no way… AND NARUTO MEANS NO WAY…!"

"_Keep shouting like that, and no genjutsu will help you…"_

"Sorry again… It's just there is no way I could end up here on my own… which means…"

"_Someone ordered you to…"_

"Most likely…" Naruto stated. "But who?"

'Turn around and you'll have your answer.' Echoed in his head.

"Wha…?" The demon turned around sharply and there was some ill-looking old man, sitting on a bench.

Naruto walked closer. "Who in the old hell are you?"

"Ho, ho, ho!" The old man exclaimed, leaning on his walking stick. "Hello to you too, sonny!"

Demon's eyes narrowed. "What do you want from me?"

The old man smiled warmly. "What an old man like me could want from someone like you… Uzumaki Naruto-kun?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am?" He asked and sat down as well.

"Ho, ho! Of course, sonny!" The old man replied. "Son of Yondaime Hokage, jinchuriki of Kyuubi no yoko, rejected orphan, friend of a dead girl, early murderer, angry child, genius mastermind, Uchiha clan's killer, dead last of shinobi academy, Konohagakure genin, great actor, first demon who never died, ladies man, unifier of nations, destroyer of Wave Country, man with no place in the world, sad… very sad person… did I miss something?"

Naruto chuckled. "The owner of the biggest dick in the world perhaps?"

"Ho, ho, ho! Wrong you are here, sonny!" The old man stated. "Not the biggest one you have!"

Now that picked up Naruto's interest. "And who does?"

"Why, your good friend Orochimaru of course!" The old man replied, making Naruto's eyes widen. "That thing he can do with his body…"

"Stop!" The demon shouted with sad look on his face. "I don't even want to know how you found that out, but do you have any idea what you've done?! Now my ego will never be the same… And the image! Bweah!"

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, if it'll make you feel better, it's not working…" The old man added.

Naruto's ears perked up. "What you say?"

"Ho, I say it's not working! He can enlarge it all he wants, but it'll still stay at six o'clock!"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that again, old man!"

"Ho, ho! I'm not making any promises!" He responded.

Then Naruto's eyes turned serious. "Alright, enough with the amenities. Why have you summoned me here?"

"Who, me?" The old man asked innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He said innocently.

The demon grinned evilly. "Well in that case…" In a matter of second Naruto summoned his sword, unsheathed it and in one quick motion brought it down on still innocently smiling old man… who simply caught deadly blade between his right thumb and pointer.

"Ho, ho! My, you're a dangerous person, sonny!" He exclaimed and innocent look left his face. "Calm down and sit. You have nothing to be afraid of yet… limited creature."

Naruto's eyes widened to their orbits, and despite old man's… or not-so-man's words, he couldn't help but become slightly afraid of what exactly sat in front of him now. To many… scratch that, to _any _regular human this old man's last sentence would mean nothing… But Naruto was no regular human… he was no human at all.

"I guess this is pointless then." The demon said and withdrew his sword, then dismissed it.

A smile turned to old man's face. "Ho, ho! Right you are, sonny! And by the way, how could you raise your scary long sword on such an innocent old man?"

"You're not innocent…" Naruto replied, sitting back down. "Or a man for that matter."

The old man pouted. "Ho! I may be old sonny, but I still got it! I'll show you!" He said and started to undo his pants.

"Whow, whow, whow! Hold it!" Naruto raised his arms. "Don't do that! It's the last thing I want to see!"

"Then you should not make fun of things you don't know." The old man said with a hint.

"Sure…" The demon replied. "Was that my lesson?"

"Ho, ho! You're pretty sharp, sonny! Yes, that was your lesson… but not the reason I called you here for."

Naruto's smile faded. "Well, here I am old man. What business do you have with me?"

Old man's smile faded as well. "Look there." He pointed at some mother with her child. "What do you see?"

"A mother playing with her child." Naruto replied honestly.

"Very well. Look there." The old man pointed at two other old men playing chess. "What do you see there?"

"Umm… two old guys playing chess?"

"True."

"What's this all about?" Naruto asked.

"It's about the point of view." The old man stated. "Tell me, what do you think makes you different from them in my eyes?"

The demon shrugged. "I'm sexier!" He stated.

The old man chuckled. "Sure you are, but I don't care about that… Besides, you're a man and I don't swing that way."

"Oh, you break my heart!" Naruto mocked.

"Answer my question." The old man said seriously and Naruto understood that joke time's over.

"I'm much more powerful." He stated.

"Wrong." The old man replied. "To me you're just another insect."

"Ouch." Naruto said. "Then I'm smarter."

"Wrong, you know nothing."

Naruto growled. "I'm evil…"

"You don't even know the meaning of that word." The old man stated.

"Maybe because I'm a killer?" The demon wondered.

"Nope."

"Then maybe because… fuck, I don't know…"

The old man smiled brightly. "That's because you are far more… entertaining."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Say what?!"

"Are you deaf?" The old man queried. "I thought these kinds of troubles affect only elders like me…"

"No, I heard you. That's why I'm asking!" The demon responded.

"Why do you sound so surprising?" The old man asked again. "I told you to look at it from my point of view. Look at that child or those old guys? Sometimes looking at them can make you smile… sometimes it can make you scowl… but most of the times you won't even glance their way."

"Oh…"

"Now look at yourself." The old man continued. "Do you have any idea how entertaining it is to watch you?! Even someone like me couldn't predict your actions… do you know why?"

"Let me think…" Naruto took a thinking pose. "Umm… I guess no, I don't."

"That's because destiny has nothing on you!" The old man stated. "That has never happened before. No prophesies were made for you, the stars are afraid of your name and the world itself cannot understand your existence."

Naruto was speechless. "Wow…"

"Exactly." The old man said. "Wow indeed… That's why it is so important for me that you succeed…"

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. I want to see your actions to their logical conclusion, and if you'll fail…" The old man laughed. "Hahaha… That will be the fuck up of the Millennium!"

Naruto laughed back. "Haha, you're funny, old man."

"You too… and that's why I want to help you." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, when I try to see something about your future, I see nothing. It's like you have never even existed." The old man stated. "But the thing is… you can sometimes be noticed in the destinies of others, like your friend Neji for example."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thoughts. "Destinies of others… Of course! That's what pulled my switch when you said nobody could see my future! The Juubi episode! He told me that he was waiting for me, but how could he do so, if no one was able to tell my future? The answer is, it was part of _his _future, not mine!"

The old man smirked. "I'll say it again, you are pretty sharp, sonny."

"Oh yeah, and my second guess is that you know another part of someone else's future linked with me." The demon exclaimed.

The old man nodded and clapped. "I'm speechless, total jackpot! So in other words, you're the only being _ever_, who can… how you put it… Oh yes, take your shoe off and stick it straight up fate's candy ass!"

"Yay!" Naruto said and summoned a cola can. "You want some?"

"Sure!" The old man said and nodded.

The blond took out another can and handed to the old man. "Here, enjoy. So, what about that future link?"

"Hmm… What a taste!" The old man exclaimed after several gulps. "How could I miss that before?"

"Umm… future link?"

"Oh yes, that…" The old man drank from the can again. "You know any ruby-eyed women?"

"Ruby-eyed…" Naruto wondered. "Kurenai?"

"That's the one." The old man nodded. "You are linked to her future. And for things to happen the way you want them to happen, you must reject her."

"I beg you pardon?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me. You must reject her next offer to you for the two of you to end up in the right places…"

"And the alternative?" The demon asked.

"You both are dead." The old man stated.

"Great…" Naruto muttered. "You sure?"

"I can see that point very clearly." The old man exclaimed. "If you won't do as I say, then at that point she'll be dead already, and you will soon follow."

"I'll be dead… not a very comfortable thought."

"Indeed it's not."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, and then Naruto finally stood up.

"Well, I guess our time is up…" The blond stated. "Thanks for the hint, old man." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way…" The old man suddenly said to Naruto's back. "By rejecting I did not mean throwing her away. Use tragic soldier pick up line…"

The demon stopped dead in his tracks. "How in the blue hell do you know about…?" He turned around, but there were neither an old man, nor a bench. "Yeah, fuck you too… Heh, never knew I was that entertaining…"

**Konohagakure outskirts. Kabuto's underground laboratory…**

"Fucking morons, leaving me here alone with this corpse…" Hanabi sulked, sitting with her head rested on her hands. "What do you think?" She asked the corpse.

Of course no answer came…

The kunoichi sighed. "I thought so… boring…"

CRASH!

"Ow, my leg… FINALLY! NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO… fuck, I still can't remember the name of this place…"

"Naruto-sama!" Hanabi threw herself at just appeared Naruto and wrapped her hands around him.

"Huh, Hanabi?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What in the blue hell are you doing here?"

The girl looked up at him happily. "Those two morons left me here…"

"Let me guess, Neji and Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

She nodded. "Uh-hup! I'll have to thank them later!" Hanabi stated and started to undo Naruto's belt.

The man in question raised an eyebrow. "You sure aren't wasting any time…"

"Yup!" Hanabi exclaimed happily.

"You won't mind, right?" Naruto said, speaking to the corpse. "I thought so…"

**Konohagakure. Random Street…**

"What do you think about it?" Neji asked as he and Kabuto walked down towards Kabuto's lab.

"Disturbing…" The grey haired medic replied. "They have excellent plans and the numbers. And with Sasuke-kun's inspiration…"

Neji snorted. "Heh, never knew that Uchiha piece of trash has it in him. Tsunade was in total depression…"

"By the way…" Kabuto started. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Neji asked, in confusion.

Kabuto sighed. "Look, we both know Naruto wants Moon Country intact, so he won't destroy it like he did with Wave… Which brings me to the thought…"

"What thought?"

"The battle is inevitable… and I think this time Naruto will let others fight. Which side will you fight for then?"

Neji chuckled. "So that's what you're talking about?"

"Yes."

"Well then let me tell you this, I'll fight wherever Naruto wants me to fight, and if he says I am to fight on Konoha's side, then that's what I'll do."

The medic raised an eyebrow. "Quite a dedication…" He commented. "Maybe you'll finally…"

"Don't say that word!"

"Yeah, sorry… Are you going to at last explain me why are you so loyal to him?"

Neji paused. "Okay, it's pretty simple… He gave me what I wanted."

"And what is it that you wanted?" Kabuto pressed.

Another pause. "Same things we all want: truth, friendship… freedom. I joined Naruto because he's honest with his allies. I wanted truth about my family, he explained. I wanted truth about Konoha, he explained. I wanted truth about his intentions, he explained. I asked if we're going to succeed…"

"Let me guess, he assured you will?" The medic asked.

Neji smirked at this. "No, he said he doesn't know… and I believed him, believed because I understood what kind of man he truly is."

"I see…"

**Back in laboratory…**

"Ohhhh shit!" Naruto moaned, pulling Hanabi's head closer. "Take this!"

"Myh!" The girl exclaimed, swallowing what was offered.

"Hoooo… that just made my day." The demon stated, calming down.

"What the…?!"

Naruto turned his head sharply. There stood Neji and Kabuto.

"Stop doing that, you sick freak!" Hyuga shouted. "She's four years younger than you!"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Well, she sure wasn't protesting… weren't you?"

"Nope!" Hanabi exclaimed happily.

"And speaking about freaks…" Naruto zipped his pants and walked towards Neji. "Tell me something, Neji. Have Tenten _ever _caught you masturbating in a toilet?"

"N-No…"

"Cool place, huh?" The demon asked.

"Son of a bitch…"

"Don't son of a bitch me!" The blond shouted. "Don't do that, and let me tell you what to do! Stop masturbating in a toilet, find this bun haired bitch and give her a time of her life!"

"I…"

"Don't I! Entered, left, thank you Neji-kun! Got it?"

"Yeah."

"So…" Naruto started. "Why in the blue hell have you summoned me?"

Kabuto's eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, look here!" He pointed at the guy, lying on the operational table.

"A corpse…" Naruto stated.

"No, not a corpse." Kabuto replied. "But very close to one."

"And why would you have a half corpse in your lab?" The demon inquired.

Kabuto and Neji shared a glance.

"Now I know why he took her in…" The medic stated.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

"Hanabi said the same thing, word for word, when she saw that." Neji explained.

"Oh…" Naruto muttered and patted Hanabi on the head. "Good girl."

"Enough, look at this!" Kabuto almost shouted.

"What is there?" Naruto muttered, looking at some monitor.

"The destruction, it's stopped!" The medic exclaimed happily.

"And, what is the reason?"

"She is!" Kabuto pointed at Hanabi. "Apparently demonic blood can be fooled with juuken's abilities, so when Neji's cousin accidently used it on that guy, one of his organs stopped to degenerate and a new organ started to grow right over the previous one!"

Naruto nodded. "That makes sense… So, what's your prognosis?"

Kabuto wrote something in his journal. "My prognosis is that demonification will be very difficult, but still possible! We need to not only have machines to keep the subject alive, because we will have to keep at least one of his major organs dead with juuken, but we also must close his blood pathways so injected blood won't spread through the entire body."

"How curious…" Naruto replied. "Continue the good work, and if you need something ask either Neji or myself."

"Will do." Kabuto replied.

"Well, that's that." The demon concluded. "You two, come with me. I want to see the results of Hanabi's training before I'll leave."

**Konohagakure. Danzou's office…**

"Danzou-sama!" A lone shinobi kneeled before his leader.

"Report." The old war hawk commanded.

"Hai. As you ordered, I checked every possible information channel searching for a traitor in Konoha ranks…"

Danzou's eyes narrowed. "And? Have you found something?"

Shinobi nodded. "Yes, master. I did…"

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs. Power Rangers…**

Naruto: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): "Stop it, man! You're laughing non stop for several days straight! That's not healthy…

Naruto: "Sorry, I can't help it! I finally got my hands on Kishimoto! I tore his balls off, I cut him to pieces… but the best thing is that I took his fucking orange jumpsuit, turned it sideways and stuck it straight up HIS CANDY ASS! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Darthemius: "Hmhmhm… true. But you missed the absolute best part."

Naruto (With wide eyes): "What?"

Darthemius: "The look on his face when you did that with the jumpsuit."

Naruto (Frowning): "Awwwwww…"

Darthemius: "By the way… Do you know that after you did what you did with Kishimoto, I got millions of letters with similar requests?"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Oh really?"

Darthemius (Nodding): "Yep! For example…" (Taking out some letter) "A request from some Ichigo K.

_Hi, My name is Ichigo, I'm the main character in my story. Now the thing is, there are so many hot girls in said story, but my author, even after two hundred episodes, can't hook me up with at least one of them! Instead I always get my ass handed to me by people I don't even know, and end up taking orders from some idiot in a stupid hat! So I would really appreciate if you kill… or at least maim my author K. Tite.  
Sincerely, Ichigo K.  
P.S. Cola is guaranteed."_

Naruto (With ears perked at the "Cola" word): "I like this guy! Maybe we should help him after all! Anyone else?"

Darthemius (Taking out another letter): "Sure, here's another!

_"Greetings to you. I hope these days find you well. My request is this. I was the main character in my story… Why in past tense? Because my story is finished. But in the end of it, there is slight… misunderstanding, because author couldn't really explain if I'm alive or dead. Now the whole world is wondering that… along with myself. Can you do something about it?  
Sincerely, Lelouch V.B."_

Naruto: "Poor guy…"

Darthemius: "Yeah… Oh here's something familiar with your situation!"

Naruto: "What is it?"

Darthemius: "Ahem…

_Good day. I was the main antagonist character in my story. I got everything, strength, looks, goal… tons of fangirls. Everyone who heard this story wished for me to win. But I lost to a couple of morons with one spike haired imbecile as their leader. Now my question is… WHAT IN THE F%$#& *% *&^$*& &#^%*& *$^% #&*$% IS THAT?! I would appreciate an honest answer and a reply with the agreement to help.  
Sincerely, Sephiroth."_

Naruto: "How in the blue hell did he lose?"

Pause…

Naruto: "Wait a second! Are you going to kill me off as well?"

Darthemius: "Um… well…"

Naruto: "Please don't kill me, man! I'm so young and beautiful!"

Darthemius: "Uh…"

Sudden voice: "Stop your evil dealings right now!"

Naruto: "Wha…?"

Darthemius: "Let's talk about this later…"

Naruto: "Fine with me. I wanted to kill something anyway!"

Power rangers appear.

Red ranger: "We will put an end to your evil right now!"

Naruto (With 'what the fuck' expression): "Who the fuck are these?"

Darthemius: (With the same expression): "Fuck me if I know. We were not even supposed to have a fight today."

Red ranger: "No, you were not… However we heard about you villains and came all the way here to bring justice upon you!"

Darthemius (Showing Naruto the letters): "Actually the biggest we have are requests of about three million people to kill the creator of something called 'Santa Barbara'… whatever that is…"

Naruto (Shivering): "Damn! Don't say that word! For some reason it makes me shiver!"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "What, Santa Barbara?"

Naruto (Shivering again): "I said stop, dammit!"

Red ranger: "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you about justice!"

Darthemius: "What?"

Red ranger: "Now we fight!"

Naruto: "I'm not fighting a bunch of gays…"

Pink and yellow ranger: "Hey! We're girls!"

Darthemius: "Then why the fuck are you dressed like gays?"

Red ranger: "Enough! We will fight and win, because justice always wins!"

Naruto: "What?"

Red ranger: "I said that we will fight and…"

Naruto: "What?"

Red ranger: "I said we will fight…"

Naruto: "What?"

Red ranger: "I said we will…"

Naruto: "What?"

Red ranger: "I said…"

Naruto: "What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What? What?"

Red ranger: "Enough!" (Drawing a sword and starting to jump around) "Join me, my friends!"

Four other rangers took out weapons and start to jump around the red one.

Darthemius: "…Am I not getting something…?"

Naruto: "…Well now I've seen everything…"

Rangers continue to jump around.

Darthemius: "…Cola…?"

Naruto: "…Cola…"

Naruto and Darthemius turn around and leave.

Rangers continue to jump around.

**Winners by forfeit: Power Rangers!**

Power rangers (Together): "DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto and Darthemius (Stopping dead in their tracks): "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

**...**

**And that is it!**

**Of course I could write more, but I'm just a lazy son of a bitch.**

**Anyway, see you next time… and don't forget cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	28. Time to play the game!

**Darthemius: And hello again! Say, will you kill me if I tell you that I forgot to update last week?**

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Still, I got very much positive reviews and I thank you all for them. And don't worry, I'm not going to kill off Naruto. I simply like him waaaaaaaaaaaaaay much better than in the original plot. Dumb main characters that just crush everything are simply old already. I myself prefer an evil genius. **

**Anyway, I'm reminding you that I always take suggestions about omakes and don't be shy to give them. **

**Sincerely yours… Wait a second, you haven't read the story yet, so…**

**Here we go!**

**...**

**Chapter twenty eight: Time to play the game!**

"It's so good to be a villain!" – talks.

'It's just a fanfiction. You're still goody-two-shoes in the original manga.' – thoughts.

"_Now why must you go and say that!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

**...**

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…" – George Lucas (Movie director).

"Know your role and shut your mouth!" – Darthemius (Son of a bitch)

**...**

**Konohagakure. ANBU training grounds…**

"**Hakke Kusho!" **Hanabi shouted, thrusting her palm forward.

"Very nice!" Naruto said and clapped, watching how Neji's cousin completely destroyed a training post. "What the fuck was that by the way?"

Two Hyugas sweatdropped.

"Umm… a technique Neji-niisan taught me…" Hanabi replied.

"Ah, I see…" Naruto muttered and mocked a pout. "And I thought you will be experimenting with the technique I showed you…" He added sadly.

The girl smirked at this. "Sure I did."

"Say what?!" Neji asked in disbelief. "Where did you get the time?!"

She shrugged. "I'm a hard worker."

"So, what is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Hmm… well, I witnessed Neji-niisan's Hakke training, and it occurred to me…" Hanabi started. "Why not to try and use something with a wide range area effect?"

"And?"

"Stand back, this might get a little… messy." She stated.

"Wait a second, you will need a partner!" Naruto exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Umm… Naruto-sama, it's a deadly attack…" The girl explained.

"Oh really?!" Naruto became even more excited. "Then give me all you got!" He added and with a quick burst of flame… turned into Sasuke.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Sure! I'll even add chakra circularity system for you!" Naruto replied and did just that.

"Ok…" Hanabi took a battle stance neither Neji, nor Naruto has ever seen before. It was similar to Neji's Hakke Rokujuyonsho stance, only she leaned backwards instead of forward and her left palm was facing down.

"**Juukenhou: Hakke Hyakurai no Danketsu!" (One hundred lightning combination) **

With that her right arm blurred forward and flared not one, but two lightning bolts in Naruto's chest.

"**Niirai!" **Hanabi shouted.

"Ouch!" Naruto could only exclaim when his chest was pierced.

The girl however has just begun. Next thing Naruto and Neji saw, was that she blurred out of view and appeared behind the blond.

"**Gorai!" **This time Hanabi used both her arms and launched three more lightnings at ex-jinchuriki.

"**Jurai!" **Five more lightnings from the left.

"**Nijurai!" **Ten more from the right.

Naruto couldn't really see the rest, simply because Hanabi was running circles around him at blinding speed and throwing lightnings every second.

In the end she flipped above him. **"Hakke Hyakurai no Danketsu!" **And with that she unleashed the rest of deadly bolts.

Meaningless to say, Naruto… or 'Sasuke' to be more precise, looked like a fishnet…

"It's perfect!" The demon exclaimed… behind Neji's back.

"What?! How did you get here?" The older Hyuga turned around… 'Sasuke' was still in place.

"Oh, come on now!" Naruto replied and snapped his fingers, causing 'Sasuke' to disappear. "You know me better than that."

Neji chuckled. "I guess I do."

"Well done, Hanabi! That was an excellent performance!" The demon praised Hinata's sister and even clapped.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh! I bet you not only could beat Neji or Uke-chan's candy asses, but I think a shit like this could even take down Orochi-chan himself!"

"Y-You can't mean that…" ANBU commander responded.

"I sure am!" Naruto stated. "Little tougher with Orochi-chan, but with little training your cousin will whop that impotent's candy ass just like that!" He snapped his fingers once again.

"Wait a second…" Hanabi started with curious expression. "How the hell do you know he's an impotent?"

Neji smirked. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too."

Naruto looked nervous. "Umm… well… an old man told me…"

"What old man?"

"Fuck me if I know…" The blond replied.

"Sure!" Hanabi quickly responded. "Right here?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Damn you're shameless… I totally like that!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Neji started. "Stop perverting my cousin!"

"Um… NAH! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto answered.

Suddenly…

"Neji-kun!"

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"Fuck! Tenten!" Neji stated.

"I got it!" Naruto said and with another burst of flame he turned into the person who appeared in his mind the first. Apparently that was…

"There you are!" Tenten stated, catching her breath. "It really took me a while to find you… Oh, hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Wha… Oh, hi to you too…" 'Sasuke' greeted.

"Say, weren't you training with Kakashi-san right now?" The bun haired girl wondered.

"Kakashi?" 'Sasuke' asked back. "Oh yeah! He left and said he'll be right back, but you know him. Probably got fucked on the road of life once again…"

Tenten giggled. "Hehe, I never knew Uchiha Sasuke used such a language!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled. He never had this much inspiration in four years!

'Kh…kh…'

"_Don't…" _Yamato tried to suppress demon's urge.

'Can't… resist…'

"_Don't!" _Yamato spoke again.

'…'

"_DON'T!" _

'…It's time to play the game!'

"_Oh, fuck…"_

"Sure, Tenten! I use many things!" 'Sasuke' stated. "Here's one of them!" And with that he lowered his pants…

'Oh my… So big!' Ran through Tenten's mind.

'Give me that!' Hanabi thought, licking her lips unconsciously.

'I'll kill him…' Neji concluded. 'He's immortal, but I'll find the way!'

"S-Sasuke…" Tenten stuttered.

"Come on, let's go." Neji forcefully grabbed her hand and started to lead her away.

The bun haired girl quickly turned her head to see _that _once again, but Sasuke's pants were already on to her great displeasure.

"Come see me anytime you want!" 'Sasuke' yelled from distance and laughed. "How was that?" He asked… only to notice a hungry look on Hanabi's face.

"Give. Me. That…"

"Oh boy…"

**Konohagakure. Danzou's office…**

"Hmm… interesting." The old war hawk commented. "Are you sure this information is correct?"

Nameless ANBU nodded. "It is. He is the most suspicious person among them all."

"Hmhmhm… I guess I will investigate it right away, but…" Danzou stopped. "I guess informing Tsunade is in order…"

**Konohagakure. Hyuga mansion…**

"There you go, girl…" Naruto said, laying a very satisfied and very unconscious Hanabi down.

"_You know… For their all-seeing eyes, those Hyugas are quite blind…" _Yamato commented.

'You don't say.' The demon responded and left the room… 'Like all arrogant people they make a mistake of an amateur.' With that he entered the courtyard full of Hyugas… but no one noticed how he walked right past them and left mansion's outskirts.

"_Oh? And what mistake that is?" _The demon blade wondered.

'Underestimating your enemy.' Naruto stated.

"_Really?" _

'Yeah, like all fools with great pride, they believe that if their all-seeing eyes missed something, then there was nothing. A foolish thought. You know, if a wise man says it is possible, then he's probably right… But if he says it is impossible, then he's most definitely wrong."

"_A wise saying…"_

Naruto snorted at this. 'Don't shit me! I'm not a wise man, I'm just a tough son of a bitch with fist size balls and knee long dick… speaking about dicks…' Was his last thought before flames engulfed his entire form.

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"Report, Sakura!" Tsunade commanded.

"Hai!" Hokage's apprentice stood at attention. "Medical training went ahead of schedule…" She started her report.

"Well done, Sakura!"

"Umm… that's not me…" The pink haired teen replied. "It was mostly to Kabuto's efforts."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Eh, really?"

"Uh… yes, say anything you want about him, but he sure can teach people about medicine… Something was new even to me."

"Hmm… I'll have to give him some more credit it seems." The Hokage muttered when the door suddenly opened. "Wha… Danzou? How can I help you?"

"You can do that, Hokage-sama." The old man replied. "The thing is… I think we have a spy on our hands. And pretty close I must admit."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Tell me…"

**Konohagakure. Downtown…**

'**It's time to play the game!' (Starting song "The Game" by Motorhead)**

With that Naruto… no, 'Sasuke' left the alleyway and started his master plan. What master plan? Well…

"Hey there!" 'Sasuke' greeted some family. 'Mommy, daddy and a kid, how cute! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!'

"Oh, Uchiha-sama!" The mother exclaimed. "Can we do something for you?"

"Sure you can!" 'Sasuke' grabbed kid's toy and broke it. "Here's to ya!" He said, giving small boy two middle fingers.

"M-Mommy!" The boy cried, clutching his mother's dress.

"Hey! You can't do that, shinobi or not!" The father exclaimed.

"You shut your mouth!" 'Sasuke' responded. "I'm cool and mighty Uchiha Sasuke, so I can do whatever the fuck I want!" With that he grabbed father's head and gave him an RKO.

"See?"

"Please, don't hurt us!" The mother pleaded.

"H-How could you…" The child sobbed. "I… I looked up to you…"

'Excellent!' 'Sasuke' thought. 'Next point is… There!'

Three old ladies peacefully sat on the bench… That is until 'Sasuke' came.

"Hey girls!" He greeted. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke! Look what I have!" With that 'the last Uchiha' Put his hand in his pants and took out his…

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Old women screamed, trying to run away, but they could barely walk.

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke! Remember it!" Naruto shouted after them. 'HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I never had this much fun since… last week…'

"_A damn long time!" _Yamato mocked.

'Shut the fuck up! Next point is… oh!'

**Fallen leaf restaurant…**

"May I help you, sir?"

"Sure you can!" 'Sasuke' replied. "I am the great and powerful Uchiha Sasuke! I came to this lowly place so treat me like a king, or I'll scowl and leave!"

"O-Of c-course… Right this way, sir."

**Forty minutes later…**

"Ah! I'm stuffed!" 'Sasuke' stated.

"Um… sir?"

"Burp! Yeah?"

"H-Here's your bill…"

'Sasuke's eyes widened in anger. "You dare ask money from me?! The mighty Uchiha Sasuke?! Haven't you heard about my great achievements?!"

"W-What achievements, sir…?"

"Well I… sucked Orochimaru off! Yeah, that's my greatest accomplishment!"

"_How can you even say that with a straight face?!"_

'Hours of practice.'

"I… I'm sorry, sir… but you'll still have to pay."

'Sasuke' scowled. "I told you not to make me scowl!" With that he kicked the waiter in the gut and gave him another RKO right through the table.

"Uchihas don't pay!" He stated finally and jumped through the window… breaking it of course.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Great and powerful Uchiha Sasuke! That sounded so real!" _

'Thank you, thank you! I'm here…' Naruto looked at the sky. 'Until tomorrow I guess…'

"_So, are you done with 'Mighty Uchiha' crap?" _Yamato asked.

Naruto scrached the back of his head. 'Well, I wanted to piss onto the memorial stone, but there are not many people there, so it will be a pointless waste of time.'

"_Why stay then?" _The demon blade wondered. _"Just leave the village and teleport!"_

'Nah, there's still the most important part…'

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"Say what?!" Tsunade yelled with wide eyes. "That can't be right!"

"I made a full investigation, Tsunade-sama." Danzou answered. "Now I'm not telling he's definitely a traitor, but he surely is the most suspicious person out of them all."

"Fuck… FUCK!"

"Calm down, Tsunade." Orochimaru replied, standing beside her. "We haven't confirmed anything yet."

"Damn! If that son of a bitch is a traitor, then I'm going to make him beg for death!" The Hokage shouted in anger. "We're going right away!"

Suddenly…

PUFF!

"Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it, Yugao? I'm quite busy right now!" Tsunade spat.

"Sorry my lady, but… It's Uchiha Sasuke!" The ANBU kunoichi stated. "He's wreaking havoc in the village!"

"Say what?!" Orochimaru and Tsunade screamed in unison.

"You'd better look at this yourself…"

**Konohagakure. Downtown…**

"And then he took out his…" One old woman explained.

"Rrrrrriiiight…" Tsunade replied.

"I may not know Sasuke too well, but…" Orochimaru started.

"There's no way Sasuke-kun would do such a thing!" Sakura finished for him.

"Did he say something else?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, in fact he did." Another old woman responded. "When we tried to get away from him, he yelled after us that his name was Uchiha Sasuke…"

"And he told us to remember that…" The third one added.

"I see…" Orochimaru said. "Were there other… victims?" He asked Yugao.

"Yes, right this way." Kunoichi answered.

There stood a small boy and his mother…

"He took away my toy and then he… he broke it…" They heard boy saying between sobs.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tsunade asked, coming closer.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke!" The mother shouted in anger.

"Really?" Orochimaru asked with sarcasm.

"Yes! He broke my son's toy and then he put my husband in the hospital, saying that he's Uchiha Sasuke and because of that he can do whatever the hell he wants!"

Suddenly it came to Tsunade…

"Say, you saw the exact way he put your husband in the hospital, right?" She inquired.

"Y-yes…" Mother answered. "He… He used some strange move. Jumping first and then…"

"He slammed your husband's head into the ground?" The Hokage asked with wide eyes.

"How did you know?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth with all her might.

"RKO! That was not Sasuke!" She screamed.

"What? How do you know?" The woman asked.

"Sasuke never used this fucking move!" The village leader screamed. "It's _his _favorite move!"

"His…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Oh my god…" The mother exclaimed. "That demon stood right here, in front of us! Thank goodness he didn't kill us!"

"That demon! He should die!" The boy added.

Tsunade wanted to protest on instinct, but then realized something…

'Dammit, they are right!' She thought. 'I have to admit they were always right! He _is _a demon, and he _should_… no, he _must _die. And to think I once tried to protect him…'

"So that was not Sasuke-sama?" The small boy asked.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Yatta!"

"Anyway, what should we do about this?" Yugao asked. "I mean Uzumaki is here in the village!"

"Nah, he's probably long gone…" Tsunade replied. "Let's find Sasuke right now…"

**Konohagakure. Training grounds…**

"Your mind is your weapon, use it." Yuhi Kurenai explained to a large group of shinobi… some were even ANBU class.

One of them raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Will we be able to use genjutsu proficiently?" He asked.

Kurenai sighed. "Unfortunately not." She stated. "You are here because you all have problems in this department and Hokage-sama ordered basic genjutsu training for everyone."

"What?" Another one exclaimed with hints of anger in his voice. "I can do katon jutsus you will never be able to do!"

Kunoichi's eyes narrowed. "And that's exactly why you're here." She stated seriously. "You have large chakra capacity, but lack the necessary chakra control for using genjutsu properly, and… what point in knowing all your katon jutsus, if you can't even find your target?"

"Oh… sorry…"

"It's all right. Now my goal is to teach each and every one of you to be able at least dispelling illusionary techniques."

"Will we be able to do at least that?" One girl asked.

Slight pause…

"You want my honest opinion?" Kurenai asked back.

The girl nodded.

"It doesn't matter what you'll do if someone like Uzumaki Naruto is against you…" She stated.

"W-Why, Kurenai-sensei?"

Another pause…

"Using genjutsu, he made Jiraya-sama stab Tsunade-sama through her chest with a sword…"

Dead silence.

"We'll still stop him though." Was suddenly heard from behind.

Kurenai turned her head… and her eyes narrowed once again.

"Sasuke-kun? What can I do for you?" She asked.

The last Uchiha smirked. "I'd like to have a word with you. How about you take a break, and we'll go… over there…" He pointed at the forest.

Kurenai straightened, keeping a stoic look. "Very well." He replied and turned back to her students. "Let's take a short break. Meanwhile I suggest you practice chakra control exercises."

"Pretty professional." Sasuke commented.

"I _am _a professional, Uchiha." Kurenai responded. "Let's go." She added and started to walk.

"What's with that attitude?" He asked. "Bad day?"

"That's none of your business." She replied harshly.

"Oh my!" Sasuke clutched his chest. "My heart is broken!"

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

Said Uchiha smirked. "Oh, come on! Can't I just want to talk to my favorite sensei?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Your favorite sensei?"

"Yep!" He gave her a beaming smile. "You know, I had a crush on you since the academy!"

Kunoichi's eyes widened slightly. "Uh… I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but I'm not…"

His look instantly changed to a worried one. "Oh, please sensei! Don't send me away! That will kill me!"

Kurenai sighed. "Look, Uchiha, I'm really in a bad mood right now. I have a large group of people to teach genjutsu to… and Naruto has killed…"

"Your students…" He finished for her. "Yeah, I know… Thought technically I killed only one…"

Now _that _made her eyes wide as a grapefruits.

"W-What did you just say?!" She asked cautiously.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. "Did I say the last sentence out loud?"

Kurenai nodded.

"Ahaha… um… ups!" He smiled at her sheepishly. "I wanted you to guess through your favorite sex position, but I guess it-mymh!" He wasn't allowed to finish, because his mouth was effectively shut with hers.

'Damn! I have to admit she is a great kisser… and looker… and sex partner… damn!'

"_Don't fall in love, Casanova…" _The demon blade commented.

'Shut up and let me enjoy!'

And enjoy he did. For a long time he wasn't kissed like that… It was like she had an addiction.

"My!" Sasuke finally said when their lips finally separated. "That's a sexual harassment, Kurenai-sensei! I will sue you!"

The kunoichi grinned at him. "Didn't you say that you had a crush on me just a while ago, hm?"

Sasuke mocked a frown. "But sensei… I betrayed Konoha once, and… How was it, kissing the last Uchiha by the way?"

"Fuck me if I know." She responded. "And no chance in hell I'm kissing that piece of shit!"

"Damn that's cold!" Sasuke stated… and dropped his disguise. "And here I thought you were kind-hearted."

With lust and passion in her eyes, Kurenai pushed him into a tree and kissed him again.

"That's better!" She stated. "That imbecile's face makes me shiver. Don't choose him as you cover again… Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You forgot I killed your students already?"

The female jounin smirked at him. "When I decided to follow you, I threw it all away. They are… were nothing to me."

"Ho! No matter you were called Ice Queen."

"I was?"

"Yep! But…" He grabbed Kurenai's shoulders, and pushed _her _into a tree. "You certainly don't appear so cold to me… especially around here…" He said, placing his hand on her already wet panties.

"Ah!"

"Hey, by the way… I thought I tore this dress in pieces."

She smiled slyly. "You thought it was the only one I had?"

"Well yeah… wasn't it?"

"Nope!"

"Good, I like it."

"Naruto… about what you said earlier…"

"Hm?"

"Were you joking about having a crush on me in the academy?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Truly?"

She nodded.

"No, I wasn't. You always had a nice voice and mature attitude… besides there were those exotic eyes of yours…"

Then he noticed her look.

"Don't look at me like that! I _am _a human after all…"

Pause.

"Well was anyway…"

Suddenly her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Please, Naruto. I… I don't want to be separated from you anymore… I can't!" She pleaded. "So please… take me with you this time."

Naruto's eyes widened at this.

'THAT's what he was talking about!' Ran through his mind. 'What he suggested again… Ah-ha! Not reject but use 'tragic soldier' pick up line… Hmm, let's see…'

He placed his other hand on her chin.

"I know you can't, babe. And I can't tell you how much I want to do just that… But not right now…" The demon replied.

Tears appeared in woman's eyes. "Naruto, please…!"

"No, listen. I… This thing I started… It may end before it even began."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm about to go to hell… literally."

"You what?!"

Naruto sighed. "I can trust you, right?"

She nodded again.

"In order to win this war, or battle, or whatever… I need help."

"I will…!"

"I know you will." He interrupted. "But that's not what I meant. The summon clans will stand against me, and to overcome that obstacle I need the help of many demons… However they won't obey me just like that."

"S-So?"

Pause.

"So I'm going to hell… And I'm going to slay an Overlord and become one myself."

Her eyes widened even more. "Oh Naruto… you're…"

"That's why I want you to stay here for now…" He frowned. "And if I'm destined to perish…"

Then unexpected happened. Kurenai covered his mouth with her palm.

"You're not." She whispered calmly. "You can not fail. I believe in you."

"Kurenai…"

"I chose to follow you and I will… And if you say you want me to stay here, then I will do that as well." She concluded sadly.

'Damn… Why do I feel bad all of sudden…' The demon thought. 'Is it because of… her? Because she's upset…? Hmm… maybe I can make her feel better…'

"You know…" He started. "I wasn't going to leave anywhere tonight."

Kunoichi smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck once again.

"And I never planned on letting you go…"

"That sounds really arousing…" Naruto leaned in for the kiss… but then remembered.

"Oh… OH! Wait! Wanna see something funny?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Funny?"

"Hmhmhm… come."

**Sasuke's location…**

"What?!" The last Uchiha shouted in surprise. "I couldn't do that! I was training here the entire day!" He explained to enraged mob of restaurant workers.

"He's telling the truth, you know…" Kakashi added.

"I don't care about that." The restaurant's director stated. "We have anti-chakra seals, it couldn't be an impostor. You hit our waiter and broke my property."

"B-But…!"

"Are you going to pay, or do I need to call for Hokage-sama?" The director asked.

"You don't need to." Tsunade said from behind him.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"What's the commotion here?" The slug mistress asked.

"One of your shinobi…" The director started but was cut off.

"Let me guess, Uchiha Sasuke?" She inquired.

"How did you…?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but that really was an impostor, trying to frame Sasuke."

The director raised an eyebrow. "But our seals…"

"They won't help against _him_…"

"Ah, I see… but the damage…"

"We will compensate you everything."

The director nodded. "Well, in that case please accept my apologies, Sasuke-san."

"It's nothing." Uchiha replied.

"Come on then, boys. We're done here." And with that director and his workers turned around and left.

**Not too far away…**

"Aww! That stupid bitch spoiled my fun!" Unhappy Naruto replied. "He was supposed to be beaten like a pig!"

Kurenai chuckled. "What did you do?"

The demon smirked. "Well, I kind of took Sasuke's form and…"

"Had some fun?"

"Exactly… And the funniest part is about to take place! Look!"

**Back with Tsunade and the others…**

"Where is he?! Where is Uchiha Sasuke?!" A crowd of girls wrapped in towels screamed.

"Oh boy…" The last Uchiha exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what he did to them…" Orochimaru added.

The Hokage sighed in frustration. "And what in the world did Uchiha Sasuke do to you?"

One of the girls flushed. "He…"

"It doesn't matter what he did!" Tsunade screamed. "That wasn't him anyway. Now go away and get dressed!"

"But…"

"Now!" The Hokage shouted and girls ran away in fear. "Dammit, this day couldn't get any worse…"

"Um… Thank you, Hokage-sama…" Sasuke said.

"Huh, what? Ah, Sasuke… Nah, don't mention it."

"Still, who was the impostor?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto was."

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Then we must…" Uchiha started, but Tsunade cut him off.

"Then we must do what exactly?! Huh?! Search for him?!"

"Well, we can do something…" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, and my something is drinking my ass off…" The Hokage responded.

"Wait, Tsunade!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "About earlier…"

"Oh, right. It's too late already. Tell Danzou to get that done first thing in the morning."

"Very well." The snake sannin said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I really shouldn't have taken that job…" Tsunade stated, walking away.

**With Naruto…**

"Oh, she will pay… I'll be fucked if she won't!" The enraged demon said.

"Well, you'll be fucked anyway…" Kurenai replied slyly from behind. "But what got you so angry? Is it about those girls?"

"Fuck those girls!" He shouted. "I could close my eyes on that one… But no one steals my catchphrases like that!"

Kunoichi bit her lower lip. "Umm… You know, I used the same phrase just a while ago."

Naruto smiled and placed his palm on her cheek. "That's alright, you can do that." Then his face turned angry. "She however… Oh, she will pay!"

"Well, what now?"

The demon thought for a moment. "Go back to your group and finish their session. Then go home and wait for me. Simple."

"What about you?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhm… let's just say, I have a granny to have a little chat with…"

**Fifty minutes later. Hokage's office…**

"I'm going home, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. "You shouldn't stay for too long either."

"Yeah, yeah…" Godaime Hokage replied. "Just go home and get some sleep."

"Okay, I'm off then!" Shizune exclaimed and left.

"Annoying little…" Tsunade muttered, taking out a sake bottle. "Fucking Naruto… and fucking village… and fucking Naruto… and fucking grandfather… and fucking Naruto… and fucking war… and fucking Naruto… and fucking demons… and fucking Naruto… and fucking job… AND FUCKING NARUTO! DAMN YOU, NARUTO!"

"You need to lay off this stuff…" Sudden voice hissed.

"Fuck off, Orochimaru! I'm the fucking Hokage, and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want!" Tsunade responded and opened a second bottle.

"Hmhmhm…" The snake sannin chuckled, sitting across her. "You always couldn't help it with alcohol and gambling…"

"Yeah, so what?!" She responded.

"Well, at lease you're good in one of the two…" Orochimaru replied, helping himself with sake.

"Hey, that's mine! Get your own!" The Hokage exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! Don't be so greedy! Greed is a sin, you know…"

"Hahaha!" The Hokage laughed. "_You _of all are telling me about sins?! You must be out of your fucking mind… Or do I really look that bad?"

"Yep." Orochimaru replied and Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Especially without your genjutsu…"

"Fuck you!"

"Haha! Anytime."

"Keep dreaming!" Tsunade shouted, drinking down her alcohol.

"By the way, why do you keep playing those stupid games if you'll lose anyway?"

"I don't always lose!"

"Yes you do…" Orochimaru smirked. "Especially betting against me…"

Tsunade looked at him in confusion. "I don't recall betting against you…"

Orochimaru's smirk turned into an evil grin.

"Why! You did lose that necklace after all…"

Long pause.

"No… It can't be!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too… baa-chan!"

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs the incredible Hulk…**

Naruto: "So, what's new, man?"

Darthemius: "Nothing much… except letters from many villains, who we helped by killing all those heroes."

Naruto: "They're welcome. Anything interesting?"

Darthemius: "Well, there are some. This one for example."

"_Thank you so much young men! You have mo idea how much what you did means for me! I hated my creators every second for making such a great man and scientist like me to always lose to a FUCKING HEDGEHOG! But thanks to you, I can finally conquer the galaxy in peace. Please keep up the great work._

_Sincerely yours, Dr. Eggman."_

Naruto: "Ah, the hedgehog, I remember." (Shivering a little) "I thought I drank too much at first…"

Darthemius: "Same reaction. Then there's this one…"

"_Guys, I have to say… YOU ARE GODS! You made me incredibly happy! Why? You see, I have a problem. The empress of my country… well, she can't walk, so I must be always around her. Don't get me wrong, she is a very nice person… But since her vision returned she just kept watching those fucking Pokemons! I can't stand it! Those damn monsters… they crawl into my head and tear it apart! So I thank you so much for turning those motherfuckers into dust!_

_I owe you my life!_

_Kururugi Suzaku._

Naruto (raising an eyebrow): "Doesn't sound like a villain to me…"

Darthemius: "Why the fuck do you care?"

Naruto (Shrugging): "True enough, I don't. Anything else?"

Darthemius: "Sure. Here's one."

"_Greetings, my friends! I just want to thank you so much for killing this slime maniac. You have no idea what I had to endure… But it's finally over now! I can drop my mask and start killing!_

_Thank you for helping me to take over the world!_

_Harry Potter._

Naruto: "A-A-A…"

Darthemius: "Yeah, shocked me as well."

Naruto: "By the way, why are we here?"

Darthemius: "Oh, sorry I forgot. We have a fight tonight!"

Naruto: "Finally! I'm tired of all this crap I do in manga! Who is my opponent!"

Hulk (Landing with a loud CRASH): "Hulk smash!"

Naruto (With what the fuck expression): "This guy?"

Darthemius (Nodding): "Yup! Go get him!"

Naruto: "This will be too easy!"

SMACK.

Naruto: (Flying backwards) "WHOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Darthemius: "Umm… I think you should rethink your strategy…"

Naruto: "Fuck this! I'm taking him head on!"

SMACK.

Naruto (Flying through the wall): "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Hulk: "Hulk smash!"

Darthemius: "Do you need some help, man?"

Naruto: "Hell no! This is just a warm up!"

Hulk: "Roar!"

SMACK.

Naruto (Flying away): "WHOOOOOOO HOO HOO HOO!"

**Thirty minutes later…**

Naruto (Flying through another wall): "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Darthemius, call 911…"

Darthemius (Sighing): "Told you…"

Hulk: "Stupid little man! Hulk crush stupid man!"

Darthemius: "Hey, I'm not little, you useless baboon!"

Hulk: "Roar!"

Darthemius (Holding hands in front of himself dismissively) "Hey, hey, chill big guy! We're your friends!"

Hulk (With confusion in his voice): "Friend?"

Darthemius (Smiling): "Sure!"

Hulk: "Guah…" (Starting to shrink)

Naruto: "Hey, he shrinked!"

Darthemius: "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

Naruto: "Yeah, yeah, fuck you too."

Bruce Benner (Getting up): "W-Where am I…?"

Naruto: "I have a better question, who in the blue hell are you?!"

Bruce Benner: "My name is Bruce Benner, and…"

Naruto and Darthemius: "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"

Bruce Benner (Glaring): "I suggest you stop trying to anger me. You won't like to see me angry."

Darthemius: "Sure I won't… As a matter of fact, I won't like to see you at all!" (Taking out Desert Eagle)

BANG.

Bruce Benner's brains flew away from his head.

Darthemius: "I hope that doesn't make you angry."

Naruto: "Great job, man!"

**KO! **

**Winner: Darthemius!**

Darthemius: "Da…"

Naruto (Closing Darthemius's mouth with his palm): "DON'T!"

Darthemius: "Thanks, man."

Suddenly a letter fell from the sky.

Darthemius (Taking up the letter): "I wonder what this is…"

Naruto: "Come on, what's it say?"

Darthemius (Opening up the letter): "It says…"

"_I SURVIVED, DATTEBAYO!"_

_You know who…_

_P.S. You will never get away from me, Naruto!_

Darthemius (With anger in his eyes): "I thought you killed motherfucker!"

Naruto (Paling): "W-Wait a second! That can't be true! I cut off his balls and shoved a fucking RAIL up his ass! There's no way he could survive!"

Darthemius: "Yet he did. Don't worry, we'll just have to kill him again and this time I'll make sure he stays down!"

**...**

**Well, now you had it. Want more? Get cola!**

**Sincerely yours… If you **_**do **_**have cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	29. Busted!

**Darthemius: Shit, I finally got myself a work… I hope I'll still be able to write chapters like before…**

**Well, onto more pleasant news. Here's your fucking update of 'Everyone has darkness'! I hope you like this shit, I know I do… In fact, I like it more than Kishimoto's version. Mainly because Naruto is just too stupid in manga, I can't fucking stand it!**

**Well, like always, thanks for all your reviews and all…**

**Meh, don't feel like talking today, here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter twenty nine: Busted!**

"Daddy's back now, you bitches!" – talks.

'You seem to be in a good mood…' – thoughts.

"_It certainly seems like it…" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**I wonder what makes him like that…" – **Demonic/Jutsu.

"_Marihuana." _– Doctors.

**...**

"_The Matrix has you…" _– Morpheus (Ship captain)

"_No, I'm having her!" _– Darthemius (Son of a bitch)

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"No… It can't be!"

"Yeah, it's good to see you too… baa-chan!"

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked with wide eyes.

'Orochimaru' rolled his eyes. "No, I'm the prince of Persia!"

"You bastard!" The Hokage shot up from her seat and went for a punch… only to freeze in the middle of it, after witnessing how 'Orochimaru's eyes turned black.

"Sure I am!" A quick burst of flames and 'Orochimaru' was replaced by Naruto. "You forgot the part where I'm a son of a bitch… oh, and quite a greeting by the way."

"Tch…" Tsunade hissed in anger. But slowly this anger started to turn into desperation. She couldn't move anything but her eyes and lips.

"Don't give me that look, Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's have a nice reunion hug!"

"Why are you here for?" She asked, trying to keep her cool and failing miserably.

"All business, huh?" The demon stood up. "Okay then. I came to kill you." He said and pointed two fingers at her forehead. **"Hadou #4 Byakurai!"**

Tsunade shut her eyes tight and prepared for the inevitable… Then she felt something touch her forehead… and push her back into her chair.

"Sorry, Tsunade. Another time." Naruto said and started to laugh at her expression.

"…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face!" He shouted, falling back into his chair.

"Why…? Why didn't you kill me?" The Hokage asked, noticing that her body control has returned.

"Ahaha… Sigh… Don't be ridiculous." The demon replied. "If I really wanted to kill you, I would've done so just after I entered."

"Then why…?"

"Am I here?" He finished for her.

The slug sannin nodded.

"Can't I just want to talk to you?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Not funny."

"You're right, it's not."

"Are you going…?"

"To answer your question?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yep!"

"Well, are you?"

"Sure! I'm here because… one time you called me worthless. I am not worthless!" He stated. "You said I can't do a shit, well tough luck! I learned how to dance Bacchkoi! I'll show you!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "No! Please no! Anything but that!"

Naruto smirked. "Hmhmhm… Fine, fine. You know, we're quite similar you and me…"

"We have nothing in common!" She spat in anger.

The demon rolled his eyes. "Oh pu-lease! How about favorite sex position? I like it most when girls are on top! What about you?"

Tsunade's cheeks turned slightly pink. "What are you talking about, you idiot?"

"Sex position." Naruto repeated. "Do you like to be on top? Honestly?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, come on, don't be like that! Just tell me already!"

"Yes, I do!" The Hokage admitted in anger. "You happy now?!"

The demon smiled in satisfaction. "See?! That wasn't so hard!"

"I hate you!"

"Hahaha! Sure you do!" He replied. "The only question is… why?"

"You know very well why!" She hissed.

"Yep, I do… but do you?"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Do you know why you hate me?"

"Of course I do!"

"And?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "You Killed Jiraiya! You betrayed the village! You killed thousands of people! You…" She was about to continue, but was interrupted by Naruto's insane laughter.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you even believe what you're saying?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmhmhm… Ahhh… Ironic, isn't it?"

Sannin's eyes narrowed. "What is?"

Naruto sighed. "Our biggest similarity is that both of our lives were fucked up by the Hidden Leaf Village."

"You're delusional!" The Hokage screamed. "Konoha didn't fuck up my…" Last word died in her throat before she could say it. 'Oh my god! It did!'

"Ah! I see realization came to you!" Ex-jinchuriki stated. "Yep, we owe it all to good old Konoha!"

"Shut up!" The Hokage spat. "I'm sill nothing like you!"

"Of course not!" The demon replied with sudden anger, which startled Tsunade slightly. "Because I'm not a hypocrite!"

The woman glared. "I'm not a hypocrite!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?!"

"Yes!"

"Then how about your proclamation about hating me?" He responded. "Let's see… oh yes, me betraying the village! Now we both know it's garbage. You don't give even a slightest damn about this village!"

"Yes I do!" She yelled back.

"No you don't! And stop lying to yourself!" The demon said. "Face it; you are here only because of me."

Her eyes widened. "N-No… I…"

"Sigh… Just admit it, it'll make things easier."

Silence.

"You ran away! Don't give me that look, yes you did!" Naruto screamed. "Sandaime allowed it only because you were his favorite student! Otherwise you would've been found and disposed off! Konoha does not forgive its traitors!"

Silence.

"Still not convinced, huh?" Naruto continued. "On to the next point then! What was there… oh yes, me killing thousands of people! Now what the fuck is with that?! Don't tell me you give a shit about some people?"

"I do! I…"

"No you don't!" He cut her off. "And you never did! You only cared about people close to you…"

"That's why I will never forgive you for killing Jiraiya!" She screamed.

Naruto smirked at this. "Hmhmhm… Never forgive me, huh? Not that I really care, but…"

"But what?!"

The demon shrugged. "I just don't know if I should tell this to you or not. This is really gonna blow your fucking mind…"

"Try me." She looked at him defiantly.

"You sure?"

The woman continued to stare.

"Well, don't blame me then." He replied. "You see, good old Jiraiya deserved death even by my standards, which is high. And not only for what he did to me, but generally as well."

"Oh?" Tsunade looked at him, definitely not believing. "And what's so horrible that he did?"

"I…" Naruto stopped. "How about I give you a hint? Remember the night your little brother died?"

She gritted her teeth. "Yes, I do."

"Remember what happened latter that night?" The demon continued.

"Orochimaru mocked me, and Jiraiya… he came to…"

"Make you feel better, ne?"

"Y-Yes… Are you saying that Jiraiya killed Nawaki?! And how the hell do you know about it?!" She yelled and shot up from her seat.

Naruto sighed. "Let's keep it civil, clam down and sit back."

Tsunade glared but still did so.

"Now let's continue. Where was I? Oh yes! What Jiraiya did…" Naruto said. "No, he didn't kill your brother. But before I say something else, tell me something. Have Jiraiya ever… loved someone?"

Tsunade started to open her mouth when Naruto spoke again.

"I'll give you another hint! She has stupid pink hair, flat chest and screams Shannaro a lot!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sakura?!"

"Yes!"

Pause.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I just love that expression on your face!" The demon tried to calm himself down. "Of course I was just kidding. He always loved you."

"So?"

"Umm… how should I put it?" He thought for a moment. "How about this? Remember some useless piece of trash, who had long hair and also wanted to become a Hokage?"

"Don't you dare…!"

"Shut up!" Naruto interrupted angrily. "I'm the most daring fucking person in this world! Now answer the fucking question!"

"Yes." She responded through her anger and glared. "I remember him."

"Great!" Naruto smirked. "Then you must also remember the way he left this sinful world, ne?"

"You…!"

"Fucking answer, dammit!"

"Yes, I remember."

"Which was it?!"

"What?"

"Which way he was killed?"

"He…" Tsunade paused. "He suffered two major injuries. One to the heart and one to the liver…"

Naruto's smirk widened. "One of the two combinations even you can't save a person from, right?"

Sannin's eyes widened. "How do you…?"

"Later. Now answer this, isn't that strange? Out of your entire team only one member suffered an injure from unseen foe… and it's like this."

"What are you…?"

Now Naruto was annoyed. "Who knew about your skills and what you can and cannot do?!"

"Sandaime knew and…" Her eyes widened in realization. "Are you telling me…?"

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed. "I was thinking you're not able to guess it on your own! After all…"

"Don't screw with me!" She interrupted. "Jiraiya killed Dan?! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Dammit… Alright, then tell me this. What happened when you returned from that mission?"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Uh… Jiraiya came and… But that proves nothing!"

"Damn you're stubborn!" Ex-jinchuriki replied. "Fine, I wanted to show you this after all." With that he put his arm in his pocket and withdrew some small red book.

"What is this?"

Naruto grinned evilly. "This, my dear baa-chan, is your dearest Jiraiya's personal diary! Quite a thing actually!"

Tsunade's look hardened. "Are you taking me for a fool…?!"

"Yes, I actually do, but continue anyway." Naruto interrupted.

"Grr… Even if I do believe it's Jiraiya's diary, where could you get it?"

"Haha! A fine question indeed!" The demon responded. "You see, when I ditched your ex-teammate years ago, I knew he wrote some of the most important information somewhere. He was a human after all, and big amount of information causes headache. So in order to ditch not only him, but also his infamous spy network, I needed that information."

Naruto then caught her eyes and continued. "As you can see, I have found it…" He swirled the book in his hand. "And more so! After getting everything I needed, I decided what the hell?! Why not read earlier notes?! This is what I've found!" Ex-genin threw the book on Tsunade's desk, opening it in the process.

"Read it."

"I don't believe…" She started, but Naruto cut her off.

"Tsunade. Know your role, shut your mouth and read the damn thing!"

Hokage glared, but she really didn't have much of a choice.

_April 21th…_

_God forgive me for what I'm about to do, because even I will never be able to forgive myself._

_What she even saw in that weakling? I guess I won't understand no matter how hard I try…_

_Do I feel regret about what I'm about to do to that Hokage wannabe?! Nah!_

_But I do feel regret… because one more time I will see that look on the face of the woman I love…_

_Forgive me, Tsunade… but I just can't let someone else have you… I…_

Tsunade's look said everything.

"This can't be true… THAT'S A LIE!"

"Hahahahaha… at last!" The demon said and clapped. "About time I say…"

"No…" Tears appeared in woman's eyes. "All my life I…"

"Was lied to and deceived by everyone." Naruto finished for her. "That's not your fault; you're just a really open person."

"B-But Jiraiya… How could he?" She was crying now.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, wake up! Just like Dan could use his influence on you for his future Hokage campaign! Just how Nawaki could wish to dispose of you to become Shodaime's only successor!"

"W-What?!"

Naruto stood up, walked around the table, took her chair's arm and span around, making the woman to look at him again.

"That's why I said that we are similar." He said, standing really close now. "The truth is a hard thing to accept, but otherwise you will only continue to live in a lie."

Tsunade looked up at him in shock and her lower lip started to tremble a little.

The demon only smirked at this and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"They took your life away from you. It's not fair, is it?"

"N-No…" She whispered back.

"Of course not… And now, you're nothing but a shell of your former self, trying to find your sanctuary in alcohol and gambling."

Tsunade said nothing to that. She just cried.

Naruto stood up straight. "But you know, it will be a really sad end for you if it'll continue like this, so…" He put two fingers on her forehead.

"W-What are you doing?" The Hokage asked.

"Shh… just relax for a moment." The blond demon said quietly as his fingers started to glow light yellow.

"There." He said few minutes later. "Try to cancel your genjutsu now."

Woman's eyes widened. "What? But I…"

"Oh, just do it."

She hesitated for a moment. 'What the hell…'

"Hmhmhm… Now I suggest you look in the mirror." Naruto said in satisfaction.

Tsunade took out a mirror from her desk and… gasped.

"That's not possible! What have you done to me?!" She yelled.

"Exactly what it looks like." He leaned closer once again. "I gave you back what _they _took from you."

"But I'm looking even younger than in genjutsu!"

"Hmhmhm… That's because you used your thirties look." The demon replied. "And now you're twenty."

"Wha…?" Tsunade touched her face. "How?!"

Naruto shrugged. "It's only possible in your case. I simply reversed the effect of your Sozo Saisei and here you are!"

"B-But… That's not possible!"

"Don't you like it? I can take it back."

"I…" Tsunade bit her lower lip.

"I knew you'll like it!" Naruto stated.

The Hokage glared again. "But what's in it for you?!" She screamed. "What are you hoping to gain from it?!"

The demon grinned. "Do you really think I need something from you?"

"What then?!"

Naruto's smirk faded as he patted Tsunade's cheek. "I did it simply because I wanted to, that is all. You are not a bad person, Tsunade, you deserve better."

"What are you…? But I'm your enemy!"

"Oh really?" Ex-jinchuriki replied. "Sandaime fucked up my childhood, Jiraiya left me behind, Orochimaru tried to kill me… you did so as well, but only after I admitted my betrayal. So let me tell you this… no you're not!"

"Yes I am!" She yelled at him. "I'm going to stop you no matter what you say!"

"Haha! Stop me from doing what?"

"Well…" Tsunade hesitated. "Whatever it is you're planning!"

"And what do you know about my intentions?"

"I… you… Why won't you tell me then?"

'Let's see if this works…' Naruto frowned. "Unfortunately, that I cannot tell. But I think you should know… I never enjoyed what I did… or what I have become…"

"_Yes you did! You killed all those losers with a smile on your face, you psycho!" _Yamato commented.

'Shut up! She doesn't need to know that.'

"Yeah, right!" Tsunade responded. "And you destroyed Wave Country because?"

"Because I…" Smirk returned on his face. "Haha! Sorry, I can't take it! Yes, I lied, I enjoy what I become very much! I'm stronger, faster, I feel less pain, I regenerate in a matter of seconds, and I can have sex for a week straight! Doesn't it sound great?"

"You surrendered your humanity!"

"Nope! I sold it, and for a good price! And now _you _are enjoying the results of it as well!"

The Hokage gritted her teeth. "Enough of your mind games. What do you want?"

Naruto leaned even closer, so his face was almost inches from hers.

"Why, I want to give you what you want of course!"

"Oh really?" She asked. "Are you going to commit suicide?"

"Haha! Smart mouth you have there!" The demon replied. "Of course not! Why would I return your youth if I wanted to kill myself? No, I have something else in mind!" With that he picked her up and placed on her desk.

"Naruto?! What are you…?" She was interrupted when her mouth was shut down… by his.

'What is he doing?!' The Hokage thought.

"You know… I always wanted to do you." Naruto stated. "But your age was in the way all the time. So I had to find a way and fix it!" He said, starting to massage her breasts.

"What are you doing, stop!" She tried to struggle, but he was beyond strong.

Suddenly he stopped and moved his face a mere inch away from hers once more.

"Do you think I haven't noticed?" The demon said, his hot breath touching her lips. "How you looked at me when I returned…"

"I…"

"Don't. Your eyes told me stories. How you longed…" Their bodies were now pressed together. "How you desired…" He licked her upper lip, which sent shiver down her spine. "How you wished… To feel just one more time… what it is to be loved."

"We can't… I can't…" She whispered.

"Why not?"

"Because… because…" Tsunade leaned closer. "Oh, fuck this!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and claiming his lips.

'There we go!' Naruto thought with satisfaction.

'Shit… is this really happening?' Tsunade thought in slight shock.

"Can't fucking wait anymore!" Naruto stated, pulling Tsunade's pants off. "Oh-ho! Someone's eager already!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"No I won't!" The demon replied. "I think I'll just do this!" He removed his own pants and…

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Wait! It's been too long since…"

"If you wanna see Naruto fuck Godaime Hokage senseless, give me a HELL YEAH!"

"KYAH!" She screamed when Naruto entered her in one quick thrust.

"Nice!" He exclaimed. "I wondered what it'll feel like to fuck you for three fucking years! I must say, I'm not disappointed so far!"

Tsunade's mind started to give in. 'I can't… His shape… It feels so good! I need… I need more!' With that she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, beginning to move his hips back and forth at high pace.

Woman's head arched backwards. "Ah! Hold me! Hold me tighter! Yes!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" The demon breathed in her neck.

"Yes! It feels great!" She screamed. "Please don't stop!"

Naruto smirked. "Good idea, but…" He picked her up and turned around, leaning his back on the desk afterwards. "Why don't you try that new body of yours and move by yourself?"

Without any words Tsunade did just that, hopping up and down on Naruto's rock hard cock.

"That's a nice girl!" He said as his smirk widened.

"Fuck you, Naruto! Ah!" The Hokage exclaimed in pleasure.

"Oh yes, please do so!" Naruto replied.

"Fuck you…! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"

"Sure!" He said, starting to thrust upwards.

"Ah!" Her head arched backwards once more. "I feel it…! I'm nearing my limit!"

Naruto licked his lips. "Then I guess I just have to add a little something to push you over." With that he inserted his finger into her ass.

Tsunade's eyes shot wide open. "Wait! What are you doing, you idiot! That's my… ah!"

"Hmhmhm… maybe I should stop then?" Naruto asked.

But Tsunade gave no reply… She couldn't. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were shut tightly.

'Oh my god… oh god… This is it… THIS IS IT! I'm cumming!'

"This is gonna be a blast!" Naruto stated. 'Thank god I used the silencing genjutsu…'

"Ah… AH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHH!" Tsunade screamed, unable to hold it any longer. Her body shook and twitched at the insane amount of pleasure she was receiving from the first orgasm in twenty five years.

Finally it ended and she fell on top of him, panting heavily.

"You know… It wasn't bad, I expected less from you." The demon said after some time.

"What?! That wasn't enough for you?!"

"I still haven't cum if you didn't notice."

Tsunade turned her head. Indeed, he didn't even remove himself yet.

"Oh? Tough guy, huh?" She asked, standing up and kneeling in front of her desk. "Let's see how you handle this then! I'm still the master of chakra control if you don't remember!"

"Oh really?"

"Take this!" Tsunade exclaimed, taking him into her mouth.

"Yoooo…" Naruto said. "Now that feels niiiiiice…"

"How about this then?" She asked, placing him between her breasts and using her mouth at the same time.

"Ho! I always wanted to fuck these enormous melons of yours!" Naruto stated, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm not called the 'Legendary Sucker' just for losing bets, you know…" Tsunade said, licking the tip of his dick with her tongue.

"I can see that much already." Naruto responded.

"Hmhmhm…" The woman chuckled. "Looks like someone's happy around here." She replied, massaging Naruto's balls. "And it also looks like someone's about to give up. This thing is throbbing like crazy!"

"I won't…!" Naruto stated, gritting his teeth.

"Come on; give it up, you son of a bitch!" She yelled, stroking him fast with her hand.

"Shit!"

"Give it to me, Naruto!" Tsunade opened her mouth wide.

"Guh!" The demon twitched, finally unable to resist the overwhelming feeling.

"Mmm!" Tsunade moaned with satisfaction when first drops of Naruto's cum landed in her mouth… and on her face… and on her breasts… and on her…

"Oh my god!" Her eyes widened in surprise. She was already drenched, but this dick just kept ejaculating! "Holy shit!"

"Sigh…" Naruto breathed deeply after his seed stopped to come out. "That was sure one of the best blowjobs I've ever received!"

"I knew you will like it." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"The only thing I don't understand…" He continued. "Is what are you smiling about? I'm your enemy, am I not? And here you are, covered in my cum. Strange, huh?"

The shock of situation dawned on Tsunade.

"What… What do you want?" She asked with desperation in her voice.

Naruto kneeled beside her. "Isn't it obvious? I want you beside me."

Tsunade gasped. "You… I can't!"

"Why not?! This village betrayed you! These people betrayed you! Your so-called friends betrayed you!"

"You betrayed me as well." She added.

Naruto smirked. "Oh, very good! But consider this, it's one person against the entire village. I think the choice is obvious."

Tsunade sat in silence for some time.

"I… I can't…"

"Too bad." Naruto stood up and put his pants on. "Yes, very bad indeed… I lost two bucks to my sword. Such a shame…" And with that he jumped out of the window, leaving shocked and broken Tsunade alone in her office.

**Kurenai's apartment…**

"Hahaha! Am I good, or am I good!"

"_Neither, you're one sly son of a bitch!" _Yamato commented.

"Damn right!"

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Naruto turned around.

"Kurenai?" He paused. "Umm… well I…"

"It doesn't matter where you've been!" She exclaimed.

Blonde's eyes widened. "Wha…?" His question was interrupted by one pair of soft lips, pressing onto his.

"You talk too much, dammit! Hurry up and do me already!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, ma'am!"

**Next morning. Tenten's apartment…**

That was one of the most wonderful mornings in Tenten's life. Why you ask? Because she found a very sleeping and very naked Neji in her bed. Instantly she remembered what happened last night, and it brought a warm smile on her face.

'He finally did it!' She thought happily, stroking his hair. 'He looks so peaceful…'

And then it happened. Tenten stroked Neji's hair once again, removing some locks from his face… And bandages on his forehead fell off.

Girl's eyes widened. 'What? Where is…'

The seal was gone.

Tenten remained still for some moments, thinking for a possible reason… and she found one.

'I guess I'll go thank her.' She thought, getting out of her bed.

**Hyuga estate…**

"Man… I forgot how huge it is…" Tenten said, walking closer.

"State your business here." The guard exclaimed when she walked closer.

"I um…" The girl hesitated. "I just wanted to talk to Hinata…"

Guard's eyebrows furrowed. "Hinata-sama is in the middle of an important meeting. She can not be disturbed right now."

Tenten frowned. "Oh… it's alright, I'll come back later." She turned around and was about to walk away, when…

"Tenten?" Familiar voice asked from behind. "What are you doing here?"

The bun haired girl turned back. "Hinata…"

Yes, there stood Hinata… alongside Danzou.

"So?" The clan head pressed.

"I uh… I just wanted to thank you."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Thank me for what?"

"For removing Neji's caged bird seal of course!"

Hinata's eyes widened. Danzou's eyes widened.

"Danzou-san, you have my full permission." Byukugan user stated.

"Thank you." The old war hawk replied. "But I'll feel safer if you'll come with me."

Hinata nodded. "Very well." Then she turned to Tenten. "You are coming with us as well." That was not a question.

**Random Konoha street…**

"Uwaaaaah!" Neji exclaimed, stretching. "That certainly felt nice! No wonder he do that every chance he gets…"

The ANBU commander rubbed his eyes again, trying to wake up completely.

Then suddenly…

"Neji!"

"Huh?" He turned around to see Hinata, Tenten and… Danzou standing side by side.

"Ha!" Hinata did one handed seal and… nothing.

Neji sighed in defeat. "Stupid girl, what have you done…?"

"It's not working!" Hinata stated.

"The seal must really be gone then." Danzou added.

Neji shrugged. "No point in hiding it now." With that he removed his Konoha headband and threw it away. Indeed, his forehead was white and clear.

"B-But if Hinata didn't remove the seal… t-then who d-did?" Tenten stuttered.

Neji snorted. "Take a guess."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Danzou stated.

"And we have a winner!" Neji said and clapped.

"Well then…" Hinata started. "Hyuga Neji! In the name of Hokage and the Hyuga clan you are hereby under arrest! Surrender yourself peacefully and your life might be sparred."

Ex-ANBU commander chuckled. "Now look what you've done, they're going to kill me. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

Tenten's eyes widened. "B-But I…"

"That's not her fault." Danzou said. "You were under suspicion already, she just confirmed it."

Neji shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… that's just too bad."

"Are you going to surrender peacefully?" Hinata asked once more.

"Ahahaha! What do you think?!" Was her cousin's response.

"I think not." Danzou replied and snapped his fingers.

Immediately Neji was surrounded by at least two dozens of ANBU.

"ROOT?" He raised an eyebrow. "My! Looks like I'm in trouble!" The teen added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Give it up, Neji." Hinata stated. "You have no chance."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"How certain you are!" Neji exclaimed. "But I want to find out! **Hakkesho Kaiten!" **He shouted and five ANBU members were thrown backwards.

"Seize him!" Danzou screamed. "Alive if possible!"

Instantly ROOT came on the offensive. Three shinobis attacked at the same time, but Neji wasn't called a prodigy for nothing.

"**Hakke Kusho!" **Two out of three ninjas were thrown into a stone wall and a sickening crack was heard when their skulls connected with hard rock.

"Ups, missed one." Hinata's cousin said, striking the third one right in the heart and killing him instantly. "Haha, mindless tools are not the best warriors, you know…"

"Attack him!" Danzou shouted once more.

Five more shinobis attacked Neji from all sides.

"Damn, like locusts!" He exclaimed and somersaulted over them. "Well, it's been a nice party and all, but I guess I'll be off." And with that he started running.

"Stop him!" Hinata screamed.

"He's trying to escape from the village!" Danzou added. "Send reinforcements, block the main gates!"

"Hai, Danzou-sama!" Some ROOT ANBU said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's the commotion?" Sudden voice asked.

Hinata turned around to see Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee.

"Good timing." She stated. "We've confirmed the identity of a traitor... it's Hyuga Neji."

"Impossible!" Lee screamed. "Neji would've never…!" Then he noticed Tenten's face. "Tenten?"

"I… It's true, Lee…" She whispered quietly. "I didn't want to believe… but he just killed several Konoha ninjas in cold blood."

"Can't be…" Gai's favorite student exclaimed in disbelief.

"What's the situation?" Kakashi asked.

"His identity has been compromised, so he's currently trying to escape the village." Danzou responded. "We must stop him at all cost."

"Understood. Let's go, Sasuke." The masked jounin said and jumped off.

"Are you going, Lee?" Uchiha asked.

"I…"

"Look, I know what you feel more than anyone." The last Sharingan user stated. "But if you want some answers, then come and face him directly."

Lee's head shot up. "Yes, you're right!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Tenten said.

"You'd better not…" Sasuke countered.

"I will!" She said with determination. "Neji may be my closest friend… but I'm still a Konoha shinobi, and I will do my duty!"

Uchiha nodded. "Very well, let's go."

**With Neji…**

"Fucking Tenten…" Our hero thought, running through another Konoha street. "No, correction. Fucking NARUTO for telling me to get laid so much!"

Two chuunins appeared on his way.

"In the name of Hoka…" Poor guy didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before a quick juuken strike to the heart relieved him of his… life.

"Imbecilles…" Neji muttered without stopping his run and even glancing at two men he just killed.

"Where are those fucking gates?!" He looked up… yep, the gates were there, but he was at least five minutes away from them. "Damn… gotta hurry!"

"Huyga Neji! You… GUH!" Another ninja fell limply on the ground.

"Why are those guys talking so much?! Is this Konoha's greatest weapon?!" Neji asked himself. "It probably is, because I don't see another one." He stated, continuing to run forward.

"Idiot! I should just ignore that blonde motherfucker! But no! _I'm a Hyuga, I have pride_!" Hinata's cousin mocked. "Finally, the gates… closed. Fuck…"

Two gatekeepers got in his way.

"By the order of Hokage-sama…" One of them started. "The gates are to remain closed until…"

"**Hakke Kusho!" **Neji thrust his palm forward, knocking two men into the gates. "Sorry guys, but Hokage-sama's orders are… oh, you are dead already. Well then…"

Ex-ANBU commander concentrated harder. "I hope no one hears this…"

"Haaaaaa! Art is a blast! **Hakke… Shintenkusho!**"

BOOM!

The gates flew open.

"Ahh! The wonderful feeling of freedom!" Neji exclaimed… just as about twenty people landed around him.

"Or not…"

"Give up, Neji-kun." Kakashi started. "You don't have a chance against all of us."

Neji looked around. Indeed, there was Kakashi, Uchiha and Lee. The three of them were quite a challenge… but there were also at least fifteen jounins alongside them.

'And that's only until Hokage arrives.' Hyuga reminded himself. 'If that happens, then I'm fucked… Have to make it double quick!'

"So you actually think that I have no chance?"

Kakashi closed his only eye and shook his head.

"I not only think, I…"

"It doesn't matter what you think! **Hakke Kusho!" **Neji shouted and Kakashi was sent flying through some building.

"Haha! I always wanted to do that!" Hyuga laughed. "Is he really that pathetic without Sharingan?! If so, then this village is fucked!"

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed. "Lee, cover me! And remember, we need him alive!"

"Hai!"

"Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his doujutsu.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his… and then one of the less experienced chuunins attacked him from behind. "Fool."

"No, don't!" Lee screamed, but it was already too late. Neji dodged under the incoming kunai thrust and hit the poor guy right in his heart.

"One down!"

"Dammit Neji! What are you doing?!" His ex-teammate yelled.

"Are you blind or what?! What does it looks like I'm doing?!" Neji replied with sarcasm.

"You're betraying Konoha!"

Neji smiled dumbly. "Umm… nope!"

"What do you mean nope?!"

Hyuga shrugged. "I'm not betraying Konoha simply because I was never _loyal _to Konoha in the first place!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, he recognized the excuse immediately. "So you're with Naruto then!"

Neji made a face. "Of course not! We're both into women, you know…"

"You know what I mean!"

"**Kaiten!" **Neji shouted, disposing of three more ninjas. "You talk too much, Uchiha. No wonder Naruto thinks you're a fool!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed, drawing Rebellion. "I will stop him!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The traitor laughed hard. "Suuuuure! And I had sex with your mother…"

Uchiha's eyes widened again. "You're lying!"

"Of course I'm lying! That was Naruto!"

"Shut up!" This time enraged Sasuke attacked.

"_Wait, clear your mind!" _Rebellion corrected. _"Do not let him provoke you!"_

"How easy." Neji said, dodging the sword slash and…

"**Dinamicu Entori!" **

"Fuck!" Hyuga exclaimed, somersaulting backwards.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" **Some of jounins attacked and Neji had no other option but to evade once more.

"Double fuck! I need to get out of here."

"Stop him!" Sasuke shouted, using his instant move to appear in Neji's way.

"Damn!" Hyuga cursed, stopping in his tracks.

"**Chidori Nagashi!" **Sasuke shouted, thrusting his sword into the ground.

Neji watched chakra movement and jumped to get out of the way, but…

"**Dinamicu Acushon!" **Lee attacked from behind, delivering a crushing axe kick to Neji's shoulder.

"Gah!" Neji exclaimed in pain, holding his damaged left shoulder. "Fucking Lee…"

"I'm not finished!" Somehow the green clad jounin got behind his ex-teammate and grabbed his arms.

"**Omote Renge!"**

"Tough luck, Lee! **Hakkesho Kaiten!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Gai's favorite student screamed in pain as his body was thrown away.

'Somehow I don't believe he's dead though…' Neji thought to himself.

Then…

"**Stinger!" **Sasuke slid towards him with his sword ready to strike.

'Damn! Can't dodge!' Of course, he was still in midair. 'Is this the end…? No, fuck it! Even if it is, I will sell my life at the highest price!'

With some unbelievable move, Neji twisted his body at the last second and instead of receiving a blade through his chest, he delivered an axe kick to Sasuke's shoulder just like Lee recently did.

"Ah!" Uchiha gasped in pain.

"Not yet!" Neji wanted to attack again, but felt some presence from behind. "Shin-ne!" He turned around to face… "Tenten?" He froze for a second and it cost him… everything.

"**Senei-ta Jashu!"**

Hyuga suddenly felt something wrapping around him. He looked down…

"Snakes… oh fuck…"

"Tell Tsunade I got him." Orochimaru stated with a smirk.

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs. The Original Naruto…**

Naruto: "So? When are we going to help those poor guys?"

Darthemius: "Umm… Specify maybe?"

Naruto (Shrugging): "What about Sephiroth?"

Darthemius (Shaking his head): "Sorry, no can do, man. We can't destroy Square-Enix until they release Final Fantasy Versus XIII…"

Naruto (Scowling): "Fuck… What about Dr. Eggman?"

Darthemius: "Duh, already had this one. Blue hedgehog, remember?"

Naruto: "Oh yeah…"

Darthemius: "Don't worry; we still have lots of requests!"

Naruto: "Such as?"

Darthemius: "Well, here's one…"

"_Good day to you. Now I'm writing this because I'm sick and tired of losing. I mean I have everything! Cool iron mask, nice outfit, hell I even have pretty good looks! So, how do you say it… oh yes! Why in the blue hell must I always lose to a couple of fucking turtles! Please do something about it, I'll pay!_

_Shredder."_

Naruto (Shaking his head): "Poor guy… I mean to lose to a fucking turtle… that must be really humiliating."

Darthemius (Frowning): "Yeah, but I don't think we will be able to do something about it…"

Naruto (raising an eyebrow): "Why not?"

Darthemius: "We'll have problems with Greenpeace again… Remember the Hedgehog?"

Naruto (Sulking): "Yeah, motherfucker had surprisingly good lawyers…"

Darthemius: "You know, I'm kind of confused…"

Naruto: "What's wrong?"

Darthemius: "Well, there are billions of letters from adults all around the world, asking to kill, crush, disintegrate, maim, quart, burn alive… some evil group, called telletubbies…"

Naruto: "YEOW!"

Darthemius: "What?!"

Naruto: "Don't say this word!"

Darthemius: "What word? Telletubbies?"

Naruto: "Stop that! I mean it!"

Darthemius: "You know who they are?"

Naruto: "…No… But it sounds really terrifying…"

Darthemius (Sweatdropping): "Riiiiight… Anyway, what are we gonna do about Kishimoto?"

Naruto (In anger): "Motherfucker survived!"

Darthemius (With sarcasm): "I wonder how…"

Naruto: "Hey, don't look at me like that! I shoved a fucking RAIL up his ass! There's no way he could survive!"

Darthemius: "Yet he did… I wonder what he'll do now…"

Original Naruto (Jumping onto the scene): "Ah-ha! I have finally found you, evil doers, dattebayo!"

Darthemius (With what the fuck expression): "Wha…?"

Naruto: "Who in the orange hell are you?!"

Darthemius (With raised eyebrow): "You don't recognize him?"

Naruto: "Of course I recognize him! Orange outfit, stupid look on his face, shouting garbage… why, he is John Cena!"

Darthemius (Raising second eyebrow): "You know… there _is _a similarity…"

Original Naruto: "No, there isn't! I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!"

Naruto: "Wha…? Then who the fuck I am?!"

Original Naruto: "I don't know, dattebayo!"

Darthemius: "Then why the fuck are you here?!"

Original Naruto: "I'm here to stop you, dattebayo!"

Naruto: "Wait a second… You came here to stop people you don't even know?"

Original Naruto: "W-Well…"

Darthemius: "Besides, who told you we are… how did he call us?"

Naruto: "Evil doers…"

Darthemius: "Right! Who told you that?"

Original Naruto: "Well… Kishimoto-sama, dattebayo."

Darthemius: "Ah, I see… tell me then, Uzumaki Naruto… Do you know who this guy is?" (Pointing at Naruto)

Original Naruto: "Umm… He looks kind of familiar, dattebayo…"

Naruto (Rolling his eyes): "I'm you, you moron!"

Original Naruto: "Really?"

Darthemius: "Yep! He's you, if you were strong, smart, badass, stylish… well, in short words, everything you're not."

Original Naruto (Walking closer and looking up and down at Naruto): "Man, I rock!"

Naruto (Smirking): "You bet!"

Darthemius: "So you want to kill this guy?"

Original Naruto: "No! I want to be like him!"

Darthemius: "Unfortunately that's not possible."

Original Naruto: "Why not?"

Darthemius: "You see, as long as Massasi Kishimoto is your master, he won't allow this."

Original Naruto: "So, what can I do?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Well, I guess you can sign this." (Contract appears) "That will transfer your ownership from Kishimoto to me."

Original Naruto: "And you will be able to help me?"

Darthemius (Crossing two fingers behind his back): "Sure!"

Original Naruto: "Alright! Give me that!" (Signing the contract) "Here!"

Darthemius: "Thanks, pal!" (Snapping his fingers and watching how Original Naruto burned down to a pile of ashes) "You spared us a lot of trouble."

Naruto (Smirking): "You are evil!"

Darthemius (Smirking back): "Thank you!"

**KO!**

**Winner: Darthemius!**

Naruto: "Hey! That's second time in a row! Stop stealing my thunder!"

Darthemius (Grinning evilly): "Telletubbies!"

Naruto: "YEOW! Fucking stop that! Better say dattebayo…"

**...**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut!**

**That's all for today, folks! **

**Be bad and drink cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	30. Ultimate duo

**Dartghemius: Yo, sorry for the delay, but I… shit, actually I didn't do anything. I simply am a lazy ass. And if you're not down with that, then I've got two words for you.**

**Anyway, here's your fucking chapter. Read it, drink cola, do your chores, drink more cola, read it again, drink even more cola, go fuck your girlfriend/boyfriend, drink cola again, kill some old ladies and go to sleep with the feeling of total and complete satisfaction!**

**If you're above sixteen then also don't forget to RKO your best friend. Why best friend? Simple, he won't expect it.**

**And if you're below sixteen… then I must remind you that this story is rated M.**

**Well, okay. I just want to ask for more omake ideas, because I'm running low…**

**Enough, let's go…**

**...**

**Chapter thirty: Ultimate duo.**

"Who in the blue hell are you?" – talks.

'I am a god! Fear me!' – thoughts.

"_Pain? Is that you?" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Umm… no, it's Jesus…" **– demonic.

**...**

**Konohgagakure. Torture chamber…**

SLAP.

"Ouch!" Neji yelped. "Damn, that hurt!"

"Shut up and start talking!" Tsunade screamed.

Huyga raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, do _what_?! How can I talk if I shut up?!"

SLAP.

"Ouch! You could at least restrain a little…"

"Where is Naruto?!" The Hokage asked in anger.

Neji shrugged. "How the fuck should I know?! He's like the devil… wait a second, he _is_ the devil!"

SLAP.

"OW! Stop this, dammit!"

"Calm down, Tsunade, or you'll kill him before he'll say anything." Orochimaru commented.

"Shut up!"

"Please, master…" Sakura pleaded. "Maybe we can talk to him and…"

"Yes, we might actually do better with…" Sasuke added, but was interrupted.

"No, later." Tsunade responded. "Everyone out! I'll talk to him face to face."

"Are you sure, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked. "We could…"

"Out!" The woman yelled in anger.

"Fine, fine, we're out." The snake sannin said and left with others in tow.

Satisfied, Tsunade put her hand under Neji's jaw and raised it to look him in the eye.

"Now you will tell me where Naruto is." That was not a question.

"Heh, I told you I don't know. He could be anywhere." The prisoner answered.

SLAP.

"Stop that! I mean it!"

"And what will you do if I won't?!" The Hokage mocked.

"Well I…" Neji sighed. "Hehe… nothing I guess."

"Damn right!"

SLAP.

"Ouch!"

"Ready to talk?"

"Okay, okay… but why are you so interested in his whereabouts? Shouldn't you be asking about weak points or something?" Then he looked at his ex-commander in confusion. "Or have you… oh my… Don't tell me…!"

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Please don't tell me he did you too…"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God… He not only lacks any shame, he lost his common sense somewhere along the way as well!"

SLAP.

"OW!"

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"

Neji smirked. "Sure you don't!" He spat some blood. "I know that look in your eyes, you want to know what that meant, right?!"

"How do you…?"

"Know? Pretty simple."

"You will tell no one about it, or you will beg for death!" Tsunade stated.

"Of course, of course, Hokage-_sama_!" Neji exclaimed. "My mouth is shut."

"Alright, then tell me what Naruto's planning."

"As I said, my mouth is shut…"

SLAP.

"Fuck!"

"Start talking Hyuga!" Tsunade shouted. "I can do this all day, I wonder how long can you take my super powered slaps?"

Neji coughed. 'Damn, she's not jouking…'

"Well?"

"Okay, okay… Naruto, he…"

"He?"

"His sword…" Neji said. "It can open the gates to hell."

"I already know that!" Tsunade stated. "Keep talking!"

"Well, he's going to take his sword and…"

"And?" Tsunade repeated.

"Turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy…"

SLAP.

"Ouch!"

"You're testing my patience, Hyuga!" The woman spat. "How long are you working for him?"

Neji laughed. "Hahaha… The entire time."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?"

"I was his ally before I even became a genin."

Woman's jaw clenched. "Why? I gave you respect, power, position! What did he offer?"

"Hah, nothing!"

"What?"

"He had nothing, so he could offer nothing… except one thing."

"And what was that?"

Neji smirked. "That we will never… AND HE MEANT NEVER… be bored."

SLAP.

"You bastard!"

"Yep, mother was not a Hyuga…" Neji started. "So daddy had to kill her and say that my mother was a branch family member, who died giving me birth... something like that, I don't remember clearly…"

Silence.

"You didn't know?"

Tsunade looked in shock. "No… But I heard about your fate speech, and what happened at chuunin exams three years ago!"

Neji's smirk widened. "Simply a show planned by Naruto and me… actually, the entire exam was planned by us. And it was me who stole all records on you when Orochimaru was killing the Third. Surprised again?"

Silence.

"Yep, the exams, your taking over, even Uchiha's escape were all planned by Naruto."

Tsunade held a pause. "Why did he leave me?"

"He never left you, he left Konoha. And as Hokage you must remain in Konoha…" Prisoner's smirk turned into an evil grin. "Or not?"

Woman's head shot up.

"That's what he offered you, ne? To stand by his side once again…"

"S-Shut up…"

"Oh, right on the nail, Neji!" Hyuga praised himself. "The only question is… why are you hesitating?! It's a simple yes or no question. Do you care about Konoha this much? If you do, then your answer is no. If you don't… well, you're smart, place two and two together."

Tsunade stood silent for a moment, then turned around and left also without saying a word.

"I think she likes me…" Neji muttered when she left.

**ANBU training grounds…**

"Where in the green hell is he?" Hyuga Hanabi was fuming. Her cousin was late for over two hours. "When I find him… or maybe he got infected from that guy who always late. What was his name? Something between cock and wakisashi… No matter, I guess I'll head home."

She was just walking away from the training field, when she heard…

"You sure about this?"

Hanabi noticed two ANBU members talking and decided to hide and listen.

'Could be useful.' She thought.

"Yes, the order came just today!" One of two guys stated.

"Damn… I can't believe Neji-sama was a traitor…"

Hanabi's eyes widened.

"But how did they found out?"

"I heard they tried to activate his cursed seal… he's a branch Hyuga member if you remember."

"Yeah, I do."

"So they activated it, and nothing! He got it removed! I bet by the demon himself…" The last sentence was whispered.

"Fucking demon! My father died because of him!" The ANBU guy spat. "When I get my hands on him, I'll… Guh!" His eyes suddenly opened wide in shock.

"Narata, what happened?"

Said Narata answered nothing… he only fell face first into the ground, allowing his colleague to notice one small black haired girl.

"No one insults Naruto-sama while I'm around! **Raiton: Byakurai!"**

Despite being an ANBU, the guy was too shocked to avoid the deadly beam, which pierced his forehead effortlessly.

"I got to warn Naruto-sama!" Hanabi exclaimed and ran off.

**Meanwhile at Kurenai's apartments…**

"Naruto? Are you awake?" The red eyed woman asked.

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Yeah, I could use some more sleep as well…" She said, drifting off again.

**Hyuga mansion…**

"Ha!" Hinata concentrated, doing one handed seal.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A branch family member screamed, clutching his head.

"This one's clean." Hyuga clan head said to her escort. "Next one… Ha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Another branch family member screamed just like the first one.

"H-Hinata-sama? Is this really necessary?" Her escort asked. Of course, he was from branch family as well.

"Yes, it is. Ha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

'Damn, this bitch has totally gone off!' Hanabi thought, observing the situation from the roof.

"Have you found out who's missing?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Hinata-sama." Branch family member replied. "Aside from Neji, there is only one person who never answered the call."

"And who is it?"

"Y-Your sister Hanabi, my lady…"

The clan head glared. "Consider her hostile." She stated. "Ha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Send the order at Hokage's tower to capture Hanabi dead or alive."

Person in question sighed. 'Damn, there goes my cover…' She thought. 'I have no chance to contact Naruto-sama. The only ones I know are Neji and Kabuto… Kabuto… Where is this motherfucking pervert when you need him? Oh right…'

_Flashback…_

"_I'm going on a mission by Hokage's orders. Keep an eye on my lab for me, okay?"_

_End Flashback…_

"Moron…" Hanabi whispered and jumped off. "Neji-niisan will tell them shit, and when they realize that he's a dead meat… I guess it's up to me to rescue him, right?"

Silence.

"Right! And that's the bottom line, 'cus Hanabi said so!"

**Torture chamber…**

SLAP.

"Ow! That's it, my verdict is… Konoha's women are insane!" Neji concluded.

"How could you!" Sakura preached. "After everything Konoha's done for you…!"

"Oh? And what was that?"

"It gave you everything!"

"It gave me nothing!" Hyuga spat. "I managed to get everything only because of combined efforts of Naruto and myself!"

The kunoichi glared. "You're only making things worse."

"I'm sorry, but… who in the blue hell are you?" Neji asked. "I don't believe we are acquainted enough for you to talk with me like that. Let's keep it formal, okay?"

"Why did you betray us?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the wall.

"Never did such thing!" Hyuga stated. "Better ask this, how could I ever ally myself with you?! Look at yourself, total absence of intelligence…"

SLAP.

"Ouch!"

"For your information, I was the smartest kunoichi in my class." Sakura stated proudly.

"Yeah, sure… And Naruto said that you were the most useless person he has ever seen!"

SLAP.

"Stop that!" Neji shouted. "By the way, when I first saw you in action at chuunin exam preliminaries, I had to say that I completely agree with Naruto's description of you."

SLAP.

"Fuck…"

"My punches can be just as strong as Tsunade-sama's." Sakura stated with a smirk.

"Cough… yeah, I can see that much…"

"Now tell me…" She continued. "Where is Naruto?"

Neji's eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit! Have you slept with him as well?!"

"What?!" Sasuke shouted.

"N-No I didn't…"

"Then I guess you desperately want to…" Hyuga pressed.

"Stop that!"

"Then why the fuck do you want to know his location… which I don't know by the way…"

"I… I want to bring him back…" The girl exclaimed quietly.

"You what?!"

Silence.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hyuga laughed hard. "You had better chance at convincing Uchiha three years ago."

Sakura glared at him. "Shut up! I will find him, and I will bring him back, and we will become a team again and…" She started to sob.

"Easy…" Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You do understand that if you _do_ bring him back, he will be sentenced to death and executed, right?" Neji asked.

"We'll think of something…"

"Sure you will."

"Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke started. "He won't tell anything to us."

"By the way, tell Tenten to go fuck herself." Neji said before two of them left. "Suckers…"

**Near prison dungeons…**

'Great, totally overrun by ANBU members…' Hanabi thought, observing the situation. Neji-niisan is in prison, I'm being hunted, Naruto-sama is missing… what could possibly be worse?!'

Then she noticed two people leaving the building.

"It's alright, Sakura. We'll still find him." Uchiha Sasuke stated, hugging his teammate.

"It's just… sob… I hoped so much to get the information on him. It's just…" Sakura replied.

"It's okay, we still have each other." Sasuke said and kissed her.

'Ewwwwwww!' Hanabi thought after witnessing that. 'I take that back, my day's just gotten worse…' Then she turned back to the prison. 'Now how in all circles of hell am I going to do that?!'

**Kurenai's apartment…**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

**In front of the torture chamber…**

'Why is it I who must stand here?' Neji's guardian asked. 'Everyone could…' Then he noticed some movement. 'A woman… Anko-san? No, too small…'

"Girl? What are you doing…?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing!" The girl responded and with the speed of lightning lunged at the guard and hit his chest with a peerless juuken strike.

'Why do they always asking who is it? I mean they were told not to let anyone in… or not?'

"Huh?" Neji asked when he heard his cell door open. "Another interrogation?!" He mocked. "I got enough slaps for today, so the shop doesn't work. Please come again!"

"Get your lazy ass up from the floor, or I'm going to kick it!" Very familiar and not so kind voice stated.

"Hanabi?!" Neji's eyebrows rise. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Tough luck, cousin. I got this shit removed as well, so we both are compromised." The girl replied. "I even managed to see the bitch herself trying to activate every branch family member's seal in order to find another spy."

"Fucking bitch…" Neji spat. He didn't have the seal anymore, but he sure as hell remembered the pain.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Hanabi asked.

Neji's jaw dropped. "You… You don't have a plan?!"

"Umm… nope. My goal was to get to you."

Ex-ANBU clapped and rolled his eyes. "Brilliant, Hanabi! Absolutely brilliant! Now as you said there's only one thing to do… It's to decide WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO!"

The girl glared. "At least I did something, so shut the fuck up and be grateful!" She stated. "Besides, we will be spotted anyway, so let's just blast our fucking way through!"

Neji thought for a second, and then shrugged. "Simple, easy to remember… Why the fuck not?!"

**Kurenai's apartment…**

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto sat up on the bed and stretched. "Kurenai? You awake?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…"

"I guess not." He carefully got out of bed, dressed up and kissed her forehead. "You were great, till next time."

Ex-jinchuriki closed the door and left… only to notice two burning yellow eyes. Where? On his necklace.

"Oh fuck…"

**Hokage's office…**

"Fucking Hyuga!" Tsunade shouted.

"Calm down." Orochimaru said. "That was just the first day. We still have much time to crack him. And we will."

"Damn right we will!" Tsunade commented. "He _will _tell me where Naruto is and then I…"

"Then you'll what?"

"I'm gonna make him eat his fucking sword!"

Orochimaru whistled. "Quite a feat…"

"Tsunade-sama!" A very shocked Shizune rammed into the office. "We have an emergency!"

'I already don't like the sound of that…' The Hokage thought. "What is it this time?"

"Hyuga Neji! He escaped!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "HE WHAT?!"

"Apparently he was released by his cousin Hyuga Hanabi. They managed to kill several ANBU members and now are blasting their way through to the main gates!" Her assistant reported.

"Fuck! Of all possible things!" Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Shizune, mobilize everyone! Those two must not under any circumstances leave the village limit!"

"Hai!" Shizune saluted and ran off.

"Come, Orochimaru! We are going as well!"

The snake sannin smirked. "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Shut up!"

**Konoha downtown…**

"**Raiton Byakurai!" **Hanabi shouted, piercing some chuunin's chest. "Huff… huff… How long do you think we can last like this?!"

"**Hakke Kusho!" **Neji exclaimed, taking down three Konoha ninjas at once. "Fuck me if I know… but I don't think it will be too much. Konoha's shinobi population is about thirty thousands. And our numbers are… two. Can you count our chances? **Hakkesho Kaiten!"**

"Gah!" Some jounin screamed, flying away.

"Yes I can, mister smartass!" Hanabi answered, ending some shinobi girl's life. "And no thanks, I'd rather fuck Naruto-sama… if we'll be able to get out of here of course, which is very unlikely…"

"**Juuken!" **Neji hit someone in the heart. "What's wrong with you girls?! What makes him so special?!"

"**Baykurai! **I don't know, but…" His cousin replied. "No woman can ever be the same after being with him."

"Motherfucker… I need some more pointers from him…" The older Hyuga whispered.

"Neji-niisan!" Hanabi suddenly shouted. "Reinforcements from the left!"

"My left, or your left?"

"It doesn't matter which left it is! Fucking look there!"

Neji did so, and…

"Oh fuck…" He whispered. "As if we don't have enough already…"

Indeed, about fifty ninjas were approaching at alarming rate.

"What should we do?!" The girl asked.

"Into that alleyway, quick!" Neji shouted and ran with Hanabi close on his track.

"Now what?!" She asked when they ran through narrow alley and Konoha ninjas were right in the middle of it.

"That's what!" Neji exclaimed, taking battle stance. **"Hakke Shintenkusho!" **He shouted, thrusting his palm forward and causing two large buildings to collapse right onto their followers.

"Damn that was good!" Hanabi commented.

Her cousin smirked. "Thanks. Now we're…"

Thirty more ninjas landed around them.

"…fucked." Neji finished his sentence calmly with already fading smirk.

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Great, now what?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Duh, I told you, we're fucked."

"I can see that, you idiot!" She yelled in response.

"Don't yell at me! I'm older and a man by the way!" The older Hyuga stated.

"Go fuck yourself, you fucking sexist!" Hanabi answered. "And I will fucking yell at you all I fucking want…" She looked around herself. "Which probably won't be too fucking long…"

"Language, Hanabi!"

"Fuck you!"

"Umm… Can I bother you?" Some Konoha jounin asked with 'what the fuck' expression on his face.

"NO!" Two Hyugas shouted in unison, glaring at each other.

The jounin sighed. "I'm afraid I must insist."

Cousins turned to the speaker.

"Shiranui Genma, right?" Neji asked.

"Yes." The jounin answered. "And I have the order to bring you both in alive. But I must assure you that I won't hesitate to use deadly force."

Hanabi shook her head. "My god, I'm scared!" She said with obvious sarcasm.

"You're pretty brave, little girl." Genma commented. "But you forgot that you're talking to a jounin."

"So?! Ranks mean nothing in shinobi world!"

Genma chuckled. "Hmhmhm… Says who?!"

Hanabi smirked. "Says Uzumaki Naruto!"

The jounin glared. "You're testing my patience!" He started to get angry. "Give up now, Neji-kun. You have no chance at leaving this village alive. Return to your cell and you might be granted a quick death."

Neji's eyes lit up. "My, what an offer!" He exclaimed excitedly. "But I'm afraid that if I'll turn back now, I'll trip over fifty Konoha ninjas I just killed. So I guess I'll have to refuse."

"You leave me no choice then…" Genma stated.

"Hanabi…" Neji whispered. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Try to get out of the village and push as much chakra as you can into this ring." He extended his hand to his cousin. "When I say… Ow! Why the hell did you hit me for?!"

"Shut up, you moron!" Hanabi replied with somewhat sad look. "You might not be the best cousin… but I sure as hell won't let you die alone."

Neji glared. "Don't argue with me on this one, Hanabi! You're too young to die, and…"

"Neji." She interrupted. "It was a pleasure…"

The older Hyuga smiled sadly. 'Damn you for your stubbornness…' He took a battle stance. "Well… I guess it can't be helped. Let's do this!"

Both sides were about to attack, when…

"How dare you!" Sudden voice echoed.

"What?!" Everyone looked on the edge of nearby roof, where stood none other than… Uchiha Sasuke.

"How dare you…" Sasuke continued. "How dare you stand in front of me?! Bow down before my greatness!"

Genma sweatdropped. "Wha…?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Neji laughed like a maniac. "You couldn't choose a better time! We were already giving each others farewell speech!"

Sasuke glared at Neji. "How dare you speak before I allow you to?!" He then turned to Konoha shinobi. "And you! Are you deaf?! I said bow!"

"Umm… you're still a genin, you know…" Genma exclaimed.

Sasuke jumped down. "I didn't said bow down before my rank, I said bow down before my awesomeness!"

"Uh… greatness…" Neji corrected.

"Oh yeah… Right, it was greatness." Uchiha muttered. "Now bow!"

"Sasuke-sama, what are you doing?" Some chuunin asked.

Said genin gave trademark Uchiha smirk. "What am I doing?! What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm betraying Konoha again and joining Naruto!"

"Wha…?!" Genma stuttered in shock.

"But why?" Another jounin asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Sasuke said. "The answer is simple, I will join him because he will give me power! Bwahahahaha!"

Genma raised an eyebrow. "But didn't he say he's going to kill you… slowly?"

Uchiha thought for a second. "Damn, he did… No matter, I'll still join Naruto because I'm a dumbass! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Enough! Get them all!" Genma commanded and all Konoha forces jumped into action.

"Forgive me, Sasuke-kun!" Some kunoichi ran at him and… "Gah!" Was stabbed through the chest with a katana.

"No! I will never forgive you!" Uchiha exclaimed, withdrawing his sword. "I don't know why though…"

"Damn you, Uchiha!" Genma shouted. "We believed you!"

"And that's why I always called you imbeciles!" Sasuke stated. "I'm a traitor, and a piece of shit, and a loser, and motherfucker, and moron, and…"

"Quite the description…" Hanabi commented.

"Thank you!" Sasuke beamed. "That's just a small part of what I am… oh."

SLASH.

Two shinobi lying in pieces.

"Haha! It is useless to approach me from behind!" Sasuke stated as his eyes turned red. "I have Sharingan! Which means I have 360 vision!"

"Umm… that's actually Byakugan's ability…" Neji corrected.

"What, really?"

"Yep."

"Well, they… accidently fell on my sword then!"

"_Suuuuure! And I'm Orochimaru!"_

'Shut up! I'm in the middle of the fight!'

"Don't stop the attack, capture them!" Genma shouted.

Neji smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know… Are you thinking about an orgy with two hot Japanese twins?"

Hyuga shook his head. "Moron… I mean do you remember when we…"

Uchiha's eyes lit up. "Of course I do! The tremendous return of the Ultimate duo!"

"It will be grand!"

"**Raiton: Byakurai!" **Hanabi shouted and dodged the incoming strike. "It sounds cliché. And besides, are you two imbeciles going to stand the whole day, or maybe you want me to do all the work?!"

Sasuke beamed and nodded. "Yep, please do!"

"Fuck you!"

"Later, now…" Sasuke did some handseals. Of course they were wrong, but Konoha shinobis never knew that. **"Chidori!" **He shouted, ramming his blazing hand into chuunin's chest.

"Fuck, that really is Uchiha!" Someone stated.

"Stop them!"

"Damn!" Neji exclaimed. "You know, we fought for about two hours before you arrived… **Hakke Kusho!"**

SLASH.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"We're pretty tired, you know…"

"Suck it up. **Chidori!" **

"AAAAAAHHH!"

'Damn, I'm starting to like this technique!'

"_Ho! I guess you need to be called copy ninja now!"_

'Know your role and shut your mouth!'

"_I don't have a mouth!"_

'Wha… Well then simply shut up!'

"_Sure, your majesty! Maybe a towel, or a cup of morning tea?!"_

Sasuke shook his head. 'Shit. Sometimes this thing pisses me off…'

"_I love you too!"_

"Neji, DFD!" Uchuha shouted.

Neji got on the ground.

"**Judgement Cut!"**

SLASH.

"Keiji!" Some Konoha kunoichi yelled, seeing how head fell from her comrade's shoulders. "I'll kill you, Uchiha!" She ran at Sasuke when…

"JFU!" Neji screamed and Sasuke jumped high instantly. **"Hakke Kusho!"**

"Gah!" The kunoichi gasped when she was suddenly hit from behind and sent flying into a wall. A sickening crack was heard when her head connected with it, which informed about her instant death.

"What the hell are you yelling?!" Hanabi asked in confusion.

"Oh, our commands you mean? **Kaiten!" **Neji asked back.

"Yeah."

"Well, DFD means duck the fuck down." Her cousin explained.

"And JFU means jump the fuck up." Sasuke added.

"I see…** Juuken!" **Hanabi killed her next victim. "Fuck, I'm at my limit!"

"Another reinforcements!" Neji yelled.

"Crap. Withdraw!" Sasuke commanded. "I'm covering the rear!"

"Run, Hanabi!" Neji shouted, sprinting towards the gates at full speed.

"Don't let them escape!" Genma screamed. "And try to take at least one of them alive!"

**Konohagakure. Main gates…**

"Whew, made it!" Neji stated… just as about two hundred shinobi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Or not…" Hanabi finished for him.

"Give up." Shizune spoke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Eh?! I thought I killed this bitch…'

"_Maybe you missed the vital spot. She's a medic after all…"_

'Fuck, I hate missing!'

"I never expected betrayal from you, Sasuke-kun!" Hokage's assistant continued.

Uchiha grinned. "Always expect the unexpected…" He then turned to Neji. "And if I say that again give me a nice kick in the ass."

"Will do."

"You will never have the chance, Hyuga!" Firm female voice stated.

"It doesn't matter what we have!" Hanabi shouted.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Umm… It _does_ matter what we have, Hanabi. It doesn't matter what _they_ have…"

"Stop right there!" Another familiar voice shouted.

"Here we go…" Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes.

Tsunade and Orochimaru walked out from the crowd.

"You're not going anywhere." The Hokage stated. "And for killing so many of my subordinates, I will take you down myself!"

With that she jumped high into the sky and did her infamous heel drop, trying to get Neji.

"Uh-uh-u-uh!"

Tsunade's eyes widened, when her crushing blow was simply stopped by Sasuke's forearm.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Uchiha!" He stated, throwing her off. "Bwahahahaha!"

Suddenly…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone turned their heads and noticed… another Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah-ha! An imposter!" First Sasuke stated, pointing his finger.

Second Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun is not an imposter!" Sakura shouted. "You are an imposter!"

First Sasuke smiled confidently. "You are wrong, my dear Sakura! You see, I have the ultimate proof that I'm the real Sasuke!" With that he crossed his arms, raised his chin and. "Hmph!"

Silence.

"You see! Only the real Sasuke can have such an effect by simply saying hmph!"

Second Sasuke smirked slightly, and even without crossing his arms…

"Hmph!"

Silence.

"Damn…" First Sasuke muttered. "But I still can prove…!"

'If that's the one who I think that is…' Sasuke thought to himself. Then he leaned and… kissed Sakura.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" First Sasuke and Hanabi exclaimed at the same time.

"Fuck! I can't do that!" First Sasuke exclaimed. "Alright, you can be Sasuke."

"Game over, Uzumaki." Orochimaru said calmly.

'Sasuke' mocked a pout. "Damn, you got me…" Burst of flames and instead of first Sasuke there stood Naruto. "But you're wrong about game over, jabroni! I of course could stay and play some more, but my friends got a little tired, so… oh, and a hint… Do you remember where we're standing?"

Snake sannin's eyes widened. "Oh, shit! Capture them!"

The demon smiled. "Konoha ninjas talk too much. And that's the bottom line, 'cus Naruto said so!" With that he put his hands on Neji and Hanabi's shoulders and all three of them disappeared in a flash of black.

"Naruto, WAIT!" Tsunade and Sakura screamed simultaneously.

"Fuck!" The Hokage punched the ground, creating a small earthquake. "Prepare our troops. We're leaving for the Moon country at the next sunrise!"

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs the Ghost Rider…**

Phone: "I have voices in my head, they counsel me…"

Darthemius (Picking up the phone): "Hero may die! Yes, we're killing heroes for a price… Yes, we've got discounts. You can get it if you're a war veteran, arrancar, death eater, or matrix agent. But only after we confirm your identity…"

_(Some whispers in the phone)_

Darthemius: "No, we're not working on holidays… Celebrations? No, that too…

_(Some whispers in the phone)_

Darthemius (sighing): "No, we can't kill Telletubbies… as much as I want to… No, it's because our sweeper after seeing them screamed in fear, almost had a heart attack and even tried to kill himself afterwards…"

Naruto: "Hey, stop berating me!"

Darthemius (Ignoring Naruto's outburst): "Who…? Mew Mews…?"

Naruto (With what the fuck expression): "Who the hell is it?!"

Darthemius: "Who am I talking to?"

_(Some whispers in the phone)_

Darthemius (Sadly): "Sorry, sir… Yes, I understand sir… I know you're about to snap, but you can't kill your own daughter… Yes, I know it's Playoff time… No, Naruto can't give your wife the Stunner… Sorry, sir… No, I'm afraid not, but you know what… I think I know the right person to help you… Yeah, call this number… Sure, ask for Orochimaru. Have a good day." (Cancelling the call) "Poor guy…"

Naruto: "Those monsters again?"

Darthemius (Nodding): "Yeah… It's like there's no salvation from them…"

Naruto: "By the way, why did you call our company "Hero may die"?!"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Dunno… sounds right…"

Phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius: "Hero may die! Yes, we… who…? Oh, for sure, you got it!" (Cancelling the call) "Get up, you lazy son of a bitch! We have a work to do!"

Naruto (Happily): "Really?! Let's roll!"

**Later…**

Naruto: "Where the hell is this jabroni?!"

Sound of a bike engine…

Darthemius: "Ah-ha! There he is!"

Johnny Blaze (stopping his motorcycle): "Who are you? Why are you standing in my way?"

Naruto (Happily): "We are here to whop your candy ass! And there are two things you can do about it: absolutely nothing and like it!"

Johnny Blaze: "I see…" (Changing into Ghost Rider form) "Don't blame me then…"

Suddenly…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Darthemius (Looking at Naruto strangely): "What are you laughing at?! The battle didn't even start yet…"

Naruto (With similar expression): "Why are you looking at me?! I didn't laugh right now."

Johnny Blaze: "He's not lying…"

Darthemius: "Then who was it?"

Laharl: "Me! Mighty and terrible king Laharl!"

Darthemius: "Well, what the fuck are you doing here, terrible king?"

Laharl (Smiling from ear to ear): "Oh, nothing much…" (Snapping his fingers)

Policeman: "Uzumaki Naruto, Darthemius, you are under arrest for stealing king Laharl's signature laugh. You have the right to remain silent…"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "Now wait just a second!"

Darthemius: "You can't reserve rights for laugh!"

Laharl: "It's 21st century! I can reserve whatever the hell I want! Take them away!"

Naruto (Being pushed into police car): "I can't fucking believe this!"

Laharl (When policemen were gone): "You can come out now."

Heavily bandaged man in a wheelchair: "A job well done." (Giving Laharl a suitcase)

Laharl (Counting money): "All here. Pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Kishimoto!" (Disappearing)

Massasi Kishimoto: "Hmhmhmhmhm… sweet vengeance!" (Walking… rolling away)

Johnny Blaze (Left alone): "Umm… What the hell did just happen?!"

**...**

**Well, that's it. Be bad and drink fucking cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	31. It's time

**Darthemius: "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Are you happy to see me again?! Well, I feel the same way… no matter what your answer is…**

**Anyway, question of the day… Who in the blue hell is Dolph Ziggler?!**

**Nah, that's not the question. The question is… do you mind if I write another story?**

**Options: **

**1. Yes, I don't mind.**

**2. No, I don't mind.**

**Well as always thanks for all the reviews, and if you want me to write faster, well just give me some fucking cola!**

**Enough, let's go… **

**... **

**Chapter thirty one: It's time.**

"Dattebayo!" – talks.

'Stop that!' – thoughts.

"_Make me!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Nah, too troublesome…" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Kumogakure no sato. Naruto's headquarters…**

"Whew, that shit was tight!" Neji exclaimed, appearing along Naruto and Hanabi in a burst of flames.

"Tight? Tight?! That shit was… shit!" Hanabi replied. "We almost died out there!"

Neji shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault that…" He was suddenly interrupted when sharp metal covered fingers wrapped around his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Not your fault you say?" Naruto asked dangerously.

Neji hasn't felt so much fear for quite a while. Blonde's sunglasses were gone; instead two burning eyes stared right into Hyuga's soul.

"I think otherwise!" The demon shouted and threw Neji on the ground. "You fucked up, Neji."

"No! I did everything you told me!" The byakugan user responded.

"If you did, you wouldn't end up like this!" Naruto shouted again, but then halted and sighed. "What really happened?"

Neji coughed few times and stood up. "Danzou… He somehow found out."

"How I wonder…" Naruto muttered.

"Maybe I was not the only one."

"What do you mean?" The demon asked.

"Maybe I was among their targets…" Neji started. "But due to my… situation…" He pointed at his forehead. "Perhaps I was simply the easiest one to check on."

"Makes sense." Hanabi said.

"Yeah, even if the seal wasn't removed, they could simply force you into speaking with its help." Naruto said. "Fine, I guess it can't be helped now anyway. Your ass is out of there, and I don't care about everything else. I've got other things on my mind right now…"

"Like what?" Hanabi asked.

"I having a… little journey ahead…" The demon stated.

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"Fuck… FUCK!"

"Calm down, Tsunade…" Orochimaru said, looking over some documents.

"Shut up!" The Hokage shouted, drinking her sake. "Hyuga was our only lead, and we let him escape! And he was rescued by one little girl, who single handedly killed two dozens of trained ninjas!"

"Yeah, that's a fuck up… But no, he was not the only one." The snake sannin stated. "Besides, why were you asking about his whereabouts? We already know he's in Kumo."

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Well, it's because… Tch! No matter! Is Shikamaru's team out?"

"Yes, left this morning."

"Good, what about reinforcements?"

Orochimaru looked at the documents again. "Kazekage sent his army along with his sister as support. All in all we should be tied in numbers."

"And Iwa?" Tsunade asked.

"Nope, nothing."

The Hokage grimaced. "That old fool is playing with fire. Naruto might not be as patient as we are."

Orochimaru smirked. "You know, people in our age shouldn't use the word 'old'…"

"Yeah…" Tsunade muttered and her eyes widened slightly. 'Damn, it's almost slipped my mind that I'm covering my young age now, not my old one… shit…'

"Say…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you forbid Sasuke and Sakura to leave?" The snake charmer asked. "They could be a great help."

"No." Tsunade shook her head. "Sasuke's training is not yet complete, and Sakura will be training as well. Surprisingly those two were the only ones who qualified for my newest project."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "What project?"

The Hokage frowned. "When Naruto showed his true face, I understood what we'll be dealing with. Demons, Orochimaru… We'll be dealing with demons." She stated. "So I gathered units with special skills and chose five who will make an elite demon slayer team."

"Oh? And who are they?"

"Well…" She started. "You already know two of them. One is Sai, Danzou's subordinate…"

"Why him?" The snake sannin asked.

"His abilities." Tsunade stated. "He can give us the advantage of numbers."

"I see… Who are the other two?"

Hokage smirked. "Well, the next member… and also a leader of this team is… you."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yep. You're the most experienced person in our ranks, so you will be the leader. Any questions?"

"I guess not… Wait; there is one, who's the last member?"

"You can come in now." Tsunade said and office door opened.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side when he saw the person who entered. It was a girl, pretty young he could add. But the reason why he looked at her strangely was that she was almost completely covered in weapons.

"And what should I call you?" Sannin asked.

"I don't care, call me whatever you want." The girl responded coldly.

**Kumogakure. Naruto's war council…**

"I'm telling you, this is ridiculous!" One council member explained passionately. "We are not yet ready for…"

"Naruto-sama said we are." The Raikage replied.

"Yes, but he's not going to…"

"I'm not going to do what?" Naruto asked, entering the room.

"Naruto-sama!" Everyone bowed.

"Well?" The demon said, sitting down at the head of the table. "What am I not going to do?"

The council member gasped. "You're n-not g-going to fight-t with us… in battle for the Moon Country…"

"Damn right, I won't!" Naruto stated. "It's time for you morons to show me your…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama…" Same council member interrupted. "But I was just explaining to everyone that our army is not yet ready for a battle of this caliber. We should…"

"What is your name?" Naruto interrupted this time.

"I-I'm…"

"It doesn't matter what your name is!" The demon shouted. "I told you all that army must be ready by the time I return! And you're telling me it's not, right?"

"N-Naruto-sama, I…"

"Right. And you're also telling me you're useless, right?"

Man's eyes widened. "Naruto-sama, please let me…"

"Know your role and shut your mouth!" The demon shouted. "I don't want a useless man in my ranks!"

Ay smirked silently. This guy was getting on his nerves lately.

The council member paled. "Please, I beg you! I have a wife and kids!"

Naruto snorted. "And I have a talking sword and cola.** Hadou #4…"**

"**Baykurai!"**

A beam of energy pierced man's head… but surprisingly it didn't come from Naruto.

"What the…?" The demon asked in confusion.

"No one disobeys Naruto-sama's order." Hanabi stated, walking into the room and stopping near Naruto.

"A girl?" The Raikage asked. "What is she doing here? Get out of here, this is an important meeting!"

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto commanded and patted Hanabi on the head. "Good girl. Now where are the other three?"

Ay suddenly paled… despite his skin color.

"They… They are in your room, Naruto-sama?"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Eh? What in the blue hell are they doing there? Scratch that, who _let _them in there?!"

"I don't know…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Great, one more problem. Everyone sit down and don't move." He stood up. "Hanabi, if anyone tries to leave, kill them instantly."

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

**Naruto's private quarters…**

'I wonder what three girls could do in my room…' The demon thought, opening the door. 'Sigh… I should've guessed.'

Mei, Trish and Yugito were currently occupying his bed… and they were naked… and they were smiling…

"_Dattebayo!" _Yamato exclaimed. _"What the hell are you waiting for?!"_

Naruto smiled at demon blade's words… but suddenly remembered his next task and all excitement disappeared instantly. Even the smile faded from his face.

'Not in the mood.' He replied. "All right, get up! All three of you!"

"Wha… Naruto!" Trish woke up the first. "Hey girls! Naruto's back!"

"Wha… Naruto-kun!" Yugito exclaimed happily

"Hey bear! Wanna join us?" Mei asked slyly.

"No." He simply answered. "Be in the conference room in ten minutes, or I'll return and you will finish dressing up while dodging my fireballs." The blond said and left.

"Geez, what's up with him?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, but he's serious." Mei stated. "It will be in our best interests to hurry up…"

**Conference room…**

"What in the blue hell is this?" Naruto asked Hanabi, who stood over three dead bodies.

"They tried to leave." The girl responded.

"I see… good girl." He patted her head again, and couldn't help but smile at Raikage's expression. He could even see some respect the dark skinned man now had for Hanabi.

"Okay. Three more minutes, and I go throwing fireballs…"

"Sorry we're late." Mei, Yugito and Trish apologized and entered.

"Finally." Naruto stated. "Now here are the things I wanted to discuss. First what's important for you. I know that Tsunade's forces are in the Moon Country already. What about Suna?"

Ay cleared his throat. "We managed to learn that Kazekage sent one quarter of his army along with his sister Tamari…"

"Temari…" Naruto corrected.

"Oh yes, sorry. And if mixing their power together, then we are at a stalemate."

Naruto scowled. "Damn, that's not good…"

"Why?" Mei asked. "Our men are just as powerful, or I dare to say even more powerful then Konoha's or Suna's!"

Naruto waved his hand. "That may be so… But you forgot one thing…"

"What thing?"

"The summons. They will take Konoha and Suna's side. We'll be at a disadvantage…"

"Hmm… Troublesome indeed." Ay muttered. "What should we do if they show up?"

"Yugito, Kirabi!" Naruto called.

"Hai!"

"You two are in charge of summon disposal. Remain withdrawn from battle otherwise, and join only in critical case."

"Acknowledged."

"Who will be leading the operation, Naruto-sama?" The Raikage asked.

Naruto smirked. "Two people." He stated. "Mei, you will work alongside… Hyuga Neji."

The woman in question raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Oi Neji! Get your sorry ass out here!"

"What?" Hyuga entered.

"Meet these wonderful people, they…"

"I know who they are." Neji stated. "What do you need me for?"

Naruto's smile widened. "Congratulations, Neji! You are the new commander of my army! And along with this beautiful lady you will be conquering the Moon Country!"

"Wha…?" Neji looked in shock. "Why me?!"

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Ay added. "If anything, it should be me leading my men, not some boy, who never even saw real battle."

"I said shut your mouth!" Naruto shouted. "There are two reasons why I chose him. First – he was ANBU commander and was doing great by the way. Second – he's the person I trust the most…"

Last sentence shocked everyone.

"You, Raikage, will not be fighting in this battle at all! Knowing your reckless behavior, you will rush into battle and at best – get yourself killed."

"And at worst?" The dark skinned man asked.

"At worst – you'll get EVERYONE killed!" Naruto stated. "Here are my reasons for choosing Neji over you to lead this battle… However, they shouldn't matter. The only reason that _should _matter for each and every one of you is because I said so. Is that clear?!"

Everyone nodded.

"Good…"

"But Naruto-kun…" Mei started. "You said you won't be participating in this battle. Can you explain why?"

The demon nodded slowly. "Very well." He paused. "Tomorrow morning Trish and I will go to hell… literally."

"What?!" Yugito exclaimed in anger. "Why only she will go with you?!"

"Because she's the only one who's a demon."

"But I…"

"No, you're only a jinchuriki, Yugito. Besides, you already have your task and this battle is not for you."

"What do you mean not for me?!"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I mean that even I can die in a process…"

That got needed effect alright.

"That tough, huh?" Mei asked.

Naruto paused. "Mundus was never defeated. His servants are no slouches either. This will no doubt be my hardest mission yet…" He sighed. "Alright, you all know what to do. Get out of here."

No one moved.

"I said get out!" The demon shouted.

**Konohagakure. Training grounds…**

"Concentrate, Sasuke." Kakashi commanded. "It's not as easy as killing your best friend. You have enough chakra, concentrate on your target."

"I know, dammit!" Uchiha shouted, as he lay on the ground panting heavily.

"Calm down. That's what stopping you. What are you thinking when you do the jutsu?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruto…" He spat. "I see his smiling face! He…"

SLAP.

"What the hell, Kakashi?!"

"You are not listening to me!" The jounin stated. "Are you trying to walk your avenger's path again?!"

"So what if I am?!"

"Can't you see where it lead Naruto?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_They killed her…"_

"_I deem them unworthy…"_

"_That's her necklace…"_

"_I will kill them all…"_

"_I don't wanna stop!"_

"Guh!" Uchiha clutched his head. "You… You're right. I don't want to become like him. He will cast everything away if it means to reach his goal."

"And you?" Masked jounin asked.

"I…" Sasuke paused. "I already did once. I don't want to do it again."

"And you don't have to." Kakashi whispered. "Every goal can be achieved by many ways. Yours just have to be different from his."

"Yes, I see that now…" The Sharingan user slowly stood up. "I'm ready to continue."

"Good, now close your eyes and send chakra to them in pulses…"

**Another training ground…**

"Gah!" Sakura fell on the ground panting.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?!" Lee asked worriedly.

The kunoichi raised her arm. "Cough… I'm alright, Lee." She slowly stood up. "Again."

"But Sakura-san, you're barely standing!" The green clad ninja stated. "I admire your efforts, but…"

"Lee!" Sakura interrupted. "Do you know why I try so hard?"

Lee remained silent.

"It's because the man I thought to be my best friend wants to destroy the world." She stated. "I can't let this happen… I won't let this happen!"

"Sakura-san…" Lee started. "Do you still believe Naruto-kun to be your friend?"

Kunoichi shook her head. "No, Lee…" She paused. "I believe I have feelings for him."

Lee's eyes widened.

"I believe he will never feel the same way about me, and I also believe that he will kill me if I try to stop him…" Sakura stopped. "But even so… If my death can bring him peace, I will gladly…"

"No!" Lee shouted, startling her. "You must not do this! I will never let this happen! But even if I won't be able to… If he takes your life, then Naruto-kun will discard whatever humanity he has now! Then he will never have peace!"

Sakura stood shocked from Lee's explanation. 'Yes, he's right… But that's only means I can't die! And if I do, I will return from hell itself to turn him! I won't stop… I will never stop!' She thought and took a battle stance. "Again, Lee!"

**Later that night. Naruto's private quarters…**

'_I won't stop… I will never stop!'_

Naruto's eyes shot open. 'Yamato? You said something?'

"_Zzzzzzzzzzz…"_

'Don't shit me, you can't sleep!'

"_Fine, fine! No, I didn't say anything. Why?"_

The demon sat up. 'I can swear I heard something… strange…'

"Can't sleep?"

Naruto prepared to attack, but…

"Relax, it's just me." The blond haired girl stepped into the light.

"Yugito?" Naruto sighed. "Don't do that again."

The girl stepped closer. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep as well…"

"Then I guess you want to join me…"

"Good guess."

"Come here then." Naruto moved to give her place.

Yugito started to remove her bra, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait… not today." He stated. "I just… have too much on my mind."

"Okay." She smiled and lay nearby, cuddling to him.

They just remained like that for a couple of minutes, and then Naruto suddenly asked…

"Say, Yugito…?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you do anything for me?"

Girl's heart skipped a beat. "I… I will, Naruto, and you know it." She whispered in his ear. "I'll even give my life for you any second…"

"No." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I don't want you to do it." The demon stated.

Yugito's eyes widened. "But I… I will…"

"Yugito." Naruto called her name like he never did before. She couldn't place what it was in his voice, but everything inside her told her to listen without interrupting.

"Listen to me." He started. "I want you to promise me that you will never… and Naruto means never…" Instead of usual shout it came out like a whisper. "…ever give up your life for mine…"

"N-Naruto… I can't promise that, I…"

"Promise me dammit!"

Her eyes widened once again. It came out like an order, yes, but now she finally understood what it was in his voice…

Sadness.

'Why is he sad?' She thought. "I…"

"Promise me…"

"I… I promise."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Good. Never forget it." He said, hugging her closer. 'I saw it three times already…' Three female faces flashed in his mind. Each one of them had eternal smile on. '…I don't want another one…'

"_You can't escape it though…" _Yamato commented.

'…'

"_Do you really think you can avoid it with everything you've planned?!"_

'…'

"_It is inevitable…"_

'…I…'

**Next morning…**

'Sun… I hate it…' Naruto thought, slowly opening his eyes.

"_Good morning, sleeping son of a bitch! Hahaha! Ready for a big day?!"_

The demon frowned. 'If anyone could be ready for it…'

"_Get a grip, dammit!" _Yamato stated. _"You can't think of anything else now! What's important?!"_

Naruto's eyes burned with determination. 'Success.'

"Mmm…" Yugito moaned pleasantly.

"Rise and shine!" Naruto said. "Or do you want to miss my departing?"

Yugito sat up immediately. "When?!"

"Hmhmhm… That's the spirit! Let's go!"

**Kumogakure outskirts…**

"Everyone knows what to do?" Naruto asked.

Ay, Mei, Neji, Hanabi, Yugito and Kirabi nodded.

"Good. One last thing. Raikage, you're in charge of the headquarters while I'm gone, and Neji…"

"Yes?"

"Get over here."

Hyuga walked closer.

"Give me your forearm."

Neji complied without questions. Naruto touched Neji's skin with two fingers and small skull-like tattoo appeared.

"What is this?" He asked.

"If this disappears from your hand, that means I'm gone. You know what to do then…"

Everyone nodded again, this time more reluctantly.

"Very well." Naruto turned to Trish. "Are you ready?"

"I…"

"No, I said ARE YOU READY?!"

Silence.

"Then for the dozens of attendants, for thousands of our men, itching for a fight, and for Mundus, who's probably blowing himself right now… LLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO FFFUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Naruto shouted, summoning hell gates…

"_And if you're not down with that, then we've got two words for ya!"_

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"Do you know why you're here?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Five people answered.

"Before we start, do you have any questions?"

"I have one." Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes, Uchiha?"

"Who's she?" He pointed at unknown girl with lots of weapons on her.

"She's a member of your team, Uchiha."

"But we don't know anything about her!" He pressed.

"And I don't know anything about you." The girl replied. "It doesn't matter to me anyway."

"Can you at least tell us your name?"

"I don't have a name."

"What a charming lady!" Sai stated, smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright, enough!" Tsunade commanded. "She's an experienced demon hunter… If anything, she's far more experienced than all of you combined. So she will be instructing all of you in ways of killing demons." The Hokage nodded to the nameless girl.

"Very well. I will ask you all to tell me your skills."

"I am a medic." Sakura started. "Besides I have Tsunade-sama's ability to use super-powered taijutsu and cast moderate genjutsu."

"Good. Next."

"I can use my drawings as a weapon." Sai said. "Using them, I can be a universal fighter. I can fight in the air; I can fight from afar and even in close combat. My ability can give me almost endless amount of soldiers."

"I see… Now you, with the sword."

Sasuke scowled. "I have Sharingan – my family doujutsu. Also I have a devil arm in my possession and know a vast amount of pretty destructive jutsus."

"Excellent. And the last one?"

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "I can summon snakes, have excellent speed and agility. I know Justus of every element and can use them to their best capacity. Beside that, I'm a pretty good swordsman and possess pretty good knowledge in sealing techniques."

"Perfect." The girl stated. "You really made quite a team, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, these four are the best of the best."

"I see. Now I will introduce you to an art of killing demons. The truth is… they are not very difficult to kill… if you know the way."

"And I believe you know it." Tsunade said.

"Of course." The girl said and threw some pictures at Hokage's desk. "These are the photos of main adept demon species. You must recognize any of them instantly; otherwise you won't be fighting for long."

"Adept demon." Orochimaru muttered. "Second class, right?"

"Yes."

"Why them?"

"Because they are the main threat." The girl stated. "They attack in groups and they're very deadly. First classes won't participate in a fight anyway, they are just too useless."

"And higher classes?" Sakura asked.

Nameless girl frowned. "They are more problematic… simply because there are no simple ways of destroying them. Each one must be fought in a different way."

"Are they tough?"

"Yes… they are…"

**Hell…**

"Pretty, just as I remember…" Trish muttered, observing her surroundings.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Ahem… FINALLY! Naruto has come back to hell!"

Suddenly flying bats started to swirl around them. Then they gathered in one place and…

"Ahahahaha…" A red haired demoness appeared and smiled. "Welcome, sir!" She walked closer to Naruto and rubbed his chest with her hand. "The usual?" She asked hopefully.

"Hmhmhm… You know I don't have time for it right now, Nevan."

The witch sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, I know… won't hurt to try though." She looked at the blond demoness beside him. "And who's she?"

"That's Trish." Naruto nodded at blond woman. "She will actually be leading our forces alongside you in the upcoming battle."

"She what?!" Nevan complained.

"But I thought I'll go with you!" Trish added.

"No, I'll go alone. We need more allies, and Nevan will lead me to them. Then the two of you will gather all our forces and wait for my return. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Let's go."

**An hour later…**

"Did you manage to get something on Mundus'es castle?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Nevan nodded and Trish's eyes narrowed at the name. "It's very well protected…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I _don't _know."

"Fine, here's something you don't know. Mundus is wearing diapers and calls for mama in his sleep."

Naruto and Trish stared at Nevan with 'What the fuck' expression on their faces.

"For real?!"

"No. Now stop asking stupid questions. His castle is not only protected from any physical damage, it's also protected by a very strong illusion."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that. "How strong?"

"No one has ever broken free from it."

"Doesn't sound very good to me…" Trish stated.

Naruto paused. "Hmm… How interesting! I must definitely test this genjutsu."

"I think you'd better try to avoid it…" Nevan replied.

"Why?"

"Well, the rumors say that this illusion was cast by an elder god…"

"Hmhmhm… hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I absolutely, totally, surely must try this illusion!" Naruto stated with insane look on his face.

"You shouldn't have said that…" Trish whispered.

"Yeah, I see that now…" Nevan whispered back. "Oh, look we're here."

Three demons stopped.

"Behold! The infamous Temen-ni-gru tower!"

Trish raised an eyebrow. "What's so special about it?"

"You don't know?" Nevan asked back.

The blond demoness shook her head no.

"Temen-ni-gru was built as a steady portal between this world, and the human world…" The red haired woman sighed. "And I was actually the lady of these lands…"

"Really? What happened?" Trish asked.

"That motherfucker Sparda came!" Nevan hissed. "Apparently he decided that leaving a portal like that is too dangerous for his precious little humans, so he sealed it off… defeating me in the process."

"Ah, I see… So you became a Remnant…"

"Yeah, I became a remnant… Anyway, I got you here." She told Naruto. "Are you sure you want to come alone?"

"Yeah, it'll be quicker that way." The demon replied. "How many Remnants are out there?"

"At least two." Nevan stated. "They probably won't go down without a fight."

Naruto snorted. "I'd be surprised if they will…"

"Well, off we go then." Nevan said and turned around. "Let's see if you can keep up with me, girl."

Trish glared. "I'll show you a girl!"

And with that two demonesses ran away at insane speed.

"_What's up with them?" _Yamato asked.

'Fuck me if I know…' Naruto answered and looked up the tower. "Hooooo… I have only one word to describe this…"

Suddenly a dark skinned man walked up to him and looked up as well.

Naruto turned to the newcomer, and he stared right back.

'A human?' Naruto thought, raising an eyebrow.

The dark skinned man nodded.

'What is he…?'

"DAMN!" He shouted and walked away.

"A-A-A…"

"_You didn't see it. Nothing happened!" _Yamato stated.

"Sure, I didn't see how some guy just shouted 'DAMN!' right into my face…" The blond muttered absently.

Yamato sighed._ "You know this is it, right?" _The sword asked again. _"Either you will return as a victor, or… you know… won't return at all…"_

'…'

"_Get a grip, dammit!"_

'…'

"_You came this far, you have no right to stop!"_

"…Shut up! I'm not going to stop! I don't want to stop!" Naruto's face twisted in an insane smile. "Put your life on the line! Put everything on the line! Win, and bask in your glory! Lose and die in a blinding flash of light on a battlefield! That's the kind of death I wish to have!"

"_Hahaha… Don't worry, man! You won't have another one… Hell, you can't have another one! I won't let it happen!" _Yamato commented.

"Hahaha! Yes, death is an honor! And it must be earned!" Naruto stated. "And what better way to earn something than to slay your enemy in battle! But not any battle, the battle that will be remembered for a millennia! And if I come out as a victor, hell will be forever at my feet! And even if I lose, I will still be remembered for generations! Isn't it worth fighting for?! Isn't it worth dying for?!"

"_To live by the sword and to die by it! No better day is needed! Lead on, Naruto!"_

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! If you smell what Naruto's cooking!"

**...**

**Omake. Naruto vs. Scooby Doo…**

Naruto (Pacing back and forth): "Fuck… Fuck! All our fucking money! When I get this son of a bitch… And where is Darthemius with fucking cola?!"

Naruto's cell phone: "If you smeeeeeell…!"

Naruto (Picking up his phone): "Yeah… Yeah, I'm here. Where in the blue hell are you? Fine, fine just get your ass over here." (Cancelling the call) "Damn, slow motherfucker…"

Naruto's cell phone: "If you smeeeeeell…!"

Naruto (Picking up his phone): "Who the hell is this?"

Voice in the phone: "Hello, Neo. Do you know who you're speaking with?"

Naruto (Making 'what the fuck' expression): "No fucking idea! And I believe you've got the wrong number, pal…"

Voice in the phone: "I am Morpheus, and I have come to free you, because you are the one."

Naruto: "Well, I know I'm the one. After all, every girl said so… But wait a second! I can't go anywhere! I have a contract for at least twenty more chapters, and if I break it, Darthemius will hand me back to Kishimoto! I hate that guy, he makes me wear orange!"

Voice in the phone: "You don't understand, Neo! You must save the world!"

Naruto (In frustration): "What, are you nuts?! I'm a villain, my purpose is to destroy! Are you high?"

Voice in the phone: "No, I believe in you! I…"

Naruto (Cancelling the call): "Shit, gotta change my number…" (Pocketing cell phone and looking at some picture of a dog) "I can't believe I'm gonna do something like that! I mean I know we need money, but damn…"

Sudden voice: "Scooby Doo? Where are you?"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Who in the _green_ hell are you?"

Newcomer: "Umm… I'm Shaggy… Say, have you seen a large brown dog around here?"

Naruto (Showing the picture): "That dog?"

Shaggy (Happily): "Yes! Where is it?"

Naruto (Shrugging): "I don't know. Should be here…"

Darthemius (Panting): "Huff… huff… Made it!"

Naruto (Smiling): "Where the hell have you been?"

Darthemius (Trying to catch his breath): "Huff… Tried to get some money. Huff… You know we got sued, right?"

Naruto (Frowning): "Yeah…"

Darthemius (Smirking): "Well, I found a way to get some more spare cash!"

Naruto: "Oh really? By making me fight a fucking dog?!"

Darthemius (Smiling sheepishly): "Ahaha, sorry about that. But have no fear! You're not going to fight a fucking dog, because…"

Asian man in apron: "Nice to have business with you, Mr. Darthemius." (Handing Darthemius a pack of money)

Darthemius (Taking the money): "Likewise, Mr. Chong."

Asian man nodded and left.

Naruto (In confusion): "Who the fuck was that?"

Darthemius: "Mr. Chong?"

Naruto: "Yeah, that China guy."

Darthemius: "Korean actually…"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Difference?"

Darthemius (Grinning evilly): "Dining preferences."

Naruto: "What do you mean?"

Darthemius: "Well, our clients never pointed the exact way our target has to die. So… I thought of the most profitable way." (Noticing Naruto's confused look) "What do Koreans eat?"

Naruto: "Well…"

Shaggy: "Dogs!"

Silence…

Shaggy (In horror): "NO! Scooby Doo!"

Darthemius: "Sorry pal, it can't hear you anymore."

Naruto: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You sly son of a bitch! Well, since I won't have a fight today, I'll at least waste this guy…"

Darthemius: "Oh, wait, wait, wait!" (Standing protectively in front of Shaggy) "He will be very useful to us real soon!"

Shaggy (Uncertainly): "R-Really?"

Darthemius (Smiling kindly): "Of course!" (To Naruto) "You see, I have found us another work! We'll do cola advertisement!"

Naruto (Excitedly): "That sounds cool, man! What should we do?"

Darthemius: "No worries, I got it covered! Check out our slogan: "Drink cola, or die!" How's that?"

Naruto: "Awesome! What's my part?"

Darthemius: "Well, here's the thing. I say the slogan, and then the picture shows you offering a cola can to some random guy. He refuses it, and you cut him in two!"

Naruto: "Sounds great!"

Shaggy: "Umm… Where is my part?"

Darthemius: "Take a guess? You're our random guy!"

Silence…

Shaggy: "No, I don't want to die!"

Darthemius: "No one wants. At least you'll die for the greater good. Take him away, guys."

Coca-Cola staff: "Right away, sir!" (Dragging screaming Shaggy away)

Naruto: "Well, that's that…"

Darthemius's cell phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius (Picking up the phone): "Yeah… Yeah, we did it… Yeah, it suffered… It suffered enough… It still does… Yeah, you can tell everyone that they will never hear Scooby-dooby-doo ever again… I meant from this moment! Okay, bye. (Cancelling the call)

Naruto: "Say… Who was desperate enough to put a contract for a DOG?!"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Well, in every episode of their fucking show that dog and its friends screwed over some guy. Apparently all those guys just gave up one hundred dollars each…"

Naruto: "That little?"

Darthemius: "There were 647 of them…"

Naruto: "Oh…"

Darthemius: "Yeah, so we now actually have about 65000 dollars."

Naruto (Whistling): "Man, that's rich for a dog! I could kill every dog in the world for that money!"

Darthemius's cell phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius (Picking up the phone): "Yeah, who the hell is this?!"

Voice in the phone: "Hello, Neo. Do you know who you're talking with?"

Darthemius: "Nah, who the fuck is it?"

Voice in the phone: "I am Morpheus, and I have come to free you, because you are the one."

Darthemius: "I'm not the one, call Harry Potter!"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "Wait a second… Is this some insane guy named Morpheus?"

Darthemius: "How did you…?"

Naruto: "HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Slapping Darthemius's shoulder) "Nice, man! You're gonna save the world!"

Darthemius (Sighing): "Do you know how to get rid of it?"

Naruto (Taking Darthemius's cell phone and throwing it into a trash can): "That's how! Come on, let's go have some cola!"

Voice from a trash can: "Wait! You must save the world!"

**KO!**

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Darthemius: "Come on, say it!"

Naruto: "No fucking way!"

Darthemius: "Come on! People have read the entire chapter to hear you say it!"

Naruto: "Go fuck yourself!"

Darthemius: "Say it, or I'll switch pairing to Naru/Saku!"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "NOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, you win… Ahem… DATTEBAYO! There, are you happy?!"

Darthemius (Chuckling): "Yeah, pretty much…"

**...**

**And that's all guys.**

**Watch your TV for my new cola advertisement!**

**And don't forget to drink it by the way.**

**Trully yours… if you're a hot girl in a bikini.**

**Darthemius.**


	32. Make it count!

**Darthemius: DATTEBAYO! Hiccup… Sorry, I drank too much… I had a cola can, a beer can, another cola can, a bottle of vodka, one more cola can, a bottle of martini… Then I had a glass of water with alca-seltzer in it… And it didn't help… Then I went to toilet… but you don't need to know that…**

**Anyway, it's holidays, so I won't annoy you with my usual useless ramblings. **

**Let's get it on…**

**...**

**Chapter thirty two: Make it count!**

"Naruto!" – talks.

'Bleach!' – thoughts.

"_Teletubbies!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**EWWWWWWWW!" – **demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Tsunade-sama!"

Godaime looked up from her work. "What is it, Shizune?"

"I have bad news, Tsunade-sama…" Her assistant started.

The blond woman sighed. "What is it this time?"

Shizune gulped. "Our spy in Naruto's higher ranks has been killed yesterday."

Tsunade glared. "That's not good indeed. How did it happen?"

"He was killed, Tsunade-sama… by Naruto himself."

"Why?"

Shizune paused. "As… As you ordered, Tsunade-sama, he tried to prevent Naruto from attacking the Moon Country…"

"But…?"

"But suddenly Naruto himself came and didn't even let him explain…"

"Tch…" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. 'Damn you, Naruto… Why did you have to make it this difficult…?'

"Fortunately…" Shizune continued. "He still completed his task by placing a small camera in the conference room… and here comes the bad news…"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "And that right there wasn't bad news?!"

"Not as bad as the next ones…"

Tsunade massaged her temples. "Okay, spill it."

Shizune nodded reluctantly. "Naruto already gave the order to attack. His troops began marching this morning."

"Dammit!" Tsunade hissed. "I thought we'll have more time."

"And…"

Slug mistress's eyes widened. "That's not all?!"

Shizune shook her head. "N-Naruto… he… he went to the Netherworld today…"

"FUCK!" Tsunade shouted and crushed her desk with her fist. "CALL OROCHIMARU IN HERE! NOW!"

"HAI!"

**Netherworld. Temen-ni-gru tower…**

"Temen-ni-gru, huh…" Naruto muttered, walking into some round room. "Stupid name. Who would call a portal like that?! I can barely say it!"

"_You moron!" _Yamato stated. _"Do you even know why it's called like that?!"_

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Umm… nope, I don't…"

"_Idiot."_

"Do you?"

"_What?"_

"Do you know why it's called like that?"

"_What, are you crazy?! Of course I don't!" _Thedemon blade stated.

"Wait a second! Why did you call me an idiot then?!" Naruto asked in anger.

"_Simple, I wanted to call you that! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! And there's nothing you can do…"_

"How about sticking you up Orochimaru's ass…?" Naruto asked slyly.

"_No! Not that! Anything but that! I take my words back, I take everything back! Just don't do it!"_

"Shut up already, I won't." Naruto stated to Yamato's relief. "Better tell me where this fucking entrance is!"

"_Should be here. Search for a door. It should be quite big by the way…"_

"Well, I see nothing beside this fucking ice!"

"_Well, that's just…" _Yamato paused. _"Wait a second, did you just say ice?"_

"Yep, lots of ice around here…" The demon said, looking over the room.

"_Damn, how was it…"_ Thesword tried to remember. _"Oh yes! Say… I demand a passage into another world."_

"Sounds lame, but… what the hell! I demand a passage into another world."

Immediately ice began to crack… releasing its hold on a huge chained three headed dog.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've found one already!"

"GUAH!" A huge dog roared, releasing itself from ice completely. "Leave now, mortal! The likes of you are forbidden in these lands!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Umm…"

"You, who are powerless are not worthy to step foot inside this tower!" The three headed dog continued.

Naruto's eyes started to roll into the back of his head.

"I am the gatekeeper, and I will not let any unworthy pass! I will…"

"Say, what's your name?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"My name is…"

"It doesn't matter what your name is!"

SLASH. "Grah!" The dog howled in pain. "You… You're not human, are you?!"

"Tell me, where are we right now?" Naruto asked instead of giving an answer.

"We are at the bottom of Temen-ni-gru tower. The lowest level of the Netherworld…" The dog answered.

"At least you know this much…" Naruto muttered. "Tell me this then, how in the blue hell a human could get all the way here?!"

"Umm…"

"Exactly!" The blond sighed. "Are you able of placing two and two together, or your brain was divided equally for all of your heads?"

"You dare mocking me?!" The dog shouted in anger and breathed ice at Naruto.

"Ho-ho!" Naruto exclaimed, reappearing in a flash of black. "You do have some skill! You'd better reconsider your desire to fight me though… Cerberus."

"Why is that?!"

Naruto took off his sunglasses and threw them away. "I'm more powerful than I look." He stated, opening his black eyes.

"So you _are _a demon…" Cerberus started. "Why have you come here then? You should know that the seal cannot be broken without Sparda's blood if you were able to get this far."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hell, I didn't know that…"

"Then I suggest you leave. This tower holds nothing more…"

"Oh, how wrong you are!" The blond interrupted with a huge grin on his face. "For you see… I haven't come here for the portal. Nonononono, no, no! I came here in search for possible allies."

Cerberus held a pause to stare at this strange newcomer.

"Who are you?"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "You want to know who I am?! I am… the jabroni beating, LALALALALAAAAW, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, no soul to take, no life to squeeze, gonna bring this ugly world to it's fucking knees, great Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I see…" Cerberus replied. "Yes, I heard about you, Uzumaki Naruto. Do you want me as an ally?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess…"

"Then tell me your goal first."

Blonde snorted. "My goal?! Let's see… He sits in his fucking castle and claims to be undefeated. I want to correct that."

The dog nodded. "You want to defeat Mundus… and you want to take his place as the next Overlord… A commendable task…"

"Will you aid me then?"

Cerberus smirked. "You didn't actually think it would be that easy?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, for some moments I did…"

"You are a demon." The three headed dog stated. "And if you want someone's servitude, you have to take it by force!"

"That's exactly what I had in mind!" Naruto took a battle stance. "Let's go, mutt!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **Tsunade shouted, placing her hand on her desk.

"**What is thou bidding, Tsunade-sama?" **A small slug asked, appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Call Katsuyu, now!" The Hokage yelled.

"**I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but Katsuyu-sama must not be disturbed." **Nameless slug stated. **"She's in the middle of a very important ritual…"**

"It's about Uzumaki Naruto." Orochimaru stated.

The slug remained silent for some seconds. **"Wait here." **It said and disappeared back into his world.

"What the hell was that about?" The snake sannin asked.

"Fuck me if I know… Wait, don't!" Tsunade suddenly shouted.

Orochimaru looked at her as if she was crazy. "I wasn't going to…"

"Oh… that's great…" Tsunade stated. 'Fuck you, Naruto! What have you done to me?!'

PUFF.

"**Greetings, Tsunade." **Another slug said. **"Katsuyu speaks very highly of you…"**

The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?"

"**My name is Katsuyima." **The slug stated. **"And I'm the Grand Elder of the Slug Clan."**

"Oh, I'm sorry if I was disrespectful…" Tsunade apologized.

The slug chuckled. **"Hmhmhm… No need, child. I'm glad to finally talk to you face to face."**

"Excuse me, but…" Orochimaru interrupted. "Why are you here? I mean from what the toad Elder told us, Grand Elders cannot leave their vicinity often."

"**That's right, we can't." **Katsuyima replied. **"But Katsuyu can't really come here right now…"**

"Can I ask why?" Tsunade wondered.

"**Very well. Katsuyu is in the middle of a ritual that will make her my successor…" **The Slug Elder stated. **"In other words, after this ritual and my death she will become the next Grand Elder of the Slug Clan."**

"I see…" Tsunade muttered.

"**But enough. I've wasted too much time already. What can you tell me about Uzumaki Naruto?"**

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru and nodded.

"Our sources say that this morning Uzumaki Naruto has entered the hell's gate…" The snake sannin explained.

Katsuyima gasped. **"This is a disaster! You should've told me that right away!"**

"Why is it this bad?" Tsunade asked.

"**Because we'll try everything we can in order to stop him!" **The Slug Elder stated. **"We cannot let Overlord Mundus to be slain… or released."**

"Released?" Orochimaru asked. "You're telling us he's contained?"

"**Yes." **Katsuyima nodded. **"And pretty well if I might say. He's sealed inside his own castle, awaiting for…"**

"For what?" Tsunade asked.

Katsuyima paused. **"The only way to unseal Mundus is… to challenge him."**

"Is it this difficult?" The Snake sannin asked.

"**Countless demons tried." **The Elder stated. **"Many Greater demons fell, trying to achieve this goal. For to challenge Mundus, the challenger must pass all tasks given to him by the castle…"**

"Is it so hard?" Tsunade wondered.

Katsuyima shook her head. **"No one knows… for anyone who enters has no way back until he or she succeeds."**

"And no one did this before…"

"**No."**

"Then why are you so afraid of Uzumaki then?" Orochimaru asked.

"**Because we believe he might very well do so." **The Elder replied.

"But what makes him so different from other challengers?"

"**He's… too human." **Katsuyima stated. **"He doesn't think like a demon, and that gives him a great advantage. Uzumaki is cunning, slimy and sneaky. The qualities most demons despise…"**

"Wait a second…" Tsunade interrupted. "I thought demons should like negative qualities."

"**That's where you're wrong." **The Elder responded. **"Demons honor things like power, desire, anger and revenge. Other ones rarely matters. But most demons engage their enemies face to face… Uzumaki Naruto will simply shoot his enemy in the back."**

"Sounds like him." Orochimaru added.

"So, what are you going to do?" The Hokage asked.

"**Clan Coalition Army will try to protect Overlord Mundus's castle with all of our strength. If we fail… I'm afraid to even think about it…"**

"Wait, wait, wait!" The snake charmer interrupted once more. "What if Uzumaki loses?"

"**That's not good either." **Katsuyima stated. **"Because that will free Mundus. And that's the third worst case scenario…"**

"Third?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What about first and second?"

"**The second is if Uzumaki wins."** The Elder said. **"Then we'll have someone even more powerful than Mundus on our hands…"**

"And first?"

"**You really don't want to know that…"**

**Hell. Temen-ni-gru tower…**

"**Graaah!" **Cerberus roared, breathing ice at Naruto.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" The blond disappeared in a flash of black, and reappeared under large dog's head. "Take this!" He shouted, cutting both Cerberus's legs open, but not chopping them off.

"**Gah!" **The dog demon gasped and fell down on its knees. **"Why…?"**

"Why what?!" Naruto asked smirking. "Stand up and fight!"

"**Why are you holding back?" **Cerberus asked. **"You had several chances to cut down my heads, but you missed them. Why?"**

Naruto's smirk widened. "Well, I see you've noticed it…" He said, sheathing his sword. "The reason is simple; I came here to get more followers. They are no good to me if they're dead, or maimed."

"**I see…" **Cerberus slowly stood up. **"You need me to fight for you at my full strength."**

"Exactly."

"**Very well. You have proved your strength, I acknowledge your abilities. Free me, and I will fight for you."**

Naruto grinned in satisfaction. "Done!"

SLASH.

The largest, and the only remaining, chain was sliced in half, freeing the old three headed demon from his capture.

"**Free at last!" **Cerberus exclaimed happily. **"What is your bidding, my master?"**

"Do you know where Mundus's castle is?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, I do."**

"Great, one less problem." The blond stated. "Now here's what you'll do. Go to Mundus's castle… remember Nevan?"

"**Yes, master."**

"Well, she should be there. Tell her that you're from me and that I ordered to brief you." Naruto commanded. "Now if you see that the battle has already started, then you are to kill any summons in the vicinity. Got it?"

"**Acknowledged." **

"Good, now go."

"**Master?"**

"What now?"

"**I think you should be warned…" **Cerberus stated.

"Warned about what?" Naruto asked. 'I thought I oversaw everything…'

"**If you defeat Mundus… there is a chance it can awaken Overlord Baal."**

Naruto's eyes widened.

"_Oversaw my ass!" _Yamato commented.

"Well, let's hope it won't and that jabroni will stay in his tower forever."

Cerberus nodded. **"Yes, let's… I shall take my leave then, master." **The Remnant said and ran away at great speed.

"Ah-ha! There is the door!" Naruto exclaimed, walking straight towards said door.

"_So, you've got one. How many more do you want?" _

The demon shrugged. 'One more should be enough. We will be fighting against summons mostly. Mundus doesn't have that many of his servants anymore. Only Spider and Griffin are still at his side, the rest abandoned him a long time ago.'

"_Wait a second! Summons?! Why would they try to stop you?!" _Yamato asked in confusion.

Naruto smirked. 'Oh, they will! And they will try their hardest to stop me! However I have foreseen it… and counted on it.'

"_Why's that?"_

"Hmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "Summons will be fighting without their Elders. That will give us a real opportunity to greatly lower their numbers!"

"_You're one sly son of a bitch! Is that why you planned your attack in human world on the same time?"_

"Exactly. With all shit down here in hell, they won't be able to give any help to their summoners." Naruto stated. "But unlike them I still have my ace in the hole. I told Yugito and Kirabi to stay away from the main battle for the exact reason… but they won't."

"_What?"_

"I said they won't. They will break my order and attack, using their bijuu strength, crushing our enemies in the process. I want to see the faces of those Konoha motherfuckers when their summoning will fail once again!"

"_Alright, human world's fight should be the least of your concerns now. Concentrate on finding this second loser, and beat the shit out of him!"_

"On it!"

**Moon Country. Royal palace…**

"Michirou-dono, Hikaru-dono." Shikamaru bowed politely. "I'm Nara Shikamaru, the commander of Konohagakure's defense team. We are here to protect your country from Uzumaki Naruto's threat.

Michirou bowed back. "I can't thank you enough, Shikamaru-san." Moon Country's king stated. "Please feel yourself at home. If we can provide you with anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Michirou-dono." Shikamaru bowed once again and walked to the balcony. "So, how do you feel?"

Temari, who was leaning on the balcony rail, glanced at him. "How do you think I feel?"

"Not good." The new hermit replied. "You do understand we will be fighting against _him_, right?"

Temari just stared forward silently.

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru sighed. "Look, there is no room for hesitation now. We must stop Naruto before…"

Temari flinched at the mention of Naruto's name.

"We must stop him, Temari!" Shikamaru almost shouted, grabbing her shoulder. "He will not stop until everything you love is destroyed!"

Temari's eyes narrowed. 'What do you know about what I love…?' Suddenly she pushed herself off the rail and walked away.

"Temari…"

"Excuse me, Michirou-sama?" The Suna kunoichi asked.

"Yes… Temari-san I believe?"

The girl nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The king replied smiling.

"Why…?"

"Excuse me?"

Temari paused. "Why did you refuse Naruto's offer? I heard he saved your life once…"

Michirou frowned. "You know, Temari-san… It was actually Uzumaki Naruto, who has taught me what's important. Do you know what it is?"

Girl's eyes widened. "I… What is it?"

"The most important thing is to protect what's precious." The king stated. "Uzumaki Naruto taught me that… and I believed. And my wife believed, and my son believed, and my entire country believed! We believed in him and in what he said back then!"

"But why then?!" Temari shouted in confusion. "Isn't it enough for you?"

"That's exactly why, my girl…" Michirou said calmly. "Because I want to protect what's precious… and I will protect it until the last moment of my life, and no matter from whom… Even if it is from Naruto himself…"

Temari's eyes widened even more.

"_Go, and wear these headbands proudly as a sign that you are finally a shinobi!"_

"_Hai!"_

_FLASH._

"_I hereby promote you, Sabaku no Temari, to the rank of chuunin! Take this vest and wear it with honor!"_

"_Hai!"_

_FLASH._

"_You're a jounin now, Temari…" Gaara said, smiling. "What do you feel?"_

"_I… I don't really know."_

"_I see." Kazekage replied. "Well, from this moment on, you're answering directly to me. Do you swear your complete loyalty to the Hidden Sand village?"_

"_I… I swear…"_

_FLASH._

"_FINALLY, NARUTO HAS COME BACK…!"_

_FLASH._

"_How do you people live here, you must be insane!"_

_FLASH._

"_In that tent it will be Temari-san and I."_

_FLASH._

"_It doesn't matter what your name is!"_

_FLASH._

"_If you want to see Naruto fuck that blonde girl senseless, give me a HELL YEAH!" _

_FLASH._

"_Hah…hah… Oh my god… oh God! Please, Naruto-kun… Please don't stop… Please I want more!" She fell on top of him and started to desperately lick his cheeks and lips. "Please make me cum again! Please I want to feel your hot white beautiful seed inside of me again!"_

_Naruto smirked. "Really?" A sudden idea came to his mind. "What will you do to have it?"_

"_Anything!"_

_Smirk widened. "Then from now on you'll do exactly as I say."_

"_Yes! Yes, I will!"_

"_Good."_

Temari rubbed her chest. 'Am I… Am I really…?'

"Is everything alright, Temari?" Shikamaru asked from behind.

Said girl jumped and turned around. "Y-Yes… everything's okay…" She replied. 'For now…'

**Hell. Temen-ni-gru tower…**

"What a lovely place this tower is!" Naruto exclaimed, observing some room that really looked more like a torture chamber. "You know, I'm thinking of buying it!"

"_Well, it's just great, and…"_

"**Sparda… SPARDA!"**

"What the…?" Naruto stopped… just in time to see another huge demon land in front of him.

"**That odor! I know it!" **He stated, taking some firm steps forward.

"Really? I don't remember meeting you before…" Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow.

"**That sword! It holds the stench of betrayal, the odor of the accursed Sparda!" **The demon clenched his fists. **"I am Beowulf! And I will destroy everything connected with Sparda!" **And with that Beowulf lunged at Naruto with his fist.

"Hn." Since he had no desire to test this Beowulf's punch strength, Naruto did a quick spinning somersault backwards, neatly avoiding the strike.

"Ho-ho! You're a fast one! Not like that Cerberus jabroni…" The blond said.

"**Cerberus?!" **Beowulf spat. **"That fool is not worthy to even fight me!"**

"How confident!" Naruto stated. "And one more thing…" Naruto raised his left hand with sheathed Yamato in it. "This sword belongs to me. And if you say one more time that I'm connected with Sparda, I will destroy you, despite my wish to keep you alive."

"**Don't get ahead of yourself!" **Beowulf shouted. **"The only one who will be killed is you!" **The large demon got on all four and ran forward at his top speed.

"Finally! Some worthy opponent!" Naruto ran forward as well, but when two demons were close to each other, he grabbed Yamato's hilt with his right hand.

"**Rapid Slash!" **

Naruto and Beowulf ran past each other and stopped…

CLICK.

The blond sheathed his sword.

"**Graaah!" **Beowulf howled when many small cuts appeared on his body. **"You will pay for that! Take this!" **He suddenly spread four wings behind his back.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What the…" Then his eyes widened when many small feathers appeared out of nowhere around his enemy. "Oh shit!"

"**You will not get away!" **Beowulf shouted, sending his feathers in barrages at Naruto.

"Fuck!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, but that was not enough. Several feathers managed to cut through his skin and muscles. "Gah…" He gasped, pulling one of them out of his body. 'Ho-ho! Now that's interesting!'

"_What is it?" _Yamato asked.

'He possesses light magic! Now that is a rare ability for a demon…' Naruto explained. 'But I need to get this shit out of me real quick…'

"_Why?"_

'Light magic weakens demons…'

"**You don't have the time to rest!" **Beowulf shouted and sent another barrage of his steel hard and razor sharp feathers.

"Tough luck, jabroni!" Naruto replied and disappeared in a flash of black… reappearing behind Beowulf's back.

"**Dimension Slash!" **

The blond quickly unsheathed his sword, creating a massive shockwave… and his eyes widened when Beowulf effectively evaded, using his speed.

"**Surprised?!" **He asked mockingly. **"You may disappear from my sight, but my sense of smell is too accurate to miss your location! You won't be able to surprise me!"**

Naruto sheathed his blade once again. 'Well, well… He's pretty tough…'

"_Just don't cry, okay? I'll buy you a cola can!"_

'Shut up!' Naruto snapped. 'Looks like he will outdo me in ranged combat… so I guess I'll attack in close one!'

"**Mai!" **Naruto disappeared in a flash of black once again, and reappeared in midair above his opponent… only for his eyes to widen.

Beowulf was about to strike the ground below the two of them.

'Shit, he's fast!' Was the last thought in Naruto's mind before Beowulf's fist hit the ground.

IMPACT.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped, when he was thrown hard into a wall. 'Fucking hell, if it'll continue like this, then I'm gonna lose!'

"**Do you see my power now?" **Beowulf asked. **"You cannot beat me!"**

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, slowly getting back up. "Hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**Are you completely insane? Why are you laughing when you're about to lose your life?"**

"Hahaha! Lose my life?! I don't think so…" Naruto replied as black aura enveloped him. "Besides… I can't die n**ow! The party is just about to start! Hahahahahaha!"**

Now Beowulf's eyes… eye widened. **"Released form…"**

Naruto gave him an insane grin. **"That's right!" **He stated, observing his black wings. **"Rejoice, Beowulf! You've actually pushed me to this level!" **The blond raised his, now gloved, left hand and Yamato disappeared from it. **"But now I don't even need my weapon to beat you!"**

"**You are confident, but that won't be…" **Beowulf stopped his rant when Naruto disappeared. It was not any teleportation, just the burst of speed.

"**And you are losing confidence." **Naruto said smugly, flying in midair in front of his opponent.

"**GRAAAH!" **Beowulf roared again and light energy exploded from his body. However…

"**Not good enough pal." **Naruto stated, still on the same place.

"**I-Impossible…!"**

"**My turn!" **Naruto lunged at his enemy. **"Tyrant…" **The blond uppercutted his opponent in the gut with so much strength, that it actually lifted him from the ground. **"Rave!" **He then finished his combination with blazing straight punch, sending Beowulf into the wall.

"**Gah!" **The large demon gasped when he fell down after hitting the wall, burned and battered. **"Such… such strength…" **He muttered.

"**Yield." **Naruto stated coldly. He then pointed his right hand at his fallen enemy and black energy started to gather in front of it.

'**C-Cero!' **Beowulf thought in shock and slight fear. **'He can do Cero, he beat me with only one attack and he has a released form… I guess I have no choice.' **He bowed unwillingly. **"Very well, I surrender."**

Naruto canceled Cero. **"A wise choice. Get up." **

The large demon obeyed.

"**What is your bidding… master?" **Beowulf asked.

"**Oh, stop th**is shit!" Naruto replied, returning to his normal form. "Cut the master crap and rejoice once again!"

"**Why?"**

"Because we are going straight to war, pal!"

Beowulf smirked. **'Maybe this won't be so bad after all!'**

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Tsunade-sama! Stop drinking at work! You…"

"Shut up, Shizune!" The Hokage spat. "Who do you think you are?"

Black haired woman's eyes widened. "Tsunade-sama, I…" She never saw her master in such anger.

"Know your… place!" The blond sannin stated. "Or I will be looking for a new assistant because of your sudden and uncertain death!"

Shizune gasped.

"Get out of my office!"

Meaningless to say, Shizune disappeared immediately.

"Fucking Naruto…" Tsunade poured herself some more sake. 'Damn, I almost said it…'

"_Know your role, and shut your mouth!"_

"Gh… Fuck!" She hit her desk with her fist again, but not breaking it this time. 'I was so determined to fight him to the end! And here he comes… says a few words, and I want to be beside him again…'

"**You're forgetting he gave you your age back!" **Sudden voice stated.

Tsunade shot up from her seat. "Who's there?!"

"**No one, you fool." **Same very familiar voice replied. **"And if you want to know who I am, look in the mirror."**

Hokage's eyes widened. 'Holy shit! Don't tell me I'm turning into Sakura!'

"**Nah, you can never be as useless as she is… Besides I will never say Shannaro!"**

'Umm… you just did…"

"**Wha… Fuck you! And get more sake!"**

Tsunade sat down with a sigh. 'Well, at least we agree on something. I do need more sake right now…'

Silence remained for a moment.

"**Say… Can you really forgive him after everything he's done?"**

"I don't know…"

"**And what about Konoha? Can you forgive it?"**

Suddenly the memory of Naruto flashed before her eyes.

"_You betrayed me as well!"_

"_Maybe, but it's one person against the entire village…"_

"**Who is easier to forgive?"**

"…"

**Netherworld. Mundus castle's outskirts…**

"Do you think he can do this?" Trish asked.

Nevan shrugged. **"I don't know… but if anyone can, it's him."**

"By the way, what do you think about those guys?" The blond demoness pointed ahead at the countless army of summons, accompanied by several grand demons.

"**Well…" **The red haired woman started. **"I think that if Naruto won't hurry up his ass, we will be fucked."**

"**How negative!" **Nearby standing Berial replied. **"I think this is gonna be one hell of a battle!"**

"**You battle maniac!" **Nevan stated. **"Can't you think about something else?!"**

"**Sure can!" **Berial nodded. **"But Naruto forgot the girls…"**

"And we're not good enough for you?!" Trish fumed.

"**Umm… that's not what I meant…"**

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a slight earth trembling.

"**What the…?"**

"**Hold on, guys." **Nevan said. **"I can sense our guest already."**

"**Nice to see you again, Nevan." **

"**Yes, you too Cerberus." **The witch replied. **"Were you sent by Naruto?"**

"**I was." **Three headed dog nodded. **"And who is Trish?"**

"I am!" The blond demoness raised her hand.

"**Good. Then everything is in order."**

"**So where is Naruto?" **Berial asked.

"**Stayed to find the other Remnant."**

Nevan raised an eyebrow. **"That one? Oh boy, this may get ugly…"**

"Why?" The blond asked.

"**Well… he can be pretty stubborn." **The red haired demoness explained.

"**By the way…" **Cerberus started. **"What the hell is this?" **He nodded at the summons's army.

"**Hmhmhm…" **Berial chuckled. **"That, my friend, is the very thing we are going to destroy!"**

All three heads licked their lips. **"How lovely!"**

Then…

"Sorry, we're late!"

"Naruto!" Trish exclaimed happily. "And who is your new friend?"

"**My name is Beowulf." **The demon stated. **"Where is the enemy?"**

"**Ho-Ho! Someone's impatient!" **Nevan mocked. **"What, got your ass whopped too quickly?"**

"**Grrrrr… Don't push your luck, Nevan!"**

"Relax, pal!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's our enemy!"

"**How many…" **Beowulf said dreamingly.

"**Haha! Not for long!" **Berial stated. **"Their numbers will be greatly decreased after we're done with them."**

"**Well, bring it on!" **Beowulf was about to rush forward, but Naruto stopped him.

"Wait a second, I have something to say!" He walked on the nearby hill. "FINALLY, NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO HE…" Everyone slapped their faces. "TO HE… To heck with this! Let's whop candy ass!"

"**Uzumaki Naruto!" **Sudden shout interrupted him.

The demon looked at the speaker. He happened to be some pretty large summon from the dragon clan.

'Oh? Dragons really decided to get their lazy asses up! What the world is coming to…'

"**Uzumaki Naruto…" **The dragon repeated. **"We of the Clan Coalition Army give you one chance to turn around and leave wherever you came from."**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! And why would I ever do that?!" Naruto responded.

"**As you can see, we have numbers on our side." **The dragon said. **"It is four thousands against… six. You are clearly outnumbered."**

"Hn." Naruto smirked. "Maybe… but _you're _still outmatched!"

"**Well, you'd better reconsider. We have some very experienced warriors…"**

"WHAT?"

"**I said you'd better reconsider. We…"**

"WHAT?"

"**I said you'd better…"**

"WHAT?"

"**I said…"**

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?"

The dragon glared. **"I see you won't back down… a shame. Well don't tell me I didn't warn you when you lose."**

"KNOW YOUR ROLE, AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Naruto shouted. "And the only thing that's gonna get lose is Naruto's boot straight up your ROOOODYYY POOOOO CANDY ASS! IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEELALALALALALAL AAAAAWWWWW WHAT NARUTO IS COOCKING!"

**(Starting song: "Survival of the sickest" by Saliva.)**

"**LET'S ROCK!" **Five of his allies rushed into the battle immediately.

"**Surround them and attack from all sides!" **The dragon commanded. 

"Don't give a shit about their surroundings and lay the smack down on AAAALLLL their candy asses!" Naruto commanded as well. Actually he was the only one who still hasn't rushed into fight. Oh no, he was still standing on that hill and drinking cola.

"**Graaaa!" **Being the fastest… scratch that, being the most reckless, Beowulf reached the enemies first, rushing through them like a train.

"**Hey, leave some for us, you son of a bitch!" **Berial shouted, impaling some large turtle with his blazing sword.

"**Chill, guys!" **Nevan yelled, frying an entire squad of toads with lightning. **"There are thousands of them! You'll all have some!"**

"**I don't want some! I want everyone!" **Beowulf stated, killing summons left and right with his feathers.

"Haha, that's a good one!" Naruto commented, when he saw Trish getting on top of Cerberus and shooting summons from his back.

"**Uzumaki!" **Same dragon who spoke to him before flew in front of him.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, drinking from his cola can.

"**I am Kraden! The holy knight of his majesty king Throzax! I never lost in battle and have been training to confront an Overlord in combat for five hundred years!" **A massive sword appeared in dragon's right hand in a flash of light. **"I challenge you to a fight to death!"**

Naruto took another gulp from his can and burped. "Well hell, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the world's toughest son of a bitch. I never lost in a cola drinking competition and was training… shit, I actually wasn't…" He said, scratching his head. "And you come out here, and challenging me to a fight…"

"**That's right!"**

"Well… that ain't fair…" Naruto stated. "Look at ya. Look at ya…" He paused. "Now look at me. That ain't fair."

Kraden was about to speak again, but Naruto was faster.

"No, look at me again… Now look at them." He pointed at his fighting comrades. "These guys, who are trashing your army… what did you call it again?"

"**Clan Coali…"**

"It doesn't matter what you call it! The fact of the matter is this, jabroni. These guys, who are thrashing your fucking army right now, got all their shit beaten out of them by me. And now some shrived up monkey penis like yourself is challenging me to a fight?! Now that ain't fair." The blond said, drinking from his can once again.

"**You dare disrespect me, Uzumaki?! I…"**

"Seeing as Naruto was not done speaking, you should know your role, and shut your mouth!" Naruto interrupted once again. "Understand this, you piece of trash! I don't care about you… as a matter of fact, you ain't nothing… AND NARUTO MEANS NOTHING compared to Naruto! So you know what you can do?! You can take your challenge, turn it sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

The dragon glared. **"You are the one, who don't understand, Uzumaki. You don't have a choice in the matter! For lord Throzax, for… GAH!"**

"I've had enough of you." Naruto said, withdrawing his blade from Kraden's eye. "Don't interrupt my show." He added, sheathing Yamato and drawing another cola can… but just as he opened it…

"**Uzumaki Naruto!" **Ten old monkeys landed around him. They all were almost Naruto's size and each held a different weapon.

"Go away, don't interrupt my fun!" Naruto stated, drinking from his can.

"**Uzumaki Naruto!" **Another monkey started. **"Your crime is beyond redemption! We will be your judges and executioners. Your sentence is…"**

"**Hadou #4 Byakurai!" **Naruto said and a beam of light pierced monkey's forehead.

Nine other monkeys wanted to attack immediately, but Naruto quickly raised his hands in defeat.

"Hold it!" He said and monkeys stopped. "I… There are too many of you guys, so… I think I'll surrender…"

Now that was unexpected. All monkey warriors were rooted to the ground by his statement… and that proved to be their downfall.

"**Hadou #90 Kurohitsugi!"**

Five monkeys were suddenly trapped inside of black coffin. Then several pre-death screams were heard from behind, and then the coffin disappeared, revealing five dead monkeys and one Naruto, who was still drinking his cola, towering over his dead opponents.

"Hold it!" Naruto shouted when four remaining monkeys tried to attack once again. "I didn't drink the entire can yet. And if I waste another can on you motherfuckers, I'm gonna be pissed."

Of course monkeys continued their attack.

"Morons…" Naruto muttered. Then he threw cola can in the air and summoned his sword. **"Rapid Slash!"**

Five warriors ran past each other, with Naruto quickly somersaulting backwards.

"There." He raised his hand to grab the falling cola can.

Then two things happened. First – monkeys exploded into a fountain of blood. And second – cola can slipped from Naruto's grip and fell down.

"Oh no…" Naruto fell on his knees. "No! You'll pay for this!" The demon walked closer to the battlefield and looked down on it. "Oh, you will fucking pay…! **Dimension Slash!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" **An entire group of summons screamed when they were hit by Naruto's massive shockwave.

"Not done yet, you motherfuckers!" Naruto jumped high into the air and drew his sword once again. **"Medigo Flame!" **His sword slashes created some sign under a large group of summons… a sign that soon exploded, killing all animals in the process. "Haha! Try to sue me now, Greenpeace!"

"**It's Uzumaki! He entered the battle!" **Someone suddenly shouted.

"**Attack him together!"** Another someone added. **"If we take him down, this is a victory!"**

And just like that, instead of attacking Naruto's subordinates, summons began the assault of Naruto himself.

"Wrong, you imbeciles! Now you will feel the full fury of Uzumaki Naruto, who didn't catch his cola can!" Naruto stated. **"Fatal Eclipse!"**

"**Oh, sweet Gaia save us…" **Someone muttered… just as Naruto's enormous sphere exploded, leaving no survivors.

"KATSU!"

"**Damn!" **Nevan cursed. **"Naruto, baby, can you please go inside this fucking castle?! If this continues like this, you're gonna kill everyone, and leave nothing for us."**

"Yeah, you go kick Mundus's ass." Trish said, shooting someone down from Cerberus's back. "We'll deal with these without you."

Naruto scowled. "Fine." In a flash of black he teleported near the entrance. "Leave some alive for questioning." He said and entered through the door, which politely opened in front of him.

"_Nothing too much…"_ Yamato commented, observing castle's interior.

'Yeah, I expected more… more…'

"**Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto." **Sudden voice greeted him, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Why? Well…

"You know… Either Mundus actually did a transsexual operation real quick, or you actually are not Mundus."

Indeed, the voice was very much of a female.

"**Oh, you know I'm not Mundus." **The voice said again teasingly. **"In fact, I know you know about the so-called trap that no one can get through… Well, you're on your way there! Have a nice trip!"**

Instantly Naruto was enveloped in a very thick mist.

"What the fuck?" The blond asked, looking around. "Where the hell am I?!"

"_Fuck me if I know. Try to look around…"_

Naruto shrugged. "Indeed…" He walked forward… and after a few minutes the mist started to clear.

"Wait, I see something!"

"_What is it?"_

"It's a… sign…"

"_And, what does it say?" _Yamato wondered.

Naruto pulled down his sunglasses to get a better view.

"Welcome to… Silent hill…"

**...**

**Well, the chapter is gone. If you want another omake, give me a HELL YEAH!**

…

**No?**

…

**Still no?**

…

**Well, I wrote it anyway. Besides, when I wrote Naruto vs. Sailor Moon, there were many messages like "I wanted Naruto to fuck Sailor Moon". Well, if you really want that kind of fight, this omake is for you. Here we go!**

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs. Wonder Woman…**

Darthemius's cell phone: "I have voices in my head, they…"

Darthemius (picking up his cell phone): "Yeah…"

Voice in the phone: "N-Neo…?"

Darthemius (In anger): "No it's not Neo, you sick freak! Get a life!" (Cancelling the call)

Naruto: "Burp… That Morpheus guy again?"

Darthemius (Sweatdropping): "Yeah… I changed my fucking number three times! How is he doing that?!"

Naruto (Drinking from his cola can): "Gulp… man I'm bored. Do we have a work?"

Darthemius (Leaning on his desk): "Nah, nothing right now…"

Naruto: "Damn, I feel sleepy…"

Darthemius: "Shit, it's winter holidays… I want an orgy…"

Naruto: "Yeah, me too…"

Darthemius: "You know, I always wanted to try something…" (Opening the window) "BITCHES! IF YOU WANT TO FUCK, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!"

Silence…

Naruto: "Any luck?"

Darthemius (Frowning): "What do you think?"

Naruto: "Shit… I think I'm about to visit a dream world. Wake me up if something will come up."

Darthemius: "Well…"

Darthemius's cell phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius (Picking up his phone): "If this is Morpheus again… Yeah?" (Tilting his head) "Really? A job? Sure, we can do that… Yes, we need the money… No, we don't care who it is… No, we won't get caught… What do you mean why?! We are the heroes of this story! No, it was just an accident, and we got cleared of all charges… Sure, very well. Where? Okay, got it!"

Naruto: "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Darthemius: "Wake up, you sleeping son of a bitch!"

Naruto: "Zzzzzzzzzzzz… No, mommy, I want to do you from behind…"

Darthemius (Stopping dead in his tracks): "Wha…?"

Naruto: "Zzzzzzzzz… No, mommy, I can't do it inside, zzzzzz… you will get… zzzzzzz…"

Darthemius (Sweatdropping): "Is this guy serious?"

Naruto: "Zzzzzzzzz… No, don't suck me off too much, mommy… zzzzzzz… I'll cum… zzzzz…"

Darthemius (Frowning): "Does he want to get laid this much?" (Shaking Naruto's shoulder) "Hey, man?"

Naruto: "Mmm… Mommy?"

Darthemius: "No, you moron, it's me, Darthemius! Get your lazy ass off my couch!"

Naruto (Slowly standing up): "Shit… I had such a nice dream…"

Darthemius (Nodding): "You mean about fucking your mother and how you shouldn't cum inside? Great indeed."

Naruto (With wide eyes): "Y-You won't tell a soul… right?"

Darthemius (Grinning evilly): "Sure I won't. Now let's go, we have a job to do."

Naruto: "A job, really?! Hell yeah!"

**Some roof…**

Naruto: "Shit man, why is it so cold here?!"

Darthemius: "It is winter after all…"

Naruto: "Yeah… Why are we on a damn roof anyway?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "We are waiting for our target."

Naruto (Nodding): "Right. Who is the target by the way?"

Darthemius (Shrugging again): "Dunno… woman… something… Just waste her quickly and let's go back to drinking. We have an orgy to prepare for the New Year as well."

Naruto: "Sure! I will end it double quick!"

?: "Stay where you are!"

Naruto and Darthemius: "Wha…?"

Wonder Woman: "Stop right there, you villains!"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "HO-HO-HOLY SHIIIIIIIT!" (Slapping his twitching hip) "E-E-Eeeeasy big fella!"

Darthemius (With the same expression): "Damn! Tell me who I need to kill to get between this two legs!"

Wonder Woman (Seriously): "You won't be getting anywhere. I'm taking you in."

Naruto (Excitedly): "Sure, baby! You can take me anytime!"

Darthemius: "Wait a second! She's the target!"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "No shit?! I don't want to fight her!"

Wonder Woman (Taking a fighting stance): "You don't have a choice."

Darthemius (Thinking for a second): 'What if…?' (Raising his hand): "Wait!"

Wonder woman: "What is it? Are you going to cooperate?"

Darthemius (Shaking his head): "Sorry. Villain code and Anime rules forbid us from that… However, being the gentlemen we are, we just can't bring ourselves to hit a woman."

Naruto (Turning to Darthemius with 'Are you crazy?' look): "Really?"

Darthemius: "Yes."

Wonder Woman: "And?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Well, being the great hero you are, why don't you take on the two of us in another kind of competition? If we lose, we will come with you willingly."

Wonder Woman (Dropping her battle stance): "Very well. What is this competition of yours?"

Darthemius (Grinning evilly): "How about 'who cums first' competition?"

Wonder Woman (With wide eyes and a blush on her face): "W-What?"

Darthemius: "Simple, we'll have a little sex competition. Whoever loses consciousness first – loses."

Wonder Woman (Hesitating): "I…"

Darthemius (Smiling slyly): "Don't tell me that a hero runs from a challenge."

Wonder Woman (With determination): "A true Amazon never backs down from a challenge!"

Darthemius (Nodding with satisfaction): "Alrighty then! Naruto, fetch!"

Naruto (Launching himself at Wonder Woman): "Bow Wow! WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

Wonder Woman: "Kyah! W-Wait, you're…"

Naruto took out his 'tool'…

Wonder Woman (With wide eyes): "Oh my… is that…"

Naruto: "MOOOOOOO!" (Tearing off woman's clothes) "Here we go!"

Wonder Woman: "Stop! It's my first time… It won't fit! AAAAAAHH!"

Darthemius (Making himself comfortable): "Yeah, a free show!" (Taking out a cola can and a video camera) "Let's enjoy!"

**Two hours later…**

Darthemius (In shock): "Motherfucker…"

Wonder Woman (Moving her hips up and down on top of Naruto): "I won't lose!"

Naruto: "Ah! Help! Darth, I'm gonna die here, man! Switch with me!"

Darthemius (Removing Wonder Woman from Naruto): "Hey, You should take care of this as well." (Pointing at his dick)

Wonder Woman: "I still won't lose!" (Gripping Darthemius's penis with her hand) "You, however, are going down!"

Darthemius (Smirking): "We'll see about that!"

**Another two hours later…**

Wonder Woman: "What's my name?" (Slapping Darthemius's face) "I said what's my name, bitch?"

Darthemius: "Ah! Diana! Your name is Diana! Just stop hitting me!"

Diana: "Shut up! I'll do whatever I want with you!" (Licking her lips)

Darthemius: "Ahhhhh! I'm cumming again!"

Diana: "AHHHH!" (Falling on top of Darthemius) "Huff… Huff… Looks like you're at your limit…"

Darthemius: "Looks like you're as well…"

Diana: "Maybe… You are good, but I refuse to lose!"

Darthemius (With wide eyes): "Naruto! She's sucking me off again! Do something!"

Naruto: "Man, I can barely lift a finger…"

Darthemius (In panic): "Shit, man, shit!"

Naruto: "Oh, fuck it all!" (Getting behind Diana)

Diana: "What are you doing?"

Naruto: "Sandwich the bitch!" (Shoving his dick in her ass)

Darthemius: "Fucking hell!" (Entering Diana's pussy)

Diana: "Ah, wait! It isn't fair!"

Naruto (Moving back and forth): "We're villains."

Darthemius: "Sorry, babe. I will hate myself, but I can't let my friend down."

Diana: "N-No…!" (Rolling her eyes into the back of her head): "I… I'm feeling it!"

Naruto: "Press harder!"

Darthemius (Cumming): "FUCK!"

Naruto (Cumming): "SHIT!"

Diana (Cumming): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto, Darthemius and Diana: "SIGH…"

Naruto (Rolling from Diana's back): "Well?"

Darthemius (Lifting Diana's head up from his chest): "Yep, she's out."

Naruto: "Yes! We won!"

Darthemius: "Damn! Best fuck in my entire life!"

Naruto: "Best fuck? BEST FUCK?! We almost fucking died!"

Darthemius (Smiling): "Yeah. But if I could choose how to die, this would've been my choice."

Naruto (Smiling back): "Yeah, I got that…"

Darthemius: "Hey, cheer up, man!" (Giving Naruto a high five) "The two of us are unstoppable!"

?: "I heard voices over there!"

Darthemius: "What the…?"

Naruto: "Someone's coming…"

?: "Over the… OH MY GOD!"

Naruto and Darthemius (Sharing a glance): "Who is this clown?"

Before them stood a man in red boots and with a large 'S' on his chest…

**To be continued…**

**...**

**Well, that's really all.**

**Be bad, drink cola, and don't forget to kill at least one granny before New Year arrives!**

**Sincerely yours… if you're a hot blonde… or raven… or red head… It doesn't matter what your hair color is!**

**Darthemius.**


	33. Darkness is right here

**Darthemius: Yes, you are reading this shit again! Which probably means I have released another chapter!**

**And guess what?! It is! I indeed did that… Where it is though…? Oh, there it is! Have fucking fun!**

**Oh, before you begin, I REALLY suggest you watch fucking Silent Hill the movie. Yeah movie, because I was too lazy to play the game. Besides, movie was nice. I laughed my ass half of the time.**

**Anyway, thanks again for your good reviews… and come on guys! I almost got a thousand!**

**Tell you what; the day I got my first thousand of reviews, I will release another chapter, no matter what the date is!**

**Alright, enough of my shit! Let's go…**

**...**

**Chapter thirty three: "Darkness is right here…"**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!" – **Demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**With Naruto…**

"What the fuck?"

"_Who are you asking?" _

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered. "Where are we?"

"_Duh, Silent Hill. You said it yourself." _Yamato commented.

"Yeah, but where the fuck is this Silent Hill?!"

"_Why the fuck do you care?! Just teleport yourself out of here!"_

Naruto sweatdropped. "How come I didn't think of this myself…?" He tried to teleport and… nothing.

"_What's wrong?"_

Naruto paused. "I don't know… I tried to teleport us out of here, but… it didn't work."

"Oh, it won't work."

Naruto turned around sharply.

"You don't have the power here… no one has." Some little girl with long messy black hair stated. "The only way you can leave is if you find the exit."

"A-A-A…" Naruto pointed at the girl. 'Am I seeing things?'

"_I guess not." _Yamato replied. _"I can hear her pretty well."_

'So I need to find the exit… Well, let's try this…' Naruto located the sign again… and moved in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked in amusement.

Naruto completely ignored her and moved forward… for five more steps.

"_What's wrong? Why did you stop?"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well maybe because the land ended?!"

"_Oh…"_

"Yeah, oh indeed…" Naruto muttered as he watched down the seemingly bottomless hollow.

"Hmhmhmhm!" The girl giggled from behind him. "You can't leave like that! The exit is right there in this town."

The blond demon sighed in frustration. Then he turned around and kneeled in front of this annoying little girl.

"Well hello there!" He said, smiling kindly. "Tell me; what's your name, little one?"

The girl smiled in a very ungirlish manner. It was more like a smile of the devil…

"I have many names. Which one…"

"It doesn't matter what your name is!"

Her eyes widened when Naruto suddenly grabbed the front of her clothes and threw her over his shoulder, right into the abyss.

"A pity…" The demon said, looking down again. "She didn't scream… I love it when they scream…"

"_So, what are you going to do now?" _Yamato asked.

Naruto shrugged. "What else? Look for this exit of course!" He paused. "Though now I see why no one has returned from here before…"

"_And why is that?" _

"I lost my demon powers…"

"_Say what?!"_

"Yep." Naruto nodded and started to walk into the town. "I checked it already. I cannot change my form, cannot do any demon magic, hell, I can't even do a genjutsu. The only things I have right now are my skills as a fighter and you."

"_Gee, thanks. It's nice to be appreciated."_

"Don't mention it…"

**Netherworld. Clan Coalicion Army headquarters…**

"**We are taking heavy casualties…" **Throzax – the dragon king stated.

"**Heavy casualties?! This is insane!" **The Monkey Elder Enma replied.

"**True. Our brothers getting slain in hundreds, and we have yet to take down at least one of Uzumaki Naruto's subordinates." **The Tiger Lord said.

"**Quit complaining." **Yamata no Orochi – the Snake Clan leader interrupted. **"You knew that there will be losses on our side, and you also know that this is necessary!"**

"**Indeed." **The Cat Ambassador responded. **"The losses are great, yes… But if we let Uzumaki Naruto win, it will be far, far worse."**

"**I agree!" **Kuroken – the Raven Grand Elder stated. **"But if we really want to win, then our strategy is wrong…"**

"**How so?" **Fukasaku – the toad Elder asked.

"**We are trying to simply overpower them with numbers…" **Kuroken continued. **"That won't do. Each of them is five times more powerful then any of us. We need to learn their abilities… and find their weak points."**

"**Wise words." **Throzax nodded. **"Despite our strength as Elders, even we can't take an ancient Remnant head on. I thought about it too, and saw something already."**

"**And what is it?" **Katsuyima asked.

"**Look…" **The Dragon King pointed at the round table, behind which they were all seated. In the middle of said table the current battle for Mundus's castle was playing.

"**Look at what?" **Fukasaku asked.

"**Their abilities." **Throzax continued. **"Cerberus commands ice. This… woman…" **He pointed at the demoness with red hair. **"She commands electricity and darkness. Now that one…" **Now dragon pointed at the biggest demon, who was covered in flames. **"Well obviously he controls fire…"**

"**Elements!" **Felina – the Cat Ambassador exclaimed.

"**Indeed. Each one of them has elemental affinity. Except this one…" **The dragon pointed at the blond woman on Cerberus's back.

"**Why not?" **Orochi asked. **"I can see four others using lightning, fire, ice and light. She seems to be using lightning as well…"**

"**No wait! Look at her!" **Saresh – the Tiger Lord exclaimed. **"Her lightning is unusual in nature. It's yellow… meaning it's not natural and comes from within. Meaning her power has nothing to do with the actual lightning."**

"**Exactly my point." **The Dragon King stated. **"But that doesn't matter. If we take out others, she won't stand a chance alone."**

"**By the way…" **Felina interrupted. **"What are we going to do about Uzumaki Himself? We failed to stop him if you remember. He already entered the castle."**

"**What can we do in a situation like this?" **Kuroken commented. **"I guess only pray that the defense system won't fail…"**

**Silent Hill. Naruto's location…**

"What a nice place!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "I think I'll buy myself a house here! No better neighborhood to raise children!"

"_You're a psycho!" _Yamato commented. _"I wouldn't even shit in this fucking town!"_

"Oh, come on now! It's so beautiful here!"

Suddenly…

"Oh, thank god!" Some woman ran up to him.

"Oh, look! Someone's alive!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_Well, that someone met you, so it's not for long…"_

"Please, you have to help me!" The woman stated.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"It's my daughter! She ran here and…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! If it's true, then your daughter is even crazier then I am!" The demon replied.

"Please, you're my only hope! I…" The woman pleaded, but Naruto turned around and started to walk away.

"If I'm your only hope, then you're fucked more than you think…"

"No wait!" The woman grabbed his hand. "Don't leave, you have to help me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I suggest you let go of me right now…" He said annoyed.

"I won't let go until you help me!"

That did it.

"Suit yourself." With that Naruto grabbed her head, and gave her an RKO. "I hope that helped you…" He turned around… only to stop dead in his tracks. "How did you…?"

Same little girl from before stood in front of him.

"That was pretty rude of you to do that." The girl pointed at the woman he just RKO'ed.

"Hmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "I'm a rude person, little girl. Anything you want to add?"

She suddenly smiled and extended her hands to him.

"Look, I'm burning!" She exclaimed so happily like it was the best thing that happened to her.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Oh my god, how horrible!" He said with obvious sarcasm.

SLASH.

"My! Look, now you're also beheaded!" The demon stated as girl's head fell beside her now motionless burning body.

"_Do you think it was the same girl?" _Yamato asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, I think they run their own cloning facility in this cute little town! Of course it was the same girl, you moron! We _are_ in an illusion after all…"

"_What?! That's all an illusion?" _The demon blade shouted in disbelief.

"Indeed." Naruto nodded. "You remember when Nevan told us about it? My skills in casting are gone here, but I can still detect an illusion when I see one."

"_Then what the fuck are you waiting for?! Cancel it, dammit!"_

"No, that's impossible." The demon shook his head. "Now I also understand why Mundus cannot leave…"

"_And why is that?"_

"That illusion… it's what keeps him inside. By trying to leave he will get here… and he probably thinks he won't succeed."

"_Hmm… talking about undefeated…" _Yamato commented.

"Yes, he may be undefeated as a demon… But if he gets here, his demon powers will leave him, which will leave him in the exact situation I am now."

"_I see… but who could create such an illusion?"_

Naruto paused. "Someone who's far stronger than Mundus and I combined… I can only think of one possible option."

"_Supreme Overlord?"_

"No. He slumbered in his tower long before Mundus was sealed…" Naruto stated. "No, it was created by unlimited being…"

"_Holy shit! No wonder even you can't break free!" _Yamato replied. _"But what could that being possibly get out of that deal?"_

The demon shrugged. "Who knows… useless to think about it. Let's just continue for now…"

"_Wait a second… did you hear that?"_

"Hear what?"

"_Sounds like… an alarm…"_

**Moon Country outskirts…**

"Is everyone ready?" Neji asked, pacing back in forth in his command room.

"Stop this, Hyuga…" Mei said in frustration. "You're asking that for the thirtieth time in the last …" She looked at her watch. "Twenty minutes."

"Well, I'm stressed, okay?!" Neji snapped. "Sorry…" He took a deep breath. "It's just… It's all new for me. Naruto… he used to be in the spotlight."

The Mizukage raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh…?"

"Yes." Neji nodded. "Naruto, he's… he's strong. His will is unstoppable." Ex Konoha shinobi paused. "Ever since we were little, Naruto always took the lead. It's like he always knew what's right in any situation, he's a natural leader. And I… I'm used to taking orders. And now…"

"He has put you in command…" Mei finished for him.

"Yeah…" Hyuga frowned. "I… Naruto is my only real friend. Back then we promised each other to see this shit over; no matter what the end will be, we'll meet it together. But the truth is… I just simply followed him and…"

"Neji."

His eyes widened. She called him by his name for the first time.

"Do you know how I met him?" The woman asked and Neji shook his head. "It was still the time of our civil war. We struggled hard… and in fact our side was about to lose." She looked in the window. "And then he came…" Mei chuckled. "To tell the truth, at first I thought it was someone's bad joke…"

"Joke?" Neji asked.

"What do you think?" Mei asked back. "We fight for years… and here comes some boy with a sword and says that he will end this struggle. Would you believe that if you were on my place?!"

Neji shrugged. "Probably not…"

"Exactly my thought… But there I stood, gaping like a little girl." The Mizukage admitted. "That boy simply walked into the village and killed everyone in his way. He ended the war in a single day…"

"That sounds like Naruto alright…" Hyuga nodded.

"Hmhmhm, Yeah…" Mei replied. "But that day I… I felt so little compared to him! He just… He just had absolutely no doubt of what he will do next. He was so… right, that I doubted myself."

"Yes, that's his way…" Neji whispered.

"What?"

"Naruto… Do you know why he's doing what he's doing?"

Mei frowned. "No… He tries not to speak about it. I asked though… and not once either…"

"Don't ask him that." Neji said. "He won't tell you anyway…"

"Do you know?"

"Yes, I know…"

"Can you tell me?"

Neji looked at the woman. "Why do you want to know?"

"I… I just want to know him a little better…" She answered.

"Well… he just can't live another way…" Neji muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Hyuga sighed. "If you try to squeeze the information out of him, he will probably tell you that he's doing it to avenge his dead friend or to get his hand on the village that screwed up his life…"

"And that won't be the truth?" Mei asked.

"Not in the slightest. The truth is… that girl's killers are long since dead and Naruto doesn't really give a fuck about Konoha either. One time only I heard the truth about his motivation…"

"What is it?" Mei asked quietly.

"It's…"

_Flashback…_

"_Why are you doing this?" Neji asked. "You got what you wanted already! Why continue?"_

_Naruto chuckled and Neji suddenly felt bad. No, the chuckle wasn't evil, it wasn't insane. It was… sad._

"_Hmhmhm… Neji, Neji… You want to know why I do this, will countinue to do this… and probably never stop?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_Sigh… Because, my friend… someone _has _to do it. Might as well be me…"_

_End flashback…_

"That's it? He didn't say anything else?" Mei asked.

"No." Neji shook his head. "But that was enough for me to drop that question forever…"

"Why? It sure as hell is not enough for me."

Hyuga paused. "His voice… He said like… like he was doomed to do it. Like there was no way out."

"I see…"

Both of them remained silent for few minutes. Then Mei finally broke it again.

"Say, Hyuga…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?"

Neji turned to her. "What can I do for you?"

She smiled seductively at him. "Well, you can lay down here on this bed with me, and relieve me from my stress."

"What?! But I…" Words died in his throat when she started to undress.

"Come on, Neji-kun! Don't be so shy!"

Neji's jaw fell on the floor along with Mei's bra. "Oh god… But wait! What about Naruto? Are you going to cheat on him?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Mei laughed hard, lying down on the bed. "I don't remember marrying him, besides; he's cheating on me regularly. It's just… woman can't really feel the same after being with him… care to prove this wrong?" She asked slyly.

"Hell yeah!" Neji exclaimed, undoing his robe.

**Silent hill. Naruto's location…**

"Why is it so dark all of sudden?" Naruto asked.

"_Who the hell are you asking?!" _Yamato snapped. _"Does it look like I know?"_

"Damn, really dark…" The demon muttered, taking off his sunglasses. "I can barely fucking see… I like it though…"

Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Naruto turned around. "What the hell was that?"

"_If you won't stop asking stupid questions, I will kick your ass!" _The demon blade replied. _"And if you want to find out, then go and fucking find out!"_

Naruto shrugged. "Good plan… Short, easy to remember…" He said and rushed in the direction of this sudden voice.

"_The voice belonged to a female, but why did she scream like that? This place just got more like… Hell. Nothing to be afraid of!"_

"Yeah, tell that to this woman…" Naruto muttered, watching how some chick fired at what looked like… children-zombies with weapon that really reminded Trish's.

"Ahh! Stay back, stay back!" She screamed, firing one bullet after another.

To their credits, zombies really… die after getting shot.

"Weaklings. Nothing compared to Orochimaru's zombies! They could even… talk. These ones can barely scream something indescribable…"

"_They could also fight. These losers are just walking forward to their doom. Morons…"_

"Well, what do you say? Help her or not?"

"_Hmm… Save a damsel in distress, or watch her die in pain… Damn, I can't decide. Throw a fucking coin!"_

"Hn." Naruto took out a coin. "Okay, heads – help her; tails – she goes to fuck herself. Throw…"

"_What is it?!"_

"Heads…" Naruto sighed. "Well, a deal is a deal." He walked out of the shadow.

"Aaawyyauaah!"

"Shut your mouth!"

SLASH.

Little zombie fell in two pieces.

"Damn you're weak! Not even tried to block!" The demon exclaimed in disappointment.

Other zombies turned to him immediately.

"Overpowering with numbers?!" Naruto laughed. "In your case even this won't work! My sword skills are still with me! **Rapid Slash!"**

The blond rushed past all zombies at blinding speed. Few silver slashes followed him.

"Abayo." Naruto stated and sheathed his sword with a click.

"Guaaaaah…" All zombies fell to small pieces.

"Oh, come on! That's not even fun!" Naruto stated. Now he was even more disappointed than before.

"Huff… huff… Thanks." Saved woman tried to catch her breath.

"Don't thank me." Naruto replied.

"Why? You saved my life." She wondered.

"Well…"

"_Yeah, go ahead! Tell her that she's still alive because of a coin."_

Naruto snorted. "Just don't. It was nothing." He said. "Better tell me what in the blue hell are you doing here?"

The woman put away her gun. "My name is Cybil… Cybil Bennett. I followed some woman here, but she ran away. And then this darkness came, and I was attacked by those… those creatures!"

"Wait, something's happening…" Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"What the fuck is with this town…?" Naruto whispered, watching how the darkness withdrew and everything returned back to normal.

"It's gone…" Cybil stated.

"Yeah, I can see that much…" Naruto replied. "Are you a demon too?"

Woman's eyes widened. "What, demon?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

He turned to her fully and raised an eyebrow, putting his sunglasses back on.

"You're telling me that you didn't come here to kill Mundus the Overlord?"

"Who?"

Naruto's jaw fell. 'She's a human! 100 percent human! How the fuck did she end up here?!'

"_Truly strange… try asking her."_

"Say… do you know if there is anyone alive around here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Cybil answered. "I just got here recently."

"Are you a human?"

She sweatdropped. "Can't you tell?!"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes, yes. Calm down… By the way, will you tell me your name at last or not?"

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" He muttered, staring off in space. "Could this be an alternate reality instead of a simple illusion…?"

"What did you say?!"

"Nah, nothing." Naruto said and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Where else?! I'm gonna look for the exit."

"What exit?"

"Exit from this fucking place."

"Heh." Cybil snorted. "I saw the exit, yeah. It fucking fell underground!"

"Not that exit." Naruto waved his hand. "No one has ever left this place. But I'm going to change that."

"What do you mean no one has left this place?!"

"Exactly what it sounds."

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" She stated.

Naruto shook his head. "Do what you want, just don't get in my way."

"Don't worry, I won't."

**Outside of Mundus'es castle…**

"Hey, Cerberus?" Trish asked, shooting another toad through its head. "Do you know something about this… trap Naruto walked into?"

"**Not much." **One head replied. **"Same shit everyone knows. Can walk in, can't walk out. No one knows what's inside… or rather the only ones who know are **_**still**_ **inside."**

"Doesn't look pretty…" The girl stated.

"**Indeed it does not…"**

"**Will you shut your trap already?!" **Beowulf snapped. **"Fight and kill! If you want to talk, take a break over there! I'll take the rest on my own!"**

"**Oh no, you fucking won't!" **Berial countered. **"**_**I'll **_**take them!"**

"**What?! You wanna piece of me too?!"**

"**And what if I do?!"**

"**Shut up!" **Nevan exclaimed. **"We're in the middle of a fucking battle if you forgot! We have hundreds of enemies around us! Why the fuck are you snapping at each other."**

"**True…" **Berial said.

"**Indeed…" **Beowulf added. **"But don't get too comfortable! After this is over, your ass is mine!"**

"**Hahaha! We'll see about that!"**

"Like children…" Trish whispered.

"**WHAT?!"**

"If you won't stop bitching, I will shoot your damn balls off! Understood?!"

"**Y-Yes, ma'am…"**

"Good, now go!"

"**How did you do it?" **Cerberus asked in disbelief.

Trish smirked. "Oh, it's the oldest female trick."

"**A shame. I wouldn't mind a skill like that…"**

Meanwhile with the summons…

"**This is insane!" **Some wolf exclaimed. **"They are killing us like insects! And look! They are not even serious!"**

"**Shut up!" **A large tiger replied. **"What did you expect?! We are fighting Remnants, who are several thousand years old! To them we are just that… insects."**

"**We cannot win! There is no way we can win!" **A white slug exclaimed. **"Run! Run while you still can!"**

"**NO!" **A huge dragon flew over them. **"You are members of a Clan! Where is your pride?!" **He shouted. **"Yes, our task is hard. But if we are destined to fall in a battle, would you rather die, screaming like a coward, or looking death in the eye like a warrior?"**

Silence.

"**Every enemy can be beaten, and they are not an exception!" **The dragon continued. **"But if we choose not to fight, then it might very well fall on your descendants' shoulders. Do you want that?!"**

"**No…"**

"**Then fight, dammit! We are warriors! Victory or death!"**

"**VICTORY OR DEATH!"**

**Silent Hill. With Naruto…**

"What is this?"

"Looks like a school." Cybil explained. "Maybe there's someone inside?"

"Well, why won't we check it out?"

"Indeed…"

"Hmm…" Naruto looked around. "Pretty shabby… like everything here. But why the hell are ashes flying around?"

Cybil looked at him strangely. "You don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

"Well, rumors say that coal under this town suddenly started to burn… and it burns there still…"

"Hmm… interesting…" Naruto's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a second! You're telling me there's a Silent Hill in your reality too?!"

"What do you mean in my reality?!" She wondered.

"I mean that we are not in your reality right now!" Naruto stated. "This is an alternate dimension, created to… well, you don't need to know that."

"Know what?! What are you talking about?!"

Naruto sighed. "No matter. If we find the exit, we can both return home… I guess."

Cybil shook her head. "Veeeery reassuring…"

"Well, either that, or stay here." Naruto countered.

"Yeah, as much as I like this place, I'd better be gone from here."

"Okay, let's spread up and search." Naruto said. "You go that way, and I'll go that way. Scream if you find anything."

"Ha, ha, ha…" Cybil exclaimed sarcastically and walked away.

'Good chick.'

"_Not now, dammit! Search for the exit!"_

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Naruto muttered, walking through some rooms. "Hmm, a school indeed. Here are desks, and blackboard, and… what the fuck?"

"_What is it?"_

"Witch… Witch…" Naruto mumbled. "What fucking witch?!" He asked, opening the desk.

"_Is there a witch here?" _Yamato asked.

"Hell if I know… But it could very well explain that 'sudden darkness' shit." The demon replied. "Alessa Gillespie…"

"_Who?"_

"Girl, who probably used this desk… but why a witch?" Naruto paused. "This is elementary school, meaning she was still a little girl. What could she possibly do?!"

"_HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Look who's talking!" _Yamato shouted. _"When you were little, you destroyed an entire Clan of ninjas!"_

"Hmhmhm… Well, I'm an exception. Besides, I have balls…"

"_Maybe she was an exception as well, you fucking sexist?"_

"Maybe…"

"FUCK!"

"_What was…?"_

"Cybil!" Naruto rushed to the rescue again… but it was a false alarm. "What the hell? Are you always screaming in a toilet?"

Cybil was holding her stomach. "You'd better check this out…" She pointed at one cabin.

Naruto shrugged and walked forward. "What could possibly… HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, banging his fist on the wall. "Now I've seen everything!"

Cybil looked at him. "You're crazy!"

"Damn right I am! Only crazy ones survive!" Naruto replied, still observing some guy, whose body was… crucified with the help of barbed wire. "Don't you dare… again…" He muttered words, written on the wall behind the body. "Colin… I wonder what he did to deserve this…"

"He did enough."

Cybil turned her head, and Naruto… didn't. He remembered this voice already.

"You again? Did I make a good guy's impression that you're following me around?!"

"A little girl… Wait, you know her?" Cybil asked.

"You can say that." Naruto replied somewhat angrily. "I killed her twice already, and she just can't stay fucking dead!"

"What?! You killed her?!"

"So, what this guy did?" Naruto asked instead of answering.

"He was a child rapist." The girl stated.

"Oh? Did he do you?"

"Hihihihi…" She giggled. "No, not me. Rather someone I know very closely…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, that's good and all, but maybe you will just tell me where the fucking exit is already, so I can fucking leave?!"

"Uh-uh-uuuh!" The girl waged her finger at him. "Not so fast. I haven't deemed you worthy yet."

Naruto was losing his patience. "Then maybe I shall kill you once again?!"

"Hihi, you can try, but it won't do you any good. As for now…"

Next second everything became dark again.

"Damn, she's gone…" Naruto said, taking off his sunglasses. "And here I hoped to kill her one more time…"

"Screw this!" Cybil exclaimed. "This shit is starting again!"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of dark!" Naruto replied slyly.

"No, I'm afraid what's in the dark… Wait, did you hear that?"

Naruto turned around. "It's coming from there."

Cybil's eyes widened. "Oh… my… God…"

Naruto however became hysterical. "Hahaha… Look! It's alive! ALIVE! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Nah, don't worry." Naruto grabbed Yamato's hilt. **"Judgement Cut!"**

SLASH.

"A shame… I kinda liked this guy. It was the work of art…" Naruto said, watching how this poor creature with legs behind his head fell in small pieces.

"You heard me?! Let's get out of here!"

"Stop screaming, dammit!" Naruto snapped at her. "Fine, let's go."

"Where should we go?!" The woman asked.

"Who are you asking?! It's my first time here!" Naruto answered. "And the last one I hope…"

"Same here…"

Then…

"Ah, Ah, AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What the…?"

"It's down there!" Cybil shouted, running down the stairs. "Holy…" She exclaimed, watching how some men in fireman suits got eaten by hundreds of bugs.

"Shit!" Naruto finished for her. "Run!"

"What?" Cybil asked. "Can't you do that sword thingy you did two minutes ago?"

"No, the bugs are too many! Run!"

"Oh shit!"

They quickly got out of School's building and started to run down the street.

"Fuck, where should we run?!" Cybil asked.

"Hmm… the alarm! Let's run there!"

"You got it!" The woman replied. "Damn! Bugs are cutting us off!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Too bad I don't have my fire… jutsu… Wait a second! I don't have _demonic _power! If I got turned into human again… I hope this works!'

"Cybil, run there and don't stop!"

"What?! What about you?!"

"There's… something I wish to try." He said and stopped.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Fucking run, or I'll kill you myself!"

She hesitated for some more seconds, but then turned around and continued to run.

"Excellent. Besides…"

"_I haven't deemed you worthy yet." _

"Please work…" He whispered, doing several hand seals. **"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

And it worked! Enormous stream of fire flew out of Naruto's mouth, burning bugs to a crisp.

"Hell yeah! Naruto – 1, bugs – 0!"

"Guah!"

The blond demon tilted his head to the side, when some big guy with a steel pyramid on his head walked from around the corner.

"My! This town has the prettiest neighbors as well!" He stated. "Say, what's your name, pal?"

"Moooooooo!"

Naruto flinched. "Damn! What sick freak called you that?!"

"Moooooooo!" The creature swung his massive butcher knife at Naruto.

"Size does matter, buddy…" Naruto stated, dodging the strike by sidestepping. "But only in case of Naruto's dick!" He finished, running forward. **"Rapid Slash!" **

"Mooooooooo…" The creature exclaimed as his limbs were separated from his body.

"Any last words?"

"Mooooooooo…"

Naruto sweatdropped. "You know, for some reason I knew you would say that..." He said, stabbing Yamato through the pyramid, ending monster's suffering forever.

"Impressive."

Naruto turned around. "You call frying some bugs, or killing a guy with a trash can on his head impressive?! You should see a doctor… An aqua park would do nicely too…"

"Hihihi…" Same little girl giggled. "No one managed to do this before you!"

"Well, they were all weaklings then."

"Indeed they were! That's why I like you so much!" She admitted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but we won't work. You're a little girl, and I like cola…" He said, spotting some large, quickly spinning fan. "Oh, and a word of advice… Next time you show yourself to me, take some shower first."

"Gah!" The girl gasped when Naruto grabbed her robe once again and threw her into the fan.

"And don't forget to bring cola too, or I won't talk to you!" Naruto shouted as her body was shredded by the fan. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh shit! Cola!" He tried to create a can, but it didn't work. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I have to get out of here!"

"Naruto!"

"Wha…? Cybil?"

"You're alive!" She exclaimed happily. "Come here, quick!"

**Silent Hill. Church…**

"People… alive… strange…" Naruto muttered.

"Exactly my thoughts." Cybil replied. "How the hell could they survive here for long?!"

"Our faith helps us."

Naruto turned to the speaker, who happened to be some woman in a blue dress.

"It guides and protects us." She continued.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Sure, and Santa Claus's favorite quote is dattebayo!"

"It's true, Naruto!" Cybil exclaimed. "I saw it with my own eyes! Darkness couldn't get here!"

"Hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin. 'Something's fishy with this place…'

"_Why do you think so?"_ Yamato asked.

'I don't believe in goodness.' Naruto thought. "Say…"

"Christabella."

"Right. Do you know where this darkness comes from?" He asked and people around gasped.

Christabella frowned. "We do not call that demon's name…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me it's Voldemort…"

"Who?"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank God… Anyway, I don't care about that demon's name. I want to find it."

The woman shook her head. "No one has returned from demon's den alive."

"And how many have tried?"

"Many…"

"Losers." The blond stated. "I don't care; just point me in the right direction."

"Hmm… very well."

"You really want to go to the source of all this shit?!" Cybil asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do. And you will not go with me." He replied.

"What?! Hell no, I'm not going to let you walk there alone!" She stated… and gasped when Naruto pressed the tip of his katana at het throat.

"Now listen here." He started. "I'm not a good person. I kill people, and quite frankly I came here for the same reason. Now you will move yourself out of my way, or I will remove you myself."

Cybil gritted her teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm a police officer, and…"

"Know your role, and shut your mouth!" Naruto responded. "You will stay here." He turned to Christabella again. "Show me the way."

The woman paused. "Very well, follow me…"

**Silent Hill. Hospital…**

"Strange place for a demon…" Naruto muttered.

"This town is strange in its core." Christabella replied.

"Damn right…"

"Here." One of Christabella's men gave Naruto a lamp. "Light will attract them, but you won't see anything otherwise."

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, pushing lamp away and taking off his sunglasses. "Nah, I can see in the dark pretty well. I won't need this."

The man shrugged. "As you wish."

"Come here, young man." Christabella called. "See this room?" She pointed at the map. "This is where the demon is residing. Remember it; it might save your life."

"Haha! No lady…" He raised his left arm with Yamato in it. "_This _will save my life!"

"I envy your confidence…" The woman replied.

"Yeah, I do too; it has me as a partner. Now where should I go?"

"Here." Another guy opened an elevator with a crowbar.

"Good luck." Christabella said. "You'll need it."

"Let's hope I won't." He responded as metal doors closed. "We're not on the best terms with the bitch… I dumped her last month… she refused to take it in the ass…"

"_Here we go…"_

'Yeah, I hope this is the final stage… WOAH!'

"_What is it?!"_

'I thought I was on the first floor… But if so, why the fuck are we moving down?!'

"_Strange indeed… Well, we'll see when we arrive."_

'True…' Naruto thought just as the elevator stopped. 'Hmm… Looks like a hospital to me… a hospital from hell…'

"_Aren't we in hell?"_

'Well yeah, but… oh, shut your mouth!'

"_So, do you see anything?" _The demon blade asked.

'Absolutely nothing!' Naruto thought in disappointment. 'I expected a horde of demons, and there's nothing here… oh…'

"_What?"_

Naruto frowned. 'Well, here's my horde… But I expected something more than a group of freaks with sharp tools. This place is starting to _really _disappoint me…'

"_So, what are you going to do?"_

The blond shrugged. 'What else?! I'll call Ghostbusters!'

Pause.

"_You know… I sometimes worry for your sanity…"_

'What?! There's definitely something strange in my neighborhood!' Naruto thought, pointing at still unmoving zombies.

Yamato sighed. _"Just get on with it already…"_

'Fine, fine…' The demon clicked his sword open. "Sit down, you motherfuckers!"

Apparently zombies heard him. One of them even hissed something in response.

"Shut your mouth!"

SLASH.

Zombie's head fell down.

Suddenly the other ones switched to life and started attacking… each others.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey, I'm over he-ere!" He shouted and even waved his hands.

No one gave a damn. They just continued to kill each others.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, attacking them madly. "You are _mine _to kill!"

But in the end he managed to kill only six more until they were all dead.

"Tch…" Naruto sheathed his blade. "Now that ain't fair… Oh, here's our room!" He opened the door… and the world became white.

"Congratulations." He heard a painfully familiar voice. "You did it."

"Finally!" Naruto replied.

"Your reward…"

Demon's eyebrows shot up. 'The exit?'

"…Is the truth."

Naruto sighed in frustration. 'Why the fuck do I need your fucking truth?!'

Then Naruto heard a very detailed explanation about some girl, who got burned alive by some fanatics… and during it his eyes started to slowly roll into the back of his head.

"Now you must choose…" He heard when the world returned to normal… well, Silent Hill type normal.

"Choose between what?" Naruto asked absently. After this explanation he just stopped to care. He never heard so much shit in one time…

"All we want is satisfaction." Same black haired girl appeared in front of him.

The blond sighed. "Then buy a damn hooker! What do I have to do with it… oh no… don't tell me I'm here for this exact reason?!"

"No, it's simpler. Those people at the church… their convictions are stopping me from getting inside." She stated. "Your choice is this. You can help us in our revenge, or you can kill Alessa and aid those fanatics. Now is the time. What's your choice?"

Naruto rolled his eyes again. 'Neither, I just want to drink some cola… But to do that I need to get out of here first. Fine, let's think…'

"Say, can I ask some questions first?"

The girl looked really surprised. "Hmm… you're the first to ask something in this moment."

"Hmhmhm… Actually that's exactly what I wanted to ask, but I'll do it anyway. Am I the first one, who managed to get here?"

"No."

"Were there many?"

"Not many, but enough…"

Naruto rubbed his chin. 'Now that's an interesting piece of information…'

"_Why?" _Yamato asked.

'Well, if that's the final choice, and it has only two answers…'

"_What are you getting at?"_

'Everyone who was here before me… I don't believe they all choose the same. There should be at least one, who chose the second option.'

"_Maybe there was one…"_

'Then where the fuck is he?! The seal should be broken, and he should be free!'

"_Ahh, I see…"_

'Right. All problems on my way here were not very tough, then why no one returned…? I think there's something else here…'

"_What?"_

'Hmm… demonic power… take away demonic power… But those guys I met on my way here… They sure looked like lesser demons, but they held no signs of humanity in them. People in the church however were simple humans with nothing demonic. Wait, it can't be that simple, can it?!'

"_Simple?"_

'You know that even the wisest ones often forget the simplest of things?'

"_Interesting saying…"_

'Well, it's what I would've chosen anyway…' Naruto thought, walking towards Alessa's bed.

"Say, do you really want revenge?" He asked.

Alessa nodded slightly.

Naruto frowned a little. "You know… we are somewhat similar, you and I. When I was little, people called me a monster. They did so because I had a demon sealed in me. But they were wrong. They only saw a demon inside my seal… they should've looked into my heart. No demon can compare to that." He looked to the side and chuckled. "You know, women call me handsome… but there is no uglier person than me on the inside. I know everything about revenge. I wished it, I pursued it, I tasted it… and do you know what I feel right now?"

She simply stared at him.

"Nothing." Naruto stated. "I feel absolutely nothing. And the only thing I would willingly save any stranger from… is sharing my fate. So…" He unsheathed his sword and raised it above her. "I never said it before, but… sorry."

STAB.

Alessa's eyes closed slowly after sharp blade pierced her heart.

"Hihihi…" The black haired girl giggled from behind. "That's your choice. Not really unexpected, and…"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "What are you talking about? Killing her isn't my choice…"

She raised both eyebrows. "Oh? What then?"

The blond grinned evilly. "Take a guess…"

**Silent Hill. Church…**

"Christabella! The darkness, it's coming again!"

"Let us pray…"

BANG.

Massive doors shot open.

"FINALLY NARUTO HAS COME BACK… well, it's not like I was absent for long anyway…"

People observed him with surprise and… fear.

"You're back… alive…" Christabella muttered.

Naruto grinned evilly. "You seem surprised."

"And for a good reason!" She replied. "No one has ever left that place alive, which means… oh dear god! You killed the demon?!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "Well, if by demon you mean that girl you burned, then yes, I killed her."

"At last!" Christabella shouted and everyone else cheered. "We are free! You relieved us from darkness!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Come again, what I did?"

"Y-You freed us from d-darkness…" The woman repeated with less enthusiasm.

Three seconds of silence…

"Hmhmhm… Hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing?" Christabella asked.

"Relieve you from darkness? Me?! Hahaha! Not even god himself can do that… and I'm nothing more than god's left hand…" Naruto stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about…?" He sighed. "I mean that there is no relief from darkness. It follows your every step, awaits you around every corner… every time you go to sleep, it is already under your blanket. Do you know why?"

The woman remained silent.

"Simple, it's because everyone has darkness." Naruto stated. "It's not out there…" He continued, pointing over his shoulder. "It's right here." He pointed at his head. "There's no escaping it. You can run from demons of hell, but you can't run from demons of your mind."

"B-But you killed it! The darkness is gone!"

"Hmhmhm…" The blond chuckled. "Oh no, I just killed a little girl, who wanted revenge… but you know what, since I killed her, I guess it's up to me to finish up her task…"

Christabella scowled. "You speak the words of a demon! Alessa is dead!" She called to people. "And with his death the darkness will be gone forever! Burn him!"

"BURN HIM!"

"BURN HIM!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed again. "Fire?! I was born in fire! And…"

"And there you shall die! Nothing will stop us now, we will be free!"

"Seeing as Naruto was not done speaking, you should know your role, and shut your mouth! And about your freedom… Umm, you see… I have a problem with that…" Naruto said as his body started to change. **"Because I didn't relieve you from your darkness… I BECAME IT! Hadou #31 Shakkaho!"**

BOOM.

A big explosion took lives of several men.

"DEMON!" Everyone shouted and started to run in fear.

"**Haha! What a wonderful feeling!" **Naruto stated, observing his clawed hand. **You know, there is something I wanted to do from the start…" **He told Christabella. **"I really don't like this dress…"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed when demon raised her up by the throat, gently so not to crush it early. "Let me go, you monster!"

Naruto shrugged. **"Sure!" **With that he threw her up in the air, and… **"Infernal Divider!" **…Jumped after her.

SLASH.

"**Oh my god! How such a small woman could have so much guts?!"**

"NOOO!"

"MOTHER!"

"**I said shut your mouth!" **Naruto shouted, teleporting behind the screamer and stabbing him from behind with his sword.

"Gah…" The man gasped when blade was twisted inside his chest.

"**Boooooooring…"**

"_Don't bullshit me! You can't be bored of killing!" _Yamato commented.

'**Yes I can!' **Naruto thought, seeing how some woman's head fell on the floor, quickly followed by her body. **'If they all are weaker than Sakura… Look! They're not even trying to fight! They all running away in fear!'**

"_Well, I can't argue with that… Finish it quickly then."_

"**Good Idea."** Naruto took a battle stance. **"Super Judgement Cut!"**

People just continued to scream, looking helplessly how they were one by one cut to pieces by purple spheres.

Finally the screams died down. The church now looked like… a kitten... from the inside… after being squashed by a bulldozer…

"Hihihi!"

Naruto turned around sharply… only to sigh in frustration. Why?

The little girl with messy black hair was happily jumping around dead people's insides, like it was some children's playground.

"You know…" He started, after changing back into his human form. "You have issues…"

"Hihihihihi!" She giggled. "Says a guy, who started killing at five!"

Naruto grimaced. "Hey, I had a bad childhood, you know… Besides, I didn't jump on their guts like a moron…"

"I'm not a moron!"

"I really doubt that…"

Suddenly.

"Impressive."

Naruto turned his head. "What, Cybil?"

"Surprised to see me?" She asked slyly.

The demon scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, kind off… I thought I accidentally killed you with the rest…"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome…"

"Anyway…" The black haired girl started. "I'm not only happy to see these people's guts. I'm also very happy to be finally free from this place!"

"Come again?" Naruto asked.

"Hmhmhm…" She chuckled. "I've been waiting for you longer than you think."

"Waiting for me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The girl smiled evilly. "Why?! Simple, so no one could get to Mundus before you."

Naruto slowly cocked his head to the side. "A-A-A…"

"Sigh… Why do you think I created this world, if I could simply kill him?!"

'Indeed… why not just kill Mundus, and…' Naruto thought. "Umm, well… Wait a second, are you a part of it, Cybil?"

"Yep!" The woman gave him a peace sign. "My purpose was to guide you through this world…"

"And you did a hell of a job! Considering I led you everywhere myself…"

"Ahaha, umm… ups!"

"That's my excuse!"

"Suck it up, loser!" She smiled and started to disappear.

"Bitch…" Naruto muttered, when she was almost completely gone.

"Shut your mouth!" The girl commanded.

"And you don't steal Naruto's catchphrases!"

Silence.

"Fine, I shut it. Continue…"

The girl sighed. "It was a difficult task actually. My objective was to wait for the… no matter, you will learn this later. But I was also told that no one must know about my participation except for you. So I created this world, where demons would lose their power…"

"So only a human could pass… clever."

"Indeed, but the answer lies deeper than you think. I was also told to test you." She stated. "After thousands of years of relaying on their power, demons forgot what it is to be a human. This world reminds them very quickly… But after staying here for some time, they actually forgot what it is to be a demon."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "People at the church…"

"Were all demons." The girl finished for him. "Fools who sought even more power than they had. And they found it… just not the way they should… Not the way I expected them to."

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes."

"Why my power returned?"

She smiled. "You answered like a demon."

Naruto just looked at her expectantly.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Remember the hospital?"

Nod.

"A simple yes or no question… yet you were the only one who gave an answer of a demon."

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "I get it. Demons don't care who to kill."

"Exactly… Again I cannot help but get amused that it was a human, who answered demon's question."

"Well, as amusing as it is, can I get my exit now?! I have an Overlord to slay."

"_And don't forget cola!"_

'Yeah!'

"Hmm, very well. But before you go, I want to say something." She stated. "I watched your exploits of this reality from the point you came in and till now. You saw things normal people would shit themselves because of and laughed at them. I must say, I'm impressed. You fear nothing… but it also makes me sad when I look at you. What could possibly happen in your life, so you became like that?"

Naruto became serious instantly. "When the alternative is to lie down and die, you stop feeling fear… in fact, you stop feeling anything."

"So you say you feel no emotions?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie." The girl stated. "I know one feeling that you definitely have… and you will feel it again soon…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "What feeling?"

"Loss…"

Silence.

"The exit, where is it?"

She quietly snapped her fingers and a portal appeared beside him.

"I wish you luck in your quest, Uzumaki Naruto, and know that we will meet again."

Naruto stopped on his way to the portal. "Oh really?! Then I'll leave you something to remember me by!"

SLASH.

Girl's head fell from her shoulders, adding even more blood to the picture.

"If you smell what Naruto's cooking!" He said, leaving through the portal.

"Hmhmhmhm…" Eyes on girl's head opened and lips curved into a smile. "Son of a bitch will get it…"

**...**

**Yes, sir! Another chapter is done! Are you expecting the omake?**

…

**You do?**

…

**Shit… I didn't write it. Well, let's try something…**

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs. Justice league. Part one…**

_Previously:_

_?: "I heard voices over there!"_

_Darthemius: "What the…?"_

_Naruto: "Someone's coming…"_

_?: "Over the… OH MY GOD!"_

_Naruto and Darthemius (Sharing a glance): "Who is this clown?"_

_Before them stood a man in red boots and with a large 'S' on his chest…_

Naruto: "Who is this clown, Darth?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Fuck me if I know…"

Naruto (With wide eyes.): "No, thank you! I can still barely stand because of this chick…"

Darthemius (Nodding his head): "Yeah, I got you right there…"

Guy with 'S' on his chest: "Hey!"

Naruto and Darthemius: "Who in the blue hell are you?"

Guy with 'S' on his chest: "I'm Superma…"

Naruto and Darthemius: "It doesn't matter who you are!"

Superman (Glaring): "What have you done with Diana?"

Darthemius (In shock): "What _we_ did to her?! Dude, we almost fucking died!"

Naruto (Nodding): "Yeah, she milked us dry…"

Superman: "What! How dare you! She's pure like snow and…!"

Naruto: "Oh, shut your mouth! She sucks like a vacuum cleaner! Darth here almost forgot how to breathe when she sucked him last time."

Darthemius: "Yep, that's true…"

Suddenly…

?: "Superman! What is… Oh my god!"

Five more freaks appeared around Superman.

Naruto: "Holy shit! Is it Halloween already?!"

Darthemius: "No, I think they just started to multiply…"

Freak with bat-like ears: "What have you done to Diana!"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "We fucked her senseless."

Freak with green eyes: "You will go to prison for this!"

Naruto: "Nah, I don't think so… There are no hot chicks like that one, so I'll just have to beat the shit out of all of you. Nothing serious…"

Girl with wings: "Hey!"

Naruto: "What?"

Girl with wings: "I am a girl!"

Naruto (With raised eyebrow): "Really?"

Darthemius: "Well, she's got breasts…"

Naruto (Waving his hand): "Come one, pal! You know what century we live in…"

Darthemius: "True… Hey you! Yeah, you with wings! Do you mind stripping? Well, just to make sure?"

Girl with wings: "Hell no!"

Darthemius (Frowning): "A shame…"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "Didn't you get enough just now?!"

Darthemius: "Yeah, I guess you have a point…"

Girl with wings: "Hey guys…"

Naruto and Darthemius: "What?"

Girl with wings: "Do you mind putting at least _some_ clothes on?! Or maybe you are going to fight the six of us naked?!"

Naruto and Darthemius (Loking down on their clothes… or lack of it): "Damn…" __

Naruto: "I can't fight like this!"

Darthemius: "Yeah, and it's pretty cold…"

Naruto: "Where are our clothes?"

Darthemius: "Duh, man! Diana ripped them to shreds…"

Naruto: "Shit… What are we going to do?"

Darthemius: "Strategic retreat?"

Naruto: "Right!" (Grabbing Diana and Darthemius): "I'll see you clowns later!"

Superman (Watching how three people disappeared in a burst of flames): "Dammit!"

Freak with wings: "Don't worry, we'll hear of them again… and very soon…"

To be continued…

**...**

**Well, that's** **all folks! I hope you had a good time. **

**Next chapter will be up next week… or the week after. Depending on my cola supply.**

**Till then, Shin-ne… sorry, Ja-ne.**

**Darthemius.**


	34. When devils cry

**Darthemius: Yo! Didn't expect me to update this week? Well, a fucking surprise for ya! Here I am! **

**And here is your new fucking chapter!**

**Now I wanted to say a few words. Firstly – about previous chapter. Some of you liked it, some do not. Well, thanks if you were in the first category. Either way it's over and out.**

**Secondly – to all, who can't stand wrestling moves or references… Don't like, don't fucking read!**

**And someone told me how I'm writing about ninjas… Well, too fucking bad! I'm writing a fucking fanfic, so I can add whatever the hell I want! What the point of making a fictional universe exactly as it is in the original plot?! What's the point of making Naruto as dumb as he is in Kishimoto's version?! And besides, can a punch to the face compare to an RKO?**

**Then, I just couldn't help but notice how you reacted to Neji/Mei thing. And don't worry, you will see Naruto's reaction to this.**

**Well, enough. The final confrontation is ahead! Naruto vs. Mundus!**

**Also a little sentimentality in the end. But don't mind that. Consider it as a fuel for further carnage.**

**Okay, enough of my shit. Let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter thirty four: When devils cry.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Mundus castle's outskirts…**

"**Don't give up, brothers and sisters!" **Some tiger encouraged his brethren.** "If we lose now, our families will…"**

BANG!

"**GAH!" **Tiger fell over.

"Shut up, dammit!" Trish exclaimed. "Why do these idiots talk so much?"

"**What else is there for them?" **Cerberus asked back. **"It's not like they are fighting… I mean come on! We eradicated at least a half already, and I'm not even tired. I beat ol' Beowulf didn't even get a good warm up!"**

"**Damn right I didn't!" **Said demon stated, crushing large wolf's head in his hand. **"I swear I could take them all out myself!" **He added, sending a barrage of cutting wings towards another group of summons.

"**You?!" **Berial asked in disbelief. **"Hell no! But I could…"**

"**Oh yeah?! First I'll kick your ass!"**

"**Easy boys!" **Nevan spoke. **"Naruto's order was to fight together; and if you don't want your asses handed to you once again, I suggest you do just that."**

"**I can't argue with that…" **Berial replied, returning to his task.

"**Fine. I always enjoy one-way fights…" **Beowulf added.

"Nice save." Trish commented.

"**Thanks, but…"**

But the red haired demoness was suddenly interrupted by a loud thunder crash.

"**Wha…? What is this?" **Nevan asked.

Trish's lips curled into a smile. "What else?!"

**Moon Country. Palace's rooftop…**

"There is no response, Shikamaru-sama!"

"Try again, dammit!" Somewhat angered Nara commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The shinobi did a few hand seals. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

A large puff of smoke, and… nothing.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru cursed.

"How's your progress?" Temari asked, walking into the room.

"Can't you see?!" Shikamaru snapped. "Damn summons just won't come out!" He gritted his teeth. "What are you up to, Naruto?"

Temari paused. "Is… Is it hopeless?"

The new toad sage stood motionless for some seconds.

"Tight? Yes. Hopeless? No. I still have some tricks up my sleeve…" Shikamaru looked down from the palace roof.

The battle was at its peak.

"And I think it's about time I use one of them… Commence operation 'Dead eyes'!"

**Moon Country. Neji's camp…**

"What do you think?" The Mizukage asked.

Neji pursed his lips. "It may seem that we are winning…"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we?"

Hyuga shook his head. "No. We're at stalemate with enemy forces. Our men are better trained, but they have territorial advantage. It's their turf after all; they had more time to prepare…"

"So, what's your prognosis?"

Neji smirked. "What's my prognosis?! Take a guess! Naruto said to whip this country's ass, and that's exactly what gonna happen! That Nara motherfucker has no balls to fight against me. Besides, I heard their not-so-secret-anymore plan and got ready for it!"

"Ah, that withdrawal thing…" Mei nodded.

"Exactly…"

Suddenly…

"Neji-sama! Neji-sama!"

"What is it?" The commander asked.

"Enemy reinforcements from the east!" The messenger stated.

Hyuga raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Is he an idiot?! He knew I heard that plan!"

"So, what our actions are?" Mei asked.

"What do you think? Wipe them out!" Neji commanded. "They will surely pass between these two mountains. Surround them from both sides and annihilate!"

"Yes, sir!"

**Palace's rooftop…**

Shikamaru's lips slowly curled into a smirk.

"He bought it." The Konoha commander stated.

"Is this a trap?" Temari asked.

"Exactly." Nara spoke. "Do you really think I can use already compromised plan?! Not fucking likely! And knowing Neji, he will send thrice, or at least twice more men to intercept our forces… which is what I'm absolutely hoping for."

"Why?"

"You'll see…" Shikamaru muttered looking in the distance. "They're almost there… now!" He brought a radio to his mouth. "Choji! Initiate 'Necessary sacrifice' stage!"

"Roger!" Voice from the radio stated.

"Necessary sacrifice?" Temari asked. "I don't like the sound of this…"

"Me too…" Shikamaru replied. "But it is necessary… just like it sounds."

And just as he said that, enormous Choji appeared behind one of the mountains.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" The one armed teen shouted… crushing the mountain with his only hand.

"Watch out!" Shinobi from both sides screamed.

"It's gonna collapse on our heads!"

"Run!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Neji's camp…**

"Motherfucker…" Wide eyed Neji whispered. "He… He really wasted his own men… I guess I underestimated him…"

"I'm surprised as well." Mei stated. "I never expected someone from Konoha to do such a thing. It looks like something Naruto-kun would do…"

"Hahaha!" Neji laughed. "Mei, Naruto _is _from Konoha."

Woman's jaw fell. "Damn, how could I forget that…? And since when I'm Mei?!"

"Since last night I guess…"

She shook her head. "Don't let it get into your head. I'm still with Naruto…"

"Hmhmhm… Yeah, I got that." Neji stated. "Doesn't stop me from calling you Mei though…"

The Mizukage smirked. "Fair enough, _Neji-kun_!"

Hyuga sighed. "As nice as that sounds, we really should end this battle…"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "You're going there yourself?"

"Of course not!" The commander stated. "Do you think only Nara had a trump card up his sleeve?!" He took out a radio. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." Voice from the radio stated.

Neji sighed again. "I really hate to do this, but… Commence operation 'True art'…"

"Yes, sir!"

**Palace rooftop…**

"Yes." Shikamaru said with satisfaction in his voice.

"You… You killed your own men…" Temari said in slight horror. "How could you do this?!"

"This is a war!" Nara stated. "And our enemy is one of the strongest men there is! We have to do everything it takes to defeat him! Even if it means selling your soul to the devil!"

Temari's eyes narrowed. 'I'm sure you will get your devil very soon…'

Suddenly…

BOOOOOM!

Enormous explosion echoed around the area. Of course, it's a battlefield, so it shouldn't be surprising…

It was however. Why? Because it didn't happen on the battlefield, it happened behind Shikamaru's position.

"What the hell?!" The enraged leader screamed. "Status report!"

"Shikamaru-sama!" Voice in the radio called. "Our provision and ammunition storages have been destroyed!"

"Fuck!" Shikamaru snapped. "How could this happen?!"

"We don't know, sir! Our security shows no breaches!"

Shikamaru thought for a moment. 'No, Neji took it as a counter measure. Which means, he was not going to use it in the first place… And that means he had this done before this battle even began! No one could sneak into this camp by then! That can only mean one thing…' He raised his head and glared at Neji's camp far away. "Sabotage…"

"What?"

"Sabotage! We were betrayed by someone!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Sir!" Voice in the radio spoke again. "Another bad news. Looks like our field hospital was destroyed as well…"

"Shit!" Shikamaru hit the table with his fist. "Shit, shit! This is pointless now! We have no medics left, our supplies are gone, and our command post is in disarray… This is hopeless…"

"Are you going to surrender?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru's glare intensified.

_Flashback…_

_Asuma gritted his teeth. "I will do anything for her… even this… to see a smile on her face…" He took a battle stance._

_Naruto snorted. "Oh, how romantic!" Then sighed. "You know, Asuma… I'm gonna miss you…"_

_Asuma's grip on his knives tightened. "I haven't lost yet!" He yelled as he lunged at our favorite demon._

"_No, Asuma don't!" Shikamaru pleaded._

"_You're wrong, you did…" Naruto said, and extended his arm… with already appearing Yamato in it, towards running jounin._

_Asuma only had the time to widen his eyes, before the demon blade pierced his chest._

"_Guh!"_

_Naruto sheathed his sword with a click, and a fountain of blood erupted from jounin's chest… making him fall to the ground afterwards._

"_ASUMA!" Shikamaru screamed, running towards his fallen sensei. "No, Asuma, don't die!" He pleaded._

_End flashback…_

"Not fucking likely!" Nara snapped. "I will do what Asuma would've done!" He said and jumped off the roof…

**Neji's camp…**

"Oh? Check this out. Nara is on the battlefield!" Neji spoke.

"Really?" Mei asked hopefully. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's waste him and end this damn battle already!"

"Yeah, you're right. And I even go as far as taking him on myself!"

The Mizukage grinned evilly. "Spoken by a true friend of Naruto. Let's rock, baby!"

**Center of the battle…**

"I will fight…"

SMACK.

"As long…"

SMACK.

"As I…"

SMACK.

"CAN!" Shikamaru exclaimed, throwing his enemies around like rag dolls. "Fortunately I took my time to gather sage energy. Otherwise I would've been dead several times already…"

"Hey, look!" Some Kumo jounin called. "There's Konoha commander! If we kill him, this battle will end!" And with that the entire squad attacked Shikamaru head on.

'Damn!' Sage gritted his teeth. "If I'm going down, I'll take you all with me!"

But then…

"**Ninpo: Kamaitachi!"**

Shikamaru's eyes widened when all his attackers got blown up by a strong wind current.

"Gonna give up again?" Temari asked slyly. "That's not an exam, you know. You really will die here if you give up…"

"Yeah, I know…" The commander stood up. "And I will never…"

"Look out!" Temari suddenly shouted, stepping in front of him.

"Wha…?"

"**Hakke Kusho!"**

"Gah!" The Suna kunoichi gasped as she was knocked several feet backwards.

"Temari!" Shikamaru screamed and wanted to run after her, but…

"I'll take the bitch." The Mizukage said. "I owe her one for Naruto-kun's dress."

"Please do." Neji replied. "I will deal with this moron in the mean time."

Shikamaru turned to Hyuga with enraged look on his face.

"Neji!"

"Yep, that's me!" The Land of Storm commander replied, raising his hands proudly. "The one and only! The second smartest person, who came out of Konoha!"

"Bullshit!" Nara stated. "You are nothing but a common traitor!"

Neji smirked. "Oh please… How many more times should I say it, before you morons will get it?! I have never betrayed anyone in my entire life!"

"Shut up! You turned on Konoha!"

"Haha! No I didn't!" The former Hyuga stated. "I was against it from the very beginning!"

"Tch." Shikamaru spat on the ground. "So you're just Naruto's lapdog then? How pathetic."

Neji's smirk fell. "Now that wasn't nice." He said. "But to tell the truth, I don't really mind being his lapdog. Besides, it's not even like that. I simply worked in shadows, while he drew all the attention to himself.

"A coward then." Shikamaru countered.

"Hahaha… Okay, this is getting boring." Neji took a battle stance. "How about we simply kill each other?"

"Sounds fine to me!" Shikamaru shouted and attacked.

**Mundus castle outskirts…**

BANG.

"HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!"

"YES!" Trish shouted in excitement! "He did it!"

Berial's eyes widened. **"He… He actually broke out?!"**

"**I knew he could do this!" **Nevan stated. **"Let's finish this slaughter and get to his aid!"**

Meanwhile the summons were losing it…

"**U-U-Uzumaki has broken free!" **One of them shouted in fear. **"Run for your lives!"**

"**No!" **Another replied. **"Now we definitely can't back down! After Uzumaki faces Mundus, one of them will be weakened after their fight! We must take this opportunity to take him down!"**

"**May ancestors have mercy on our souls…"**

**Inside the castle…**

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, emptying a cola can into his mouth. "I feel alive again!"

"_How little you need to feel alive…"_

"Well, I don't need to kill people for that. Though I don't mind doing just that …" The demon stated. "Why is it so white here? Strange color for Overlord's castle…"

"_Well, maybe the guy loves white…" _Yamato commented. _"You do love black after all…"_

"Yeah, but black is the original demon color!" Naruto stated. "And where is this jabroni anyway?!"

"**Over here."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"**Here."**

"Whe… Ho-Ho! Found ya!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Mundus.

Enormous Overlord sat in his throne made of white stone… It actually looked like he himself was made out of white stone…

"**Welcome, Uzumaki Naruto." **Mundus started. **"I'm glad to finally meet you face to face."**

"Likewise."

"**I have watched your progress, and must say I'm impressed. You really did a number on these summon fools."**

"Thank you, oh great Overlord!" Naruto bowed mockingly. "But you know what?"

"**What?"**

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto shouted. "Because in just a few minutes, you will be nothing but a memory!"

"**Hmhmhmhm… Ahahahahaha!" **Mundus laughed. **"Many have said that before you. I defeated them all! What makes you any different?!"**

The blond smirked. "Ever fought a human before?"

"**Oh?" **The Overlord said in amusement. **"Hmhm… No, I actually didn't." **He answered and started to stand up.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as the castle started to shake.

"**I guess you will be the first one." **Mundus stated and changed the area.

Now the two of them were flying above the skies.

"Ho?" Naruto asked. "You can even do that?"

"**Of course." **Mundus said simply. **"Well, are you going to change into your demon form, or not?" **He asked as two large wings appeared from his back.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Can't wait to see my demon form, right?"

"**True. I am curious about your level of strength."**

"Well…" The blond shrugged. "I guess it's finally time to show the world my power."

"_Are you sure?" _Yamato asked.

'Nah… But there is no other way.' Naruto thought as darkness surrounded him.

"**Amazing." **Mundus started. **"I can see such darkness in you… You're so different from Sparda."**

"Damn right!" Naruto shouted. "He was a human-loving weakling! I will reach he**ights he has never been able to!" **

Then enormous amount of energy erupted from Naruto's body, and few seconds later… Mundus's eyes widened.

"**H-How…" **The Overlord whispered. **"That is impossible!"**

"**Ahahahahaha!" **Naruto laughed. **"Surprised?! Yeah, I can understand you…"**

"**But that is not possible!" **Mundus shouted. **"You cannot be…"**

"**Stronger than you?!" **Naruto finished for him. **"To tell the truth, I was quite surprised myself. I thought that because I never died, I simply don't have a demon form. But that's not true." **His lips curled into an evil grin. **"In my case, my demon form… simply equals my released form!"**

Indeed. Now he was floating in the sky. Two black wings behind his back, two metallic gauntlets on his hands, two horns on his head… But his size was almost the same as Mundus's.

"**You wanted to see the extent of my power?! Here it is, now bring it, bitch!" **Naruto shouted.

Mundus glared in anger. **"No matter! I have never lost before, and I'm not planning on doing it now! It's time to teach you the most important lesson, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"**

With that Mundus brought up his hands, and Naruto was immediately attacked by lightnings.

"**Ho-ho!" **Naruto exclaimed, flying around to dodge the deadly lightnings. **"Not a close combatant, are you?!"**

"**No, I'm not!" **Mundus shouted. **"But I'm really good on a distance. See for yourself!" **He added, now assaulting Naruto with a large amount of lasers.

"**Dammit!" **Naruto cursed as he was hit several times. **"That actually hurt…"**

"**That's not all, take this!" **The Overlord exclaimed, now launching several fireballs from above.

"**Shit!" **Naruto tried to dodge, but one fireball still got his wing. **"Fuck!"**

"**Ahaha! No matter how much power you have!" **Mundus stated, folding his arms over his chest arrogantly. **"The gap in our experience is too great!"**

"**Two can play this game, you son of a bitch! Hadou #54: Haien!" **Naruto waved his hand and… nothing. **"W-Why…?"**

"**Ahahaha! Who's surprised now?!" **The Overlord laughed. **"I created this dimension, and I also created the rules!" ** He shouted as a beam of white light erupted from his chest… and pierced Naruto's.

Blonde's eyes widened in shock… Just before he was caught by the throat by Mundus.

"**Do you see it now, human?! Everything was in vain!" **Mundus stated. **"No one can beat me here! I am a god!"**

"**Cough… cough…"**

"**What? You want to say something?"**

"**Cough… cough… Ghahahahaha!" **Naruto laughed madly.

"**Are you inane? Why are you laughing when you are about to die?"**

Naruto smiled madly.** "Because unlike you, I'm not afraid of dying! Death is simply a price to pay for losing!"** He said, and caught Mundus's wrist. **"Besides, now it's my turn!"**

Then happened something what made Mundus gasp.

The world broke like it was made from glass.

"**What's happening?! What have you done?!" **Mundus screamed.

The two of them were surrounded by nothing but darkness now.

"**What I did?" **Naruto asked in amusement. **"Here's a hint, pal… Welcome in my world, bitch!"**

With that a huge Yamato appeared in his hand, and he instantly cut Mundus across his chest.

"**Gah!" **The Overlord gasped and flew away to create distance. **"It's useless! You have only bought yourself some more seconds!" **He shouted, sending another wave of lasers at Naruto.

The blond only smirked… as his body disappeared from view.

"**Wha…? Where are you?!" **Mundus asked, looking around.

"**Down here!"**

The Overlord looked down, and his eyes widened once again.

"**Napalm Death!" **Naruto flew at his enemy, accompanied by a gigantic amount of fire energy.

BLAST.

"**GUAH!" **Mundus was sent backwards, and…

"**Ahahaha! So it actually **_**was**_** a stone!" **Naruto exclaimed as Mundus's armor broke. **"Man, you look like an overgrown molecule now!"**

"**You will pay for that, Uzumaki!" **Mundus stated. **"No one has lived after seeing my true form!"**

"**Ah, I see! You covered yourself with that shell to look more like a human. Clever, but it won't help you against me!" **Naruto smirked at this. **"For I know every human's weakness!" **

"**What? What is that weakness?"**

Naruto's smirk widened as he brought his arms together. **"Everyone has darkness!" **He exclaimed. **"And that is especially for you! TERRA BREAK!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Mundus screamed in pain when his body was attacked by a countless number of energy beams from Naruto's hands.

"**Thanks for the lesson, pal!" **Naruto replied, stabbing Mundus through the chest with his blade.

"**Cough…"** TheOverlord spat some blood. **"You think you have won?! Hahaha! Insolent human! My power is far beyond that! Now I will…"**

"**Yeah, I think I've won." **Naruto interrupted.** "For you see, beating you was never my goal to begin with…"**

Now Mundus was really confused. **"What then?"**

The blond grinned evilly. **"I just needed you to stay still for a moment…" **He said… bringing his right hand in front of Overlord's face. **"Soul Drain!"**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"**HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Moon Country…**

"Hahaha! You're no match for me, little girl!" The Mizukage stated, looking at downed Temari. "I could take you on with my hands tied behind my back!"

The Suna kunoichi groaned. "I haven't given up yet!"

"Sad for you."

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Neji…

"You're losing it, Nara." The former Hyuga exclaimed. "Is that all your 'Sage' powers can do?! Pitful. I can hardly imagine how pathetic you must've been without them!"

Shikamaru spat some blood. "I… cough… I won't back down… Cough. People are depending on me!"

Neji smirked. "That doesn't mean you can't lose." He gathered energy in his right arm. "I guess this is it then. Say hello to Asuma for me!"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, awaiting the inevitable strike, when…

CRASH.

"What the hell?!" Neji asked in confusion, when a number of his teams were suddenly obliterated.

"Hey Nara!" A sudden voice made Shikamaru raise his head. "I thought you could use some help!"

Commander's eyes widened. "Tsuchikage… sama…"

"You son of a bitch!" Mei landed beside Neji. "So that's what you have chosen?!"

"You're right, girl." The old man stated. "I will make sure that Uzumaki Naruto is forever gone from this world!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Mei was about to lung at him, when Neji caught her arm.

"Wait…"

"What's the matter?"

"We are outnumbered right now…" The former Hyuga muttered. "We won't be able to win without any support…"

"Then I will be your support, yo!"

"Kirabi?" Mei asked in confusion. "I thought Naruto told you to shut up and stay put unless the summons come…"

"Yes…" The dark skinned man nodded. "However I will not stand and watch my friends die! Leave and regroup. I'll take care of it."

Neji understood immediately. "Fuck! WITHDRAW!" He shouted.

"Yeah! Time for number eight!"

**Mundus castle…**

"**Hmhmhm… Hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Naruto laughed, slowly getting up to his feet. **"Success! Total success! Even me**mory backlash was not so hard!" He changed into his human form.

"So… you actually did it?"

The demon turned his head. "Trish? Is the battle over already?"

"Almost." The demoness replied. "Is Mundus…?"

"Dead, don't worry."

She sighed in relief. "At last…"

Suddenly Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Trish… your arm…"

"Wha…?" She looked at her arm… only to gasp in shock. "So that's how it is then…"

"Wait a second! What is happening?!" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Only what should've happened…" Trish stated and… fell down.

"Trish!" Naruto shouted, kneeling in front of her downed form. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, placing her head on his knee.

"It's okay, Naruto…" The girl smiled sadly. "I thought it could happen…"

"What could happen?! Tell me already!"

She closed her eyes. "I'm nothing more than a manifestation of Mundus's power. So when his power is gone, I guess it's my turn now…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean…" He watched in horror how she slowly started to disappear. "No! Not like this! Wait, I'll think of something!"

Trish touched his face with her half-transparent hand. "It's okay, baby. I'm fine with it. Mundus is gone, you are alive, and everything else doesn't matter to me…" She took out her gun. "Here, you always wanted one… right?"

"No, not this way! I won't let you die like this!" Naruto shouted in anger.

The girl stroke his chin with her palm. "Shh… There's nothing you can do… Smack Mei once for me, okay?"

She was right, there's nothing he could do… except watching helplessly how her body disappeared completely in his hands.

"_Naruto…"_

"…"

"_Naruto…"_

"…"

"_Calm down, Naruto…"_

"Shut your fucking mouth!" The demon snapped.

"_Why the fuck are you so upset?! You saw your girls die before!"_

"Yes, but never by my damn hand!" The blond shouted. "This was not right! This shouldn't have happened!"

_Flashback…_

"_I know one feeling that you definitely have… and you will feel it again soon…"_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "What feeling?"_

"_Loss…"_

_End flashback…_

"I don't feel loss, you fucking bitch!" Naruto yelled, getting up. "I feel the need to rip someone apart!"

"_Wait! Don't do anything stu… of shit!"_

"HAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Mundus castle outskirts…**

"**Only several hundred left! Keep pressing!" **Berial commanded.

"**Who the hell put you in charge?!" **Beowulf demanded.

"**Shut up!"**

"**Can you two spend at least five fucking minutes without bickering?!" **Nevan asked.

"**NO!"**

"**Well, that's just…"**

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"**Holy shit!" **Cerberus exclaimed as Mundus's castle was blown to bits.

Instead of it, there stood enormous Naruto…

"**It's Uzumaki!" **Summons shouted.

"**He has won!"**

"**This is hopeless!"**

"**RUN!"**

And with that the remains of Clan Coalition Army has fled from the battlefield…

"**Kh… Kh…" **Naruto fell on one knee.

"**Naruto!" **Nevan teleported closer. **"Naruto, what happened?!"**

The blond slowly shrank back to his human form. "It's Trish… she's dead…" He muttered. "And it's my fault…"

"**But why?"**

"Because Mundus created her, dammit!" He snapped. "And when I killed him, she… she disappeared…"

Nevan rubbed his head. **"Shh, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault…"**

"Yes it is!" Naruto shouted. "I killed her! I… I…"

"**Look, honey, we'll clean up here. You'd better return to the human world right now…"**

"**Yeah, we'll deal with this mess for you, Naruto-sama." **Cerberus nodded.

"Tch, fine… Let's go, Yamato…"

**Moon Country's outskirts…**

"Damn, this is not good…" Mei stated, with her forehead rested in her palms.

"You think I don't know that?!" Neji snapped, pacing nervously back and forth.

"When Naruto hears of this…"

"Heads are gonna roll…"

"Not only had we lost that battle, but…"

Suddenly a long dark stone appeared from the ground…

Neji's eyes widened. "Shit! Why now of all times?!"

And just after he said that, Naruto walked out of that stone. He was looking just as he did when he departed, only the jacket was missing… and the facial expression was… different.

"Naruto-kun!" Mei exclaimed. "You did it!"

"Yeah…" The demon muttered as stone disappeared back into the ground.

"So, umm… How was it?" Neji asked.

"I don't feel like explaining right now." Naruto replied. "How was your battle? Is the Country seized? How many casualties?"

Neji paled at the word 'casualties'. "Umm… well…"

"We were winning…" Mei began. "But then Tsuchikage struck us from behind. Our forces were already tired and greatly outnumbered. There's nothing we could do."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I see… So you have failed…"

Blood drained from Neji's face completely. "Well, we…"

"We have bad news, Naruto…"

"What is it?"

**Field hospital…**

"Kirabi!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Cough… Naruto-sama yo… cough…"

"Don't speak!" The blond commanded. "Who did this to him?!"

"He…" Neji started. "He got into the fight to cover our retreat… and ended up fighting the entire enemy army… He was faring pretty well, but then Nara hit him with something from behind…"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What is his status?!"

Medics hesitated.

"Answer me!"

"He…" One finally answered. "He has a severe heart wound…"

"And?"

"He won't last even an hour…"

SLASH.

Medic's head fell down.

"Stop it!" Mei shouted. "You're not helping…"

"Shut up!"

"Cough… Naruto-sama…" Kirabi spoke up again.

"I told you not to speak!"

"I… cough… I wish to talk to you… alone…"

"Everybody out." Naruto commanded.

People hesitated.

"NOW!"

Everyone slowly walked out.

"What is it?" Naruto's voice was shaking slightly.

"I… cough… I was waiting for you, Naruto-sama…"

"What for?" The demon asked absently.

"I… cough… I asked Hachibi to… cough… to keep me alive until… cough… until you arrive…"

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"Naruto-sama… please… drain my soul…"

Blonde's eyes widened. "Are you insane?! Do you even understand what you're saying?!"

"Yes… I do…"

"Fool! Your soul will be gone forever! As well as Hachibi's! You will cease to exist!"

"If… cough… if that will help you to succeed…"

Naruto's eyes widened even more.

"Please… Don't let my death to be in vain… cough…" The jinchuriki asked. "Allow me to serve you… one last time…"

Naruto frowned. "You sure are determined…"

"That I am, yo…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… and Hachibi agrees with this too…"

"I see…" Naruto raised his already glowing hand. "Farwell, old friend… **Soul Drain**…"

**Outside of the tent…**

"Why am I always on patrol?" Some kumo jounin asked himself. "Maybe it's because…"

Suddenly…

"Farewell, old friend… **Soul Drain**..."

Jounin's eyes widened after he saw what just happened. Only one thought was running in his head right now.

'Raikage-sama must hear of this!'

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs. Justice League. Part two…**

Diana: "What are you going to do to me?"

Naruto: "Well, let's see… I think we'll start with you sucking on my…"

Darthemius (Punching Naruto in the shoulder): "Shut your trap. We will do no such thing."

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "Why not? We are villains and she lost, so her life is forfeit. Might as well enjoy until…"

Darthemius: "You really want to kill her?"

Naruto: "W-Well…"

Darthemius: "Come on, man! She almost won against_ both _of us. And that's a feat!"

Naruto: "Yeah, I have to admit that… But weren't we paid to get rid of her?"

Darthemius: "Well, that may be so, but we were paid to take out Wonder Woman…" (Turning to Diana) "Say… never thought about changing profession?"

Diana: "Change what exactly?"

Darthemius: "How about changing from Wonder Woman to Diana – the Toughest Bitch in the World?"

Diana (With wide eyes): "W-What?"

Naruto: "Hey! I like how that sounds!"

Diana: "Are you offering me to join you?"

Darthemius: "Yep!"

Diana: "I refuse! I will not betray the ideals of Amazons and I will never fall to darkness!"

Darthemius: "Me and Naruto will fuck you twice a day."

Diana: "It's a deal!"

**Some rooftop…**

Naruto: "Are you sure they will come?"

Diana (nodding her head): "No doubt about it. Just look in the skies."

Darthemius: "So, what's the plan?"

Naruto: "What plan?"

Darthemius: "Well, there are six of them and three of us… two and a half actually…"

Diana: "Who do you count as a half?"

Darthemius: "Myself."

Diana: "Why?"

Darthemius: "Well, unlike you guys I can't actually do any supernatural shit. I'm just your average human."

Diana: "No big deal. Green Lantern can do nothing without his damn ring, and Batman is just a human too."

Darthemius (Hopefully): "Really?"

Naruto: "Time's up, guys! Look there!"

Superman (Landing with a loud CRASH): "I've found them, guys!"

Justice League appeared…

Batman: "You! Hand over Diana!"

Darthemius: "Does it look like we are holding her down by force?"

Batman: "Diana?"

Diana: "What?"

Batman: "Come here, quick!"

Diana: "What?"

Batman: "I said come he…"

Diana: "What?"

Batman: "Come here this instant!"

Diana: "Know your role and shut your mouth!"

Naruto (Pointing at Diana): "A-A-A…"

Diana (To Darthemius): "What's his problem?"

Darthemius: "Well, he's really touchy about his catchphrases, and…"

Diana: "It doesn't matter what his problem is!"

Hawkgirl: "Diana, you have betrayed us!"

Diana (Shrugging): "Not really. I don't remember pledging my loyalty to you, guys."

Superman: "This is unfortunate… I guess we have to fight you then."

Naruto: "Be my guest! You won't stand a chance against her!"

Darthemius (Nodding): "Damn right. So, what's the plan?"

Naruto: "Well, let's divide them. I'll take that green freak and… that moron in red gay boots."

Supreman (In anger): "I don't wear red gay boots!"

Darthemius: "You'd better look down, pal…"

Superman (Looking down): "Holy crap! I wear red gay boots! Why no one told me?!"

Martian Manhunter: "Umm… we thought you knew…"

Naruto: "Anyway, who do you want, girl?"

Diana: "Hmm, I'll take…"

Darthemius: "She's taking the girl!"

Diana: "Why?"

Darthemius: "No way I'm fighting a girl!"

Daina (Raising an eyebrow): "What about me?"

Darthemius (Sweatdropping): "I don't think she will agree to _that _kind of fight… especially in front of so many people."

Diana: "Fine, I'll take Hawkgirl and… Flash."

Darthemius: "Who?"

Diana: "Moron in red."

Darthemius: "Ah! Okay, then I guess I will take the rest. Let's get it on!"

Batman: "Give up, boy. I have studied martial arts for many years!"

Darthemius: "Uh-huh… That's why you have neko-ears and rubber underwear?"

Batman: "I don't have neko-ears!"

Darthemius: "Well, that's just… wait, you didn't deny rubber underwear…"

Batman: "W-Well…"

Darthemius: "HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Guys, he's wearing rubber underwear!"

Batman (Turning around): "I do not! I swear, I…"

SMACK.

Batman (Falling to his knees and holding his crouch): "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Darthemius: "Never turn your back on the enemy!"

Green Lantern: "That was a low blow!"

Naruto: "Indeed it was! But we are villains, so we don't care!" (Kicking Superman in the balls)

SMACK.

Naruto (Falling down, holding his leg): "Aaaaaah! What the fuck?!"

Superman (Smiling): "They don't call me The Man of Steel for nothing."

Darthemius: "Shit… Now I've seen everything…"

Naruto (Drawing his sword): "Well, how about this, pal!"

CLANG.

Naruto (Frowning): "Now that ain't fair…"

Diana (Punching Hawkgirl in the face): "Hey Darth! Try Batman's belt!"

Darthemius: "Got it!"

Green Lantern (Knocking Darthemius down with a beam of energy): "Not so fast."

Darthemius (Standing up, shakily): "Damn, that hurt. Okay, you are a strong opponent, I admit that. So I will not use dirty tricks against you. Tell you what, I'll even shake your hand as a confirmation of a fair competition." (Extending his hand)

Green Lantern (Taking Darthemius's hand): "Very well."

Darthemius (Taking Green Lantern's ring of his hand): "Sucker! I can't believe you fell for an old trick like that!" (Throwing ring on the ground and stomping on it)

Green Lantern: "No! My ring!"

Darthemius (Pushing Green Lantern off the roof): "Tell Elvis Presley Darthemius says hi!"

Naruto (Receiving a punch to the face from Superman): "Darth! A little help here!"

Darthemius: "Got it!" (Searching through unconscious Batman's belt) "Diana! What am I looking for?"

Diana (Kicking Flash in the nuts): "Green glowing stone!"

Darthemius: "Got it!"

Superman: "Ah!"

Naruto (Summoning hell gates): "Have a nice trip, buddy!" (Pushing Superman inside) "You know what…" (Grabbing Martian Manhunter and throwing him afterwards) "That's where you belong too!"

Darthemius (Cutting open Batman's throat): "There! I'm done!"

Diana (Snapping Flash's neck): "Yeah, me too."

Naruto (Panting on his knees): "Yeah, me three…"

Darthemius: "Haha! We did it, guys! Let's celebrate!"

Diana: "Oh, we sure will celebrate!" (Grabbing Naruto and Darthemius) "Time to fulfill your end of the bargain!"

Darthemius: "Oh shit…"

**KO!**

**Winner: Diana – the Toughest Bitch in the World!**

Diana (Tearing Naruto's and Darthemius' clothes apart): "DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto and Darthemius: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**...**

**Well, this is it, boys and girls. I wanted to say something smart in the end, but that would be out of character. So as always…**

**Be bad and drink fucking cola, like I'm doing right now!**

**Cheers!**

**Darthemius.**


	35. There is something I forgot

**Darthemius: Hehe, hey guys. You probably think I'm a son of a bitch… And you're right! Yes I remember that I promised to update the day I got a thousand reviews, but actually that's what happened. I **_**did **_**update the day I got a thousand reviews… I only did it before I got them.**

**Anyway, I received a lot of messages. Saying how if Naruto absorbed Mundus's power, he should be able to 'recreate' Trish. Sigh… I thought you would understand people… When Mundus created her, she was a tool, a mindless puppet! It was only because of what she went through, what she felt and experienced that she became the person she was. No matter how power Naruto has now; he will never be able to recreate that.**

**Also, thanks again for all your nice comments… and** **if you wrote a bad comment, or going to do so, please log in first so I could say where **_**exactly **_**you can shove your opinion.**

**And if you have complaints about my grammar… please do the same.**

**Okay, enough! Finally Moon Country's destiny will be decided! Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter thirty five: There is something I forgot…**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!"_ – Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Moon Country. Naruto's camp…**

"Naruto's back?" Yugito asked hopefully. "Where is he?"

Neji frowned. "He's… in the hospital…"

"Something happened to him?" She asked again.

"No, not to him…"

"Oh…" Yugito understood.

"Yeah, oh…"

**Kumogakure. Raikage's office…**

"Raikage-sama! Raikage-sama!"

"What is it?" The village leader asked.

"Important message, Raikage-sama!" His assistant stated. "Ranked top secret!"

"Who is it from? Naruto-sama?"

"I don't know, I didn't open it."

"Very well." The Raikage took the letter. "You may leave."

The assistant nodded and left.

"Let's see…" The Raikage took out the letter. "What the…"

"_Raikage-sama!" _He read. _"This is Takedo Kusakabe, third strike squad! I'm writing this letter to you, because I believe you must know this… And also because I think everyone will try to hide this fact from you…"_

Raikage's eyes narrowed. 'What fact?'

"…_Yesterday your brother was severely injured in battle…" _Ay paled at this, but continued to read anyway. _"But that's not what I'm going to tell you. Your brother was fatally injured, yes. He had no chance of survival, yes… But then Naruto-sama returned…"_

'So he has succeeded!' His enthusiasm quickly disappeared when he read the next line.

"…_He returned… and I saw with my own eyes how he drained Kirabi-sama's soul!"_

Raikage's jaw fell. 'This… This couldn't be right! That's a lie!'

"_I assure you, I was just as shocked as you are probably right now. You know me; I was loyal to you and Kumogakure my entire life! I will never betray my home village! And I won't ask you to do anything. I just thought you need to hear about it."_

The Raikage clutched his head in shock and pain.

'Kirabi is dead… And Naruto-sama has drained his soul!' He thought. 'How is that possible?! I… I can't…'

CLICK.

Man's eyes opened wide in sudden realization.

"I remember… I remember everything!" He said and glared. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Moon Country. Royal palace…**

"So, Tsuchikage-sama has departed…" Shikamaru concluded.

"Yeah." Temari replied. "He said that with the battle over he had no real reason to stay here personally… and quite frankly, it's my time to leave too…"

Nara's eyebrows rose. "You're leaving too?"

"Gaara ordered me to return immediately after the battle…"

"I see…"

"Don't worry, you still have the army." She tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah… You should go then. I don't think your brother likes to wait."

The girl chuckled. "No, he actually doesn't."

"I thought as much. Be careful on your way."

She smiled. "Don't worry; I can take care of myself." Temari said, leaving the room.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say…" Shikamaru muttered, resting his head on his fist.

"Ah, Shikamaru-dono." The king walked into the room.

"Michirou-dono." The commander nodded.

"So… You actually managed to win this battle…"

Shikamaru frowned. "I have to be honest with you, Michirou-dono… If it wasn't for Tsuchikage-sama and his reinforcements, we would've lost… This victory has nothing to do with me…"

The king smiled kindly. "Don't underestimate yourself. You were the one who planned this fight, you were leading our forces and don't forget that it was you who took down that… beast."

"Maybe…"

"So, what will happen now?" Michirou asked.

"Now?" Shikamaru asked back. "I don't really…"

PUFF.

"Wha…?" The king asked in confusion.

"**Shikamaru-sama?" **A small toad summon called.

"I'm over here."

"**Right!" **The summon turned around. **"I have a very bad news from the netherworld. Uzumaki Naruto has won…"**

Shikamaru gasped at this.

"Oh my god…" Michirou added.

"**Overlord Mundus is dead, and Uzumaki Naruto is officially the new Overlord now. Clan Coalition Army is very disturbed by that. Our attempt to stop him failed miserably. We must rethink our strategy…"**

"What about Naruto?!" The sage shouted.

"**Yes." **The toad nodded its head. **"He has returned back to the human world, and… he was really** **unhappy for some reason. Survivors claim that he destroyed Overlord's castle in a spit of rage…"**

"Disturbing indeed…"

**Moon Country. Naruto's camp…**

"Naruto-kun!" Yugito tried to hug him, but the new Overlord quickly raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't." Naruto said coldly. "Is Konoha army still there?"

Neji nodded his head. "Yes. Tsuchikage, his personal guards and probably someone else have left, but almost everyone else remained."

Demon's eyes narrowed. "That is good…"

"You're planning on wiping them out?" Mei asked.

"Exactly."

"Great, I owe them one…" She got up, but…

"You're not going anywhere." Naruto stated stoically.

"Huh? Excuse me?" The Mizukage asked.

"I said you will remain here… all of you will."

Yugito fumed. "No chance in hell! I will go with you, and…"

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, making her take a step backwards in fear. "You will all stay here simply because I can't guarantee that I won't accidentally kill you as well!" He said and disappeared in a burst of flames.

**Moon Country. Royal palace…**

"Disturbing indeed…"

Suddenly…

"Shikamaru-sama!"

Commander's head turned to the voice. "What is it?"

"An enemy is approaching!" The Konoha jounin stated.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "How many?"

"J-Just one, sir!"

"Oh shit!"

**Palace rooftop…**

"Shit, shit, shit!" The commander cursed.

"What is it, Shikamaru-dono?" The king asked. "Is it someone powerful?"

"It is…" Shikamaru gritted his teeth, putting his binocular away. "It's Naruto himself…"

"Oh god…" Michirou replied.

"**You must evacuate, Shikamaru-sama!" **The toad summon stated. **"You don't stand a chance against him!"**

The sage hesitated. "…I suggest you do just that, Michirou-dono. Take your family and go."

"What about you?"

"I cannot simply leave my men to their deaths. I am staying."

The king smiled. "Then you will understand why I will stay as well."

"No time to be stubborn!" The commander exclaimed. "Think about your family! Do you want to see your son die in front of your eyes?!"

"No… Very well, I will send them away. But I myself will stay and see it to the end."

"Tch, no time for arguing…" Shikamaru muttered and looked at the summon again. "Bring message to Godaime Hokage… If I won't contact her at the end of the day, I am to be considered KIA… and the country is to be considered destroyed."

"**Hai, Shikamaru-sama." **The toad said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The commander sighed. "This is the last stage… My chance to avenge all deaths he has caused… Please forgive me, father, for I'm not coming back!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"WHAT?!"

"**It's true, Tsunade-sama." **The slug summon confirmed. **"Uzumaki Naruto was victorious. He has slain Mundus and became the next Overlord."**

"Dammit!" Tsunade hit her desk. "Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

"Call Orochimaru in here! Now!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Training grounds…**

"That's the trick, Sakura." Sasuke explained. "You're doing pretty well; now let's try this in a real battle."

The kunoichi smiled. "Okay, bring it!"

Sasuke smiled back. "Very well." He said, using his instant move technique.

And Sakura… did the same, blocking his strike effectively.

"Well done!" Uchiha commented.

"Thanks…"

"But you shouldn't lose your concentration!"

"Whoops!" Sakura exclaimed, as Sasuke threw over his shoulder and pinned her to the ground with his body.

"Do you yield?" He asked slyly.

"Never!"

"You sure?" Uchiha's smirk widened.

"Make me!"

"Well…"

"Stop it!" Orochimaru commanded from behind.

"Come on, we were just playing…" Sasuke made an excuse.

"That's your problem!" The sannin shouted. "Naruto will _not_ play with you! It is good that you taught Sakura your move trick, but instead of groping her afterwards, you should've attacked her with your sword, for that is what Naruto will do!"

"Yeah, sorry…" Sasuke frowned.

Meanwhile not far away…

"What are you doing?" Sai asked.

"I'm cleaning my weapons." Still unnamed girl responded. "They require constant care."

"I see…" He sat beside her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Umm… Can I ask another one then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, go ahead."

"What is your motive?" The ROOT shinobi asked.

The girl turned to him with a glare. "What's it to you?!"

"I…" Sai paused. "I just want to understand. Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, even Orochimaru… san; they all have motives to go after Naruto-san… But what drives you?"

She sat in silence for a few seconds. Then…

"When I was little…" The girl started. "My father told me stories about demons of ancient times. Of course I believed it to be nothing but a fairy tale… But then I learned the truth, demons _do _exist. How did I learn?!" She glanced at Sai. "My father killed my mother to become one…"

"There is such a way?"

"There is. I was a demon-hunter ever since. I pursued him, hunted him… killed him eventually. But I promised myself to not stop until every last demon is eliminated… But Uzumaki Naruto has to go first."

"Why?"

"Don't you get it?!" She asked back angrily. "He did the same thing my father did! He surrendered his humanity! He is the worst scum there is! And I will defeat him… even if it'll be the last thing I do…"

"I see…" Sai stated. "I guess I understand you now a little. You…"

Suddenly…

"Orochimaru-sa…n!" Shizune yelled.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama requested your presence, now!"

"Well, I'll be there as soon as…"

"No! This is an emergency! You must come at once!" The medic stated.

Orochimaru sighed. "Very well. Come, all of you. I think it will be important for you as well…"

**Hokage's office…**

"SAY WHAT?!" Five persons yelled in unison.

"Naruto has won." Tsunade stated. "He's back here, in our world."

"Overlord…" Nameless girl muttered. "That is not good. The strongest I have fought yet was Grand demon…"

"**No." **The slug summon on Tsunade's desk started. **"If he has defeated the Overlord, then fighting him is not an option…"**

"Then what is?!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"**There are many ways. He can be sealed, cast away… stripped of his power, though that seems the most impossible choice…"**

"Wait a second…" Orochimaru interrupted. "You said sealed… Sealed like Kyuubi was, or sealed like Mundus was?"

"**You forgot that it was Uzumaki Naruto who destroyed Mundus's seal. As for Kyuubi… I really don't know. Naruto is probably twenty times stronger than Kyuubi now. It is unknown if a simple seal will be able to hold off that kind of power…"**

"Well, that's just…"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran into the office once again.

"What is it?"

"A letter was just received!" The assistant handed the letter to the Hokage.

"Hmm… unsigned…"

"Doesn't seem to have a chakra signature…" Sasuke stated with Sharingan activated.

"Very well then." Tsunade opened the envelope… and a small ring fell in her hand. A small ring with a small note attached to it."

"_Push your chakra into the ring." _It stated.

"You think it can explode?" Tsunade asked.

"Hell if I know…" Orochimaru answered.

"Well, here goes then…" The Hokage did as the note said… and a black silhouette appeared in the center of the room.

"What the…?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"You!" Tsunade shouted, preparing to crush the ring in her fist.

"Wait, don't do this!" The Raikage pleaded. "I wish only to talk."

"Why should we trust you?" Orochimaru asked.

"This ring is nothing but a transmitter. It can't do you any harm." The silhouette stated. "Besides, you will lose nothing from talking to me."

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura muttered.

The Hokage paused. "Fine, speak then."

Ay nodded. "I have contacted you…"

"On Naruto's behalf for sure!" Sasuke interrupted.

"No." The dark skinned man shook his head. "In fact, if Naruto ever learns that I have talked to you like this, I will be executed on the spot."

"Fine, what do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I wish to join you."

Silence.

"And you think we are stupid enough to believe that?!" The Hokage yelled.

"Wait a second…" Orochimaru interrupted. "Say, what if we _do _believe you… What are your reasons to switch sides?"

"You didn't understand me." The dark skinned man stated. "I said I wish to join you, not to switch sides…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That I have never been on Naruto's side to begin with."

"Bullshit!" Sasuke shouted. "You fought alongside him, called him Naruto-sama, and…"

"Genjutsu?" Orochimaru asked suddenly.

"Yes." The silhouette nodded.

"Wha…?" Sasuke's mouth fell.

"Uzumaki Naruto indeed came to me…" Ay started. "He demanded for me to step down and let him be the new leader. Now why would I ever do that?!" He exclaimed. "Uzumaki's tactic of blackmail and threats has failed… so he did the next best thing…"

"You mean put you under genjutsu?"

"Yes."

"Then how did you break from it?!" Orochimaru asked in disbelief. "I saw his illusions in action. They are really strong."

"They are…" The Raikage nodded. "But this morning I learned something that shook my entire world…"

"What was that?"

"Naruto… He has drained my brother's soul…"

"You… You mean like he did with Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked, hesitating slightly.

"Yes."

"So, what exactly do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"I want Naruto dead." Ay stated. "But that will not be an easy task…"

"You tell me…" Sasuke mocked.

"I can tell you, but it will be pointless." The dark skinned man replied. "Besides, he always has the critical option…"

"What is that option?"

"Instantly return to his base."

"Which is…"

"Here in Kumo." The Raikage stated.

"So, what do you propose?"

The silhouette nodded. "Firstly I'll ask you to understand, for I must take care of my people…"

"Get to the point."

"Very well." Kumo leader said. "My point is, even if you manage to defeat his army… and maybe even wound him somehow, he will just return here to regroup. That is what I'm offering you…"

"Trap him!" Orochimaru exclaimed in realization.

"Yes. I don't want to endanger my people, so when Naruto learns about my betrayal, he must be killed quickly."

"But you won't take our side in this war…"

"No." The Raikage stated. "I told you, I need to think of my people as well. So if Naruto wins, no one will ever know that I got free from his genjutsu. But if you win, then I will help you to finish him off."

"So all we have to do, is defeat him, right?!" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "Sure! What can be easier?!"

"Without Naruto his army will fall apart." Ay stated. "I promise you that I will withdraw all Kumo forces immediately…"

"What about Kiri?" Sakura asked.

The Raikage paused. "That will be more difficult. But if we somehow manage to take Naruto down, you have my word that I will help you settle this matter with Kiri."

"Hmm…" Tsunade exclaimed. "This is all…"

PUFF.

Small toad summon suddenly appeared…

"**Tsunade-sama."**

"Who are you?"

"**I brought you a message from Shikamaru-sama."**

"Shikamaru? Great, what's his status?" The Hokage asked.

"**Our forces became victorious in the last battle, but…"**

"Shikamaru won?! That's wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"**But he did it only because of Tsuchikage-san's intervention." **The toad stated.

"So he decided to help you after all…" Ay spoke.

"So it seems." Orochimaru replied.

"**However… Shortly after that Uzumaki Naruto appeared…"**

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Oh my god… Evacuate all our forces!"

"Stand down, Senju Tsunade." The Raikage said calmly. "Your people are already dead…"

**Moon Country. Battlefield…**

"Well hello there… Shikamaru." Naruto greeted. "Why are you alone? I heard you have plenty of friends."

"They have nothing to do with this." The Konoha commander glared. "If you want to take someone's life, take mine! But you should know that I won't give it up without a fight!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Remember that time… in the academy. Could you possibly believe that this dead last will become the world's enemy? Hm?"

"I guess not…"

"I was a good actor, ne? Making the entire village believe in how weak and useless I was? After all you believed, right?" Naruto continued.

And Shikamaru continued to glare.

"Okay, I see you're not in the mood to talk about the past…"

"Why are you here, Naruto?"

The Overlord smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You're here to take your revenge on me for killing your friend." Shikamaru stated.

"Yep."

"Then kill me! Let's finish this!"

Naruto made an evil grin. "Kill you?! You think it will be enough?! Nononononono, no, no! Because of your reckless actions, I did something I never thought I would do… You made me kill my friend."

Shikamaru smirked. "Glad that you're happy."

"Oh, hahaha! Very funny!" Naruto commented and even clapped. "You know where your biggest mistake is?!"

"Let me guess, it was when I killed that rapper?!" Shikamaru asked mockingly.

"Haha, no… It was when you became a ninja." Naruto stated, making Shikamaru raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, that so?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "You see, in some ways, you are an even bigger failure as a shinobi than Uchiha is! I mean come on! He has his lightning shit, his quick movement shit, and…" He paused. "Oh, and of course his Sharingan shit! And what do you have?! Your shadow?! That's pathetic…"

"My analytical and strategic skills saved many lives!" Shikamaru replied.

"Oh really? But answer this, how many times your shinobi skills saved those lives?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

"Ho-ho! Hit the nail, right?!" Naruto asked mockingly. "The truth is, you are a good-for-nothing coward, who always hide and strike his enemies from behind. But I kind of respect that. I would've done the same…"

"Then what's your point?"

"My point is that you can't do anything else." Naruto smirked. "In other words, you're nothing but a dropout."

"Tch, whatever. At least you're still talking shit."

"Sure! I even talk shit in my sleep! But enough of that." Naruto stated as his smile dropped. "I amused myself enough with you, trash. I should've strangled you back at the academy. But you know… When I thought about revenge while coming here, I decided that simply killing you won't be enough. Oh no! I will make you feel exactly what I have felt!" He said… and disappeared.

Shikamaru looked around. "Where did he go?"

"What?"

Commander's eyes widened. Why? Because the last question came from his own mouth... in his own voice… but he didn't say anything. At least he thought so…

"What's going on?"

"What?" Shikamaru said again without his own content.

"What is happening to…?"

"What?"

Nara glared. "Where are you, Naruto!"

"What? What? What? What? What? What?"

"What have you done to me?!"

"Ahahaha!" 'Shikamaru' laughed. "Oh my god! Nara, you've got split personalities! HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dammit, let me go!" Shikamaru finally understood what has happened.

Naruto took possession of his body…

"And why would I do that?!" Naruto asked in Shikamaru's voice. "_This _is my revenge, Nara! Now you will experience everything I've felt!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened even more. "Oh no…"

**Moon Country. Royal palace…**

"Shikamaru-sama! You're alive!"

"Stay away from me!" The commander screamed, walking towards his subordinates.

"Commander, what are you saying?" Some shinobi asked.

"I'm saying… It doesn't matter what I'm saying! **Kage Nui!"**

"Gah!" The Konoha ninja gasped as his chest was pierced by Shikamaru's shadow.

"Commander! What are you doing?!"

"Run away from me!" Nara screamed again. "He possessed my body! I can't control my… my burning desire to kill Konoha people!** Kage Nui!"**

"Aaaah!"

Three more shinobi got cut down.

"Haha! I'm starting to like this!"

"Shikamaru-sama! Please stop!" His army started to gather around him.

Shikamaru fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Guh… Kill me!"

"What?"

"I'm ordering you to end my life!"

"But…"

"That was an order, dammit!" Shikamaru suddenly took away some guy's katana and cut this same guy down with it. "And you've failed to do it! I do not tolerate failures, bwahahahaha! For I am Nara Shikamaru! And I will conquer the world!"

"Shikamaru-sama has gone mad!"

"We have to take him down."

"Sorry, Shikamaru-sama…"

"No! Run! Run as fast as you can!" Shikamaru paused. "Because I love a good chase, hahahaha! Sit down, you motherfuckers!" He added, bringing katana up…

**Another side of the palace…**

"Choji-san! Choji-san!"

"Yes?" The one armed boy asked.

"It's Shikamaru-sama! He's gone mad!"

"What do you mean?"

"He is attacking our own forces!"

Choji's eyes widened. "What?!"

**Back with Shikamaru… and 'Shikamaru'…**

SLASH.

"Oh my god! How such a skinny guy could have so much blood?!" 'Shikamaru' asked. "Nice thing that sage energy… or whatever the fuck it's called. Could be useful… if I was a human that is…"

"Damn you, Shikamaru! I looked up to you!" Someone called. "I was…"

SLASH.

"A useless jabroni, who looked up to an even bigger jabroni." 'Shikamaru' said, withdrawing his blade from some boy's abdomen. "Don't worry; the world will not be missing you…"

"Nara Shikamaru!" Another kunoichi jumped at him from behind, bringing her sword up… only to land chest first on the tip of Shikamaru's own sword.

"Shikamaru? Where? Oh, sorry, I'm so shy when celebrities are around…"

"SHIKAMARU!" Familiar voice echoed through the area.

"Ho-ho! Look at this! The biggest piece of shit in the world!" 'Shikamaru' stated.

Choji's eyes narrowed. "What happened to you?"

Commander's eyes suddenly changed. "Choji, run! It's Naruto! He took over my body! I… I can't…" His eyes changed again. "I can't do this… without a Swedish-made penis enlarger pump! Yes, let the world know! Nara Shikamaru is an impotent!"

"Naruto." Choji glared.

"No, no! I'm Shikamaru!"

"Oh? And how did we pass through our genin test?"

"Umm…" 'Shikamaru' scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, okay, you got me… Besides, I already killed most of your little army… And when I say _I _killed them, I actually mean that it was _Shikamaru_, who killed them. After all, I didn't even lift a finger!"

Choji gritted his teeth. "Shikamaru! I know you're in there! Tell me how to remove him from your body!"

Shikamaru's eyes changed again. "I… cough… I don't know! Kill me!"

Akimichi's eyes widened. "I… I can't kill you, Shikamaru! There must be some other way!"

"Oh, there is!" Shikamaru stated and raised his hand…

Next second a long spike of darkness pierced Choji right through the heart.

"Ah…" The large boy gasped, falling forward.

"So that was the way he nailed Kirabi…" Naruto said, leaving Shikamaru's body.

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru screamed once his body was free again.

"I'm sorry… Shikamaru…" Choji muttered and his eyes slowly closed forever.

"NOOOO!" Nara screamed. "I will kill you, NARUTO!"

"So, how does it feel… to kill your friend that is…?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Shikamaru's outburst.

"Die! **Shadow Spike!"**

Same beam of darkness pierced Naruto's chest.

But as if nothing happened the Overlord simply ran his hand through his hair.

"You know, you were a thorn in my ass for a very long time…" He turned around to Shikamaru, who seemingly lost it. "Do you know what I do with thorns?"

"Shin-ne, Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed. **"Kage Nui!"**

This time though, Naruto simply teleported behind the Konoha commander, kicked him in the back and rose Nara over his head.

"I'll kill you!" Shikamaru continued to repeat.

"I think not." Naruto replied. "Do me a favor and piss in Asuma's face for me." He added… and started to tear Shikamaru's body apart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Nara screamed in pain as his body was slowly stretched, and finally…

"Grah!" Naruto roared, finally succeeding in ripping Shikamaru's body in two with his bare hands. The result – Shikamaru was now in two pieces, and Naruto was covered from head to toe in blood.

"Huff… Huff…" The demon panted.

"_Feeling better now?" _Yamato asked.

"Not really." Naruto responded.

"_So, what now?"_

The blond smirked. "What do you mean, 'what now'?! I haven't finished here yet!"

**King's chambers…**

"Amayo! What are you still doing here?!" The king asked in shock. "I told you to take Hikaru and run!"

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but…"

"We won't leave you, dad!" Hikaru stated.

"No, you don't understand!" Michirou shouted. "He will come, and…"

BANG.

Room's door flew open.

"Ah-ha! There's my favorite royal family!" Naruto stated, walking towards three people.

"No, stay back!" The king shouted, covering his wife and son with his body.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto stopped and laughed. "My, how sweet! A loving family… I might even feel sad about killing it…" He paused. "No, I'm just shitting you, I won't! By the way, I have killed several hundreds of people here and still haven't said FINALLY, Naruto has come back to Moon Country!" The demon shouted. 'You know, I take it back. I _do_ feel better now!'

"_Glad to hear it."_

"Why are you doing this?!" Hikaru shouted. "What happened to you?!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Why am I doing this?! How dare you, little jabroni! I saved your life, I saved your useless father's life, I saved your fucking family, I saved your damn country! And all I have asked in return was for you to aid me in this war! What do I receive?! Exactly, a spit in the face!"

The king glared. "Wasn't it you, who told me that it is the most important thing – to protect what's precious?!"

Naruto instantly teleported to Michirou and raised him by the throat.

"Hmhmhm…" The demon chuckled again. "You see, when I said that, there is something I forgot to mention…" He leaned closer and shouted right into Michirou's face. "To protect something you need to have a set of testicles! And that's what you lack!" And with that he threw Michirou to the side. "Now, tell me what you cherish most… and give me the pleasure of taking it away."

"Michirou!" The woman screamed.

"Shut your mouth!" Naruto exclaimed, backhanding her actoss the face.

"Ah!" She gasped, falling over.

"Mother!"

"Oh, no, no, no! Come here!" Naruto grabbed Hikaru by his robe. "You know, I really wanted to do this all those years ago… After you fired that stupid fake arrow in the back of my head, remember?"

Suddenly a black metallic gauntlet appeared around Naruto's right hand and then he wrapped fingers of said hand around Hikaru's head.

"No!" The woman screamed again. "Not Hikaru!"

"I said shut your mouth!" Naruto repeated.

"Guh…" Hikaru tried to struggle against Naruto's grip, but his chances to win were almost the same as his chances to spit in god's face…

"No, please not Hikaru! Take me instead!" Amayo pleaded.

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "I think… not! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hikaru screamed, just before…

SPLASH.

…his head was crushed under the intense pressure of Naruto's fist.

"NOOOO!" The queen crawled to her son's now headless body. "Hikaru! HIKARU! HIKA…" She suddenly found something metallic inside of her mouth.

"I told you to shut your mouth, didn't I?" Naruto pulled the trigger…

BANG.

…And splattered woman's brains all over the wall behind her.

"No… No…" Michirou muttered in tears.

"Hmhmhm… Look at this! _Now_ you're regretting!" Naruto mocked. "You should've worked with me! Then all this wouldn't have happened! And…" He stopped in mid sentence. "You know what, forget it! I suddenly lost all interest in this fucking country. And you…" The demon glared down at the king. "You love this Country so much?! Then you will see it right to its end!"

Two black wings instantly appeared from Overlord's back and he ascended right through the ceiling.

"_What are you doing?" _Yamato asked when Naruto was floating forty meters above the palace.

"What do you think?" Naruto raised his gloved hand.

"_Weren't you going to keep this Country intact?"_

"Fuck it! I don't need it anymore. Might as well waste it." He said as darkness started to spread from his raised hand.

"_Pretty harsh on using that… They're not even summons, much less demons…"_

"Nah, I just feel like using it… It has a fitting name…"

Darkness manifested in one enormous black sphere above Naruto's head.

"_Well?"_

"Yeah?"

"_What should you say?"_

Naruto chuckled. "Oh, sorry, I almost forgot… Art is a blast! **Dark Revenge!"** The demon thrusted his hand into the sphere and threw it down with all his might.

"_3… 2… 1…"_

"KATSU!"

**...**

**Well, that's it for the chapter, I hope you liked it.**

**What, you're waiting for the omake? Sigh, actually I was thinking about stopping writing them. It's not easy, you know. Besides, I'm low on ideas, and omakes are supposed to be funny. And to make something funny, you must have a lot of knowledge about the subject you're writing.**

**To tell the truth, my knowledge is running low…**

**Well, low on ideas or not, I still wrote this one for you. I hope you'll have fun…**

**...**

**Omake: Uzumaki Naruto vs. John Cena…**

**The office…**

Darthemius' cell phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius (Picking up his phone): "Hero may die… Yes, we're killing off heroes… Yes, we have fought Justice League… Yes, I know that, you're two hundred and thirty nineth who informs me about that! Good bye."

Diana: "Problems?"

Darthemius (Massaging his temples): "Not really… Wait a second, what are you still doing here?! And what's with that black leather outfit?!"

Diana (Smiling evilly): "Well, I'm working for you guys now, remember?"

Darthemius (Slapping his forehead): "Oh, right… And what about that thin bra and a very short skirt?"

Diana (Shrugging): "I just thought if I'm evil now, I should look evil. So, how do you find me?"

Darthemius (Tilting his head to the side): "Very… arousing… Did I just said that?"

Diana (Straddling Darthemius): "Yep, you did. Time to take responsibility!"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "Wait a second; I thought you have it for Naruto?"

Diana (Grinning evilly): "Nah, I just enjoy it when he screams like a little girl while I milk him for the sixth time."

Darthemius: "Oh…"

Diana: "Yeah. Besides, you are in my pay grade as well. Time to pay…" (Leaning closer)

Naruto (Bursting through the door): "What the fu… oh, I will come back later…"

Diana (Punching Naruto in the face): "You idiot! You ruined a perfect moment!"

Naruto (Clutching his nose): "Oww… Why must you hit that hard?!" (Standing up) "Anyway, what the fuck is going on?!"

Darthemius: "What do you mean?"

Naruto: "I mean you guys are stealing my show!"

Diana and Darthemius: "Eh?"

Naruto: "Yeah! The omake is called 'Naruto versus'! Yet somehow you guys are winning instead of me! That's unfair!"

Diana: "Stop whining, you crybaby! And besides, we are not appearing in the original story. Be thankful for that!"

Naruto (Sighing): "I guess you're right… It's still doesn't make me happy though!"

Darthemius: "Hey, guys?"

Naruto and Diana: "What?"

Darthemius: "You know, after we wasted Justice League last time, I got hundreds of messages, saying that we missed someone called Hawkgirl. Who the fuck is that?!"

Diana: "Girl with wings."

Darthemius (Slapping his face): "Should've guessed. So, who was fighting that Hawkgirl?"

Naruto: "Umm… I remember fighting a guy in red gay boots and… and… another one dressed like a clown!"

Darthemius: "They were all dressed like clowns! Specify!"

Naruto: "Well… he had stupid face…"

Darthemius: "They all had stupid…"

Naruto: "No, man! That one had more like an ass instead of a face!"

Darthemius (Nodding): "Oh yeah! Now I remember! Anyway, I remember fighting this guy with neko-ears and rubber underwear and… umm… who was that moron again?"

Diana: "Green Lantern."

Darthemius: "Yeah, that one! Which means… You missed her, girl."

Diana: "So what! Who gives a damn about her anyway?! Besides, I have a better ass!"

Naruto: "You damn right you do!"

Darthemius: "No arguments here… oh."

Naruto: "What?"

Darthemius: "Looks like we have a job."

Diana: "Great! Who's the target?"

Darthemius (Smirking at Naruto): "You won't believe this, man! It's the invisible man!"

**Some rooftop…**

Darthemius: "Why is it always rooftop?!"

Diana: "What, you didn't read any commix?! Good always clashes with evil on the rooftop!"

Naruto: "But why? It's dumb. Couldn't they… I don't know, go to a bar and have a drinking contest?"

Diana: "Then they would be nothing but a bunch of alcoholics!"

Darthemius: "And what's so bad about that?"

Diana: "You two are impossible! Anyway, where the hell is this guy?"

Naruto (Smiling from ear to ear): "Oh, I don't know. Maybe he's already here!"

Darthemius: "Yeah, after all, we can't see him, right?! Hahahahaha!"

Diana: "Why we can't see him?"

Naruto: "Well… because he said so!"

Diana: "And?"

Naruto: "Nope, that's it."

Diana (Sighing): "I'm starting to think that all people in this world are idiots…"

Darthemius: "Damn straight! After all, you did agree on that sex competition…"

Diana: "Why you…!"

John Cena: "Sorry, I'm late!"

Naruto: "Oh, look buddy! The champ is here!"

Darthemius: "Yeah, looks like it, but what happened? Looks like I can't see him!"

John Cena: "Oh, haha, very funny, guys. Ever tried to make a comedy movie?"

Naruto: "Nah, we have World Wrestling Entertainment for that reason. Say, Cena, why did you stop wearing orange?"

John Cena: "Well, that's because…"

Darthemius: "No, wait! I know exactly why! Did he remind you of someone when he wore orange?"

Naruto: "Sure, but do you remember this? 'I will never give up! This is my way of the ninja!'"

Darthemius: "Oh, and this one! 'I won't lose another match until I become the Hokage!'"

Naruto and Darthemius: "The champ is here DATTEBAYO! HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diana (Rolling her eyes): "Morons. You're John Cena, right?"

John Cena: "Well, I was in the morning…"

Diana (Taking a battle stance): "Let's go then."

John Cena: "Wait a second! I can't fight against a girl!"

Diana: "You fucking sexist! Attack me, or I will get these two in your WWE!"

John Cena: "NOOOO!" (Tackling Diana off the roof with his shoulder block)

Naruto and Darthemius: "Diana!"

Diana (Flying back on the roof): "What, you forgot I can fly?"

Naruto (Sighing): "Right, what about Cena?"

Darthemius (Looking down): "I guess he can't…"

Naruto: "Oh yeah… Oh look! There's his brain… I never knew he had one…"

Darthemius: "Same here…"

Diana: "Are you guys done?"

Naruto: "Pretty much."

**KO!**

**Winner: Dia…**

Naruto: "Ahem!"

**Oh, sorry… Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto: "Ha! I won!"

Darthemius: "No, buddy, you lost." (Running away)

Naruto: "What did he mean by that?"

Diana: "Oh, he meant that it's time for my payment!"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "Oh shit…"

**...**

**Well, that's it. **

**Want another chapter? Send me some cola!**

**Darthemius.**


	36. True reason

**Darthemius: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I have never received so many negative replies at once!**

**I never expected you people to hate Neji so much… Well anyway, I replaced that scene you oh-so-hated and added something you sort of expected. No, I didn't kill any of them… yet. They both are crucial for next three chapters. Why three? Well, take a hint.**

**But actually there are some things I would like to ask. Firstly, many people said demons don't share… And how do you know that? Ever met one?**

**Then what's with this 'He's not dark' shit?! I mean come on! In this very chapter he destroyed the entire country, killing millions… AND MILLIONS of innocent people! And remember the chapter before and his genocide of Konoha forces! Well, if that's not enough for you then I'm washing my hands.**

**Anyway, not much replaced, just parts you didn't like. And say, don't you think you were a little harsh with all you said? Guys, I'm still an amateur, and it was just one scene! Come on, cut me some slack!**

**I really hope you will enjoy this version…**

**...**

**Chapter thirty six: True reason.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!"_ – Yamato/ebellion.

"**Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Moon country. Naruto's camp…**

"Shit, shit!" Neji cursed.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Hyuga. What are you so jumpy about?"

"Yeah." Yugito nodded. "Naruto-kun is back. Everything is alright."

"No, you don't understand!" Neji snapped. "Have you seen his face?!"

"Yeah, he was angry…" The Mizukage replied.

"Angry? Angry?! He was fucking mad!" Neji shouted. "And when he is mad, there's gonna be a…"

BLAST.

"Holy fuck!"

Enormous explosion shook the area. It was far away, but it was so big that all tents and temporary constructions collapsed… Even people couldn't remain on their feet.

"What the hell was that?!" Yugito yelled, standing up.

"I don't know…" Mei answered. "But it was certainly something big."

"Status report! Now!" Neji shouted.

Some Kiri jounin puffed into existence in front of him.

"Neji-sama!" He began. "Huge explosion happened…"

"Presumed target?"

"Moon Country capital…"

Neji's eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

"What?" Mei asked.

"Fucking shit…" Hyuga muttered. "He… He wasted the entire country…"

**Moon Country. Capital city burning remains…**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed madly, standing alone among scorched grounds. "Now I REALLY feel better!"

"_Man, you sounded just like that Gaara kid, when he was little…" _Yamato commented.

"Hell no!" The demon replied. "He wanted to please his 'mother' with blood of his victims, the only thing _my _mummy would've got is a big fucking RKO! Besides, he didn't care who to kill, friend or foe. I do… By the way, how do you know how he sounded back then?!"

"_Umm… Well I… Pick up things…" _The demon blade answered.

"Haha, sure…"

Suddenly…

"Ho, ho, ho! Quite a mess you did here, sonny!"

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He didn't even need to turn around in order to know who that voice belonged to.

So instead of responding, he just took out his gun...

BANG.

"Ho, ho! Trying to kill the old man again?"

This time Naruto did turn around. Yep, the old man stood there, inspecting Naruto's bullet in front of his face.

"Nice weapon, sonny!"

The demon sighed. "Is there something that can kill you?!"

"Hehehe, not in this world!" The old man replied.

"Hahaha, that won't mean I will stop trying." Naruto said, sitting down on a scorched stone. "So, what the fuck do you want this time?"

"Ho, ho, ho!" The old man leaned on his walking stick. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm just an old man who wishes to talk to a smart person?"

Naruto snorted. "First of all, you are _not _a man…"

"I told you not to insult my manhood, sonny!" The old man interrupted. "Even now women will do everything just to touch this piece of meat!"

The demon rolled his eyes again. "Secondly…" He continued, ignoring old man's outburst. "I'm not a smart person; I'm just a dumb son of a bitch."

"Ho, ho! And who said that a dumb son of a bitch can't be a smart person?"

Naruto scowled. He really wanted to hit his head on something hard right now… But there was nothing. He has just destroyed everything…

"Tell me what you want already…"

The old man shrugged. "Okay… I want a cup of hot tea, a nice bed warmer, a personal limo, a pretty schoolgirl to suck my dick while I ride in this limo, a pretty nurse to suck my dick when I go to sleep and wake up, a pretty massager…"

"Let me guess…" Naruto interrupted. "To suck your dick?"

"Ho, ho! How did you know?"

"Duh, I guessed…" Naruto replied in annoyance. "Anyway, are you just gonna continue with the list of 'who I want to suck my dick', or maybe you will finally say what do you want from _me_?!" His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a second! You don't want _me _to suck your dick, right? Right?!"

"Ho, ho! Don't flatter yourself. You're not pretty at all." The old man stated.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Naruto said. 'Well, at least I won't have to suck his dick…'

"Tell me, sonny…" The old man started again. "What did this country ever do to you?"

"Simple, they refused my friendship." Naruto shrugged.

"Is that it?" The old man asked. "That's the reason you did this?" He waved his hand at lifeless plains.

"Of course not!" The demon spoke. "I wanted to keep this country intact. But then I was so angry…"

"So you destroyed this country because of anger?"

Naruto paused at this. 'Did I really?' He thought. 'I already killed Konoha army. I already killed Nara and his fat ass buddy. Why did I kill those royal fools? Haha, well, it's because…'

"Because I wanted it."

"Huh?" The old man tilted his head to the side.

"You want to know my reason, here it is."

"Oh, is that so? Is that why you're doing what you're doing?"

"Hmhmhm… hmhmhmhahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "You know, people always asked me that. Why, Naruto, why are you doing all this shit?"

"And?"

"And I always made cover up stories, like I wanted to avenge my friend, or how Konoha is corrupted, or that I want peace in my own twisted way, or how this world is rotten… No wait that was that Death Note moron. One guy was persistent enough for me to lie about having no choice but to do all this crap…"

"Ho, and that was all lie?"

"Of course, you old fuck! Avenge my fucking friend?! I did it years ago! Konoha?! I never gave a damn about it! The world? Never gave a damn about it either! And version about peace is the most ridiculous among them all!"

"What about having no choice?" The old man wondered.

"Bullshit!" Naruto stated. "Everybody has a choice. Even in the most ridiculous way, like to live, or to die. But it's choice nether the less."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, because everyone has darkness. It is what gives us the choice in the first place. Even newborn children. They come into this world pure and innocent, but what then they do? Exactly, they kick and scream."

The old man looked in amusement. "And you believe _that _to be darkness?"

Naruto smirked. "No… I believe that is when darkness comes inside everyone. You can't see it, you can't hear it, but it's there. And when it is inside, there is no way… AND NARUTO MEANS NO WAY it will ever disappear."

"Heh, you still haven't said why you are doing this."

Naruto's smirk widened. "You're pretty sharp, old one. Fine, I'll tell you… Besides, I don't really think you will spill it to anyone…"

"So?"

"Tell me, what is the best motivation to do something?"

"Ho, ho, ho!" The old man laughed. "There are many. It depends on the person. Some wish to protect, some wish to destroy, some desire peace, and some…"

"Stop this shit." Naruto interrupted. "Strange to hear such crap from someone as wise as you…"

"Oh-ho! And you have another theory?"

"Yep." The demon nodded. "The best motivation to do something… is to want to do that something."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Sure! Every moron, who fights to protect something, first of all _wants _to protect that something!" The blond explained. "And every imbecile, who fights to destroy something, simply _wants_ to destroy something… and I'm no exception."

"So you're an imbecile…"

"Of course! Had you any doubts?!"

"Hmm…" The old man paused. "You admit it… so maybe you are not as stupid as you claim to be…"

"What, you think every idiot is in denial? Well, at least you know one who isn't. I accepted that I'm an idiot…"

"Why are you an idiot?"

"Because I enjoy what I'm doing!" Naruto stated. "That's my reason for going forward, that's what drives me, what pushes my buttons!" He grinned evilly. "I wanted to destroy this country, so I did. They were too weak to stop me, so they paid the ultimate price. And I'm gonna continue simply because I don't wanna stop!"

The old man was silent for a moment.

"This is… This is… MARVELOUS!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Uzumaki Naruto, you truly are something! A true masterpiece! Nothing in my life has entertained me so greatly! Go forth, World's Destroyer! Don't stop and let nothing stand in your way! This is your destiny!"

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "World's Destroyer? Wait a se… Oh, fucking old fart…" He looked down, frowning slightly.

The old man was already gone…

"Don't stop huh? Hah… hahahahaha! Fucking works for me!" The demon stood up sharply and ran a hand through his hair. "This country is done for, next!"

**Konohagakure. Hokage's office…**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Tsunade cursed, hitting her desk. "You think they are already dead?"

"I'm afraid so…" Raikage's silhouette said nodding. "If Naruto himself is there, that can only mean one thing… He's going to destroy… everything."

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped, covering her mouth. "You really think he killed everyone?"

"**Hokage-sama." **Still present toad summon suddenly said. **"I… I must inform you of something. Shikamaru-sama… his chakra signature… it vanished. That can only mean one thing."**

"Damn you, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Tsunade sighed tiredly. "So… we have lost. Moon country is lost…"

"This is bad." Orochimaru stated. "With Moon Country's resources Naruto will be able to straighten his army even more…"

"This is irrelevant." Nameless girl spoke.

"Then what is, miss 'I don't care what you call me'?!" Sasuke snapped at her.

"Uzumaki Naruto is." The girl replied. "His army doesn't matter as long as Uzumaki himself is alive. _He _is what important!"

"She's telling the truth." The Raikage stated. "When Naruto's gone, only Kiri's forces would remain. Four villages against one? That is not even good for a joke."

"Then the only question is… How to deal with Naruto…" Tsunade muttered. "Any ideas?"

"I don't think our team will be suitable for this." Nameless girl replied. "We might be able to take down his minions, but if he is strong enough to fight an Overlord, then…"

Suddenly…

PUFF.

"**Tsunade-sama!" **Another slug puffed into the existence. **"We have an emergency!"**

"What is it now?" The Hokage asked.

"**When Uzumaki Naruto's minions left, we have scanned the remains of Mundus's castle." **The summon began. **"We found many interesting things, but the most important was… the absence of Overlord Mundus's body…"**

"Is this uncommon?" Orochimaru asked.

"**Not really." **The slug replied. **"Demon's body could be transformed into a Devil's arm, but with someone as strong as Mundus, that's simply not possible. And that means only two options remained. Either Uzumaki Naruto completely eradicated Overlord's body… or the worst possible option… he has absorbed his soul."**

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Is it even possible?" Sai asked.

"**We do not know. Our leaders hope that he simply destroyed the body, but knowing Uzumaki Naruto…"**

"Oh my god!" This time it was Tsunade who gasped. "He absorbed Overlord's power!"

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "Does that means that he's as strong as two Overlords now?!"

"**Pretty much…"**

"Dammit!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "I should've known this! Killing Mundus was never in his plans, Naruto was after his power from the very beginning!"

"Enough…" Tsunade suddenly said. "Enough about Naruto's strength. What to do next? I believe he's not going to stop, that means Suna is next. We must…"

"No." The Raikage suddenly interrupted. "Not Suna but Iwa."

"Why Iwa?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because Tsuchikage turned on him." Kumo's leader explained. "And if there is something Naruto doesn't forgive, it's betrayal."

"Hah, traitor hates traitors. The irony…" Sasuke said.

"Indeed." The Ay nodded. "If you're searching for his next target, Iwa's your place."

"Very well." Tsunade said. "Prepare our troops! Special team, you are going as well…"

**Moon Country. Naruto's camp…**

"Ahahaha…" Naruto laughed slightly, appearing in a burst of flames. "That surely felt nice…"

"Naruto-kun!" Yugito exclaimed, hugging him instantly.

"Hey babe! Missed me?" The Overlord smirked. "What about you, Mei?"

The Mizukage grinned from her position on the bed. "It wasn't so hard… Neji-kun here kept me company…"

Hyuga's eyes widened and his face became as white as snow.

"I uh… I don't know what she's talking about…" He stuttered.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "He kept you company… in which way?"

Mei's grin widened as she rubbed her hip. "In 'mom and dad' kind of way."

The demon pulled down his sunglasses and glared at Neji. "Oh really… Is that so?" He removed himself from Yugito and started to walk towards horrified Hyuga.

"I'm telling ya, I don't know what she's t-talking ab-bout…!" Neji raised his hands in defense.

Naruto continued to walk forward.

"P-Please, man! It was in the heat of the moment!"

The blond stopped in front of him. "Truly?"

"Y-Yeah!" Neji shouted. "It was just before the battle! Stress was getting into me; I didn't know what I was doing!"

Naruto smiled and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Well, if that's true…"

"T-Then?" Neji asked shakily.

"Then I won't kill you."

"B-But?"

Naruto's smile widened. "But you already know where I'm going with this, right?"

"Man, please don't…"

Neji was suddenly interrupted when Naruto jumped up and RKO'ed his head right into the ground, knocking him out.

"Hmhmhm…" Mei chuckled.

Naruto turned around sharply and walked closer to her. "You wanted me to do this, right?"

She smirked. "Maybe?"

SLAP.

The demon slapped her hard across her face. Then he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You belong to me, got it?"

She was still grinning at him despite having a trail of blood down her chin. "I sure do."

"Good." Naruto replied. "And now let me show you exactly why!" He added, slamming his lips onto hers…

**Konohagakure. Shinobi headquarters…**

"Danzou." Tsunade nodded. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." The old man nodded as several dozens of ninjas landed behind him. "These are my best men. They will fight without fear and go until the end."

"Very well." The Hokage replied.

"We should probably make Iwa our final stand…" Orochimaru suddenly said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked. "You want to bet everything on this fight?"

The sannin sighed. "Look, if we continue like this, he will simply destroy our armies one part at a time. No use to divide it. Either we are stronger, or we are not. Besides, if we do the final stand here, Konoha will definitely be destroyed in a battle. Is that what you want?"

Sasuke paused. "I guess not…"

"So you are proposing to send our entire garrison to Iwa in order to stop Naruto there?" Tsunade asked.

"Not only soldiers, Tsunade-sama." Sakura reminded. "Summons will be on our side too."

"Shit load of help it did when they tried to stop Naruto from getting to Mundus." Nameless girl spat.

"That may be so…" The pink haired kunoichi glared. "But we won't be able to take out these demons of his without summons' help."

"I don't need demons' help!" The girl responded. "All I need is this!" She added, removing her large bazooka from her back.

"Enough!" Tsunade commanded. "Your bickering won't help our cause."

Sakura bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, master."

"Tch." Nameless girl spat.

"So… What do you think, Danzou?" The Hokage asked.

"Hmm…" The old war hawk thought. "I think Orochimaru is right. No use in hiding, he will find us anyway. By sending smaller forces, we'll only play into his hand."

"Damn…" Tsunade exclaimed. "Then I guess we should contact Gaara. To tell him about our plans and to warn about Naruto's…"

"Good idea." Danzou nodded.

"Also…" Godaime continued. "I think that I should come with you as well…"

"No, wait!"

Everyone turned their heads. Raikage's silhouette appeared again.

"I'm sorry, but I happened to overhear your conversation." He started. "Is that true that you want to make your final stand at Iwagakure?"

"Yes." Tsunade answered.

"Then I have a proposition for you…"

"Speak." The Hokage said.

"Very well." Ay began. "I discussed things with my people and we came to a conclusion that we can't just stand aside like common cowards. So here's my proposition, I will send five thousands of my men at your side, disguised as Konoha or Suna ninjas…"

"That will be wonderful!" Sakura stated.

"But what do _you _want?" Orochimaru glared at the same time.

"What I want?" The Raikage asked. "You already know that if things will turn out bad, Naruto will return here… and I don't think I will be able to take him out alone."

"Hmm… true…" Danzou admitted.

"So what I ask is this, I want you, Senju Tsunade, to come here along with someone else to help end Naruto once and for all."

Tsunade closed her eyes in concentration.

"This is too risky, Tsunade!" Orochimaru warned.

"And this entire operation isn't?!" The blond woman snapped at him. "Very well, I'll do it."

"And I will accompany you." Danzou suddenly stated.

"You?!" Sasuke said in amusement. "Can you fight at all?"

Danzou glared. "You will be amazed, young man, at what I'm really capable of."

"Alright." The Raikage nodded. "The two of you will be enough. I will be awaiting your arrival at Kumo. May god help you on your way…" And with that his silhouette was gone.

Tsunade sighed. "Damn it all… Have you thought of the way to take down Naruto?"

Orochimaru frowned. "There is one… We need the help of someone strong… someone really strong."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Only one…" Sannin replied.

"Well, at least you have something." Tsunade closed her eyes and then opened them sharply. "Listen everyone! This is going to be our final battle against Uzumaki Naruto! You may fear, but don't let it cloud your mind! Your families, your husbands, wives and children here are depending on you! We didn't back down before Kyuubi and we won't back down now! Show this demon what we're made of!"

Loud cheer of thousands echoed through the area.

'I hope I'm doing the right thing…' Godaime thought.

"_**Do you?" **_

'Huh?'

"_**Do you really believe that?"**_

'Yes… Yes, I do…'

"_**And what if you win?"**_

'W-What?!'

"_**What if your forces succeed and Naruto will fall? What if he really escapes to Kumo and dies in front of your very eyes? Will you be alright with that?"**_

'I-I…'

"_**Do you really want him dead?"**_

'I… Yes, he is a monster!'

"_**Why?"**_

'He killed people!'

"_**Don't be ridiculous! Every good shinobi did this!"**_

'He surrendered his humanity!'

"_**Orochimaru did too… Or have you forgotten?! He is in another man's body right now!"**_

'…'

"_**I will ask you one more time… Do you really want Uzumaki Naruto dead?"**_

'…'

**Konohagakure. Kurenai's apartment…**

"Dammit, that's not how it supposed to be…" The red eyed woman muttered. "Why did you leave me here, Naruto? Is there something wrong with me?"

Suddenly…

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Damn, who could that be at this time?" Kurenai asked, moving to open the door. "Coming… Anko?"

"Hey, what's up?" Orochimaru's old student asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, go ahead…" Kurenai stepped out of the way. "So, what brings you here at this hour?"

Anko paused. "You know this war will be over soon… one way or the other."

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to Kumo with Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah…"

"Me too… Look, I just wanted to tell you…" The special jounin stated. "Remember when I said about joining Naruto?"

"I do." Kurenai nodded.

"I will not." Anko stated immediately.

Kurenai's eyebrows rose. "Can I ask you why?"

"It's because…" Anko sighed. "This is something Orochimaru would do. I'm not gonna follow him. I'm not gonna choose the easy way out…"

"I see… Glad to hear it." Kurenai smiled. "At least I won't have to report you To Tsunade-sama."

Anko smiled back. "Bitch."

Jounin's eyes narrowed. 'At least I know where my loyalties are. Looks like you didn't do a good work on her after all, Naruto…'

**Naruto's camp…**

"Ouch!" Neji hissed, pressing some ice on his head. "Damn, must you hit that hard?"

"Be grateful." Naruto replied. "You're still breathing after all."

"Hey, what about 'see it to the end' and all?!" Hyuga asked.

"Well, you certainly don't need your balls to see, right?" Naruto asked, making Neji to lose all face color. "I thought so…"

PSHT.

"Ahh!" Naruto exclaimed, opening another cola can.

"You know…" Mei started, removing Naruto's dick from her mouth and placing it between her large breasts instead. "For some reason I have the feeling that you enjoy that drink more than you enjoy my body…"

Naruto waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, babe…" He said, drinking from his can once again. "You see, when I was in the Netherworld, I found myself in a very strange place called Silent Hill. To tell the truth, some of things that I saw there could make your average person to scream in fear and shit your pants…"

"Did you?" Yugito asked, massaging his shoulders.

Naruto gave her a hurt expression. "Do I look like an average person to you?! Hell no! I'm the world's toughest son of a bitch! But still, I eventually _did _get scared… when I tried to summon a cola can and failed. I don't want to experience that ever again!"

"Aww! Poor Naruto-kun got separated from his favorite cola!" Mei mocked.

The demon glared at this. "You dare to mock me?!" He immediately picked her up, turned around and slammed into the wall.

"Ah!" The Mizukage barely had the time to place her hands in front of her in order to not smack the wall with her face. "You are an animal!"

"And?"

"And I love it!" The woman continued. "Do it! Fuck the shit out of me!"

"That's exactly what I planned! Take this, bitch!" Naruto said, shoving his cock deep inside Mei's pussy.

"Horny son of a bitch…" Neji muttered under his breath, but no one heard him.

"Aaaaaaah!" The woman screamed in pleasure. "Yes, right there!"

"Shut your mouth!" The demon commanded, picking up his pace. "I know exactly where to put it!"

"Oh my god!" Mei yelled. "Oh god! Hit that spot! Hit it again! Ahh, please don't stop!" Her hands could barely withstand his constant pressure.

Naruto grinned. "You want more, bitch?!" He asked, taking her left leg and placing it on his right shoulder. "That will make this deeper!"

"Ah, YES!"

Suddenly he felt being hugged from behind by two soft hands as two breasts were pressed into his back.

"Naruto, baby, leave some for me…" Yugito whispered in his ear and bit it lightly afterwards. "I've been waiting for you too…" She added, moving one of her hands lover to massage Naruto's balls.

"Shit, don't say these things, or I'll cum." The demon replied.

Yugito grinned evilly. "Isn't it what you're trying to do?"

Suddenly…

"Ah… Naruto! I'm… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mei screamed as her body shook and her inner walls tightened from intense orgasm.

"Shit, she's tight!" Naruto gritted his teeth, removing his cock from Mizukage's pussy. "Shit, I'm gonna cum soon!"

Yugito's face lit up as she got down on her knees immediately.

"Give it to me, I want it!" The girl stated, stroking him hard with her hand. "I want to make you feel good!"

"Oh shit…"

"Come on!" Yugito exclaimed, stroking him faster and faster in front of her mouth. "I want to see you feeling good and blowing your load! Do it! Cum, cum, cum!"

"FUCK!" Naruto's head arched backwards as he finally felt it.

"Mmm…!" Yugito moaned, taking him in her mouth and sucking out every last drop of his seed.

"Whew…"

"So, was that good?" The girl asked, licking the remains of his sperm from her lips.

"You damn right that was good!" Naruto stated. "But I know what will feel just as good. We're going to take out Iwa!"

"Iwa?" Neji asked, hissing in pain again. "Why not Konoha, or at least Suna?"

"Nah." Naruto responded. "That old bastard turned on me, which resulted in Kirabi's death. And _that _is not something I'm going to let slide."

"I don't really care who to wipe out…" Yugito began. "But maybe we should send for reinforcements from Kumo?"

"Yeah, our forces took a heavy hit." Neji added.

"No need." Demon said. "You see, now I have something that will even the odds… and even turn them in our favor. Besides, attacking Konoha or Suna will be useless now. If those Konoha morons are smart enough, they will send their entire garrison to Iwa in order to stop me… and Suna will do the same."

"Why is that, Naruto-kun?" Mei asked, regaining her posture. "That would be foolish…"

"Oh, on the contrary!" Naruto replied. "If they are smart, they'll realize that I will simply wipe out their entire army if they'll keep sending it in parts. I would've bet everything on this fight too."

"So… this is gonna be the final battle?" Neji asked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Seems that way…" Yugito muttered.

"We need to plan more carefully this time…" Mei stated.

"Yes indeed…" Neji agreed.

"Why?" Yugito asked.

"Because we are much farther from Iwa than Suna or even Konoha right now." Hyuga explained.

"Yes, and they will surely get there ahead of us." The Mizukage added. "Besides, we will be fighting on enemy's turf again, and this time it's not some civilian country, but one of the great shinobi villages."

"Oh…" The jinchuriki nodded, now understanding everything.

"That's not the worst part…" Neji spoke again.

That got Naruto's attention. "Oh? And what is?" He asked, opening another cola can.

"This time summons _will _fight alongside our enemies." Hyuga stated.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what this is about?!" Naruto exclaimed, drinking from his can. "Don't worry, pal, we have advantages of our own…"

"And what advantages do we have?" Mei asked.

The demon shrugged. "Well, first of all, I will be fighting in this battle myself…"

Everyone's faces lit up at that.

"Alright!" Neji yelled. "Ultimate Duo in action again!"

Yugito raised an eyebrow. "Ultimate Duo?"

Naruto waved his hand. "Don't mind that. Besides, that was only my first point. Second – if they bring out their summons, then I'll just have to bring out my demonic friends!"

Mei's eyes widened. "Holy shit! A battle like this will turn Iwa in nothing but steaming ruins!"

Yugito raised second eyebrow. "Isn't that exactly what we're trying to do?"

"Well… oh, shut up, Yugito!"

"Um… Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask how many of those demonic friends you have…."

Overlord thought for a second. "Umm… four."

Neji's jaw fell. "Four? Four?! Summons population is in hundreds, if not thousands!"

Naruto waved his hand. "Chill out, Neji. Last time these _four _killed more than three thousands of _summons population._"

"O-Oh…"

"Exactly, oh."

"_Besides, adding you to that cocktail will make a very nice BOOM!" _Yamato commented.

'Yes indeed…'

"Say, Naruto…" Mei suddenly began. "I was meant to ask you before, but you were… umm… not in the right state of mind…"

"Ask away."

"Well…" Mei bit her lower lip. "I just wanted to ask what happened with Trish…"

Naruto's eyebrows rose at this at this.

"I mean, she was with you when you left…" The Mizukage continued.

"Trish is gone." Naruto said frowning.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Gone, how?!" Yugito asked.

"She…" Naruto took a deep breath. "She was a manifestation of Mundus's power…"

"And when you killed him?" Neji spoke.

"Yeah, she disappeared… I held her in my arms when she did that…" His voice was nothing but a whisper right now.

"That's why you were so upset…"

"Yeah…" Naruto said and his head suddenly shot up. "But have no fear! Uzumaki Naruto is still here! And I'm gonna continue to fuck this god damn world! Why? Because I like it!"

"Cheers to that!"

**...**

**Well, as you can guess, that's it for the chapter. And now…**

**Omake: Naruto vs. Laharl…**

Diana: "Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto: "Hmm?"

Diana (Showing Naruto a thong): "Do you think Darth will like it?"

Naruto (Raising an eyebrow): "His turn tonight?"

Diana: "Yup!"

Naruto: "Poor guy…"

Diana (Narrowing her eyes): "What was that?!"

Naruto (Giving her thumbs up): "I said yeah, he will like it very much!"

Diana (Grinning): "I thought so."

Darthemius (Opening the door with several packs of cola in his hands): "Hey, guys! Give me a hand, Naruto. There are more outside."

Naruto (Getting up from couch): "Sure thing!"

Diana (Slapping her face): "I swear you drink this cola more than elephants drink water!"

Naruto (Putting down a cola package): "Of course we do! Mammoths drank more than the two of us… Well, that's exactly why they don't exist anymore…"

Darthemius's computer: "If you smeeeeeeeeeeeel…!"

Darthemius: "Oh, we got an e-mail." (Taking another package) "Can you check it our, Diana?"

Diana: "Sure." (Checking out e-mail) "We actually got two messages…"

Naruto: "Well, what's the first one?"

Diana: "It's from some Morpheus guy, who's asking if there is a Neo here…"

Naruto and Darthemius: "NO!"

Diana (In slight shock): "W-What?"

Darthemius: "Write that if he calls us one more time, we are coming for his ass!"

Diana: "Oh, alright…"

Naruto: "So?"

Diana: "So what?"

Naruto: "Who's the second from?"

Diana: "Someone named Sephiroth."

Darthemius: "Ho, a message from Seph! What's he saying?"

Diana: "It's actually a job request…"

Darthemius: "Ha! So he has finally decided to let us on that blond spiky moron?"

Naruto: "Hey!"

Darthemius: "Not you, another blond spiky moron."

Naruto: "Oh…"

Diana: "No, actually he's asking to kill some Kefka…"

Darthemius: "What?!"

Naruto: "Who's Kefka?"

Darthemius: "Main bad guy in Final Fantasy 6… but that makes no sense."

Naruto: "Why is that?"

Darthemius: "Well, Kefka is actually a nice guy! And he has a sense of humor too."

Diana: "Well, he says that some people think Kefka is better than him."

Darthemius: "What nonsense!"

Diana: "No, look! They say that unlike Sephiroth, Kefka was insane to begin with. Then he's not letting some severed head to order him around. And in the end he actually succeeded in destroying the world."

Darthemius: "W-Well…"

Darthemius's cell phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius (Picking up his phone): "Excuse me one second… Yeah? Yeah, I did…What?! You have found him?! Great, we'll be there shortly!" (Cancelling the call) "Come on, let's roll!"

Diana: "Where to?"

Darthemius (Happily): "We have a job to do!"

Naruto: "But man, we still have to put all this cola in the fridge!"

Darthemius: "Do you remember that motherfucker who got us sued six chapters ago?"

Naruto (In anger): "Of course I do! Son of a bitch managed to steal all our money! I could actually admire that, if he didn't do it legally…"

Darthemius: "Well rejoice, because we are going straight for his ass!"

**The Netherworld. Laharl's castle…**

Diana: "Shit, how did we get here so quickly?!"

Darthemius: "Nothing special. Don't underestimate taxi service; it can take you anywhere…"

Diana: "Even in another world?!"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Well, if tips are good…"

?: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Naruto: "That's him!"

?: "Who dares to infiltrate the castle of great Laharl?!"

Darthemius: "Wanna guess, you son of a bitch?!"

Laharl: "Ah, it's you. It was very foolish to come here. My power is at its peak in this place!"

Naruto: "It doesn't matter if your power at its peak or not, jabroni! Tonight I'm gonna whop your little candy ass, and there are two things you can do about it: absolutely nothing and like it!"

Laharl: "Oh really? And what makes you think…?"

Darthemius: "That we can beat you?! Simple, we know your weakness!" (Tearing off Diana's top and bra)

Laharl (With wide eyes): "Aaaaah!"

Diana: "What the…?!"

Darthemius: "Eternal love!"

Laharl: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NOT THAT WORD!"

Darthemius: "Now, Naruto!"

Naruto: **"Omnislash!"**

SLASH.

Laharl (Falling to pieces): "I demand a rematch!"

Naruto (Smirking): "Tough luck, pal! Wait for the sequel like everyone else!"

**KO!**

**Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Naruto: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Diana and Darthemius (Continuing to look): "…"

Naruto: "What, dammit?!"

Darthemius: "You know what to say, right?"

Naruto: "Hell no! I'm not saying that!"

Diana: "Oh, come on, Naruto! Just once!"

Naruto: "I said no! And…"

?: "Hey, what happened here?"

Naruto: "Who in the blue hell are you?!"

?: "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Flonne, I'm an angel in training! And… hey, you're Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto (Smiling proudly): "Sure I am!"

Flonne: "You're so strong!"

Naruto: "Of course!"

Flonne: "And you're so brave!"

Naruto: "Naturally!"

Flonne: "And you… you say dattebayo a lot!"

Pause…

Naruto and Diana: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto: "You're dead!"

**...**

**Well, that all folks! And no, I'm not a pork.**

**Anyway, be bad, RKO your neighbors and drink cola… or be good and send it to me.**

**Yours truly…**

**Darthemius.**


	37. A tight situation

**Darthemius: Okay, I uploaded this chapter to say that I actually replaced the previous one. I hope you will like it better.**

**This will actually be THE LAST one until shit hits the fan.**

**And I got this alright, no more 'male' sharing will be in this fic. Just don't say my Naruto is not dark anymore. That's really insulting…**

**Alright, let's go...**

**...**

**Chapter thirty seven: A tight situation…**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!"_ – Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**With Naruto…**

"**Come, Uzumaki Naruto. Your mission has not even started."**

"Fuck!" Naruto woke up in cold sweat.

"That dream again?" Someone beside him asked.

"Wha…?" The demon turned his head. "Oh, it's you, Yugito…" He took a deep breath. "Yeah, it just can't leave me alone. Perhaps it's a sign of some sort…"

Yugito cuddled to him. "Tell me about that dream. What do you see?"

Naruto sighed. "Nothing, girl… I see nothing. I float in space, surrounded by darkness. And then someone's calling me… Saying something about my mission…"

"What mission?"

"I have no fucking idea." He stated. "Then there is golden light, and next moment I always wake up in cold sweat. Sorry for waking you up by the way…"

Yugito smiled kindly at him. "It's okay, I wasn't sleeping too."

"Why?"

"I was thinking about the future…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yeah, about the time when it will all be over… Will there be such a time?"

"Don't be silly, girl." He hugged her closer. "Of course there will. We just have to do things right."

Yugito remained silent for a while. Then…

"Don't die, Naruto…"

"What?"

"Don't die, you hear me?" She whispered.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on dying…"

"Does anyone?"

"Well… maybe, I don't know. The bottom line is that I don't."

"You know… I have a bad feeling about the upcoming battle." The girl stated. "Like something terrible is going to happen…"

"Terrible huh…" Naruto muttered, staring at the ceiling. "Do you remember your promise?"

Yugito frowned slightly. "What promise?"

"You know what promise I'm talking about…"

"No, I don't." She lied.

"Yes, you do." He lifted her chin so she would look in his eyes. "Whatever happens, do _not _sacrifice your life… even if it is to save mine."

"…"

"You heard me, Yugito?"

"…"

**Iwagakure no sato. Main gate…**

"Why it is always the two of us who has to guard this gate?!" One Iwa jounin asked his partner. "I mean come on! We are guarding it for three days straight!"

"Calm down, Ryu. There is nothing we can do about it." Another jounin replied. "Tsuchikage-sama ordered, we do. That's just the way it is."

"I know, Haita, I know…" Ryu said. "But it's just so boring here. Not even a single intruder to catch and kill!"

"Shut up already. Or your next intruder will happen to be Uzumaki Naruto."

Ryu's eyes widened. "Don't joke like that, Haita!"

"Haha, you should've seen your expression… wait, did you hear that?"

"Yeah… looks like someone's approaching."

"Holy shit! Ryu, look there!"

"Oh my fucking god…"

There was an army of ninjas approaching the village.

"Shit! Go, Haita, inform Tsuchikage-sama at once!"

"What about you?"

Ryu smiled. "I'll try to at least stall for time. Go!"

"But…"

"Go!"

"Tch…" Haita spat and jumped off.

"Come on, you fuckers!" Ryu drew his wakizashi.

"Wait!" The army stopped and one man stepped forward. "My name is Orochimaru, I wish an audience with Tsuchikage."

Ryu's eyebrows rose. "Oh…"

**Tsuchikage's office…**

"Do you think I made the right choice, Kurotsuchi?" Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage asked.

"I don't know, grandfather…" The kunoichi replied. "But what's done is done. We can't take it all back now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Suddenly…

PUFF.

"Tsuchikage-sama!"

"What is it, Haita?"

"We have an army approaching!" The jouinin stated.

"What?!" Onoki rose from his seat. "Is it Uzumaki?"

"I… I don't know, sir…"

"Don't worry, it's not." Another voice said as office door opened. "Long time no see, Onoki."

"Orochimaru." The Tsuchikage glared. "You'd better have a good reason for coming here."

"Can't help it, Tsunade's orders." The sannin stated.

Then Sasuke and Gaara entered…

"Kazekage? And the Uchiha too?" Onoki asked. "Will someone finally explain what's going on?"

"We believe your village will be the next one on Uzumaki Naruto's list." Gaara began. "So we sent our armies for reinforcements."

"Wait a second, next?!" Kurotsuchi asked in confusion. "What about Moon Country? What about our men?"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" The kunoichi asked back.

"Naruto went himself." Orochimaru dropped the bomb. "Your men are dead… and Moon Country is lost."

"Dammit!" Tsuchikage hit his desk. "And you think he will attack Iwa next…"

"Yes." Gaara said.

"Fine then, I will accept your help." Onoki stated. "How many of you are there?"

"Almost the entire garrison of both Konoha and Suna… with some addition from Kumo." Sasuke explained.

"What?! The entire garrison?! And what do you mean from Kumo?!"

Orochimaru sighed. "You'd better send someone for a coffee, because this is gonna take a while to explain…"

**With Naruto…**

"How long till we reach Iwagakure?" The Overlord asked.

"Let's see…" Neji looked at the map. "We are here, so I'd say about two days."

"That won't do…"

"Well, not everyone can teleport as you do." Mei exclaimed.

"Which is unfortunate." Naruto said. "I bet Konoha and Suna's forces are already there."

"Probably…"

"Two days… That won't do."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. "You can't teleport the entire army."

"No, but I can teleport myself very well." The demon stated. "You were right back then, our forces will be at a disadvantage there. So I guess I will simply go there and find out what's going on."

Neji's eyebrows rose. "Oh no, you don't! If you want to go there right now, you promise that you won't start a ruckus until we arrive!"

"Well…"

"Promise!"

"Well I…"

"Promise!"

"Fine, fine." Naruto waved his hand.

"No, you son of a bitch, I know you too well." Hyuga replied. "Say I promise."

The demon grinned. "You sly motherfucker. Alright, I won't start the battle until you arrive. I promise."

Neji sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea. Perhaps you should…"

"See ya!" Naruto interrupted his speech, disappearing in a flash of black.

"…Listen to me for once…" Neji finished his sentence. "Why do I even bother…?"

"Hey, why did you let him off that easily?" Mei asked. "I mean, even if he said 'I promise', what's stopping him from just breaking it?"

"His demonic side does." The commander replied.

"Huh?"

The Hyuga sighed again. "You won't tell anyone about it, right?"

"S-Sure… Why so serious all of sudden?" The Mizukage asked.

"Because this is one of Naruto's greatest weaknesses." Neji stated. "You see, an immortal can't break his promise. If he does… the punishment will be severe."

"Oh…"

"Yes. Do you understand now why it must be kept in secret?"

"Yeah, I guess. But thanks for telling me anyway…"

**Kumogakure no sato…**

"Senju Tsunade." The Raikage rose from his seat. "I welcome you in Kumogakure."

"It's been awhile since I've been here last time…" The Hokage said, looking around. "Not much has changed."

"Was your road trip well?"

"Quite, but let's skip the pleasantries, Ay." Tsunade responded. "I'm actually surprised it's not a trap…"

"Don't worry, it's not." The Raikage said. "A trap is not necessary at the moment…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, nice to see you too, Danzou." Ay stated. "What I meant was your life is now depends only on your army's success. And you knew it before coming here."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Yes, I did. But I have faith in my forces! They have their mission and I have mine. If either of us fail, we both are dead."

"You are determined, I give you that." The Raikage nodded his head. "And until I receive the word that Naruto is victorious, you are safe in this village. You have to understand…"

"I do." The Hokage interrupted him. "Enough of the chit-chat. We've got work to do."

"Right." Ay replied. "Our trap must be laid very carefully."

"Yes." Danzou nodded. "Knowing him, we must end it in one blow, because we probably won't get another."

"Agreed." The Raikage said. "Here is my plan. Tell me if you want anything corrected…"

**Iwagakure no sato…**

"And I was like 'Holy shit! It's Orochimaru!' But then I remembered what Tsuchikage-sama said about being friendly with Konoha for now…"

"So, did you shit yourself or not, Ryu?"

"Fuck you, Haita!" The Iwa jounin sighed. "Well, at least we're not guarding that gate anymore…"

"Yeah, and at least it was not Uzumaki…"

"Stop saying his name all the time, Haita! Our army is about fifty thousand ninjas! There is no way we can lose!"

"Oh yeah?" Haita frowned. "And I heard that Uzumaki fought alone against Konoha and won."

"Dammit, stop ruining the mood." Ryu shouted. "You heard Tsuchikage-sama, Uzumaki will be here soon. Then you will see how I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm gonna marry Tsunade." Haita replied with sarcasm. "Keep dreaming, pal. The two of us will be lucky if we survive this battle…"

"Tch." Ryu scowled. "Fine, don't believe me, but I will…!"

"Enough, man. We have an appointment now."

Ryu's eyebrows rose. "What appointment?"

Haita waved his hand. "That Uchiha kid wanted to meet with all of us."

"Yeah, well I don't want to meet him!"

"Tsuchikage-sama's orders…"

"Fuck." Ryu cursed. "Fine, I need to drop at my place first…"

"To change your underwear?" Haita asked slyly.

"Fuck you!" The Iwa jounin said and jumped off. "Fucking Haita, I will show him… I will show everyone!" He rushed to his apartment jumping from roof to roof.

'Never seen so many people at once…' Ryu thought, looking down during his run. 'Uzumaki has no chance!'

_Many _was not actually the word. Iwagakure was overwhelmed with people. Most of them were shinobi, so you could see puffs of smoke wherever you turn.

The village was preparing for the biggest battle in its life.

"Made it!" Ryu stopped in front of his apartment. "Now a quick shower and…" He closed the door, just as…

FLASH.

"Woah, where am I?" The intruder asked.

Ryu's eyes widened in fear and realisation. "Y-You're…!"

"It doesn't matter who I am!" The stranger slapped his face. "Sorry, instinct."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Ryu drew his wakizashi. "This is where you die!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I will kill you now!"

Naruto pointed his finger at his self-appointed killer. "Don't do this."

"I will!"

"But why would you do such a thing? I mean killing is a sin…" Naruto said as innocently as he could.

"Shut up! I don't care if I'll go straight to hell for killing you! Ha!" Ryu shouted and attacked.

"To hell, huh? In that case… let me help you just a little." With that the Overlord threw a fireball at charging shinobi and disintegrated his body completely.

CLANG.

Wakizashi fell on the floor.

"A shame, I never asked his name…" Naruto said, taking Ryu's form. "Well, at least I've got a sword…" He said, picking up dead ninja's wakizashi.

"_Traitor!" _Yamato shouted. _"You got the sword?! What about me?! I'm your sword! Throw that piece of crap away or I'll…"_

Naruto snorted. "Or you'll do what?"

"_I'll… I'll… I won't talk to you anymore!" _The demon blade stated.

"Thank god!"

"_Fuck you!"_

"Hmhmhm…" The demon chuckled. "Chill, man. I can't wear you around, disguised as this guy. Besides, he wore that wakizashi. His friends will be suspicious…"

"_Fine. But I'm still pissed at you…"_

"I got it, I got it…" Naruto muttered, putting wakizashi in a scabbard behind his back. "Well, here I go."

"_You enjoy doing that, don't you…?"_

"Enjoy what?" The Overlord asked, leaving the apartment.

"_Playing with your enemy." _Yamato said.

"Hmm… you might be right."

"_It will stab you in the ass one time."_

'Maybe… but enough of that, people are around. Talk to you later.'

And just like Ryu, Naruto noticed the number of people on the streets.

'Damn, they really took it seriously… Holy shit!'

"_What? What?"_

'Look there! I can't fucking believe this!' Naruto shouted in his head.

Haruno Sakura was walking towards him.

"_Chill, buddy. She doesn't know it's you." _Yamato said. _"Just look away and wait until she passes through."_

'Yeah, you're right.' Naruto leaned on the wall and looked away from her.

"_Well, did she leave?"_

"Umm… excuse me." A very familiar female voice asked.

'Does this answer your question?!' The demon thought, rolling his eyes. 'Just my fucking luck. Out of all people, she came up to me.'

"Are you alright?"

"What?" Naruto looked up. "Oh, sorry. What can I do for you…"

"Sakura."

"Right. What can I help you with?"

"Well…" She began. "I was kind of looking for the ammunition store. Can you show me where it is?"

'Like I know.' The blond thought. "Sorry, I'm not from here…" He said… and struggled real hard not to slap his face again. 'IMBECILE! How can you be not from here with Iwagakure headband on?!'

"B-But you have a headband…" Sakura noticed it too.

"Haha…" Naruto laughed. "I uh… I just wanted to prank you. The store is right there down that street."

"_There is no ammunition store there…" _Yamato commented.

'Yeah, I know… But she doesn't.'

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled. "Can you walk me to it?"

'Fuck!' Naruto cursed. 'Save me! Anyone!'

"_Tough luck, pal…"_

Suddenly…

"Ryu!" Another Iwa shinobi landed beside them. "Ryu, where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you; we have an appointment, remember?"

'What fucking appointment?!' Naruto sighed. 'Well, at least I know what's my name is.'

"Ryu."

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto replied. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but my duty calls. I hope we'll meet again."

"Me too, Ryu." Sakura nodded. "Take care."

"Come on, let's go already!" The jounin said and jumped off.

Naruto waved to Sakura and followed.

"That Konoha chick was good." The jounin stated with a sly smile. "I saw her with that Uchiha kid one time."

"Uchiha?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He's here too?"

The jounin looked at him strangely. "Did you hit your head or something? We have a meeting with him right now."

Naruto raised his second eyebrow. "Oh… Sorry, I forgot…"

"You do remember that my name is Haita, right?"

'Stupid name…' The demon smiled. "Of course pal. Now let's kick up the pace, I don't want to be late…"

"_To meet the Uchiha?"_

'To meet the Uchiha…' Naruto thought, jumping from roof to roof. 'Looks like we'll meet in combat once more, Uke-chan. Let's see how you try to run this time!'

**Iwa training grounds…**

"I thank you for your time…" Sasuke started, standing in front of Iwa soldiers. "It is my duty to inform you that Uzumaki Naruto will be at the head of our enemies' army in this upcoming battle."

"Tell us something we don't know!" Someone shouted.

"Fine." Sasuke replied. "You are, under any circumstances, not allowed to go after him. If any of you see him nearby, flee immediately."

"Was that Tsuchikage-sama's orders?" Another voice asked.

"No, it is mine…"

"Why the hell should we listen to you?!" Random Iwa jounin exclaimed.

"Because I fought him more than anyone." Sasuke stated. "And I am still alive as you see…"

'Oh… my… god…' Naruto rolled his eyes. 'This guy has no shame at all.'

"_Oh, I guess he just forgot to mention all those people who always save his ungrateful ass." _Yamato added.

'I can't resist!' The demon grinned. "Were you able to defeat him at least once?"

Uchiha frowned. "I did… once. But I had help that time."

"Then who's going to fight him?" Haita asked.

"Defeating Naruto will be the duty of our special unit. It consists of Konoha special task team, joined by Kazekage and Tsuchikage."

Someone whistled at that. "That's a shitload of power! We'll bring him down alright!"

Sasuke glared at the speaker. "You!" He pointed his finger. "Two steps forward."

Unknown shinobi scowled but complied.

"Now I want you to attack me."

"What?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You heard me soldier, I told you to strike me down!"

"Tch, you asked for it!" Iwagakure ninja ran forward, trying to punch Uchiha in the face… but he disappeared. "W-What?"

"You should be more careful of your surroundings." Was heard from… below.

"Y-You!"

"**Shi-Shi rendan!" **Sasuke kicked his opponent high in the air and delivered his signature combination.

"Gah!" The chuunin gasped in pain when Sasuke's leg pinned him to the ground.

"That…" Uchiha started, getting up from the ground. "Was the power of a man, who Naruto can defeat without even trying. I was there when the entire village of Konoha tried to bring him down! Right there he killed two of our best men in front of our very eyes! And now he has more power than ever…" He paused and looked down. "Do you still think we can bring him down…?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. 'Now that was… fatalistic.'

"_You don't say." _Yamato commented. _"I think he even sounded desperate for a moment…"_

The demon shrugged. 'Perhaps. After all, I am the one who ruined his life. I am the one who took away his family. And I am the one who he desperately seeks vengeance against. But this is different from Itachi…'

"_How so?"_

'Itachi was mortal.'

"_Oh…"_

"I thank you for your time." Sasuke muttered. "Stay safe…"

"Hmm… He sounded sincere…" Haita stated.

"…Huh, what?" Naruto replied.

"Snap out of it, Ryu!" Iwa jounin shouted. "What's the matter with you today?!"

"Sorry, I think I got a little nervous about the whole Naruto thing…" The Overlord said. "Do we have any more appointments?"

"Actually we do…" Haita pointed at the approaching Tsuchikage.

Naruto scowled. 'I'm really starting to lose my patience. I wonder if staying with Neji and the rest would have been more boring than that…'

"Okay, men, listen up!" Onoki started. "According to our intelligence, we have at least three times bigger army than Uzumaki has! And as you already heard from our Uchiha… friend, we will deal with Uzumaki personally. In the mean time, you will deal with his men. Your battle will take place outside of the village…"

"B-But why outside, Tsuchikage-sama?"

"Because we will be fighting him inside… and we might accidentally kill all of you in the process." The old man stated. "There probably won't be a standing building left when it's over…"

"Then why won't you just fight him outside?" Some jounin asked.

Tsuchikage scowled. "Because I'd like to see you try going to him and persuading him to go outside!"

"Oh…"

"Idiot. Now, I will appoint commanders of each squad…"

**Three hours later…**

'Do you see any hard stone wall around here?'

"_Why do you need one?" _Yamato asked.

"Because I really want to bang my head on it!" The demon stated. "Well, at least I got away from this annoying…"

"Ryu! Hey, Ryu, are you there?"

"Damn!" Naruto cursed, looking around the corner at approaching Haita. "That moron again…"

_What's the big deal?! Just transform into someone else!" _The demon blade suggested.

'An excellent idea!' Naruto thought and…

"Ryu? Oh, sorry, Uchiha-san. I thought I saw my friend here…"

"That guy with wakizashi?" 'Sasuke' asked. "He went that way."

"Thank you." Haita bowed and jumped away.

"Thank god…" Naruto muttered in relief. "That guy needs to loosen up a bit."

"_Nice save." _Yamato commented. _"However I think that turning into the Uchiha was not the smartest idea…"_

'No shit?!' Naruto thought with sarcasm, walking down the street. 'Sigh, I guess I'll simply go to sleep right now, it's late already… Besides, I have a headache from listening to this old motherfucker for three hours.'

"_Well, at least you know all their shitty plans…"_

'Fucking Neji, you'd better get your ass here quickly, or I'll…'

"Out of the way!"

"Woah!"

Small squad almost ran over Naruto, but he managed to throw himself aside in the last second.

"Shit, did no one inform them about my 'Uchiha Sasuke' status?!" The demon asked, dusting himself off.

"_I guess not… it's still not too late to return to Mei and the others you know…"_

"Well, I guess…" Naruto was about to reply… when the door nearby suddenly opened and two arms dragged him inside. "What the…?"

His question was interrupted by a kiss.

'Mmm… feels nice…' He thought… only for his eyes to widen in horror when he realized who it is he was kissing. 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!'

"I missed you." Sakura whispered in his neck.

'Shit, shit, shit! Not now!' Naruto cursed. 'What's wrong with me today?! Always getting in some shit!'

"_I told you it was a bad idea to take Uchuha's appearance…" _Yamato commented. _"Umm… she's waiting for a reply you know…"_

'Oh, right!' Naruto forced a smile on his face. "Y-Yeah, I missed you too."

"I thought you wouldn't come tonight…"

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "I thought you don't want to be distracted… with this battle and everything."

"Well, I did… I mean I didn't. But I always can find some time for you, Sakura."

The girl's eyes widened. "Do you really mean that?"

"_Remember, you're the Uchiha!"_

Naruto paused. "Of course. You're the only thing I have right now." 'How was that?'

"_Excellent! They should give you an Oscar for this!"_

'Heard it somewhere…' The demon shrugged mentally.

Sakura hugged him tightly. "Please, I know you're worried about the battle. But it will happen tomorrow. We still have tonight. Stay with me, let me make you forget all your worries."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. 'I don't want to fuck her!'

"_Duh, you're the Uchiha." _Yamato replied. _"Think of it this way, do you want to see her face when she will learn the truth?"_

'Sasuke' grinned evilly. 'Oh hell yeah!' He thought and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Alright, Sakura, I will do as you wish."

"Mmm…" The kunoichi moaned and closed her eyes when he kissed her neck.

"Make me forget." The demon whispered in her ear and laid her on the bed, continuing his assault on her neck.

"Ah… ah, Sasuke…"

'Wha…?' Naruto stopped instantly. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Well that's a first! I can't believe you were so terrible that girl actually moaned another guy's name in bed with you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

'Grr… you will pay for that remark!' Naruto thought, beginning to massage Sakura's breasts.

"Yes, Sasuke, don't stop!" The kunoichi moaned again.

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I just can't help it!"_

'Shut up!' The demon cursed. 'That bitch is just pushing it! I'll show her how to scream other names in a bed with me!'

"_Duh, you ARE Sasuke, pal! So it's only naturally for her to scream his name."_

'Dammit, well, I'll just have to finish it off quickly!' He removed himself from her and started to remove his gear. 'I guess today is your lucky day, Sakura… though you probably will curse it afterwards…'

"Wait, let me help." The kunoichi sat up and began to remove his clothes for him. "Forget everything." She said, kissing his chest. "Let me make you feel good."

Naruto tried hard not to snort. 'Sorry, girl, but to make me feel good you need the entire harem… or Mei and Yugito… together… in Jacuzzi… with bubbles… and cola. Mmm, cola…'

Meanwhile Sakura has finally succeeded in removing all of his clothes… and actually almost removed hers.

"Sasuke, umm…" She bit her lower lip. "It's my first time, so… would you mind if I do that myself?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure, take your time."

Sakura gulped. "W-Well…" She straddled him and placed her hand right on his… "Oh my…"

"What?"

"I… I never expected for it to be this big." She admitted. "Will it fit inside?"

Naruto sighed. "You sure you want to do this yourself?"

"Y-Yes…" The girl shut her eyes tightly and lowered herself down on him. "Aaah!"

"You okay?" He asked when she fell on top of him.

"I am, it just hurts a little…" Sakura stated. "Give me a few seconds."

Naruto sighed again. 'I'll probably hate myself in the morning, but…' He picked her up and rolled over.

"Kyah! Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, Sakura, but you won't feel any good this way." The Overlord said, entering her as deeply as he could.

"Aaaaaah!" Sakura gasped. "Sasuke, wait! You're too rough!"

'Sasuke' grinned at her. "Don't worry, just trust me." He said, picking up his pace.

"Sasuke, ah! Oh my god!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'She's just pushing her luck by calling out that name…'

"_Haha, true. But she's gonna die tomorrow anyway."_

'Well, at least she won't die a virgin!' Naruto thought, grabbing Sakura's shoulders and pushing himself deeper inside.

"Ah, you're hitting my womb!" She screamed, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Sasuke, I can't… I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Does it feel good, Sakura?"

"Yes, god yes!" She yelled in pleasure. "Please don't stop!"

'Like hell I'll stop! After all those times when you hit me back then?! Eh-eh!'

"Ah! Sasuke, I… something is coming! I can't hold it!"

He felt her body tense. "Don't worry, let it all out, girl." The demon replied. 'Too bad, I'm not even close…'

"SASUKE!" Sakura's back arched as she reached her very first orgasm.

"Holy shit!" Naruto suddenly cursed. "What is… gah!" And despite being 'not even close', he exploded right away when her walls tightened around him as she came. 'Huff… Huff… what in the blue hell was that?'

"_What happened?"_

'I don't know… For some reason, when she came, I just felt too good. I think she somehow managed to channel her chakra down there…'

"_Was it good?"_

'Damn right it was! I even feel sad about killing her now…'

"S-Sasuke…?" Sakura asked, regaining her brain functions. "Did you feel good?"

Naruto stroke her face. "Yes, girl, I did…"

"Good." She rested her head on his shoulder.

The Overlord paused for a moment. "Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me… what do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes widened at this. "Naruto…" She whispered. "I… I don't believe he's lost, not really. I will do everything I can to bring him back."

The demon sighed. "You do understand that if you do that, he will simply be executed as a traitor, right?"

The girl fritted her teeth. "We'll think of something…"

Naruto grinned. "Sure you will. Now get some sleep, you'll need it."

"Thanks." She cuddled to him and closer her eyes.

"_So, what do you think?" _Yamato asked.

Naruto wanted to snort. 'What do I think? What do you think! You think something has changed?! Hell no, I'll still kill her if she gets in my way. But she just made me think about what's next…'

"_What do you mean?"_

Naruto sighed. 'What if I win? No, not just tomorrow battle, but everything! Defeat everyone! I mean, will I be able to live in the world without fighting? Of course, I won't commit a suicide, but it will be extremely boring…'

"_Afraid of peaceful life, aren't you?" _Yamato commented slyly. _"You can always go to the Netherworld. A plenty to destroy there…"_

'Yeah… Alright, enough of this shit!' Naruto looked at Sakura's face. 'Aww, how cute! I wonder how that face will look tomorrow when she realizes that Sasuke was not quite Sasuke.'

"_I bet it will be priceless… But you should probably leave right now."_

'Yeah, I guess you're right. And I know it's not about simple destruction, it just brings me joy…' Naruto removed himself from his ex-teammate. 'Sweet last dreams, Sakura…'

**Next morning…**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ryu!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ryu, open this damn door!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz…"

BANG.

"Ryu!" Haita busted in… to find Ryu sleeping peacefully on his bed. "Wake up, dammit!" The jounin shouted, pushing his friend off the bed.

"Yeow!" Ryu landed with a thud. "What the fuck!"

"Get your ass up this instant!" Haita stated. "They came earlier!"

Ryu's eyes sparkled. "Who came?"

"Uzumaki's forces!"

Ryu sighed. "At last!"

"What do you mean?" Haita asked in confusion.

"**Hadou #4 Byukurai!" **Ryu shot a beam of purple light from his hand and watched in satisfaction how Haita's lifeless body fell to the ground with a hole in its forehead. "That's what I mean. Time for my grand entrance!" He said, disappearing in a burst of flames.

**Iwagakure no sato. Main gate…**

"Are they here? Are they nearby?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they are." Orochimaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"Get ready, men!" Onoki shouted. "You all know what to do, may the luck be on your side today…"

"Wait a second!" One jounin jumped in front of everyone.

"Ryu?" Tsuchikage asked. "What are you doing?"

Ryu looked over his shoulder at approaching army and grinned. "You know, there's that joke about Uzumaki Naruto you just have to hear!"

"Silence!" Orochimaru shouted. "Get out of the way, now!"

Ryu pouted. "Not in the mood for jokes, huh… Well, then how about a question then? What is the most electrifying phrase in the world?"

Everybody stared at him in confusion… everybody except Sakura.

"Art is a blast…" She muttered with horrified face.

"Damn straight! KATSU!"

BLAST.

The hospital and Tsuchikage tower exploded.

"You!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Ah, at last I can say FINALLY!" A burst of flames and instead of Ryu there stood Uzumaki Naruto. "NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO IWAaaaaaaa who gives a crap!"

"Uzumaki!" The Tsuchikage gritted his teeth.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it like who gives a crap about Iwagakure. I mean who gives a crap about the fact that Naruto is here. I mean come on, I've been here a whole day and no one even noticed!" He glanced back once more. "So, I waited long enough?"

"Pretty much." Neji grinned at him. "Anything worth our attention?"

"Of course! Tsuchikage-chan wears a thong!" The Overlord stated.

Neji slapped his face. "I don't even want to know if that's true, or how you managed to find out if it actually is…"

"Really? I wouldn't mind to know." Mei said with a smirk.

"Still full of jokes, are you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"Oh? And you think I should be a stuck up imbecile like you? Eh-eh! Emo just won't fit with me."

"Naruto, please!" Sakura suddenly yelled. "Stop this insanity, it's not too late!"

"He won't listen to you, girl." Orochimaru replied. "He only understands the language of force."

"Nah, I also understand Swahili, but I doubt any of you speak it…"

"Enough!" Onoki shouted. "Today is your final day, Uzumaki Naruto! You will pay for everything you've done!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That so? You know, just before I came here I used the restroom. Must I pay for that as well? And if I do, then how much? I have money you see…"

"Enough! Men, attack!"

Naruto's grin widened. "Just bring it, bitch!"

**...**

**Okay, that's really all for today. Next week – the long avaited confrontation of Naruto and Sasuke. Remember what I promised after their last meeting? If you do, get a candy. **

**And if you didn't drink cola before, then do it now.**

**Darthemius.**


	38. The logical conclusion

**Darthemius: Well, as promised. Here is your fucking chapter.**

**Now before we begin I just wanted to get something off my chest.**

**First of all, to those who negatively reviewed that dreaded lemon episode in chapter 36, which I removed. You said I have disappointed you?! Well EH-EH! It is you people, who disappointed me! No, not disappointed, I simply feel… sad for you. Why sad? Well, it's obvious that you people never had an orgy, which is VERY sad in my opinion.**

**Let me ask you this. Would you mind sharing your girlfriend with your best friend? Well of course you do! How can I even think of it?! Right? **

**Well, let me ask another question then… Do you mind sharing HIS girlfriend with him? (I mean simple sex) Damn right you don't! Especially if she has twice the size of your girlfriend.**

**Well, that just can't happen with your way of thinking!**

**Okay, perhaps I was too harsh. You see, I actually have multiple girlfriends and cheat on them daily… Well, I simply mean that I don't like to go to the same girl twice in one day. And do I mind if **_**they **_**cheat on **_**me**_**?! People, I really don't give a flying fuck! As a matter of fact, when I finally get married, if my wife won't cheat on me, I will lose all respect I probably held for her.**

**But what made me even sadder is that you decided to review the scene that had THE LEAST amount of meaning for this chapter! As a matter of fact, I only decided to replace it because it changes ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! And let me tell you that never again will I do such a thing.**

**It was actually the first time I questioned people's reason for reading my story.**

**Secondly, for those who thinks that this story started to downhill. Well… you know where you can shove your opinion, right? I won't repeat it again.**

**And finally I wanted to say to guys, who said I was wrong to remove that scene. Don't worry, my friends, I will write something hotter later as an apology to you.**

**And dduuddee, if you are reading this, I have to give your credit for your awareness. **

**That's right, I really am sorry, guys, for my fucking forgetfulness. What am I talking about? Well, if you read chapter 27, then you remember that I had a little Sasu/Saku intimate moment. **

**What I forgot to mention though, is that they never had actual sex! I was supposed to write it right there, but something came up and I forgot.**

**So to confirm it, Naruto DID take Sakura's virginity, rejoice!**

**Oh, and just before we start, I expect you to remember every uncensored word you ever know and use it in your review. Why? You'll see in the end.**

**Okay, enough! Here we go…**

**...**

**Chapter thirty eight: The logical conclusion.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Iwagakure no sato…**

"Everybody out." Naruto said calmly.

"W-What?" Neji asked.

Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder. "Did I stutter? I said out. Your battle is out there." He pointed his finger at the two already fighting armies.

"But Naruto, you can't be serious!" Mei stated.

"Yeah!" Yugito added. "We will fight with you and…"

The Overlord suddenly interrupted her by raising his hand. "This is your final warning." With that he created a small fireball in his hand… and threw it far away. "Katsu."

BLAST.

The enormous explosion leveled at least one fifth of the village.

"Holy shit!" Mei shouted.

"Remember Moon Country." The demon said with a smirk. "I'm gonna do the same."

Neji's eyes widened. "Fuck! Alright, we're leaving!"

"Like hell we will!" Yugito replied. "I…"

"No time to be stubborn!" Neji grabbed her arm and jumped away. "This place is ten minutes from hell!"

"Tch." Mei scowled. "I still don't like this." She said, following them.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Now that's better! Nothing more in the way of our nice heartwarming reunion! Who wants to give ol' Naruto a hug? How about you, Orochi-chan?!"

"Enough fooling around, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "What have you done to our men in Moon Country?"

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You mean… you still don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto grinned evilly. "That I'm not playing for keepers anymore…"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Silence.

"Naruto!"

"Hmhmhm… Hahahaha! How very emotional, Sakura!" The blond laughed. "Do you remember? You were on that mission too…"

"Yes, I do." The kunoichi replied, narrowing her eyes.

"Remember little Hikaru? His father, king Michirou? How about his mother?" Naruto's grin widened.

"What have you done to them?"

The Overlord scratched his head in thought. "Well… Hikaru looked a little… down. And, being the nice person I am, I decided to cheer him up a little! So I took his head and… well, kind off squashed it in my hand."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No… No! Why?! How could you do this?!"

"Oh, but that's not all, my dear!" Naruto continued. "After I did _that_, his little bitch of a mother just couldn't help but continue screaming his name… so I blew her brains out… just a little!" He said, smiling warmly.

Sasuke glared at him. "How low can you fall, Naruto? They were just unarmed civilians."

"Oh really?! Tell me, Uke-chan, how many unarmed civilians _you _would've killed, if it could help you defeat me?"

Uchiha's eyebrows shot up.

"Haha, that's exactly what I thought!" Naruto stated. "At least try not to be a hypocrite about such things…"

"Quit it, Uzumaki!" The Tsuchikage shouted. "What have you done to my men?!"

"To your men…?" Naruto rubbed his chin. "Well, if I remember correctly… they are all alive and well."

Onoki gritted his teeth. "Where are they? Tell me!"

The demon raised his eyebrow again. "You mean you actually believed that?! Haha, come on now, you know me better than that! Of course I killed them all."

"What?"

"Why so surprised? Don't worry though. As a matter of fact, no one has survived…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Orochimaru asked.

"Haha, so you really don't know." Naruto stated in amusement. "I mean that I have not _seized _Moon Country, I eradicated it… completely."

"This… This cannot be…" Sakura muttered.

"Oh, you damn right it can!" Naruto replied. "That fucking country has cost me more than its worth. That's what I meant when I said I'm not playing for keepers… I'm simply going to destroy everything in my way, and this village will go next!"

"Not if I have something to say about it!" The Tsuchikage yelled. **"Jinton: Genkai Hikari no jutsu!"**

"Oh?" Naruto only exclaimed when he was suddenly trapped inside a cube of energy.

FLASH.

A second and Naruto's body was disintegrated.

"Battle formation! Plan A!" Orochimaru shouted and all fighters jumped away across the area.

"Hmhmhm… so you even made some plans." The Overlord mocked, slowly reforming in a burst of flames. "Then I guess you finally want to get serious…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hmm?" The blond turned his head, and there stood… actually he had no fucking idea of who that girl was. "Who in the blue hell are you?"

"Die!" With that she fired her… Naruto didn't know what it was called either, but it was long and black. Anyway, she fired it… only for Naruto to catch the object that flew out with his hand.

"You know…" He started. "I don't really care who you are, but by shouting 'die' at me, you left me with only one choice about what to do with this… thing." The demon raised his hand with caught object in it. "I'm gonna take it, just like this… Turn it sideways, just like this. And then, in front of the MILLIONS!"

Silence.

Naruto glanced over his shoulders at two battling armies… and realized that no one paid him any attention.

"Oh my god, AND MILLIONS of Naruto fans! I'm gonna take this piece of metal, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!" Then he tried to teleport and… failed. "Huh?"

"Surprised?" Orochimaru asked smugly. "You didn't really think we came unprepared, right?"

"Actually I did." Naruto stated. "For everything Konoha does almost always fucked up." He added.

"Not this time!" Sasuke shouted. **"Katon: Goukakyu no justu!"**

"Tch." Naruto scowled, jumping away. 'Strange, I teleported just recently. When could they…?'

Sakura jumped after him.

"Forgive me, Naruto." She outstretched her hand to strike…

"Sure." Naruto said, delivering a somersault kick to her chin. "You still can't fight for shit…"

"**Ninpo: Choujou Giga!"**

"Wha…?" The demon was suddenly attacked by large amount of ink birds. "What the…? Get off!" He tried to shake them off still in mid air.

"Now, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?"

"**Chidori!" **TheUchiha appeared right in front of him with a familiar jutsu in hand.

"Eh-Eh!" Naruto exclaimed, catching Sasuke's wrist. "Not this time, Uke-kun!"

The Sharingan user grinned. **"Chidori Nagashi!"**

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed in pain.

"Sasuke, jump away!" Orochimaru commanded.

Uchiha nodded and pushed himself off his nemesis.

"**Senei-ta jashu!"**

"Gh." Naruto grunted as several snakes wrapped around his body.

"Game over, Uzumaki!" Unknown girl jumped in front of him and brought up two guns.

BANG.

She continued to fire until both magazines were empty.

"Sakura!"

"On it!"

Orochimaru released his binding jutsu and Naruto started to fall… right towards his pink haired ex-teammate.

"SHANNARO!" The kunoichi screamed, punching his descending body with all her might.

"Guoh!"

"Not yet!" The Tsuchikage jumped after launched Naruto… "**Doton: Doryu Dango!" **…And slammed him back in the ground with a huge rock.

IMPACT.

Naruto landed with a huge crashing sound.

"This was easy…" Onoki began. "Too easy. Something's not right?"

"You're right." Sasuke stated. "He almost didn't even try to defend himself."

"_He was simply testing your strength." _Rebellion said. _"Keep your guard up, the battle has only just begun."_

"Rebellion says to stay alert." The Uchiha relayed demon blade's words. "There's no way Naruto would go down that easily!"

"Why thank you, Uke-chan!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Dammit!" Nameless girl cursed. "I blew at least half of his head away! He's one tough son of a bitch!"

"You damn right I am! Whoever you are…" Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Now I must say… I'm disappointed. Is that all you have prepared for me after our last encounter?! Well, that's just insulting. Several physical attacks and a few jutsus? Is that all you've got?!"

"Tch." Orochimaru scowled.

"Plan B?" Sasuke asked.

"Plan B." The sannin confirmed. "Everyone, stand back!"

"Ho?"

"**Kuchiose: Edo Tensei!"**

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled as Orochimaru brought his hands together and a casket appeared. "Again? Last time wasn't enough for you, eh Orochimaru? Some morons just never…"

The casket opened.

"…learn…" Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "I have to hand it to you though, you have balls alright."

"Where am I?"

The demon grinned evilly. "Welcome to the living world again… Rikudou Sennin-kun!"

**The battlefield…**

"They got us surrounded!"

"Dammit!" Neji cursed. "They're outnumbering us ten to one!"

"Quit whining, you wimp!" Mei stated, broking some Konoha shinobi's neck. "You're Naruto's closest friend, act like it!"

"Stop pestering me! **Hakkesho Kaiten!" **Neji blew five shinobi away… but ten more came at him. "This is insanity!"

"I hate to say it… **Raikyu!" **Yugito fried some Iwa chuunin to death. "But he's right. If this keeps up, there will be only three of us left. And I don't think we'll be able to take on the entire army."

"Shut up! Naruto told us to fight, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" The Mizukage stated. "Believe in him, alright? He has a plan for everything!"

"May be so… **Hakke Kusho!" **"Neji unleashed his signature technique. "But…"

"Neji!"

"Wha…?" Hyuga turned around… just in time to avoid a deadly blade… lightning blade. "Kakashi?! You're here too?!"

"Surprised?" The jounin asked back. "You shouldn't be. You were ANBU captain after all."

"Tch, just great! Can it get any worse?!"

It could…

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

"Oh fuck!" Neji's eyes widened when summons started to pop up everywhere. "Fuck, fuck!"

"Neji, I will take these summons!" Yugito stated. "You take care of the rest!"

"But Yugito…"

The kunoichi turned to hen as blue aura started to appear around her.

"**You want to argue with me?!"**

"N-No…" Hyuga stuttered.

"**Good for you." **She said, jumping off.

'Dammit! Stop playing and do something, Naruto!'

**Iwagakure…**

"But wait, that's not right." Naruto stated. "I thought you were a hanyo… Do half-demons have human souls?"

"Indeed we have." The Six Paths Sage nodded his head.

"Hmm… an interesting revelation. By the way, nice last message."

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side. 'What message is he talking about?'

"It's good to know that at least someone agrees with me when I say that everyone has darkness."

Rikkudo Sennin smiled. "So you have found it. Then you are the one, I'm glad I could speak to you. Can I hear your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." The Overlord bowed slightly. "One question though. Why hide it in such way?"

"Because that was the requirement."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "What requirement?"

Sennin's smile fell. "So you don't know yet… Then I'm afraid I can say no more, our conversation is over."

"Hmm, a shame." Naruto stated. "There are so many things I would like to ask…"

"And I would like to answer, but I can't. You…" Sage turned to Orochimaru. "Finish your technique."

"Very well." Orochimaru nodded, placing kunai inside Rikudou Sennin's head. "Get ready!"

'What do you think about that, Yamato?'

"_I don't know…" _The demon blade replied. _"What he was talking about… I don't understand. Look out! He's coming to life!"_

The sage opened his eyes sharply. **"Shinra Tensei!"**

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed, flying away. "Holy shit! Pain had nothing on this guy!"

"_He's not a legend for nothing, look out!"_

"Shit!"

"**Bansho Ten'in!" **The sage raised his hand, burying Naruto under two buildings.

"Damn, he's throwing Naruto like a ragdoll." Sasuke said in awe.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sasuke." Sakura said beside him. "We know better than anybody that you should never count Naruto out."

BOOM.

Naruto flew out of wreckage. **"Hadou #54 Haien!" **He waved his hand, sending a wave of purple flame toward his enemy, but…

"**Shinra Tensei!" **Rikudou Sennin negated it with his gravity technique.

Naruto's eyes sparkled. 'Five seconds!' He thought, lunging at his enemy. 'Four, three… made it!'

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

"Shit!" Naruto flew backwards again. "What the fuck?! Only three seconds have passed, his powers couldn't recharge!"

The undead warrior, however, showed no intention to stop. He blurred out of everyone's view and appeared next to Naruto, delivering a hard punch to blonde's chest.

"Guah!" The demon gasped as air was knocked out of him.

"_What's wrong with you, get a grip!" _Yamato scolded.

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted, punching Rikudou Sennin straight in the face… only for his hand to go right through. "What the fuck?! That's Madara's… Guh!"

The Sage did not let him finish. He kicked Naruto in midair and did a devastating combination, sending him back into the ground at the end.

"Cough… not bad, Rikudou-chan." The Overlord began, getting out of the crater, created by his fallen body. "You fight like you're the big shot, like you're Naruto. But obviously you're not. And l**et me show you why!"**

"Watch out, here it comes!" Orochimaru warned.

"**Haaaaaaaaaaa!" **A surge of raw power erupted from Naruto's body as he unleashed his released form. **"Hmhmhmhmhm… Let's see you fair now!" **With that he blurred out of view…

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

"**Eh-Eh!" **Naruto exclaimed, overpowering the gravitation technique and punching Sennin straight in the face. **"Not so tough now, huh?"**

"**Amaterasu!"**

"**Ho-ho!" **Naruto blurred out of view again. **'This guy isn't pulling any punches!'**

"**Amaterasu!"**

"**Nah-uh! No chance in hell I'm getting caught by these damn flames again!" **Naruto brought his hands together. **"You on the other hand… Bakudo #61 Rikujoukourou!"**

Sennin's eyebrows rose when he was suddenly bound by six light roads.

"Demon magic?"

Naruto shrugged. **"Well, I **_**am **_**a demon after all. Sayonara, Rikudou-kun, Hadou #90 Kurohitsugi!"**

Next moment revived Sage's body was trapped inside huge black coffin.

"**If you smell what Naruto's… huh?" **

There was no one inside the coffin when Naruto cancelled his technique.

"**How in the…?"**

"Izanagi." Rikudou Sennin said from behind. "The technique of gods, and now… **Chibaku Tensei!"**

"**Woah!" **Naruto struggled to remain on his feet for the ground has started to shake.

"He's destroying my village!" Onoki shouted.

"If he will stop, we're all gonna die!" Orochimaru stated.

"Tch." The Tsuchikage scowled. "Fine then."

The snake charmer grinned. 'Good man.'

"Your body will be crushed by a massive amount of stone." The Sage stated. "The gravitation will destroy it completely. Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Yeeeeeeeooooowwww!" **Naruto yelled as stones started to wrap around his body. **"You are good…" **He said with a smirk on his face, just before his body was completely gone from everybody's view.

"It's over." The sennin said calmly, observing his work.

"Rikudou Sennin's power…" Sasuke muttered in awe. "I never even imagined it could be that great…"

"He is the founder of the shinobi world." Orochimaru reminded. "Everything we know was created by him. In fact, even Naruto himself was able to achieve what he did only because of the sage…"

"**That's where you're wrong!"**

Everyone's eyes widened just before…

BLAST.

… A giant black gauntlet broke out of the stone orb.

"**Everything I have accomplished…" **Enormous Naruto began, slowly escaping his stone prison. **"It was because of me and no one else!"**

"What power…" Rikudou Sennin said, but his face still remained emotionless. "You are the one after all…"

"**Thanks, but…" **Naruto caught the undead warrior with his hand. **"It's time for you to return to your world."**

"**S-Shinra-Tensei…" **Sennin tried to struggle against Naruto's grip.

"**Ahahaha, oh no. This time it won't be enough. But you've been a worthy adversary, so consider this as my sign of respect." **Naruto moved his right hand above the Sage. **"Soul Drain."**

Green light quickly enveloped Sennin's body, and soon enough his soul was shining inside of Naruto's fist.

"**Farewell, old warrior…" **The demon raised his right hand at the sky and the soul flew up without any hesitation.

"He… He set it free…" Orochimaru muttered. 'Why did he give up such power?!'

"No time to space around, Orochimaru!" Sasuke shouted. "Plan B failed."

The snake charmer gritted his teeth. 'Damn, he's right. What should we…'

"UZUMAKI!" The Tsuchikage suddenly appeared in midair near Naruto's head. "I am Sandaime Tsuckikage! It is my duty to protect this village, and I shall!" He then started to create another cube… three times bigger than before.

"With this…"

SLASH.

Onoki was suddenly interrupted when his cube _along _with his body was cut in two by ENORMOUS katana in Naruto's hand.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" Sakura shouted.

"**Alright, play time is over." **Naruto said, glancing over his shoulder.

The summons already started to appear.

The Overlord grinned evilly and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"**On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness!" **Hi said… just as a massive hell gate appeared from the ground.

"_What was that abut?" _Yamato asked. _"You don't give a fuck if they forgive you or not."_

'Don't ruin the moment! Besides it sounds cool… heard it somewhere…'

"Shit!" Nameless girl cursed. "This is bad, very bad! Tell our army to fall back inside of the village!"

"We can't do that!" Orochimaru stated. "They will only be in the way!"

"No, you don't get it! He's not alone anymore!"

"Wha…?" Sannin's jaw fell once he saw what could be called a judgment day. (**AN: Imagine demon invasion in Devil May Cry 4 before stage 12 or something like that)**

"Dammit!" Orochimaru cursed. "Sai, send the message to all our commanders. I want them to retreat back inside the village."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke shouted. "If they will be caught in the way…"

Orochimaru suddenly grabbed the front of his clothes. "You just don't get it, do you? They are needed as a distraction!"

"**Nicely said, Orochimaru-chan!" **Naruto clapped. He shrank back to his normal size, but still remained in his released form. **"What you have failed to realize, is that I never actually gave them any command to attack anyone. I told not to touch people with Kumo or Kiri headband on, but except that, well…"**

Just then a group of flying demons attacked Orochimaru's group.

"Fuck, disperse!" Orochimaru commanded and everybody jumped away, but…

"**Oh no, not so fast, Uke-chan." **Naruto said, appearing in front of the last Uchiha. **"I believe you and I have some unfinished business." **He said with a malicious grin.

Sasuke glared and took out Rebellion from his back. "Yes, I believe so too…"

**The battlefield…**

"Guoh!"

"Hmhmhm…" Neji chuckled. "Not so tough without your Sharingan, eh Kakashi?"

The masked jounin fell on one knee, panting heavily. "Damn traitor."

"Who, me?" Hyuga asked innocently. "Please, only Naruto ever had my loyalty, and I will never betray him. I have come too far to do that too…"

Kakashi glared. "What did he say to you? What could he promise?"

Neji smiled somewhat sadly. "Is it really so hard to believe that we're just two guys, who wanted to make a difference?"

"Tch."

"As a matter of fact, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this, when I should simply crush you." Neji took a battle stance again. "Say good night, Kakashi! **Hakke Kusho!" **He pushed his arm forward, creating a shockwave, but he never expected for it to hit… sand.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm late." Familiar voice exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed in relief. "No, you're right on time… Gaara."

"Oh, so you're here too!" Neji said smirking. "No sending your sister this time?!"

The Kazekage glared. "Another word about Temari and…"

"And you'll do what, kill me?!" Neji mocked. "Sorry to break it to you, pal, but we will try to kill each other anyway! So you can take all your threats, turn them sideways and stick them straight up…!"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Mei shouted, landing beside him.

Neji sighed. "I always wanted to say this… Enough, let's finish these assholes!"

Mei gritted her teeth. "There is a problem with that."

"What do you mean?"

"That red haired piece of shit brought reinforcements… and they have more summons with them."

Neji's eyes widened. "Shit that means…!"

"Aaaaah!" Wounded Yugito flew past them.

"Dammit!" The Mizukage cursed. "Go check on her, I will keep them busy!"

"But…"

"Go!"

Neji didn't like it, but making Mei angry he didn't like even more.

"Oi, Yugito! Are you alright, girl?" The Hyuga asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Cough… Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired though, there are too many of them."

"Fuck!" Neji cursed. "Their advantage is too great. I'm gonna find Naruto and give him a piece of my mind!"

The Kumo kunoichi smiled. "There's no need for that, look there."

Neji turned his head… and his eyebrows rose. "What the fuck is that?!"

There was an enormous stone orb in the sky. Then…

BLAST.

A gigantic gloved hand broke out of it.

Neji knew that arm too well. "About damn time!" He stated. "Let's get you somewhere safe now…"

"No, I can still fight!"

"I know you can." The Hyuga said, picking her up. "But you should rest up a little first, and the middle of a battlefield is not the right place for it."

**Iwagakure…**

"**The air is nice here. I haven't breathed it in a while…" **

"**Shut up, Cerberus. You're here to kill, not simply breathe nice clean air!" **Beowulf stated.

"**You are so negative!" **Nevan said smiling. **"We're not here to kill, we're here to have fun!"**

"**A human world… it's been a while…"**

Three demons sweatdropped.

"**Do you always say that line when you come here?" **Cerberus asked.

"**Yeah. What, you don't like it?" **Berial asked back.

"**No, it's just… gets old."**

"**Oh…"**

"**I see prey!" **Beowulf suddenly exclaimed. **"Hunting time!"**

Nevan grinned evilly. **"Alright boys, let's rock!"**

**Kumogakure no sato…**

"Damn, this is boring…" Hyuga Hanabi muttered, walking down the street. "Naruto-sama left, Neji-niisan left, and… what the…?!" Her eyes became round like dinner plates.

She was staring right at the walking figure of one Yuhi Kurenai.

Hanabi quickly hid in shadow of some building. 'She's walking around here without any disguise… Hell, she's even wearing her headband! What the fuck is going on?!'

With that thought Neji's cousin decided to trail Kurenai for a while.

'Who let her in? People are seeing her headband, why no one is doing anything?!' Questions continued to appear in her mind like mushrooms after the rain.

'Wait a second, why did she even come here in the first place?!'

Then Kurenai walked into some dark alley…

Hanabi's eyes sparkled. 'Now's my chance!' She jumped on the roof, ran forward and landed right in front of Hinata's ex-teacher.

"H-Hanabi?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

The Hyuga took her battle stance. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

Jounin's eyes widened. "Wait, you left with Naruto!" She stated. "Do you have any way of contacting him?"

Hanabi's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want that?"

"You may not believe me…" Kurenai started. "But there is a chance that Naruto might be in danger."

"What's it to you?!"

"I…" Konoha kunoichi paused. "I want to join him."

"And why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't. Only Naruto can prove my words."

Hanabi hesitated for a moment, but then dropped her stance.

"What did you say about danger?"

Kurenai nodded. "Look, they want to trap him here if he will end up wounded."

Hanabi looked at her in confusion. "Who wants to trap Naruto-sama?"

"It's Raikage! He has turned."

"What?"

"It's true! He contacted Hokage a few days ago in order to create the alliance."

Hanabi gritted her teeth. "He will pay…"

"No, don't do anything harsh! You will only end up dead." Kurenai stated.

"Then what do you propose?" Hyuga asked.

"Let's hope Naruto will be alright… But if not, then it will be up to us to save his sorry butt…"

**With Naruto…**

"**Stinger!"**

"**Streak!"**

CLANG.

Two swords connected, throwing sparks everywhere.

"**Not bad, Uchiha." **Naruto commented.** "I see an improvement. Rebellion's work no doubt."**

Sasuke scowled. "Stop holding back, fight me seriously!"

Demon's smile faded. **"You know…" **He suddenly took off his sunglasses and stomped on them. **"I have just realized why I couldn't bring myself to kill you…"**

"Bullshit!" Uchuha shouted, using his instant move again and appearing in front of Naruto.

CLANG.

The Overlord blocked sword strike with his gauntlet.

"**It's true; I finally have the answer to that question."**

"Tch." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Stop talking and fight!" He brought up his knee, but it got blocked with Yamato's hilt. But that left Naruto's left side unguarded, and Sasuke decided to use it to his advantage. He jumped high in the air and did a spinning kick…

…Only for Naruto to throw him into a wall with his… wing.

"Gah!" The Sharingan user gasped when his back connected with said wall. "Why…? Why won't you fight seriously?"

Naruto stared into space. Then he did something Sasuke never expected him to do.

He changed back to his human form…

"I told you just now, didn't I?" The demon started. "Remember, a few minutes ago I killed Tsuchikage and even defeated Rikudou Sennin! But here you are…" He sighed. "And you just…"

"I what?!" Sasuke snapped.

"You remind me of me too much…"

Silence…

"Stop giving me this shit!" Uchiha shouted again. "We are nothing alike!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Naruto replied. "We have differences, yes. You are a pawn, I'm a manipulator. You're an imbecile, I'm one cunning bastard. You're just a weak piece of trash and I'm an immortal demon…" He paused. "Yet despite that, we still are very much alike."

"Why is that?"

"We both are, or at least were, avengers… and we both lost someone important…"

Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

"The only actual difference between the two of us is that I never listened to anyone, and you never listened to yourself."

"W-What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. "Itachi told you to come after him, you did. Orochimaru told you to come for his power, you did. Tsunade told you to kill me, and here you are."

"Shut up, you know nothing!"

"No… Sasuke." Naruto smiled. He didn't call him by his name for a long time. "I know everything. I told you before; it was _I _who made you a man you are today… Hell, you're even carrying the sword I dropped! And now you're fighting the inevitable… Look! Look around!" The Overlord waved his hand.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. Looks like he was too absorbed in his battle to notice all changes around the village. Streets were now a war zone between demons and Konoha-Suna-Iwa army. Demons came through the gate and ninjas battled them off. And demons continued to come, and ninjas continued to fight.

But then Sasuke realized something…

'Demons won't stop.' He concluded. 'They will just keep on coming until we will be too tired to fight back.'

Naruto grinned. "Realized it, haven't you? Yes, I'm the only one who can close the hell gate. And as long as they stay open, demons will just keep on coming."

Sasuke glared at him. "What do you want, Naruto?!"

Demon's grin widened. "What I want, Sasuke, is to travel the darkness of cosmos with this planet as my vessel…"

The Sharingan user looked at him strangely. "What?"

Naruto slapped his face. "Sorry, that was from another opera. My real point is…" He extended his hand. "What's Konoha to you? Come, join me."

Sasuke's fists clenched. "You must be crazy if you actually thought I will even consider this!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"You! You ruined my life! You killed Itachi, you destroyed my clan!" Sasuke shouted. "And my mother…"

Naruto snorted. "Oh yeah, that… I kind of forgot about it. So I guess your answer is no… that's too bad." He took sheathed Yamato in his left hand again. "Then let's just kill each other!"

Sasuke moved Rebellion in front of him. "I will finish this, Naruto."

"Oh really?" Naruto was still grinning. "We'll see about that." He took a battle stance. "Tell me what you cherish most… Give me the pleasure of taking it away."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"There is nothing like this left for me in this world!"

Naruto stood in silence for a second and then… dropped his stance.

"That so, huh…? Then you won't mind if I do this?" The Overlord raised his right hand and summoned his gun. Sasuke recognized it instantly from his encounter with Trish.

'That was that girl's weapon, but… what the hell?!' Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto pointed this weapon not at him, but somewhere to the right. 'Where is he aiming? There is no…' A gasp escaped from his throat. "NO!" He shouted, using his instant move once again…

**With Sakura…**

"Damn demons, they just keep on coming!" The pink haired girl said, smashing another demon with her super powered punch. "Come then! Let me show you what Tsunade-sama's apprentice can do!"

Suddenly…

"Sakura! Look out!"

She quickly turned around only to come face to face with Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

BANG.

"…kun…"

The last word almost died in her throat as something warm touched her chest. Sakura looked down reluctantly to see…

'Blood… not my blood…' She looked slightly up and her eyes widened in horror. "Sas-suke…?"

BANG.

"GUOH!" This time Uchuha was unable to remain on his feet, so he fell down, but Sakura caught him and placed on the ground gently.

"Sasuke!" She tore his clothes instantly and activated her best healing technique.

"S-Sakura…"

"I'm here, don't speak!" She commanded, continuing to work on his wounds. "Everything is going to be alright, you hear me?"

"Oh, I _really _doubt that!" Familiar voice said behind her.

And Sakura ignored him…

"Oh, ignoring me because of him. Now that is familiar..."

Sakura gritted her teeth. She couldn't turn around without stopping her healing. And if she did, then Sasuke would…

"Here, let me help."

The kunoichi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder… A hand that quickly picked her up and threw out of the way.

"Hmhmhmhmhm… Look at you now, the last Uchiha!" Naruto mocked. "You know, it always amused me how you were once called a 'genius'." He leaned over his fallen teammate. "You are nothing but a failure, giving me a free shot like that. You're nothing like Itachi after all…"

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to his side once again and resumed her technique. "Hold on, stay with me!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "I admire your guts." He stated. "You turned your back on me, I can kill you anytime…"

"Then do it, I don't care!" Sakura shouted. "Go ahead, what's stopping you? Kill me!"

Naruto sighed and looked back at his long time rival. "Foolishness, Sasuke, foolishness. You should've listened to _me_, not her, not Tsunade, not Itachi and certainly not Orochimaru. I am the only one who knows what you're really made of." He pointed his gun at him again. "And this…"

BANG.

"No!" Sakura yelled.

"…Is the price…"

BANG.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!"

"…Of being…"

BANG.

"SASUKE!"

"…Stubborn."

BANG.

"Guh…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura continued to heal him, crying openly now.

"You know… One day you're going to thank me for opening your fucking eyes." Naruto stated. "By the way…"

Sakura overpowered herself and turned her gaze on Naruto. He… was pointing his gun at Sasuke again. And not anywhere but at his head.

"Don't forget to do it in your next life… Sasuke."

"NO!"

BANG.

**...**

**Well, I promised, didn't I? So there you have it, Sasuke is dead… or is he? Well, if I was Kishimoto, he surely would survive.**

**But I'm not Kishimoto. Do you know what that means? …Cough… HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Motherfucker is dead! DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... Cough…**

**What, are you waiting for the omake? You know, it's kind of hard to create something new every time.**

**Well, let's try this one…**

**Omake: Uzumaki Naruto vs Jerry Springer…**

Announcer: "And now it is time for Jerry Springer's show! Please welcome, your host – Jerry Springer!"

Jerry Springer: "Hello and welcome to Jerry Springer's show! Today we have…"

Darthemius: "Sorry, pal, but you won't be having anything today."

Jerry Springer: "That wasn't in the script! Who the hell are you?!"

Darthemius: "Well I'm the toughest son of a 'CENSORED', and I came to tell you that you won't be able to host today's show."

Jerry Springer: "Why not?!"

Darthemius (Taking out Desert Eagle and blasting a hole through Jerry's head): "That's why."

Naruto: "Shit, he got here first! That means I lost a six pack of cola… again."

Diana: "You shouldn't bet against that 'CENSORED'. He's cheating in everything he tries."

Darthemius: "Oh, guys, I'm hurt! I truly am! Is that what you think of me?"

Suddenly…

CROWD: "We want fight! We want fight!"

Diana: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think these people are still waiting for the show…"

Darthemius: "Even if they are, who's going to host it?! As you can see, we just killed the previous host."

Naruto: "Well, if anyone's gonna do it, it's not gonna be me. See ya!" (Disappearing in a flash of black)

Diana: "Son of a 'CENSORED'! What are we going to do now?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Take a guess." (Picking up the microphone) "Well uh… welcome to Jerry Springer's show! And since Jerry is out…" (Glancing at Springer's cold unmoving body) "I guess I'm your new host! The name is Darthemius!"

Crowd: "CHEEEEER!"

Darthemius: "Hmm, better than I expected…"

Diana: "Come on, you just killed a man. Of course they would like you."

Darthemius: "I guess…" (Picking up Jerry's card) "Okay, let's see… No, that's not interesting… that too… Nah, that won't do at all! This is my first show, it must be a blast!"

Diana: "So, what are you gonna do?"

Darthemius: "Well… Ah-ha! Ladies and gentlemen! Here's our today's guest – the one and only, just killed in previous chapter of "Everyone has darkness", please welcome Uchiha Sasuke!"

CROWD: "CHEEER!"

Sasuke (Walking out on the stage): "What the 'CENSORED'?! Where the 'CENSORED' am I?!"

Darthemius: "Ah, Uchiha-san! Please take a seat."

Sasuke (Sitting down on a couch): "What the hell is going on?!"

Darthemius: "So, Sasuke, tell us about your problem."

Sasuke: "What? Why should I tell you anything?!"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Well, since you were killed in "EHD" and there are no yaoi doujins coming up… how are you going to pay your rent?"

Sasuke (Groaning): "Fine, what do you want to hear?"

Darthemius: "That's more like it. Now tell us about your difficult life."

Sasuke (Sighing): "Well, when I was a child it all seemed perfect. I had a harsh, but just father, a loving mother and an exemplary brother. I thought it will go on forever…"

Darthemius: "But?"

Sasuke: "But it was all taken away from me in one single day."

Crowd: "Awwwwn…"

Darthemius: "So, tell us what happened, Sasuke."

Sasuke: "My family was killed, along with my entire clan. And for many years I thought that my brother was the one responsible…"

Darthemius: "And in reality?"

Sasuke: "In reality it was all because of my teammate Naruto! He was the one who killed my clan! He was the one who framed nii-san! And my mother…"

Darthemius: "What about your mother?"

Sasuke: "He said that my mother took his side…"

Darthemius: "And? Do you believe him?"

Sasuke: "Well, I…"

Darthemius (Raising his hand): "Don't worry, you don't have to guess any longer! Do you know why? That's right, we have your mother right here! Please welcome, from the depths of hell, Uchiha Mikoto."

Mikoto (Walking out): "Huh?"

Sasuke: "Mom?"

Mikoto: "Oh, hello, Sasuke…"

Sasuke (In rage): "You don't 'CENSORED' hello Sasuke me! Is it 'CENSORED' true that you took Naruto's 'CENSORED' side, or 'CENSORED' not?!"

Mikoto (Glaring): "You want to know if it's true, you 'CENSORED' piece of 'CENSORED'?! Fine then, hell yeah it's true!"

Sasuke: "You 'CENSORED'! How could you betray your 'CENSORED' family?!"

Darthemius: "Oh my…"

Mikoto (Smirking): "You said it yourself, it was a '_CENSORED_' family!"

Sasuke: "Why, dammit?! We loved you, father loved you!"

Mikoto: "Simple, your father was a useless 'CENSORED' and I never actually wanted to marry him, much less spread my legs for him! It was an arranged marriage!"

Sasuke: "Don't lie, you 'CENSORED'! You were happy too! And what could you possibly gain from joining Naruto?!"

Mikoto: "Hah! What could I gain?! Let me tell you something, you 'CENSORED' son of a 'CENSORED'! Even at his early age of nine year old, Naruto-kun had bigger 'CENSORED' than your 'CENSORED' father! Mmm… It always made me happy to even remember what wonderful things he allowed me to do with that big fat 'CENSORED' of his!"

Sasuke: "You're a pedophile! No, you're a 'CENSORED' pedophile!"

Mikoto: "It's better to be a 'CENSORED' pedophile, than to have sex with your father!"

Darthemius: "Ah, speaking about your father, Sasuke! Here he is! Please welcome – Uchiha Fugaku!"

Fugaku: "Hn."

Sasuke: "Dad!"

Fugaku: "Sasuke? You…" (Noticing Mikoto) "Mikoto! You 'CENSORED' 'CENSORED' 'CENSORED'!"  
Mikoto: "Nice to see you too… _dear_."

Fugaku: "'CENSORED' you! You killed me, you 'CENSORED' 'CENSORED'! I want a 'CENSORED' divorce!"

Mikoto: "What 'CENSORED' divorce, you 'CENSORED' piece of trash?! We are both dead if you have forgotten!"

Sasuke: "She really killed you, dad?"

Fugaku: "W-Well…"

Darthemius: "Wait, Fugaku-san! Our audience wants to know another thing. Is it true that you have a 'CENSORED' that's actually smaller than a nine year old boy's?"

Fugaku: "That's classified!"

Mikoto: "My 'CENSORED' it's classified! The entire Konoha knew it, since he used his Clan Head status to get laid!"

Sasuke: "Father, you…"

Fugaku: "I uh…

Mikoto: "I was actually glad when I got pregnant with Itachi, since it would mean that I won't have to have sex with that 'CENSORED' at least for a while…"

Darthemius: "Oh, it's good that you mentioned your first son, Mikoto-san! Why? Well, it's because he's here! Say hello to your long lost child – Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi: "I'm… alive?"

Mikoto: "Not for long!" (Standing up) "Itachi, you 'CENSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEE D'! And you are so 'CENSORED', that when I'm done with you, your own mother won't be able to recognize your 'CENSORED' body!'

Darthemius: "Umm… actually you're his mother…"

Mikoto: "Shut up!" (Taking out a kunai) "This won't end like the last time, believe me!"

Itachi: "Hn. I won't hold back." (Starting doing handseals)

Darthemius: "Uh-oh, that's not good. Security! Security! Secu…"

Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke: **"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!"**

Security: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Darthemius: "Oppa…"

Diana: "I guess those guys shouldn't be sent against trained assassins…"

Darthemius: "To late to think about it now… Oh, look how this one is burning. Smells like… chiken…"

Diana: "So? What are we going to do?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "What else?" (Turning to camera) "Well, folks, this was the first…" (Glancing at the fighting Uchiha family) "And probably the last show with me as your host. I hope you enjoyed it."

Director: "Cut!"

Diana: "What now?"

Darthemius: "What do you think?! Run for it!"

**KO!**

**Winner…**

Mikoto: **"Katon: Karyuuendan!"**

**The winner is yet to be found…**

**...**

**Aaaaaand cut! I'm not much of a director, but I always wanted to try.**

**Don't forget to rape your sister… if she's a schoolgirl with a large bust.**

**Or if you're too shy, just let me do it.**

**Yours truly…**

**Darthemius.**


	39. When you have no fate

**Darthemius: Hey there, people! It's been a while, eh? Why did I not update for so long? Well, two reasons. The first is – I was just wondering how long it will take for someone to complain about it. And second… Well, I guess I was just having a little vacation.**

**Now I want to ask you something. I have been told several times already that my Naruto isn't as dark as I tried to make him. Someone even called him 'grey'. How they argument it? Simple, it's because he cares. Doesn't matter what about, they said he isn't dark because he cares about something or someone other than himself…**

**Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I always thought that the correct word for someone who doesn't care about others is 'selfish', not 'dark'. In my opinion 'dark' is the opposite of light, meaning every dark character must be against light characters. Correct me again, but I think my Naruto does just that.**

**Okay, that's done. Now tell me this, did you like the previous omake? Good if you do. I'm going to do another one like that this time, tell me what you think and if I should do more of them.**

**And one more thing before we start. This will probably be a spoiler, but this story is coming to an end. I don't really think it will move beyond 50 chapters. Now the thing about Dark Naruto stories, is that in my opinion most of them have crappy endings, or don't have endings at all. Now I already know how this story will end. And this chapter is necessary. I'm telling you that because some of you might not like it.**

**Well, I hope you won't, because it's a great chapter in many ways.**

**Okay, I delayed it long enough. Let's get it on!**

**...**

**Chapter thirty nine: When you have no fate.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!"_ – Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Iwagakure no sato…**

Haruno Sakura was always proud to be a kunoichi. She was from a civilian family, so she took up her job very seriously… or at least she thought so.

The truth is, because of her civilian family she had no idea what problems shinobi life brings.

That is until Uchiha Sasuke, her long time crush, has left the village. Then she began to take her work seriously… or at least she thought so.

In reality, she just wished for her long last dream to come true. In order to achieve that, she needed strength to bring Sasuke back. And he did return, and she believed everything will be alright, but…

BANG.

Haruno Sakura's world has officially broken like a glass.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed like a madman with a smoking gun in his hand. "FINALLY! I can't fucking believe it! After all these years…" He took a deep breath. "The last Uchiha has finally died by my hand."

"No… No…" Sakura cried in Sasuke's unmoving chest. "That's not possible… That cannot be…"

Naruto snorted. "Oh, what a familiar picture! It was years ago, but I still remember like it was yesterday. Remember? Wave mission?"

Sakura looked at him with her watery eyes.

"I know you remember it." The demon continued. "That time dear Uke-chan came back from the dead, maybe he will do this again, huh? What Haku did to him?" He thought for a moment. "Ah yes! He stabbed some senbons in his neck. And I…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, and…

He had a hole instead of his left eye.

"Oh dear, I guess it will be harder to return from _that_." Naruto stated. "Come on, Sakura! We're his teammates, so we must help him!" And with that… he kicked her right in the face, sending the pink haired kunoichi backwards.

"Gah!" Sakura gasped in pain.

"Don't worry, I will be with you shortly!" Naruto exclaimed and turned to Sasuke's dead body. "Come on, Sasuke! Wake up! You… You have a hole in your skull!" He said and chuckled slightly. "You know, Uke-chan, I take it back. I like you dead much better…"

"Why…? We had so little time together…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Together? You mean like yesterday?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, let's just say…" He coughed a few times. _"Let me make you forget all your worries." _The demon said in Sakura's voice.

Kunoichi's eyes widened. "H-How do you know that?! Were you spying on us?!"

Naruto shrugged. "You can say that… though I really hated when you called me Sasuke."

Sakura gasped in horror.

"I mean, it was kind of humiliating!" He stated. "I was trying my best and you still screamed 'Sasuke!', 'Sasuke!'… It almost took the entire mood away. And you know, just to be sure…" He aimed his gun again and…

BANG.

…Nailed Sasuke in the other eye.

"Ah, even better this way!" The blond stated. "Now every damn Sharingan is out of this world."

"Cough…" Sakura slowly got up on her knees. "You…"

"What?"

"You…"

"What?"

"You…"

"What? What? What?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Sakura screamed. "I never believed it… I couldn't believe it! I wanted to deny it so much… But they were right; you are beyond redemption, Naruto!" She said, throwing him a hateful glare.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Beyond redemption?!" Naruto blurred in front of her and backhanded his ex-teammate across her face. "You still don't get it, you stupid bitch?! I do not believe in redemption! And even if I did, there is no need in it for me. I am right in everything I do!"

"The whole world says you're not!" She shouted.

"Then the whole world is wrong!" Naruto countered. "And if it won't agree with me, then I will destroy it! And from remains a new world will be created! A world where I won't be wronged anymore! The world that I deserve!"

Sakura looked down and shakily got to her feet.

"No… it won't." She stated, still looking down. "One person can't stand against the world… and it doesn't matter how strong that person is." Then she turned her look at him. "The day will come when you'll make a mistake… Naruto. And there will be no one to back you up. That day you will fail and every your sick dream will fail with you. Do you know why?!"

The blond tilted his head to the side.

"Because _everyone has darkness_! Only that time it will appear somewhere you won't expect!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose, he was really taken aback by this. "I've got to hand it to you, Sakura…" He started. "I never expected something like this to come from your mouth. And I say you are absolutely… right."

Now Sakura was taken aback.

"Maybe someday I _will _fail. Maybe someday I _will _be taken down! But until that happened…" He aimed his gun at her and looked around the burning village. "I might as well enjoy! Tell Sasuke I said 'Go fuck yourself'."

The demon started to pull the trigger down, but…

"Naruto!"

Said blond glanced over his shoulder.

"Huh?" There stood some raven haired girl in white robe. "Who in the white hell are you?"

The girl grinned. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt, I really am. After all these years you really have forgotten me…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Hmhmhm…" She chuckled. "Still don't remember? Well, I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory then…" Her grin widened. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME, NARUTO!"

The Overlord snorted in amusement. "What the fuck are you talking abo…"

Next moment a memory flashed in front of his eyes…

_Flashback…_

"_Oi, Naruto!"_

"_Huh?" Four year old Naruto turned around. "Oh, ohayo, Misako-chan!"_

"_There you are!" The girl exclaimed happily, stopping right in front of him. "Today is your birthday, right?"_

_The blond nodded his head reluctantly._

"_Then here!" Misako presented him a skull-like necklace. "This is for you!" She said smiling from ear to ear._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "For… For m-me?"_

"_Of course, silly!" The girl replied. "Today is your birthday! Everyone should get a present for their birthday!"_

"_B-But I…"_

"_Oh, just take it already!" She pushed the necklace into his hands._

_Naruto inspected it closer. "Isn't it your family's heirloom?"_

"_It is."_

"_Then I can't take it…"_

"_You can, and you will!" She stated. "It's mine now, and I wish to give it to you."_

"_B-But why? Something as important as this…"_

"_Because you are my friend, stupid." She said, smiling kindly at him. "That's what friends for!"_

_Tears appeared in Naruto's eyes. "Misako-chan…"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_I…" He began. "I don't have anything to give you, but… But I swear I will never let anything bad happen to you! I will protect you with my life, that's a promise!"_

"_Yeah…" She pulled him in a hug. "I will take you on that promise…"_

_Flashback end…_

"No…" For the first time in a long time Naruto's face was graced with a look of true horror.

"_Oh shit!" _Yamato commented.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THUNDERCRASH.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as an enormous lightning struck his body.

"Kyah!" Sakura yelled as she was thrown back by the force of the impact.

"Got you." Unfamiliar male voice said, catching her in midair.

"Huh?" Sakura glanced over her shoulder. "Who are you?"

"My name is Credo, and I'm the captain of the Order of the Sword." He stated.

"The Order of the Sword?"

Credo nodded. "Yes, we hunt down and eliminate demons like Uzumaki Naruto."

Kunoichi's eyes widened. "But why only now?! Why did you wait all this time?!"

"Because we needed the right moment to strike." The girl from before said, landing beside them. "He is too powerful to try and take down without proper preparations."

Credo turned to her. "Everything went as planned?"

The girl smirked. "Can't you see for yourself?" She asked back, pointing at Naruto, who was still engulfed in lightning.

"Y-You think it will be enough?" Sakura asked.

"This won't…" Credo stated. "Only our Savior has the power to destroy Uzumaki Naruto for good."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "The Savior?"

"Uh-huh." Raven haired girl nodded. "Look there!"

Sakura did, and her eyes widened…

**With Neji…**

"That should take care of your wounds." The Hyuga commander stated. "Your biju should take care of the rest."

Yugito nodded. "Thanks, Neji…" She looked around. "Looks like Naruto has really turned this battle around."

Neji smirked. "Yeah, he can do that. Now what do you say? Should we let demons do the fighting, or should we just ram in as usual?"

"What do you think, Sherlock?" She asked back with a grin on her face. "Do I look like someone who can just stand aside and…?" Words died in her throat.

"What?" Neji asked in concern.

"Is it my imagination, or do you see that too?" She asked, pointing behind his back.

Neji turned around. "What the fuck is that thing…?!"

THUNDERCRASH.

"Naruto!" Yugito immediately ran forward at top speed.

"No, Yugito, wait!"

**With Orochimaru and the rest of his team…**

"The fuck is this?!" The snake sannin asked. "They just keep on coming!"

"And they won't stop." Nameless girl stated. "See that big rock?! It's the hell gate, and the only one who can close them is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tch." Orochimaru scowled. "Then I don't think he will close it even if we ask nicely…"

"Dammit!" The girl cursed. "I need to reload! Sai, cover me!"

"On it!" The ROOT agent replied. **"Ninpo: Choujou Giga!" **He unleashed his technique, sending a barrage of flying ink birds at incoming demons.

"Shit, there are too many!" Orochimaru cursed… just as one demon appeared right in front of him. "SHIT!"

SLASH.

"What the…?" The sannin muttered in confusion.

The demon was suddenly killed by a… flying armored knight.

"Have I finally lost it?" He asked.

"No, I see him too." Nameless girl stated.

"And it looks like he's not alone." Sai added. "Look!"

Orochimaru turned his head and saw how hundreds of flying knights were killing demons with a terrifying efficiency.

"Does someone share our intentions as well…?" He asked himself. "And… What the fuck is that?!"

**Back with Sakura…**

"What… is that…?" Sakura muttered, staring in awe at what she believed to be a gigantic flying statue.

"DO NOT FEAR!" Sudden voice shouted.

"W-Who is speaking?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"His Holiness." The raven haired girl stated, smiling from ear to ear. "There, look at the Savior's head."

Sakura did so, and yes, there stood an old man, dressed in a white robe. Though it was different from Credo's.

"THE SAVIOR HAS COME TO DELIVER US SALVATION!" The old man continued. "WE MUST REPENT AND REJOICE FOR THE WORLD HAS NOT YET COME TO AN END!"

The next thing Sakura saw, was that a strange energy beam shot from above of the Savior's head. And it started to eliminate demons… massively. Every demon that got in the way was instantly obliterated.

"GUOH!" Naruto groaned, falling on the ground when lightning has finally stopped. "H-How…?"

The raven haired girl smiled and started to walk closer towards him.

"Oh, little Naruto doesn't feel too good, hm?!" She mocked. "Too bad, that is the price of unfulfilled promise!" She added, kicking him in the face.

"Dah!" Naruto gasped, falling on his back. "But that's impossible! I saw you die! Cough… I buried you with my own damn hands!"

Girl's grin widened. "You should know better than anyone that death is just the beginning."

Naruto's eyes widened. "It can't be… You cannot be…"

"Can't I?" She mocked. "You mean just like you can't?"

"Gh…" Naruto spat some blood. "So you came back to haunt me… Misako…"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Misako… that is the name of his friend, who got killed when they were little. But if she's alive, then…'

"Everything is possible, you taught me that." Misako stated.

"Fuck…" Naruto tried to stand up and failed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You don't look very good, Naruto. Something's wrong? Feeling weak?" She mocked him again.

The blond gritted his teeth. "I still have enough power to send you back where you belong…" He spat.

"Oh? And where is it?"

"In my memory."

Her smirk faded. "You little shit!" She said, kicking him in the ribs.

"Guah!"

"You were nothing!"

SMACK.

"A nobody!"

PUNCH.

"You couldn't even stand up for yourself until I came in!"

KICK.

"Gah!"

"You would've been nothing without me! And you're still nothing!"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. 'What is happening? Why isn't he resisting? And what was that lightning? Did it weaken him so much that he can't even stand?'

"You're pathetic, Naruto!" Misako stated. "I'm actually glad I died! Let's face it, what could you possibly give to me, huh?! You're worthless! But now, now I have a new family. A family that loves and appreciates me."

Credo slowly walked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"The time for our hiding has passed. Now it's time for me to return to this world… and I guess it's also time for you to depart."

Naruto grinned evilly. "Depart, huh? Well, I guess you are still as dumb as before." He exclaimed, making Misako scowl. "That's what got you killed in the first place, you stupid bitch! You just couldn't get your fucking mouth shut!"

Credo drew his sword. "How dare you speak about Misako in such way?! She's a…"

"She's a two dollar slut." Naruto finished for him with a smirk on his face. "And she will never change. You wanna know why? Simple, because everyone has a spare two dollars!"

"Oh, am I?" Misako replied. "You know, I resisted at first. They wanted me to betray you, to do… well, what I did just now. And I refused… but then His Holiness has opened my eyes…"

"Weakling." Naruto interrupted. "I always knew it won't take much to break you."

"You think _you_ can break me, Naruto?" She said in amusement. "Hah, you can't even make me scowl!"

"Hmhmhm… A great idea, I think I'll give it a shot." Naruto said, slowly getting to his feet. "You want to know a secret, _Misako-chan_?"

"Oh, please do entertain me…"

"Your parents." He interrupted. "They weren't as dead as you thought."

Misako's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"Misako, I think we should…" Credo spoke, but she quickly dismissed him.

"What did you say?!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled again. "Interested now, are you? That's right, dear mommy and daddy did NOT die. Oh no, they didn't even send you away for their selfish purposes. The truth is, you were in the hospital the day when Kyuubi attacked the village. And since it collapsed, it's only natural they thought you have died."

"But couldn't they search for me?" The girl asked.

"Of course they could, and they did! But the village was in a critical state and your parents were both ninjas, so they started to take missions for the sake of Konohagakure no sato and left the search to Sandaime Hokage… who of course didn't give a slightest fuck about you."

Misako gritted her teeth in anger. "Where are they?!"

Naruto's grin widened. "Oh, you don't know?" He asked slyly. "Perhaps I should remind you of something; not only your parents were both ninjas, but they were both Uchihas as well."

Her jaw fell. "You…"

"That's right, Misako-chan! I'll even go as far as say that your parents were good people, who rejected the idea of the Uchiha Rebellion… Which in turn got you killed. Oh yes, unlike your parents, the Uchiha clan elders found out about your existence pretty quickly."

"What have you done to them?!"

"Well…" Naruto began. "I must say that it gave me a great pleasure to plunge my sword into your father throat while making your mother watch it. I made her watch how I twisted the blade and beheaded him as well." He paused. "Then I kind of mentioned about your orphanage life and sudden death at the hands of your own clansmen… Unfortunately mommy had not too much time to cry about all this because I kind of sliced her in two shortly afterwards."

"You sick bastard!" Misako kicked Naruto in the chest, knocking him back on the ground, and drew her sword.

"No, Misako!" Credo stopped her. "This is not our job."

The female swordsman smirked. "Hm, you're right." She sheathed her blade. "Then I guess this is farewell, Uzumaki Naruto. I'm sure I won't see you again."

"Such a shame…" Naruto muttered, struggling to his feet once again.

"You, come with us." Misako told Sakura.

Kunoichi's eyes widened. "But Sasuke-kun… I cannot leave him…"

Credo and Misako looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll take him." The swordsman stated. "Come, staying here is really not safe."

"Here, I'll help you." Misako extended her hand… and Sakura took it. "Come, there is not much time!" She added, jumping away with Sakura and Credo on her tail.

"Oh, fuck…" Naruto cursed at himself. "Fucking bitch! She will die very slowly… Dammit!" He fell again. "I can't even stand straight! Never suspected for this divine punishment to be so strong…"

Suddenly…

"HERE IS THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL!"

Naruto raised his head. "Oh shit!"

The Savior was right in front of him.

"HERE IS THE SEED OF THE DEVIL! WITH ITS DESTRUCTION THE WORLD WILL BE PURIFIED!"

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. 'Come on, move! I can't die here, not like this!'

"_Hurry, Naruto!" _Yamato shouted. _"He's starting this beam of his again!"_

The Overlord looked up.

'Fuck, fuck! Move, move, move!' Naruto stood on his feet, but shakily. 'I won't let it end like this! I won't!'

"THE PEACE HAS COME!"

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Move god dammit!' He thought in panic as energy beam started to approach him. 'That's not possible! I can't lose, I…'

"NARUTO!"

He managed to turn his head just in time to see… a very worried Yugito, who pushed him out of the way in the last possible moment, but… she herself wasn't so lucky.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. 'N-No…' He watched in horror as her body disintegrated right before his eyes. "Yugito!" He tried to reach her, but her hand turned to dust just before he touched it…

…But her smile remained in his mind even after she was gone.

"No… Gh… GHAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAA!" (Starting song: Bleach movie 4 soundtrack – Snakes of despair)**

BLAST.

"What the hell was that?!" Misako asked, stopping dead in her tracks. "Did the Savior miss?"

"I don't know if he missed or not…" Credo began. "But this doesn't look good!" He pointed his finger at…

"Is this Naruto?" Misako asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "It's his released form… but I've never seen so much black energy around him…"

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARR RRRRRR!" **Naruto gave a terrifying roar as a surge of dark energy erupted from his body. **"GRAN REY CERO!" **He then shouted, firing a massive blue energy beam at the Savior and nailing him right in the stomach.

"Your Holiness!" Credo shouted.

"How dare he to harm the Savior?!" Misako asked in anger.

"**AAAAAAAAA! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" **Enraged Naruto screamed, launching himself forward.

"NO! STOP HIM!"

"Credo, we must help!" Misako stated.

"Right!" The swordsman nodded. "Stay here, Sakura!" He said and… changed his form.

'T-They are demons too!' She thought in sudden realization. 'Just who are they?'

"**Dimension Slash!" **Naruto unleashed Yamato's power, eradicating those annoying flying trash cans, and also nailing the Savior on his arm. **"Not so tough now, motherfucker! Rapid Slash! Judgement Cut!"**

Sakura watched in awe how all flying knights around Naruto got killed in a matter of seconds.

'Such power… even in a weakened state…'

"**I've got enough of you, flying fools! Shockwave Pulsar!" **Naruto said, repeating the technique he beat Itachi with. Of course it gave him a satisfying result.

"**Now it's just you and me, Sucker!"**

"STOP HIM!"

"**Hold it, Naruto!"** Credo and Misako appeared in front of him.

"**Oh, you two bastards again." **Naruto smiled in satisfaction. **"I don't care about you, jabroni, but you, little bitch, will die very slowly!"**

Misako glared at him in her released form. In fact it was similar to Credo's: a wing, a shield, a sword. Only he had a wing on his right side and held a sword in his right hand. Misako was the opposite.

"**The only one who will die today is…"**

"**Volcanic Viper!" **Naruto shouted, quickly appearing in front of her and delivering a blazing uppercut to her belly. **"You talk too much, bitch!" **He added, throwing her down.

"**Misako!" **Credo screamed, flying after her, but…

"**Gran Rey Cero!" **

…A blue beam of energy sent him into the ground faster than Misako.

"**Hmhmhm… No one's in my way now!"**

Wrong…

BANG.

"Uzumaki!" Black haired girl from before fired at him.

"**Tch, you fucking insect!" **Naruto spat and threw a fireball at her with his left hand.

"Shit!" She cursed, trying to jump away. "Dammit, not enough space!" The girl closed her eyes, preparing for the pain, but…

"Got ya!" Sai grabbed her in midair and flew away on his ink bird.

BOOM.

Two buildings got completely eradicated by Naruto's fireball.

"Fuck, he's not pulling any punches." Nameless girl exclaimed. "Thanks for the save by the way."

Sai smiled at her. "Don't mention it, lady."

She raised an eyebrow. "Lady, huh…"

"Well, since I don't know your name…"

"Will you two finally shut up and fight?!" Orochimaru shouted at them.

"Everyone…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"**You again?" **Naruto replied angrily. **"Damn fools! You just don't know where to quit! Well, let me show you then!" **

"Dammit, disperse!" Orochimaru commanded jumping away.

"**Dimension Slash!" **Naruto sent another huge shockwave at his enemies.

"Fuck!" The snake sannin cursed, narrowly escaping the fatal blow. "We need everyone! Forget about lesser demons and attack Uzumaki Naruto!"

"You heard the order!" Some squad captain stated. "Commence an all out attack strategy!"

Few moments later Naruto was attacked by many ninjutsus from all sides. Those who didn't knew any long range ninjutsu simply threw kunais at him.

"**Useles!" **The Overlord responded. **"It's time for you to realize the futility of your tries!" **He added, swinging his sword in circles above him.

"What is he doing?" Orochimaru asked in confusion, narrowing his eyes.

"**Blood Fest!" **Naruto quickly did two slashes, creating a cross on the ground… just below many of his attackers. **"Shin-ne!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" People screamed as the ground below them split open and they fell down straight to hell… literally.

"**I'm not done!" **Naruto swung his sword to the other side. **"Ungodly Onslaught!"**

Unlike Dimension Slash, this time it was a horizontal shockwave, which caused explosions to occur everywhere behind it.

"What is he…?" Orochimaru thought, feeling true fear for the first time in many years.

"**Useless garbage! Overlord's Wrath!"**

Many fireballs appeared around Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. "What happened to you…?"

"_...Sakura-chan!"_

"…_I will never back down! That is my way of the ninja!"_

"…_I will definitely bring Sasuke back! That's a promise of a lifetime!"_

"…_Don't underestimate me!"_

"**Begone!"**

BOOM.

"Well, you've got what you wanted…" The pink haired kunoichi concluded. "No one underestimates you now… was it worth it?"

"**Hmhmhm… That will teach…"**

"**Fuuton: Renkuudan!" **

"**Tch." **Naruto blocked another jutsu with his hand.

"Press the attack! Don't let him get away!" Someone screamed.

"**Hn." **The Overlord tilted his head to the side. **"I envy your persistence." **He turned around in midair. **"But your attempts are useless. I think I will play with you instead."**

"DO ALL YOU WANT; YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THE POWER OF THE SAVIOR!" The old man stated.

"**We'll see about that, old jabroni!" **Naruto gathered energy around him. He was still attacked from all sides, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. **"You know, I don't care anymore. I think I will simply kill everyone. You all cost me more than your worth!" **With that he released his power and turned into his demon form. Now he was about ½ size of the Savior.** "Time to end it! Crimson Flare!" **He smiled, channeled his energy and…

The world has stopped.

"**Wha…?" **Naruto asked in confusion… only to feel an all too familiar tug from the inside. **"What the fuck?!"**

**Naruto's mindscape…**

"Damn!" Naruto appeared exactly where he thought he would… right in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"What in the blue hell is this?!" He asked. "There is no Kyuubi here, I took care of that. Who is…?"

Suddenly a chain wrapped around his forearm.

"What the…?" Naruto tried to shake it of, but it wouldn't bulge. "Get off, dammit!"

Then another chain wrapped around his other arm, two around his legs and another one around his torso.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Naruto…" He heard unfamiliar female voice.

"Who is it?!"

A sad red haired woman slowly walked out of Kyuubi's cage.

"I'm disappointed in you, Naruto…"

"Well too fucking bad!" The demon spat in response. "Because I don't give a shit if you are disappointed in me or not, and quite frankly, I don't even know who you are. So you can fuck off to wherever you came from and hope that I won't find you!"

The woman frowned. "They didn't even tell you about me…" She said sadly. "Regardless, you must be stopped. It has to be done…"

Naruto's ears perked at that. "I have to be stopped eh? Well, I sure as hell won't be by you!" He stated and tried to rip the chains apart again. "You think these fucking chains will hold me for long?!"

"No…" She shook her head. "Not for long… but long enough."

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Who are you, really?"

"My name is Uzumaki Kushina… I'm your mother."

Naruto's eyes widened. "No fucking way… No way! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Indeed I am." She nodded. "But before I died, Minato was able to seal a part of me inside you."

"Grr, fucking asshole!" Naruto growled. "Couldn't he do at least _something _right?!"

"He did." Kushina said. "By sealing me inside of you, he gave the world hope."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Excuse me?"

"You will die today, Naruto." His mother stated.

The Overlord grinned at her evilly. "Oh really?!" He tried to rip the chains again… and they started to bulge. "I don't fucking think so!"

"Guh!" Kushina hissed, adding more energy to her restraining chains. "You will not pass!"

"Fucking assholes! Have you all conspired against me or what?!" Naruto shouted, and with another pull he freed his right hand. "Take that, _mommy_!"

"Ah!" Kushina was sent flying when Naruto hit her with the chain.

"You useless bitch!" Naruto cursed, tearing the remaining chains from the other parts of his body. "Did you really think that it will be enough to stop me?!"

"Cough…" Kushina stood up slowly. "Of course not…" She whispered. "But it will give others enough time to do what I cannot."

Blonde's eyes widened. "You slut!" He grabbed her by the throat. "Fucking mother you are, trying to kill her own child!"

"You are not my child…" She hissed at him. "You are a demon, a darkness incarnation! I regret bringing you into this world!"

Naruto grinned at her. "You know… I'm actually glad I met you. You wanna know why? Oh, my dear, that's because I made another promise years ago… A promise that if I ever see the bitch who spread her legs for that blond imbecile, I will give her a very special something right from the bottom of my heart!"

With that he threw her up and gave her an RKO.

"Let's hope it's not too late..." He said, watching her body disappear.

**Back in the real world…**

"Credo! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…" The swordsman struggled to get up. "He got me good."

"This is not over yet!" Misako stated. "He's… huh?"

"What?"

"He's not moving." The girl replied. "Something is holding him… We must use this chance!"

"Your Holiness!" Credo shouted.

"**Grrr…" **Naruto slowly opened his eyes… only to… **"OH SHIT!"**

"THE SAVIOR IS COMING!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Naruto screamed in pain as the Savior's energy beam went right through his chest. The scream was so loud and terrifying, that all fighting has stopped.

Everyone was looking at Naruto.

"Ah…" The Overlord released a breath and started to fall down, changing his form back in the process.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" The old man stated. "FINISH HIM!"

"Yes, your Holiness!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he was falling down helplessly. 'Why…? How could I…?'

"Got ya!" Someone suddenly caught him in midair.

"Wha… Neji?"

"The one and only!" Hyuga stated. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE!"

Neji looked up at the huge approaching statue. "Fuck…"

"**Oh, I beg to differ!" **Four demons appeared in his path.

"**Are you alright, Naruto-sama?" **Cerberus asked.

"No, he's not." Neji answered for him. "We must withdraw immediately!"

"**Got it!" **Nevan nodded. **"Take him away and we'll deal with this shit!"**

**With Sakura…**

"Sakura!" Misako landed in front of the pink haired kunoichi. "We'll deal with these demons; you and your shinobi forces must stop Uzumaki at all cost!"

"B-But what about Sasuke-kun…?"

"Don't worry about it now..."

Sakura glared. "But he's dead!"

"Death is not the end. Not necessarily." Misako stated, making Sakura gasp. "Now go, warn your troops!"

"H-Hai!"

**With Naruto…**

"Come on, pal! Hang on!" Neji said, carrying Naruto away as fast as he could.

"Cough… it fucking hurts, man…" Naruto replied.

"Shut up!" Hyuga snapped. "I'm not leaving you anyway, whether you like it or not!"

"Yes you will! **Raikiri!"**

"Fuck!" Neji cursed, jumping out of the way. "Hatake! You're one persistent son of a bitch!"

"Yes I am, and you will take Naruto nowhere! His execution was delayed for way too long!" He went through a set of handseals. **"Katon: Gou…"**

"Haya!" A sudden kick to the back interrupted his jutsu. "I told you, I'm your opponent!"

"Mei!" Neji exclaimed happily.

"You both are idiots…" Naruto whispered.

Mizukage's look hardened. "Look here, Hyuga! You take him to safety; I will cover your retreat."

Neji's eyes widened. "No, I won't leave you to fight alone! I…"

"Neji!" She interrupted. "Just do it… please…"

Neji hesitated, but… "Fine. I'll see you back in Kumo, and don't you dare to die on me!" He shouted, jumping away.

"Sorry, Neji…" Mei said, falling on her knees.

"Hmm, I guess fighting the two of us at the same time really weakened you." Gaara said from behind, enveloping deadly tired Mizukage with his sand.

"I guess so too…" Mei whispered.

"Should we follow Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"There's no need." Kakashi shook his head. "They got it covered."

"I see, what about her then?"

Kakashi paused. "She is too dangerous to be left alive."

Gaara nodded his head.

"Such a shame…" Mei whispered as a small tear fell down her eye. "So little time together…"

"**Sabaku Sousou!"**

**Kumogakure no sato. Some large square…**

"Fuck!" Naruto was about to fall again, but Neji quickly got under his shoulder.

"Easy, pal, you're safe now…"

"Fuck it!" Naruto interrupted. "This shouldn't have happened! How could I lose?! This is not possible!"

"Yeah… I know…"

"Your 'I know' is not good enough!" Naruto shouted. "You…"

"GAH!"

Naruto's eyes widened once again when… Neji's chest was suddenly pierced by a lightning arrow.

"No!" Naruto screamed, finding some strength in his body and managing to catch his friend. "What the fuck?! Who did this?!"

"That would be me."

"Ay?! What the fuck?!" He turned back to Neji. "Hold on! Don't you dare to die! You hear me?! This is a fucking order!"

" Cough…" The Hyuga spat some blood. "Sorry, buddy… I guess I couldn't see it to the end after all…" He said as his eyes started to close. "Give them hell… I know you can. Cough… If you smell what Neji's cooking…"

"Neji! NEJI!"

Nothing.

"Gh… Gh… Ghahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed madly. "Sigh, I guess my little genjutsu is gone then."

"You are correct, Uzumaki." The Raikage stated. "But that's not all."

PUFF.

"What the…?" He asked in confusion as Summons started to puff into existence around him.

"Planned that far ahead, eh?"

"Indeed we did." Another voice replied.

"Danzou? What the fuck are you…?!"

"It's over, Naruto." Tsunade walked to him from behind. "You have lost."

"You're here too, huh? Figures…" Naruto stood up on his knees and chuckled. "I'm glad to see you though…" "

"Why?"

"Because I want to look at something nice if I'm going to go down."

"I see…" Godaime Hokage replied.

"Hmhmhm… so you're going to kill me then?"

"We are."

"Hey, come on, guys, don't do that." The demon said. "I was just playing around, you know…"

Silence.

"Did it work?"

"No." Danzou stated.

"A shame… How about this one? Come on, people, give me another chance! You're the good guys after all!"

"Enough, Naruto!" Tsunade said, fighting with herself to keep her voice from shaking. "Today your insanity will stop."

"Oh… Oh!" Naruto exclaimed. "But you can't kill me! If you do, there will be no more trail blazing… eyebrow raising… mystifying, electrifying! The world will never recover from that!"

"Your jokes won't save you, Uzumaki." Ay stated, gathering lightning around his hand. "Any last words?"

Naruto's smirk fell. "Of course…" He stood up shakily. "I regret nothing! I've had so much fun, and, given the choice, I would've followed my way every step! And even if I die today, the world will forever remember the jabroni beating… pie eating… trail blazing, eyebrow raising… for all people I killed, for all cola I drank, still has the class to go out with a bang Uzumaki Naruto!"

Then he slowly glanced over his shoulder. "As for you, Tsunade… Know this. Every time you will look in the mirror, you will see _my _face! And that's the bottom line 'cus Naruto said… huh?"

"What is that?" The Raikage asked in sudden concern when Naruto… disappeared in a swirl of sakura petals.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Genjutsu!"

"Kai!" Everyone cancelled the illusory technique, but Naruto was long gone.

"Find him! Now!"

"Hai, Raikage-sama!"

"Son of a bitch!" Danzou cursed. "How could he slip away like that?! We took every possible precaution!"

"No…" Tsunade spoke. "We forgot about human genjutsu… We also dismissed the possibility of another traitor in our ranks… Foolish."

"You know who did this?" The Raikage asked.

"I think I do…" Godaime Hokage said. "And she will pay dearly for her betrayal…"

**With Naruto…**

"How much time do we have?" Kurenai asked as she and Hanabi carried Naruto away from Kumo.

"Not much." The Hyuga girl replied. "They're already on our trail…"

"Cough… What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Can't you see?! We're saving your ass!" Kurenai stated.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_Flashback…_

"_You know any ruby-eyed women?"_

"_Ruby-eyed…" Naruto wondered. "Kurenai?" _

"_That's the one." The old man nodded. "You are linked to her future. And for things to happen the way you want them to happen, you must reject her."_

"_I beg you pardon?" Naruto asked._

"_You heard me. You must reject her next offer to you for the two of you to end up in the right places…"_

"_And alternative?" The demon asked._

"_You both are dead." The old man stated._

"_Great…" Naruto muttered. "You sure?"_

"_I can see that point very clearly." The old man exclaimed. "If you won't do as I say, then at that point she'll be dead already, and you will soon follow."_

"_I'll be dead… not a very comfortable thought."_

_End flashback…_

'Son of a bitch! He knew!'

"_What?" _Yamato asked.

'He fucking knew! Old piece of shit! He said we'll end up in the right places… IS THAT HIS DEFINITION OF RIGHT?!' The demon shouted in his mind.

"Naruto." Kurenai brought him out of his thoughts. "You must escape, Naruto…"

"What, but…"

"Just listen to me this once, alright?" She interrupted. "They must not get a hold of you. If they do, then all was in vain."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Dammit…"

"Company!" Hanabi stated.

"_Naruto! We must leave!"_

'Where?'

"_The Netherworld! I can open another gate here!"_

'But… they won't be able to come with me…'

"_There is no other way, and you know it."_

'Double dammit!'

"Naruto!" Kurenai brought him out of his trance. "You must leave now! We will hold them here!"

"You're crazy! They will…!"

"Naruto-sama." Hanabi suddenly spoke. "Please, have some faith in your personal apprentice."

"My apprentice?"

She grinned at him.

"Hm… Hmhmhm… You want me gone so much?"

"Fuck you, asshole." Kurenai exclaimed.

"Just… try not to die." He said, stabbing Yamato into the ground. "You hear me, both of you. Because I will come back… I promise…" He said, disappearing inside the black stone.

"Well, we have succeeded." Hanabi stated. "Wanna bet?"

"About what?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"About how many motherfuckers we'll take down before they take us down."

The red eyed kunoichi smiled sadly. "Why not? I say twenty."

"Nah." Hanabi replied with a smirk. "Something's telling me that it will be over two hundreds…"

"Why this much?"

"I only can do this technique twice…"

"Oh… Well, are you ready?"

"I am, let's rock!"

CRASH.

Next moment a large figure landed nearby. That was the Raikage… And he watched in shock and anger how a black square stone slowly disappeared underground.

"No! You fucking bitches! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He screamed in rage as lightning started to cover his entire body.

"Yup!" Hanabi responded, smiling beamingly.

"Your death will be very slow and painful!" Ay shouted at her.

"Throwing threats at little girls?!" Hanabi mocked. "My, what a man!"

"Silence!" Ay shouted again. "You will…"

"Kurenai." Sudden voice interrupted him.

The Raikage turned to his right and saw… Mitarashi Anko.

"It's over, Kurenai." Orochimaru's student replied. "You have nowhere to go."

"Hahahahahaha!" Kurenai laughed. "You think I don't know that? I knew that this is my end even before it happened!"

"Then why…?"

The red eyed woman sighed. "If you still don't get it, then you will never understand…"

"Enough!" The Raikage shouted.

By this time Kurenai and Hanabi were already surrounded from all sides by enemy shinobi.

"Surrender yourself peacefully and maybe you will be granted a quick death."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Hanabi laughed. "Do you really think Naruto-sama's personal apprentice will actually give up?!"

Ay's eyes narrowed. "Naruto-sama's personal apprentice?"

"Damn right!"

The Raikage scowled. "Are you stupid, little girl? Why give up such information when you're about to get captured?!"

Hanabi grinned evilly. "Because I'm not going to get captured alive!" She stated. "But before that, let me show you how good of a student I am. Now you will see why I'm called 'Fire Cracker'! Art is a blast!" The girl did one-handed seal in front of her face. "KATSU!"

BOOM.

Explosion occurred behind the Rakiage, taking out several units and even causing Ay himself to lose his balance.

Hanabi acted immediately. **"Raiton: Byakurai!" **She shot a beam of lightning out of her palm straight at the Raikage… but it was instantly absorbed by his lightning shield.

Hanabi gritted her teeth in anger and disappointment. 'Dammit, this fool is tough. Well, on the other hand it was foolish of me to think that the strongest motherfucker of Kumo will be taken out just like that…' She thought and turned to her only ally. "Kurenai, hide somewhere and cover me with your genjutsu to the best of your abilities!"

"But Hanabi…"

"Now! I'll take the fighting, you give offensive support!"

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly. 'I have seen this level of determination from one person only. She really reminds me of you… Naruto.' She thought. "Alright, I've got it covered!"

Hanabi smiled in satisfaction when Kurenai disappeared in sakura petals.

"Alright, boys! Let's rock!"

"You insect!" The Raikage shouted in rage. "How dare you to raise your hand on me?!"

Hanabi's smirk widened. "Just like this!" She did one-handed ram seal in front of her face once again and then pointed it to her right.

BOOM.

"I'm not done!"

BLAST.

"Surprised?! We have come prepared, you mustache moron!"

"Grrrrr!" The Raikage growled. "I wanted to capture you alive, but that does it! You're dead!" Instantly he appeared in front of Hanabi and punched her with all his might.

Girl's eyes widened. "F-Fast…" But then her smirk returned. "Not very smart though…" She said, turning into sakura petals.

"Damn genjutsu!"

"**Senei-ta jashu!" **Anko managed to capture Hanabi with her snakes… only for her captive to…

"**Kaiten!" **Hanabi swirled, finding her way out… but while she was still in midair…

"Die!" Ay struck her with his shoulder… only for Hanabi to disappear into sakura petals once again. "Fucking hell!" He cursed. "I need to find the other bitch!" He closed his eyes and concentrated…

But it was in vain.

"Dammit! I need a censor, now!"

"I am!" Someone of his subordinates yelled, only to…

"**Raiton: Byakurai!"**

…Suddenly find his brains falling out through the hole in his forehead.

"Ficking imbeciles!" Ay shouted. "You are fighting against a little girl!"

"Surround her!" Someone called and everyone started to do just that.

Hanabi grinned evilly when a large mob of shinobi started to close in on her.

'I guess it's finally the time for me to use it…' She thought, taking her specific Hakke stance.

"What the…?" The Raikage tilted his head in confusion.

"**Juukenhou: Hakke Hyakurai no Danketsu!"**

"Fucking!" Now the Raikage was by no means a coward, but something in this technique's name told him to hide somewhere.

Next moment Hanabi moved into action. **"Nirai!" **

Two lightning bolts struck two of Raikage's men.

"**Gorai!"**

Five more fell down with no signs of life in them.

"Holy shit…" Ay muttered, observing from his cover. "A juuken and a lightning user at the same time! Oh, what I would've given to have this girl on my side… a shame."

Suddenly…

"Gah!" Kurenai somersaulted backwards, leaving her cover.

"Found you." Anko stated emotionlessly. "Give up, Kurenai, it's useless."

"I'll give up when I stop breathing!" The red eyed kunoichi shouted, lunging at her former friend.

'Excellent!' Ay thought. 'She's not covering her anymore…' He glanced at Hanabi who was still disposing of his men at an alarming rate. 'But I guess it will be unwise to move in until she finishes her technique.'

Meanwhile…

"You fucking traitor!" Anko yelled, throwing a punch at Kurenai.

"Says snake whore!" Genjutsu mistress replied, sidestepping the punch and throwing Anko over her shoulder.

Orochimaru's student quickly got up and spat some blood. "You will pay for that!" She ran forward again to engage her enemy in close combat.

"Oh pu-lease!" Kurenai ducked under Anko's kick and landed a spinning kick of her own right in her opponent's chin. "You were always weaker than me! But still, taijutsu is not my main field." She quickly did a set of handseals and grinned at her former friend. "Here's something Naruto showed me…"

Anko's eyes widened instantly… when the world around her turned red and black.

"Welcome to Naruto-kun's version of Tsukiyomi!" Kurenai replied cheerfully.

"W-Wh-What is this?" Anko asked in confusion.

"Oh, you don't recognize it?" Kurenai asked back slyly. "Why, you're in Konoha, Anko-chan!"

The snake user bit her lip hard enough to draw blood… but it didn't help.

"This is an illusion…" She muttered. "This isn't real!"

"Maybe not…" Kurenai responded. "But this will be! Rejoice, Anko-chan… because for the next twenty four hours you will be reliving everything you went through after Orochimaru's betrayal!"

Many people started to appear.

"Snake whore!"

"You should die along with your master!"

"No one wants you here!"

"No one loves you!"

"QUIET!" Anko screamed, clutching her head in pain.

"Go away and never come back!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Kurenai chuckled, cancelling her technique. "And all it took was two minutes." She then spotted the Raikage and winked at him… disappearing in sakura petals next second.

"Fuck!" Ay cursed.

"**Hakke Hyakurai no Danketsu!" **Hanabi shouted, finishing her devastating move.

"Double fuck!"

"Alright!" Hanabi said, panting heavily. "Who else wants a piece of me?"

"I do."

The girl slowly turned around and…

There stood Danzou… Stood among dozens of corpses as if it wasn't bothering him in the slightest.

"Okay, bring it on, old fuck!" Hanabi mocked, taking a battle stance.

"Come." Danzou said calmly.

"Heh!" Hanabi smirked, with byakugan blazing in her eyes. "As you wish!" In a second she was next to him. "Hah!"

Surprisingly… her strike hit the perfect mark. The mark being old man's heart.

"That's it?!" Hanabi raised an eyebrow, watching in surprise how Danzou slowly fell on his knees. "I expected something… guh!" She suddenly fell face first into the ground after being hit by an unknown force.

"You expected something more?" Danzou asked from behind her.

"W-What? But…"

"Impressive, Danzou." The Raikage commented. "But I wonder why she didn't…"

THUD.

Dark skinned man quickly turned around and saw Kurenai's unconscious body on the ground… with Tsunade standing over her.

"It's over." The Hokage stated. "I guess you can handle the rest."

"Tch." The Raikage scowled, cancelling his lightning aura. "Take them away…"

**The Netherworld. Some cliff…**

"How stupid…" Naruto muttered with his head rested in his hand. "To lose like that… I guess I have forgotten the most basic rule… Always assume that your plans might be a part of someone else's plan…"

"Ho-ho-ho! Stupid indeed!"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted, lashing out at the old man… but falling down half way due to his injuries and exhaustion. "Fuck!"

"Relax, sonny. I'm here to…"

"I don't care why you're here for, you're fucking dead!" Naruto screamed, struggling to his feet.

"Hohoho! And what can you possibly do to me in your current state?!" The old man mocked. "Look at you, you can't even stand straight!"

"Shut up! It's all because of you!"

"Exactly. Because of me you're still alive."

"But everyone else is dead!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The old man chuckled. "Hmhmhahahahahahaha! Everyone else?! Do you think I give even a slightest damn about any of them?! Well, how do you say it, sonny…? Ah, EH-EH! I absolutely, unquestionably, undoubtedly don't give a fuck if they are alive or dead! I wanted for you to survive, even if it meant the death of all your friends!"

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted. "You knew this was gonna happen! Why didn't you warn me?! I could prevent it then, and…"

"No." The old man interrupted. "I knew it would happen, yes. But I didn't know when, how or why. Can't you see?! It couldn't be prevented."

"But why?"

"Silly boy. It's because it was their destinies, not yours! You could die with them, yes… But I can't just let you die like that. You are far too… entertaining."

"Son of a…"

"Stop this." The old man said in annoyed fashion. "Stop acting like some drama hero, that's not like you. Uzumaki Naruto don't mourn people, he kills them. And he's the best in the world at what he does!"

"Hmhmhm… Thanks, I guess." Naruto paused. "You… You're right! They killed Neji? Well, I won't cry about his death, I'll go and kill his murderer! That's my way!"

"That's my boy!" The old man stated proudly. "But after seeing you almost lose out there, I decided to give you a little test…"

"What fucking test?!"

"A test to see if you still have what it takes to go forward. And here's some last minute advice for you… Sometimes one ally is better then a thousand. There you have it, farewell, sonny… Oh, and by the way, it's never too late to ask one last question."

"Wait, what's with the test…?!" Naruto shouted, but the old man was already gone. "Yeah, fuck you too. Still, what's with this test shit?! Facts say I don't need it!

"_What facts?" _Yamato asked.

"Fact number one - I still have my balls… right?" He quickly looked down inside of his pants. "Hell yeah I got them!"

"_Had you any doubts?"_

"Of course not! Just checked… you know, just in case…"

"_Suuuuure…"_

"By the way!" Naruto continued. "Fact number two – I still have my sword!"

"_Well, that's true…"_

"And the last, but not least…" He took out a… cola can.

PSHT.

"Aaaah! As long as I have these, life is wonderful!" The blond stated. "Hot naked girls could do too, but I can manage without them for a while. Now where is your fucking test?!"

Suddenly…

"**Uzumaki Naruto…"** Booming voice sounded from behind. **"I have come to fight you."**

"What the…?" Naruto turned around… and his eyes widened to their limits. "Oh fuck me from all sides in every hole… Isn't it too much for a 'little' test, you old piece of shit?!"

"_Gonna back down?!"_

'Where to, you moron?!' The blond replied in his head. 'I already did so by coming here! Besides, do you really think I can outrun that motherfucker in my current state?! I can barely fucking stand!'

"_Then what are you gonna do?"_

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'I have absolutely no fucking idea…'

**Clan Coalition Army's headquarters…**

"**Lord Throzax! Lord Throzax!"**

"**What's the matter Kronto?" **The dragon king asked his subordinate.

"**We have an emergency?" **The little dragon stated.

"**Can't it wait? We have a Coalition meeting…"**

"**No, it's red alert, sir!" **Kronto stated.

Throzax's eyes widened. **"Report."**

"**King Throazx…" **The dragon stopped to gulp a lump in his throat. **"Sir, code 666! Overlord Baal has disappeared from his tower!"**

"**SAY WHAT?!"**

**...**

**And that's it for today. I hope you liked it. **

**It was really hard to write this one. Now for the omake…**

**...**

**Omake: Naruto vs. Darthemius' show…**

**Darthemius's apartment…**

Darthemius: "Zzzzzzzz…"

Diana: "Oi."

Darthemius: "Zzzzzzzz…"

Diana: "Oi, Darth!"

Darthemius: "Zzzzzzzz…"

Diana: "Get your lazy ass up!"

Darthemius: "Zzzzzzzzz…"

Diana (Smirking): "Oh, look! Free cola!"

Darthemius (Jumping to his feet): "WHERE?!"

Diana (Smiling beamingly): "Good morning!"

Darthemius (Scowling): "Damn woman… What the hell do you want?" (Turning around with wide eyes) "Forget it! Today is Naruto's turn!"

Diana: "But Darthy! He's not around, and…"

Darthemius: "Hell no! My crouch still aches from yesterday!"

Diana (With feral grin): "You forgot something."

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "What?"

Diana: "Unlike you I have super powers. So if you won't do what I say, I will simply kick the shit out of you."

Darthemius (Backing away): "H-Hey, come on now! Let's not be hasty!"

Diana (Tearing Darthemius' shirt open): "Know your role and shut your mouth!"

Darthemius: "No, wait! Aaaaaaa!"

Naruto: "Hey, why are there screams without me?"

Darthemius (Sighing in relief): "Saved by the bell…"

Diana (With the same feral grin): "Hey there, Naruto!"

Naruto: "Ho! My turn, huh? Sorry, babe, but we have some problems."

Diana: "What problems?"

Naruto (Pointing behind himself): "The police is here."

Darthemius: "What did you do this time?"

Naruto: "Actually they're here for you."

Darthemius: "Wha…?"

Police officer: "Mister Darthemius, you are under arrest for killing Mister Jerry Springer."

Darthemius: "You have no proof!"

Police officer: "You killed him when the show already started."

Diana (Raising an eyebrow): "You mean…"

Police officer: "You killed him live on TV."

Darthemius: "Out of every stupid thing I did in my life…"

Naruto: "That was the stupidest?"

Darthemius: "Nah, that actually was the second stupidest…"

Diana: "What was the first one?"

Darthemius: "I pissed on a high voltage cable…"

Naruto and Police officer: "Ouch!"

Darthemius: "Exactly. So, what happens to me now?"

Police officer: "You have two options, Mister Darthemius. The first is the most obvious – you are going to prison."

Darthemius: "How original. And the second one?"

Police officer: "Well… Since we have no host for Jerry Springer's show and also since many people liked your broadcast last week you have the option to become the new host for this show."

Darthemius: "I'm going to regret it…"

**Studio…**

Darthemius: "I feel ridiculous in this suit…"

Diana: "Consider yourself lucky. You would've liked the other suit even less."

Darthemius: "Dammit, well why don't you… Eh, my throat is dry, where is my cola?"

Staff member: "Here is it, sir!"

Darthemius (Drinking from his can): "Gulp… Gulp…"

Camera man: "We're on the air!"

Darthemius: "Pffffffffft!"

Diana: "Son of a 'CENSORED'! My 'CENSORED' dress!"

Darthemius: "Oppa… sorry. Haha, umm… welcome to Darthemius' show!"

Diana: "It won't stay Darthemius' show for very long since I will tear your 'CENSORED' head off right now! Look at what you've done, you 'CENSORED'!"

Darthemius: "Now calm down, babe. We are live already… Besides, you said it yourself; it was a 'CENSORED' dress…"

Diana: "A 'CENSORED' dress that costs twenty thousand dollars!"

Darthemius: "'CENSOOOOOOOOOORED'! Super powers or not, I will kick your 'CENSORED' for wasting so much money on a 'CENSORED' dress!"

Crowd: "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Darthemius: "Tch, we'll talk about it later. Now then, welcome to Darthemius' show! By the way, if you're really wondering, Uchiha Mikoto won last week."

Crowd: "CHEEEEER!"

Darthemiius: "But since our security was… well wasted, allow me to introduce to you the new members of our security staff! First of all, say hello to Mister Uchiha Itachi!"

Itachi: "Hn."

Darthemius: "Do you wish to say anything, Itachi-san?"

Itachi: "…Hn."

Darthemius: "Short, easy to remember. Now please welcome our second new member! Mister Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash himself!"

Minato: "Umm… hello."

Darthemius: "Say, Minato-san, why did you agree for this job?"

Minato (Shrugging): "Actually I have no idea. One moment I was in Shinigami's stomach, and next moment he spits me out, saying that I must accept this job…"

Diana (Whispering): "Psst, psst! Hey, how did you do it?"

Darthemius (Whispering): "Oh, I just gave him a cola can…"

Diana (Raising an eyebrow): "That's it?"

Darthemius: "Yep, he said that it's far tastier than this blonde motherfucker." (Loud) "Okay, thank you Minato-san! And the last, but not the least, please welcome! Straight from the hell, Hidan!"

Crowd: "CHEEER!"

Darthemius: "So, Hidan-san, why did you accept this job?"

Hidan: "As if you don't know you 'CENSORED' 'CENSORED'! You came to me and said that I can 'CENSORED' kill everyone who you're 'CENSORED' pointing at!"

Darthemius (Smiling sheepishly): "Ahehehe… we'll cut that out later. Now since we're done with introductions, here's today's guest! Mister Massasi Kishimoto!"

Kishimoto (Dragged into by the staff): "You can't do that to me, you 'CENSORED'! This is a 'CENSORED' kidnapping! Don't you know that I'm famous! One 'CENSORED' phone call and you all will be deeply 'CENSORED'!"

Diana: "It's nice to see you too, Kishimoto-san. Tell me, are you ready?"

Kishimoto: "Ready for what, you stupid 'CENSORED'?!"

Diana (Forcing a smile on her face): "To meet some of your friends of course!"

Kishimoto (Paling slightly): "What friends?"

Darthemius: "Well, that's a surprise! Let's see if you can recognize any of them! Here's the voice of your first friend!"

Reporter: "Tell us when it all started."

Voice #1: "I don't really know… I first appeared as a cool guy. Girls loved me, teachers praised me… But then that orange moron came in."

Reporter: "Oh, and?"

Voice #1: "And everything went straight to hell! Not immediately, but once I decided to go to Orochimaru for power the entire world considers me a 'CENSORED' gay! What the 'CENSORED' is that?! Couldn't that piece of 'CENSORED' at least make a bearable villain?! But that didn't stop there, oh no! I gave interviews, press conferences; I even went to several of my own fan club's meetings! 'CENSORED' no! They still think I'm a 'CENSORED' gay! Hell, I even went as far as killing that snake 'CENSORED'! And it still didn't help! So if I ever meet the son of a 'CENSORED', who wrote that piece of 'CENSORED', I will run him through with a 'CENSORED' chidori!"

Reporter: "A 'CENSORED' chidori?"

Voice #1: "Yes, a 'CENSORED' chidori. Allow me to show you! Chidori!"

Reporter: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Darthemius: "So, do you recognize this voice, Kishimoto-san?"

Kishimoto: "N-Not really…"

Darthemius: "Well then, please welcome! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke: "Huh? I'm here again?"

Diana: "Hey, I thought you said Mikoto won…"

Darthemius: "Yep."

Diana: "Then why is these two alive?"

Darthemius: "Shinigami was very grateful for my cola…"

Diana: "Oh…"

Sasuke (Noticing Kishimoto): "You!"

Kishimoto: "M-Me?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, you! Why did you make that snake piece of 'CENSORED'… well… snake piece of 'CENSORED'?!"

Kishimoto: "Umm… you see, back in my childhood I was bitten by a snake, and…"

Sasuke: "Are you sure you were only bitten?! Maybe you were also 'CENSORED' by the same snake?!"

Crowd: "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Sasuke: "I am a man of my word! Yes, I'm a MAN! CHIDORI!"

Darthemius: "Oh, not now! Stop him!"

Itachi (Appearing between Sasuke and Kishimoto): "Stand down, foolish little brother."

Sasuke (With a slight blush on his cheek): "N-Nii-san!"

Itachi: "Stand down."

Sasuke: "Hai, nii-san!"

Darthemius: "Well, that went better than expected. Now, Kishimoto-san, voice #2!"

Hidan: "Enough with the 'CENSORED' voices! Where are my 'CENSORED' victims?!"

Darthemius: "Know your 'CENSORED' role and shut you 'CENSORED' mouth! Now, voice #2!"

Reporter (Another one): "So, tell us about yourself."

Voice #2: "Well, I came in as a real badass. I had piercing, a cloak with red clouds, a bunch of 'CENSORED' morons who called me 'leader', a hot chick with a lot of paper… But then in a moment it was all taken away!"

Reporter: "What, paper?"

Voice #2: "Everything! In reality I happened to be some half-dead freak in a wheelchair without the 'CENSORED' cloak, and quite frankly I lost my leader position as well!"

Reporter: "Umm… what about the hot chick?"

Voice #2: "What do you think I can do with her when I 'CENSORED' can't even lift a finger?!"

Reporter: "So, what are you going to do with the source of your problems?"

Voice #2: **"Shinra Tensei!"**

Repoprter: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Voice #2: "That's what!"

Darthemius: "Shit, I really should hire someone indestructible as a reporter… Anyway, please welcome – the former leader of Akatsuki Pain!"

Pain (Entering): "At last." (To Kishimoto) "You will know pain!"

Kishimoto: "How?! You can't walk by yourself!"

Pain (Grinning): "Plastic surgery. Now…"

Darthemius: "No, no, no! We have not done yet!"

Pain: "You dare to stand in the way of god?"

Darthemius: "Sure, if I paid for that god's surgery."

Pain (Scowling): "Do what you wish."

Darthemius: "Alright then! And your last voice…"

Voice #3: "That 'CEEEEENSOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEE EED! I will 'CENSORED' him so much that his own 'CENSORED' mother won't be able to distinguish his 'CENSORED' from his 'CENSORED'! Speaking of his mother! I've had her in the 'CENSORED' with my 'CENSORED'! And I also swirled her on this very same 'CENSORED' afterwards! So he'd better commit a 'CENSORED' suicide before I get to him!"

Reporter: "Umm…"

Voice #3: "What?!"

Reporter: "I just asked for your name…"

BANG.

Darthemius: "Ups, I guess his patience has run out. Well, please welcome…"

Naruto (Running at Kishimoto with rasengan in hand): "SHIN-NE!"

Minato (Appearing between them): "Wait, Naruto! You are better than this!"

Naruto: "Father…" (Running at Minato with rasengan in hand): "SHIN-NE!"

Darthemius: "Oppa… Security!"

Hidan: "'CENSORED' yeah! I'm your security!"

Naruto and Minato: "RASENGAN!"

BOOM.

Hidan: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pain: "Now you will know pain!"

Itachi (Sitting as if nothing has happened): "Hn."

Darthemius: "W-Well…"

Naruto: "Get this son of a bitch!"

Kishimoto (Running away): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Crowd: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Darthemius (Sighing): "Well, I guess my role is done. Thanks for watching." (To Diana) "Come on, let's drink something."

Diana: "Uh-uh! Now you are going to pay for my ruined dress!"

Darthemius: "But I don't have any money with me…"

Diana (With feral grin): "You won't need them.

Darthemius: "Oh shit…"

Director: "CUT!"

**KO!**

**Winner…**

Kishimoto: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Winner: Not Massasi Kishimoto.**

Naruto: "Hold him, guys! I'm gonna show him where exactly I had his 'CENSORED' dattebayo!"

Kishimoto: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**...**

**Well, that all I have to say about that. Took me a while to write this one.**

**Don't forget to send me cola.**

**Darthemius.**


	40. A promise kept

**Darthemius: Good evening, and no, I'm not dead. Sorry for the delay with my fucking story, but I had things to do. Firstly I was once again allowed into gym after four months of suspension. Naturally I trained myself like a moron that I am, and as a result my whole fucking body hurts. Thank god I have alcohol… with cola of course.**

**Then for some reason, unknown to me, I decided to visit a dentist… after four years of NOT doing that. At first I was actually happy, the dentist happened to be a hot girl about 25. But when she said "Sir… what in the blue hell have you been doing to your teeth?!" Well, I said if she really wants to hear my answer, I can tell it tonight at her place. And I answered her the whole night… Always wanted to fuck a dentist…**

**Alright, enough about me, let's talk about the fucking story. Well, as I expected, it caused a mixed reaction. Some people liked it, some people didn't but I want to ask this… Were you bored reading it? If you did, then I wash my hands. After all, I can't make people like anything, it's everyone's choice.**

**Part two. Stop telling me that wrestling is a fake, I know it better than you. And by the way, fake or not, but several moves can be useful in real life. Like DDT for example, I used it myself several times and always got the needed result.**

**Why I use it if it's a fake you ask? How about it's far more beautiful than a simple punch to the face?! And also maybe because not only this fic, but the entire Naruto universe is a fake! Wrestling moves aren't real, huh? And shooting fireballs out of your mouth is?! Ninjas should be stealthy you say?**

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

**WHAM!**

**Yeah, very stealthy… Now several people said that there is no cola in Naruto world… Who told you that?! If Kishimoto did not show it, doesn't mean it isn't there! And even if it's true and there IS no cola in the original plot… This is not a fucking original plot!**

**Alright, to more pressing matters. For all of you who didn't like the way 39****th**** chapter ended, more specifically about Neji's, Mei's and Yugito's death. I received many letters, saying how this sucks and that I should bring at least some of them back. Well, sorry to bring it to you, guys, but we don't always get what we want. You may not like it, but I'm not a fan of Mary Sue characters, who always do everything right.**

**Also, when I said about ending the story, I meant it. I already decided on how to end it and I won't change it whether you like it or not.**

**The funny thing is that I also received some mail from people who can't read this story further because I added some Sasuke/Sakura and Gaara/Hinata. Well, I already said I can't change their opinion, but I ask you this. Don't you think it's a little… unfair or something? I mean only for the main character to have a boyfriend/girlfriend? What's so bad in further character development?**

**Then there is Sasuke moment. You know, it became a confusing subject to me. I watched Naruto for a long time and I started to wonder, why people hate Sasuke so much. Hell, I hated him myself! But why? I found the reason, do you want to know? Alright, I'll tell you.**

**Think about it, he's actually not so bad. Not a weakling, even cool to an extent. And don't forget that he actually did beat Naruto at the valley of the end. Say anything you want, but it was a fair battle… Shit, I will even go as far as saying that it was **_**Naruto**_**, who had the advantage with his fucking shadow clones. And Sasuke still won…**

**Oh, and don't forget the Kage summit! To go alone against FIVE kages without a hint of fear?! Well, if that's not impressive than what is?**

**But you all hated him… and I did too. But why?! Against Naruto with his 'protect everyone' way of thinking?! Shit, at least Sasuke has a goal… Well, it's a fucked up goal, but still.**

**And yet even that is not the reason! The real reason is… He's simply not cool enough. Yep, that's the thing. Kishimoto fucked up his character once Naruto tied him up after their team placing. **

**Yep, think about it. In many books, cartoons or video games we like antagonists better. But Sasuke? He's simply not on the same level as Sephiroth, Aizen Sousuke or Albert Wesker. Why? Simple, they are masterminds. Sasuke is a pawn. But in my eyes he's a better pawn than Naruto… Well, at least for now.**

**Why I'm telling you all that? Well, it's for you to not become too surprised somewhere in the middle of this chapter. And answering your future question yes that was planned even before chapter 38.**

**Shit, that was one long AN. Alright, enough of this. Here is your chapter, and to tell the truth, I think it will be the last build up chapter of this story.**

**No, you heard it right, this will be a build up chapter. Expected a Mortal Kombat between Naruto and Baal? Hehe, don't worry, you'll have it. Just not this time, it will take all the fun away. This time I made an attempt to build up some interest before the last fights. Usually this chapters would be called like 'Calm before the storm' or something, but I don't really like cliché.**

**So well, have fun… damn, that took a lot of time to write…**

**...**

**Chapter forty: A promise kept.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'The art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!"_ – Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Two months later. Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Damn, here we go again…" Tsunade muttered, overlooking a big stack of paper. "Dreaded paperwork…"

"You don't have time to slack off, Tsunade-sama." Shizune stated, placing another stack in front of her master.

Godaime Hokage sighed, resting her head in her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know… Just leave me, Shizune. I wish to be alone for now."

The black haired woman nodded. "Very well. Just be sure to get your work done, master." She said and left…

…And once she did, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Damn it all…" She muttered again, pouring sake in her cup. "It has been two months already, and I'm still…"

Indeed, two months has passed since the final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It has been two months since the victory of Konoha-Suna-Iwa alliance. And the most important thing…

It has been two months since presumed death of Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, despite the absence of his body, every fact points to his imminent end. What facts? Well, first of all it was reawakening of Overlord Baal. From summons' words, no one beside Naruto could possibly do that.

Then something really frightening happened. Baal's tower collapsed. This could only happen in case of Supreme Overlord's death… which at first brought Clans to think that Uzumaki Naruto has killed him.

So they waited in fear for their sudden but sure destruction. Of course there was no way Uzumaki Naruto would let them live, right?

Wrong. The destruction never came. After a whole month of shaking in anticipation summons grew curious and started to search. What they found made them happy beyond measure.

A totally devastated area with a lake-sized crater in the middle. They had no idea who caused that explosion, and quite frankly they didn't wish to know. The only thing they cared was that no one could possibly survive it… and the biggest prove of this was the presence of Naruto's demon blade. Yep, it was stuck right in the center of the crater.

So the summons came to a conclusion: two Overlords simply destroyed each other. There was no other explanation. And shortly after it was finally announced…

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

The war died almost immediately afterwards. All small countries, which were allied with Naruto, surrendered almost without hesitation. Of course, they had no chance against four of five great shinobi villages.

Did I say five? I'm sorry for my mistake…

Kirigakure was another thing whatsoever. Despite losing their Mizukage and the death of Naruto himself, they refused to surrender and stood to the end. But no matter how bravely they fought; one hidden village against four? Well, you get the thought…

So now there are only four great shinobi villages, and, as a result, Water Country lost its place as one of the great nations.

Then there was the announcement of Naruto's death… Needless to say, it brought endless joy to many people. Almost the entire Konoha population was among said people.

Actually, the joy was so high, that people brought up the idea of what was dubbed as 'the Great Alliance'. What is that? Take a guess. After so much horror no one wanted to participate in another war. Besides there was no loser… Well, there was, but since Kirigakure was completely destroyed there was no one to actually disagree.

And four Kages gathered together… And they signed the deed… And agreed to never attack each other again…

The peace has come.

'Then why do I feel so wrong?' Tsunade asked herself, downing her sake. 'I thought his death would bring me peace, but…?'

"**You fool." **Her inner self thought. **"You thought to obtain peace through death of the only man you have ever had respect for?!"**

Tsunade gritted her teeth and slammed her cup hard against the desk.

'Shut up!' She shouted at herself. 'He is a monster! He killed thousands of people simply because he wanted! He manipulates everyone and destroys their lives afterwards! There is no way I could ever respect a man like that!'

"**Maybe… But have you noticed it?"**

'Noticed what?!' The Hokage spat in anger.

"**You used present tense."**

Tsunade's eyes widened at that.

"**Do you know why you still use it? I'll tell you why! That's because you still hope he is alive! You still cling to the fact that his body has never been found! And you still desire to see a sudden burst of flames and hear that familiar 'FINALLY Naruto has come back'…!"**

"Guh!" Tsunade's cup broke in her hand. "Damn him… Damn you, Naruto! What have you done to me?!"

"**That's simple, sister." **Her consciousness answered. **"He just gave you what you desired your entire life…"**

"…What…?" Tsunade asked with shaking voice.

"**Appreciation from the person you admire."**

"Tch…" The woman glanced at nearby mirror and… saw Naruto's face. "You bastard! You knew this would happen!"

"Bad mood again?" Sudden voice asked.

"Orochimaru?"

"Can I come in?" The snake sannin asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure…" Tsunade poured down some more sake… only in another cup. "Want some?"

"I guess." Orochimaru replied. "So, how do you feel? Still have nightmares?"

The Hokage sighed. "Tell me, Orochimaru, why did you stay?"

"What?"

"In the village." Tsunade added. "Why did you stay after Naruto was defeated? You had no reason to continue staying here, and I know you hate Konoha…"

"Not really." Orochimaru interrupted. "I hated it, yes… But it was mostly because of Sarutobi-sensei. I guess I just couldn't forgive him for not choosing me as his successor, though we all knew it should've happened."

"But it didn't." Tsunade stated. "I guess you shouldn't have started your crazy experiments until that happened…"

"No." The snake summoner interrupted again. "It wasn't because of that."

"Why not?"

Orochimaru grinned. "Maybe because I started my experiments _after _Yondaime was chosen?!"

"Oh…" Tsunade exclaimed. "B-But why then? You were far more suitable for the job."

The black haired sannin sighed. "That's exactly why…"

"What do you mean?" The blond Hokage asked.

"I mean that Naruto was actually right in that aspect." He said, watching how Tsunade's eyes widened at the name. "The Third never wanted to give up the power and Minato wouldn't have argued against it unlike me… Which is exactly what happened. He was elected and Sarutobi remained as the actual ruler."

Tsunade stared into distance. 'Was he right about other things as well?'

_Flashback…_

"_This can't be true… THAT'S A LIE!" _

"_Hahahahaha… at last!" The demon said and clapped. "About time I say…"_

"_No…" Tears appeared in woman's eyes. "All my life I…"_

"_Was lied to and deceived by everyone." Naruto finished for her. "That's not your fault; you're just a really open person."_

"_B-But Jiraiya… How could he?" She was crying now._

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, wake up! Just like Dan could use his influence on you for his future Hokage campaign! Just how Nawaki could wish to dispose of you to become Shodaime's only successor!"_

"_W-What?!"_

_Naruto stood up, walked around the table, took her chair's arm and span it around, making the woman to look at him again._

"_That's why I said that we are similar." He said, standing really close now. "The truth is a hard thing to accept, but otherwise you will only continue to live in a lie."_

_End flashback…_

'And they say the truth can set you free…' She thought. 'I think the only thing it can do is give you a finishing blow.'

"So, how long do you think the peace will continue?" Orochimaru asked again.

"…"

"Tsunade?"

"…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Training grounds…**

"Why…? Why did you do this?" A lone figure whispered, looking down at the memorial stone… a stone that will never have the name Hyuga Neji on it. "Why, Neji? What could possibly be there for you? Was it something you were lacking here in Konoha?… Here with me…?"

"You have to understand, Tenten…" Lee said from behind her. "Not forgive, but at least understand…"

"What is there to understand?!" She turned around, snapping at her teammate. "He lied to me, he left me! Us! Konoha! Everything!"

Lee frowned. "That may be so…" He muttered. "But Neji-kun had his own path, and he, just like us, believed in it."

Tenten closed her eyes and tears started to flow from them.

"But why must his path end like this…?" She whispered quietly.

Lee walked closer and hugged her. "Was it a sad ending? Perhaps. Was it a bad ending? I don't think so."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The green clad shinobi sighed. "Do you remember what Neji-kun said that time? He said that he and Naruto-kun promised to see their struggle to the end… and they did. I don't think either of them had any regrets. After all, they died for what they believed in…"

"Is this your way too, Lee?" Tenten asked in wavering voice.

"I…" He hesitated. "Yes. I believe in Konoha and its ways… And I will die protecting them. That's what I believe in."

Tenten smiled sadly. "Then I guess that's my way too." She said. "We're a team, remember? All for one."

Lee glanced at the memorial stone and closed his eyes. "Yeah… all for one…"

**Sunagakure no sato. Kazekage's mansion…**

"Temari?"

Silence.

"Oi, Temari?"

"Huh?" The blond kunoichi turned away from the window and looked at her brother. "Huh, Gaara? Yes, what is it? Do you have a mission for me?"

"No, I… I was just checking on you." Godaime Kazekage stated. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am fine, Gaara, thank you for your concern." She stood up and turned to leave.

"Very well." Gaara said. "But if you need to talk…"

"Hah…" She laughed. "Since when did you become a talkative type? Good night, Gaara."

Ex-jinchuriki sighed, watching her go.

"So, what do you think, Gaara-kun?" Female voice asked from behind him.

"She's still not over this." The red haired teen stated. "You can't blame her though. You understand her situation better than anyone… Hinata."

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Said girl replied, sitting beside him. "Actually you were quite fond of him yourself."

Gaara grinned at her. "Not in the way you two did."

"Hmm, true." Hinata smiled back.

"So, are you going back to Konoha?" Gaara asked, becoming tense all of sudden.

"I… do you want me to leave?"

"You know I don't."

Hinata caressed his cheek. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

He leaned to the touch. "So?"

"You know I can't stay here as the Hyuga clan head… and you can't go there because of your Kazekage status…"

"So, what are we going to do?"

She smiled. "Simple, I'm just going to resign as the Hyuga clan head."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "You would do this for me?"

"Of course, silly. I never needed it anyway."

"Then why did you do that?"

Hinata frowned. "Well… It was because of…"

"Him?"

"Yes…"

"Don't be sad, I understand." He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just… I was so stupid…" She muttered, looking down.

"No, you were not." Gaara said, making Hinata look at him again. "Uzumaki has tricked the entire world. So it's either he was just too smart, or we all were just too stupid."

Hinata smirked. "It can be both true, you know…"

"Yes, I guess you are right." He replied. "But don't call yourself stupid because of him. It won't be fair."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Gaara and Hinata sat quietly on the couch, overlooking the night sky. Then…

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about _them_?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Them?"

"The Order…"

"Oh…" Gaara exclaimed. "Well, they really helped us back then, and I think we all owe them our lives."

"That may be true, but… I just can't stop thinking." Hinata stated.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well…" The Hyuga girl began. "It's just too much of a coincidence. They appear the exact moment we are about to lose, take out _him_ and turn the tide…"

"What's wrong with that?"

"No, I meant why didn't they appear_ before _he summoned the Hell Gate? The surprise would be just as much and fewer troops would have been lost."

"I… I never thought about that. Come to think of it, they came in the exact moment we needed them the most." Gaara said. "But that doesn't mean we should judge them for not coming sooner."

"Yes, perhaps you're right." Hinata replied. "Is that why you let them make Sunagakure their headquarters?"

"Well..."

"You are going to join them?"

"Perhaps…"

**Sunagakure no sato. Order of the Sword's headquarters…**

"Splendid, my children! You all did your job perfectly!"

"THANK YOU, YOUR HOLINESS!"

"Rejoice! For the Savior will never leave you! But always be on your guard, for evil always find its way into this world. And at that difficult hour it will be up to us to stand against devil's forces!"

"YES, YOUR HOLINESS!"

"Now go! And may the Savior help you on your new journey!"

"HAI!" People responded and started to leave the church.

"Sanctus-sama?"

"Yes, Credo?"

"Everyone is waiting."

The old man smiled. "Good. Let's not make them wait any longer."

**Inner sanctum…**

"So, my children, what do you have to say?"

"Your Holiness!" The raven haired girl began. "The number of recruits exceeded all our expectations! It looks like everyone wants to join the force that took out Uzumaki Naruto. Your plan worked out perfectly and if my predictions are correct, then our influence will only continue to grow."

Sanctus smiled. "Very good, Misako. You have done well."

"Thank you, your Holiness!" Misako beamed.

"Agnus? What do you have to say?"

The dark skinned man in glasses wrote something in his journal. "With Summons' help we managed t-t-t-to retrieve Yamato. And Unlike its p-p-previous wielder, the sword is c-c-completely unharmed."

"This is good to know." The old man nodded. "This is good to know… But you all must understand that this information must be held strictly inside these walls. No one, especially our Iwagakure friends must know about the sword."

"I'm not questioning your decisions, your Holiness…" Credo said. "But why?"

"If they somehow learn that this blade can be used to destroy the Hell Gate in their village, they will demand it immediately. That might ruin our plan to unite the world under our banner." The order leader stated. "We have waited far too long to lose everything because of a simple mistake like this."

"Yes, your Holiness. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Credo. It is my duty as a teacher to explain things my students struggle to understand."

"Oh, excuse my forgetfulness, your Holiness!" Misako spoke again. "But I forgot to mention that Kazekage showed the desire to join our ranks."

Sanctus smiled. "Very good. And with Iwa under our banner already, only Kumo and Konoha remain."

"Sp-p-p-peaking about K-K-Konoha…" Agnus started. "What are we going to do about those two?"

The order leader smiled. "They swore their loyalty already. No need to disturb them now, let them have some pleasure first."

**River Country. Beach…**

"Here's your drink."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"Don't mention it." The pink haired girl smiled beamingly at her partner and sat down beside him. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"You mean our little vacation?"

"Yeah. We deserved it…" She turned to look at him. "…Don't you think, Sasuke?"

"Perhaps…"

"Oh, come on! Cheer up!" She slapped him on the shoulder. "The war is over, we won and I'll be damned if I won't have my celebration after everything I went through!"

"Hmhmhm…" Sasuke chuckled. "Can't argue with that."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"How…?" Sakura hesitated. "How was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you…"

"Died?"

"Yes."

Uchiha sighed. "I don't remember." He stated. "I know something was happening to me, but I don't know what it was."

"You know…" Sakura began. "When I saw your motionless body…" Next words died in her throat.

"Forget it, you hear!" He said, hugging her closer. "Come here."

"I… I was so scared…"

"Don't cry now, it's all over."

"I will always be grateful to them for your return…"

Sasuke sighed at this. "They brought me back, yes… But why did you ask to do this to yourself?"

"I…" Sakura bit her lower lip. "I won't leave you… ever. Wherever you go, I will go as well."

He smiled at her warmly. "You idiot… Do you understand that we both aren't humans anymore? In fact, right now we are just like… _he _was."

"I don't care." She shook her head. "If that's what it takes to stay with you, then I will gladly do it."

"Hmm… So you're okay with joining the Order?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged. "We owe them, so I guess I won't mind joining them. Besides, as you said before, we are not humans anymore. That leaves us with even less options."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you… Do you think he's really dead?"

Sakura hesitated to response. "I… I hope he's dead…"

"But?"

"But I just can't forget all those times he came back…" She muttered. "It's like death itself don't wish to have anything to do with him."

"Yeah, I can understand it alright…" Sasuke stated. "But now he's gone, the war is over and we're still alive. And if that bastard ever comes back, then we will stand up to him once again. And we will take him down once again, because he will stand alone and no one will be there to help him."

Sakura frowned at that…

_Flashback…_

"_Fine, have it your way…" Naruto said already with his normal voice. Then he took sunglasses out of nowhere and put them on. "But for denying me my prize you only managed to do one thing… and that is to check yourself directly into THE SMACKDOWN HOTEL!" The blond demon shouted. "Oh yeah, you checked in, you checked out… but you won't checkout without a little departing gift from Naruto, which is his fist in your mouth and his foot in your ass!" With that, he outstretched his arm, created a fireball in it and threw it right into… the Hokage monument._

"_NO!" Kakashi yelled. "The shelter!"_

"_**KATSU!" **__With a loud BOOM, the monument exploded, making heads to roll into the village, adding even more destruction._

"_You bastard!" Sakura screamed._

"_Yeah, yeah, fuck you too. Don't miss me too much, 'cuz I'll return, have all your candy asses, smiling like an imbecile, and that's the bottom line, 'cus Naruto said so!"_

_End flashback…_

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"_I will return…"_

"Are you alright?"

"…_And that's the bottom line…"_

"You're spacing…"

"…'_Cus Naruto said so!"_

"Hey!"

"Huh?" The pink haired girl returned from her trance. "Sorry, I was just thinking about…"

"Him?"

"…"

Sasuke sighed. "We have to stop doing that, or we will never be able to move on."

"Yeah, you're right." She replied. "By the way, is this the day?"

"What day?"

"The final execution."

"Oh…" Sasuke looked down. "Yeah, it is."

"Doesn't it make you sad?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" She began. "I can understand why they did what they did. I could do the same if it was for you. But to do this to them…"

Sasuke sighed. "Those two denied people the opportunity to see the source of their problems dead. So it is only natural they would want for at least someone to pay for all their troubles."

"Maybe… But to make a show out of it…"

"You are right, it is cruel. But they knew what they got themselves into when they did that."

"Yeah, sad but true…"

"Do you want to go?"

"No… I've seen enough death. I don't think one or two more would bring me any joy…"

**Kumogakure no sato. Prison cell…**

"Looks like this is the day, eh Kurenai?"

The red eyed woman shrugged. "Looks that way…"

Indeed it was… the day she and Hanabi will lose their lives… and the day when people of the entire world will celebrate the final demise of Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes, they were never able to get their hands on Naruto himself, but people wanted blood… So it is natural that they gave them some.

It wasn't hard, because despite his so-called death, Naruto still had many supporters… And they started executing these supporters… publically. The idea turned out to be a successful one, people started to calm down, enjoying the show instead.

So for the whole month, in the proud village of Kumogakure, they executed one, two, or even three people every day.

And now it was finally their day. The day when 'The biggest traitors of humanity', as people branded the two of them, will remain in this world no longer.

'It just can't be helped, eh…?' Kurenai thought, smiling sadly. 'You never came… Naruto, but I'm not upset. The only thing I regret is that I can't tell you this in person…'

"Scared?" Hanabi asked.

"Not really." Kurenai replied. "There is no real reason to be scared anymore, Hanabi… For me at least."

The younger girl raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that _I_ should be scared?"

"Unlike me you had a very short life and…"

"And it was a hell of a ride!" Hanabi interrupted.

"What?"

Hanabi chuckled. "I became free, was given my first choice ever, learned many new things, killed people and even saw the destruction of a country first hand! And it doesn't matter it all happened too fast… I'd prefer this to living a long and boring life as a Hyuga slave any day of the week."

Kurenai frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"What was?"

"Being a Hyuga slave?"

Hanabi held a pause and sighed. "You know… All first part of my life I had this little thing called doubt in my head. For Hyuga code always said that second born child always must get branded as a Branch Family member… Yet I wasn't. And it always confused me, I kept asking why. Asking what are they waiting for. And then I got my answer…"

"That day?"

"Yes, that day. I actually even felt bad for her, when father called her a mistake…"

"You don't say." Kurenai added. "As a matter of fact, she was standing outside the door and listening to all of this."

Hanabi's eyebrows rose. "For real? I never knew that…"

"Yeah. And when I saw her face, it made my heart ache."

Hanabi grinned evilly. "Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing that face right now."

"Yeah, me too… but that time. You know, I always said that her infatuation with Naruto is… unhealthy."

"Oh, come on!" Hanabi interrupted. "It was just sick! I told you she had her own personal 'Naruto shrine'!"

"Hmhmhm, yeah…" Kurenai chuckled. "And that entire Clan Head thing, I think it was because of him too."

"What, really?!" Hanabi replied with obvious sarcasm.

"So much effort… and it took him only two minutes to break it all." Ex-jounin stated. "You know, I was called the Ice Queen of Konoha for turning down every single guy… But Naruto managed to hook me up on the first day he returned."

"Yeah, that shows how great Naruto-sama is…" Hanabi frowned. "Was…"

"Hey!" Kurenai called. "Don't go there now. We spoke about this already."

"Yeah, yeah…" Hanabi waved her hand. "We have done all we could and it was not our fault."

"Exactly. Besides, it is our last day in this world. I don't want it to also be the worst one, filled with regret and sorrow."

"True… Well then, let's just smile in the face of our imminent death!"

"That's the spirit!"

**Kumogakure no sato. Raikage's office…**

"Kazekage-dono, I'm glad you have made it." Ay greeted his guest.

Gaara nodded. "Raikage-dono."

"And you must be Hyuga Hinata." The dark skinned man continued. "I've heard many things about you too."

"Ay-san." Hinata smiled. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

The Raikage kissed her hand. "The pleasure's all mine, my lady."

"So, are we the first ones?" Gaara asked.

"No, Kurotsuchi has already arrived." The Raikage replied. "But Tsunade and Orochimaru have yet to come."

"I see."

"Are you tired? I will arrange rooms for you immediately." Ay snapped his fingers and one of his guards disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Any preferences?"

"Not really." Hinata said. "After all, this instant traveling is not so tiring when you get used to it."

"Yes well, at least one good thing came from _that man_."

"And still…" Gaara suddenly spoke. "He never needed any pentagrams or rituals to travel this way, that's how much power he had." He paused. "It actually makes me realize how lucky we are…"

"Gaara-kun." Hinata wrapped her arms around his left one. "Please don't go there again. He's gone and we're not. And it doesn't matter how it happened, with pure luck or not."

"Yes, listen to her, Kazekage-dono. These are dangerous thoughts…"

"Dangerous but true."

Hinata turned around and glared. "Orochimaru. Could you please mind your own business? At least for once?"

The snake user grinned. "I could… But why should I?"

"Enough." Tsunade said, entering the room. "This is a big day for the whole world. A new era is about to start. Let's enter it with a smile, not a scowl.

"Well said." The Raikage spoke. "Uchiha or any order members?"

"I spoke to Sakura earlier today via transmitter. She said they will not attend." Tsunade stated.

"And His Holiness told me that he has more pressing matters for today." Gaara added.

"Then I guess everyone's here. Shall we?" The Raikage asked.

Orochimaru shrugged. "It's your village…"

"Then we shall. Come with me, my friends…"

**Kumogakure no sato. Central square…**

"Good day, Tsuchikage-sama." Gaara greeted.

Kurotsuchi smiled. "Hello to you too, Kazekage." She said and turned to Ay. "Best places in the house as usual, eh?"

The Raikage shrugged. "We are the VIP after all."

"Oh really?" Orochimaru exclaimed, sitting down.

"Believe it or not." Ay responded.

The snake user grinned and glanced at Tsunade. "You don't look very happy."

The Hokage huffed. "Should I be?"

"And why not?"

Tsunade sighed. "Unlike these people down there…" She pointed at the overexcited crowd. "I don't give much significance to this event."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. To me it was all over with the death of Naruto…"

"Don't say this name!" Hinata interrupted with a shout.

Tsunade glared at her. "Watch your tongue, _girl_. You are fifty years too young to demand something from me."

"Stop it, please." The Raikage spoke. "You said it yourself, Tsunade, let's not ruin the mood."

"Tch, fine."

"Oh look, here they are." Kurotsuchi stated, pointing down at Hanabi and Kurenai, who were dragged to the execution site.

Hinata smirked at first, but after noticing smiles on both Kurenai's and Hanabi's faces, that smirk faded.

"People, hear me!" The Raikage started. "Today we celebrate the end of an era! The era of fear and terror! The era of violence and greed! It started with Rikudou Sennin and ended with the death of the man whose name will not be spoken. It should be erased from every archive and forgotten by all… forever."

Tsunade snorted. 'I wonder how long it took for him to write that…'

"**Don't lie. You're wondering if his name will ever be forgotten."**

"…"

"But today we celebrate his death! Today we celebrate his end! The last reminder of that… person will be erased today! Behold!" He pointed at Hanabi and Kurenai, who were already tied up to a pole.

"TRAITORS!" Someone shouted.

"DEMON LOVERS!"

"HEATHENS!"

"WHORES!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at that. "What's wrong with this?"

Kurenai wanted to slap her face, but her hands were tied. "So… afraid now?"

Hanabi grinned evilly. "You wish! I'll show them that Naruto-sama's personal apprentice have no fear!"

"For the past month…" Ay continued. "We showed you deaths of many people who supported _him_. And these two are the last ones! The traitors who denied us the chance to slay the demon ourselves!"

"BURN THEM!"

"BURY THEM ALIVE!"

"DISEMBOWEL THEM!"

"Hmm…" Orochimaru smirked. 'Not a bad move. He actually blamed these two for everything. That will release the tension alright.'

"And since there will be no more executions, we decided to give you something special! Please welcome, the special guest executioner: Lady Hyuga Hinata!"

Kurenai's eyebrows rose. "Ho? I never expected that."

"Hah, it's even better!" Hanabi stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hanabi's grin widened. "You'll see." She said, just as Hinata walked up on the site.

"LADY HINATA!"

"BRING JUSTICE TO THEM!"

The Hyuga clan head smiled. "I thank you for your warm welcome." She began. "But let's delay it no longer. Hyuga Hanabi and Yuhi Kurenai. You are guilty with treason against the proud and noble village of Hidden Leaf. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Hanabi's grin was about to split her face in two. "Oh, I have! But it will just take too much time to tell how you masturbated every night on Naruto-sama's picture."

Hinata gritted her teeth. "How dare you! I…"

"Oh, I dare alright!" Hanabi interrupted. "Because if you care to remember, my room was right next to yours and for years I had to withstand your dirty moans at night like "Yes, more!", or "Don't stop, Naruto-kun!"

SLAP.

Hinata backhanded her sister across her face. "Don't say that name ever again." She said dangerously. "Anything to add?"

Kurenai shook her head and chuckled lightly. "No, I think you've got enough humiliation for today."

"Hn." Hinata smirked. "Then you have been found guilty. The punishment is death. Any last wishes?"

"Yeah, could you please come closer?" Hanabi asked.

'Well, it's her last wish after all…' Hinata thought and indeed walked closer… only to receive a spit in the face.

'I have to give this girl credit.' Orochimaru thought. 'She certainly has a set of balls…'

"You will regret this!" Hinata screamed in rage.

"I will regret nothing!" Hanabi shouted in response. "For even if I die today, the world will forever remember Naruto-sama and everything he's done!"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"_I regret nothing! I had so much fun, and, given the choice, I would've followed my way every step! And even if I die today, the world will forever remember the jabroni beating… pie eating… trail blazing, eyebrow raising… for all people I killed, for all cola I drank, still has the class to go out with a bang great Uzumaki Naruto!"_

'Damn you!' She thought, clenching her fist. 'Did you want me to drawn in my sorrow?! If so, you did a great job, Naruto! I don't think I will remain Hokage for very long…'

"That's it!" Hinata exclaimed, taking her modified juuken stance. "I will deliver your judgment right now!"

Kurenai closed her eyes and smiled sadly. 'Well, I guess this is it…'

But then…

"Now hold it right there!"

"What?" Hinata asked, dropping her stance.

"Who said that?" The Raikage shouted from his stand.

"Haaaaaaa!" The next moment a man with long black hair jumped onto the platform. He was dressed in a pair of simple black pants and an open jacket with sleeves.

"Voila! Forgive moi, I must leave you in awe!"

"Who the hell are you?!" The Raikage shouted again.

"Oh, how rude of me! I apologize." The stranger bowed. "My name is Vyers, and I'm an aristocrat with both strength and beauty! They call moi the Dark Adonis!"

"Enough! Guard, take him away!" Hinata said and seven ninjas appeared around Vyers in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, please wait!" He raised his hands in defense. "I assume you are Miss Hyuga Hinata, are you not?"

"That's right." Hinata replied somewhat arrogantly. "I am Hinata the head of Hyuga Clan."

"Ah, how wonderful!"

"What is?"

"I have a special delivery for you, Hinata-sama!" Vyers stated.

"Oh?" Hinata waved her hand, dismissing the guards. "And what is it?" She asked, walking closer.

"It is a gift, mademoiselle!"

"A gift? From who?"

Vyers grinned. "Oh, you will definitely like it! Because it's from… the bottom of someone's heart!"

Hinata's eyes widened…

_Flashback…_

"_Before I give you my answer, I just want to thank you… for all the trouble you went…" He nodded for her to come closer, which she complied. "…for all the time you've been nice to me…" He motioned for her to come closer again. "…for all the feelings you showed me today…" Hinata's lips were almost on his own, when he finally said. "…allow me to thank you… in a similar way I thanked your father. Right from the bottom of my heart!" With that, he jumped right from the chair, grabbed her shocked little head and slammed it right down into the ground._

"_Haha! Always wanted to do that!"_

_End Flashback…_

Hinata's eyes widened… but she never got the time to do anything else. Because next moment Vyers hit her in the stomach and followed it with a stunner.

"Hinata!" Gaara appeared by her side immediately in a swirl of sand. "Hinata!" He called…

But to no avail, she was out cold.

"Kill him!" The Raikage ordered and a dozen of shinobi attacked Vyers head on.

"My, how rude! I'm just a harmless messenger!" Vyers exclaimed. **"Spiral Sword!" **He exclaimed and five swords appeared out of nowhere and started to circle around him at insane speed.

"No, stop!" The Raikage tried to scream, but three of his men were too slow… and as a result got sliced to shreds.

"Or maybe I'm not so harmless…"

Orochimaru felt uneasy. 'What the…?! What just happened? I have never seen a jutsu like this…'

"Who are you?! What is your name?!" Ay shouted.

Vyers smiled and bowed. "As I said, I'm the Dark Adonis!"

The Raikage was about to shout again. When…

"Others however…" Vyers continued. "Call me the jabroni beating…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Pie eating!"

'Oh no… NO!' Orochimaru screamed in his head.

"Trail blazing!"

"It cannot be… This is impossible!" The Raikage stated.

"Eyebrow raising!"

"H-How…?" Gaara muttered with still unconscious Hinata in his arms.

"Fast in a fight, quick on a word! Finally back to finish this god forsaken world!"

People started to back away slowly.

Tsunade's heart was beating faster and faster. 'Is it… really you?'

"Some of you may know my identity already, but if you don't, here's your last hint!" Vyers turned his head to the left and then raised it to the sky. And after a quick burst of flames…

"Naruto." Kurenai whispered quietly.

"FINALLY! Naruto has come back to Ku… to Ku… to cut all your candy asses down and laugh like an imbecile!" Naruto grinned evilly. "Just as promised…"

**...**

**Well, that's it. Love it or hate it.**

**Yep, you probably hate it, even after my explanation, but Sasuke is really alive. Why I did it? Simple, in my opinion there can be no final battle in Naruto fanfic without final Naruto/Sasuke confrontation.**

**Think about it this way. If you like Sasuke, then rejoice. If you don't… Well, just keep reading it a little further.**

**Oh, and sorry, people. I know many of you have probably expected an omake right now, but the thing is I have to get up early tomorrow to visit a fucking dentist yet again. And though it's a pretty cute girl, the fact remains she's gonna drill my fucking teeth. And I bet my best friend's ass I won't like it one bit.**

**So sorry again, but you know what… If I will be in a good enough mood, I might, just might, give you another chapter next week. And there WILL be an omake if you oh-so-desire.**

**But for now, drink cola and fuck like rabbits.**

**Darthemius.**


	41. Welcome to eternity

**Darthemius: Finally Darthemius has come back to fa… fa… fuck this shit, I can't think of anything new.**

**Well hello there, people. It's been a while, ne? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I just got caught up with… laziness, cola, sex… usual stuff. Alright, alright! I don't have an excuse, happy?!**

**Anyway, I'm not going to bore you all with my long ass ANs for I want to fucking sleep. So I wanted to quickly thank all my reviewers once again and… say, any betas reading this shit?! For you know, many people were complaining with my poor grammar. And just… I don't know; contact me for I don't know for shit how to do this… shit.**

**And lastly, I wanted to ask. Why do people always write the disclaimer? I mean come on; we're posting our stories for everyone to read and not asking any money for it! I could understand if we did, but since we don't I just can't see a point.**

_**But!**_** Since everyone's doing that, I decided to do it too. At least once…**

**Disfucker: I don't fuck Naruto. There you have it.**

**Naruto: "Thank god for that!"**

**Darthemius (With wide eyes): "Holy shit! How did you get here?! This is Author's Notes, not the omake!"**

**Naruto (Grinning): "Yep! But since you forgot about the omake in the previous chapter… Rejoice we decided to show up earlier!"**

**Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "We?"**

**Diana (Happily): "Hello Darthy!"**

**Darthemius: "Not you too… And stop calling me DARTHY!" (Quieter to the side): "At least not in public…"**

**Diana: "Sure, Darthy! Now let's remove these pants…"**

**Darthemius: "What the…?! Stop that! I have a new chapter to present!"**

**Diana (Dragging Darthemius away): "Naruto will do that. And stop struggling, I have super powers and you don't."**

**Darthemius: "Life is so unfair…" **

**Naruto (Smiling sheepishly): "Hehehe… Well, looks like it's up to me then." (Coughing several times) "Ahem! Welcome to EHD! And since Darthemius is…"**

**Darthemius: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**Naruto: "Exactly. Since he's busy I will be doing author's notes… despite me not being the author… Well no matter, let's get started. I'd like to ask some questions. First of all, why so many people picture me as gay?! I mean come on; even my useless original counterpart has hots for Sakura. And she is a girl… even if just barely. Then, stop pairing me with girls I don't know… Yes, including Hinata. People, I barely even know her! And stop making me a useless idiot, Kishimoto already did that. Can't I be a real badass just for once?!"**

**Darthemius: "Somebody help!"**

**Naruto: "Anyway, here was my debut for AN, hope you enjoyed." (Walking away, removing his belt) "Stop whining, bitch! Here comes daddy!"**

**...**

**Chapter forty one: Welcome to eternity.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'The art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Kumogakure no sato… (Starting song: Dead man walking by Bloodsimple)**

"Naruto-sama!" Hanabi shouted excitedly.

"Ho! Someone's happy to see me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! That's him! He's alive!" Some guy from the crowd screamed.

"And I guess someone is not too happy…"

CRASH.

The Raikage landed loudly on the ground.

"UZUMAKI! Couldn't you stay dead?!"

Naruto shrugged. "Of course I could!" Then he grinned evilly. "But where is the fun in that? Besides, if I'm gone, who's gonna kill all of you?!"

**Kage box…**

"Dammit!" Orochimaru cursed. "We have to get out of here…"

"…"

"Oi, Tsunade!"

"…"

"What's wrong with you?!"

But the not-so-old-anymore Hokage was not paying him any attention.

'He's alive… He really is alive!' She thought, looking down in awe.

'**And?! What the fuck are you waiting for?! Go jump down there and hug him!'**

'I…' She already began to lean forward…

SLAP.

…When she was suddenly slapped hard across her face.

"Tsunade!"

"Orochimaru? What do you think you're doing?!"

The snake user glared at her. "No, what do you think _you're _doing?! We need to get out of here!"

The woman looked at him in confusion. "But what about the alliance?"

Orochimaru slapped his forehead. "Are you stupid or what?! It's fucking Naruto, he's back!"

"Thank you, I can see that much!"

"Oh really?!" He replied. "Then here's some question for you, _why_ do you think he's back?!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

"Exactly! He's going to 'blow this place up and laugh like an imbecile', remember?!"

"Tch." Godaime scowled.

"I don't like this more than you do, but we have to escape this time." The snake sannin explained. "Kumo is already lost, and we shouldn't let its sacrifice to be in vain. We must inform the Order! They are the only ones who can stop him!"

"Dammit…" She looked down again.

'**You must choose now!'**

"Grr… Fuck!" Tsunade turned around. "Alright, let's go."

Orochimaru smiled. "A wise choice."

'I doubt it…'

'**Exactly. Don't regret it later…'**

**Back with Naruto…**

"Ah, so Tsunade has left." Naruto nodded his head. "That's good to know."

"Oh? And why is that?" Ay asked.

The demon grinned. "It's because I don't wish to kill her… not yet at least." His grin widened. "Hmhmhmhmhm… You on the other hand…"

"Uzumaki… Naruto…"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head once again. "Ho, Gaara. Didn't notice you there. Sorry about that by the way…" He pointed at unconscious Hinata in Kazekage's hands. "I just wanted to give her the stunner so much… Oh! And since she already has the RKO in her collection, now the only thing that's left is a Byakurai through the forehead, and she will have a complete set of my signature techniques, HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kazekage! Go warn the Order!" Ay spoke.

Gaara's eyes widened. "But I can't! You'll…"

"I'll be alright! Go!"

Gaara hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and disappeared along with Hinata in a swirl of sand.

"Pretty stupid…" Naruto commented. "Now you're all alone. Do you really think you will remain 'alright' for long?"

"You think too highly of yourself, Uzumaki!" The Raikage yelled. "I'm not as weak as I used to be!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not impressed in the slightest. "Oh yeah? I see nothing different…"

"That's where you're wrong!" Ay did several handseals. "After our victory over you I was chosen as the next Dragon Summoner! **Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

A huge puff of smoke and… nothing.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "And?! Where are all the dragons?"

The Raikage stared at his hand in shock. "What happened?!" He gritted his teeth. "Dammit! **Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

Another puff of smoke… and still nothing.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed again, summoning a cola can. "Yeah, keep trying! I have faith in you!" He exclaimed, giving Ay thumbs up.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

And again nothing.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I might as well release girls…"

SMACK.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped when Hanabi kicked his leg. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Took you long enough!" The Hyuga girl replied. "That was not the most comfortable position, you know."

"Hmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, putting Kurenai down. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be faster next time, okay?"

"Naruto…" Kurenai whispered.

"Hey." He responded.

"Is it really you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, I'm Ezio Auditore de Firenze! An assassin!"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Who?"

"An ass… It doesn't matter who!"

Kurenai smiled warmly. "Yeah, it is you…"

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

Naruto snorted. "Oh my god, he's still trying?!"

"Looks like it." Hanabi answered.

"Why isn't this working?" Ay asked in shock.

Naruto grinned evilly at him. "Why isn't what working?"

"The summoning!"

"Hmm, an interesting question!" Naruto stated. "Maybe it's just not enough blood? Try using all of it…"

The Raikage just glared at him intensively.

"Oh, scary! Alright, I'll tell you." The blond continued. "Well, perhaps your summoning isn't working… because there's no one really to summon?"

Ay's eyes widened. "What?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hanabi. "Did I mumble?"

"Not really." She responded.

"Then I don't understand your question, Raikage-chan. I told you that your summoning isn't working, because there is nobody to respond to your call."

"B-but how…?"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "You know, you were perfect as an ally. A huge amount of muscle combined with a complete and total lack of brain."

"What do you mean?"

The demon snorted and glanced at Hanabi again. "See? That's exactly what I mean. As for your question, Raikage-chan, you never could make the right conclusion. For example, if I was to be in your place, I would've asked some _really _interesting questions, not the shit you're asking."

"Oh yeah? Questions like what?!" The Kumo leader responded.

Naruto's grin widened. "Like… If I've been alive all this time, then where was I hiding? What was the point of leaving my sword behind? And why show up only now? Wanna guess?"

"You were regaining your strength?" Kurenai suggested.

"Nah, Naruto-sama was taking care of some shit, right?" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Haha!" Naruto patted her on the head. "Good girl. You are both correct actually. It took me awhile to get back to my full power, and I was taking care of some shit alright."

"Enough with the mystery talk, Uzumaki!" The Raikage shouted.

"Fine, fine!" The blond raised his hands defensively. "You see, Ay-chan, being the world's enemy is a difficult task… But being the enemy of two worlds is even harder. I tried to take on both of them at the same time and failed. Well, no one is flawless, and the only one who doesn't make mistakes is the one who don't do anything at all."

He then summoned another cola can and drank it down. "Sorry, my throat went dry. Now where was I…? Oh yes, I made a mistake and failed. But since it was not a fatal mistake… well, for me at least, I thought about it and concluded this. If you can't take on two worlds at the same time, well… you just have to take them out one at a time."

Kumo leader's eyes widened. "You what?!"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded. "Remember when I mentioned my sword? Do you think I left it there simply on a whim?! Or do you think that I wanted for you morons to find it and bring back to this world?! If you do, then let me tell you, you are absolutely… right."

"Huh?" Kurenai looked at him in confusion. "But why?"

"Now _that's_ what I was waiting for, an interesting question!" The demon stated. "You see, before starting to try and take out one world I needed to isolate it from the other. And since humans are just so damn stupid, I decided to take out the Netherworld first. Do you think I was right, Ay-chan?"

"You…"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Naruto interrupted. "The fact of the matter is this, jabroni, I needed to separate one world from the other without revealing the information about my miraculous survival. So I said what the fuck, why should I even try if you are pretty capable of doing all the work for me?! And…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Uzumaki?!" Ay exclaimed. "Have you finally lost it?!"

Naruto was about to respond when…

"Seeing as Naruto-sama was not done speaking…" Hanabi suddenly spoke. "You should know your role and shut your mouth!"

Naruto's jaw fell. "A-A-A..." He pointed at Hanabi.

"Yes, she did say that." Kurenai confirmed.

"Shit… Well anyway, I left Yamato in that crater for one reason, and one reason only." The demon stated. "It was for you morons to find it and bring it back in this world."

Pure confusion graced Raikage's face…

"Still don't get it? Alright, I'll explain." Naruto continued. "You see, Yamato is not your average sword. It is the only weapon in existence that can open the Hell Gate. But if that is a rather common fact, no one knows that it can actually seal off that same gate, denying entrance to both sides. And the only condition needed to achieve that is… What? Take a guess?"

Silence.

"Damn you're slow! It's for the weapon and its master to be in different worlds! And when you brought Yamato here, you just did the hardest job for me!" The demon laughed. "Hell, you were so happy celebrating my death that you've never even considered what can happen in another world for the entire month!"

Raikage's eyes widened. "You… You destroyed the Netherworld…"

"What?! Of course not!" Naruto responded. "I simply destroyed those damn animals who called themselves 'Clans'. Without them you have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, Uzumaki!" Ay stated. "Can't you see thousands of men that surround you?!"

The blond looked around. "Yep, I do… so?"

"So?!" The Kumo leader snapped at him. "You have no army this time, Uzumaki! It was foolish to come here alone!"

Naruto shrugged and drank from his can. "Yeah, stupid me…"

"Enough! Samui, code 271! You know what to do!"

"Hai!" The blond captain nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with her team.

"Ho?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You even have a plan for a situation like this?!"

"Don't underestimate me, Uzumaki!" The Raikage exclaimed. "Even while I was still under your control I wanted to make sure you can be disposed off in case you ever turn on Kumo or me." He grinned. "Fortunately… or unfortunately in your case, I found just the thing."

"Such a shame…" The demon replied, still not impressed in the slightest.

"Fuck you!" Ay shouted again, powering up his lightning armor. "I won't let you make a fool out of me!"

Naruto snorted. "Too late for that buddy…"

"Darui, come with me! We're going to retrieve _it_!" The Raikage commanded and pointed at his enemies. "The rest of you, stall them!" He added and jumped away with Darui in tow.

"Hai, Raikage-sama!"

Kurenai grinned evilly. "That's nice. I was getting tired of looking at his fucking face."

"Hell yeah!" Hanabi exclaimed happily. "This is what I was waiting for! Let's kick ass…"

"Whow, whow, whow! Hold it!" Naruto raised his hands.

Everybody looked at him in confusion.

"Say…" The demon began, turning to Kurenai. "What's wrong with me?"

"Huh?" The kunoichi tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, well according to Naruto's Rolex it's already time to kick ass just as Hanabi said, but… I feel there is something missing…" Naruto said and looked at himself. "Let's see… pants – check, boots – check, jacket – not for long but check, balls…" He looked down in his pants and smirked. "Haha, check! Sunglasses – check, and… Oh, I know what's missing!"

"And?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto's smirk widened as he simply raised his left hand… and summoned Yamato to his side.

"Can you say it again, Hanabi?"

"Fuck yeah! Let's kick ass!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Fucking shit!"

"Calm down." Orochimaru replied. "The last thing we need is panic. But still we must act quickly. First…"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, you're back!" Shizune said, entering the office. "I did not expect you so soo…"

"Shut up!" The blond Hokage snapped at her apprentice. "Get the fuck out of here and bring Kakashi, Danzou and Nara Shikaku!"

Shizune only stared at her in confusion.

"Are you deaf or what?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "I gave you the order and you will do it now or I will find myself another assistant!"

"B-But…"

"NOW!"

"Come on…" Orochimaru took Shizune's hand and almost dragged her out of the office. "I'll explain everything as we walk."

"What happened, Orochimaru-sama?" The black haired medic asked. "Did something go wrong at the event?"

"Yeah, something's gone ridiculously wrong…" Orochimaru spat.

"It can't be that bad… can it?" The girl asked carefully.

"That depends…" The snake master responded. "Do you think anything can be worse than Uzumaki's return?"

Shizune stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why the hell are you stopping?!" Orochimaru turned around… "We must…" …And words died in his throat when he noticed the look on Shizune's face. "Oh dammit…"

"No…" She whispered quietly.

_Flashback…_

"_Tsunade-sama! I as well…" Shizune stepped forward._

"_You still don't get it?!" Naruto interrupted her. "You do not fight me." Then in a quick burst of speed, he appeared right in front of Hokage's first apprentice and stabbed Yamato right into her chest. "I fight you."_

"_Shizune!" The Hokage screamed._

"_T-Tsunade-s-sama…" Shizune muttered as her knees started to weaken._

"_Useless." Naruto said, withdrawing his sword and sheathing it in one swift move. Without any form of support, the girl fell down on the ground, as blood flowed out of her like a river._

_End flashback…_

"No… No…" Shizume mumbled again and again.

"Hey, snap out of it, girl!" Orochimaru grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "I know you're scared, I know you almost died. But if you don't want for that to happen again, we must act now!"

The girl clenched her fists. "H-Hai! Let's hurry, Orochimaru-sama!"

The snake sannin smirked. "That's the spirit!"

**Sunagakure no sato. Kazekage's mansion…**

"Temari!" Gaara shouted, appearing in his house with still unconscious Hinata in his arms. "Temari! Dammit, get your ass over here!"

"Gaara? What's wro…?" Suna kunoichi appeared in the doorframe. "What happened?!"

"Temari?" Another female voice sounded. "Is everything alright?"

The Kazekage looked at his sister. "What's she doing here?"

"Oh, Ino? She's…"

"I joined the Order." The Yamanaka girl explained herself. "With both my teammates and my sensei killed I… I just couldn't stay in Konoha. And the Order… they avenged their deaths, so I joined them as a sign of gratitude."

"There, she explained." Temari spoke. "Now _you_ explain."

Gaara laid Hinata down on the couch and walked to the window.

"It's him, Temari… He's back."

"Who's back?" Ino asked.

"A person believed to be dead for two months…"

"Oh my god!" Temari shouted, covering her mouth with her hands.

Gaara turned around to look at their expression. Temari's was just what he expected. And Ino's… well, he just couldn't place what he saw in her eyes at that moment.

"Yes, Naruto is alive." The Kazekage stated. "He appeared in Kumo and interrupted the final execution."

"What about Hinata?" Ino asked.

"He attacked her by surprise and knocked her out." He sighed. "I'm glad he didn't kill her straight of the bat…"

"We…" Temari began. "Gaara, we must inform the Order right now!"

"I'll do that!" Ino stated. "You have enough problems as it is."

Gaara nodded. "That would be appreciated."

Ino nodded back and ran out of the room.

"Gaara…" Temari whispered when Ino left. "What will happen to Kumo?"

"I… I try not to think about it…"

**Sunagakure no sato. Order of the Sword's headquarters…**

"Let us pray!"

"Your Holiness!" Ino ran into the church, interrupting Sanctus's preaching. "I'm sorry for interrupting…"

"It's nothing, my child." The old man stated. "Tell me what happened."

Ino hesitated. "I… I'm afraid we'll need more privacy for it."

Sanctus looked displeased. "Can it wait?"

"I'm sorry, master, but no. This is a matter of grave importance!"

The Order leader sighed again. "Very well. Gather everyone in the meeting room, I will be there shortly." He turned to the crowd. "I'm very sorry, my children. Please return tomorrow so we can finish."

"Yes, Your Holiness!"

**Inner Sanctum…**

"What is she doing here?" Misako asked, pointing at Ino. "She's just a recruit! Why must she be allowed into the inner circle?"

"Calm down, my child." Sanctus replied. "Ino has already proven her usefulness, besides; she has something very important to tell us, right Ino?"

"T-T-This is better to be important." Agnus hissed. "I was in the m-m-middle of an important experiment."

"Calm down, Agnus." The Order leader spoke again. "Ino?"

The blond kunoichi nodded. "According to Godaime Kazekage… Uzumaki Naruto has returned."

Three seconds of silence…

"WHAT?!"

"Silence!" Sanctus shouted, trying to suppress his anger. "If this is a joke, my child…"

"I don't think it is." Ino replied. "The Kazekage returned much earlier than expected, and he was carrying Hyuga Hinata who was unconscious at the moment. Gaara-san stated that it was Naruto who knocked her out."

The old man gritted his teeth. "Where is he? In Kumo?"

"I believe so." Ino nodded. "Should we prepare our troops for transportation?"

Sanctus paused. "No, we shouldn't."

"B-But your Holiness…!" Misako tried to argue, but he quickly raised his hand dismissing her.

"If Uzumaki Naruto is alive, then this time he will be prepared for us." The Order leader stated. "We have lost our element of surprise, so we cannot take this matter lightly."

"Then we shouldn't." Credo said. "I can mobilize all my men within fifteen minutes."

"Oh? And what will you d-d-do then, you hard-headed id-d-diot?!" Agnus mocked.

"You dare to mock me?!"

"How can I call you anything else when you can't realize the simplest things?"

"What things?"

"Tsk." Agnus grinned. "That unlike you and your men, our knights and the Savior won't be able to use instant Transportation!"

"Tch." Credo scowled. "So you suggest we sit this one down and do nothing?!"

"No." Surprisingly it came from Ino. "We must prepare. Because from what I know about Naruto, that son of a bitch is not the one to forget grudges easily. With that being said, I think Suna will be next on his list simply because our headquarters is here…"

"Who are you to order us around…?!" Misako snapped at her.

"Enough." Sanctus interrupted. "She may be a new member of our Order, but that doesn't mean she can't give a suggestion. Besides, I agree with Ino completely on this. Uzumaki will strike Sunagakure not only because we humbled him once, but also because…" His eyes widened suddenly. "Agnus!"

"Y-Yes, Your Holiness?" The dark skinned scientist replied.

"Check on Yamato! NOW!"

**Kumogakure no sato…**

"_BITCH!" _Naruto heard the second Yamato appeared in his hand. _"You selfish miserable good for nothing cock-sucking, ass-licking, shit-eating son of a BITCH!"_

'Haha!' Naruto grinned. 'I'm happy to see you too, buddy!'

"_Fuck you, buddy!" _The demon blade replied. _"You know what, I take it back! Being son of a bitch is too good for you. You're son of a… son of a…"_

'Well?'

"_Son of a… Sakura!"_

Naruto flinched. 'Ouch! That's insulting. What did I do to deserve this?'

"_You! You asshole!" _Yamato stated. _"You left me there in a crater and went off to kill millions…!"_

Pause.

"_And millions of demons without me!"_

'Oh…'

"_Yes! And while you were having fun, I was in some fucking tube, almost being dissected by some freak!"_

The Overlord grinned. 'Don't worry, I will stick you right up his ass the moment I see him…"

"_NO!" _Yamato interrupted. _"Whatever you do, don't do that! I'd rather see the insides of Orochimaru's ass than that guy…"_

'That bad?' Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_You'd better not to know…"_

'I see… Well, old friend, what do you say we kill some people? Look, there is one right there…' Naruto thought, looking up calmly.

Indeed, there was a shinobi who was descending at him, trying to cut him down in two with his broadsword.

"_I'd say about damn ti…"_

"**Byakurai!"**

"Wha…?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Are you going to stand there all night?! Or maybe you will finally do something?!" Hanabi yelled at him, killing one enemy after another with peerless juuken strikes.

"Eh?"

Apparently while he was talking to his sword the battle was already going. And for some unknown reason enemy shinobi tried their hardest to avoid him, attacking Hanabi or Kurenai instead.

Naruto had other plans though…

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of spaced out…" He stated.

"Couldn't you find a better time?!" Kurenai scolded. **"Tsukiyomi!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A group of shinobi in front of her commited a group suicide.

"Ho, not bad!" Naruto commented. "My turn!" He jumped high in the air. **"Blood Fest!"**

"Ahhh!" Enemies screamed, falling underground.

"No, help!"

"I don't want to die like this!"

"Who's asking your candy ass?! **Medigo Flame!"**

BLAST.

"What the…?!" Naruto wondered in confusion, still falling down. Despite him taking out enemy forces in dozens, they were still ignoring him aiming for Hanabi and Kurenai.

"No, you fucking attack _me_!" He shouted. **"Rapid Slash!" **The demon landed and instantly ran forward, cutting everything and everyone in his path.

"N-Naruto!" Kurenai exclaimed. "They're overwhelming! We won't be able to hold on much longer!"

"Tch." He scowled and teleported beside the two of them. "Fucking assholes. With you two around my power is limited…"

"Huff… huff…" Hanabi was showing first signs of exhaustion. "Motherfuckers are trying to take us out first! We should…" Her eyes widened suddenly. "Watch out, Kurenai!"

"Huh?" The red eyed kunoichi turned around. A single Kumo jounin with an axe was inches away from her and she was in no position to defend. "D-Dammit!" Kurenai brought her hands up in defense against the incoming slash, but…

BANG.

…Suddenly her attacker's brains were flying away.

Kurenai sighed in relief. "Thanks, Naruto…"

"Umm… wasn't me…" He replied. "Where is… Ah, there you are! What took you so long dammit?!"

The battle stilled for a second. Kurenai turned her head and saw a man dressed in a red cloak and a red hat standing on the hill.

"Hmhmhm…" Said man chuckled, lowering his smoking gun. "Well, a cat tried to cross my path…" He started, walking towards Naruto through enemy lines like they weren't there at all. "So I started to shoot at it with my gun, but the damn cat just kept running around the trees evading my bullets. So I called my familiars…"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Familiars… against a cat… You know, the only cat that could do something like this was killed by me personally. She's the witness." He pointed at Hanabi.

"Yeah, that's true." The girl nodded, confirming his words.

"Besides, I never knew you believed in omens…"

"Hmhmhm…" The stranger chuckled again and smiled maniacally. "Who said anything about omens?! I just wanted to kill it!" He suddenly pointed his gun at nearby shinobi's head and pulled the trigger.

BANG.

"What are you waiting for?!" Someone shouted. "Kill this clown!"

"A clown… It has been some time since anyone mocked me like this…"

"Die!" A young Kumo shinobi appeared in front of him and stabbed the stranger through the heart with his sword. "Heh, loser!" Same ninja added with a grin.

"A pleasure to meet you, loser…"

Young man's eyes widened and he slowly raised his head to look in stranger's mad eyes… his mad _red_ eyes.

The stranger's grin widened, showing his inhuman teeth. "You may call me Alucard."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The young man screamed at the top of his lungs when Alucard leaned down and bit him right on the neck.

Everyone took several steps back from him immediately.

"W-What is he doing?" Hanabi asked in shock.

Naruto shrugged. "What does it look like he's doing?! He's drinking that guy's blood."

"B-But why?" This time it was Kurenai.

"Dunno, ask him."

"I'd rather not…" The kunoichi muttered quietly.

"Hn." Alucard dropped a bloodless body to the ground.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Could be better." Alucard stated.

"I take it you two know each other…" Kurenai concluded.

"You damn right I know that blood sucking son of a bitch!"

"Hmhmhm…" Alucard chuckled, appearing in front of Naruto in an instant. "It's still better than that shit you're drinking!"

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Don't you dare insult cola! It's the best drink in the world!"

"Keep dreaming, blood is best!" Alucard stated.

"Umm…" Kurenai tried to intervene, but to no avail.

"Cola!"

"Blood!"

"COLA!"

"BLOOD!"

"FUCK YOU!" Two men shouted at the same time and pointed their guns at each-other's heads.

BANG.

Two shots happened at the same time, leaving both Naruto and Alucard lying on the ground with a hole in the forehead… and insane smiles on their faces.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouted.

"T-they killed themselves…" Someone from Kumo mumbled.

"Hm… Hmhmhm…" Echoed from Alucard's body.

"Hmhmhahahahaha…" Naruto's laugh escaped his throat.

"So?

"Uh-huh…"

"Time to start?"

"I guess…"

"Well then…" Alucard raised his hands in front of his face. Each hand had a white glove with a pentagram on it… **"Invocation of Cromwell confirmed. Levels three two and one released. Releasing Restraint Control Technique System 2. Situation A."**

Naruto grinned, watching how everything darkened and many eyes started to appear.

"Damn, how can you remember all this crap?!" He asked in amusement. "No matter, time to take th**is up a notch, ne?"**

**With Raikage…**

"Faster, Darui! We don't have much time; I bet Uzumaki has already started the battle!"

"Hai, Raikage-sa…" Darui stopped in mid sentence. "Wait, look there!"

Ay stopped in his tracks and looked where Darui pointed. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. A cloud of some dark mist was where the central square used to be. But that was not what shocked him so much, it was his people…

They were fleeing.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He asked in anger and… disappointment.

"I… I don't know…" Darui muttered. Of course, despite his absence at Iwa during the final battle, he too heard countless stories about how unbelievingly strong Uzumaki Naruto was or how hard it was to take him down and how many people died to achieve that. And yet, no one ran that time…

Unlike now.

Darui looked at his running colleagues' faces and saw nothing but pure fear.

'What could scare them so much?' He thought.

"Oi!" The Raikage grabbed one of the fleeing shinobi and slammed him into a wall. "What the hell is happening?! Who ordered the retreat?!"

His subordinate stared back at him with horror and desperation.

"R-Raikage-s-sama…" He said and seemingly regained some senses. "Raikage-sama!" The jounin shouted. "This is insanity! Please, you must do something! They…"

"What?" Ay asked again. "What did Uzumaki do?! And what is that cloud?!"

"Uz-zumaki…?" Scared shinobi stuttered. "Y-Yes, there was Uzumaki. He started to kill…"

Ay's eyes narrowed at this, but before he could say anything…

"But then HE came!" The jounin continued. "H-He is not dying! We tried everything, cut him, burn him, even drown him! He's not dying as if he just can't! And then he… he started eating! Oh, dear Kami-sama, he started to eat our men and drink their blood, it was terrible…!"

Darui's jaw fell. "He can't be serious… can he?"

The Raikage gritted his teeth. "That must've been not the most pleasant sight to behold, but I don't see the reason for fleeing. Don't tell me you all afraid of death so much…"

"NO!" The jounin interrupted with pure horror in his voice. "You don't understand!" He shouted. "The people he ate… or drank… or even bit! They all became monsters, and they turned on us! I… I don't want to become one of these! It's better to just die!"

The Kumo leader looked back at the cloud. 'What the fuck is going on there?!'

And just as he thought that, a single shinobi ran up the building escaping the cloud. He had the same look the guy he just caught had few minutes ago. But shortly after he did that, something distantly reminding a dog caught up to him… and swallowed him whole.

"What the fu…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The jounin screamed. "That's him, run!" He somehow got out of Raikage's grip and left in the opposite direction.

"Tch." Ay scowled.

"What are we going to do, Raikage-sama?" Darui asked.

"What else?!" The Kumo leader jumped off towards the cloud. "Keep up, Darui!"

"Hai!"

**Inside the cloud…**

"Oi, Naruto?"

SLASH.

"**What?" **The demon asked, trying to clean his wing from blood.

"Catch!" Alucard shouted, throwing something at Naruto.

"Woah!" The blond barely caught said object and looked at it. "A head…" He concluded.

Indeed it was a head. A torn off head of a man.

"**So? What's your point?"**

The vampire grinned. "A virgin."

Naruto looked back at the head. **"No shit?! I mean he's what, thirty…"**

"Forty two." Alucard stated. "A really bad case…"

Suddenly they were interrupted.

"Oi, you two!"

It was Kurenai. She has found a katana somewhere and was now slicing people down with its help.

"**Oh, what's up?"**

"Let's wrap this up, Naruto!" She shouted. "Unlike you I have a limited amount of chakra and…"

"**Actually I don't have any chakra at all. But I see your point, we just have to…"**

"Uzumaki!"

"**Ah!" **Naruto smiled happily, hearing an all too familiar voice. **"Raikage-chan, just the man I was **_**dying **_**to see!"**

"What have you done to my men?!" Ay yelled in anger.

"**Who, me?!" **Naruto tried to look innocent… and failed. No wonder, with horns on his head… **"I did absolutely nothing… except killing them of course. But if you mean these guys…" **He pointed at obviously dead people in Kumo uniform… who were just as obviously disagree with the fact that they're dead and were eagerly attacking their own forces.

"**Well, that's not my job, it's his." **The demon pointed at Alucard, who was now standing beside him grinning like a maniac.

"Good evening, Raikage-sam… Did I say that right?"

"**No, it's 'san', not 'sam'…"**

"Well…"

"Time, Naruto!" Kurenai reminded.

"**Fine, Fine!" **Naruto scowled. **"Damn woman, spoiling all the fun. So, which one do you want?"**

"Hmm, I think I'll take the fat one…"

"**Well, in that case…"**

"Stop!" Darui suddenly stepped in front of his leader. "Uzumaki Naruto, I never trusted you!"

"Darui…" Ay muttered.

Naruto and Alucard just glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"And even when we Kumo were on your side I always tried to rally up people against you. I wanted to challenge you to a battle, but I had no proof of your treachery. If I did…"

"**Whow, hold it…" **Naruto raised his hand, interrupting Darui's rant. **"Just one question, pal… Who in the blue hell are you?!"**

Young man's eyes narrowed. "My name is Darui, and I am Raikage-sama's right hand!"

"**I see." **Naruto nodded in satisfaction. **"You're the guy who helps him to jerk off!"**

The Raikage gritted his teeth. "How dare you insult my…"

"Well, he did call himself a right hand…" Alucard explained.

"**Exactly. Hey, catch!" **Naruto exclaimed and threw a thorn off head he was still holding at Darui… And when he caught it. **"It was nice knowing you…"**

The young man only had the time to widen his eyes before…

"**KATSU!"**

BLAST.

The head exploded, creating a large cloud of smoke.

"**Cough… Cough… Damn, as if we hadn't enough already…"**

"NO!" Ay shouted. Apparently because of his lightning armor he was almost unharmed by the explosion. "Darui! You killed him!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"What did you think I would do, buy him flowers?!"**

"UZUMAKI!" The Raikage screamed in rage and… removed a sword from his back.

Naruto's smirk faded immediately.

"**Go help the girls."**

"Oh? And why should I?" Alucard replied.

"**Because I asked."**

"And the magic word?" The vampire said grinning.

"**Cola." **Naruto stated. **"Now go."**

Alucard's grin fell. "Fuck you and your cola…" He muttered, walking away.

"Ah, so you know." Ay stated with a grin. "About my sword here, right?"

Demon's eyes narrowed.

"_That's it, Naruto." _Yamato commented. _"Alastor, a sword of darkness like myself."_

"Realized, haven't you?!" The Raikage continued. "Yes, this weapon can kill even bastards like you!"

"**Where did you get this?"** Naruto asked through gritted teeth. **"I thought it was lost…"**

"Oh, it was!" The Kumo leader exclaimed. "But it was found by dragons of ancient times. And as a token of their great will and as a gratitude for taking you down the sword was given to me!"

'**Son of a bitch… Still…'** The demon smirked. **"Well congratulations! But you should know better than anybody that a sword alone is not enough to take me down."**

Ay's grin widened. "Maybe…" He said, activating his lightning armor. "But aren't you forgetting something Uzumaki?! Alastor is a sword with full power of lightning inside! And in the hands of a strong lightning user like myself…" With that Ay raised the sword above his head, covering it in lightning completely.

"**Grr…" **Naruto growled. **"I should've killed you years ago!"**

"You've lost your chance, demon!" The Raikage stated. "And you won't be able to trick me again, I got your secret!" He said, making Naruto look at him in confusion. "You are using genjutsu by injecting some of your demon energy into your targets, but my lightning armor, combined with Alastor's energy, won't let it through! So if I keep it on all the time, you won't be able to trick me with your phantoms!"

The Overlord only glared at him silently.

"This is it, Uzumaki! No more games, no more tricks, no more running! Let's finish it the old fashioned way! Man against man, one on one, sword against sword!"

"**So you want a sword fight?!" **Naruto unsheathed his katana and threw the scabbard away. **"Then bring it, bitch!"**

With that two warriors ran at each other and…

CLASH.

Two blades collided, creating a blinding flash of light.

"You know, I was the only one who was sad about your death!" Ay stated. "That was not the end you should have!"

"**Oh, how sweet! I didn't know you care!" **Naruto replied, pushing his enemy away and breaking the deadlock.

"Tch." The Raikage gritted his teeth and lunged at Naruto again. Among humans his speed was unmatched… Among demons however…

CLASH.

"Oh? Not bad!" The dark skinned man stated, pushing down with one hand. "Let's see how you handle this!" He shouted and started to bring his sword down again and again on his enemy.

"**Hey, look there!" **Naruto suddenly pointed his finger to his right… and the Raikage looked.

BLAST.

The Kage tower exploded, creating a massive impact.

"Grr, you will pay for that, Uzumaki!" Ay exclaimed, continuing his attack.

"**Sure, do you take credit cards?!" **Naruto mocked, sidestepping Ay's vertical slash and kicking him with a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Gh!" The Kumo leader grunted, lashing out with his blade again. But Naruto sidestepped it once more, kneeing his opponent in the gut, and following with a mighty uppercut to the face.

"**Ho? Old age is finally getting to you?" **Naruto mocked again, but his eyebrows rose when his enemy disappeared with a lightning spark. **'Raiton Bunshin?'**

"Die!" Ay shouted from behind. **"Girochin Doroppu!"**

"**Yeow!" **The attack was so sudden that Naruto could only block… and he did it with his blade. No, Yamato didn't break, but Ay's heel drop was so strong that it actually made Naruto fall down.

"**Oh wait, wait!" **The demon raised his hands in defense when Raikage was about to bring Alastor down on him again. **"Look there!" **He pointed… and Ay looked once more.

And… nothing. Except…

"**Sucker." **Naruto immediately got to his feet and delivered a hard spinning heel kick to Ay's abdomen. **"To trust your enemy like that…"**

"Damn you!" The dark skinned man yelled, attacking the demon with a blurry of sword strikes.

Naruto on his side actually found it… challenging. Ay's strikes were strong and his speed was great. And despite him using only one hand to swing his sword, Naruto was holding his with two.

"What's the matter, Uzumaki?!" The Raikage yelled, blurring out of view… and appearing behind the Overlord. "Can't keep up?!"

"**Damn." **Naruto hissed, somersaulting forward… But when he landed…

"Too slow!" Ay was already there.

Naruto's eyes widened. **"Fast…"**

The next moment the Kumo leader grabbed Naruto by the face and ran towards the nearby building.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, ramming demon's head through a stone wall. "Not yet!" Ay grabbed Naruto with both hands. **"Raiga Bomu!"**

IMPACT.

"**Guoh!"**

"This is your end, Uzumaki!" The Raikage picked up Alastor and escaped the house. "Sword of Darkness, show me your power!" He brought his blade over his head and a long beam appeared out of it.

"Farevell." Ay finally spoke, bringing his sword down…

CRASH.

The building collapsed, burying Naruto under its weight.

"Huff… Huff…" The Kumo leader panted. "I did it…"

"**Did what?" **Was suddenly heard from behind.

Ay's eyes widened in shock, and without even looking who it was he span around, doing a horizontal slash with his sword… but…

CLANG.

…His eyes widened even more when it was blocked by a gauntlet on Naruto's left hand.

"H-How…?"

"**Hmhmhm…" **The demon chuckled. **"You didn't actually believe that I was scared, didn't you?"**

Silence.

"**You did?! Damn, you're slow!"**

"B-But the sword…!"

Naruto grinned and simply wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the blade of said sword, holding it in place firmly.

"**Huh, what about it?!" **The Overlord mocked. **"A sword? Yes. A powerful sword? Yes. A sword, powerful enough to bring down the toughest son of a bitch?! Hell no! It was actually fun to see that hopeful look in your eyes when I was 'struggling' against your attacks."**

"But the dragons said…"

"**It doesn't matter what they said!" **Naruto shouted. **"They told you some bullshit and you believed. That's why I always said you were slow. Because if that sword is as great as they said, then why didn't they use it against me back in the Netherworld?!"**

Ay's eyes widened in realization.

"**Ah, I see you finally got it, but…" **Naruto brought his katana diagonally upwards, cutting the Raikage across the chest. **"It's too late for you, Ay-chan."**

"Gah!" Said man fell on one knee, inspecting a large gash on his body. "I won't… go down… Kumogakure is… Guah!"

"**Dead." **Naruto stated, grabbing his enemy by the throat. **"Well, will be soon anyway. But first…" **His eyes blazed with fire. **"I have a little something, just for you!" **The demon added, throwing the Raikage high up in the air.

"Kh! I'm not down yet, Uzumaki!" Ay shouted, bringing Alastor in front of himself after regaining his balance.

Next second Naruto appeared in front of him in a flash of black.

"**Yep, you can guard against me…" **The Overlord grinned and suddenly another nine Naruto copies appeared in air around him. **"But can you do that against all of us?!" **They said at the same time. **"This is for you, pal! Omnislash!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The Kumo leader screamed when his body was sliced time and time again.

"**Don't forget to spit in god's face for me." **A single Naruto added, picking Ay by the throat and threw him down on the ground with all his might.

**On the ground…**

"Cough… cough…" The Raikage was slowly crawling out of the crater, created by his own body. "Cough… Dammit…"

"**So you are still alive I see…" **Naruto said landing.

"Tch." The dark skinned man just continued to crawl.

"**I have to admit, you **_**are**_** one tough son of a bitch." **The demon continued. **"But I just want to know one thing before I send you in the afterlife… what was it?"**

The Raikage stopped. "You…" He got up on his knees and turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"**The genjutsu…" **Naruto explained. **"What made it disperse?"**

Ay glared at him. "How dare you to even ask this?! You did it!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. **"Huh?"**

"You killed him, you killed my brother!"

Now _that _caused Naruto to raise not one, but both eyebrows. **"I beg you pardon?"**

"I've been told! You took his soul!"

"**Gh… Gh… GHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The demon laughed madly. **"Oh damn, I should've known…"**

"What, are you going to deny this?!"

"**Haha… No, no I'm not." **He grinned. **"But let me just tell you a little story about your dear brother. You see, unlike you, dumb imbecile, Kirabi was behind me all the way. He followed me on his own damn will…"**

"That's a lie!" The Raikage shouted. "Kirabi would've never…"

"**What, betray you?! Betray Kumo?!" **Naruto interrupted. **"What did Kumo ever give him, huh? Beside loathing I mean…"**

"Bullshit! Everyone here respected him, we…"

"**Sure you did… But only after he proved his worth for all of you. But me? Eh-eh! I never asked for him to prove anything! I told him and he understood… he understood that your world have no future. That is why I'm going to destroy it."**

"Fuck you! That still doesn't cancel the fact that you killed him."

"**Yep, I did… one of the toughest decisions in my life. Do you know why I did it? That was because he asked me to, you idiot!"**

Rakiage's eyes widened.

"**What, surprised?! I was too… But I still did it, because I understood him just like he understood me back in the beginning. He asked me to drain his soul so his power won't go to waste, so he would forever live as a part of me. And if you want to look for his real killers, ask your new Konoha friends!"**

Ay just stared silently into space.

"**Fascinating!" **Naruto stated. **"Man, do I enjoy breaking people like that! But…" **He raised his hand again. **"Time to close the curtains, Raikage-chan. I will really miss your stupid face…"**

But the Kumo leader suddenly grinned.

The Overlord raised an eyebrow. **"Huh? What are you smiling about?"**

Ay spat some blood. "Looks like… it's a checkmate, idiot…"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. **'What the hell is this moron talking about?!'**

Suddenly…

"Naruto-sama!"

He heard Hanabi's voice and looked over his shoulder.

"**Huh, what?"**

But to his surprise there was no Hanabi. Instead there were Samui and another dark skinned girl from before… and in front of them was some pot…

Ay's grin widened. "Game over, Uzumaki!"

And just as he said that, Naruto was instantly sucked into said pot.

"**What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…!" **He only managed to scream before his body disappeared completely.

"Huff…" Ay sighed heavily, falling over.

"Raikage-sama!" Two girls ran up to him immediately. "You are hurt badly! Please don't try to move!"

"It's okay, Samui… cough…" He replied. "We… cough… we did it. This time we got him for good."

"Yes, we understand, Raikage-sama." Samui said. "But still you shouldn't move right now. We'll take you to a safe place…"

Suddenly…

"Raikage-sama!"

Ay's eyes widened. "D-Darui?"

Indeed, the swordsman was back. Though he was bleeding heavily and his left hand was twisted in a very unnatural way.

"Hai."

The Raikage sighed in relief. "Thank god you're alive…"

"Here, let me help you, my lord." Darui said, getting under Ay's right shoulder.

"No, wait! We must finish this fight!" The Kumo leader stated. "Samui, Karui! Find my sword!"

"Hai, Raikage-sama!" Two girls ran off.

"So… you really got him, Raikage-sama…" Darui began. "Was it very hard?"

"It was…" Ay admitted. "He took everything I had to offer and shrugged it off like it was nothing. You can say anything you want about this man, but you can't change the fact that he's incredibly strong and powerful…"

"You forgot handsome, wise and downright awesome…" Darui suddenly exclaimed.

Ay slowly turned to his subordinate in slight shock. "Darui?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the last thing I said to you before we left my office?"

"Ahaha…" Darui smiled sheepishly. "Aha umm… ups! Alright, you got me here." He then dropped Raikage down and twisted his hand back in place.

"N-No! That's not possible!" Ay shouted. "I saw you got sealed!"

'Darui' grinned evilly. "Are you so sure about that? After all, your lightning armor is long gone… Raikage-sama." He said, causing the Kumo leader to gasp in shock.

"Raikage-sama!" Samui's voice sounded from behind him. "We have your sword…"

"No!" Ay interrupted them. "Run, this is not…!"

But he never got the chance to finish because…

"**Byakurai!" **A lightning bolt pierced Karui's throat from behind.

"Karui!" The blond kunoichi ran up to her subordinate… or tried to run. Because Hanabi suddenly appeared in her path and struck Samui in the heart with juuken.

"All Naruto-sama's enemies shall die!" The girl stated.

"Hmhmhm…" 'Darui' chuckled, turning back to the Raikage. "You see, old man, everything was in vain because…" But he stopped in mid sentence when he noticed the absence of his enemy. "Huh?"

"**Raigyaku Suihei!"**

"Kyah!"

'Darui' slowly turned around. There lied Hanabi flat on her chest… and that chest was not moving. And there sat Raikage. He was panting heavily, but he still had a very satisfied look on his face.

"Heh… hahah!" Ay laughed. "Looks like I couldn't take you down… Huff… But at least I will deny you your prize!"

'Darui's face twisted in anger and after a quick burst of flames it was Naruto's face.

"Not so happy now, eh Uzumaki?"

Anger and hatred were quickly overcoming Naruto's other senses. He then quickly teleported to Raikage's position, grabbed him by the face, and slammed said face hard into the ground.

"Gh… Gh!" A sheathed Yamato appeared in his left hand.

"_Naruto, calm down! Kill him because of joy, not anger!"_

The demon pointed Yamato's tip at Ay's throat… but then stopped.

"No, that won't do." He sheathed his sword and went to Hanabi… to notice that she was in fact alive. "Alucard! Get your ass over here, now!"

"What?" The vampire appeared in a swarm of bats. "I was having my way with…"

"Your party is over." Naruto interrupted. "Where is Kurenai?"

"I'm here." The red eyed kunoichi said, landing beside him. "I saw Alucard disappear and immediately went to search for you… Oh my god, what happened to Hanabi?!" She kneeled in front of her new best friend. "All ribs are broken… several organs have been punctured. We need to do something quick!"

"We will." The Overlord pointed his finger. "Now gather around." He said and everyone came closer. "As for you… No, killing you won't be enough! Before that you will see everything you care about die! **Crimson Flare!"**

Ay's eyes widened as he looked up at the red sky. "Oh no… Uzumaki, please don't! You will kill millions; there are many people outside of Kumo shinobi forces here! They don't deserve this!"

"What a shame. I guess it's up to god to decide. KATSU!"

**Sunagakure no sato. The Order of the Sword headquarters…**

"Y-Y-Your Holiness! It's gone! Yamato is gone!" A very disturbed Agnus yelled, bursting into the chamber.

"Oh my god… What now, master?" Misako asked.

Old man's fists clenched. "This isn't over, Uzumaki! This is just the beginning!"

**Kumogakure… or what's left…**

"No…" Ay whispered in desperation.

"Quick!" Naruto shouted. "Alucard, do it!" He shouted, pointing at Hanabi's unmoving body.

The vampire raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Is she a virgin?"

"No, but…"

"Then you know it's useless. I can't make her a vampire, she will turn in a ghoul…"

"Shut up and do it!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. "I've got a plan."

"Hn." Alucard exclaimed. "Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you." With that he kneeled in front of dying girl and bit her on the neck.

"W-What's he doing?" Kurenai asked in confusion.

"Trying to prevent her from dying…" He said, unsheathing Yamato. "Watch Raikage-chan for me. If he even does as much as twitch…" The demon shoved Alastor in her hands. "Cut him to fucking pieces."

"Okay…" The kunoichi responded. "But what are you…?"

Ignoring her words, Naruto cut his own wrist open and kneeled too. 'Let's hope this works…' He thought, opening Hanabi's throat…

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Alucard suddenly shouted. "Are you insane?! Your blood is…"

"Don't stop now!" The Overlord responded and closed his eyes. 'Tell me it's not too late…'

**Hanabi's mindscape...**

"I always wondered if there will be another severs…" Naruto said looking around. But unfortunately to him it wasn't. What he saw now was something alike of a castle… or maybe a dungeon. No windows, no furniture, no decorations. Just a labyrinth with stone grey walls.

"Okay, I bet the place is the same…" He muttered, walking in the direction where Kyuubi's cage was in his mind.

And soon enough…

"Ah, there you are." The demon stated.

There in a large room was Hanabi. Unlike him, she was not dressed at all. She was only lying on the cold stone floor, pressing her knees to her chest, and shivering madly.

"Cold…" The girl whispered quietly. "Where am I…? Why is it so cold…?"

"Easy, girl…" Naruto spoke, picking her up bridal style.

"What's happening to me…? Who are you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Huh? Forgot me already?"

Hanabi slowly looked at his face. "N-Naruto-sama…"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Naruto-sama… Why is it so cold?"

The demon sighed. "That's because you're dying, Hanabi…"

"I'm dying…" She repeated.

"Yeah… Sad, isn't it?"

Hanabi said nothing and Naruto sighed. "Look here, girl, do you want to live?"

"What do you think?" Hanabi said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

The blond grinned. "I think you do, and that's good. Because you see, we are trying to break every law of the Underworld right now."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yep." Naruto nodded and took out a cola can. "We're trying to do something that was never done before… simply because this is your only chance."

"Hurray…" Hanabi muttered.

"That's the spirit!" The demon exclaimed, kneeling in front of her. "Because in such case it all depends on your will to live."

Hanabi's eyes widened slightly and she looked up at Naruto. No hint of smile was present on his face, and she understood that the time for jokes is over.

Naruto was deadly serious. "Do you want to live?"

"H-Hai…" She whispered.

"Why?"

"What…?"

"Why do you want to live? What is your reason to keep going?"

Hanabi paused and looked down. "You are…" She stated. "I don't have anything else… I gave up everything else…"

Naruto's lips perked up slightly. "That's nice…" He touched her shoulder and Hanabi suddenly felt a wave of strength wash over her. "Stand up."

The girl did so slowly.

"Now I'll even go as far as say that I will be really… REALLY unhappy if you die." He exclaimed. "That's why I will do something I have never… AND NARUTO MEANS NEVER done before. Catch!"

Hanabi did… It was a cola can he recently summoned. "N-Naruto-sama?"

"Yep." He smiled and took out another can. "I guess this will show you how much faith I have in my personal apprentice."

The girl just stared at him in awe.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked slyly, opening his can. "Cheers!"

**Back in the real world…**

"Foolish girl!" The Raikage screamed at Kurenai. "He will throw you away the moment he's done with you! He believes people are tools for his own usage! And you are following a man like this?!"

Kurenai's eyes suddenly widened and she removed Alastor from Ay's throat.

"Oh my god…" She started. "How could I be so blind?! Please, Raikage-sama, help me redeem myself by taking Naruto down!"

"You… You're going to help me?"

"Kh… Kh…" Kurenai snorted. "Khahahahaha! Don't tell me you really bought it!" She looked at his stunned face. "You did?! Shit, Naruto was right, you are a moron. Look, look there!" The ruby eyed kunoichi pointed at Naruto. "See that?! He's not giving up where everyone else would have. That's the man I'm following."

The dark skinned man gritted his teeth. "Do as you wish, you will regret it in the end."

"We'll see…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A sudden scream interrupted her.

"Woah!" A beam of blinding light erupted from Hanabi's chest, throwing Naruto and Alucard backwards.

"That was your idea." The vampire stated.

"I know, I know!" Naruto replied, dusting himself off.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked.

"Hell if I know…" The demon replied. No one could see, a cloud of smoke was blocking their view. Then…

"Huh? I'm alive?"

…They heard a very familiar, and yet slightly different voice.

"Hanabi!" Kurenai rushed to her friend's side. Yes, after two month spent together in prison cell they became best friends. But when she saw… "What the…?!"

"What, what happened?" Naruto walked closer, only to… "Ho-Ho-Holy shit!"

"W-What?" Hanabi asked, sitting up on the ground.

"Hmhmhm…" Alucard chuckled. "I guess you should look down there." He pointed.

Hanabi looked down at herself and her jaw fell. "Shit, I have boobs!"

But it was not just about boobs. For some reason her body was now of a full grown woman. Her hair also grew, now they were falling way past her 'lower back'.

"Damn you're hot!" Naruto exclaimed, helping her up.

"Wasn't I hot before?" The girl asked taking his hand.

"More like cute…"

"Son of a bitch…" She hit him in the shoulder… and then hugged tightly. "Thanks for saving me."

"Sure." Naruto replied with a grin. "Just don't tell anyone I did _that_ to save you. It will ruin all my reputation."

Hanabi grinned back. "Thanks for giving me a good reason for your blackmailing."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You…" He smiled. "You really are my student."

"Aww, how sweet…"

Hanabi turned her head and glared. "You."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, Ay-chan! I forgot you're still here, thank you for reminding me."

"He won't be here for long." Alucard said, aiming his gun.

"Whow, whow, whow! Hold it!" The demon forced vampire's hand down. "I have a better idea."

"Hai, master." Hanabi suddenly said and began walking toward the Raikage… who was probably the only Kage that retired because of annihilation of his village.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "But I haven't even said anything yet…"

She stopped. "Strange, I heard it pretty clearly."

"No wonders here." Alucard spoke. "A mental link is a common thing between master and apprentice. Especially if created willingly on both sides."

"I see…" Naruto smirked. "Well, then you know what to do."

"Yes, master." Hanabi grinned maniacally and continued to walk toward the fallen Raikage.

"Cough… Stay away, you damn bitch!" Ay tried to crawl again, but his wounds were too severe.

"Tried to kill me, ne?" Hanabi mocked. "Tough luck, sucker! Everything you have accomplished by that act is made Naruto-sama angry. And when Naruto-sama's angry, I have a burning desire to kill someone!" She stated and picked him by the throat… finding it incredibly easy to do as well. "But you? No, no, you caused Naruto-sama too much trouble, so simply killing you won't be enough!"

Ay's face showed true fear when Hanabi's eyes turned from pale white to blood red.

"After everything you've done, I will make you serve Naruto-sama once again!" She yelled, sinking her teeth in his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What… is she doing?" Kurenai asked.

"She's enslaving his soul." Alucard stated. "That's what we vampires do."

"So she is a vampire now? What did you do to her?"

"Naruto and I tried to enslave her soul at the same time." The vampire exclaimed. "But since she lived her life for him, Naruto prevailed… Though it seems like my attempt didn't go unnoticed as well…"

"Done." Hanabi stated, dropping Ay's bloodless body to the ground.

"A job well done." Naruto commented with a smile.

"I guess you did so as well. Damn…" Hanabi looked around. A scorched plain greeted her sight. No buildings, no trees, no nothing. The entire village got completely eradicated. There was nothing for miles in every direction.

"That's the right word." Kurenai agreed. "You don't seem too impressed though."

Alucard shrugged. "We did this shit with every Summon Clan we came across. I saw it dozens of times already."

"Oh…"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Kurenai?"

"I… When you gave this sword to me…" She began, pointing at Alastor in her hands. "It felt strange… Like I suddenly took a soldier pill…"

The demon smirked. "Did you like it?"

"Hell yeah! It was fabulous, I felt incredible!"

"Well, consider this a slight demonstration of being a demon."

"A… A demon?"

"Yep." He raised his arm and stroke her cheek. "Would you like to become one permanently?"

"Mmm…" She moaned. "If it's just as good…"

"It's better…"

"Then yeah, I do."

"Excellent. Now we just have to…"

But he was suddenly interrupted by Alucard. "What the…?" The vampire crouched and picked some small object up.

It was a ring.

"How did it stay intact when buildings didn't?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know…" Alucard stated. "Hmm, it's vibrating…" He pushed on the ring with his finger… and a silhouette appeared.

"Umm… can I speak to Raikage-sama?" The silhouette started.

Alucard looked around. "I guess his battery is empty…"

"W-Well… then can I speak with Darui-san?"

"He's out of coverage area…"

"Then… can I speak to anyone with authority here?"

Alucard shrugged. "Hey, there's someone who wishes to talk to you." He said, throwing the ring to Naruto.

"Who the hell is this?!"

The silhouette's eyes widened.

"Ho, it's Sakura!" The blond exclaimed happily. "Did you miss me?"

"N-N-Narut-to…?"

"No, I'm Bond, James Bond!" The demon replied. "Nice seeing your pink ass again! Are you happy to see me too?"

"Oi, Naruto? Who is this?" Kurenai asked, walking closer.

"Hey, babe! Wanna say hello to Sakura-chan?"

"K-Kurenai… But you were executed!"

"Uh-uh!" The red eyed woman smiled, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck from behind. "Actually you can consider me a ghost because it doesn't matter what you…"

"Whow, whow, whow! Hold it! Don't steal Naruto's catchphrases…"

"Oh, suck it up." Hanabi exclaimed, hugging him from the left. "Ho, it's pink bitch-san! How are you doing?"

"Pink bitch-san?" Kurenai asked with raised eyebrow.

Hanabi waved her hand. "Nah, well when I was little, I always had fun following my bitch of a sister on her little 'Naruto' raids. And it's only naturally that I saw you as well. You were always around that bitch, but since I didn't know her name that had to do."

"I guess she meant why bitch-_san_?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi shrugged. "Father taught me to be polite."

The demon held himself from slapping his face. "Well, as you can… or cannot see, Sakura, there is not really anyone you can talk to.

"What…" The pink haired kunoichi tried to overcome her shock. "What… have you done to the Raikage?"

"Oh, I see tears! You're _that _happy to see me? I'm surprised, I really am! Especially after I took your…"

"Her what?" Hanabi asked dangerously.

"Umm well… mirror… Yes, it was mirror!"

Hanabi grinned. "Oh? And how tight was her mirror."

"Very… fuck…"

"Damn, Naruto, no shame at all." Kurenai said, shaking her head.

"Enough damn it! As for your question, Sakura… How should I… Ah-ha! Since this was Kirabi's home, I'll do it his way. Check this out…" Naruto started to snap his fingers in rhythm.

"Another dawn has come and you ain't got to worry!  
Ay is a looser and he has no class.  
And just before the night was over  
Naruto whopped his ass!  
I said what?  
I said Naruto whopped his ass!  
I said WHAT?!  
I said NARUTO WHOPPED YOUR ASS!"

With that he took out his gun and threw the ring high in the air.

"And that's all I've got to say about that!"

BANG.

**...**

**Omake: Naruto versus villain conference…**

**Darthemius's flat…**

Darthemius (Crying in his pillow): "Unfair… Unfair! Even if she has super powers doesn't mean she can screw me whenever she wants!"

?: "Don't worry about it. This is in girl's nature."

Darthemius (Looking up from his sofa): "Thanks. It's good to see someone who… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alucard (Grinning down at Darthemius): "Am I that scary?"

Darthemius (Taking several deep breaths): "You don't believe how much… But say, how did you get in here?"

Alucard (Shrugging): "Well, if you read Hellsing, you know I'm everywhere and nowhere. But since you included me in EHD, I just decided to come say hello."

Darthemius (Opening a cola can): "Well thanks, but if you do this one more time I will surely have a heart attack…"

Alucard (Grinning evilly): "I'll keep that in mind."

Darthemius: "So, do you want something else? I have my show tonight and I thought I could take a nap before it starts."

Alucard (Excitedly): "Your show?! Damn I like it! Can you include me?"

Darthemius: "Well, not tonight but I will think about it."

Alucard: "Alright… So what am I gonna do tonight?"

Darthemius (Thinking for a few seconds): "You know, I got just the idea!" (Taking out a "Twilight" DVD) "Here, watch this. You can use my TV."

Alucard (Taking the DVD): "Thanks… But what is this?"

Darthemius (Smiling evilly): "Oh, don't worry, you will definitely like this!" (To the side) "I hope they all die veeeeeery slowly…"

**The studio…**

Diana: "Oh, hey there, Darthy!"

Darthemius: "I'm not talking to you!"

Diana (Pouting): "Why?"

Darthemius: "You're screwing me whenever you wish!"

Diana: "What's so bad about it?!"

Darthemius: "Well nothing… But I'm a man dammit! I shouldn't be screwed like that, super powers or not."

Diana: "So that's what this is about?! Tell you what, tonight I will let you tie me up and have your way with me. Sounds good?"

Darthemius: "Maybe. But you'd better get ready since I'm gonna take that ass of yours and…"

Operator: "We're on the air."

Darthemius: "…And welcome to Darthemius' show! Tonight we have something special just for you."

Diana: "That's right; many people believe that villains are better than heroes. We totally agree and tonight we decided to give your favorite villains a chance to speak their mind!"

Crowd: "CHEER!"

Darthemius: "Well, who will we have first?"

Diana: "Hard choice… But since this is actually a 'Naruto' story why not start with 'Naruto's main villain?"

Darthemius: "An excellent idea! Please welcome, Uchiha Madara!"

Crowd: "CHEER!"

Madara (Coming out): "Hooo… I'm on TV?! Cool."

Minato (Standing up from his seat): "You 'CENSORED'! You killed me and my 'CENSORED' wife!"

Madara (Waving his hand dismissively): "Oh, come on. That was long in the past… Besides, that's not even true. Pure Kishimoto fabrication to keep ratings up."

Minato (In confusion): "So… that wasn't you?"

Madara: "Of course not."

Minato: "The why the 'CENSORED' did Kyuubi attack my village?!"

Madara (Raising an eyebrow): "Do you really want to know?"

Minato: "Speak up, you 'CENSORED'!"

Madara: "Fine, fine! You see, Kyuubi had a really bad day. He was dumped and decided to get drunk. He did and went to sleep. But for some reason he woke up and had a huge hangover. His head was killing him and he decided to kill someone too. Apparently Konoha was nearby…"

Minato (With wide eyes): "You mean that… Kyuubi almost destroyed my village because of a 'CENSORED' hangover?!"

Madara (Nodding): "Sure! Many things can be done because of that. Take Itachi and the Uchiha clan for example."

Darthemius: "Is that true, Uchiha-san? We thought you destroyed it on Konoha's orders."

Itachi: "That's true…"

Madara: "Stop that. Or have you forgotten how you came to me, barely standing on your feet, and complained how 'the Uchiha clan ended so quickly'?"

Itachi (Blushing hard from the embarrassment): "No comment."

Darthemius: "Alright, if this matter has been settled, would you please answer some questions, Madara-san?"

Madara: "Sure! After all I got paid for coming here. Might as well answer."

Darthemius: "Very well then. First and the most important question: why do you wear a mask?"

Madara: "You people still don't get it?! I wear this mask because I'm Rey Misterio!"

Silence.

Darthemius: "Really?"

Madara: "Are you dumb?! Of course not! In reality I wear a mask for two reasons. First is that I'm ugly…"

Diana (Raising an eyebrow): "Well, at least he's honest…"

Madara: "And second is… so people will wonder how I look behind this mask. Because in reality 'Naruto's rating is falling and many people are still watching it because they want to see what's behind this mask."

Darthemius: "Thank you for your answer, Madara-san!" (Turning to camera) "And now you people have the exclusive right to ask Madara-san yourself! Call the number on your screen and ask anything you want! The call is free if you're a Matrix agent, Pokemon, or dead."

Diana: "Ha, and we got our first call already. Come on, you're on the air. Ask away!"

Reluctant voice: "N-N-Neo?"

Darthemius: "'CENSOOOOOORED'! Track the 'CENSORED' signal! I said track it right now! I will drown this 'CENSORED' in my 'CENSORED' and then I will make his mother eat this same 'CENSORED'!"

Staff worker: "Sorry, sir… but we've got a 'System Failure'…"

Darthemius (In anger): "Damn that 'CENSORED'! I will have him in the end!"

Diana (Face faulting): "I guess we should ask our second guest to come out. Please welcome, directly from Sereitei's prison, Aizen Sosuke!"

Aizen: "Ho… Nice being out of that 'CENSORED' cell for once."

Crowd: "Aizen-sama!" "We're your fangirls!" "Please look this way!"

Aizen (Looking that way): "Damn, why are they so ugly?"

Darthemius: "Sorry, but they paid the best. Anyway, here is the first question: Why in the blue 'CENSORED' were you trying to kill the Soul King?!"

Aizen: "Well, this is a long story… You see, before 'Bleach' began, the Soul King borrowed ten thousand bucks from me and didn't give it back. When 'Bleach' began, the Soul King borrowed five thousand bucks from me and didn't give it back. When I left Soul Society, the Soul King borrowed three thousand bucks from me and didn't give it back. And finally when I became the ruler of Hueko Mondo, the Soul King borrowed only fifty bucks from me… but still didn't give it back. That was the last straw."

Darthemius: "Shit, for this sum I would've destroyed Karakura myself!"

Aizen: "Finally someone who understands!"

Darthemius: "Well, now is your time! Ask Aizen Sosuke anything you want!"

Voice from the crowd: "Aizen-sama, how big is your 'CENSORED'?"

Aizen: "Umm…"

Another voice from the crowd: "Aizen-sama, how long can you 'CENSORED'?"

Aizen: "Are you people interested in something beside the size of my 'CENSORED' or 'CENSORED'?!"

Crowd: "No!"

Aizen (Frowning): "They're not even interested in my bankai…"

Darthemius: "Well, that's fangirls for you. And now it's time for our third guest! Please welcome, Albert Wesker!"

Wesker: "Well I'll be damned…"

Darthemius: "You already are. So tell us, Mr. Wesker. Why did you want to destroy the world?"

Wesker: "Well you see, I had a hard childhood…"

Crowd: "Awww…"

Wesker: "No, I'm just shitting you. I simply wanted to do this, hahaha!"

Darthemius: "And why didn't you kill Jill Valentine?"

Wesker: "Ho, that girl blows like a vacuum cleaner! There ain't no way I would've killed her if I could help it!"

Darthemius: "O-kay… now you can…"

Diana: "Sorry to interrupt, but we already got a call."

Darthemius: "Really? Let's hear it then."

Female voice: "There you are, you son of a 'CENSORED'!"

Wesker (With raised eyebrows): "Jill?"

Jill: "That's right, you 'CENSORED'! Where have you been, eh?! You promised me the world and then what, faked your own death and disappeared?!"

Aizen and Madara (Looking at Wesker skeptically): "Wanted to destroy the world, huh…"

Wesker: "Hey, come on guys! It was in the heat of the… moment. That moment…"

Aizen and Madara: "Oh…"

Jill: "I'll show you in the heat of the moment! Because of you I have to 'CENSORED' every night and when I get my hands on you, I'll…"

Wesker: (To Darthemius): "Cover me; I'll give you a hundred bucks!"

Darthemius: "Deal! I'm sorry, but we have lost your signal, Miss Valentine. And we're also almost out of time…"

Wesker (Giving Darthemius one hundred dollars): "Thanks."

Darthemius (Taking the money): "Don't mention it. Anyway, it's time to vote for your favorite villain! If it's Uchiha Madara, send 'SHARINGAN' to the number on your screen. If it's Aizen Sosuke send 'HOGYOKU', and if your favorite villain is Albert Wesker send 'SUNGLASSES'. The winner of each vote will advance to the grand voting where villain of a decade will be chosen. Next time – three more villains will compete for your support. Be ready to cheer for Darth Sidious, Sephiroth and Yagami Light. That's it, Darthemius is out."

Operator: "Cut!"

Darthemius: "'CENSORED' I'm fucking tired…"

Diana: "Well, let's have a nice…"

Alucard: "Darthemius!"

Darthemius: "Waah! What?! What is it?!"

Alucard: "What was that about Sidious, Sephiroth and Light?! What about me?! You said you will think about it!"

Darthemius (Sweatdropping): "Hey, don't blame me. It's just that people don't really see you as a bad guy. I mean come on, you're serving a human! Besides, you kill, maim, enslave… 'CENSORED', you're an icon!"

Alucard: "Don't see me as a bad guy, huh?! We'll see about that!" (Taking out a cell phone) "Hello, tell me where I can find Eduard Cullen…"

**...**

**And that's it.**

**If you liked it, send me some cola. If you didn't… well, you can still send me some cola.**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	42. Power of the question

**Darthemius: Finally I got back here! I mean yeah, it has been a while since I updated the last time. But hey, my fucking exams start tomorrow and I still managed to give you something.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the good reviews and… damn, someone actually voted! I mean I wasn't really expecting that to happen, but since it did… nah, I won't tell you who is winning. Wait for the omake.**

**And now I wanted to… Mhhm… Mmm!**

**Diana: Hello, Darthy!**

**Darthemius (Struggling against ropes): Mmm! Umm!**

**Naruto (Entering the room): Ho, done already?**

**Diana (Smirking): What did you expect? Now where are my…**

**Naruto (Gining her two hundred bucks): Here they are. Now you know what to do.**

**Diana (With evil grin): Sure! (Dragging Darthemius into another room) Hey, Darthy! I need you to check how this bikini suits me…**

**Darthemius (In panic): Mmm! M-"spat"… Naruto! You bitch! Useless cock-sucking bitch!**

**Naruto (Waving happily): Yeah, I love you too, 'Darthy'.**

**Darthemius: I will get your ass! I swear I will…**

**Diana: Stop talking and start working!**

**Darthemius: Noooooooo…**

**Naruto (Smiling happily): Well, since Darthemius is busy again, your good friend Naruto will have to take over the AN part once again. (Taking out a large list) Well, first of all, can someone give the rights on 'Naruto' to my friend Darth here? Because, well, if he makes me look bad, I can simply do **_**that **_**to him.**

**Diana: YES!**

**Darthemius: NO!**

**Naruto: Exactly. I could try with Kishimoto too… but since he's a gay and a pedophile… Well, I'm not really on good terms with Sasuke and Orochimaru right now.**

**And for the love of god! Stop portraying ME as gay! And no, I cannot give birth to any children because of Kyuubi!**

**What's next… oh yes, let's speak about clothes. I HATE orange, can you understand that? It's a color of morons and some guy named Kurosaki Ichigo… stupid name.**

**Now… oh right, whiskers! Stop…**

**Door bell: DING!**

**Naruto (Opening the door): Huh? Who the fuck is… Neji?**

**Neji: Hey, what's up! Did you order a pizza? **

**Naruto (Looking at pizza in Neji's hands): No… Say, you're not working as a pizza boy, are you?**

**Neji (With sarcasm): No, I just like the uniform.**

**Naruto: But… but why?**

**Neji (Rolling his eyes): Why do you think?! My character died in EHD! Where will I get the money for my… needs?**

**Naruto (Frowning): Shiiiit… Sorry pal, I didn't think of that. Say, what about Mei and Yugito?**

**Neji: They umm… (Blushing slightly) They work at a strip bar, and are doing well too. I wanted to get there as well, but they said they don't need a male stripper.**

**Naruto (In excitement): Strip club you say… can you show me?**

**Neji: Sorry, but I don't have the money to…**

**Naruto: Don't worry, buddy! I'm a star, money is on me.**

**Neji (Throwing away his uniform): Then what the fuck are we waiting for?! **

**(Disfucker)**

**Darthemius: Naruto! After today I will own your ass! Along with everything else!**

**Diana: Finish with mine first!**

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**...**

**Chapter forty two: Power of the question.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'The art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!"_ – Yamato/Renellion.

"**Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**River Country…**

"And that's all I've got to say about that!"

BANG.

Silence.

Haruno Sakura simply stood in silence with no idea of what to do. It has all dawned on her in one moment. Their victory was short-lived. Naruto is back, Kumogakure was obviously already destroyed, and the peace didn't last for even a year. And now…

"Sakura?"

The kunoichi turned around hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Sakura, you…" He stopped in mid-sentence noticing the look on her face. "Did something happen?"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Sakura fell to her knees now crying openly.

"Sakura!" Sasuke quickly ran to her side. "What's wrong with you, what happened?"

"Sob… It's him, Sasuke…" She managed to say between her sobs. "He's alive… He's back…"

Uchiha's eyes widened. He didn't even need to guess who she was talking about. Only one person could get that kind of reaction out of Sakura.

"Where is he?"

"K-Kumo… sob… He… sob… he destroyed it."

'Rebellion?'

"_It's just as I have feared…"_ The demon blade replied.

'But why didn't you warn me?!' Sasuke shouted at his sword mentally.

"_Because I had no chance of knowing for sure."_

'Wait! That means he killed the Supreme Overlord!' The Uchiha concluded.

"_I'm afraid so…" _Rebellion stated.

'But how is that possible? I thought he was some kind of unbeatable bastard.'

"_It looks like Uzumaki Naruto has found the way… Perhaps I might even know that way…"_

'What is it?'

"_No matter. I'm more worried about why he left Yamato behind… and why he was hiding all this time. Perhaps… Oh no!"_

'W-What?' Sasuke asked. The way Rebellion's voice sounded didn't promise anything good.

"_Try to summon, now!"_

'But…'

"_Do it! I fear the situation is even worse than I believed at first!"_

"Tch." The Uchiha stood up.

"Sasuke?" Sakura raised her head to look at him with her teary eyes.

"Just a second, I have to check on something." He did several handseals. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke and… nothing.

'What the…?'

"_Try again."_

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

PUFF.

Still nothing.

'What is the meaning of this, Rebellion?!' The Uchiha shouted.

"_Dammit!" _The demon blade cursed._ "How couldn't I realize this?!"_

'Realize what?!'

"_Yamato. It's a special sword. It can…"_

'Yeah, yeah!' Sasuke interrupted. 'I know it can open the Hell Gate, right?'

"_Right… But it can also seal it off."_

"Say what?!" Sasuke shouted out loud.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura muttered worriedly. "What is…?"

"Wait a minute, Sakura." He interrupted. 'What do you mean it can seal it off? Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!'

"_It's a long forgotten information." _Rebellion stated. _"Besides, everyone believed Uzumaki to be dead; I never even thought he could plan all of this…"_

"Dammit!" Sasuke broke the nearby table with his fist, making Sakura gasp in fear. 'What about my inability to summon?'

"_I'm afraid it's not just you…" _The sword commented. _'Try to think about it, Yamato was retrieved a month ago. Uzumaki had all this time to do with the Netherworld as he pleases…"_

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Do you think… ?'

"_Yes, his reappearance can only mean one thing. He destroyed the clans."_

"Shit!" The Uchiha cursed.

Sakura touched his shoulder reluctantly. "Were you having a conversation with Rebellion?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied simply without turning around to look at her.

"What…" The kunoichi took a deep breath. "What did it say?"

"It says that Naruto has destroyed the Summon Clans."

Sakura gasped again, now covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke spoke again. "But it looks like our little vacation is over."

Sakura nodded her head hesitantly. "A-Alright. I will prepare the portal to Konoha and…"

"No." Sasuke interrupted her.

"Why not, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"If Naruto is back, then Tsunade won't be able to do a shit about it." He stated. "We need the Order…"

"B-But…"

"Sakura." Sasuke quickly turned around and grabbed her by the shoulder. "It's freakin' Naruto! This is not a human's job, and you know it! I know your loyalties are to your master and Konoha, but right now we need Order's power. Only with its help we'll be able to stop him once and for all!"

"I…"

"Do you trust me?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I trust you. Very well, I will prepare the portal to Suna. Be ready in thirty minutes…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"You're kidding, right?" One Hatake Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Please, Tsunade-sama…" Nara Shikaku spoke. "Tell us it's just a bad joke…"

"Quiet!" The fuming Hokage shouted. "Stop acting like fucking children! Naruto is alive, accept it."

"Hmm…" Danzou exclaimed. "This is… disturbing. We must evaluate our situation very carefully."

"Yes, you're right." Tsunade replied. "But first… Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Did you get the information about Kumo?"

Shizune hesitated. "I… I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but…"

"But what?"

"I couldn't do it…"

"Why?"

"The portal… It's not working."

"Dammit." Tsunade said and sat back in her chair. "I guess we are too late then…"

"Yes, I believe Kumo is already destroyed." Danzou confirmed with a nod.

"You can't be sure." Kakashi replied. "Perhaps we should…"

"Enough, Kakashi." The Hokage interrupted him. "This is Naruto we're talking about so there is no place for maybes or perhaps'."

"Tch." The masked jounin spat. "So what should we do now?"

Tsunade sighed. "That's what I want to know… Shikaku?"

Silence.

"Oi, Shikaku!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama…" Nara spoke for the first time since her confirmation of Naruto's return.

"Get a hold of yourself." She commanded. "I know you're upset, but…"

"Upset?!" Usually calm jounin snapped at her. "That… thing took away my only son! When you announced his death there was no happier man than me! But right now? Oh no, I'm happy that he's back… For now I have the chance to kill him myself!"

"Calm down, Shikaku." Tsunade said dangerously. "This is no time to give in to anger! I believe the situation is even worth than we thought…"

"What's on your mind?" Danzou asked.

"**Kuchiose no jutsu!" **

PUFF.

Nothing.

"That's what."

"Wait a second…" Kakashi did several handseals. **"Kuchiose no jutsu!"**

Still nothing.

"Dammit, I thought only I had these problems…" The masked jounin stated.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You noticed it before? When?"

"About five days ago." Kakashi replied. "I lost… well my book and wanted to summon Pakkun for help…"

"And it didn't work." Shikaku concluded.

"Yeah."

"This isn't good." The Hokage said.

"But what could've caused this?"

"I thought about it already." Tsunade stated. "And taking in the fact that Naruto was alive all this time…" She sighed. "I'm afraid we won't be getting any help from the summons in the near future…"

"So… what are your orders, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

The slug princess gritted her teeth in anger.

'Just go away and die!' She thought.

"**Ha, that's the spirit! Ditch these fools and go find Naruto! Maybe he'll even forgive you and let you once again ride that big fat…"**

'Shut up!'

"**Oh, come on now! We both know it's true!" **Tsunade's inner voice exclaimed. **"You have a twenty year old body, yes. But he is the only one who knows it. That's the reason you're fingering yourself every night instead of…"**

'I said shut up! I'm not listening to you!'

"**Oh! But I'm listening to you! All the time in fact! And all yours 'Fuck me!' and 'Yes, harder!' too. And you know what; it's kind of annoying…"**

Tsunade just clenched her fist silently.

"**How long are you gonna keep denying yourself because of your grandfather's ideals?!"**

'This is not about grandfather!' The Hokage snapped.

"**Then what?! Or perhaps the big bad Slug Princess is just afraid to cross the line of no return?"**

Silence.

"**That's the case, isn't it?! Guess what that makes you?! A coward!"**

"Umm… Tsunade-sama?"

"What?!" She snapped.

"I… I asked about your orders…" Kakashi said reluctantly.

"Gh… What do you think, Danzou?"

"As I already said, this is very disturbing." The old war hawk responded. "If Uzumaki was able to take out a strong village like Kumo by himself, then we have no chance to even drive him off by normal means."

"Danzou speaks the truth." Shikaku added. "Not only Kumo forces, but many of our, Suna and Iwa soldiers were there because of the event. And all that was still not enough. I think I will be correct if I say we're all thinking the same thing…" He paused. "We need the Order."

'I still don't like that fucking Order…' Tsunade thought. "Fine then. Danzou, this one's yours. You go to Suna and deal with those religious freaks. They are too much for me."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." The old man nodded.

"You two, go with him." She continued. "No doubt he will strike Suna next. Try to help any way you can."

"Hai!"

"Alright, dismissed!"

Three men bowed and left the office.

'Grr, damn it all!' Tsunade thought, smacking her desk. 'Why couldn't he win that time?! At least it would've been over already…'

"**Oh? Want another easy way out?"**

For once the Hokage didn't snap. 'You said it yourself, I have a twenty year old body… But my mind is still the same. And I'm tired… really tired.'

"**Then what's your damn problem?! You want an easy way out? Then take an easy way out! Or maybe you want to fight him again?"**

'No… No, I don't.'

"**Then stop caring for others and think about yourself! For once dammit!"**

"…"

**Remains of Kumogakure no sato…**

"Damn, this shit was tight." Hanabi stated, sitting down on a scorched stone.

"Not really." Naruto replied. "But it will be so shortly, if you won't cover yourself."

Hanabi looked down at herself. "Oh…" She smiled sheepishly. Her clothes could barely cover her body after the sudden 'growth' she went through mere minutes ago. "So, what now?"

"Why do you ask?" The demon responded. "Don't you know my true goal?!"

"Umm… no?"

"Shame on you!" Naruto raised his right hand to the sky. "We are going to be the defenders of peace and justice!"

Silence.

"What?"

"Says a guy, who just slaughtered several thousands of people for no apparent reason…" Kurenai said sweatdropping.

"You know…" Alucard began. "Even if I didn't know you plan, I would've never believed _that_."

"Oh, come on now, people!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's wrong with justice?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Geez…" Naruto took an unconscious step back. "Okay, okay I got it. We'll stick with killing everyone and… cover yourself, dammit!"

Hanabi snorted. "With what?! Look around, you destroyed everything!"

Naruto looked around. "Shit… Sorry, my bad. It's just kind of hard to concentrate. After all, I had no sex since what… Carmilla's palace?" He asked, glancing at Alucard.

"Nah." The vampire responded. "It was since the Kitsune Clan. Nice try on their part, but they should have known who they're dealing with."

"True… but at least I have no doubts that you're a man…"

"Quite a praise…"

"AHEM!"

Naruto turned his head. There were Kurenai and Hanabi... with annoyed scowls on their faces.

"What?"

"What's the story with Kitsune clan?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't think you will find that interesting…"

"Geez, spill it out already!" Hanabi exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, fine…" The Overlord waved his hand dismissively. "Okay now, long story short, after the summons finally realized that myself and this guy here are whopping their candy asses out, every Clan tried to pull out something in order to stop us. Well foxes… for the lack of better word tried to fuck us to death…"

Kurenai and Hanabi folded their arms.

"Oh, come on now!" Naruto to justify himself. "They… They had foxy ears! Yeah, and… and… oh, and a fluffy tails! It was so kawai…"

"That even I couldn't hold myself." Alucard finished for him. "And that's saying something."

Kurenai smirked. "Why are you apologizing, we weren't accusing you of anything. Right, Hanabi?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh…?"

"Sure." Said girl replied. "In fact, after two months I was so horny that I could've settled for that guy who guarded our cell! In fact, I didn't do it only because… well, I used my byakugan on him and he was not up to my standards… if you know what I mean."

"You bet your ass I do." Kurenai stated. "So who is this Carmilla character you mentioned?"

"Well…" The Overlord began, but Hanabi interrupted him.

"No, wait a second!" She spoke. "I want to hear the entire story from the moment we parted!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "That's a damn long story…"

"I don't care." Hanabi stated. "I'm not moving my ass one bit until I hear it all."

"Yeah, me neither." Kurenai nodded.

"Damn, you were right." Alucard said. "They are stubborn."

Naruto sighed. "You don't realize how much. After all, they faced the wrath of three Kage level shinobis and a whole hidden village just to save my ungrateful ass." He paused. "Fine, you want the fucking story, I'll tell you the fucking story! Just don't complain in the end… which probably won't happen until next morning…"

_Flashback…_

"_Ah, so you're the Supreme Overlord!" Naruto said. It was a statement, not a question. _

"_**Indeed I am." **__Baal responded. _

"_And you came here to kill me right?"_

"_**Indeed I am."**_

"_Oh, but you can't do that!"_

"_**Indeed I… Why not?"**_

_Naruto smirked. "Simple, I'm the main character. And if you kill me this story is dead."_

_Baal fell on his knees. __**"Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto-sama! How could I be such an idiot and not see that, your logic is unquestionable! Please take my soul as a sign of my apology and continue with your quest! I know you will win in the end because you're so strong and wise and determined…"**_

_End flashback…_

"…and awesome and powerful…"

Massive sweatdrop…

"What?"

"Hmhmhm…" Alucard chuckled. "Heh, actually I like this version better, couldn't you make it a little more… colorful? Work on your damn imagination."

"You know…" Hanabi started. "That was probably the biggest pile of bullshit I have ever heard in my entire life…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That obvious?"

"You mean before or after he called you Naruto-sama?" Kurenai asked back sarcastically.

Naruto sighed. "Oh, come on guys. That was long story short; do you really want me to tell you everything about cutting, explosions and screams?"

"YES!" Hanabi and Kurenai screamed.

"Nah, I'd rather not…" Alucard said quietly… but when two girls turned to him with murdering intent in their eyes… "Then again, I don't think you really care about my opinion.…"

Kurenai smiled warmly. "Good man." She turned to Naruto. "Now…?"

"Damn woman… Alright, alright!"

_Real flashback…_

"_So you're the Supreme Overlord."_

"_**Indee I am."**_

'_Damn it.' Naruto thought. 'I hoped he'd say otherwise…'_

"Tough luck, pal." _Yamato stated. _"Looks like you are really fucked this time."

'_Thanks, Mr. Obvious!'_

"You're welcome. Now what are you gonna do?"

'_Well, there is one idea…' Naruto looked at Baal. "So you came here to kill me, right?"_

"_**Yes." **__Baal responded and Naruto noticed with wide eyes that he's not even moving his lips._

'_Shit! The fucker is talking directly to my mind! Maybe he can hear us as well?' _

"I doubt it." _Yamato replied. _"He's only forcing his thoughts into your mind and… I don't think he actually cares about what you think."

'_I hope it's like you say…' Naruto thought. "Hey, um… You know, I'm a little tired right about now. Can't you return later?"_

"_**No." **__Baal responded. __**"I have awakened for the sole purpose of destroying you and I won't stop until I fulfill it."**_

"_Don't you want to fight me at my full power?"_

"_**I don't care about your power. I'm not here to test the extent of your strength; I'm here to kill you."**_

_Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Stuborn bastard!' _

"Now what?" _Yamato asked._

_The blond smirked. 'What do you think?! I'm not going down without a fight!' He then immediately teleported in front of the Supreme Overlord and unleashed his sword. But when the sword hit the chest…_

_CLANG._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Naruto stated with wide eyes when his blade didn't even leave a scratch on Baal's body._

"What the fuck?!" _Yamato exclaimed. _"I can cut through anything!"

'_Not anymore I guess… Oh shit!' Naruto quickly teleported again to escape a sword, which descended on him from the sky. _

"_**Good that you're accepting your fate, Uzumaki Naruto." **__Baal stated. __**"Now let us fight."**_

_With that another sword descended on Naruto, but this time he decided to simply sidestep it instead of teleporting… big mistake._

_BLAST._

_The sword exploded, throwing already wounded blond backwards._

"_Cough… Cough… Shit, that was tough." Naruto muttered. "A couple of these, and I will be done for… no choice…"_

"_**I see you have finally decided to take it seriously." **__Baal said, watching how Naruto turned into his released form._

_But when the transformation ended… Naruto suddenly fell to one knee._

'_Damn it! I'm still too weak after the battle…'_

"_**So you spoke the truth, you are in a bad shape… This is unfortunate for you. Sword Rain."**_

"_**Fuck!"**__ Naruto yelled, using his wings to escape the incoming barrage of descending swords. __**"Double fuck! They're catching up to me!"**_

"What did you expect?! He's the Supreme Overlord."

"_**Shut up!**__**Byakurai!" **_

_A beam of white light hit Baal's chest and… no result, just like last time._

"_**Motherfucker!"**_

"_**Do you really think such weak attacks can do any damage to me?" **__Baal asked in amusement._

"_**Maybe not, but I won't stop until they do!" **__Naruto replied, continuing to dodge exploding swords. __**'Son of a bitch! He didn't even lift a finger yet!'**_

"Wait a second!"_ Yamato interrupted his thoughts. _

"_**I said shut up! Can't you see that I'm busy?! Hadou #54 Haien!"**_

_This time it was a wave of purple flame… but the result was still the same._

"_**Fucking asshole!"**_

"Wait, Naruto! You see that you need something stronger this time."

"_**I'm not blind, you imbecile!"**_

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?!" _Yamato yelled. _"What Instant Kill techniques do you have in your arsenal?!"

_Naruto looked at Baal and his eyes widened in acknowledgement. __**"I owe you one, pal!" **__He stated, diving straight at the Supreme Overlord._

"_**What are you trying to do, Uzumaki Naruto?" **__Baal asked when Naruto stopped right in front of him._

_Said demon grinned. __**"Laziness is a bad thing, thanks for not moving, pal!" **__He said and brought his glowing green right hand in front of Baal's face. __**"Soul Drain!"**_

_1 second… 2, 3, 4… nothing…_

"_**I-Impossible…" **_

"_**You actually thought that would work? You are a fool, Uzumaki Naruto, weak and fearful." **__With that Baal's body glowed and Naruto was thrown backwards by an unknown force._

"_**Guah!" **__The blond demon landed hard with his back hitting the ground._

"_**Gran Sword!" **__Baal exclaimed and four enormous sword blades appeared around Naruto from beneath the ground in square formation. __**"I have no idea what he saw in you, but it doesn't matter to me in the end. I came here to kill you, and it's time to do just that."**_

_Naruto slowly raised his head… only to see how four lightnings hit each of the underground blades._

"_**Aww shit…"**_

"_**Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

_BLAST._

_A bright flash of light… and darkness._

_**?...**_

"_Now check this out! Here's our hero… lying there like a piece of trash. Wake up, jabroni! Haha, I always wanted to call him that… though I still don't know what that means…"_

"_Moron. Hey, is he gonna wake the fuck up or not?"_

"_Nah, the lazy son of a bitch won't get up unless… hey! How about a kiss to wake up Cinderella?"_

"_The Sleeping Beauty, you imbecile!"_

"_Fuck you, bitch…! What?"_

"_It's the Sleeping Beauty, not Cinderella who woke up from a kiss!"_

"_Oh… then who the fuck is Cinderella?"_

"_Some whore, who was really good at giving head, but was also clumsy as shit. Then she met some looser called 'Prince Charming'… and sucked him dry. And he liked it so much that he wanted to marry her, but she just liked to be a slut too much so she tried to run… But unfortunately for her, she was clumsy enough to trip on her own damn shoe and run into a wall. When Cinderella woke up, the prince told her that they were already married, so…"_

"_They lived happily ever after?"_

"_Nah. Actually they both died on their wedding night. The prince was fucked to death and Cinderella kind of messed up her heroin dose…"_

"_Damn, what a story! Where did you read it?"_

"_A book named 'Fairy tales: behind the scenes', written by the Great Darthemius... why?"_

"_I'd like to… hey, the Snow White is up!"_

"_Damned idiot! I told you two minutes ago that it was the Sleeping Beauty!"_

"_Right! And what did I say…?"_

"_You said…!"_

"_Knock it out, you two. He's really waking up."_

_Naruto groaned and sat up slowly. "How can I sleep when you…" He opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack. "Y-You…!"_

"_Surprised to see us?" Yugito asked with a smirk._

"_Or maybe the view doesn't please you?" Mei added, matching her friend's expression._

"_Do you really think he should be pleased by the sight of me?" Neji asked back._

"_Not you, you asshole!" Godaime Mizukage stated._

"_Stop insulting me, damn it!"_

"_You…" Naruto slowly stood up, still deep in shock. "Am I dead?"_

_Neji smiled. "Sorry, pal. No such luck… But I can _finally _say that you're a jabroni! Hahahahaha!"_

"_I'm not dead… then where am I?" Naruto muttered, looking around. There was nothing except him and three people around, only darkness. "And how in the blue hell did you get in here?"_

"_Well, Naruto…" Neji spoke with all seriousness. "Here is our secret. You see, Namikaze Minato, your father, managed to seal pieces of our souls inside of you along with Kyuubi…"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"_

"_Of course not! What, don't tell me you bought this shit, it's ridiculous!"_

"_Hm… Hmhmhmhahahaha!" The demon laughed. "You know… For a moment… yeah, I did buy it." He sighed. "So, are you going to tell me where am I?"_

"_That's easy, you're nowhere." Yugito stated._

"_Nowhere?"_

"_Yup." Mei nodded. "We don't know where we are as well. The last thing I remember is that I died, and next second I'm here looking at your unconscious form."_

"_Yeah, same here." Neji said._

"_Well…" Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait, Mei, you're dead?! How, when?!"_

"_Easy, tiger." The Mizukage raised her hand apologetically. "How I died doesn't matter. You are what matters."_

"_But…"_

"_Don't worry, Naruto." Yugito spoke. "Neither of us is blaming you. We all agreed on that. But there is something we must tell you, that's why we're here."_

_Neji nodded. "Never give up, buddy. For if you do, the world will be just too damn boring."_

_Mei smiled. "Our hopes and dreams will come with you." She said and their bodies started to become transparent._

"_Wait…!" Naruto tried to grab Yugito's hand, but his arm went through hers. "Gh…"_

"_Don't be sad." She tried to stroke his face. "For even when we will be no more, you will not be alone. You will never stay alone; someone who was always with you is still there. Look around and you will see her…" And with that she was finally gone._

"_Bye, tiger. I'll say hello to Trish for you." Mei blew him a kiss and disappeared as well._

"_Well, I guess this is it…" Neji said and took out… a cola can. "Till next time pal. Remember, I believe in you… and that's the bottom line, 'cus Neji said so! Hahahahaha!" With that he drank from his can and disappeared just like that._

"_Huh…" Naruto looked down and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone who was always with me… Well, thanks a lot guys, but I can't see for shit! All I see is…" His eyes widened. "All I see is…"_

"Everyone… has… darkness…"

"_Hmhmhm…" Naruto started to chuckle darkly. "Hmhmhmhahahahahahahaha! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"_

_**The Netherworld…**_

"_**HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"_**Hm?" **__Baal looked at the cloud of dust and smoke he created with his explosion. __**"So you didn't die… Strange."**_

"_**Strange you say?" **__Naruto asked in amusement, slowly getting up from the ground. __**"Nothing strange here, I suddenly realized why you can't kill me… no one can."**_

"_**How stupid." **__Baal stated. __**"Everyone can be killed, even the gods. And you, I just need to use a little more power than I firstly intended. Gran Sword!"**_

"_**Oh, that shit again?"**_

"_**Yes, and this time you will not come back."**_

_BLAST._

"_**Stupid boy. Weak and…"**_

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! And still here!"**_

_Baal still did not move, but his eyes narrowed slightly. __**"Why didn't you die? The power I used was enough…"**_

"_**You still don't get it, do you?" **__Naruto interrupted. __**"This is not about power, you idiot! It's about survival! Do you want to know why you didn't kill me with that move of yours?"**_

"_**I won't lie. Yes, I do."**_

"_**It's because everyone has darkness! Every human, every demon, every god!" **__Naruto pointed at Baal. __**"Even you! And as long as this darkness exists, I will keep coming back! Because darkness is always with me! BECAUSE DARKNESS IS WHAT I AM!"**_

_Baal stood in silence for some moments. Finally…_

"_**What… What nonsense!" **_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up. Why? Simply because Baal said the last sentence with his mouth instead of his mind. _

"_**You claim to be invincible?! You fool! Just a puny mortal who got over his head with stolen power!" **__The Supreme Overlord shouted. __**"Fine! I will show you that even darkness can die!"**_

_Four swords appeared around Naruto again… But this time they were three times as big and also they were blazing with fire._

"_**This will be enough to damage a god! You will be completely obliterated!"**_

_Naruto looked around himself. __**'Damn, that's a lot of power. How should I…?'**_

"It's never too late to ask one last question." _Old man's words echoed in his head.___

'_**Hmm, why not?' **__The blond demon concluded. __**"Hey, pal! Before you hit me with that crap, can I ask you one last question?"**_

"_**Hmm… Very well, ask."**_

_Naruto paused. __**'What should I ask? Something useful? Nah, don't need another crap. Something important? I don't really give a shit about anything right now. Then how about something… interesting? Yes, that's it!' **__He nodded. __**"Hey, I want the Supreme Overlord's opinion. What do you think art is?"**_

_Baal thought for about two seconds. __**"What ridiculous question. Art has no meaning, only power does."**_

_Naruto's face twisted in disappointment. __**"That's what the strongest demon think?! Pathetic, really…" **__He said just as lightnings hit the underground blades again. __**"Because everyone knows… that art is a blast!"**_

_And for the first time in their encounter Baal's eyes widened in shock. _

_His underground blades were not around Naruto… but around Baal himself._

"_**KATSU!"**_

_BLAST._

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Idiot!" **__Naruto laughed. __**"To fall for a stupid trick like this?! Dumb brute! Tons of raw power and no brain whatsoever! You actually remind me of the Raikage…"**_

"_**Cough… How… How dare you use my own power against me?!" **__The Supreme Overlord screamed, getting up from the ground slowly._

"_**Ho, looks like you really gave it your all in your last attack…" **__Naruto concluded with a smirk. __**"As for using your power against you… damn, that was just too damn easy! Far easier than I thought in fact. Some shit about being stronger than you in anything and you immediately went berserk, forgetting all caution."**_

"_**You… You coward! A true demon fights with his own strength!" **__Baal shouted._

"_**That so? Then the fact that I'm not a demon is very pleasing!"**_

_Baal spat. __**"This changes nothing! You couldn't hit me, I hit myself! And now I'm going to finish you!"**_

_Naruto's smirk fell and darkness surrounded him and his enemy, blocking everything from sight._

"_**Unfortunately I can't allow that." **__He said, switching into his demon form. _

"_**What are you doing?" **__Baal asked in confusion. In all his life he never saw anything like this._

"_**Your life is meaningless." **__Naruto stated, ignoring Baal's question. __**"You have no purpose; you exist for no reason… So I will give you one…" **_

_Suddenly Yamato in his hand became engulfed in some strange black flame._

"_**From this day on your**__**purpose will be to help me achieve all my goals… AS A PART OF ME!"**_

_Baal glared at his enemy. __**"This will not happen, mortal! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"**_

"_**Oh? Looks like you are finally starting to take me seriously… Too late for that! BLACK ONSLAUGHT!"**_

"_**Everything is useless, UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU CAN'T HURT ME…!"**_

_SLASH._

_Blazing Yamato hit Baal right across Supreme Overlord's chest, creating a deep gash._

"_**Dah!" **__Baal gasped in shock and pain._

"_**Liked that? Take some more!" **__Naruto shouted, hitting his enemy five more time. __**"Time to close the curtain!" **__He grabbed Baal by the face with his left hand. __**"SOUL DRAIN!"**_

_Unlike last time when Naruto's hand glowed green Baal's soul actually started to leave his body… through the wounds Naruto just inflicted. But…_

"_**Grah!" **__Baal grabbed Naruto's wrist and began to tear blonde's hand off his face. __**"You will not have my power!"**_

_Naruto gritted his teeth, Baal's soul tried to resist his technique. And then he noticed…_

_Another four sword blades appeared from the ground. But this time they were five times bigger than THE LAST ONES!_

'_**Oh shit!' **__Naruto thought, beginning to panic._

"_**I will not lose!" **__Baal shouted. __**"If that's what it takes, then I'm going to kill both of us!"**_

_Four lightnings struck…_

"Dammit, do something!" _Yamato screamed. _"Take my power, all of it!"

'_**Then don't mind if I do!' **__Naruto gritted his teeth. __**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **__Yamato in his hand exploded with power. __**"I ain't dying with you, motherfucker!"**_

"Strike now!"

"_**DARK… DESTRUCTION!" **__Naruto stabbed his demon blade right into Baal's chest and the result exceeded even his expectations._

_The Supreme Overlord's body disintegrated… But his soul…_

"_**Got you!" **__Naruto's hand glowed more intensively and Baal's soul was absorbed in a few moments. __**"I did…"**_

"The swords!"

"_**SHIT!"**_

_BLAST._

_An explosion that happened next probably shook the foundation of the Netherworld itself. But…_

"_Hmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mad laughter echoed through the area. Mad laughter of one person who stood on his knees at the bottom of a sea-sized crater. "Not yet… I'm not done yet!"_

**...**

**Omake: Villain conference. Part two…**

Alucard (Appearing in a swarm of bats): "Hey, anybody here?"

Silence.

Alucard: "Darthemius, are you there?"

Silence.

Alucard: "Darth…" (Opening the room door) "Hahahahahahaha!"

Darthemius: "Mmm! Mmm!"

Alucard: "What?"

Darthemius: "Mmm-spat… Untie me, you son of a bitch!"

Alucard: Why are you screaming? You could just say so in the first place."

Darthemius: "No I couldn't, you moron! I had a fucking plug in my mouth!"

Alucard: "Oh…"

Darthemius: "Yeah, oh!" (Getting up) "Thanks."

Alucard: "Who did this to you?"

Darthemius: "That wonder bitch! And when I get to her… Why are you asking that? Scratch that, why are you even here?"

Alucard (Grinning): "Ha! I have found him!"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "Who?"

Alucard: "Edward Cullen!"

Darthemius (Raising second eyebrow): "Who…? Oh, right. So, why are you telling me this?"

Alucard: "Because I want you to see firsthand how brutal and bad I can be!" (Grabbing Darthemius's arm and starting to disappear) "You shall witness their death by my hand!"

Darthemius (Trying to shrug Alucard's hand off in panic): "No, wait! I'm not…!"

**Overpopulated street…**

Alucard (Appearing in a swarm of bats alongside Darthemius): "He's here somewhere. We need to…"

Suddenly…

CRASH.

Several cars hit each other on the road.

Many young girls: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Older women (With a blush on their faces): "Oh my…"

Men: "Damn…"

Alucard: "Why are they staring at us?"

Darthemius (Barely containing his anger): "Who knows…? Perhaps it is because they just saw two guys appearing in the middle of the street out of nowhere. Maybe they know you're a vampire and wondering why are you not shining or disappearing… Or maybe… just maybe… they are staring at us because I'M STILL FUCKING NAKED!"

Alucard (Glancing at Darthemius): "Ahaha, umm… ups?"

Darthemius: "I'll show you ups! I'll…!"

Alucard: "Oh, I sense his presence!" (Grabbing Darthemius's hand)

Darthemius: "No, not again…!"

**Dark alleyway…**

Darthemius: "Stop doing that, jabroni, and give me your fucking cloak!"

Alucard: "What for?"

Darthemius (Snapping): "To cover myself, you idiot!"

Alucard: "Oh, alright…"

Darthemius (Wrapping Alucard's cloak around himself): "Imbecile…"

?: "Edward, I heard voices! They are coming from there!"

Edward: "That will probably be stupid… But since we are stupid heroes of a dumb novel, we just have to check it out."

Alucard (Happily): "It's him!"

Edward Cullen: "Here they are, Bella!"

Isabella: "It seems so… Hey! I know you! You're Darthemius, right?"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "Eh?"

Edward: "Yeah, you host your own show! I voted for Aizen by the way! He's tough!"

Bella: "Yeah, and I voted for Wesker! I just looooove his sunglasses!"

Darthemius: "Umm…"

Bella: "Can you give me an autograph? Come on, sign my belly!"

Darthemius: "Well…"

Alucard: "Hmhmhm… You know him, right? I guess that means you know who I am as well."

Edward: "Actually no. Who are you?"

Alucard (In anger): "I am Alucard! No-life-king! I'm the strongest vampire there is and I'm going to kill you!"

Bella (Stepping in front of Edward with wide eyes): "I won't let you do that! You'll have to kill me first!"

Alucard (Taking out his gun): "Move, girl!"

Bella: "No! You'll have to get through my cold dead body!"

Alucard (Gritting his teeth): "Don't test my patience, girl!"

Bella: "No!"

Edward: "You truly love me, Bella…"

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): "You owe me for that, jabroni."

Alucard: "What are you doing?"

Darthemius (Walking to Edward's right): "Oi, face this way!" (Spreading his cloak)

Bella (With wide eyes): "Wow…" (Taking a step forward)

BANG.

Edward's brains are decorating the wall.

Bella: "Edward, no!"

Darthemius: "Oi, I said face this way."

Bella: "Oh my god… is this real?"

Darthemius (With sarcasm): "No, I ordered it on the internet!"

Alucard: "Ha! I did it! I did it! Who's the villain now?!"

Darthemius: Well… actually that wasn't very brutal. Mikoto versus her family? THAT was brutal! And… ouch! Don't bite, dammit!"

Bella: "Sorry, it's my first time doing that… mmm…"

Darthemius: "Anyway, are you happy now, or there is another jabroni you want to kill?"

Alucard: "I don't care as long as I'm getting into your show."

Darthemius: "Well, let's see how people will react to that and… O… Wait a second." (Pulling Bella's head closer) "Oooooooyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhh! Hah, damn that felt nice."

Bella (Licking her lips): "Really?"

Darthemius: "Yeah… somewhat."

Bella (With lit up eyes): "I knew it!"

Darthemius (Taking a step backwards): "What?"

Bella: "I knew that we are destined to be together!"

Darthemius: "Excuse me?"

Bella: Yes, we're gonna have sex! And then we're gonna marry! And then…!"

Darthemius (To Alucard): "Umm… Do something, will ya?"

Alucard shrugged.

BANG.

Bella (Falling on her knees with a hole in her chest): "Ah!"

Darthemius: "Why did you do that for?"

Alucard: "Duh, you wanted me to do something."

Darthemius: "Well, I didn't mean to that extreme…"

Alucard (Sighing): "Fine, I'll fix this." (Kneeling in front of Bella) "But I'd better get into your show after that!"

**The studio…**

Staff member: "Get the hell out of here you… Oh, Mr. Darthemius! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. Umm… Why are you dressed like this?"

Darthemius (Walking past him): "No comment."

**Twenty minutes later…**

Darthemius: "Finally, I'm dressed again! Now the only thing that's left is to find that…"

Diana: "Darthy!"

Darthemius: "BITCH!" (Taking out his gun) "I've got you now, bitch!"

BANG.

Diana (Dodging the bullet): "Hah, missed me!"

Hidan (From security seat): "Fuck, that hurt! Shoot some more!"

Darthemius: "Hold still, dammit!"

Diana: "Nope! Stop that already." (Forcing Darthemius's hand down) "You know you won't kill me, you love my ass too much."

Darthemius: "I will quickly forget about it if you won't stop interrupting my author's notes! Don't you get it? These are AUTHOR's notes, not the main character's!"

Diana: "Tell that to Naruto."

Darthemius: "Oh yeah! I will tell his fucking ass that I…"

Operator: "We're on the air!"

Darthemius: "I am very happy to see you all tonight!"

Diana: "Yes, as you remember we are having a grand competition among the villains of all times. Here are our participants from the last show: Uchiha Madara!"

Madara: "Hn."

Diana: "Aizen Sousuke!"

Aizen: "Good evening. Want some tea?"

Diana: "And Albert Wesker!"

Silence.

Darthemius: "Umm… Wesker?"

Silence.

Darthemius: "Where the 'CENSORED' is that 'CENSORED'?!"

Darthemius's cell phone: "I have voices in my head…"

Darthemius: "Yeah? Wesker?! Where the 'CENSORED'…? What? No, Jill is not here…"

Wesker (Appearing from behind the curtain): "Sorry about that…"

Darthemius (Sighing): "Anyway, here are…"

Madara: "Wait a 'CENSORED' second!"

Darthemius: "What is it?"

Madara: "Tell us who is winning first!"

Darthemius: "Do you really want to know?"

Crowd: "YES!"

Darthemius (Waving his hand): "Fine, fine! Aizen is winning."

Madara: "Shinigami 'CENSORED'…"

Aizen: "Thank you."

Madara: "That ain't fair! I deserve to be leading!"

Darthemius: "Sorry, pal. Aizen is just more handsome."

Wesker: "Hey, I'm handsome too! How come I'm not winning?"

Aizen: "I have a sword that is a part of myself."

Wesker: "And I have a gun that is made especially for me!"

Aizen: "I mastered Hogyoku!"

Wesker: "And I mastered Uroboros!"

Aizen: "You died!"

Wesker (After a pause): "Touché…"

Darthemius: "Can we please move on?"

Silence.

Darthemius: "Finally! Now… who the 'CENSORED' is our first guest?"

Diana: "Oh! It is the dark emperor of the far away galaxy! Please welcome, Darth Sidious!"

Sidious appearing while the imperial march is playing.

Crowd: "All hail lord Sidious!"

Sidious: "Thank you, thank you! I'm signing autographs on Sunday!"

Darthemius: "Please take a seat, Emperor. Now, public wants to know, what did you feel after you successfully destroyed the jedi order?"

Sidious: "What do you think, Darth?! I was laughing of course! I mean come on, ancient Sith tried to do that for generations and I was just "Execute order 66" and wham! All jedis are 'CENSORED'! All that remained was that Snoby-Chan and that damn frog!"

Darthemius: "Frog?"

Sidious: "Yoda. Damn, have you seen how he fights? 'CENSORED'! How did he manage to NOT cut off his 'CENSORED' ears during our fight is still beyond my imagination!"

Darthemius: "What about Darth Vader?"

Sidious: "Who?"

Darthemius: "Skywalker."

Sidious: "That moron? What about him? Well, he was the subject of my pranks his entire life and…"

Darthemius: "Excuse me, pranks?"

Sidious: "Sure! Look at this, he could have a nice and even somewhat comfortable life, but I just went and said: "You will be a jedi, Anakin!" And there he was 'CENSORED' once. Then ten years later he was still a useless loser, but I was pretty bored so I said: "Hey, how about guarding your beloved Padla…" or Padma… or… whatever the 'CENSORED' her name was. Of course I knew he had hots for her. But he was a jedi! No-no! Sex is forbidden… imbeciles. Well, of course he was a weakling, so he ended up having a wife and a baby… loser. And there he was 'CENSORED' twice. Then I told Dooku to cut him up a little, and he did cut off kid's arm. I was hoping for something better, but arm was fine with me at that time. And there he was 'CENSORED' thrice! Then I went and said: "Hey, you will be my representive in the jedi council! Of course I knew they won't accept that. It was a good laugh when I watched kid's reaction. That was the fourth time. Then I called him and said: "Hey, buddy! Do you know that your wife is gonna croak soon?" And he said "What?" I said: "Your wife is gonna croak, dipshit! Comprende?" And he was still dumbstruck, so he said: "What?" I rolled my eyes and finally understood that he simply can't understand what I'm sayind, so I said: "Your wife is going to die, Anakin! But have no fear, Sith is here…! I mean Together we will save her!" And he was like: "Oh, my master! I will do anything for you, even suck off Yoda!"

Darthemius: "Did he… really said that?"

Sidious: "Nah, but I read his thoughts, and everything was there. That was five. Then I said: "Go kill the jedi and I will give you a candy!" He said: "Sure, why not." And thus proud Darth Vader ended up killing many weak children… Damn failure… Anyway, that was six. Then was the best! Remember this (In mocking voice) "You underestimate my power!" Haha, sure, that was his last words before he lost his balls…"

Diana: "I thought he lost his legs…"

Sidious: "Well, they weren't fitting in the costume, so…"

CROWD: "Owww!"

Sidious: "Yeah, that was my masterpiece! I mean hell, when I saw him lying there like a piece of trash that he was, at first I wanted to simply laugh like an imbecile, rolling on the ground. But hey, people were watching, so I couldn't do that. Next thing I wanted is to push him down into that lava river… But then it came to me! Why kill him, when I will be able to prank him more in the future! So I decided to save him… and it turned out to be the best prank ever! I mean look at this metal arms and legs and his annoying "Pshhh!" Hahahaha! I mean come on! Everyone knew he was around because of that "Pshhh!" The funniest part was watching him to go to toilet. 'CENSORED'! The entire Death Star garrison was laughing at this! And even in the end he couldn't do it right! I mean sure, I planned the whole thing, but…"

Darthemius: "Wait a second, you planned your own death? Are you what, Dumbledore?"

Sidious: "Hey, don't insult me, buddy! I grew up on the street! Besides, who said that I'm dead?"

Darthemius (With raised eyebrow): "You're not?"

Sidious: "Of course not! I learned the most important rule in my long life. Always hit the deck before you're stabbed in the back. So I created a situation when that loser's only option will be to throw me down the reactor… where I already had a special elevator waiting for me. Few visual effects, and there you have it! The evil emperor is dead and the peace has come! Now I'm enjoying the remains of my life on Kamino… where I already cloned the hottest top models of all the time, and actually thinking about opening a brothel."

Crowd: CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

Darthemius: "Yeah, that was one hell of a story! Thank you very much, emperor."

Sidious: "Don't mention it, buddy… By the way, here is my card. When I open my business, be sure to visit."

Darthemius: "Sure thing! Now it's finally time to introduce our second guest! From the depths of Lifestream! Please welcome, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth entered gracefully while "One-winged-angel" was playing.

Crowd: "SEPHY!"

Sephiroth: "Thank you for inviting me. I didn't have a job offer in a long time, so I was somewhat bored."

Darthemius: "You're welcome. Tell us, Sephiroth, why did you go insane?"

Sephiroth (Raising an eyebrow): "Went insane? Me?"

Darthemius: "Didn't you?"

Sephiroth (Snorting): "Oh course not!"

Diana: "B-But your actions at Nibelheim…"

Sephiroth: "What's a Nibelheim?"

Darthemius: "A village you burned."

Sephiroth: "Pu-ulease! I burned countless villages!"

Darthemius: "Well, it was… Ah! It was where you learned about Jenova!"

Sephiroth (Nodding): "Ah, that place… I burnt it down?"

Darthemius: "You don't remember?"

Sephiroth: "Nah, not really. I mean come on, I wanted to leave Shin-ra, so I decided to do it with a bang and have my fun one more time."

Darthemius: "And Jenova?"

Sephiroth: "Oh, well… that was to get rid of fangirls."

Darthemius: "Say what?"

Fangirls: "SEPHY!"

Sephiroth (Pointing): "See that?! That's not even half-bad actually! It was far worse before! So I decided, hell, if I was a crazy lunatic with a god complex, they would surely leave me alone. So I thought for a while and devised this Jenova plan, where I would go crazy and kill everyone, saying "I am a god!" Next I went to the reactor and cut off that Jenova's head… I don't know, I just felt like it. And then… well…"

Diana: "What happened?"

Sephiroth: "Well, it was the greatest 'CENSORED' up in my entire life."

Darthemius: "Sure, to get beaten by a recruit…"

Sephiroth (In anger): "Who got beaten by a recruit?! It wasn't like that! In fact, every story told was wrong! In Final Fantasy VII they said that some spiky 'CENSORED' dropped me down, using my own sword. Are they stupid or what?! I would've just let it go! Then in some anime they said that I jumped down myself… As if I don't have better things to do! The reality is…"

Darthemius: "What?"

Sephiroth (Blushing): "Well, I had Jenova's head in my hand, remember? And there was some slippery liquid flowing out of it. So when I was about to remove that spiky 'CENSORED's head, I just… I slipped, dammit! I slipped and fell down! But hey, it all turned out alright! I mean, I got to be a god in the end! Not that I really wanted, but…"

?: "How dare you!"

Darthemius: "What? Light? It was not your time to come out…"

Light (Glaring at Sephiroth): "How dare you! I have a death note! That makes me a god!"

Wesker: "'CENSORED' you all! I am the only god!"

Sephiroth: "And you called me crazy? Come on, I was only killing people for fun! What's so crazy in that?"

Darthemius: "Nothing I guess… Well anyway, since you're here, Light, tell us. What are your most villainous achievements?"

Light: "What?! Villain?! But I am good! I wanted to make the world better!"

Pause…

Wesker, Madara, Aizen, Sephiroth and Sidious: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Light: "What's so funny?!"

Sidious: "Sure, kid! We all wanted to make the world better! I for example wanted to control the entire galaxy with fear so wars could stop.

Wesker: "Yeah, I tried to bring evolution to the planet! No ill intentions!"

Madara: "Hell, I'm even fighting to create peace!"

Light: "But… But…"

Darthemius: "Okay, seeing how Light is having a breakdown, I think it's time to give people keywords!"

Diana: "Right! If you wish to vote for Darth Sidious, send EMPEROR to the number on your screen!"

Darthemius: "And if your favorite villain is Sephiroth, send SEPHY…"

SLASH.

Darthemius: "O-Okay, send JENOVA…"

Silence…

Darthemius: "Right, Send JENOVA! And if you wish to vote for Yagami Light, send NOTE!"

Diana: "Okay then! See you next week!"

Operator: "Cut!"

Darthemius: "'CENSORED' that 'CENSORED' in 'CENSORED'…"

Diana: "A soul of any company!"

Darthemius: "'CENSORED' you!"

Staff girl: "Mr. Darthemiuis! A letter for you!"

Wesker: "I hope it's not from Jill…"

Darthemius: "Nah, it's from… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! That little thing just made my day!"

Alucard: "What are you laughing about?"

Darthemius (With an evil grin): "Ah, just the person I wanted to see, and… how are you doing, girl?"

Bella: "Oh, it's so nice to be a vampire! Master Alucard is so awesome! We're gonna stay together forever!"

Alucard (With a deep scowl): "Thank you very much, Darthemius!"

Darthemius: "You're welcome."

Alucard: "So?"

Darthemius: "So what?"

Alucard: "Am I in the next show?"

Darthemius: "Umm… No. There will be Hazama, Kratos and Shao-Kahn."

Alucard: "WHAT?! What about me?!"

Darthemius: "Read this and you will understand."

Alucard (Taking the note): "Dear mister Alucard… We, grateful people of the world, are expressing our gratitude in this letter for all you have done for us, normal guys! I mean hell, not only you wasted that loser Edward Cullen, but you also stole his girl! You really are a true… HERO?!"

Darthemius: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Better luck next time, pal!"

**...**

**Well, that's really it and damn that was one long omake!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. So drink cola, fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	43. When death is not an option

**Darthemius: Place these cameras right there, I want every part of my apartment monitored…**

**Some staff member: Even the toilet?**

**Pause.**

**Darthemius: No, leave the toilet alone. And can someone bring me a damn cola?!**

**?: Here you are.**

**Darthemius (Taking a cola can): Thanks… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Alucard: Am I that scary?**

**Darthemius: No, but you always appear from behind with that look on your face… And why the fuck are you even here?!**

**Alucard: I'm here to talk about the conspiracy! I mean come on; I brutally killed that guy… that guy… what was his name again?**

**Darthemius: It doesn't matter what his name was!**

**Alucard: Right, but why did they call me a hero?! I mean…**

**Bella: Alucard-sama!**

**Alucard (With wide eyes): Oh no… Darth! Please save me!**

**Darthemius: Fuck you! And stop interrupting my Author's Notes!**

**Bella: There you are! (Running over and hugging Alucard tightly)**

**Darthemius: What in the blue hell are you doing in my apartment?!**

**Bella: Oh… Well, I'm a vampire now, so I can kind of do as I please…**

**Darthemius: No, you can NOT!**

**Staff member: Darthemius-sama!**

**Darthemius: What the fuck do you want?!**

**Staff member: It's Shao-Kahn! He's refusing to participate in the show, saying that he's the emperor and won't be ordered around by some…**

**Darthemius: Is it him on the phone?**

**Staff member: Y-Yeah…**

**Darthemius (Snatching the phone): Give me that! Oh, is it Shao-Kahn? Yes? So you're not gonna participate, huh? Well, then I guess you left me with no choice but to send Sakura in your universe…"**

**Pause.**

**Darthemius: I knew you would see it my way. See you at the studio. (Cancelling the call) Why the hell are you bothering me with this right now?! Can't you all wait until the omake?!**

**Alucard: Umm… about the show… Can I…?**

**Darthemius: You get the fuck out of here this instant, or you will never… AND DARTHEMIUS MEANS EVER participate in that damn show again!**

**Alucard disappeared with a horrified expression on his face.**

**Bella: Alucard-sama! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeee… (Disappearing as well)**

**Darthemius: Why me…? Hey, when are we going to start shooting the AN?**

**Director: Umm… we started ten minutes ago…**

**Pause.**

**Darthemius (Slapping his face): Alright, I'll cut it short, people, 'cus these guys won't stop bothering me. Sorry for not updating this long, I had my fucking exams and my damn work. But rejoice, the exams are finally over, so I can now spend more time on this damn story! **

**Also, thanks for all good reviews and I appreciate everyone who are going to see this fucking story through to the end.**

**Message of the day: I'm looking for someone who can RKO my grandmother.**

**Disfucker: Do you know why Naruto didn't interrupt my AN this time? Heh, it's because I owned his ass last night! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pause.**

**Darthemius: Not that way, you sick freaks!**

**...**

**Chapter forty three: When death is not an option.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– Yamato/Rebellion.

"**Katsu!" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Remains of Kumogakure no sato…**

"Jabroni!"

"What?"

"Jabroni!"

"What?"

"JABRONI!"

"WHAT?"

"FUCK YOU!"

BANG.

BANG.

Kurenai slapped her face. "Will you two morons stop doing that?"

"He started it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Alucard.

"No I didn't!" The vampire objected. "You called me a jabroni!"

"And it's damn true…"

BANG.

"Dah!" Naruto fell backwards and spat another bullet from his mouth. "Even if you fire twenty more bullets, it won't change the fact that you're a ja…"

BANG.

Alucard _did _fire another bullet… but then something happened. Hanabi suddenly appeared in the way and caught the bullet with her bare hand.

"That is enough." She said dangerously, dropping a piece of metal to the ground.

"Wow." Naruto commented sitting up. "How did you do that?"

Hanabi looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "I… I don't know. It all suddenly became so slow for me…"

Alucard's eyebrows shot up. "Time magic? How the hell could that happen?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. Neither of us has that power, so it will be right to assume that Hanabi became something entirely different from both vampires and demons."

"Yet she drinks blood and has high speed regeneration…"

"True…"

"Hey! Stop talking as if I'm not here!" The former Hyuga complained. "Now get your ass from the ground and continue with the damn story."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What fucking story?"

"About your time in the Netherworld." Kurenai explained.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, nothing much to tell…"

"How about meeting this guy?" Hanabi pointed her thumb at Alucard.

"Him? Met him on the internet. A site for poor souls seeking love…"

Two girls folded their arms.

"What?"

Glaring…

Fine, fine! Geez you girls are stubborn…"

"You made us this way." Kurenai said. "Now spill."

"Tch…"

_Flashback…_

_**Three days later. With Naruto…**_

"_Ouch…" The blond demon muttered, getting up on his knees. "How long I was out?"_

"Three days, pal." _Yamato stated. _"It's a wonder that no one has checked on us yet…"

"_Fuck, my head is killing me…" Naruto grunted, massaging his temples. "What did you say again?"_

_The demon blade sighed. _"No. One. Has. Found. You. Yet."

"_Oh…" Naruto nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. "Take that you old motherfucker! Remind me to shove a Rasengan right up his ass next time I meet him."_

"That won't be enough to kill him…"

"_Of course not! But it sure as hell will be painful!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up shakily. "No one has found me yet…" He mumbled, looking around a completely devastated area. "I wonder why. Someone should hear it… someone might even see! Why?"_

"Maybe that's exactly why?" _Yamato asked._

"_Huh?"_

"Think about it, would you want to meet someone who can do something like _this_?"

"_Hmm… I guess not…" Naruto massaged his jaw. "But it has been three days, I'm sure someone really curious would have checked it out… unless…"_

"Unless what?"

"_Baal, he's dead." Naruto stated. "We both know it… but is there any way the summons could learn about it too?"_

"No, but…" _Yamato paused. _"The tower! Legends say that his tower was the manifestation of Supreme Overlord's power! I bet that when you killed him, his tower collapsed! That's how they learned, that's why they still won't check this area out! They think you have won and about to destroy them next!"

"_Sounds logical…" Naruto stated._

"So, what are you gonna do?"

_Silence._

"Naruto?"

"_They think I have won, right?"_

"I… I guess." _Yamato responded._

"_Well, they're in for one hell of a surprise… Because I died in the last explosion." The blond stated with a smirk._

"W-What?! But you…!"

"_Shh, easy." Naruto interrupted, removing the sword from its scabbard. "I'm going to need your help…"_

"Aren't you always?"

"_Fuck you. But now you will do something for me." The Overlord said, stabbing his blade into the ground. "Seal the worlds off."_

"What?! How can I do that if we both are here?!" _Yamato shouted._

"_Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, turning around. "I'll see you back in the human world."_

"Hey, where are you going?!" _Yamato yelled after its master. _"Get back here you ungrateful son of a bitch!"

_Silence…_

"Why me…?"

_**The Netherworld. Forbidden desert…**_

"_Alright, here I am…" Naruto said, reappearing in a burst of flames. "If the memory is correct then this place is feared by both summons and demons. A perfect place for me to hide…"_

_He looked around the area. Sand, sand and more sand. Few rocks here and there, nothing spectacular… except the beautiful night sky._

"_Why is it forbidden though? I see nothing dangerous here. Or is it forbidden for this exact reason? Can a demon die from boredom?" Naruto shrugged. "Well, I guess I should get going. Besides, I feel really exposed just standing here in the open. Let's check out… that rock." He said and started to walk towards his target._

_The road was long and boring, and Naruto started to regret leaving Yamato behind. "At least he's fun to talk to…" He muttered, observing a large piece of stone. "Now I'm stuck here alone for Orochimaru knows how long and…"_

"_Stop right there!"_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "What the…?" He turned around… to see four people dressed in black robes with red cloaks. "Who in the blue hell are you?"_

"_We are asking questions here!" One of them shouted dangerously._

_Naruto tilted his head to the side and looked over his new acquaintances. There were four of them in total. Three guys and one girl. And the most important part – they looked ridiculously human… for Netherworld that is._

_So without anything better to say…_

"_What?"_

"_I said we are asking questions…!"_

"_What?"_

"_We are…"_

"_What?"_

"_We!"_

"_What? What? What?"_

_The speaker guy gritted his teeth and glared at Naruto. "Are you mocking me, demon?!"_

_Naruto looked around in confusion. "Demon? Where?"_

"_Don't try to fool us!" The girl spoke. "Our sense tells us that you are a demon!"_

"_I'm happy for you." The Overlord stated, readjusting his sunglasses. "So?"_

"_What do you mean so?!" Previous guy shouted in anger. "You know damn well that demons are forbidden to enter our domain!"_

"_Why?" Naruto asked. "Is this some human paradise in the middle of hell or something?"_

_Everyone's eyes widened. _

"_How dare you!" Same guy spoke again._

'_Probably the leader…' Naruto thought. _

"_How dare you compare us with mortals?!" He drew his rapier. "This is unforgivable! Prepare to die!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes, but no one saw it behind his sunglasses. 'Where do they get these morons?'_

"_Ha!" The young man jumped high in the air and brought his weapon down._

"_Tch." Naruto snorted and extended his right hand grabbing his attacker by the throat._

"_Dorian!" The girl screamed._

_Naruto sighed and ran his free left hand through his hair. His usual hairpin got knocked away during previous fights, so his long hair now flew freely in the wind._

"_Dorian, huh? Nice name, but…"_

_CRACK._

_The demon pressed his fingers together and Dorian's body twitched and stopped to move._

"_NO!" Another guy screamed in rage, attacking Naruto head on._

"_I'm with you, Clark!" The third one added, attacking from the side._

"_Hmhmhm, what a nice tactics!" Naruto chuckled, raising his left hand. __**"Cero!"**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The guy named Clark disappeared inside Naruto's red beam of energy._

"_Bastard! You'll pay for that!" The last guy brought his sword down… only for it to be blocked by a black metallic gauntlet around Naruto's hand._

"_Sure, do you take credit cards? I'm out of cash." The demon asked, piercing his enemy's head with his gloved hand. "I guess that's a no…" He added, removing his arm and turning his sights on the girl._

'_What a pathetic sight…' The blond thought, walking forward._

_Indeed. All alone, the girl was now holding a small knife in front of her chest with shaking hands._

"_S-Stay back!" She screamed in fear._

"_Grr…" Naruto growled. "Do you know how hard it is to clean all these brains from my gauntlets?! It takes hours dammit!"_

"_Please don't kill me…" She begged, falling on her knees._

_Naruto sighed and dismissed his gauntlet. Then he walked closer and poked this girl in her forehead with two fingers._

"_Answer my questions. I don't like the answer and it's your funeral. Got it?"_

_She nodded weakly._

"_First question. What's your name?" The Overlord began his interrogation._

"_L-Laura…" The girl replied hesitantly._

"_Wrong! It doesn't matter what your name is! But I'll close my eyes on that one. Now, who or what are you?"_

"_I'm a vampire…"_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "A vampire?! I thought they were just a fairy tale."_

"_W-We are not…" Laura stated. "Our queen keeps our species from extinction."_

"_Queen huh… Very well, why is this desert forbidden?"_

"_It's forbidden only for demons." The girl replied. "Our queen's magic keeps them away."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?! Then how did I get through?!"_

_She gulped. "We… We don't know. But the queen felt your presence, so she sent us to investigate."_

"_I see…"_

"_I answered your questions, please let me leave…" Laura pleaded again._

"_Hmm… Let me think for two seconds." Naruto paused. "Nah." He grabbed her by the clothes and picked the girl up. "Now you will lead me to your so-called queen."_

_Laura's eyes widened. "I-I will not!" She yelled. "I would rather die!"_

"_Hahaha!" Naruto laughed lightly. "Is that so? Do you know that your friends actually died quickly and painlessly?" His smile disappeared. "You won't have this luxury."_

"_E-Ev-ven s-so…" Laura said with shaking lips. "You may kill me, but I won't let you hurt our queen!"_

"_Hurt?" The demon asked in amusement. "Who said anything about hurting? I just want to speak with her."_

_The girl stared at him in shock. "B-But you just killed Dorian and Clark and…"_

"_And they attacked first." He interrupted. "Now lead me to your damn queen, or I will rip your soul out and find the way myself."_

"_You can do that?" She asked in fear._

"_Among other things. Now move."_

_**Some time later…**_

"_You know…" Naruto began. "I think you are trying to lead me somewhere wrong…"_

"_No, we're almost there." Laura stated confidently._

"_Huh? I don't see a damn thing!"_

_The girl smiled. "Just wait." They made few more steps and…_

"_Holy shit! Now that's one huge-ass castle!" Naruto stated, admiring the construction in front of him. "Camelot?"_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind, let's go." He grabbed her hand and teleported right to the entrance._

"_Hold it!" Two sentinels with halberds got in their way._

"_No, stop!" Laura yelled, getting between Naruto and sentinels. _

"_Why are you protecting this stranger, Laura?" One of them asked._

"_I'm not protecting him." She replied, turning to Naruto. "Please spare them, they don't know."_

_Naruto shrugged. "Very well, I'm not looking for a fight at the moment."_

"_What's going on, Laura? Where is Dorian?" Second sentinel asked._

_Laura bit her lower lip. "Dorian is… dead. He…" She glanced at Naruto. "He and the others were killed in a battle with unknown demons. I would've been killed as well if not for this person."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. 'Eh? Oh, I get it…'_

"_I see…" Guardian nodded, removing his halberd. "I apologize then. You are welcome to stay in our castle, I'm sure the queen will… reward you for what you've done."_

_Naruto snorted. "Yeah, she sure will."_

"_Please this way…"_

_They went through the gates and when they were alone again Naruto chuckled. "Saved you, huh? Good thinking, girl."_

_She glared at him. "I cannot let you kill any more of us. Having demons, hunters and… _him_ is bad enough as it is."_

"_Him?" Naruto asked._

_Laura bit her lower lip and said nothing._

"_I see, a touchy subject…" The blond nodded, walking into one very large room. "Holy… Is this a ball or something?"_

_True, the room was very big and many people were in it. They were all dressed in beautiful dresses and suits._

'_Aristocrats…' Naruto thought. 'One Fatal Eclipse and…'_

"_Laura?" Sudden voice spoke. "You have returned."_

_Naruto turned his head. There stood one woman dressed in long red gothic dress. She was beautiful, but also had some aura around her. Aura of royalty and authority._

_And just as she spoke all stares were directed at them instantly… or more like they were directed at Naruto. Why? Well, a shirtless long haired guy in sunglasses in the middle of the room filled by aristocrats._

_Yeah, you got that._

"_My queen!" Laura immediately got on one knee. "I…"_

"_Ah, I see the problem already…" The queen interrupted. "Well, welcome to my humble residence… Lord Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Many gasps filled the room._

"_Naruto…"_

"_He's the one…"_

"_What does he want…?"_

"_I want an endless cola can and a pair of neko-ears." The demon replied. "I hope that satisfied your curiosity."_

"_I see…" The queen said. "But I must ask you, what do I owe your presence?"_

"_First of all, shouldn't you name yourself if you already know me?" Naruto asked back, biting his lip in order to not scream one of his favorite catchphrases._

_The queen smiled. "I'm sorry, how rude indeed. My name is Carmilla, and I am the mistress of this castle."_

"_I see, nice place by the way…"_

"_Thank you… But I must repeat my question. Why are you here?"_

"_To get drunk and get laid." Naruto stated firmly. "What?"_

"_Nothing." Carmilla said in amusement. "You just picked a very strange place to do that…"_

"_Perhaps, but I don't feel like going anywhere right now."_

"_Hmm…" The queen thought for a moment. "Perhaps your appearance here will turn out beneficial for both of our sides. Please come with me…"_

_End flashback…_

"Now wait a damn minute!" Hanabi exclaimed. "That's not the end!"

"No, it's not." Naruto confirmed.

"Then get to it already and…"

"Well…"

"Well what?!" Hanabi pressed.

"I don't know if I should tell you the next part…"

"Oh, come on! How horrible can it be?

"Umm…"

_Resuming flashback…_

_**Carmilla's private chambers…**_

"_Ah, yes! Right there!" Carmilla screamed, wrapping her legs around Naruto's torso. "Fuck me harder!"_

'_Shit!' The demon commented in his head. 'This bitch is hot! I can barely hold myself!'_

_True, as soon as they reached her room, Carmilla did something with her eyes and Naruto's dick almost tore through his pants. And they are made out of leather!_

_Next second he ripped off her dress and… well, you get the picture. But…_

'_Fucking hell! I can't stop!' Naruto thought. 'It's like I'm not doing this for myself, but only to please her! What the fuck is going…?'_

"_Ah! I have reached it!" Carmilla suddenly shouted as her head arched backwards._

"_Guh!" Naruto grunted, unable to hold himself any longer._

"_Mmm…" The vampire queen moaned, feeling how Naruto's cum washed over her insides. "Hmhmhm…" She chuckled and sighed. "It's been far too long since I did this the last time. And since you're so strong, I'm going to enjoy myself to the fullest!"_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up when Carmilla rolled them both over and got on top._

"_So strong, yet so young…" She said, rubbing his bare chest with her soft hands. "Oh, how I need someone like you by my side…"_

"_You really don't." Naruto stated. "I'm a bad person."_

"_Oh? Well, even if you are…" The queen spoke, starting to move her hips once again. "Vampires are not known for being good!"_

"_Shit!" Naruto cursed, gritting his teeth. 'This bitch is insatiable!'_

"_Ah! This is wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I already forgot how good physical pleasure can be!"_

_Carmilla started to move faster and faster down to the point where the entire bed was moving along with her._

"_Fuck, this is insane!" Naruto shouted. "I'm gonna…"_

"_Oh no, you don't!" The woman stated, pressing her right index finger in his stomach. "I'm enjoying this way too much to let you simply cum like that! So you won't have a release until I will!"_

_The demon's eyes widened. "You can't mean that!" He said… and felt that when he was about to burst, something held him back. "Gah!"_

"_Hahahahaha!" Carmilla laughed. "See what I mean? Now if you don't want to go insane from pleasure, I suggest you make me feel real good real fast."_

"_Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed in slight anger. "I'll show you, bitch!" He stated, grasping her hips and inserting one finger right into her ass. "I'll make you feel good alright!"_

"_Wait!" She yelled in shock. "That's…!"_

"_Eh-Eh!" Naruto interrupted. "You wanted to feel good! Take it!"_

"_Aaaaaah!" Carmilla screamed when Naruto assaulted both of her holes at the same time. "N-No! I want this to last longer! I…"_

_But she had no opportunity to finish that sentence, because Naruto quickly found her clitoris with his free hand and squeezed it lightly._

"_Cum, you fucking bitch!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Carmilla screamed in orgasm at the top of her lungs… unconsciously loosing control over her spell._

"_SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling the restraints fall, and shooting probably the biggest load in his life inside the vampire queen._

"_Hah…" The woman released her breath and fell on top of him exhausted. "That was the most notorious intimate contact I have ever participated in!"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_The best fuck I've ever had."_

"_Oh…" The Overlord nodded in understanding. "By the way, my presence sure turned out to be beneficial, ne?"_

"_Well…" Carmilla smiled. "That's actually not what I mean that time…"_

"_Ho? And what did you mean then?"_

_The queen sighed. "You see… We vampires have a lot of haters. Do you know why?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Bad cooking?"_

"_Not exactly. The thing is, we are different from both humans and demons."_

"_Really? In which way?"_

"_In reproduction way."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yes." Carmilla explained. "You see, unlike demons, which die and reborn, we are not technically alive. And though there are beings that were born demons, there are none who were born vampires. That is because no matter how hard we try, we cannot have an offspring. That's why we must seek other ways to keep our population up. And we found it…"_

"_The turning." _

"_Yes. And while we keep our numbers strictly under control, turning only when we really need a population boost, many still hate us. Demons kill us for joy; human hunters kill us for money… We are on the brink of extinction."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. 'And I feel so sad about it…'_

"_That's why I wanted to ask you for help."_

_The demon snorted. "I don't do charity."_

"_Who said anything about charity?!" Carmilla asked with a smile. "We vampires are strong warriors, able to take on a Grand Demon without breaking a sweat! And there are hundreds of us! My proposition is this: help us with one problem, just one! And we will all be by your side, helping in whatever quest you are going through."_

"_Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Sounds great, but… what's the problem?"_

_Carmilla sighed. "That's a little bit complicated…" She began. "You see, humans can hunt us only when we get out there in their world… But there is one person who is hunting us even here."_

"_Oh? And who is that?"_

"_He is a vampire, like us. And yet he is different. For some reason he kills every vampire he stumble across and we don't know why. But the worst thing is, he's strong… very strong." Carmilla stated with a frown. "All our squads that were sent to get him were brutally exterminated. My magic keeps him away from this castle, but outside…"_

"_Alright, I get the picture…"_

"_Will you help us?"_

_Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, don't worry, I will…"_

_**Outside of the castle…**_

"_Okay now, where is this jabroni?"_

"_Most amusing…" A sudden voice spoke from behind, making Naruto turn around. "No one in my entire existence has called me a jabroni before."_

_Naruto just stared at the stranger silently._

"_What's the matter? Are you so scared that you can't even speak?"_

"_Not really." The demon replied. "It's just I don't really have any desire to speak with someone who doesn't even have enough class to introduce himself."_

"_Indeed. Well, my name is Alucard…"_

"_It doesn't matter what your name is!" Naruto houted, raising his hand. __**"Byakurai!"**_

_The beam of white light hit Aluard head on, piercing his forehead. Two seconds later his body fell limply on the ground._

"_Eh, that's it?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "I expected something… well SOMETHING!"_

_Then…_

"_Hmhmhmmhm…" A dark chuckle echoed from the vampire's body._

"_Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side when said body floated in the air and regenerated in a matter of seconds. "Well I'll be damned…"_

"_You already are, demon." Alucard stated. "So allow me to relieve you from your curse!" With that he rushed straight at Naruto and pierced demon's chest with his hand._

_Naruto looked down on himself skeptically. "Right…" He brought his hand up once again and pointed two fingers at Alucard's face. "It was nice knowing you, pal…"_

_Next moment a powerful Cero was shot from his hand and it instantly obliterated the vampire's head and a good portion of his chest._

"_Tch." Naruto scowled, throwing Alucard's body to the ground again. "Not very tough. I wonder why no one still…"_

"_That is why…" The voice echoed again and Naruto's eyes widened._

_He turned around to see Alucard's body regenerating once again._

"_What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. "Who in the blue hell are you?!"_

"_Hmhmhmhmhm…" The vampire chuckled again. "Why so surprised? Never seen anyone recover from a grave injury?"_

"_I did, but never from a vampire." Naruto stated. "I killed some earlier and they died like… well humans."_

"_Other vampires?! Don't insult me, I'm not like them!" Alucard replied, looking slightly hurt. "They don't even know what being a vampire truly means!"_

"_Oh? And you do?" Naruto asked in amusement. _

"_Yes, I do…" Alucard said, and the area suddenly became darker. "Allow me to show you a true vampire's power!" _

_Naruto looked around himself. Darkness was everywhere around him, but that wasn't scary… What was is that countless eyes started to appear._

"_What the…?" The Overlord wasn't allowed to finish his sentence, because something bit him on his right shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see that it was some strange dog._

"_Eh?" Naruto went to grab said dog with his left hand, but it released her hold instantly and jumped away. "Smart… but…"_

_Alucard's eyebrows furrowed when his dog started to cough uncontrollably. _

"_What did you do to it?" He asked._

_Naruto grinned evilly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Drinking demon blood is unhealthy, haven't you heard?"_

_The vampire gritted his teeth at this. He just lost his strongest weapon against this enemy._

"_Alright then…" He said, taking out his gun. "Let's do this the old way."_

_Naruto's grin widened as he took out his own gun. "Juuuuuust bring it!"_

_**Three days later…**_

"_SHIN-NE!" Narto screamed, sending another Cero at Alucard. This time the vampire's body was engulfed completely, and as a result was obliterated completely. "Whew, that was a lot of work and…"_

"_Hmhmhmhmhm…" The dark chuckle sounded again. _

"_FUCKING HELL!" Naruto screamed in anger. "I killed you 312 times! Why can't you just fucking die?!"_

"_I can say the same." Alucard replied when his body reformed once again. "You sustained the damage no other demon should be able to."_

_Naruto thought for a moment. "How many times must I kill you again in order for you to finally die?"_

_Alucard paused. "About… ten thousands."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fuck me sideways…" He said, sitting on a stone that was still not destroyed from their battle. "You know, I hate to admit it, but it's useless. You don't have the strength to kill me, and I just don't have enough patience to kill you."_

"_Hmm." Alucard pocketed his gun. "Sounds logical. What do you propose?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "I don't know…"_

"_Wait, why are you even here in the first place? You were looking for me, I remember that, but why… Say, did Carmilla send you?"_

"_Umm… yeah."_

_Alucard snorted. "Well, that explains it. Did she also tell you tat they are a peaceful nation and only wish to not be disturbed?"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was not exactly listening, but yeah, there was something like that."_

"_Well, it's a total bullshit. The truth is that Carmilla is so addicted to the taste of blood that she became obsessed. And she is a powerful magician as well. I am the only thing that stands between her and roaming these lands freely."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "These lands?"_

"_Didn't I tell you? Carmilla is strong enough to drink demonic blood. That's why this desert is forbidden; any demons that come here don't come back alive."_

_Naruto's second eyebrow shot up. "My blood?"_

"_No, your blood is too much even for me." Alucard stated. "Who are you? I never met such strong demons as yourself."_

_The Overlord grinned. "Well thanks for asking! Because even though I was almost fucked about a week ago, I'm still the jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, best in the present, future and past, soon will go back and kick Order's ass great Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" Alucard grinned from ear to ear. "Well, you have quite the reputation. I heard summons speaking about you and they were scared to the bone. Weaklings. Pure numbers without any strength behind them."_

"Sometimes one ally is better then a thousand." _Suddenly echoed in blonde's head._

"_Oh? Hmm…" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. "You're not so bad, you know. Say, why is someone as strong as you is even bothering with these vampires? Why do you give a damn?"_

_Alucard sighed. "Well that is… complicated." He said. "You see, many years ago I had a master, and her final order was to kill every vampire alive…"_

"_Can't you disobey?"_

"_No."_

"_Damn…" Naruto paused. "You know, Carmilla offered me her and her wimps' support… but I would rather have someone like you on my side. Do you have any problems with killing innocent humans?"_

_Alucard grinned, showing his long fangs. "What do you think?"_

"_Hmhmhm, excellent. Then the only problem is to deal with said wimps… Why can't you infiltrate the castle?"_

"_The magic."_

"_How does it work?"_

"_Carmilla somehow got a hold of my blood and created a ward preventing me from busting in."_

_Naruto scowled. "That's not good. We'll need…" His eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait, I know the perfect way to get both of us inside!"_

"_Oh?" Alucard exclaimed excitedly. "And what way is it?"_

_**The vampire castle…**_

"_He has been gone for several days now…" One of the vampire guards said to another. "I guess it was foolish to think that he can be killed."_

"_Yeah, I mean we tried for generations and…" The second one replied, but the first interrupted him._

"_Wait, someone is approaching!"_

_They readied their weapons… but there was no end to their shock when they saw who it was._

"_Hey there, fellas!" Naruto said happily. "Inform your queen that I have a present for her." He pointed at Alucard's body on his shoulder._

"_Th-Th-Th…"_

"_That?" Naruto helped._

_The guardian nodded. "Th-That's… h-him… It's impossible… you…"_

"_Know your role, shut your mouth and go fetch your queen before I lose my patience and kill both of you."_

_They both nodded and disappeared inside the castle._

"_Amazing things fear can do to people…" The Overlord stated._

"_Too true." Alucard replied from his shoulder. _

"_Shut up, you're supposed to be dead."_

"_I _AM _dead."_

"_Ups, sorry. Still shut up though…"_

_**Throne room…**_

"_Lord Uzumaki…" Carmilla said in astonishment. "I am very impressed."_

"_Thanks." Naruto said, dropping Alucard's 'dead' body to the floor. "So, about our deal…"_

_The queen smiled. "Ah yes, deal…" She snapped her fingers and four vampires suddenly appeared around Naruto, forcing him to his knees. _

"_Oh?"_

"_I'm sorry, little demon, but I always had my fingers crossed." Carmilla said, walking forward. "The deal is still on, just with one correction. We won't be helping you; you will be helping us… as my slave!" She added, baring her teeth._

_Naruto only stared at her with a smirk._

"_Restrain him!" Carmilla ordered and her servants moved his head to the left, exposing his neck. "This won't hurt… much." She said, sinking her fangs into his flesh… But three seconds later…_

"_Ah!" She suddenly backed away and fell on the floor, coughing blood._

"_MY QUEEN!" Several people ran up to her._

"_What… cough… what have you done to me?" Carmilla screamed in rage._

"_Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed, standing back up. "I admit it; you were right about this bitch."_

"_Who are you talking…?" Carmilla started to ask, but then she heard the voice that made her blood run cold._

"_Told you." Alucard said, getting up slowly as well. "She has no dignity whatsoever."_

"_Y-You…" Carmilla spoke in fear. _

"_Hello again, my dear!" Alucard exclaimed happily. "Are you happy to see me?"_

"_Kill them!" The queen screamed in despair. "Kill them both! Get them away from me!"_

"_So…" Naruto cracked his neck. "How do you wanna do this?"_

"_Heee…" Alucard grinned. "Carmilla is mine. The rest… well, I really don't care."_

_Naruto grinned as well. "It's settled then!" He turned around and raised his hand. __**"Cero!"**_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Poor innocent vampires screamed when their bodies were eradicated by a beam of red energy._

"_You go finish the bitch; I'll deal with others for now." Naruto said, covering his hands with gauntlets._

"_Got it." Alucard replied, turning to Carmilla, who tried to crawl away. _

"_Get… cough… get away from me!" She screamed._

"_Oh, you hurt me!" Alucard mocked. "And here I was hoping for a hug… oh well."_

"_Stay away from the queen!" Three unknown vampires appeared in front of him, blocking his way._

"_Ho? You sure are a brave bunch, but…" Alucard started to raise his hand… when three vampires in front of him were suddenly blown away by another beam of energy. _

"_Hey, that's unfair! It was my prey!" _

"_What?"_

"_I said it was my…"_

"_What?"_

"_I said…"_

"_What?"_

_Alucard slapped his face. "I guess I'll just get on with it." He said, picking Carmilla by her throat. "Oh, I've been waiting for this, what about you?"_

"_Fuck you, traitor!" The queen shouted. _

"_No thanks. I still can't forgive you for the time I had to spend in the desert while wearing this outfit. Do you have any idea how hot it is out there?!"_

"_No matter what you do, vampires will still survive!" She yelled._

"_Heee…" Alucard grinned maniacally. "Maybe they will, but you won't be able to see that!" He said, biting her neck._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Carmilla screamed in pain._

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. "Shin-ne!" He was about to pierce another vampire's head… when said vampire suddenly fell on his knees, clutching his own throat. _

"_What the…?" The Overlord looked around, only to see that every vampire was having similar problems. Wondering what that was, he picked the vampire he was about to kill by his collar and raised him up to look him in the eye. "Hey, what's wrong with you lot?"_

_But the vampire did not answer. He only coughed a few times and… died._

"_Wha…?"_

"_Finally!" Alucard exclaimed, dropping Carmilla's dead body to the floor._

"_Hey! Don't steal Naruto's catchphrases!" The demon shouted. "And what the hell?! Why are they dying?"_

_Alucard looked around. "That is simple. Looks like Carmilla was binding them to herself, causing absolute submission of their will to hers. As a result they could not disobey, but if she was to die… well, you're witnessing it."_

"_Damn. _That_ is unfair! If I knew, she would've gone the last." Naruto stated._

"_True, I'm quite upset with it too." The vampire replied. "So, what's now?"_

_Naruto grinned. "How do you find slaying thousands innocents summons?"_

_Alucard matched Naruto's insane grin. "Very appealing. Right now?"_

"_Nah, let's stay here for a bit. I need to make sure of something first."_

"_Well, I don't mind…" Alucard walked to a nearby table and took a bottle. "As long as there is blood." He added, drinking blood from the bottle._

"_Yuk! How can you drink this shit? It's… well, shit." Naruto stated, summoning a cola can. "This is way better!"_

"_Go fuck yourself, Uzumaki!" The vampire shouted. "Nothing compares with blood!"_

"_Oh yeah?! Cola is much better than blood!"_

"_Blood!"_

"_Cola!"_

"_BLOOD!"_

"_COLA!"_

"_FUCK YOU!" They shouted simultaneously, firing their guns at each other's heads._

"_Hmhm…"_

"_Hahaha… You know, I think it may be a start of a beautiful friendship…" Naruto said with a smirk._

"_Indeed it may…"_

_End flashback…_

"Hey, what about the story about slaying innocent summons?!" Hanabi complained.

"No." The blond interrupted. "Not right now."

"I agree." Alucard added. "We wasted enough time as it is. We need to know our next destination."

"Huh?" Kurenai tilted her head to the side. "You mean you don't know where to go next?"

"Duh. I've been absent from this world for two months. And I have no idea where…"

"Suna." Hanabi suddenly said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You wanted to learn where the Order's headquarters is, right?"

"I did… how did you…?"

"The link." Alucard reminded.

"Right." The Overlord nodded. "So Suna huh… Well, at least we know our next target."

"Nice!" Hanabi exclaimed with a smirk. "Are we going there right now?"

"Nah. First we need to make sure of something." Naruto turned to Kurenai. "I want to make sure that you survive."

Woman's eyes widened. "Naruto, I'm not going to die…"

"No, that won't do." Ex-jinchuriki stated. "There are only four of us now. Hanabi, Alucard and myself are immortal… you however are not. We need to correct that."

"B-But how?"

Naruto smirked. "There is one person who will help…"

**Sunagakure no sato. The Order of the sword's headquarters…**

"What do you mean we are not going to announce that information?!" Gaara shouted in anger.

Sanctus sighed. "I mean exactly what I said, Kazekage-san. What do you believe would happen if we tell everyone that Uzumaki Naruto is alive and coming here this very moment to destroy everything?"

"He is right." Danzou added. "The last thing we need is panic among our forces."

"True… But we're taking a great risk in doing so." Nara Shikaku spoke. "We won't have panic now, yes. But instead we will get it in the hour X when it will be already too late to back down."

"That may be so…" Danzou countered. "But it is better that way then if we have it before preparations are made."

"I agree. We might even avoid panic whatsoever if we relay the information correctly." Credo stated.

"Tch." Gaara scowled. "Fine, have it your way."

"I'm glad we have finally reached consensus." The Order leader said. "Now let's discuss something really important…"

"What could be more important than our people?" The Kazekage asked.

Sanctus was about to answer, when…

"The death of Naruto." A sudden voice spoke.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san. Nice to see you again." Sanctus stated. "I take it you already know the situation."

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room and took their usual places at the table.

"Yes… we do." The pink haired girl said quietly with a deep frown on her face.

"And we also know that summons won't be helping us this time." Sasuke added.

"Yes, we already concluded this." Shikaku replied. "And that makes our situation even worse. We need some kind of plan to take him down for good…"

"No need." Uchiha interrupted. "Only the Savior has the necessary power to wound him enough. So we just need to distract Naruto until the Savior is ready to put him down."

"Oh yeah?! And who's going to do that?" Credo asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I will."

"You think too highly of yourself, Uchiha." Danzou said. "He already bested you several times. What's changed?"

Sasuke glanced at Danzou dangerously and fire flickered in his eyes. "That's what changed." He stated. "Naruto is mine. If any of you thinks that you can do better, then stand up and challenge me."

No one did… And Sakura frowned even deeper.

"Then my role is decided." The last Uchiha exclaimed. "However we also know that he is not alone."

"True, Hyuga Hanabi and Yuuhi Kurenai, right?" Sanctus asked.

"Not just that." Sasuke responded. "Tell them what you saw."

Sakura nodded slowly. "I wanted to contact Tsunade-sama to learn how everything went. Instead someone other picked it up. It was a man; he was dressed in red and black. Also I saw Hyuga Hanabi and… she was not really herself."

"What do you mean by that?" Misako raised her voice for the first time during the meeting.

"I mean that she… looked older. Older than even her sister Hinata." The pink haired girl stated.

"B-But that's impossible!" Gaara exclaimed.

"W-W-Who cares about her age?! We need t-t-to analyze their p-p-power!" Agnus almost shouted.

"Calm yourself, Agnus."

"Y-Yes, Your Holiness."

"The only thing we need to know is who that man is." The old man continued. "But if he survived the battle for Kumo, then he surely is not a weakling."

"Yes, I don't believe Naruto would tolerate a weakling around him." Sasuke added. "Besides, taking him out is a secondary objective. I don't think that he will continue the fight with Naruto gone."

"About that…" Danzou suddenly spoke. "I believe we have another way to reach our goal."

"What is it?" Sanctus asked.

"A technique. It's called Shiki Fuujin." The old war hawk stated.

"It's not…!" Shikaku tried to interrupt, but Sanctus raised his hand.

"Please continue, Danzou-san."

Danzou nodded. "This technique is used to summon Shinigami, who in turn rips target's soul from his body. The only downside of this technique is that the caster gets the same treatment."

"I see… A powerful technique indeed." The Order leader said. "I actually wonder why you haven't used it before."

"Because it is difficult to learn." The old war hawk exclaimed. "In all our history only three people managed to do so. Two of them were Sandaime Hokage and his successor Namikaze Minato…"

"And? Who is the third one?" Agnus asked.

"I am." Danzou stated.

"Fascinating." Sanctus said. "You believe you will be able to do that?"

"Actually I don't have to do anything. All work will be done for me by Shinigami. Naruto is strong, but he is no match for the Death God."

"Very well. Let's have this as a backup plan." Sanctus replied. "This meeting is adjourned. Begin preparations immediately."

"HAI!"

**Kazekage mansion…**

"Dammit…" Gaara cursed, walking into his room. "And these are the people I had so much hope for…"

"Gaara-kun?" Familiar voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" The Kazekage raised his head. "Hinata, you're awake…"

The girl simply turned away from him with a frown on her face.

"He's back… right?"

Gaara held a pause. "Yes."

Hinata hit the bed she was sitting on. "Dammit!" She yelled. "Why? Why is it always like this?! Just when I believe I've found some happiness, something or someone is trying to take it all away!"

He slowly sat beside her. "He won't do it, not this time." The former jinchuuriki said, wrapping his right arm around girl's shoulders. "We worked too hard to get where we are right now. I won't let him ruin it all."

"Is Kumo destroyed?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"…Yes."

"And Suna is next, right?"

"We believe so."

"Then I will…"

"Leave."

"Yes, I… What?!" Hinata's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Gaara looked down. "I want you to leave the village and return to Konoha."

Hinata's fists clenched. "No way! I will stand and fight beside you! He took too much from us already, and I…"

"And I won't let him take you too." Gaara interrupted, looking her straight in the eyes.

"But I…" She tried to protest, but Gaara cut her off again.

"Listen to me, Hinata." He began. "When Naruto gets here, the Order will fight him. But if they fail… then I will step up and do what must be done."

Hinata's chest ached with fear. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Gaara just looked away silently.

"Gaara!"

The Kazekage closed his eyes. "There is a technique… The most powerful sand technique there is…"

Hinata gulped. "And what this technique does?"

Gaara held another pause. "If worse comes to worse… I will bury Suna under the desert. Along with Naruto… and myself."

"NO!" Hinata shouted immediately. "You will not do that! I won't allow it, there must be another..."

"There is." Gaara countered. "The Order has a plan. Danzou has a plan. And their plans are good, I have to admit that. But if they fail… I won't let him leave; I won't let him get to you."

"Gaara…" Hinata hugged him tightly. "Please promise me that you won't go with your plan…"

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

**Order of the Sword headquarters…**

"Please don't be reckless, Sasuke-kun." Sakura pleaded. "Attacking him head on is a suicide!"

The last Uchiha gritted his teeth. "Last time we fought Naruto killed me. But not this time! This time I will make sure he's down for good."

"That's why!" Sakura shouted, but then frowned and looked down. "That's why… Who do you believe took your death the worst?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura…"

"I was there, Sasuke…" She said as tears started to appear in her eyes. "I was sitting in front of you and watched how Naruto ended your life. But the worst part is that I could do NOTHING to stop him! I could do NOTHING to save you! And when he…"

"Shh, it's okay." Sasuke said, embracing her from behind. "I will not go down this easily now. Last time Naruto had the advantage of being a demon; this time he won't have such luxury."

"But he killed two Overlords! Two, Sasuke! And…"

"And my job is not to kill him." He interrupted. "I just have to distract him for a while."

Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I know…"

"Besides, if not me then who?"

"I know that too… but still…"

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. "Ups, did I interrupt something?"

Sakura whipped off her tears. "No, you didn't, Ino."

"Well, sorry for nothing then." Yamanaka replied. "I heard your speech by the way, Sasuke-kun. You looked very brave."

"Thanks." The last Uchiha responded. "Hey, are those the Order's robes, Ino?"

"Yeah, I decided to join in." The blond haired girl stated.

"But why?" Sakura asked. "I mean what reasons do you have…"

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Remember Moon Country?"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'Shikamaru and Choji.' She frowned. "I'm sorry, Ino. I just…"

"Don't worry about it." Ino said, raising her hand. "We all lost something in this war. Some things were just more obvious then the others."

"So, are you going to be among Suna's defenders, Ino?" Sasuke asked.

The blond shrugged. "I don't know. I'm actually just a recruit, so I simply do as I'm told."

"I see. When did you join then?" The Uchiha asked again.

"Several weeks ago." Ino stated. "When the war was over, I just couldn't stay in Konoha. My sensei is dead, my teammates are dead… and without them I just can't imagine myself being a shinobi. So I retired and decided to leave."

"And ended up here?"

"Sure, why not? Besides, the Order took out Naruto… or at least we thought so."

"Don't worry, we'll do it again." Sasuke assured.

"Yeah…" Ino frowned. "Although that time we had the element of surprise on our side."

"True." The Uchiha nodded. "But that time he also had an army backing him down. Now he's alone against the world, Naruto cannot win."

Ino smiled slightly. "Yeah, I hope you're right…"

**Unknown area…**

"Well? And where exactly are we?" Hanabi asked, looking around some dark room.

"Well we… Nah, I don't remember." Naruto stated. "And… cover yourself dammit!"

Hanabi grinned. "Or what? You will ravish me right here?"

"Damn right I will! And we won't get to the destruction of Suna until I'm satisfied… which will be a damn long time."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. Let's see…" Suddenly Hanabi's long hair wrapped around her entire body and created a tight leather outfit, leaving open her back and a good portion of her chest.

"Wow!" Kurenai exclaimed. "That's a nice trick."

"Thanks." Hanabi smiled. "Will this do?"

Naruto gulped. "You know, for some reason I want to ravish you even more now…" He said, slapping his left hip. "Eeeeeasy, big fella, we have a work to do."

"Aww…" Hanabi pouted. "And I so hoped for some action."

"Grr…" The blond growled. "Stop provoking me, dammit! Let's at least get out of this shithole first!"

"Good point." Kurenai stated. "Why the hell are we here anyway?"

Naruto smirked. "You'll see…"

Then a swarm of bats appeared in front of him and out of it Alucard appeared.

"Did you find anything?" The Overlord asked.

"Yeah, he's down there to the west."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They walked through the strange place that was looking like an underground labyrinth, until it ended with a single door.

"Hello again…!" Naruto exclaimed happily, opening the door. "Kabuto!"

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" The silver haired man in glasses chuckled. "I knew you'd be back sooner or later."

"Wait a second, you meant him when you were speaking about help?!" Kuranai asked in disbelief.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Umm yeah. Is something wrong?"

"I don't like him." The woman stated.

"Nice to see you too, Kurenai-san!" Kabuto said with a smile. "And… oh my! Is that little Hanabi?"

"Who are you calling little, jabroni?" The girl replied.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "That's my…"

"Suck it up." Hanabi grinned. "Or I can suck you up if you want…"

"Not here, please." Kabuto said. "This is a laboratory for Chirst's sake…"

"Enough." Naruto spoke, turning the joke mode off. "You know why I'm here. Do you have anything for me?" He raised his hand and a shining red sphere appeared on the tip of his index finger. "Or perhaps I should waste you right now?"

Kabuto raised his hands defensively. "Easy now, Naruto-kun. I indeed perfected the demonification process, but I ran into some problems…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What problems?"

CLACK.

"Ho?" The Overlord said in amusement, feeling how cold metal was pressed against the back of his head.

"I knew you won't go down that easily, Uzumaki." Female voice said.

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, glancing over his shoulder. "Nice to see you… Whatever the fuck your name is again?"

"You may call me Lady…"

**...**

**Well, that was your fucking chapter. And now…**

**...**

**Omake: Villain conference. Part three…**

Sailor Moon: "I still think it's unfair…"

Darthemius: "Oh, come on now! You got off easily. I mean Pokemon guys got reduced to ashes, you simply got a Stunner."

Sailor Moon: "That's not what I meant!"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "Then what was it?"

Sailor Moon (Sighing): "Do you know how many episodes my anime has?"

Darthemius: "A shitload."

Seilor Moon: "Exactly! A shitload of episodes… and no sex scenes! How is that fair? And yes, I know it's a children's show and all, but why did they make me undress in every episode only to dress me up again slowly?"

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): "Well, you have this guy… toxico-man or something. Can't you just get him to do you on your free time?"

Sailor Moon (Blushing): "I tried but… he's uh… well gay."

Darthemius: "Eh? Why do you think so? He told you?"

Sailor Moon (Snorting): "Oh, come on! A guy, wearing a tuxedo with a long ass hat, throwing roses and fighting with a stick?"

Darthemius (Nodding): "Yup, he's definitely gay. How about other guys?"

Sailor Moon: "What other guys?"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "Are there no other guys in your anime?"

Sailor Moon: "Umm… no."

Darthemius: "That's a fucking letdown! I mean hell; they won't be able to create an orgy this way!"

Sailor Moon: "Yeah!"

Darthemius: "What are you cheering about? You would've been on the receiving end of this orgy!"

Sailor Moon: "Which is exactly what I want! Shit, I've already seen my grown up daughter, but I yet to have actual sex!"

Darthemius: "Y-You mean you're still a virgin?"

Sailor Moon (Blushing madly): "Y-Yes…"

Darthemius (With lecherous grin): "Well, we can't have that…"

Staff member: "Darthemius-sama! Five minutes till the air!"

Darthemius: "Say what? Where the fuck is Diana then?"

Staff member: "Have you forgotten, sir? Today is Naruto's torture… I mean payment day."

Darthemius (Sighing in relief): "Thank god… Still, I have no one to host the damn show with. Where can I get a pretty girl with a nice ass quick enough to…" (Glancing at Sailor Moon) "Say… Wanna host a show with me?"

Sailor Moon: "M-Me? Host a show?"

Darthemius: "Yeah."

Sailor Moon: "SQUEEEEEEEEAAAL! It has always been my dream! What must I do?"

Darthemius (Shrugging): "Just be yourself and don't fuck…"

Operator: "We're on the air!"

Darthemius: "…ing… Welcome! You're seeing this dumb face on your screen, which means you are tuned on the Know Your Role channel and currently watching Darthemius's show! Now as you can guess, my usual co-host Diana is 'CENSORED' my friend Naruto at this very moment, so obviously she's busy. That's why tonight I will be hosting this show together with…"

Sailor Moon: "…"

Darthemius: "With…?"

Sailor Moon: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Darthemius: "Because it's your 'CENSORED' time to talk! Tell us your 'CENSORED' name."

Sailor Moon: "Oh… Hi, my name is…"

Darthemius: "It doesn't…" (Slapping his own mouth) "Sorry, continue please."

Sailor Moon: "O-Okay. Hi again! My name is Usagi Tsukino, and I will be a co-host for tonight's show!"

Crowd: "CHEER!"

Darthemius: "Well, that went better than expected. So, without further delay…"

Wesker: "Wait a damn second! First tell us who's winning!"

Madara: "Yeah, I would like to know that as well."

Darthemius: "Oh that. Aizen is still winning."

Aizen (Turning to Sephiroth): "Ha! In your face!"

Sephiroth: "I still have more fangirls…"

Darthemius: "Can I continue please?"

Silence.

Darthemius: "Finally. Now will you please announce our first guest of the day, Usagi?"

Usagi (Smiling beamingly): "Sure! From many years in the future, from the world covered in Seithr! The one who wields the power of the Azure! Please welcome, Yuki Terumi! Also known as Hazama."

Hazama (Smiling from ear to ear): "Thank you for inviting me. I felt a little bored with the lack of BlazeBlue sequels."

Darthemius: "You're welcome. Now tell us about yourself, Hazama-san."

Hazama: "Sure. Well, as you probably know I'm the main villain of the BlazeBlue series. I like seeing people in pain, 'CENSORED' up their minds, shatter their dreams and of course break their bodies."

Usagi: "Damn, you're one awesome character!"

Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "That surely was unexpected…"

Hazama: "You don't say… Hey girl! Aren't you one of those 'justice' freaks?"

Usagi (Shrugging): "Six hundred episodes without sex can do that to you."

The entire studio: "OUCH!"

Usagi: "Exactly."

Darthemius: "O-Okay then. We got your likes, how about dislikes? Is there something that you hate?"

Hazama: "Of course! Two things actually. The first one is Ragna – the main character of BlazeBlue. Why does he scream so much?"

Usagi: "You do that too…"

Hazama: "Sure, but I'm a bad guy! I'm the one who should do all the talking. In fact, I'm envious of That Man – the bad guy from Guilty Gear, because you know, Sol only goes as far as saying "Die", "Shut up" and "Get lost". Also, why do you people call me a troll? I mean, have they ever seen a troll? They are big fat and ugly! I'm thin, handsome and wear an expensive suit with a nice hat! And…"

Darthemius: "Wait, what's the other thing?"

Hazama: "Aizen."

Aizen: "Huh, why? We haven't even met!"

Hazama: "That may be so, but you have killed my cousin."

Aizen: "Really? Who?"

Hazama: "Ichimaru Gin."

Aizen (Tilting his head to the side): "Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like him…"

Hazama: "Indeed! And as soon as this competition is over your ass is mine!"

Aizen (Scowling): "Tch… Since we're making it personal…" (Turning to Sephiroth) "Then I hate you!"

Sephiroth: "And why is that?"

Aizen: "Because you have more fangirls than I do!"

Sephiroth: "Oh… Well then, I hate Wesker!"

Wesker: "Why me of all people?"

Sephiroth: "Because your attire is more badass and you have sunglasses!"

Wesker: "Well…"

Darthemius: "Shut up! Or I will show you a picture of naked Orochimaru!"

Dead silence.

Usagi (Whispering): "Psst… Do you really have it?"

Darthemis (Whispering): "Are you crazy, of course not! I would've died if I saw something like that!" (In normal voice) "Well, thank you Hazama-san, we…"

Usagi: "Wait, can I ask a question?"

Darthemius: "Umm…"

Hazama: "Of course, shoot!"

Usagi: "Say, Hazama-san, you have second form, right?"

Hazama: "True."

Usagi: "Well, I was wondering if you have a dick in that form…"

Hazama (Smiling sheepishly): "U-Umm… Hehehe…"

Darthemius: "Sorry about that." (Whispering to Usagi) "Are you really a virgin?"

Usagi: "You better believe it!"

Darthemius: "Anyway, we're running out of time, and it's my great pleasure to call our second guest! Please welcome! From the ancient Greece, the ghost of Sparta, the godslayer Kratos!"

Kratos (Walking out): "Hm."

Darthemius: "How very insightful! Do you have blood relations with Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kratos: "Not really."

Darthemius: "Oh well… Anyway, since you're here, I wanted to commend you on something. You see, out of everyone who was called here till now you are the only one who's actually… well, a protagonist."

Crowd: "WHAT?"

Kratos: "You'd better choose your words more carefully."

Darthemius: "Oh no, wait a second. I wasn't trying to insult you, on the contrary I was trying to compliment you. Because even if you are a protagonist, your brutality, violent behavior and of course the way you handling your enemies put you in the same category as these guys. I think it's something to be proud of."

Crowd: "CHEER!"

Kratos: "Well, since you put it that way…"

Darthemius: "So tell us, are they going to continue with your adventures? Will there be another crazy slaughter, like… Scandinavian gods, or… or maybe Catholic?"

Kratos: "Well, I don't think so. After all, I don't really have anything against these guys; they've never done anything to me…"

Darthemius: "Aww, that's so sad… But please, people are dying to know! Where did you go at the end of 'God of War 3'? Did you crawl your way to salvation? Did you fell from the cliff and crashed to death? Did you see Britney Spears without her makeup, instantly forgot about your injuries and ran away? Were you kidnapped by the aliens?"

Kratos: "Well… None of that actually…"

Darthemius: "Then what?"

Kratos: "You see, after the main epilogue was complete they called a break and started with the credits. Yes, we had another scene after that, but since the credits were just so damn long I went out to get a hamburger. And there was such a long line that I had to wait for a while. When I finally returned, I was told that the scene was already done with. They simply forgot I was in it…"

Darthemius: "Well, that's not the answer I was hoping for…"

Usagi: "Oh, oh! Can I ask a question?"

Darthemius: "Like the last one you asked?"

Usagi: "No, no! I won't ask about a dick this time."

Darthemius (Slapping his face): "Okay, go ahead…"

Usagi (Smiling): "Alright! Say, Mr. Kratos. In 'God of War 3' there was a moment when you made the goddess of love scream in orgasm. Can you do this with… any girl?"

Kratos: "Umm… I guess."

Usagi: "WOOHOO! Then how about…"

Darthemius: "Can't you 'CENSORED' wait until the show is 'CENSORED' over?"

Usagi: "Sure, sorry about that…"

Darthemius (Massaging his temples): "Why did I even agree to host this show?"

Usagi: "Maybe because you killed Jerry Springer?"

Darthemius: "Shut up! I already believe the prison would've been better. Enough; get the last guy out here…"

Shao-Kahn: "The last guy? I'll show you the last guy!"

Darthemius: "Security!"

Hidan: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally!"

Darthemius: "Don't kill him, he is needed for the show."

Hidan: "What?"

Minato and Itachi (Pointing at Hidan): "Hahahahahahaha!"

Hidan: "'CENSOOOOOOOOORED'!"

Darthemius: "So, conqueror… Are you going to cooperate, or do you really want Sakura in your universe?"

Shao-Kahn: "Tch… I thought I'm evil. I was wrong, compared to you I'm a rookie."

Darthemius: "Why thank you! So tell us, why do you want to conquer everything?"

Shao-Kahn: "Well I…"

Pause.

Shao-Kahn: "Well, it's because…"

Another pause.

Shao-Kahn: "Because… I want to conquer everything!"

Darthemius: "Yes, we got that. But why do you want to do that?"

Shao-Kahn: "Because… because! It's good enough for me! I want to conquer every realm and… and you know what, this realm will do as well!"

Darthemius: "HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm afraid your goal will never be fulfilled!"

Shao-Kahn: "And why is that? What can possibly stop me?"

Darthemius (Grinning evilly): "I don't know… how about the fact that this realm has Sakura in it?"

Shao-Kahn (With wide eyes): "No… But wait! She's just another mortal! I'll simply wait until she dies and then conquer this realm!"

Darthemius: "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Sakura became a demon in recent chapters. That means that she is immortal."

Shao-Kahn: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! My precious plans!"

Darthemius (Whispering): "Man, what Sakura can do to people…

Usagi: "Oh, oh! Can I ask a question?"

Darthemius: "No 'CENSORED' way! Besides our time is almost up, so I guess we should give voting words to our faithful audience."

Usagi: "Oh, alright. If you want to vote for Hazama, send AZURE to the number on your screen. If your favorite person is Kratos, send OLYMPUS. And of course, if you wish to give your voice for Shao-Kahn, send the word SKULL!"

Darthemius: "Well, that's all for today. See you next time!"

Director: "CUT!"

Darthemius: "Cut yourself, bitch! Damn I'm fucking tired… Well, at least I don't have Diana on my ass tonight…"

Usagi: "Hey, what about me?"

Darthemius: "What about Kratos?"

Usagi: "Umm… he ran away."

Darthemius (Muttering to himself): "Great, and I couldn't make it…"

Alucard: "Hey, Darthemius!"

Darthemius: "Huh, what?"

Alucard: "Well umm… how about… you know?"

Darthemius (With wide eyes): "You too? I thought you knew I don't swing that way!"

Alucard: "Not that, you psycho! I meant what about me and your show?"

Darthemius (Sighing): "Well…"

Alucard (Doing puppy eyes): "Please?"

Darthemius: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Don't you ever do that again!"

Alucard: "I won't… If you'll invite me to the next show."

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): "Alright, alright! You're in."

Alucard: "YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!"

Bella: "Oh, there you are, Alucard-sama!"

Alucard: "NOOOOOOOO! I'll catch you later!" (Disappearing in a swarm of bats)

Darthemius: "Well, that concludes it…"

Director: "Not exactly."

Darthemius: "Oh? What the fuck do you want?"

Director: "Well, I was talking to Usagi-chan here and she told me that since you will… umm…"

Usagi: "Since we're gonna fuck anyway, I thought why don't we record it and sell to some perverts for good money?"

Darthemius (With mouth agape): "Shit… I made another Diana…"

**...**

**Well, that's really all. Next time – the big showdown with Suna and the Order! How will it end? Who will survive? What does Lady wants? Who gives a damn?**

**Anyway, as always a piece of advice: **

**"Live your life without sorrow**

**And fuck like there's no tomorrow!"**

**With best regards.**

**Darthemis.**


	44. Expendables

**Darthemius: Get off of me, woman. It's time for my author's notes.**

**Diana: But Darthy! We're not done yet!**

**Darthemius: Have patience, dammit! Ahem… Now then, welcome again in the world of Everyone Has Darknes! The world where every character is bad.**

**Diana: Umm… Itachi was good…**

**Darthemius: Tell that to Naruto.**

**Diana (Paling): No thanks.**

**Darthemius: Then don't interrupt me! Now where was I, oh yes! I apologize, my good people, for I was going to update yesterday, but I suddenly got drunk… Out of nowhere, I swear! And so I didn't. Also, I have promised you to start the Suna battle in this chapter, but then I decided to write a little interlude… and it happened to be chapter long. But those of you who can't wait for the slaughter, rejoice! For another chapter will be up this Saturday! Why? Because it's my fucking birthday! HELL YEAH! I will be turning fucking 23! And my friends promised me a pool of cola, filled with hot naked girls! So I'll tell you what, if I'll have a happy celebration, I will update three weeks in a row!**

**Naruto: Yeah, we've already got the girls, now it's only a matter of cola…**

**Darthemius (Pointing his gun at Naruto): YOU!**

**Naruto (Raising his hands defensively): Hey, chill man! I came in peace.**

**Darthemius (Lowering his gun): What do you want?**

**Naruto (Sighing): I want my best friend back!**

**Darthemius: Oh?**

**Naruto: Yeah! Ever since the start of that fucking show you've changed man! Now I have to go through an army of reporters just to get here! That's insane!**

**Darthemius (Sighing): Yeah, I've started to get sick of it too...**

**Naruto: Then what's the deal, man? Ditch it! Let's hang out together, drink cola, kill people, fuck the shit out of Diana! You know, the fun stuff!**

**Darthemius: I know, I know… But how do I ditch this damn show?**

**Naruto (Grinning): I think I have an idea…**

**...**

**Chapter forty four: Expendables.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"Know your role!" – Yamato/Rebellion.

"Katsu!" – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Unknown area…**

"Lady, huh?" Naruto grinned. "Well, at least it's original. Never met a girl named Lady before…"

"By the way, missy…" Kurenai said, pointing Alastor at the newcomer. "I suggest you lower that little thing you hold in your hand."

"Indeed." Hanabi's eyes glowed red. "Or we're gonna have some problems. And you really don't want that."

Lady's eyes narrowed. "Tell me what your goal is."

Naruto smirked. "Nope, not telling."

CLICK.

Lady armed her gun. "Think again."

"Okay, okay! It's world peace!"

Lady started to pull the trigger…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "You already tried that, remember?"

"Tch." The girl scowled at him.

"But well hell, I guess I should give you some credits for your guts. So fine, I can at least tell you that this very moment my targets are remaining shinobi villages."

"The Order?"

"Them too."

Lady slowly withdrew her gun. "Very well. Then I wish to join you."

"Eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I must be going deaf. What did you just say?"

"I said that I wish to join you."

The Overlord folded his hands. "Now that's a strange one. You were so determined on fighting me before, what changed?"

Lady glared. "The world did."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurenai asked, lowering her sword.

"Many things happened while you two were in prison." Lady explained. "One of such things is me becoming a number one enemy of the Order."

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed and clapped. "Well congratulations but…"

"What the…?" Lady suddenly exclaimed when two long hands appeared from the wall she turned her back to and wrapped around her, holding the girl in place.

"You didn't really think that I would let a former enemy walk freely, did you?"

"Tch." Lady scowled again.

"Hmhmhm…" Alucard's head appeared from the same wall. "She's strong, can I have her?"

"Later." Naruto stated. "I want to hear what she has to say first."

The captured girl glared at him. "Release me, Uzumaki, I won't attack or run. Attacking is useless and I have nowhere to run to."

"Well, that may be so…" Naruto said, taking out a cola can. "But I don't know that. Now speak before I lose my patience."

Lady sighed. "Fine. Many questions rose after your defeat. Like what that Order was and where did it come from. But only a chosen number of people asked them, the rest were too overjoyed by the fact of your demise… or simply scared of the Order's strength. In fact I only know one other person who started to ask questions beside myself."

"And? Who was it?"

"Senju Tsunade."

"Hmm…" Naruto thought for a moment. "Release her."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so. Now…"

"Fine, fine…" The vampire muttered, releasing his hold.

"Well, Lady…" Naruto began. "Now you have my undivided attention! Are you happy?"

"I'm thrilled…" She said… though her voice showed quite the opposite.

"That's the spirit!" The Overlord walked to a chair and sat down. "Well?"

Lady sighed. "As I said, I didn't buy it. Everything seemed too perfect: their timing, the show they put on and… how they defeated you…"

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm hurt, I truly am! Did you really think those jabronies could beat me?"

"That's the thing, I did not!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh. Remember how they appeared?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked down at his chest… a chest with no necklace around it.

_"That belongs to me, so I will be taking it now. Thanks for taking care of it for me…"_

"Oh yes, I remember… I will never forget that moment!" He stated.

"Right." Lady nodded. "We separated during the fight, remember? You fought the Uchiha, while we tried to fight off your demons. But when the order appeared I was able to take a breath and evaluate the situation… And then I saw it, the lightning that struck you." She paused. "Divine punishment, right?"

Naruto clapped. "Very good! Where did you get such information?"

The girl smirked. "From the Order, of course! I said I didn't buy it, so I decided to learn the truth on my own. And I did."

"Ho! You are to be commended then. Are you going to share it with me?"

She nodded. "I am. They are planning to conquer the world."

"Hahaha!" Kurenai laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Good luck to them. I really doubt everyone will agree with this." Naruto added.

"I think they will." Lady said. "Because they chose a much better tactic than a military assault. Oh no, they want to conquer people's minds so they will surrender the world without a fight… And they planned to do this through you."

"Huh? Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"What they did… they have planned it for years, even before you started all this crap."

Now Naruto really looked confused. "But wait, that's not possible…"

"It is. For they even resurrected your childhood friend and brainwashed her, so they would be able to take you down through her. They knew they'll have to use the divine punishment even before you became a demon."

Silence.

"N-Naruto…?" Kurenai whispered quietly.

"Who do you think was it?" The blond suddenly asked, looking at Hanabi.

"What?" The girl exclaimed in confusion.

"Hard to tell…" Deep voice said behind her.

Hanabi turned around to see Alucard standing behind her. 'Oh…'

"But I believe it's a higher deity." The vampire finished. "Rejoice, Uzumaki! You have finally angered the gods enough for them to intervene!"

"No… No, I did NOT! Anger has nothing to do with it!" Naruto said with wide eyes. "Because they knew it for a long time! That means whoever told the Order about me knew what will happen! He or she wanted me out before I even started!"

Alucard furrowed his eyebrows. "But that's not possible. Your destiny is…"

"Untraceable, yes. But maybe it was not always like that…"

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi asked in frustration.

"Don't bother." The Overlord replied and turned to Lady. "Anything else?"

"Well…" She began. "Except me getting a run in with your former girlfriend and almost dying by her hand…"

"You fought Misako?"

"I did." Lady nodded. "She found me when I was looking through their files. That's how I became a world's enemy."

Naruto grinned. "Welcome to the club. But why didn't you just ask?" He said and drank from his cola can.

"I was tempting to, but they are telling their secrets only to the members of the Order. The membership is for life, and I'm not like that pink haired bitch or her favorite uke…"

"PFFFFFFFFFFT!" Naruto spat his cola.

"My lab!" Kabuto screamed.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at the medic and turned back to Lady. "Please, for the love of everything unholy and Orochimaru! Please tell me that you didn't mean SAS-uke, but some other, unknown to me uke."

Lady smirked. "Hmhmhm, nope. I was speaking exactly about SAS-uke."

"Why are they discussing an uke?" Alucard asked Kurenai.

"Well, Naruto-kun has a history with this particular uke…"

"What's an uke?" Hanabi asked.

"You'd better not to know…" Kurenai replied.

"What the fuck? I blew two holes in his damn head!" Naruto continued his rant.

"Yep, you did. You killed him alright, I saw the damn body." Lady stated with a nod. "But that's the thing; all highest order members are demons. The old motherfucker, that arrogant goat, your ex, and even pinky! They are turning themselves into demons! And they want to do this to the rest of the world!"

Naruto finally understood. "Ah, so that's your reason for joining me…"

"Yes…" She nodded reluctantly. "I thought you were the worst monster in this world for surrendering your humanity and turning yourself into a demon. But the Order… they want to do this to everyone! I'd better see them die!"

"Kabuto." Naruto spoke calmly.

"Yes?"

"What do you need for your operation?"

The medic smiled. "The blood of course! Well that and a couple of hours."

Lady's eyebrows rose. "W-What operation?"

"Demonification." Naruto stated stoically.

Lady's eyes widened. "You want to turn me into a demon?"

"Hmhmhm. No, not you." Surprisingly it came from Kurenai. "He was speaking about me… and I'm ready. What must I do?"

"Wait!" Lady shouted. "Don't do this, you will become a monster!"

Kurenai smiled gently. "You are too young and naïve. There are people in this world, who are worse than any demon you've ever faced."

"But…!"

"What must I do, Kabuto?" Kurenai turned away from her, showing that the discussion was over.

"Come with me." The silver haired medic said with an insane grin. "The blood?"

Naruto stood up. "Yes, I have a perfect blood for you…"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"No, I think it will be better if they will not know." Godaime Hokage said to her assistant.

"But Tsunade-sama!" Shizune protested. "The Council deserves to know, and the people will…"

"Create panic." Tsunade interrupted. "Do you really think that's what we need right now?"

"Then what are we going to do if Naruto prevails against the Order?"

The slug sannin sighed. "Nothing. If he destroys Suna, then we're as good as dead…"

Shizune's eyes narrowed. "You sure are quick to give up, Tsunade-sama. Is there a reason for that?"

Tsunade only glared at her student silently.

"Fine then! I will do what I think is right!" Shizune said firmly.

**"What's the matter with you?"** Voice in Tsunade's head spoke.

"I will tell the Council whether you approve or not!" The black haired medic continued.

**"Who does this girl think she is?"**

"They deserve to know!"

**"She owes everything she has to you!"**

"And Konoha citizens will not start panic."

**"And that's how she repays you?"**

"I have faith in them!"

**"I don't think you should let this slide…"**

Tsunade's look hardened. "You would do well to know your place, Shizune."

"I know exactly where my place is!" The younger woman replied. "And as a fellow Konoha shinobi I must warn the others about Naruto's threat!" She said and turned to leave.

**"What the fuck is wrong with you?"** Tsunade's inner voice snapped. **"Is this the Great Senju Tsunade I'm seeing? Or just a weak old woman, who's gonna let this little bitch do as she pleases?"**

Tsunade shot up from her seat. "Stop right there, Shizune!"

**"Yes! Shove her in her place!"**

But Shizune didn't even bother to stop or glance behind. She just continued to walk as if she didn't hear her master's voice.

**"She's disobeying you! Stop her!"**

'B-But…'

**"You are the Hokage! Your orders are supreme!"**

'But Shizune is…'

**"What? A niece of a guy who wanted to use you in his Hokage campaign? A pathetic excuse of a medic? A good-for-nothing warrior? Or maybe… A traitor?"**

Tsunade's eyes widened.

**"Oh yes. She's going to betray you right now… just like he did!"**

"NO!" The Hokage darted forward, and Shizune could only glance over her shoulder… before her master's fist connected with the back of her head.

CRASH.

Shizune flew forward, crashing through the wall.

"You would do well to follow my orders, apprentice." Tsunade spoke, walking towards Shizune's downed body. "And when I say… huh?" She walked closer and noticed something very disturbing.

Shizune's eyes were open… but her chest wasn't moving.

"Sh-Shizune…?" Tsunade knelt in front of her student.

No reaction.

"Oh no… NO!"

**"Yes, finally!"**

"No, this shouldn't have happened!" Tsunade shouted at herself. "I…"

**"Did the right thing! For once in your life damn it! Don't pity this bitch. She turned on you, she betrayed you!"**

"But I thought…"

**"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THO…"**

Tsunade's eyes widened.

**"Ahaha… umm… ups?"**

"Naruto?"

**"Naruto? Where? No, I'm your inner voice!"**

"You bastard!" Tsunade shouted, getting on her feet. "I knew I couldn't turn into Sakura!"

**"Heh… Well, busted I guess…"**

"How did you get into my head?"

**"Remember when I reversed your age? Actually that was not the only thing I've done." **Naruto stated. **"I also planted a part of my consciousness inside your head."**

"Gh!" Tsunade grunted, clutching her head in pain. "Get out!"

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You really don't want that!"**

"Yes I do!"

**"No you don't! Or have you forgotten? I've been listening to your moans every damn night! So I will say it again, you really don't want me to leave! As a matter of fact, you wish I could be right here so I could tear off your clothes and ravish you in front of this bitch's dead body!"**

"You… You made me kill her!"

**"Not really. I never made you to do anything. The only thing I ever did to you is showing you what you want."**

"I never wanted killing her!"

**"Yes you did, and stop denying yourself! She betrayed you and…"**

"And you did too!"

**"No I did not!"** Naruto shouted. **"I guess you could say that I betrayed Konoha, but you? Eh-Eh! How many times did I offer you to join me? Why do you think I even bothered after you refused? That's because I believe you deserve more than these ungrateful bastards!"**

"Tch, that's the only thing you want! For me to join you. And that's what you're trying to do again right now!"

**"Damn right I am! Don't you want this to end? To be safe and 'retired' again and not bother about this Hokage shit and all of Konoha's problems? I can give you that and so much more!"**

"Oh yeah? And what will I have to surrender in return?"

**"Hmhmhmhmhm…"** Naruto chuckled darkly. **"Absolutely nothing. What you had to surrender is lying down there at your feet. You proved to me that you still have that fire, which brought people to fear and admire you, inside. And that is everything I have ever wanted. To see that you're not only reborn in body, but also reawakened in soul!"**

Tsunade just stood there in silence. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

**"Simple. Because you are the only woman I have ever admired."**

Hokage's eyes widened. "Are you… telling the truth?"

**"Why would I lie? If not for you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere."**

"I… I don't understand."

**"Genjutsu, Tsunade."** Naruto explained. **"If not for your body-covering genjutsu, I would've never been able to get where I am right now. So I guess I owe everything to you… Is that not a good enough reason to admire someone?"**

Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat. "What if… What if I do join you? What will…?"

"Nothing good."

Godaime turned around sharply… only to see many snakes wrap around her body.

"Senei-ta jashu!" Orochimaru said, capturing Tsunade in his signature technique. "I see you have finally snapped, Tsunade."

"Fuck you!" The woman shouted, struggling against her bindings. "This won't hold me for long!"

"What did he promise you, Tsunade?" The snake user pressed. "Money? Power? Maybe the world? Was that enough to kill your own apprentice?"

"Hm… Hmhmhm… Hahahahahaha!" Tsunade laughed. "Alright, I guess you win…" She muttered.

"What?" Orochimaru asked.

"I said you're a moron." The Hokage replied. "I killed her because I wanted to. And Naruto didn't promise me anything of what you mentioned."

"Then what? What was enough for you to betray Konoha?"

"Hahaha!" The woman laughed again. "I never expected for you of all people to tell me about betrayal."

Orochimaaru glared at her. "What did…?"

"Go fuck yourself, Orochimaru." Tsunade said and turned away from him.

The snake sannin paused for some moments. Then…

"Very well. ANBU!"

Four men in white masks appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take Tsunade to a high security cell. She is not to be trusted anymore…"

**With Naruto…**

"Well? How does it feel?" Naruto asked.

"Amazing!" Kurenai stated. "It's like I can sense the world around me! And also…" She took one of Kabuto's scalpels and cut her palm. "That is a nice side effect." She said, watching how the wound closed in a matter of seconds.

"Nice indeed." Naruto commented with a smirk.

"Well, she's turned." Lady started. "Can we get out of this hell hole already? It gives me the creeps."

"Sure!" The Overlord stated happily. "One thing though…" He glanced at Hanabi and the girl nodded her head, teleporting behind… Kabuto in a blink of an eye.

"What the…?" The silver haired medic exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Kabuto pal, but I'm afraid you know too much." Naruto stated, smiling evilly. "Besides, I don't really like traitors and you… Well, you betrayed Konoha, you betrayed Sasori, you betrayed Orochimaru…"

"But I have never betrayed you!" Kabuto screamed.

"Well, that's one point I can overlook…"

"Wait! I… I can still be useful to you!" The medic yelled in desperation.

"Oh, and you will!" Naruto stated. "Just… not in the most desirable way for you."

The next second Hanabi sank her teeth deep in Kabuto's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed. "Have no fear, pal! Your knowledge will live on!"

THUMP.

Hanabi threw Kabuto's lifeless body on the ground. "Done… By the way, he was going to betray you…"

"Really? How?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Okay then." Naruto stood up. "Suna awaits!"

"You are a cruel man, Uzumaki Naruto…" Lady commented.

"Cruel? Me?" The blond chuckled. "Do you have any idea what things he…" He pointed at Kabuto's body. "…Has done in his sinful life? Haha, good old Orochimaru with his experiments has nothing on this guy. To do that demonification he performed on Kurenai, he killed hundreds!"

"You did too." She replied.

"Yes, but not by performing experiments on them. That's sick even by my standards, and that's saying something."

"Naruto-sama?" Hanabi suddenly called.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Remember the Hell Gates you summoned back in Iwa?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"They are still present." The girl finished with an evil grin.

"What does that mean?" Lady asked.

Naruto simply smiled from ear to ear…

**Iwagakure no sato…**

"You have your orders, dismissed!"

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama!"

Kurotsuchi, Onoki's granddaughter, the Yondaime Tsuchikage sighed in exasperation.

'Where are you, Naruto-kun? Why did you not send me your orders? I've been waiting for…'

Suddenly…

"Tsuchikage-sama!" A single Iwa jounin appeared before her in a puff of smoke.

"What is it, Seichi?"

"Th-The Hell Gates!" Scared shinobi pointed.

"WHAT?" Kurotsuchi got up from her seat and looked in the window. "No… it can't be…"

The Gates were open and… four demons walked out.

"Why…" The Tsuchikage whispered. "I never betrayed you!"

**"Naruto-kun?" **

**"I don't see him, Nevan."** Berial stated.

**"And I don't catch his smell."** Beowulf added. **"He's not here."**

**"Then where did the Hell Gates came from?"** Cerberus asked.

**"Wait guys! These are the same Gates we used last time!"** The witch stated.

**"What?"** Berial exclaimed. **"Are they out of their fucking minds to leave this thing out in the open?"**

**"Who cares?"** Beowulf stated. **"Let's just kill everyone!"**

**"That was the plan anyway."** The fire demon replied. **"And I suggest we start with that tower!"** He added, sending an enormous fireball at Tsuchikage tower.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kurotsuchi screamed… just before the fireball hit her tower head on…

**Back with Naruto…**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! One down, two to go!"

"Already?" Kurenai asked. "What did you do?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much… simply invited some old friends to finish what they didn't back in Iwa."

"Oh, you mean these friends?" Alucard asked.

"Yep, exactly. I think we won't have to worry about Iwa anymore and…" Naruto's eyebrows suddenly shot up. "And I believe you owe me two hundred bucks, buddy."

"Oh?" Alucard exclaimed. "Are you shitting me? She really accepted?"

"Yep, looks like I have finally gotten through to her." Naruto nodded, smiling happily.

"Who accepted?" Hanabi asked.

"Tsunade did." Naruto stated. "But the thing is she got caught."

"So… are we switching to Konoha?" The vampire asked.

"Nah. I'll just use some help." The Overlord did one-handed seal in front of his face and one dark silhouette appeared shortly afterwards.

"Well, well, well…" The voice was indescribable too, so there was no way to say if it was a man or a woman. "Finally you decided to show your blond ass to me. I was starting to worry, you know."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto replied, smiling sheepishly.

"So, what is it that you need from me?"

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes, everything went perfectly." The silhouette stated.

"Of course, as expected from you." Naruto grinned. "Now I want you to get out of there as quick as you can and go to Konoha. There in dungeons you will find our friend Tsunade…"

"Friend?" The silhouette asked. "So you got through to her after all, huh?"

"I guess I did. But our dear Orochi-chan has caught her and your task is…"

"To release her, I got it." The silhouette stated. "Don't worry; she will be free by tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I will see you soon." Naruto finally said, breaking the connection.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"That, my dear, was a good friend of mine." Naruto stated. "And because of his actions we don't have to worry about any surprises once we get to Suna."

"I see…" The red eyed demoness said. "Is he… expendable?"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "A nice word, but no. He…" He pointed at Kabuto's body. "He was expendable."

"Oh? And who else is expendable by your standards, Uzumaki?" Lady asked.

"Everyone except those who are right here, Tsunade and the person I just talked to." The Overlord stated, pulling his sunglasses down to show her his burning eyes. "Everyone else is expendable."

**Sunagakure no sato…**

"I still believe I should stay…" Hinata muttered.

"We've already talked about it, and…" Gaara started, but then he was interrupted.

"Come on, girl!" Ino said. "Try to understand Gaara-kun's feelings. He could simply kill you and not knock you out, and I believe Gaara-kun doesn't want this to happen ever again."

The Kazekage nodded. "Ino is right."

"But still…"

"Please go." Ex-jinchuriki pleaded.

Hinata paused. "Fine… But you will contact me as soon as you are victorious, or I will never forgive you!"

"…"

"Gaara!"

"…"

"Of course he will!" Ino reassured. "Now let's go, I believe Gaara-kun has enough problems as it is."

Hinata silently turned around and walked into the portal. "Don't even think about dying…" Were her last words before she disappeared in a flash of light.

Gaara sighed. "Thanks for that, Ino. Keep her safe for me, you hear?"

The blond girl smiled at him, stepping into the portal as well. "Sure thing! Leave it to me!" She exclaimed and followed Hinata.

Gaara took a deep breath. "At least I can concentrate on the defense now…"

"So, are you done with your personal matters?"

The Kazekage turned around to see Sasuke and Temari walking towards him.

"Yes, I am. Now what is the plan?"

"They decided to remove the Savior from the village." Temari informed.

"They what?" Gaara shouted. "Why do that? The Savior is our best chance at taking Naruto down!"

"That's exactly why!" Sasuke stated. "What do you think Naruto will attack first?"

Gaara's eyebrows rose.

"Exactly! And do you think he will warn us about his attack so we could prepare? No, he won't! He will attack the Savior out of a sudden and if he takes him down then we're done for."

"Hmm… Alright, I agree with your logic." Gaara nodded. "What about other forces?"

"The members are still in the village. Only the higher ups have left with the Savior." Temari said. "Also… we have lost the contact with Iwa."

"Why is that?" Kazekage asked.

"We don't know." Sasuke stated. "We don't think Naruto has been there already, but… we're expecting the worst."

"Damn him!" Gaara said through gritted teeth. "How can one person defy the world and be on the winning side?"

Temari frowned. "Well, I don't know about… Hey, did you hear that?"

Sasuke walked to the window…

"What is going on, Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and stood in silence for some moments.

"Is… Is he coming?" Temari asked cautiously.

"No…" Sasuke opened his eyes and a glint of fire appeared in them. "He's already here." He said, making Kazekage's sister gasp. "Temari, go and warn everyone. Gaara, me and you are going to hunt the son of a bitch down."

"Hunt him down?" Gaara asked in confusion.

Sasuke looked at Gaara over his shoulder. "Exactly. Or do you really think he will come out without having his share of fun?"

**A little earlier. Sunagakure's outskirts…**

"They actually live here?" Alucard exclaimed in amusement. "These people are insane."

"Exactly what I said when I first got here." Naruto replied. "I don't see the flying jabroni…"

"They probably removed him so you won't destroy their Savior straight of the bat." Lady said.

"Damn, that was my plan… oh well. I guess we'll need another one. What do you think?"

"I say we charge in and slaughter everyone." Alucard suggested. "Simple, easy to remember."

"True…" Kurenai spoke. "But I wanted to test some of my new powers before we go for the showdown."

"Yeah, I still don't know the extent of mine." Hanabi added. "So I say we have some fun first."

"Hmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well…" Hanabi began, but Kurenai interrupted her.

"Wait! How about we do the 'Naruto' impersonation?" She said excitedly.

"What?" The Overlord asked.

"Remember when you posed as the Uchiha and wreaked some havoc in Konoha?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Excellent idea! And since he's still alive, I think I'm going to use my favorite form!" He exclaimed turning into one Uchiha Sasuke… dressed in Order robes. "Is these the right clothes?"

"They are." Lady nodded.

"Alright! Then I've decided on my form too!" Kurenai stated, turning into Sakura. "Sasuke-kuuuun!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around 'Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke-kun, I love you so much!"

'Sasuke' grinned. "Oh, Sakura' I love you too! So let's skip all this confession crap and get to making pink haired, sharingan eyed and absolutely useless babies!" He shouted, kissing her deeply.

"Yuk!" Hanabi grimaced. "You know, if I didn't know your true identities, I would probably vomit right now…"

"Now, now. Don't be jealous, Hanabi-chan!" 'Sakura' said, smiling beamingly. "Better choose your own form."

"Well…" Hanabi paused. "Actually I wanted to be the pink bitch too, but since you already got it… Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, turning into… Hinata. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait, what about these two?" Kurenai asked, pointing at Lady and Alucard.

"Oh, I don't need any disguise." The vampire stated. "I can be pretty silent in my own form."

"Yeah, he's not lying." Naruto admitted. "So, what about you? Are you only good with your guns?"

"Yes." Lady replied. "But they can be quiet as well." She added with a grin, adjusting a silencer on her pistol.

"So… any rules?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied. "First of all, if you see a guy with duck ass haircut, don't kill him, he's mine. If you see a pink haired bitch, make sure that she sees me killing that moron with duck ass haircut. And if you see a dark skinned jabroni who's looking for a guy named Neo, kill him on the spot! Motherfucker had it coming…

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Hmhmhm… yeah." Naruto chuckled. "So without further delay… LLLLLLET'S GET READY TO FUUUUUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

**...**

**Omake: Villain conference. The conclusion…**

Darthemius: "And hello again…"

Crowd: "DARTHEMIUS-SAMA!"

Darthemius (Shivering): "Holy 'CENSORED'… Now I have my own crowd of fangirls…"

Diana: "It's a good thing you decided to end it then…"

Darthemius: "Indeed! Now without further delay…"

Aizen: "I want to ask a question. Can we see the leaderboard?"

Darthemius (Paling slightly): "W-Well… This will be the final show starring all of you, so I will show the leaderboard in the end to announce the winner, okay?"

Madara: "Fine by me."

Sephiroth: "Yes, me too."

Darth Sidious: "And I'm here just for free cola…"

Darthemius: "Okay. If everyone agrees, let's bring out our first guest. He is…"

Alucard (Appearing in a swarm of bats): "ME! I'm your first guest!"

Darthemius (Sweatdropping): "You were supposed to be the third one…"

Alucard: "No 'CENSORED' way! I'll go first!"

Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): "Fine, fine. Deal with him."

Diana: "O-Okay…"

Alucard: "Go ahead, shoot your questions!"

Diana: "We actually have only one. Why with all your blood thirst you're serving a virgin?"

Alucard (With wide eyes): "W-Well… Can I not answer that?"

Darthemius (With an evil grin): "Hell no! You were trying to get here like crazy! Now spill it!"

Alucard (Looking down in shame): "Well, I guess you're right… You see, the Hellsing story lied a little. I actually awoke before Integra's uncle busted in and…"

Darthemius: "And?"

Alucard: "And we played some cards, and…"

Diana: "And?"

Alucard: "And I lost damn it! I lost the eternal servitude! What else could I bet, my testicles?"

Darthemius: (Trying to hold his snicker): "So let me get this straight, you lost a card game to a little girl, and your servitude was on the line… Well, that's… Wait, what did she bet?"

Alucard (Rolling his eyes): "Take a damn guess? She was a girl after all…"

Darthemius: "Gross… Okay, the next guest is…"

Alucard: "Wait! I'm not finished!"

Darthemius: "Yes, you are. Now our next guest is… Ah-ha! Welcome Nobunaga Oda!"

BANG.

Naruto (With smoking gun in hand): "Sorry, but Nobunaga Oda has left the building."

Darthemius: "Hey, it's not your time to come out yet!"

Naruto: "To hell with it! Listen to me, guys! Who are we?"

Wesker: "Villains."

Sephiroth: "Rulers!"

Aizen: "Tyrants!"

Madara: "Monsters!"

Kratos: "Killers!"

Darth Sidious: "Funny guys!"

Light: "Gays!"

Everyone: "'CENSORED' YOU!"

Light: "What?"

Naruto: "Shut up! Now tell me this, do we really need some 'CENSORED' vote to decide who's the best between all of us?"

Alucard: "What do you propose?"

Naruto: "Let's see… How about a fight to the death? Isn't it our way?"

Shao-Kahn: "Hell yeah! Bring it!"

Naruto: "Indeed! Let's show everyone who is the real GOD between villains!"

Wesker: "I am the only god!"

Light: "No! I have a Death Note! I am a god!"

Sephiroth: "I was chosen by the planet! Thus I am a god!"

Kratos: "I actually was a god!"

Shao-Kahn: "I actually AM a god!"

Aizen: "I have mastered Hogyoku! That means I am a true god!"

Madara: "God or not, I will control all of you with my ultimate genjutsu! And then you will acknowledge me as your god!"

Darth Sidious: "I… I'll go steal some more free food…"

Minato: "Itachi-kun! Help me stop them!"

Itachi: "Hn."

Minato: "Can you say something more at least now?"

Itachi: "…Hn."

Minato: "You 'CENSORED'! Well I've had it! I'm gonna 'CENSORED' you all up with my 'CENSORED' in your 'CENSORED'! And then I'll let you have some of my special 'CENSORED'!"

Naruto: "Hoo! Looks like daddy has snapped!"

Minato: "Rasengan!"

Shao-Kahn: "Shadow Slide!"

Kratos: "Rage of Sparta!"

Aizen: "Kurohitsugi!"

Darthemius: "Quick! Get the car!"

Diana: "On it!"

Madara: "Amaterasu!"

Itachi: "Susannoo!"

Darthemius: "Step on it!"

Darth Sidious (Getting in the car): "Hey, give me a ride, please!"

Naruto: "Where do you live?"

Darth Sidious: "Umm… In a galaxy far, far away."

Naruto (Kicking Sidious out of the car): "Never been there, fuck off!"

Sephiroth: "Supernova!"

Diana: "Oh shit!"

BLAST!

Naruto: "Whew, made it!"

Darthemius: "Well, the studio got destroyed, so I guess I won't have to work there anymore! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto: "Hell yeah! I'll drink to that!"

Diana: "You know what, guys? Since Naruto is the only one who survived, I guess he won the villain battle."

Darthemius: "Shit, you're right… Then I guess he is the one who will pay your allowance tonight!"

Naruto (With wide eyes): "Oh fuck me…"

KO!

Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!

Darthemius: "3…2…1…"

Diana, Naruto and Darthemius: "DATTEBAYO! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The end.

**...**

**Well, like it or not…**

**And as I already said, another chapter will be up next week, that's a guaran-damn-teed!**

**And here's some last minute advice: **

**Give your mom a good night kiss,**

**Give your enemy a full mouth of piss.**

**Sweet dreams.**

**Darthemius.**


	45. Quality versus quantity

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

**Diana: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Why are you screaming? It's two o'clock in the night!**

**Darthemius: I'm screaming because today is my fucking birthday!**

**Naruto: Ho! You're already up!**

**Darthemius: Yeah, I'm up! Where is my damn pool?"**

**Naruto: Oh, it's armed and ready!**

**Diana: What pool?**

**Naruto (Grinning from ear to ear): A pool of cola filled with hot naked girls!**

**Pause…**

**Diana: WHAT? And you didn't tell me? I wanna join in!**

**Darthemius: I thought you had enough last night.**

**Diana: Did you just say 'enough'?**

**Darthemius (Shaking his head): Damn you're insatiable… Anyway, go join if you want, I will finish these damn author's notes and join too.**

**Naruto (Giving thumbs up): Sure thing! See ya there!**

**Darthemius (Yawning): Uwaaaaah… Okay then. Hello again, guys. Here's your fucking chapter, just as promised… What else? Oh yeah, omakes… Well, I'm on vacation right now, so no omakes for now. Besides, I killed a shitload of people already… and even one dog. So I think I'll need to gather more material in order to create more omakes in the future.**

**Now then. I received a shitload of messages with a plea to continue the original Naruto instead of Kishimoto. People, I would love to. But what do you think I can do about it? Create a petition or something…**

**Also, about the next chapter… Well, I don't know, so I will give YOU the choice! Let's see… give me say… fifty reviews for this upcoming week. If you do, the chapter will be up in the end of said week. Sounds nice?**

**Diana: Darthy! Girls are growing impatient!**

**Darthemius: Okay, gotta go. Enjoy your chapter… Wanna join my pool say "Darthemius is a god" five hundred times... wanna pictures from the party, send me a six pack of cola...**

**...**

**Chapter forty five: Quality versus quantity.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"Know your role!" – Yamato/Rebellion.

"Katsu!" – Demonic/Jutsu.

**...**

**With Kurenai…**

"Sand… a village made out of sand… And what if it actually rains?" Kurenai asked herself, walking down some random Suna street.

"Hello, Sakura-sama!" Someone suddenly greeted.

"Wha…? Oh yeah, good day to you too…" 'Sakura' replied, continuing to walk. 'Damn, next person who will call me Sakura gets my sword through the head! But no, let's wait for that. First I need to get myself a destination. Let's see, pinky is a… medic! That's right, so my target is pretty much…" She turned her head to see the hospital. "Bingo!"

**The hospital…**

"What is your… Oh, it's you, Sakura-sama!" The reception girl said, making 'Sakura' scowl.

"Y-Yeah, I've been around and decided to help. Is there anything I can do?"

"Of course, right this way!" The girl exclaimed, motioning for 'Sakura' to follow. "It has been a complete nightmare. What happened all of sudden?"

"Haven't you heard?" Kurenai replied. "Suna will be hosting a FIFA World Cup this year!"

The girl looked at Sakura strangely. "Are you okay, Sakura-sama?"

"Sure, sure. Now where are the patients?"

"Over here please." The girl opened the door and 'Sakura' entered.

"Oh, Sakura-sama!" Some doctor said. "Thank god you're here! This man has a severe poisoning! We don't know what to do and…"

"Don't worry, I got it!" 'Sakura' said, taking the med card. "Ah, I see… Of course, the problem is obvious. You just need to give him a few doses of cyanide."

Doctor's eyes widened. "W-WHAT? But it's gonna kill him for sure!"

"Oh no, no, no…" 'Sakura' shook her head. "You see, this poison kills a human, cyanide kills a human. But mixed together they will destroy each other. It's like in math, minus on minus is a plus, right?"

"R-Right…"

"Okay then, you know what to do!" Kurenai smiled beamingly and left. 'I can't believe he actually bought that! It was the lamest thing I have ever…'

"Ah, Sakura-sama!" Some nurse ran over. "Please, we need your help!" She led Kurenai to another door and opened it. "This woman has pregnancy problems!"

'Sakura' grimaced. "I'd rather not…"

"But you're a medic! You swore Hippocras's oath!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Fine fine…" She muttered, getting in position.

"Please save my wife, Sakura-sama!" A worried husband said. "I will do anything!"

'Sakura' smirked evilly. 'Sure you will.'

"Ah!" The woman screamed. "I can't push it out!"

Kurenai paused. 'What to do, what to do… Oh, I got it!' She smiled. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Just push… Okay, one more time…"

"I-I can't!"

'Sakura' pressed on woman's stomach. "How about now?"

"Ah! I think it's coming out!"

"That's nice to hear!" Kurenai said with a smile. "Okay, one more time… There we go! Congratunations, you have a son!" She exclaimed, taking the child. **'Genjutsu: Tenma Koutai! (Demon shift)'**

"Oh, my son! I have a so…" Father's eyes widened. "What the…?"

Of course, his confusion was natural. The baby was dark skinned… while both parents were not.

"Michiko… what is the meaning of this?"

The woman gasped in shock. "No, it can't be! Tetsuo, I don't know…"

"You have betrayed me, Michiko…" He said gravely. "You have betrayed our love. Sakura-sama, can you please leave us alone? I must speak to my wife…"

"Sure, here's your baby." 'Sakura' said, placing a baby near his mother. "Enjoy your family life!" She went out of the room, only to hear…

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!"

"Ahh! Tetsuo, NO!"

SLASH.

Kurenai grinned from ear to ear. 'Alright! Another happy family! Next!'

Suddenly…

"Sakura-sama! This woman got her leg cut off!"

"Well, then cut off the other one. Soon we will need all spare parts we can get." 'Sakura' replied. 'Oh, how I love the authority!'

"Sakura-sama! We have a real emergency!"

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"This man's chest hurts, and we don't know what is causing this!"

"Okay, where is he?"

"Over here, ma'am!"

The female doctor led 'Sakura' to another room and opened the door. "Right this way!"

Kurenai walked into the room slowly. Indeed, there was some guy clutching his own chest.

"Ah, I see the problem already!" She walked closer and touched said chest. "He has an alien inside of him!"

"A what?" Other doctors asked in confusion.

"An alien. A little green piece of crap, with acid instead of blood. And when he will finally emerge, be sure to hit it with a fire jutsu!"

"But Sakura-sama…"

"I said shoot a fire jutsu right away! No arguing, because if we let it escape, it will turn into a monster and eat all your children. You don't want it, right?"

They shook their heads.

"Then hit this guy with a strong fire jutsu exactly in… seven minutes. Understood?"

"H-Hai…"

"Good then. I'm off…" 'Sakura' replied, leaving the room. 'This is insane! How can they withstand so many bitching people at the same time?'

"Sakura-sama, we have…"

"Sakura-sama, there is…"

"SAKURA-SAMA!"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence…

"I'm having a hard time, okay? So I will take a break on the… roof. Where is to the roof?"

"Uh… that way."

"Thank you very much…"

**The roof…**

"Damn, hospitals are evil!" Kurenai stated. "Still, I had my fun, so let's test some of my skills. Besides, I always wanted to try this…"

She raised her right hand above her head and looked around.

"I hope no one will hear me saying this…"

**With real Sakura…**

'Sasuke-kun… Naruto…' Sakura thought worriedly, walking down some street of Sunagakure. 'You will try to end one another once again. How… How did it all happen? Why must it be like this? I… I never wanted for Naruto to die, I just wished for him to return so we could all be together again, but…'

"Hey, did I hear right?" A sudden voice brought her out of her thoughts.

The pink haired kunoichi turned her head to see two Order members running past her.

"Yeah!" The second replied. "Let's hurry or we're gonna miss it!"

"Damn, I can't believe Hinata-sama would do something like this…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Hinata?' She thought for a moment and decided to follow them. 'I thought Gaara wanted to send her away…'

**A bar…**

"Yeah, it's right there!" One of the Order members shouted, running inside and quickly followed by the second one.

"Hinata? In a place like this?" Sakura muttered. "Something's not right…" She said, entering as well.

A very loud music immediately attacked her ears.

"What is going o…"

"CHEEEEER!"

"Oww!" Sakura clutched her ears. "What was…" The last word died in her throat. Why? Well, that's because she has finally spotted Hinata. It was hard not to do that because she was right on the stage. Yeah, you see, this was not some ordinary bar… it was a striptease bar.

"Oh… my… god…" Sakura mumbled in deep shock.

And it was quite understandable too, for Hinata was not only wearing a very tight and revealing bikini, but she was also feeling extremely confident while doing so. In fact, her movements were so graceful, entrancing and sexy that even Sakura could only stay rooted in her place and stare dumbly. What's to say about men, who were ready to burst inside their own pants any second?

"Alright, boys!" Hinata shouted, turning her back to the audience and leaning forward slightly, doing another sexy pose. "This is what you've been waiting for!" She added, starting to undo her bra.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Men cheered loudly.

"In just a few seconds you will finally see the world's famous titts of Hyuga Hinata!"

Sakura's eyes widened. 'There is no way Hinata would do something like that… Wait!'

_Flashback…_

_"Well, let's just say…" Naruto coughed a few times. "Let me make you forget all your worries." The demon said in Sakura's voice._

_Kunoichi's eyes widened. "H-How do you know that? Were you spying on us?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "You can say that… though I really hated when you called me Sasuke."_

_End flashback…_

Her eyes widened even more. 'That's it! She can't be the real Hinata!' The pink haired girl concluded, reaching the stage in just a few jumps. "Stop right there!"

"Oh?" Hinata straightened, turning to a sudden newcomer. 'Kurenai wouldn't interrupt me, so I guess…' She smirked. "Oh, well if it isn't pink bi… I mean Suckura… I mean… well, you know what I mean."

"CHEER! IT'S SAKURA-SAMA! SHE'S HERE TO JOIN THE SHOW!" Someone screamed out of the crowd.

"Really?" Hinata asked in amusement. "Wanna have a strip duel, Suckura-chan?" Hinata asked, rubbing her own body sexily.

"N-No." Sakura replied with a blush. "I'm here to end your charade!" She said, taking a battle stance. "There is no way the real Hinata would do something like that! You're an impostor!"

'Hinata' pouted. "How cruel!" She exclaimed and turned to the crowd of overexcited men. "Hey guys, she's preventing you from seeing me naked."

"WHAT? GET OUT OF HERE!" The crowd screamed, glaring at Sakura.

"No, wait!" The pink haired girl raised her hands. "She's not the real Hinata, she's fooling all of you!"

"That's not fooling, Suckura-chan!" 'Hinata' said seductively. "That's called…" She struck another sexy pose. "Entertaining!"

"Enough!" Sakura yelled. "Reveal your true form!"

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped…" 'Hinata' said with a sigh. "But before that…" She placed both of her hands behind her head and her hair shot up, creating some kind of… portal…

**With Lady…**

'I need deadly precision…' Lady thought, looking down from the roof at some dark alleyway. An alleyway with three Order members walking casually through it.

"So, are you new here?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I just got transferred from Iwa." Another one answered.

"You've made the right choice. Soon the Order will be… GUEH!"

"What?" The second turned to the first… only to see him falling down on the ground with a sliced throat. "What is… Mmh!" His eyes widened when a hand suddenly appeared over his mouth… and a knife was stabbed into his lung from behind.

The third Order member who was walking slightly ahead of them turned around.

"Hey, you guys alri… YOU!" He shouted, noticing Lady standing over two dead bodies. "You won't esca…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because Lady quickly drew her gun.

PUFF.

"Gah!" The last Order member gasped as his was shot directly in his throat.

"I can't fail this time." Lady said, walking over and pointing her gun at still struggling man's head. "I'm betting my life on this fight."

PUFF.

**The Order of the Sword's headquarters…**

'I'm finally here…' Lady thought, lurking from one shadow to another. 'Pretty quiet here unlike last time.' She took off her backpack and placed it in a dark corner. 'Excellent! Now all I need is…'

"Well, well, well…" A sudden voice spoke, making her eyes widen. "If it isn't our favorite nosy bitch. Came back for more?"

Lady turned around and glared. "You."

"Yes, me." Misako said with a smile on her face. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Lady smirked in response. "No, but here is a better question. Were _you_ expecting someone else?"

Misako's smile faded. "That shouldn't concern you…" She said, drawing her sword. "Besides, you're about to die anyway."

"Sorry to disappoint…" Lady started standing up. "But I'm not going to die until I see you saying hello to your old friend!"

Misako's eyes widened at that. Seeing her distraction Lady immediately dashed for the window and jumped through it.

"Hey, get back here!" Misako screamed out of the window, watching the raven haired girl fall. "I'm not finished with you!"

"Oh, but I am!" Lady stated, turning around in midair.

"Wha…?" Misako looked closer to see some small device with red button in Lady's hand. "Oh shit!"

**With Naruto…**

"Sasuke's mom has got it goin' on.

Sasuke's mom has got it goin' on…" 'Sasuke' sang nodding his head at the rhythm.

"Sasuke, do you remember, you pathetic clown?

Your mom came out with just a towel on.

I could tell she liked me from the way she stared…

And the way she said "Hurry and put it down there"!

And I know you think it's just a fantasy

But since your dad is a good for nothing steaming stinking pile of monkey crap… ahem…

your mom could use a guy like me!

And she did by the way! Very thoroughly I might add! Anyway…

Sasuke's mom has got it goin' on

She's all I want and I've waited for so long,

Sasuke can't you see you're just not the girl for me

I know it might be wrong but I have fucked Sasuke's mo…"

"Please, spare something!" A sudden voice interrupted.

'Sasuke' rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Damn, you ruined such a beautiful song!" He turned around to see some beggar with his hand raised. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Please…" He begged.

"Please what?"

"Please spare something kind man…"

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. 'Kind? Me?'

_"That guy's so fucked up…" _Yamato commented.

'True, still…' 'Sasuke' smirked. "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Yes, please!" The beggar pleaded.

"Alright, alright. But only because you said please." 'Sasuke' said… taking out his gun.

BANG.

_"Ouch!"_ Yamato commented mockingly as beggar's brains were splattered all over the wall. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How cruel of you!"_

'Cruel? Eh-Eh! After all, he didn't specify what he wanted me to spare.' 'Sasuke' replied, pocketing his gun. 'I thought a bullet will do.'

_"And it did!"_ The demon blade stated. _"Now he looks way better in my opinion!"_

"Too true." Naruto muttered. "Now where should I…"

"Hey, grandma!"

The demon turned around to see a little girl smiling at her grandmother.

"Are we going to the church today as well?"

"Of course, dear." The old woman replied, smiling back and leading the girl away.

"Bweah!" 'Sasuke' faked a vomit. "If there is one thing that I hate more than an old woman, two old women and even a bunch of old women is a bunch of old women in a church!"

_"You never even WERE in a church!"_

'One of the reasons to hate it…'

_"So… are you going to do something epic about it?" _Yamato asked excitedly.

"Heh, of course! Or did you forget who I am?" Naruto struck a mighty pose. "I'm the great and powerful Uchiha Sasuke! Everything I do is epic! Especially when I say 'Hn'! So we're going to church, granny! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**The church…**

"Forgive me, oh heavenly father, for I am sinful."

"What is your sin, my son?" The priest replied from behind the thin wooden wall.

"My sin… I… I don't know how to tell you…"

"Do not worry my son." The priest spoke again. "I will understand and forgive you. And the Lord will forgive you for his forgiveness knows no limits."

"Oh, okay then. You see… My sin is that I kind of ran my hand through your head…"

The priest paused. "But you didn't do it."

"Chidori!"

SMASH.

"I did now." 'Sasuke' said with a smirk, withdrawing his right hand from priest's head. He then looked outside to see a large crowd of people, expecting some preaching. "Sorry about that pal, but you won't mind me hosting this party instead of you, right?"

The priest gave a pre-death twitch.

"I knew you would say that!" 'Sasuke' said with a smile. "It's show time!" He said, walking over to the tribune. "Hello my good people!"

"Sasuke-sama?" Someone from the crowd spoke. "What happened to father Balder?"

'Which part?' 'Sasuke' wanted to ask back, but instead he smiled warmly. "Our dear father is…" He glanced to his left and saw a small puddle of blood. "…Unavailable at this very moment. So he asked me, the great Uchiha Sasuke to do the preaching instead of him. Does anyone have a problem with me doing that?"

No one spoke.

"Excellent then!" 'Sasuke' smirked. "Where to start… You see, we all have our demons. I for example have my best friend named Naruto. Yes, that Naruto. He turned on me and betrayed our village. But we shared a bond, you understand? BOND! No, not a guy named James Bond, just bond. So I will not rest until I save Naruto from darkness and pfffft! HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I can only withstand this much bullshit with a straight face!"

_"I'm actually surprised you lasted this long!"_ Yamato commented. _"I was trying my best to hold myself and not interrupt this!"_

"Hahahahaha… Oh, alright then enough of that. Tell me people, are we all the servants of our Lord?"

"YES!" The entire crowd spoke as one.

"And do we believe in greater good?"

"YES!"

"And we believe in doing good things?"

"YES!"

"And we actually do good things?"

"Y-Yes…" This time it was different. Almost half of the crowd remained silent and the majority of the rest hesitated before answering.

"Ah, just the reaction I was hoping for." 'Sasuke' stated. "Because simply believing in something and actually following that belief are two different things. You desire salvation; you desire the assoiling of your sins. That's why you come to the church, right?"

Undescribable mumbling.

"I thought so." 'Sasuke' said in satisfaction. "Do you really believe your sins will be forgiven if you simply sit down there, put your hands together and say AMEN over and over again? Well Eh-Eh! For your sins to be forgiven, you actually need to repent for them. Do you know what repentance means?"

Silence.

"Repentance means that you understand what you did wrong and promise… no, actually promise not to do this again. Hahaha…" He chuckled. "You are so naïve. Do you know how many sins are there, hm? Don't bother, I'll tell you. There are nine… And how many do you think you have? I bet more than one. Do you even understand that you must repent for each and every sin in order for it to be forgiven?"

Many people lowered their heads at this.

"But let me tell you something… you don't have to."

Three seconds of silence.

"WHAT?"

"Oh easy, easy!" 'Sasuke' raised his hands defensively. "You see, I will now tell you one of the greatest truths of this world… Being evil is good. Yes good, because you don't need to think about your sins. As a matter of fact, you don't need to think about anything. Men! What do you think about when you see a beautiful naked woman?"

Murmurs…

"Exactly what I think when I see one! And you shouldn't be ashamed of that, quite the opposite, you should be proud! That's proves that you are real men! Women, what do you feel when you see another woman being more popular with men than you are? Of course, you feel envy. And don't try lying to me or even yourself. No matter what you say to yourself in your mind, we can't control how we feel. And that is why none of us will reach the gates of heaven. Because we are who we are."

Almost half of the crowd gasped.

"Oh, don't be sad now! Let me ask you this… is it really so awful?"

"Wh-What are you saying, Sasuke-sama!" Someone shouted. "The way of our Lord is the only right one! And even if we are sinful, we must seek forgiveness until the end!"

Many nods followed in approval.

'Sasuke' grinned evilly. "Oh really? The only right way… Say my friend, the Bible says that god is all-merciful and all-forgiving. Do you agree with that?"

"Of course I do!"

"My, what determination! But sadly, you are mistaken."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yes, you are! As a matter of fact, it's a huge misunderstanding! You see, our precious Lord is not as flawless as we believe him to be. For example, he's not all-forgiving. On the contrary, he forgives no one. If he did, hell would've been empty, right?"

Silence.

"Right. He's not that merciful as well. He has the divine power, ne? Then why won't he help everyone who needs to be cured? Why not do that if you're so compassionate? Do you know why the Lord does not… and will not help any of you, or any other human being for that matter? Simple, it's because he doesn't care! Who are you to him? Only insects on the planet he created! Then why not give it back to him? Think about it! What is better: to reign in hell, or to serve in heaven? You already know that you have no chance to get to heaven, why limit yourself then? Why go to church and listen all this crap over and over again? Why try to achieve the impossible… when everything you could ever hope for is right here in front of you? Darkness, lust, gluttony, greed, violence, desire! Submit to them, and they will show you how wonderful this life can actually be!"

"Sasuke-sama?"

'Sasuke' looked down to see that little girl from before. "Yes?"

"Is darkness really this nice?"

"It is…" 'Sasuke' replied. "As long as you allow it to be…"

"Will we really have everything we want?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Sure. That and much more! Unlimited person has unlimited joy! And if you will…"

"Enough!" A harsh voice brought people out of their trance… and 'Sasuke' out of his fun.

"Ho, it's Gaara-kun! Do you wish to join our club? We'll call ourselves 'Evil is good'! How does this sound?"

"Gaara-sama!" Little girl spoke happily. "Join us! Darkness is nice!"

Kazekage's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so… Uzumaki."

'Sasuke' raised an eyebrow. "Uzumaki? Where? It's me, Sasuke, can't you tell?"

"I can." Gaara stated. "First of all, Sasuke wears different robes. Secondly, he talks differently. And third… he doesn't wear sunglasses."

'Sasuke's eyebrows rose. He slowly took his sunglasses off of his face and looked down at them.

"Shit, I can't believe I fucked up on something like this. How come no one noticed it before…?"

_"I did."_ Yamato stated. _"But I was wondering how long it will take for them to realize."_

"This is not Uchiha Sasuke! He's trying to fool you and destroy your minds! Don't listen to him!"

"I knew what he said was wrong!" Someone from the crowd shouted and some people agreed… Less than a half.

"Damn, now you ruined my fun! Oh well…" Sasuke put his sunglasses back on. "I guess it can't be helped…"

"Game over, Uzumaki!" Gaara said glaring and unleashed his sand.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait!" 'Sasuke' waved his hands defensively. "Before you go with your usual sand coffin shit and that "Mother wants your blood!" crap, do you mind if I pray a little? After all, it's the first time I'm in a real church!" He put his arms together and spoke again. "Forgive me oh Lord, because I am sinful! I have just killed everyone in this fucking church, trying to explain that ART IS A BLAST!" 'Sasuke' shouted, throwing a fireball at the ceiling…

**Suna hospital. The rooftop…**

"I hope no one will hear me saying this…" Kurenai muttered, raising her fist above her head. She then looked left and right to make sure that no one was around. And then…

"Shannaro!" The demoness shouted, slamming said fist in the middle of the roof…

**Striptease bar…**

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped…" 'Hinata' said with a sigh. "But before that…" She placed both of her hands behind her head and her hair shot up, creating some kind of… portal…

"W-What is that?" Sakura whispered in awe and fear, seeing how a dragon head appeared from 'Hinata's portal.

"LET'S DANCE, BOYS!"

**The Order of the Sword's headquarters…**

"Wha…?" Misako looked closer to see some small device with red button in Lady's hand. "Oh shit!"

"Suck on this, bitch!" Lady shouted, pushing the red button…

**The church…**

"KATSU!"

**All over Sunagakure…**

BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!

**With Naruto…**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait! I want god's forgiveness!" 'Sasuke' exclaimed, getting on his knees. "Forgive me, oh Lord. I have killed everyone in that church just as promised… Wait, that's not right. Let's try this way. I'm sorry for killing everyone in that church. I couldn't help it, they looked like total imbeciles, and imbeciles deserve a slow and painful… Damn, that's not it either! How about… I seek repentance because I killed everyone in that church… accidently. Yeah, it was an accident! I was aiming for… for… well, the Lord is supposed to be smart, he can make it up himself…"

Suddenly rocks started to shift…

"Uzumaki!" Gaara screamed, getting out of the wreckage and unleashing his sand. "You bastard, they were innocent people!"

'Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "Ah-ha! So I didn't kill _everyone_ in that church!" He looked up and showed a middle finger at the sky. "Then you can take your forgiveness, put some angel sperm on it, turn it sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

"Cough… This ends here, Uzumaki…" Gaara exclaimed between coughs.

"Eh? Oh, well if you meant Suna, then yeah it ends here." 'Sasuke' said with a smirk, bringing his right hand up and starting a Cero. "And it's starting to end with you going for the ride! Cero!"

Gaara's eyes widened. Yeah, he was the Kazekage, but speed was one of his worst qualities.

BLAST.

A beam of red energy hit Gaara head on.

"Score! And thus Know Your Role team wins again!"

_"Wait, don't relax yet."_ Yamato replied. _"There is something up ahead."_

"Huh?" 'Sasuke' tried to look through the smoke, and when it started to clear, he finally saw…

"NARUTO!" One Uchiha Sasuke in his black Order robe screamed with his sword drawn.

"Oh-ho!" Naruto exclaimed, dropping his 'Sasuke' disguise. "Uke!" He shouted back and drew… a cola can. "Yeah, I know I probably should've run at you with my sword and clash our blades in overdramatic fashion like the true rival that I am, but… Well, I kind of not really consider you my rival. After all, you're just a dumb piece of trash…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "You should've stayed dead!"

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "You're the one to talk. After all, my death was only a presumed one. You on the other hand… I somewhat remember blowing your brains out."

"Grr!" Sasuke scowled and was about to rush forward, but someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop." Gaara said stoically from behind. "He's trying to provoke you yet again. Don't fall for it like you did last time. After all, you promised Sakura…"

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke relaxed somewhat.

"Ah, so you protected him." Naruto nodded. "How very noble of you, Uke-chan. But I'm not really surprised. After all, nobility, honor and all that stupid crap is natural for morons like you." He shook his head. "I still can't understand why Itachi sacrificed himself for you. He was the closest thing to a rival that I will ever have. Yes, your brother was smart, strong, cunning and determined. He was a true shinobi. And you… you are just a pathetic failure. How could he believe that you will be able to stop me?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare saying my brother's name! He believed in me, and nothing you say will make me doubt myself anymore! I will destroy you just as he wanted me to!"

"That so…" Naruto grinned evilly. "Say, how's Sakura?"

"Don't bring her here! This is between me and you!"

"Sure, sure… Just answer one question; did she scream your name in pleasure?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"No? Well here is another difference between us. She did scream _your_ name in pleasure when _I_ banged her little virgin pussy! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Grah!"

"Sasuke, no!" Gaara tried to stop his ally, but Sasuke was simply too fast.

"SHIN-NE!" The last Uchiha screamed, bringing down Rebellion with all his might. But then…

Naruto's form suddenly shifted, and now instead of him there stood… Uchiha Mikoto.

"Sasuke-kun?" She said in sweet voice.

Sasuke stopped his attack immediately, only to…

SLASH.

"Guah!"

…Find himself hanging on Naruto's sword.

"Oh my fucking god!" Mikoto exclaimed, as her form shifted back to Naruto. "I can't believe you fell for that! Shit, you're the biggest shinobi failure I have ever seen in my fucking life!"

"A failure…" Sasuke muttered quietly. "A failure as a shinobi… Well, that might be true, however…" He suddenly gripped Yamato's blade with his left hand, making Naruto tilt his head in confusion. "You are a failure as a human being!"

"Wha…?" Naruto asked, just as Sasuke raised his demon blade and brought it on the blonde's head…

CLANG.

…Only for it to be blocked by Naruto's left hand with a black metallic gauntlet around it.

"You know, Uke-chan? I will really be missing you…" The Overlord said, bringing his left hand up and creating another Cero right in front of Uchiha's face. "Try to survive now. Ce…!"

"Sabaku Rou!"

"Wha…?"

SLAM.

A giant sand ball closed around Naruto. Thinking desperately, Sasuke brought his legs up and in the last possible moment pushed himself off Naruto's sword.

"You okay?" Gaara asked as Sasuke landed near him.

"Yeah, just a scratch." The Uchiha said, looking at his rapidly closing wound.

"Take this, Uzumaki!" Gaara brought his hand up. "Sabaku Sousou!"

The Kazekage clenched his fist, but to his and Sasuke's surprise, instead of compressing the sand ball just exploded like a bomb.

"Ahaha, that was nice." Naruto stated, slowly descending to the ground.

"What did you do?" Gaara asked with a glare.

"Oh, that's just one very nice trick I picked up on my way here…"

"It won't help you against this!" Sasuke shouted, bringing his right hand up. **"Chidori Eiso! (Chidori Spear)"**

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto simply stood in his place with a cola can in his hand. And when Sasuke's lightning spear almost reached him, it just vanished.

"What?" The Uchiha asked in confusion. "But I didn't cancel my technique!"

"And you didn't…" Naruto replied. "I did."

"How did you…?"

"It doesn't matter how!" Naruto interrupted. "What does matter is that I want to know where the big jabroni is."

"We have no desire to tell you." Gaara stated emotionlessly.

Naruto pouted and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Well that's too bad. But seeing that he's not here yet, I think I'll play with you two imbeciles for a while…"

Sasuke's eyes flickered with fire. "Play, huh?" He suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow and next moment Naruto noticed Rebellion's blade sticking out of his stomach. "Play this, you bastard!"

"Hiraishin?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, that's just… ridiculous."

"What?"

"Stop trying to be me, duck ass. You have no chance."

"I'm not trying to be you, asshole!" The Uchiha shouted, holding his sword in place.

"Oh really? Becoming an avenger, turning on Konoha, gaining devil's arm, becoming a demon, wearing black, now also Hiraishin… What's next, gonna steal my sunglasses?"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke withdrew Rebellion from Naruto's torso and tried to decapitate his old rival.

However Naruto simply smirked and…

**"Shinra Tensei!"**

"Gah!" Sasuke gasped as he was blasted away by some unknown force.

"Th-That's Rikkudo Sennin's power!" Gaara exclaimed in awe.

"Not really." Naruto stated. "He simply was known for using it. In reality this is just another gravitation technique. Watch. **Shinra Tensei!**"

A couple of houses got blown away.

"But I don't really need it. I just used it so dear Uke-chan won't harm my precious cola can. But…" The Overlord drank the remains of cola from the can and threw it away. "Ahh! Now when I can use both of my hands, I guess it's time to waste you two. Say good night!" He grabbed his sword. "Judgement Cu…"

**"CERO!"**

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief just before a large beam of green energy slammed into him.

"Sorry, I'm late." Sakura said, landing beside Gaara.

"No, your time couldn't be better." The Kazekage stated in appreciation. "Where have you been though?"

"I had a distraction." The pink haired girl replied. "We fought, but then I sensed Naruto's presence and rushed to your aid."

"And what about the distraction?"

"I left her on others. I'm needed here more."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "You're right, let's focus on…"

"LOOK OUT!" They were suddenly interrupted when two flashes appeared between them. One was black and the other was yellow.

CLANG.

Two demon blades collided once again.

"Oh? You have noticed my movement, impressive." Naruto stated with a grin. "I wonder how… ah, that's how…" He added, noticing blazing Sharingan in his former teammate's eyes. "And here I thought I destroyed all of these cursed eyes…"

"Kh! Sakura!"

"Hai!" The girl went to punch Naruto, but he quickly disappeared in a flash of black yet again.

"So it was you who fired that Cero at me. Not bad for a useless bitch."

Sakura glared at him. "What are you trying to accomplish by destroying everything, Naruto? What's the point?"

"The point?" Naruto asked back in amusement. "Hehehe… HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Who needs it to see trash like you crawling miserably trying to survive? I do it just for pleasure!"

"You really are a sick bastard." She stated. "I can't believe I once called you my friend…"

"Exactly! That's the difference between me and all of you jabronies. I have never considered you my friends!" Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Rapid Slash!"

"Hn." Sasuke simply grabbed Sakura's hand and they both disappeared in a flash of yellow. "We won't go down so easily this time. And also…"

Random men started to appear.

"…Unlike you, we have a backup."

"Alucard."

Instantly a swarm of bats appeared beside Naruto and out of it Alucard appeared with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been, jabroni?" Naruto asked.

"Me? Oh, I watched Hanabi's striptease. This girl sure knows how to move."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Hanabi was doing striptease? And I missed it? Fuck… Oh well, I guess I'll simply ask her to do it personally for me later."

"So…" Alucard drank from his bottle. "What do you need me for?"

Naruto turned serious. "This child's play is annoying. I want the big trash, you get the rest."

The vampire bared his teeth. "Fine by me…"

"But not fine by me!" Sasuke shouted, appearing in Naruto's way.

"Hn." Naruto raised his hand. "Bansho Tenin!"

"Kyah!" Sakura yelled as she was suddenly pulled into Naruto's hand.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed.

"Shin-ne." Naruto said emotionlessly, grabbing Sakura by the throat and throwing her through several buildings.

And of course Sasuke rushed to her side immediately.

"Idiot." Naruto said walking away.

"Hmhmhm." Alucard chuckled, glancing at Gaara. "You decided not to follow him, smart."

"There is no need for me to follow." The Kazekage stated. "Taking him down is not my objective for now. But if others will fail… there will be no need for me to be close."

**...**

**And here is another fucking cliffhanger! **

**Want more? Well, as I said, it all depends on your wish to have it. Fifty reviews and the chapter will be up next week.**

**Alright, time for the advice!**

**"If the fortune has turned away from you, don't be sad. Better force her to bend over and have your sweet time with the bitch!"**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	46. Best served cold

**Darthemius: "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"**

**Naruto: "RISE AND SHINE!"**

**Darthemius and Diana (Falling out of bed): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

**Diana: "You have three seconds to explain before I kick your ass."**

**Darthemius: "I will kick it even if you do explain!"**

**Naruto (Smiling beamingly): "Oh, come on, man! Did you forget? We counted more than fifty reviews! It's time for another update!"**

**Darthemius (Looking at the clock): "It's 03:30! Can't it wait a little bit?"**

**Naruto: "No, pal, I know you. Later you will be drunk as shit."**

**Darthemius (Sighing): "Go make some coffee."**

**Diana: "Sure, but… you don't drink coffee."**

**Darthemius: "I know that… And get this smiling bastard out of my face!"**

**Diana: "Yeah, yeah. Join us at the table. Let's go, Naruto."**

**Naruto (Waving his hand): "See you soon!"**

**Darthemius: "Tch… Alright then. I woke me up at 3am. Are you happy? Well okay, a promise is a promise. And though I won't get hit by a lightning like Naruto, I decided to be true to my word and really update this week. So here is your fucking chapter.**

**Now of course thanks to all who made such nice comments about my story. I love you guys too… NO, NOT THAT WAY! Ahem… Anyway, I wanted to say that I received some messages… about two if I remember, saying that last time I was begging for a review… Was that a begging? Did I say something like: "Review or I will cry and stop updating!" or "Review or I will tell my mom?" EH-EH! I was going to update anyway! I just gave you people a choice. You want a chapter fast, prove it to me. After all, the author must know if his work is popular with people. Because if not, then what's the point in updating?**

**Diana: "Cola is ready!"**

**Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "Didn't I ask for a coffee…?"**

**...**

**Chapter forty six: Best served cold.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast' – thoughts.

_"Know your role!"_ – Yamato/Rebellion.

**"Katsu!"** – demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**With Hanabi…**

"Wow, how many." Hanabi exclaimed, observing people around her. "I feel like a fucking celebrity in this village."

Suddenly a strong current of wind washed over her and out of it…

"You!" Temari shouted with her fan ready for battle. "Tell me where Naruto is!"

"Naruto?" Hanabi smirked. "Oh, he's around. Actually I was about to go look for him…"

Temari scowled in anger. "You won't be going anywhere!"

"Why not?"

Instead of response Temari swung her fan. "Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu!"

"Hn." Hanabi watched in amusement how Temari's jutsu approached her. 'Time to test my powers.' She concentrated and everything became slow again. 'How fascinating!' Hanabi thought, slowly walking to the side.

However minor Order members who were around didn't have such ability. So it's only naturally that they received the hit instead of Hanabi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Several of them screamed as they were sliced to pieces.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother tell you that wasting your men is a bad thing?" Hanabi mocked.

"Shut up! Everyone, attack her!"

"Hai!" All soldiers rushed into combat.

"Ooh! Wanna dance?" Hanabi spotted one of them jumping at her and kicked him in the throat with her heel, breaking his neck instantly.

"Die!" Another lashed out at her with an axe from behind.

Noticing that, Hanabi outstretched her hand backwards. **"Raiton: Byakurai!"**

Nothing.

"Huh?" The girl asked in confusion, pausing the time again. "Why isn't it working?"

_"You don't have yoki, so we'll change it for you…"_ Naruto's voice echoed in her head.

"Ah, of course!" Hanabi exclaimed. "I have yoki now, so… how did Naruto-sama say it? **Ha-Hadou #4 Byakurai!**"

SLASH.

A beam of white light instantly pierced Suna soldier's chest.

"Woohoo!" Hanabi exclaimed happily. "You'll have to do better than that, bitches!"

**With Kurenai…**

SLASH.

"AAAAH!" Another Order member screamed as he was clearly cut in half by Kurenai's sword.

"Damn you're all weak." The red eyed woman stated, stabbing some woman in the chest. "Why are you weak?"

SLASH.

"Because you lack…"

SLASH.

"Fashion sense."

SLASH.

"I mean really." Kurenai relaxed, stabbing Alastor into the ground and leaning on it with her elbow. "Who wears white in this time of the year? It's hideous! I mean look at you and look at me! See the difference?"

Indeed, after becoming a demon Kurenai thought that her previous attire won't cut it anymore. So now instead of her dress she wore a very short black skirt with just as short black top to match it.

_"Sure, I like what I see."_

Kurenai's eyebrows shot up. "Who said that?"

_"Down here…"_

The woman looked down. "Huh? I can't see anyone."

_"No, you're looking straight at me. I'm under your elbow."_

Kurenai's eyes widened. "A-Alastor?"

_"Yup! The one and only!"_

"Does that mean that I have my own talking sword?"

_"Uhh… yeah?"_

"Alright! Now I can…" Kurenai began excitedly, but just as she picked her sword, several shinobi appeared around her in a puff of smoke and stabbed her with whatever weapons they had.

"Ouch!" The red eyed woman exclaimed. "Do you guys have any idea how much it hurts?"

"S-She is not dying!" Someone exclaimed in fear.

"Of course not! You on the other hand are pretty much dead." Kurenai said and every shinobi's world turned red and black. "Welcome to the Tsukiyomi world, guys! In this world…"

Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" One ninja screamed and stabbed himself in the throat with a kunai.

"You monster!" Another one screamed. "What did you do to him?"

Kurenai sweatdropped. "Nothing actually, that was not my doing. I guess he just simply killed himself out of fear…"

"No, he couldn't…"

"Save it, he did the right thing." Kurenai interrupted. "Because unlike him your death won't be so quick."

And just as she said that, the darkness cleared and Naruto copies started to appear.

"For the next forty eight hours you are going to fight against these odds. Have fun!" She said and disappeared.

"Dammit, what are we going to do?" One of the Order members asked.

"I don't know…" The other one replied. "But if I'm going down, I sure as hell am not going to do this without a fight! Let's show this freak what we've got!"

"YEAH!"

Not too far away Kurenai leaned on the wall with amused smirk on her face. "It sure is easy… to use one's fear and despair against him." She stated, watching how her victims rushed to attack their own comrades. "Now I understand Naruto-kun, fucking up people's minds is fun!"

_"Using illusions to make your enemies attack each other… I like you!"_ Alastor stated_. "Besides you have a very nice ass!"_

"Thanks, and you are…"

"You really have fallen… Kurenai."

"Oh?" The red eyed woman turned around slowly. "Fancy seeing you here… Anko."

**With Lady…**

"You fucking bitch!" Misako yelled, blocking Lady's way.

"Ah, so you've survived… a shame." Lady replied with a smirk. "And here I thought you were blown to bits…"

"It'll take much, much more than that to end my life!" Misako exclaimed, drawing her sword.

Lady's smile fell. "Your life?" She readied her bazooka. "You have no life! You lost it when you became a demon!"

"And I would gladly do it again!" With that Misako rushed forward at inhuman speed and brought her blade down, trying to cut Lady in two.

"Gah!" Lady barely had the time to place her bazooka in front of her, blocking the strike. But its power was so big that she was sent flying backwards from the impact.

"See that, little girl?" Misako mocked. "That is the power of a demon! The future lies with us; we will bring this world into a new age!"

"Hmhmhm…" Lady chuckled, getting up slowly. "All I see is a whiny slut." She brought up two guns. "A slut who is about to get fucked for real!" With that she fired several times, but Misako dodged each.

"Stay still, bitch!"

"You wish!" Misako replied, blurring out of view.

"Wha…?"

SLASH.

"AHH!" Lady howled in pain as her back was sliced open.

"Hahaha…" Misako laughed, observing her bloodied sword. "Not so tough in close combat, are you? Time to die, little bitch!" She brought her sword up once more, but…

**"Ninpo: Choujou Giga!"**

"What?" Misako asked in confusion just before she was knocked over by several ink birds.

"S-Sai?" Lady spoke in disbelief.

"Hey." The ink user replied with a smile.

"You damn traitor!" Misako shouted getting up.

"Tell me…" Sai spoke again, ignoring Misako's outburst. "Why did you join Naruto? I wish to understand."

Lady took a deep breath. "I did it because he is the enemy of the Order, which makes him the enemy of my enemy.

"Does that mean that he is your friend?"

"N-No. Just an ally."

"Do you understand that unlike you many people trust the Order? That means they will stand up against you…"

"The Order wants to make demons out of them. I'd better see them die!"

"I see…" Sai turned to Misako. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to kill her."

"Tch. Then you will die with her!" Misako shouted, charging again.

"Quick, get on!" Sai said, creating an ink bird and jumping on top of it.

Without thinking much Lady did just that.

"Hey! Get back here!" Misako tried to throw a knife at them, but the bird was just too high for her reach. "You're not getting away." She said quietly, bringing up a radio. "Start the counter attack now!"

"Huff… Huff…" Lady tried to catch her breath. "Thanks for the rescue… guh."

"You're wounded." Sai replied. "Let me take care of it…"

"That would be…" Lady's eyes widened. "Look out!"

Sai turned around to see a flying armored knight charging at them.

"Hold on!"

"What's going on?" Lady asked.

"They're starting the counter attack!" Sai explained. "All forces are returning."

"Damn, that's not good." Lady concluded. "Land us somewhere."

Sai simply nodded and ordered the bird to descend on some roof.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better… ah dammit!"

"Actually…" They heard another voice. "You've never looked better!"

Lady gasped. "How did you get here so fast?"

Misako smirked. "Being a demon has its perks."

"Tch…" Lady tried to stand up but failed.

"Relax, I got it." Sai said, standing up. "I do not enjoy fighting a woman, but I guess it can't be helped."

Misako's smirk widened. "Oh, it can…"

The ink user felt air shift and quickly jumped to the side, escaping another flying knight's attack.

"Damn, there is so many of them…" Sai took out another scroll. **"Choujou Giga!"**

"That won't help you!" Misako rushed forward, bringing her sword down on ink user's head.

"Maybe not…" Sai replied, dodging the strike and taking out his blade. "But at least it will be enough to distract them!" He added, going on the offense.

'Why…?' Lady thought, seeing their clash. 'Why are you trying to protect me?'

CLANG.

Two swords collided against each other and Misako smirked.

"You have no chance to win with that sword of yours! Give up and I will kill you quickly."

"I was not going to defeat you with my sword."

"Huh?" Misako raised an eyebrow just before…

**"Chidori!"** Sai slammed his free left hand right in Misako's chest.

"Gah!" The girl gasped in pain and fell on her knees.

"Huff… Huff…" Sai panted heavily. "Leave and I will not…"

SLASH.

"AH!"

"Sai!" Lady screamed in shock as Sai was suddenly stabbed in the back by a sword.

"Thanks for coming, Credo." Misako said.

"How could I not." The swordsman replied, twisting his blade several times.

"G-Gh…" Sai was now coughing blood repeatedly.

"You bastard!" Lady screamed, running at Credo, overcoming her pain, and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmhmhm." Credo chuckled. "What are you trying to do, stupid girl?"

Lady looked at Sai apologetically. "I'm sorry…"

He only smiled at her sadly and nodded.

"What is…?"

CLICK.

Lady pressed a button on her bracelet and…

'I leave the rest to you… Naruto…'

BLAST!

A huge explosion completely obliterated all three of them.

"CREDO!" Misako shouted in rage. "No! NO!" She stood up sharply, only to fall on her knees again. "How could this happen? How…" She suddenly stopped when she noticed that special someone. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

**With Naruto… (Starting song: "Light it up" by Rev Theory)**

"U-Uz-zumak-ki N-Narut-to…" An ANBU squad leader stuttered.

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked and drank from his can again.

"Y…" The man gulped. "You are under arrest. Surrender yourself and…"

SLASH.

"Nah." Naruto replied, sheathing his blade. "Where do they get these morons?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Another squad landed in front of him. "You…!"

SLASH.

_"Oh, how I missed this! The wonderful feeling of blood on me!"_ Yamato commented. _"Kill some more!"_

Naruto shrugged and threw a fireball at a nearby building, completely destroying it.

_"No! I meant with me, you moron!"_

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I have a better proposition. How about you know your damn role and…"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Wha…?" Naruto turned around and drew his sword instantly. "Ahh! Just the person I wanted to see! Did you miss me, Misako-chan? And… let me be the first to bring this news to your ROODY POO CANDY ASS! You really look like shit, you know…"

"Shut up!" The girl pushed him away. She indeed got through two explosions recently, so her body was burnt in several places and her clothes were… not in their best shape. "This is your fault that he's dead!" She shouted, attacking him again.

"Who's dead?" Naruto asked in amusement, blocking and dodging her strikes almost effortlessly.

"Credo!"

Naruto paused. "Right I am so, so sorry about that… Who the fuck is Credo?"

"DIE!" Misako screamed instead of answering and swung her sword at Naruto again.

"Hn." Naruto simply dodged and did an upward slash with his own sword. "Huh?" He asked in confusion.

Why? Well maybe because Misako parried his blade not with the help of her own sword, but simply with her right arm.

"Tch!" The girl gritted her teeth in anger and tore her right sleeve, revealing a shining blue arm under it.

"Oh?" Naruto exclaimed with a smirk, sheathing his sword. "Now that's a nice trick. Who taught you that?"

"No one!" Misako shouted. "I am the only one with this ability!" She then rushed at him again, throwing a punch at his head.

"Hmhmhm… What amusing girl you are." Naruto replied, summoning his gauntlet in his left hand and catching Misako's fist effortlessly.

"I-Impossible!" The girl yelled. "You cannot have…!"

SLAP.

She was suddenly interrupted when Naruto backhanded her across her face with his free hand.

"Cough… cough… Naruto, you bastard!"

Said demon's eyes narrowed. "Tell me why."

"Because it's your nature!"

"I was not asking that…"

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I want to know the real reason why you turned on me."

"I told you I…"

"I said the real reason." Naruto interrupted.

Misako closed her mouth and stood up shakily. "You want to know why I turned on you? Fine! I was never your friend; I was working for the order from the very beginning!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't that shocked in a long time. "Then your death…"

"Exactly, it was staged." Misako stated with an evil grin. "So the truth is I was never your friend. It was a mission, from the beginning right to the very end. And as you said it yourself, I have never betrayed you because you never had my loyalty to begin with!" She said and extended her arm his way. "Die, Naruto!"

The man in question watched unmoving how a large spiritual hand made its way towards him. And when it was inches away he simply summoned his sword again and…

"Rapid Slash!"

"Guah!" Misako fell on her knees as she was cut all over her body.

"I can't believe my first friend is so weak." Naruto stated walking closer and tearing a skull-like necklace from her chest. "That belongs to me."

"Fuck you!" Misako spat some blood at him. "Wait until our Savior is here! He will deal with your sorry ass!"

"Sure he will!" Naruto stated, smiling happily. "But I'm afraid you won't be around to see it."

Misako looked at him in fear. "Are you going to kill me?"

The Overlord picked up her sword. "Kill you? Me? Nah, I won't…" He said with an evil grin and threw Misako's sword over her head.

"Thanks, nice sword." Another voice spoke and Misako barely had the time to turn around…

SLASH.

…Before her head was removed from her shoulders.

"Nice strike, Hanabi-chan!" Naruto commented happily. "Did you have your fun?"

"Sure!" She replied, walking closer and kissing Naruto deeply. "But I'm gonna have much more when this useless battle is finished!"

"Hmhmhm…" The Overlord chuckled. "True. I can't wait to see how good you suck in your new form."

Hanabi licked her lips. "Why wait? Let Kurenai and Alucard have their fun while we have ours?" She asked, circling his chest with her finger.

"Well…" Naruto was about to accept when he looked at the sky and an insane look appeared on his face. "Well I'll be damned! Finally!"

Hanabi looked as well and pouted. "Aww… And when things were about to get good…"

A large statue was flying in the air.

"Nice to see you again, Savior-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"Payback time?" Hanabi asked.

"Yup!"

"I don't think so." A sudden voice spoke.

"Ho?" Naruto looked over his shoulder. "My! If it isn't my good friend Danzou! How are you doing?"

Indeed. There stood Danzou, surrounded by his ROOT minions.

"I am fine, Uzumaki." Danzou replied. "Unlike you…"

"Why is that?" Naruto asked with a smile. "My balls are still in place, my cola stock is alright, I have a hot chick on my side." He pointed at Hanabi who waved happily. "And I'm seconds away from crushing this village! Life can't be better!"

Danzou only glared and unsealed his arm. "You know… Many years ago I wanted to sacrifice myself and die as a hero. But Niidaime forbade me." He then tore bandages from his eye. "This time will be different!"

"Sure, this time you will simply fuck up." Naruto stated with an evil grin.

"Distract the girl." Danzou ordered. "I will deal with Uzumaki."

"Hai, Danzou-sama!"

"Be sure to kill them quickly, babe." Naruto said, smacking Hanabi's ass lightly. "And maybe I'll take a short break before wasting THE jabroni."

Hanabi's eyes blazed with determination. "You guys are dead!" She instantly leapt toward them and started to kill ROOT members at an alarming rate.

"Umm… You do know that if this keeps up you won't have any men, do you?" Naruto pointed.

"It's useless." Danzou responded. "This was the last mission of ROOT and myself. No matter how it ends…"

"Pretty fatalistic… Well, how about I end it right now?" Naruto raised his hand. **"Hadou #54 Haien!"**

A wave of purple flame hit Danzou head on, obliterating him on the spot.

"Heh, I guess the mission was a failure."

"Not quite…"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around, only to receive a sword blade in the stomach. "Ouch, that hurt! Hmhmhm… But you know that won't stop me, Danzou."

"True, that won't." Danzo agreed and immediately grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "This on the other hand…"

"Guah!" Naruto looked down in shock. "This… This is…"

"Yes, you get it right. Shiki Fuujin." Danzou smiled. "But I really shouldn't explain this to you, right?"

The Overlord gritted his teeth. "Release me, you imbecile! This will kill us both!"

"Yes, it will!" Danzou shouted. "And I will be remembered forever as the hero, who vanquished the demon!"

"Fucking asshole!" Naruto cursed, trying to move his hands. 'Shit, I can't move! I need to shake him off somehow!' "Hanabi! Get him off me!"

The girl heard him and tried to rush for aid, but ROOT members surrounded her from all sides, giving no chance to escape.

"Die, Uzumaki!" Danzou screamed, attempting to tear Naruto's soul off, but…

"Byakurai!" Hanabi's beam of light pierced him right through the heart. She got Naruto too, but his wound healed almost instantly. The leader of ROOT however…

"Guh!" Danzou gasped. "I… Will not… fail!" He grunted, continuing to rip Naruto's soul out.

"Yes, you will." Naruto stated calmly and brought his hand up. **"Ippai Oni Tsupari!" (Full Demonic Thrust)** With that Naruto slammed his open palm right in Danzou's stomach and few seconds later the man simply… exploded.

"Hmhmhm… Not a bad attempt, Danzou." The Overlord stated, wiping Danzou's blood off his face. "I knew I should've killed you earlier, and this is the best compliment my enemy can hope for." He looked over his shoulder to see Hanabi who was still disposing of ROOT forces. "I guess I won't take her fun away." The demon turned his head to look at the Savior. "It's time for the main dish… A dish best served cold." He said, launching himself high in the air…

**With Kurenai…**

"Guh!" Anko gasped in pain and lowered on one knee clutching her sliced abdomen.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Kurenai shook her head, shouldering her sword. "Hurt, are you?"

Anko gritted her teeth. "You fucking traitorous bitch!"

Kurenai grinned. "Yup! So? Besides, you were a second away from committing a betrayal yourself, sister."

"But I didn't!"

"Yeah. That's because you're too damn weak!" Kurenai replied, kicking Anko in the face.

"Dah!" The purple haired kunoichi gasped, falling on her back. "Take this, bitch!" She screamed, throwing a kunai right at Kurenai's neck.

Said woman simply grinned wider and… let the kunai strike her.

STAB.

"Ouch…" She said, pulling out the knife slowly to Anko's shock. "Surprised?"

"What have you done to yourself?" Orochimaru's student yelled.

"Oh, nothing much…" Kurenai responded. "Just got a little bit… immortal."

"W-What?"

"Being a demon is nice. You could become one… if things would've been different…"

"Never!" Anko shouted, standing up shakily. "I will not get succumbed to power like Orochimaru!"

"Idiot." Kurenai said absently. "Might controls everything. And if you don't have it your ideals don't matter. You'll simply die anyway."

Anko spat some blood in anger. "Grah! To hell with it! Even if I die, I'll make sure that you're coming with me!" And with that she rushed at Kurenai once again.

Said demoness shook her head. "Pointless." She thrusted her sword forward, stabbing it deeply in Anko's chest.

"Aaaah!"

"You see, Anko? Everything was… huh?"

"Surprise, bitch!" Anko's voice sounded from behind.

"What? But you…" Kurenai looked in front of her again to see first Anko dissolving into mud. "How clever of you. But I don't see how…"

"That's how!" The purple haired kunoichi screamed, grabbing Kurenai's left hand. **Sōjasōsai no Jutsu!**"

Kurenai's eyes widened just before two snakes appeared out of nowhere and bit both her and Anko's wrists.

"Heh, it's over…" Anko muttered in satisfaction.

"You…" Kurenai watched in shock at her bitten wrist. "Do you have any idea of what you've done just now?"

"Sure. I just killed both of us." Anko stated with a smirk, but then suddenly fell on her knees, coughing blood. "Fuck…"

"Actually…" Kurenai said as amused smile appeared on her face. "You have just committed a suicide."

"Wh… Cough… What?"

Kurenai ran her free hand through her long raven hair. "You see, that might have worked against some other demon, but I have Naruto-kun's blood running through my veins." She said to Anko's immense shock. "There is no way something like that could ever kill me."

"Tch." Anko hissed and fell on her back in pain. "Ah damn it!"

"Anko, Anko, Anko…" Kurenai spoke, towering over her fallen opponent. "Always so reckless. I knew it would end this way for you, you know…"

"Fuck you… Cough… Ah fuck!"

Kurenai shook her head. "A shame, you had so much potential. Still, you were my friend at some point, so…" She quickly raised her sword and stabbed Anko through the heart. "Consider this a parting gift."

"Ah…" Anko's eyes widened, but then slowly closed… forever.

"Farewell, old friend." Kurenai said, withdrawing her sword.

_"That was pretty merciful of you…"_ Alastor commented.

"Yeah." The red eyed woman replied. "But I make decisions based on my judgement."

_"That is wise. I'm surprised to hear you say something like that…"_

"What?" Kurenai exclaimed in slight anger. "You think I'm dumb?"

_"Well…"_ The demon blade paused. _"You know what they say; the girl can be either hot, or smart. And you're WAY too hot!"_

"Well thanks… But get that saying out of your mind. Girl's brain has no connection with her physical beauty."

_"Alright, I got it… But you should… DUCK!"_

Kurenai immediately fell face forward… just in time to escape flying armored knight's spear.

"Ho! So they have finally come!" The woman exclaimed, getting up and taking a battle stance.

_"And there is the big jabroni!"_ Alastor stated.

Kurenai turned her head to see the Savior. "Indeed."

_"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Let's have a go at him!"_

"Hmhmhm… No, no. Naruto-kun got that, and I really don't want to get in his way." She then grinned and turned back to the Order's army. "These guys, however, are dead!"

**With Naruto…**

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, standing on top of the highest building of the village. "Time to…" He wasn't allowed to finish however. Because right in his way, in a flash of yellow…

"NARUTO!"

…Exactly. One Uchiha Sasuke appeared.

Said Overlord rolled his eyes. "This is becoming real annoying real fast…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and placed his sword in front of him. "Fight me, Naruto! Let's finish this!"

Naruto sighed and took out… another cola can. "Finish this? I don't know, Uke-chan, I finished this once already and you came back. That's unfair you know…"

"Unfair or not, you've got no choice." Sasuke stated. "If you wish to destroy this village, you'll need to go through me first!"

A sudden idea struck Naruto. "Say, you would do everything to save this village, right?"

"Right."

"But what do you wish to save more, Suna or Konoha?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that you're just too trusting. A total failure as a shinobi…"

"Stop this bullshit and say straight!"

"Fine, fine!" Naruto raised his hands defensively. "Remember when I said that in the beginning there were only me and Neji, just the two of us?"

"Yes, I remember." Sasuke said as his eyes narrowed. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Hehehe…" Naruto chuckled again. "You see, I kind of lied. There weren't two of us… there were three…"

Sasuke's mouth opened in shock…

**Konohagakure no sato. Prison facility…**

'Damn this is ridiculous…' Single Konoha jounin was walking through the facility. 'How can those men walk with this thing between their legs? It's so… uncomfortable…'

"Hey you!" Another Konoha jounin called. "This is a restricted area. What are you doing here?"

First jounin looked at the cell number. 'Bingo!' He smiled. "Sorry, I guess I got lost and… hey! Look, the cell door is open!"

"Wha…?" The second one turned around… big mistake.

"Idiot." First shinobi said, snapping his colleague's neck. "And that was a joinin! Elite ninja! Damn this village is crap… Anyway, let's get Rapunzel out of the tower… though it's actually a dungeon… and her hair is not that long…" He muttered, opening the cell door.

"Who is it?" Female voice asked. "Is it you again, Orochimaru?"

"Nope!" Konoha jounin said cheerfully. "Rejoice, Tsunade-sama! I'm here to get you out!"

"Huh?" Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"Uh, uh, u-uh!" The jounin waged his finger. "Not so fast, sister. Only Naruto knows the answer to these questions." He added with a wink.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Naruto? Did he send you?"

"Yup! But I will only help you get out of this cell." The jounin said, undoing Tsunade's restraints. "The rest is up to you."

"Don't worry." Tsunade replied, rubbing her sore wrists. "I'm not a sannin for nothing."

"Goodie then!" The jounin smiled beamingly. "But there is one more thing you must do before you go."

"Huh? What is it?"

"When I say… you must punch me in the face hard enough to blow my brains out. And then you're free to leave."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "You're asking me to kill you? Are you insane? There is…"

"Kill me?" The jounin interrupted. "Oh please! As if something as insignificant as that could really kill me. Now on my command…" He closed his eyes and did a handseal.

'He's Naruto's subordinate, so I guess he knows what he's doing…' She shrugged and prepared to strike.

"Okay… NOW!" The jounin shouted and Tsunade launched one of her crushing punches at his head.

But then his eyes opened and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, just before…

SPLASH.

…His brains became a detail of cell's interior.

"What the…?" Tsunade stared in confusion at the motionless body on the ground. "Why did he scream if he knew what was coming?" She shook her head. "Never mind that. He asked for it, besides I have more pressing matters right now…" The former Hokage stated, escaping her cell.

**Sunagakure no sato. Naruto's location…**

"So you see, my dear Uke-chan, you should worry more about your home instead of this useless village."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "Grrrr! It ain't over, Naruto!" He shouted, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed. "Imbecile! And what if I lied? Bah, no matter. This world will always be full of idiots. One more one less, who in the blue hell is even doing the count?"

_"Stop talking and start walking!" _Yamato interrupted. _"Good people of Sunagakure are waiting for the show!"_

The Overlord grinned evilly. "Indeed! Let's give it to them!" **(Starting song: "Hangman" by Rev Theory)**

At the same time high in the air the Savior was flying, surrounded by many squadrons of flying knights.

"This is the final battle!" Sanctus preached. "Be brave and search for…"

**"Tyrant Rave!"**

The Order leader turned his head to see how Naruto, covered in flames, tore through several of squads like a bullet.

"Ah, Uzumaki…" The old man spoke. "You have arrived at last."

"Indeed." Naruto spoke, floating in the air. "Come to think of it… I have arrived hours ago and still haven't said FINALLY! NARUTO HAS COME BACK TO SU… SU… Suckers couldn't even name a village properly for me to give some smart ass comment about it!"

"Silence!" Sanctus shouted. "Last time you got away from us. But not now! Kill him!"

Naruto simply waited until a large number of flying knights approached close enough and smirked when they did.

**"Shinra Tensei!"**

BLAST.

Pieces of knight armor were flying everywhere. But then Naruto noticed something strange.

"Huh? No bodies? Well that's… gross."

"How did you do that?" Sanctus asked in anger.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I took of my pants and…"

"That's not what I was asking about!"

"Well, you didn't specify…"

"Enough!" Sanctus shouted, disappearing inside of Savior's body. "Your end is here, Uzumaki!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why do they always say the same thing?"

_"What do you expect them to say?"_ Yamato asked back. _"Oh look, I'm going to be killed by you now! Huh?"_

Naruto shrugged again. "Would be nice for a change…"

"DIE!"

Naruto looked up to see a massive hand descending on him from above.

"Hn." He smirked and just before the hit connected the Overlord disappeared in a burst of flames.

"WHERE ARE YOU, UZUMAKI?"

**"Over here."** Was simply said… from behind.

"YOU…" The Savior turned around and froze in shock. "THAT… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

**"Hmhmhm… is it?"** Naruto's smirk widened as he threw his sunglasses away. **"To tell the truth, this size is quite… uncomfortable. If you know what I mean…"**

Sanctus knew… because Naruto was now the same size as the Savior himself.

"THIS CHANGES NOTHING!" Sanctus shouted. "OUR SAVIOR IS UNSTOPPABLE!" With that he threw a punch… only for Naruto to catch it with his glowed hand.

"W-WHAT?"

"Why so surprised?" Naruto asked. "The size isn't everything. Take Orochimaru for example. Yeah, he's got the size, but what good it does if it's not working?"

"WHAT'S NOT WORKING?"

"His penis of course!"

"QUIET!" The Order leader screamed as the Savior created some fireballs. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE AND BRING US THE ULTIMATE GLORY!"

Naruto grinned evilly. **"Just bring it, bitch!"**

**With Alucard…**

BANG.

Another bullet was fired by Alucard's gun… and once again it was stopped by Gaara's sand.

"Damn you're annoying…" The vampire muttered.

"Look who's talking!" Gaara replied. "I crushed your body seven times and yet you're still alive. What are you?"

'Maybe I should try…' Alucard scratched the back of his head. "Well umm… thanks for asking. I am a… jabroni beating… blah, blah, blah… pie eating… blah, blah, blah… something more, something else… No-life-king Alucard…"

Gaara's eyebrows rose. "You know… that was really lame."

The vampire scowled. 'Damn! It looks much easier when he does that.' He sighed. "Well, at least I tried… And besides…" He suddenly stopped and looked up. "Well, well, well. So you have finally decided to get serious…"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The vampire gave him a sinister grin. "You probably won't listen to me, but I suggest you look up."

The Kazekage hesitated for some moments, but then he too looked up… only to gasp in shock.

There in the air was enormous Naruto. And he was about to fight the Savior.

"What… What is this…?" The red haired teen muttered.

"That, my friend, is the end of your village." Alucard stated. "Watch closely, it will be over in a blink of an eye…"

**With Sasuke…**

"Sakura!" The last Uchiha shouted, landing on the ground. "We've got problems."

"Indeed we have." The pink haired girl replied.

"So you know about the traitor?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Where did you…"

"What traitor?" Sakura interrupted.

"One of Naruto's men. We've got another mole."

Kunoichi's eyes widened. "Then at least we know who did this."

"Did what?" Sasuke asked.

"I tried to activate the portal in order to evacuate civilians and wounded, but it's refusing to work." Sakura stated. "I see only one reason for that, someone broke it."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who used it the last?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Hinata did… but it can't be! Hinata, after everything Naruto did to her… and what about Gaara?"

"Perhaps she was leading us on the entire time." The Uchiha said. "But let's worry about that later. You need to make another portal, and you need to do this quick, because…" He glanced at the sky. "I don't really think we have much time left…"

**With Kurenai…**

_"WOOHOO! You're the best master I've had in ages!"_ Alastor stated as Kurenai plunged it through another man's heart.

"Am I really this good?" She asked.

_"Nah. It's just that your touch gives me that… funny feeling."_

Kurenai sighed. 'Why did I get such perverted sword?'

_"Well, what can I say, babe… If I'm to be wielded by someone's hand, let it be a hot girl's hand! Hahahahahaha!"_ The demon blade replied. _"Besides, do you think I'm the only one like that? Seen your boyfriend's sword, Yamato? He's a two times bigger pervert than I am!"_

Kurenai rolled her eyes. 'I wonder why Naruto did not complain… yet.'

_"That's because he's an even bigger pervert than his sword."_

The woman grinned. "Yeah, I heard that…"

"How curious." A sudden voice spoke. "And here I thought that I have masked my presence completely."

"Huh?" Kurenai turned around to see a strange dark skinned man with a monocular in his left eye. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man looked really surprised. "I am Agnus and… Wait, you didn't sense me?"

"Not really. I was just talking to my sword."

The stranger paused. "Well, that's kind of embarrassing… But I guess we can just skip the pleasantries then." He said, changing his form.

"Oh?" Kurenai's lips twisted into a sick smile. "I guess I have finally found myself a challenge!"

**"A challenge you say?"** Agnus replied already in his released form. **"What an amusing girl you are! I can't wait to dissect you!"**

Said girl raised an eyebrow. "Dissect me? You?" She brought Alastor up. "Fair enough. I want to see your insides as well!"

At the sound of that Agnus immediately flew up and pointed his finger at Kurenai. **"Attack her!"**

The red eyed demoness suddenly found herself surrounded by a huge amount of lesser demons.

"Prefer to do things with the hands of others? Pathetic." She stated, cutting through them effortlessly with her sword. "Is this the best you can do?"

**"Tch."** Agnus scowled and grabbed two fish-like demons.

"Oh? Finally decided to participate? Well bring it, bug-man!"

**"Haaaa!"** Agnus started to spin around himself, nearing Kurenai at the same time. But when he was about to strike her, she just vanished. **"Where…?"**

SLASH.

**"DAH!"** Agnus fell over on the ground, turning back to human form. "H-H-How? How could there be such difference b-b-between us?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "What, you want to become a woman now?"

"T-T-That's not what I meant!" Agnus shouted. "I was talking about our demonic powers!"

"Oh… You expect all demons to be equals?" Kurenai asked in amusement. "Here's a newsflash for you, pal. Some demons are far superior to others. And you are among those others…"

"But why? Please, for the sake of my research! Tell me what I lack!" He took out his notes and started to scribe something.

"Umm… okay." Kurenai replied. "You lack…"

"What? WHAT?"

"Common sense, sex appeal and a talking sword. And if you wish to become stronger…"

"What? What must I do?" Agnus looked up… only for his eyes to turn from hopeful to terrified.

"Die and reincarnate as someone else." Kurenai stated, firing her Cero.

"NO!" Agnus screamed just before a beam of red light engulfed him completely.

_"YES! I love you, baby!"_ Alastor stated.

"Hey! Don't call me baby! Only Naruto can do tha…" Kurenai stopped when she looked up. "Speaking of the devil!" She smiled viciously. "Nah! After all I can't stand aside on this one!"

**With Naruto…**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Naruto laughed, blocking another strike from the Savior. **"Is this all you've got, jabroni? That's not even enough for a challenge! Come on; give me your best shot!"**

"THAT WILL BE AN OVERKILL!" Sanctus shouted from within the Savior. "MY NORMAL ATTACKS WILL BE MORE THAN ENOUGH!"

Naruto simply sighed and raised his left arm to block the heel drop.

**"Looks like I'm being underestimated… Well then…"**

A quick flash of light and Savior's left arm fell on the ground, creating a huge impact.

**"Still think it will be enough?"** The Overlord mocked, shouldering his enormous demon blade.

"AAAH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, UZUMAKI!" The Order leader yelled. "FINE! YOU WANTED MY BEST SHOT? HERE IT IS!"

Naruto grinned in satisfaction when he saw his enemy preparing that beam of his.

**"Ah, finally!"** He raised his free left hand and started to create a black sphere on the tip of his finger. **"I've been waiting for this very moment!"**

"DIE! DIVINE BEAM!"

**"CERO OSCURAS!"**

FLASH!

Two energies clashed against one another, fighting for domination.

"YOU WILL NOT PASS!" Sanctus screamed. "THIS IS MY LIFE'S WORK!"

**"Excellent!"** Naruto replied. **"Destroying people's lives is my specialty! And now it's your time to know your role…"**

Naruto's beam started to overpower the Savior's.

**"Shut your mouth…"**

"GH!" Sanctus grunted, struggling to maintain balance.

**"And right in front of the millions…"**

"AND MILLIONS!" Two voices shouted at once.

**"And millions! Wha…?"** Naruto looked around.

"Surprised?" Hanabi asked, from his right shoulder.

"Did you miss us?" Kurenai did the same only from the left one.

**"Sure did! And if you wanna help me bring this motherfucker down, give me a Hell Yeah!"**

"HELL YEAH!"

**"Then let's lay the smackdown on his candy ass!"** Naruto shouted as his Cero finally overpowered the Savior's beam and hit him head on.

"GAAH!"

**"Tough luck pal!"** Naruto exclaimed, stabbing the statue right in the middle of the chest with his sword.

"Oh! Right through the jewel!" Kurenai stated in excitement. "I want too! HAAAAAA**AAAAAAA**!"

"Wow!" Hanabi said, watching Kurenai change her form.

**"Ahh! That feels nice!"** The red eyed woman spoke… The truth is her eyes were the only things that didn't change. Now her entire body was engulfed in some silver armor. Her hair also turned silver and became longer for at least a half of former size. **"My turn!"** With that she jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and flew straight at the Savior in a spinning dive.

**"Damn she looks so hot now!"** Naruto said just as Kurenai pierced right through the jewel on the Savior's head with her entire body. **"Hah, looks like he was weak on a head!"**

"Alright, my turn!" Hanabi stated as she dropped on her knees.

**"What are you…?"** Naruto's words died in his throat when Hanabi's clothes disappeared and her hair shot up, creating some portal. **"Ho-Ho-Holy shit!"**

"That's not something you should be gawking at." The girl replied. "Look there."

Naruto did and his jaw fell. **"Now I've seen everything…"**

True. Right in front of him there was a figure of a woman… about five times as big as he was.

**"What is she going to do?"** The Overlord asked.

Hanabi smirked. "I suggest you remove your sword."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. In one quick motion he withdrew Yamato's blade from the Savior's chest… just in time. Because Hanabi's summon delivered a mighty uppercut to poor bastard's… body. Yeah, the fist was big enough to hit the entire body! And it was also strong enough that he disappeared in the skies.

**"Damn!"** Naruto exclaimed looking up.

"It's not over yet though." Hanabi said as her summon disappeared.

**"What do you mean?"** Naruto asked.

"The village still stands." The girl replied with an evil grin.

**"Oh, that's easily fixed."** The Overlord replied, preparing one of his Arcanas to finish the job… but suddenly he noticed something.

The Savior's body was falling from the skies.

That second Naruto's eyes sparkled in realization. **"Hmhmhmhmhm… HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like we will not be using magic this time!"** He turned to Hanabi. **"Do not land on the ground!"**

"Why not?" She asked.

Naruto's grin widened. **"Because I will turn this village into a piece of art!"** He shouted, jumping high into the air.

**"Got ya!"** Kurenai stated, catching Hanabi in midair. **"What is he up to?"**

Hanabi shrugged. "I guess we'll find out shortly…"

"_What are you going to do?"_ Yamato asked when Naruto reached the Savior's body and… grabbed his head. _"Oh… my… fucking… god…"_

**"HELL YEAH! This will be the biggest RKO I have ever done! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

All survivors of Sunagakure battle watched in last second fear how two huge bodies descended from the sky at insane speed and…

**"Not very appropriate, but… ART IS A CRASH!"**

IMPACT!

The destruction of Sunagakure no sato came in a flash. Almost the entire village got crushed under two massive demons. And small parts that didn't got destroyed by nearby mountains, which collapsed on top of them because of a shockwave. As for the Savior himself… His body crumbled in several places and his head was completely shattered from the sheer force of the impact.

In other words, Suna was buried… or fucked. Whichever you like.

"Hmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, standing up already in his human form. "If that wasn't epic, what was?"

"That orgy with kitsune clan." Alucard stated, appearing beside his partner with a bottle of vodka in his hand. "Nice show there."

"Thanks, everything for my fans!" Naruto bowed mockingly. "Girls?"

"We're here!" Hanabi said as she and Kurenai landed nearby.

"That certainly was an interesting way to make a statement." Kurenai concluded.

The Overlord grinned. "Well, I was after all…"

"UZUMAKI!" A sudden shout interrupted him.

"Who…?" Naruto looked up. There, floating in the air was a lone… sphere of sand.

Alucard rolled his eyes. "Damn this guy is annoying."

"You don't say…" Naruto agreed.

"I'll take care of him." Kurenai said, summoning her sword, but…

"No." Naruto interrupted her by raising his hand. "I got it." He said, unleashing his wings, and flew up to match Gaara.

"You! You have destroyed everything!" The red haired teen screamed. "My village, my subordinates and friends! The Order! You have killed them all!"

Naruto looked at him in amusement. "Yup… so?"

Gaara exploded with anger. "So? SO? You… YOU MONSTER!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed hard. "Oh, that's rich, coming from you! A monster… yeah, I might be. But you are something worse, a moron."

"ENOUGH! I will end your reign of terror for good!"

The Overlord snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. But before you do that, care to answer a question? Say, do you think your sand defense is absolute?"

"That's right!" The former Kazekage stated. "Nothing can get inside of this sphere beside me; I perfected it after that battle with Akatsuki."

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "My, how confident you are! But you see… you're wrong. Because aside from you, there is someone in that sphere, even right now."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Say… it's not very bright in there, ne?" He said, raising his hand. And immediately after he did that…

"Wha…? Ah! AAAAAAAAAHH!" Gaara screamed from the inside and his sand started to crumble. About a minute later it was completely gone, showing Gaara trapped in a cocoon of… darkness.

"Perfected it, did you?" Naruto mocked. "Sabaku no Gaara… your entire life you were crushing people with your sand. Well I thought it would be fitting if you would go the same way!" He raised his hand again and Gaara's eyes widened.

"You…"

"Farewell, Kazekage-sama." Naruto started to clench his fist, when…

"WAIT!"

"Huh?" He stopped when a bloody and battered Temari appeared in front of him, flying on her fan. "Ho! So you survived as well! That's… interesting."

"Please don't kill him!" She pleaded. "If I ever meant something to you, you will… GAH!" The kunoichi suddenly stopped when she noticed the blade of Naruto's sword… inside of her stomach.

"TEMARI!" Gaara screamed in horror and desperation.

"W-Why?"

Naruto snorted again. "Meant something to me? You? Eh-Eh! You were just another expendable." With that he twisted his blade several times and withdrew it in one quick motion.

"NOOOO!" Gaara screamed again when his sister's already lifeless body began to fall. "UZUMAKI! YOU BASTARD!"

"Aww, how sweet!" The Overlord exclaimed, sheathing his sword with a click. "A sibling love! Well don't worry, buddy, you will join her soon. After all, I always wanted to do this!" He raised his hand again and clenched his fist. **"Kuroi Sousou!"**

SPLASH.

"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Three down, one to go!"

"Nice." Kurenai said with a smile when Naruto descended to the ground. "I always wanted to see this fool put down."

"You're welcome." The Overlord replied.

"So… only Konoha remains?" Alucard asked.

"Yep. Right now?"

"HELL NO!" Both Hanabi and Kurenai shouted at the same time.

"W-What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"First we're going to crush a few beds." Hanabi stated with a lecherous grin.

"Nice!" Alucard replied. "Can I join?"

"NO!"

"Ouch…" The vampire took a step back. "That hurts, you know…"

"Sorry pal…" Naruto started. "But…"

Suddenly…

"The power of Sparda! Why won't you give me strength? Am I not worthy?"

The four turned their heads slowly to see half-dead Sanctus with a sword in his hands.

"Who?" Hanabi asked.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Naruto suggested.

"Nah." Alucard took out his gun…

BANG.

…And blew Sanctus's brains out.

"See? Easy and simple."

Kurenai shook her head. "Selfish son of a bitch…"

"I'm selfish? And who's not letting me into your orgy?"

"Fine, fine…" Kurenai waved him off.

"Hey, Naruto-sama?"

"Yes, Hanabi?"

"I like the sword, can I have it?"

"Sure."

Hanabi picked up Sparda's sword. "Hello there! Will you talk to me?"

_"Umm… sure. If you will clean me up nicely."_

"WOOHOO! It talked!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

'Bitch!' Kurenai thought. 'Now she has a talking sword too…'

"How come I'm the only one without a demon blade?"

"That's because you're a loser." Hanabi stated.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The vampire exclaimed. "Then you are…"

"Enough bickering." Naruto interrupted and turned to what once was village of Hidden Sand. "Anyone else is alive around here?"

Silence.

"Finally! And thus Know Your Role team scores again! IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL…"

"SHUT UP!"

**...**

**And here is your fucking chapter. Many people died, but hell, they had to die somewhere!**

**Okay, time for the advice… Umm…**

**"Never give up… Only losers cum first."**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**

**Darthemius.**


	47. A new hope

**Darthemius: Uwaaaaaaah. Good morning! Well, actually it's 21:45 around here, but it's still morning for me. And I finally read all your comments. Thanks for all nice comments. It's nice to know that your work is appreciated.**

**Alright, enough about me and let's talk about the story. As you probably remember, I said that the story is coming to an end. And I already know how it will end! But the thing is, how should I get there? Simply go and destroy Konoha? Nah, that won't do. It's just not my style. I always try to make things interesting.**

**But here's another thing, only Konoha remains. What can possibly be created about this situation? **

**But have no fear! I drank a big bottle of cola, got laid several times and finally thought about how to make it interesting! Someone told me that I made Naruto too strong and rightfully so. And after drinking a little more cola I finally decided how to make things even.**

**So here it is, the first chapter of the last arc! Read and enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter forty seven: A new hope.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– demon blades.

"**Katsu!" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Portal station…**

"Wooooah!" One Uchiha Sasuke flew out of the portal along with several large rocks.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed at his side. "What happened? Why are you back so early?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "I am back because there is nothing really to protect at Sunagakure anymore… In fact, there is not even a Sunagakure anymore."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

"Cough… Gaara…" Bandaged Kankurou raised his voice. "What about Gaara and Temari?"

Sasuke said nothing…

So Sakura decided to take it in her hands. "Don't worry, Kankurou-san. Your brother is strong; I think he's found a way to…"

"Save it, Sakura." Sasuke interrupted.

"What?"

"I said save it." The last Uchiha looked Kankurou straight in the eye. "Your siblings are dead, accept it."

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him. "How can you…"

"No, he's right." Kankurou interrupted with a dead voice. "Excuse me please. I'd like to be alone for a while."

Sasuke and Sakura simply watched his retreating back in silence.

Finally the kunoichi decided to break the silence. "So?"

"So what?"

"What happened in Suna?"

Sasuke lowered his gaze. "As you know I wanted to return to battle, but when I came back through the portal I saw… Well, you can call it the Savior's last moment. I only had about two seconds to make a decision… So I decided to return through the portal."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "So you…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke punched the wall. "I backed down." He then sat down and leaned on the same wall. "I can't, Sakura. Naruto is just too strong…"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "B-But perhaps we could…"

"He took down the Savior, Sakura!" The Uchiha shouted. "They were the same size! What can we possibly do against…?!"

SLAP.

Sasuke touched his cheek in shock. "S-Sakura…?"

"Huff… Huff… Now listen to me." She said seriously. "Perhaps you are right; perhaps Naruto is way too strong. Perhaps we can do nothing to stop him, but what we certainly can _not _do is give up! Thousands are dead and much more will follow them in hopes of stopping what was once our teammate. And if they are not going to give up, what right do we have?!"

Sasuke looked at her in shock for a few moments and then…

"Hmhm… Hmhmhmhahaha! Never thought you will teach me morals." He smirked. "Okay, I'm with you. What should we do?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. That was the question she hoped to avoid

"Well… I guess first of all we must inform Hokage-sama."

Sasuke nodded. "Not a bad idea actually. Medics can tend to the wounded, let's go."

**Naruto's hideout…**

"Have you managed to retrieve the files?"

"Of course I have!" The silhouette replied. "Who do you take me for?"

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, sorry. So? Do you have good news for me, or perhaps I should attack Konoha right now?"

The silhouette looked down at this. "I got their records, but…"

"But?"

"I don't think you will like it…"

Naruto frowned, already expecting the answer. "Get on with it already."

"Very well." The silhouette said. "They needed a body."

"Tch." Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as a very painful memory flashed in his mind.

"_NARUTO!"_

_He managed to turn his head just in time to see… a very worried Yugito, who pushed him out of the way in the last possible moment, but… she herself wasn't so lucky._

_Naruto's heart skipped a beat. 'N-No…' He watched in horror as her body disintegrated right before his eyes. "Yugito!" He tried to reach her, but her hand turned to dust just before he touched it…_

…_But her smile remained in his mind even after she was gone._

"What about Neji?" He asked, expecting the answer again.

"His body was cremated the day after the battle."

"Grrrrr!" Naruto growled, blasting nearby wall with a fireball.

"Easy, bear." The silhouette said. "I know how you feel and I feel the same."

"I guess we won't be able to laugh at this together then…"

"I guess we won't… Oh."

"What?"

"Looks like your dear friend Sasuke has returned. He's on his way to the Hokage tower with pinky. I must beat them to it."

"Right and…"

"Yes?"

"Be careful." Naruto said. "I don't want to lose you too."

The silhouette smiled. "Oh? You're worried about my well-being? How cute!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Do you even understand who you're calling cute?"

"Yup, you!"

"Hahaha! You are the only person who can possibly do that and survive."

"If you say so. Now I really have to go, see ya!" And with that the mysterious silhouette disappeared into darkness.

Naruto sat down and leaned on his elbow. "Damn, that was depressing…"

"What was depressing?" Kurenai asked, walking over and hugging him from behind.

The blond sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "The life is… Or more like her counterpart."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I understand…"

"I'm sure you don't." Naruto paused. "Sorry… The thing is, after I heard about Uchiha's miraculous revival, I wanted to do the same… at least with Neji."

"So why can't you?"

"Because I'm gonna need a body dammit!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh."

'Should I ask?' Kurenai bit her lip. "Umm… Can I ask you about Neji?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

"What's up with you and him? I mean…"

"No, I know what you mean. He… He was the only guy I could truly call a friend." Naruto stated. "There were other people who brought sympathy in me. Kirabi for example. But he believed me only when I proved my strength. Neji wasn't like that. He was with me from the beginning… Heh, two small powerless boys decided to make a difference and change the world. Ridiculous, don't you think? But look at the world now. I guess you can see the difference, right?"

"You know, I always envied his guts." Kurenai stated, looking up. "He… Even while he was still a genin he held himself higher than any jounin."

"That's because he was higher than any of them." Naruto countered. "Damn…"

"Don't brood too much. He wouldn't want to see you do that."

Naruto glanced at her over his shoulder with a smirk. "Oh? And what would he want me to do?"

"How about ripping my clothes off and having your way?" Kurenai suggested.

"Let me think for about… two seconds."

"KYAH!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's tower…**

"We're close, let's hurry." Sakura said as she and Sasuke were nearing Hokage's office.

Suddenly they heard a voice…

"What do you mean she got away?!" Enraged female voice shouted. "How could you let it happen?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hinata." He recognized the voice.

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun." Sakura exclaimed. "We already talked about this, it can't possibly be Hinata."

"I'll believe it when I check myself." The Uchiha replied, entering the office. "Tsunade, we… Orochimaru?"

Indeed, there was no Tsunade behind Hokage's desk… Instead there was a very irritated Orochimaru.

"What are you doing in Tsunade-sama's chair, Orochimaru?" Sakura asked dangerously.

The snake sannin rolled his eyes. "Her work obviously. Since she decided to ditch it and we haven't found a replacement yet…"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean ditched? She…"

"Your master has betrayed us, Haruno." Hinata stated emotionlessly. "She killed your senpai Shizune and admitted her relationships with Naruto."

The pink haired girl fell on her knees in shock. "N-No…"

"Believe it, Haruno." Hanata said mercilessly.

"Then where is she?" Sasuke asked quickly. "She couldn't possibly get awa…" He then remembered…

"_What do you mean she got away?!"_

"Wait, were you talking about Tsunade?"

"You're not as dumb as you look." The Hyuga clan head responded. "Indeed, we were talking about her."

"What happened?"

"I managed to catch Tsunade right after she killed Shizune." Orochimaru began. "We placed her in a high security cell and…"

"I told you to execute her immediately!" Hinata shouted.

Orochimaru sighed heavily. "…And she managed to escape." He finished.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Any leads?"

"Oh yes, we have a major lead." Orochimaru said with sarcasm. "To tell the truth we even know who let her out!"

"Wha…?!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Who was it?!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "You don't know him. A jounin of Torture and Interrogation division. He worked under Ibiki once…"

The Uchiha clenched his fist. "Where is this jounin?"

Orochimaru sighed again. "In hell obviously."

"What?! Naruto helped him to escape through…"

"No." Orochimaru cut him off. "I meant that he's dead. Apparently Tsunade has killed him herself…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Now that's a dilemma… why kill someone who's trying to help you?"

"We don't know." Hinata said and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "More importantly…" It was obviously hard for her to continue. "Suna… What happened in Suna?"

Sasuke held a pause. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Hinata closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Sunagakure no sato has been destroyed."

Hinata shut her eyes closely and one tear fell. "Any… survivors?"

"We… We managed to rescue a large group of civilians and wounded shinobi, but…" Sakura said, regaining her posture.

"Gaara was not among them."

"No… I'm sorry, Hinata…"

Hinata said nothing.

"Wait a minute." Orochimaru spoke again. "What about the portal? You could've fled if things got out of hand."

"Yes, you are correct… This is exactly the reason I wanted to speak to you, Hinata." Sasuke said dangerously.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun! You see she's hurt and…" Sakura tried to stop him, but Sasuke was determined.

"Were you the last one to use the portal from Suna?" He asked.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Yes, I think I was, why?"

"Because the portal has been broken!" Sasuke spat through gritted teeth. "And we learned it when the battle has already started!"

"Hmm… Do you have any ideas who could've done that?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have." Sasuke stated. "It was someone in our ranks."

"Why do you think so?" The sannin asked.

"Naruto said so."

Pause.

"And you believed him?!" Hinata exclaimed hatefully. "I take it back; you're as dumb as they come!"

"I have to agree with her on that one, Sasuke." Orochimaru added. "Why don't you think that Naruto couldn't simply lie to you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I had my doubts at first, yes. But after hearing the story with Tsunade's escape… No, that jounin was framed. We still have a traitor in our ranks."

"What makes you think that?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto…" Sasuke spoke quietly. "When we talked, he said that this person was with him from the beginning. That means he will not waste him or her like that jounin."

"Sounds logical." Orochimaru agreed. "But we haven't sensed any other chakra signature from there."

"Hmm… Something's not right here, but we have other problems." Sasuke stated.

"What else?"

The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Forgot already? Naruto is still alive you know. And more like sooner than later he will knock down on your door and say FINALLY NARUTO HAS COME BACK…"

"Don't say that!" Hinata screamed. "Don't you ever say that again!"

"Oh? Sorry for stealing Naruto's catchphrases!" The Sharingan user replied in sarcasm. "You know, I just thought of something… Why didn't he kill you back in Kumo? I heard he had a clear shot, but instead he just knocked you out. Why is that?"

Hinata glared back, baring her teeth. "Still think I'm a traitor, huh? How about you then, Uchiha?! I think you hold the record for facing him and coming out of it alive. Why is that?"

"Oh really?! For I remember getting two holes in my skull once!"

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted at them. "We need a plan, not a useless fight among ourselves."

"Go ahead!" Sasuke snapped at her. "For all it's worth we'll be fighting a fucking god!"

"**No, not a god." **Asudden voice spoke. **"But even gods can be killed."**

In a blink of an eye Sasuke drew Rebellion from his back and Orochimaru shot up from his seat.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The snake sannin exclaimed.

Next moment a green half transparent figure of a woman appeared.

"**Do not fear me, mortals. I will bring you no harm." **She said.

"Who or what are you?" Sakura asked.

"**My name is Athena, and I am the gods' messenger."**

'Rebellion?' Sasuke asked mentally.

"_She speaks the truth. I can feel traces of divine power on her."_

Sasuke slowly removed his blade. "Very well, I'll hear you."

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked not convinced with Athena's motives.

"Rebellion says it's okay."

"Hmm…" Orochimaru sat down again. "Alright then.You have our undivided attention, Miss Athena."

The spiritual woman nodded. **"I have come by the order of our lord the Elder God."**

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"**Our Lord." **Athena explained. **"He is the oldest and the most powerful among the gods. His reign is absolute."**

"And he sent you here why exactly?" Now it was Hinata who asked.

"**He sent me here to help you eliminate Uzumaki Naruto's threat."**

Another pause.

"Wait a second, you mean you will take Naruto down for us?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"**No." **Athena shook her head. **"First of all, I'm just a messenger and not a warrior. Secondly, no, the gods won't give you their direct support either."**

"Just great!" Sasuke exclaimed sarcastically. "Then what's the point of doing anything at all?!"

"**There is a point." **Athena stated. **"For our lord had a vision. In this vision Uzumaki Naruto became even more powerful than he is now." **She said to everyone's shock. **"He will destroy everything. Humans, demons and eventually even the gods will fall by his hand. That's what our lord has seen."**

"How sure this vision can be?" Sakura asked.

"**He was never wrong."**

"Wait a minute!" Orochimaru spoke. "If your lord truly believes that he's going to die by Naruto's hand, then why won't he get down here and kill him himself?"

"**That is because a god can wage war only against another god. These are the rules." **Athena answered. **"And despite Uzumaki Naruto's strength, he is not a god."**

"He looks pretty god to me…" Sasuke spat.

"**No, there is a certain condition that has to be met in order to become a god. A condition we're sure Uzumaki Naruto has not met."**

"What condition is it?" Orochimaru asked in curiosity.

"**That is not important." **Athena stated. **"The important part is that Uzumaki Naruto must be destroyed… And he must be destroyed by the hands of a mortal."**

"And how do you expect us to do that?!" Sasuke snapped at her.

"**That is why I'm here." **Gods' messenger replied. **"Have you ever heard of Pandora's box?"**

**Naruto's hideout…**

"Ah! Shame on you, starting without me!" Hanabi exclaimed slyly, riding Naruto's dick.

"Mmmh! Mhmmhshm!" Naruto tried to say, but failed miserably because his tongue was too busy massaging Kurenai's insides.

"What did he say?"

"Something like 'Sorry, babe, but I just couldn't help it'." Kurenai replied.

Hanabi smirked. "Well, don't do this again." She said, starting to rub Kurenai's breasts.

"H-Hey, Hanabi, stop! Kyah!" Kurenai yelped, biting her lower lip in pleasure.

"Hmhmhm…" Hanabi chuckled. "You're pretty sensitive… Especially around here!" She added, squeezing Kurenai's nipples.

"No, wait! If you do that…!"

"Let me see your face as you cum!" Hanabi exclaimed with a malicious grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kurenai screamed in orgasm, falling forward right on Hanabi who held her in place.

"Did you feel good?" Hanabi asked, stroking Kurenai's face.

"Huff… Huff… Oh yes! And you're going to feel just as good!"

Hanabi's eyes widened when Kurenai inserted a finger in her ass. "Wait, that's…!"

"Indeed! I know your weak spots too!"

"Mhmmmmmh!"

"Huh?"

Naruto grabbed Kurenai's waist and removed her from his head. "I said get off or I'm going to suffocate!"

"Oops, sorry." The red eyed woman replied sheepishly. "Now help me make this not-so-little-anymore bitch cum like crazy!"

Naruto grinned. "Sounds good to me!" With that he grabbed Hanabi's ass and pulled her down hardly.

"Ahh! So deep!" The former Hyuga shouted as her head arched backwards. "Yes, more!"

"You want more huh?" Kurenai asked, starting to massage Hanabi's clitoris with her other hand. "How's that?"

"Ah yes! I'm feeling it!" Hanabi yelled, fastening her pace. "I'm going to… KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hmhmhm…" Kurenai chuckled. "That face was gorgeous."

"Haha…" Hanabi chuckled between pants. "That orgasm was gorgeous."

"That may be so…"

They both turned to Naruto.

"…But aren't you forgetting something important? Like… down there?"

They looked down.

"Oh, look girl! It's still standing!" Hanabi exclaimed happily.

"Indeed! Let's correct that!" And with that Hanabi and Kurenai mounted both of Naruto's legs, holding him in place, and started to lick his manhood fiercely.

"O-Oi…" Naruto spoke as his eyebrows shot up. "Hey, not that fast. I want to prolong the pleasure."

But girls were not listening to him. On the opposite, they started to also stroke it with their soft hands.

"Hey, cut it out! I'm…" He tried to sit up, but they just pushed him back down.

"Lie down and enjoy, Naruto-kun." Kurenai said slyly.

"Yeah, you're going to feel real good very soon."

"Oh shit…" Naruto muttered, trying to hold himself. 'Fuck, too good! No! I don't want to cum so fast!'

"_Think of something ugly!" _Yamato suggested.

'Tch… Sasuke and Sakura… Alone… Naked... Kissing... Fucking! Shit, not working!'

"_Tough luck then, pal! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Fuuuuuck!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Go ahead and cum, Naruto-kun!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Feel good and let us have it!"

"SHIT!" He could not hold on any longer and grunted in pleasure, releasing an extreme amount of semen, even by his standards.

"Kyah!" Kurenai exclaimed in joy. "How much! It's like a fountain!" She said, continuing to stroke Naruto's still ejaculating member.

"Naruto-sama, please give me some more!" Hanabi pleaded, taking it into her mouth.

"Oh damn!" Naruto grunted.

"Hey, that's unfair! I want some too!" Kurenai removed Hanabi and took her place.

"Mmm… That was delicious!" Hanabi stated, licking her lips. "I want another one." She added, crawling closer to Naruto's upper part.

"Mmhhmm…" Kurenai agreed, still sucking out what was left.

"Hmhmhmhahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "You know, if I had a choice, that's how I would want to die!"

"No such luck for you, Naruto-sama." Hanabi said seductively. "You're not dying anytime soon…" She traced his chest with her finger. "And I won't let you pass out until I'm satisfied either."

Naruto grinned evilly. "Pass out?! Me?! Hah, not happening! _You're _the ones who will pass out!"

"Well that's just great!" A sudden voice spoke. "They have an orgy and I must go looking for someone I never saw before in my life."

"Hmhmhm… Nice to see you to, Alucard." Naruto replied. "So? Did you bring her?"

"See for yourself."

Naruto raised his head and… yep, there stood Tsunade in all her glory.

"Well, well, well… Nice to see you too, Hokage-sama. I hope you're not here to bring me back, right?"

"Hn." Tsunade said in response. "You know damn well that I'm not. More importantly…" She removed her top.

"Oh? Straight of the bat?" Naruto asked in amusement.

Tsunade shrugged and continued to undress. "That was a part of the deal, so why wait?"

Naruto's grin widened. "Oh, by all means. You don't need to wait, Hokage-sama. Your orders are absolute."

Tsunade smirked. "Fuck it all, I'm not going to wallow in despair. I did it enough already! It's time that I live for myself." She said, getting on the bed.

"Nice, can I join?" Alucard asked hopefully.

"NO!" Came the simultaneous response of three girls.

"You're evil… EVIL!"

**Konohagakure no sato. Hokage's office…**

"Pandora's box? Never heard of it." Sasuke admitted.

"I have…" Sakura countered. "But I thought it was just a fairy tale."

"**It is not." **Athena stated. **"Pandora's box really does exist."**

Sasuke was still not impressed. "So what? What can this box possibly contain to…?"

"**A weapon." **Athena interrupted. **"The most powerful weapon a mortal can wield."**

"What weapon?" Orochimaru asked cautiously.

"**The power to kill a god."**

And another pause.

"And you want to give us such a power?" Sasuke asked, recovering from his shock.

"**Yes." **Athena nodded.

"Wait a second; doesn't that make us a threat to you?" Orochimaru spoke.

Athena smiled. **"You are very smart, sannin Orochimaru. Indeed, this power will place one of you in Uzumaki Naruto's place. But we would rather give that power to you instead of letting Uzumaki Naruto have it."**

"Wait, he knows about this weapon?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"**Not yet." **Athena admitted. **"But he will soon enough. And if he reaches it before us, then all hope is lost."**

"Tch." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'd rather die then let him become more powerful!" He spat.

Athena nodded. **"This is exactly why we chose you, Uchiha Sasuke to bear that power."**

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait! You can't just throw it down on him like that!" Sakura tried to object, but Athena raised her hand.

"**No, there is another reason for that choice." **Gods' messenger stated. **"The reason we chose Uchiha Sasuke is because he is the only one among you who can receive this power and possibly survive."**

Orochimaru gave out a bitter laugh. "I knew there was a catch, there always is…"

"**True." **Athena admitted with a nod. **"The catch as you put it is that no mortal can receive such power and not die from overload. You, Uchiha Sasuke are a demon. But even that won't be enough. We will have to take another stop on our way."**

"What stop?" The last Uchiha wondered.

"**You are not strong enough as a demon, so you will need additional power boost."**

"Won't Naruto need it too?" Hinata asked.

"**No. Uzumaki Naruto prepared himself long and hard to get where he is right now." **Athena explained. **"He gained his power step by step. For example, to consume Kyuubi no yoko's power he prepared his body for almost five years so it could take such amount of yoki."**

"Actually I wanted to ask about that." Orochimaru stated. "That technique of his… Soul Drain he called it. He managed to consume Kyuubi, Mundus and probably someone else's power with it. My question is where did it come from? And is it possible for anyone else to use it?"

Athena paused at this. **"I was not expecting such question." **She admitted. **"And to tell the truth, if not for my orders to answer all your questions, I would not tell you anything about it at all."**

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? What's so mysterious about it?"

Gods' messenger closed her eyes. **"You chose a very correct word, sannin Orochimaru. That power he has… it is not something we can comprehend."**

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "You mean that even the gods…"

"**Can't understand how he does it." **Athena stated. **"The only one who has similar power is the Death God. But there is a difference. The God of Death can only transfer souls and consume them only when there is a mutual agreement."**

"Like in Sarutobi-sensei's case." Orochimaru added.

"**Yes… However Uzumaki Naruto found a way to rip the soul from its owner's body without his content. We don't know how he did it, and the only information we managed to gather is that the target needs to be immobile."**

"I see…" Orochimaru rubbed his jaw. "But I still don't understand your reaction when I asked about it."

Athena sighed. **"Very well, sannin Orochimaru. The reason for my reaction is that Uzumaki Naruto became a demon using this technique…"**

"So?" Sasuke asked. "Who cares how he became a demon?"

"**We do, Uchiha Sasuke. And you do too, if you really want to stop him."**

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

Athena nodded. **"There is a reason why the gods are concerned with Uzumaki Naruto, and why we decided to gave you the power to defeat him. Now listen very carefully because this won't be easy to understand. When someone dies, their souls are usually sent to the Netherworld by the Death God. There they undergo rebirth as demons. And each demon has a limit of strength, a limit they can't surpass." **She pointed at Sakura and Sasuke. **"Both of you has this limit. Despite your unusual case, you still became demons the **_**normal **_**way, dying and being reborn as a demon. The only difference is that you have kept your appearance and memories… Uzumaki Naruto however… He became a demon through that technique of his. In fact, he's not even technically a demon. After all, he never died. And that is the main problem, because of his unique status…"**

"He has no limit." Orochimaru finished grimly, glaring into space.

"**Not entirely correct." **Athena shook her head. **"He has a limit because any mortal has it… But because of his technique he can easily break it. The only thing he needs is the right amount of power."**

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "So you say…"

"**Yes, he can become even stronger than gods."**

"I won't allow it!" The last Uchiha shouted. "Tell me what I must do! Anything!"

Athena nodded. **"Very well. We must come to the Netherworld as soon as possible."**

"I'll assemble a team." Orochimaru said. "Wait for a little while, and I…"

"**No." **Athena interrupted. **"Uchiha Sasuke must go alone… With me as his only guide."**

"No way!" Sakura shouted. "I will not let him wonder through the Netherworld on his own! I will…"

"**You are not ready for this journey, Haruno Sakura." **Athena stated. **"Besides, no one else must know the location of Pandora's box."**

"But…"

"It's okay, Sakura." Sasuke said with closed eyes. "When do we leave?"

"**It would be better to leave right now… But I understand you must do some last minute preparations. Call me when you're ready, and don't wait too long. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't know about the box yet, but it can change any second…" **Athena said, disappearing from view.

**Naruto's hideout…**

"Hmm…" Naruto was sitting in his armchair with a cola can in hand.

"Naruto-sama?"

He turned his head to see Hanabi slowly getting up from bed.

"Why are you awake?"

"Something troubles you, I can feel it." Hanabi said, walking closer. "What happened?"

Naruto drank from his can. "That's the thing, I don't know. I feel that something is not right…"

"Not right in which way?"

The Overlord paused. "I feel… threatened for some reason."

Hanabi walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous, what can possibly threaten you?"

"There is…"

He was suddenly interrupted when a silhouette appeared in front of him.

"I was expecting you." Naruto stated. "What do you have to report?"

"We've got problems." The silhouette began worriedly.

Naruto nodded. "Just as I expected. What problems are there?"

"Have you ever heard the name Athena?"

The blond raised an eyebrow. "Sounds familiar…"

"I doubt it. She claimed to be a messenger of the gods…"

"And how do you know…?"

"She appeared right in the middle of Hokage's office."

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed, raising the second eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

The silhouette paused. "She said that the gods aren't very pleased with you…"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn about that. It's not like they can do something about it…"

"Apparently they can." The silhouette stated. "Ever heard of Pandora's box?"

Naruto shot up from his seat with wide eyes. "What did you say?!"

"Pandora's box. Did you hear of it?"

"What's the matter, Naruto-sama?" Hanabi asked in slight shock.

"The box…" Naruto said through gritted teeth. "It is said to contain the ultimate weapon… a power capable of killing even a god."

Hanabi's eyes widened as well. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"And what did she say about this box?"

The silhouette paused again. "The gods are offering the power inside the box in exchange for… your termination."

"Grrr!" Naruto growled, crushing a cola can in his hand.

Hanabi's eyes widened even more. 'I've never seen Naruto-sama so angry…'

"Motherfuckers!" The Overlord cursed to the side. "They are going to destroy all my hard work!" He turned to the silhouette sharply. "Who are they offering it to?"

"That's the most interesting part." The silhouette stated. "It's your dear friend Sasuke."

"Huh?" Hanabi exclaimed in confusion. "But this guy is a total moron. Why him of all people?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "That part is completely understandable."

"How so?" The former Hyuga asked.

"Hn. The legend says that inside Pandora's Box is the strongest weapon a mortal can wield." Naruto smirked. "But that is a great misunderstanding."

"You know…" The silhouette suddenly said. "That Athena said that you don't know about the box…"

"She's wrong, I do." Naruto replied.

"So what about misunderstanding?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh… Well, first of all the box is in the Netherworld. As you can possibly guess from that, no simple mortal can get there." The blond stated. "Then, if a simple mortal opens the box, he will simply die from overload. Come to think of it… Uchiha will die too. Don't they…"

"That's right, she mentioned that." The silhouette confirmed. "She then mentioned something about additional power boost."

"Fucking piece of shit!" Naruto cursed again, sitting down on his armchair heavily.

"Wait, what's the big deal?" Hanabi asked. "Can't you just catch him on his way and deal with it?"

Naruto growled. "The Netherworld is a big place and I have no idea where they…" His eyes widened and his lips curled into an evil grin.

"Oh, I know that expression too well." The silhouette stated. "What are my actions?"

"What's Uchiha's status?" Naruto asked.

"He was allowed to make some last minute preparations and then he will leave with Athena as his only guide."

"Haha! Now look here, try to delay his depart by any means necessary. But do _not _try to cancel it whatsoever. I need them to leave just before I get there!"

"Hmm… I'll think of something." The silhouette stated. "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto's grin widened. "What do you think?"

"Hahaha… See you in Konoha." And with that the silhouette disappeared from the room.

"So… You have finally found something that can end your life."

"Hmhmhmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Alucard. "Don't be stupid, it can very well kill you too."

"Perhaps."

"Hanabi, go wake Kurenai and Tsunade. Looks like our fun time has been cut short."

"Hai!" The girl ran out of the room immediately.

When she left Alucard came out from the dark corner. "What is really on your mind, Naruto?"

The demon smirked. "You know… Sometimes a pawn can become a queen. I will let my dear Uke-chan do just that… only to sacrifice him next second to achieve complete victory."

Alucard thought for a moment. "Well, I don't understand _completely_, but…"

"You will…" Naruto stated. "And that's the bottom line, 'cus Naruto said so."

**...**

**Aaaaaaand cut! No! Don't cut my balls! Idiots…**

**Anyway, what do you think? Will this do?**

**Now one other thing. As you probably know, I stopped writing omakes as of lately. No, don't be sad if you liked them. And no, I won't write one right now.**

**But I want to give you another thing. You see, I'm gonna launch another story as soon as I will finish this one. I think you'll like it. I do.**

**So what's I'm gonna give you is a preview of this new story! Roll the footage...**

**...**

**Preview…**

_Betrayed by my own parents…_

"Wait! There must be another way! I don't want to lose you!"

"Another way… Yes, there is one!"

_Thrown away like a useless trash…_

"Kill the demon!"

"No, I won't allow this! He will go to the orphanage."

_Hated by everyone…_

"Please… Just let me die…"

"You took away my husband! You can never suffer enough!"

_Saved by one person…_

"What is… Oh my god! Still alive. I have to hurry!"

_I was brought out of darkness…_

"Please don't hurt me!"

"How can someone hurt such a cute little boy?"

"Cute… me?"

_Only to be thrown back down deeper than before!_

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

"YOU! You did this! I'll kill you!"

"No, that wasn't him."

_Now I have a new purpose!_

"You did it!"

"Indeed I did."

"**I'll kill you!"**

_I have conquered fear itself!_

"I said shut your mouth!"

"**Im… Impossible! How can you have this cursed power?!"**

_And now I have weapons!_

"Answer my questions."

"…**Yes."**

_Nothing will stop me now!_

"But you promised!"

"Never trust a rattlesnake."

_Friendship…_

"I will do anything you say!"

"I don't need anything from you."

_Comaraderie…_

"I thought we were friends!"

"You thought wrong."

_Love…_

"How could you do this to me?!"

"I'm a rattlesnake."

_All is irrelevant. Except…_

"I will have my revenge!"

"But at what cost?"

"I don't care!"

_My mind is set. The time for action has come!_

"This story won't have a happy ending!"

**...**

**WAY OF THE RATTLESNAKE.**

**Coming soon…**

**...**

**So? Tell me what you think. And don't forget to send me some cola.**

**Darthemius.**


	48. The essence of betrayal

**Darthemius: Yes, I am still alive! Don't cry please, I know you're sad.**

**Anyway, I see you people liked my idea about the box and everything. Yeah, someone said that I am simply empowering Sasuke easily. Yeah, open the box and WHAM! You're strong!**

**Well, to those of you who think that… Just wait until the last chapter comes out. You will understand everything.**

**Oh, and by the way. Next chapter will be THE LAST ONE! Well, in this season that is. Yeah, time to finally admit it, I'm planning on a sequel. But the thing is, I haven't written it yet. So while I'm doing **_**that**_**, I will present you with my new work I talked about last time.**

**I think you'll like it as well if you liked this one.**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**...**

**Chapter forty eight: The essence of betrayal.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– demon blades.

"**Katsu!" – **demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**Konohagakure no sato. Council chamber…**

"What the fuck is this?!" Orochimaru shouted, loosing his temper quickly.

Some nameless council member stood up. "We of the civilian council have decided that it is time for us to leave the village."

"Say what?!"

"You can't do that!" Hinata hissed. "You are an important part of the village's system! Without you…"

"No." The council member interrupted. "You ninjas made a mistake seventeen years ago. We told you to kill that demon right after the sealing, but no! You had to do everything your way! So it is _you _who should bear the consequences, not us!"

"But hold it!" Yamanaka Inoichi spoke. "You can't just leave. Besides, there is no guarantee that…"

"No, fuck it." Surprisingly it came from Orochimaru.

"W-What?" Even civilians themselves were shocked.

"I said fuck it." The snake sannin repeated. "You want to leave? Go ahead; you'll only be in the way when he comes. You're not worthy to save anyway…" With that he turned around and started to walk away.

"But Orochimaru…!" Hinata called.

"I said let them leave. We have enough problems as it is." Orochimaru spat. "I would've ordered to kill them, but right now we don't have this much time to spare…"

**Sasuke's house…**

"So… you're really going?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke were lying on his bed, hugging each other.

"I must…" The last Uchiha replied. "If I won't stop Naruto then no one will. You heard what Athena said."

"I heard, yes, but…" Sakura frowned. "Do you really think he can become more powerful than gods themselves?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "This is Naruto we're talking about. The man who made the entire world believe that he is a loudmouthed idiot wearing orange."

Sakura held a pause. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you…"

"About what?"

"About your mother…"

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. "What do you want to know about her?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Do you… Do you believe what Naruto said?"

"I…" He hesitated. "Naruto said many things… Some of them were really hard to believe. But you know… I don't really care whether it was true or not. If I'll try to think about it, it will only play to Naruto's advantage."

"**And that is correct." **Athena said, appearing in the room. **"Never believe that man's words."**

"Damn!" Sasuke exclaimed, covering himself and Sakura with a blanket. "Do you have any shame?"

"**You do not need to concern yourself, Uchiha Sasuke. Your personal affairs mean nothing to me."**

"Yeah, but they mean something to me!" Sasuke snapped. "Can you show some more tact?!"

"**You called me, tact is irrelevant right now. Time is what matters."**

"Wait, I didn't call you."

"**You did, you thought about me."**

"But that's not…!"

"Athena-san?" Sakura interrupted.

"**Yes?"**

"Can you tell me more about this weapon?" The pink haired girl asked. "What is it exactly?"

Athena paused. **"It is… power. The greatest power a mortal can wield…"**

"Yes, yes. I got that from the last time. But you actually brought an interesting point." Sakura said. "You mentioned that it's a power that mortals can wield… But me and Sasuke-kun are not mortal."

"**Yes, you are." **Athena stated. **"Being a demon does not make you immortal. Inability to die from old age is not true immortality."**

"Then what is?"

Athena's eyes narrowed. **"You ask dangerous questions, Haruno Sakura. For what purpose?"**

"Tch." The kunoichi scowled. "Fine then, tell me something else. If Sasuke-kun takes this power of yours, won't it make him a threat to you?"

"**Hn." **Athena smirked. **"How insightful of you. Yes, it will. However we are giving you a choice, Uchiha Sasuke. Either you give up that power and return it to us after Uzumaki Naruto's defeat, or you will become our enemy."**

"After Naruto's defeat?" Sasuke asked.

"**Yes."**

"…Very well. I won't need it anyway after that…"

"**Excellent. Let us go then…"**

**Near main gates…**

"I have voices in my head, they fuck with me…"

"No damn it! They talk to me! I repeated it thirty times just now, is it so hard to remember?!"

"Well sorry that I want to fuck this badly…"

"Badly enough to do it with _voices_?!"

"Almost. You only did Tsunade this morning after all. Why only her?"

"She came first and we didn't have much time."

"Really? Why is that? You tried to explain, but I didn't grasp it back then. Maybe you'll try again?"

"Nah, too much trouble. I'll do it once it's done…"

"By the way…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take only me? I mean I could understand you sending Tsunade and Kurenai there, but why Alucard as well?"

"Because we really shouldn't fight in the same place."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that… Hey look, it's Konoha! Are you glad to be home?"

"Sure, but I will like it way much better once I'm done with it."

"Can't argue with that… So, how do you want to do this?"

"Oh, I know a perfect way!"

**Main gates…**

"I can't believe they all left, Izumo…"

"Really? And I can't believe _we _stayed, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu turned to his long time friend with wide eyes. "What are you saying, Izumo?!"

"The truth, pal. Kumo is destroyed, Suna is destroyed, Iwa is probably as well." Izumo began. "And it was all done by one person, Kotetsu, _one_! Civilians have left, Hokage-sama escaped. I'm starting to wonder, what are we fighting for?!"

"Relax, buddy." Kotetsu put his hand on Izumo's shoulder. "We are fighting for this village as long as there is someone worth protecting. And we will continue to do that simply because there is nothing else for us."

"Yeah…" Izumo looked down smiling sadly. "I guess you're right." He said, turning back to his journal. "What's your name and reason for leaving?"

"Kozue Tokugawa. Me and my son are leaving the village because we are civilians."

Izumo took a deep breath. "Very well, you may leave. Next. What's your name and reason for entering?"

"Keiji Orimo. I'm a mercenary and I wish to fight for this village."

"Very well." Izumo nodded. "Be sure to check in with our forces commander Rock Lee. Next. What is your name and reason for entering?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Came to kill everyone."

Izumo rolled his eyes. 'What a moron.' He thought.

"H-Hey… Izumo…"

"Not funny." Izumo said, ignoring his friend. "Either you tell me the truth, or I will have to ask you to leave."

"O-Oi, Izumo!"

"What?!" Izumo looked at his friend… who only pointed his finger. "What is… oh shit!"

"Nice said!" Naruto stated, pulling the trigger.

BANG.

"Izumo! No!" Kotetsu screamed in horror.

"Aw, now look what you've done! You made him cry!" Hanabi said.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked.

"I don't… I care that you spilled so much tasty blood!"

Naruto slapped his face. "Not you too… Actually hey, it's good that you don't like cola! I wouldn't want for my girl to drink all my cola while I was away."

"Oh, I'm your girl? You're so sweet!" Hanabi exclaimed, hugging Naruto from behind. "Let's fuck!"

Naruto shook his head. "Damn you're horny…"

"Uh-uh! You made me horny! Now take responsibility!"

"You…"

"Huh?" Both Naruto and Hanabi turned their heads.

There stood Kotetsu with angry look on his face.

"You will die for this!"

Naruto and Hanabi simply glanced at each other, then took out their guns and kept firing until Kotetsu's body became nothing more than a bloody piece of meat.

"So…?" Hanabi asked, blowing the smoke that was coming out of her gun. "What now?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, you go wreak some havoc…"

"Nice!" Hanabi grinned evilly. "What about you?"

Naruto grinned back. "I have a little… reunion in my schedule…"

**Somewhere in Fire Country…**

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are we leaving home?" The little girl asked her mother. "Why didn't dad come with us?"

The woman frowned. "Your father is a shinobi, Akira. He had to stay and protect the village from…"

"From a bad man?"

"Yes… Yes he is a really bad man. And there is no other person I wish dead so much…"

"You can't say that, mother!" The little girl stated. "Everyone has their good side! I'm sure that man…"

"No." Her mother interrupted sharply. "That man doesn't have a good side. And… Why did we stop?"

Multiple gasps were heard from ahead.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going to look, mummy!" The girl ran forward through the crowd of civilians.

"No, Akira! Wait!" The woman rushed after her daughter, but managed to catch up only after they both ended up ahead of everyone. "H-Hokage-s-sama?"

Indeed. There stood Tsunade in all her glory.

"Yay, Tsunade-sama!" Akira ran forward and stopped right in front of Tsunade, looking up at her. "You're gonna help us, Tsunade-sama? Are you going to stop the bad man?"

A sudden memory flashed in front of Tsunade's eyes…

_Flashback…_

"_All these people are a part of me." Shodaime Hokage said as little Tsunade was sitting on his shoulder. "The people is what makes the village, so it is the most important to protect them. Even at the cost of our lives. Do you understand, Tsunade?"_

"_Hai, grandpa!"_

_End flashback…_

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Yuhi Kurenai asked, appearing in a swirl of sakura petals with a sword on her shoulder.

"Y-You're…!" Civilians started to back down.

"Hmm…" Tsunade tilted her head to the side, looking down at the little girl. When their eyes locked, another memory flashed in former Hokage's mind…

_Flashback…_

"_My necklace… I thought you sold it!"_

"_Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled, placing Shodaime's necklace around Tsunade's neck. "I did… But once I realized how important it was to you I kind of decided to take it back and return to you."_

"_I see…" Tsunade touched her necklace. "What happened to the owner?"_

_The Overlord grinned. "Which part?"_

_The woman grinned back. "As expected from you… Still, why go through all the trouble? I joined you already."_

_Naruto turned her around and removed his sunglasses, looking her straight in the eyes._

"_What a stupid question. I did it because I respect and appreciate you. This is a sign that you are important to me." He stroked her face with the back of his palm gently. "Do you understand this, Tsunade?"_

"_Yes…" Tsunade closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Now I _really _do understand."_

_End flashback…_

"Hokage-sama?" Akira asked with oblivious look on her face. "Are you going to help us?"

An evil smirk appeared on Tsunade's face. "Yes… Yes, I am." With that she brought her fist up and slammed it down mercilessly.

CRASH.

"AKIRA!" Girl's mother screamed in horror.

Meaningless to say that there were no traces of the girl remaining.

"Ouch, that was pretty cruel." Kurenai said with a smile on her face.

"I don't care." Tsunade replied. "As long as I have Naruto, I don't need anyone else."

"That's good." Kurenai pointed her sword at the crowd. "So, let's 'help' them, ne?"

"Yes, let's… You can come out now."

Suddenly everything became dark and then another figure appeared in a swarm of bats.

"Hello!" Alucard shouted happily, taking out his guns and starting to fire immediately.

"Hey! He's going to take all the fun!" Kurenai sulked.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?!" Tsunade replied, grinning evilly. "Let's take it from _him_! Who kills most gets Naruto first!"

"You're on!"

"And what if I win?" Alucard asked. "I certainly don't want Naruto… especially first."

"If you win then we kick your ass!" Kurenai stated. "Now shut up and do your thing!"

Alucard's smile was about to rip his face in two. "If you say so…" He brought his hands up. "Approval of Cromwell confirmed…"

**Sakura's house…**

"Mother, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Sakura dear!" Sakura's mother hugged her daughter. "I haven't seen you in a while…"

"Yeah, it's been a complete nightmare…" The pink haired kunoichi stated with a frown.

"Well, don't stand there, come in. Tell me what you've been up to while I'm making a dinner."

Sakura sighed. "It's Sasuke-kun…"

"Ah, that boy you've been chasing since you were a little girl? What about him?"

"Mom!" Sakura exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh come on, Sakura dear. Who can you speak about things like this with if not your own mother?"

Sakura smiled genuinely. "Yes, I guess you're right…" She paused. "Sasuke-kun went in search for power to save us all…"

"Oh…" Sakura's mother frowned. "Do you think he can do it?"

"I… I can only hope."

"Did he leave just now?"

"Yes, about half an hour ago…" Sakura looked at her mother. "Tell me, mom, why didn't you leave with everyone?"

Sakura's mother turned to her daughter and smiled sadly. "How could I leave with you still here? No mother could possibly do that…"

Tears appeared in Sakura's eyes as she rushed forward and hugged her mother. "I love you, mom!"

"I love you too, dear. More than anything." Her mother hugged her back. "But if you won't let me go then my pancakes will burn…"

"Oh, sorry…" Sakura released the hug and went to sit at the table while her mother returned to her cooking.

"Don't worry about it, dear. But I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you quit your shinobi life?"

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean quit? Leave the village, leave my comrades, leave Sasuke-kun?"

"Well yes… At least then you will be safe." Sakura's mother replied. "And maybe you'll finally learn to know your damn role…"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "W-What?"

Her mother turned to her with a questioning expression. "What do you mean, dear?"

"W-What d-d-did you j-just s-said-d?" Sakura stuttered.

"Well I…" Sakura's mother paused. "Did I say that last part out loud?"

Sakura nodded her head shakily.

**(Starting song: "Slay me" – Sting's TNA theme 2011 edition)**

"Oppa… Hahaha, well fuck." Sakura's mother suddenly took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "At least I managed to last this far."

Sakura's fears were completely confirmed when her 'mother' took out a cola can.

PSHT.

"Damn, I swear my long tongue is going to kill me someday…" Sakura's 'mother' stated drinking from the can.

"Naruto…?"

"Where? Oh…" Sakura's 'mother' looked down at herself. "Sorry, I forgot." And after a quick burst of flames there indeed stood Naruto, grinning happily. "Welcome home, Sakura dear! Wanna drink?" He offered her his cola can.

Instead of accepting though Sakura jumped off from her seat and took a battle stance.

"Oh, please stop that." Naruto waved his hands dismissively. "Besides, do you have any idea how hard it was to hug you and say that shit about loving you?! Give me some credit please."

"What did you do to my mother?"

Naruto shrugged and drank from his can again. "Specify."

"What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I meant what part of your mother were you referring to?"

"NO!" Sakura went for the punch, but Naruto disappeared in a flash of black just before it connected. So as a result Sakura punched through the wall.

"Ouch, that had to hurt!" The Overlord replied from behind, examining some picture on a shelf with his back to Sakura. "Konohamaru?"

Indeed, that was a picture of Sakura together with Konohamaru's team.

"I wondered what happened to them…"

"After the announcement of your death Konohamaru went on a rampage. He started to kill everything on his way. Udon and Moegi joined him later and they have killed many good people before they were taken down." Sakura explained. "They were executed in Kumo and died with a smile on their faces."

Naruto put the picture back. "Well that's a shame… Oh, by the way, your mother did _not_ die with a smile on her face. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger. "You are a fucking backstabbing bastard!"

"Thanks." The Overlord replied with a smirk. "But then again, who isn't?! Right, Sakura?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The kunoichi responded. The rage was still there, but it wavered just enough for Naruto to notice.

"Oh really?" Naruto exclaimed, leaning on a kitchen sink. "Remember that day many years ago? When you were bullied by other girls because of your enormous forehead… By the way, doesn't this thing get in the way of your walking? I mean come on; it has to ruin all coordination you had… Anyway, I got sidetracked. Remember that day, Sakura? Who came to your rescue? That's right, your good friend Ino. And how do you repay her?! Exactly, you take Sasuke away from her."

Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"Oh, I can't fucking believe this! You haven't even realized it yet?! So much for your smarts." Naruto said, clapping his hands mockingly. "Ino turned you from garbage to a person… And what you did? You broke your friendship because of some pretty boy."

"No…" Sakura whispered as her hands fell to her sides. "I did not…"

"Oh yes you did." Naruto walked behind her and whispered in her ear. "Do you know what that makes you?"

"…"

"Right… A traitor. Or how did you put it? Oh yes, a backstabbing bastard… well bitch in your case."

"No…" Sakura whispered once again… But then she remembered…

"_**Never believe that man's words."**_

"Gh!" Sakura clenched her fists in anger. "I won't fall to your tricks again!" She went for a punch in the face again, but…

"Oh, let's not." Naruto said, catching Sakura's fist. "We both know you're not an opponent for me. Though I _am _surprised with your ability to withstand my mental attack. Few people did that."

"Fuck you, Naruto!" Sakura spat. "Sasuke-kun will return! And he will have the power to destroy you once and for all!"

A malicious grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Is that so? You know, something's telling me that he's not going to succeed. And that something is my set of testicles. These guys never failed me before."

Sakura smirked back. "There is a first time for everything."

"Oh-ho! A sarcastic remark!" Naruto said in amusement. "I guess you're not completely hopeless… It's a shame though. Because when dear Uke-chan gets back… _If _he actually gets back, I don't think he will find anything to protect."

"Hahaha." Sakura laughed all of sudden. "You are a fool, Naruto. The entire village has been evacuated! The only ones who stayed are shinobi who will use everything they have to protect the village! All civilians have already left! You have lost this time!"

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed back. Louder and madder. "Do you really think I didn't know that?!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Oh, come on pinky! I have lived in this village for thirteen years! I knew those fools like the back of my palm! Of course I figured out that they will run like rats they are at the first sight of danger. So… I kind of prepared a surprise for them."

Sakura gasped in fear. "What did you do to them?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing!" Naruto replied. "Your former master though… Yeah, I think she's tearing the last of them apart right as we speak."

"You son of a…"

"Eh-Eh!" Naruto squeezed Sakura's fist tighter.

"AAAAAH!" The kunoichi fell on her knees in pain.

"Do not insult me, pinky! I am _the _toughest son of a bitch there ever was! And you…" He looked down at her. "Well, I could ask for more information about dear Sasuke-_kun_, but I doubt you know anything… or that you will tell me anything for that matter. So… Hey, you know, there is one thing I wanted to do with you for a long, long time!" The Overlord stated, picking his former teammate by her hair.

"AAAH!" Sakura yelped again. "Go to hell, Naruto!" She shouted, spitting in his face.

"Right away, Sakura dear! I need to catch up with Uke-chan and get Pandora's Box after all!"

Sakura's eyes widened, but before she could say or do anything…

"Yep, surprise! I know where he went as well! So heads up!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up, grabbing Sakura's head and giving her an RKO right through a kitchen table.

"Nice!" The Overlord exclaimed, looking down at his handy work. "Time to find it…" He added, disappearing in a burst of flames.

**Center of the village…**

"She's alone! Stop her god damn it!"

"Well, I might be alone…" Hanabi said, grinning maliciously. "But you all are just too slow."

"Wha…?" But before poor Konoha shinobi could finish his question his head fell on the ground.

"Fuck, I haven't even seen her move!"

"I'd be surprised if you did." Hanabi replied from behind.

"Shit!" Another ninja turned around, just in time to receive Sparda's former sword in his stomach.

"Damn." Hanabi removed the blade and ran a hand through her hair. "This is boring! Suna fight was more entertaining. At least there were those ROOT morons… and demons… and that big motherfucker…" She sighed, walking into a central square. "I feel like this village has been abandoned and…"

That moment a ridiculous amount of kunais flew at her from every direction.

"Wow!" Hanabi immediately froze time to dodge flying projectiles. "Whew! That was a close call. Is that how you guys asking a girl out?"

"Hyuga Hanabi!"

"Huh?" Hanabi turned around to see a very familiar person standing on the roof.

And that person was surrounded by a very large crowd of shinobi… Most of them had Byakugan as well.

"Oh-ho! If it isn't the great Hyuga Hinata and her titts! Looking good in that dress, sis! Did you miss me?"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "Don't ever call me that again!" She spat in anger. "You stopped being my sister the moment you chose to join that monster."

Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "What monster? Oh, you're talking about Naruto-sama? Shame on you, sister! Naruto-sama is very sweet by the way… and he does these amazing things with his di…"

"Shut up!" Hinata shouted. "I don't want to hear about him!"

"Oh, that's a first! Didn't you use to worship the ground he walked on?!"

Hinata gritted her teeth. "That was a long time ago. He did things to me that can never ever be forgiven!"

"Sure, sure." Hanabi said mockingly. "But what was the worst thing? Was that him Stunning father? Or maybe betraying the village? Or…" She grinned evilly and did a sexy pose. "Or maybe choosing me over you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Oh, truth hurts, doesn't it? But do you know why he rejected you?!" Hanabi continued. "Simple, sis. That's because you never knew where to put it!"

"ENOUGH!" Hinata screamed. "Hyuga Hanabi! For betraying your village and for aiding Uzumaki Naruto's cause you are sentenced to death! The sentence will be carried out immediately!" With that she waved her hand and all shinobi surrounding her attacked at once.

"My, it's finally starting to get interesting!" Hanabi exclaimed, bringing her sword up. "Let's dance, boys!"

**The Netherworld…**

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked. "This does not look like a box, this is a sword."

"**You are correct, Uchiha Sasuke." **Athena replied. **"This is the additional power you must receive in order to open the box and survive. Here, you will need this." **She placed an amulet in his hands.

"What is this?"

"**The key to unseal Overlord Sparda's power."**

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Say what?!"

"**Yes, Overlord Sparda has sealed his own power here by using this amulet. Join it with the sword and you will acquire his power."**

"Wait, wait… You mean I will become an Overlord?"

"**Yes." **Athena nodded.

"Wait… but that means I will be able to fight on pair with Naruto! Why would I need the box?!" Sasuke wondered.

Athena shook her head. **"Sparda was the weakest out of three. And Uzumaki Naruto has the power of two Overlords added to his own. No, even if you will be matched in rank, he will overpower you easily."**

"Damn it… Alright then, I need to only bring the amulet to the sword?"

"**Yes."**

Sasuke nodded and without any other words walked towards the sword with determination in his eyes and held the amulet above it.

"_Force Edge…" _Rebellion suddenly spoke. _"It's been a while since I last clashed with it."_

'Well, this time you will be fighting side by side.' The last Uchiha thought.

"_Hmhm, looking forward to it."_

"What now?" Sasuke asked when the amulet sank into the sword and it started to emanate purple energy.

"**Pick it up." **Athena stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"**That's it."**

"Well…" Sharingan user grabbed the hilt… "Here goes!" And pulled Force Edge out sharply.

"_Be careful!" _Rebellion warned. _"It can…"_

"WOAH!" Sasuke exclaimed falling on one knee after an overwhelming surge of power rushed through his entire body. "Damn… What was that? And why do I feel… weaker?"

"**That's natural." **Gods' messenger said. **"Your power multiplied, but you had no time to regain it. So it's only appropriate that you feel weaker. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised you're not unconscious right now."**

"Grrrrrah!" Sasuke grunted, getting back on his feet shakily. "I have no time to be unconscious!" He placed Force Edge behind his back alongside Rebellion. "People are depending on me! Sakura is depending on me…"

"**Good." **Athena nodded. **"Let's continue then…"**

**Konohagakure no sato. Naruto's location…**

"It's too many men, too many people making too many problems! Now where are those fucking… Oh, there they are!" Naruto exclaimed, coming face to face with a massive black stone, A.K.A. hell gates. "Way too predictable. After all, Uke can't travel between the worlds freely. So he will return through these… well, waiting is not an option, so…" He made a step forward, but…

"Stop right there, Naruto!"

The Overlord glanced over his shoulder. "You again?"

"Yes, me again." Sakura said dangerously. "And this time I'm not alone!"

Indeed, Ino, Lee and Tenten were with her.

"Oh, I see, you brought backup! Man, I'm terrified!" Naruto replied mockingly. "Three people?! Are you stupid or wha… Wait, why am I even asking?! Of course you are. So? Wanna try to stop me?"

"Yes, we will!" Lee jumped forward and took a battle stance. "You were the most youthful person I knew, Naruto-ku… no, Uzumaki Naruto. But you…"

"Stop." Naruto interrupted, raising his hand. "Don't try to make a fool out of yourself."

"What?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "That bullshit about youthfulness and justice and passion… Stop it. It's ridiculous sounding from you."

Lee's eyes narrowed. "Gai-sensei always…"

"Gai had a reason to say all of this." Naruto interrupted again. "_Your _reason is that _he_ said it."

"Even so… I will still honor his memory." Lee clenched his fists. "And I will avenge his death!"

Naruto smirked at this. "Oh? And you really think he would appreciate you submitting yourself to vengeance?"

Lee's eyes widened and his stance dropped. "What? But I…"

"No!" Sakura shouted, placing a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Don't listen to him, he will try to confuse you and lower your moral."

"I… I see." Lee said. "A dirty trick, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sure… but not as dirty as this one." Naruto nodded his head and…

"AH!" Sakura yelped in sudden pain. "What is…" She looked at her shoulder to see a… syringe sticking out of it.

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted worriedly and turned around to her fully… big mistake. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"LEE!" Tenten screamed in horror, seeing how a hand pierced right through Lee's chest from behind.

Sakura wanted to scream as well, but she couldn't find her voice. Why? Well, maybe because Naruto didn't even move a single bit. Instead…

"Ahh! I always wanted to do this!" Ino stated, removing her hand from Lee's chest. "That moron was freaking me off."

"You bitch!" Tenten shouted, summoning her projectiles. "DIE!"

"Che, how unaesthetic." Ino replied, blurring out of view several times just before Tenten's projectile could hit her.

"Stay still, bitch!" Tenten yelled, summoning more weapons to her aid.

"If you say so." Ino blured from view again and reappeared right in front of Tenten, picking the weapon girl by the throat with one hand like it was nothing. "But never ask anything of me again." And with that Ino rammed her free hand through Tenten's chest as well.

Sakura could not believe her eyes. She was just standing on her knees breathless and watched her 'friend' in shock and horror.

"Aww… I broke a nail." Ino stated, examining her hand.

"Ino… why…?" Sakura finally squeezed out of herself.

Instead of response though, Ino turned around with a smile and started to walk towards just as smiling Naruto.

"So, how was it?"

Naruto's smile widened. "Perfect as always."

"Naturally." Ino replied, wrapping her hands around his neck. "I do everything perfectly."

"That you do." With that Naruto grabbed the back of Ino's head and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"_We have a spy in our ranks…" _Sakura remembered Sasuke's words from before. _"He has been with Naruto since the beginning. It has to be someone we would never suspect…"_

"Ino…" Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Ahh!" Naruto inhaled, breaking the kiss. "Did you miss me?"

"You don't believe how much! Asshole!" Ino slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"What for?! Do you have any idea what I went through after the announcement of your death?!"

"Hehe…" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well, it can't be helped. But it all turned out splendidly in the end, right? After all…"

"Cough! Cough!" They were suddenly interrupted by Sakura, who was in the middle of a coughing fit.

"Ah, you have finished it at last!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Yup!" Ino stated happily.

"So… cough… So you were the traitor, Ino." Sakura managed to say between coughs.

"Of course. Surprised?"

"Cough… I shouldn't be…"

"Oh yes you should! You have every right for that!" Ino stated. "You see, between Naruto, Neji and myself I was the one who gathered information. Neji was the one who struck from shadows, and Naruto-kun was always drawing attention towards himself and away from us. Actually my participation could be noticed as well. For example, who do you think controlled Mizuki in the Forbidden scroll incident? Who do you think stole Hyuga's secret techniques so Neji could learn them? Who do you think blew up storages and warehouses during the battle of Moon country?"

Sakura's eyes widened even more.

"Actually I can't believe no one noticed it! After all, I was sent along with my team and yet I'm the only one who survived! Strange, ne?"

"What… cough… what have you done to me?" Pink haired kunoichi asked.

"Oh that?" Ino asked back, picking up an empty syringe. "Just a little invention of mine."

"Invention?"

"Sure, I love to create various things!" The blond girl stated. "Hell, I even created some of Naruto-kun's movements! Like RKO for one…"

"Hey, don't embarrass me like that." Naruto sulked.

"Cough… What about Soul Drain?"

"Eh?" Ino's eyebrows rose. "Well, well, looks like someone got to it after all. Yeah, in the foundation of Naruto-kun's greatest invention lie Yamanaka clan's mind techniques. Not that it'll help you in any way."

"Cough! Cough!"

"Ah, the effects are getting into the next stage I see…"

"What? What is this?" Sakura asked in fear.

"Well… To put it simply for your useless brain…" Ino explained. "It's an anti-demon serum, based on the work of our dear friend Orochimaru and his experiments in bio engineering."

"Bio engineering?"

"What, did you think I was just another dumb blonde?!" Ino asked in amusement. "Nah, sister. About a quarter of Naruto-kun's plans were actually started with my suggestions. Genjutsu, the Forbidden scroll, draining Kyuubi by using Sasuke… Well, I suggested Itachi, but it didn't work out. Actually, my biggest success was you."

"Wh… Cough… What?"

"Oh yes! Do you think I helped you out of sheer kindness?!" Ino mocked. "No, I blended you into a person you are to help Naruto-kun with his cover. Our entire rivalry over the Uchiha was a fake! I just _wanted _you to like him, it was necessary for our plan!"

"Yep. The old fool who people called Sandaime Hokage was monitoring my actions too well." Naruto added. "I needed to look like an idiot the entire time, and you… Haha, getting beaten by the weakest girl in our age group certainly proves to be idiotic. So I thank you, Haruno Sakura… for what it's worth."

"Cough! Cough!"

"Will she die?"

"Not right now." Ino answered. "I made a special serum just for her, so she could see everything around her die before dying herself."

Naruto grinned evilly and kissed her again. "You truly are a perfection, Ino."

"That I am… Can I finally take off those fucking lenses?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"At last!" Ino lowered her head and took off her lenses. "Ahh, that's much better!" She said, showing her red and golden eyes with slits instead of pupils. "Do you have a spare pair of sunglasses for me?"

Naruto placed a hand in his pocked and took out a pair of classic sunglasses. "I had a feeling in my gut that you will ask for them."

"Sure." Ino put her sunglasses on.

"How long until your next injection?" Naruto asked.

"Heh!" Ino smiled victoriously. "The eternity. I was finally able to bend the virus to my will, I don't need these injections anymore."

"Excellent!" Naruto stated. "Come with me then. I fell more comfortable with you at my side."

"Mmm…" Ino rubbed his chest with her hand. "And here I thought you were more comfortable with me on top of you."

"Haha…" Naruto chuckled. "Later, babe. First we have a date with destiny…"

"Eh? By destiny you mean that prick with Sharingan?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin the phrase. Besides, 'We have a date with that prick with Sharingan' doesn't sound too classic…"

"Heh, I guess it doesn't. Well, lead on then!" Ino grabbed his hand and they both jumped through the hell gates.

"Kh… Cough… S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, losing consciousness watching Naruto and Ino's retreating backs.

**...**

**Aaaaaaaand cut!**

**Next time, the mind-blowing final events of the first season! Will Sasuke make it to the box before Naruto kick his ass? Will Hanabi finally prevail against her sister? Will Alucard finally get laid? Will Sakura survive? Not that anyone gives a damn about the last one anyway…**

**Anyway, the final chapter "Intervention" will conclude the first season.**

**Coming out soon…**

**Will be sooner if you'll send me some cola.**

**Darthemius.**


	49. Intervention

**Darthemius: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FINALLY! AND DARTHEMIUS MEANS FINALLY! THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS DAMN STORY IS FINALLY OUT! **

**Now I have to admit it really took me a while to write this one. As a matter of fact it took me so long because I rewrote it several times.**

**Are you excited? Are you pumped up? Are you… Why in the blue hell are you looking at me like that?!**

**Naruto (With stars in his eyes): Come on, man! I'm your best friend! I can't take this anymore, let me take a peak at what's going to happen in the end!**

**Darthemius (Rolling his eyes): First of all, cola is my best friend. Now secondly… no, wait like everyone else.**

**Naruto (Getting on his knees): Please, pretty please! I am the main character dammit! I want to know if I'm going to die or not!"**

**Darthemius (Sighing): Now you see…**

**Diana: Actually I would like to take a peek too.**

**Darthemius: I said no, and nothing will make me change my mind!**

**Naruto: O, but man…!**

**Diana (Grinning evilly): Nothing at all?**

**Darthemius: No, I'm focused and determined! This is the last chapter and I will show no favoritism this time because…**

**Diana: And what if I do…(Whispering in Darthemius' ear)**

**Darthemius: SOLD!**

**Naruto: What the fuck, man?! You choose a girl over your best friend?!**

**Darthemius (Apologetically): Sorry, pal, but you can't do **_**that**_** like she does.**

**Naruto (Raising both eyebrows): By that you mean… **_**that**_**?!**

**Darthemius: Yes, exactly **_**that**_**.**

**Diana: Enough already! Let us take a peak, Darthy!"**

**Darthemius: Che… I told you not to call me that!**

**Naruto and Diana: DARTH!**

**Darthemius: Fine, fine! Here's your damn peak…**

**...**

**Chapter forty nine: Intervention.**

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

SLASH.

"Dattebayo!"

NARUTO WINS!

**...**

**The end.**

**Naruto: "…"**

**Diana: "…"**

**Darthemius: What?!**

**Naruto: That's your epic ending?! Where's all the action?! Where are hot naked girls?! Where's Bruce Willis with a baseball bat for Christ's sake?!**

**Diana: Yeah, you really need to redo this one, Darthy…**

**Darthemius (In frustration): Fine damn it! I have an alternative!**

**...**

**Chapter forty nine: Intervention. (Version two)**

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

SLASH.

"Hn."

SASUKE WINS!

**...**

**The end.**

**Diana: "…"**

**Naruto: What the fuck?! You're letting Uke win?! I thought **_**I **_**am your best friend!**

**Darthemius: Alright, alright! Here's the real ending!**

**...**

**Chapter forty nine: Intervention. (Version three)**

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

SLASH.

Silence…

ROUND DRAW!

**The end.**

**...**

**Diana: "…"**

**Naruto: What the fuck with those Mortal Kombat endings?! And where are all fatalities?!**

**Darthemius: Hahaha… Okay, man chill. You know I'm just messing with you. Now shut the fuck up and read with everyone else… or I'll turn you into Sasuke in the next season.**

**Naruto: "…"**

**Darthemius: Wise choice. Now, let's get this show on the road for the very last time!**

**...**

**Chapter forty nine: Intervention.**

"Hell yeah!" – talks.

'Art is a blast!' – thoughts.

"_Know your role!" _– demon blades.

"**Katsu!" **– demonic/jutsu.

**...**

**The Netherworld. The pit of Tartarus…**

"What the hell is this?"

"**Pandora's temple." **Athena explained. **"Be wary, for it was built by a madman who worshiped gods enough to kill his own family and make keys out of their skulls. Despite all this time Pandora's temple still holds many traps. You must proceed with caution."**

"I actually meant the bones…" Sasuke stated.

"**Oh…" **Athena looked genuinely surprised. **"Well these bones are all that remained from Cronos the titan."**

"The titan?"

"**Yes, he was the last survivor of his kin." **Gods' messenger said. **"As a punishment for waging war on gods he was tasked with carrying Pandora's temple on his back for the rest of his life. And he did, until…"**

"Until?"

"**Until a warrior came here in search for the box. Cronos refused to let him enter, so the warrior slew him."**

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "How can someone slay such a thing?! It should've been humongous!"

"**That man had his ways…" **Athena said as her look darkened. **"Besides, you are going to slay Uzumaki Naruto. Do you remember the size of his demonic form?"**

"Point taken. Let's not waste any more time." Sasuke said seriously. "Just one question, why was that… warrior looking for the box?" He asked, walking towards the temple.

Athena sighed. **"It's a long and difficult story. We don't have time to…"**

"**Sure you don't!" **Asudden voice stated from behind and Sasuke tilted his head to the left immediately, removing it from the way of a flying projectile.

"Looks like we have some company." Sasuke turned around to come face to face with… four demons.

"**Damn right you do, boy!" **Blazing demon named Berial stated. **"Get ready to fight your final battle."**

"**Naruto's servants." **Athena said. **"They have found us."**

"I can see _that_, thank you very much!" Sasuke replied, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Better tell me what should I do?"

Athena shook her head. **"There is no way out of this, you must fight them off."**

"Damn it!" Sasuke grunted, taking out both of his swords.

"**Hey, that blade…" **Nevan said with furrowed eyebrows.

"**Sparda!" **Beowulf shouted, rushing forward and throwing a punch at Sasuke.

"Hn." The last Uchiha muttered, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

Sasuke reappeared just in time to meet with lightning.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he was struck head on.

"**No point in running, sugar."**

"Grrr…" Sasuke grunted again. "These four were able to fight against the entire Summons army! I can't battle them alone, it's useless!"

"**You must!" **Athena stated. **"For if you fall back now they will uncover this location to Uzumaki Naruto. **_**Then**_** it will really be useless."**

"Curse it all!" Sasuke screamed. "Fine then! I made the choice to come here! Everyone is still depending on me, I can't fall back!"

"**Retreat, honey." **Nevan said smiling. **"Having Naruto destroy your world is actually not so bad. At least you will be able to see it, right? Hahahaha!"**

"Never! I will get past you four or I will die trying!" Sasuke exclaimed as a massive amount of energy erupted from his body.

"**What the hell is this?!" **Cerberus asked in confusion.

"**That's…" **Nevan replied, covering her face... And then the energy stopped. **"That cannot be!"**

"**N-No way…" **Even Berial looked shocked.

"**SPARDA!" **Beowulf yelled again.

And indeed, instead of one Uchiha Sasuke there stood the exact copy of the Overlord Sparda.

"**W-What?" **Sasuke asked, examining his new form.

"**You have finally unlocked your released form." **Athena stated. **"Don't waste this opportunity, use it!"**

"**Hn." **A signature smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. **"You wanted to fight me, guys? That's your chance!"**

**The Netherworld. Naruto's location…**

"Finally Naruto has come back to the Netherworld!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Aren't you tired of saying this crap over and over again?"

"Nah." Naruto replied. "You can as well ask if I get tired of having sex or drinking cola."

"Point taken…" The blond girl turned her head. "So, this is the Netherworld… nothing much. Oh, demons are fighting…"

"Yep." Naruto said as he and Ino observed a huge battlefield. "The eternal struggle of demons. This shit will never stop you know, their bloodlust is insatiable until they reach their limit… Which is next to impossible in their case."

"Why is that?"

Naruto sighed. "Imagine an ant hill. Got it? Now imagine every ant fighting against each other. Does it have a similarity with what we are seeing right now?" He asked, pointing at demons.

"Well yes, but why can't any of them win?"

"I'm getting there. Now let's return to ants first. Which ant do you think will win?"

"Umm… The one with…"

"It doesn't matter which ant will win! Do you know why? Because no matter what it does, it will still be nothing more than an ant. That's all there is to it." Naruto looked at demons again. "Foolish insects. Trying to become somebody while having the desire to kill as your only guide? Pointless… Utterly pointless."

"But there are greater demons." Ino stated.

"Not for long." Naruto's lips curled into an evil grin.

"Ah, I see." Ino grinned as well. "So, shall we proceed?"

"No, we should wait…" But before the Overlord could finish his sentence his eyebrows rose. "Well, the waiting is over, come!"

Ino grabbed his extended hand immediately and they both disappeared in a flash of black.

**The pit of Tartarus…**

"**Gah, damn it all!" **Sasuke cursed again, regaining his footing. **"Fighting them all at once is way too difficult!"**

"**Hmhmhm… I told you it's pointless, sugar." **Nevan stated with a smile.

"**Indeed." **Berial added. **"Sparda himself could barely defeat us one on one. And he was far more powerful than you are."**

"**Tch. That doesn't mean I will give up!" **Sasuke shouted, blurring out of view once again.

"**Cerberus! On your left!" **Nevan warned.

"**Got it!" **Three headed dog turned around quickly and blew ice at his enemy.

"**Grr!" **Sasuke blurred out of view once again, but…

"**Berial!"**

"**Right away!"**

"**Fuck!" **Sasuke cursed once again as he had to somersault backwards before the ground exploded under his feet. **"To hell with this!" **The last Uchiha then quickly appeared in front of the fire demon and cut both of his legs with two blades.

"**Grah!" **Berial roared in pain.

"**Take this, you son of a bitch!" **Sasuke threw Rebellion right into Berial's chest, then he jumped up and prepared to behead the conqueror of the Fire Hell, but…

"**Die, incarnation of Sparda!" **Beowulf ran up from behind and delivered a mighty punch to Sasuke's midsection, sending the last Uchiha flying right into Pandora temple's wall.

"**Fuck that hurts!" **Berial exclaimed getting up and removing the demon blade from his chest. **"I guess I owe you one."**

"**I don't need anything from you!" **Beowulf stated. **"All I want is to erase every last creation of Sparda!"**

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Beowulf rush forward again.

'**Oh shit!' **He thought trying to get up. **'Move it! I can't fail now!'**

Beowulf lunged forward with another punch. **"DIE, SPARDA!"**

'**Shit! Can't move! Sakura… Everyone…'**

Suddenly…

BLAST.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Beawulf screamed in pain when a huge yellow lightning suddenly pierced his chest and sent him flying backwards.

"**Beowulf!" **Nevan wanted to rush to his aid, but she was quickly stopped by Berial's voice.

"**Don't bother, he's dead."**

Nevan's eyebrows rose. **"How do you know?! You've not even looked at him."**

"**I guessed…" **Berial muttered slowly.

Feeling that something was terribly wrong Nevan turned her head to where he was looking and… almost gasped in shock.

"**What…?" **Sasuke muttered in confusion.

"Stand back foul creatures. One more step forward and you will meet your end."

"**What the hell?!" **Nevan shouted in anger. **"This is forbidden! You can't interfere in mortals' affairs!"**

"That's where you're wrong." With that four people descended to the ground. One of them was an old man with grey hair and long beard. Next one looked similar, only he had black hair and a smaller beard. The third one was standing up the most. Why? Well, his hair looked like it was lit on fire. Finally the last man… if it could be called a man, was the weirdest of them all. He only distantly resembled a human with his helmet and steel spikes sticking out of his back.

"**Who are you guys?" **Sasuke asked.

"**They are the gods. Gods of Olympus to be exact. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares and Hades."**

"**What? Athena?"**

"**Yes." **The woman nodded. **"I could not let you be defeated, not right now."**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. **"I thought the gods were forbidden to act. If they can, then why not attack Naruto himself?"**

"Because we are limited in our actions, child." Zeus stated. "Our direct intervention will disrupt the balance between our lord and his counterpart. But not in this case."

"**What case?" **The last Uchiha asked.

"**Pandora's box." **Athena exclaimed. **"It was decided by the gods to pass its power to you… and you only. These creatures are trying to defy the will of the gods, so they will suffer the divine wrath."**

"**Oh really?" **Sasuke stood up slowly. **"And what if Naruto comes here? Will you try to stop **_**him**_**?"**

Silence.

The Sharingan user snorted. **"Yes, just as I thought. Cowards, all of you! What point in all that power if you can't even use it?!"**

Ares glanced over his shoulder. "Watch your tongue, boy! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"It's enough, my son. He doesn't." Zeus stated. "But know this, Uchiha Sasuke. Our lord will _not_ have a mercy on your soul if you fail." He turned back to demons.

"**Go now." **Hades said. **"We'll make sure that these animals will not hinder your progress any longer."**

Sasuke scowled and turned back to his human form. "Tch, fine. Our goals are similar this time, so fine, I will do the dirty work if it means getting rid of Naruto." He looked at Athena. "Guide me through this temple."

Gods' messenger nodded. **"Follow me."**

**Konohagakure no sato**. **Some street…**

"Die, demonic spawn!" Yet another Konoha shinobi lunged at Hanabi with a kunai in his hand.

"Hmhmhm..." Hanabi chuckled, deflecting the attack easily. And before the poor guy could do anything she got closer and… kissed him fully on the lips.

"Mmmh!" The chuunin moaned with wide eyes.

"Ah!" Hanabi brought the contact and breathed some air. "Did it feel good?"

"Y-Yes…" The chuunin stuttered still deep in shock.

"Goodie then!" Hanabi exclaimed with a wink… before snapping his neck. "Remember it on your way to hell, jabroni… Oh, sorry…" She said and looked around. "Oh yeah, he's not here, then…" The girl raised her head high. "If you smeeeeeeeelll…!"

"There she is!" A mob of ninjas appeared from around the corner.

"Awww…" Hanabi frowned. "You ruined my inspirational moment!"

"Get her!"

"Ups! I think it's my due to leave." Hanabi said smiling and rushed in the opposite side.

"Don't let her get away!" She heard someone shouting from behind.

"Lure her to the center of the village!"

"Eh?" The girl raised an eyebrow. 'Well I knew they were not smart, but this is just getting ridiculous. Do they even realize that I'm hearing all of it?'

"We have located her!"

"Damn it!" Hanabi cursed and changed the direction sharply because another mob appeared from ahead. "These guys just don't give up, do they?"

"Hold it, you bitch!" Several more shinobi landed in front of her.

"Woah!" Hanabi stopped her dash.

"It's useless to run, we've got you surrounded!"

Hanabi smirked. "Oh, is that so? Well then… Just bring it!"

Every ninja's eyes widened… And it was not because Hanabi's clothes disappeared, oh no. It was because her hair shot up, creating a portal.

"Say hello to my little friend!"

"Shit, run!" Some jounin screamed when a giant crab appeared from the portal and started to tear Konoha forces apart.

"Hahahahaha…" Hanabi laughed as her hair retreated back and her clothes reformed. "If you smell…"

"Activate the seals now!" A very familiar voice shouted and Hanabi froze in place.

"Huh? What the fuck?" The girl exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, well… Looks like you were right; he did turn her into a demon."

"Well of course." Orochimaru said as he, Hinata and several jounins walked into the clearing.

"You!" Hanabi glared daggers at her sister. "What have you done to me?!"

Hinata smirked evilly. "Oh, just a little thing Gaara-kun taught me."

"What?"

"Demon restraining seals." Orochimaru stated. "That's the exact way we managed to immobilize Naruto when he attacked Konoha for the first time…" His lips perched upwards. "But of course you weren't there and you couldn't possible know."

Hanabi gritted her teeth. "Fuck you! Naruto-sama will be here soon! And even if you kill me, you are still screwed! This is your end!"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "No, girl. This is your end. Now, Kakashi!"

"Huh?" Hanabi turned her head sharply.

There stood Hatake Kakashi… with one hand raised.

"I'm not going to apologize." The masked jounin stated. **"Kirin!"**

"Wha…?" Hanabi's eyes widened when a huge beast made out of lightning appeared above her.

"Farewell."

There was nothing Hanabi could do, so she just closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

'I'm sorry, Naruto… kun. I guess I wasn't worth your time after all…'

She waited for the pain to start… but it didn't. Instead…

"Are you going to just stand there all day?"

Hanabi started to slowly open her eyes. There were no limits to her surprise when she saw…

"You!" Hinata spat in anger. "How did you get here?! The seals are active!"

"Hmhmhm… Did you actually think that Naruto-kun didn't study your little seal? Wanna know the main disadvantage? The demon has to be inside of the appointed area at the moment of activation. Getting inside afterwards causes absolutely nothing."

"K-Kurenai?"

The red eyed woman looked at Hanabi over her shoulder with a smile. "Who else? Or did you really think I will abandon my best friend just like that?"

"But what about…?"

"Oh, you mean that lightning shit?" Kurenai asked back and raised Alastor in front of her. "How good it is that my sword is actually a defeated lightning demon, ne?"

"Tch. She still can't move!" Hinata shouted. "Attack her!"

"Kurenai, move!" Hanabi shouted.

Red eyed woman's smirk widened. "There's no need."

"**Demonic Drop!" **Tsunade suddenly descended on the mob of charging ninjas with a heel drop.

CRASH.

"Damn it!" Orochimaru cursed, quickly reevaluating his odds.

"Don't run off like that." The former Hokage said, getting up from the crater she just created.

"Know your role and shut your mouth!" Kurenai shouted. "I had to help Hanabi-chan and…"

"It doesn't matter what you had to do!" Tsunade shouted back. "The only thing that matters…"

"Umm… girls." Hanabi interrupted.

"WHAT?"

"Well… I still can't move."

"Oh, that's easily fixed." Tsunade stated. "Now where is that slow bastard?"

"Who are you calling slow?" Alucard exclaimed, appearing in a swarm of bats.

"You… jabroni." The blond woman replied.

Alucard gritted his teeth. "What?! You're not Naruto, you know! I can fuck you up pretty easily."

"Well why don't you shove your…" Tsunade was about to say what and where when Hanabi took a step forward.

"Nice, I can move again!" The girl smiled. "So what now?"

Kurenai smirked. "What else?! Let's fuck this village up and burn it to the ground!"

"Cool!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Then I'll take my sister!"

"Hn, then Orochimaru is mine." Tsunade stated, walking towards her former teammate.

Kurenai frowned. "Aww, I'll just have to settle for the Cyclops then." She said, turning to Kakashi.

"HAHAHA!" Alucard laughed madly. "Then I'll take everyone else!" He took out his guns. "Good morning!"

**The Netherworld. The pit of Tartarus…**

"**Damn it… Damn it to hell!" **Nevan shouted out loud in anger and despair. Since those gods have arrived this fight went straight downhill for her team. Indeed, Beowulf was taken out almost instantly. Berial turned from blazing demon into a smoking corpse. And Cerberus was missing two of his heads.

"Haha, you're weak!" Ares stated arrogantly. "It was not necessary for all four of us to come, I could take them all on my own."

"That is true." Zeus nodded. "I expected this fight to be a little more challenging…"

"**This doesn't look well, Nevan." **Cerberus said. **"What are we going to do? We are clearly no match for them."**

The demoness scowled. **"If only Naruto was here…"**

**Inside of Pandora's temple…**

"Shit, how am I gonna get through all these little rooms?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"**We do not have time." **Athena stated. **"You must use your power to blast through these walls."**

The last Uchiha smirked. "Now that's more like it! **Chidori!**"

BLAST.

"Okay, where next?"

"**Blast through this wall!"**

"**Chidori!"**

BLAST.

"Next!"

"**This one!"**

"**Chidori!"**

BLAST.

"**Over here!"**

BLAST.

"**Now through this corridor!"**

"Tch." Sasuke rushed at his full speed through a narrow hall. "How much longer?"

"**We have arrived." **Athena pointed her finger. **"There, on the pedestal."**

Sasuke sighed. "Finally…" He took a step forward and… stopped. Why? Well maybe because an unknown man walked out of shadows between him and the box. He was bald, extremely pale and dressed in next to nothing.

"So… You have arrived at last." He spoke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"**Do not interfere, Ghost of Sparta!" **Athena spat in anger. **"The gods have chosen the next wielder! You don't have a say in this!"**

The man tilted his head to the side. "Oh? And I beg to differ!" He said. "I told you before and I will say it again, no one will have this box as long as I live!"

"**You dare defy the gods again, Kratos?! I thought previous encounters have taught you!"**

"You thought wrong."

The woman sighed. **"Just as I expected." **She turned to her companion. **"Uchiha Sasuke, you will have to go through this man in order to get the box."**

Sasuke glared at Athena. "You know, my gut is telling me that you knew this would happen from the beginning."

"**I did." **Gods' messenger stated. **"That's another reason why I've given you Overlord's power."**

The pale man raised an eyebrow. "Overlord's power?"

"That's right." Sasuke replied. "I need this box. Step aside or I will go through you."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, boy." Kratos said and removed two swords from his back. "One more step and I will destroy you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and drew _his_ swords. "Okay, through you it is!"

**The pit of Tartarus…**

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"**Cerberus!"**

"**Ahahahaha!"** Hades laughed. **"Now you're all alone, girl. Still want to continue?"**

"Remove yourself now!" Ares commanded. "I have no desire to slay women by my own hands!"

"**Gh." **Nevan coughed some blood. **'What should I do…? What **_**can **_**I do?!'**

But next second her answer appeared right between her and the gods in a flash of black.

"Ho! Is this the famous Pandora's temple?"

"Geez, the guy who built it must've been a complete nutcase…"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Ares shouted in rage.

"Hold it, Ares!" Poseidon replied. "We've been given the order to retreat if he is to arrive."

"No way!" The god of war screamed. "This is my chance to prove my strength! I will not back down from it!"

"**I agree with Ares." **Hades stated. **"The odds are four of us against one of him. We will prevail!"**

Poseidon turned to his older brother. "What say you, Zeus?"

"Hmm…" Zeus stroked his beard. "My son may be right about one thing. Even our lord is afraid of that man right there. If we were to eliminate him that will surely raise the status of Olympus among other divine societies…"

Meanwhile Naruto turned to Nevan…

"Oh, hey there!" He greeted with a wave. "How's it going?"

Nevan's eyes widened. **"How's it going? How's it going?! Berial, Beowulf and Cerberus are dead! I almost died as well, and that's all you can say?!"**

Naruto glanced at dead demons' bodies. "Oh, boo-hoo, how sad. What the fuck do you expect me to say?!"

"Damn they're weak!" Ino stated, examining Berial's corpse. "They would be good as research specimen though…"

"**W-What…?"**

"Oh, don't give me that look!" The Overlord said. "Did you really think that I cared about any of you?!"

"**You… You bastard!" **The demoness screamed.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Right answer, bitch!" Naruto replied with an evil grin… then he took out his gun and aimed it at Nevan's head. "And your prize is a fully paid one way trip to after, after life! Our crew hopes you'll enjoy the flight…"

But before he could pull the trigger…

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

The Overlord slowly turned his head and glanced over his shoulder.

"We have decided to battle you." Zeus stated, stepping forward. "Face us!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head at this. "Tch." He withdrew his gun and turned to Ino. "I don't have time for this, deal with it."

The blond girl winked at him. "Sure thing, tiger. Go nail that Sharingan prick."

Naruto smirked. "I'd rather nail you after this is done. Oh, almost forgot! Give that to me."

Ino's eyes widened for a second. "Oh yeah, take it!" With that she took out a small black object and threw it at Naruto.

Said demon caught it and smiled. "Be quick, I hate it when you're not around." He said and disappeared in a flash of black.

"That's good to know." Ino stated, turning to gods.

"What?!" Ares spat. "He left this little girl to do his work for him?! How pathetic!"

Ino's smile fell. "Don't you ever call him pathetic in front of me again."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, girl?" Zeus asked in amusement.

"Ah, an interesting question!" Ino replied cheerfully and walked to Nevan. "Say, how do you feel?"

"**Gah!" **The demoness spat some blood. **"Strong enough to tear you apart!"**

"Oooh, feisty!" Ino said. "That's good… really good." With that the blond girl took out another syringe from her pouch and stuck it right into Nevan's neck.

"**AAAAAAH!" **Nevan screamed in pain and took the syringe out. To her horror it was already empty. **"What…? What did you do to me?!"**

Ino got up from her knees. "Congratulations… Nevan, right? You have the chance to make the next step in evolution!"

"**Wh-What?!"**

Ino's grin widened. "The thing I've just injected you with is actually the new experimental virus I have created. Its main purpose is to unleash all hidden potential of the host! I called it Uroboros!" Then her smirk fell. "However there were no successful experiments, you have a chance to be the first one…"

"**Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Ino frowned. "Or not…"

Nevan's eyes widened… just before several tentacles came out of her mouth and back.

"Another failure, oh well…" Ino's eyebrows rose when tentacles suddenly reached Cerberus, Berial and Beowulf's bodies and dragged them closer. "Ups, I wonder how that will turn out."

"What… What in the Lord's name is this?" Zeus asked in shock and even slight fear.

Ino turned to them with an evil grin. "Well, you guys wanted a fight, so I just decided to give you one! Have fu-un!" With that she waved her hand and disappeared from view.

**Pandora's temple…**

CLANG.

"Hm, I have to admit that you're tougher than you look." Kratos stated, striking with one of his chained swords once again.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hn." He disappeared in a flash of yellow just before the sword hit him and reappeared behind the pale warrior. But…

"But you are way too predictable." The Ghost of Sparta added, slamming his right foot into Sasuke's stomach.

"Guh!" The last Uchiha bent over as air was knocked out of him.

"And far too inexperienced." Kratos finished as some sort of gauntlet in form of a lion's head appeared on his right hand.

Sasuke only had enough time to widen his eyes before said gauntlet was slammed right into his face.

"GUAH!" The Uchiha gasped as he was sent flying into a nearby wall.

"Hm." Kratos growled, dismissing his cestus. "You have potential, but you are no match for me. Turn back; it will be a shame to simply kill you off right now."

"Gh!" Sasuke spat some blood and slowly got back up to his feet. "You… You just don't get it, do you?" He coughed several times. "I need this power…"

"You fool!" Kratos shouted. "This power will do nothing except turning you into a gods' plaything!"

"Cough… No. It is you who are a fool." Sasuke replied. "I need this power to stop greater evil… And if I fail to get it, then _he _will come for it. And he won't care about being a gods' plaything… or about anything else for that matter. He will use this power to bring complete and utter destruction."

Kratos's eyes narrowed. "Then let him come. I will give him the same welcoming I just gave you."

But to his shock Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the box… What was more surprising was that Sasuke was standing in front of the box protectively with his swords drawn.

"You won't get through!" He suddenly shouted… just before he was sent flying into the wall again by some unseen force.

"What?" Kratos asked in confusion.

"Damn, you ruined such a surprise… Uke-chan." Naruto stated, appearing out of thin air. (**Starting song: "The Outsider (Apocalypse mix)" by A Perfect Circle)**

"Who are you?" Kratos asked.

Naruto grinned. "Thank for asking! Now hold your breath and behold! For you are witnessing the one and only the jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, never will fail, never will fall, seconds away from reaching his motherfucking goal great Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Naruto." He growled lowly.

"So you are this greater evil this boy was talking about?" Kratos said in amusement. "You're nothing but another boy."

"Ouch!" Naruto mocked a hurt expression. "You hurt my feelings! Meanie! I won't forgive you for this!" He stated, pointing at Kratos.

"Eh?" Said Spartan tilted his head to the side.

"Don't!" Sasuke suddenly shouted. "Don't let your guard down! He is a master manipulator! He will play a fool until he's close enough for the kill!"

A smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "Hmhmhmh… Looks like a brain has finally started to grow in that Sharingan head of yours. But damn it looks like I'm early!" He took out a cola can and made several gulps. "I was supposed to arrive at the moment one of you two jabronies kills the other one. Well, I guess you can't have it all…"

"Kratos!" Sasuke yelled. "He is too powerful! Let me open the box!"

The pale warrior turned his head to Sasuke. "What are you talking about? He's…"

But he couldn't finish his sentence because air was suddenly knocked out of him.

"Careless." Naruto stated, punching Kratos in the gut and following with a spinning heel kick to the face. "What warrior turns away from his enemy?"

"Tsk." Kratos spat. "Don't get cocky, boy. That was nothing more than a cheap shot!"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "And they say gods are arrogant…"

Apparently mentioning the gods was a taboo in front of Kratos. In spit of rage the former Spartan captain took both of his swords and threw them at Naruto.

"A bold move." The Overlord stated and ducked down… raising his left already gauntlet covered hand up.

Kratos's eyebrows rose when both of his swords were wrapped against Naruto's left arm.

"How stupid." The Ghost of Sparta stated, preparing to pull his enemy onto him, but…

"Oh, I beg to differ." Naruto replied… quickly summoning his demon blade in his right hand and slicing both chains in half with one swing. "Hmhmhm…" The Overlord chuckled. "You were saying something?"

"Tss." Kratos hissed in anger, throwing already useless chains away.

"I told you, you can't beat him." Sasuke stated, walking over. "Let me open the box! It's the only way!"

"Never!" Kratos stated. "I won't let anyone repeat the mistakes I've made!"

Sasuke paused for a moment and then turned to Naruto. "Fine then! You want me to stop my quest for the box? Then help me defeat _him_! He won't stop anyway and I only need it to beat him, so when he's down I won't need it anymore."

"Hmm…" Kratos thought for a moment. "Very well. Prepare to meet your end, _boy_."

"Oooh, cocky!" Naruto mocked. "Let's see how long you will keep that expression!" He charged straight at Kratos… but before he reached his target the Overlord suddenly stopped and somersaulted backwards. Why?

Well maybe because Kratos drew another blade. And this one was not like the previous ones. No, this blade emanated… power.

"Oh, you motherfucking son of a bitch." Naruto stated, straightening himself. "How could a piece of trash like you get a hold of such a thing?!"

"That doesn't concern you." Kratos stated, placing the blade on his shoulder. "As you can see, I am more than capable of killing you. I've killed greater things with this weapon in hand."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Is that so…?" He slowly took off his sunglasses and threw them away. "Perhaps I will finally have some challenge. I haven't had any worthy opponent since Baal."

"_What about Alucard?" _Yamato asked.

The blond rolled his eyes. 'That doesn't count. I simply didn't have the patience to kill him.'

"**Help Kratos, Sasuke." **Athena said, appearing out of nowhere. **"The Celestial blade in his hand could really solve all our problems."**

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Celestial blade?"

"Kh… Khahahaha!" Naruto laughed. "You don't even know what that is?! Why my enemies must always be such morons?!"

"**Celestial blade…" **Athena spoke again. **"A weapon created by the gods. And it's holding divine power. In other words…"**

"This sword is capable of killing a god." Kratos finished.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted with wide eyes. "I thought only that box could grant the power to kill a god!"

"Hmhmhm…" Naruto chuckled. "Did the gods tell you that?" He asked in amusement. "Damn! I said it before and I'll say it again, you _are _an absolute and total failure as a shinobi! A stranger told you some fairy tales and you were happy to believe. Useless moron."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Naruto smirked evilly. "What I'm talking about, Uke-chan, is that everyone has darkness… even the gods. Do you really think they couldn't create another blade like that for you?! Of course they could! Then why they didn't? I'll tell you why. Because you would've sought me out immediately, challenged me to a death match… and of course failed miserably and died, like always. _But_ the blade is not alive like you are, and it would've remained… remained in MY hands! What do you think I could do with a weapon like that?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Everything."

"Fucking right!" Naruto stated, throwing his vest away. "Which is exactly what I'm going to do after I kill both of you!"

"Strong words for a whelp!" Kratos grunted and lunged at the blond, swinging his sword horizontally. But…

CLANG.

Sasuke, Athena and even Kratos himself were surprised by what just happened.

Naruto simply blocked the sword with his gauntlet-covered left hand.

"I've had enough of playing with you two." He raised his right arm and pointed it at Kratos's head. "Disappear."

"It's Cero! Duck!" Sasuke screamed, and Kratos reacted just in time to avoid being disintegrated.

"Grr." Kratos glared at Naruto, readying his sword again. "Now you shall taste the blade of Olympus!"

"Don't!" Sasuke appeared at his side in a flash of yellow. "Don't attack recklessly, let's strike together."

"I don't need your help!" Kratos stated.

"Yes you do!" Sasuke replied. "He missed you once, he will not do so again! Believe me, I fought him more times than I can count…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "Come to think of it, we have not faced each other _that_ many times. I'd say less than twenty. Does that mean you can't even count to twenty?"

"_And people called him the Uchiha genius… right!" _Yamato commented.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, drawing his swords. "The time for jokes is over; let's close the record for all our fights!" He said, turning into his released form. **"One way or another!"**

"Oh, an enhanced uke!" Naruto mocked. "Well then…" Two wings grew out of his back. **"This has been a long time coming. This time I'll erase you once and for all. And then I will go and destroy gods, demons, humans, grannys and even Chuck Norris! Everyone who opposes me will die!"**

"**And then what?!" **Sasuke countered. **"What will you do when everyone will die?"**

Naruto smirked. **"I will dance Macarena…" **He removed his demon blade from its scabbard and threw it away. **"A shame you won't be able to see that, I'm a pretty good dancer… Judgement Cut!"**

"**Cross Slash!"**

"**Cronos's Rage!"**

BLAST.

**Konohagakure no sato...**

"Guh." Orochimaru grunted, struggling to stand up from his knees.

"Hmhmhm, what's the matter, Orochi dear? Feeling weak?" Tsunade mocked with a wide grin on her face. "Is your age finally catching up to you?"

"Never!" The snake sannin shouted in anger. "I have defeated time! My technique is flawless!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what if there won't be any humans left in this world?"

"W-What?" Orochimaru's eyes widened. "You… You wouldn't dare!"

"Hahaha!" The woman laughed. "Me? No… But Naruto-kun might very well do just that." She then tilted her head to the side. "Come to think of it, maybe I should leave you alive so you would die a slow and painful death, hm? What do you think?"

Orochimaru spat on the ground and got up slowly. "When did you become such a bitch, Tsunade?"

"When I got my fucking eyes opened!" The woman replied. "Shodaime Hokage's granddaughter… One of the legendary three… The greatest medic in the world… Godaime Hokage…" Tsunade shook her head. "People were always looking at me and expecting something. Putting me on a pedestal to do their work for them. Useless trash, all of them! Only one person always gave me what _I _wanted and never asked for anything in return. And as long as I have him the world is wonderful."

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. "Wrong, Tsunade! He did ask for something in return! He made you betray the world!"

The blond waved her hand dismissively. "Fuck the world. It never cared about me, why should I care about it?"

The snake sannin took a deep breath. "I see you are beyond reason…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsunade laughed madly. "Oh, look at this! A man who's experimenting on little children and taking other bodies is talking to me about reason! Fucking hypocrite! At least Naruto doesn't cover his intentions!"

"Enough! If you're not with me, then you are my enemy!" With that Orochimaru lashed out at his former teammate, bringing his Kusanagi sword down on her head.

"Hn, too slow." Tsunade stated, sidestepping the strike.

"Gah!" Orochimaru swung his sword again, horizontally this time… but Tsunade simply jumped over it.

"Still claiming to be in your prime?" She mocked with her back still turned to him.

"Tch. **Senei-ta Jashu!**" Several snakes escaped from Orochimaru's left hand and wrapped around Tsunade's torso.

"Oh my, you've caught me. What are you going to do now?"

The snake master looked at her in confusion. 'I just caught her, why is she still smiling? Bah, no matter! I don't have time to think about this!' With that he raised his sword again and… stabbed it right through Tsunade's chest.

"Ah!" The woman yelped in pain. "Ah, oh my god! You stabbed me, ah! Ah… Aha… Ahahahahahahaha!" She laughed and tore through Orochimaru's snakes with her superior brute strength.

"H-How?" Orochimaru asked in shock. "I don't see you using your Sozo Saisei!"

Tsunade smirked and looked down, watching how the wound in her chest was closing rapidly.

"Take a guess, snake man." She mocked. "You have three attempts! Go!"

But instead of attempts Orochimaru cut off Tsunade's right arm.

"How's that for an attempt?" He asked, smiling back.

Tsunade looked down at her severed limb in amusement. Then she turned back to her former teammate.

"Ouch! That hurt you know… Wanna try again?"

Orochimaru's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean try aga…?" The last word died in his throat before he could finish it… because Tsunade's arm regenerated in an instant.

"Surprised?" Tsunade asked, enjoying the look on her enemy's face. "Oh come on now! If I remember correctly, Naruto-kun cut you in half on more than one occasion, and you survived. I only regenerated one arm, why the shock?"

"But… But that was not a jutsu!" Snake sannin screamed. "I saw it all; your hand simply grew back! How is that possible?!"

Tsunade grinned evilly. "Well, since we spent so much time together as a team I will tell you." She said… as her eyes shifted from her usual brown to a bloody red. "Does that ring the bell?"

Orochimaru just stared at her in shock.

"No? Well, I guess you weren't so used to seeing vampires in your life…"

Snake master's eyes widened. "Vampires?"

"Yep! I have achieved what you always dreamed of, Orochi." Tsunade's grin widened. "It was tricky actually, because only a virgin can be turned. But I, more than anybody know that virginity is nothing more than a medical condition. Especially in woman's case. So I simply used my superior knowledge to give my body that condition again. It was risky, but I got through, I became immortal. And I enjoyed it very much this morning, when Naruto-kun made me a woman once again. And I will experience it again tonight while Konoha will be nothing more than a pile of rotten corpses… Actually…" She then blurred out of view and appeared right in front of Orochimaru, delivering a mighty punch to sannin's gut.

"Guah!" Orochimaru gasped and fell to his knees as air was knocked out of him.

"I just got a wonderful idea! You dreamed of immortality, right?" Tsunade asked, baring her teeth. "How about I'll give it to you?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear. "No, please! Anything but that!"

"Enjoy your immortality, Orochimaru… Enjoy it as a part of me!" Tsunade exclaimed, biting her former teammate on the neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed, more in despair than in fear now. 'NO! I will not die like this! I must find the truth of this world! I…'

"Done." Tsunade stated, dropping Orochimaru's bloodless and lifeless body on the ground. "Farewell, Orochimaru. But as a parting gift I will tell it to you… the truth of this world." She leaned over his motionless body. "Everyone has darkness…"

**Another part of the village…**

"Don't let her near Hinata-sama!"

"Tch." Hanabi spat tearing through Konoha soldiers. 'I cut down about three hundreds already and they still keep on coming!'

"Surround her from all sides!" Hinata commanded from distance. "I need more time!"

Hanabi was starting to get sick of this. 'About a hundred… Excellent!' She said, counting the remaining soldiers around her. "Hey! Are you watching, _sister_?!" The former Hyuga mocked. "You'd better watch closely for you're about to witness my most powerful technique!" The girl changed her stance. **"Juukenhou: Hakke Hyakurai no Danketsu!"**

"What?!"

"**Niirai! Gorai! Jurai! Nijurai…"**

Hinata just watched in horror as the remains of her men got slaughtered right before her very eyes.

"**Hakke Hyakurai no Danketsu!" **Hanabi shouted, releasing fifty lightning bolts at once in every direction.

"**Kaiten!" **Hinata called in desperation, doing one of her clan's signature moves… a move that saved her life.

"Aww… And here I thought I would get you too." Hanabi said, faking a pout.

"Huff… Huff… You… You monster!" Hinata screamed. "Look around! Look at what you've done! So many people killed, so many lives destroyed! And for what reason?!"

Hanabi waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, come on now, dear sister. You haven't seen what we did in Suna. _That's _where a real bloodbath was. This…" She pointed around herself. "Is just taking out the leftovers."

Hinata gritted her teeth. "Leftovers, are we?! Well… take this then!" She made a one-handed seal and a small hexagonal blue barrier appeared around Hanabi.

"Wha…?" Said girl looked around in confusion and touched the barrier's wall… only to get her finger burned. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Hmhmhm…" Hinata chuckled, catching up her breath. "So you actually fell into it twice, didn't you?! Look down."

Hanabi did so… only to notice six seals placed on the ground around her. "When did you…?"

"Doesn't matter now." Hinata stated dangerously. "What matters is this is the end for you, _sister_!" She spat. "These are the Order's final inventions. The seals won't let any single cell, tainted by demonic DNA, to pass through! And once I activate them completely, everything inside will be obliterated! Maybe I won't be able to save Konoha with this, but at least I'll get rid of you!"

Hanabi just shrugged at this. "That won't happen…"

"Oh? And why is that?" Hinata asked confidently.

Next moment Kurenai appeared in front of her and rammed her sword right through Hinata's chest.

"That's why."

"I see…" Hinata muttered, falling on her knees. "Still failed huh? I guess it really was my destiny… to fail…" And with that Hyuga clan head fell limply on her back and… no, that was all she did.

"Man…" Hanabi sighed and fired a bullet at one seal, breaking the barrier efficiently. "Why must they all die in such a dramatic way? Can't they just… I don't know… die silently?!"

"Beats me…"

"You're done too?"

"Well, not exactly…" The red eyed woman stated. "The Cyclops managed to run away. In fact I was observing your final conversation with your sister."

"What?" Hanabi exclaimed. "Couldn't you step in and help me?"

Kurenai shrugged. "I could, but I was curious as to what else dear Hinata had up her ass… I mean her sleeve. I was also wondering how you would escape from it on your own."

"Enough chatting!" Tsunade suddenly landed beside them. "Let's go do the killing, or that motherfucker will win!"

Kurenai's eyes widened. "Oh shit! I totally forgot about that!"

"Forgot about what?" Hanabi asked.

"The one who kills the most gets Naruto first." Tsunade stated.

"EH?!" Hanabi replied. "And why do I learn about it only now?!"

"No matter!" Kurenai shouted. "If we won't do something quick, then Alucard wins!"

"Oh? And then what?" Hanabi asked again.

"Then we'll have to kick his ass." Tsunade explained. "Do you want that?"

Hanabi paled slightly. "I'd rather not…"

"Exactly! Now let's move!"

**The Netherworld. Pandora's temple… (Starting song: "Rematch" From Resident Evil 5 soundtrack)**

"**Naruto!" **Sasuke screamed, jumping at his nemesis with his sword over his head.

Said Overlord turned to him sharply and…

"**Volcanic Viper!"**

…Delivered a blazing uppercut to Uchiha's chest.

"**Fucking idiot, who announces his attack?!" **He mocked… and immediately ducked to the left, escaping a deadly sword slash from Kratos. **"Now that was not bad! A little slow though…"**

Kratos glared at him. "You talk too much!" He grunted, engaging Naruto in a sword fight yet again.

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.

Kratos attacked fiercely with his blade, forcing Naruto to defend.

"Grah!" Their weapons clashed once more, but Kratos did not withdraw this time and tried to push Naruto back with his brute strength.

"**Hmhmhm…" **The demon chuckled, looking right into Spartan's eyes. **"You cannot beat me, baldie. Just give me the blade and be done with it."**

"Never!" Kratos shouted, quickly withdrawing his blade and attacking once again, but…

CLANG.

"**I've had enough." **Naruto stated, holding the blade of Olympus back with his left gloved hand. **"Time to die…" **He then raised Yamato and prepared to cut Kratos down in two halves…

"**Grah!" **Sasuke returned to battle again, attacking from the right. He was still burning in some places, but it looked like he ignored it… or pretended to ignore it.

CLANG.

"**Tch." **Naruto hissed, throwing Sasuke off of him with his sword. **"Annoying pest! Stay back while I…" **He then turned back to Kratos and…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **Screamed in pain, clutching his eyes.

"**What did you do?" **Sasuke asked.

"I blinded him for some moments." The ghost of Sparta stated, throwing a severed head away. "Now is the chance!" He added… And without further explanations rushed forward and… rammed his blade right into Naruto's heart.

"**AH!" **The blond gasped in pain and touched his chest slowly. **"W-What?"**

"Nothing much." Kratos replied, pushing his sword further. "You have just lost."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up when his vision finally returned to him. **"N-No… That cannot be…"**

"**It's over, Naruto." **Sasuke stated, placing his swords behind his back. **"This is the end."**

"**No… cough! I won't go down… AH!" **Naruto screamed once again when Kratos pushed his blade even further.

"Any last words, boy?" The Spartan asked.

Naruto raised his head slowly to glare at him… and suddenly grabbed his hand. **"Of course, jabroni… ART IS A BLAST!"**

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head. **"NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**

But his warning was too late…

"**KAAAAATSU!"**

BLAST.

The explosion was huge enough to even knock Sasuke off his feet. What's to say about Kratos.

"**Cough… Cough… Damn it." **The last Uchiha slowly got up. **"Kratos? Kratos, are you alive?"**

"Cough… over here…"

Sasuke ran over to his downed ally… And there were no limits to his surprise when he actually saw him.

Kratos was only missing his left arm.

"**Tough bastard. Can you stand?" **Sasuke asked, helping Kratos up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let me go, I don't need your help."

"**Okay, okay geez…" **Sasuke said and looked around. **"Looks like we actually managed to take him down…" **He returned to his human form. "I can't believe it…"

"True, he was very strong…" Kratos commented. "Who was he?"

Sasuke sighed. "My former teammate. When he was young, he got a demon sealed inside of him. Fifteen years later he drained that demon's power and became a demon himself. After that he proclaimed himself to be the world's enemy and almost succeeded in destroying it."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost." Sasuke looked down. "To tell the truth, despite all the horrible things he has done… I believe he was the greatest person to ever live."

"Why is that?" Kratos asked.

"His willpower, his cunning and his guts… I wish I could have at least one of these…"

SLASH.

"Wha…?" Sasuke quickly turned to Kratos… who now had a blade of katana sticking out of his stomach.

"You forgot to mention my balls and cola."

Uchiha's eyes widened. "Naru…? Gah!" He was interrupted when Naruto delivered a crushing kick to his abdomen, sending him flying into the wall.

"Y-You!" Kratos spat, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, me." Naruto grinned and twisted his sword several times. "You've never fought a shinobi before, eh? Of course you didn't! Or you wouldn't have fallen for such a cheap trick as bunshin no jutsu." He then removed his blade, letting Kratos fall on the ground.

"Gah…" The Spartan fell face first, trying to cover his wound… Of course it was all in vain.

"I'll be taking this, thank you." The blond said, picking up the blade of Olympus. "Now who shall I try it on?"

"Cough… Naruto…" Sasuke hissed, slowly getting up and clutching his ribs.

"Ah! There is a suitable candidate!" Naruto stated, dismissing Yamato and shouldering the blade of Olympus. "So, how do you prefer it? Shall I behead you? Or maybe cut you in half? Or maybe in many small pieces?" He said, grinning in triumph.

"Tch!" Sasuke drew his demon blades once again. "You haven't won yet, Naruto!"

The former jinchuuriki tilted his head to the side? "Haven't I? Is that what you think?"

"I think…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Naruto shouted. "The fact of the matter is this! You…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What the fuck?!" Naruto turned around sharply… just in time to see himself getting tackled to the ground by… Kratos. "Get off of me, you undying fuck!"

"Uchiha, go! Open the box! I'll hold him off!" The Spartan screamed.

"Got it!" Sasuke replied and rushed straight to the box.

Naruto's eyes widened. "NO!" He tried to push Kratos off of him, but even with one hand and a fatal wound the Spartan was as tough as they come.

"Do it! NOW!" Kratos screamed.

"You motherfucker!" Naruto screamed back. Then he quickly took out his gun, aimed it at Kratos's head and…

"Suck on this!"

BANG.

…And ended Ghost of Sparta's struggle once and for all.

"Fucking asshole!" Naruto commented, pushing Kratos off of him… But when he turned back to Sasuke, the last Uchiha was already opening the box. "Wait! STOP!"

Too late.

"Grah!" With one final push Sasuke has finally opened the box with unimaginable power and…

And nothing happened.

"Empty?"

"Hmhmhmhmhmhahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed madly, still lying on his back. "Hmhmhmhahahahahaha! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**What?! That cannot be!" **Athena appeared once again and flew down near Sasuke to look for herself. **"Impossible…"**

"Hahaha… Impossible, is it?" Naruto mocked. "What makes you so sure?!"

"**Where is the power, Uzumaki!" **Athena yelled.

"Well, it's been a while since I was asked such a dumb question." Naruto raised his head and looked directly in her eyes… while white flames were dancing in his. "Where, oh where could it be?"

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly. "When did you take it?"

"Hmhmhm…" The blond stood up slowly. "While you were fighting demons."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "How can someone slay such a thing?! It should've been humongous!"_

"_**That man had his ways…" **__Athena said as her look darkened. __**"Besides, you are going to slay Uzumaki Naruto. Do you remember the size of his demonic form?"**_

"_Point taken. Let's not waste any more time." Sasuke said seriously. "Just one question, why was that… warrior looking for the box?" He asked, walking towards the temple._

_Athena sighed. __**"It's a long and difficult story. We don't have time to…"**_

"_**Sure you don't!" **__Sudden voice stated from behind and Sasuke tilted his head to the left immediately, removing it from the way of a flying projectile._

_End flashback…_

"The projectile…" Sasuke said. "It flew past me and you used Hiraishin to get ahead."

Naruto clapped his hands. "Bra-fucking-vo! Congratulations on figuring it out!"

"**You lie!" **Athena screamed in rage. **"Kratos was still here and besides, we would've felt it when the box was opened!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? What is so hard to believe, that I used genjutsu to get past that moron, or that I masked a power surge? Haha, wake up, sister. I was doing it since I was five!"

"I see…" Sasuke whispered and turned around to face his former teammate. "Just one question, why did you try to stop me when I was opening the box?"

Naruto sighed and took out a small black object.

CLICK.

"Not the expression I was hoping about, but it'll still do." The blond stated, pocketing his camera. "Now then…" He did a practice swing with the blade of Olympus. "Time to test my new weapon! How about I'll make you choose the way you're going to die? I believe…"

"I thought I told you…" Sasuke interrupted, drawing his swords again. "You haven't won yet… Naruto. And you will never win as long as I breathe."

Naruto's smirk fell as he looked to the side. "You know…" He stabbed the blade of Olympus in the ground. "There is just one thing…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this.

"You see…" Naruto continued. "I have done it all. Becoming a demon, check. Creating a nation, check. Destroying the world, check. Having an orgy for thirty six hours straight with five girls and knocking them all out, check. RKO Hinata, check. Fucking Sakura, check." He paused. "There is just one thing that I haven't done. Remember the Valley of the End?"

"What about it?" Sasuke asked.

"You know… I can say all I want. I can say it was Itachi, I can say I was tired and pretended to be weak. But the fact of the matter is this, you beat me that time. And that's just something I can't get out of my head. It's like a thorn in my ass! So how about…" He created a Rasengan in his right hand. "How about we finish it the old fashioned way?"

"Hn." Sasuke created a Chidori in his left hand. "Very well then. On three?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" They both shouted. And then Sasuke jumped forward. And Naruto… cancelled his Rasengan.

'Damn, he's trying to trap me!' Sasuke thought… but then he noticed the blade of Olympus that was stuck in the ground near his enemy. 'Alright. I'll pretend to attack him with Chidori, but instead I'll try to reach for the blade. If done correctly…' But his train of thoughts was interrupted with a single…

BANG.

"AH!" Sasuke gasped in pain as he was shot from behind. 'Damn it…' He thought, landing face first at Naruto's feet.

"Even with all that power you are still a moron…"

Sasuke got to his knees… only to receive the blade of Olympus in his heart.

"And that's the bottom line." Naruto stated. And then without removing the blade he took out his gun and fired right into Sasuke's forehead.

And thus ended the life of…

"Hn… jabroni." Naruto stated, putting his sunglasses on and turning away from his fallen enemy.

"Wow, what an ending." Ino walked out of shadows, clapping her hands.

"Hmhmhm… You know I could do this without you." Naruto said with a smirk.

Ino smirked back. "Of course you could! Not as stylishly of course!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto replied, removing his new sword from Sasuke's dead body. "Don't bother coming back this time, genius."

"**This… This cannot be…"**

"What…?" Naruto turned around and noticed Athena who was still there. "Oh, I almost forgot about you…" He said, slashing air with the blade of Olympus. "Looks like I will test this baby after all!"

"**But… But how?!" **Athena muttered. **"The Lord has said that if we do it everything should be alright…"**

Ino smirked. "Don't believe any predicaments if Naru-chan is involved."

Naruto glanced at her skeptically. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, suck it up."

"**You, Uzumaki…" **Athena turned to Naruto and finally noticed the blade in his hands. **"It is useless. You cannot hurt me."**

Naruto glanced at the sword and then back at Athena. "Hmm… you might be right." He then teleported right in front of her. "Then again, it's not necessary to hurt when you need to kill."

Athena's eyebrows rose. **"What are you…?"**

"**Soul Drain!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Gods' messenger screamed as her entire body was absorbed into Naruto's glowing green hand.

"Nice! I have finally seen it with my own eyes!" Ino commented. "So… did you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it." Naruto stated as the blade of Olympus disappeared in his hand. "How was your fight?"

"My fight? Che, ladies don't fight. That's what men are for." Ino responded, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Hmhmhm, yeah a true lady. But really, how was it?"

The platinum haired girl grinned evilly. "Why don't we go and check it out?"

"Eh?"

**The top spot of Pandora's temple…**

"Wow…" Naruto commented what he was witnessing. Short and simple, he had no other word to describe it.

"AH! It's pulling me in!" Ares screamed in fear. "Father, help me!"

"Keep pressing the attack!" Zeus shouted, firing some more lightnings at…

"What the fuck is that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Hmhmhm…" Ino giggled. "That, sweetie, is my newest creation. You may call it Uroboros."

"NOOOOOOO!" The god of war screamed in despair as Uroboros engulfed him completely.

"Wow! Will it become as powerful as gods now?" Naruto asked.

"Nope." Ino replied. "The only thing rejects care about is consuming organics. The more organics it consumes, the more powerful it becomes. And it doesn't really matter what type of energy, or how much of it that organics had."

"Amazing…" Naruto whispered.

"Yep, it is." Ino said. "I worked my ass on this for…" She suddenly stopped talking when she felt Naruto's hand on her cheek.

"No, I was talking about you. You're amazing…"

Ino's eyes sparkled. "Naruto…"

And even if Armageddon would've happened this very moment, it still wouldn't be able to separate these two from becoming one.

**Pandora's temple interior…**

"So they really have failed." A deep voice said, just as its owner appeared beside Sasuke's dead body. "Useless idiots, all of them! Looks like I'll have to take this matter in my own hands!"

A strange glow came from the stranger, then his body turned into a mass of blue energy and… entered in Sasuke's body.

A few moments later the last Uchiha's hand made a single twitch. Then another one and one more after that. Slowly but surely the body raised from the ground as if it was pulled up by some unknown force.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke stretched his limbs and cracked his neck. "Hn. Uzumaki Naruto… You think you're important enough to threaten me?" He opened his eyes… his glowing pupilless blue eyes. "I think not!"

With that the figure waved his hand, creating a portal to the human world, and stepped right in.

"Hmhmhm… Hmhmhmhmhm…" A dark chuckle came from the shadow. "So he couldn't stay out of it after all, huh?" A single old man asked, stepping out into the light. "Excellent, just as I have foreseen. Now he will do the stupidest thing he can by assaulting Naruto just like the little ungrateful bastard that he is. And then…?" An evil smile appeared on his face. "Well, I guess I'll just watch little Naruto some more. No one has entertained me so much before! Hahahahaha! And that's…" He took out a small notebook and looked inside. "Oh yes! And that's the bottom line, 'cus…"

**Konohagakure no sato… or what's left…**

"Damn, they really tore this place apart." Ino stated, looking around the burning remains of Konohagakure no sato.

"Yeah, looks that way." Naruto replied, wrapping his hand around her shoulders. "So… We actually did it, didn't we?"

"I guess…" The girl said and frowned. "Too bad Neji can't see it with us."

Naruto looked away. "Yeah… Alright, let's not talk about this. It's the moment of our triumph! So let's just find others, get out of this hellhole and celebrate with a huge orgy and tons of cola!"

Ino smiled. "Always the optimist, are you? Okay, lead the way."

Suddenly…

"Cough…"

"What?" Naruto turned his head and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. "My! Look what we have here, babe!"

"Sakura?!" Ino asked with amusement in her voice. "Looks like we have another undying bitch…"

"Another?" Naruto asked back. "Who was the first one?"

"Why, Sasuke of course!" Ino replied.

The Overlord nodded. "No arguments here. A bitch for sure."

"Cough… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura managed to say. "What did you do… to Sasuke-kun…"

"You mean before or after we killed him?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Eh?" Ino raised an eyebrow this time. "You mean you did something to him _after_ we killed him?"

"Sure."

"…And? What was it?"

"Oh, I pissed on his corpse when you turned around."

"…"

"What?! I had to do it somewhere, and it's not like he minded it at that time."

"…"

"So… you wanna take the honors?" Naruto pointed at Sakura.

Ino looked down at her former friend. "Hmm… It will be fitting I guess. I created her and I will end her as well." She walked toward Sakura and picked her up by the throat. "Farewell, Sakura. You didn't become a flower after all."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto added. "If you see Sasuke again, tell him… What the fuck?!"

Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she…" She looked back over her shoulder and almost gasped in horror.

The space around Naruto's body was shifting madly. And not only that… Several feet behind him stood a very alive Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Ino dropped Sakura and tried to reach for Naruto… but her fear clouded her sense of awareness. Which resulted in her being captured from behind by none other than Hatake Kakashi. "No! Let me go, you fucking bastard! NARUTO!"

"Gh!" The former jinchuriki grunted as his body refused to listen to him. Finally he was able to turn his head enough to see what was behind him.

There was no limit to his shock when he did.

"Uke?! You're like a fucking cockroach! Why can't you just die?!" He shouted in anger.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke spoke. "You have become a nuisance. It's time to erase your existence."

Naruto's eyes widened when he looked more clearly. Shining blue eyes, deep voice, wounds that were still present, even holes in chest and forehead remained.

"Wait, you're not Uke… Who are you?"

'Sasuke's face showed no emotions. "I am the ruler of all. And it will be too much honor for an insect like you to stand against me."

"Let him go!" Ino screamed, trying to break free from Kakashi's grip.

'Damn!' The masked jounin cursed. 'She's too strong! At this rate…'

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Tsunade asked as she, Hanabi, Kurenai and Alucard appeared on the scene.

Alucard's eyes widened immediately. "You!" He said, looking at 'Sasuke' angrily.

"What's happening?!" Hanabi shouted.

"Stop him! Stop that bastard!" Ino screamed.

Hanabi was about to comply and rush forward to Naruto's aid when…

"No, stay back!" Naruto commanded.

"But…!" Kurenai tried to argue.

"I said no, stay where you are." The Overlord said. "And you…" He spoke to 'Sasuke'. "What are you trying to do?"

A smile appeared on 'Sasuke's face. "It's true that I cannot harm you directly without risking a war to break out. But I don't have to do that. I'll just send you to a place you won't be able to return from."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, is that so? Then I guess you should know that as long as darkness exists in this world I will be able to return…"

"Yes, I counted your affinity for darkness in my calculations." 'Sasuke' interrupted. "But you see, here's the thing. In the place you're going to the darkness you love so much is far stronger than it is here, so… I don't think it will actually let you go anywhere."

Naruto's eyebrows rose. "You fucking son of a bitch!"

"That will not go unpunished, and you know that." Alucard stated, glaring at 'Sasuke' still.

"Perhaps…" 'Sasuke' replied. "But I cannot risk the disruption of natural order because of one single pest. Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed just before the space around him warped and next moment he was gone.

"NOOO!" Ino yelled, tearing off both of Kakashi's arms.

"Guah!" The one-eyed jounin gasped in pain.

"FUCKING DIE!" Ino turned around sharply and rammed her hand through Kakashi's chest.

"It is done…" 'Sasuke' said. Then his eyes closed and a mass of blue energy erupted from his body, flying to the skies at high speed.

After that Sasuke's body simply fell limply on the ground as if it was never alive.

"Umm… can someone tell me what just happened?" Hanabi asked.

Alucard sighed. "Well, what can I say… One fearful piece of trash just sent our hero on another trip."

"What trip?!" Ino shouted in rage. "Where did he take him?!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I was his spy, you moron!" Ino stated.

"Ah, the one who appeared via silhouette…?" Kurenai commented. "So that was you, Ino?"

"Fuck me!" Ino shouted. "What did he do with Naruto?"

"It looks like the fear of Naruto overwhelmed the Lord himself, so he decided to take him out even under the fear of punishment…" Alucard explained.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hanabi interrupted. "If he's like… the main god then who the fuck can punish him?!"

Alucard grinned. "There is always someone stronger, remember this, girl."

"Well, that's good and all…" Tsunade began. "But what should we do? Should we search for him?"

"No." Alucard shook his head. "Because even if we knew where he is, we still wouldn't be able to get there by ourselves."

"Then what?!" Ino snapped… And just as she said that a blinding flash of light appeared on the horizon.

"That's your answer, girl." The vampire stated.

"W-What is this?" Kurenai asked in slight fear.

"That, my dear, is the end of the world." Alucard said with a maniacal grin on his face. "A word of advice, hold onto your memories…" Was all he said before light engulfed everything.

**Unknown area…**

"Wow… That piece of trash was right when he was talking about darkness." Naruto said, floating in… nothing. "It really dominates this place. In fact, I see nothing _but_ darkness. No sounds or smells as well…" He paused. "Wait a second, why do I feel that I've been here before?"

"_Come, Uzumaki Naruto…"_

"Ah, that's right, I saw it in a fucking dream!" He concluded. "What was next? Ah-ha, a golden flash of light! So? Where the fuck is it?!"

"Hohoho! Don't worry; it will appear in time, sonny!"

"Oh… my… fucking… god…" Naruto exclaimed slapping his face. "Tell me just one thing. Why is it that when I always think that things can't get any worse, you always appear and prove me wrong?!"

"Aww…" The old man faked a pout. "And here I thought you will be happy to see me. Oh well…"

"Cut the crap, old man." Naruto interrupted. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, a good question there, sonny! Why indeed." The old man smiled. "Well, maybe it's because I'm here to give you some advice?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know for shit what's in your crazy old head."

"Hohoho! Crazy, am I? You are absolutely right! What normal old man would listen Justin Bieber's songs?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know… my brain is about to explode just from talking to you, crazy old fool…"

"Sure, sure! But while I'm crazy, I can still leave this place on my own." Old man's smile grew. "And you cannot."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yep! The darkness is too strong here. It won't let you leave. But don't be afraid, sonny! Someone will help you…"

"You'll help me?" Naruto asked.

"Me?! Nah, I'm just a crazy old coot after all. No, someone else will help you get out of here." The old man stated… and his smile fell, giving him serious, even somewhat dangerous appearance. "But there is one thing you must know. While she'll help you, she is not your friend, no one is. I am the only one who will tell you the truth."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Who are you… really?"

"Oh-ho! Excuse me for a second!" The old man took out a small notebook. "How is it…? Oh yes! Thanks for asking!" He read. "For I am the jabroni beating, LALALALA…"

"Whow, whow, whow, whow, whow! Hold it right there!" Naruto interrupted. "What in the blue hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hohoho! See this, sonny?!" The old man showed the notebook. "This is my 'Uzumaki Naruto's catchphrases' collection! Now where was I? Oh yes! Pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising…"

"Know your role and shut your mouth!" Naruto interrupted again. "First of all, don't you ever… AND NARUTO MEANS EVER steal his catchphrases again! And secondly… you're wrong, gramps."

"Wrong about what?"

"Who told you I can't leave this place on my own?"

The old man smirked slyly. "The darkness will not…"

"…Let me leave, yeah. But what you _forgot_ in your calculations was that the darkness is not only my ally…" Naruto grinned evilly. "It's also the source of my strength!"

Now old man's face showed genuine surprise. "What are you…?" But words died in his throat when Naruto's entire body started to emanate green light.

"Hmhmhmhahahaha!" The blond laughed as his body started to absorb black mist from darkness around him. "I will drain all of it! Then I will become stronger than gods themselves! And then… hmhmhm, then I'll show them what it is to mess with Uzumaki Naruto!"

Old man's eyes widened. But it was not in fear, or horror, or despair, or even curiosity. No… His eyes widened in awe.

"Magnificent… Marvelous! Awesome! Incredible!" The old man shouted his praise. "You are the greatest of them all! Go forward! Go and destroy everything on your path! That is your destiny!" And with that his body disappeared from view.

"Tch, crazy moron." Naruto said. "Bah, no matter! Time for me to become a god!"

"I don't think so." A sudden female voice stated. It was very beautiful… but also very inhuman. "It is far too early for you to break your limit."

"AH!" Naruto hissed shielding his eyes as a bright golden glow appeared in front of him. "What the fuck?!" He shouted, noticing that his technique was interrupted.

"My brother made a fatal mistake in sending you here." The female voice spoke again. "The mistake he would pay dearly for. It would've resulted in the destruction of his world. That I cannot allow."

"Fuck you!" Naruto cursed. "If you stand in my way, then I will simply add you to the list!"

"I don't think so. My brother interfered in the course of events. That gives me the opportunity to interfere as well. I knew long ago that this would happen, so I already prepared everything for you. I only suggest you use your brains quickly when you'll arrive for no one will be there to help you." The voice said. "You think you have accomplished something? You are wrong. Come Uzumaki Naruto. Your mission has not even started."

"NO!" Naruto screamed as the golden glow consumed him completely.

**Another unknown area…**

When Naruto regained his consciousness… he was still surrounded by darkness.

'Hmhmhmhmh… So the bitch has failed!' He thought, closing his eyes and smiling viciously. 'I guess darkness's hold on me was too strong after all! Yosh, now I consume it all and… ow!'

Something small hit him in the forehead.

"Oi Naruto! Quit sleeping and start paying attention!" A deadly familiar voice said.

"What the…?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes… and continued to open them until he couldn't anymore. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

**...**

**Darthemius: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! A Code Geass ending! Were you expecting that? You have more questions? Well, you'll just have to wait for the next season to come up. And while I work on it, be sure to check my new story that will be up when?! Exactly, TOMORROW! And with that… What are you all still doing here?**

**Naruto: "What the fuck?! You can't do this to me, man! At least tell me where I appeared!**

**Darthemius: "Umm… nah! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**Diana: "Umm Darth, the guys are reckless…"**

**Darthemius: "What guys… oh…"**

**Sasuke: "We want some questions answered."**

**Alucard: "Will I appear in the next season?"**

**Ino: "Will I get bigger boobs?"**

**Neji: "I'd like to stay alive, thank you very much."**

**Kratos: "I'd like to have more lines."**

**Darthemius (Raising an eyebrow): "What, for real? You appeared in one of my chapters and still said more than in the entire "God of war 1" videogame!"**

**Kratos: "That's why you're still alive."**

**Darthemius (Paling): "Uhh… yeah, sure you'll get more lines…"**

**The old man: "I want to know who the fuck I am!"**

**Darthemus: "You can't mean that! You will play one of the deciding roles in the next season!"**

**The old man: "Oh, okay then…"**

**Lee: "I want more youth power!"**

**Kiba: "I want more dogs!"**

**Hinata: "I want sex scenes!"**

**Everyone: "…"**

**Hinata: "W-What?! Yes, I like sex!"**

**Everyone: "…"**

**Hinata: "Is it so hard to believe?!"**

**Everyone: "YES!"**

**Policeman: "I want to see Mr. Darthemius."**

**Darthemius: "Umm… he's out."**

**Policeman: "Too bad. You're under arrest for stealing author's rights of Massasi Kishimoto, Kubo Tite, Capcom, Ubisoft, Nippon Icchi Software, Sqare Enix, Arc System Works and Bio Ware."**

**Darthemius: "What?! But I… I didn't do anything!"**

**Policeman: "Sure, sure. Tell that to the judge."**

**Darthemius: "Ahehehe… I guess I'll see you in the next season, guys…"**

**THE END.**


End file.
